The Knight of Lancaster or Something
by College Fool
Summary: Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)
1. Prologue

The Knight of Lancaster or Something

Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)

/

Note:

Welcome to a story is and is not a story, at least not the typical sort, and the first from me in a long while. Some may be familiar with this style of mine. Others may not. Your mileage may vary.

Further notes below, but rest assured this (a) exactly what it looks like, and (b) long. Very, very long. Calling this a 'summary' doesn't quite do this justice, as you shall come to see, since summary implies short. If you enjoy this sort of thing, expect to be enjoying it for a couple of weeks.

Also, I do not own RWBY. 'Nuff said, let us begin.

/

* * *

/

Prologue

/

The story starts long long ago, with a tale of the Knights of Vale.

In a world where Huntsmen and Huntresses are the heroes of all, the Knights are the heroes of Vale and Vale alone. Sworn to their lords, protectors of the weak and innocent, the bravely stood against both monsters and men… and did so for the sake of the Maiden they loved and dedicated themselves too. For while Knights were strong in word and valor, the Maidens were pure in virtue, and despite their weakness possessed a strength of nobility to keep the Knights on the proper path. A Knight fought for their Maiden, braving danger and never bringing dishonor. A Maiden remained pure for their Knight, guiding them with grace and bestowing upon them their personal favor. Theirs was a bond of devotion and duty, of courting and conviction, of restraint and reputation, of selfless servitude…

And terrible, tragic longing. No matter how noble the Knight, or modest the Maiden, theirs was a love that could never be realized. For a Knight is sworn to their Lord, and a Maiden must do as is their Duty, and these are the truths of True Nobles in the Kingdom Vale. But it is with this knowledge they pledge themselves even so, and in doing so prove their depth of their love despite knowing they might never be together…

'Boring!' a young Yang Xiao Long cries, blowing a raspberry for good measure as she interrupts her mother's tale.

The scene pulls out, to show a young Yang- and an even younger Ruby Rose- on their parents laps in a cottage of ye old yesterday. Yang, sitting on her father's lap, is bored. Where is the action? Where are the bad guys? And who wants to hear about a boring old love story where they never get together?

Ruby, sitting on her mother's lap, is enthralled instead, touching the story-book her mother was reading from. On it, elegant cursive script is on one page. On the other, a fairy-tale picture of a Maiden extending a hand, and a caped Knight kneeling before her and accepting it. Young Ruby reaches out, and brushes the point where their hands interconnect.

As Yang interrupts the story, it's not that Ruby doesn't disagree. She's still waiting for the dragon, and the daring rescue, and everything else she wants. Precocious as she is, she doesn't want to be the Maiden either, even when her mother suggests it. Maidens are nice, but they're weak, and not even Summer's gentle admonishment that there are different types of strength deters her. Ruby would rather rescue the Maiden than be one.

But still… on some level, even then, Ruby is enthralled with the story Summer told. Ruby likes the Knights, with their strength and bravery and dedication to protecting the Kingdom. But more than that, she loves their dedication to the Maidens they love, even if circumstance or station prevents them from being together. There's a selfless there, a noble sacrifice… it's all the virtue of being a Huntress, with a romantic devotion to True Love on top. For a moment- just a moment- Ruby wishes she could have that too. Just like Mom and Dad do.

Her family laughs.

Summer laughs gentlest, but tells her that Taiyang might be charming, but he's no Prince. There's a loving teasing there, but no claim to a courtly love. Her father, on the other hand, tells Ruby she is much too young to be worrying about that just yet. Yang is the most opposed- didn't Ruby say she was going to be a Huntress with her, like Mom?

Besides, another voice chips in uncharitably, Ruby couldn't have that if she wanted too. Knights aren't real, not like they used to be, and the reason they're little more than legends now is that they didn't get with the times. Hidebound, bound to tradition and to fools, the Knights of Vale died off because they wouldn't accept commoners among their ranks. Or women, usually, or anyone else wouldn't bow to blue blood. Knights are just pawns in a noble's game, strung along for their pleasure, and Ruby'd be better off without them.

The voice is Uncle Qrow, off to the side, and his sharp cynicism ruins the moment even as he takes another drink from his flask.

Dad chides him. Yanks looks back and forth, worried at the mood. Mom holds her. And Ruby… Ruby looks like someone told her cookies aren't real, or worse. Qrow holds out for a moment, before sighing and relenting. Ruby's never liked being told she can't be something.

Qrow's apology comes with a quip, and something to make up for ruining the moment. Joking that it's not just royals who can screw over the people, but vice versa, Qrow moves past the bad language to tell Ruby the tale of the exception that proved the rule. Of the female knight who not only had a Prince, but got the guy in the end… something none of the knights of legend ever did with their Maidens. Ruby listens, enthralled once more, as Qrow begins his tale…

/

End Prologue

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Welcome to the Knight of Lancaster, something I have been chipping away off and on at for... years now? Years. The outline started being typed in 2015. Actually writing it out was very sporadic. Things changed.

For those who saw previous works, this will (mostly) be the post-a-day style. With the story more or less written, there were be frequent updates. Like, usually daily, with some exceptions for real life things. Unlike past times, this isn't just to break up small popcorn bits. This is because the whole thing climbs into the hundreds of thousands of words, and... yeah. Not really something to dump all at once.

What else to say... oh. Yeah.

This is a romance, duh. Valentines day published, and all that. The core pairing's not much of a secret either. But lest you think it's going to be some trite confession and then tension-free fluff thereon out...

Have you read any of my stuff before? And seen the other genre tag?

Buckle up, dear readers, because this is going to be a ride...


	2. First Impressions

The Knight of Lancaster or Something

Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)

/

* * *

/

The Night That Starts It All

/

The story jumps forward to the current day, to the very start of episode one. A man walks down the street. A red-hooded girl reads the magazines in the dust shop. The shop door opens, ringing a bell.

In walks someone not Roman Torchwick, and the divergence from canon begins.

A person- though we don't know who yet, only getting Ruby's absent awareness of events- walk into the store. Ruby, not really paying attention past her music, can only absently tell he seems hesitant and uncertain. He asks a question to the shop keeper. He disappears from notice. Ruby's thoughts are really about Yang, who's about to go to Beacon. Ruby is happy, and envious, and wonders what this will mean. She won't be in her sister's shadow now, that's for sure. Will Yang try to get a boyfriend, now that Ruby's not around? Ruby's not sure how she feels about that, she doesn't want to be left behind, but a part of her is thrilled at the idea of Yang sharing the stories of bumping into someone new and-

Ruby's hand touches someone else's as they both reach for the same magazine.

It's contact that shocks Ruby out of her thoughts, and makes her take notice of the person next to her. The boy next to her is clad in a breast plate and armor, and wearing the weapon of a Huntsman at his waist. No, not a Huntsman- a knight. It's a sword, and he's tall, and blonde, and with blue eyes looking kindly at her she swears something sparkles of his white armor…

Jaune Arc, because that's obviously who it is, smiles sheepishly and apologizes for bumping into her. He gallantly offers her the magazine they were both reaching for, and when Ruby doesn't say anything for a moment, he asks if she's alright. Shocked back into the present again, and embarrassed at being caught staring, Ruby stammers a denial and turns around to pick another magazine, pretending to look through it again… and shooting sideways looks at the boy as he begins to read beside her.

He's reading a magazine called 'Swordsman Weekly,' a guide for sword fanatics that discuses techniques and custom upgrades for swords. He doesn't look to be enjoying it, though, and as he flips through pages of katanas and other things, Ruby glances against at his sheathed sword and guesses why. The magazine he's reading isn't for short-swords. Nervously- awkward for interrupting him- Ruby recommends another 'how to' magazine for short swords.

The blonde thanks her, and smiles. Again. And again, it might be glare or glint off his armor or his smile. Ruby is a little off-balance, and barely hears him say that he's a new in town. The boy goes back to reading the magazine, this time reading intently on something about sword techniques. Ruby looks out of the corner of her eye more, and can't help but think… the armor, the sword… Ruby is curious, but unsure of how to start a conversation. 'Show me your sword' might sound weird. It's not like she can just straight up go 'now that's a katana' either- after all, it's a short sword, and blah blah weapon geek…

As Ruby gets distracted in her thoughts, she barely notices the store door opening again… and this time it IS Roman Torchwick who walks in the door, ready to begin the dust robbery even as it's barely noticed in Ruby's peripheral.

While Ruby is distracted with her music and on how to start up a conversation with Jaune, Jaune is the first one encountered by Roman's muggers during the robbery, just out of Ruby's view. Jaune folds pretty quickly himself, implicitly giving over his wallet without a fight, but while he struggles to unhook Crocea Mors the mugger's attention turns to the still-distracted Ruby. When the mugger begins to reach out for Ruby, though, knife in one hand and the first hint of something wrong from her aura triggering…

Ruby is brought to reality when the mugger falls on her, his weight knocking her to the floor. Behind him is the golden boy, holding his sword by the sheath, clearly having just knocked the mugger in the head from behind.

Jaune is panting, clearly alarmed, though Ruby can't hear anything beyond her headset. All she can hear besides the music is her own heart beat. Jaune is looking at her, eyes wide, and it's not hart to tell he's afraid. For her? Two and two comes together. The strange boy just saved her. Just like a knight. If he's more nervous than alarmed, and holding his sword all wrong… Ruby's mind, and Ruby-vision, rationalize it away easily enough.

Bouncing between Ruby's perspective and the meta-truth and Ruby's perspective, Jaune is more worried than Ruby realizes he tries to get Ruby out of trouble. At first he tries to pull them both out of sight, pushing Ruby towards the back. As soon as Ruby realizes that there is trouble, though, and that he's just trying to keep her out of danger, Ruby sets off to prove she's no helpless maiden. Obviously, that means by dispatching the thugs. Jaune, worried, tries to stop her her/save her- only for Ruby to show her stuff and beat every thug before he can do anything. When the fight goes outside, chasing after Roman, Jaune is caught up in the flow and follows her outside, but has to dodge away when Ruby begins swinging her scythe at the outdoor goons.

When Ruby loses sight of Roman, she realizes he used it all as a diversion to get away. When she looks for the blonde-haired boy, she realizes he's no longer around either. She's lost her man, least until she hears a muffled curse, a thud, and the sound of a scuffle around the corner.

Ruby turns the corner to the entrance of an alley, and finds her golden-haired boy atop of the villainous Roman Torchwick. What they're doing can't really be called a fight, nothing like Ruby's ever seen… but somehow, some way, Jaune is on top, having fallen on Roman. From Ruby's perspective it sure looks like he's trying to stay on top, even if he's not exactly making intimidating war-cries. Instead it's Roman who's more threatening, demanding to know if the boy knows who he is, and threatening that the police won't be able to protect him.

For just a moment, Ruby feels fear. Maybe it's because there's not a clear way she can help right now. But Roman's words… he's arrogant. He's well dressed. He's probably wealthy. Is he important? One of those rich people above the law? Ruby never thought it would matter, but if the police are afraid of him…

But Golden Boy isn't affected, not in anyway Ruby can tell. He doesn't (can't?) get off and out of the way, and Ruby's nerves solidify as she feels that if he can fight back, she can too. She still can't get in to lend a hand, but by the time the other boy can't keep Roman down in their tussle, by the time Roman IS able to get a dirty trick in, and then kick the knightly boy away and towards a wall…

Blonde stops before he hits the wall, but not by his own power. A velvet cape and blonde-haired woman floats down on the other side of Roman- cutting him off from a fire-escape, and trapping him between a junior huntress, a real huntress, and the golden-haired boy.

Roman has just enough time to recognize who it is, and what it means to give a single 'crud' before Glynda Goodwitch raises her crop and ends the 'fight' with a single wave of her wond. Roman slams into the wall.

A scene-shift later, a jail door slams shut hard, leaving Ruby flinching and confused.

Ruby is in a jail- a weird jail, not the usual grey ones with blue officers she's seen on TV, but one filled with scary black uniforms and not a lawyer in sight. No one talks to her. No cares about her. With her is the blonde woman, Glynda, who is on a phone with an unknown person. Speaking to a mysterious 'Headmaster,' Glynda defends her actions about something, confirming it really was Roman Torchwick and speaking of an 'opportunity.' The voice doesn't sound pleased. Glynda also confirms that she is with Ruby Rose and 'the other one,' and will be until 'he' gets here. The phone discussion ends. Soon a policeman- again, in black uniform- calls Glynda outside the room, leaving Ruby alone in the room with her blonde co-captive.

Ruby and the blonde- can we just call him Jaune already, even if Ruby doesn't know?- are in an ambiguous spot, even as Glynda is clearly exchanging hard words with the officer, who's pointing at the two of them. They aren't under arrest, but they are detained, and no one's answering their questions even as they've been questioned. They haven't been allowed to contact the outside world either, since police cars showed up and they were thrown in and spirited away. Ruby and her friend(?) haven't been able or allowed to speak to each other yet, and all they can do now is trade worried looks before Glynda comes back. Or at least, Ruby is worried- afraid that they're in trouble for something she doesn't understand. Aren't they supposed to get a phone call?

When Glynda arrives she asks Ruby and Jaune if they knew who they were fighting with. Again, Ruby's conscience fears the worse. Maybe it really was some rich bad guy, like some evil aristocrat with police connections. Mrs. Goodwitch is certainly scary enough.

But before Ruby can defend herself- them- that Roman was in the wrong, her companion jumps to her defense. Saying he knew what he did was wrong, he premptively says Ruby ('she', since he doesn't know her name) was uninvolved. The Golden Witch seems to believe the worst of him- or at least give a 'Is that so?'- and tells him to follow her. He does, head down, though not without a wan smile for Ruby. Ruby is grateful by the boy's rescue, relieved to not be under the woman's glare, but also a bit guilty as her companion is escorted away. Unfortunately, there's no one else to speak to on his behalf, and soon a dark shadow follows them from behind, an intimidating black figure with no features that Ruby only catches a glimpse of as it passes the door. It's not until Ruby recognizes Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy walk down the hall as well- following in the direction the blonde was taken- that she begins to relax. Headmaster Ozpin is a good guy, and can no doubt straighten things out for her friend.

And then Uncle Qrow arrives, worried but not listening to her as he constantly looks around, and within minutes Ruby is escorted out of the odd police station and taken away.

Qrow is extremely cagey about where he's been or what happened tonight as he takes custody of her and takes her away. Qrow won't explain what's going on, but clears of the worst of her fears easily- tonight was good, very good, and he's proud of her. But Qrow makes clear her freedom comes with the expectation of her staying quiet about what happened tonight- to keep Roman Torchwick's capture a secret. It's so important that Ruby will get to- have to- stay home for instead of go to Signal for the immediate future.

Once they leave the police, though, Qrow relaxes into an unnaturally good cheer, and even offers to bribe Ruby to keep her silence. He rejects the idea of cookies as too modest, even before Ruby speaks, and dangles something Ruby hadn't even thought of- early entry into Beacon to go along with Yang. All Ruby has to do is keep quiet about Roman for a bit.

Ruby is concerned about the secrecy, and for the fate of her companion. She even honestly surprises Qrow when she denies a chance to take credit for Roman's capture, insisting it belongs to the still-unnamed Jaune. But Qrow- after admitting her surprise, and noting her concern- reassures her that he'll be fine and she'll see him sooner than she thinks.

The scene ends, and fades to black as Ruby wonders what he means.

A week later, a smoky and scorched but triumphant Qrow returns home after being absent for days. Collapsing on the couch, Qrow and makes Ruby turn on the news, which is going live to a hasty press conference. Convened by Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, Huntsman advisor to the Council of Vale and Royal Monarch, etc. etc. etc… Ozpin has burn marks on his person as well, but Ruby's attention immediately turns to a confused but clearly well blonde boy at his side, who is clearly in a place of honor.

Ozpin's press conference is to announce the capture of the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, an arrest which allowed the roll-up of a number of Roman's criminal associates… including one Cinder Fall, wanted for attempted murder.

It was an operation by Beacon Hunters and Valean police, but only possible thanks to the action of the concerned citizen who intervened and stopped Roman in the midst of a burglary. The True Hero, Ozpin praises was a common citizen and everyday hero. Qrow snarks from the side that this is just political theater, but as Ruby remembers the blonde boy at Ozpin's side and how he helped and followed her, she knows it's true. She's on the edge of her seat as Ozpin introduces the newest hero of Vale- Jaune Arc.

Jaune, who's hearing everything for the first time, has apparently helped roll up a major criminal cabal behind a recent crime wave. Just as suddenly, he's thrown to the media wolves when the reporters are allowed to ask questions. He is clearly out of his depth. When Jaune is asked why he was there and did what he did, Jaune admits he came to Vale to try and get into Beacon. Jaune hasn't been accepted yet- he hasn't even had his transcripts rejected yet-

But the media doesn't care what else, and focus quickly turns to Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon is put on the spot when asked whether Jaune's service will impact his application. Recovering expertly, Ozpin magnanimously assures the media that Jaune's heroics and his role in preserving the Age of Peace will assure him the right to try in Beacon's initiation. To the side, Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch can be seen letting out a scowl. Qrow notes, and knows why, and laughs even if he doesn't tell.

But Qrow's secrets aren't what interest Ruby. The prospect of a reunion at Beacon- her own reward for helping that night- is. Ruby is as excited as Jaune is dazed, and looks forward to re-uniting and getting a chance to introduce herself in person.

Beacon, it seems, is going to see more than one dream come true.

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

A chapter in, and we're already off the path of canon. I suppose that technically makes this AU now? That's fine- Knight of Lancaster was never intended to focus on Cinder.

Instead, we get our first impressions, which are... well, first impressions. You can probably read between the lines of Jaune's performance- and if you can't, imagine a typical Coeur scenario. Only without any narrator to counter Ruby's perspective.


	3. Initiation

The Knight of Lancaster or Something

Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)

/

* * *

/

Initiation Arc

/

Awarded by her Uncle the opportunity of a lifetime for her hidden hand in in helping capture Roman Torchwick, Ruby doesn't pause to wonder why Headmaster Ozpin might have extended that offer when it was Jaune who did all the work in capturing Roman. Instead, Ruby approaches going to Beacon with excitement... and an anticipation that might be called a fangirlism. To Yang's bemusement, Ruby is eager to go to school, and even- gasp- socialize, even if there's only one person that Ruby is really interested in meeting. Yang cracks about knights in shining armor, and even recollects about how Ruby used to be such a fan of them... before she settled on Huntress being cooler, anyway. They have differing memories as to why- Ruby remembers it being because Qrow said that Knights in Vale were mostly aristocrats or their servants, but Yang teases her it was because Ruby thought Huntresses were more romantic, since the knights never got the girl. Yang teases Ruby over her excitement to see Jaune, but Ruby denies it… before worrying about her hair and combat miniskirt and looking appropriately girly.

Ruby wants a nice second impression, something better than needing a hand up, and on top of that has an inflated impression and unneeded worry that Jaune might disapprove of her for being too young/too awkward/too her. Jaune, after all, is totally a strong and capable knight-like Huntsman who would have gotten into Beacon regardless, unlike her who only got in early because she was lucky. Yang reels her in, promises she'll be fine… and realizes that Ruby spent so long primping, they'll be late.

Ruby and Yang manage to get on the airship they think they see at least **_a_** blonde board, but don't see him. Ruby hurries about looking, and things she sees him out of the corner of her eye. It isn't him, though- it's the news, and Lisa Lavender reporting (once more) on the capture of Roman Torchwick. Roman's crime spree has ended, but authorities still have yet to find the dust he stole, with Valean authorities promising to find it. Until then, a dust shortage promises to inconvenience the city- or would, were it not for a wealthy philanthropist vowing to insure that city services remain steady. Ruby doesn't catch the name- just an image of a pale woman with white hair in a dress that's more of a gown and in the company of several well-dressed elderly men- but that's boring to her. What's more interesting is how Lisa ends the Roman-related story. Lisa ends it with the trivia note that Jaune, the boy credited with Roman's capture, is going to attend Beacon today. Lisa gives a wish of good luck from the Kingdom before turning to other news.

Jaune, meanwhile, is suffering both airsickness and embarrassment from the call-out as other students on the ship look at him. In one of the few POV segments we get of him, we get a glimpse at this Jaune's change of circumstances. It'd be an exaggeration to call him a minor celebrity for his public role in capturing Roman, but Jaune is the subject of interest and attention as whispers follow. It's the exact opposite of how Jaune wanted to sneak into Beacon. Jaune wanted to lie low and work his way up from the bottom he knows he belongs in. Now that people- people who actually earned their spot rather than luck into it like him- already know who he is, he can feel the weight of expectations. The pressure is intense, the stress knots his stomach, and add to that airsickness. Jaune escapes to privacy, just before Ruby can find him.

The one good thing that occurs for him is a chance encounter with a red-haired girl Jaune may be the only one to not recognize. Recognizing Jaune from his five minutes of fame, and the symptoms of pressure, Pyrrha sympathizes with rather than reacts to him. Instead of stare, the kind red-headed girl hints to Jaune he could hide in the aft deck where no one is for the remainder of the short trip. Jaune gratefully takes it, while indicating he doesn't know who she is, making the first encounter with Pyrrha. Ruby comes by soon after, with the telltales signs of being a fan, but Pyrrha raises an eyebrow (and is surprised) when Ruby recognizes her but dismisses her in the same breath. Ruby, it's clear, is single-mindedly looking for Jaune. Pyrrha lies about seeing him go another direction, and Ruby moves on as Pyrrha watches her go with a frown.

Ruby continues looking for Jaune as everyone leaves the airship, and assumes he's lost in the crowd when she doesn't see him. Ruby zips this way and that, leaving a bemused Yang behind instead of vice-versa. Yang notes that at least Ruby is trying to make friends, and heads off to say hello to some people she recognizes.

Ruby's haste and attempt to find Jaune are what lead her to stumbling into Weiss, causing the confrontation of canon when she knocks over Weiss's luggage. Weiss doesn't care who she was looking for and scolds her for not looking where she's going. Blake, once it's clear that Weiss Schnee isn't in the wrong, leaves without helping her further (or helping her find Jaune). Alone and chastised, Ruby collapses in misery as her optimism leaves her. She'll never find her knight from the night of the burglary, and even if she did he'd probably not want anything to do with her…

And then a hand extends as if from the heavens, and hair as blonde as sun and flawless blue eyes look down at her, and the sun shines just so to glint off his armor and perfect smile, and a bunch of other flowery descriptions as Ruby sees Jaune above her and offering her a hand up. Ruby takes it, feeling a blush despite herself- and feeling it further when Jaune not only helps her, but remembers her. Remembers her!

Well, why not? Not many people he meets have silver eyes like hers.

(Ruby isn't sure how to respond to that, except... thanks.)

Jaune and Ruby start talking, and walking together through a garden (Is that a sign? She's following him, so he's leading, so it must be a sign.) as they catch up and make introductions, in that order. Jaune's worry for her on and since that night is touching. His humility in saying he tried to share the credit, but didn't know who she was, is charming. When it's time to exchange names, its Ruby who shows she remembers him when she beats Jaune to the punch of his own name, having heard it on tv. She remembered? He's surprised, but shouldn't be. Ruby claims it was because Jaune's name is short, sweet, and she likes it. Jaune is flattered, and returns the compliment by saying Ruby Rose is shorter and sweeter. Not just Ruby Rose the name, when she points out it averages the same number of letters, but Ruby Rose the person. She's short, sweet, and he likes her already.

Ruby blushes a bit more, but is also touched by his subsequent concern over how she was taken away from the police station. That leads her to talk about herself and how her uncle is a teacher at Signal and so on.

Whether he realizes it or not, Jaune is hitting all the charm points for Ruby during their walk through the garden. Thanks to the weapon magazine she pointed him towards the night they met- a magazine he still has as a sort of token that reminded him of her- Jaune is able to recognize Ruby's weapon-gibberish (because he had nothing else to do but read when he was held in custody to keep Roman's capture a secret). He's able to follow along just enough to be appropriately impressed with Crescent Rose being a gun and a scythe. When Jaune hesitantly shows his own Crocea Mors, it comes off as humble modesty that better fits the knightly image that Ruby has in her head. When Jaune learns her age he's impressed rather than put off by her as not belonging there- and when he claims by contrast that he only got in for being stuck with credit that belongs to her for foiling Roman, Ruby is certain he's just being modest. Ruby directly asks him if he thinks he'd have gotten into Beacon regardless, and Jaune -uncomfortably- admits he might have. Jaune doesn't elaborate, so Ruby just takes it as an admission of actual talent.

Jaune ends the conversation thinking he's made an (odd) friend, but Ruby ends with rose-tinted glasses officially in her mind. Ruby has the image of Jaune as a heroic knight-slash-huntsman straight out of her fairy tales, and is starting to feel swept off her feet herself. When she and Jaune reach the main hall, she pulls Jaune along to meet Yang rather than separate. She doesn't see the green eyes of Pyrrha watching them go, too distracted by holding Jaune's hand as she pulls him forward.

Ruby introduces Jaune to Yang and vice versa, and they two strike it off amiably enough which makes Ruby feel relieved that Yang isn't trying to embarass her or give Jaune the third degree for being a boy. So relieved, Ruby doesn't notice Yang's expression and raised eyebrow as the blondes trade a look that literally goes over her head. Yang subtly asks if Ruby is bothering him by being strange, but Jaune denies it. Jaune drops the line his mother told him- about strangers and friendship- and how Ruby is just a friend he hadn't realized he'd made yet. Ruby cheers internally- and is embarrassed that they've become friends so fast, her heart isn't ready- and Yang has a skeptical look. But when Yang asks if the same applies to her and Jaune says it does, and Yang subtly relaxes and is more comfortable with Jaune. He and Ruby did meet at the the dust store, after all, and he stuck by her side till the police station. According to Yang, anyone willing to get arrested with you is a keeper.

Jaune is spared from answering when Ozpin emerges and garners their attention. When Ozpin gives his speech, he gives a more uplifting, optimistic one than in canon. Ozpin is clearly still in a good mood from the recent arrests, and he makes a point of how the Age of Peace is set to continue for the world and the Kingdom of Vale. Ozpin makes a point in his speech that every person in the hall has earned their spot and right to try to protect the Kingdom- but that everyone will have to prove they deserve to remain. It's a subtle-ish nod to Jaune.

What's less subtle is Weiss, when she comes to lambast Ruby again. Jaune does make one pass at Weiss… and is shot down with a blistering acknowledgement of the public secret. Everyone knows that Jaune got in because of publicity, rather than skill. Weiss makes clear she'll only have time for Jaune if he can prove he deserves to be there. It's a direct call out to Jaune's previous skulkery on the airship- of how he wanted to avoid notice at the bottom- and he deflates quickly and quietly, bravado never even getting boasted. There's no point this time around, because he both won't and doesn't need to fool anybody.

But it's also a point that sparks Ruby coming to his defense- idealized and unsupported but certain that Jaune will do just fine. Jaune nervously agrees to that, even if he tells Ruby she doesn't need to stand up for him, and two trends are demonstrated- that Jaune doesn't like being brought into the center of attention or defended , and that Ruby is inclined to do just that when her hero is challenged.

Jaune leaves soon, making an escape for bed and gender-separated sides of the room, and Yang has to reign in Ruby and warn her against pestering Jaune further. It's a sentiment that's echoed by Weiss when she comes to complain about Ruby being a pest, though Ruby bristles more at the dismissal of Jaune than the slight to herself. When the flow of events turns to Blake and the subject of books, Ruby talks of her own favored fairy tales of knights and maidens… and more than one person quietly notes the inadvertent(?) parallel between knights and Jaune. Ruby finds their lack of faith disturbing, but has enough of her own to be sure Jaune will show them all at initiation tomorrow. Ruby struggles to go to sleep, eager to see tomorrow.

Scene shift, and possible chapter break, occurs here.

Come morning, Jaune awakes and is uncomfortable. He's still a subject of interest, and knows he's a small fish in a big pond. Despite his nerves... there's also an excitement, as his ambition is real. Jaune does want to become a Huntsman, and that's enough.. Jaune leaves early- avoiding Ruby and Yang as they are getting up- and meets Weiss and Pyrrha in the locker room. It's a meaningful second encounter with Pyrrha, and it repeats the idea of the first. Jaune thanks her for her advice still without knowing who she is, and Weiss laments that she has to introduce him even as she notes that there's already a celebrity commonality. Pyrrha doesn't like it when put that way, but does like it when Jaune says he never would have guessed (since she seems so composed) and would take any further advice from her. Ultimately, though, Jaune doesn't make a big deal out of being a celebrity, and actually (inadvertently accurately) suggests they're in the same boat in dealing with it- that he just wants to be a normal student, and is sure she's normal too. Weiss is scandalized at the presumption of being just another person, but Pyrrha appreciates it.

Soon enough, though, Ruby arrives- having finally found Jaune, and in full 's a hint of unease before Jaune adopts a smile and turns, but not before bidding farewell to Pyrrha. After he's dragged off, Weiss raises to Pyrrha the Open Secret- he's probably incompetent. Pyrrha, rather than be disappointed, remarks she cares more about character than class or capability, something that could be interpreted as a not-so subtle slight against Weiss. Weiss doesn't actually ask Pyrrha to be her partner, but makes an excuse to leave.

Initiation begins, and mainly focuses on the same strokes with different beats. A flash-over to the faculty reveals Glynda is actually on-hand in the forest to catch Jaune. The faculty is quite aware of his talents, or lack thereof, and his lack of landing strategy is their strategy to shuffle him out of the limelight. He'll be quietly and unglamorously removed without fuss rather than allowed to die and risk a scandal of Beacon inviting a concerned citizen in to just throw them to their deaths. Pyrrha's spear ends that plan before Glynda can catch him, though, and the faculty is careful to not intervene openly in the initiation lest they interfere with the overall testing. Glynda curses bad luck, but Headmaster Ozpin humms and wonders if it's that.

On the receiving side, the dynamic between Jaune and Pyrrha is different from the start with Jaune's secret being not-so-secret. Since he doesn't have to pretend he already knows everything, Jaune doesn't, and is less resistant to admitting his ignorance. Pyrrha asks about aura, and when he admits he doesn't know about it she offers to help Jaune. Jaune is hesitant- the reluctance to accept help of canon still applying- and doesn't understand why Pyrrha would do such a thing, but Pyrrha makes a partial breakthrough by asking if he believes in destiny. Pyrrha does, and encourages Jaune to consider the string of luck he's had to be proof that there's more than luck at play. That means meeting and partnering with Pyrrha is more than a fluke, as is her offer of help. Jaune tentatively accepts, and is already a bit ahead of where he was in canon when Pyrrha unlocks his aura.

Ruby, on the other hand, is a bit worse now that she's got Jaune as a bug in her mind. Ruby's first preference of partner is Jaune as much as Yang, maybe moreso since she already knows Yang, and so Ruby tries to race to where he landed. Daydreaming of a fantasy partnership that's not quite romantic but very heavy of the idealized competent knight Jaune, Ruby literally runs straight into Weiss. Neither is happy- Weiss at her partner, Ruby at losing her desired partner- and the friction between the two focuses on Ruby's priorities, as Ruby drags Weiss along to find Jaune for the chance at being teammates, even if not partners. They do find Jaune and Pyrrha, and the prospect of being on a team with Pyrrha is enough to interest Weiss in going along with Ruby.

The experiment of Team RWJP doesn't go so well, though, as soon as they encounter their first bunch of beowolves. Weiss gets frustrated when Ruby uses the beowolf encounter to try and show off to Jaune, who honestly isn't even looking as he hides behind his shield against a lesser threat. To make things worse, soon after Ruby just goes along with Jaune's (bad) idea of searching the ominous cave rather than lead herself, even though Jaune is the only one who thinks it's a good idea. Jaune leads, Ruby agrees, Pyrrha won't stand up, and so Weiss gets dragged along.

It's a near disaster when Jaune is attacked by the Deathstalker. Jaune gets stuck and flung away, and when a worried Ruby tries to user her semblance to chase after him Weiss has enough. Weiss uses her glyphs to slow her down enough to have Weiss Words. Even as they flee the Deathstalker, Weiss and Ruby have their spat to the background montage of the Deathstalker's constant pursuit.

Weiss is the first to call out Ruby and her fixation for what it is- a crush- and though Ruby is reluctant to admit it, she is forced to concede her reason for showing off was that she wanted to impress him. Bad tactics that risked them were bad. Worse, though, was not standing up to Jaune's bad idea when he didn't know better. Because Ruby wouldn't disagree with him, Jaune made a mistake and almost was- could yet be- seriously hurt.

Ruby is contrite, especially when Weiss points out how she's run into trouble (and Weiss twice) and risks the same for Jaune if she keeps acting the same. Ruby is down, but Weiss has mercy when Ruby breaks and confesses it's her first time feeling like this. 'Crush' might not be the best description for Ruby- maybe hero-worship- but it's new and novel and it's definitely not like anything else she's felt before. She doesn't know what to do, even as her stomach clenches and her chest tightens when she thinks of him. In the end, Weiss strikes their deal to a better partnership- that Weiss will try and be a bit nicer if Ruby reigns her crush in- and the two reconcile as partners in the most emotionally developing run for their lives ever.

Pyrrha, comically, reminds them of her presence (and their circumstances) as they continue to be chased all the way to the clearing.

The three girls enter the clearing and see Jaune stuck in a tree while Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake are trading shots with the Nevermore that Nora and Ren rode in on. (Because Nora.) The bird is circling Jaune, and he's stuck too high in the tree get down, and the four others are too busy trying to push back the Nevermore to help him.

Despite her earlier words, Ruby rushes over with her semblance, and runs up the tree to get Jaune unstuck. When he can't get down- too high and afraid of hurting himself with falling- Ruby uses her scythe to cut the tree. Jaune falls, and with her semblance she's able to catch him bridal style, and there's a moment on theground where they look into each other's eyes as Jaune catches his breath and thanks her. Someone- probably Yang - adds a tease about 'my hero,' and Ruby quickly drops him in embarrassment, to his own pain. Despite rushing over, Ruby does try to abide by her earlier words, and instead of hovering with Jaune she goes back to Weiss (to Weiss's approval) as the groups break apart to fight the Grimm.

The canon teams gradually form, but Ruby struggles to tear her mind away from Jaune and watching his fight in order to focus on own. The climax moment comes between her repeating thoughts- her admission that she wanted to impress Jaune versus her promise to Weiss- and Ruby eventually manages to push Jaune out her mind to come up with the plan that will beat the Nevermore. Her mental feat is undermined a bit when Weiss goads Ruby at the slingshot portion to not mess up because Jaune is watching, having already beaten his own foe. It's a moment that gets Ruby looking back to check, proving she's not put him out of her mind entirely, but it also adds a pressure to ensure she doesn't mess up... just like Weiss no doubt intended.

Ruby doesn't mess up, and from the top of the mountain she has a moment of inner peace and contentment in her victory. For a moment her mind is clear- without any of the thoughts or inner struggle she'd had before- until she looks down, and sees Jaune looking up at her with naked awe. Ruby blushes, glad he's too far away to tell, and on an impulse gives him a curtsy from the mountain top.

Ruby ends the chapter trying to figure out how to get down, eager to talk to him and find out how he won his battle now that the danger is done.

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Ah, the initiation arc. Possibly the most over-used arc of RWBY fandom, and where the 90% of fics that don't just start past it go to die. Let's breeze past this with slightly more abbreviated summary, shall we?

And so we get the first twinges of... not romance, but adolescent crushing. Not just crushing, but crushing based on misconceptions and idolization. In Coeur-verse, that means romantic comedy fit for many a chapter. For me...

Well, the other tag isn't 'comedy' for a reason.


	4. Jaunedice 1

The Knight of Lancaster or Something

Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)

/

* * *

/

/

Jaunedice Arc: Part 1

/

Canon teams form with Jaune and Ruby as leaders, and the early Beacon arc takes a different tenor as Ruby's nascant crush on Jaune drives the differences.

Ruby keeps her word to Weiss and tries to reign her crush in, with Weiss's nagging helping her keep focused on her responsibilities. She and Jaune do quickly become fellow teamleaders as well as friends, and Jaune doesn't seem to notice her crush or avoid her. While Weiss and Ruby do have a brief secondary spat over leadership ala canon, it's easier than in canon because the problem of responsibility is already recognized. In fact, Weiss realizes that she can get Ruby to act more mature by holding her crush over her head. 'Wouldn't Jaune be impressed if…' quickly becomes Weiss's magic words for getting Ruby to do whatever she wants.

It's nakedly exploiting her crush, which is open knowledge across Team RWBY... and possibly JNPR, though Jaune himself is out of the loop. Pyrrha was there during the deathstalker chase, obviously, while Nora and Ren pretty clearly don't get involved. No one but Weiss or Ruby really acknowledge or address it, probably because everyone expects Ruby to get over it when she gets disillusioned with her Jaune fantasy.

Which she should, because Jaune is clearly not the capable knight-slash-Huntsman-in-training Ruby has built up in her mind. Jaune is just as bad as in canon, but this time without even the excuse of bravado not that there's a lot more public attention drawn to it. Not only is Jaune the subject of gossip from the news reports, but Ruby herself raises expectations by her eager (and vocal) excitement to see how Jaune will excel. Rose-tinted glasses make Ruby certain that Jaune will excel in every new task, and rationalize his failures, and not care about his difficulties. Ruby is convinced that Jaune's sword and shield mark him as from a lineage of knights- even though Jaune corrects her about his Grandfather being a soldier, which Ruby dismisses as the same thing. Without quite realizing it, Ruby herself soon becomes a source of stress as Jaune is put on a pedestal and held to standards he can not meet. Ever so gradually, Jaune hides a cringe at the sight of Ruby's optimistic face, even as he nervously laughs at her encouragements.

Jaune's difficulties increase with the new form of the Jaundice arc. Having gotten in legally, if luckily, there's no dark secret to blackmail Jaune over. But with his incompetence going from public secret to public knowledge, Jaune falls victim to Cardin's bullying even sooner as Cardin picks on the weakling no one believes really belongs. No one but Ruby, it seems, but nothing Ruby tries to do seems to help either, failing to convince anyone new of Jaune's surprisingly well hidden potential.

Even the teacher are no help when it comes to the bullying... or worse, they see it as a challenge Jaune must overcome on his own. With Jaune having gotten in by exception, no other special favors will be considered. Secretly, the faculty didn't even want Jaune to pass initiation, (rightfully) considering him ill-equipped and a charity case amonst a class of promising students, but Ozpin himself seems ambivalent about their own concerns. At the very least, it's an age of peace, so they can afford to let Mr. Arc sink or swim on his own. For the likes of Miss Goodwitch, who's harsh person marks a genuine concern that Jaune is simply suffering in a situation he can not excell... she can't kick him out, but she'll be more than happy to let him quit or fail. Cardin's bullying isn't tolerated so much as tacitcly encouraged as a means to encourage Jaune to either git gud or give up and go home. For his own safety, of course.

Not even Pyrrha, seemingly Ruby's only ally in believing in Jaune's potential, manages to help at the start. Though Jaune accepted Pyrrha and her offer of help in initiation, the sad fact is that Pyrrha is a better athlete than instructor, and hasn't had time to get to get Jaune's measure or understand insecurities and prickly sense of pride. Without a steady buildup to understand his limits, Pyrrha thinks up training to 'hone his skills' with a 'light' spartan training regimen from the Sanctum.

It's a mistake, and a bad one, that backfires completely by destroying Jaune's body and what's left of his shallow ego. Pyrrha tried to hone Jaune's skills, but he has nothing to build upon. Jaune needs the fundamentals- but when Nora tries to help by bringing Jaune into her physical training regiment, that only makes things worse. Nora's 'light' workout breaks Jaune's body as much as Pyrrha's broke his spine. The only thing Jaune is remotely passable in at the end is some subjects Ren tutors him, but 'passing' is still dead-last in class and leaves Jaune a laughing stock as the class dunce, a term unhelpfully (and unwittingly) contributed by Weiss before the scores were handed out. It's a series of honest mistakes and mis-steps, but collectively Team JNPR's own attempts to help only murder Jaune's self-esteem.

Worse, the first hints of resentment at others- Pyrrha among them- for being 'too good' begin to surface. Jaune's anger is directed more inward than outward, but the first hints of ressentiment are jarring.

Even Ruby, who held out hope to the last, has to admit that Jaune's not as capable as she imagined he'd be.

But that's fine! Ruby doesn't hate weak people, and only wants to help. She even has an idea of how to help. She's just… bad at explaining it, up on the rooftop of Beacon proper where she calls Jaune out.

Having watched Pyrrha's struggle with training too high-level for Jaune, Ruby actually has a good idea- beginner drills from Signal intended for just-starting Hunters. It's a very basic style that focuses on defense and teamwork- but Ruby over-emphasizes the simplicity and bruises Jaune's ego in the process of offering what are effectively exercises for child-trainees. It's less the offer and more her own delivery, complete with a casual reference to her own past- that she was doing them when she was ten- that is the straw that breaks the camel's back, on the night of the rooftop with Ruby.

Between envy of the superior, frustration at his own lack of progress, and a lack of (self)respect, Jaune blows up at Ruby's well-intended but patronizing support. Jaune lashes out at Ruby, revealing he was very much aware of her mental image of him and disabusing her of it at the same time. More than that, he corrects her vision of how they came together. Jaune is not her knight, nor did he capture Roman Torchwick by any sort of skill. Roman literally ran into and bounced off of him after turning the blind corner Jaune dipped behind to get out of the way of Ruby's scythe. The 'fight' Ruby saw was merely Jaune falling on him, and struggling to get off when Roman struggled.

Jaune's no hero. He's not her knight either, and not even honorable either. He may have always intended to apply, but the _only_ reason he didn't end up trying to cheat his way in was because he ran into Roman- or Roman ran into him- first. An honest entry or not, Jaune knows he doesn't deserve to be here. He only got into Beacon by dumb luck, and got credit for something Ruby should have.

Ruby's the one who scared Torchwick away. Ruby's the one who blocked him in the ally. Ruby's the heroine, Jaune's the hopeless schmuck who got tagged to play hero, and he's not interested in her 'help' or her friendship if she's just going to rub in how much better she is than him!

That hurts, more than Jaune could possibly know.

Ruby flinches at the accusation, and not just because Jaune is lashing out her in anger. She also freezes as an old fear- and old memory- recalls the isolation of Signa. Back then, the reason Yang was her only friend was because Ruby was too awkward, and too good, to be an equal to her peers. Even though she never meant to, Ruby's best was something no one else her age could match… and those who couldn't keep up soon gave up, and started avoiding her to stop being shown up instead.

As Ruby remembers that- risks repeating that mistake from Signal- Jaune angrily forces Ruby to admit the truth. As a Huntsman he's weak, weaker than her. Ruby tries to deny that- remembers what her mother once said, about there being different kinds of strength- but Jaune isn't in a mood to accept that. Jaune stalks off, wanting to be away from here and telling her to leave him alone.

Ruby could do that. She could keep her distance, never daring to approach again, and let the story end here. Or she could be hurt and wallow in self-pity. She could even be angry - angry that Jaune lashed at her, angry that he rejected her attempt to help- but she isn't. Despite the disillusionment, Ruby still has her crush, and her desire to help, and she still wants Jaune become what she's sure he could be. If Jaune isn't quite the knight who could sweep her off her feet because she's too strong, she'll make use of that instead. If Jaune's too weak to stand up on his own, then she'll lend him her strength in turn, and make him _want_ to be strong/like her/be strong like her.

Instead of giving up at Jaune's outburst, Ruby believes that if she can show him with what Signal fundamentals taught her- impress him with the power she'd happily share- then he'll accept her help and they'll be back and on track for happily ever after. In the meantime, she'll use her power to protect Jaune when he can't protect himself.

In other words, Ruby rebounds from the initial hurt with a resolve to win Jaune over by inspiring him and standing up for him. Less charitably, Ruby starts to show off and coddles Jaune in the name of protecting him.

Whereas initially Ruby was crushing and trying to be reserved and demure with her crush in order to let Jaune show he was amazing, soon she becomes assertive in demonstrating her abilities and regard for Jaune. More than that, she does so by beating down the same students who belittle and beat up Jaune in training. Ruby does it with the Signal basics too- hoping for Jaune to emulate the style once she proves it's effectiveness, which Ruby believes would be good for Jaune. Amongst the faculty, Miss Goodwitch actually approves of this, and Ruby quickly becomes her favorite student for demonstrating the effectiveness of the basics of fighting. After Ruby beats a few people with such a simple style- a good reminder to the class of the merits of never forgetting the basics in favor for fancier combat styles- Glynda has her and Jaune do a match in which Ruby will stick to the basics so that Jaune can go through the paces.

But the basics as done by Ruby are far more effective than when Jaune tries the same, and Jaune is crushed- more in spirit than body because Ruby blatantly holds back. Nor does Ruby's challenge of a duel and subsequent thrashing of some of the members of CRDL who were mocking Jaune for his inability to beat a little girl help his view of her. Ruby's efforts to impress Jaune are backfiring, rubbing in how bad he is compared to her, and only adding to Jaune's stress. Fewer people are laughing, but not because he's gotten better- only because they're afraid of Ruby trouncing _them._ The only person not afraid is Cardin, because he knows being shown up by a younger girl in a miniskirt is more humiliating for Jaune than him, something Cardin makes sure to rub in Jaune's face.

In a culminating moment, Jaune refuses another match with Ruby (who will inevitably hold back to not hurt his feelings, hurting them more), and accepts one from Cardin so that he can better judge himself. Jaune does try to emulate the basics he learned from Ruby… but while he does better than he did at the start, Cardin is simply superior, and utterly overpowers and crushes him just to make a point. Fundamentals alone don't overcome raw power and skill caps. Jaune is sent to the infirmary… where he's soon joined by Cardin, after Ruby destroys him in the very next match. Cardin can take a loss, however, and just uses it to mock how weak and pathetic Jaune is to be White Knighted by Ruby.

Ruby comes by the infirmary after the class, sporting some bruises and a black , more than anything else, becomes the straw that breaks the camel's back. Seeing how Cardin was able to hurt her, when he couldn't even touch her...

Ruby tries to commend Jaune for his progress with the basics, but Jaune can't take it anymore. The basics aren't enough, and Ruby is just making things worse. Jaune withdraws into himself- less in anger and more in fatalism- and when Ruby tries to cheer him up...

Stop.

Stop trying to White Knight for him. Stop trying to pretend he's something he's not. And stop trying to be his friend like this.

She's just… too good for him.

The words freeze Ruby, striking her fear and memories of Signal once more, and Jaune turns away. He hasn't quite given up yet- he isn't going to quit Beacon- but it's blatantly clear he's barely hanging on. Jaune has to find something he's good at, something he can respect and build off of to be a Huntsman, or else he really might tries to object, tries to support, but Jaune just tells her to stop once more.

With Jaune blatantly ignoring her to look out the window, melancholic and unhappy, and Ruby is left to leave downcast.

It's the beginning of… not quite a spat, but definitely not being on speaking terms. Jaune completely ignores Ruby, sticks with his team in silence, and continues struggling alone. He doesn't even try training with Pyrrha again, despite her offer, because between her and Ruby's overkill he's more convinced than ever that they're too far beyond him. Ruby is concerned, and shared that concern with Pyrrha, but they're both unsure of what they can do. Doing nothing lets Jaune fail at impossible tasks, but trying to help or inspire him has backfired. Ruby is sidelined, sending Jaune looks which he never returns, and her sighs are noticed by her team and others. The longer it goes on the worse Ruby is, sighing more and looking ever more downcast.

Team RWBY talks, and bonds, over Ruby and the status of her crush and problems. Yang remembers the dynamic of Signal, and knows exactly what Ruby is afraid of- not just losing a crush, but a friend, as Ruby had her peers in the past. Back in initiation Weiss had warned Ruby before that she might hurt Jaune if she tried too hard, and she regrets to say she told her so, but… she told her so. Both Yang and Weiss are able to put their finger on the crux of the problem- that Ruby tried to force an image of the heroic knight on Jaune that he wasn't, and then tried to treat him as a damsel when he wasn't what she imagined. Neither was appropriate. It was immature, and Ruby regrets her fantasy, but now she's just trying to not lose a friend… if she ever was that to Jaune in the first place, as opposed to a kid with a crush.

Right now she doesn't know, and he isn't talking.

Despite the chastising, Weiss and Yang sympathize for Ruby, and even Blake finally speaks up about Ruby's troubles, rather than hide in her book. It's Blake- alluding to personal experience- who points out that Ruby needs moderation. Sometimes doing nothing is the hardest thing to do, but sometimes there's nothing you can do and still be in the right. You can't fight for someone if they don't want you to. Claiming to fight for them without regard to what they want is just self-righteous violence posturing as selflessness.

Collectively Team RWBY agree that if Ruby is to get through to Jaune she needs to stop trying to fix things for him and instead let Jaune come through with his own strengths… but none of them can think of what Jaune's strengths are. Not even Ruby, despite her earlier rose-tinted view.

Is there any hope?

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

And here comes the Jaundice arc, and Jaune's pride, and Ruby being socially awkward.

Is Ruby ever really presented as socially awkward in a bad way? Awkward for comedy, sure, but how often does Ruby accidentally insult or offend someone in a way that she's at fault? You almost never see that in fanfiction nowadays. Guess most people like to avoid that sort of interpersonal conflict.

(Don't worry. It'll get 'better.')

I think this arc is where the story hits its stride, though, both structurally and thematically.

Structurally... this is pretty much what you'll get from here on out. I am not a prose writer, and this style of narrative is away around my limitations and the frankly ridiculous length this story would be if actually turned into prose. If I wrote this story as prose, with description and dialogue, I'd never write it and you'd never see it. Instead, I hope to show how even unconventional structures can convey a drama of emotional highs, lows, and even the ebb and flow of conversations. I've dabbled with this style in the past, and it can work if you let it. By giving the audience enough information to frame their own vision of the scenes, it's hard to beat someone's own best idea for how it'd feel.

Thematically, I think this arc is a good example of where I part ways with a lot of the fandom tropes on handling this pairing. Coeur has his own pet/favorite themes (Jaune as a liar, comedic misconceptions), and I have mine (Jaune as a figure of potential development, sacred promises), but I think this angle of Lancaster is where we really part. Were this a conventional Lancaster archetype, or even a Coeur-work, then 'Ruby crushing on Jaune on the basis of (inflated) impressions' is... kinda the thing. Coeur can give you hundreds of thousands of words of people crushing/loving based on lies and misconception, and you'll enjoy it along the way, and to many the idea of Ruby crushing on afirst impression of Jaune as a romantic hero archetype is, in the words of one person, 'cute.'

I think it's safe to say this story won't work like that.

Will the Knight of Lancaster be like that? Will the Knight of Lancaster _not_ be like that? Not telling. I'm a firm believer that the audience should experience things along with the protagonist.

But if you feared that Knight of Lancaster was going to be nothing but fluff with the relationship cemented at the first sign of crushing... don't.

(End comment/obligatory 'please review' appeal.)


	5. Jaunedice 2

The Knight of Lancaster or Something

Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)

/

* * *

/

/

Jaunedice Arc: Part 2

/

It turns out Ruby doesn't have any bright ideas to turn things around with Jaune, who's still shunning her in class and out. Instead, plot progression comes via school itself. Specifically, an imminent trip to Forever Falls.

The school trip was something Ruby had mostly forgotten about in favor of her troubles with Jaune. If she had paid attention, she might have overheard upperclassmen gossip about how this years trip is different than the usual experience. The only reminder they do have is when JNPR makes a mess of things trying to get out of their room and to the assembly area. Though Jaune deliberately refuses to look their way as he manhandles a ridiculously large backpack out of his room- with his own clumsiness probably causing the noise- Pyrrha courteously checks on Ruby and RWBY to see if they've remembered the rally time. Which is... almost now, and sends RWBY into a belated flurry as they grab what they can and rush out the door, albeit with far smaller bags than JNPR is carrying.

For reasons unknown- but rumored to be because of a certain Headmaster and faculty are looking for an excuse for a relaxing camp out away from Vale since the city is quiet- this year's trip has changed from the usual one-day sap-gathering expedition to an overnight camping trip, most of which Team RWBY learns on the way on the bullhead. While Ruby worries about Jaune, and Jaune worries about his stomach, everyone else in the shuttle deals with the uncomfortable mess of JNPR's big packs crowding the bullhead as the trip is explained.

Forever Falls is now an overnight field trip to practice wilderness survival skills befitting future Huntsmen and Huntresses. The exercise is part survival exercise, and part objective-based challenges. Each objective gets a certain number of tokens, which improve the team grades. IE, teachers will give tokens if a team finds this place, or kill that many Grimm, and so on. On the other hand, teams can also trade tokens amongst themselves, to encourage inter-teamwork and cooperation. The teams are given nothing more than emergency flares, which they can use to signal for evacuation at the cost of failing the exercise.

Team RWBY packed light out of haste and hubris, confident they'll kick Grimm buttwith ease. They're more worried about Ruby, who worries about how Jaune will do in all this... except soon enough it becomes clear they should all just worry about themselves.

If the foreshadowing wasn't enough, the city-girls are completely unprepared for the great outdoors that's experiencing less than great weather, with a miserable drizzle ruining what could have been a beautiful day. It's chilly and damp, they're not wearing enough clothes, and what they are wearing it utterly unsuited for the thicker brush of the wilds. Stockings rip, skirts snag, and in trying to avoid the thorny brush the girls end up tossing their bags in a patch of poison ivy. The point where they realize they're expected to catch their own food- that the teachers won't be handing out food and water over the course of the trip- is the capstone to their misery, but also a rallying moment.

Remembering they're called Huntresses for a reason, the girls try to live up to the name and provide for themselves. The girls go through an entire montage sequence of all their powers combined to try and catch… anything. Wanna guess how they do?

When Weiss claims to have a green thumb from a little gardening back home (well, ok, _watching_ gardening), she volunteers to gather berries and herbs. A good while of berry picking later, she has a modest scrumptious feast of bright red berries.

Turns out they're bitter berries, and utterly unpalatable. Who knew?

(Before all of RWBY shared them, that was.)

Maybe it's her wild faunus extincts, but Blake thinks that maybe a little red meat would be better. Certainly more palatable than what the Schnee found, and more energy in the meat too, right? So Blake goes hunting- but, when it's pointed out that anti-Grimm firearms tend to ruin non-Grimm meat, like kabloie, Blake has to set a trap instead. Stalking the forest like a big cat, Blake uses her weapons to set up a ribbon-trap, ready to capture the first thing that comes through two trees...

... and the next thing the rest of RWBY hears is a scream, as Blake is dragged through the brush after her ribbons catch a boar and she's dragged along for the ride.

(The boar is lost, along with her quiet dignity.)

Yang's segment is the shortest. Imagine a picturesque river stream, full of fish. Imagine Ruby asking her sister how she'll catch them. Imagine Yang raising her gauntlets, and readying Ember Cecelia. Imagine just two words.

Blast fishing.

(Afterwords, Yang is _still_ wiping fish guts from her hair, while Ruby squeezes water out of her cloak.)

Ruby, it seems, come last and with the greatest weight of responsibility as team leader. Will she let her teammates starve? Will she get them the protein they need to survive? Surely there is SOMETHING in this forest even she could catch.

Ruby sits on a wet log. The wood cracks- and reveals a host of bugs, beetles, and ants underneath. Some are carrying things in their mouths. She's heard...

No no nope! Not happening.

Ruby returns to the rest of Team RWBY to report her failure. Only Weiss seems upset... until Ruby tosses a bit of wood filled with beetles towards her, calling it dinner. Point taken, Weiss concedes, and all the girls sigh. It's afternoon by now, and they're all getting hungry. Sighing despite herself, Yang makes a sign and a great concession, reaching for her bag. She didn't want to have to do this, but she grabbed a few munchies- though nowhere near enough for four. Weiss snipes that Yang should have shared earlier, but Yang shrugs. A little bit of candy wouldn't fill one of them, let alone all four. And it's not like food would just walk up to them out here...

When Yang lifts her bag and reaches in, she inadverdantly pulls a rabbit head out. A live, real rabbit, that must have crawled in her bag.

The girls look at the rabbit meat with fur. The rabbit looks back, and sees four salivating girls. It kicks out of the bag, and the chase is on.

A chase sequence occurs, with the desperate girls doing everything they can to catch the rabbit, to the point of ridiculous overkill. Weiss summons ice-walls to box it in. Ruby blitzes past it fast enough that the wind back-blast knocks the bunny to the wall. Blake uses her shadow clones to surround it further, keeping it cornered. Yang comes in over her partner's head with a ground pound that knocks the rabbit into the air- where Yang grabs it by the scruff mid-air.

Victory! Four brave Huntresses working together have managed to catch one defenseless bunny rabbit.

Now, the real question... who's going to kill it? Yang won't wring it's neck and passes it to Blake, who sees faunus-like features and passes it to Weiss, who passes the buck (and the responsibility) to Team Leader Ruby, who… lets the prisoner they spent so much energy trying to catch go because it's too cute to kill and skin. The Team is angry at Ruby at first, but the anger collapses when they admit they all felt the same way, and none of them were willing to kill it. Team RWBY is beaten by the bunny, utterly unprepared for nightfall, and didn't even bring a tent because they thought the Kingdom would give them everything.

It's almost mocking how the light-hearted laughter of their sister-team in the distance draws their attention.

Team RWBY sturggled. Team JNPR, though… Team JNPR thrives under surprise leadership of Jaune. When Jaune brought a really big backpack on the bullhead, there were some laughs and teasing by the other teams. But mid-day mockery turns to envy when the lack of supplies is made clear, and Jaune's (over)prudence in packing is evident. JNPR, at Jaune's insistence, brought an entire camping set- tent and spare clothes and even extra food and water- because Jaune was the only freshmen team leader to seek out the instructors and look into what was being given, rather than assume it would all be provided. That makes JNPR very popular to fake friends like CRDL who want them to share. Like RWBY, CRDL only brought their weapons, but JNPR closes ranks and doesn't share, even at the offer of tokens from the challenges of the day. Protests of fairness and demands for JNPR to share have a surprise ally for Jaune in Glynda Goodwitch. Miss Goodwitch may be one of the hardest teachers on Jaune, but if she's tough she's also fair. Glynda rejects CRDL's demands, and even has a rare word of praise for Mr. Arc's packing- the rarity of which has a visible impact on Jaune. Glynda's words may come with an edge, and some criticism about excessive packing, but given the context and the additional praise from Professor Port...

While RWBY went through its many (failed) efforts to catch food, JNPR did better. Not only did Jaune prepare and bring supplies, but he divvied up tasks and responsibilities effectively. Ren set traps that catch some of the game that RWBY flushed out of the bush when Blake made a ruckus. Pyrrha used Milo as a hunting rifle to bring down birds. Nora… wanted to do blast fishing too, but after seeing the results of Yang's experiments she ended up busting up trees for firewood. Jaune personally gathered some edible roots and other things, including some herbs that can be used to treat poison ivy. He and Ren are the two of the team who skinned and cooked the game. On top of the supplies they already had, JNPR has such a surplus that they trade away for the tokens from other teams- though not to CRDL, who Jaune refuses to deal with.

It's a welcome achievement, but one with mixed feelings for Ruby. She wants to congratulate them- she even wants to ask them for help- but after Jaune spurns CRDL, the thought of what he might do if she asked for help too...

Throughout the day, Jaune has been on non-speaking terms with RWBY, his spat with Ruby still hovering in the air. As RWBY struggled, Jaune gradually broke his silence to offer little bits of advice (warning Weiss of the poison ivy patch) or snark (Blake and Yang's failures) for the rest of Team RWBY, but his tiff with Ruby still lingers. But when Ruby and RWBY return from their rabbit adventure- cold, hungry, and not looking forward to the night- and see JNPR warm, laughing, and cooking around a fire…

Ruby assumes Jaune will treat them (her) the same way he treated CRDL, but Jaune breaks down. Falling silent after he realizes they're watching, and with a meaningful nudge from Pyrrha on a log beside him, he looks away but speaks up to invite RWBY to join their little camp fire. JNPR shares food and warmth with them, without even asking for tokens (which they already have enough of). Sharing water and roasted bird skewers prove that the teams are still on good terms after all, even if Jaune and Ruby don't look at or talk to each other directly.

Over the campfire, Jaune and JNPR give their backstory for why they're as prepared as they were. Pyrrha's the least prepared of them- all she added was shooting birds and using Milo as a spear as a cooking spit- but the other three all have some experience out in the frontier on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Ren and Nora are passable from their youth as wanderers, but Jaune shares a story about how his family used to do camping trips on the frontier, and how he had an uncle who taught him the basics of hunting, though he wanted to be a Huntsman instead. To Jaune, who lived furthest away from the Kingdoms of all of them, in some out-of-the-way place his families been forever, you never take supplies like food and water for granted, because a settlement never knows when Grimm or someone else might lay siege. You take what you can, and be prepared to do the rest. It never occurred to him otherwise- and when he asked the teachers at Beacon, he assumed it was so basic that it didn't even occur to him to think otherwise. It's just a different perspective from the more urbanized members of Team RWBY, where even Blake was used to having a group to rely on for supplies.

It seems basic, but it isn't, nor was Jaune's management of responsibilities for his teammates in matching skills to work, or the trading of supplies for the tokens needed to pass the training event. By the end of the first night, Team JNPR has already passed the assignment, the first in their class to do so.

Isn't that... kinda impressive, Fearless Leader?

Nora voices it first, but soon the friends agree. Over the campfire, the friends realize that this is something Jaune and Jaune alone excelled in amongst their class- planning and responsibility worthy of leadership- and that this could be one of his natural strengths.

Jaune is slow to believe it, thinking it's too simple to be proud of, but with the friends encouragement (and looking at the other teams, which are far more miserable), he slowly starts to believe it. It's the first honest ego boost and personal pride Jaune has earned in Beacon… and it's boosted more when Ruby, speaking to him for the first time, adds that he was a lot better than her at it. Jaune is touched, and torn, and struggles to try and say something. Even though he chokes, it's clear that he's no longer angry over their fight. Things are just awkward, not bad like Ruby feared, which lets the dinner end on a good night.

The night comes with a need to turn in, and seek shelter. With the Teams reconciled, JNPR offers to share their tent, even if it's a bit crowded for eight. Though Pyrrha and Nora don't mind the proximity, Weiss has serious reservations about sleeping with the boys in such a constrained space. Weiss starts to suggest kicking Ren and Jaune out for both space and decorum's sake, but Ruby quickly puts her foot down. It's JNPR's tent- their castle in the woods- and RWBY are just guests.

Instead, Ruby had an idea to help the space situation, do something responsible, and pay JNPR back for their charity. Ruby volunteers RWBY to ease the load by posting a night watch, which will both keep someone on guard in case of Grimm and keep them out of the tent. With two people up and on staggered shifts, this will make things manageable and safer, and pay JNPR back by giving them a good night's sleep as a thank-you. With rotating shifts, RWBY will be a bit tired in the morning but have much better sleep than they would otherwise. Though Ruby's team grumbles, they're willing enough, and soon the teams pool everything that have left to share. JNPR's sleeping bags are opened to be shared around the team, and RWBY's packed blankets are pooled. Even Jaune's spare changes of (dry) clothes are handed out to add warmth. The girls turn in first, hoping to get as much sleep as possible, but as Ruby enters the cramped tent she notices that she and Jaune are on opposite sides of the tent, with Jaune between Ren and the tent wall. That's proper... but still signifies a distance between them. Ruby tries to not let it weigh on her as she goes to sleep.

Ruby is woken for a late watch by Weiss, who is turning in. Rubbing her eyes sleepily as she bundles with her cloak and braces against the cold, Ruby sits at the fire with Blake and reflecting on how things are going. While the tension with Jaune is gone, they're still not on speaking terms, and she's also a bit melancholy at the distance that still exists between them. Ruby wonders what it will take to get back to speaking terms.

While Ruby is musing, Blake turns in at the end of her shift… and Pyrrha comes out instead of Yang. Pyrrha offers to replace Yang and help RWBY. Ruby tries to reject it, saying this is their favor to JNPR for the food and shelter, but Pyrrha waves that aside. Instead, Pyrrha sits beside Ruby... and she wants to talk with Ruby too, just the two of them.

Pyrrha thanks Ruby for praising Jaune's efforts and boosting his morale at making a successful camp. Like Ruby, Pyrrha is impressed by Jaune's camping foresight and preparation skills. Like Ruby, she's too much a warrior trained in the Kingdoms, where governments issue basic supplies, to not take them for granted. Pyrrha admits that she felt the least helpful of her team, considering all she did was shoot things, a surprising admission from the hyper-capable champion. Seeing Pyrrha admit to difficulty allows Ruby to open up, confessing her own issue with the rabbit from earlier. Meager as it was... it was still something she could have done, but didn't. Pyrrha empathizes too, having not had the guts to kill some of her wounded prey either, and recounts how Jaune was the one to finish one bird off as mercy.

Ruby and Pyrrha bond over their shared limitations- hyper-competent warriors, poor campers- and it turns back to Jaune when Pyrrha repeats her gratitude for Ruby contrasting herself with Jaune's success. Even if it was a little thing, this was the sort of glimmer of self-respect Jaune needed to believe they weren't just flattering him with empty praise. Hearing Ruby admit he did better meant a lot to him. Pyrrha soothes Ruby's worries by saying Jaune wants to be back on speaking terms with Ruby too. She knows Jaune wants to reconcile because he told her as much, and because it was Jaune himself who asked Pyrrha if she could relieve Yang for her watch to give Team RWBY more rest to focus earning their tokens tomorrow.

Jaune wants RWBY, and Ruby, to succeed, enough to pass on Ruby's favor. Hearing that makes Ruby happier, even as Pyrrha cautions patience. Though she wants them to all be friends again too, Pyrrha advises Ruby to give Jaune a bit more time and space to prove himself to himself.

Ruby is grateful, relieved, and goes to relieve herself before turning in for the night when her shift comes to an end. While doing so she hears a suspicious noise outside the tent, where their bags were put to save space inside. Investigating, she finds Team CRDL sneaking around- and in the process of pilfering most of JNPR's food, and accumulated tokens. Since Jaune wouldn't trade, Cardin decided to steal, on the idea that protecting what is yours is also a part of the training exercise.

Ruby is incensed and raises the alarm, sending CRDL scampering into the dark with the bag containing JNPR's tokens. While RWBY and JNPR rouse, Ruby chases after the dastardly curs in an attempt to recover JNPR's tokens. Without Crescent Rose- left by the tent when she went to relieve herself- she's limited in what she can do. The moon is full but the woods are dark, and so Ruby is relying on her aura to protect her from the tree limbs, her aura flashing in her wake.

Ruby catches up with Cardin and does her best to stop him and reclaim the tokens. Without Crescent Rose, however, she's limited to her basic martial arts, her weakest style, while Cardin has his mace and the advantage. Ruby doesn't die, relying on the Signal fundamentals for defense, but is held at bay when the two fight over one of Forever Falls countless streams of rushing water. She and Cardin trade both words and with blows as Ruby gives her righteous anger and Cardin seeks to provoke her into getting close enough to hit. Cardin mocks Jaune's weakness, belittles him as someone who just lucked into Beacon, and uses his earlier brigand-logic as proof that Jaune deserves to have his tokens stolen. Ruby angrily rejects it, defending Jaune's success and vowing to defend Jaune's hard-won and fairly earned merits. Their noise brings the approach of torches in the distance, no doubt from the campfire.

The first to arrive, however is none other than Jaune himself, just as Ruby is making her vow.

Jaune has a make-shift torch from the fire in one hand… and carrying Crescent Rose in the other, having carried it from the tent to bring it to Ruby. They all realize that getting Crescent Rose to Ruby would turn the fight, and so Cardin turns his attention towards Jaune. Cardin's either trying to stop Jaune, or break Crescent Rose itself, both of which alarm Ruby. Jaune protects Crescent Rose over himself- curling his body and taking a blow that knocks him into the rapids- and as Jaune falls into the water he's able to hold his hand and the weapon above the lake run-off. After a pause of holding the weapon above the water, Jaune tosses Crescent Rose to Ruby.

Ruby grabs it in midair and lets loose a spin and a recoil shot that lets her end Cardin in one blow, but that's only incidental to her real goal. What she's really doing is shooting in a way which sends her chasing after Jaune. Jaune- caught in the rapids- is being carried downstream and struggling to stay above. As Ruby races along, trying to secure Jaune, she realizes the reason the rapids are so strong.

There's a waterfall, and Jaune is going to be washed over.

Jaune knows it to, but to his horror and over his protest Ruby makes a desperate play at trying to grab Jaune and drag him out of the stream. Though Ruby grabs his hand, her grip slips, and so does her footing- and Ruby falls into the stream as well, refusing to let go even as they approach the edge of a cliff. Tumbling over the edge, the two grab onto each other, and likely both have thoughts of breaking the fall of the other with their own body even though Ruby can't see far enough to see the bottoms of the Forever Falls.

As the misty bottom approaches, Ruby clenches her eyes shut as she holds onto Jaune tightly. The last thing she sees is a silver shining glow envelop them.

Then everything goes dark.

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Aaaand... squish. The End.

(Yeah right.)

Alright. More of the Jaundice arc, and more of the dynamics of the story, and maybe a little personal wish fulfillment.

You know, I get that RWBY is basically a battle anim(ation). Fighting's what they do, and it's what Jaune wants to do, so it's natural his maturity moment is basically a battle upset. But I always felt that they missed an opportunity in the Jaundice/Beacon arcs with Jaune by not letting him excel in a non-fighting way, which would have made him fit better amongst the combat prodigies than just being a still sub-par fighter. In S1 he had like half a moment of above-average common sense strategy in beating the Deathstalker after being the one responsible for letting it loose in the first place... but they never really did anything with it, not till S4. And don't get me wrong, I actually like that in S4- Jaune went from joke-character to baseline competant fighter and the tactician who (usually) had the map. But why couldn't that show up more earlier, and not just as a gag in the fighting tournament?

Leadership might be the most boring superpower ever, but it's amazing when you need it. Here, it's what makes Jaune special in a cast of combat badasses.

(On the flipside, most of the thoughts for the rest of the cast and their camping skills were drawn up back before S3 was even showing, so before we knew what White Fang camps were like or what Ruby/Yang's home of Patch was like. Is poor camping skills still reasonable? Eh... I'd say it's defensible. Adam's White Fang camp didn't seem much like a bunch of woodland survivalists. Ruby and Yang's camping skills were probably more backyard adventures. But Jaune's contrast with Team RWBY was more important than Ren/Nora as at least temporary refugees, so I think it works as a general premise.)

Special note to finish:

Tomorrow's update may not register as an update on FFN.

Knight of Lancaster will be updated, but FFN's system sometimes doesn't register updates unless a full 24 hours has passed between a fic's last update. For an update-a-day cycle like this, that means if I post a minute before I posted the day prior, it may not jump to the front of the page. Sad, but unavoidable.

I bring this up because I'll be posting the next update a few hours earlier tomorrow. That will give me more buffer time for another several chapters, and you can still find the chapter when it does update, but it won't jump to the front of the page.

Just FYI.

Cheers,

C.F.


	6. Jaunedice 3

The Knight of Lancaster or Something

Ruby always loved her fairy tales, especially the romantic ones of noble knights and royal maidens. A pity hers doesn't fit the cliches so neatly, but that's what happens when you prefer guns to gowns and your Prince Charming is mostly that way by accident. Just who is the knight of Lancaster here, anyway? (A young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of the Kingdom.)

/

* * *

/

/

Jaunedice Arc: Part 3

/

The chapter begins with Ruby waking up beside Jaune on a stream bank far downstream. Jaune is already awake, having pulled them ashore, and is watching over her as she comes to. When she says his name, he smiles in relief as he helps her sit up.

Jaune doesn't know how they survived, but neither is inclined to question their fortune, or misfortune. Wherever they are, they're far, far away from their camping site. Forever Falls seems to go on forever, and they washed down stream quite a ways. Since neither is injured or hurt beyond bruising, they resolve to hike back upstream to reach the cliff again.

Jaune and Ruby have an uncomfortable and mostly quiet hike through Forever Falls. Though they talked enough to come to an agreement, silence fell soon after and neither is comfortable breaking it. At least not until Jaune, noticing that Ruby has a slight limp, suggests using a flare he has during a rest break. Ruby protests, because Jaune using his flare would be considered a forfeit when he's already passed. It was her mistake for running after Cardin without Crescent Rose, and Ruby blames herself for the mess they're in. She doesn't want him to lose his tokens on top of that because of her.

Hearing that makes Jaune angry. Of course he cares more about Ruby more than any merits. It's the breach that breaks the dam between them, and they have a short argument based on mutual concern. Jaune was upset and worried that Ruby risked herself over him, both going over the waterfall and in chasing and trying to fight Cardin. Ruby on the other hand makes no apologies- of course she'd be worried if Jaune was in danger, and Cardin was stealing what Jaune had rightfully earned. She'd stop that for anyone, especially if they couldn't do so themselves. It's crossing that taboo line of not letting Jaune help himself, but in this case Ruby really doesn't believe she's in the wrong. It's shouting based on concern, and they both stare each other down in worry and righteous anger. Despite her earlier mess ups, Ruby won't back down on standing up for Jaune in this case, and it's Jaune who backs down first.

After a needless 'I'm sorry,' Jaune confesses his past, and his fears, to Ruby- including why he was so , Jaune is from a line of Hunters, and had a Grandfather in the war. But the fact Jaune got into Beacon by luck not skill is open knowledge. His family never trained him- refused to train him- telling him his was a legacy not worth remembering. Jaune was never trained because his family never wanted to risk him. He lived a comfortable, privileged, _normal_ life on the frontier free from any real hardship and danger thanks to his family keeping him home in a safe part of the frontier. He knows his parents love him, especially his mother, but their best intentions were stifling.

When his parents saw him off as he left for Beacon, they never had any faith in him succeeding. Instead they told him he could come back any time without shame, which would only guarantee it. Jaune doesn't to live on well-meant pity. But most of all, Jaune confesses what he calls his greatest fear- the fear of being protected, but unable to protect others in turn. The fear of being left stuck in the tree, safe, while others fight and risk themselves without him. Even if no one expects anything of him, Jaune wants, _needs_ , to prove himself to himself if he's too look at himself in the mirror without shame. If Remnant is a place where some people need to carry responsibility and face danger so that others don't have to, he knows which side of the equation he wants to be on. He wants to fight for others, not let others take risk for him.

That's why Jaune couldn't accept Ruby's help no matter what she did. When he could do no wrong, he couldn't succeed because he couldn't fail in her eyes. And when she tried to ensure he couldn't fail, he couldn't succeed on his own. That she got hurt by Cardin trying to stand up for him in that training match, when he hadn't been able to leave a mark on Cardin... Jaune never felt he could earn the regard she seemed to hold him in. Especially when the reason she did, stopping Roman-, was just a fluke.

Jaune's feelings reach Ruby, but her response is stopped by the arrival of a Beowolf. Ruby makes to stand, but Jaune tells her to sit and rest her ankle while he handles it. With Crocea Mors as sword and shield, Jaune does battle with the Beowolf…

...and does badly.

It's painful for Ruby to watch Jaune struggle with what would be a trivial fight for her. When he misses a swing and gets clawed for his trouble, Ruby wants to go over and end the battle herself. But Ruby remembers not only what Jaune just said, but also what Pyrrha told her last night about letting Jaune achieve something for himself, and manages to restrain herself. Even if this is a battle Jaune is struggling with and she wouldn't... Ruby finally understands there are some battles one has to fight for themselves. She'll intervene if Jaune loses, but until then...

All she can do now- all she _should_ do now- is stay on the sidelines and cheer him on. And cheer she does- shouting advice, and warnings, and a reminder to use the Signal Fundamentals for a defensive form.

Jaune remembers, and wins because of it when a well-done block allows a perfect opening to stab the monster in the stomach. Jaune surprises himself, and even Ruby, at how he manages to put down the monster with a single blow. When Jaune is shocked at how quickly the monster died- at HIS hands no less- Ruby cheers. But that's not all that Jaune is surprised about, as he turns and looks at her with wonder.

She... actually let him do it.

Ruby's smile is strained, and also a bit guilty. Ruby confesses that wanted to, but... someone suggested she work on her patience. Ruby looks a lot more upbeat when she continues, and says it was for the best. She makes a mental note to thank Pyrrha later as Jaune softens.

The victory celebration is stalled when more beowolves- an entire pack- show up. Ruby playfully asks if Jaune wants to try them too, but Jaune laughs, accepting that this is a bit beyond him. Jaune steps aside, and asks Ruby to do her thing.

Ruby is happy to, and happily shows off an in a rendition of the Red trailer as she stylishly beats the pack solo. Unlike earlier, where Ruby showing off upstaged or humiliated Jaune in combat class, this time there's no audience besides Jaune. Just Ruby, and Jaune, and Jaune's naked admiration (not envy) of the impressive footwork, even as Ruby occasionally narrates her feats as practical demonstrations of the Signal Fundamentals. A dodge _here_ to create space for a swing- a parry _there_ to build momentum for a counter-attack. And then more advanced moves to- the leaps and spins and recoil-assisted swings that real Huntsmen can do, even if Jaune can not. A promise of what he could do in the future, perhaps. With her climatic finish, and the use of her semblance, Ruby bows at the end, hiding her face as she catches her breath.

Jaune applauds, now it's _his_ turn to cheer, and as he does adrenaline isn't the only reason Ruby's cheeks flush with pleasure.

With the battle is over, the tension between them is well and truly broken. With traded smiles, the two happily continue their trek up the river. As they do, Jaune starts talking freely- starting with pointing out the edible berries and plants they can use as a snack..

Jaune and Ruby's trip ends for the day when they reach the base of Forever Falls. It's a really, really big waterfall, again calling into question how they survived it, and the cliffs are tall and treacherous. It's much too large to scale in the daylight they have remaining, so the two find a cave near its base to make camp. Having broken the barrier between them, Ruby asks for Jaune to teach her how to make traps and do the hunting-gathering he did before. Jaune does, and they gather food to share for a modest dinner. When they do catch a rabbit, it's up to Jaune to kill and prepare it, as Ruby is still too squeamish to watch him do so. It doesn't make the cooked rabbit any less filling at the end, though, and in a way it's a reminder that Jaune is still Jaune even if he can catch and kill something as cute as a rabbit. Maybe once that would have affected Ruby's image of him... but now, it's just another part of him she's happened to learn. Not a bad part either.

Despite a fire in the cave for warmth, Jaune and Ruby lack sleeping bags or any extra clothes for comfort, and Ruby suffers a slight chill as the night temperature drops. Though Jaune offers his hoodie to Ruby for extra warmth, they're both still cold- and make a compromise of sharing body heat and bundling up in Ruby's cloak. Draping her cloak over him, Ruby leans against Jaune as they share body warmth. For Ruby, it's a crush come true- but her excitement tempers as she remembers how her crush, and the results thereof, almost made her lose Jaune entirely.

Despite the comfortable atmosphere and being together like this, Ruby breaks the silence to apologize to Jaune.

Ruby confesses her own past, about her nearly friendless isolation in Signal for being 'too good.' She apologizes to Jaune for making him look bad by showing off. She really does want to help him, she'd rather fight beside him than against or instead of him, but she really just wanted to impress him with the Signal Fundamentals so that he'd want to learn them himself. But it backfired, and she made Jaune look bad when he was already struggling, and she regrets it. Not just because he was her crush, which she doesn't admit to, but because she was really worried about losing a friend, which he was.

Jaune accepts her apology and reciprocates with one of his own. He's sorry he lashed out at her. He shouldn't have gotten jealous of her ability- and he normally isn't, because he thinks she is awesome in the very literal sense of awe-inspiring. She's younger than him, but as good as almost anyone in their class. Her first instinct at Roman's dust robbery was to help. In those alone she's already inspiring. He gets that she was trying to help, thanks to Pyrrha telling him. He knows it was up to him to accept her offer.

Jaune affirms the friendship from his side, vowing to remain her true friend, and asks if her original offer is still open. To teach him the Signal Fundamentals. It is, and a delightedly relieved Ruby gaily offers a compromise of her own. She'll teach him the Signal basics so that he can become a better fighter in exchange for him helping her become a better friend. She needs practice with that too… though she cheekily claims this means she's still going to stand up for Jaune when he can't do so himself.

Jaune laughs and accepts, and the reconciliation is complete. As the two lean against each other, though, Ruby makes a more private vow.

Ruby vows to move past the crush that nearly destroyed the friendship, and promises herself that she'll support Jaune's growth and ambitions instead, wherever they go. Having regained her friend, Ruby knows she needs to grow up too and wants to bury her childish fantasies for good. She knows it means letting go of her feelings for Jaune... but she'd rather lose the feelings than a friend. Despite her newfound resolve to put her crush behind her, though, Ruby allows herself to indulge it for one last night, and relishes the feeling of Jaune's hoodie and of his arms around her as the two lie down to go to sleep.

Ruby drifts off to a brief and bittersweet dream of approaching the gate of a beautiful house. It's Jaune's, who is proud and handsome and watching over a family that is not her own. It's not her home, but Jaune welcomes her with a smile all the same, and Ruby is grateful. Despite a lingering bittersweet emotion, Ruby smiles and reminds herself it's good enough as she crosses the threshold.

The next morning Jaune and Ruby wake up, and Ruby keeps her promise as she pushes her crush out of her mind as she and Jaune climb the cliffs of Forever Falls. It's a long way up to their camp site, with frequent rests at narrow ledges, and there are multiple parts where Ruby is a bit too short or Jaune lacks the agility to proceed further. Fortunately, they have each other. It's not a climb that either one of them could have made on their own, but by working together- Jaune lifting Ruby to ledges beyond even Crescent Rose's reach, Ruby extending a hand in return, and catching each other as they stumble- they make progress. As they near the top, they see Bullheads flying in a search pattern- and when the bullheads see them, their teams are inside. The bullheads come close, and their friends shout an offer to pick them up and carry them the rest of the way to the top.

Instead, Jaune and Ruby- having come so far and not wanting to give up now- decide to finish the climb on their own. It is hard, but when they reach the top- ending with a meaningful extended hand by Ruby and Jaune's willingness to take it to pull himself up/be pulled up- they look back and realize how far they came. It's truly an impressive feat by any measure- and it's one that Jaune completed just as much as her. The two team leaders survey the terrain the conquered, Jaune looking out with undeniable pride at what they accomplished, and out of the corner of her eyes Ruby can't help but feel that he looks stronger and more confident. Ruby reigns such feelings in, though, remembering her vow, just as their teams approach.

Their friends were worried and express concern, but both Ruby and Jaune are fine. It's Pyrrha who first thanks Ruby for saving Jaune and bringing him back- something that causes a partial cringe from Jaune. Ruby denies it and credits Jaune for helping her just as much. Her friends think she's just exaggerating on his behalf, but the only exaggeration Ruby gives is as she tells the tale of Jaune's dramatic battle with a beowolf while her ankle was sprained… and Jaune humbly calls her out for not mentioning what she did next, though he does acknowledge the lone beowolf. There's laughs, and cheer, and while Jaune's feat might not have been impressive compared to theirs it was something they can all be proud of for him.

Forever Falls ends with everyone reconciled, and optimistic for the future. Though some things linger, the last scene of the chapter is of when the teams return to their rooms in Beacon. Team RWBY returns to their room tired and hungry, clearly torn between eating, cleaning, and sleeping. For her part, a tired Ruby intends to turn in and get a good night's sleep in her own soft bed. Before she can drift off, though, there's a knock on Team RWBY's door.

It's Jaune, dressed for battle… and asking for Ruby, to see if those lessons start tonight.

Ruby is surprised, and more than a bit tired, but seeing Jaune look so hopeful makes her smile. He's clearly willing to accept help now, and it's up to Ruby to fulfill her promise to teach him. Getting back up off her bed, Ruby agrees and tells Jaune to go on ahead while she gets ready. Jaune does, and Ruby prepares to go train.

That's new. It's good to see them back together again. Did something juicy happen down at the depths of Forever Falls? Ruby's team think she's just following her crush, but Ruby denies it. Something good did happen, but it's not like that. She's just fulfilling a promise.

Her team is visibly skeptical, so Ruby will just have to take consolation that she knows the truth. Soon enough Ruby goes out to train with Jaune...

And does so without any ulterior motives in her mind.

/

End Jaundice

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

The first real arc ends, with the first dip of this rollar coaster of emotion done with. Ruby had a crush. Ruby's crush caused trouble. Ruby resolves to bury the crush.

That can't come back in a bad way at all now, can it?

And now we're in an ambiguous moment. Can characters move forward? What will they move forward to? With canon derailed but still somewhat familiar, and the first crush failed... where to next?

Share your thoughts, and as always, please leave a review if you enjoyed it. I like to know what people like most, and it's fun to see the little takeaways that stick out to people.


	7. Of Fights and Friends 1

Warning: Triggers for this chapter include: Children acting childishly, insecurity, and character conflict

/

* * *

/

/

Of Fights and Friends

/

The period after Forever Falls is something of a golden age for Ruby and Jaune's friendship- a period of training, maturing, and platonic bonding as Ruby's crush (gradually) subsides as she and Jaune focus on becoming better team leaders and people.

Once reconciled, Jaune and Ruby quickly fall into a routine that becomes a norm. After a brief team leader mentoring assignment brings them into contact with Coco of Team CFVY who introduces them to a normally unused lounge reserved for team leaders meeting with faculty, Ruby and Jaune start team leader meetings of their own- dedicated, set-aside times of the two to get away from their teams and focus on planning/responsibility/sharing leader-specific concerns, such as inter-team training plans or group assignments. Naturally, it also becomes a private way to gripe, vent about frustrations away from the teams, or just goof off when the work is done. This quickly becomes a thing for just the two of them, with Ruby invoking Team Leader privileges to keep others out of the lounge and away.

This is true- they do talk about their friends in frank or occasionally embarrassing ways that might cause grief if it came out, like Ruby venting about Weiss or Jaune wore out by Nora- but it's also not. Not, like the friends suspect, because Ruby is still crushing, but rather because even if she buries her crush at every opportunity Ruby is still sensitive about losing the closeness with Jaune she's (re?)gained. Since their discussion at Forever Falls, the fear of losing it again haunts her, so she jealousy guards these meetings. This is her time, just like the nightly training sessions in which she trains him in the Signal Fundamentals. The root of all Signal styles taught by her Uncle Qrow, it's focus being about personal defense and buying time for the arrival of teammates (aka, 'holding out and ganging up') is well suited for Jaune as a shield-using team leader.

A high mark of the Team Leader meetings and cooperation comes with a special opportunity offered by the Beacon faculty. Apparently having more free time on their hands, the Beacon faculty and Headmaster Ozpin have decided to throw together an extra-credit contest before the first foreign students arrive for this years Vytal Festival. Half mini-tournament, half last-man-standing tourney at the end, and all training for the Vytal Festival itself, the prospect of a modest perk for just participating, and extra credit as the prize for the winning teams of the top three, promises at least decent involvement by the students.

Jaune and Ruby easily convince themselves to enroll. It's an easy prospect to help Jaune's grades, especially with Pyrrha on his team. But their ambitions go beyond that to- Ruby and Jaune spark the idea for a RWBY-JNPR alliance. Alliances aren't common, but they aren't forbidden either, and in this context- where the entire team of the winners gets at least something- it makes a lot of sense. Most people wouldn't think of it, since they'd probably just try to sweep all three bonus grades for their own team, but Ruby and Jaune would be content the split them. First prize is pretty much the equivalent of second and third prize combined, so by agreeing to split the spoils RWBY and JNPR could team up and corner the competition.

Ruby and Jaune easily agree to the pact, and go off to tell their teams. Ruby returns to hers with understandable excitement- the first to catch her friends attention in awhile.

Given Jaune and Ruby's newfound closeness, it's not surprising that most of the friends initially viewed the leader meetings through the lens of how Ruby used to be. They think it's just her wanting to have time with her crush. But when the occasional spying shows nothing of the sort- that Ruby and Jaune do perfectly team-leader-ish things, and nothing more romantic than sharing class notes- the suspicion gradually fades. Eventually Ruby's denials are accepted at face value rather than embarrassed lies, and they accept her crush has faded away. As they do her team openly appreciate its- Yang's happy she got over her first love without getting her heart broke, Blake thinks she's more mature, and Weiss never knew what she saw in Jaune in the first place. Ruby doesn't like the last- especially since Jaune has put in some good words for Weiss in their team leader ventings when Ruby was venting but Jaune helped her see Weiss's good (if acerbic) intentions for pushing Ruby- but any protests would make it seem like she still has her crush. As it is, the open relief of her team that she's moved past it is proof enough that the old crush wasn't her proudest moment.

Because it wasn't, and Ruby does everything she can to suppress, because Ruby's crushing period has become a period of personal shame and embarrassment. She lost respect of her friends despite being their leader, she lost herself in the fantasies, and she nearly lost Jaune as a friend. She does not want to risk losing him again. Jaune wasn't just her first crush, but also her first friend at Beacon, and with the team leader meetings and late-night training sessions he has become her confidant as well. Even without giddy feelings, he's important to her, and he makes her proud when she sees the results of her training start to pay off.

As Jaune starts to master the Signal Fundamentals he slowly rises from the bottom of the class, not quite excelling but no longer a total pushover either. Jaune's offense is still weak in one-v-one, but his defenses grow solid, and the first time Jaune wins a match in Glynda's training class Ruby has a reward standing by after the Teams celebrate Jaune's first victorious dual. That night, during their training session, Ruby has a special reward for Jaune she made herself.

Armor.

Ruby provides Jaune arm and leg armor, to complement his breast plate and give him more protection on his still exposed limbs. Made to match his existing armor, Jaune's basic breastplate now appears part of a set, and a good set at that- one that really starts to give Jaune a more 'full armored' aescetic. This set is just a prototype- and Jaune will need to get used to the new weight before more can be added- but over time, Ruby's armor can be upgraded to become a functional set of armor, making Jaune even more durable than he was before.

It's a worthy boon, and something Ruby is as proud making as Jaune is for earning it. Ruby takes pride in Jaune's success, and considers helping Jaune improve to be a personal project. It's a testament to her progress since Forever Falls that when Jaune shows off his armor to his friends soon after, everyone recognizes it as a gift of friendship rather than the crush.

It's Jaune's progress that leads to problems, however, when Pyrrha starts to take an interest in his training again. In the Jaunedice arc, Pyrrha hadn't fully understood Jaune's level of ability or pride and made the mistake of trying too hard at first. Jaune had rejected Pyrrha's offer for training because he was too weak to benefit from them, and too proud for her (or even Ruby) to teach him mere basics. Pyrrha had backed off then, and stood by while Ruby convinced Jaune to accept help and trained Jaune up with the Signal Fundamentals.

But now that he's proficient in them- improved in physical form and defensive skill- he could benefit from something else, from someone else. Like her.

Pyrrha was already one of the few who had dipped in on their team leader meetings more than once, usually looking for Jaune or even Ruby, the two sharing relief at Jaune's turn-around after Forever Falls. But after Jaune's victory, Pyrrha starts to intrude on Ruby and Jaune's training sessions as well, offering to help Jaune work on his offense and not just defense, which is really the only thing Ruby can teach someone as slow as him. But Ruby doesn't appreciate it, and doesn't like the intrusion, or when Pyrrha suggests a training session of her own in conflict with a time Ruby had been planned. Between training sessions and leader meetings, Pyrrha is an unwanted presence- all the more so because Ruby, sensitive to such things, can tell that Pyrrha is started to be interested in Jaune.

There's no good way to describe what happens except that Ruby gets progressively jealous of the time and attention Pyrrha has from Jaune. Not romantically- Ruby is her own thought police when it comes to suppressing any hint of her old crush- but jealous all the same. Pyrrha already has Jaune as a partner during the day, and now she's taking the times in the afternoon Ruby had with her friend. Ruby is worried that Pyrrha is trying to monopolize him, and not without reason- Ruby is among the first to pick up Pyrrha's crush on Jaune, just as Pyrrha was there when Weiss called out Ruby's crush in initiation.

The idea of Pyrrha making a move on Jaune worries her, not out of romantic jealousy but because she fears that Jaune with a girlfriend would spend all his time on his girl, and her the friend. Pyrrha threatens to steal the time they share, time Ruby doesn't want to lose with who she considers her best friend.

Ruby resists, in increasingly blatant and petty ways such as counter-scheduling commitments, and comes off the worse for it when she and Pyrrha have subtle competition. Pyrrha humors her politely enough, but isn't backing down, and Ruby comes off as petulant when she complains to Jaune and anyone else who will listen that Pyrrha is upsetting the status quo.

This isn't treated sympathetically. It's actually Weiss who point out that the status quo was already unbalanced- and in Ruby's favor. Ruby was monopolizing much of Jaune's time outside of when everyone was together, leaving Pyrrha- his partner- without much time to build her own bond with him. Jaune was neglecting Pyrrha as a partner... just as Weiss charges that Ruby is neglecting her own team and even her by spending as much time as she could with Jaune.

The truth stings, and what's worse is that no one else seems to see Pyrrha's ulterior motive of the crush. All the while, Jaune uncomfortably tries to stay above it all- hoping they can all get along, even as Pyrrha publicly denies that there's a problem.

Things boil over during a Jaune training session that Pyrrha once again joins uninvited. When Ruby says Pyrrha is unwanted and she should leave- sparking a hint of ire from Jaune- Pyrrha refuses. Instead, Pyrrha makes a case that she can and should train Jaune- that she's not only the partner he has to fight with, but that she's closer to his style, and so she can teach better than Ruby. Pyrrha's mistrial style is not only suited for sword and shield, but a bit more offensive and would help Jaune on the attack. As it is, pure defense alone will just lose one-on-one duels. There's a reason the Signal Fundamentals are fundamentals, after all, and not a real style.

Ruby, incensed at the challenge to her pride and her Uncle's style, challenges Pyrrha to a match.

It's to be a duel of their styles, with the winner getting to continue Jaune's training. Jaune is uncomfortable with the two fighting over him like a prize, but Pyrrha and Ruby are intent on settling this disagreement with the match. Ruby had showed off the Signal Fundamentals before in hopes of inspiring Jaune to follow her path. Now Pyrrha wants Jaune to see her Sanctum Secrets, and show what she has to offer.

The match of Pyrrha vs Ruby starts as a match of styles- a Mistral advanced offensive style versus the Signal's defensive counter-based style. Nominally to prove which style would be better for Jaune, the initially even match shows that both sides have merits. True to the style, Pyrrha presses an attack, seeking to trap and overwhelm Ruby- but true to her style, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to pary, deflect, and counter. Naturally, her counters don't hit- Pyrrha is forced to use her shield. But like Pyrrha said before, Ruby does have to move to a more offfensive Signal style to press an attack. Defensive at it is, the Signal Fundamentals aren't great for pressing an attack. It's clear that both girls have to abandon the 'purity' of their style to press the other.

In this, though, surprisingly enough it seems Ruby has an advantage in pressure as she pulls more and more advanced moves to press Pyrrha. Though it's gone past the point of demonstrating anything Jaune could hope to emulate- Jaune will never have Ruby's speed or weapon dexterity for offense- it is a good case for Ruby's own ability. Ruby is at the top of her game, and in doing so is proving just how much she deserves to be here, pressing Pyrrha like few others in school have. Pyrrha even loses a hair to a close shave, as Ruby's spinning metal scythe slices through the air with pin-point precision.

But Pyrrha is a champion for a reason, and keeps her cool, even as she herself seems to adopt a Sanctum variant of Signal's own defensive style. Playing defensive, Pyrrha weathers Ruby's assualt as she plans her own move, making Ruby dig deeper into her bag of trips when Pyrrha makes this precise counter, or dodges that blow. It's clear that while pressed, Pyrrha is in control of the situation. The more advanced Ruby goes, the more desperate she becomes, the less she's able to do- and even invoking her semblance only barely turns the tide in her favor when she uses it to accelerate her scythe spins to their fastest rate yet. Then, after finally pressing Pyrrha and driving her into a corner with the best skills she has, Ruby faces an upset she's never had before.

Ruby literally fumbles away the match as Crescent Rose spins out of her hands, and out of the arena.

This was no counter, no parry that made her lose control of her weapon. One moment, her scythe is spinning in a twirl like she's done countless times before. The next, it's just misses it's expected rotation, just the tiniest of wobbles, and is gone just like that. Ruby loses her baby, the match, and the bet all at once.

Ruby can't believe it. She knows nothing was wrong with her weapon handling- she was on fire and doing well the entire match. She knew what she was doing, and she wasn't doing the technique wrong. She was winning- she was pressing Pyrrha beyond the limits of Pyrrha's defensive style, Crescent Rose beating at Pyrrha as metal on metal- and then...

Ruby doesn't know what happened, but she doesn't react well to losing. Call it the tension, the context, or the certainty in her own skills, but Ruby doesn't accept her loss- and that means she accuses Pyrrha of cheating to win. That something's not fair, that Pyrrha rigged it, that there was foul play.

Those accusations clearly hurt Pyrra in the moment, but they also set Jaune off- at Ruby. Jaune was uncomfortable when his friends were being passive aggressive over him, but he's downright upset when Ruby accuses Pyrrha of cheating without anything to support her claim. Jaune steps forward in Pyrrha's defense and rejects Ruby's accusation- and there's a clear anger in his eyes directed at Ruby when he does so. It's far from hatred, but it is upset and even disappointed. Maybe that's worse.

When Ruby reaches out in protest, Pyrrha pulls him away, clearly wanting to leave. Jaune doesn't resist. When Ruby- already realizing that what she's drone is driving Jaune away- protests that the training isn't over, Jaune tersely shoots back if Ruby was willing to use him as part of a bet, she better be willing to keep her end of the bargain. There's nothing Jaune hates quite like people who go back on their word.

Ruby is left behind, defeated, and when she miserably drags herself to bed that night to the confusion of her team, it's to unsweet dreams.

Ruby has a repeat of the dream of Forever Falls- of visiting a household of Jaune and children. Except instead of being bittersweet- of being welcomed, even if they weren't her own- it's just bitter. The children are Pyrrha's, the woman inside the gate is Pyrrha, and Pyrrha herself is distinctly unwelcoming. Nor is Jaune. There is no warm welcome or desire for Ruby to be there, and Ruby soon leaves.

Thus begins a brief but bleak period of another fight between Jaune and Ruby, even if it wasn't Jaune Ruby gave offense to. In the morning Jaune is sitting by Pyrrha- and is clearly on her side. Jaune is still cross, enough that Ruby avoids confrontation and eats her breakfast in miserable silence until Pyrrha and Jaune leave. Though some mediation is attempted- Ren and Nora pass on that Jaune expects an apology from Ruby to Pyrrha- it's not something Ruby will do, even as she fears sinking lower in Jaune's esteem

Ruby sticks to her self-inflicted misery because she truly does believe that Pyrrha cheated. Because Ruby never learned in Jaundice how Pyrrha might have won, Ruby believes there must have been foul play at how she lost control of Crescent Rose. Ruby initially tries to figure out how, with the idea if that she can 'prove' that Pyrrha cheated then she will be vindicated. Ruby investigates Pyrrha's tournaments, and looks into the allegations of cheating that have followed her past tournament victories from defeated opponents… but catching wind of her investigation incenses JNPR and Jaune, even as Pyrrha keeps a stoic silence. Ruby's own team saves her from making things far worse by reigning her in- with Weiss pointing out the numerous official investigations, and the numerous anti-cheating measures and semblances that have watched for foul play.

Pyrrha has had every victory watched and reviewed time and time again, and been found an honest victor each time. Even if Ruby has niggling doubts, the rumors against her honor are just that.

Ruby finally admits this about the same time that Jaune goes out of his way to speak with her- confront her- for the first time since the fight. It's a frank heart to heart that demonstrates they're still friends, even if they're currently estranged over Pyrrha. Ruby's admission that she was wrong, that she lost fair and square, is a start… but she's saying it to the wrong person. Jaune has cooled down but makes his position clear- he still considers Ruby a friend, but Pyrrha is also a friend, and she's the injured party. He expects Ruby to apologize to Pyrrha directly.

Even though Jaune is standing up to her, the fact that he is standing up for what's right against someone in the wrong impresses Ruby rather than hurt. It makes him noble, even- defending truth and honor rather than succumb to slander- and it shames Ruby by contrast. But while Jaune seems more mature, he's also soft and encouraging- admitting he wants to spend time with both of his friends, and bidding Ruby to apologize to Pyrrha already. After all, they have that planned tournament this weekend.

With cheeks red- in embarrassment of shame, not crushing!- Ruby goes to apologize to Pyrra. But by the time she does, the damage has already been done.

Pyrrha has come a full circuit now in regards to Ruby. Early on, she politely said nothing about Ruby's crush and even helped her reconcile with Jaune. Then they shared relief at Jaune's improvement, and she bore Ruby's passive hostility to her intrusions with good humor (or just humoring). Now, though... now Pyrrha's gone from indulging and patient to curt and cool, still polite but without any of the sincerity she gives in her smiles. Ruby's accusations stung more than Pyrrha would likely admit, and Ruby's conduct has put her in a poor place. Ruby's been slotted into an unwelcome category- no longer a friend and just another vanquished foe and poor sport who's accused Pyrrha of cheating. Unlike for the media or her public persona, Pyrrha doesn't pretend to be friendly for Ruby anymore.

Pyrrha's restrained dislike and chilly politeness intimidates Ruby's out of her tentative attempts to apologize, and Ruby flees in shame.

The period of the spat continues a little longer as Ruby tries to apologize, but struggles. It's something she needs to do with Pyrrha in private... but in private, Pyrrha is far more intimidating than she's ready for. Apologizing in person is also harder than she thought, and once again Ruby's social skills are a weakness. Though Yang offers to apologize to Pyrrha on her behalf, to mediate things between them, it's Jaune who stops her- and with Ruby's understanding.

Jaune is supportive of Ruby from afar, but Ruby needs to do this herself if RWBY and JNPR are to fight together in the tournament as both friends and allies. Ruby knows that, just as she eventually realized her crush was a fault. This time, though, the barrier is her own insecurity and introversion. Even though she knows what she needs to do, she's ashamed, shy, and Pyrrha intimidates her- enough so that a basic glare is enough to drive her off. Ruby is ashamed of her conduct, but also a bit afraid to apologize, and her attempts to indirectly or symbolically apologize fail.

After a day of trying and failing to apologize, that night Ruby once more has the dream of the impressive house with Jaune and Pyrrha. This time, though, even though Jaune is now smiling a bit sadly for her, she's still barred from entering their home by Pyrrha. Less by the chilly glare at the unwanted intrusion- oh what a delicious irony that is- and more by her hesitance to touch the bars to open the gate.

Ruby wakes, knowing what she needs to do, but not knowing how.

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Ruby can't quite catch a break with herself, can she? Only in fiction does 'socially awkward' mean 'the best person to make friends with.' Never seems to be quite that endearing in real life. Trying to overcome that and become a better friend means making a few mistakes along the way.

This conflict probably is/was/would be one of the more controversial elements of the story, and probably the one to get the most people to walk away from the story. People like development stories because of how the characters grow, but few people really like dwelling on what they grow from. Someone as sympathetic as Ruby being in the wrong feels wrong, and someone as well-intentioned as Ruby giving offense can feel offensive. I can understand that, and why someone might feel the conflict is contrived, but is it really? More than anything else? Fiction is inherently contrived, after all, down to how the cast perceives things. Too often 'contrived' in fiction is just shorthand for 'something I didn't like.' No one calls out the arbitrary nature of fictional developments they like. Dislike is fair, but in a medium that's intrinsically arbitrary that doesn't mean unpleasant things are uniquely contrived, or done without reason. There's a reason for this. There are a lot of reasons, really, though some won't be clear for awhile. Sometimes you just have to recognize how low people can be to appreciate their rise.

On top of the previous arc's issue of Ruby's established difficulties with friendship, this arc was based around a different pretty-much-never-used element in RWBY fanfiction: _Pyrrha's_ skills being a cause for friction. For a girl so lonely, pretty much everyone on the Teams treats her just like Jaune did. No one seems to mind the Ace. Especially not in the context of implicit love triangles (or more), where tension is either often skirted around or taken to the point of bashing.

This isn't a bashing fic. This is a fic about imperfect people- including a flawed protagonist in a flawed world struggling with feelings and friendship and her own follies as she at least tries to do the right thing, even if she makes a few mistakes along the way.

No way that will have enduring and long-term consequences for the story... right?


	8. Of Fights and Friends 2

Warning: Triggers for this chapter include: Children acting childishly, insecurity, and character conflict

/

* * *

/

/

Of Fights and Friends 2

/

Ruby wakes up Saturday with the prospects of the Sunday tourney- the mini-contest to honor the arrival of students to Vale- bleak. The once certain RWBY-JNPR alliance seems doomed, and all because of her. At this rate, rather than fight with JNPR, Team RWBY is likely to be fight with JNPR... and against Pyrrha.

Rather than let her mope or fail again in misery, Ruby's teammates decide to take her into Vale with the idea of cheering her up a little so that she can get out of her funk and try to patch things up with Pyrrha again. Yang in particular has an idea, extremely atypical for her but something chosen just for Ruby- a visit to Vale's Royal Museum of History. There's an exhibit today on the history of Vale's founding, including its legendary knights. Though Ruby hardly seems enthused at first, to the worry of Weiss and Blake, Yang insists that this will be just the thing to get Ruby's mind off Pyrrha and Jaune. Ruby doesn't seem excited, but doesn't resist being led away either.

When they arrive, RWBY finds the museum almost deserted, with just one other person emerging- a copper-haired, green-clothed girl that Ruby bounces into when not looking where she's going. The real girl doesn't seem to mind when she extends an hand to help Ruby get up, and a faint glimmer off her teeth makes Ruby attention just a bit as she's helped up by a surprisingly strong grip.

The girl is Penny, who introduces herself as a tourist touring Vale along with her Uncle. While her Uncle is having some sort of business meeting in Vale, Penny was taken to this museum after she expressed wanting to learn about Vale and it's subjects. (Citizens, she means citizens! Yang doesn't like her phrasing, even if it's true, and Penny quickly apologizes.) Penny claims that this museum came highly recommended by her Uncle's associate, and when asked it was good she chipperly says not at all- she found it amazingly boring! When the girls intend to at least look around for themselves after coming here, though, Penny invites herself along to show them around despite how boring it was. She either is that bored, or that desperate for human interaction- just the first of many awkward little moments that puts her in the same social-competance spectra as Ruby.

The Museum of History, funded by a generous donation by a charity headed by the King of Vale, covers the Kingdom of Vale and its royal history. Every King of Vale- though curiously no Queens- is listed, though Ruby passes by that exhibit for the more interesting stuff. Blatant world building is established, from the rise of the first King of the Vale- the warrior-king who unified the valley in defense against the Grimm- to its bloody past, such as the civil war now known as the War of the Roses where two branches of the Royal Family fought over the Throne. That was what led to the Council system in Vale and the decline of the almighty monarchy, after the victorious family appointed allies as their chief advisors and ceeded power to them to create the first Valean system of checks on the Monarch's powers. Though Vale is now ruled outright by the Council, the Council nominally serves the King of the Vale- now a ceremonial monarch who still exists along with the nobility. Though the role of the monarchy and nobility fell with the rise of the Council and the modern merchant classes, nobles still exist, and are held to their own laws enforced by their own enforcers.

The only part Ruby pays attention to is for the pieces about their knights.

That's what still fascinates Ruby, who really does forget her troubles as she get enthralled in the section about knights. The Knights of Vale were the warriors who held the line and defended the walls the first King of Vale established, even though Grimm constantly assaulted the fortifications. While Hunters always had a place across Remnant, and did great things outside the walls, the Knights had a special place in Vale for waging battles against Grimm swarms that overwhelmed even mighty Huntsmen. Just as Ruby remembers, Knights were famously loyal, sworn to the nobility that led and established the Kingdom. They were so loyal to their leiges that when there were civil wars, the knights frequently fought on both sides, such as the War of the Roses.

But that loyalty to their noble patrons is where Ruby's romanticism meets historical facts. When Weiss speaks with admiration of how the nobles and Monarchy could Get Things Done and take the steps needed to establish the kingdoms without being stopped by mobs or mired in bureaucracies, Weiss's seeming approval hits a trigger with Blake that starts the Blake-Weiss argument.

Blake points out the other side of the other side of the unaccountable nobility- namely, the abuses. Blake has a less benign view of knights overall- remembering them as often brutish enforcers of the nobility that were used against the populace more than the Grimm. Knights didn't just do the dirty business of fighting unglamorous wars or enforcing the collecting of taxes, but committed true crimes and horrific racism- such as the horror stories such as the faunus-hunts led by the nobility for amusement or to channel public discontent. While there were good knights who did great things and protected the weak and innocent, there were also bad knights who enabled their lords to tyrannize the weak. Blake's personally glad the Monarchy is practically a non-entity now, and that the nobility are now rendered to mostly isolated rich eccentrics.

While Weiss doesn't condone the abuses, she doesn't directly refute the idea of nobility either. Instead she raises the question of the utility of a nobility system- of the good that a good leader could do if unimpeded by laws or popular opinion. Weiss can point to not just the walls of Vale, but even the end of the Faunus Hunts as times when a Monarch didn't do what was popular, but did something right to the betterment of all. The Faunus Hunts ended by Royal Decree, not consensus or racial enlightenment. While there might have been some politicking involved- the Monarch of the time using the ban and bestowment of citizenship to the faunus to bolster personal political support and marginalize political rivals- if the same issue had been left to the consensus-driven Council, faunus abuse would have been entrenched rather than ended. Clearly the better form of governance would be a good Monarch with the advisory council being just that- advisory.

This is ultimately the framework of the Weiss-Blake fight. For Weiss, it's a contrarian political debate and a bit of devil's advocacy for the merits of a (benevolent) authoritarian leader. For Blake, it's increasingly personal, and she's incensed by Weiss's seeming indifference to the atrocities of the past. As the argument grows heated, they both try to get Ruby on their side by using the subject of knights- Weiss by appealing to the loyalty and benevolent strength knights could represent, while Blake argues about what the bad knights were complicit with. But while Ruby is more inclined to agree with Weiss- just because there were bad knights doesn't mean knights were bad, same with Huntresses- the snapping point is Weiss's closing argument about the better form of government.

Weiss thinks she's making a point about the merits of an enlightened monarch, but Blake seethes at the implicit racial privilege. Blake lashes out that if there had been a Council composed of both races from the start, there would have been no need for an enlightened monarch in the first place. Weiss's position is just typical for a Schnee- already privileged, and expecting faunus to just take whatever they care to bestow. Even as Weiss protests hotly that that's not what she meant, Blake is on a rant. The 'enlightened' monarchs didn't make things equal, and the Council wouldn't either, and there were no knights who were protecting the innocent faunus. That's why the White Fang had to make itself. Why we-

The heated political argument is what makes Blake slip, reveal herself, and subsequently flee. Though the rest of RWBY tries to search for her (with Penny's help), they have little luck. Ruby goes with Weiss for some character development- allowing Weiss to explain her position further and indicate regret at how she came across to Blake. Weiss's regret and familial guilt towards Blake- believing Blake had every right to be angry and lamenting that she'd go back and change what she said if she could, knowing now how Blake would perceive it- parallels to Ruby's own difficulty with Pyrrha. While the partners regret the burned bridges, Penny- who still accompanies them- gives the 'from the mouth of babes' wisdom of directly apologizing.

Though Ruby's been struggling with how to do a perfect apology to Pyrrha, Penny's point- to just say what you mean even if it's awkward- resonates. Ruby's been strung up by trying to make the perfect apology, when she could have been making any apology and then apologizing for anything wrong with the first apology. It's a reflection of Penny's social awkwardness- such as giving inadvertent awkward moments earlier- but it's also a case that people will accept sincere apologies even if you gave real offense, as long as you're sincere. Giving any apology is better than failing to give a perfect apology. Penny's innocent sincerity gives both girls a push, and Ruby finds resolve to approach Pyrrha without worrying about messing up.

Ruby and Weiss eventually return to Beacon with intentions of meeting Penny in the morning to resume the search for Blake. But while Weiss and Yang turn in early, Ruby sets out to finally fix her own mistakes. Ruby finds Pyrrha training Jaune- an uncomfortable reminder of where they stand with him right now- but Ruby braves the awkwardness to interrupt. Pyrrha is as unhappy at Ruby's interruption during training as Ruby was at Pyrrha's earlier, but when Ruby makes clear she's there to speak with Pyrrha, not Jaune, Jaune quickly makes an excuse to give them some privacy.

Pyrrha is cool and hostile- expecting more accusations- but Ruby manages to do what she needs to and apologizes. It's awkward- almost not an apology at all because Ruby admits she still doesn't understand what Pyrrha did to win- but Ruby does apologize for assuming the worst and accusing her without proof. Ruby rambles as much as she feared, but as she does she admits what set her off. That she was afraid of losing her friendship time with Jaune to Pyrrha, and that she has precious few friends due to the isolation at Signal due to being too good. Ruby doesn't quite notice how Pyrrha stills at that, and Pyrrha remains quiet when Ruby confesses her regret. Instead of keeping a friend she nearly lost two, and she ruined things between their teams, and that's what she really regrets. She doesn't have enough friends to carelessly lose more.

Pyrrha falls silent, not giving forgiveness, but she doesn't reject Ruby's apology either. She instead says she needs to think about what Ruby said. Ruby makes her leave wondering if she did right, giving a strained smile to Jaune as she passes. Jaune thanks her for apologizing, and commends her for the effort, and though Jaune's praise makes Ruby glad she tried to do the right thing, she knows things aren't right if Pyrrha doesn't believe her. Ruby returns to her dorm wondering if she could have done better, or if she made things worse.

Come morning, Ruby and her teammates get up early to search for Blake. When they go to their lockers to grab their weapons, just in case Blake is in trouble, they come across Team JNPR preparing for the tournament.

It's actually an abrupt reminder of the tournament, and the first RWBY has thought of it since Blake fled. JNPR's confusion as to why RWBY is here if not for the tournament brings attention to Blake's absence, which itself brings out the truth of Blake to JNPR. When JNPR realizes that RWBY isn't there to prepare for the tournament but to search for Blake, the concern from Ren and Nora indicates that the cross-team bonds are still there. Though Pyrrha is notably silent in her surprise, Jaune immediately offers to drop out of the tourney and help with the search.

Ruby and RWY decline. Yang thinks Blake would respond better to her team, Weiss casts it as a personal/team issue that they must resolve themselves, and while Ruby agrees with that, she also thinks that JNPR- Jaune in particular- could use the extra credit from the tourney to make up for his poor grades. With the prospect of Weiss passing up extra credit emphasizing how serious RWY thinks searching for Blake is, but making a case that JNPR's help wouldn't really help, Ruby asks Jaune to compete for his own team's sake, and leave her own team to her. It's a leader-to-leader trust that Jaune accepts. Ruby promises to listen to the tourney on her scroll and cheer him from Vale, and Jaune in turn promises to wait for Ruby to return with her own good news. Jaune express his faith that Ruby will bring back Blake, and though he could be referring to all of RWBY he's looking directly at her when he says so. Ruby threatens to flush, but fights it down to look him in the eye and vows that she will. RWY and JNR part on better terms than they met, and Jaune sees Ruby off with a final good luck.

Just as RWY leaves to go to the airship dock to leave Beacon, however, Pyrrha comes running after them.

Pyrrha is panting when she catches up to them, but she's really there for Ruby. Pyrrha seeks confirmation that Blake is really missing, and that RWBY truly intends to drop out of the tourney. When Ruby confirms it, Pyrrha sighs and admits she has an apology of her own to give.

When Ruby approached her last night and said she regretted hurting their team relations, Pyrrha assumed that Ruby was just apologizing so that the RWBY-JNPR alliance could reform in time for the tournament. She thought Ruby's claim of friendship was just a cover for tactical advantage and allying with Pyrrha. But if Ruby had already been intending to skip the tournament…

Pyrrha apologizes for assuming the worst of Ruby, and accepts Ruby's apology from last night in turn.

Though things have changed between them, Pyrrha understands the feeling of having precious few friends, and the fear of losing them because you're too good... and the worry of not having any time to be friends with them. Pyrrha forgives Ruby her offense, and sees them off in finding Blake. As the airship takes them away, though, Pyrrha gives Ruby a farewell by shouting an assurance: she didn't cheat, she swears! Ruby shouts back that she knows (that she believes her), and bids Pyrrha to not hold back and look after Jaune in the tourney. Pyrrha nods, and the two seem back on better terms.

It's a good start to the morning, and definitely puts Ruby's heart at ease in time for the day's events.

RWY arrives in Vale to begin their search with Penny while Jaune and JNPR prepare to fight. The mini-tournament- or the tourney, as people call it- will be a few multi-team battles before a finale grand melee all all-vs-all. When Goodwitch asks after RWBY's absence, Jaune gives half-truths and covers for RWBY's absence, even though it poses a disadvantage to Team JNPR with half their alliance absent. It's clear from the start that they'll be relying heavily on Pyrrha, and while Nora and Ren are a formidable pair, Jaune will be the weak link and obvious target. If Jaune falls, the other teams will be free to gang up on Ren and Nora and then overwhelm Pyrrha by sheer numbers.

But this is actually an advantage for JNPR, because the longer Jaune can hold against more people, the more time Pyrrha and Nora/Ren will have to exploit their superior skills and teamwork against the people stalling them. Jaune is the tank, and it's the perfect use for the Signal fundamentals and their focus on defense and teamwork. It's a solid plan if it works- and it'll come under a great deal of scrutiny when JNPR leaves the locker room and sees Lisa Lavender and a camera crew outside. It's a slow news day and nothing much in the news since the end of the Roman Torchwick crime spree, so there will be minor media attention for this spur-of-the-moment tourney. RWBY's disappearance will be noticed- but not as much as the focus on the famed Pyrrha of Sanctum.

JNPR fights, and down in Vale Ruby listens over the radio as she walks with Penny. A scene sequence occurs as the JNPR battles play over the radio as RWBY search Vale. JNPR fights well, despite missing their sister team, and a bombastic reporter gives a blow-by-blow for their battles as Team JNPR picks a defensive corner and tries to let the other teams wear each other down first. It goes as Jaune planned- by tanking and drawing attention, Pyrrha and Nora/Ren are able to tip the scales and win the battle. But it's Jaune who stands out on the radio, not only for being Team Leader but also for taking on two, three, and at one match even holding off a four-person blitz when both opposing teams unite to take down JNPR. That is Jaune's most dangerous moment, but some good retreats and drawing the enemy teams into each other's blows disrupts them enough for him to survive. Even though Jaune fails to score any points himself, just holding out by trading space for time and holding other peoples attention is enough to create openings for everyone else.

Pretty soon, opposing teams realize that they need to gang up on him first if they want to have a chance against Pyrrha and the Nora/Ren combo. Jaune is battered and bruised and only making it through thanks to the extra armor Ruby made for him- something that makes Ruby smile in soft pride as the announcer remarks on it- but he holds out. JNPR prevails, and comes across as the underdogs (despite having Pyrrha), as the bombastic broadcaster spreads Jaune's name to an interested audience. After the semi-finals Lisa Lavender catches Jaune for a brief interview with the team leader of the underdog team.

Lisa leads the interview with the assumption of all credit belonging to Pyrrha alone. Jaune actually disputes that, spreading credit to Ren and Nora for their part in some of the victories. Lisa in turn praises him for the impressive feat of holding out against multiple people at once. It's nothing compared to Pyrrha, but more than enough for Ren and Nora to stage a breakout that tipped the scales. At the very least, it was impressive to hear on the radio. Jaune still doesn't take personal credit, though, and credits his armor and training for helping him endure. From afar, Ruby smiles again as she knows he's referring to her.

Lisa belatedly remembers and reminds the audience that Jaune was the student who got into Beacon by catching Roman Torchwick, linking his current success to the past glory. Unlike his first public speaking flop, though, Jaune seems a bit better prepared to talk to the media having done so before. After a feel-good portion of the interview- where Jaune gives a boilerplate motive of going to Beacon to following in his ancestor's footsteps- the topic turns to the absence of Team RWBY. Lisa wonders if RWBY's absence is a betrayal to JNPR, since JNPR faced heavier odds without their expected allies, but Jaune reacts defensively for RWBY. Not only does Jaune credit RWBY (really Ruby) for the armor and training in signal fundamentals that have helped him hold out, Jaune says RWBY is off doing something more important, for someone more important, and leaves it at that.

All the way back in Vale, Blake is listening in as she sits alone in a coffee shop, and sips her drink and narrow concentration.

The finals come, and after the series of team battles the tourney ends with an all-out melee. It's practically a free for all brawl where teams technically don't matter as the winner isn't by team, but the last fighters standing, ranked by points. After JNPR's early showing, there's sure to be a gang up on JNPR, and Pyrrha in particular. The odds are such that even the team with Pyrrha Nikos is considered the underdogs once more. Despite this, Jaune and JNPR are more concerned that if they lose now that the spotlight is on them, more attention will fall to the missing RWBY, and thus draw the faculty's attention to Blake's absence in particular. JNPR needs to do well so the teachers don't look too close as their friends. With a promise to stick together despite the scoring system, Team JNPR leads the battle with a battle cry for their cause- For RWBY!- and leaps into the melee.

It's loud enough to be heard over the radio, and the montage of all of Team RWBY occurs as they all pause and listen to the account. Ruby, in particular, freezes more than most- because while everyone else heard 'RWBY', she hears Jaune as saying 'Ruby,' and her breath catches despite herself.

It's a hard fight, and all the more because one of the teams is CRDL, who beelines straight for JNPR. It's the never-had rematch since Ruby humiliated Cardin (and Jaune) back before Forever Falls, and with no Ruby around to protect him Cardin has it out for Jaune. It's a clear enough vendetta that even the broadcaster remarks on it, and with JNPR overwhelmed by the mob there soon emerges a one-on-one duel between Jaune and Cardin, with Cardin even hitting away others who get in his way of this rematch.

Ruby listens in rapt attention, worried as the narrator describes Cardin's attack on Jaune. Ruby's Signal fundamentals are good for defense, but aren't good enough to go on the attack. After putting up a fight but slowly losing as his aura drops, Jaune shocks the announcer as he switches from defense to offense- from Ruby's Signal style to Pyhra's Mistral- and goes on the attack in a way Ruby knows she never taught him. With Pyrrha's first lessons, and Ruby's armor helping take the blows, Jaune manages to beat Cardin, earning his first and only point of the tournament. Jaune's victory lets him help Ren and Nora, and as CRDL breaks and all-out chaos reigns, JNPR consolidates and defends Jaune from going any further into the red and being disqualified. Thanks to Pyrrha, JNPR is ultimately the last team standing- and though the melee is a free-for-all that's supposed to end with the last three standing decided by points, Team JNPR blatantly refuses to knock out Jaune. The battle ends with a rousing and laudable example of team solidarity.

Strictly speaking, they hardly need to fight to the finish for score. Pyrrha easily wins on the basis of points, and Jaune is at dead last with just one point. But even though Jaune has a humble one KO, JNPR's sweep of the last-three standing is treated as a team victory. More than that, Jaune's leadership is credited for victory, making it his win too. The broadcaster bombastically boasts of the blonde's win, and a beaten and bruised Jaune is pulled up before the broadcaster to dedicate his team's victory.

Jaune dedicates JNPR's victory to Team RWBY. While Jaune credits his teammates for their skills and keeping him in, he claims JNPR worked only half as hard as Team RWBY is working now. Jaune obliquely refers to the team spat by saying that while they have precious few friends to lose, he knows RWBY is working hard to not just make new ones but find old ones and bring them back. Without naming Blake in particular he encourages her to have faith in RWBY (and Ruby), who's already restored one bridge already and won't rest until she fixes another.

For the audience, it's a charming voice for support from Jaune as RWBY searches for someone. In the café back in Vale, Blake knows who that person is.

Soon after Ruby gets a scroll call.

It's from Blake.

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Le gasp... are things getting better?

Ruby slowly digs herself out of her hole, Jaune gets a win, and we're nearly at the end of Season 1 t oboot. But what will happen now? Canon is a changing, after all...


	9. Of Fights and Friends 3

Warning: Triggers for this chapter include: Children acting childishly, insecurity, and character conflict

/

* * *

/

/

Of Fights and Friends 3

/

JNPR's victory and Jaune's dedication convinces Blake to reach out to her searching team, or at least Ruby.

Talking to Ruby via scroll, Blake admits her past in the White Fang, but swears her loyalties are to the team despite the fight with Weiss. In an attempt to prove this, Blake shares a secret rumor she overheard being spread amongst some faunus while hiding in Vale's faunus corner. Apparently some faunus workers were warned not to be around the docks tonight, and there are whispers suggesting the White Fang is planning a move against an incoming SDC dust shipment. This is a dust shipment meant to ease Vale's dust shortage since the Roman Torchwick crime spree once and for all, and the disruption it'd cause to Vale and SDC itself are both good (bad) reasons the White Fang might try. The fact that a whisper network is warning faunus away is also a classic White Fang technique, and part of what convinces Blake this could be real.

Blake wants to ensure they fail, and in doing so prove herself opposed to the White Fang. Then... only then might she be able to return and face Weiss at Beacon.

Ruby is uncomfortable at Blake's intention, but understands Blake's desire to prove herself as different from what she used to be. Ruby's had a moment or two of that herself this semester already, between Jaune and Pyrrha. But what Ruby already knows- already learned by hard-earned experience- is that you don't have to make up for past mistakes on your own. Friends can help you reform, even as they let you do what you need to do. Ruby begs Blake to let them help.

After a moment of hesitation, Blake agrees. Thanks to Ruby's understanding, Blake agrees to meet her team at the docks.

It's a mixed reunion. Yang is happy to see Blake and embraces her. Weiss is more measured, or perhaps chilly- her tension at Blake being White Fang being countered by her own shame/guilt at how she came across. The two don't make apologies now, but Weiss's 'we shall see' is clearly an invitation for Blake to prove herself changed from the White Fang, an opportunity Blake doesn't intend to mess. Ruby's just glad they're back together, even as she's convinced Blake is as good as she always thought. Penny, still present as a tag along who wasn't willing to leave Ruby after learning about Blake, naivly but rightly sees through the bluster when she sees that they're all friends again.

That doesn't really change when the White Fang arrive, intent to pillaging the dust… but there is a reaction when Blake recognizes who's directing them.

It's not Roman, who's still in jail, but no less than Adam Tauros. Her admission of who Adam is- her former boyfriend- freezes the reconciliation she had with Weiss, but also puts the girls on alert. Adam... might well be the most wanted man in Vale, now that Roman Torchwick is behind bars. What's he doing here?

There's one way to find out. Before her team can stop her, Blake gets up and approaches the White Fang, making her presence known.

With the rest to move on a moment's notice, Blake personally approaches to confront Adam and find out what he's doing. Why is the White Fang stealing dust?

Adam doesn't answer, and is far more interested in Blake personally. It's a reunion that's clearly going to spiral into conflict, Adam's anger and emotion at past betrayal of the cause raise tensions, but also validate Blake's claims to the secretly watching Weiss. Adam's evades Blake's questions as much as the other way around, and when it's clear Blake isn't here to help him, Adam knows she's against him. His mooks already surrounding them as the two paced around eachother, Adam signals the start with a sneak attack from behind, a treacherous move the fails when Weiss intervenes to protect Blake.

Weiss's is automatically recognized for who she is, which sets the White Fang ablaze in hate at her... and Blake. Calling Blake a traitor who sided with the Schnees, Blake denies it. She's siding with her team. Ruby and Yang intervene at this point, making it RWBY against Adam and the White Fang.

A battle begins, with Adam targeting Weiss and Blake while Ruby and Yang clear the White Fang mooks. The mooks are pushovers, but have surprising numbers. This really is an all-out White Fang attack on this dust, too many for just a raid. Was capture the goal? Adam doesn't answer, but presses his attack on his two most hated enemies, the traitor and the Schnee.

Adam has the upper hand, so clearly so that Ruby has to move to help. Leaving the mooks to Yang, who's gotten her semblance started and is tossing the goons around like rag dolls, Ruby joins the fight against Adam, distracting him so that Blake and Weiss can recover. That means, at least briefly, a duel against the White Fang leader, especially when Weiss is left helpless after a bad hit.

When Adam tries to target Weiss, Ruby is all that stands between them. Even though she's outmatched- even though it calls back her sensation of losing to Pyrrha- Ruby stands her ground, bravely protecting her partner the princess Schnee despite the blows she takes. Ruby's attempts at offense fail, though, as Adam has the quicker sword-draw and is better able to counter her blows than she is his. Ruby holds out, however, when she gives up on attacking to settle into a familiar defensive style, using Crescent Rose to block and parry and not giving Adam any chance to counter the attacks that don't come. Ruby's Signal Fundamentals don't let her win, but she doesn't lose either, and that's victory enough as Weiss recovers and staggers to her feet, ready to fight again.

It's Penny's intervention that really wins the battle, though, along with a sudden arrival of Valean police gunships. Penny had been told to stay behind when RWBY had entered the fray, but no one asked her not to call for help. Now that the cavalry's here, black bullheads circling the area, she is combat ready!

Adam's eyes are on the arriving police bullheads, but they should have been on Penny. Even if he dismissed her as a girl, her blades are nothing to dismiss, as with her first strike Adam is forced to block and is knocked into a warehouse, and out of sight of the bullheads. Penny pursues, as do Ruby and Weiss, even as Adam shutters the warehouse doors to keep them all in and limit mobility. If he can win here, perhaps he can escape.

Adam is already established as strong, but from the first exchange it's clear- Penny is far stronger. Even without her 'full' abilities, Penny's strength is tireless, and her mobility almost inhuman. It seems for a second that Adam has the advantage in skill, knocking away Penny's blade, but Penny reveals her marionette wires, assumed to be a semblance. Between floating blades, and stronger blades, Adam is overwhelmed after trying to cut the wires.

Adam does get one blow in on Penny- cutting into her arm and revealing the circuitry within- but his gasp of realization is misaimed. Prosthetics? Adam assumes Penny is an augmented girl, and now so do Weiss and Ruby. With that reveal, Penny hits Adam with her other clearly enhanced armor, hitting like a truck and knocking him out. It's Penny's triumph, and Penny uses her wires to bind Adam as well. Ruby and Weiss come to assist, asking if Penny is alright. Penny claims she is, and repeats her 'prosthetic' cover story. Ruby is curious, but relieved, and the sounds of battle outside have ended as well.

And then a massive blade tears through the closed warehouse doors and rips them away, exposing the interior to the outside air. Floodlights shine in, blinding Ruby and Weiss, who can only see the black silhouettes of police surrounding them. As their eyes adjust, the first colors they can see are the yellow of Yang and an uncomfortable looking Blake who clearly has mixed reactions to seeing Adam beaten and bound. Beside her, Yang affects a grin- looks like the party's over, Rubes.

The hulking black figure in the center with the sword- the one who tore away the warehouse door like it was nothing- silently blocks the exit. Then another individual walks up beside them and speaks, hard and unforgiving. It takes Ruby just a moment to realize that it's just their sillouetes that are black- both figures are wearing black as well, the larger completely covered in obsidian armor and the other with a sharp-dressed black uniform.

By the authority of the Crown, everyone here is under arrest.

This isn't the normal, friendly police of Vale. Ruby recognizes them as the strange black-uniformed police who held her and Jaune after Roman's arrest… and it's Weiss and Blake who recognize them for what they are.

These are the Valean Royal Police.

The Royal Police's arrival is a surprise, especially as their arrival pre-empted any conventional police response. Ruby doesn't understand, and Weiss explains. The Royal Police are an older, separate, and in some ways elite (or at least elitist) branch of the police that don't answer to the Council. They were the first uniformed police, created by the King long, and even today accountable only to the nobility. Though their mandate had declined along with the power of the nobility, the remain an exclusive organization with jurisdiction over any case involving the nobility and a special mandate to investigate matters sensitive to the Crown. They have a reputation for being elitist, but they are legitimate, and their presence settles the conflict as they take the White Fang into conflict.

Their leader- the man who placed them all under arrest- is a young man- maybe mid-twenties- and an obvious nobleman called Lord Mordred. The formidable figure in dark-black armor beside him is clearly a knight- his knight- who silently falls in step behind him as Mordred steps forward to take control of the scene.

Mordred first recognizes Adam Tauros for what he is, and it's clear the sight of him bound and captured raises his mood. It's a pleasant surprise- and more pleasant sight- and Mordred almost taunts Adam as he says Adam will be his guest now. He's sure Adam and he will have a lot to talk about in his new accommodations, including mutual acquaintances. Oh, and Roman Torchwick sends his regards. Adam says nothing back, only glaring at the human, but Mordred is unperturbed. He's sure they'll find ways to make Adam talk soon enough. They always do.

Then Mordred's attention turns to Adam's captor, Penny... and there's clear recognition, but not much surprise at the sight of Penny's mechancial injury. Mordred's persona turns from patronizing to polite, even as he expresses concern for Penny's... injury. Mordred thanks Lady Polendina for her assistance in this matter, but tells her that call was entirely unnecessary. Mordred expresses regret and concern for her injury- as well as a certain interest in her arm- and Penny curls into herself just a little at his attention. Mordred seems to realize this, though, and calls for 'Garnet'- the knight beside him- to see to it that Penny is taken away from here and returned to her Uncle. With a wan smile for Ruby, Penny is escorted away by the black knight, who guides her away with certain strength but also surprising gentleness or courtesy when opening the door of a vehicle for Penny to climb in.

That leaves Mordred behind to turn his attention to the rest of them. Weiss he recognizes, and greets with a courtesy that Weiss coldly returns. Ruby and Yang he doesn't, and dismisses as irrelevant, though the returning black knight lowers their helm to Mordred's head as if to whisper. Mordred's eyes widen in surprise, and then recognition at Ruby.

She was the one who helped Roman Torchwick, wasn't she? Along with that blonde country bumpkin. What a coincidence... and though there is a hint of suspicion, Mordred offers Ruby idle praise for her good work once again.

As for Blake, though...

The Royal Police are uninterested in Blake, actually. Or rather, Mordred is uninterested once a subordinate reports that Blake has a Beacon student ID. Mordred muses aloud that that must mean she's one of Ozpin's. Mordred clearly speaks as if familiar with the Headmaster, and though he laments that he wishes Ozpin had shared the information for his investigation, he doubts Ozpin would have let a terrorist infiltrate so easily.

Ruby and the rest trade uncomfortable looks, but don't correct him.

Mordred's interest is solely in the White Fang, who are suspected collaborators of Roman's criminal conspiracy. When he asks if Blake is really a student at Beacon, or if she's a part of the White Fang- with the implication that if she is, he'll take her into custody- Blake swears she is (still) a student of the school, and Ruby swears Blake isn't a terrorist. In fact, it was Blake who brought them here to investigate a rumor about the White Fang.

Their words are supported by Weiss, who throws the weight of the Schnee name behind Ruby's oath. Mordred, who clearly recognizes Weiss, is more moved by Weiss's family name than Ruby's integrity, but he accepts it and lets Blake go then and there. The officers ready to arrest Blake step back as easily as that, giving nothing more than a 'Yes My Lord' as they return the girls confiscated items.

And with that, Blake is out of Police Custody.

Adam stays silent, glaring silently at Blake, but it's a White Fang soldier to the side who spitefully tries to reveal the truth and claim she was one of them. It's a moment that fills Ruby with worry, before it becomes something worse as Mordred looks over at the upstart snitch and paces over. Is that so?

The aristocrat kicks the bound White Fang soldier in the teeth.

As the prisoner shouts in pain, Mordred kicks again, blasting the grunt as unworthy of speaking in his presence, and for the sake of such an obvious slander. Who does this fool think he is, expecting the Lord of the Royal Police to believe a rebel cur like him over a noble Schnee. The Faunus, a froggy man, cries in pain, before saying that this is what he'd do to the Schnees- and suddenly spits out his tongue at Mordred, fast a bullet.

Faster than anyone can seen, though, a black blur intervenes- a massive sword putting itself between the White Fang mook and Mordred, blocking the strike. An instant later, a black gauntlet catching the tongue before it can be recovered. Mordred's Black Knight stops the attack in a sudden blitz, even as a tell-tale steam fizzles from the sword gauntlet catching the tongue. The Knight doesn't give the slightest hint of pain at the sizzle.

Acid- the cur thought he'd spit acid at him?

The spittle seems to offend Mordred as much as the attack, and Mordred orders his knight to make sure the frog-faunus can never do it again. The Black Knight pulls the tongue taught, as if preparing to rip it out, and Mordred orders the girls of Team RWBY to leave before an implicit beatdown can occur. There's a hesitance- but then the siren of (normal) police approaching comes, and the Black Knight lets loose the tongue while Mordred expresses frustration at the ill-timed arrival of the Council's lackeys. Once again, Mordred tells to girls to leave. With no imminent threat of prisoner abuse as the Royal Police secure the site before the VPD can arrive, the team goes.

Blake is allowed to walk away, neither detained or questioned, and RWBY leaves both grateful at the escape and significantly unsettled by the Vale nobleman. Blake leaves with a snark to Weiss asking what she thinks of nobles now, but Weiss isn't inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth. That same noble let Blake walk free, right? Besides, the White Fang attacked first.

RWBY leaves, without any police detention to drag Beacon's notice to Blake's disappearance, and RWBY finishes reconciling with final apologies between Weiss and Blake along the way. Blake is grateful for their trust in her, including Weiss speaking up for her, but more than that she's...

Blake is almost adrift now that she's finally closed the chapter of her life that included Adam Tauros.

She can hardly believe that he's been arrested, and that she managed to get away free, and it's such a new turn for her that she's willing to start a new chapter of her life... if she can figure out what she wants, besides going back to Beacon and becoming a Huntress for everyone.

Her partner has an idea of what she can do for now, though. How about not hiding herself from her team. At Yang's insistence, Blake takes off her ribbon and shows her ears to her friends for the rest of the way back. As they do, the feelings she has... Blake says it feels like when she felt she had to call Ruby, after Jaune talked about how hard they were looking for her. The entire team resolves to thank JNPR for their moral support when they return, with Weiss in particular saying in an approving tone that Jaune proved his worth here after all.

Back at Beacon, JNPR is tiredand waiting when word finally arrives via scroll of Team RWBY's success. Even more than the people who fought terrorists, Team JNPR is (physically) beaten, exhausted, and sore- none more so than Jaune, who's a giant black and blue bruise. Jaune's been to the infirmary, with nothing worse than a bruised rib, but he's so tender that he's wrapped in bandages and wearing a soft bathrobe rather than his usual clothes. While the rest of JNPR is ready to turn in- willing to see Blake in the morning- Jaune isn't ready to give up waiting.

Instead Jaune goes out to wait for Team RWBY's return. Ignoring the cool air, Jaune finds a balcony overlooking the shuttle port and waits. It's a beautiful night, the moon is out, and the stars bright- but Jaune strains his eyes looking for any approaching airships, and tenses when one finally arrives. Jaune's breath catches when he sees Ruby come out first, and his hand goes to his heart when he sees the battle damage of Adam's blows against Ruby's skirt and cape- but Ruby strides out strong, and confidant, and victorious.

In a significant moment that would be a key image, Ruby and Jaune look at each other without words. Jaune, in a robe that might as well be an evening gown, watches from high up on the balcony as Ruby triumphantly raises her hand in a salute- holding Blake's ribbon for him to see. The world pauses for them as they look at each other, the boy on the balcony and the girl showing her proof of victory.

The pause ends as the rest of RWBY follows out. Jaune, holding his robe closed, hurries down to worry over Ruby. Despite her battle scars, Ruby is fine- and it's actually Jaune who is far more tender and hurt from his battle, as noted by Team RWBY. While Blake is congratulatory and Weiss is impressed, a hearty pound on the back from Yang for the victory in the tournament sends him falling in only mostly comedic pain. As the girls go back to their room, they leave it to Ruby to ensure Jaune returns to his room. Considering how sore he is, they move far slower than the rest of RWBY, and soon fall behind and stop so that Jaune can rest, in the very same garden they walked through on their first day in Beacon.

Alone together, Jaune and Ruby talk. Even before she congratulates him on his victory, Ruby admits she was worried as she listened to the radio of the tournament, and the tourney. She's proud, though- and even glad that Pyrrha won the fight to train him. If she hadn't, if Jaune had just stuck to Ruby's lessons on defense, he would have lost. Jaune is happy that peace has returned to their teams, and happier still that Ruby has made peace with herself. Ruby is grateful too, but she denies Jaune had to stay up waiting for them. Jaune demurs- he needed to, and promised to see her return. And he's glad he did.

Ruby and Jaune have a heart-to-heart. Even though Ruby apologized to Pyrrha, she gives her own to Jaune over the whole incident. Ruby admits to jealousy, but not of the sort others suspected. It wasn't the crush she doesn't say by name, but she was afraid of losing the close friendship they had/were building. Ruby confesses to Jaune is that while she doesn't want to be his only friend, she does want to be his best friend, because he's been hers. Teammates are teammates, partners are partners, but he was something else. That's what she afraid of losing to Pyrrha- that special closeness. She was afraid she'd become just a stranger sort of friend.

Jaune boops her on the nose and tells her nope.

Too tender to do much else, Jaune (gently) chides her instead. He won't call her his best friend because he doesn't want to rank his friends like that, and doesn't think she should either. For someone to be best, someone else has to be not-as-good. Instead, Jaune bestows upon her the special title of his First Friend of Beacon, something that will never change. Ruby is happy to hear that, but not giddy, even as Jaune looks at her face longer. It's a quiet moment, but Ruby isn't embarrassed at all- and as she realizes she isn't flushing or embarrassed like she once might have, Jaune nods. As if reading her thoughts, Jaune remarks that she's grown up the last few weeks. Jaune compliments Ruby on maturing, as a person and a leader, and gives her an odd compliment of being… gallant in how she returned. She walked out of that Bullhead like something out of a story.

Ruby is flattered, but not inclined to flush, and returns the compliment with a playful tease in return. After noting how Jaune's robe looked like a dress up on the balcony, Ruby says Jaune wasquite charming as well, considering how he dedicated the tournament using her team as a battlecry. A girl could get the wrong idea about who he was fighting for. Jaune flushes a bit in embarrassment, denying it was as impressive as that if you were there, and giving credit to the armor she made for him… before not-so-subtly asking if his victory might have made a good impression on anyone else within Team RWBY.

It's the first direct indication of Jaune having a crush within Team RWBY, and Ruby herself is taken aback in surprise. When did this happen? Ruby jokes about there being any girl as fair as Jaune- referencing his bruising and such- and yet Jaune answers and says she is, giving a hint. Ruby thinks its Blake- except it isn't Blake either. That leaves on person as far as Ruby can tell- Yang is too boisterous, Ruby discounts herself, and by process of elemination Ruby realizes Jaune has a crush on Weiss.

Jaune's soft, embarrassed glow on his cheeks as he quietly looks down confirms it.

Ruby is surprised, but there's no pang of jealousy. Instead Ruby is excited, even eager to hear more… but massive yawns convince her to ask later. The two friends separate, with a promise to meet the next day. Ruby listened to the tourney over the radio but, she wants to hear all about it, and his crush, in person. Jaune looks forward to hearing of her adventure in turn- and points out that, bruised as he is, he probably won't be up to sparring with Pyrrha for awhile. They'll have a bit more time in the evenings to go over everything.

It's a promise, and they look forward to catching up. Ruby vows to recount her tale, including her rescue of one damsel (Blake) and saving a princess (Weiss), and they part.

Ruby returns to her room, where she's greeted by her friends, who are all waiting and wanting to know what she was talking with Jaune about for so long. Yang offers a tease of the crush that falls flat when Ruby doesn't fluster. Instead, Ruby shares the word of his injuries, but also how he'll recover. Blake is glad he's doing well despite his hurts. After all, JNPR's dedication of their victory to her and RWBY is what prompted her to reach out to her team and close this chapter of her life. And Weiss… when Ruby asks her for her thoughts, Weiss admits that she's impressed. Jaune has improved significantly since he came to Beacon. When Ruby shares how Jaune's bruising will probably keep him out of training for awhile, Weiss muses about ordering some ointments or pain killers for him lest he fall behind once more.

Ruby is happy to hear that, and gets into bed with a remark that Jaune will make some girl very happy in the future. Her team trade looks- but it's not a return of the crush.

Instead, Ruby internally reaffirms vows that she'll help support Jaune's interests, even- especially- as they come to Weiss. A fitting reward for gallantly winning the tournament, an apology to him for her own behavior regarding Pyrrha, and a way to fulfill her own vow she made to Jaune at the cave of Forever Falls, when she gave up her crush and promised to support Jaune's ambitions instead. Jaune is a good guy, and Weiss's forgiveness of Blake proves she's a good girl, and Ruby thinks they could be happy together.

Ruby drifts off to sleep, and finds herself in the reoccurring dream, where now she's visiting Jaune and his elegant home. It is elegant, with wrought-iron fences and a garden of bushes and white roses along the outside. Maybe that makes sense now because it's Weiss's household, and instead of any sort of bitter she just feels sweet at the image of Jaune a white uniform and Weiss in a dress in the front garden. The family still isn't her own, but she is a welcome guest as they rise to greet her. Jaune is happy, Weiss is smiling softer than Ruby thought possible, and her friends' happiness makes Ruby happy. Jaune looks strong and formal in a white uniform not so different from the Royal Police, while Weiss wears a gown, but it's all something Ruby is happy to watch over and protect for both of them. Jaune smiles, and she smiles back, and when Jaune asks if she's alright with how things turned out… she is.

Ruby wakes up in good cheer, looking forward to talking with Jaune and happy to help him win Weiss's hand.

/

End Of Fights and Friends

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

At last ending the docks arc. Things have certainly diverged now, haven't they? Roman's arrested, Cinder's caught, and now even Adam and the White Fang are imprisoned... who could possibly be a future villain now?

I know- White Knight shippers! Truly the true enemy all along. Why do you have to be your own best enemy, Ruby?

Alright, enough of that. Please share your thoughts in review, especially YOU, you casual lurker you.

You know who I'm talking about.


	10. A Suitor Too Soon

Warning: Triggers for this chapter include: Children acting childishly, insecurity, and character conflict

/

* * *

/

A Suitor Too Soon

/

A new morning brings a new arc, without the time skip of season one and season two, as a new status quo is established.

As Jaune hinted, he's too battered and bruised to the bone from the tournament to train with Pyrrha right after the tourney. It's nothing aura and rest won't heal, but for a week or two Jaune is told to do only light exercise and no real training. In thetime after the tourney's drama, a new and mutually acceptable compromise is worked out for Jaune's time going forward. Training sessions in the evening with Pyrrha will be just with Pyrrha his partner, while the team leader meetings will exclusive to Jaune and Rub. Both girls accept that, and while things between the girls aren't what they were before Ruby's jealous snap, they are peaceful. Ruby is sincere in overcoming her insecurity, while Pyrrha is careful to build her partnership with Jaune in a way that doesn't exclude Ruby, and Jaune is just glad to no longer be balancing the two against the other. He has another girl in his head anyways.

Which Ruby asks about as they catch up, after talking about the tournament, the adventure to Blake, and even the strange encounter with Mordred and the Royal Police. The description of Mordred gives Jaune a bad impression, but he's willing to ignore it now that Team RWBY is safe and back in Beacon. It's only when Ruby and Jaune are really alone in the team leader lounge, however, that Ruby confronts him about his crush. Ruby really wants to hear about Jaune's feelings for Weiss, pestering Jaune into sharing. Jaune is reluctant at first, but does, and with Ruby's help is able to elaborate his feelings.

It's not so much love at first sight as the strength of first impression and her ability to change. -Jaune actually had a harder view of Weiss when she was being mean to Ruby at the start of Beacon and initiation- but it was Weiss's ability to change that first started to make him look closer, and that's thanks to Ruby. Becoming better friends with Ruby, making an effort to be nicer, and being, well- still a bit cold, like an Ice Queen, but also more than that. Trying to be fair. Trying to push people- and Ruby- into what was good for them, be it nagging about studying or anything else. Acerbic as she may be, she really does want to help people. Even Ruby's own account of Weiss stepping in to save Blake, and forgiving her, cinch it. Top it with that she is beautiful and strong…

It's a crush of attraction intertwined by admiration. Weiss told him at the start of Beacon that he'd have to earn her respect to be worth her time, and now that he's found his place in Beacon... he wants to. To be someone worth liking- to be someone she likes- as much as he's come to start liking her.

Ruby thinks it's romantic.

Ruby's actually more enthusiastic about it than Jaune is, urging Jaune on to believe in his feelings and act on them. For Jaune this would be the point in canon that he's just starting to feel attracted, but Ruby is committed to supporting it even before her own take. Ruby sees it as something out of her childhood stories, a romantic knight-and-princess fairy tale in which the impossible boundary of class must be breached. Weiss is the princess, Jaune could be her knight, and she even ships it as the White Knight romance. Jaune is a bit skeptical, especially at the depiction of him as the knight but Ruby encourages him to try for that rather than let him balk at her description or his growing feelings.

Ruby thinks he's likeable already, but Jaune knows he has a long ways to go to be worthy of an heiress in this metaphor. He also hasn't a clue of how to court her as Ruby envisions. After a practice flirt so bad even Ruby winces, and so does he when she plays it back to him, Jaune accepts he's out of his depth in romance. Fortunately, Love Doctor Ruby has just the cure.

Instead of just asking Weiss what her preferences are- though she 'subtly' try- Ruby tries to help Jaune by developing what she thinks Weiss will find romantic… which is to say, what Ruby thinks Weiss would find romantic if Weiss's tastes were like Ruby's. A girl's a girl a girl, right?

Having had no (successful) relationships of her own to fall back on, and not really thinking Yang's (possibly tall) tales applicable, what Ruby finds romantic comes straight out of the romantic fairy tales of youth. Namely the knightly ones- which not only fits the theme Ruby has for Jaune in her head, but gives him something respectable to work towards as she pushes him towards the concept of knights and courtly love, which mesh with Weiss's professed standards of a dignified gentleman of impeccable character. When Ruby asked Weiss what sort of person she'd like, Weiss said someone noble, honorable, and just- not a noble just out for her honor.

Courtly love is a complicated thing, but Ruby convinces a love-dumb Jaune that it's what girls want- a a dash of chivalry, constant respect, and a lot of self-restraint leading to a constant effort to prove sincerity and purity of desire. It applies on both ends, for both the knight and the noble lady, which Ruby spells out over a number of 'training' sessions cast as a training montage in which Ruby lectures Jaune about knightly values.

The Lady, Ruby explains, is the embodiment of purity and virtue that the knight should desire. She is not free with her affection, now will she make a claim herself, but she will be won by dedicated virtue. She is both the goal and the inspiration for the knight to adhere to the path of virtue. The Lady's power is of influence, not arms and armor. Social power, yes, but more importantly to keep the knight true and use his might in a proper way. The Lady recognizes the Knight for his meritorious service, but will also chastise and correct him when he goes astray. The Lady may not be free to express her love- she must always consider what is right and proper, and not just what she wants- but the tokens of her affection to one and one Knight alone are all the more important for her graceful restraint.

The Knight, by contrast, is a warrior of mighty passion constrained by honor. He is the actor and instigator, but always within the rules of chivalry and with a restraint that never presses the Lady unduly. His honor is of a more martial sort, but his virtue is both is greatest strength and the reason the Lady would love him. By channeling his efforts into heroics- by fighting for the weak, protecting the innocent, and bringing honor in his Lady's name by championing her causes- the Knight proves their passion to be nobler than mere base desire.

The Knight is a guardian for their Lady, but not a jailer. Rather than hide them from the world, they should lend their strength to enable their Lady to use her benevolent virtue for the good all. The Knight is always in service, never faltering so long as they have their Lady's favor, which is why they deserve and ultimately win the Lady's affection. Until they do, though, the knightly gestures of courting- of fighting for them, of striving to never dishonor them, and of restraining themselves to longing looks and love-sick sighs from a distance- are key. Jaune isn't eager about the prospect of unrequited love, but Ruby persuades him that True Love is as patient as it is sincere. If a Knight can not temper their love into something unbreakable and enduring, then what worth is it? If it's truly so fleeting, it's just a crush.

As Ruby explains what she sees as True Love, internally she's ashamed when she contrasts such virtues to her own past crush on Jaune. It was a shame born of shallow desire and little else, and compared to then she honestly prefers her current spot of nobly helping Jaune become someone who the Weiss would/should want. Even as she 'trains' Jaune into better speaking and gallant gestures, Ruby is happier as Jaune shifts in that more mature, more knightly direction. He has what she lacked, and is becoming what she had previously merely projected, and Ruby is fondly proud as both Jaune's feelings and behavior matures. Helping Jaune talk over what he likes in Weiss, and sharing what she likes about her partner as well, convinces them both Jaune's interest is real even as Ruby helps Jaune better express what he might fumble with otherwise. That this is sincere on Jaune's part, something good with better reasons than she ever had…

There's no space, or reason, for hesitance or reluctance. Ruby helps Jaune develop his thoughts and feelings in a way no one else did for her.

Come the end of the training 'montage'- of Jaune diligently listening, studying, and even practicing knightly gestures and public speaking with Ruby before accepting a get-well gift from Weiss without making a fool of himself- Jaune's articulation is up as his convalescence is over. Jaune returns to Pyrrha's training sessions a more noble, emotionally mature figure, confident in both his nascent but growing abilities and articulate in his own feelings for Weiss. When Ruby sees Jaune leave to go and train with Pyrrha without her, there's nothing bitter about it, and no jealousy to be had. Jaune is determined to grow and improve himself- and Ruby is eager to help him in the next stage, of actually courting of Weiss.

It doesn't go well.

It's not that Jaune makes a mess of it. In fact, Weiss doesn't even notice at first. At Ruby's advice Jaune keeps his interest a secret from the rest of the group at first. While the girls of RWBY know from Ruby's leak that Jaune has a crush- they catch him day dreaming or sighing- they don't know for who.

Instead, Ruby's lessons on restraint and distant love lead to guiding Jaune in things to let Weiss know she has a secret admirer. At first Weiss throws out the anonymous love letters Ruby helps Jaune write at one of their team leader meetings, dismissing it as a joke or prank. She turns down a chance to meet her secret admirer when Ruby and Jaune set up a potential meeting. But after Ruby helps Jaune write a tasteful poem of his love and admiration, and she helps him find an actual minstrel to sing it outside RWBY's window…

After every previous gesture, Ruby would ooh and awe, but also try and find out what Weiss didn't like about it so as to help Jaune next time. Weiss gets suspicious when the letters start coming with her favorite flowers- a White Rose- but the minstrel is different. Weiss put up with the private approaches before, but this time it's public. Weiss is publicly embarrassed, though far from humiliated, and vents to the teams that she wishes whoever it was would just stop. Ruby's efforts to appease her about how it's all romantic fail, but Weiss rejects it. She'd rather have an open admirer to a secret stalker. But when Weiss's venting turns to musings of using her family connections to investigate the minstrel and discover who paid him, and inflict great vengeance…

Even though it was Ruby who arranged it, it's Jaune who stands up and confesses it was him. Jaune puts a face to the secret admirer and at the same time that he apologizes. Jaune's confession is a surprise- even to Pyrrha- and that surprise turns to shock and then angry embarrassment for Weiss. Weiss's opinion of Jaune had slowly clawed up as he improved in school and training, particularly after the tournament, but this?

Weiss lashes out at Jaune for publicly embarrassing her, tries to demand he cease at once, and only becomes more incensed when Ruby comes to his defense. Ruby tries to deflect Weiss's anger away from Jaune by revealing that she not only knew, but that she was helping all along. Double surprise for the teams, but Ruby focuses on Weiss's demand. Ruby rejects that Jaune did anything wrong- that what he did was perfectly chivalrous and a correct way to express his feelings- and rejects that Jaune should have to bury his feelings like that. Jaune is uncomfortable, but it's Weiss and Ruby that are at odds as Weiss eventually storms out at Ruby's interference.

Thus begins a spat between Ruby and Weiss, with Jaune as the cause. Even though Jaune himself holds back from open or covert flirting with Weiss again- a relief for everyone even if Weiss catches him looking at her from time to time before he looks away and blushes at being caught- it's Ruby who's his open advocate. It's not that Jaune doesn't have interest, holding doors or offering help or being caught looking, but Jaune doesn't ask Weiss out or press her to react to his feelings. Though his now-known feelings hover over things, he never tries to isolate Weiss away from the group, and doesn't step outside of proper politeness. Despite her displeasure, Weiss… doesn't humor him, as much as try not to hold anything against him. Jaune's feelings are known, but he's not the one pestering her.

It's Ruby who's persistent, suggesting potential dates ('hang outs'), pointing out Jaune's successes and growth, and blatantly asking about Weiss's likes and dislikes. Weiss is willing to put a foot down with Ruby that she doesn't with the polite Jaune, and ultimately tries to demand that Ruby stop- and tries to pull a 'sisters before suitors' appeal to personal partner loyalty to make Ruby side with her and drop it. But Ruby won't- she swore that she'd help Jaune, and she intends to keep that promise, and she's also frustrated by Weiss's lack of reasons for rejecting Jaune. Weiss has been brushing off Jaune with polite no's or evasions, but never an explanation or even a firm request that he stop. Ruby doesn't understand why Weiss doesn't give a clear reason, something that Jaune might work around, and it's frustrating her. The more Weiss keeps Jaune away for bad reasons, or none at all, the more Ruby wants her to give Jaune a chance. Jaune is what Ruby thinks Weiss should want- just, honorable, and noble- and can't see why Weiss doesn't like who he is see what he's becoming. Ruby is _convinced_ that if Weiss gave Jaune a chance, he'd end up making her happy.

Ruby expresses this with her friends, and with Pyrrha, who's in an ambiguous category still and not directly involving herself like Ruby has. Pyrrha was as surprised at Jaune's interest as anyone else, and the fact that Jaune told Ruby but not her means something. Maybe. But Pyrrha is also concerned that Weiss is feeling pressured, and questions Ruby's motives in pushing Jaune towards someone so… unobtainable. The specter of the past crush is there, and an underlying insinuation is that by supporting Jaune's interest in the impossible, Jaune on the rebound might me more open to… someone.

But Ruby is sincere that she's trying to help Jaune be happy with someone he wants, even if it's not her… or Pyrrha. It's an answer that Pyrrha has no choice but to accept or seem unsupportive of Jaune. Though Ruby and Pyrrha are back on better terms, there's a tension still that wasn't there before. Pyrrha leaves and wishes Ruby well- but gives a warning that if/when Ruby fails, Pyrrha would stand by ready to help her partner through the heartbreak.

Tensions are rising within Team RWBY, but ultimately Ruby's pestering of Weiss is enough to come to a climax when Weiss chooses to go to another desk in class rather than sit with Ruby… and ends up sitting next to Jaune waiting for his own team. Despite everything, Weiss would rather sit beside her unwanted admirer rather than keep distant and be with her parter. At least Jaune is more discrete, despite his un-renounced interest.

But rather than talk to her, Jaune is respectfully silent- and when a worn Weiss idly wonders why he's not taking the chance to talk to her, he answers that it's because he thinks she looks like she's the one who with something to say. As much as he'd love to talk, he'll listen if she wants, or say nothing at all if she just wants privacy. It's an invitation that Weiss takes after class, and when Ruby sees Jaune lead Weiss to the secluded Team Leader lounge after class, she eagerly follows hoping to eavesdrop of something juicy. Instead, Ruby spies on something sweet and sour when Weiss turns to Jaune to vent about Ruby, just as Jaune has done for Ruby about Weiss in the past.

Weiss clearly has things bottled up she wants to release, and with Jaune she strangely has an outlet, someone who clearly doesn't hold her acerbic tongue against her and who can weather the release. Weiss... doesn't like pushy people when it comes to her love life, and the way Ruby is trying to push her into a relationship she doesn't want is too much like what her father tried to do. Weiss confesses that, in the past, after becoming an Heiress her father introduced her to a litany of gentlemen and nots. Some were old, some were younger than her, and all were suspiciously interested in her despite their first meetings, constantly trying to impress her with sophisticated flatteries or insincere gestures.

That's what she doesn't want. Since then, she can't take such attempts seriously- only suspiciously- even if the better part of her knows there's no evidence of malice. That's why she only wants to be with someone she wants, or not at all. Anything else comes off to her as being pressured into a relationship she's not interested in for someone else's benefit. That's what Ruby is reminding her of, and even if Ruby has nothing else in common with her father it's coming between them. That... frustrates her, enough that Weiss has tears in her eyes, because even if she knows Ruby _means_ well it's hurting a friendship she's not sure she has.

Ruby's her partner, but she's been so wrapped up with Jaune that she's never really taken the time to just be friends with her. That... hurts, especially given how Ruby chose helping Jaune over her.

So Jaune offers to stop- to make Ruby stop- if that's what it'd take to save it.

Jaune knows Ruby does like Weiss- that for all the venting she does, Weiss's opinion does matter to Ruby- and he doesn't want to be the reason their friendship sours. Especially since his newly resumed training with Pyrrha should open up more time for Ruby herself to be a better friend, and partner.

Jaune extends an offer and asks if Weiss could go back being friends with Ruby if he reigned her (and himself) in. Jaune isn't offering to renounce his interest, but he does promises more restraint- no more love letters, no more poems, no more minstrels, or anything else she dislikes. Going back to the way things were before, in exchange for the status quo ante.

Weiss gratefully accepts.

Thankful and relieved, a grateful Weiss gives Jaune the briefest of touches- as if impulsively about to embrace him- before drawing back, not wanting to encourage him. Even so, on her way to the door, Weiss stops at the end of the table to look back at him and give him the oddest of compliments, and a straighter answer than she'd given Ruby before.

Even if this mess has been a hassle... she doesn't dislike him.

Weiss doesn't like him, obviously, or else there would have been no problem. But she doesn't dislike him either, not like that old men or nasty nobles her father tried to introduce her to. She recognizes him as a young man who's interested in her for her own reasons, even if she isn't interested in him now. But it's that 'now' that's important- because he's changed already from that bafoon who got into Beacon before, and she's not sure how he- or she- will change in the future.

That's why she wouldn't give him a permanent 'no' or 'never.' Because she doesn't have reason to suspect his motives, it's not never, just not now. That's enough for her to refuse... and that's enough for Jaune to accept, gracefully backing away and heading towards the door. Ruby has to scurry away, but as she does- right as the door cracks open- she hears Weiss call out for him.

She wants him to know that even she doesn't like him enough to date right now, she does respect him a little better for what he's doing. For her, and Ruby.

Some time later Jaune finds Ruby, who's in the Beacon garden once more. Ruby's been here since her eavesdropping session, and isn't surprised when Jaune asks her to stop helping him with Weiss. She's not surprised... but she is guilty, fearing she might have screwed up his chances with Weiss. And guilty that she hasn't been a good friend or partner. That she made things worse once again.

Jaune doesn't _sound_ hearbroken, though, as he laughs and tussles her hair and tells her not to worry.

Jaune isn't so fragile. Rather than fall into a depression or sulk, Jaune stands by his feelings and the path Ruby set him on. In her own way, Weiss's rejection was a sort of encouragement- a reminder that he has changed, and an encouragement for him to keep improving. After all, her not being interested today doesn't mean she might not be some day... and so until then he just needs to keep moving forward and improving himself, until he is at that point. Weiss is still his inspiration to improve. She's more than a girl, she's his Lady, just like Ruby described, isn't she? Ruby whispers she is, even as she feels guilty at how she's distressed Weiss.

Jaune encourages her to spend more time with her partner to get to know her better- suggesting the time that they'll no longer have when he trains with Pyrrha- but Jaune also tries to dissuade Ruby from any guilt. Maybe they both have a ways to go- maybe they both need to spend more time with their partners to grow- but this is a path Ruby started him on, and he has no regrets. Even if he must reign in their feelings for awhile longer, Jaune refuses any apologies, and even thanks Ruby for her lessons on courting and knightly love from a distance. Even if it's harder than he thought it'd be… Ruby was right.

If love could pass so easily, it wasn't love in the first place. It'll be worth it when he's worthy one day, he's sure.

Jaune leaves, willing to reign in his feelings so that he can improve while things can go back to the peaceful way they were. As she watches him leave, back straight and determined to grow worthy...

Ruby can't help but think he already is.

/

End A Suitor Too Soon

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

More wish-fulfillment in the making. Personally I found Jaune's 'flirting' (more like harassment) towards Weiss painful. I get that it was never intended to be a real thing, but I don't think the ultimate moral of the story really depended on (or benefited from) the cringe-inducing set-up. While I understand why Roosterteeth didn't spend time on Jaune building up to it, I'd a least like to think that if Jaune had confided in a friend they might have helped him be a bit less cringe-worthy.

Hopefully this a bit less so. It's definitely an important phase- and possibly the first positive depiction of love in the story- and some significant character growth, as Jaune embraces the ideal Ruby always had of him. Funny how that works at times.

What do you think? Please share your thoughts, speculation in review.


	11. Genealogy

Warning: Triggers for this chapter include: Children acting childishly, insecurity, and character conflict

/

* * *

/

Genealogy Arc

/

With the reigning in of Jaune's love-life, peace returns to the friends and with it a return to something close to the status quo ante. As the first term ends Beacon enters a mini-summer break, a time when most students return home for a week or two. Teams RWBY and JNPR are an exception, though, as both teams elect to stay at Beacon. Ruby learns that Ren and Nora have nowhere to go, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune all have their own reasons for not wanting to go home and face family, and while Pyrrha could go home she's not inclined to make the inter-continental trip to Mistral. That leaves Ruby and Yang, who elect not to return home to Patch to stay with their father over the break. There's suggestions that Taiyang was surprised and maybe a little hurt, but Yang laughs it off and mimes a tear and her father as she laughs at how fast Ruby's grown up, to not want to go home to read comic books all summer.

True, Ruby could read the books at Beacon, but that's not why she stays. Nor is Jaune. Ruby's real reason for staying is to try and improve her partner bonds with Weiss, who's staying at Beacon to stay away from Atlas and her father. Ruby makes a dedicated effort to hang out with Weiss and do what Weiss wants... even if that's a lot of studying or completing summer break homework or getting ahead on future projects. It's work, but it's the least Ruby can do as she tries to make amends to her partner for the recent... happenings that everyone conspicuously doesn't talk about.

Despite how the last semester ended, though, Jaune isn't heartbroken even though he's reigned his feelings (and Ruby's support) in. When Pyrrha offers a sympathetic shoulder or maybe a trip to Vale with her to take his mind off things, Jaune waves off her concern as appreciated bu unneeded and suggests a group outing as well, which leads to a RWBY-JNPR trip to a summer movie as a way to relax from the heat and actually enjoy the summer.

The movie they go to ends up being an action-romance historical fiction movie based on Valean history- a story centered on the losing side of the Valean Civil War, the War of the Roses. Between the epic battles and the political maneuvering, the 'based on a true story' story focuses on a peasant girl named Joan who masqueraded as her brother to fight in his place as a knight in the War of the Roses. Hers was a story of a rise to glory, even as she bested but spared a leader of the enemy house after a duel in an act of honor. That leads her into the service of the royal family, and to falling in love with a prince of the doomed loosing side. When the war is lost and the fortunes of the family come tumbling down, the gripping climax comes to whether the fair moon-pale maiden can rescue the object of her affection from the executioner's axe. A daring rescue and escape ends on an ambiguous note, with the two being cornered by the knights and crown prince of the victorious Royal Family, the very noble she once spared. What will he do, now that they're at his mercy? The scene fades to black, with the closing narration noting that both the prince and the knight disappeared from history thereafter.

When the move ends, the friends leave, discussing their impressions and what they thought. Most of it is speculation as to whether any of their families might have been involved in the movie's war, after the movie had a culturally diverse cast for a story fundamentally about a Valean internal political struggle. Must obviously would have no relation, coming from far from Vale, but some (like Ruby and Jaune) don't know. A surprising confession is Blake- who suggests that her ancestors were likely on both sides of the conflict. This is surprising, since the movie didn't focus on any faunus actors much, but Blake chalks that up to racism and a willingness to forget that faunus have been a part of Vale as long as anyone.

The movie's romantic subplot, in other words, barely registers within the in-group dynamics during the post-movie discussion. Jaune's interest in Weiss is open knowledge, but Jaune keeps his word and acts normal, and Weiss pretends it never occurred, even making a point of talking more to Jaune than she did before to dispel even the impression that anything might have come between them. While Ruby still catches how Jaune watches Weiss as she talks about how any sister of a knight would have been a minor noble as well and thus hardly a peasant, and though Ruby notes how he moves to open the doors in advance for Weiss, Ruby bites her tongue and holds back as well. It's a peaceful day and she'll at least try not to ruin it.

The day is a success, though, and Ruby and Weiss are once again on friendlier terms even as Weiss nags Ruby on their way back of the need to finish their summer homework. Weiss had consented to a break for the matinee, but when they return she expects Ruby to finish it. Weiss doesn't have the carrot or stick of Jaune's approval like in the earlier days of the crush, but… well, Weiss isn't above contrasting Ruby's desire to goof off with Jaune's diligent effort on the summer homework with Pyrrha.

At least until Jaune embarrassedly admits he hasn't done a project for Professor Oobleck, one of the larger assignments most students either do last minute or during summer break.

Oobleck's history project becomes the focus of the story as Jaune and Ruby join forces for a study project during their team leader hangout sessions. Suggested by Weiss- a sign of their status quo amicability- to nudge Ruby into action, Jaune and Ruby end up going for a genealogy project after the recent movie had brought out family histories. It's a basic history/research project into family histories, rudimentary training for Hunters who become investigators. Ruby had been planning to write something about her mother, but Weiss wants to push her more… so Ruby ends up helping in Jaune's geneology of the Arcs, who Jaune knows were at least involved in the Great War from their grandparent's time.

It's interesting for Ruby, even as she expected it to be boring, because she still suspects that Jaune's weapons imply the Arcs really are descended from Valean knights at some point. While Jaune had been intending to research the grandfather who fought in the war and call it a day, Ruby's involvement snowballs the investigation... and not a single one of them was registered as a knight. As Ruby and Jaune dig through dusty old records in a Vale archive, they realize something even odder- the Arc family line disappears beyond a certain point. As in, before a point, they can't find any mention of it in the Valean frontier censuses they're looking through. It's like two Arcs simply appeared at the far end of the frontier... but when they look for mentions of the Arcs during that time elsewhere, it's not until they get to the heart of Vale itself that they find another mention of the name, but just one.

The first Arc on record- one of two who appeared in the middle of nowhere around the time of the War of the Roses- is...

Joan.

And she is indeed registered as a knight of Vale, of a line of knights of Vale that traces back to the oldest records. She would have been one of the few female knights of those days. Joan was the ancestor who is Jaune's namesake. Ruby is enthralled, and insists on knowing more. Jaune doesn't know anything. He barely knew that he was named after a past Arc his family never really talked about her much about, but it doesn't matter. With Ruby's motivation unresistable, Joan the Arc becomes the new focus of the research project.

Ruby helps Jaune research what they can in Beacon's library and the Valean archives, and together they realize that Joan Arc was alive in the War of the Roses so long ago. Her appearance in the frontier coincides with the end of the War of the Roses, but it's not clear as to why, as the records don't say. Ruby has an idea as to where to look next, though, and the next day she and Jaune go to the Royal Museum of History, where they're helped around by a doting curator who mistakes Jaune for someone he knows at first. There Ruby scours the half-remembered exhibit about the War of the Roses, looking for any mention...

There is. Not by name, but it's very clear that when the losers of the War of the Roses lost, it wasn't just the rival branch of the royal family that suffered, but their closest allies to. Those Knights that didn't die in battle were exiled or executed, and Jaune's ancestor was definitely on the wrong side.

But Joan of Arc was just one knight, and just one survivor who took exile rather than execution. Who was the other Arc who showed up on the frontier with her? When they checked the Vale census records, Joan was not married and there were no Arcs with that specific first name...

The old museum keeper, bumbling around, registers the name. Oh, Prince Whoever? Terrible story, really. He disappeared amidst the bloodline purge of the civil war, when the victorious monarchy was rooting out any possible contenders for the throne. Such a shame. He was such a good lad, so they say, beloved by the subjects and servants alike, let alone his knights. Aye, there was even a scandal rumor by the end, one about his most loyal knight... didn't they make a movie about that recently?

Ruby and Jaune trade wide-eyed stares, and Ruby's excitement is not about the 'A' their project is all but guaranteed to get.

It's a thrilling discovery, and opens a family legacy Jaune wasn't even aware he had. Joan Arc was a royal knight, sworn to one of the lead houses with a claim to the throne in the War of the Roses, and served one of the princes… and likely spirited him away into exile to save him from the victor's mercy, with the prince taking her name to go into hiding in exile. For exile it was- when the noble house fell, the newly formed Council issued an edict of exile for all who escaped their grasp, threatening execution for any who returned to Vale. The Prince survived to live the rest of his life on the distant frontier thanks to (and with) his most loyal retainer- Joan Arc.

Ruby says it in three words. This... is amazing.

As far as genealogy projects go, being able to trace your lineage to the Royal Family of Vale ranks right about up there. As archaic as it is- so many generations ago that the Arcs have forgotten reinvented their legend as Huntsmen, and the Council no longer cares- this is certainly going to be a hit with Oobleck. Jaune doesn't know what to think except that it likely means a good grade. But Ruby…

Ruby's more interested in something else, something Jaune doesn't even realize. Jaune's ancestor is more than the knighted source of Jaune's sword and shield- she's responsible for one of Ruby's favorite fairy tales, one that shaped her idea of 'love.' A flashback to the fairy tale Uncle Qrow began telling at the very start of the story in the prologue- of a knight who note only dared to be female, but who got the guy when all other knights failed- this was no doubt based on Joan. Sure, the Maiden in that story was a defeated prince, and the bits about the War of the Roses skipped, but still! Joan Arc succeeded as a knight and as a woman, and got her love in the end! It was so romantic!

Ruby practically swoons at the revelation as she and Jaune return to Beacon in very high spirits. Ruby is much less taken by the reveal that Jaune is, technically, kinda-sorta royalty. Jaune laughs it off as nothing more than trivia now, noting that the Council stripped any claim to the throne away when they ordered his ancestor's exile in absentia, but Ruby to enthralled to care. It's cool, it makes Jaune cooler, and maybe... maybe it would even help Weiss think better of him now that he's from less common stock?

Jaune doesn't think Weiss is that shallow, and so doesn't get his hopes up. Unlike Ruby, he doesn't think it will even change anything- and he's proven right when they return and Ruby spills the news to her bemused friends. While the friends find it interesting, they're more amused at Ruby's excitement than awed at Jaune's pedigree. It even leads more to teasing than awe, with Yang being the first to crack a Royal Pain joke. Even when Ruby asks Weiss if Jaune's lineage is cool- sparking a sudden quiet as it sounds like Ruby pestering Weiss over Jaune again- Weiss scoffs. If she wanted a prince, she's had offers of marriage from actual nobles- old money that, ironically, wasn't rich enough to even warrant her father's interest, let alone hers. Ruby still thinks it's cool, but Weiss is indifferent, and the conversation goes to what everyone else did for their family tree projects.

It's a mixed bag. Yang did a slacker project of her parents like Ruby intended to, and seems to play off the expected hit to her grade when she says she only really got records on her dad's side, because her mother's side had no records. She asked her Uncle for a family tree, but he immediately hung up on her saying something about drinking. Ren and Nora don't have records either, with any records lost in the fall of Ren's home. Blake is cagey and more or less deflects the topic when it comes to her. Weiss, of course, has an expansive pedigree, and one that has more real-world relevance and power than Jaune's could possibly claim. As forPyrrha… Pyrrha did her own research, and can track a proud line of warriors who've won acclaim in Sanctum, even as far back as a remarkable gladiator slave-turned-rebel who led a slave rebellion against ancient Mistral. It's an impressive bio for an impressive athlete, getting, and it puts Ruby's too shame. It occurs to Ruby that she doesn't have anything- she has her mom, of course, but Taiyang was just a first generation huntsman, and it's not like they can ask Summer, who had few documents. What Ruby has is nothing compared to Jaune's, or Weiss's… or Pyrrha's.

Ruby is disheartened, even if it wasn't a competition, and confesses as much to Jaune when Jaune asks her about it later as they finish working on his projec. Ruby's down because she doesn't have an impressive legacy, and is looking depressed until Jaune taps her on the nose once more- boop- and chides her for being silly. It's not Jaune's great-great-who knows how many greats- grandmother and a forgotten connection to a royal family that he's proud about. It's the family he knows- his parents and his grandfatherwho made him proud of being an Arc. Jaune tells Ruby to be proud of her parents, and not worry about the rest.

Ruby perks up, happier, and Jaune offers help (or at least moral support) as Ruby finishes her report on Summer Rose without worrying about the grade. Jaune's impressed as he reviews it, and Ruby happily tells Jaune about her memories of Summer, including her stories of courtly love and knights like his own ancestor. The two team leaders work well into the night as they finish and check each other's papers, and spend the rest of the evening brainstorming ideas for the last day of break and how to make it the Best Day Ever.

The Best Day Ever actually occurs, but is conveniently skipped. Implicit shenanigans serve as a noodle incident reference from then on, including something about a human-sized hamster ball, but the Genealogy Arc ends well as classes resume and everyone presents their projects. As predicted, Jaune's is an instant hit with Oobleck. Oobleck praises it to the class not just for its historical value as a curiosity, but for its demonstration of going above and beyond the requirements for the research project. Jaune instantly sells Ruby out as the real cause for its success, humbly sharing credit and taking the blame for taking Ruby's time from her own project, and Oobleck awards Ruby extra credit, giving her full points on her modest project. It ties Ruby with Jaune and Weiss for maximum points- and just barely above Pyrrha, who didn't have quite as many sources.

It's not a competition, Ruby reminds herself as she and Pyrrha trade looks… but there is a rivalry, and one that takes a new form that very lunch hour.

As the friends discuss their grades, Nora and Yang begin playing with their food in what will ultimately turn into the food fight of canon as teams JNPR and RWBY start the new semester with a Yang.

The food fight's changes are mostly a matter of tone and punchlines. When Nora cries that she's Queen of the Castle on top of the table fort, Jaune is right up there with her crowing that he's King of the Castle. Considering how crazy as it is to start trouble on the first day of the semester, Ruby declares that Jaune must be bewitched- and then Pyrrha plays along, claiming to be that witch who's charmed him. It's RWBY vs JNPR, with Ruby leading the charge to save the kingdom and save Good King Jaune from the evil spell… even if Jaune is happily throwing melons back down at them.

The battle differs- things go better for JNPR since Jaune is able to guard himself thanks to those Signal Fundamentals- but what really picks up is Ruby and Pyrrha focusing on each other. Despite their off choice of weapons- Ruby with Weiss's frozen sword-fish pinned into one loaf of bread as a make-shift scythe, Pyrrha using a tray-shield and the other loaf as a sword- it's an oddly intense match. It's a rematch of their their first bout, really- and one that Ruby does far better in once she gets the hang of her spinning. Even though they're both without their Weapons, Ruby has the upper hand- and even if she doesn't realize it what or why, Pyrrha is taking momentary pauses to avoid any metal. Without the shower of soda cans,Pyrrha is beaten in one one combat, and sent flying through the table fort when Ruby gets a good, clean hit with her makeshift scythe. It's a clean hit with significant parallels to the losing battle Ruby had with Pyrrha before, except this time Ruby's control is perfect and works as intended.

The fort falls, and from the top Jaune with it- a moment of faux/genuine concern as he falls to the floor. He's saved by Ruby, who catches him with her semblance in a bridal carry, before melodramatically crying out in sorrow as Jaune is silent, 'bleeding' from his chest. Until Jaune stops playing dead, at least, and smears her cheeks red with the ketchup. Ruby drops him with a straight face, the only red on her cheeks being ketchup, and Team RWBY wins the match. After helping Jaune back up, Ruby helps recover Pyrrha from the crash of tables. As she does, Ruby claims victory this time- and Pyrrha returns it with a smirk, echoing the 'this time.'

A rivalry is born, as Ruby and Pyrrha are each one win and one loss.

Breaking the moment comes Glynda, upset and scolding as per canon. Despite making a mess on the first day of school, Ozpin indulges and lets them off easy- there's no crisis in the world to be so strung up about- though he gives Jaune a more measuring gaze and warning him against thinking he can get away with anything due to his ancestry. Jaune denies, of course, and Ozpin approves of the answer- wishing more people were like that- and lets them all go.

As they leave Ozpin's office, though, the group crashes into Blake who suddenly froze. Teams RWBY and JNPR stop and look at what has Blake shaking and white- and see a breaking news from Lisa Lavender.

Adam Tauros and the Vale-cell of the White Fang have escaped from prison.

/

End Genealogy

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Dun dun duunnh...

Looks like Ruby was right- she always knew Jaune was special. Three guesses as to where things go next?

So I guess this technically counts as 'AU' now, but eh. All fanfiction is a bit AU, or else it'd just be writing down canon.

Also, note- I'm going to be taking a one delay to focus on some real-world things tomorrow. Next chapter update will be Monday.


	12. The White Fang Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

/

* * *

/

The White Fang Hunt

/

Adam's escape sends Blake into fear and a frenzy, and towards her obsession of canon. Fear because Adam knows from the docks that Blake is at Beacon. A frenzy because Blake is desperate to not lose her friends or the place she's found. And obsession because, well, Blake. Blake is determined to find Adam and stop him once more.

Her friends will help, of course. Though Penny is still absent and hasn't been seen since her last battle with Adam, taking away the heavy-weight who beat Adam in the first place, JNPR is happy to help. A breakup along partner lines seems obvious… until Ruby surprises everyone by suggesting shaking things up a bit, and not sticking to partners. They should all meet up before getting into a fight anyway, so Ruby suggests this could help them get used to working between the teams more. The Great White Fang Hunt, an epic adventure by Teams RWBY and JNPR.

It's a credit to Ruby's growth that no one even thinks this is about Ruby being with Jaune anymore. The much more obvious suspicion is her first suggestion of Jaune and Weiss... but with a careful, perhaps deliberate, framing of words of how it will show there's no problems working between the teams, Weiss goes along rather than objects. Yang is the first to jump aboard her sisters idea, and picks Nora to have fun. Blake chooses the discrete and stealthy Ren with an idea of infiltrating the faunus quarter. Which leaves, by process of elimination...

Ruby's real objective. The point of the mix-ups wasn't to get Jaune and Weiss together- it was so that Ruby could talk to Pyrrha alone and in private, without causing a scene.

It's about Jaune, of course- and the upcoming dance later this semester. Ruby knows Pyrrha is interested in Jaune- even beyond her earliest suspicions, Pyrrha as good as told her when she warned Ruby that she'd comfort Jaune if his heart was broke over Weiss- but she also knows Jaune is still interested in Weis. Knowing Pyrrha is interested in Jaune, Ruby checks if Pyrrha intends to make a move, and asks her to support Jaune with Weiss even so. It's a frank request, but not a zero-sum one for Ruby's benefit. Pyrrha asks Ruby why- asks if Ruby's past feelings are influencing her- and Ruby explains the promise from the end of her crush. Ruby just wants him to be happy, to put his feelings before her own, and asks Pyrrha to help that as well. Pyrrha agrees to what she would have done regardless, however grudgingly given the context, and the girls come to agreement. They'll both support, or at least not trying to stop, Jaune's crush on Weiss come the dance.

Jaune, meanwhile, gets a rare partial POV session as he and Weiss investigate the dust shipments the White Fang targeted, hoping for clues. From Jaune's thoughts, we can get a sense of his attraction and admiration for Weiss as she confidently comes up with a plan and knows how to execute it, but also his deliberate mental discipline as he restrains himself from flirting or making a fool of himself and reminds himself of the sort of courtesies Ruby taught him- opening doors, letting her pass first, but most of all listening attentively and not just fawningly. Jaune asks questions, and even questions if something will work, but in a respectful way that lets Weiss know he's actually listening and trying to help. Weiss, by her reactions, is pleased and not uncomfortable. While Jaune's presence was unsought, it's not unwelcome she assures him during a break while Jaune subtly brings her coffee, prepared just the way Ruby has told him she likes it.

He and Weiss chat easily, even amiably, as Weiss explains the history behind the CCTV. The post-War kingdoms gave gifts to the world- like the CCT- as gestures of peace, cooperation… and a bit of national posturing. While Atlas gave the world the CCT, Vale's gift included, among other things, 'gifting' Valean knights to serve as guards to the other remaining royal families, as the remaining knights of Vale have become something of a lost wonder and mostly known for being among the best bodyguards in the world. All Kingdoms had their enforcers, but the Valean knights stood apart, and it was in their honor that Atlas's new battle-mechs are called Paladins. Even if the golden age of the valean knights is past, those that remain are often in high demands as guardians and some of the world's best bodyguards.

Authentic Valean knights are notoriously non-mercenary, likely a result of the training and conditioning that makes them fight to the death before desertion, and it's apparently not at all uncommon in this age of peace for a knight to spend their entire life in service to one person until death do they part, no matter the fortunes or lack thereof. The Knight chooses who they serve for their own reasons, but very few are motivated by money. Weiss's recounts a story her elder sister told her, of how their father once tried to procure the services of a knight as a status symbol for family prestige. The knight, who had no Lord at the time, chose a mere babe over one of the most powerful men in Remnant. Weiss's lips curl upward at the thought.

It's tension-less conversation that only gets awkward Weiss finds need to call the SDC for information, and when the SDC receptionist- seeing Jaune in the background- assumes that he's Weiss's boyfriend and puts her through to Winter. Winter is connected, only having been told it was her sister and her boyfriend, and what follows is a long-distance third-degree that Weiss can only partially shield Jaune from. Jaune gives a good enough showing- claiming his intentions are honorable, he's here to help Weiss with something- but he doesn't absolutely refute any interest, even as Weiss squirms uncomfortable and Winter raises a knowing eyebrow. It's alright, though- or at least Winter is more bemused than protective after Weiss protests in Jaune's defense and that he's been a gentleman- because Winter reveals Jaune's name has reached as far as Atlas. Not in any big way, but a minor curiosity for anyone who's been watching the news from Vale.

Winter's heard the same stories everyone else has- of the no-name nobody who captured Roman Torchwick, managed to earn a spot in Beacon, and keep it despite no prior training. The country boy who not only came to big city, but became the victor of his very first tourney tourney.

If he was of better stock he might have a chance.

Jaune and Weiss both hem awkwardly, knowing his genealogy but not wanting to bring it up, and Weiss covers for him by revealing the Arc's more public past, as a family of Hunters. That's workable, and the fact that Weiss speaks in Jaune's favor clearly puts Winter on more favorable terms towars Jaune. Winter makes a show of not believing in Weiss's denials as to how she knows Jaune so well, and leaves with a parting tease of Weiss 'investing early' before she goes and leaves them with their data. Weiss has a dusting of red on her cheeks, to cute to resist, and Jaune can't help but tease her some more.

'Investing early,' huh? What did she mean by that?

Weiss takes Jaune at face value at first, and tries to explain... but flusters and chokes in embarassment, and stops when she sees Jaune's smile. Weiss glowers and looks away, red still apparent as she sulks. Why's he being so mean to her? Isn't he supposed to like her or something?

Jaune laughs, and lets up on the teasing, giving Weiss a chance to recollect her bearing and change the topic. Weiss laments embarrassing sisters to break the silence, and Jaune relates, and Weiss starts to open up and talk more about her family as they go down the elevator. Jaune is surprised that Winter was surprisingly okay with his lack of class, and admits that he was surprised she didn't care about his wealth. Weiss explains that, aside from Winter's own differences with their father, when compared to the Schnees even real nobles are relatively poor. Most nobles are old money, spending what they do inherit on pretensions or pet causes rather than business. Weiss again references that some ambitious people have sought arranged marriage with her, but one reason her father has refused was that for most nobles it would be marrying up, and thus a bad deal for the Schnees.

It's here that Jaune finally asks just how rich the Schnees are- prompting disbelief from Weiss. Didn't he know? Jaune didn't, but before she can tell him the distress call from Blake (and Ren) comes in. As Weiss and Jaune hurry, Weiss reminds Jaune of his question and offers to tell him, but Jaune dismisses it as unimportant and hurries on towards Ren and Blake.

Weiss slows at his response, an ambiguous expression on her face, before she shakes her head and follows.

In the city, the chase sequence is of Adam in the Paladin. Though mostly a story told in another time, what basically happened is that while Ren and Blake infiltrated the Faunus quarter of the city, the slums where most of the city's faunus are forced to live, they caught wind of Adam's escapees from prison. Investigation led them to a White Fang safehouse, where Adam had a suspiciously large amount of dust and experimental Atlasian paladins. Blake and Ren were discovered after taking pictures, and the pursuit began first as an attempt to stop them from spreading the evidence and now more likely as Adam chasing out of both revenge and to cause a distraction for his comrades to escape.

The battle on the highway _looks_ a lot like the one from canon at first, except that Adam is far more aggressive as he chases after them, causing Ren and Blake to rely on automated cargo trucks and such rather than risk drawing Adam's fire towards passenger cars. Ren and Blake are a poor match against it- their weapons too weak to do anything but shoot down any missiles- and Adam's pursuit is more brutal than Roman's. Adam viciously stampedes over and through vehicles, causing frightening car wrecks, and a news bullhead with Lisa Lavender is flying alongside and taking in the carnage on camera. Yang and Nora arrive, using Nora's grenades to stagger Adam away from knocking one family vehicle over the edge, even as Ruby and Pyrrha get on an overpass ahead and start sniping Adam from range.

Adam could ignore them- besides some damage to the cameras they're doing no real damage- but Ruby's idea of jumping down on him as he passes change when Weiss and Jaune arrive behind Ruby and Pyrrha. Adam sees Weiss, and focuses on her out of hate for the Schnees, and instead of being tripped up and falling down to the ground he jumps the Paladin to the top highway, even as Ren and Blake are carried away and out of the fight by the vehicles they're surfing on.

This starts an Adam vs. Ruby/Jaune/Pyrrha/Weiss match, with Lisa Lavender catching it all as she circles around. The matchup favors Adam, especially as Jaune-the only one Lisa recognizes at first from the air- lacks the speed, agility, or weapons to fight safely from a distance. Jaune has no choice but to stay close and try to be underfoot, while Ruby, Pyrrha, and even Weiss dart in and out to keep Adam distracted from squishing him. It's a harrowing sequence- one wrong move and Jaune would be squished- but the Signal Fundamentals and training keep him dodging and alive and getting in the occasional blow at the joints, which Crocea Mors sparks off of as it scratches. From the air, Jaune's proximity looks even more daring and impressive, even as Adam gets increasingly frustrated that Jaune won't die and starts to focus on him to get him out of the way first.

Things start to turn around more in the teams' favor as the rest join the fight. Yang and Nora come in with a save for Jaune by staggering the Paladin, which leads to Jaune and Ruby simultaneously coming up with the idea of knocking it down off the highway to damage it. The first attempt involves Nora and Yang sending it staggering backwards, while Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha attack the joints to make it fall. The giant falls back onto the first highway, and when the team pursues Jaune gets an especially impressive looking one where he jumps down on the Paladin itself to stab it in the head.

But here Adam gets serious, and starts using the full arsenal of the Paladin to better effect. Adam knocks away Yang, shoots a slower Nora, but most of all uses his rockets to bring down the top highway after he forces the rest to fall back under it. The rockfall staggers everyone under it, dazing them with the explosions, but even worse is when Weiss is trapped. Adam takes the opportunity to go after a pinned Weiss, who's helpless against an over-head hammer blow.

Jaune takes the blow for her. Full shield, both hands bracing, stopping a rain of over-hand blows as Adam tries to crush him by brute strength. Jaune's aura takes visible flash-damage with each blow, even as his ankle-armor and the pavement beneath start to crack under the blows. In her addled state Ruby thinks the flashes of Jaune's aura linger, an addled thought that clarifies into a dreadful certainty.

It's clear that a furious Adam intends to kill them both, and there's nothing anyone else can do about it. Ruby and Pyrrha, too far away and still stunned by the bridge collapse, watch in horror. Ruby screaming Jaune's name but unable to focus due to a being dazed from the fall and explosions, and Pyrrha reaching out impotently towards him suffering the same. Weiss, between frantic and futile attempts to pull her legs from the rubble, begs Jaune to leave her and save himself. He doesn't, of course, and angrily shouts at her to not even say that. She knows why he wouldn't, a reminder that makes Weiss pale in horror. Watching from above, Lisa's news crew scrambles to tries to cut the live feed as Adam winds up for a final strike.

He lands it… but not before Jaune's shield shines in an undisputable light, and Jaune is pounded _through_ the street, meteoring down below. The roadway crumbles and Weiss falls as well, and freed from the rubble Weiss uses her semblance to slow Jaune's descent and catch up herself to save him from a certainly fatal impact. Even as Adam jumps down after them, Weiss just manages to reach Jaune and hold onto him, before they are both caught mid-air by a swinging Blake. The last two members of the teams have returned, though Blake's catch of Jaune is rough and knocks him out of Weiss's arms… and under a plummeting Adam, who is preparing to smash Jaune. Ren makes his dramatic appearance when he lands before Jaune and uses an aura-projected blow to cancel out Adam's would-be smash in a perfect parry. Though the impact stumbles Ren and leaves them both open to a follow-up, a glyph under them throws them back to safety. Jaune is saved.

Adam's pursuit stalls when explosions shower from above and his joints freeze. A glimpse of a still-punching Yang and a white-faced Pyrrha with her hand extended hint as to why, but both Ruby and Adam's attention are occupied by Ruby and Nora, quickly descending. Between gravity and their own weapon recoil, both girls crash with overwhelming force. Nora Smash crushes one arm, and a screaming Ruby cleaves the other shear off. Both girls impact hard enough to take considerable aura damage, but Adam's mech is literally disarmed.

From there it's a short fight as Adam attempts to flee while he still can, trying to bulldoze through the wounded Jaune that others are protectively clustered around. It fails, and not because Jaune gets out of the way. Weiss jumps forward and creates an ice sheet beneath the Paladin. Ruby races forward, cutting a Paladin 'tendon' that Jaune had already weakened, before using her rifle-recoil to race back toward to Jaune and stand by Weiss just in case. Blake throws Nora part of her weapon, and with Ren's help they use the ribbon to trip the unstable Paladin and make it slip on Weiss's ice sheet.

The Paladin falls, sliding to a stop right before Jaune, who has Weiss and Ruby infront of him. The Paladin ends up kneeling position before Jaune, and is unable to rise as its servos give up. When Adam attempts to open up and bail out, it's to the sight of Weiss with an ice glyph ready, Ruby aiming straight into the cockpit, and Jaune between and behind them telling Adam to surrender.

Adam snarls, reaches for his blade, and finds himself frozen inside of his cockpit when Ruby fires. Circling above, Lisa Lavender caught it all on live broadcast, and thanks herself failing to cut the feed. She directs the pilot to come in close enough to shine a spotlight on the still-kneeling mech… and Jaune.

Knowing it's only a matter of time until the police arrive, and that they can't get away anonymously this time, Teams RWBY and JNPR stay to secure Adam until the authorities arrive.

Blake has a private talk with Adam- willing to let him be arrested and risk exposing her rather than free him and risk her friends. Adam curses her as a traitor to her species. Blake rejects that she's a traitor, saying she wants a Kingdom for both species, Human and Faunus, and that Adam's the real traitor to that ideal. Adam glares, and Blake leaves resolved and willing to accept the consequences of her past, even if she has to take solace in that the only villain she helped stopped was Adam. Blake resolves to tell Ozpin the truth, and let the consequences be what they may rather than live in fear of the truth. Yang promises to support her partner to the end, and Nora throws an arm around Blake as well as Ren says they will to.

Amongst the rest of the friends, though, the center of attention and worry is Jaune, who's alive but unable to stand back up once he finally collapses before the Paladin. His ankles were put under severe stress, enough that Weiss and Ruby have to carry him so that he can sit on the Paladin, and Weiss takes strict and total control as she demands he not move at all until the paramedics can come and look. Not content with that, though, Weiss insists on taking a closer look and ends up using a handkerchief to tie around Jaune's ankle in an effort to help immobilize it. Ruby and Jaune both watch her silently, even as Weiss fixates on it with a certain sort of mix of dedication and fearful relief.

The person who speaks first is Pyrrha, who's been hovering and uncertain of if- how- to help. Pyrrha is white as a sheet and radiating concern and bumbling apologies. The reason for concern is obvious, but the apologies are less so. Even though Jaune magnanimously forgives her and doesn't mind, his pardon clearly does little to alleviate Pyrrha's guilt at Jaune's near-death experience.

When the police finally do arrive, it's once again in the form of the Royal Police- and once again lead by Lord Mordred in particular, with his black knight still by his side.

Mordred recognizes the girls, and is polite enough even as he briskly moves past any familiarity in order to take custody of Adam personally. Adam is silent when Mordred greets him once again, and Mordred taunts Adam of the futility of rebellion. Mordred gives an ominous feel when he leaves Adam with parting words about how perhaps this time Adam will reconsider betraying his hospitality, and maybe next time Adam will listen to what he has to say. Adam glares, and Mordred leaves him, tasking his knight Garnet- the silent, imposing figure with stone-black armor and a huge obsidian greatsword- to make sure nothing happens.

Stepping back, Mordred looks around for the cameras and sees the (Bullhead) spotlight still on Jaune. Frowning, Mordred makes his way over. It's Mordred and Jaune's first meeting, and it doesn't go well when Jaune doesn't rise to his feet in the presence of a noble. He can't, of course, but the explanation from Weiss as to why doesn't make Mordred any happier. Mordred, it seems, expects a bit more courtesy even from children.

Mordred gives Jaune recognition and congratulations tinted with disdain- that helping capture someone like Adam was an achievement considering his common station- and the elitism grates on nerves. It's reversed when Jaune- unlike the girls of RWBY, who had been polite with 'sirs' and respectful when dealing with him at the docks- offers no such deference and simply asks who Mordred is supposed to be. Maybe it's because of the pain, but Jaune responds to Mordred as an equal, and admits he's never heard of the self-important nobleman. Mordred's elitism bubbles to the surface as he claims his credentials- a noble from the victorious side of the Vale War of the Roses, Lord of Royal Police, heir to one of the richest estates in Vale...

And, he insists, the _rightful_ heir to the throne.

Jaune's too ignorant to be impressed, and asks Weiss for context of if it's a big deal or not. Mordred starts to be furious that Jaune is so casual with Weiss Schnee, but Weiss's ire pops in defense of her friend and recent savior. Weiss undercuts Mordred's pretensions by not only pointing out how far from the throne he is as Lord of the Royal Police, but by 'reminding' him of why she implicitly rejected an offer of marriage before- that he and his estate weren't rich or powerful enough to be attractive to a Schnee. He's only a nobleman, after all- "not even a Prince"- and Mordred colors darkly even as his Black Knight ominously moves closer when Weiss says that. Weiss and Mordred have a history- or at least an unwelcome awareness- and Weiss's scorn clearly makes Morded color.

Mordred is angry, but the presence of cameras and the restraining hand of his knight stop him, and he makes his leave. Weiss is asked what that was about- she dismisses him as an unwanted prospect from long ago- but turns the topic towards their hurt friends. Ruby watches from the side as Weiss calls over medics directs them to the most seriously wounded, and while Ruby doesn't frown or fret like Pyrrha while Weiss worries over Jaune and takes control of his care...

She doesn't smile either.

/

The White Fang Hunt

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Le gasp. Ruby might not be delighted that Jaune raised a flag with Weiss? Why ever could that be. Ruby swore she'd bury her feelings, and that always works without issue.

And more world building/other stuff, which I think makes this story both one of the most and least subtle stories I've ever written, but which I feel I can't go into now lest I ruin the surprises for people who don't yet see it yet. Le sigh.

As always, please share thoughts and opinions. It's hard for me to know what to draw attention to here without spoilers, so if there are any thoughts/confusions/questions I can address, be sure to let me know.


	13. A Night of Nobles

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

A Night of Nobles

/

The Battle of the Highway, as it becomes known, changes things even before Jaune gets out of the infirmary. Glynda Goodwitch arrives to take custody of the students, and the faculty are both impressed and irritated by the team's proactive accomplishment in hunting the White Fang. While Blake goes off to explain to Ozpin in private why they were involved in the first place, the rest are sent to the infirmary. Jaune's the most seriously wounded, having to be carried (levitated) to keep weight off of his heels, and is assigned to strict bed rest and no walking for a few days to allow him to recover. Weiss vows to ensure he won't, or else, even though Jaune is the only one not discharged the same day.

It's stifling, but all the friends visit to help keep the boredom away. But the most frequent three aren't his team, and only one of them is his partner. Ruby is one, of course- the most chipper, the most upbeat, and carrying on with their team leader meeting like nothing is amiss. The fear of the moment passed, Ruby is the most talkative. It's a sharp contrast to Pyrrha, who sits beside Jaune in silence and clenching her hands so hard her knuckles are white. Pyrrha keeps wanting to say something, but never does when Ruby is around, and clearly can't manage to when she's not. And the third person… the third person is Weiss, who might be the most shaken even as superficially she seems the same- determined, domineering, and dedicated in ensuring the right result.

But something has changed. Weiss is there when Ruby or Pyrrha aren't, and though she's domineering and forces Jaune to abide by the bed rest with no exceptions, she takes notes for the classes Jaune misses and brings (and forces him to complete) the homework so that he doesn't fall behind. She will not allow him to fall behind, not after… Though Weiss insists nothing has changed, something clearly has, and she's gained an awareness of Jaune she hadn't had before. Weiss is uneasy, even unsettled, in Jaune's presence, but insists on attending him anyway. She sighs and drifts off in class beside Ruby thinking about him, and not because Jaune did anything wrong. Quite the opposite. It's a remarkable moment indeed when Weiss asks _Ruby_ what sort of preferences Jaune has, so that Weiss can bring him something pleasant in the Beacon infirmary.

The first few days pass with only modest changes within the group, and Jaune thinks it's no big deal. Not until he insists on exiting the infirmary at the earliest opportunity despite Goodwitch's and even Yang's concurring advice to do otherwise. Jaune insists, though, and is allowed to leave on crutches on the third day, and is greeted upon exit by flashing cameras and a flurry of questions.

Team RWBY and JNPR's battle and (re)capture of Adam Tauros of the White Fang has taken the kingdom by storm, dominating the news cycle and throwing them all into the limelight. Ruby's first brush with fame- her distinctive red cape, dramatic attack, and role not only as Team Leader but also partner to The Weiss Schnee- are flattering. Ruby gets her very first fanmail, which she happily shares with Jaune. It's a letter mailed to her by a just-beginning young child at Signal, a crude hand-drawn drawing of Ruby accompanying a note saying how cool she was and wanting to grow up and graduate to Beacon just like her. It touching, and even the flaws endearing- even if it lacks her distinctive hood, and draws it as just a dashing cape.

But while everyone is noted, not everyone gets fame equally. Weiss is already known. Ozpin shields Blake from media scrutiny after she confesses her past, and the press is oddly uniform in ignoring her or not capturing her on camera. Yang enjoys the fame at first, until she's bombarded with friend and paramore requests and finds she can't sneak into clubs anymore because they all know she's still a minor. Clearly fame comes with its downsides.

But the person with by far the most media attention, and the most media anticipation as they awaited his recovery, is Jaune. Jaune's duel with the Paladin in close quarters, saving Weiss's life, and the subsequent finale where the Paladin came to kneel before him are among the most replayed news clips of the week. Jaune's previous notoriety in the news makes him familiar enough that Lisa Lavender introduces him as the Huntsman-in-training who needs no introduction, but her repeated attempts to get an interview are stymied by Beacon's interference, with Jaune only giving a brief statement to a prepared question. Jaune's own modesty and refusing to take credit only adds to the appeal, and makes Lisa more eager for an audience.

The fifteen minutes of fame should die away soon enough… but an otherwise slow news cycle keeps Jaune in the news, even edging out Mordred's press efforts to take credit for bringing Adam into custody and promising a break in the case to recapture the rest of the White Fang escapees. Instead, Lisa's efforts to land an interview with Jaune lead to an amusing game of hide and seek around Beacon after Jaune leaves the infirmary, where Weiss and Ruby and the rest try to help a crutch-bound Jaune evade Lisa when she brings a camera crew into Beacon. It's clearly the most fun Lisa's had in years, and the friends even overhear her talking about doing 'real' journalism again, though Lisa is clearly compensating for something. Her disappearance from the normal broadcasting talking head position suggests there might have been consequences for her failure to cut the feed during the battle with Adam. Things turned out well, but if they hadn't...

It's probably not a coincidence that Lisa leaves the anchor slot about the same time that clips of Weiss Schnee being saved ebb out of the media montages. At least Jaune gets a perfunctory thank-you note signed by President Schnee himself, along with something a little more practical courtesy of Winter- a Schnee-sponsored repair and upgrade to Jaune's battered and battle-damaged armor, making it whole and a resplendent white from high-quality materials Ruby couldn't afford. The Schnee-paid upgrade is a step above the crude training gear Ruby had made for Jaune, and this time Ruby is little more than a hand-maiden when she helps Weiss awkwardly (uncomfortably? embarrassedly?) gift this boon to Jaune from her family. Jaune is grateful, and looks forward for a chance to wear it- and honestly Ruby is too, even as she has mixed feelings as she watches the exchange. There's something mixing- and not just a snowflake sigil...

Lisa's efforts aren't a total failure, though, despite JNPR and RWBY's attempts at getting out of the limelight. Lisa does some investigative journalism and interviews other students about Jaune. The people interviewed are generally positive. Velvet of CFVY gives a sympathetic take and claims Jaune once helped her deal with a bully, something Ruby hadn't known because Jaune never saw it as relevant enough to bring up to her. Cardin is the rival with a grudging respect, though 'respect' is more 'grudge' since the defeat at the Tourney.

But the crown jewel of the story is something Cardin let slip a hint of when he calls Jaune cocky about his family, and Lisa did the rest of the digging for- the (re)discovery of Jaune's genealogy. Jaune's royal lineage becomes the story, a curiosity that brings new life to the story and new focus to Jaune's previous actions. Jaune's feel-good line during the Tourney of following in his parents footsteps takes new life with the idea that those footsteps aren't just Huntsmen, but Knights and even Royalty. The media angle is now 'The Noble Huntsman'- or would the headline be 'Noble Who Does Something'? Lisa can't decide, but also can't help contrasting Jaune's repeated involvement in bringing in dangerous criminals with Mordred and the Royal Police's tendency to just have captured criminals drop in their lap, but still letting Adam escape in the first place. And not only did he escape, he somehow gained dangerous military technology- that's a scandal for the Royal Police to investigate right there, though the story abruptly dies without followup by any reputable news stations.

Instead, Jaune becomes the face of Adam's capture, and a new face of Vale's ancient royal regime. Not even a brief encounter in a hallway when he's on his way to class- where he denies he even knew of ties to the royal family or nobility- deters the likes of Lisa.

After all, if he didn't know before, why not (re)learn them now?

Uncle Qrow returns to the story for the first time in a while carrying a package into Team RWBY's room. But there's no dog stuffed inside- just a letter, and not even for Ruby or Yang. The letter is for Jaune, but delivering the letter is really just a pretext for Qrow to check up on his nieces for his own peace of mind and Taiyang's. Qrow takes just a moment to chastise the girls, telling them how seeing your child on the nightly news is never a good feeling... before going ahead and praising them for their good work anyway. Qrow is still going on this mission or that for Ozpin, and mentions an upcoming mission to Haven in the near future, but he's in good cheer as he asserts there's nothing really big going on. Nothing keeping him up at night, anyways.

Qrow chats with the girls about their brush of fame, but as he does so he subtly leads the conversation with questions about Jaune. Ruby is happy to talk about Jaune, how she taught him how to fight like Qrow taught her, and their friendship. When Qrow teases her over how knightly Jaune looks and how he remembers how much she liked that sort of a thing when she was just a child, Ruby colors and protests it was just a phase. As Ruby changes subject back to Jaune, raising how cool his lineage is, Qrow trades a meaningful look with Yang. Yang gives a nod, a shake of her head, and an ambiguous shrug- and Qrow decides perhaps he would like to meet Jaune personally rather than drop off the letter with the girls.

Jaune is heard coming down the hall soon while talking with Ren, and invited in. Qrow doesn't introduce himself directly, but starts with a sudden quizzing Jaune on the Signal Fundamentals he was seen using. While Yang holds a hand over Ruby's mouth and keeps her from interrupting, Qrow starts a hardline, implying that trying to use the Signal Fundamentals is supposedly a sacred art passed down through family and somehow illegal by untrained amateurs. Jaune protests he was trained, and that the 'deviations' Qrow spotted were elements of the Mistrali style he learned from Pyrrha. But when Qrow threatens vague punishment for using it anyway, Jaune jumps on the rhetorical grenade rather than sell out Ruby. Even as he's on the back foot, Jaune asks just who Qrow is anyway.

Ruby breaks free of Yang to chastise Uncle Qrow, and Qrow's facade crumbles with a chuckle as he lets himself be introduced as Ruby's uncle. Qrow grants that Jaune did decent with the Signal Fundamentals, knowing when to be defensive and when to switch to the attack. Juane credits having two good teachers, and Qrow chuckles and decides he likes Jaune. Qrow offers some tips or future advice to help Jaune further develop the Signal Fundamentals, but also shoots the breeze, asking about Jaune's preference in women. Does he like older? Younger? How much younger? Jaune is taken aback and a bit uneasy when he says he's interested in girls his age or round abouts, but Qrow swings an arm over his shoulder and confides that when he was Jaune's age, he was into older ladies himself. There's just something about mature women... After teasing Jaune of if he's sure that the Beacon teachers like Glynda aren't more his type (Jaune's sure), Qrow ultimately does what he was here to do and gives Jaune the message- and pity at the same time.

Jaune receives a summons from the Monarch of Vale- an invitation for two to attend a gathering of nobles and 'meet the family' as it were. Jaune doesn't have to go, of course- but Qrow strongly suggests he does, and not just because the gala is nominally in his honor. Even though Qrow is dismissive of the nobility, he crudely claims that some of them are real lookers and wags an eyebrow. Jaune colors, but its Ruby's protest that Jaune isn't like that which Qrow was watching for. Qrow shares another ambiguous glance with Yang, who again shrugs, and laughs it off like a little joke. Qrow concedes that the nobles are a mixed bag of pomp and occasionally pretty people, but gives a special concession that the Monarch is different. As the living symbol of Vale, the Monarchy has to uphold a higher standard... and the Monarch takes that responsibility seriously. Besides, it's not like Jaune will be alone amongst the stuffed shirts- Qrow points out that Jaune can bring a date, and wouldn't that be an opportunity?

And that's how Jaune and Ruby end up going to an 'informal' gala. Ruby is awkward, uncomfortable, and surprised to be there. She expected- suggested- Jaune ask Weiss instead, but Weiss refused. Not because of her current unease around Jaune, but because she came to Beacon to get away from such social functions and she personally dislikes the nobility she was forced to meet in Atlas. Most of those who aren't pompous or social parasites are frivolous and leisurely rich who don't apply themselves. Not Weiss's type of people, in other words. When Weiss suggests Ruby instead, Jaune goes along with it without issue.

Weiss does help them prepare- shopping for suitable clothes, making them sit through etiquette lessons, and so on- and honestly her greater fear is for Ruby rather than Jaune. Ruby's earlier manners training- which Jaune has studiously kept up on in the time since- is at least almost passable... with refinement, which she's glad to give to spare their teams any shame. With some last minute coaching- including acceptable topics of discourse (not including Jaune's humble home-games), Weiss finally considers them... passable. But despite Weiss's help, Ruby is still overwhelmed and feels like a fish out of water when they arrive. Surrounded by nobles for whom 'casual' means cocktail dresses far more elegant than anything Ruby is wearing, which shows too much of her knees for comfort. Jaune's attempt to reassure her before they enter, telling her not to worry because tshe looks good in the dress, does nothing to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

The only consolation is that Jaune is as out of place as she is, and relieved to have her there. When Ruby asks if he's disappointed that Weiss isn't there, Jaune denies it. Weiss fitting in with higher society wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. At least with Ruby there, he'll have a friend he won't feel out of place with. Ruby smiles, and when Jaune offers her an arm she grips it a little harder than he expects. These high heels are so unstable. Ruby and Jaune compose themselves, and enter the main room as part of the formal introduction, announced as the Hunters and team leaders who so recently caught Adam.

The party is a social function for the Vale elite, and establishes the many sorts of elites in Vale society. They are welcomed by the gala's organizer, a noblewoman named Belle who looks remarkably like what Weiss might in a few years if she grew up and out and smiled more. Belle tells them she looks forward to talking to them after her role as greeter is done, Jaune and Ruby awkwardly mingle with the upper crust of society. Everyone is nice and welcoming, but even Ruby can soon tell that many of the smiles are shallow and superficial, leaving as soon as the people turn away. Well-bred girls who coyly approach Jaune mutter disparaging things about him when their backs are turned, and worse about her when they think she's deaf as well as young. Novae rich elites- not really nobles- are a separate class, and some are ambitious and try to angle for Jaune or Ruby to offer endorsements, or just to ask about their more famous friends Weiss and Pyrrha. And some are just braggarts, starting by praising Jaune and Ruby's feats, but turning the stories about themselves as egotistically as Professor Port. Who actually is there, for some reason (he's a member of a hunting association chaired by a noble with whom he shares a tailor), and provides a welcome relief and intervention to help Ruby escape.

But while many nobles are indeed selfish and shallow, there are a few who aren't. Jaune and Ruby are found again by Belle, who organized the gala in their honor- and is using it to help organize a charity drive for philanthropy. In this case, a fund for orphans of fallen Hunters, a cause Ruby can understandably appreciate. Belle points out other nobles who are simply different people with different experiences- a girl who can't understand why Ruby would enjoy facing danger, but who lacks hostility. Some landed elite who run long-standing companies or manage public lands, including the Emerald Forest. A young officer in the Valean military, who had the private tutoring that could have let him become a Huntsman but chose a different sort of service. These other nobles, safe as they are, are free from having to work and yet many of them express a sense of noblisse oblige, dedicating themselves to unusual causes or pet hobbies. Because they're not obliged to anyone, they can be free to follow their conscience, and promote causes that otherwise might be overlooked.

Belle claims to be one such, as she explains how the nobility can bring a voice to the voiceless, even as she guides Jaune into a discussion of how terrible the status of faunus rights in the kingdom is. Jaune's agreement clearly delights her, and Belle eagerly asks about the Velvet interview in which Jaune apparently stood up for a faunus. Was this after the tourney, or soon after he got into Beacon? Aside from showing that Belle is well-informed of Jaune's media past even before the current frenzy, this again was something Ruby never knew at the time, in part because Jaune never considered a big enough deal to share. But here he does. It was nothing much- just a case of bullying- but after climbing the Forever Falls... well, how to explain that...

Watching Jaune and Belle hit it off with Belle interested in every word, Ruby retreats to a punch bowl where she stands as a wall flower. As she watches over Jaune and the nobles, Ruby is surprised when a rough voice beside her comments on how contemptuous it all is- the charade, the false niceties, the frivolous efforts. These aren't real nobles- these are social parasites, who neither deserve nor make themselves deserving of their privilege. They're idle rich, content to stay as they are, never to exercise actual authority. When Ruby turns to see who spoke, she sees her fellow wallflower- a human woman in the black uniform Ruby has come to recognize as the Royal Police.

But this person is a bit different from the elite (and elitist) policemen Ruby has seen before. For one, it's a woman- a hard-eyed woman likely about Miss Goodwitch's age or even older, but with a steel-tough posture that's nearly military. Her uniform is a bit different too- black, yes, but stiffer, stricter, but without any rank or name to it. Unlike Glynda woman is unexceptional in looks, maybe a bit pale as if rarely seeing the sun, but the look in her eyes frightens Ruby a little. They're hard, focused to the point of glaring, and entirely uncompromising as they look at the crowd of nobles rather than Ruby.

Ruby is a bit unsettled by the woman's harsh dismissal. When Ruby tentatively suggests that the nobles seem nice, her companion snorts in obvious amusement. Seeming nice is easy, but being nice is something else. The policewoman warns that some of the nobles here would as likely stab you in the back as smile to your face, and even the ones who wouldn't… well, 'nice' isn't 'good.'

Take Belle, for example, the policewoman says, pointing out the host of the party. She's one of the 'nice' ones, but how good is she? She didn't earn her wealth, and she squanders it on frivolous charities and pet causes rather than real efforts that would benefit the kingdom. When the Valean Police investigated the faunus quarter after Adam Tauros and White Fang were found to have hidden there briefly, Belle was more interested in ensuring faunus suspects had lawyers than in letting the police do a thorough investigation to find who knew about the Fang. The policewoman's disapproval is clear. Those complicit in crimes, even by silence, deserve to be held to account, not coddled. To do otherwise threatens the Kingdom itself.

Ruby isn't sure what she means. The explanation is blunt. Kingdoms prosper when they are strong enough to enforce law and order. When they don't, they fall, and ruin follows as surely as the Grimm. Anyone who wants to tear down the laws of the Kingdom is a threat to everyone inside it. Anyone who subverts in the social order weakens it from within. Everyone needs to know their place in society and act accordingly, lest they weaken the Kingdom against the Grimm and other foes. This applies to everyone from the lowest of faunus or highest of nobles.

Ruby's not one for politics, but such severe views don't sit easily with her. What if they don't like their place in society? Or what if society doesn't like them? What should they do then?

They should obey the law, whether they like it or not. Not all things change for the preferences of the individual, nor should they. That would be anarchy, and impossible when people disagree. If they truly believe the laws need to be changed, then they should make themselves useful and ally with those who can make that change. A stakeholder, someone who lives and cares for the Kingdom, and so who would change the system without risking it's collapse. That's what people like the faunus should do- find a noble champion to be their patron, not resort to petty terrorism.

Though fat chance of anyone finding a noble worth the name here, she scoffs. These may be the 'elites' of the Kingdom, but few have earned their titles. A once proud nobility has become indolent and apathetic over time. The Council's not much better, not caring a whit so long as it's position is a secure. No wonder so many faunus feel forced to turn to the White Fang- there is no alternative leader to appeal to, because the Council has kept anyone who could be a rival out of power. There is no one in Vale to inspire or lead them out of their discontent, and that's why they're liable to fall to the White Fang.

Vale doesn't realize it yet, but it needs a leader. Not merely a Council to reflect a self-serving consensus, but someone to give vision and direction. If the Kingdom is to truly rise above the White Fang, it needs to evolve, to build new strength and purge its weakness before such weaknesses become fatal. It needs something, someone, to burn away the rot and make way for the new,. Vale needs a leader who will give the people what they need, even if it's not what they think they want, and who most of all will be strong enough to protect Vale from things worse than the White Fang.

Her lord knows that. Her lord seems to be the only one who knows that that. And when Ruby looks where the woman is looking, she sees that she's looking straight at Mordred.

For the moment, the woman doesn't get a name. But what she does reveal, what Ruby realizes, is that she represents a glimpse into Mordred's worldview. Maybe even the entire Royal Police as a faction. It's a hard view, and very hierarchical, and completely alien to Ruby. But it's also a view the woman clearly holds strongly, given how she shared that unasked. She's… maybe austere is the best word. Certainly not empathetic, and maybe contemptuos, but not malicious. The woman before her seems to care, in her own way, about the state of the Kingdom and its people, even if her worldview is hard. She sees things wrong in the world, and wants to change them for the better.

If what the woman said earlier is true, that good isn't nice… well, maybe 'hard' isn't 'evil' either.

Ruby, despite her discomfort, isn't repelled. Maybe it's the basically boring evening, or the sheer difference, but she finds herself curious about the other woman- a woman with hard views, and who radiates an equally hard strength beneath the uniform.

Ruby is about to introduce herself when Lord Mordred approaches them, and the woman snaps to attention. Mordred seems to be in a poor mood when he sees Ruby, and partly at Ruby herself. Recognizing her from the highway and the docks, Mordred speaks to Ruby and ignores the woman who stands by without a word. Mordred remarks that the invitation was written with the expectation that Weiss would attend, not a plebeian like Ruby. Ruby isn't sure if 'plebeian' is an insult- it sure doesn't sound like a compliment- even as Mordred asks after Weiss. Ruby says what Weiss told her to say- that she had more important things to do- and when challenged, offers speculation that Weiss wanted to work on homework. Mordred is clearly incensed that Weiss could see anything, let alone something like school work, as more important than this evening's gathering.

Morded's anger isn't directed at Ruby, but his disdain is let loose in her direction, and from a distance Jaune perks up and prepares to come over if Ruby's having a problem.

The tension is dispelled when an elderly voice interrupts, chastising Mordred and telling him to let Ruby just enjoy the party. Mordred locks up even as the policewoman beside Ruby stirs to attention, and suddenly even Mordred is differential to an elderly Lady who comes up. Mordred's protest that this gathering should be taken seriously, a chance to reflect on the recent White Fang developments, is met with a gentle laugh and paternalistic indulgence. The only development anyone should concern themselves tonight with is Jaune's victory, and the mercy that no one was seriously hurt on the highway. The old Lady advises Mordred to relax and enjoy the evening, and when it's clear that he won't…

The Lady turns to the stern policewoman, calling her 'my Dear,' and asks if she would be a dear and escort Mordred away since it appears he's had too much to drink tonight. And just like that the policewoman does, moving to take him by the elbow. Mordred makes to protest, but gives up almost immediately when it's clear it will do no good against the policewoman's stone-strong grip. Before he goes the Lady hopes to see him after the evening anyway- a hope phrased like a request- and Mordred submits, soon leaving without fuss as his own subordinate escorts him away. The Lady watches him leave, and smiles a little oddly but definitely fondly.

The elderly Lady doesn't introduce herself, but joins Ruby as a wallflower after Ruby helps her find a chair. The Lady asks if Ruby is enjoying the party, Ruby answers ambiguously so as not to seem rude, and the Lady laughs at the attempt. The Lady calls Ruby out for being out of place and bored, but shares that these events can get a little stale. The Lady apologizes on behalf of Mordred, saying the young boy always took things too seriously, but Ruby feels he (and the policewoman) had a point. A party like this seems trivial, a waste of time and money that could be used to help people or even keeping looking for the rest of the White Fang- and while the Lady concedes that it might be true in part, she gives another perspective.

The Lady makes a case for the idle rich, the ceremonial aristocracy, as something good for the kingdom. The alternative to the idle rich isn't them being idle poor- it's the active rich, who use their resources to do great things befitting their greater resources. Great, and sometimes terrible, things- like the Schnees, who have brought great industry and greater discord with their dust mines and faunus labor policies. The ceremonial monarchy and its isolated aristocrats, by contrast, are positively benign. They lack the political power to be dangerous at scale, and what little influence they have often goes to helping someone- or at least doing no real harm, safely separated from society as they are. That was a development that took centuries to achieve, but has allowed Vale's civil society to flourish. And that's true, too- before today, Ruby couldn't have named a single nobles alive, but there might be a hundred in this room alone.

Not only does their insularity keep them out of the way of the day-to-day living of the common people, but the freedom of privilege can allow them to pursue causes that most people concerned with the day-to-day wouldn't care about. The Lady points out a number of the people, both sympathetic and less than, who go about as major philanthropists or backers of charitable causes. Some are sincere, and some are just posturing, but even that sort of petty competition of the ceremonial aristocracy- the effort to appear better and more virtuous than the rest- is being channeled towards better causes and real good.

This is demonstrated when Belle the host, with Jaune at her side as the honored guest, gathers everyone's attention and starts the formal fundraiser for the night's 'orphans of Huntsmen' charity. It's soon clear that this, too, is a matter of status, as nobles are invited and subtly pressed to make generous donations to the cause. Those who don't face whispers and wonders of their wealth… and so even some of the earlier unsympathetic nobles who talked behind Ruby's back are seen making generous donations.

It's a point, but Ruby is unsure, and wonders if it wouldn't be better if the nobility served a role, and if the Monarch actually did something. The Lady laughs at that and say the Monarchy does- they serve as a symbol for Vale, much like Hunters. The King is a symbol of the Kingdom, and something for all the people to take pride in and consider their own. The Ceremonial Monarchy plays a role simply by existing without shame- something to look at, aspire to, and to protect in service to the Kingdom as a whole. The Ceremonial Monarch, distant and resplendent, is what the people want it to be- and what people want is someone good and noble to look up to.

Take Jaune- and Ruby nearly chokes on her drink when the elderly Lady says that with a hint of sass. Jaune is famous right now not for what he's done on his own- he was hardly alone for his brushes with fame- but for what people want him to be. The immigrant who comes to the city a stranger but finds he not only already has a place in it, but earns it anew. A good deed rewarded by an opportunity to fulfill a dream. An underdog who triumphed alongside champions. A man who stood up to a monster, who didn't run away, and both saved others and was saved himself by true friends. That's what the people see in Jaune, because that's what they want to see. Need to see. To have hope for themselves, they need to believe anyone could be like that.

He's like a fairy tale, a dream come true.

Ruby agrees with a sigh as she watches Jaune smiling and laughing with the beautiful Belle, who looks enough like Weiss that Ruby imagines it is Weiss there for a moment. Imagines if this were a SDC charity, with Jaune and Weiss making things better for the faunus while Ruby watches from afar. The Lady hears her sigh, and catches where she's looking, and scandalously asks if there's anything between them- but Ruby, as always, denies it. Jaune, after all, already has someone he's interested in. And as for her, when the elderly Lady asks… she made a promise, a vow she doesn't intend to break.

She's not sad- she doesn't _think_ she's sad- but the elderly Lady reaches over and touches her reassuringly anyway, giving her words of encouragement to not give up or let propriety keep her from what she wants. Ruby doesn't understand, but agrees, and allows herself to be shoed away by the older woman when Jaune breaks away from Belle approaches. With the party effectively over, they're free to leave- though they can stay for the dancing, if she wants.

She doesn't. Or rather, Ruby begs off on account of her shoes- she's not made for heels- and Jaune agrees to go with her rather than stay without her. Together they beg their leave from the elder Lady so that they can go home. Ruby stumbles when Jaune calls it that, and is caught by Jaune as she stabilizes. Soon she leaves the gala with mixed feelings she can't explain as the elderly Lady's words come back to her.

Ruby breaks the comfortable silence of the ride back to Beacon by asking if Jaune intends to ask Weiss out to the Beacon Ball. She'd assumed, but-

Jaune wants to. If he thinks she'd be open to it. On his own this time, not with Ruby's help as per the promise from before. Though that reminder hurts, hearing Jaune state his intentions affirms something within Ruby, letting her put aside the unease from the Lady's words.

Ruby nods to herself, and looks Jaune straight in the eye to tell him she'll be rooting for him and do what she can.

She'd help if she could. For some reason it's very important to her that he believes her when she says that. Fortunately he does, and the two take a first class bullhead- curtesy of the Monarch Ruby can't recall ever actually seeing- back to Beacon. It's smooth enough to not upset Jaune, which makes it a good start.

Jaune thanks Ruby for being there with him throughout the night, even if she seemed bored, but Ruby waves it off. She was happy to go. That's what friends do. And when Jaune nods off on the ride back home- to Beacon- Ruby doesn't wake him when he starts to lean over and starts to sleep against her. Because that's what friends do.

When she escorts a half-sleeping Jaune back to his room and hands him off to a waiting Pyrrha, she's happy to see him safely back to his room. Because that's what friends do. And when Ruby returns to her own room and faces questions about the gala, with Weiss worried they might have made a scandal, Ruby reassures her that Jaune was a perfect gentleman. Because that's what friends do. And when Ruby drops a hint that Jaune hit it off with a noble girl, just to see if Weiss pays closer attention, which she does… she does it because that's what friends do, and she wants her friends to be happy.

All of them.

But when Ruby goes to sleep, and sees her dream house once again, Weiss and Pyrrha and all her other friends are nowhere to be seen.

Only Jaune.

/

A Night of Nobles

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Le gasp. Ruby seems less than delighted that Jaune seems to be raising flags with Weiss. Why ever could that be? Ruby swore she'd bury her feelings, and that always works without issue.

And more world building/other stuff, which I think makes this story both one of the most and least subtle stories I've ever written, but which I feel I can't go into now lest I ruin the surprises for people who don't yet see it yet. Le sigh.

But what YOU can do is guess where this story will go from here. We're getting pretty close to the point where the plot abandons canon entirely- which means that you're guess is as good as anyone else's as to where things will end up.

Trivia fact for the chapter, though- Belle was conceptualized as an OC all the way back in Season 2, before we first saw Winter in S3. And when we did, I felt a little ripped off since Winter isn't that far away from the visual concept of Belle. Imagine Belle as a softer, kinder Winter who traded militarism and pants for gowns and a passion for philanthropy.


	14. Dance Arc 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

Dance Arc 1

/

The social shenanigans about the upcoming dance are the focus for the next arc, as the dynamics of the two teams are laid bare. Teams RWBY and JNPR are at the height of their popularity, and have the pick of the litter when it comes to dates. There's a rush of interest and requests for dates by total strangers, dealt with to differing degrees.

Pyrrha alone escapes any interest, as beyond the reach of mortals as always. Ren and Nora end up going as dates when Nora uses Ren as the excuse to turn down the approach of a guy- and uses herself as the excuse for the reason Ren can't go with a girl who approaches him, bringing them a step closer to being not just together but together-together as she makes a claim and Ren doesn't protest. On the RWBY side, though, there is no boyfriend defense. Blake avoids any interest by denying she'll be going to the Dance at all- she's still laying low and out of sight until the media focus drifts on. Being discrete with her presence and her past is Ozpin's recommendation, and offers her a convenient night for reading. Weiss simply turns everyone down- either without explanation, or undercutting the most presumptuous. Yang gets countless offers, but ends up rejecting them all because they're inevitably boorish and boring and she's busy trying to help prepare for the dance in the first place. Even Ruby gets asked out by a stranger- which makes her awkward and hide behind Yang, who recognizes the would-be suitor as someone who'd already asked her out.

But the real focus- or Ruby's focus- is Jaune, who is building up towards asking Weiss out. Jaune knows it, Ruby knows it, and even Weiss expects it after Jaune turns down an offer from Velvet to go to the dance as friends, saying he hopes to go with someone else.

Even though Jaune hasn't even done anything yet, Weiss acts like a girl under pressure. Ever since the Battle of the Highway and his saving her from Adam, Weiss has been on pins and needles around Jaune. Not in the sense of being uncomfortable or disliking him- the two have been on amiable terms even before Jaune reigned in his feelings and Ruby's efforts during the initial courting attempt-but in being hyper-aware of him. When Jaune's name comes up, Weiss listens closely even at the cost of being distracted, and when Jaune is around she's either tense as if expecting something any moment. When she does interact with him, she gives him her full attention. Jaune gets the same care- and the same shoves for his own good- as Ruby gets from Weiss, especially as he recovers from the Battle of the Highway.

But it's not until another day goes by without Jaune making a move, after Weiss rejects another invitation from another stranger, that Weiss makes a slip. Once more, Jaune was watching nearby, and didn't express any hint of jealousy. That's good… but when Jaune's attention turns away, Weiss lets out a sigh and mutters that she wishes he'd just ask already.

That requires elaboration, and at the first possible pretext Ruby drags Weiss away to confront her about that. Does Weiss really- finally- want Jaune to ask her out?

Weiss… doesn't know, actually. And as Weiss confides in Ruby, Ruby realizes why Weiss has been on edge. Not antagonism, not desire, but uncertainty. Weiss believes Jaune likes her- enough to risk his life for her, anyway- and she's not sure how she feels about that. She's not sure how she _should_ feel about that, in light of Jaune's crush. She wants Jaune to ask her out so that she can find out what she feels and make a choice and be done with it- even though she doesn't know what she'd actually say if he did ask.

Weiss is on the fence, and confiding in Ruby despite- or maybe because- she knows Ruby supports Jaune's interest. Ruby finds herself an intermediary, the acceptable courier of indirect communications that Weiss and Jaune aren't willing to voice directly. Weiss wants to know if Jaune is going to ask her out or not. Jaune wants to know if Weiss would say yes if he did. And that's the rub of it- Jaune wants to try, but not if Weiss isn't open to it. After much antagonizing, and Ruby going back and forth, Weiss indicates she might if he does so 'properly.' Jaune's reply, delivered via Ruby, is a white rose.

Thus begins the second courting attempt, in which Jaune progressively makes a series of gestures to build up to the point of asking Weiss out. Similar to the flirty of canon in that it's practically a montage, it's a sharp contrast in Jaune's tact and approach. Instead of asking from the start and repeating it in every more annoying ways, Jaune makes polite and sweet gestures, and Weiss accepts them with… not eagerness, but willingly. In between Jaune's attempts, Ruby conveys Weiss's reception, allowing Jaune to tailor them to more effectively.

Moments of the courting montage might include-

-Jaune offering to carry Weiss's books to class for her. Comical when Weiss tests him by bringing all her books for a day at once- but when Jaune drops them, instead of being upset she helps him pick them up, and afterwards uses a glyph to help him keep them stacked.

-Holding doors and pulling chairs for her. While Jaune already holds doors for everyone, a special focus for Weiss becomes present. Weiss's feedback via Ruby stops doing it in class, but allows it in other contexts like the library or at a team visit to Vale.

-Standing up for her honor directly. When Yet Another Person tries to ask Weiss out and is disgruntled afterwards, Jaune forcefully objects to the 'cold bitch' description and challenges the offender to a sparring match. Jaune wins, with a demand that the offender be more respectful.

-'Anonymous' love poetry. No minstrels this time, but the poems being explanations of why Jaune finds Weiss admirable and attractive… and that he's smitten.

As Jaune progresses, trying to be chivalrous and considerate rather than annoying and unable to take a no for an answer, the group dynamics subtly shift. Weiss goes from being more likely to saying no to more likely to say yes, though she's still uncertain and wanting to resolve it. Jaune becomes increasingly love sick himself as it seems within reach now- a longing expressed in the knightly ways Ruby coached him to, including forlorn looks and longing sighs. The friends range from ambivalent to bemused- Jaune's approach to courting is seen as odd but oddly sweet, and different enough from Weiss's unwanted approaches to be novel. Jaune's slow buildup- insisting that the courting is necessary to being 'proper' like Weiss asked- also has the benefit of deterring Weiss's other would-be suitors as Jaune's interest once more becomes apparent.

But there are two people who don't become more approving and happier as it goes on. Pyrrha is one. Keeping her promise and supporting Jaune akin to canon is one thing- liking it another. Though Pyrrha keeps her word to Ruby and doesn't try to interfere, even showing some signs of an ambiguous guilt from the highway battle, her support for Jaune is as pained and reluctant as it is sincere. Ren and Nora fall on the more 'ambivalent' side of Jaune's courtship of Weiss, not objecting to his continued interest but sympathizing with Pyrrha.

The other person who isn't happy for Jaune, treacherous as it makes her feel, is Ruby.

Ruby faithfully supports Jaune's interest. In fact, Ruby's help is why Jaune has a chance in the first place, and one that's getting slightly better each courting. But while Ruby is happy to help Jaune, she increasingly finds it harder to be happy for him. Ruby's smiles as she helps Jaune become a bit smaller, a bit thinner, and a bit more deliberate when Jaune is around- and a bit more absent when he's not. Ruby is distracted when she and Jaune plan out the next romantic gesture and she brainstorms what she'd find romantic, she feels anxiety as Jaune approaches Weiss with the idea and wondering if it would work or not, and even when it does- when Weiss subtly approves and has a slightly better view of Jaune than before- Ruby feels something she increasingly recognizes as melancholy.

And it terrifies her.

Ruby's crush is back, and that's a problem because it _can't_ be. Ruby promised herself she'd move past the silly, stupid thing that almost ruined her friendship. She'd promised she'd support Jaune- she _wants_ to support Jaune's interest in Weiss- but doing so isn't making her happy. Not like before. Ruby doesn't want to fall back into that childish, immature phase. But when she tries to picture that romantic storyline she could see of Weiss and Jaune- when she remembers what will inevitably be seen as the decisive moment the changed Weiss's view for the better, the scene of Jaune in _her_ armor standing against the Paladin, taking blow after blow and risking it all to protect the Maiden… the image is Weiss, but she _wants_ it to be her. And that emotional treachery- to her first friend Jaune, to her partner-friend Weiss- haunts her.

Ruby falls into bad spirits, and throws herself into her efforts to help Jaune to prove to herself that she won't fall to them. Some start to notice, but Ruby waves off Yang's concern and outright lies to Jaune, saying she wants to help the dance committee with Yang instead. He's the last person who can know. Ruby faithfully carries out her role, even as it's a harder burden to bear someone else's ever-increasing happiness. Jaune sees hope, and hopes to see Weiss. Weiss… is willing to entertain the thought.

The courtship climax comes when Jaune intends to ask Weiss to dinner in Vale. Talking with Ruby, Jaune shares that he talked with Pyrrha about if the moment was right. Pyrrha, just as in canon, supported him confessing his feelings. But Jaune wants Ruby's views as a second opinion- and despite the sting in her heart, Ruby agrees with Pyrrha. The dance is next week. Weiss is getting impatient. The courting has been proper.

The next morning, Jaune asks Weiss to dinner in Vale. Not with their friends, like they've done occasionally, but just the two of them. Weiss- warned by Ruby that this would be coming- agrees.

It's a date.

Despite her role as intermediary being complete- despite having faithfully carried out her promise- Ruby can't drop it there. Can't step back and let chance decide whether Jaune succeeds or fails. Ruby makes to follow Jaune and Weiss on their date, not to spy but to ensure nothing goes wrong. Finding Pyrrha doing the same makes her feel vindicated- especially as Pyrrha ends up having the same motivations as she does. Not to interfere, but to prevent any interference. As they ride the bullhead into Vale, Ruby and Pyrrha hint their reasons. Ruby has her promise to keep, in spirit as well as letter. And Pyrrha… Pyrrha admits to guilt. That she didn't do something to protect Jaune against Adam when he was protecting Weiss, and so she feels she doesn't have a right to object to him getting closer to Weiss as a result. This time, Pyrrha won't let her inaction let him be hurt again. Ruby and Pyrrha make common cause to protect a date that hurts them both.

The date is a cool but proper affair all around. Jaune is appropriately dressed in a coat that Ruby helped him find, one that reminds herof the uniform that Mordred's subordinate had at the gala, though his is white. Jaune has a dinner reserved at a nice- but not too nice- restaurant. They have a little time, and so Jaune and Weiss walk in the Vale public park until it's time, down a path replete with flowers.

It's a demonstration of the intent and effort Jaune is putting, and would put into a relationship, and Weiss is content to let him lead and make small talk about park flowers and what they did for fun before Beacon. Even as Jaune's childhood 'farming' games are uncouth and certainly not cool, they elicit a little laugh from Weiss who can't believe there's a game about them. Ruby and Pyrrha watch, and while there's a seeming crisis when some people start running up to Jaune and Weiss, it ends up being a couple of children recognizing them from the newscast of the battle. Jaune and Weiss handle them well, and Jaune even invites over another faunus child who's obviously afraid of Weiss as a Schnee. Jaune reassures them enough to dare to approach, and Weiss is as nice as can be, and it makes a good impression for the child that makes Weiss happy in turn, while Ruby and Pyrrha never have to intervene.

When the time comes closer, Jaune and Weiss go to dinner. Weiss's appearance starts a flurry from the restaurant, including apologies from the staff that they didn't realize Jaune was with her, but Weiss corrects them that she is with him. Ruby and Pyrrha, disguised, get a table close enough to eavesdrop. Despite Weiss's relative chill throughout the evening- letting Jaune lead and show her around- the dinner itself is warmer as Jaune, rather than try to be someone he isn't, remains casual and friendly with Weiss like always. Jaune breaks the ice more by talking about their friends, and with great words about Pyrrha (who recommended this place) and Ruby, and Weiss responds to the familiar topics. The two talk, and do well, and Weiss even lets out a sincere laugh and helps Jaune when he is confounded by some of the bigger fancy words on the menu. Despite his ever-improving attempts at sophistication- or at least maturity- it's still a reminder that deep down Jaune is true to his roots.

Dinner goes well, but the conversation drifts off as they approach the end and the inevitable question. Weiss prompts Jaune to ask, but before he does he has another question. Yes or no, he wants to know if he did well tonight- if Weiss enjoyed herself. Weiss is silent for a moment, but concedes she has. More than she was expecting. Relieved, and with the eavesdropping Ruby and Pyrrha holding their breaths, Jaune drops the question- asking Weiss to go out with him. To the dance… and more.

Despite the buildup- despite so much time to think on it- Weiss still doesn't have an immediate answer for him. Instead she asks if she can ask a question in turn. The battle on the bridge- when he nearly died saving her rather than leave her and save himself- did he do that because he loved her?

Jaune denies it.

He didn't save her because he loved her- he saved her because she needed saving. And because saving people- protecting people when they need it- is what he wants to do as a Huntsman-slash-knight. Once, he might have said he wanted to protect the weak, but since coming to Beacon he's learned that's not quite true. He wants more than that- he wants to protect everyone, even the strong. Jaune wants to protect everyone, even the strong, and especially his friends.

Weiss seeks a reassurance, and asks him if he'd have done the same for anyone else. Jaune says he would. Though he laughs at the idea of Pyrrha ever needing saving, he'd have happily done the same for Ruby.

Ruby's breath catches, Pyrrha's breath is already caught, and Weiss releases a breath as she relaxes. Weiss is relieved that Jaune's reckless risk wasn't just because of her. She didn't- doesn't- want anyone to get hurt on her behalf just for her, and wasn't sure how to take it. But now… Weiss still doesn't have an answer for Jaune, but she's less uneasy. Weiss asks for some time to think about what Jaune said, but promises to give him an answer by the next evening.

Ruby and Pyrrha leave the restaurant before Jaune and Weiss do, quietly hurrying back to Beacon. The night was a 'success,' but neither is in a mood to celebrate. More resolved than rejoicing, Pyrrha splits with Ruby and returns to the JNPR dorm. But while Pyrrha returns to go to bed early and sleep away a bitter-sweet sorrow, Ruby can't fall asleep- wondering, thinking, and unable to get Jaune's words out of her mind. How he called himself a knight- how he's become the very sort of knight she once pictured and wanted him to be- and what he said about protecting her. Ruby's brief fantasy of replacing Weiss on the night of the battle returns, only this time it is her, and she imagines what it might have- must have- looked like from Weiss's perspective, to see Jaune's back as he stood and protected her. Ruby sighs once more, even as feelings of bitter-sweet envy stir deep in her heart.

Weiss returns, and Ruby- pretending to sleep- listens as Blake and Yang ask her of the date. Weiss says it was good, but she still sounds uncertain. The Dance is one thing- but Jaune isn't just asking her out for a single night. He's asking for more, and Weiss isn't sure she's willing to enter an actual relationship. Yang and Blake give good but unhelpful advice- to go ahead and give it a try if she wants to, or to refuse if she doesn't- but Weiss isn't sure what she wants, or is willing to try. Weiss steps out to think on it more, sharing with them that she promised Jaune an answer tomorrow. After Blake and Yang settle themselves in and go to sleep, Ruby slips out to follow her partner.

Ruby finds Weiss on a balcony looking at the moon and the stars- the same balcony Jaune had been waiting for Ruby- or was it RWBY?- on after the tourney. Slipping out and against the wall, a hood-covered Ruby makes her presence known when she asks if Weiss has decided yet.

Weiss is wavering- she doesn't feel a strong desire for Jaune, but she believes he feels something for her. Something... and yet not an obsession that he'd risk himself for her and her alone. That's better, but is that enough? Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't help that Jaune is taking this seriously, and so she feels the need to do the same. She might enjoy a relationship to test the waters- she's certainly not opposed to Jaune, and might be won over in time- but what if she isn't?

Weiss doesn't want to be trapped in a relationship she doesn't want… but she also doesn't to lead Jaune into a one-sided relationship on if she can never reciprocate what he feels for her. Weiss is concerned for him as well as herself. Either choice, yes or no, could hurt them both and leave her with the guilt of hurting him. No one's ever felt this way about her before, not really. She's not sure what she should do.

Ruby offers her unsolicited opinion that Weiss should say yes anyway.

Even if she knows she shouldn't- even if it come close to breaking the promise of refraining from active support- Ruby repeats that she thinks Weiss should say yes. Jaune would be good to her. Jaune would be good _for_ her. He'd never trap her in a relationship she was unhappy with, and would stand by her side against anything and anyone, even her father. Jaune wouldn't- doesn't- expect for Weiss to feel the exact same about him as he does for her right now, he just wants her warm regard as he tries to earn her affections.

But most of all, Jaune would work hard to make her happy- and someone she could be proud to be associated with, and never ashamed to be with. Nodding to herself, Ruby concludes with her reasoning of why Weiss should say yes. Jaune is a good guy, and Weiss a good girl. He at least deserves a chance to make Weiss happy. If not for Jaune's sake… then for Ruby's.

Ruby ends her advocacy with an appeal not just for Jaune, but on herself. Ruby wants Jaune happy, so even if Weiss wouldn't do so for Jaune's happiness, maybe she could do it for Ruby? If Jaune is happy, Ruby believes she can be too, but if he's just left pining without closure... Weiss is surprised, but Ruby is resolute. More than that, she's willing to risk her own standing with Weiss to support Jaune.

Unlike before, though, Weiss is impressed rather than irate . She looks at Ruby with wonder. Ruby really means that, doesn't she?- and Ruby nods. She wants nothing more than for her friends- both of her closest friends- to be happy. And she thinks this would do that.

Weiss turns, and politely but quietly asks Ruby to leave. Ruby does, uncertain if she helped or hindered.

It's not clear the next morning either, when Weiss doesn't give her answer before classes. After, though, Weiss asks to speak with Jaune in private, and Pyrrha and Ruby both leave the group soon after. Pyrrha goes one way, Ruby goes another, and ends up early in her typical meeting spot for Jaune and their team leader meetings, an isolated lounge reserved for team leaders. Ruby puts her head on her arms on the table, lowers her hood, and drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

She's woken by excited shoving and words. It's Jaune, practically dancing as he practically drags Ruby from her chain in order to pick her up in a twirl. Jaune is excited, saying how she said yes over and over, and Ruby feels a clench in her stomach and nauseated as Jaune twirls her around. Jaune notices, but believes her excuse of motion sickness, and is too excited to be down for long.

Weiss said yes to the dance- Weiss is giving him a chance- and for that Jaune is ever so grateful, to Weiss and to Ruby. Jaune thanks Ruby effusively, for all her help and training and support.

Despite the clenching in her heart and her stomach, Ruby smiles for Jaune and sincerely congratulates him. She wishes him well, and doesn't protest when Jaune denies that it's over. He still needs to prepare for the Dance, and anything else after, and who better to help than his First Friend?

Ruby smiles sweetly on the outside, even as it tastes bitter on the inside.

/

Dance Arc 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note: Is this NTR yet? No? Just checking.

More seriously- here comes the dance arc, and here comes backs Ruby's pesky feelings. Time to make a bet- considering Ruby's recent track record, do want to bet that things go good, bad, or 'only College Fool would do this to me' sorts of feels?


	15. Dance Arc 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

Dance Arc 2

/

After Jaune and Weiss's date that leads to Weiss accepting Jaune's proposal it's a short fast-forward sequence to the Dance itself, as Ruby helps him prepare for it. Sworn to help Jaune prepare as promised, Ruby swallows any bitter feelings to do her best... and busies herself in other ways as well, trying not to worry about Jaune's dance by worrying about the dance in general. Rather than seek any other partner, Ruby follows in her sister's footsteps and goes all-in in helping the dance committe preparations... and rather than worry about a dress, or even re-using the one Weiss helped her find before the recent charity dinner, Ruby intends to just wear a tux like Yang. After the experience of heels at the noble's gala, and no one to really show her legs for, Ruby won't be bothered to dress nice now.

It's a shame, and one of two minor blemishes to Jaune's mood as he and Ruby have their final team leader meeting before the Dance. Ruby's plan to ditch the dress is a shame according to Jaune, but that's not enough to make Ruby want to put one on. The other blemish on Jaune's mood is Pyrrha- who Jaune confides still hasn't gotten asked and isn't expecting to be. Jaune thinks she will- he's even got a bet on it- but he doesn't want his friend to go alone if she doesn't have to. But when he tentatively suggests Ruby go with her as friends, Ruby declines. It probably wouldn't be what Pyrrha wants. Less vocally, it's not what Ruby wants either... and she doubts this sort of shared comisery would bring them any closer together. Jaune accepts it at face value and laughs it off- sure that someone will be there to dance with Pyrrha at the ball- but Ruby's disquieted expression changes the subject.

Ruby wonders if it's okay to be hanging out like this, considering, you know, Weiss... but Jaune empathetically assures her it is. He and Weiss aren't dating yet, but even when they do he won't let that come between their friendship. It seems Jaune remembers the encounter at Forever Falls after all, as Jaune reassures Ruby that she'll always have a special spot as his First Friend. Their team leader meetings will continue, just as his training with Pyrrha will, because those are terms that both he and Weiss raised when she accepted his invitation to the dance. Ruby is at not risk of losing her friend- either of them- as both Weiss and Jaune have her feelings in consideration.

Ruby is grateful, to both Jaune and Weiss, and the night of the dance finally arrives. Ruby is helping Yang prepare for the dance, and is dressed in a suit like her to- though without the bosom or flowing hair of her sister, Ruby looks more like a boy than a woman. Weiss, though…

Weiss wears a dress chosen to match the suit Jaune has, something regal and mature and enough to make Ruby feel envious for an elegance she's certain she will never have. Jaune is in an appropriate suit, a knightly dress uniform as seen from the gala, and when he comes to pick up Weiss for the dance even Yang gives an admiring whistle. With an immaculate white uniform and neatly tidied blonde hair, Jaune is a picture of preparation befitting a princess's suitor. When Jaune and Weiss arrive to the ball as a couple, turning heads as no doubt intended.

Behind them- and much ignored- are Ruby and Yang. The two socialize with their friends- asking after Blake (who skipped the dance for obscurity's sake and is reading in the room), chatting with Ren and Nora (who share how much time Jaune spent preparing, even as they admit it paid off), and even ask about Pyrrha. Just after Pyrrha finally arrives fashionably late (and alone), the dancing begins. Slow dancing, at first- an influence by Ruby, a perk of assisting with the Ball- and Jaune leads Weiss to the dance floor.

As Jaune and Weiss begin to dance, Ruby and Pyrrha witness it from afar, up to a point that Jaune and Weiss close their heads and have a private conversation. The clearly private dance between the two of them ends with Weiss kissing Jaune's cheek and leading him back to another dance. Pyrrha, watching from the floor above, wordlessly leaves the dance after the kiss. Ruby doesn't depart, watching the two from afar despite the pain in her heart.

And that, in the end, makes the difference when Weiss and Jaune separate.

POV switches back a few minutes to Jaune, as he and Weiss were dancing. It's actually Jaune leading- waltzing a skill Ruby helped him refine- but even as Jaune is active, Weiss is passive in his arms. Jaune is recounting the steps- performing them perfectly- and not once stepping on his own feet, or even on Weiss's, but the magic's not there. Though Jaune smiles- though Jaune had been animated all night- Weiss has not. And unlike before, uncertainty is not the cause.

As a dance ends, Jaune leads Weiss away for the private conversation. She follows without resistance- and looks a little guilty as Jaune sighs and states the obvious.

She's not enjoying herself, is she?

She's not, she confesses, and not for lack of trying.

Weiss's willingness to give Jaune a chance can't make up for the fact that she's not enthused about it, or him. And the fact that she's not... even she has no need to, she apologizes. Even though she's trying to let him try- even though he's not done anything bad- him doing nothing wrong isn't enough to let her feel the sort of _spark_ of attraction that could sweep her off her feet. For all that he's not once stepped on her feet, she's simply going with the flow of the dance.

She's not feeling it, and because of that neither is he, and she feels guilty about that. And maybe guilt- guilt about him being hurt at the battle with Adam on her behalf- is why she agreed to this. Though he's happy right now- though he's grateful she's giving him the chance- Weiss feels like she's just too polite to say no to his interest. Which she might as well be. Weiss likes him as a friend, but not enough more.

Not yet.

Weiss isn't trying to go back on her word- is willing to endure and see if something simmers in time- but that's antithetical to Jaune's desire for her. Jaune doesn't want to force her into feeling something that's not coming naturally. In fact, the prospect that she felt guilted into this- not by him, but by herself- horrifies him, and robs whatever happiness he'd had. The spark- the magic- the desire to have something is just too key to come passively, and that's what Weiss is. She's not interested in Jaune, and never has been, even as she's tried to give him an opportunity to surprise her in hopes she'd be wrong.

With a resigned sigh, Jaune accepts what he'd long suspected but likewise hoped might change. That this was all one sided.

Jaune hurts, but isn't hurt, or at least not by Weiss, who looks unhappy to be admitting the truth. Weiss doesn't want to ruin the night, but she's unmistakably relieved when Jaune suggests ending the evening early. She's not having fun, and he's not having fun if she's not, and at this rate it really would be a miserable evening- her feeling guilty for not enjoying it and ruining the mood, and him guilty for her feeling guilty and not enjoying it. Jaune would only be happy if his partner was happy in turn. Even though Weiss offers a chance to try again- to perhaps repeat the dinner of the other day, and keep building to something more...

Jaune accepts the possibly inevitable, and returns the handkerchief Weiss gave to him the night of the Paladin incident- the one she'd used to wrap his ankle and which he'd kept close ever since. In a symbolic way, returning her handkerchief represents the end of his effort to win her heart. Jaune offers his own apology that he couldn't be the one to sweep her off her feet, and assures her he won't bother her with this again.

Weiss is grateful, for both the release and understanding. Because of it, Weiss leans forward and gives him a kind kiss on the cheek in consolation. She has encouraging words for him- that he truly has become a good and noble man, that he's come a long way from that boy who lucked his way into Beacon- but perhaps most satisfying is her own confession. As far as she's concerned he's earned his place in Beacon, and she's proud to call him a friend and comrade she respects.

And really, at the beginning, wasn't that all he really wanted from her?

Weiss leads Jaune back to the floor for one final dance, more sincere and heartfelt than the last. Jaune briefly glimpses Pyrrha up high on the balcony watching before his attention is pulled away. As Jaune and Weiss dance as friends rather than a potential couple, Jaune holds her close for the first and last time, and Weiss is tender in return as she lets him let go. As their last dance ends, Weiss tells to Jaune that that even if she wasn't interested in him as more than a friend, she wasn't the only one to see how far he's come. Weiss hints to Jaune that there's someone else who's been watching him, someone else who might want him to be their prince charming, and encourages him to find her.

Jaune is confused by Weiss's ambiguity, but the image of Pyrrha dancing on the Balcony comes back to his mind and for once- or once more tonight, at least- Jaune has a hint of insight. It's just an inkling of suspicion, but… as Jaune and Weiss's step off the dance floor, Jaune begs his leave.

He has a promise to keep.

Back to Ruby, Ruby is uneasy when Jaune stops smiling, and confused when he and Weiss stop dancing and Jaune leaves. Ruby tries to find Weiss to ask, but Weiss is short and lost in the crowd and it takes Ruby some time to find her. When she ultimately does on the higher balcony, Weiss is tight-lipped about what's occurred. Jaune had something he needed to do- and the way Weiss says it makes Ruby realize that something happened and that they aren't together any longer.

Ruby begins to ask why when laughter begins to ripple across the Dance. Turning around reveals the reason. It's Jaune, in Ruby's dress from the gala, which fits about as well as expected. Jaune is left looking ridiculous as students point and stare- because why wouldn't they at a boy in drag? Jaune is looking for Pyrrha, intent on keeping his promise… but Pyrrha already left, unwilling to stay when Jaune and Weiss had their dance. The more urgently Jaune looks for Pyrrha, the more jeers he receives, and Jaune begins to flush red.

Ruby's hand is already gripping the balcony rail hard when she receives a push on the shoulder. Weiss urges her to go… even though Ruby has no idea what's she's supposed to do. But she knows she has to, as Jaune's open embarrassment threatens to turn into public humiliation.

Back below, Jaune's poise is cracking as he realizes that the friendly penalty game isn't. Jaune had hurried to RWBY's room and borrowed Ruby's dress after explaining things to Blake, but Pyrrha isn't here waiting for him to return. The inside joke of wearing the dress is turning into a public spectacle- or perhaps the dress is why she doesn't want to be seen by him, or with him. Jaune's thoughts spiral as jeers resound and he feels so stupid. For changing, for assuming, for thinking Pyrrha might want him to- it's a cascade effect as Jaune lambasts himself.

This is why he was foolish enough to think he had a chance twice in a row with two impossible girls. This is the real reason Weiss wasn't happy with him, because this is who he is. He could pretend and try to be something he's not, but eventually he'd always be the fool again. Foolish enough to think...

These are the thoughts that spiral as the laughter seems to mount, even as one girl- a girl who had asked him out after the battle- scornfully scoffs that she can't believe she nearly went out with a freak like him. This is the moment where Jaune is about to crack, to flee in a dress from a night that will be remembered for all the wrong reasons- until a small voice gives a loud "Excuse Me," strong enough to stop the laughter and make the ball room fall silent.

It's her. He knows it's her before he finishes turning in his dress and sees her. She's dressed in her tuxedo, bowed low and looking down, but not a hint of red on her cheeks as she braves the scene. There's no shame on her gallant face when she looks up and she extends a glove-clad hand, not like a butler but something more.

"Excuse me, My Lady," Ruby begins, without a hint of laughter at his expense. "May I have this dance?"

Jaune haltingly extends his hand to take her proffered one, like he saw done at the gala, and Ruby slowly leads him to the dance floor as if nothing is the matter. The room is still silent, caught in the moment, as Ruby calmly and simply asks for something slow from the DJ. The DJ stumbles, but puts one on, and soon the suit-wearing Ruby leads Jaune into a dance as if nothing is amiss. The silence of the moment continues as the cross-dressed couple remains the center of attention- until Nora pulls Ren to the dance floor to dance beside them. Weiss and the tuxedo-clad Yang join as well, and the student silence slowly breaks as the focus move on and more couples make their way to the dance floor.

Jaune relaxes as the moment of mockery passes, and sinks into Ruby's embrace as they slowly sway to the music. She didn't have to do that, he whispers. Maybe not but she wanted to, she whispers back. Soon they spin and go through the steps they learned before but never tried together at the gala.

Ruby is the first to speak again, asking what happened with Weiss. Did something go wrong? Did she- Ruby- mess something up again? Jaune shakes his head, a sad but sincere smile on his face, and explains that there just wasn't a spark. Maybe, with enough time, there could have been... but that's not what he wanted to push her into. That's not what love is, right? It has to be natural. While it hurts to admit that she didn't feel for him what he felt for her- a tightening of the grip hard enough for Ruby to ask if he's alright- he says that he is. Accepting Weiss's lack of interest was a lot less embarrassing than Pyrrha's absence.

Ruby says it's Pyrrha's loss- the dress looks nice on him after all- and the levity and echo of his reassurance from the gala truly helps Jaune relax as he returns the compliment of her uniform-like suit. Jaune thanks Ruby again for saving him, and Ruby says it was her pleasure. The dance ends and Jaune prepares to leave in a more dignified retreat- but Ruby keeps a hold of his wrist in a bashful attempt to have him stay. That was her first dance of the night- or her life- and she enjoyed it. So maybe...

If he enjoyed it too, he could stay for another…?

Jaune softens, and smiles, and agrees to stay for another, just as he will the next time she asks, and every other time Ruby asks that night. Ruby is relieved, and thankful, and jokes that she doubts she could have gotten anything but a pity dance from Yang or Weiss given how she's dressed. Jaune says it's everyone else's loss- the she's by far the most dashing figure in the room- and Ruby accepts the compliment with a quiet smile and barely a blush as they dance again, and again, and as many times as Ruby wishes to. They dance the night away, continuing well after Yang and Weiss finish their one-off dance that helped break the tension, and even after Nora leads Ren away somewhere else. Soon the last ones of their teams left are Ruby and Jaune.

There's no spark, no electrifying tension of excitement between them- not even a hint of the 'l' word or thoughts of the 'c' in Ruby's thoughts- but there is a warmth, like a soft ember deep inside, that replaces the ache and unease she's felt before. Ruby feels it, and Jaune does to- agreeing when Ruby slips that he feel warm. So does she, he says, even as the cool night air raises goosebumps and the hairs of his arm and sends a shiver across his skin. Ruby ends the dancing soon after, well before the night is over and over his willingness to dance longer with her, out of consideration for his chill. Offering him her jacket that's too small to do anything but put over his shoulers, Ruby ignores his protests that he could go on if she wanted in order to escort him to his room instead.

When they leave, no one is inclined to make fun of them on their way out.

Ruby and Jaune part ways outside their dorm rooms. Ruby knows that the night is wasn't what it should have been- is sorry that it didn't work out with Weiss- but thanks Jaune for the evening and the dancing. Jaune reciprocates the feeling, and says he enjoyed it to. Ruby doesn't blush at that, but she does freeze when Jaune breaks the inverted propriety they've had all evening by reaching out and embracing her, drawing Ruby into a hug. Jaune holds her against him tightly- tightly enough that her breath catches as he thanks her again, for everything- before he calls her a great friend. Ruby lets loose a great sighas he loosens his hold, but then freezes again when Jaune doesn't let go but leans back in suddenly.

And kisses her on the cheek.

Jaune pulls back, a hint of red on his cheeks, having given her the same sort of thanks that Weiss gave him before their final dance. Jaune gives a final soft thank you before pulling back, still holding Ruby's jacket around him, and opening his door. He's surprised to see Pyrrha there, where she's been ever since she left the dance. Pyrrha is surprised to see him- without Weiss, in a dress, and with a jacket too small on his shoulders- and looks out with green eyes at the wide-eyed Ruby in the hallway. The door shuts with Jaune promising to tell her what she missed out on, leaving a still shell-shocked Ruby alone in the hallway.

Ruby slowly lifts a hand to a certain cheek, let out another sort of sigh, and practically feints into her own room.

Ruby enters in a daze. Weiss and Yang are already back, and Blake never left, but Ruby barely notices them as she gives half-minded answers to their questions as she strips out of the suit and prepares to go to bed. The evening was great. Jaune was great. Dancing was so warm… Yang opens her mouth as if to make a tease, but Weiss stops her as the three watch Ruby hum to herself as she prepares for bed.

The girls promise to talk more in the morning and on the upcoming post-dance mission, but that can wait. Ruby pulls the covers over herself with a happy sigh as Yang wishes her sweet dreams. Ruby's sure she will.

She's right. Ruby dreams of the house beautiful garden and of Jaune once more, only this time she doesn't feel the slightest hint of guilt now that Weiss is no longer there.

/

End Dance Arc

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Welp. That was a thing. Ruby gets her resolution- and one less rival in the way- and what I hope would be one or two of those Significant Images in any animation or visualization. If anyone felt like drawing that, I'd give kudos. But with the Dance Arc done- and Roman and the White Fang captured- what's next for our plot now?

So this part of the story is obviously pretty important- one less contender- but I'll admit that if the story weren't going a certain way the whole time, I could easily see things branching off from here. The intent with the character dynamic between Weiss and Jaune is not so much that she was won over, but that she was willing to be wooed even if she didn't feel anything now. That wasn't what Jaune wanted/imagined love should be... and so he ended it, rather than try to force things over time. Good, right?

But what if he'd taken Weiss at her offer, and tried?

The story would go differently then, of course, but it'd be no less legitimate. There's a term for when two people start trying to build a relationship even if one feels stronger about it than the other, and that term is 'dating.' It's natural for the initiator of a courtship to feel stronger at the start than the other- and there are a lot of reasons aside from passion that two people might come or stay together. This story explores that, and so it would have been a valid path. But it wasn't, because Jaune has a romantic view on what he imagines love should be.

Hm. Gee. I wonder why?

Thoughts and reveiws appreciated, especially from subscribers who like this enough to get emailed about these daily updates.


	16. Mountain Glenn

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

Mountain Glenn

/

Ruby wakes up a bit descended from Cloud Nine, but still in a good mood as Team RWBY wakes up from the dance and prepares for their first mission as Huntresses. It's a mission Ruby herself has understandably been distracted from in favor of the dance, but no one holds it against her. Her bags were already packed- a lesson from Forever Falls- so it really just matters in that her friends remind her that they are to head out today to some escort mission with Valean police on the frontier.

RWBY leaves for their mission a day or two before JNPR is supposed to leave for theirs, but Jaune and the rest still come out to see them away despite the early morning. Well wishes are traded, both for their mission and JNPR's one for Ren's sake, and an upbeat mood is all around. Though there is a lingering something between Jaune and Weiss- Jaune can't quite give up everything so easily- they both make a point of smiling and acknowledging each other rather than let an award gap grow. Jaune doesn't make a point of wishes Weiss in particular well on RWBY's mission, but Weiss does with Jaune will with JNPR's.

Ruby is happy to see that, and isn't even worried about the longest separation between the two teams since her and Pyrrha's spat. Ruby sees Pyrrha off with good cheer as well, urging her to feel free to use the usual team leader times to train up Jaune a bit more, which Pyrrha absently agrees to, clearly distracted. Ruby and Jaune share last exchanges, saying nothing about the night before but promising to look forward to catching up about their missions later. The Bullhead spins up, Ruby climbs in, and waves goodbye to Jaune to Jaune until the bullhead door closes and they're up and away.

And turns to jump back in her seat with a meep as Yang is leaning over and demands her to spill.

Ruby got her night- now Yang wants her gossip. Even Blake looks curious and Ruby (and, to a lesser extent, Weiss) gets the third degree about what happened last night- the dress, the dance, and Ruby's surprise win of what could have been a disaster. Ruby tries to deny that there was anything special- that what happened was between just friends- but Weiss doesn't back her up, and Yang is so far beyond believing that that she silences Ruby with a scornful look. Ruby has none of the confidence or composure of last night, and reduced to a meek little girl poking her fingers together as she tries to escape Yang's gaze.

The story gradually comes out- Wess tells how Jaune could tell she wasn't feeling any magic and they agreed to end, Blake recalls Jaune mentioning the promise with Pyrrha that brought Jaune back in a dress, and Yang describes for Blake the image the entire ballroom had of Ruby saving Jaune from scandal. By her account, Ruby approached and asked him to a dance like the fairest of maidens- but through it all Ruby denies it was as romantic as that. Her embarrassed blush tells otherwise, but Ruby insists she is not crushing on Jaune again. Besides, he called her just a friend.

Ruby sighs at that, and Yang looks at her with pity and says she has it bad. That riles Ruby- she is NOT crushing!- and Yang agrees only to say she's in denial instead.

The escalating exchange is stopped at the sound of laughter. The girls remember they have an escort as Oobleck laughs, and advises Ruby that there's nothing wrong with a little innocent interest or childish crush. Ruby privately disagrees- the last times she was childish it nearly destroyed her friendships- but Oobleck's presence convinces the girls to continue their gaggle of gossip another time. Oobleck describes the mission- providing protection from Grimm to an expeditionary police investigation- as the group goes to Mountain Glenn.

That's pretty much the long and the short of it as the mission goes- the only surprise of interest upon arrival being that the police they're supporting are the Royal Police, led by Mordred's formidable Black Knight. The Knight says little at first beyond acknowledging their arrival is a nod and muffled grunt, but seems to watch Ruby more than the rest, to Ruby's confusion. It's a Royal Police Captain with an unsettling aura, crisp and cold but also professional, who explains the girls the mission. The Police are investigating a lead, and the Huntresses of Beacon are here for support by protecting against the Grimm of the fallen city of Mountain Glenn. Strictly speaking, their presence probably isn't necessary- between a Valean knight and Mordred's well-armed and disciplined 'police,' there's little threat. With the girls and a real Huntsman, it's overkill. It promises to be an easy mission, even if the Police refuse to tell the girls or Oobleck what their lead is, citing state secrets. Overall, though, it promises to be an easy mission, and the girls probably look forward to resuming their gossip more than evaluating the subtext between Oobleck and the police.

The second attempt, though, goes much worse than the first. Yang's teasing, trying to get Ruby to admit she likes Jaune, is merciless. But Ruby's denials take a desperate tinge- she's not crushing, she _can't_ be- even she tries to point out why it's anything else. She just asked Jaune to dance because he was a friend in a hard spot. She helped Jaune get with Weiss, didn't she? She's _glad_ Jaune had a chance with Weiss, really!

But she's not sad that it didn't work out, is she? Blake's insight undercuts Ruby's protests, protests none of the other girls believe. Yang points out that she didn't see any of them approaching Jaune even though they're his friends, did she? Face it, Ruby. But Ruby doesn't want to- wide eyed as she's backed into a rhetorical corner- and worse when Weiss tries to seal the deal. She knew Ruby wouldn't need much prompting to approach Jaune past that push on the shoulder, didn't she? She knew there would be someone for Jaune to lean against after she let him down.

A sudden fear grips Ruby's heart as she realizes her secret struggle might not have been so secret after all. But it's nothing compared to thought that she- that Ruby herself- might have been the reason Weiss wasn't interested in trying a relationship with Jaune.

Was- is- Jaune's heart-break all her fault?

Ruby reacts poorly to that prospect- horrified that her feelings might have sabotaged Jaune's chances, even as she desperately denies that she has any such feelings at all. She isn't crushing, she **_can't_** be, because if she is and if that's the reason why Weiss wasn't interested then Ruby's friendship with Jaune could crumble once more. He can never ever know.

Ruby's panic sends things spiraling out of control, and starts shouting between the girls that distracts them from a Grimm attack that they themselves attracted. The girls are snapped to reality when a massive two-handed broadsword bisects an Ursa charging for them, and as Oobleck arrives and chastises them to pay attention. The broadsword is the Black Knights's, and though the girls of RWBY rally and fight the Beowolves it's clearly the knight and the professor who stem the tide. Mordred's knight is without doubt fully trainined, easily on par with Oobleck or any experienced Huntsman, and with a thoroughness and martial bearing that leads her to break the hoard single-handidly when they swarm.

When a Deathstalker nearly as large as the one they faced in initiation comes out and scatters Team RWBY, and Ruby gets pinned by a nevermore quill into her cape, the Knight moves infront of Ruby and waits for the Deathstalker to approach while preparing a massive strike. The obsidian broadsword beginning to glow as the Knight awaits the decisive moment- and slices through not just the tail, but cutting the deathstalker in two, carapace and all.

The battle is won, but then the Knight turns on Ruby with a withering chastisement. Ruby was helpless- and no help at all- and how does she intend to help anyone when she's so easily distracted?

But that's not what stuns Ruby, or makes her eyes go wide. It's when the Black Knight turns and takes off their helm to be heard better- and shows the distinctively stony face of the strong, cold policewoman from the charity ball. A woman who she hadn't recognized, but had heard the name of once before. This is Garnet- Lord Mordred's personal Knight- and the strength of her disapproval hits Ruby like a mountain.

It's almost a mercy that Oobleck takes over the chastisement, taking a tone of fair but firm as opposed to just uncompromising. Though he'd humored them before, Oobleck chides the girls over their desire to gossip on-mission and during what should be a professional learning experience. Oobleck challenges them over the question of why they want to be Huntresses in the first place. Though Ruby knows her answer already, or thinks she does, even she is not spared from introspection: Oobleck challenges her to consider what she really wants from the future, as a Huntress or otherwise. A steady love life and commitment, or the frequent separations and unstable relationships of being a Huntress?

The girls are left alone to pull a firewatch and gather their thoughts. Though everyone has a shift to pull, Ruby receives a token punishment of having to stay up all night as punishment for losing her bearings and letting her entire team be distracted. This punishment- aside from promising to make tomorrow more miserable- means that Ruby has overlap with all of her teammates over their shifts around the camp fire.

The first shift is with Yang, who wants to reconcile and apologize for teasing too much. Ruby's reaction surprised her, and Yang asks Ruby to trust in her as a sister and confide in her. It's... not something she's really done, or Yang's tried to do, in the context of Ruby's first real crush. Yang tried to stay out of it, thinking it would burn itself out when Ruby got over Jaune... but she didn't, did she? And Yang shouldn't have left Ruby to drift- she should have been the big sister and been there for her. Ruby opens up, and explicitly elaborates what had mostly been inferred already.

Ruby's afraid to be crushing on Jaune again, because the last time she did- the starting period of Beacon- almost destroyed their friendship. Ruby's afraid the same would- will- happen again, especially if she's the reason Weiss and Jaune didn't work out. Yang hugs her, and tries to reassure Ruby that she shouldn't fear that, or her feelings. While, yes, Ruby went after Jaune at first like a… something unflattering, Jaune's changed since then and so has Ruby.

Yang asks Ruby what she likes about Jaune. Ruby has too many answers- the things he's done, the virtues he's shown, both his own and the knightly ones she helped cultivate- and Yang says that's reason enough. The fact that Ruby can answer- the fact that Ruby _has_ real answers, and not just imaginary ones- is the point. Before, Ruby was crushing on an image of Jaune she had in her own head. Now she's showing interest in the real Jaune. Yang tries to reassure that Ruby's feelings are different this time, more mature and reasonable, and that Ruby shouldn't fear them. Jaune would respect them, and her, because Ruby's showing a respect she lacked before.

But even if Yang helps Ruby accept that she does have feelings, Ruby still worries over being the cause for the failure of White Knight, and this is where Weiss comes in. Ruby and Weiss talk about why Weiss let Jaune down, and why she agreed at all in the first place. Even if Ruby can acknowledge her own feelings, she's plagued by guilt at the prospect that Weiss ended Jaune's chance because of her. But that's not the case. Weiss works to convey that Ruby wasn't the reason for them breaking up: Ruby was the reason Jaune ever had a chance in the first place.

Weiss had intended to say no, to refuse Jaune's invitation, _because_ she'd accepted she didn't feel a spark for him. It was Ruby's appeal- her personal request to just give him a chance- that pushed her back over the other side of the fence. Weiss went out on a limb and took a chance, just in case she'd be pleasantly surprised. And she was... just in a platonic way. But just because it didn't occur- just because she felt no magic when they danced- didn't mean it was Ruby's fault. If she had felt anything- if there had been a spark- she would have gone along with it, because she knows that's what Ruby wanted. Ruby took every effort, and then some, to make it work. It's not her fault that Jaune didn't feel the magic either. It was Jaune's choice too to end things- to not push for something that might not come over a longer time. Weiss and Jaune didn't fail to get together because of Ruby, and no one, not even Jaune, would think she wished for it to fail.

Weiss helps Ruby's conscience ease, but it's Blake who comes next who helps her address what she should do next.

It's Blake who confronts Ruby's desire to keep her feelings a secret from Jaune. Blake knows something about hiding and secrets, and doesn't recommend it. Not for someone as sincere as Ruby. Even though Blake is still maintaining a low profile, that fact that she can be honest about herself and her past- with her team, with their friends in JNPR, even with Ozpin and the Beacon faculty- has been liberating and helped her feel so much better. Admitting such things has helped Blake pursue the things she does want more openly- to be a Huntress, to make things better for Humans and Faunus- and there's something noble about being able to say why openly, compared to when when it was a secret wish with hidden motivations.

Blake isn't saying to spring everything on Jaune all at once with a sudden confession- no more than Jaune did so to Weiss- but that she should follow the same advice she gave to Jaune, and build towards it gradually. If she does, Blake is sure Jaune will consider her feelings honest- and even if he doesn't share them immediately, that he'd at least believe her sincerity. Jaune is a good guy- Ruby wouldn't feel this way if he wasn't- and just like Weiss, who is also a good person, he'd give her a fair chance. And even if he doesn't feel the same way at first, even if she is rejected, even an unreciprocated love wouldn't mean the end to a friendship. Blake encourages Ruby to be honest, because confessing wouldn't be an all-or-nothing proposition.

It's something to think on, and Ruby does, but her shift with Oobleck casts doubt on her friend's encouragement. Oobleck humored the love gossip on a personal level, but on a professional one- as one senior Huntsman to a Huntress in training- he cautions against it. The emotions of youth are fickle, fleeting, but the impacts they can have on a Hunter's career can be permanent. Oobleck asks if she would give up being a Huntress if Jaune asked her to. Ruby's answer is reflexive- of course not- but her justification that Jaune would never ask such a thing misses the point.

The relationships of Hunters are fickle things, and rarely endure. Frequent missions and long times away fray bonds of intimacy, and that's not even addressing the difficulties of the profession. The different experiences between those who stay behind and those who go ahead change familiar people into strangers. Hunter-civilian are one thing, but even those between Hunters, between people who understand the realities of the life, rarely succeed. Those that aren't brief affairs of passion that quickly fade with bitter mixed emotions- pan to Yang- often end in tragedy instead, as the dangers of the Hunter life catches all. Ruby knows that better than anyone.

Oobleck cautions Ruby against uncertainty, and to take solace in the certainty of pursuing her dreams. These first few years will shape the rest of her career as a Huntress, but she has the rest of her life to try to find happiness. Oobleck himself- happy in his good life and passion but having no family and never married- is a mixed exemplar of what that sort of attitude might lead to.

Ruby stares into the fire, deep in thought, all the way into her final shift. Not with her team, or Oobleck again, but Garnet, who stoically pulls the morning watch as she hones her weapon and maintains her armor as a professional knight. Though Garnet is far from warm and doesn't butt in on Ruby's woes, Ruby breaks the silence by asking if Garnet has ever had someone she likes. Garnet doesn't answer at first, scoffing and asking if that's what this is all about- but Ruby confides anyway. Ruby admits that there's a boy she likes, but she's not sure if she can- or should- pursue it while following her own dream of being a Huntress. She has a dream, a purpose she wants to grow towards and achieve, but she doesn't want to just sacrifice her feelings to obtain it. Has Garnet ever been in love?

Garnet is quiet for a while, long enough that Ruby believes she's being ignored, until Garnet answers in the affirmative. Lowering her personal defenses for just a moment, Garnet claims she is still a woman behind the armor she begins the don. She has been in love. Once, and only once, and still is, through all the years even if it has never has come to anything and most likely never will. Ruby is amazed, and asks how Garnet could keep such a feeling for so long. Across the years, a career, and without being reciprocated.

Garnet's response is simple and direct. Through diligence, dedication, and an unwavering loyalty beyond question- the very knightly values Ruby has long admired. Garnet says a Knight is like a Hunter, they serve and protect in their own ways, but they also differ. The ideal of commitment is one such. While a Hunter constantly wanders in search of the hunt, rarely staying in one place for long, a knight comes and goes at their lord's command, committed despite the distance. There may be long separations and great distances between them, but the knight's fealty is constant. To Garnet, real love- true love- is like a Knight's honor, something she would never forswear or abandon no matter the hardship. If Ruby could sacrifice her feelings as this Jaune apparently did, then to Garnet they were never heavy enough enough to be true in the first place. Ruby is awed by the hard woman's surprising romanticism, and asks how Garnet does it- how does she balance being in love with being a lord's knight? Isn't there a conflict there?

Garnet, who has almost finished with her armor, answers Ruby directly before donning final piece. She resolves the conflict by being her lord's faithful knight above all else. Mordred's personal retainer lowers her visor, leaves to check on the progress of the Royal Police, and leaving Ruby watching her strong and no-longer so frightening back, eyes wide and wondering.

Ruby ends the night tired but with a sense of progress, and dazes through the next day's activities. Nothing of note happens- no major Grimm attack, no mega-goliaths trampling through the city, nothing- as the Royal Police continue their own search but report finding nothing. Oobleck makes a small investigation of his own, but finds nothing before he comes back with Garnet from the search area. Garnet reminds Oobleck that he's to keep an eye on the tired girls, and eventually Ruby is allowed to sleep.

Before she does, Team RWBY gathers for another, better night's companionship. Tired as she is, Ruby's come to a decision she wants to share with her friends. She wants to try for something with Jaune. Ruby asks her friends for their thoughts, if they really think its okay, but their support is the same as it was yesterday. They support Ruby, and think well enough of Jaune, and encourage her to try. Ruby's feelings aren't simply a childish crush- they're a young love- and they encourage her to try for the best rather than hide her feelings. Ruby's happy, but a bit too tired and shy to start thinking about 'how' she might confess.

Ruby goes to sleep, and has her reoccurring dream. She dreams of the house and the garden, and Jaune, and of calling on him as he lives there alone as a respected but life-long bachelor. The Ruby of the dreams reflects on their friendship, how long they've known eachother, and if Jaune has ever wanted more from life. Jaune denies it on one level- he's happy, and has no regrets- but on the other…

It seems Jaune is waiting for something- somebody- to make a step. By the way he looks at her, she knows who it is, and what he expects her to say. When Jaune asks her what she wants- to share her thoughts- Ruby opens her mouth to say…

"Ruby, wake up."

Ruby is rudely shaken awake from a good dream to be given bad news. A Beacon Bullhead has crashed in the middle of the Grimm Lands. They're being recalled to join in the search and rescue.

Team JNPR is missing.

/

End Mountain Glenn

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Crashed bullheads? It's a College Fool story- what do you expect? (Besides emotional drama, gut twists, and catharsis.)

And so the Dance Arc and aftermath comes to an end, and the story really starts to jump off of canon from hereon out. Buckle your seatbelts, check your parachutes, and prepare to cry (tears or laughter or words of encouragement), cause it's going to be a ride. Warmup's over- now it's time to Knight of Lancaster to really hit it's stride and start going towards what it's all about.

(Eventually. Don't want to overhype. Still,post-a-day*, so share your thoughts!)


	17. It Takes A Village

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

It Takes A Village

/

The next chapter returns to Team RWBY shortly after the cliffhanger, as Team RWBY hastily packs their bags and prepares to join the search and rescue. It means leaving the Royal Police behind, something Professor Oobleck is reluctant to do, but they won't abandon their orders and with Garnet there the threat of Grimm is minimal. Garnet seems them off and bids good fortune to Ruby, but Ruby's mind is already elsewhere, even before a Bullhead arrives to take them away.

Information from a distant Glynda is naturally limited. Team JNPR left for their mission as scheduled, but never arrived at their destination. It wasn't until just recently that another Bullhead reported having seen signs of fire along JNPR's route, and found evidence of a crash. An ominous image of burning wreckage as seen from above is displayed, but no clear signs of the passengers, dead or alive, can be seen. Team RWBY is among the closer teams that went on the west side Vale, and the first that Beacon has been able to raise, and-

Ruby is already agreeing before Glynda finishes asking for their assistance.

What happens next is a series of micro-scenes to show a passage of time, even as a sense of time pressure is established. Professor Oobleck teaches the girls the concept of the Golden 72 hours- the time people can survive on their own without additional food and water, and the period where almost all rescues occur within. In the world of Remnant, it's also the limit for how long people are looked for in the Grimmlands, the lands not settled by the Kingdoms or anyone else, as any longer and almost no one ever survives. Team JNPR's been missing for almost a day already, which means Team RWBY only has so long they can look for their friends. Every hour it takes to fly to the suspected crash site is an hour less they have to find their friends.

Ruby suffers a rare case of airsickness, a nausea brought on by nerves, as her friends try to reassure her. When they do find the Bullhead, it's mixed news. There were no signs of bodies in the wreckage. Even if they didn't have parachutes, everyone should have had a landing strategy. (Except Jaune's never had the chance or means to develope one.) Her friends try to reassure her that Pyrrha was with him, and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. (That's… reassuring, actually, and Ruby spares a thanks for Pyrrha amidst a prayer for Jaune.)

But really, it's the uncertainty that gets to Ruby. Having finally come to terms- having finally accepted her own feelings once more, and tentatively intended to try for something with Jaune- the idea of Jaune dying now seems like a cruel joke. Ruby doesn't want her last memories of him to be of a wonderful night and the farewell of an early morning departure.

Team RWBY establishes a base camp site near the downed bullhead and begin their search from there, working back along the Bullhead's original flight path. If Team JNPR jumped, they'd have landed further on the Vale-end of the flight path. Soon more Bullheads come, expanding the search effort. Most are other teams from Beacon, here to extend the search, but others- somehow the media got wind of it, and that Team JNPR was involved, and Vale Central Television has 'donated' a bullhead of their own to help the search. Albeit one manned by a news team led by Lisa Lavender, reporting on the search and rescue effort to find Beacon's best and brightest, including both Mistrali Champion Pyrrha Nikos and Vale's owned favored Huntsman. Lisa Lavender reports live from above the wreckage as what would already be a story- a team of Hunters going missing- grows in size.

But that's later. Team RWBY is searching the site, first on the ground, and it's with naked relief that they don't find any bodies, or parts of bodies, burned or otherwise. There's no blood, no trauma, not even a hint of violence, and it seems that the Bullhead was empty before it crashed, including the pilot. RWBY and the other arriving teams- CFVY, CRDL, and more- begin a search pattern to find any sign of the missing team.

It's not surprising that it's RWBY who finds the first clue on the evening of the second day, given as Ruby is fretting about and watching the forest like a hawk as they fly above the unsettled part of the frontier. Ruby finds a break in the trees from above, and on closer examination finds the hood of Jaune's hoodie- evidence of a landing strategy, or at least that he crashed through here. There's no sign of Jaune, or any signs of a hard or injurous impact, but they do discover sets of tracks heading north further away from the flight route and into the more unknown part of the Kingdom frontier. Ruby grips Jaune's hood tightly, wishing Zwei were there to play blood hound, but feeling a rising sense of hope as she silently urges Jaune to hold on for the third and final day.

The third and final day of the Golden 72 begins with optimism despite the time limit, and Ruby's faith is soon rewarded when they see a signal flare is launched in the distance. Relief and joy that Team JNPR is alive, and sees them, is palpable across the radio net- until they realize it's a distress flare, and see an ominous fire in the distance. The media bullhead which has the fastest speed races ahead, and is the first to spot the group of survivors. What it sends back as video feed, however, is a desperate battle... and a surprising new find.

Team JNPR is alive, and locked in a desperate battle against a Grimm siege of a village one not on any of the maps. Made out of (mostly) wood and stone, it seems established enough to have both external walls and an internal set around a (wooden) keep in the middle, a sort of castle that the rest of the town is built around. Oobleck murmers aloud that it's quite unusual. The use of wood certainly allows for it to be built (or rebuilt) easily from the forest around, but style of architecture is positively archaic by Valean standards, clearly from an earlier era. By the size of the village there could have been several hundred people in this community... though how many are alive now in the face of the Grimm attack is a mystery.

It's already clear that the outer 'city' has been abandoned to the Grimm, and the survivors pulled inside. Most of Team JNPR is fighting on the inner wall around the keep, with a few brave archers firing from within the keep at the ursa and beowolves attacking. Overhead, a host of griphons hovers over everything like vultures, with only the archers from within the keep keeping them from diving on the Huntsmen defenders during their last stand. Ren and Pyrrha man the barricades, racing back and forth as they can to strike any Ursa or Beowolf climbing over, and shooting at what they can. Ren clearly runs out of ammo first, and Pyrrha likely isn't far behind as she picks her shots with obvious care. Nora defends a now-broken gate, her swings seen sending ursa bowling backwards and into the throng of Grimm trying to push through. There's clear bloody scratches on her arm, and a maniac grin on her face, as she winds up once again.

It's clear Team JNPR is doing the best they can. It's also clear it's not enough. Grimm are getting around anyways, and centering on the keep where the last villagers no doubt are hiding. If the Grimm get in, it'll be a massacre. Fortunately the walls are thick- even if they're made of wood- and the easiest way for the Grimm is also the only entrance, the 'gate' of this wooden castle above a miniature (and probably only decorative) moat.

That's where Jaune is, holding the line at the choke point, fighting the Grimm that got past his friends with only a few local villagers helping. By the fearful way they hold their spears behind him- and how they're wearing even kitchen pots for helms- it's clear just how thin the last line of defense is. If the Grimm get past Jaune...

But they haven't, and won't, not while Jaune draws breath. With terrified villagers behind him and an ever-growing pack of snarling grimm ahead of him, Jaune is clearly making a last stand to defend them. It's apparent he sees the bullheads approaching too- looking up towards the camera in recognition and no doubt shouting some rallying cry to bolster their spirits- before redoubling his efforts against a growing host of Grimm.

It's up for the Hunters of Vale to be the cavalry. Will they be able to relieve them in time?

The gryphon host above is a real problem, screening the skies and preventing the Bullheads from approaching directly. The sight of Team CFVY's minigun firing from their bullhead, slowly clearing the sky, is progress on that front, but it's certain to take to long. There are other considerations as well, with Oobleck ignorring the girls to murmer aloud his own thoughts. He's particularly ill-suited for this. A village of wood... archeological value aside, the risk from him is too high. But they're the closest bullhead by far, and already above both the town and the Gryphon host...

Ruby has no such hesitation. Yang, play nice down there. Then she jumps, and her team follows soon after.

Team RWBY is the first out of the bullhead, not even waiting for the Gryphons to be cleared. Ruby and RWBY and willing to fight their way through- and even risk some glancing minigun fire- as they meteor their way through the host, using their weapons and abilities to push through the Grimm host. Weiss has her glyphs- Blake has her clones- and Yang just powers through, body-checking some Gryphons mid-air in a way to kick-start her semblance.

Ruby, by contrast, only has her gun. Her semblance doesn't allow her to redirect herself mid-air, an impossible maneuver without external assistance. But she has her baby, the infallible Crescent Rose, and each shot sends her speeding faster towards the keep, and Jaune. But will it fast enough? Ruby can only watch as Jaune is slowly overwhelmed.

Or is he?

As Jaune fights in the familiar Signal Fundamentals, his aura flashes a little with every blow blocked-but the flashes don't go away like regular damage. Instead they stick around, building a sort of shine that gradually accumulates and starts to turn his armor (a gift from Ruby, refined by Weiss) from a dull luster to a brilliant beacon of light amongst the black grimm hoarde.

Jaune's semblance is manifesting, a fact recognized by the girls in freefall, and it soon becomes clear it's not so different from Yang's- growing stronger and brighter with each blow blocked in the familiar defensive style. The armor grows brighter, the staggers smaller, and soon Jaune blocks a full-body Ursa body-slam that would have crush him before. Now, he barely even staggers before disembowling the ursa in a perfect counter- a feat of his own, with no outside help whatsoever.

Seen from above on the Vale media crews camera, Jaune truly looks the role of a knight in (literally) shining armor. The Grimm snarl and hiss, flinching back as if pained by his light, while the village footsoldiers behind him appear emboldened and inch forward, poking the Grimm back with their spears.

Ruby sees it from above as Team RWBY falls, heart racing from fear and excitement and the adrenaline of free-fall. Coming through the gryphon host, one so dense it darkens the sky, Jaune's light is like a beacon guiding them closer. Unlike for the Grimm, it's not painfully bright or an irritant- it's clear, comforting, and even warm, a sense of security and purpose despite the odds. Ruby's fear subsides and her minds clear as she gets closer. From nearby, Yang gives an appreciative whistle- realizing that Jaune's semblance is finally manifested, and calling it not bad. She didn't know he had it in him.

Ruby did, though, and whispers as much.

Yang didn't catch that, and shouts for her to repeat that, but instead Ruby shouts for her team to get ready to rescue Team JNPR. They're almost there, and with nods all around they use their abilities or weapons to branch off, each going in their own direction to help.

Yang lands in the middle of the broken gate with enough force to cause a crater _through_ a giant deathstalker she lands on, one that had been making Nora back up with caution. The shell cracks, and Yang uses the impact damage to super-charge her semblance for the strength boost to throw the Grimm away and join Nora in reclaiming the gate. Yang minds her flames, staying away from the wooden walls, and gets to work punching and punting Ursa away.

By contrast, Weiss gracefully glides down towards Pyrrha, using her dust beams to pierce a host of small fries that had surrounded the champion and forced her to ready her shield. Weiss's aid allows Pyrrha to return to the offense, her obvious strength, and the two of them begin to both sweep the field of beowolves and shoot at the sky to keep Gryphons that followed RWBY away.

Blake angles for the other parapet with Ren, using her clone substitution as a jumping pad that lets her clear the far side of the walls, scything through dozens of beowolves trying to climb. With Blake taking on the beowolf climbers, and Ren focusing on knocking off the ursa too big for Blake to dislodge, they stem the flow of Grimm over this wall.

And Ruby's entrance?

When Jaune is forced behind his shield to stop what seems like half a dozen claws at once, each trying to reach the source of the light, his beacon is briefly lost under the black grimm hoarde. But the pressure vanishes, and when Jaune peeks beyond his shield it's to see Ruby in her ready position on two legs and a hand, crescent rose out in full as six beowolves dissolve in a rose-petal storm of Grimm blood. Ruby's put herself between the pack and Jaune, Jaune's never seen such a welcome sight, and when he shouts that to her, Ruby's too focused to flush or dissemble. Ruby tells Jaune to stand back, she's got this, and proceeds to demonstrate the sort of weapon mastery we saw in the Red trailer, albeit without the dramatic finish and bow as shell casings fall from the sky after her assault.

But there's no applause- not immediately at least- as Jaune is distracted and engaging a massive alpha-beowolf that had climbed on top of the castle tried to pounce from above. Seeing it first, Jaune pushes Ruby out of the way and handles it on his own- and in the moment he switches from the defensive Signal Fundamentals that Ruby taught him to Pyrrha's Mistraili style, the shine of his armor dims and migrates to his sword.

The Beowolf Alpha tries to block Jaune with its thick bony claws, but Jaune's sword shines brighter and stronger against the resistance. With a surge of strength, Jaune cuts _through_ the Grimm's spines and bisects the Alpha in a single blow that leaves his semblance light diminished but still intact- unlike the Beowolf. The two halves of the beowolf fall, and Jaune turns around panting, and catches eyes with Ruby. Jaune cocks an eyebrow and a smile.

"You missed one."

Despite the disappointment that she didn't get them all, and the fact that they're both panting from exertion, Ruby smiles in return. She's about to return the tease in turn when Jaune's eyes go wide and he starts to raise his arm and throw his shield towards her.

Ruby's name is screamed, by Jaune and others, and it's the only warning she gets as two massive talons grab her arms and pull her up, forcing her to drop Crescent Rose. Ruby looks up just in time to see the maw of the gryphon holding her come down. The shield of crocea mors hits it in the mouth, staggering it, but the Gryphon shakes it off and takes off, carrying her with it and into the air. It's bad- without crescent rose Ruby doesn't have much of a landing strategy- and the Gryphon could carry her far away and drop her to her death. Even if she survived the fall, without a weapon and in the middle of Grimm territory…

Ruby's team tries to help, Weiss's beams just narrowly missing and the Gryphon shrugging of Pyrrha's well-aimed shot, but they're too far away to interfere and their attacks are too weak to stop such a gryphon without risking her.

It's actually Jaune, still empowered by his semblance, who makes the difference.

Jaune runs after her on the ground, looking at Ruby with fear, and more aura moves from his blade to his legs. Jaune's stored-up semblance power allows him to _jump_ to the top of the castle after them, but by then the gryphon is already too high. With a desperate cry Jaune does something he's never tried before and swings his sword still shining with all the light left in it- and an arc of semblance energy emerges as a flying crescent slash.

The glowing energy swipe flies perfectly, hitting the Gryphon straight in the face. It doesn't kill it, too weak by far, but it certainly dazes it enough to loosen its grip. Ruby wrenches one arm free, swings to kick off the beast, and breaks the grip of the other when she jumps- falls- down.

It's an improvement of before, but still a bad situation as Ruby falls uncontrollably. Ruby is falling back first, feet up, and doesn't have the time or leverage to do a proper landing. It (probably) won't kill her, but she knows it will hurt (a lot), but Ruby's okay with that. As her eyes close in fearful anticipation, Ruby's oddly at peace- willing to accept pain and injury as the cost for getting there in time to help the battle and save Jaune and JNPR and the villagers they were protecting. Her eyes closed, Ruby hears her name and braces for the pain.

Instead she feels two arms cradle her, right before a slam and a tumble and a sudden stop as she at last hits the ground. It's uncomfortable, but nothing compared to what could have been.

When Ruby opens her eyes, it's to Jaune's pained grimace looking down and asking if she's alright.

Jaune caught her- jumped off the roof of the castle itself to arrest her fall- and managed to stick the landing with what was left of his semblance breaking the fall instead of his leg. Ruby is surprised- he saved her, he wasn't supposed to save her, she was supposed to save him- and despite some pain Jaune jokes back, asking why should she get all the fun? Though he does quickly (and painfully) agree to compromise and suggests calling them equal today, thanks to her timely arrival.

Ruby is still catching her breath when Yang shouts out at her to stop being so comfortable- there are people watching. Yang points up meaningfully, and Ruby looks up and sees the media bullhead looking down with cameras rolling. Ruby looks down, and realizes they're back in front of the castle and that villages are watching and whispering. Ruby looks straight down, and becomes aware of just how close she and Jaune are- he didn't just catch her, but caught her bridal style, and even now she's inches from his chest.

Suddenly aware of their proximity, Ruby blushes as red as her cape and jumps out of Jaune's arms with an embarrassed 'eep.' Jaune would laugh, except that Ruby inadvertently head-butts him in the process.

The battle is over by that point, as more bullheads enter into the courtyard and establish a perimeter. Glynda come to take custody of Team JNPR personally and check for injuries, but miraculously there are none. The worst injury from the exiting the bullheads was Jaune loosing the hood of his hoodie- which Ruby offers to return but Jaune invites her to keep. She does. Aside from Ruby's recent head-butt- no noses broken- Team JNPR is just low on aura and dust and every kind of supply, but physically they're fine. It's the villagers who need help- some of the survivors in the keep being wounded by the Grimm- but for once Jaune doesn't even need to go to the infirmary.

Glynda is sardonic when she calls that a near miracle, considering how often Jaune has ended up in there, but honestly miracle is the common word for what happened. Even as paramedics rush into the castle in search of those hidden wounded, as dazed (faunus) civilians start to emerge into the sunlight it's quickly clear just how bad things could have been had the Hunters been just a bit later... and how lightly they got off instead.

It all comes out, especially once the news media lands and Lisa Lavender rushes out to be the first to interview the survivors and figure out what happened. Glynda is getting the facts, Lisa is getting her first scoop, and Ruby is just not inclined to leave Jaune's side as he starts talking.

The story is pretty simple. JNPR's bullhead was on its way to the mission location, where they were supposed to meet their instructor on-site, when the bullhead started going down in flames. No one knows why- Jaune swears he didn't touch anything, and the (still alive) pilot is a certified flight college graduate and not some fool in a cockpit. The Bullhead started going down in the middle of the Grimm lands and was unable to broadcast, and none of their own mission-assigned emergency beacons were working either. JNPR jumped out with the pilot- Nora and Ren carrying the pilot- and they all made landfall.

(Lisa tries to ask Jaune what exactly his landing strategy was- but Jaune, uncharacteristically ambiguous, puts a finger to his lips and says it's a secret.)

From land, JNPR was faced with the choice to hold up around the bullhead, fighting off the inevitable Grimm investigation as they held out for relief- or to move. The pilots likely wouldn't have survived, and signs of smoke on the horizon provided hope of a refuge. They really weren't expecting to find a lost Kingdom of faunusalong the way- or one under siege.

That's what this lost-town (really just a hamlet) is- a long-lost part of the Kingdom of Vale, one which had never heard of the Council. The town itself hasn't been here forever- it's just the latest of many reconstructions that have picked up and been relocated across the Grimmlands, which technically aren't Grimmlands after all if people have been here all this time. Jaune explains the reason he was told as to why- that the people here were once servants of some lord's estate way back when, and went into hiding when their lord lost some war to a some pretender. Fearing reprisal and being hunted down, the estate went deep into the unexplored frontier and have avoided Vale ever since, fearing the worst of Vale all this time even as they've tried to keep their traditions and memories alive.

That's anthropology fodder for Oobleck. Overcoming initial suspicion is something Jaune largely waves off as having overcome aleady. It probably helped that JNPR arrived just in time to help the village from an attack by Grimm, saving the settlement after many of it's best fighters had already fallen. (Some of those are even now being treated inside.) Despite a 'mixed' reception that Jaune glosses over, and the knowledge that more Grimm were certain to come, Team JNPR didn't retreat and hide in the woods to let the villagers serve as a distraction for the Grimm while JNPR waited for rescue. Instead Jaune made the call to stand and fight for them.

That was two days ago, and the Grimm attacks kept getting bigger until todays, and the rest is now history. Staying seemed a doomed decision at the time, but his team stood beside him. It's what we do, right? Jaune shrugs like it's no big deal, because to him it isn't- protecting the people of the Kingdom is what he came to Vale to do, and what protectors of the kingdom should be expected to stand for. No biggie.

The villagers who have slowly emerged and gradually gathered behind Jaune naturally disagree- and in their clamor they reveal the slightly more embarrassing facts that Jaune hadn't shared.

Like how, when they take their crude helmets off, all of them are faunus.

JNPR and RWBY and everyone else just saved an uncharted faunus village. Also missing from Jaune's version of events is why they're calling him "Lord," "Mayor," "Lord-Mayor," or, in one old faunus's case, "Sire."

Jaune flushes as they do, and treats it as an incredibly embarrassing thing as Glynda looks on him severely. Nora feels fit to explain, with reasonable/rational clarification from Ren, and possibly inputs from the faunus themselves on correcting Jaune's understaatements.

That estate these people are all from? These were the faunus followers of a fallen Lord, who fled out of fear that their Lord's enemies would launch a faunus hunt on their fannies. Their... unique history also led to some some pretty mixed reactions when JNPR- a team of humans from Vale- arrived. The fact that only Jaune is 'from' Vale probably helped, but there was some clear suspicion from the village leaders despite their rescue. But while Jaune chose to stay and fight despite the odds (and the reception), others have already chosen to save themselves. The town had been torn between those who wanted to fight for their home and break the Grimm siege, so that they could protect their heritage-treasures and do an orderly evacuation for all to the next village, and those who'd rather abandon the town and it's historical artifacts- and anyone who couldn't escape as well- in order to rebuild from scratch under the existing leadership. That conflict predated JNPR's arrival, and one of the members of the later (minority) faction was the previous town Mayor. The night JNPR arrived and chose to stay, the Mayor and his select faction of self-preservationists took off in the middle of the night, hoping to use JNPR and those who wouldn't follow the Mayor's decrees as a distraction for the Grimm.

In other words, Jaune walked out of the forest and into a power vacuum as the village was abandoned by its own leaders, and ended up practically being handed the keys to the city as Mayor when he and JNPR had to lead the preparations for the defense.

From there it kinda snowballed as he had to make decisions, and resolve some disputes when some of the abandoners returned in guilt or disgraced defeat when the Mayor's expedition utterly failed, and, well... he _may_ have kind of promised them a place to resettle once help came and got them out of there.

What he really said was that there was plenty of space back home if they needed a place to stay after they were saved, and suddenly an old rabbit faunus (the one calling him sire) up and swore himself to Jaune and everyone else followed suit. Jaune had no idea how to say no- no one seemed to be ask his opinion or permission- and it seemed to give them hope and unite them so…

Jaune is now lord-mayor of a faunus village?

Something like that. Jaune is more bashful than boastful, and is more afraid of what his mother might say if a few hundred refugees set up in her back yard and ruin her flower garden just because he said they could stay the night.

Still, as silly as it seems- and both Glynda and Lisa Lavender are struck speechless as Jaune gives his account of why a fawning crowd of faunus are hanging on to his every word- he seems to be taking his position seriously. Jaune waved off the medics and sent them to the wounded warriors and other villagers before he sat down for the debriefing/interview, and afterwards they're first in his thoughts as well. They're the real reason the town lasted as long as it did. Even if JNPR was the last team standing, it was the warriors who taught them a thing or two, not just the other way around. And the villager's engineering... Jaune credits all the effectiveness to the fort to them, not to himself. JNPR just focused on saving as many people as possible. The village is what saved them all.

Glynda is satisfied with his recount, and directs him to get on CFVY's Bullhead to return to Beacon immediately. To their surprise, Jaune firmly refuses. He promised to leave with these villagers or not at all, and he won't abandon them now- won't let them be abandoned again- Jaune is resolved not to leave until the civilians are evacuated. Nothing the ever-intimidating Glynda can say can change that. Not that there are more Hunters here to protect them, not that he's done enough, nothing. Jaune is serious about looking after them, because they're his people and he promised to stand up for them, and he wins a battle of wills that Glynda wasn't really intending to fight anyway.

If anything, Glynda backs down with a subtle smile- pleased despite herself, but hiding that pleasure pretty quick.

Glynda offers some pragmatic criticism of Jaune's efforts- challenging if he'd considered his leadership options seriously, and asking if he'd wondered if it'd have been better to not stay for a hopeless fight, especially after the previous mayor's abandonment. It's the cynical, pragmatic alternative of if the rescue hadn't come- of how wouldn't be losing four hunters and a village be worse than losing just a village?

But Jaune rejects the devil's advocacy firmly. You can't save a village by letting the Grimm destroy it. The leaders should make sacrifices to protect the people, not the other way around.

It's a good sound bite, and Glynda accepts it at the moment Jaune loses that moment of overwhelming confidence and looks a bit less secure. It was a combined team effort, and it's the reason they all wanted to be Hunters in the first place. This is what Beacon trains us to do. It's not a big deal, right? Please don't make a big deal of it, Jaune asks the recording camera man and the still silent Lisa. Lisa Lavender snaps to attention and looks at her utterly unfilled notepad.

That, she says as she begins frantically scribbling notes and potential headlines, will not be possible.

/

End It Takes A Village

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Oops?

You can take that two ways- one that Jaune seems to have put his foot in his mouth and lucked out in the absolute best way again, or the other that I made a slight mistake yesterday... like saving over the actually edited version of this chapter, and not realizing it until it was too late to fix it. Please forgive?

But not you, Jaune. No one will forgive you. Whether it's well-earned or just lucky, you'll just have to choke down that fame and learn to like it.


	18. Fame Sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

Fame Sucks Arc

/

The media furor begins almost before Jaune and JNPR return to Beacon. Though all of JNPR returns with honors, Jaune in partiuclar returns as a celebrity, greater the before. Not a lucky hero, not a voice on the radio of an obscure tourney, not the spotlight in an exciting breaking news story- a bonafide celebrity as his team's disappearance and dramatic discovery becomes a major media event.

Though the accidental deaths of some of Vale's more prominent nobility on an air-cruise accident would normally dominate the news cycle, and the sudden and unannounced retirement of the Headmaster of Haven Academy would make international waves, it's all blown away by the much happier and dramatic tale of survival and success. The Battle of the Highway was a local news story that didn't get much out of Vale, but with the approach of the Vytal Festival there's an international interst in Vale- especially with the famed Pyrrha Nikos as the partner of the leader-and-chief (he prefers 'Mayor') of a lost faunus village from an earlier era of Vale. It doesn't hurt that grateful villagers are eager to tell any journalist arrive in advance of the tournament all they can about 'the Young Lord' who saved them, and maybe throw in a few embellishments alone the way…

Fifteen minutes of fame doesn't begin to describe it.

'Vale's Knight in Shining Armor Stands Holds The Line Against Grimm', 'Royal Who Does Something Saves Self and Hundreds of Faunus,' 'Vale's Finest Valiantly Saves Faunus Village', 'The Sort of Noble our Kingdom Needs', 'Not Content With Stopping Crime, Vale's Noble Huntsman Saves Village', 'Beacon Education At It's Finest: Student Won't Abandon Village To Save It," "Blonde Fall Out Of Bullhead: Becomes Mayor!"

These are just some of the headlines in the days and weeks that follow, as the media discovers everything it can about him and dissects everything it already knew. They even go as far as going to Jaune's hometown and finding people who knew him, turning his childhood dream of wanting to follow in his family's footsteps into part of a narrative that reaches all the way back to the Valean nobility and long forgotten ancestors. Jaune is genuinely heroic, renowned, even famous…

And Jaune hates it, as he moans into a desk and hides beneath one such newspaper right before yet another curious onlooker pops their head in to the Team Leader Lounge, hoping to catch sight of the reclusive Arc. Ruby shoos the intruder away as she enforces the privacy of the Team Leader Lounge, but it's clearly a reoccurring thing and only a matter of time until someone else does the same. Ruby tries to console Jaune that it's not that bad- at least he did something indisputably heroic and proper this time, unlike the lucky accident with Roman- but Jaune disagrees, and challenges her to look for herself in the paper he'd been hiding under.

He has a point. Team RWBY has been mostly overlooked in the media frenzy, so it's a search, but Ruby does find something. Underneath a story of another member of the Vale nobility passing away- reportedly slipping off a balcony- Ruby features prominently in one story. 'Knight In Shining Armor Rescues Rescuer,' which has an iconic image of Jaune catching Ruby mid-air, with Ruby's eyes still closed as she's held bridal style. The story is a narrative of how Ruby of Team RWBY, despite coming to relieve Jaune and JNPR, ended up having to be saved herself.

Ruby likes the story, actually- and already has a copy of the photo carefully hidden in her room, proof of the moment. It's with the rest of her growing newspaper collection that is hidden from everyone but the knowing teases of her team. But while Ruby likes it, Jaune calls it everything that's wrong with the experience. The story is Jaune, not JNPR, and not everyone else who had a part and mattered. The media is picking up what it wants to remember, ignoring the rest, and he has no control over whatever forces are driving this and keeping him as the center of attention.

Jaune's teammates are practically invisible, and even Pyrrha only stands out for her connection to him. RWBY's intervention, which kept them from being overrun, is practically forgotten. And all the 'investigation' into him… the media's invented a narrative that he came to Vale to follow in the footsteps of noble ancestors he never knew, and ignored the much more recent Grandfather who actually was his inspiration but who was just a modest soldier in the war. He's being typecast as a stand-in for a nobility he has nothing to do with and who he's only met them, like, once.

And the thing is, nothing he does seems to correct it. The media narrative seems to have a life of its own, one that doesn't listen to him. Admitting he was untrained when he came to Beacon is being 'aspiring' or 'dreamt of being a Hunter.' The fact that he's still merely middling? 'A quick mind and hard worker catching up to those with a lifetime of practice.' That he's less capable than his friends, who he tries to draw attention to? 'A modest man who always recognizes the contributions of others.' Jaune isn't in control of his own public identity, his friends are being ignored, and it's frustrating.

So are the fans, though that's an opinion that Ruby has more than Jaune. Her uncharitable opinion might possibly be because every time she's tried to work up the courage to ask Jaune out to something more than a team leader meeting, some else interferes. Well-wishes and the curious onlookers keep her from asking him out as they ask questions instead, or gaggling around and making her too uncomfortable to raise something so personal. Ruby wants to ask Jaune out, but can never find a good moment to. But even if Jaune finds some of the attention flattering, especially as foreign girls eye him meaningfully, even he finds it uncomfortable when others- the same sort who pointed and laughed the night of the dance- suddenly want to be friendly and associate with them. One girl who stood out for mocking him as a freak at the dance is the sort that Ruby very firmly sends away when she tries to play nice.

Fame is isolating, and Jaune is learning that very fast. Ruby and his friends in RWBY help him- safe, secure, and friends who were friends before the fame- but it's really Pyrrha who stands out. Pyrrha knows fame- knows the troubles- and whatever guilt she had leading to the Dance seems to have been resolved over the recent adventure, as she has no problem using her experience to help Jaune now. Pyrrha is the other constant presence at Jaune's side, ready to intervene with more pestering fans, help him through sudden media surprises, and… well, you can't shield from the paparazzi, but even if she wasn't in the story originally Pyrrha becomes a near-constant in the media images after Jaune rockets to fame. Everyone knows who Pyrrha is, and who Jaune's partner is, and even if Jaune won't dignify the more scandalous tabloid suggestions with a response, Pyrrha doesn't seem the least bit troubled either.

Despite this, there's no sense of tension between Ruby and Pyrrha. Ruby's Team Leader sessions are as private as she can keep them. Pyrrha's training sessions are uncontested, even if photos of them at it keep turning up as the Paparrazi seems to have invaded Beacon despite the efforts of Glynda and the faculty. Ruby and Pyrrha have an understanding- that they respect and won't try to intrude on eachother's friendship with Jaune- but they also understand. They had agreed to support Jaune's interest in Weiss rather than pursue their own. Now that that's past… the ceasefire no longer applies. There's no hostility, no sniping, but an unspoken awareness. Ruby's interested, Pyrrha's interested, and Jaune is free for whoever works up the nerve first.

Well, Jaune may be free, but he's also uninterested, or at least not paying attention. That is an additional barrier for Ruby's tentative efforts to ask Jaune out. Jaune isn't crushed by heartbreak, but he's not totally over Weiss either, with the occasional wistful glances toward her that admittedly get rarer with time. He's also got enough on his plate between fame and focusing on classes to actively seek romance again. Ruby's torn between encouraging him to be open, and afraid of what might happen if she doeom. Some of those foreign girls are classy, and the elegance and variety of newly arrived Team NDGO in particular stands out to her. Team NDGO definitely fall into the curious/vaguely interested to know him category, and make Ruby insecure as a plain girl by comparison. Ruby's only consolation is that even Pyrrha must be facing the same dilemma- that encouraging Jaune to be open to flirtation could see someone else get him. For the moment, the status quo holds.

When Ruby explains this to her team, they lambast her for taking so long to confess to Jaune and warn her that someone else could take him away if she waits too long. The only one not really taking part is Blake. Blake is frowning at one of Ruby's not-so-hidden newspapers- not at a story about them, but a story buried in the media surge of a murder-burglary of a noble's residence that killed three. It's nasty news- and focusing on the positive seems to be half of why Jaune's story is dominating the pages. But Blake's frown is on something else. The burglar caught by the Royal Police was a faunus- always a bad thing for the reputation of faunus communities everywhere- but it's not just that. Or that Blake has no love for the nobility. No, it's that there's a picture of this Faunus… and Blake recognizes him. How so? Is he a friend? From… oh.

Ruby realizes it before Blake spells it out. The faunus burglar, and murderer, was a (the) Lieutenant from the White Fang. Adam's White Fang, and probably one of those who broke out of prison when Adam escaped.

It sends a chill over the room. A White Fang murder of the nobility? Why? For what purpose? Burglary alone, even as a noble, wouldn't be enough. But whatever it is, it needs to be stopped. Blake leaves to take the newspaper and explain things to Ozpin (after, comically, promising to bring back another copy for Ruby to sigh over the picture of Jaune). The remaining girls are uneasy, and Ruby is left reaching from straws and silver linings. At least he was caught? With the Lieutenant and Adam in Royal Police custody, at least the White Fang is under control?

Maybe?

At least there's a good side to Jaune's sudden fame- it's completely buried this story in the media. Who knows what sort of racial tensions it could have caused on a normal news day.

The next chapter picks up with the next plot movement- Uncle Qrow is back in town again, returned from his trip to haven, and looking for Jaune again. Qrow's less easy-going than he was before- not serious but lacking the rare light-hearted joviality he had before- as he waits in Team RWBY's room for Jaune to be available. Ruby grouches as if Qrow's another fan, sparking a laugh, but he's not. Qrow is just the deliveryman. Qrow is notably less at ease than last time- blatantly checking out the room and asking about the locks and any other security features- but he still has time to grumble and shoots the breeze, if only just, but his paranoia is showing. When Ruby mentions the incoming students, including many from Atlas, Qrow warns about General Ironwood and anyone associated with him, including Penny. Qrow asks Blake questions too, blatantly insinuating that she hasn't told everything she knows, begins to pump Weiss for information about her company's dealings with the Vale nobility. It's aggressive- and abrassive- enough that Ruby and Yang call Qrow out on it and wonder what's going on. Qrow backs off- making a vague excuse about being busy lately- but it's enough to set the girls on edge.

Jaune comes soon, accompanies by Pyrrha as they leave/flee a group of fans and paparazzi who somehow got into the dorms. The two take refuge in Team RWBY's room, where Qrow delivers his message.

It's another invitation relayed by Ozpin from the Monarch of Vale themselves, asking for Jaune's presence at a charity function in his honor. Jaune groans and wants to throw it away, but Qrow prompts him to read further. The charity is in Jaune's honor, but the beneficiary will be the faunus villagers JNPR saved and Jaune promised to look out for. The faunus- so backwoods that they know almost nothing of the Kingdom and vice versa- are currently being supported by the government, but have nowhere to go and no money to move there. Qrow easily hooks Jaune in by asking how serious he was about helping them: one night of putting up with the nobility could bring in enough money to help all those people calling him 'Lord' to resettle and start new lives. That's the power of philanthropy by the nobility, and Jaune is caught hook, line, and sinker.

The invitation once again comes with the invitation for a companion, and here things get a little more contentious, almost, when Pyrrha volunteers to go. Pyrrha quickly steps forward when the option of a date is read, and has a sound reason. She's done charity fundraisers before, and if she went perhaps her presence could swing some more endorsements. Pyrrha's stolen a march, and Ruby has no counter, but Weiss comes to her rescue. Weiss- perfectly polite- reminds Pyrrha that a charity fundraiser isn't an endorsement deal, and that some the nobility look down at athletes as uncultured brutes. They'd be more comfortable with someone they're more familiar with, more impressed by someone with more authority…

Pyrrha asks Weiss if she's referring to herself, but Weiss isn't, and it takes a subtle elbow for Ruby to belatedly realize that Weiss might have referring to her, offering her an opportunity to make a case as a team leader.

But it's belated too late, and an ignorant Jaune misses the tension when he declines Pyrrha's offer by explaining he'd already intended to take Ruby again, since she went with him last time. It's a presumption on Jaune's part, but one Ruby's happy to go along with when he asks if it's alright. She even tells a little white lie when she says she looks forward to meeting the host Belle again, even though they barely talked last time. With that the question of Jaune's date is settled, Jaune's decision is uncontested, and everything breaks away polite and amiably. As Jaune parts with Ruby with a joke that it's her turn to wear the dress this time, which makes Ruby laugh but return that he looked so good in it last time. It'd be one way to change the narrative about him and get people to leave him alone, though. To the side, Qrow shoots Yang a questioning glance, much like last time. This time Yang gives a a shrug… and an unambiguous nod.

Before he goes, Qrow pulls Ruby aside for a final word. Qrow asks Ruby if she really likes Jaune. Ruby groans and slumps, expecting a merciless teasing and wondering who told him, but only actually asks that Qrow not play Big Bad Uncle and scare away Jaune. But Qrow's not here to haze the boyfriend to be, or even tell Taiyang- Qrow gives Ruby the ominous request to keep an eye on Jaune at the party. Qrow's protected royal bloodlines before, but it was… a long time ago. Qrow tries to wave off the gloom with a pithy ambiguity- oh, you know, can't trust those nobles- but in all seriousness. Protect him for your sake, as much as anyone else's. Qrow exits with a lazy wave, and leaves.

Ruby watches him go with unease, until Weiss grabs and shakes her younger partner and demands she rewind and go back. Not to Qrow's ominous request- not to Jaune's joke about wearing the dress- Jaune choosing to take her to the charity function is too far… Belle. Belle is it. And what Weiss wants to know is, since when did Ruby know Belle McPretensiouslyLongName IHaven'tAClueWhatIt'dReadllyBe the BigNumber?

Ruby remembers her as the nicer than Weiss, Weiss-looking noblewoman maybe a decade or two older than them. She was the host who organized the charity for Hunter orphans, and spent a good part of the night talking with Jaune about faunus rights. Ruby mostly forgot about her, but Weiss treats her as a Big Deal. Belle is old money- seriously old money- and unlike most of the nobility who own an estate or inherit a small fortune and call it good, Belle is seriously money. Money serious enough that even the Schnees take notice. Weiss's sister Winter and Belle had playdates when they were young, and Weiss's father once mused about trying to marry off her younger brother to Belle, only to be refused.

Ruby taken aback, and so are Yang and Blake, and not just at the discovery that Weiss has a younger brother. Yang's surprised that there's someone that makes Weiss look anything less than fabulously wealthy, and Blake wonders how Belle could be a sincere philanthropist if she makes so much money in Vale.

But that's just it- Belle and her family don't 'make' money. They live off investments made over the ages, investments in nearly every part of Vale, both it's people and especially the infrastructure. It's only exaggeration to say that Belle- as the last surviving member, her- owns a third of Vale, or at least the third that lets the city work. Belle lives off the profits and a smidgen of the incom, which range from modest to marginal but combine to an income that puts her well above 99% of Vale. As the friends ask questions, Weiss paints a guarded picture of Belle. She's far from malign, but also far from the innocent and naïve woman that Ruby had imagined her as.

On the good side, Belle is a philanthropist, though her sort of philanthropy tends more towards investments and infrastructure than simply handing people money. Belle owns the bullhead transports that carry students between Beacon and Vale, and it's her influence that keeps fares as cheap as they are for students- and just as cheap for faunus. Belle's influence in public transportation ended discriminatory ticket prices when many stores were still outright refusing service to faunus. Blake vaguely remembers that as one of the few successful boycotts that inspired and helped sustain the non-violent faction of the White Fang before the hardliners came to power.

But that's only part of the story, and part of Belle. Belle's isn't just a philanthropist- her parents were industrialists and monopolists, and her politics with the mass public in mind often corresponded with personal advantage. When the faunus boycotted transportation companies, Belle bought them as they were struggling and made them change their polices later. Seems fair… or, depending on your view, predatory. Prices for faunus were lowered, but prices for humans raised to compensate, especially when they had nowhere else to go. Others were put out of work as Belle's family consolidated a healthcare monopoly- one that lowered prices for certain classes of people like children and elderly, but which ended up offsetting those costs for everyone. Belle is a known and often dismissed as an advocate for faunus working conditions- but her main-city companies employ relatively few faunus even as she locks them in as a customer base, so rising labor costs would hurt business rivals more than her. Every benevolent stroke, in other words, often also has a harder bottom line elsewhere. Belle is rich and getting richer. She's not losing her money over time like most nobles. She- or at least the handlers of her estate- very much know what they are doing.

According to Weiss, the best nobles- or the worst ones, depending on context- are those who know how to make others pay for their ambitions.

Ruby is taken aback and raises how Belle seemed nice and how she was running a charity for orphans of Hunters when she and Jaune met her. But to Weiss, that's the most chilling of Belle's angles. Belle probably chose that charity just because she knew that Jaune was coming, because she thought Jaune, the subject of the hour, would appreciate it. Belle's charities are often for good causes, yes- but whenever they create a new foundation, or invest in a new company, Belle inevitably gets a seat on every board after, and a small stake- or stock- in any money made. Even for something like the faunus villagers, it will probably be Belle's own companies that are hired to relocate them- and probably not at a loss either. Belle's fortune and influence grows with every charity, and nobles pay her for the privilege of enabling her. Belle is, in all likelyhood, the most powerful noble in the city, second only to the King, and probably richer to. That isn't an accident.

Tonight… tonight is likely more of the same.

Weiss gives an ominous and foreboding sense of Belle that, while not directly calling her evil or engaging in criminal practices, sets a worrying tone of guilt by association to riches and power and puts questions in Ruby's head. Is Belle the sort of noble Qrow was warning about? Was her niceness just a facade? Is Jaune really in trouble, the target of some sinister intent?

Ruby doesn't know, but she'll be on guard for the both of them, just in case.

/

End Fame Sucks

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Ominous foreshadowing of the wiles of a manipulative woman? Rich noble elitism with power on par with the Council? The 1% of the 1%?

Mayhaps we have out next villainess?

(Also, good news- this story at last has as many reviews as people who have favorited this story. Which means if each of them reviewed just once more, the reviews would double. Love dat math.)


	19. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

/

A Night to Remember 1

/

Ruby and Jaune leave for the charity gala, and the first surprise is the quality of bullhead waiting for them on the Beacon landing pad. Instead of a standard air-barge or even a taxi, a private shuttle has been charted for them, courtesy of the King of Vale. It is, in fact, the King's own Bullhead, offered to them to bring them to the gala in style. It's plush, and comfortable, and flies so smoothly that Jaune doesn't even realize it's taken off at first as Ruby and he climb into the back- not until Beacon is fading away and Vale is passing beneath them. It's pilot is so smooth, in fact, that Jaune isn't even suffering air-sickness- just a gesture of regard from the King, who might or might not share Jaune's predicament. Regardless the reason, Jaune is left to enjoy the ride- and his first real experience just enjoying a flight with Ruby.

It's beautiful.

It really is a beautiful sight, Ruby agrees, and not just because she's looking at Jaune's reflection as he looks out the window-pane in wonder. Vale from above truly is a sight to behold, even as the angle captures the transition from day to dusk. Even as the sun is setting on the Valean frontier to the west, long mountain shadows are stretching to the city. Instead of darkness, though, there's light- a million points of light as windows shine and vehicles travel the roads, even as the last rays of sunlight reflect off of shiney metal roofs. The city glimmers, a beautiful jewel, and one Jaune had never seen from this perspective before. Usually he's too busy holding his guts.

It really is amazing.

Jaune can't get over the sight, and Ruby takes an odd pride in it, proud of her city even if she only spent the last few years in Signal. Still, she shares Jaune's excitement as she points out things to see- that there's Signal Academy where Jaune's style is taught, there's the bridge they fought the battle against the White Fang, and even there's the street with the dust store where they met...

It's amazing how small Vale can seem from above up here, and yet how big everything seemed down below. And how many adventures they've had together, brought together by chance if not more...

Ruby doesn't quite say it like that, so maybe Jaune be forgiven for not picking up any hints, but after a missed pass Ruby puts it out of her mind. She doesn't want to ruin the moment, and so instead Ruby settles for showing Jaune a whole new world, and giving him a new perspective of her home. Jaune, for his part, is properly appreciative. As much as he's not enthused about the noble circuit, he could get used to flying around like this. Soon the Bullhead lands on an elegant tower far in the Vale and away from the plebian districts where Ruby has lived. It's a tower with glass pane sides looking down on the city as a whole, with a VIP landing pad near the top. Even as they circle in to one of the most exclusive landing pads in the city, they can already see into the tower and the ballroom looking over the city.

Ruby and Jaune arrive, and are once more greeted at the door by Belle. Belle is polite and smiles to Ruby, but is clearly looking to talk to Jaune the most- wanting to be the first to commend him for standing by the faunus village rather than abandon it to a Grimm fate, and wanting Jaune to know she's taken a leading role in organizing this evening's charity for his villager's benefit. Despite Belle's kind words, Weiss's sharper ones come to mind. Ruby can't help but wonder how much of Belle's enthusiasm is genuine, and how much of it might be ingratiating?

It's a question she wonders a lot that night as Belle guides them to make introductions to tonight's visitors- who are many, as even the King of Vale is supposed to be in attendance. Whereas last time Ruby let Belle lead Jaune away as she stood as a wallflower, this time Ruby firmly stays by Jaune's side, protecting his flank as curious or interested parties try to saddle in. Even though Ruby hears more of the same whispers behind her back- uncouth, doesn't belong here- and even though the noble ladies still seem far more elegant and beautiful in their dresses than Ruby does in her cocktail dress that Jaune wore it for the Dance, Ruby doesn't falter. Their words are nothing compared to Weiss's occasional barrages. And Jaune never said their dresses are nice. Ruby stands tall beside Jaune- or as tall as a short girl can- with a straight posture and pride of self-respect that she hadn't had quite as much of before, and only recalls feeling since the night of the Beacon Dance. If she could risk humiliation by standing up for Jaune then... then, well, these nobles have nothing!

As Belle leads Ruby and Jaune around, they spot a familiar if surprising face. Mordred is present at tonight's event, talking with someone that Ruby recognizes as the nice old lady who talked with her last time. His presence is surprising- the only occasion Ruby remembers him dealing with faunus was the near-beating he almost gave one down at the docks. Even Belle frowns as she concedes his presence is unusual. Mordred usually doesn't mingle in her philanthropist circles… but apparently he had a hidden hand in this one, actually being the one to suggest Jaune's presence to bolster her latest faunus charity drive. Apparently he himself said he'd ensure Jaune's presence after Jaune never replied to her previous correspondence. (Jaune awkwardly laughs, and makes the excuse that they must have been lost amidst the piles of unopened fan mail he's received since his newfound fame.) Belle doesn't know what Mordred's motive is, but Ruby's not clear on how he could get Jaune here.

That's because he knew to ask his mother first, rather than try himself. It's the voice of the elderly Lady, who somehow managed to maneuver through the thick crowd in order to greet them. The discussion immediately ends as Belle goes into a deep curtsy, and Jaune gives a hasty bow, and Ruby belatedly follows with a polite curtsy of her own after realizing everyone else around, noble and servant alike, are doing so. The Lady has little interest in ceremony- chiding them to stand up, she's too old to be standing around all day on ceremony- and goes back to answering Ruby's question. Mordred asked her, and so she asked a few favors and called on an old friend, and here Jaune is.

The Lady turns to Jaune, and commends him in a very grandmotherly way that saving the village was a very nice thing to do. She makes no mention of their faunus nature, treating it as irrelevant, but instead makes a word play that it's gratifying when the subjects of the kingdom are saved from being subjected to a Grimm fate. The Lady thanks Jaune for saving the subjects of the Kingdom, and to the gasps of many gives a curtsy of her own to Jaune as a wandering photographer flashes a photo. Jaune bows deeply in return, muttering how he intends to keep doing so, and the Lady smiles and benevolently calls him a good lad before turning to Ruby.

The Lady remembers Ruby by name, as she seems to call every person, and recognizes her efforts as well. Though no curtsy this time- old knees and all that- the Lady is one of the few to have paid attention to the full footage, and thanks Ruby and RWBY for their part in arriving in time to save Team JNPR and the villagers. She laughs at Ruby's demurral that Jaune ended up saving her- isn't that just how it goes at times?- but she thanks Ruby for saving him first and asks her to keep bringing him back safely. Ruby promises she will, and the Lady seems pleased at her conviction. At little bit of easy small talk follows as the flow of the party resumes- when Ruby asks how Ma'am is doing, and the Lady asks how tonight's charity is shaping up, which is well- but there's a lingering question on Ruby's mind. Two, really, both will be answered soon enough when Ruby asks how the Lady was able to convince the Monarch to invite Jaune to this party.

Does she know the King of Vale or something?

A different sort of sudden silence blankets everyone in ear shot as everyone freezes, not even flinching when a faunus waiter drops a tray of drinks. Everyone freezes to look at Ruby in shock, and even the Lady has this amazed look on her face, and Belle is the first to say anything when she leans over and whispers to ask who Ruby thinks she's talking to. Ruby, simple soul that she is, answers honestly- the nice old lady who talked to her at the last party. Never caught her name. A nobleman chokes, Belle nearly faints, and even Jaune is red as he leans over and whispers to Ruby that the nice old lady is actually-

Ruby's loud 'what?!' of surprise breaks the dam and sends the ceremonial monarch of Vale into a fit of laughter that only gets harder as Ruby panics and tries to make sense of it. What? How? Why? The King of Vale is a woman?

Since when?

Every question makes the Monarch- because that is who the Old Lady truly is- laugh harder. She's amused, not angry in the slightest- though Mordred is at first when he rushes over, in a clear hurry, Garnet right behind him. Even if Mordred is flustered and furious, expressing concern at the King's (Queen's?) health, the Monarch waves it aside to answer Ruby's question as to the archaic naming convention of the nobility. The King of the Vale- not King of Vale- is a title that's been held by whoever ruled Vale, no matter the gender. Hence why there were no reigning Queens of Vale in the Royal History Museum. It wasn't because there were no strong women in Vale's history- indeed, the most stable periods of the Monarchy were when a woman reigned- but merely that a the title of King doesn't go away so easily.

Ruby is very clearly embarrassed- meekly apologizing that she doesn't play much attention to politics- but when she's asked where she's from, saying the island of Patch seems to explain it. Though Mordred derides it as a rogue's island that never forgot it's origin as a pirate haven, the Monarch tartly defends Ruby by saying Patch is home to a people smart enough to not need to see a crown make their own choices. Though Mordred is clearly upset that Ruby didn't recognize the Monarch, the Monarch herself clearly has taken a shine to her- finding it so refreshing that that someone honestly thinks she's a nice lady and not saying it out of pretense, and for being honest enough to call her old when everyone else dances around it. A strained look passes Mordred's face as he begins to deny it, but the Monarch swats his words away. If he's a grown man, then she's simply grown old.

It's here that Ruby makes her second faux pas of the night, remembering something Weiss had said before. How come Mordred is just a Lord? If he's the King's son, why isn't he a Prince?

A third silence falls across those listening, chillier than the last, and even the Monarch cools considerably as Mordred colors- and under a hair color noticeably different than the Monarch's. The Monarch, very carefully, says that she has always loved Mordred as her son and has always said so, even if the laws of Vale haven't recognized it. Ruby doesn't understand- it sounds like the laws are wrong- and the sincerity of that confusion restores a bit of warmth as the Monarch agrees and calls Ruby's lack of understanding a good thing. Mordred is still simmering, and Ruby realizes as many of the silent stares of the nobility are at him as her, and the Monarch defuses the situation by claiming weakness and asking Mordred to escort her to a chair to sit down. Doing so takes Mordred out of the conversation, and the party slowly resumes.

Having committed her first scandal- or two- Ruby is back to being a nervous young girl as the party resumes. But Jaune finds her hand, and squeezes it in solidarity as he sticks by her and asks Belle to fill in his own alleged ignorance. Belle fills in a bit of Mordred's backstory, which can be summed up in five words.

Mordred is a Royal Bastard.

Mordred is the Monarch's illegitimate son, born late in her life, and by her husband, the previous King of the Vale. No one knows who the Father was- rumors range from a rapscallion servant to a vagabond minstrel- but everyone agrees that he must have been conceived after the Monarch's previous husband died, who himself was said to have carried the curse of Kings and never fathered any children. Mordred was conceived when she should have been still grieving, and the Monarch has never told anyone who the father was. Even Mordred doesn't know his own father, and eventually ceased caring and claimed his only parent was the King of the Vale, which together may explain his fixation on status and bloodlines.

But aside from the scandal of the timing and the Monarch's late age, the other consequence of the mystery was Mordred's place in the line of succession. Even though Mordred is the Monarch's only child, who she raised herself and never denied, Vale's laws of succession and relations for the nobility only recognize children born in wedlock. The next in line to the throne was given to a distant, but lawfully conceived, cousin who recently died- a news story Ruby vague remembers reading about amongst the press focus on Jaune. The Monarch has appealed to the Council of Vale many times to have Mordred recognized as her son, but she has always been refused. The reasons are almost certainly political- the Council wanted a more pliable successor than one who openly advocates a more active role for the nobility- but short of revealing and marrying the father, there's nothing the Monarch can do. The Council is more interested in her successor than her child. Many suspect this is one of the roots of Mordred's anger at the Council, a sense that the Throne- and his title of Crown Prince- has been unfairly denied to him.

With backstory finally provided, Belle and Jaune need to prepare for their solicitation speeches so that nobles will donate money. The way these things work is that the organizers can each make a case for a general position, and then a third person makes their own case for or against one or the other, and the position that receives the most donations receives the whole night's. Tonight's organizers are Belle and Mordred, and Mordred has his own designs, but with Jaune on her side and as the guest of honor Bell is certain she can win the best outcome for Jaune's villagers. Belle is apologetic, but considering Ruby's most recent… scandal… it would probably be best if she weren't on stage to distract the nobles. Belle leads Jaune backstage, to powder him up and coach him on his lines, leaving Ruby alone in the party.

Though some people watch her, the only one to approach her is Lisa Lavender- a familiar face by now, though she's here to cover the charity rather than Jaune. Jaune's presence is just the bonus that makes tonight more newsworthy. Lisa doesn't do much- just small talk and incredulity about what Ruby did- but Ruby's open shame and embarrassment is enough for Lisa to have pity on her and promise not to publish it in her recount of the night's events. Lisa is no tabloid journalist, and promises to pass on it as a story. It'd get her in hot water with Mordred and the Royal Police anyway, on top of the Council's enforcers of media standards, and in Vale a reporter's got to know which stories to chase and which could burn their careers... again.

Besides Lisa, though, no one approaches Ruby, no one tries to talk to her, and Ruby is left to her thoughts, which for once aren't focused on Jaune, but Mordred. To not know his father… to not even be able to claim his own mother… even if Mordred has been unpleasant, Ruby feels a bit of pity, and guilt at her own words. Ruby can't see him around, but sees the familiar and looming visage of Garnet, his knight, standing guard outside a door. Not letting Garnet's size or glower intimidate her, Ruby approaches.

Ruby asks Garnet if she can see Mordred, and Garnet coldly rebuffs her by saying that Lord Mordred is busy preparing for his own speech. Though Garnet recognizes Ruby, there's no warmth, and Ruby realizes that Garnet is doing what Ruby has been doing with Jaune and his unwanted fans- keeping unwanted annoyances from being a bother for her lord. Garnet is screening her, and wouldn't let her see Mordred no matter what his schedule is. The look in Garnet's eye- of restrained hostility and suspicion- makes her suspect that Garnet won't let her talk to Mordred afterwards either.

That's why, unable to speak to Mordred directly, Ruby asks Garnet to convey her apology.

Ruby apologizes for her ignorance, and her insensitivity. She didn't know better, or know Mordred's circumstances. Ruby expresses that she believes everyone should recognize Mordred as his mother's son, just as they do her to her mom even though Summer Rose and Taiyang were never married. Maybe it's a privilege of the commoner to associate so freely, but Ruby thinks it's one the nobility shouldn't be denied either.

Ruby gives her apologies, and asks Garnet to pass them on. Garnet softens just slightly, losing the hostility of seeing Ruby as a foe, and promises to convey her apology. Before Ruby leaves, Garnet praises her for making a difficult apology, but Ruby- remembering her offense to Pyrrha so long ago- says she has practice messing things up, and that it was the right thing to do. Garnet softens, but disagrees. Giving Ruby with a slight smile, she says it was honorable instead.

Ruby returns to the room, ready to be a wallflower once more- when she realizes she's standing beside the Monarch, who is sitting against the wall. Before Ruby can apologize the Monarch waves a hand to stop her, and praises her for the apology she heard given to Garnet. The Monarch reflects that if more people had Ruby's sincerity, Mordred might have been a different lad. He was such a kind boy, once, always wanting what was best for others, but after a lifetime of knowing no one besides her but servants and nobles…

Perhaps if he'd had more friends, or his father, he might have been a better man.

The Monarch's wistfulness leads Ruby to ask why the Father didn't stay, and the Monarch- still charmed by the simple honesty that so few have- answers that she never told him. The Father didn't know then, and afterwards... Well, it'd been a long time since then. It was a tender moment in a period of grief, but revealing him would have destroyed his life. He had his own dreams, and his own family, and forcing him into a nobility he'd hated even then… She'd hoped to spare him that sort of thing.

So she tried to raise Mordred on her own. But instead of growing up like his father, Mordred grew twisted instead- caring for the Kingdom's interest, but losing sight of the people who made it matter. Mordred and his father would never see eye to eye if she revealed him now. But even if Mordred has grown to hold views she doesn't share, the Monarch assures Ruby that her son sincerely believes that what he does is best for the Kingdom as a whole.

The charity speeches begin soon after, with a smattering of applause as Belle leads off. Belle's speech is boilerplate philanthropy- politely received, beseeching appeals to empathy, and asking everyone to give generously. But her pity for the poor, dispossessed Faunus villagers-turned-refugees sniffs of a paternalism that makes Ruby uncomfortable, even though Belle has clearly put a lot of thought into concrete proposals. Belle outlines an idea to resettle the faunus from the frontier, and into the city. Jaune's villagers would be resettled in Vale, their children would go to boarding schools to aclimate them to modern Valean culture, and funds donated would cover those costs and ensure that, at a minimum, those faunus could find stable jobs as cleaners or mechanics or other jobs to support Beacon and the Hunters of Vale on the frontier. If they so choose, the faunus could strive for more- nothing in this contract was oblige them to a life of servitude. It's a reasonable, realistic, and compassionate proposal that gets polite applause for offering the villagers a place and a basic life in Vale. There is the question of where they will live in Vale, exactly, given how cramped the Faunus quarter is already, but this would easily be resolved if Belle's cause brings in enough lien to buy property and lease it at low rates. Belle's proposal brings in a respectable amount on its own.

Mordred gives the next speech, and as he comes out on stage Ruby realizes that Garnet has come and drifted over towards her and the Monarch, though Garnet still watches the crowd carefully. Mordred's speech is a stark contrast to Belle's- practically a campaign drive. Mordred compliments Belle's charity even as he asks the audience if that's what they really want- to hand over money and jobs to recently arriving faunus, even as there are good people in Vale who've worked long and loyally who would love the same. Should just-arrived migrants just be handed what others had to work hard for years to get? That's not fair- that's not just!

Mordred's not just talking about the good humans of Vale as he rouses the crowd- though saying that implicitly admits he was talking about humans as well. Mordred outlines what he calls his 'Fair for Faunus' initiative in the Royal Police, in which he's already opening up competitive spots to faunus applicants willing to bend a knee and swear the oath to serve loyalty. Mordred makes a case that such jobs and opportunities should go to the faunus who've 'earned' the opportunities by good and faithful service to the Kingdom. There's a 'tough on crime' tint as well- rif-raff faunus who break the laws would lose their perks and be harshly prosecuted instead- but opportunities and jobs like Belle describes should be open to those with sterling pasts and who put in the effort and prove their loyalty for Vale, and against the White Fang.

It's an argument that gets a significant number of nobles nodding. Mordred's proposal for Jaune's villagers is much different than Belle's. He proposes that the military-age faunus of Jaune's village be required to enlist in the Vale military and serve a period guarding the frontier... but in exchange they would be allowed to settle in Vale proper, not just the faunus quarter. That alone is enough to roil some nobles- uncomfortable with the thought of faunus moving into their neighborhoods- but it wouldn't be theirs, would it? It would be the same neighborhoods as the rest of the loyal citizens of Vale. Though the audience starts to nod, even Ruby knows that wouldn't be as feasible as Mordred makes seem. Most of the villagers saved were too weak or too infirm to leave in the first place, let alone fight-they aren't all soldier stock, like some of the wounded warriors were. Still, to the nobles in the audience, this sounds and seems fair... but it pales in comparison to the meat of Mordred's proposal.

Mordred's proposal for the night's donations is audacious- to stand up a new regiment, a Royal Regiment, to serve the Kingdom's needs in fighting Grimm on the frontier and enabling the expansion of the walls of Vale. It would also, consequently, be the perfect place for those Faunus villagers familiar with the wilderness to honorably serve their time, especially given their proven engineering prowess at building a wooden keep so many times in the wilds- though when Mordred says 'honorably', some nobles in the audience whisper 'as Grimm fodder.' Still, it's a bold ambition that gets much louder applause from the nobles, and a larger pull of donations- though not so much that Jaune can't cover the difference with a decent speech.

But the schedule of events is disrupted when the Monarch steps up to the stage. Garnet stirs and tries to stop her, but the Monarch won't let herself be as she draws attention to herself by slowly clapping and walking to the stage. Garnet hovers around her protectively, but people move aside for the monarch and not the knight, and when the Monarch comes to the stage she makes a small spectacle of how hard it is for her to get onto the stage, even as Garnet and Mordred assist her. The Monarch takes Mordred's arm up, but takes the microphone from his hand in doing so, and so once on the stage makes a rebuttal to her own son's proposal.

The Monarch's rebuttal isn't hostile or confrontational, but as clear as it is gentle and gently satirical. The Monarch begins by saying she likes the crux of Mordred's idea. Having lived in Vale all her life, she's quite proud of it, and is sure the immigrant villagers will be just as proud to leap into military service. Even the ones on TV that were as old as she was- though hopefully they can leap into military service a bit better than she was able to leap onto the stage, as her recent struggle sparks a round of laughs. It's a jab that gets Mordred to immediately elaborate, conceding that the younger family members would suffice for the older ones.

But as proud as she would be to have a new Royal Regiment of dozens of women and children to fight her battles against old age and boredom, the Monarch just isn't interested in leading one. Bones creak enough already, she likes her warm baths more than battles, and so on. They'd be terribly bored fighting her battles for her. Mordred meaningfully suggests that she could appoint someone she trusted- someone with some sort of leadership experience to lead them- but the Monarch waves that away. The only one she could think of would be Mordred himself, but he's terribly busy leading the Royal Police and hounding the White Fang. Good work, to be sure, but she couldn't impose- and won't. The Monarch tactfully undercuts Mordred's ploy with a firm refusal to accept his regiment.

Mordred argues the merits, a respectful exchange that has the air of a long argument. Mordred isn't even insistent that the leader has to be him- but a new regiment would be good regardless. It could protect the Kingdom from Grimm. It would deter foes. It would allow the Kingdom to expand its walls for the first time in a generation, and open up new space in the city.

But the Monarch has an answer to all of them. The Kingdom has Hunters for Grimm, and the Hunters are doing well enough. The Kingdom of Vale has no foes- no other kingdoms, she corrects when Mordred prepares to object- that need or would be deterred by another regiment. None of the other Kingdoms threatens Vale, and none want to in this time of peace.

But most of all the Monarch does not support expansion, of the city walls or elsewhere. Mordred is too young to remember the disaster of Mountain Glenn, but the Monarch isn't. Rather than build new walls the Monarch believes they should tear down old ones that divide Vale internally. Vale has enough walls already, and not just the stone ones outside.

Mordred and the Monarch look at each other, until Mordred sighs in clear defeat. He's never going to convince her, is he?

Not in this lifetime, love, she answers with a clearly fond smile.

And then the windows explode.

/

/

A Night to Remember 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

You have no idea how hard it was to resist ending that with 'as a bullhead crashes through.'

And so we have the first of a three-parter, and our first real interactions with the nobility. Characters are revealed, tensions demonstrated, and... in retrospect, Weiss made a really sick burn against Mordred back at the bridge, didn't she? Yay foreshadowing.


	20. A Night to Remember 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

A Night to Remember 2

/

Chaos falls in the ballroom as the window-wall overlooking the Kingdom explodes, glass showering the people inside. The explosion has many things happening at once. Ruby pushes herself off the wall and looks towards Jaune on the stage. Jaune is on the stage, and over Belle where he pushed her down when the bomb went off. And at the center of the stage, Mordred and the Monarch are protected by Garnet, moved over in a flash to where Ruby had thought Mordred was. Garnet is fully before the Monarch, a shimmering living shield of aura blocking most glass, but Mordred is on the other side of his mother and wasn't quite guarded. A hint of red and a hand clutching his stomach suggest injury, but Mordred shouts at Garnet to protect the Monarch even as a White Fang-marked bullhead pulls level with the building and White Fang goons propel down from the roof. Amongst the confused nobles, a few of the faunus waiters pull out weapons and fire them into the ceiling, ordering everyone to the ground as faunus in the Bullhead shout that this is a hostage situation and move threateningly at anyone too slow to get down.

Some people obey, too terrified to think for themselves. Ruby is not one of them.

Ruby is already moving towards the stage, and knocks out some of the White Fang infiltrators as she makes her way to Jaune and Belle, who's being approached by a female faunus with a gun. The faunus demands Jaune surrender Belle, who is apparently on some sort of list. Instead, Jaune kicks in the knee of the White Fang goon when she gets close, and grabs a serving platter as a makeshift shield as he protects Belle and tells her to stand down. Ruby shouts for Jaune to hold on, determined to get to him, but like Mordred Jaune shouts at Ruby to protect the Monarch instead. Ruby is reluctant, but seeing Jaune block a goon's blow with the platter as he slowly builds shine, Ruby does as he asks- using her semblance to speed over and chop at White Fang goons trying to rush the Monarch as she and a bleeding Mordred are led to an exit by Garnet, who is using steel-hard aura to block incoming blows. Garnet gets the Monarch through a door, telling her to hurry to the waiting bullhead (Ruby and Jaune's own) that's been secured, and means to close the door until she sees Ruby rush close and arrive. Garnet holds it open a little longer, telling Mordred he's wounded and should go, and offering to let Ruby escape with the Monarch as well.

Neither does. Mordred is hurt, but says he needs to be here. She knows why. Ruby doesn't know, but she needs to be here too- Jaune's still here, and she won't abandon him. Ruby looks back to the stage, and Jaune is putting up a fight as White Fang come after him and Belle. Belle is hiding behind an upturned table, peeking out as Jaune keeps a number of goons at bay. Jaune has his platter-shield, and is building up shine as his semblance gathers, but even Ruby flinches in fear when the sound of gunfire is followed by bullets peppering Jaune's body. Jaune survives- the bullets rip his clothes but stop at his aura and skin- but it's the crescendo that brings the fight to a pause. The White Fang leader- and Ruby swears she's seen a frog faunus like that before- calls on Jaune to surrender.

Look around, he croaks. Nobles everywhere are lying on the ground- some bleeding from glass, most just terrified. Jaune is the only one fighting, and what does he think he can do? They have hostages! Any more resistance, and the human swine will be shot!

The White Fang leader spells out what will happen. Half the nobles of Vale are now hostage, to be used as bartering chips for the release of Adam and the imprisoned White Fang. Maybe the hostages will be released, sans any valuables as a donation to the White Fang if things go well. More likely they'll be killed as examples to prove that the White Fang is serious. They may die if the authorities drag their feet… but they'll definitely start dying now if Jaune doesn't give up Belle and surrender now. What does he think of that?

As he speaks, the faunus gestures for his men to bring the first hostages, the partygoers too slow to drop to the ground and so the first to be taken hostage. There's three of them- a portly old man with a great head of white hair and an equally majestic silver mustache, a blonde governess with a sharp set of glasses and something up her sleeve, and an old man with a cane wearing a well-worn coat and… is that a green ascott?

Jaune lowers his platter shield, and shows an incredulous grin instead of any sign of surrender. He thinks the White Fang should have disarmed them before even thinking of taking them hostage.

That, Mr. Arc, would have been entirely too sporting.

The Beacon faculty spring into action before the White Fang realize what's going on. Ozpin doesn't seem to move, but protective green barriers spring up around him and a number of hostages he's amongst. Glynda Goodwitch drops her riding crop into her hand, and with a wave nearly all the White Fang weapons are pointed at the ceiling rather than the hostages at the floor. Professor Port subdues his 'guards' with a manly headbutt, and immediately moves on to the next while boasting about the feats he can pull even without a weapon and just his teeth.

They aren't the only ones to move- Ruby sprints with semblance, and dashes from mook to mook knocking them out with fast blows. Melee isn't her strong-suit, but these are not strong fighters. Garnet moves as well- moving a surprising distance outside of Ruby's view, and coming out of nowhere to arrive in the middle of a group of White Fang and knock them all onto the floor. Up on the stage with Jaune is the White Fang leader. Realizing the sudden reversal, he shouts that they'll at least be able to kill one, and shoots a lightning-fast tongue… not at Jaune, but at Belle, who is frozen in fear.

But Jaune gets between and manages to catch the tongue himself. Despite a wince and an ominous hiss and smoke from the catching hand, Jaune gives a yank that sends the frog-like faunus stumbling forward… right into a mighty whack as Jaune switches from using the platter as a shield to a bludgeon. As Jaune's semblance-shine makes it glow, one great whack sends the White Fang leader and the two grunts behind him flying across the stage, right to the edge where just the slightest pull from Ruby and an overpowering slam from Garnet send them falling to the floor and at Mordred's feet, ready to be arrested.

As they fight, others fight too. Police- Royal Police- stream into the room, acting as a SWAT team. Nobles overpower the disarmed White Fang. There's even a few brave waiters- human and faunus both- who overpower some White Fang who had pulled out blades.

Thus ends the hostage crisis as the White Fang is subdued and the nobles start looking up and realizing it's safe. Mordred, limping as he is and shadowed once more by Garnet as she watches his wound with obvious concern, makes his way to Ozpin. A brief exchange indicates that the faculty's presence is no accident- it was a set-up, and a trap enabled by Mordred's Royal Police tip-off. Everything that happened, happened according to Mordred's plan to bait out and catch the remainder of the White Fang.

And yet, despite this there's no warmth between him and Ozpin, who disapproves of the risk of using the nobility as bait, and seems to suspect the convenience of the attack. Mordred- frustrated with pain- asks what else would have worked, and what else he has to do to be trusted. Ozpin ignores both questions for the moment to ask where the Monarch is, and Mordred answers that she got out safely as planned, and shows his own wound on her behalf as proof that she wasn't hurt. After Glynda confirms that the Monarch made it safely to the Bullhead, where her own Knight was securing the exit, Ozpin accepts it and gives Mordred an extremely measured praise. Ozpin dismisses Mordred, giving him leave to take care of himself, with a promise that they'll talk later. Garnet takes Mordred to seek medical attention as the Hunters help the Royal Police take away the White Fang captives.

It's an important exchange, but not to Ruby as she hurries to check on Jaune (and Belle). There is light bleeding from glass cuts amongst the dazed nobility, but they're more shaken than hurt. After Mordred, Jaune's hand is probably the worst of it, and even that's just superficial. The acidic spit on the Faunus's tongue is scarring the palm, and in a way that aura isn't quite healing. It could become a scar, albeit a minor one that could be hidden with a glove.

That's Jaune's optimistic take on it, anyway, as a truly apologetic Belle bandages his hand with a personal handkerchief. She's trembling- adrenaline and fear working its way through her- and Jaune tries to console her by assuring Belle his injury was his privilege, not her fault. Ruby's all for getting Jaune away to proper medical attention to insure there is no lasting damage, but Jaune has unfinished business. With Belle- and, as Belle's shock transitions to despair, with the night's event itself.

With the White Fang's attack, everything is in shambles. Not only did Mordred's proposal win the race for money- meaning that he'll get all of the night's proceeds to date- but he won the battle for ideas. 'Tough on crime' has a strong appeal any time, let alone after such a personal attack. Already there are nobles glaring at the faunus waiters who weren't White Fang infiltrators, suspicious and whispering about further 'precautionary' measures. This White Fang attack seems set to poison the nobility's attitude towards the faunus, with Belle lamenting how many years it took to bring the nobility around to even discussing the idea of faunus reforms.

Mordred's 'fair for faunus' position will be radically progressive compared to the mood that's likely to emerge. Ruby thinks of the likes of Blake, Velvet, and other faunus Hunters who have done nothing wrong and tried everything right but will be tarred by the same brush. With her friends and others in her mind's eye, Ruby agrees with Belle. This night is ending in disaster.

But what if it doesn't end just yet?

Jaune speaks as if in a daze, but slowly stumbles to his feet and lumbers towards center-stage. Belle catches on before Ruby does, and her eyes go wide. He can't intend to- but he does. There's still one last card to play, one last chance to tip the scales, and that's him. Even if he has no actual power, even if he's poor by comparison, even if all he really has is his voice… he just has to help win the battle for ideas, right?

Jaune walks to center stage, looks at the crowd of nobles dusting themselves off and milling around and looking at faunus angrily, and reaches for the dropped microphone... and asks for their attention.

Jaune begins by resuming the night's events- badly. A weak voice, a bad opening joke- the show must go on, right?- Jaune tries to restart the charity speeches to finish the night's events. No one's seriously hurt, right?- a weak question that makes Jaune seem weaker by extension- but he's talking, and he has their attention. Jaune begins. Like Belle, Jaune's words a predictable boilerplate stuff. Cautioning, emotional appeals, appeals to decency and better nature. That despite this terrible even, we shouldn't let it affect us… we should remember who the true victims we're gathered for tonight, faunus who lost their home to Grimm and not just minor cuts… yes, the White Fang is bad, but not all faunus are like that…

It's politically correct stuff. It's also a loosing from the back of the stage, Ruby can already tell that the audience isn't buying it. They're quiet, sullen, and not here for a lecture. Jaune is losing them, and Ruby's heart tightens as Jaune clearly sees it to. Jaune's in a hard spot as the room full of nobles looks at him, and Ruby wants to encourage him somehow, but Belle doesn't let her intervene as the media cameras here for the event are watching Jaune stumble through. Her breath catches as Jaune trails to a stop after a platitude about how while the White Fang is bad, not all Faunus are like that… and her heart stops from a moment when Jaune stops, takes a breath and grips his wounded hand, and after a pitiful moment says he wants to take that back.

Not because all faunus are like that- but rather because the White Fang aren't faunus at all.

Jaune begins again, making a new speech as he abandons the polite platitudes and goes with something closer to the heart. As he does, Jaune is more animated, more confident- beginning to walk, to move, and to sound more confident as he lays out his own thoughts, scrambled as they are. Jaune's hands open and close as he gestures- a nervous gesture masked by his increasing enthusiasm- but as he clenches his wounded hand through the scarf Ruby notices the hint of a wince- and a little bit more shine, as Jaune's residual semblance energy grows and once more gives him a subtle glow.

The White Fang aren't faunus because Faunus aren't white fang. Being a faunus is just a race, just like being a human. There are good faunus, and there are bad faunus, just like there are good people, and there are bad people, because, you know, faunus are people. The work jobs, have friends, and have things they like and people they don't.

But the White Fang isn't just a group of people- it's not a job a faunus clocks in and out of. Being a waiter is a job. Flying a bullhead is a job. Even a Huntsman is a profession. The White Fang aspires to be something more- an identity of its own, a cause, an ideal. They're not alone in that- Huntsmen aspire to save people, Knights aspire to honor. But what does the White Fang aspire to? What is the ideal of the White Fang?

It's not to help anyone. It's terror. To make things worse for everyone, human and faunus both.

Jaune's making strong claims, but has the entire audience's attention as he does so. Jaune points out the context of the attack- reminds everyone just why they're here tonight. No one came here to be attacked or taken hostage. Everyone who is here came because a hundred faunus- Jaune's faunus- needed help. There might have been differences of opinion on how to help them, but everyone here _wanted_ to help. Everyone already agreed that a hundred innocent faunus deserved to have a home in Vale, and have some sort of opportunity waiting for them.

So why did the White Fang attack? How does attacking a charity started for their sake benefit those hundred homeless- or any faunus at all? This wasn't some nefarious gathering to exploit them- this wasn't an excuse to see familiar faces and nothing else- this was a gathering with a purpose to _help faunus._

So why attack? How would attacking make things any better than _not_ attacking?

Jaune's on a role, thinking aloud as he and everyone else tries to understand it. Jaune calls on members of the audience to answer the question, picking at random. Why did the White Fang attack?

The answers are varied. 'Because they hate us.' 'Because we're important.' 'Because they're dumb animals.' Then Jaune calls out a faunus in the audience- a server with a cut on his head who was glaring at the last answer- and asks him, a faunus, what he thinks the White Fang's reason was.

The poor faunus waiter, suddenly the center of attention, gives a stumbling 'I don't know.'

That's exactly the answer Jaune was hoping for.

Not even a faunus knows what the White Fang stand for. That's the point. But Jaune thinks he knows. The White Fang aren't dumb, even if they do hate us, because the nobility really is more important than it itself realize. The White Fang wasn't trying to change things for the faunus- they were trying to change things for the nobility. They were trying to change the nobility's hearts and minds, because they didn't want them doing what they came her to do tonight- to help faunus. They wanted the nobility to forget that, to fear those they came to help, and to make other faunus afraid them as well.

Jaune calls out the faunus server again, the one with the cut, and asks for his name. The faunus gives it, Hayate, with a nervous 'my lord' attached to it. The honorific makes Jaune wince- and earn a laugh when he asks for Hayate not to call him that because unlike all the other noble guests here he'll actually have to work for a living.

Jaune makes Hayate into a center of attention. Jaune asks how Hayate got his cut, and Hayate admits he got it trying to stop one of the White Fang goons waving a sword at the guests. Is he a huntsman? A guard? Any sort of training what so ever? No to all- and that's Jaune's point. Hayate is a faunus who was attacked by the White Fang for the audacity of not agreeing with attacks on. Simple as that. A scuffle and dustup later, and Hayate is back to his job of serving drinks as if nothing's the matter- a resolve Jaune applauds with good humor, calling him quite the capable combat butler and saying he wouldn't mind someone like that on his side at the next Beacon food fight.

And yet not five minutes later- despite helping subdue the attackers- some people in this very audience were glaring and suggesting Hayate be removed as a threat, just because the White Fang attacked. Suspected as a threat, and made to fear for his own job in turn. Jaune offers Hayate a place to stay if he needs it after this- another spot in his already cramped back yard- but the point is made. Making people- making the nobility- turn against the people who fought at their side tonight against terrorists.

So if it wasn't for the villagers, or for good faunus like Hayate, who was supposed to benefit from tonight's attack?

No one, as Jaune sees it. It's not meant to make things better for anyone, but rather make things worse for everyone, human and faunus. Humans are made to fear faunus. The faunus will fear the humans who fear them. The people who need help- refugees without homes or place- are forgotten. No one is helped, and only the White Fang thinks this is a good thing because if Faunus are afraid and desperate they might turn to the White Fang rather than look to the nobility.

And isn't that interesting? That the White Fang fears charitable nobles enough to go through all this trouble?

If the Faunus have to be driven into a corner to support the White Fang, that means they aren't there yet. Aren't the White Fang now. This is what Jaune meant when Jaune said the White Fang weren't faunus. Not only do they not deserve to be called that, but if the faunus were behing the White Fang the White Fang wouldn't need to attack anyone tonight.

They're terrorists, and hurting faunus- directly and indirectly- isn't a consequence. It's a point, to make faunus believe there aren't alternatives. That they can't become Hunters, or join the police, or make any other sort of change in the world. The White Fang wants the faunus to fear the nobility, not look to them.

So what can we do? How do you beat them? That's a voice from the audience- enthralled, invested, but uncertain of what to do. Do we need to hand more power to the police? What would Hunters do?

The request for specifics throws Jaune off his rhythm. Jaune throws a hopeful look to the Faculty at the back, but Ozpin says nothing, raising a mug to his mouth but watching intently and with an indiscernible expression on his face. Jaune turns back, though he's uncertain again, he pushes through.

Unfortunately, they haven't taught that part at Beacon yet. (And never will, Ozpin mutters into his mug.) Jaune doesn't have an answer on how to stop the White Fang, except to try what you can when you can. Police will be a part of that. Jaune and his friends will do whatever they can, whenever they can, as the last three battles with them have shown. But as for beating them… that's something only the nobility, the people in this room, can do tonight.

If you want to win by making the terrorists to lose, you can't give them what they want. And what the White Fang wanted tonight was to ruin a charity. Are you going to let them?

The audience clearly won't, worked up by Jaune's speech, and Jaune ends his speech with with an empassioned sales pitch. Beat terror with charity. Beat the White Fang not by going away and glaring at faunus, but by giving to faunus- to Jaune's faunus- instead. Give, and if you let the White Fang affect you at all let it be by giving more than you would have, just to spite them. Caught up in the moment, and the cheers, Jaune says it doesn't matter whose idea you support- be it Belle's or Mordred's- just don't let the White Fang pick your choice for you. Don't give them what they want- put your money where your mouth is and prove them wrong.

Jaune leads by doing what he says. It's a pitifully meager wallet- only a handful of lien and change- but it's all he has on him. Jaune starts with his wallet, asks who else, and when there's a pause- as despite the mood there's a shocked awe at Jaune's apparent poverty- Ruby saves the mood and the momentum by stepping up herself. Ruby brings out her own money purse- painfully light as it is- and donates it and everything in it for Jaune's faunus.

Belle is right behind her, and turns the gesture into a floodgate as she steps forward to collect their donations and add a truly staggering sum of her own. But more than that, Belle announces a special rule for the night- no winner-takes-all, but that all donations will go to the cause desired, with the greatest bid being matched again by her. This really fans the flames Jaune started to get the nobles donating. She challenges those who haven't given at all to not let two school children be more generous them. She calls out some nobles to shame them for relative stinginess, and calls out others to recognize them for their donations, and calls on even more to give. As Ruby quietly leads Jaune off the stage and to the back rooms, it's clear that the night has turned around once more as nobles clamor with each other to donate to Belle's or Mordred's causes.

And when Jaune is backstage, and Ruby closes the door behind them, Jaune falls against Ruby as much as the door, pale and shaking. Ruby leads him into a chair, where he collapses.

Jaune is having post-stage fright, and a bit of combat shock, as the enormity of public speaking (and the combat adrenaline) flows out of him. It wasn't his first time speaking in public- the radio interview at the tourney was the first- but this wasn't a media interview or even a Ruby-coached speech talking to Weiss- this was with an audience of the nobility! After a terrorist attack! Almost certainly on Kingdom television! Everyone was, is, going to see the mess he made of it!

Ruby reassures a shaking Jaune that he did fine, even as he hyperventilates. Ruby holds puts her hand over his, giving him a reassuring squeeze, and brings his head against her bosom as she whispers reassurance. Jaune gradually calms, and leans more into Ruby when he regains his composure, whispering a quiet 'thanks.' It's a moment of tender silence as Jaune continues leaning into her, and Ruby smiles and finds herself slowly leaning in. Ruby is about to kiss an unsuspecting Jaune on his crown when a voice says she was right.

It's Professor Ozpin, coming to check up on his two students, and seeming unperturbed at robbing Ruby of her moment. Instead he grants that Jaune was a little rough at the start, but concludes that he did admirably at turning it around and speaking from the heart. Ozpin asks if Jaune had a plan from the start, and Jaune denies it, claiming he made it up on the go. He was really just thinking aloud for most of it. Ozpin accepts that, and praises it as Jaune's quick thinking- the same sort of thinking that saw him take charge and determine how to beat the Deathstalker back in initiation, and the reason he made Jaune JNPR's team leader despite his lack of training. Ozpin admits he had doubts on how Jaune would perform when he first let him into Beacon, but tonight alone would have made it all worthwhile. If there was ever a cost occurred in letting Jaune in despite his transcripts… it was more than paid in full tonight.

Jaune asks how the night is going, and Ruby asks who's charity won- Belle's or Mordred's- but Ozpin says it hardly matters. All that really matters is that the White Fang didn't get the impact they wanted. Ozpin asks to see Jaune's wounded hand- still tied in Belle's handkerchief- and inspects the damage. Ozpin commends the bandage, but says what Ruby expected- that the scarring of his palm, as minor as it is, is likely to be permanent. It might have been preventable had Jaune immediately left and sought treatment, but…

Jaune doesn't seem to have any regrets as he says things still needed to be done, and Ozpin agrees that sometimes sacrifices have to be made. If Jaune had left to seek treatment, as Mordred did, it's unlikely anyone would have stepped forward to salvage the mood of the evening. Not even Ozpin could have managed it- he wouldn't have said what Jaune said, or been as unreserved Jaune was. Qualified or not, Jaune was the man in the place with the opportunity. He stepped forward and took charge- not by authority or threats or power- but by inspiring, which is what real leadership is all about. Though the semblance helped to, of course.

Jaune and Ruby are confused, and Ozpin spells out what they hadn't quite realized. Jaune's glow as his semblance shines isn't just offensive or defensive in nature- it's an expression of his soul as well, much like Ruby's rose petals or Yang's flames. That light not only irritates the Grimm- part of why they focused on him in the battle- but soothes people with Jaune's own sincerity and good intentions. Ruby remembers the calm she felt as they had sky-dived towards Jaune's light in the village under siege, and Ozpin indicates Jaune's semblance is the cause. More of a side effect, to be sure, just like how Yang's flames can be warm without actually burning, or how Ruby generates rose-petals with her speed. It's not something that can make up for a lack of charisma. But is is a nice little something to take the edge off of the fear of others, which was exactly what is needed here.

Ozpin commends Ruby for realizing Jaune was running out of aura- the bullets he took protecting Belle really took it out of him- and escorting him to privacy before he could faint. He'd been concerned Goodwitch would have to levitate him to keep him on his feet. Ruby hadn't quite realized it in those terms, but says she was just looking out for Jaune as he was swaying on his feet, and Ozpin hms with a peculiar look behind his glasses. Ozpin soon takes his leave, returning to the ball to help tidy up things here, and asks Ruby to make sure Jaune gets back to Beacon safely. Ruby, of course, will.

Jaune and Ruby stay a little while longer for Jaune to collect his strength, long enough for Belle to come back and find them.

Unlike before Jaune's speech, when Belle was in distress, now she's clearly happy as she approaches Ruby and Jaune, delighted to share the good news. The night has been redeemed as a success. Jaune's faunus- though he shifts uncomfortably when they're called that- will have more than enough to start new lives in Vale, Belle promises. Mordred's causes did well for itself too, but all things considered it's a draw. Jaune's more than okay with that. Maybe some of his- maybe some of the faunus villagers, like the wounded warriors, will want to join Mordred's Royal Regiment of their own volition.

Belle agrees, and is happy that Jaune is happy with the results as well. But most of all Belle is awed, and then some, with jaune. It's not just the speech, though she commends him that gladly. It was also to see him fighting and standing up for people in person. Belle's known of Jaune since he first made the news, and followed his every appearance since with interest. She's heard it all, from Lisa's broadcasts to Jaune's own statements. She's almost a fan, and gives the perspective of someone who's only glimpses are through the media. Jaune, the civilian who chased after Roman Torchwick in the middle of a burglary. Jaune, the boy who made it into Beacon and pursued a life's dream. Jaune, the boy who stood up to a Paladin in the streets of Vale to protect Wiess Schnee. Jaune, who always seems to be fighting for someone or something other than himself even as he follows his life dream to protect others. His friends. A village of innocents. And tonight, not just a faunus butler, but every faunus everywhere, and even…

And even her.

When she was young, she used to dream of having a knight like Jaune. It's a surprisingly shy admission for a woman even older than Mordred.

Not- not that she was implying anything, she denies when Jaune awkwardly says he's flattered but happily committed to becoming a Huntsman. She just meant- Belle composes herself, coughs, and instead more formally says she just meant that she respects him, and hopes they could continue to work well together in the future. They have similar interests, a common regard for the faunus, and it wouldn't just be for her benefit. She can ensure his faunus are taken care of. They can be… partners, she offers, extending a hand.

Jaune slowly takes her hand- but stops halfway and apologizes. Belle is unmistakably downcast, until Jaune continues- can't they just be friends instead?

Jaune's scratching the back of his head, but basically says that 'partners' is just too formal. Plus, he already has one, and won't give up Pyrrha for the world. But friends- friends is totally doable, and friends look out for eachother. Like he and his faunus- he hates calling them that, because he'd rather call them his friends, even if he hasn't gotten to know them yet. And he'd definitely be happy if a friend of his helped his other friends. Belle is taken aback- is he so easily able to call her that? But Jaune says that it is that easy, and drops the familiar line about strangers being friends you haven't met yet. Belle's hardly a stranger by now, and they get along… so why not? Wouldn't she rather be friends than partners?

Belle looks down, a little embarassed, and nods demurely. She… hasn't had many friends before. Not truly. Not the sort that would protect her at her most vulnerable.

Though Ruby is fighting the desire for a hard look as Belle looks away from a boy at least a decade younger, Jaune jolts Ruby out of it by throwing an arm around her and dragging her close. Jaune presents Ruby as a friend too, and offers her as a friend for Belle as well. A friend of Ruby's is a friend of his, and vice-versa as well. Ruby is surprised, but goes along with it as Belle's polite noble façade breaks to show uncertainty. Belle asks if she'd be willing to, and Ruby forgets any suspicions as she nods, happy enough to dismiss Weiss's warning for now. Belle is surprised, though- surprised that Ruby would want to be friends with her, or be okay with her being friends with Jaune at all.

After all… aren't the two of them together?

Belle's misunderstanding throws a monkey wrench in the moment. Ruby blushes and gives Nora a run for her money in together-togethers, but Jaune's denial is more over the top. He- she- how- why would Belle even think that?

Belle's answer is honestly confused. Didn't Jaune use Ruby's name as a battle cry at the tourney? Didn't they dance at the Beacon school dance together? Didn't Ruby jump to save Jaune at the village- and didn't Jaune bring Ruby to these noble gatherings both times?

Even the media have noted that Ruby is the person Jaune spends the most time without outside of his team, and Ruby's screening of the Team Leader Lounge has gotten her a reputation with the paparazzi. To top it off, Ruby's always standing by and watching him quietly. She would have thought Ruby was his bodyguard or something, except that a little newspaper reading showed that Ruby was just a student and fellow team-leader.

Jaune is flabbergasted at how it might appear from the outside, even as Ruby is embarrassed by being torn between what is and what she wants it to be. Jaune denies it all as them being friends with a ferverency that hurts at first- at least until Jaune says that he's more concerned about people getting the wrong impression of Ruby. She's a great friend for everybody, not just him, and she'd do those heroics for any of her friends, not just him. Right Ruby?

Ruby feels torn agreeing- because it is true, or she as true as she could make it, even as the denial of anything special rings hollow. Belle gives an odd look, but accepts Jaune's correction. Belle prepares to let them go, but looks forward to meeting them again- but while she's warm to Ruby, there's something a bit more for Jaune. The way she asks after Jaune's hand, and allows him to take her handkerchief wrap with him on condition that he return it the next time they meet. The hint of relief in her eyes when Jaune and Ruby denied being together. The eagerness with which she offered to replace Jaune's jacket, ruined in protecting her.

And the slight blush on her cheeks as she once again softly thanks Jaune for saving her as she sees him and Ruby to the door.

Jaune has (another) admirer, one in a league far beyond Ruby and Pyrrha, or even Weiss. Yang's earlier words about someone else making a move on Jaune if Ruby waits too long echoes as Ruby and Jaune brave one final gauntlet of nobles to get out of the gates.

Jaune fights a grimace every time someone gives him a final shake and commendation for the showing that night, and but lets out a real groan when they see Lisa Lavender and a news crew trying to get through the scrum. Ruby and Jaune have avoided the media tonight, but there's no way Lisa would willingly let them go after the events tonight. Jaune's being slowed by the crowd of well-wishing guests (and even waiters like Hayate), while the media is pushing through and catching up.

Ruby throws hesitation, and a little bit of decorum, to the wind when she grabs Jaune by the hand and starts pulling him through the crowd. Even though it's the wounded hand, Ruby's grip around his wrist is gentle enough that Jaune doesn't protest, and Ruby ignores the protests of others as she hurries them through. With a pull and a laugh, Ruby tells him to hurry up and pulls him through the last of the nobles, before leading him to run out of the gate while laughing and looking forward of things to come. Jaune catches his breath but holds her hand while doing so, and as she looks at him Ruby promises herself that she WILL confess to Jaune the next chance she gets alone with him in private. Now where's that Bullhead?

Ruby's so filled with determination that it's a comical deflation when Jaune pulls his hand from her to point out that the Monarch took it when she escaped the attack. With the Monarch safely away, they don't have a ride back to Beacon... or a curfew tonight. So...

Want to take the scenic route back, and walk the public streets of Vale, Ruby?

Ruby smiles.

She'd love to.

/

A Night to Remember 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

An author suggestion for next chapter: re-read this chapter (and all of A Night to Remember) before tomorrow's update. You'll understand later.

On a separate note- age concerns, to help people frame the relative ages of the cast (including OCs, who aren't explicit)

Ruby and Jaune are obviously teenagers and their canon ages, 16/17.

Mordred is a 'young man' in his early twenties, notably older than Jaune/Yang but definitely not a decade older, though he tries to look/act a bit older than he is, both to reflect his position and to not be dismissed for his youth.

Belle is a woman who is 'no longer young,' but still on the young-side of Qrow. Belle is in her early thirties, a bit less than twice as old as Jaune.

Qrow is a guestimate here, and might push against some headcanons (or canon I didn't know about) but between genetics and Huntsman aura and training, he's a 'younger than he appears' adult on the far-side of mid-thirties. Tries to look cooler/younger than he really is.

Garnet is on the other side of Qrow's age, or a bit older- possibly on the far side of 40, or just about. Aura does wonders for age, but she lacks the beauty of youth that someone like Goodwitch still retains.

The Monarch is old. Really, _really_ old. The only one maybe she's not more than twice as old as is Garnet. She had Mordred extremely late in her life, easily after 50, which alone would have made his birth very unusual.


	21. A Night to Remember Season End

Special Author Note:

I recommend you re-read the rest of A Night to Remember, and even the preceeding chapter, before reading this finale to the arc.

Also, please be sure to read all the way to the end today. There's a little something after the (short) author note.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

A Night to Remember 3

/

The final chapter of the arc, and the inter-season season, covers the fallout of the night in real time as Ruby and Jaune walk to the shuttleport for Beacon. Most of it isn't from their perspective, but rather news segments interjected with various parties involved in the plot. As Lisa Lavender narrates events, in the background a lovesong plays- something soft, sweet, and onesided as always, the implicit confession covered up by anyone else's interruption.

Lisa Lavender leads with a media segment, the on-ground witness for the events of the night and the breaking news of the White Fang terrorist attack on a charity dinner being foiled. Jaune Arc once again leads the story by having saved the day, with considerable help from fellow Hunters (Ruby, Ozpin, and the Beacon Faculty), with Mordred and the Royal Police a minor mention.

Back in Beacon cafeteria, Jaune and Ruby's friends are huddled around a tv, watching the report. RWBY, JNPR but also CFVY and even CRDL are watching, though CRDL is the unwanted guest. Yang excitedly points out Ruby when she appears as a blur zipping across the camera's field of vision knocking out goons, while Nora notes the similarity between Belle and Weiss probably jokes that it could have been Weiss there with Jaune. Weiss sniffs that has enough trouble as it is, though she's rooting when Jaune whacks the White Fang. To the side, Pyrrha gasps and covers her mouth at the point where Jaune is shot point-blank with gunfire.

Back to Lisa, Lisa summarizes the charity as the setup for the context. Soundbites of the Belle and Mordred speeches occur, though the editorial bias picks the best of Belle and the less flattering of Mordred, focusing on the hash punitive aspects and rhetorical objection to Belle's charity.

Flashing to Mordred, Mordred is in an infirmary receiving medical treatment as shrapnel is plucked from his bloody and exposed stomach. Mordred is irritated, even as the doctor tells him not to move. Mordred calls out the Council's media biased for glancing over his initiative to let faunus of good history into the royal regiment, and even to live in the main of Vale. He's also upset not a mention is made of what he wanted to use the regiment for- expansion, protection, and fighting Grimm. Beside him, Garnet consoles him that there will be opportunities yet to come to make his views known. Garnet turns off the television and tells Mordred to focus on recovering. Mordred asks if the prisoners have been transferred yet, and Garnet promises to ensure they get where they need to go, telling Mordred to leave it with her. Garnet leaves with a farewell of "Rest, my Prince," and a promise to return soon. Mordred submits to the ongoing plucking of shrapnel out of him with a scowl on his face.

Lisa returns, with the main focus of the charity aftermath being on Jaune's speech. The cameras give a different image of Jaune, the one we didn't really see ourselves- of Jaune shot, looking pale and wavering on his feet as he approached, but gathering strength for the strong and compelling argument against the White Fang. The clip is edited- his weak speech is gone- but Jaune's words against the White Fang, of how they hurt humans and faunus, receive heavy focus. Across Vale, Jaune's speech is showing in many places as faunus listen. In Beacon, Blake and Velvet are nodding when Jaune says that White Fang aspires to fear. In a bar, a rough-looking faunus leans over to a drinking Qrow and says Jaune is one human who knows what he's talking about when Jaune says the White Fang makes things worse for faunus. And in a more remote corner of Vale, where a bunch of faunus are crammed into a house as a blonde-haired woman makes tea and calls out someone to wipe their feet- the faunus villagers cheer as 'Ser Jaune is talkin' 'bout us!' as Jaune calls on the nobles to give charitably for 'his' faunus.

But the words of the White Fang being evil and not deserving to call themselves faunus is met with a sneer of human ignorance and a demand to shut that thing off, as Adam and the White Fang listen from an unknown corner of Vale. Wherever they are, it doesn't look like a jail cell- there are couches, chairs, and televisions- but the faunus inside pace like 'caged beasts' and some chafe at having to sit around, while others wish they could have been there tonight. They would have insured every one of the human bastards died. Only Adam is calm- eerily calm- and his order brings the more blood-thirsty into line.

Adam asks after the status of the men. His Lieutenant answers- in in doing so, indicates that they know not only how many White Fang mooks were injured in the attack, but how severely. The frog-faunus Jaune hit is the worst- broken face- and Adam frowns. He- and That Girl- are starting to become nuisances. First at the docks, then at the highway... The Lieutenant asks if they should go kill them- maybe arrange a bullhead accident or something, but Adam denies it. The last one didn't work. Adam turns and lays back on the couch, staring at the ceiling through his mask. For now, they'll leave him alone unless asked by a certain ambiguous someone.

One faunus spits, can't believe they're answering to someone like… that, while another grouses that they're acting like a noble's pet. Like dogs. Another someone warns against talking like that around Adam. But Adam doesn't get angry, and merely reminds them that unlike nobles, faunus like them can't be tamed. That's the difference between wolves and dogs. Dogs, like Knights, sit and stay at their Master's command, and bite whoever they're told to. Wolves bit whoever they want, wherever they want. Dogs never bite the hands that feed them. Wolves, though…

Adam grins.

Back to Lisa, Lisa sums up the charity with an account of the results. While a tie between Belle and Mordred's plans, the total amount raised is truly staggering. A considerable amount was raised, nearly half of it after Jaune's speech, making Jaune himself the 'winner' of the night. With the proceeds split, both sides get what they want. Belle's plan gets not only enough for homes and a jobs program for Jaune's villagers, but with enough left over to improve a park in the faunus quarter. Mordred's plan has enough to raise a unit for the royal guard, which according to his representatives will likewise employ faunus willing to serve their kingdom. Thanks to the charity of the nobility, both sides seem to have gotten what they wanted from the night, though there's no word on just who will lead the new Royal Regiment.

On a distant private bullhead, the Monarch is listening to the news report as she talks on a scroll with someone. The Monarch affirms she's listening to the news now as she flies the safe route home, and discusses the prospects of a new Royal Regiment. She's unhappy that it occurred at all, but accepts it as better than the alternative of a ruined night. The Monarch repeats her insistence that Mordred not lead the regiment. She fears that he would use the power to garner more power.

Despite that, she defends him when the person on the other side of the phone asks after her health- she affirms that Mordred stood between her and the explosion and took all the shards for her. She even insists that her own bodyguard, a knight silently sitting right beside her, could have done no better, especially when only he was trusted to secure the escape route. For the next leader of the Royal Regiment, though… best make it a symbol. Perhaps use it as a force to find and protect other lost villages. Maybe a Huntress, like that charming girl Ruby? The voice protests, but the Monarch affects annoyance. That wasn't who she really meant, and the other person knows it. Only someone with recognized ties to the Royal Family can lead the royal regiment, and they both know who she's thinking of. The voice pauses, and the Monarch affirms the unspoken. What one Council has done, another can undo. It hadn't worked for hers, but for this one… and even if they don't, there's another option. Something within her power, limited as it is.

The Monarch directs the other party to approach the Council at a later date, and makes closing small talk. The Monarch asks about an ambiguous 'he', and is relieved to hear he returned safely from a mission. The speaker asks again of the Monarch's health, and the Monarch retorts that she feels years younger for all the excitement. The Monarch disclaims that the night was a hassle at all, even if it was a surprise, and ends the conversation with a fond farewell to Oz.

Off the phone with Ozpin, the Monarch sighs and sinks into the seat, looking years older without the energy she'd been faking. She makes a remark about it being nearly impossible to fool that man, even as she touches her side. The Knight, her bodyguard, makes a comment that Ozpin is only thinking of the welfare of the Kingdom. She gently moves the Monarch's hand, which comes away red. As the knight replaces bandages, the Monarch gives a wistful smile and a comment about how kingdom or no, no mother could let her son take all the danger for her, no matter how much he wants to.

The Monarch sighs into her seat as the knight dresses her wounds, and dozes off…

Lisa Lavender again, turning to focus on the real hero of the hour. Jaune is definitely the figure of interest- but for once there's no interview to show, and Lisa almost looks embarrassed about it. Unable to catch him after his speech, all they have is the footage of trying to catch up with Jaune, and the Ruby pulling him through the noble scrum so the two could run away. It's silly, amusing, and leaves Lisa with nothing to ask but where are they now?

Jaune and Ruby are still in Vale, walking through a park on their way to the Bullhead ferry to Beacon. Despite the long walk they're in good cheer as they're talking- Ruby's version of events this time as she gives the chops and 'hi-yaw!'s of her role. Stopping in the gardens of a city park, one paid for by Belle no less, Jaune and Ruby take a moment to admire the beauty of the moon and the night sky, even though it is a bit chilly. Though Ruby is enjoying the moment, Jaune notices Ruby rubbing her arms and sees goosebumps, and offers her his jacket- holes and all- for warmth. Ruby takes it gladly, feeling Jaune's warmth, and seeing him staring at the moon…

As the love song in the background approaches it's confession, Ruby attempts one of her own.

She bungles it. Sweetly.

Ruby begins well, saying that Belle wasn't entirely wrong. But instead of 'She didn't have to be wrong. I want to be together,' like she intended, Ruby ends up saying 'We really do look like a couple,' and starts to chicken out by agreeing with what Belle saw. But when Jaune once again denies it- self-deprecating himself and not wanting to people to get the wrong impression and thinking she likes him, Ruby manages to say 'I do like you.' And then walks it back to the platonic.

Ruby's waffling- veering towards a confession and staying just shy- and ultimately stays on the side of the plausibly deniable. Ruby likes Jaune- and is able to give a good number of reasons why she isn't ashamed to say so, reasons why he shouldn't look down on himself- but it comes off as platonic support. Ruby knows it, and that's how Jaune takes it. Even when she says she wouldn't be upset if people thought that they were together, that it'd be an honor rather than an embarrassment, she still can't get her point across.

In the end, Jaune thanks her for being such a great friend. Even as he does Ruby wants to scream the truth- but can't, even as she holds his jacket close to her as they continue walking.

Ruby resolves, once more, to confess at the next opportunity. The next time they're in the Team Leader Lounge alone together, for sure.

The scene switches back to broadcast, a shorter one this time. Lisa ends her broadcast promising more coverage and another interview with Jaune in the future. Lisa transitions to the foreshadowing parts of upcoming events. Amity Colloseum is due to arrive for the Vytal Festival. Lord Mordred of the Royal Police is promising a press conference about the White Fang attack in the morning. And sources close to the queen are already indicating that there might be an upcoming address before the Council of Vale in the upcoming week.

Lisa wonders what it means for the Kingdom, and ends the broadcast by signing off.

/

End a Night to Remember

/

* * *

/

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

If this were animated, then this would be the season ending cliffhanger. Well, the bit with Penny would be shortened- and maybe the next season start- but still. In my mind, the newscast has 'season credits' written all over it, the sort of mostly visual narrative to accompany some song... in this case, some sort of love song of pining and watching, only broken by Lisa's dialogue and Ruby's confession.

You can see why, short as it is, I didn't want it overshadowing last chapter. In a way it's a recap of what was, and a hint of what's to come.

And, of course, every season ending needs it's stinger...

/

* * *

/

Season Stinger

/

A replay of Lisa's sign-off wakes the Monarch an indeterminate time later. The Monarch realizes she dozed off, and thinks they must be back in Valean Palace by now. It wouldn't be the first time they let her sleep in the comfort of the bullhead rather than wake her up again. But they aren't back at the Palace- the bullhead is still flying, and the Monarch is confused, because her knight is no longer there. She calls out for the pilot but receives no answer, and has a face of concern as she struggles to stand. Holding her stomach, the Monarch weakly walks forward and peers into the cockpit.

Inside are two pilots. One is large and slumped over, as if asleep. The other is small and merry and silently playing at the controls, even as the autopilot button is on. The Monarch begs pardon, but asks who the smaller pilot is. She's not one of the usual ones, is she? And what's wrong with the other one, he didn't learn to sleep in the cockpit at bullhead college did he? This is-

The Monarch is cut off when the larger man slides over at the slightest touch, showing just what sort of sleep he endures, even as another body falls from where it had been propped up in the corner beside the Monarch.

It's the other pilot.

The smaller 'pilot' pays them no mind as she finishes her play, but turns off the autopilot as she does so- hard enough to break the switch in the off position. A look of horror passes over the Monarch's face as she sees what the other girl was playing with- the helmet of the Monarch's bodyguard-knight, who is nowhere to be seen.

The knight's helm has a sad, mocking expression drawn on it as it's placed atop the bullhead controls...

And starts to tip it over.

The Monarch looks at the smaller pilot in horror. Di-chromatic pink and brown look back.

/

End Season


	22. Enter the Cloister

Special author note: Apologies for yesterday's update issue. If you got a note and didn't see something immediately, there was a mis-upload I had to take down and correct. My apologies for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

Entering the Cloister

/

The story continues directly from A Night to Remember, with Ruby and Jaune finally reaching a shuttleport that can take them to Beacon... and realizing in embarrassment that because they gave away their wallets at the noble charity just hours before, they have no way to pay.

That makes things awkward when the ticket operator, a faunus, challenges them from fare. Unfortunately, they have nothing to pay with. Well, nothing but the shirts off their backs, the faunus hints. But as Jaune starts pulling and Ruby starts taking off one slightly used (and shot) coat, the faunus ticket booth operator laughs and waves them through. He saw the news of the gala attack- still playing- and considers it his privilege to give them a pass after what they said and did to the White Fang.

Jaune and Ruby pass through, happy at their good fortune and with Jaune claiming relief. He'd have felt bad if he had to fight a faunus to defend Ruby's honor if the guy asked for her dress. Ruby laughs, saying this dress is only for Jaune, ribbing him that it's his turn to wear it next. Jaune says there's no way he'd do that in public again, leading Ruby to ask if he's offering a private show, and the two laugh as they get on.

The ticketmaster watches them go, a smile on his face, and thinks to himself that he really should have taken the coat as a memento. It would have made a good story, but maybe he can ask Jaune for an autograph next time. As the bullhead prepares to take off, though, something flashes on the TV. A look of horror passes on the ticketmaster's face, and he races outside, waving at the bullhead to stop.

He's too late to stop them.

Jaune and Ruby enjoy a bullhead ride back to Vale- or at least as much as Jaune can as he's gagging and trying not to throw up in his hand. Unlike earlier in the night, the commoner bullhead is nowhere near as smooth as the Monarch's own. Airsickness is horrible, and the night's fancy food didn't help. Ruby provides an airbag and a backrub as Jaune struggles not to purge.

To Jaune, it's an embarrassing moment of weakness, a humbling shame that would probably work against his public image another thing the world never wants to see. But Ruby's not ashamed to be there with him- even now. Or ever. Even if now's probably not the best moment to have a moment, Ruby promises Jaune she'll stay by his side as long as he wants her there. Jaune's a bit skeptical that she wants to be his personal barf bag holder for life, but Ruby's referring to the other things too. She doesn't mind being at his through thick or thin. In sickness and health.

A tension really does start, and Jaune slowly starts to say Pyrrha might get jealous if he had a second partner. But Ruby doesn't want to replace Pyrrha. She's happy being Jaune's First Friend, while Pyrrha is his partner, and doesn't want to change that. But-

A thud on top of the bullhead stops Ruby's 'but' as the small plane rocks. The movement sends Jaune back onto his knees, and the pitter-patter of feet suggest all is not well. Ruby tells the air-sick Jaune to stay there as she investigates- but as Ruby tries to look out, a blade stabs in from the roof. One, then another and another and another, a practical buzz saw cutting the Bullhead apart from the top. As Jaune shakily tries to get to his feet, Ruby stands before him and tells him to stay behind her. Even without Crescent Rose, she's better prepared to fight than he is.

The roof falls in. A dark body with too many blades to count follows, and turns toward Jaune. Ruby jumps from behind, but her attempted blows rebound off the small but hard figure. The intruder bends over, picks up a weakly resisting Jaune, and kicks open the Bullhead door with a mighty blow. Jaune reaches for Ruby, and cries out her name before the assailant jumps. Ruby doesn't even wait a heart beat before she jumps as well, calling out after Jaune as she tackles the kidnapper mid-air and attempts to beat them from behind while grabbing onto them. It's not clear what she intends to do, or how she'd save Jaune if she succeeded, but coherent thought is beyond Ruby right then.

It takes a few blows with closed eyes for Ruby to realize a few things- that her hands hurt, the assailant isn't giving any sign of pain, and that the red hair and green dress she's holding onto and demanding (not) let go are familiar.

Penny?

I am happy to see you too, Friend Ruby, but you should not have hugged me like that! That was dangerous!

The mysterious assailant is indeed Penny, holding Jaune safely while Ruby is holding onto her her from behind. Penny's blades are above them, as they're suspended below another Bullhead slowly lowering them to the ground. Jaune is confused who this is or how Ruby knows her, and Ruby explains that Penny is a friend. She thinks.

Ruby asks why Penny arrived like that, and Penny explains it's for safety as the other bullhead was dangerous- though a cooling down Ruby can't help but point out that the only damage she saw was what Penny inflicted. Penny concedes it as if she hadn't thought of that, but maintains that she had Orders. Ruby isn't sure what that means, and Penny doesn't understand the situation herself, but she was told to get to Ruby and Jaune as fast as she could and by golly that's what she did. She was so looking forward to seeing Ruby again!

Penny's enthusiasm, and mood kill, are tolerated as the bullhead descends towards a small camp outside of Beacon. Ruby sees the figures of Ironwood and Goodwitch waiting below. As soon as Penny lands, both of them take custody of Jaune and leave to take him to Ozpin, who they promise has answers.

Ruby, though is left behind and told to stay with Penny. Ruby follows anyway, to Penny's fretful concern of Breaking the Rules, but Ruby is more concerned as she takes stock of the camp. Atlas military soldiers and adults who must be Hunters are everywhere, including outside the tent Jaune is led into. Glynda bustles Jaune off into the tent to meet with Ozpin, but Ruby isn't merely turned away when she tries to follow- she's physically restrained by Penny at the order of an Atlas guard, and the Hunters pull out their weapons when she tries to force her way out of Penny's concerned grip.

Ruby is alarmed despite Penny's attempted reassurances, but a long arm reaches and grabs her by the hood before she can try running past them. It's Uncle Qrow, who looks unhappy enough that he's not even happy to see her. Telling Penny to leave Ruby to him, Qrow walks Ruby away from the tent while griping about Ironwood's directness and the waste of a perfectly good bullhead.

Qrow stops talking to himself when he pulls Ruby aside, ignoring Ruby's questions and demanding some answers of his own. Did she see anything suspicious on the bullhead when she and Jaune went to the party? Did Jaune talk to anyone about the bullhead before it picked them up? Did anyone recognize or point out at them on their way back? Did anyone approach Jaune directly at any time? Did she ever feel the sensation of being watched in the presence of malevolent intent?

Ruby is confused and alarmed, and demands Uncle Qrow tell her what's going on. Qrow is taken aback, before he understands that she must not have even heard yet. Qrow turns on his scroll, and there it is- news that promises to keep even Jaune off the front pages for once.

The Monarch is dead.

The Bullhead she was fleeing in- the same Bullhead Ruby and Jaune had arrived in- crashed. An investigation is pending, but one thing's for sure. There were no survivors.

Vale just suffered it's first Royal Assassination in... well, as long as anyone but Ozpin can remember.

Ruby can't believe it, but can't see what a bullhead accident has to do with them. Don't bullheads go down, like, all the time? Qrow snaps and calls her naïve. This was no accident. Someone wanted that Bullhead to go down, and for everyone aboard it to be dead. Ruby is shocked- and then angry, genuinely angry as the weight of Qrow's questions focused on Jaune is apparent. Ruby is angry that Uncle Qrow would insinuate such a thing about Jaune. She was with Jaune all night, and he was a perfect gentleman, and there is no way he had any hand in the Monarch's death. Ruby is ready to fight her own uncle in order to defend Jaune's reputation in this regard. Uncle Qrow looks at her, and shakes his head in exasperation as he clarifies.

Jaune isn't the suspect in this assassination- Jaune is the suspected _target_.

Again- someone wanted that Bullhead to go down, and for everyone onboard to die- even a bodyguard knight that Qrow had a personal hand in training. And but for a twist of fate and a terrorist attack Qrow didn't even believe would actually happen tonight, it wouldn't have been the Monarch on that flight. It should have been Jaune and Ruby on that bullhead coming back.

What a coincidence that would have been, wouldn't it? For another reliably maintained bullhead to fail and put Jaune in a certain-death situation? Except this time someone wanted to make sure- sure enough that even a Knight with above the typical Beacon-trained team capabilities died as well. Twice in two weeks is no coincidence, Qrow's sure of it.

Penny wasn't sent to detain Jaune- she was sent out to defend him while Ozpin sorts things out. Something's rotten in the state of Vale, nobles and high-profile elites have been dying left and right, and Ozpin intends to keep Jaune out of the mess before whoever's behind it tries to kill him.

Again.

/

The next chapter begins with a mix of time-skip and flashback, as the Ruby of the near future is taking the elevator up to Ozpin's office with her team between flashbacks of Qrow's explanation of the previous chapter's bombshell. The flash forwards and back tie the present journey into the significant events of the night.

Like Qrow said, Jaune is not the suspect in the Monarch's assassination, but a possible target- and this wasn't the first time either. Team JNPR's post-dance mission adventure was also a result of foul play, as the bullhead crash that left them in the middle of nowhere surrounded by Grimm and fighting hopeless odds was no accident either. Post-incident analysis suggests sabotage by someone who had the resources and reach to tamper with Beacon's own maintenance program, and the fact that their emergency Beacons were all inoperable is practically proof. Beacon takes extraordinary care with their emergency distress systems, it it would take significant resources or connections to sabotage one covertly. Team JNPR's Bullhead was targetted- and the most likely target was Jaune.

Others are aghast, but in the flashback Qrow highlights Jaune's growing profile since he arrived in Vale. He helped catch Roman Torchwick. He was the focus of the tourney, and then the battle of the bridge. He stood out, time and time again in the media spotlight… and everyone knows he's related to the royal family. A royal family that, not just today, has been passing on at a suspiciously high rate, as people with even the most remote ties to line of succession have been dying.

Jaune may be the highest profile person in the public eye still alive. That's probably why he had to die.

Ruby hadn't been paying attention, too wrapped up in her fairy tale life of Beacon romance, but Vale is entering into a bloody succession crisis. Even before the Monarch's death, people with claims to the throne have been dying. Accidents, allegedly, or the occasional ill health- but also a good deal of 'crimes' committed by faunus with suspected ties to the White Fang. White Fang that should have been in prison under the Royal Police, before their 'mysterious' breakout and Adam's possession of an Atlasian Paladin. White Fang that the Royal Police should have rounded up sooner than an attack on the entire nobility of Vale.

Someone is behind it all, and that someone is probably Lord Mordred, bastard prince and would-be heir to the Throne of Vale.

Qrow lays out the conventional wisdom, laced with his own suspicions. Mordred is a suspect of regicide, and being behind the noble murders in a gambit to claim the throne for his own. There's not enough proof yet, and Mordred has loudly denounced the whispers, but his public oath to catch the Monarch's killers and give them what they deserve is a little self-serving. It's exactly what a guilty man would say to defend himself, and no matter what he says the murders have quite conveniently cleared the way for Mordred to make a credible claim in the throne, by rank and position if not blood. Even if the Council refuses to recognize him as the Monarch's son, if there's no one else willing or available to stand against the Lord of the Royal Police…

The Council loathes Mordred and his royalist tendencies as much as the other way around, and would pick almost any other alternative in order to keep Mordred off the Throne. Even a random guy off the street who happened to be related and had good enough public standing.

Jaune's rise to the media spotlight may have started by chance, but Qrow reveals the attention given to him since the discovery of his lineage has been anything but random chance. He's served the Council's purposes just by living in the spotlight. A popular figure, a hero of the Vale, a descendant of the royal bloodline who's none the less a political novice... Jaune complained about how the media narrative about him was beyond his control, but he had no idea his public image was being groomed by the Valean Council. They're the ones who control the reputable Valean media. Jaune would be an ideal puppet-king to keep Mordred off the throne and from becoming a real threat to their monopoly of political power over Vale.

That's probably why someone went through the trouble of trying to assassinate Jaune after the dance. They'll probably try again if they're not careful. If even the Monarch could be assassinated- a fact that upsets Qrow beyond having trained her Knight personally- Jaune could be snuffed out with ease. The first attempt backfired when Jaune survived and went on to save a village, but the more popular he gets the better a foil the Council will have against Mordred. And thus, the more reason for someone to kill him.

That's why Jaune has to go under protective custody of Ozpin and those he trusts. That's why Jaune has to be kept alive, because his mere survival provides an obstacle to Mordred's power-grab. And that's why- until further notice- no one who isn't absolutely trusted by Ozpin can be allowed too close to him.

Not even Ruby.

/

Entering the Cloister

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

And so, just as the Breach was the point where 'RWBY got real' on its premise of real evil in the world, Knight of Lancaster enters its stride. Sorry Ruby- your schoolground crush just got trumped by affairs of the state.

Should have confessed while you had the chance, huh?


	23. The Blonde in the Tower

Special author note: Apologies for yesterday's update issue. If you got a note and didn't see something immediately, there was a mis-upload I had to take down and correct. My apologies for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

Cloister 1

/

The flashbacks end with Team RWBY's ascent to the top of the Beacon Clocktower, where Jaune is being kept… and their being turned away by armed (Atlas) guards and Hunters. Despite the Team's protests- despite their not having seen Jaune in over a week and their claims of wanting to check if he's alive- the armed guards refuse them entry and summon assistance. The bouncer- Penny of all people- emerges from within's Jaune's room to escort them away with a surprisingly iron-strong grip. For just a moment Ruby is able to see inside, however, and sees Jaune inside the room. Jaune is sitting by the window, but looking at the door, and seems as desperate to leave and join his friends as Teams JNPR and RWBY are to visit.

But they can't, because that's against the rules, as Glynda Goodwitch reminds them as they're taken straight to the Principal's Office. Jaune is under Beacon's protection against all threats, and while Team RWBY would never knowingly be a threat… well, Glynda gives a hard lesson on the sorts of semblances that be used. Disguise, illusion, mind control, berserk provocations… none of the girls are good enough to stand against the mind-altering sort of semblances. Beacon is taking the threat very seriously, and has the (Ironwood-supported) security protocols as a response. While Uncle Qrow scoffs at Ironwood's soldiers, and questions Ironwood's interests, Ozpin is firm in vouching in Ironwood's trustworthiness, and Ironwood's sense of security. (Paranoia, Qrow mutters, but in this case a paranoia well founded.) Plus, Ironwood is indisputably a neutral party in this affair. For the time being, Ozpin doesn't trust anyone else to be trusted near Jaune, and that includes first-year students.

It's not enough to keep Team RWBY from protesting, though, and to argue on Jaune's behalf. Locking Jaune in a tower all day might keep him safe, but what about sane? Happy? How's he going to train, to work with his team, to trust his friends if he can't see them?

Jaune is still getting lessons from the Beacon faculty, and still getting one-on-one training from some of the best, but the rest… Ozpin relents, just a tad, at their appeals. There is one person trusted enough, strong enough to be trusted, that Beacon faculty is willing to make an exception for, but it's not Ruby or RWBY.

It's Pyrrha. A Champion who's abilities are not only beyond doubt, but who's tournament experience has honed her senses to recognize and understand more... subtle semblances.

Team RWBY's efforts- having struggled to get Jaune's location in the first place- gives a bittersweet consolation prize that at least someone will be able to visit and check on Jaune. It's bitter-sweet for Ruby, at least, as Team RWBY descends down the tower and back onto campus to spread the good news.

Waiting for the elevator to take them back down, the girls looks outside and see Beacon and even Vale itself drabbed in black. The city is in mourning for the death of the Monarch, and things have changed. There's a tension in the air, an awareness of the power struggle behind the scenes, as the royal politics goes public. Despite unsubstantiated insinuations, Mordred has proclaimed his innocence, and intent to inherit his mother's throne. Even though the Council-controlled media refuses to recognize that, he still has a claim via other Titles he's assumed via his maneuverings. The succession crisis, currently a case of the Council refusing Mordred's claim in favor of others, becomes apparent as not only do other potential claimants die or disappear, but others outright renounce any claim to the throne to even support Mordred. Those who support Mordred receive his protection, and are accompanied by Royal Police at all times. Those who don't…

Mordred emerges as a political force- the royal police, the sympathy vote, and alliances with elites and nobles sympathetic to his ambitions. Most of all, Mordred positions himself as the opponent to the ongoing wave of White Fang attacks and murders of the nobility. Mordred accuses the White Fang of killing the Monarch, vowing revenge, and starting uncomfortable media deliberation on 'the faunus question.' Mordred vows to bring law and order to the Kingdom, to bring the White Fang to heel, and to bring whoever killed the Monarch to justice.

Team RWBY and NPR ruminate on it all as they reunite and share the news. Pyrrha, at least, is obviously pleased that she gets to visit Jaune- an eagerness that Ruby feels comes all too easily. Team NPR has its own news to share as well via Jaune- just as Mordred has been making moves, so has the Council. It's increasingly clear from sustained and suspiciously organized media coverage that Jaune will be their alternative, and even as the nominal obstacles- such as the still-standing exile of Jaune's family from Vale all the way back from the War of the Roses - are being dealt with.

It's not much of a surprise when a news report by Lisa Lavender reveals that the Vale Council has formally resolved to restore and re-recognize the Arcs as related to the royal family. Superficially a way to honor Jaune and let him stay in the city without technically committing a crime, it also happens to restore the ancient Arc ties to the nobility... and the throne. On top of that, there are 'rumors' from 'well informed sources' that the new Faunus regiment- the one Mordred lobbied so hard for but which the Council claims the late Monarch didn't want going to him- may fall to Jaune instead.

Mordred protests, and denies that his mother would have passed him over, but 'sources close to the Council' insist the late Monarch gave the 'command' shortly before her death... but how that could have occurred when the charity that established it was only hours before isn't established. Instead it's just on the Council's credibility, the same credibility that insists that Mordred is just a pretender.

Jaune is being set up to have his own claim to the throne, even as he has precious little to do with it. Pyrrha soon leaves to share the 'good' news with him.

As Ruby returns to her room, Ruby looks outside and up at the Beacon tower where Jaune is. Jaune is up there, she's down here, and by chance they both see each other looking outside their windows. There's a moment of recognition, but they're too far apart to be heard. Jaune is too far away, locked away in a tower, and probably wouldn't hear her even if she cried out to him. The moment is broken when a flash of red hair is seen, and Jaune turns away from the window to talk to the no-doubt just arrived Pyrrha.

Pyrrha returns later to dinner that evening in a very good mood. Jaune is alive, of course, and was very glad to see her. He's been going stir crazy, cooped up as he's been, and Pyrrha's been invited/requested/begged to visit regularly to give him something (someone? Freudian slip.) to do. Pyrrha's training lessons are back, and Pyrrha's happy to entertain any other requests from him. Jaune's been cooped up so long he'd even go to one of the nobility balls.

Which is fortunate because Belle has sent word to Ozpin that Jaune is invited to her next soiree. Ozpin can convince the Council, or perhaps it was the other way around as the Council tries to show off it's foreshadowed pick, and all that's left is the matter of who would accompany him. Penny is Ironwood's designated bodyguard, but there could be one other…

Pyrrha is cheered that she gets to be Jaune's date for the balls he's allowed to go to. Pyrrha is the only student trusted by Ozpin, Ironwood, and the Council enough to keep Jaune alive. Jaune hardly objects, of course, and soon the morning after the tabloids have pictures of Jaune's first appearance in public since the Monarch's death.

Pictures and speculations of Jaune and Pyrrha populate the gossip rags, the only mass media low-brow enough to be beneath the Council's notice and absolute influence. 'The Power Couple,' 'The Invincible Maiden and the Man On Her Arm,' 'The Kingdom's Proudest Pair'- all the gossip speculation is only made worse by Pyrrha's close-lipped summaries of the balls. She shares that Jaune is well, of course, and conveys his well-wishes, but as for what happens between them? What's the background for suggestive photos?

Pyrrha doesn't deign to explain, and Ruby is faced with the green-eyed monster once again. She struggles not to let it affect her. She misses Jaune terribly, and wishes that it were her at his side instead, but she knows Pyrrha isn't to blame. It- everything- seems so helpless now that Jaune is locked away and literally out of reach.

Things change for the better when, for the next nobility, Ruby- not Weiss- receive an invitation to attend.

From Belle.

Having talked to Jaune at the previous event, and hearing of his plight and separation from his friends, Belle invites Ruby so that they can all see each other once again. Ruby does bring Weiss as her date- though Weiss insists Ruby wear a suit in that case- to help her navigate through the social circles. People there think Ruby is with Weiss rather than the other way around. Ultimately Ruby and Weiss do find Belle, and in doing so find Penny and Pyrrha and Jaune as well.

Both Penny and Jaune are surprised to see them. Penny happily, Pyrrha is just surprised. Penny remembers Weiss from the museum, and is the happiest of all to have seen (and made) so many friends today, even if she reserves the title of First Friend for Ruby. Penny is pleasant, but she and Pyrrha are obstacles to Ruby getting a chance to talk alone with Jaune, who is clearly in his public persona and standing with a sacharine smile. Despite Weiss's attempts to peel them away- striking up a conversation with Pyrrha and offering to show Penny the best parts of the buffet- neither one of them is willing to abandon their mission to protect Jaune. Ruby is able to see Jaune, but she's not able to speak freely. While Belle suspects something is wrong, Jaune refuses to admit that he's feeling anything but the best possible things about becoming a noble. Jaune's smile is strained, and Ruby frowns a little at what she's sure is a lie.

Still, it's better than nothing. Having heard that Ruby wasn't allowed to accompany before, Belle promises to keep inviting her so that Jaune can be seen despite his cloister. It's definitely a step forward and an unexpected boon from a friend in high places, one she guiltily remembers she only made because of Jaune. When Penny takes Jaune and Pyrrha back for curfew- despite Pyrrha's failed appeal for more time- Weiss saddles up to her partner. This is better- Ruby can see for herself that Jaune is doing fine- but until things change, it'll have to be enough.

It has to.

That night, Ruby has another dream- of the home and Jaune and everything else. Except that that this time, she can't even enter- and neither can Pyrrha. Armed guards keep Ruby and Pyrrha trapped outside the gate, and neither of them can truly enter. Jaune is inside, but alone. For 'security.' Nothing Ruby and Pyrrha say has any effect, and while Pyrrha eventually turns away…

Ruby sees Jaune looking through the windows at the city, and one look at his expression is enough.

Ruby wakes up.

It's the middle of the night- still the same night of the soiree- and her team is asleep. As quietly as she can, Ruby gets out of bed and dresses. Despite her best effort, she's caught by Blake. When Blake asks what she's doing up, Ruby claims she's going for a walk for fresh air. Blake doesn't look like she believes her… but lets her go anyway, with a warning not to do anything that Blake wouldn't do.

Wasn't Blake was once a terrorist or something? Blake simply smiles, and puts a finger to her lips. Hush.

Ruby goes to the tower.

Ruby takes the elevator most of the way to top, but stops at the floor below Jaune's. Ruby climbs through the top of the elevator, and using the patterns of the guards seen from before she sneaks in and past Jaune's guards to approach Jaune's room. Ruby is almost there… before she's caught again, almost brutally, by Penny, who was waiting in ambush.

Penny is alert, and suspicious, but doesn't immediately sound the alarm once she recognizes who it is. Penny whispers to Ruby that she isn't supposed to be here, and urges her to go. Instead, Ruby begs that Penny lets her stay- and plays the friendship card to convince her. Just like Ruby is Penny's First Friend, she's also Jaune's First Friend as well. She's concerned, and worried, and as one First Friend to another…?

Penny is delighted to be acknowledged as a friend- more so as she reveals that Jaune called her that as well- and agrees to let Ruby in. It's just for a bit, and Penny will be at the door, but Penny promises that she'll forget whatever happens inside and keep her mouth sealed. (But not zipped, since she doesn't have those…?) Penny's oddness aside, Ruby is grateful, and enters Jaune's room to find Jaune in the middle of something very embarrassing. Hunched over in his bed, a piece of cloth in his lap... is he...

Sewing?

Ruby is staring at Jaune, and Jaune stares at Ruby, a Moment that could be either really significant or uncomfortably awkward, especially as Jaune has a faint glow from all the needle pricks triggering his aura.

Jaune is surprised to see Ruby there, and belatedly hides his needlework to ask Ruby what she's doing there. She's there to rescue him- she means, she's there to visit him- she means- despite herself Ruby can't help come back to the sight she just saw and ask if Jaune is sewing. It's cross-stitch, actually, but it breaks the ice and the weirdness of the encounter. Ruby didn't know Jaune could cross-stitch. Jaune shrugs, and admits he couldn't, but he's had a lot more free time now that's stuck in here. Without the video games or comics left in his room, there's not much else for him to do in his free time besides study, which he's fed up with. Jaune offers Ruby his first product- a little moon-shaped sigil- which Ruby takes gladly.

This breaks the ice, and Ruby asks Jaune how he's doing- not the question to the facade, but how he's really doing. With it being just the two of them, Jaune admits what he wouldn't before.

It's tough, frustrating even, to be locked up in this tower for his own good. To be kept safe while everyone else lives free around him. It's not that there's been much danger, but Ruby understands- remembering his frustration at her coddling early on- and Jaune believes her when she says that. Jaune is free to vent- which he can't do in public, won't put on his own team and Pyrrha, and can't with even a new friend like Penny. But he can with her- one team leader to another, the confidant she's already been, and Jaune isn't ashamed to complain to her. Jaune is clearly unhappy with how things are going. He's not trusted to protect himself, his friends aren't trusted to be his friends, and this whole nobility thing…

Ruby asks Jaune what he feels about the nobility question, and Jaune laughs bitterly. Of everyone who's talked to him about his promotion, no one else- not even Pyrrha- has asked him that. Ruby is the first to ask what _he_ thinks of being a part of the Kingdom's nobility politics.

Jaune hates it. Once, maybe, back when he first arrived at Beacon… he might have liked it then. Or maybe not- he was trying to get into Beacon below the radar, after all. Maybe when he was trying to get Weiss to notice him, he might have thought it would have helped his chances with her. It wouldn't have, but that's the only upside he can think of, because now?

Jaune knows he's a patsy in someone else's game, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be some spoiled nob, he doesn't want to be safe and comfortable sinecure while others do the hard work, and he doesn't want to be kept from his friends. He wants to _be_ a Huntsman, to be a hero like his ancestors, and being 'King' doesn't really fit with that, even if the ancestors he didn't know and so never really cared about about happened fight for that as well.

Especially when the only reason anyone else wants him to be King in the first place is so that someone else won't be. They don't even want him because they think he'd be _good_ at it, just so harmless that he'd be irrelevant.

Jaune didn't have a good first impression of Mordred, or a second, but he can't help but feel that everyone is trying to make him hate a guy who's never really done anything to him. Sure, there's great theories about how Mordred is behind everything, but… is he really? Or is everyone just telling him that so he'll hate his 'enemy'? Qrow told him what he told Ruby, but where's the proof? Why should Jaune believe that Mordred murdered his own mother, that his public grief is staged, just because it suits Ozpin and the Council's interests for him to believe that?

Jaune is bitter and cynical, and clearly isn't on board being turned into a puppet candidate. He'll go along with it, maybe, but only so he can stay and Beacon and abdicate it in the end. Jaune ruminates that his first, and last, act as Monarch would be to abolish the Monarchy itself. It'd cause political turmoil, but so what? If they want a King so bad they should follow him without a crown, and if they don't need a King at all they should do away with it. When Ruby raises that he might not be able to do that- to do away with the Monarchy so easily- Jaune demands what good is being King then? It's not like they want a King who will do anything but sit around and do nothing anyway.

Jaune's in a foul mood, but not at Ruby, and Ruby is witness to Jaune's darker discontent, one that filters through his aura since his semblance was triggered by the pinpricks. If Jaune's light had been warm and reassuring before, filled with purpose and resolve, not there's a sickly black tinge that feels of resentment that threatens to turn into spite. Still, Jaune's venting does him some good, and in seeing Ruby his mood turns for the better, the bitter unease fading for the moment. Even if he's not happy with his position, he is happy to see Ruby. Not just earlier, at the soiree, but here and now. Before things can go any longer- or any better for Ruby- Penny knocks at the door.

Ruby's time is up, and she must go now before other guards come to inspect how things are going. Ruby and Jaune are parted, but not before Jaune reaches out to grasp her hand and hold her back a moment longer. Jaune asks if she can visit again, to give him something to look forward to.

Ruby promises, before leaving with Penny like a thief in the night.

With Penny's complicity on her behalf, and Belle's invitations to the noble events, Ruby can now visit Jaune in his splendid little isolation.

/

End Cloister 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Just keep chipping away, Ruby. I'm sure one of these days you'll break through...


	24. The Blonde in the High Tower 2

Special author note: Apologies for yesterday's update issue. If you got a note and didn't see something immediately, there was a mis-upload I had to take down and correct. My apologies for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

The Blonde in the High Tower 2

/

After meeting with Jaune in the Beacon clock tower, Ruby returns to her Team's dorm victorious. Trying to sneak back goes about as unnoticed as her night-visit to Jaune however, when she finds all the other girls wide awake and waiting for her. Though Weiss scolds Ruby for sneaking out and worries about what might have happened were she caught, Blake quickly calls her out for being just as eager for gossip as the rest of them. Yang, by contrast, is just plain proud that her lil sis has grown into Rulebreaker Ruby, and all to see her man. Yang, too, is eager to hear what came of it. Blake is less obvious... but it's clear she's distracting herself with any fictional love stories.

Ruby's report is... not the juiciest of things, all things considered. Nor does she touch on Jaune's brooding darkness. She doesn't even share Jaune's secret hobby, keeping the arc-moon stitching for herself. She does, however, share how Penny enabled her... and how Penny has promised to do the same in the future.

Her team is happy she made it, and Weiss doesn't even suggest Ruby not go again. Yang isn't blind to the romantic possibilities either- Ruby's own secret, private time with Jaune that Pyrrha's not aware of- but when Blake goes as far as to suggest that Ruby keep it a secret, so that the secret doesn't spread and can't possibly be leaked and get her in trouble with the teachers…

The next morning, Pyrrha isn't at breakfast, having already gone to visit Jaune first thing. Ren and Nora are supportive of her, naturally, and there's an unacknowledged tension within RWBY as Ruby's teammates follow her lead on whether to tell them or not. But when Ruby thinks of Pyrrha, alone with Jaune…

Ruby takes her team to JNPR's room with Ren and Nora after breakfast, waiting for Pyrrha to return, and as soon as she does Ruby confesses she visited Jaune last night.

Ren and Nora are surprised, but Pyrrha is not taken aback at all- and only after the fact does Ruby realize that Jaune could have told Pyrrha as well. But Ruby finishes her confession anyway, beating any Pyrrha to the punch of any reveal, and opens up about more than she told her team last night. Ruby tells them everything she can, except the token Jaune gave her, the little cross-stiched moon she has hidden on her person. Instead of that, she shares Jaune's frustrations with the nobility situation, and her fear of his darker feelings. By the look on Pyrrha's face that wasn't something Jaune had told her. Everyone's concerned for Jaune, of course, even as Pyrrha takes her turn to describe her own visit for Jaune in more detail than she had previously, but something… something's changed. The lack of secrets, of being honest amongst eachother despite the unacknowledged reasons not to be…

When Pyrrha asks to talk to Ruby privately afterwards, it's not a fight or confrontation by any means. It's simply honesty between the two. Pyrrha learned of Ruby's visit from Jaune before Ruby herself, and that… vexed her. It felt like an intrusion into something Pyrrha had been entrusted with, and more than that it was a risk to Jaune as well. If Ruby had been caught, then maybe Pyrrha would have lost Ozpin's permission, and no one would get to see Jaune. For a moment, the image of Ruby's nightmare, of both Ruby and Pyrrha turned away, returns.

But Pyrrha pushes past that, to thank Ruby. For one, Ruby told her (them) of her own volition, at her first opportunity, and Pyrrha is grateful for that. Especially as it was Ruby, not Pyrra, who asked the question that got Jaune to admit his concern. Pyrrha had known something was amiss, but with Jaune resolved to not tell her or burden his team...

Pyrrha thanks Ruby for doing what she didn't, and couldn't, in getting Jaune to open up. Ruby and Jaune's team-leader bond has proven its value once again. Even though Pyrrha admits to being uneasy with Ruby's visits, which could get Jaune in trouble and end up with even Pyrrha losing access, she promises that she and the rest of JNPR won't tell anyone of Ruby's clandestine visits. Ruby, fearing she's given some sort of offense once again, protests that she didn't think Pyrrha would. She certainly didn't even mean to imply it if she did.

Pyrrha gives Ruby a slight smile. Ruby didn't mess up again. Instead, Pyrrha has faith in her her- and she wants Ruby to believe that too.

Thus do Pyrrha and Ruby take turns in visiting Jaune in the tower, night and day. Pyrrha under the watching eye of Ozpin, and conducting her training. Ruby in the dead of night, with less physical distractions. They aren't rivals seeking advantage, but colleagues united in trying to help Jaune in his isolation. When Belle's invitations happen, it's not exclusively for Ruby's own benefit either. With Pyrrha already slotted as Jaune's 'date' with Penny accompany, Ruby can still bring someone else to visit Jaune as well.

Ruby has the option of who to bring along to see Jaune, then, and rotates through all the friends can see Jaune. It's not exclusive time with Jaune, but it's inclusive with all the friends, and that matters more as Ruby helps Jaune reunite with his own team and hers. All the friends have their own encounters and appearances with the nobility that sets a tone for their views on it all and adds color to Jaune's unhappy and dismal formal experience.

Nora distracts the tabloids from Jaune with something deliberately outrageous, challenging (and beating) multiple nobles at arm-wrestling, taking Jaune out of the picture for once. A laughing Belle regretfully informs them that Nora is actually banned from returning to one place in particular… which leads Belle to simply scheduling at other establishments instead. From then on, Nora' appearance prompts dread from the nobility and excitement from the paparazzi.

Pyrrha is, by contrast, is pure poise and control, handling the elites and deflecting uncomfortable questions such as Jaune's suitability as a partner and initial ability in Beacon. Pyrrha does nothing to deny or deter suggestions that they're together, but relishes in her and Jaune's mutual affirmation that they were partners before his heritage or her fame could matter. Despite her spotlight, Pyrrha doesn't try to avoid Ruby at all- though pictures of them talking together never seem to get into the tabloid media. When they are reminded that Vale's media laws forbid covering minors in any great detail, Ruby soon becomes Pyrrha's best media-shield for when even the Champion is pestered by nosy questions or aggressive photos.

Ren, the final member of Team JNPR, initially gets some grief from the nobility for being clearly 'foreign' and from 'low-born' when his childhood as an orphan comes out- but Jaune's denunciation of the noble in question for not being half the man that Ren loses a prospective ally but gets a round of positive press reminding people that Jaune, despite his recent surroundings, came from and still relates to the more common class. Jaune describing Ren as like the brother he never had raises Ren's status in the eyes of many- to the point that enough sychophantic girls try to approach him on their way to getting closer to Jaune, the real catch. Nora breaks into one ball simply to drag Ren away, causing the next-day tabloids to insist that they're together. Nora doesn't share Ren's dislike of the public impression, and meaningfully hints that he should get used to it.

Team RWBY's visits are a bit less exciting, with the exception of Yang. Yang's party gets a bit wild when she spikes the punch as a prank, even though it makes for one of the more interesting parties in memory. A bit tipsy, Yang tantalizes the gossip reports with insinuations of the love triangle back at Beacon, much to Ruby's mortification… but really stands out when she deals with a drunk and inappropriately touchy nobleman. Jaune's lack of sympathy on the noble's behalf is again a burnt bridge with someone later seen in Mordred's company- but his casual admission that Yang could beat him up too, as could most the girls, brings curiosity back to the friends as a whole for how strong they must be to be better than the media-elevated Jaune. Yang gets along with the noble ladies like oil and vinegar, but actually catches the curious interest of Belle and a few others who are curious and admire her beauty. When Yang's beauty fashion means are too modest to be mentioned, Yang gets herself invited to join some of the ladies in a spa... and makes it a goal to help some of the noble girls break out of their shells a little.

Weiss and Blake, by contrast, are subdued- Weiss by practice, Blake by choice. Gossip magazines raise the history of Jaune and Weiss almost dating, with Weiss waiving it off in a way that flatters Jaune's reputation as being a gentleman with the ladies. Weiss is practiced with the elites, and fends off directions by her father to use her presence for advantage... but even though Weiss isn't inclined to try it, it's not clear she even could with one noble in particular. Belle of all people practically avoids Weiss, despite Weiss having a hint of familiarity and a warmer-than-normal greeting. It's the only noble encounter that Weiss seems to regret, confiding to Ruby that she used to know Belle just briefly from when she was young. Belle and her sister got along as children, but... well, one day, all contact was cut.

Aside from that, though, Weiss actually shares Jaune's dislike of these events, though, and one time Ruby catches them catching up and Weiss giving tips to Jaune of how to deal (or, bar that, hide his displeasure). Jaune's mood seems to improve for a little... but Ruby can see through his efforts, and wonders why no one else can.

Blake endures the nobility just to say her own hellos to Jaune, more out of a sense of almost-obligation than warm desire. The two have never been close, and unfortunately Blake's desire for discretion is still very real. Instead of socializing with nobs, Blake gets along with the hired help, especially the faunus. The only noble Blake gets a good opinion of is Belle, who the faunus employees think well of, and who Blake knows from Belle's reputation of pro-faunus rights philanthropy. It actually sparks a conversation when Belle seeks Blake out, concerned she doesn't like the party, but the two start to talk of faunus reform movements. According to Belle, there are no major peaceful ones in the city now, despite her best effort- too many discredited by the White Fang. The fact that Belle laments the fall of the White Fang to terrorism, not just for its own faults but for rejecting its earlier vision, gets Blake enthused and an active participant. Belle actually faces a minor embarrassment when she and Blake end up talking too long in the kitchens, where no true noble would ever be caught lingering.

The only constants in these nights are Ruby, Penny, Pyrrha, and Belle. Occasionally Mordred and Garnet show up, but when they do there's a clear buffer between Mordred and Jaune as Garnet and Ruby keep them apart by some unspoken agreement. Garnet and Ruby can exchange words- polite and maybe even friendly- but it's apparent they're on different sides, albeit the nature of those sides is unclear. Mordred is making a claim to the throne. Jaune is making no such claim... but the Council's intent could not be clearer. Does that make Jaune a threat, or an obstacle, or something else? Ruby's not the only one keeping the two apart- some of Jaune's Council-aligned 'allies,' and Ozpin's hidden Huntsmen in the room, are clearly keeping the two from talking.

Finally is Penny. Penny is officially Jaune's friend, secretly his Ironwood-approved bodyguard, and publicly known as General Ironwood's niece. That relationship alone gets some attention by those interested in the General… including Mordred, who at least once attempts to approach Penny despite Jaune's presence. Penny is awkward around Mordred's questions- all the more regarding her 'health' and his obvious suspicions from what happened in the docks- and Mordred has a clear desire to make contact with Ironwood. Despite that, Penny isn't here to play mediator, and Penny is likely the reason that Ozpin's Hidden Hunters intervene at one point to create space. When they arrive Garnet is by Mordred's side in a flash, before Ruby could turn and see her approach. Both sides break off before tensions can boil, and he event is not reported in any media. Mordred doesn't press again.

Belle generally gets along well with everyone of the team, though she's coolest with Weiss for unclear reasons implicitly about a past childhood friendship with Weiss's sister Winter. With the others, it's a gambit, and some mixed receptions overall though none harsh. Blake is actually the warmest, for reasons of faunus rights. But for the rest, Belle is simply... different from Hunters like them, with little to relate to. Her pity for Ren and Nora is rebuffed in their own ways- as needless or irrelevant- though Ren does politely ask about the Huntsman-orphan charity that Belle started in the chapter she was introduced in. It's going well, and Ren and Nora both think it's a good enough idea and consider visiting at some point, to share their own stories with the orphans. Belle and Pyrrha are polite and cordial, though Pyrrha... Ruby isn't quite sure, but Pyrrha might be on guard as well, watching Belle with green eyes when Belle is conversing with Jaune. Ruby watches for the same reason, probably. Belle is always at her most excited with Jaune, greeting and talking to him with a warmth that exceeds his own. Despite his hidden resentments, it seems Belle is determined to help Jaune enjoy himself in these moments away from the tower... and maybe it works. Belle certainly always gives Jaune some sort of token of appreciation for his presence, a gift to take back to his tower- perhaps a custom chocolate, or somethign else to take back to his tower with him.

As for Ruby and these nights, she… Ruby goes from a curiosity to a regular, expected, and no-longer unusual participant. Ruby ceases to draw attention, even as she's recognized by Belle's servants, employees, and other regulars. it gets to the point that Ruby even gets on a first-name basis with Lisa Lavender when the later just wants to shoot the breeze instead of trying to pick up a good scoop. Lisa is mostly neutral in the whole affair, but shares most of the Kingdom's slight fear/unease of Mordred and warm regard for Jaune. Personally, though, Lisa has a professional fear of Mordred, who could harm her career, while liking Jaune as a story-magnet who gets her ratings and back in her boss's good graces. Jaune makes Lisa's job a bit more interesting and fun. Lisa is also revealed to be an avid tabloid follower, and inclined to shoot the breeze with the speculation about potential love triangles. Ruby denies it all- and for her insistence that they (and she) are just friends, get a pitying and paternalistic pat on the head.

Back on the Beacon front, Ruby and Pyrrha's visits to Jaune develop in their own way. Pyrrha has her time with Jaune, which she shares includes his training. According to Pyrrha, Jaune is beginning to make real progress, though obviously if he's not allowed in classes there's no way for him to prove it on the battlefield. Still, Pyrrha has a clear pride in his progress... even if she refuses to take or share any recordings of their training sessions. Aside from training, Pyrrha also visits to help him with classwork, where he's getting private tutoring from the Beacon faculty. It is, if anything, period that could probably be summarized with a trianing montage... were Ruby there to see it, and not just imagine it.

(Ruby's imaginings of Jaune training get... interesting, and so distracting that at one point Ruby's attempt to pretend she's reading only ends up with her grabbing one of Blake's little black books... which gets her even _more_ distracted.)

But as for Ruby's night-visits...

They're hard on her, really. Not in terms of emotional effort, but just keeping them up. Unlike Pyrrha, whose visits are in the day-hours, Ruby's are well in the dark of night when she'd normally be sleeping, even as she has to live her day-life too. Ruby can't fall behind in classes, after all, or else the teachers might notice and start to inquire why she has darker bags under her eyes. As it is, Ruby has to wake up, eat, go to classes, do homework, maybe take a nap... and then go to an evening ball or event to take the others to Jaune, before returning, napping, and waking up _again_ in the dead of night if she's to sneak to see Jaune again.

It's possible. It involves a lot of naps, and even the help of her friends covering for her in class or helping with homework. But it also takes its toll, which is part of why Ruby is often tired and more a passive-observer than participant in the nightly balls with her friends. And it makes each night a little harder to do, as the temptation to just skip a visit and get a full night's sleep adds up.

Jaune's expression when he sees her open the door and sneak in, however, makes it worth it every time.

Ruby's visits aren't training like Pyrrha, or even about helping him with classwork. The only way they help is by trying to distract him from his isolation and try and cheer him up. Be it bringing in a video game or smuggling in a comic to share, Ruby shares the little pleasures of life. Those don't last for long, though, when Glynda Goodwitch finds a video game system and confiscates it as an unnecessary distraction to Jaune's studies and training. Though Ruby's night visits remain a secret- with Pyrrha providing the alibi by claiming she brought it in- the removal of typical teenager 'fun' forces Ruby to improvise.

Probably why, at one point after overhearing something at a party, Ruby starts to bring little bits of poetry to Jaune's bedroom.

It's silly stuff at first- a little limerick for laughs, a poem of resolve- but other things to. Ruby never tells Jaune where she gets them... but not all of the poems are pilfered from the classics. Definitely not the love poems so sappy and cliché that they remind them of Jaune's initial wooing of Weiss, and are so bad they're good. Jaune does laugh at them- finally truly smiling after the night Weiss taught him false smiles- and asks Ruby where she found them.

Ruby hides that she made them herself.

On his end, Jaune's hobby of embroidery grows and carries on in the long hours of waiting for her, and every so often he gives Ruby one of his latest works to share. After some amateur creations- a 'pillow' that has all of the friends symbols stitched in, from Weiss's snowflake to Yang's yellow flames- Jaune actually makes one piece of actual value- a slender silk ribbon with a little rose embroidery on it. Jaune gives it to Ruby to get rid of as she sees fit, thinking it unworthy as a gift, but Ruby starts to wear it around her wrist instead. Ruby never reveals the gift to her friends, hiding it up her sleeves for the most part, and when her team finally notices she lies about the source of the accessory, claiming to have found it in Vale. From then on, it's a small part of Ruby's wardrobe, and something she reaches for when she thinks about Jaune in class or elsewhere, like a little memory bracelet.

Between it all, though... eventually, the hours catch up on them. Ruby gets tired, longer and longer, struggling to stay awake even as she faithfully visits Jaune each night. It's clear she's doing it for him despite what it does to her... and the more Ruby exhausts herself, the more Jaune starts to feel guilty. Ruby won't stop, though- even as she drifts in and out in Jaune's presence.

The night Jaune gives her the silk ribbon is the night is the night she passed out and woke on Jaune's bed, where he let her sleep the whole night away while he watched over her. Jaune let her sleep- stayed up all night so that he bid her to wake up when it was time to go- and that was the night he did nothing but finish his embroidery for her (of her symbol). Ruby is aghast when woken, but Jaune's smile is gentle, and in a way...

And in it's own way, it's the most good Jaune has been permitted to do since put up in this tower. Let him do this much, please? That's a hard request for Ruby- she never intends to fall asleep in his chambers- but when she does...

She always wakes up on Jaune's bed, and always to him watching over her, with some little embroidery for her to take away when she leaves. As with the ribbon and the arc sigil, Ruby hides these from everyone else.

Moving away to yet _another_ big thing gradually progressing in parallel while Jaune is in his cloister...

During all this the political situation grows, and with it Jaune's general unhappiness with the situation.

The Council's movements of Jaune as their proxy are deliberate, methodical, and interspace the dinner parties.

Jaune's valor in the attack on the night of the Monarch's death is rewarded what is claimed to be the Monarch's last instructions- leadership of the Royal Regiment being stood up by Mordred following the charity auction. It'll be a figurehead position for now, and isn't due to be set up in full for some time, but at least Jaune will have a job when he graduates Beacon.

Jaune's regiment- or the Arcs Army as the press starts to call it- is to be a feel-good force for going across the Valean frontier, battling bandits and fighting grimm and helping homesteads with the harvest and so on. An explicitly mixed-race force, including some of Jaune's faunus villagers, it represents the first expansion of the Royal Armed Forces since the Great War. Even though Jaune doesn't have any real control over it, from the start the public history of the unit is associated with him and him alone, even to the point of ignoring that it was Mordred's proposal.

Leading a royal regiment shouldn't be possible for Jaune because Jaune lacks rank, military or otherwise. Mordred objects on the basis of legality, since Jaune technically isn't even nobility, and in doing so falls into a political trap. In response to Mordred's (correct) claim, the Council resolves it… by further restoring Jaune's ties to the royal family along with riscending his specific exile, thus bringing him back in to the line of succession that was cut off after the War of the Roses.

It's pure technicality at this point- no one's been trying to kick Jaune out of Vale even after his lineage was made public- but what it does do is nominally place Jaune amongst the nobility… and offer a path to the throne, once Jaune is given a title.

Like, say, leader of the Arc Army. Which requires a rank, which is in the Council's power to provide.

Ruby- hiding under Jaune's bed after almost being caught in Jaune's room during an unexpected late-night visit by Ironwood and Ozpin- is the first to hear the good news: Jaune is to be knighted, and thus an honorary noble, so that he might lead the Royal Regiment.

Yes, Ruby's initial impression is finally about to be an established fact. By the power invested in them by the King of Vale long ago (when they took the power from the nobility, with the exception of a Monarch's ability to choose their own protector), the Council will make a Jaune an official knight of Vale.

Sir Jaune is not moved by his ascension into the lowest formal ranks of the nobility.

Nominally a reward for his repeated heroism, Jaune's knight is everything that's wrong with his current situation, so inconsequential to him that it isn't even the focus of its own chapter. It's a staged, insincere charade merely intended to make way for Jaune's seeming fate for even greater promotion. Jaune isn't being knighted because of something he did- if he was, then the others would be rewarded too. JNPR was there for the village too. Team RWBY is who really carried the day at the Bridge and against the White Fang. But they aren't, because that isn't what this is about.

That's what pisses Jaune off- makes him rant and rave in frustration as Ruby watches silently and worriedly in the tower as he vents. These honors aren't worth the name- they aren't _honors_ in terms of being merits or accomplishments, just a pretext. If it were accomplishments that mattered, then Ruby and the rest deserve recognition too. Ruby- who was there for Roman, and every battle with the White Fang, and the village- if Ruby was getting recognized too, his knighthood might mean something. But she isn't, and that just proves how much of a farce this is.

When his own friends are forced to watch his own knight ceremony from afar, not even trusted to attend, as Jaune goes through a scripted scene as the Council restores his 'birthright' and gives him the 'honor' of a title he didn't ask for to restore a claim he's never made..?

All that so someone else can put him on a throne he doesn't want, to fight a battle he doesn't believe in?

Screw the politics. What's the good of being a knight if you're treated like a porcelain doll? How can he protect the realm if he's locked in a tower? Hell, even his faunus- the people this knighting was a 'reward' for saving and who he's supposed to lead- aren't allowed in! Refused at the door, rather than allowed to 'taint' such a ceremony with their presence!

And for who? People that doesn't even care, and who barely even register the existence of the nobility? Sheep who will just blindly follow whoever is put infront of them? What does it say about the Kingdom that it dances to the tune and believes whatever the Council's media says?

Jaune's late night venting echoes within Ruby, even as she worries that Jaune's view of the city is growing darker with time. This is what she was afraid of, that night she dreamed of a Jaune locked away from everyone for too long. That night, the expression she saw when she and Pyrrha were turned away...

It wasn't a plea for help. It was a look of hate, of envy and resentment. Ruby and Pyrrha's visits are helping Jaune... but they aren't enough, and one day soon his heart might be twisted against them.

The day of Jaune's knighting comes and goes, and it's anything but satisfying as the media is forced to cover it with a buildup beyond even Lisa's ability to feign interest. A feeling from the students of school and in the streets is that if it's so important the Council should be done with it already. Instead, it's treated as the event of season.

From afar, Pyrrha and Ruby could both tell that Jaune looks sick to his stomach as he attends his own knighting ceremony. He goes through with it- because he's told to, because Ozpin insists it's for the good of the Kingdom and stability- but he's starting to hate it. He hates these games they play, he hates the people who are playing him for it, and he's dangerously close to hating the people he does it for to.

Jaune knows what he's involved in, and what his role is. Ozpin is at least that honest with him, and tries to convince him of its necessity. The Council want Jaune to be the figurehead monarch who won't challenge the Council's hold on power, so that the current system of a consensus and relative freedoms will survive against Mordred's desire for a stronger, centralized Kingdom. If Mordred were to gain power, Royals would rule in more than just name. Mordred really is looking to restore the nobility in the name of leading Vale to a glorious future.

Mordred has the influence, and certain allies within the elites, to press the Council to give real power back to the Monarchy. If he does so, he'll no doubt roll back many of the freedoms that Vale has come to take for granted. He'd take it back to a time when class was more than how much you stand to inherit from your parents. Vale is a kingdom with few defined rights, relying more on a tradition of relative freedoms that have gradually and informally evolved over the era of peace.

Ozpin sees these things as precious, and worthy of being preserved. Mordred sees them as weaknesses to be purged.

That's what Ozpin says, at least. That's what the Council wants him to think. But Jaune's increasingly not sure if he believes that, or if he's just being manipulated by politicians and professional liars. The Council probably cares about itself- and there's sadly nothing to suggest otherwise from them.

Up in his tower, locked away and always under guard, Jaune grows increasingly bitter. It's a fact that gives increasing worry to Ruby. In more snippets of her reoccurring dreams, Ruby sees Jaune twisting over time and into the future. He's bitter, hard, and venomous to everything but her and Pyrrha, especially the Vale outside the tower. Being an exception to that festering hate doesn't make Ruby feel any better- not when a dream of a future Jaune entails him conspiring against a firm but friendly Penny.

Ruby tries what she can, but to diminishing effects as a sense of unease sets in. Ruby and Pyrrha visit as they can, but they can only do so much. The balls are a brief escape, but even Belle can only do so much as Jaune's mood sours. Ruby even takes a page from her Uncle Qrow's book- after talking to him and being told how insufferable Ironwood is- to smuggle things in for Jaune once more. Just as Jaune gives her the results of his embroidery, Ruby makes a point to bring her own gifts in return, ranging from sweet to sentimental.

One gift is a gag gift- when Ruby brings Jaune the dress he worse at the dance, and suggesting he improve it with his newfound talent. He does, eventually, and surprises/amuses her by wearing his newly tailored evening gown. It would raise an eyebrow if anyone else observed through the window, but it's an increasingly rare moment of joviality by Jaune in this tower. But another is new armor- or new improvements to his armor- improving on the already knightly overtones she'd already built in. It's technically an upgrade to the training gear she gave him awhile ago, and really more of a gift to commemorate his knighting.

It means more to him than the title itself.

It's moments like these that break through, that show that Jaune is still there beneath the souring armored exterior. Jaune's still Jaune, not a cynical adult, and could still be something greater than a puppet yet. Jaune's doubt of if he'd ever get to use Ruby's latest upgrade to his armor is matched by a clear desire to do so, and a wistful look out the window.

Sometimes, Jaune just wishes he could...

He doesn't complete the statement, though, because it doesn't matter what he wants. Saying that aloud hurts Ruby to hear more than any lack of sleep.

/

Well before dawn the next morning, and well after Ruby left hours before, a figure waits for a gap in Penny's patrol and sneaks inside Jaune's room. Creeping quietly to the bed where Jaune still sleeps in his evening gown, the shadowy figure carefully reaches out. Jaune's first hint that something is amiss is when a hand covers his mouth to stifle any scream.

Jaune does anyway, muffled it may be, as he flails helplessly in the dark. A hand captures his wrist and holds it against the sheets, rolling Jaune over, even as Jaune starts to see through the darkness. His eyes widen as he recognizes his captor.

You-!

The captor silences Jaune with a single finger to his lips. Shhh. Be quiet or there will be trouble.

Now get dressed- I'm here to kidnap you.

/

End The Blonde in the High Tower

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Dun dun duuuh...

This arc... would probably be one of the more tedius/annoying parts of the story were it written in full. It's a period where a lot happens, but much of it 'feels' like padding. The council goes through steps that are necessary, but gradual. Jaune's friends get their nights in the balls. Jaune has his own character trajectory. A lot of things that would build off eachother... but which really, really don't mesh well in a linear fashion. Chances are, most of the cast examples in the balls would have to be told, not shown, for time/space considerations. Plus, for a plot point that relies on nothing happening because Jaune is isolated... well, it might have felt like nothing was happening, even if Jaune did get knighted.

A lot of stuff, not easily writable, that would have taken what would have felt like forever? Thank heavens this is a summary that can brush over that sort of thing.


	25. A Day on the Town 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

A Day on the Town

/

The scene begins with a distant silhouette of the Beacon clock-tower, as seen from outside in the dead of night. Darkness shrouds the setting, but- just barely- anyone looking at the Beacon clocktower might see a interloper at the edge of one window in particular. With a cloak that that covers the entrance into the lightless room, one figure helps the cloaked one climb into their arms, and down the clocktower... until a seemingly sudden slip sends both skulkers plummeting to their doom. Not to fear, however- for this is not a treacherous fall, as the burglar has the cloaked figure safely in their arms. It's the burglar- not the cloaked one- who then throws out an arm, and a scythe, and hooks onto a something to allow a graceful fall and steady landing.

No sooner do they land, though, and after only the shortest of stabilizing holds, that the burglar grabs the cloaked one's hands drag them away on their unsteady feet, fleeing the imprisoning tower before any is the wiser.

The scene shifts just slightly, to a brief POV segment of none other than Velvet Scarletina. The young Huntress in training is out on a very early morning photography session, and in her pre-dawn wandering she thinks of some of the rumors going around Beacon... including the one of Jaune's disappearance from classes, and how some say he's been seen in the Beacon clocktower windows late at night or early morning. Velvet hopes to get a photo of it, before something catches her eye- the movement of a fluttering cape. Something bright red passes just outside of her vision, but just long enough to be recognized. Is that Ruby? Maybe she knows what's going on. Velvet calls out for the other team teamleader, but rather than stop Ruby only picks up the pace and turns a corner... though far below her semblance capabilities.

That's... odd, but not as odd as something else. Was it a trick of the light, or has Ruby... gotten taller recently? Velvet makes to call again.

Hi Velvet! What's up!

Velvet lets out a yelp as Ruby's voice comes... from right behind her. Velvet falls in her startlement, and Ruby stops her jogging just long enough to help Velvet up. Velvet is confused. She- what- who- Ruby? What's Ruby doing here?

Oh, you know, an early morning run. Got to get in shape to prepare for the Vytal festival, you know? Well, nice seeing her, but gotta go, big day ahead with plenty to do! Ruby makes her excuse and leaves, running away fast enough to leave rose petals in her wake...

But something else is off as well as Velvet watches in confusion as Ruby turn the same corner she could have _sworn_ Ruby just went past. Ruby wasn't going that fast... was she?

And when did Ruby lose her ever-present cloak?

The scene transitions back to Ruby, who is indeed on an early morning jog of sorts... as she chases after the figure wearing her distinctive red cloak. Hood up as it is, the figure is silently getting into a just-arrived bullhead, an air-taxi that Ruby is not the least surprised by. As Ruby catches up, the figure stiffens at the sound of her approach... until Ruby lets out a quiet 'it's me,' and enters the bullhead as well, settling across from the person wearing her cloak and able to see under the hood.

It's Jaune, of course.

And so the secret is out and explicit for the audience- it was none other than Ruby who broke Jaune out of his tower, like a thief in the night, albeit with one of the most willing kidnappings ever. Ruby's early morning escape is unsanctioned, not assisted by Penny, and definitely against _all_ the rules. It's an outright jailbreak, but also part of a much older and venerable tradition.

Jaune looks nervous, even inside the bullhead, and holds Ruby's cloak tightly against himself. With the hood up and shoulders covering his frame, he's definitely not recognizable. It might be a bit small on him- not coming down as far on him as it does Ruby- but when he holds it together it does a decent job of hiding who he is. As the bullhead departs with no questions asked, Jaune and Ruby let loose a sigh of relief as they make it to Vale before the sun rises.

Ruby is taking Jaune into Vale to play hookie from school, and in the process getting him out of the tower he's been imprisoned in too long.

Ruby and Jaune's day in Vale, a mixture of hookie and holiday, is a desperately needed chance for Jaune to escape- but is also played as Jaune's first real time exploring the city as well. It's easy to forget that Jaune's not from Vale, and has yet to have a real chance to explore much of it. Between his temporary arrest after Roman and his focus on his studies and training since getting in Beacon, Jaune... doesn't really know much about the city, or what they might do. Lucky for him, Ruby is a Valean native (sort of- she has a few more years than him, at least), and is eager to show Jaune the other side of her home-away-from-home.

Ruby takes him to all the places he might like, or that she liked from Signal and hopes he will to. It's also all Ruby's treat, as she takes him to breakfast at a ma-and-pop resteraunt that knows her pancake order by heart, takes him into corner-stores Jaune has never seen before, and more.

Some places are fun- little holes in the wall where she gets her comics, or her favorite gun store and dives that her less-reputable Uncle and Sister have shared- even as Ruby skirts some other places, like the club her sister ruined back before Beacon. The bartender inside gives a nasty glare, and Ruby pulls Jaune away quicker than not- explaining that the guy has hounded her sister to repay the damages on and off for awhile. Ruby and Jaune's morning is mostly window-shopping, even as Ruby just explains parts of the city you can see from one elevated city park in particular.

There's the bay, and the loading docks where they captured Adam the first time. Inland is the heart of the city, obviously, while inland further near (and behind) the hills of center-Vale is the noble quarter, where, obviously, most the nobility live. For most of Vale, the only parts of it visible are some of the higher and classier high-rises peeking over the mountains. On the other side, in the other directions, you can see the city walls that encircle the city all the way to the ocean. The legendary walls of Vale, which were never penetrated in the Great War. And there, below it, crammed against the wall and reaching out into the heart of Vale like an eye sore...

That's the faunus quarter.

It's a slum, basically, one where there's a clear divide between the neat and orderly streets of main vale and the shanty town at the edges against the wall. It's a place where faunus stay, obviously, and where they have to build up with rickety wood rather than stable stone. Fires... fires are a real threat to the faunus quarter, and Ruby hazily remembers reading about one awhile ago.

It's a shame, and an unwelcome reminder of the state of parts of the Kingdom, and most of all a place humans generally don't go... but then, most humans aren't reckless (or brave) like Ruby, who leads Jaune into the faunus quarter despite the obvious surprise and palpable looks from faunus along the way. Ruby ignores them, except to say hey and good morning and be more cheerful than most (who are probably looking at the cloaked figure more than her), even as she takes Jaune inside what she _insists_ is the best bakery in all of Vale. Ruby takes Jaune to her favorite bakers, a faunus couple who clearly dote on Ruby and agree to be discrete about her 'shy' friend who's wearing her trademark cloak. Ruby laughs and smiles with them briefly, apologizing for being gone for so long since she's in Beacon now, and ends up promising to visit (and buy more bread) more often. It's a carefree encounter as Jaune silently watches and nibbles at the (very good) bread. Jaune shares his thanks- the enjoyment of which clearly means a lot to the craftswoman who made it- before leaving so that Ruby can show him around.

With time to kill before lunch, Ruby even takes Jaune to a movie- his first since their earlier movie about his ancestor so long ago. But this time it isn't about Arc history- though there might be a parable of Jaune's circumstance now. The movie theater happens to be showing one of Ruby's favorite stories from her childhood- a fantasy/adventure/romance of a Knight and his fairytale Seasonal Maiden, who happens to also be a princess as well. The Knight is brave and chivalrous and true, while the Magical Maiden he is tasked to protect ends up bethrothed to a prince of another Kingdom and locked away in a tower until she agrees to accept her duty and responsibilities to the Kingdom. The Knight perseveres, stealing the Maiden away from the evil nobles seeking to exploit her, and the two resolve to run away to a happy ending. It doesn't quite work out- the two are caught and the Knight thrown in jail and for the executioner's block- but the Maiden's self-sacrifice in accepting her duties in return for the Knight's life provide a bittersweet ending... though more sweet than bitter, as in the end the Knight still serves the Maiden and saves her from the unwanted betrothal. Even if the two are never together for real and separated by status, it's clear that theirs is a bond that transcends rank and responsibilities.

Ruby's embarrassingly into it, wrapped up in the drama and suspense, but Jaune seems to have fun too- even if he gets more enjoyment from watching Ruby get on the edge of her seat over something she's seen countless times before. Ruby's enthralled, enough so that Jaune enjoys that she enjoys it even if there's a few too many parallels between himself and the Maiden princess in the story for his comfort. He leaves thinking wouldn't mind some amazing super-magic powers of his own… or someone as devoted as the Knight in the movie.

Ruby and Jaune emerge from the movie in a good mood and in time for lunch, all while talking about the movie. Ruby's insistent that it's the best thing ever, such as how romantic it was that the Knight fought for his Lady even though she had all the real power with her magic and nobility. Their lunch in a café gets a slight interruption when they notice a flurry of activity and airships over Beacon. Turning on their scrolls to find out- scrolls which were turned off for the movies- they find out why when their scrolls are lit up with missed calls and messages. Jaune's absence has been found, and suffice to say the teachers aren't happy. Jaune's team is worried as well, with frantic texts asking if he's alright, if this is a kidnapping, or anything else. While Jaune sends a message to Pyrrha to calm her down, Ruby makes a brief call to Yang, enough to affirm that Jaune is with her and they are indeed okay.

Their call is immediately interrupted by Miss Goodwitch, however. In the background, Weiss (angrily) shouts that they're all in detention because of her, even as Goodwitch grabs the scroll and demands to know where they are and to come back now. With Yang loyally yelling at Ruby to not listen to her, and Jaune freezing beside her, Ruby reaches over to turn it off. Before she can, however, they overhear Goodwitch and Ironwood ordering an unknown person to 'track them.'

The phone call establishes that Jaune and Ruby are alright, but casts a shadow over the rest of their day as well. Ruby and Jaune end their lunch early and resume their day of hookey, but this time with one eye over their shoulder as they see more and more police out.

Not just regular police, but Royal Police as well.

The Royal Police are out in force, looking for a 'him' and 'her', and more than once Jaune has to hide under his red hood as he and Ruby try to avoid detection. Around them, everyone else does the same thing, not wanting to be involved... which is probably why they don't stand out. Everyone is afraid of the Royal Police moving through the city, even those (probably) without anything to hide. Uncomfortable on the streets, Ruby leads to an indoor place where they are sure to have some fun.

I'm referring to an arcade, of course.

Jaune and Ruby go to an arcade and play video games. Though they start on some competitive things just for fun, putting their own initials in the high-score columns as they one-up each other on different games, they quickly get involved in some team-based activities when they realize there's a tournament going on. The two soon stand out and get involved with the other kids, teens, and even adults who are taking part.

Not wanting to reveal their true names, the two use the gamer tag 'Lancaster' for their shared team score entries even as 'Jaune' introduces himself as 'John.' The two are confused for boyfriend and girlfriend, which causes mutual embarrassment and denials even as Ruby's embarrassed blush lingers long enough to be a distraction and asked about by Jaune. Is it bothering her that much? Ruby hastens to assure him it isn't, before hurriedly taking him back to the gaming.

Though they easily stand apart from the crowd- especially when the arcade has a laser-tag arena that Jaune and Ruby crush the competition in thanks to Ruby's marksmanship and speed- it's all in good fun, and Jaune and Ruby get cheered for their successes by the rest. They win in good cheer, and their opponents are good sports when they're conquered. Jaune hides beneath her hood, afraid to be recognized, but is gradually drawn out of his shell by the friendly fellow gamers.

Conversations occur between matches and as the event progresses, establishing the gamers as normal people just wanting to relax. Apparently, for a lot of Vale, the current period of mourning for the Monarch means half-days and days off from school. Ruby and Jaune give half-truths and offer explanations for why they haven't been seen around before- they're schoolmates, Jaune's not from around here- but no one's really suspicious because a lot of the clients right now aren't normally gamers either. They're just normal people seeking to escape the ongoing tensions of the Kingdom's politics. When the arcade's television screen with the news goes to Mordred about an announcement of a neighborhood lock down as the Royal Police search for dangerous criminals, the discussions turn political.

Not realizing that the 'John Lancaster' among them is actually Jaune Arc- thinking Jaune's just a shy guy with his hood up all the time- the kids and adults, human and faunus both, talk about the succession crisis and what it means to them. The answer being… not much, really, but nothing good either.

Everyone's ambivalent about Jaune the celebrity- in a 'good guy, from what I hear' sort of way- but the antipathy for Mordred is palpable. Though there is a (reasonable) token Mordred supporter or two who likes that Mordred wants to expand the Kingdom territory and push back Grimm, Mordred's attempts to consolidate power are something nobody present wants. Worse, Mordred's ambition is forcing politics onto people who really don't want to be involved.

Mordred's ambitions demand taxes and conscription and everything else needed in the name of a strong kingdom. While no one is opposed to raising a volunteer force to help the Kingdom and fight against the Grimm more proactively, these geeks and gamers and regular people- human and faunus alike- don't want to be saddled as canon fodder for a duty they didn't ask for just because someone else insists they should be honored to fight for Vale's greater good. If someone else want something so much, they should be willing to fight for it themselves, not rely on people they look down upon to do it for them. If they need more help from the people, they should be the sort of leaders who convince the people, not coerce them- and especially not if they won't make the same sacrifice themselves.

Can anyone see the Council sending their sons and daughters to join the fight against the Grimm, or take part in it themselves? Maybe Mordred would- no one calls him a coward- but he'd be the sort of person to stand behind them while shouting at them to go forward. He wouldn't lead from the front. No nobleman would.

Jaune would. Jaune does.

Ruby can't help herself from speaking up on Jaune's behalf. Even if she has to caveat it behind 'that's what I hear' or 'that's what people say,' Ruby claims Jaune would definitely fight with them on the front lines, and for them if he could. That's what he does already, right? At the faunus village, and against the White Fang.

The people are moved, but not convinced. Yeah, Jaune has a good rep- but where is he now? Ever since he got famous, Jaune's done nothing but hang around with elites and nob with the nobility and nothing else. Word is he's too good to even be seen in regular Beacon anymore, even among the best of the most promising students of Remnant. Not even regular hunters are good enough company for him anymore. People thought Jaune was one of them, but turns out the first chance he got, he got too good to spend time at their level.

The audience is on the fence, skeptical, and even a bit disappointed that Jaune is going blue-blooded. That he's taking to the cushy life too well, too easily, and that he's avoiding common people like the likes of them.

Ruby denies it, even more insistently and impassioned than before. Jaune doesn't want to be stuck in a tower, forced to look down at people. Jaune doesn't want to be kept away from the friends he made, and the friends he could make. Jaune doesn't want to be a fake knight- he wants to be a real hero, a real Huntsman, and to fight for people rather than over them. That's the real Jaune Arc- or least, that was.

She heard. Or read in the news.

Ruby's bold start and timid finish as she tries to cover her tracks shocks the audience, and takes them aback. One of the first to recover- one of those who teased them about being a gamer couple- tries to rib Jaune and make a joke to break the moment. Better watch out, John- looks like your girlfriend has a celebrity crush on the Arc. Jaune's denial- no she doesn't- is surprisingly firm, and the pal… actually agrees, backing off the tease. After all, she's here with him. She's not ashamed to be seen with him in public, hood and all, even in a dive like this. That's some dedication right there. What sort of knighted noble ever be caught dead hanging out and eating pizza in a dive like this?

After a pause, Jaune slowly, deliberately, lowers Ruby's hood and says 'I would.'

The reaction is immediate and absolute. As soon as they realize who he is, everyone around stiffens and jumps as the recognition spread. A flurry of 'Sir Jaune!', 'My Lord!', and so on spreads like wildfire, to Jaune's suppressed annoyance, as every belatedly tries to straighten up and make themselves more presentable. Even the owner of the establishment is taken aback, apologizing for the poor service (they were obviously busy) and so on. Jaune has to stop it- stop all of them- from over-reacting as he tries to calm things down.

He does- and Ruby can't help but notice how he deliberately gives a soft aura-like glow as he calls on all those in attendance to keep treating him as they already had. Instead of valor or last night's uneasy tinge, this one is deliberately calm, comradely. The gamer ace who beat him and Ruby, the joker who was ribbing him, and everyone who already fought against him or at his side today. Jaune works them down, calming the crowd, so that instead of everyone uptight about the noble in their presence he's back to being, well, Jaune. Someone they can talk to. Which they do, because he wants to.

Jaune answers some questions and admits his circumstance- that he's playing hookie from school, that Ruby broke him out (cue a belated recognition of Ruby by someone following the gossip rags, who thought they recognized the cloak)- but also admitting his issues and concerns.

Jaune's open about the succession crisis- that he's a proxy for the Council, locked away for his own safety, just to keep Mordred off the throne- but he asks them what they think he should do. Ruby's right- he wants to be a Huntsman, not a Nobleman- but Mordred… Mordred's plans would impact everyone, somehow. More taxes, more conscription, more nobles and royalty messing around and telling people what to do. Keeping that away should be good, right? So… so shouldn't he just suck it up and deal with the nobility, even if it means giving up what he wants? What's one person's wants against what's right? Against the good of the Kingdom?

Ruby can't answer, because she doesn't know. She's just starting to know the delimma.

The commoners tell him not sod all that, and just do what he wants without worrying about them.

It's surprising, and doesn't make sense at first, but as different individuals across the parlor speak up it starts to come together. It comes down to that what the common Valean wants- to be left alone to pursue the lives they want- is also what they want for others. The people, or at least these people with Jaune now, they're not looking for saviors to sacrifice themselves on their behalf. They're not looking for noblisse oblige. They want someone who will let them live their lives as they choose… and hopefully that person will choose a life they want as well. Live and let live. They don't want a royal martyr on their behalf.

It's like in the stories, when there's a princess or person of pure and noble character who's chosen as a sacrifice against some great evil. Even if the sacrifice is willing- especially if the willingness to be sacrificed is supposed to be admirable- the fact that she's being sacrificed for a greater good is never a good thing. It's always an evil, and never a necessary evil, because theres always some knight or hero who defeats the evil and proves the sacrifice was never necessary in the first place.

Everyone cheers for the Hero and Heroine, but no one thinks well for the kingdom that sacrificed its own sons or daughters for a temporary reprieve. That's not them. That's not the sort of Kingdom they want Vale to be. Vale's better than that.

So even if it's selfish- or rather, _because_ it's selfish- these low-crust, down-to-earth, poorly educated urban peasants don't tell Jaune to nobly sacrifice himself to be a king just to keep Mordred away from the throne and off their backs. They tell him to do what he wants- to live a life he chooses, to love who he wants, and not to be trapped up in politics if he doesn't want to be. They won't hate him for it, any more than they hate the nobility for being rich and separate and so far removed that there's never interaction or interference between the spheres. They live they way they want, we live the way we want, and everyone's happier for it.

So don't worry for us… and don't worry about us either, they say, showing rough, hard-worn hands and dirty muscles. We- the people- are stronger than you think. The people of Vale has survived bad kings and terrible tyrants before, and it can survive Mordred too. Things aren't so bad that they will have to turn to sacrificing Jaune- their Sir Jaune- over a little inconvenience.

They'd rather keep him than lose him to those stuffy nobles anyway.

The pizzaria's attendees' absolution nearly moves Jaune to tears, which he tries to cover as gracefully as possible. Ruby tries to move the conversation forward, and someone suggests Jaune buy them all another round (of pizza), and Jaune does to great cheers as the moment disperses. But as the earlier merriment from early returns, there's trouble too- the front desk watching the door mentions that there's a lot of coppers outside, gathering around the neighborhood. There's even someone with a scythe roaming about- and Ruby knows it must be Uncle Qrow, and realizes that they probably tracked her scroll.

Jaune stands up with a sigh, recognizing that they're probably here for him. Jaune reminds everyone that he's been caught playing hookie, and his time is up. Thanking everyone for the good time, and picking up the check, Jaune prepares to surrender himself to the authorities.

We can't just turn Sir Jaune over to the coppers like that, though, can we? No self-respecting _True_ Noble would ever be **_caught_ **in a place like this!

With a wink and a nod, the crew and customers of the establishment choose to help Jaune escape instead. Ushering Ruby and Jaune out the back through a secret passage to an alley, their newfound friends promise to buy them time with a distraction. Ruby and Jaune thank them and make their way away, knowing that they don't have too much time as their day away is drawing to an end. Even if Ruby turned off her scroll in hopes of hiding their presence, they have to go back to Beacon anyway, and once they do…

Once they do, they'll probably be in trouble. And Ruby probably won't be able to visit Jaune in secret anymore.

Even as she thinks it, and starts to feel melancholy, she has an odd sense of satisfaction even before Jaune thanks her out of the blue. For earlier, when she spoke up for him, but also for today as a whole. For taking him to the movie, and showing him a side of Vale he'd never known before. And everything else, like the food and bakery and even the faunus quarter.

But most of all, for getting him out of that tower. Even if it was just for a day, it's been the best day ever, and… if he could impose… if she wouldn't mind or isn't too tired...

Maybe it doesn't have to end yet?

Jaune asks Ruby to dinner, his treat this time. If they only have this one day, they should make the most of it.

Ruby's melancholy melts with a soft smile, and she warmly agrees to his gallant offer to treat her. It'll have to be later- they just had pizza- but in the meantime they could kill time and build an appetite by walking. She's heard the docks are very nice in the evening. She even knows an arms merchant by the pier who ships in foreign weapon mods and armor pieces. Maybe he could buy her something for Crescent Rose, or she find something new for his armor. Jaune laughs- only Ruby's idea of a good night out ends at a gun shop.

Ruby says nothing to that, but doesn't deny it either.

After they escape the police cordon, Ruby and Jaune share a walk on the outskirts of Vale and enjoy a sunset together before a final meal on the boardwalk. They get noticed, even recognized now that Jaune's no longer keeping the hood up, but no one calls the paparazzi. Instead the two are left alone as Ruby finds a nice, comfy diner with a view of the ocean, one with the sound of waves washing over them as a soft serenade plays in the background. It's a small table, so small their knees are against eachother as they enjoy their Mistralian cuisine.

Even though the day's been so good and it's just the two of them- even though Ruby thinks the mood might be right- even if there's a moment at the end of a nice candle-lit dinner where Jaune is looking at her softly and when Ruby considers leaning forward across the table and confessing with the lightest of kisses-

She doesn't.

Today was about Jaune's feelings, not hers, and even if the mood is right… she can't put a finger on it, but it doesn't feel right. Her thoughts flash to Pyrrha, who had sounded so worried when she and Jaune had called earlier to let them know he was okay. Confessing now, after stealing Jaune away for the day… something about it wouldn't be right, wouldn't be fair somehow with Pyrrha so worried and fearing the worst. Or second-worst.

So even though she has the mood, the moment, and the opportunity, Ruby doesn't go for anything more. Instead she enjoys the consolation prize of Jaune buying her dinner, and letting the waitress watching them imagine whatever she wants.

It's a good dinner, and a date- day, she means day- as Ruby and Jaune leisurely walk back towards bullhead port. Ruby turns on her phone, ready to call for pickup, but Jaune stops her mid-dial to suggest they just walk back. They'll be in trouble anyway- may as well put off the lecture and enjoy the company a little longer. Ruby agrees, and steps a bit closer due to the chill as the sun finishes setting, even as Jaune graciously returns her cloak to her to warm her up. It's peaceful until they have to dodge into an alley when Mordred's Royal Police are heard approaching the boardwalk…

...and suddenly someone turns a blind corner, and bounces off of Jaune and to the ground.

It's Roman Torchwick.

/

A Day on the Town 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Hi Roman! Nice to see you again. What are you doing here?


	26. A Day on the Town 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone think I did?

/

* * *

/

A Day on the Town 2

/

Ruby and Jaune look down on Roman in amazement, not comprehending what they're seeing for a moment. Roman looks up at them, eyes already wide, before recognizing them with a scowl. With little more than a snarl of 'of course it would be you,' Roman attacks.

Roman's sudden kick and flurry of blows is as sudden as it is unhinged. It doesn't matter that he's already unarmed- Roman is desperate, crazed, and almost feral- like a cornered animal- as Jaune struggles and Ruby tries to figure out how she can help to help. Ruby has her scythe... but against the unarmed Roman that seems like overkill, and there's not much she can do that wouldn't hit the unarmed (and unarmored) Jaune as well. As she flits from side to side, trying to find an angle she can help from, Ruby notices Roman is already wounded. Roman is bleeding, winded, and ranting at how unfair it all is after the damn nobles have been hounding him all day. It's apparent that the Royal Police are after him, and that Jaune and Ruby are in his way.

The fight is a rematch, Roman vs. Jaune mk 2, but this time Jaune knows what he's doing in the scuffle, somewhat, and Ruby really is there to help. Jaune is at least able to stay in Roman's way, and keep him from running As shouting occurs, Ruby demands to know what Roman's doing free. Roman answers as if it should be obvious- they freed him for his cooperation- but is ranting and raving that it didn't matter if he couldn't escape 'them' after all. The 'them' is vague- only that they're dangerous, got Roman back involved with what 'Cinder' was up tp, and got the Royal Police after him once more. What for?

Murdering the Monarch, of course.

Roman is hinting at the Cinder conspiracy of canon for the first time since Cinder's arrest was announced, but Roman's admission that he was involved in the assassination of the King of the Vale is the real bombshell. For one, it casts doubt on Mordred's presumed guilt. Roman knows more than he's spilling, even as he insults of Mordred as pretender without class and the son of a drunken man-whore, but most of all Roman raves about horrors yet to come: of moon-cracked earth, never-ending Grimm, and of the mother of all darkness. Roman is clearly unhinged, half mad with fear, and brings them down with a desperate dirty trick. After faking an injury and a surrender meant to calm him, Roman sends Jaune down with a kick in the balls while Ruby drops back to guard him.

But instead of running, Roman stays and laughs, half-mad and knowing that it won't matter. He laughs when Ruby accuses him of playing dirty. Chivalry doesn't win fights, and no one wins by playing fair, not even knights- but Roman's laugh is almost maniac in how swiftly it changes to despair. Roman doesn't run because he can't, because they kept him here long enough and it's too late now. Instead of retreat Roman turns to a half-crazed appeal to the two of them. Roman rambles, and desperately tries to persuade them that he didn't want to kill the Monarch. He had to if he was to survive. He had to!

That counts as a confession, wouldn't you agree Garnet?

Yes, my Lord.

Roman's escape is stopped by the arrival of Mordred and Garnet, who've caught up with Roman and claim to have the area surrounded by Royal Police. Mordred recognizes Jaune at once, but is focused on Roman as he demands his surrender on charges of complicity in regicide. Roman refuses with a maniac laugh, claiming that there's a far worse fate waiting for him than being drawn and quartered if he surrenders… and rushes the newly arrived pair.

Though Roman tries to exploit the narrow alley against Mordred and Garnet like he did Ruby and Jaune, Mordred and Garnet are a better match-up. Though Roman calls Mordred a pampered noble brat who doesn't know how to fight, Garnet the knight does, and her semblance comes into play and is finally elaborated.

Garnet's semblance is Rook Swap, allowing her to swap places with any other person in a short-distance teleport exchange. Able to move around and surround Roman, or trade places with Mordred the moment he's in danger or shows an opening, Mordred and Garnet easily corner Roman. Roman's attempts at a dirty trick do less than nothing against Garnet's armor except hurt Roman's own hand, and Garnet crushes Roman's attempt at a defense. Roman has no choice, and calls for his own teleporter reinforcement.

Neo emerges, and like Roman she's worn and worse for wear. Neo's clothes are torn, her eyes wild, and whatever Roman's gone through it's clear it's affected her worse… but Neo's appearance brings a look of dark satisfaction to Mordred. It's quickly clear that Neo is his real target, and Roman was just the means to draw her out. Though Neo does better than Roman, clearly outclassing Mordred and nearly killing him with a sudden escalation, Garnet saves him every time.

Garnet is a powerhouse, and the fight demonstrates just how strong the black knight of Vale truly is. Fully armed and armored with her black knight garb and a massive obsidian greatsword, Garnet has the strength, size, and armor advantages over all of them. Even the constrained quarters aren't the weakness Roman was clearly hoping it would be. With a single swing she can cut through both buildings on either side of the alley, and when Roman tries a point-blank shot to the face with his cane she merely laughs before the smoke clears to show her unharmed helmet. Garnet's quick, too- even though Neo seems to have a mobility/evade advantage, it soon becomes clear it's not an advantage but necessity. Garnet's blows, though deliberate, are surprisingly swift, with her obsidian blade swinging faster than it's mass should allow. There's no loss of weight to the blows, though, and neither Roman nor Neo can so much as redirect the blows in their attempts to parry. She's no reliant on her sword either- and when Neo tries to aim for the eyes to bypass the armor, Garnet catches her wrist and breaks it with a single hand. Add to it her Rook Swap- which allows her to keep Neo and Roman from linking up for an escape, and keeps her swinging at Neo from unexpected angles, and Garnet dominates the battle. Mordred is almost an afterthought except for positioning value as he stabs at Roman and Neo with his rapier.

As the fight drags on, and Ruby and Jaune re-enter to tilt the odds further, Roman tries to focus on Mordred and provoke him into making a mistake. Roman admits Neo killed the Monarch, and talks about how the old bat died screaming, trying to goad Mordred.

Instead Mordred calmly repeats it as if it were a confession, citing Ruby and Jaune as witnesses and speaking as if going through the orderly steps of a judicial procedure. With an 'official' confession witnessed, Mordred- though hardly a master fighter- pulls out his own semblance to end the battle in a single blow.

Mordred's semblance is Shadow Pin, allowing him to stop people in their tracks by stabbing their shadows with his sword. Doing so both freezes them in place and keeps them from using their semblances. This skill alone, Mordred claims, is the reason he was made leader of the Royal Police, and why Beacon Academy brought Roman to him in to roll up Roman's previous boss. With a deliberate and well-timed Rook Swap from Garnet, Mordred is able to pin Roman, Neo, Jaune, and Ruby all at once by stabbing the one point their shadows all combine. Having frozen Neo and shut down her teleportation, Mordred has them at his mercy… and quickly demonstrates how little he has.

With Jaune and Ruby as frozen witnesses, Mordred acts as judge, jury, and executioner of Roman and Neo. Though Mordred can't move from where he's pinning their shadows, Garnet can, and at his direction Garnet prepares her oversized obsidian blade.

Going through rhetorical legalism, Mordred invokes his archaic right as a nobleman and Lord of the Royal Police to execute the two for their crimes against the Crown. Roman is charged for violating the terms of his parole and betraying the Monarch's pardon that let him go in the first place for cooperating. Neo is charged with thievery, brigandry, and regicide. Despite Roman's desperate pleas and offers to tell what he knows and has learned since the last time Mordred held him, Mordred has no mercy for his mother's killers and vows that the next King of Vale has no need of such deals anyway.

Ruby and Jaune watch in horror as they realize Mordred is going to go through with it, and Mordred orders the still-mobile Garnet to execute the two criminals. Despite Roman's begging- despite Jaune's shouted protest that he's not a threat, to accept the surrender- Mordred orders Garnet to execute the two petty criminals. Garnet obeys, and to theirs and Jaune's screams of protest she kills Roman and Neo in cold blood with a single, crushing swing. It's only the slightest of mercies that Ruby's view is blocked by Jaune's arm, frozen between her and the gruesome-sounding sight.

As Roman and Neo drop in pieces, Mordred whispers that his oath to avenge his mother is fulfilled.

Jaune and Ruby are shocked by the cold-blooded killing. Jaune, if anything, is even more horrified- and then angry, calling Mordred a murderer. But angry or not, they are still prisoners of Mordred's semblance. The question of what to do with them comes, and Mordred's not blind to the possibility: he could kill them both now, claim Roman did it, and no one would ever be able to prove otherwise. His path to the Throne would be secure for lack of any alternative candidate. There's nothing they could do about it either.

But Mordred claims he also needs Jaune and Ruby alive as witnesses- to testify as to the legality of the execution, and of Roman's confession of regicide. It would clear the historical record of any insinuation that Mordred was behind the Monarch's- his mother's- death.

After openly musing the advantage of killing them, Mordred lowers himself to Jaune's level to look him in the eye to make him an offer, possibly the offer he wanted to make the time they were kept apart at Belle's galas. Drop out of the succession crisis, renounce any claim to the throne, and foreswear any further titles, and Mordred swears on his honor as a nobleman that he will not only let Jaune keep what he's earned so far, regiment and all, but do everything within his power to protect Jaune and those he cares about.

Mordred knows of the assassinations going around, and knows he's the suspect because he benefits, but he claims that he's not involved. On his honor as a nobleman, until tonight he's never given an order to kill anyone.

Mordred also knows that Jaune has been roped into this succession struggle by chance, and likely against his will. If Jaune swears to give up any claim to the throne in favor of Mordred, then Mordred swears he will do everything in his power to ensure that Jaune, his friends, and his family are protected. Mordred vows he will bring the perpetrators to justice regardless, but offers his protection in exchange for Jaune bending a knee and bowing out of the succession crisis.

Jaune refuses.

Jaune didn't want to be someone's puppet, but he doesn't want Mordred on the throne either. Between what the people said earlier, and what Mordred did now… Mordred's justice is no justice at all, and Jaune doesn't want to let someone like Mordred lord over the people of Vale. A King should be a leader, not a cold-blooded executioner, and Vale doesn't need a vengeful murderer as it's sovereign.

Jaune isn't going to oppose Mordred for the Council- Jaune will oppose him because he wants to, because he finally has a sense of just what Mordred as King means. It's not what Vale needs.

Mordred is displeased, almost incredulous, but most of all sinister. He points out, again, that he could have Jaune killed on the spot. He doesn't even need to be King to do that. With but a word, his knight could strike Jaune and Ruby both down. Is Jaune going to speak defiance even then? When Garnet's sword is at the ready, and Ruby's life is on the line? He doesn't even need to say a word, and raises his hand as if to snap his fingers, even as he reminds Jaune that Ruby's life is on the line to.

But Garnet won't. Ruby calls it a bluff, because Garnet is a real knight. Knights are the extensions of their lords, and so Garnet's actions would be Mordred's. Mordred said he needed them alive, and so Garnet go back on his word or strike down innocents when doing so would dishonor her Lord and herself. Ruby has faith in Garnet, as a person and a person of honor, and is sure that Garnet wouldn't blacken her lord's name, or follow a lord who'd make her to do such a thing.

Mordred and Garnet pause, silent and surprised, but Ruby doesn't back down- not even when Ruby's scroll starts to vibrate. The scroll-call breaks the tension, as Mordred lowers his hand and concedes the bluff-that-might-not-have-been-a-bluff. Mordred says he is indeed a nobleman of his word, and that he needed Jaune and Ruby alive, and seems to honestly lament that Jaune didn't back down. Everything would be much simpler, and better, had Jaune conceded. With a warning to Ruby that the real world isn't as nice as a fairy tale, and that she shouldn't put such faith in knights or an honor she doesn't understand, Mordred frees them both and lets Ruby take her call.

Jaune's first movement is to keep himself between Ruby and the sight, a courtesy Garnet mirrors by stepping infront of the scene as well. Ruby turns away to answer her phone, and on the other end is Uncle Qrow. Qrow is frantic- so frantic that they can actually hear him not far away. Qrow bursts past the perimeter of Royal Police, into the alley, and sees them all: Jaune and Ruby and Mordred and Garnet and the corpses of Roman and Neo. It's a lot to take in.

Qrow's arrival has a brief, tense encounter between him and Mordred. Qrow glowers at the man a decade and a half his younger, even as Mordred looks back impassively and entirely unmoved. Qrow demands answers, and the well being of Jaune and Ruby. Mordred makes no mention of his recent musings of murder, but Ruby and Jaune don't mention it either. Even though they could, or could deny hearing Roman's confession to get Mordred into a scandal, Ruby doesn't. Exchanging meaningful looks with Garnet, Ruby swears by Mordred's account of Roman's confession of regicide. Qrow... isn't happy, but the realization that it was the Monarch's killers at least lets him accept it. Qrow believes his niece, and takes custody of Ruby and Jaune to leaves.

Though Qrow throws a last look back at Mordred, Mordred's last words are for Jaune and Jaune alone: today they were allies of circumstance, but the next they meet will be as enemies. Everything that happens now... is a result of Jaune's decision today. Garnet says nothing, but in a trading looks with Ruby there's a mutual understanding that's long been building: they may be on different sides, but Garnet still gives a silent 'thank you' for Ruby's integrity affirming Mordred telling the truth about the regicide... and, in her own way, making Mordred back down from his threat. When Ruby gets an unsigned letter to that effect later, she knows exactly who sent it without needing to be told.

Ruby and Jaune are taken straight back to Beacon by Qrow, who's in a foul mood he doesn't go into. He forbids them from talking, but despite her uncle's ire… Ruby doesn't feel too bad about breaking the rules, and Jaune doesn't look the least bit guilty. Jaune sits up straight, maintains his poise and his silence, but he does nudge Ruby and share a secret look when Qrow isn't looking. Jaune's… different from when he left in the morning, harder for what he's seen but better too. Any hint of anger has gone from a broad loathing to a narrower anger at injustice. In addition, Jaune is more sure, more resolved, and much more confident. The last thought Ruby starts to feel mixed and warm again despite the night chill, and she turns her head so that Jaune won't see it. Despite the... despite the bad things that happened, Ruby can't help feel it was a good day overall. Mordred would have found Roman eventually, but Jaune... Ruby deliberately does her best not to think too much about Roman and how he died, and instead focuses on the hope that Jaune will give the criminal's death some meaning.

Upon arrival Ruby and Jaune are greeted by Ironwood's soldiers and Beacon's teachers and marched straight into the school and taken to the principal's office. Though not everyone follows, enough do that Ruby feels crowded and increasingly anxious under Miss Goodwitch's glare. Jaune, though, weathers it with aplomb, and keeps his dignity and his posture as he's moved forward in front of Ozpin's desk like a truant. When Ozpin looks over his glasses and starts off by asking if Jaune has anything to say for himself…

Jaune says 'I will be King, and stop Mordred from taking the throne.'

Jaune's confidence sells it. Not arrogance, or elite pretension of being above the rules, just a simple statement of fact. While others are surprised, Ozpin immediately understands what has happened- Jaune has found his reason, and is committed to the cause.

Jaune agrees, and explains his change. He's not doing it for the Council, or for Ozpin, or because he's told to. He's doing it because he wants to, because he wants what is best for the Kingdom, and because most of all Mordred is a menace. He may not have murdered the Monarch, but his ambitious are murderous all the same, and Jaune doesn't want someone like that to have power over all of Vale. If the only way he can prevent Mordred from taking the throne is by taking it himself, then so be it.

But he won't just be a puppet-doll, and he won't be locked in a tower. Not if they want to win. Ozpin and Ironwood and the Council may be too far away from the layman to notice, but the people don't really care who's lording over them. They want- and they'll support- someone they can identify with more than someone who's 'good' for them, and if Ozpin and the Council want to convince the public that Jaune is the better candidate, they need to let Jaune be out there and down with them. Even if that means jumping out, again, Jaune refuses to stay locked up in a tower any longer.

Jaune's assertiveness is unexpected, but the only person not taken aback besides Ruby is Ozpin. Instead, Ozpin… smiles, actually, and tells Jaune that won't be necessary. If Jaune is going to take this responsibility seriously, he can be trusted with a say in his own fate and protection, though obviously he still has much to learn.

Ozpin is entirely uninterested in punishing Jaune now that he's actively invested, and a question of what should be done to Ruby gets the same casual dismissal. Whatever rules Ruby broke, it's clear that what she achieved was well worth it. What happened happened, and worked out well enough that Ozpin would be more inclined to give her a medal than punish her if it was just his say. Ultimately, though, he leaves it up to Goodwitch- who might not give her detention for life, but will certainly ensure there's a suitable punishment for her. Glynda crack her whip, and Ruby cringes in anticipation of the lessons to come.

But that will come later. There are things to be done, and preparations to be made. Ruby is surprised that they're starting anything this late, but Jaune understands, and stays with Ozpin while Glynda leads Ruby away. They need to go over what happened tonight, what Ruby learned from Roman, and everything else that happened with Mordred and Garnet. It will be a busy night, but then it's been a busy day.

The day ends with a final visit by Ruby to Jaune's quarters before returning to her dorms, after the first of what promise to be a series of grueling training events with Miss Goodwitch. Given Ruby's recent exhaustion in class and decision to take Jaune out of safety, it seems Miss Goodwitch believes the best punishment is an ironic one- combat training with an emphasis on protecting one's self and others. At least the next time this happens, she might be better prepared. Ruby might be inclined to thank her... had she not nearly crawled out of the first 'light' session.

It's the wee hours of the morning, and Jaune still has to sleep up in the tower for his own protection, but things are already changing as Ruby is allowed entry by Penny, who speaks very softly as to not distract Jaune. Starting tomorrow, their friends will be allowed entry too. Ruby quietly enters and finds Jaune looking over a pile of books Ozpin has given Jaune to read. They are books on politics and policy and anything else a candidate for the Crown might need to hold a conversation about. Jaune's tired, as tired as Ruby in his own way, but… he's determined, not desperate, and Ruby likes that more. She even likes the dedication he shows as he flips another page, not knowing she's watching.

You're going to be a good king, you know.

So begin Ruby and Jaune's final exchange for the night, with Ruby voicing her thoughts aloud. Ruby cheers Jaune on, even if he doesn't need much cheering right now, and has faith in him and the path he's choosing. Jaune's a good guy- the best she knows- and she knows he'll do his best at being a good king. For what it's worth- and her support may not be worth very much at all- but she'll do everything in her power to help, however insignificant she and her help might be.

She's not insignificant. She's just another reason for him to succeed, and the reason he found a reason to try.

Jaune's turn for sweet words focus on what she's done for him today- not just hookie, but helping him make a decision about his path. Objectively, Jaune's still in the same place he was before they played hookie- he's still only a candidate for the throne because it fits other people's interests. But now he wants that too. He has a city full of reasons to care about the results of the succession crisis, and he has Ruby to thank for reminding him of that.

He's not doing this for the Council. They hardly seemed to care about what he had to say, about Mordred's innocence in the death of the Monarch, or his guilt in the murder of Roman and Neo. They didn't care about the fate of a petty thief, which disturbs Jaune even more. Even if Roman hadn't known something more that only Ozpin and Qrow seem to have cared about, even if Roman was just a common criminal or something, he still wouldn't have deserved to be murdered like that. He was still a subject of the city, for good and ill, and no one cares that a nobleman murdered a petty thief when he didn't have to.

They should. He does. That's something that will have to change, if he gets power.

It's going to be harder from here on out, now that the succession crisis will be in full swing. But if he can count on his friends, to help him and keep him on the right track and show him things he might not otherwise see, he won't be worried.

Can he do that? Can he keep counting on Ruby, like today?

Of course, my lord, Ruby says with silly salute. Jaune freezes, breaking character- please don't call him that- but Ruby breaks down as well with a smile and they both laugh. Ruby reminds Jaune of her promise on the Bullhead back on the knight of the Monarch's assassination- she'll stay by his side as long as he wants her there. She meant it then, and she means it now. Jaune is relieved, and impulsively reaches out and to clap her shoulders and bring her into a manly hug. Jaune thanks her again- for today, for tonight, for everything- and for being his not just his first friend, but the best friend he could ever have hoped for. Ruby returns the hug, and hides the melancholy the f-word brings to her.

When Jaune lets her go, he turns back to his books to do his diligent studying, leaving Ruby to leave to their no-doubt waiting teams. Despite that, Ruby tarries just a moment longer. Despite the hug, despite everything, seeing Jaune turn away from her to focus on politics and royalty…

Jaune's never seemed so far beyond her station.

/

End A Day on the Town

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Hi Roman! Bye Roman! Nice knowing you! Wonder what you knew?

And so we end one of the more significant parts of the story's character development, and what I'd consider one of the pivots the story turns on. Now that it's explicit and not just blatant foreshadowing... yeah, this was what Knight of Lancaster was building on all the while. Even if the story has been a largely Ruby POV affair, sometimes that POV has been about Jaune's evolution as much as anything else. Getting Jaune from the point of being a nobody shrub of canon to a place in context and character where he's willing to make an explicit claim for the throne?

Well, that only took 26 chapters or so that would likely have been hundreds of thousands of words if fully written. I'd like to think that qualifies as character development over time, and not just contrivance.

Share your thoughts, and let me know how Knight of Lancaster has been for you so long. Just what you expected?


	27. A Modest Proposal 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone fear I did?

Trigger warning: the chapter contains boring worldbuilding and abstract politics

/

* * *

/

A Modest Proposal 1

/

Jaune's return to politics makes him both more approachable and less available than ever before.

Part of Jaune's active participation is that the succession politics starts to seep into Beacon now that Jaune is free to move around campus at will. People are interested, or at least curious, and most Jaune's attention is mostly positive. There are already a number of people like Team CFVY who know him, or know of him, and find it interesting that he could become King.

But there are also detractors as well, mostly students who feel Jaune is getting too much attention and teacher favor despite not having earned his way into Beacon in the first place. Team CRDL also returns as minor antagonists, both out of personal animosity and when the Winchester family decides to publicly support Mordred for the throne, becoming one of the first notable families (or families Ruby notes) to do so openly. Cardin's not from a lineage of knights, but his family of warriors has old ties to the Kingdom, and his family has thrown its lot in with Mordred in hopes of advancement should he win- a clear gambit at entering the Valean elite on Mordred's coattails. Given by some of the whispers Ruby overhears at a noble party after this, it's clear that the Winchesters have long felt shunned and disrespected by the current Valean nobility... and they're not entirely wrong about that either. Cardin and Team CRDL are nuisances at best- blatant spies for Mordred and belittling Jaune at every opportunity- but the friends circle around Jaune to keep any repeat of the bullying from happening... though by Jaune's growth, any attempt wouldn't turn out like it did before. Still, when CRDL turns to slander, Ruby especially defends Jaune's reputation against their insinuations and lies.

Ruby's concern with Jaune's reputation becomes her contribution to his campaign for King. When Jaune's busy- and she's not doing her own schoolwork under the watchful eye of Weiss who makes sure she doesn't neglect her own future- Ruby starts efforts to convince other students to support Jaune. Said support is meaningless, of course- students don't get a vote- but building support within Beacon for Jaune at least detracts from the spurious claims that Jaune is benefiting from the teacher's favors and loathed by teh school. Ruby's efforts start small- standing out in public handing out fliers to counter some rumors CRDL spreads, cleaning up slanderous grafitii- but start to snowball as others get involved. Her team semi-reluctantly help clean grafitti, but Team CFVY in particular starts to take over when Velvet makes actual 'Jaune for King' posters to put up around the school.

Team CFVY's takeover may have ulterior motives- there's an indication that Velvet's campaigning for Jaune is a sanctioned school project that actually does represent a subtle sort of promotion of pro-Jaune propaganda- but gradually it's not uncommon for pro-Jaune posters or advocacy to occur on campus. There's an ambivalent/opportunistic air to it all, as pro-Jaune memorabilia is sold for profit, students become snitches for the gossip mags, and a fair deal of the 'political' groups are treated like flippant social clubs rather than Serious Politics. Beacon as a whole is both aware and supportive of Jaune's candidacy in a 'he's ours' sort of way. Detractors like CRDL exist, but it's more like social rivalry than anything else, and after Jaune's (legitimate) exploits and heroism are publicized, many of the detractors are dismissed as just medicore students expressing sour gripes. Jaune is mediocre too, in terms of skill, but at least he's achieved things the 'rightfully' entered students haven't applied themselves towards. Miss Goodwitch is far from an open supporter of Jaune, but she is quite willing to use his example to spur other students to try harder rather than rest on sour gripes.

All of this follows the end of the cloister in the tower. Jaune isn't totally out of the teacher's eyes, and doesn't partake in combat class lest someone hurt him or leak embarrassing defeats to the tabloids, but otherwise he's back in class and freer than he was before. Jaune is allowed to be in public once more, hang out with friends, and eat in the dining hall. Penny's not even an ever-constant shadow, at least not on campus, so long as one of Jaune's friends is with him. Some things remain off-limits- Jaune can't leave Beacon alone, and has to get permission from the Headmaster or Goodwitch to visit Vale- but Jaune can see and be seen by his friends. The resentment that had been building in Jaune dissipates, and the blonde is clearly happier than he was before.

On the other hand, though, Jaune is busy. A lot. Enough so that Jaune and Ruby's team-leader sessions enter an indefinite hold. Headmaster Ozpin insists Jaune still attend classes and do school work, part of the charm of a part-time royal candidate, but most of Jaune's 'free' time is devoted to the succession crisis. After classes, Jaune is either studying, training, or touring, with scant time to relax even on the weekends. Jaune's not just on the noble circuit, but after his and Ruby's exploits he's visiting Vale too, doing what he can to garner public support amonst the masses via charity/volunteer work (often in support of Belle's philanthropy), or just being seen in public. Jaune isn't always overtly campaigning, but he conspicuously visible in public, or an article of interest in the Council's meda magazines.

With Jaune's friends being reluctantly trusted enough to protect him in public, Jaune isn't hounded by the ever-constant presence of Penny either, a distance that actually improves their relationship as Jaune stops seeing her as a prison guard. Penny is often still around- usually a guest as the 'niece' of General Ironwood- but less restrictive, and not a de-facto chaperone. She doesn't even always go to the noble dinners with even, and never to any of his campaign events. Ironwood, it seems, is taking clear steps to distance himself from Jaune's political activities now that Jaune is something more than a passive pawn.

Instead, Jaune occasionally takes Ruby as his date-of-choice to noble balls once again (mostly to keep seeing Belle), making it Ruby's turn to have an 'advantage' over Pyrrha in their unspoken competition for Jaune's time. That time isn't much- Jaune spends more time trying to learn the ropes of politics and public socializing than resting on the sidelines with her- but Ruby appreciates it when she can, at least until she's held back by Ruby and her team for team exercises or simple homework. Then it's Pyrrha's advantage, on those times she manages to be his date, but it's Ruby who opens doors, pulls out chairs, and even offers to carry books between classes when Jaune is loaded down with schoolwork and state craft. It often seems that the only times Ruby and Jaune aren't together are when he's with Pyrrha, training or otherwise. That's a time that Ruby absolutely respects without contest, and on those days Ruby does her own campaign support or spends time with her team, and on those nights Ruby stays up a new project- not sewing, but planning and working on the next gift for Jaune, a more 'lordly' upgrade to improve his already 'knightly' armor she crafted before.

On the political front, now that Jaune is invested in the effort, Ozpin (and Qrow) let Ruby and the rest learn of the broader dynamics in play, a heavy lore dump of world-building and Royal heredity politics.

The King of the Vale's heir, and next in line for the throne, is normally recognized by the Council well prior to the Monarch's death. But while the Council recognizes the King, the candidates for succession are selected by older, archaic institution called the Lord Council. A three-person body appointed for life, the Lord Council is responsible for managing the convoluted and archaic laws of succession. It's little more than a sinecure for a few nobles who care about the old pecking order, and normally their recommendations can be vetoed by the Council, meaning normally the Council is the real picker and chooser.

Key word being- normally. In cases when the Monarch passes away without a recognized Heir or anyone in the chain of succession willing to accept, the Lord Council has the authority to directly select the next King of the Vale, with or without the Council's consent.

The Lord Council, an archaic relic of a bygone era, now holds the legal power to decide the succession crisis- and trying to overturn their decision by force or fiat would threaten an even worse crisis, even for the Council who at least nominally exists at the behest of the Monarch, not the other way around. While the next sovereign must be chosen from the ranks of the nobility, aside from tradition there is no real requirement to pick the closest heir, especially when the closest relation is an unrecognized bastard.

A unanimous consensus of the Council is needed to select the King, which should make Jaune's mission easier since the Lord Council followed the Council's wishes and has never recognized Mordred as the son of the late Monarch. But their antagonism doesn't run as deep as the Council's, and each Lord Councilor has their own peculiarities for their voting interests. One Councilor is, by tradition, a noble who reflects the noble's interests, and so is amiable to Mordred's promise to return power to the noble class and dismissive of Jaune as an upstart peasant. One Councilor, a self-styled champion of the people who simply follows popular opinion whichever way it blows, is supportive of Jaune now but lacks the public opinion to commit. And the final Councilor is a traditionalist committed to preserving the traditions and culture of the Kingdom of Vale, and who views both Mordred and Jaune as dangerously disruptive in different ways. Mordred threatens to turn the clock back on the modern Vale social order, but Jaune is an outsider not even from the Vale nobility who all-but promises to be a puppet of the Council entirely.

The Succession Crisis is really a struggle between Mordred and the Council over the support of the Lord Council (or Council of Lords). Mordred already has enough influence to block Jaune or any other challenger, but the Council is able to block Mordred. That is likely to change, though- the recent White Fang attacks on more nobility have killed friends of the Lord Council, making them all much more inclined for Mordred's promised crackdown on the White Fang. Additionally, the traditionalist Councilor is the most opposed to Jaune, and more concerned with the Council doing away with the nobility system entirely than the prospect of a suddent return to an actual monarchy.

Jaune's strategy, crafted by Ozpin with the Council's influence over the media, is a popular support strategy. While the common people don't have a vote, if Jaune can win over the public and claim to preserve the status quo then those two Councilors will support him and lead the third to do so as well. On the other hand, if Mordred can win over the nobility and the traditionalist, the populist will bow and join him.

Jaune has to make his case publicly, and most of all Jaune needs a platform, what he would mean for the kingdom. While the Council has great influence over the respectable media, as opposed to the looser tabloids and popular media of the lower classes, their strategies are too formal and forced to be a natural fit for Jaune. Instead, Jaune actually turns to his friends- who are more attuned to the 'common' and 'uncommon' perspectives than Ozpin- as he tries to define what he stands for.

Mordred's cause is simple- Mordred stands for a stronger Kingdom.

Mordred wants to centralize power in the nobility and monarchy similar to how power is centralized in Atlas, all in the name of leadership and efficiency. He wants to expand the military and the borders of the Kingdom in the name of a war against the Grimm, making large parts of the frontier safer for new settlements and colonies- and maybe even a new attempt at another Mountain Glenn. And while Mordred promises a 'strong' hand and openly warns of 'necessary' sacrifices along the way, he tempers it with limited reforms for faunus of good behavior and proven loyalty. Mordred is a return to a more feudalistic era, but also promises glory and valor and to make Vale a greater kingdom. Not in the sense of creating an empire or conquering others, but in expanding its borders and its own territory on the continent. Mordred promises to be a strong ally with a strong Kingdom that will make for a safe space, albeit with real costs along the way.

Jaune's case is a bit trickier. With Blake as the exception in pushing for more racial reforms, most of the friends feel there's nothing terribly wrong with standing by the status quo by and large. Call it human-bias, but the Age of Peace in Remnant is popular. The Kingdom is prospering, people enjoy their non-codified freedoms, and while faunus issues could always improve the faunus are an accepted, if not always appreciated, part of Valean society. It'd be dangerous to be complacent, and Yang and Ren and Nora can testify as to the imperfections underneath the surface- crime havens, orphans, and the Grimm who make them- but while the Kingdom could use reform, it doesn't need revolution. Certainly they can't campaign for one against the status-quo Council that supports Jaune.

But it's Blake who spots a real danger- Jaune and the Council are in danger of being outflanked in a significant part of the public on the matter of faunus reforms. That part being the faunus themselves, even if they are only a tenth or so of the city by area.

Mordred is hardly a pro-faunus crusader, but his reforms- limited as they are- are real, and making the faunus community and their independent papers take a surprisingly serious look at him. Mordred is uncompromising in his law-and-order approach, but the faunus community is used to crackdowns on everyone, not just the guilty. Mordred's promises to those who are loyal, though… that's new. And when Mordred promises draconian punishments against any human who would attack a subject of the crown, even if they were faunus, that's an outright improvement. Mordred offers opportunities for advancement for those who play by his rules- such as the Royal Regiment, which he has already opened up to faunus, and where they could earn rank and honors. It's a 'tough, but fair' approach that not only offers something to the faunus, but doesn't turn off the more reactionary humans who would oppose 'giveaways' or 'pandering.'

The faunus have a chance for rising above their station (a little), while the racists can comfort themselves that the scrutiny and high standards will weed out the 'unworthy,' without Mordred actually having to promise who gets more of what they want. Between the two groups, Mordred is making real gains in an area uncontested by the Council, whose view on faunus reform is ambivalent at best.

So Jaune needs a platform- and reforms- that appeal, not just the status quo. And for that, Jaune still values the opinions of his friends.

Blake's dreams of total and instant faunus equality have to be tempered. Weiss's top-down perspective of planning for the greatest collective good is relevant, but needs nuance and empathy. The more 'common' friends may not be experts in policy, but they each have their own grounding and insights- as a citizen, or an orphan, or a foreigner. Everyone's perspective is relevant- everyone brings something- and collectively they cover eachother's limitations.

It even works well enough that, even though a bunch of school children aren't supposed to be devising campaign policy, Ozpin doesn't dissuade them when the Council catches wind of Jaune's so-called 'Kitchen Court' and his so-called 'Student Council,' the lunchroom strategy sessions that often occur in public and even entail asking total strangers seemingly random questions. Ozpin takes them seriously enough that not only does he not dissuade them, but some of their points even become parts of the 'official' strategy. Ren and Nora's score the first good idea when they bring up the topic of orphans, and how Mordred's proposals for a campaign against the Grimm promise to create a lot more of them.

Mordred wants to raise an army, with taxes and conscription and inevitable casualties taking parents away from their children? The Council- and thus Jaune- would advocate using that money to take care of existing orphans without causing more. Instead of raising an army, raise up new orphanages to take care of those already left behind. If it's a choice between more orphans or fixing Vale's sub-standard orphanages, who's the better candidate?

And why stop there? Expand the walls of the city itself rather than expand borders on the frontier, to make the city bigger and open up new housing- starting with the already over-crowded faunus quarter, which is in many respects an over-packed slum. That'd be the sort of real, immediate reform that could make a real difference in the lives of many faunus, not just those who risk their lives for decades, while being easily justifiable to most humans as well. Lower property prices in the city could help a lot of people, not just faunus, while the jobs involved in an expansion of the city districts… it makes sense, right?

When Jaune takes his proposal to the Council, they have a curt response for him. If the child likes his idea of a big, beautiful wall that much, he can build it himself.

Jaune's first attempt at a policy proposal is utterly shut down by an indifferent, even antagonistic, Council. Only one of them seems to consider the idea, but even he really doesn't like Jaune trying to propose anything on his own. Avoiding an activist king was the entire reason they elevated Jaune into consideration in the first place. Irrespective of the merits of the idea, he should shut up and follow their guidance- even though the three Councilors can't actually agree on what that advice should be. Indifferent to the faunus at the best of times, their shortsightedness dismisses the need for reform to match or surpass Mordred's.

Jaune leaves the meeting in disgrace, though Ozpin has a good deal more empathy than the Council. It's not a bad idea, per see, just… not how it needed to be delivered. It's an early lesson for Jaune as a would-be Monarch, and of the nature of a ceremonial monarchy. The King of the Vale isn't- shouldn't be- a dictator who can simply decree or make proposals and expect the Council to carry out his ideas like so. He must lead in other ways- subtly, and often indirectly- and only when appropriate. Ozpin hints to Jaune to take the Council's advice about making changes himself… and to consider that even if Jaune himself can't afford it, he has friends who can.

A reflection with the friends later, and an errant question of who owns the most construction businesses in Vale, and the Kitchen Court/Student Council realizes that Ozpin is hinting at Belle.

Belle is rich. Belle is powerful. Belle has many friends and associates amongst the nobility, and if she could be persuaded her support would make almost any project possible. For anyone looking to consolidate support amongst the nobility, she's a natural choice. Given her progressive politics and friendship with Jaune, she'd also likely be amiable to such an effort. It'd be good for the people, good for the Kingdom, and good for Jaune. All it takes is a simple letter asking to visit a friend, and Jaune and Ruby are on their way to visit Belle at her estate, though Jaune is oddly reticent.

When they arrive, Mordred and Garnet are leaving.

The tension between Jaune and Mordred is palpable, but strangely enough even Garnet is colder than usual to Ruby, stiff and formal. It's an unexpected encounter that leads to different sorts of questions, even as Mordred expects an answer of Belle shortly and advises her to choose wisely.

Belle greets them warmly enough, and soon enough explains. It's quite simple, really- Mordred just asked her to marry him.

(And Ruby goes 'Whaaaat?!)

Belle is rich. Belle is powerful. Belle has many friends and associates amongst the nobility, and with her support almost any project would easily be politically and economically feasible. For anyone looking to consolidate support amongst the nobility and the public, she's a natural choice… even for Mordred.

It's a surprise, but maybe it shouldn't be. Still, Jaune is disquieted- more than before- even as Belle waves it aside. She hardly said yes to him. He'd look far happier if the throne was as good as his. Belle sent him on his way by telling him she'd think about it.

Why not refuse him outright? Well…

Belle is older than Ruby and Jaune, but not 'old.' There's no grey of age in her silver-white hair. She's still a 'young' woman, but that's both good and bad. It's something of an open secret amongst the nobility, who take care not to mention it, but since they're friends who don't know…

Belle shares that her wealth and fortune, while considerable, isn't all her own. She inherited the wealth, but when she did it came with expectations in the eyes of the law- namely, that she'd eventually pass it down the family line. If she doesn't, her family line will be declared a dead lineage, and all their holdings and investments seized by the Kingdom. It doesn't even have to be after she's dead, if she can't conceive or makes clear she never intends to.

Naturally, if she refuses any and all offers of marriage outright, the subject might be forced. None of her prior ambitious suitors have ever pressed too hard, lest she turn to another… but then, none of her prior suitors were the head of the Royal Police either. The Royal Police, who have jurisdiction over the nobility, are precisely the sort of people who could force those questions or enforce such laws. Even if Mordred never raised it, his parting words…

Ruby is as disturbed as Jaune, but Belle waves her righteous indignation away. Enough about her, and enough about Mordred. They have better things to talk about, and are better company as well. Didn't Jaune and Ruby come here for another reason?

Ruby watches as Jaune lies, denies, and says he just wanted to visit a friend. Jaune is perturbed, Ruby is concerned, and even Belle picks up that something is off as they visit. Ruby tries to break the atmosphere as best she can, introducing Belle to the same sort of plebian pleasures and videos that Weiss had never enjoyed before Beacon, and the visit is amiable enough as Belle enjoys being introduced to such things. Even so, there's a clear air of missed opportunity. Ruby and Jaune leave with Belle biding them to come back soon, and the ride home is in silence. It's not an angry silence, or inhospitable, but Jaune doesn't want to talk about why he didn't broach the topic to Belle. Ruby asks nothing, and shields Jaune as best she can from the whispers or approaches of curious onlookers when they return.

When they do, Ozpin is awaiting them- interested in the results of the trip, but also quickly noticing something off with Jaune. Jaune's weak denial is pressed, Ruby explains what Belle told them- of Mordred's marriage proposal to Belle. Ozpin is alarmed, and takes it quite seriously, especially when Jaune says he wasn't able to find a good point to ask Belle for her support. Ozpin leaves at once to confer with the Council, but not before biding Jaune to see Belle again soon to ask for her help again. Remember- wait to long, and all opportunity will be lost.

When he's gone, and they make their way to the privacy of the team leader lounge, Ruby asks Jaune if he wants to talk about it. Why he really didn't ask Belle for her help.

Jaune's uneasy facade breaks, and he confesses he just couldn't. He was uncomfortable before, but seeing Mordred there, for such similar reasons… hearing of the people who got close to Belle just to take advantage of her rank and resources… he couldn't do the same. He doesn't want to be like Mordred, who's clearly only interested in Belle as a means to the throne, and he can't be the sort of 'friend' who only visits when he wants something. He said he'd try to be King, and he will, but he's not going to sacrifice or step over friends along the way. Even if it's childish.

It's not, but he is. Ruby tempers Jaune's moral impulse with a dash of maturity, reminding Jaune that he didn't befriend Belle with impure motives. Belle is a friend, much like Weiss, and Jaune's not like other nobles, who got close to Belle for her… assets. He's a friend, who needs help, and it's alright to ask friends for help for things you can't do on your own.

The fact that he's even _worried_ about such a thing proves his heart is in the right place. As long as he doesn't coerce her- as long as he doesn't force her or threaten her and respects her answer whatever it is- then he'll be nothing like Mordred. And he should ask because he's not just asking for his own benefit, but for the good of the Kingdom and the people in it. That's why he wanted to be King, right?

Jaune is chastised, and tells Ruby she's right. More than that, though, it's just…

Jaune looks at Ruby, staring really, and Ruby finds herself holding her breath as Jaune looks longer. Just as she wonders if she should lean forward- just as she thinks Jaune is leaning in as he looks closer too...

You've grown, you know that?

Ruby's not sure how to react, even as Jaune makes clear that he's not talking about her height. Ruby's not taller, necessary, but… better. More mature. And a lot wiser. She's grown up from that the girl he met again in the crater.

She's going to make someone really happy one day.

Well, one of us has to. Ruby hides her blush averting her face and turning around. She's smiling, though, and almost skips as she leads Jaune back to the dorms. The thought crosses her mind to say something, but the moment has passed, in a good way. Before they part, Ruby prompts Jaune to think on what she said, for the next time they visit Belle. Jaune promises, before meeting with Pyrrha for their regular time. Pyrrha wonders at Ruby's good mood, but Jaune waves it aside as nothing as he goes. Nothing important- just stating the truth.

This time Ruby really does skip away as she leaves them.

Ruby returns to her team beaming, which immediately gets their attention. When they ask what happened, Ruby lets out a happy sigh and says, quite honestly, nothing.

A pillow to the kisser brings her back, and her team wants _all_ the details.

/

/

A Modest Proposal 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

...eh, I'll admit this one probably isn't the most entertaining. The first half is necessary set-up, sure, but more of a reboot of Ruby's perspective of the world as the cast focuses on a new sort of problem they can't punch their way out of.

But! Belle's plot is about to hit it's stride, and you know what that means- Ruby is going to get entirely new delimmas, and feel the feels by the end of the week.

Sounds fun. For us, not for her.


	28. A Modest Proposal 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone wish I did?

/

* * *

/

A Modest Proposal 2

/

The next chapter begins with a single word: "What!?"

Ruby begins the chapter by jumping up, hands slamming on the table, as she sits beside Jaune and across from Belle. It soon flashes back to earlier in the day, before they left.

Jaune had an early meeting with the Council, to which Ruby and the rest are not invited. Jaune and Ruby's report of Mordred's advance on Belle has made them nervous. If Mordred gained Belle's cooperation, say in exchange for more racial reforms of Belle's choosing, then Mordred would be almost unstoppable on and off the throne. Not only is Belle's influence in the Lord Council significant, but Belle's vast fortune and assets could empower King Mordred despite the Council's best efforts.

Mordred's advances on Belle need to be stopped, at any cost. Ozpin tempers that urgency, reminding them that Belle has turned down Mordred for now, but Jaune's friendship with Belle throughout the high-security period doesn't seem so lucky now. Or rather, it wasn't just luck. Maybe it wasn't Belle influencing Ozpin to get Jaune out of Beacon… maybe it was Ozpin angling Jaune to influence Belle. To get close and keep Mordred from getting closer.

It's a scary thought. It's not one Ruby would have had before the succession crisis became 'real' to them.

Ruby and Jaune return to Belle, but despite the reminder of Jaune's non-ulterior motives, Jaune still

doesn't ask for help when he has a chance. Not the first chance, or the next, or the next. Each time Jaune tries, he hesitates before changing the subject. Belle once again notices, and looks at Ruby meaningfully when Jaune excuses himself for awhile.

Hoping to give Jaune a push, and hold him to his promise, Ruby gives Belle a hint. Without saying what exactly, Ruby tells Belle that Jaune is trying to work up the courage to ask her something. Ruby goes out of her way to assure Belle there's nothing wrong, it's merely Jaune being Jaune. He's always been bad at asking for help, especially from his friends, _because_ they're his friends and he doesn't want to impose. Belle smiles, says she understands, and shares a content and easy silence with Ruby.

When Jaune comes back- having clearly been prepping himself- Belle opts to prompt him directly.

Would it be easier if she made the proposal?

Ruby blinks. Proposal? Like a business arrangement?

In a manner of speaking. She's proposing marriage, of course.

Cue Ruby's shout of "What!?," and bringing back to the start of the chapter.

Belle is surprised at Ruby's surprise- isn't proposing what Jaune came here to do? Ruby's vehement denial is undercut by Jaune's lack of denial when she tells him to tell Belle the truth. Jaune is still unable to voice it, but he doesn't deny it either, and Ruby falls back down in shock as Belle makes sense of it for her.

It should be obvious, but Belle knows the score- Belle is the crux on which the succession crisis may well turn. Her influence and resources could put Mordred on the path to the throne, but by the same measure it could do the same for Jaune. She knows it, Mordred knows it, and the Council does to.

Belle can't be neutral in this. Her friendship with Jaune already makes her sympathetic and presumably aligned with Jaune. Hence why Mordred has to make a move- to either get her on his side, or prevent her from being able to assist Jaune. The way to do that would be to take away her holdings. When Mordred made his offer- a political marriage-alliance in exchange for substantial autonomy in pursuing her own preferences- it was inevitable the Council would make a counter-offer. In fact, they already have, haven't they?

Jaune nods, and as he conveys what the Council told him in private. Jaune is supposed to ask for Belle's hand in marriage.

Or rather, Jaune is the one being offered up by the Council for marriage.

Marriage to Jaune would protect Belle's holdings from Mordred and the Royal Police... and the Council. In exchange for supporting Jaune onto the throne, the Council will let Belle keep everything she already has- all the estates, all the control, and allow her greater leeway to pursue progressive reforms within her own holdings. The Council may not give her the sort of social policy reforms she wants, but they'll give her the freedom to do what she wants within her own substantial domain- one that might well set the de-facto standards for the entire city.

Ruby is stunned. Jaune is awkward and uncomfortable discussing it. Belle is understanding, and gently leads Jaune in the negotiation of his own hand in marriage. It's not the first time her future has been subject to negotiation, so she can understand Jaune's discomfort. It's a lot to take in- and a serious thing- but Belle is as sympathetic as she can be, even as she's frank and matter of fact about it.

Maybe it's because she always expected it, but Belle isn't opposed to the idea of arranged marriage, at least not with Jaune. Her preference for Jaune over Mordred is clear, and while not… _eager_ , per see, she is certainly relieved. She knows it could certainly be worse. Belle is quite aware that Jaune is being sold off to her by the Council more than the other way around, but she reassures him that she wouldn't marginalize him like the Council would like to. Belle calls back to the night of the White Fang attack on the nobles, and what she and Jaune said way back then. Jaune was the one who asked if they could be friends instead of partners, but maybe they can be that to. Maybe they can be more than partners.

I already have a partner, Jaune says weakly.

Belle smiles a bit sadly, and says she knows. She's met Pyrrha, and has nothing but a good opinion of her, but this is a question of Jaune's future. She asks Jaune to consider her proposal, even as she makes clear she won't force it. She'd like to support his claim to the throne, though her influence is less than many presume. Jaune doesn't have to marry her either. She can marry someone else if Mordred forces the issue- even if she'd like that even less.

But now that the genie is out of the bottle, marrying Jaune off- which the Council can absolutely do without his consent, due to their oversight of the Royal family and claims of legal guardianship since inducting him back into Valean society without the rest of his family- makes Jaune's hand in marriage a political asset to be exploited. If not her, the Council will simply try to fob him off to the next most advantageous match.

Belle's not open to an arranged marriage just because it would preserve and enhance her family holdings- she's open to it because if the Council is going to marry Jaune off and Mordred will force her into matrimony, they may as well be bound together as fellow friends, rather than with strangers who care even less for them.

Think about it?

It's a lot to take in- for both of them- and Jaune and Ruby leave soon after. Belle gives them time to consider- and a cover, giving Jaune a message to take back to the Council conveying that while she's open to the suggestion there still needs to be a negotiation. That will buy him some time. The rest of it will be between herself and the Council, but as long as they think that her support is negotiable- as opposed to a given- they won't rescind the offer and offer Jaune to someone else for more advantage. Belle wishes them well, and bids Jaune to think about it.

Jaune and Ruby have an awkward ride back. Jaune draws into himself, thinking, even as Ruby's not sure what to say. What she can say. She's just as dazed as Jaune is despondant. When they return, Jaune goes to meet with Ozpin and the Council- who are no doubt impatient to hear the results- while Ruby is free to rejoin the team. Jaune asks Ruby to keep the development a secret from their friends for now, which she promises, but only on the condition that Jaune talks to her about it later. Jaune agrees, and they separate.

Ruby keeps her word in spirit, she doesn't mention Belle's proposal, but she can't hide her off-mood from her friends, and can't help but talk around it in turn. Ruby asks her team and friends what they think of Belle. They like her, well enough, based on their brief encounters with her at the balls. She's nice, not snooty, and not bad to look at either. She really does seem like a nicer, more developed Weiss (cue: Hey!) if Weiss really was a princess rather than an heiress. Beyond that… why's she asking?

Ruby lies and claims no reason, but even if she weren't setting off suspicion flags left and right Jaune would be. Both teams quickly spot that something is wrong with Jaune when he's back only briefly before going back to the tower, where he's conferring with Ozpin. Jaune's so obviously not normal that there's concern, and Ruby's questions indicate she knows why. Ruby doesn't spill the beans when confronted, though- not even when Pyrrha asks after admitting Jaune wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him. Unlike before, when Ruby shared how unhappy Jaune was in the tower, this time he really did ask her to keep it a secret, and she'll honor his wish. All she can do is reassure them that Belle didn't do anything bad… even if Ruby doesn't look happy about it either. At least she can console herself that Belle is leaving Jaune a right to refuse, and hope that he does…

That night Ruby goes to sleep on those thoughts, and returns to the house of her dreams. She's no longer kept out, but it's still not her house and it's not her children who coolly greet her there. Jaune is there, and even dressed in the robes of a King, but…

There is a 'but,' and that it's that his wife wouldn't want her there. And if she doesn't, neither will the Council.

The wife isn't Belle- just the next-best match the Council could make. It's quickly clear that whoever they came up with wasn't half as concerned for Jaune. He's not quite cowed, or cringing, but he definitely been hen-pecked. Jaune's surprise at Ruby's arrival is matched by his unease of his unknown wife's expected reaction. In fact, the dream-Jaune even reminds her that it was Ruby who advised him to keep his distance from her, for his own sake. Pity they drifted apart since the marriage, like everyone else from Beacon. Even worse is that Belle took her own life in some scandal, and he couldn't even make it to the funeral. It's a sad fate, for someone he might have married had it not been for Ruby.

The King Jaune of her dreams is anything but happy on the home front. He's a thin man who looks starved- not simply for food, but for something more. Warmth. Affection. Jaune is trapped in a loveless marriage, even as the rest of the Kingdom lives on free. Before she can offer help- before she can try to do anything- the unknown wife's return forces her to leave, almost flee. Jaune bids her well, and hopes to meet again secretly, but his eyes lack hope.

Ruby wakes up, and remembers her thoughts again about Belle offering Jaune an out… and the dream's words on how Ruby was the one who told him not to do so.

Ruby goes to visit Jaune the next night, after he's spent most the day with Ozpin and the Council. It's clear what the subject on his mind is. Jaune and Ruby talk about the proposed marriage, even as Ruby is uncomfortable for her own hidden reasons. Jaune's uncomfortable too, though, and in private with Ruby he lets it show.

Jaune committed himself to being King, but he's still uncomfortable with the Council's designs for doing so. Campaigning, speaking, even fighting- he could do that. But using people as tools to get a necessary result? He was uncomfortable enough with it when he was worried of his own ulterior motives- but to be played as a card himself? To be a bargaining chip, a prize to be won or traded for something better? He thought that thing only happened on the wrong end of a fairy tale. He never expected to be in that position himself.

Ruby frowns at that, even as she deals with her own discomfort. But despite some opportunities, Ruby doesn't try to dissuade Jaune from it. Any time she could, her mind flashes back to the potential consequences if she does. The dilemma isn't **_if_** the Council tries to marry Jaune off, but how and to who. Compared to that, is Belle so bad?

Ruby stays her tongue, even if silence allows Jaune to move closer to acceptance. He said he'd do whatever it took to beat Mordred. If he'd sacrifice his life in a heartbeat to protect people from Grimm, then this should be easy by comparison. Besides, Belle is a friend- and didn't Ruby tell him it's alright to accept help from friends? Besides, it's reciprocal, he'd be helping her too, so...

Ruby doesn't like having her words thrown back in her face, but can't take them back either. Instead she's mostly quiet as Jaune clearly struggles to find the resolve to accept it. He can't, though- not so easily- and as Jaune frames hypotheticals Ruby realizes he's looking at her for confirmation or rejection, with the same sort of desperate eyes he had in the dream.

Again, Ruby doesn't tell him to refuse Belle… but after they part, Ruby does send Belle a message asking if she can visit.

Alone, and without Jaune.

Ruby visits Belle, and it's apparent from the start that there's something off. Ruby is greeted at the door by some new faunus servants she doesn't recognized, and who are surprised to see her. She wasn't expected… until she is, as Belle arrives and apologizes on behalf of the new help. Belle is welcoming as always- a bit of a refreshing cool that is her graceful style- but she's clearly expecting some sort of confrontation from Ruby. After the pleasantries are done and privacy is achieved by dismissing the few faunus staff around, which includes the new hires, she's expecting it when Ruby gets to the point.

What are her intentions towards Jaune?

It's a silly question, but not really. Belle's answer- marriage, of course- is avoiding the spirit of the question, and the point. Say the arranged marriage goes through- then what? What does she want of Jaune? Does she even want Jaune? What does she think of him? Does she… does she even _like_ him?

Ruby is one part concerned friend, one part reluctant rival as she confronts Belle over Belle's feelings for Jaune. Ruby's own feelings seep through, but rather than be offended or defensive, Belle gives Ruby honest answers, confessing her own thoughts and feelings about it.

Despite her ease with discussing the arrangements, Belle isn't eager. When Ruby asks her if she wants to marry Jaune, Belle avoids the question to say she thinks it's a good match. Jaune is a friend- a real friend, not a false-friend or ambitious courtier- and they're natural allies with shared inclinations to helping the city. But more than that, marriage for them is inevitable. If Belle doesn't marry, she risks losing her holdings and ability to make a difference. If Jaune doesn't marry her, the Council will just make him marry someone else. If they have to be married- and she very explicitly frames it as 'have to' rather than 'want to'- then they may as well be stuck together who will be better for eachother than the alternatives.

She has no desire to dominate Jaune, and Jaune is too nice to simply covet her holdings, and so she's sure they can come to an arrangement in support of eachother. More than allowing eachother their autonomy, they could be... allies, and even more. She believes Jaune would help her in her efforts at philanthropy and reform, and she'll help him achieve his ambitions as well. She'll be no obstacle to him becoming a Huntsman, or fighting for the people. Even if the Council treats him as a bargaining chip, Belle won't marginalize or try to control him. She'll treat him as an equal, or as best she can despite their age difference.

But will she love him?

Belle looks away at Ruby's question, a sad smile and terribly mixed expression beneath it. Love… doesn't have much to do with it. She hasn't known Jaune long or well enough to claim to love him. She likes him, has been impressed by him- he's a friend, an ally, and easy to be around. He's brave, and charming, and already done so much good despite being so young. He's sure to do even better as he grows, able to be both good and strong, and a man worth respecting. He's kind to human and faunus alike, and most of all he's sure to be gentle…

And she used to dream of having a knight like him once, Ruby remembers, and Belle pauses before giving a nod. She did, and that sort of unwavering loyalty is important to her, but that doesn't mean she loves Jaune. Not yet.

But she thinks she could, eventually.

When Belle says that, Ruby sighs, and the tension drops. If Belle were selfish, if she didn't care about Jaune's feelings, it be easy to hate her. But she's not, and so she can't. Ruby falls silent, and Belle fills it by pointing out the obvious herself: Ruby really does like Jaune, doesn't she?

It's Ruby's turn to be on the defensive, and she's about as convincing as you'd expect. Of course she does- he's a friend, a good guy, easy and fun to be around. He's brave, and inspiring, and already done so much good. All the things Belle said, really.

But Belle's not dumb, or blind. Jaune denied they were together before, back on the night of the Monarch's assassination… but Ruby wishes they were, doesn't she? That Jaune hadn't denied it so instantly. Ruby's had the time to get to know Jaune better. It's hard for her to see Jaune married off like this because she-

Love, Ruby interrupts, looking down and using Belle's words, doesn't have much to do with it.

Belle reaches over and embraces Ruby, offering her a sympathetic hug and an apology. She's sorry, but-

Explosions ring out, ruining the moment, and shattering the glass in the parlor as a White Fang attack commences.

The battle is short, as these things go, but the sudden attack would surely have killed Belle had Ruby not been there. Belle is no Weiss, completely overwhelmed by the chaos of combat, and Ruby has to save her. Even though she could leave her to die, the possibility doesn't even warrant a dramatic pause as Ruby pulls out her scythe. She doesn't even feel a hint of dilemma. Ruby saves the day, and Belle, by beating the surprised White Fang goon squad in short order.

Belle is overwhelmed, not just at the attack but unable to comprehend the why as her new faunus help hurries to in after the dust has settled. She's a progressive on faunus reforms- she's the sort, the very person, who's made many of the corporate and business reforms that the White Fang turned to terrorism to achieve in the first place. She should be the last person the White Fang wants to kill, because she already works to deliver the reforms they want.

Why her? Why now?

Sorry, Ms. Belle. Orders.

With that, one of Belle's servants- the unfamiliar new hire who just arrived- summons a dagger made of his own bone and stabs her in the back.

Tries to, anyway, because Ruby is there and stops him just in time. A swish, hook, and pull of Crescent Rose keeps Belle safe with nothing worse than a cut on the back as the assassin then flees. Torn between chasing after, and risking leaving Belle alone and unguarded, Ruby stays with Belle. Nothing too bad, from what she can see… but Belle freaks-out over the cut to the back of her dress, and even as she holds up the cut straps of the gown. Belle's sudden attempts to keep Ruby from seeing the damage only make her look closer.

There's no blood. All Ruby can see is the vestigial scars of surgery at her shoulders.

Ruby is confused, but Belle's desperate please to keep the other servants out and keep them from seeing it convince her to go along. Ruby helps Belle to the privacy of her own chambers, where Belle attempts to wrap bandages to hide not just her new wound but her old scars. As Belle does, not willing or able to speak yet, Ruby looks around and notes things in the room- the hankerchief Belle once gave Jaune for his injury on the night of the Monarch's assassination, since returned. There's a lack of many momentoes besides a number of books on faunus history and civil rights. But what Ruby truly finds is a half-hidden picture of an angelic woman with actual wings, a human man, and a young girl who looks like Weiss…

If Weiss had the wings of an angel.

Belle was, is, a faunus who had her non-human appendages ripped away at a young age.

Belle's mother was a faunus of a rare lineage whose vestigial appendages was wings that grew from the shoulder blades. Angel wings, in other words, even if they're technically bird-faunus. Belle's mother, a faunus of good standing from the Menagerie, and her father, a human noble, were themselves an arranged marriage meant to help ties between Vale and the faunus continent. It was meant to be a business deal to seal a contract for mutual family interest, nothing more, but despite the arranged nature they fell in love, and Belle was conceived.

There's no such thing as a half-faunus in Remnant. Half-breeds are either full faunus, or full human, and in the racism of the law- and especially the nobility- a faunus child can't inherit the birthright of nobility.

Belle's parents were supposed to only be married pro-forma for personal gain. If word had spread that the noble had actually slept, let alone loved, a faunus, it would have been scandal enough. But if it was known that the union _produced_ a faunus...

The same Council who refused to recognize the Monarch's son would have gleefully confiscated Belle's holdings for themselves if they realized a _faunus_ were to inherit so much of the city. Instead of face scandal and worse, when Belle could no longer be hidden Belle was revealed and claimed to be her father's child with a human maid, which seen as less of a scandal and more of an accepted/expected daliance. Before she was revealed, Belle had to have her faunus heritage hidden, and her wings removed. It was surgical, clinical, but Belle remembers it as the day her wings were ripped away.

Belle's parents weren't cruel, they were trying to protect her from growing up under a cloud of scandal and racism in their own way, but they also died soon after in a tragic accident, leaving her scarred and alone and left to deal with her family estate. Only her nursemaid and oldest servants and closest family friends knew the truth, and the only still alive is Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, a long time friend and family friend.

Otherwise, being a faunus among the nobility- being the first and only faunus among the nobility- has been her secret to hide. Belle's heritage is enormously important to her- the crux of her desire to make faunus reforms- but it's also something she's terrified of losing control of. It's even the reason she's avoided marriage as long as she has, afraid that her would-be husband would see the scars and realize what she was.

If the truth spread it would not only see her fall from the nobility, but see her family's legacy stripped away. Losing her nobility status wouldn't just hurt her, it would render her unable to help anyone and make her lifetime of secrets and sacrifices- including ending a promising friendship with Winter Schnee for fear of the truth being realized- all for nothing.

Jaune wouldn't have taken issue with it, she's sure. Jaune sees both faunus and nobles as people. Her hope that Jaune could accept her for what she is, and keep her secret, is the greatest part of why she's comfortable with marrying him. He's defended faunus and nobles, so why not her who is both? She already likes him. She thinks she could love him. But now that Ruby knows…

Belle is scared, scarred, but most of all desperate beyond everything else. Belle throws herself at Ruby's feet and begs for mercy, committing herself to Jaune's cause without reservation or qualification. She'll support any desire Ruby has as well. If Ruby desires Jaune, well… it clearly hurts her to say it, but she'll look the other way and allow Ruby her affair, if that's what it takes for Ruby to keep her secret. Please.

All of a sudden, Ruby has all the power in the world, and it's a terrifying thing. Despite everything they've said- about being friends or otherwise- it's clear that Belle is terrified of her and what she could reveal. Ruby has power over her, and thus over much of the Kingdom, with just a little bit of blackmail born from a good deed. She can get Jaune on the throne. She can get Jaune herself, if she wants, and she'd be lying if she said she doesn't. And all she has to do, is not tell the truth that would hurt a friend…

Ruby thinks, for just a moment, of the dream she had the night before and of Belle taking her own life because of a scandal.

Ruby tells Belle not to worry, but also that she needs to go and think for awhile. Belle is too scared to refuse her, and too shaken to even think of trying to stop her. Ruby returns to Beacon in a daze.

Ruby doesn't seek out Jaune, to tell him what she learned, but looks for Blake instead. Ruby finds Blake alone, and reading of all things a gossip mag- and one that, of all things, is speculating on already-circulating rumors of Jaune and Belle. Council-instigated rumors, no doubt. Blake hurriedly puts it away, not wanting to seem to be rooting against Ruby's interest, but Ruby already knows and doesn't mind. Rather than talk about Jaune, Ruby wants to ask Blake about faunus mutilation.

Ruby asks about Blake's ears, and about why she tried- and still tries- to hide them. Blake's answer is simple- it's easier to fit in and be accepted by the humans if they can't tell.

Did she ever think of getting rid of them, then?

Blake freezes, and Ruby knows she's stepped on sensitive ground, but Blake answers with a negative. Cutting off her ears just to hide would be cutting off a part of herself. Besides…

Besides?

Blake explains that while faunus attribute surgery is a thing- that some faunus will try to do so to fit in with the humans- doing so irrevocably cuts them off from other faunus in turn. A faunus who gives up their identity as such will never be trusted as such again by the rest… but will never be accepted as a human either, when it inevitably is discovered. It's a temporary reprieve at best, as no matter what they do to their outside they still remain faunus on the inside and never truly belong to either group. Their children, no matter the other parent, will always have a chance of being born as faunus as well, ending the charade for good. Faunus who choose to mutilate themselves deserves as much scorn as pity.

And if they didn't choose it?

Then they just deserve pity, but their children will still have to live with the shame when discovered.

Why is she asking these things? Blake asks Ruby what brought this all about, but Ruby evades, saying it's just something she learned in the city. It's sad. Blake agrees, but that's just the way it is. It's a prejudice even the faunus have. They aren't always the better people Blake would like them to be.

Jaune wouldn't care.

Jaune probably wouldn't, Blake agrees. Then again, maybe Mordred wouldn't either- it's hard to imagine someone as class-centric as Mordred caring about a trifling thing like race. Either they they're beneath him, or beneath his notice. That's the sort of racial equality Mordred offers- not of equal respect, but equal subjugation to the crown. That's why she'd prefer Jaune's general good nature- one that might not be as single-mindedly committed for the faunus as her, but someone who will oppose the injustices from either side seen along the way.

Ruby agrees, and soon leaves with a bit more to think about. She'd never intended to blackmail Belle- never entertained it as a thought- but now that Belle is offering her the world without her asking…

She doesn't have to threaten Belle. She doesn't even have to pressure Belle into it, unlike Mordred when he asked for her marriage. She can simply ask, and Belle would give her the world in exchange for her secret. Not that she'd ever really tell- not she'd ever hurt Belle in such a way- but… her dreams. Her desires. Her own ambitions, to become a Huntress and so much more. Just by doing the nice thing- the right thing- she could have Belle's support and so much more. Belle would give her the world, and anyone in it.

Even Jaune.

Ruby sleeps, and has another dream. It's another dream in which Jaune is married and not to her, but this time Ruby enters his home like a returning conqueror. Ruby is returning from some great triumph as a Huntress. Great monsters were slain- great deeds were done. The news has already beaten her back, accolades for sure, and there could even be a school waiting to be taught by her if she wished it.

Instead Ruby goes home, to the home that isn't hers but might as well be it. This time it is Belle who Jaune is married to, and it's Belle who greets her and invites her in. Belle is kind, Belle is polite, and Belle even smiles. But Belle is also saccharine and deferential, and hides something- a sad-looking child with a suspicious look and a hint of something growing on his back. When Ruby smiles, the child hides behind his mother's gown despite Belle chiding him to be polite to their... guest. With a forced laugh- not the first time it has happened- and a pained look, Belle tells Ruby where to find Jaune. She promises they won't be disturbed as they… reunite. Ruby leaves, even as the child watches her go.

Jaune's there. Jaune greets her. Jaune's happy to see her, and even kisses her, and the dream may be a bit more exciting than would be covered. But it's not exciting- it's not passionate- it's not even needy. And at the end- when the passion cools and the two are in bed- Ruby is the only one satisfied. Jaune's still not happy, even as he invites her to stay for dinner.

What really wakes Ruby from the after glow is the sound of muffled crying from the next room, even as Jaune has tears in the corners of his eye. It's not… it's still not a happy household, even as they share a dinner. Belle is a hollow woman, only smiling when she knows someone's looking. The child- his child- barely smiles at all as mother and son eat their dinner in silence as Ruby explains her quest, despite the whispers from the servants behind the door. It was bad enough before the scandal of his birthmark, but the whispers… the Cuckold Queen. The Royal Family Faunus. Valean's Royal Zoo. There are always whispers, from the highest noble to the lowest servant. Not even a King can banish the whispers, not when they're compounded by a worse scandal to be kept at bay. Then there's the question that has Jaune so distracted, the fear of another succession crisis to come. The Council doesn't recognize the first child as his- what would it say if another was also a faunus?

Jaune looks at her, and despite his urgency Ruby can still see- even now, he still has the same, desperate eyes as in the last dream. Even now he's not happy, even though he has her and she has almost everything she could possibly want.

Almos everything. But as she opens her mouth to answer- the solution to ensure having a human heir and that last thing missing on the tip of her tongue- Ruby sees the half-faunus child watching from across the table.

He has his father's eyes, and his eyes are as disillusioned as they are disappointed.

Ruby wakes up, and knows what she has to do.

/

/

A Modest Proposal 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

More stuff happens. Ruby has to make another decision. Who would have thought?And Belle's dark secret is revealed... which should provide a little bit of interest perspective if/when you ever re-read her earlier segments.

Belle is/was an interesting character concept to me, but I can't really talk much about it now. Expect some thoughts when the story is over, but this whole segment here is another of the possible Big Branches I mentioned regarding Weiss before.

If Weiss and Jaune had started going out at the dance... well, the whole succession crisis would be a bit different if Jaune already had an ultra-high-profile girlfriend from the start, no? Take a moment to think about how the story would be had it gone that route, share them, and you'll see what I mean when I say this story definitely could have gone different ways.


	29. A Modest Proposal 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Did anyone wish I did?

/

* * *

/

A Modest Proposal 3

/

Having heard of yesterday's attack, Jaune's is hurrying to see Belle and check up on her. He's also taking Pyrrha with him. Worried by the gossip mags and rumors of the arranged marriage, Pyrrha was finally prodded into action and moved in, asking to visit Belle herself after yesterday's now-publicized attack. Given that Ruby visited alone yesterday and was still sleeping, Jaune easily agreed. For the first time Jaune takes Pyrrha instead of Ruby to Belle's place. Ruby herself wakes up for a second time later, after Jaune and Pyrrha have already left for the bullhead port.

Ruby hurries up to catch Jaune and Pyrrha's departure, though, and gets the bittersweet feeling reminding her what it's like to see Jaune leave with another woman. Despite that, though- and despite Pyrrha's subtle concern that Ruby is rushing to displace her- Ruby isn't trying to go on the trip. Instead Ruby offers a letter she wrote the previous night, and asks Jaune to take the letter to Belle for her. Ruby demands a promise out of Jaune not to read it- a promise he freely gives- and Jaune accepts the letter. He has to hand it to Pyrrha to hold when the airship comes, so that he can take out his own wallet and pay for the fare, but he promises it will get to Belle.

Ruby returns to her room, a little mopey but not distressed. She takes the chance to spend time with her team while working on a private needlework project. Ruby is listening as her friends chat, banter, and spend yet another day off in their room. As the friends discuss the news, the emerging aftermath of yesterday's attack, and Ruby's own explanation yesterday, the topic turns to the rumor mill and the media-fueled prospects of an arranged marriage between Jaune and Belle, distracting Ruby and lowering her mood.

Ruby doesn't get it, doesn't understand why arranged marriages occur. In the stories, they're always bad things- a barrier to be overcome for True Love to win out, or something sinister people are forced into. Why do it in this day and age?

Blake talks about how small Faunus communities occasionally resort to it to avoid inbreeding without risking half-faunus being born human. Half-faunus may turn out to be either human or faunus, and so those concerned with bloodline purity or preserving a viable faunus population have been known to fix matches for breeding purposes- something not so different from the nobility of the old.

Weiss, on the other hand, talks of more pragmatic interest-based reasons. A marriage is a legal contract stronger than most, and can be done for reasons of mutual benefit. Whether a sign of commitment, or entailing a dowery or groom-gift as a commercial transaction, the marriage is just a catalyst for something else. The best you can hope for is a like minded, friendly partner with whom you can get along. Otherwise… Weiss has her own family history, with parents who married for benefit and not love, and admits being thankful that her father has never tried to marry her off, even though that may well be because there was never a good enough deal offered.

Yang, though… Yang's the only one of the bunch to flatly refuse to be bound by those other concerns. A free spirit, even if she were forced into one against her wishes she wouldn't feel bound by it afterwards. Not afraid of a little infidelity, it wouldn't matter if Yang was in one or looking at it from the outside. She wouldn't let what she wants- what she loves- be stopped by something so archaic. Why let fidelity get in the way of being happy?

Yang's position is supportive- almost outright encouraging Ruby not to worry about the whole Jaune marriage rumors- but Ruby thinks back to her dream of being the other woman. Of having what she wanted, but being perhaps the only person happy with the arrangement. Marriage… marriage is complicated, she expresses, and her team laughs and agrees to move on to more light hearted subjects.

As the girls gossip, and ask her about her visit with Belle (and the attack that so recently got in the news), Ruby thinks of the letter she already wrote that morning and gave to Jaune. Her answer to Belle's offer.

She refused, of course.

In it Ruby promised that she's not going to blackmail Belle, and both hasn't and won't reveal her secret to anyone else, not even Jaune. She'll respect Belle's privacy and let her decide when to tell Jaune, when it comes to that. If Belle sides with them, it should because she wants to, not because she's forced to, and definitely not because she's afraid not to. Jaune would never resort to such a thing, or forgive Ruby if he ever knew.

Jaune is a clear factor in the letter, and to her, even as Ruby rejects Belle's offer to be a mistress. Being Jaune's mistress won't make her happy- Jaune being happy would make her happy, and Ruby is sure Jaune wouldn't be happy hurting his family. It would hurt all of them- Jaune, Belle, Ruby and more- and so Ruby refuses Belle's offer with a significant resolution that was hard to write, but lightened her heart at the same time. It's a resolve that will mean a lot to Ruby for a long time to come.

Ruby will have Jaune honorably, or not at all.

It's a strange way to put it, a seemingly needless self-denial but it's true. Love shouldn't be burdened by guilt, and resorting to blackmail would be the worst sort Ruby could imagine. She would never truly be happy in such a relationship... and a part of knows Jaune wouldn't be happy either, if his wife was unhappy. In that sense, this reason is still selfish. It still only thinks of herself and Jaune.

But even aside from that, Ruby's last reason is because Belle is her friend. Not just Jaune's friend, not a friend of convenience or a powerful ally to have, but a friend in her own right who Ruby doesn't want to hurt. Even if Ruby doesn't like the marriage, she does like Belle, who she believes to be a good person who tries to do good things. She does them in a way that's different from Ruby, but not necessarily wrong. Not everyone can fight with weapons against literal monsters, but not everyone needs to. Ruby doesn't want to lose her friendship with Bell for her own selfish desires.

Ruby signs off promising that, no matter what occurs, she'll still stand by Belle as a friend- and that that offer extends to Belle's family as well, no matter who it is with, and no matter what comes to life. Ruby ends by saying she looks forward to seeing Belle again soon, no matter what occurs.

Jaune and Pyrrha return to Beacon late, and Ruby is waiting on the balcony for their return, wrapped in her cloak as she awaits him. Pyrrha emerges from the bullhead looking shocked and worn and trudging along, not even waiting for Jaune. Jaune sees Ruby and waves up to her on the balcony. When Ruby descends Jaune offers to go to the Team Leader Lounge for old times sake, even as he wants to talk about the day.

Marriage is on his mind, as Belle directly broached the topic again, formally proposing to Jaune even before he could pass her Ruby's letter. It was as much a shock to Jaune as Pyrrha- though not really. Jaune was surprised Belle brought it up again so soon. Pyrrha was outright blind-sided, having not heard of the earlier proposal. Despite the lead in, though, Jaune wasn't able to give a direct answer, even though he's expected to now. He thought he could avoid the question a little longer. Now that she's directly offered, though…

Jaune is on the edge of accepting the proposal (proposition?), but still wavering. There are a lot of reasons to do it, starting with the most important. It would be good for Vale if it could end the succession crisis sooner and defeat Mordred. It would (probably) be good for the people of Vale if Belle has more power to make reforms, something Jaune is definitely on board with. And it'd definitely be good for him, as Belle whole-heartedly supports his desire to still become a Huntsman.

And Belle… Jaune only has good things to say about her. She's nice. She's pretty, even if the similarity to Weiss is eerie. She's rich, but not arrogant, and likes to help people in real ways. He's glad to call her a friend. If he's going to get married it'd be hard to do any better than her, on multiple levels, and he knows that she's looking out for him in her own way. This marriage… it helps her, sure, but it would also protect him from someone else. Someone who might not be as kind, considerate, or lovely as she.

But still. Marriage? Now? He hasn't graduated school yet. He's not even a Huntsman. He hasn't even has his first kiss yet! He just…

When he asked Pyrrha what he should do, on the bullhead ride back, she told him he should do what he thinks is right. That's true, obviously, and he wants to do right by his kingdom, but…

Jaune is clearly trying to talk himself into going along with it, and he wants Ruby's opinion. What does Ruby think? He trusts her, and if Ruby thinks it would be best, then… then he'll still trust Ruby, even if he doesn't trust himself.

Ruby knows what she wants- she wants to say no- but she tries to think beyond her own desire. She remembers the dreams of Jaune unsatisfied. She remembers the near-nightmare of the alternative to Belle, of him trapped in a truly loveless loveless marriage. She thinks of what she's told him, of the need to do what's right by the Kingdom, so that he can be a good King.

Looking at it objectively, Ruby has to agree- Belle is nice, Belle is attractive, and bound by honorable honesty, Ruby has to admit Belle likes him for who he is, and not just what he can do for her. It doesn't hurt that she has... vast tracts of land. Ruby thinks Jaune could make Belle happy, as long as Ruby doesn't interfere.

But as Ruby is about to do the honorable thing and push Jaune forward, an image of Weiss comes to mind. Not Belle, who looks so much like her, but Weiss from the time of the ball.

Ruby says she still doesn't think he should do it.

Ruby's sudden admission is a surprise. Jaune is taken aback, having expected her to encourage him to go through with it, and Ruby explains why without any reference to her personal desires. It's the other side of her thoughts, and her concern.

It's not just Weiss's parents' marriage not working well- it's why the Jaune-Weiss relationship never got off the ground in the first place. It's that while there is friendship there isn't interest, or even a spark between them. Ruby doesn't think Jaune should go ahead with the marriage because _he_ doesn't want to- because not one of those reasons he or she or anyone else has given has been about what _he_ wants.

She knows he's had reservations. About how much Belle looks like Weiss, about being traded as a thing, about committing- being committed- to something so young and with so little say. Even if there's nothing wrong with Belle- even if she hasn't done anything wrong, and her friendship and support for the throne are genuine- he doesn't want her, and that could make him resent her going forward, no matter what she might feel about him. That lack of the spark between them could make things dutiful rather than desiring, lackluster rather than loving. Jaune's a romantic- he wanted that spark too, or else he wouldn't have given up on Weiss- and he doesn't feel that for Belle. That's reason enough not to get married.

Jaune begins a protest about that it isn't about him, that it isn't about what he wants or who he loves, but Ruby grows passionate about how it _should_ be. He _likes_ Belle, as a friend, but then Weiss liked him as a friend too. But Weiss didn't love him, and Belle doesn't love him either, not yet anyway, but what's most important is that Jaune doesn't love _her_. He doesn't feel a spark, he's afraid there might never be a flame, or else he wouldn't be so hesitant about taking a chance to let it grow.

That it's a 'good' match, in politics and personality, isn't enough. The political necessity argument is false- Belle is their friend, and her support for Jaune is already a given. There's no need for a marriage to Belle, and the real issue that's compelling it- that makes it seem more reasonable- is the threat of the Council marrying off Jaune to someone worse.

But that's not _right_. That's _wrong_. That's just a threat, forcing Jaune to go along through dishonorable means. Jaune is a person, not a commodity to be traded, and he's worth too much to be sold off for some marginal political advantage anyway. The Council is in the wrong for threatening it, wrong for being the sort to threaten it, and Jaune shouldn't have to marry Belle for fear of the alternative.

And besides, Ruby continues, building on a roll as she paces with nervous energy. Even if Jaune _wants_ to marry Belle, the necessary prerequisites haven't been met. He hasn't gone through the proper steps of courting her like he did for Weiss, and she hasn't even tried courting him in turn. Belle just jumped straight to the proposal. He didn't keep her handkerchief from the night of the assassination like he did Weiss's from the bridge. She hasn't asked or sworn to be by his side every chance she can. She wouldn't fight for his honor, hasn't kept his confidences, hasn't held open doors or pulled out chairs or written him poetry or fought the slightest slander on his behalf. He hasn't done those things for her either, or her for him, because neither loves the other enough to court the other. _That's_ why he shouldn't marry Belle.

Jaune laughs at her passionate list, and the thought of Belle courting him. She makes it sound like they need love to marry, but that's just silly, given what's at stake. Besides, half of those things Ruby talks about, they aren't love- they're things friends can do for each other. After all, Ruby does most of those things for him, and it's not like _she's_ been courting him or any-

Ruby flushes a shade darker with each laughing dismissal, and can't meet his eyes as Jaune trails off in wide-eyed realization.

My god, you're actually courting me.

Jaune gives a sharp laugh of disbelief, a sound that makes Ruby flinch and flush in shame all the more as her insides curl up when Jaune says she can't be. This can't be real. Why would she be courting him? That can't be right- tell him he's imagining things.

Long-forgotten promise to confess the next time they were alone together in the Team Leader Lounge remembered, Ruby doesn't. Instead of taking the easy escape and denying her feelings, Ruby says he's not. Ruby confesses as simply as she can: She likes him, she really does and-

But Jaune is torn between surprise and denial, and doesn't accept it. Doesn't even let her finish. She _can't_ mean that, not now of all times, this is-

This is serious business, Ruby! Not time for some- for some- not time for her childish _**crush**!_ He thought she outgrew that!

There's a silence as sudden and resounding as if he slapped her.

The fact that Jaune knew- the fact that Jaune _always_ knew, but pretended not to- makes Ruby gasp in shame. But Ruby shoulders through and denies the charge all the same. It's not just a crush, it's real, and as Ruby asserts that she grows steadily more assertive. She likes Jaune- and can repeat every reason she gave him the night of the charity ball in her first failed confession. He's a good person, who's done good things, things worth liking. He deserves to be liked, even by her.

But it's not just those things- her list has grown, and Ruby's energy only grows more fervent as she rallies. He's not only a good person, but she's sure he'll be a good king. He'll try to help people. He'll treat everyone fairly, no matter their race or class, and be a friend to anyone no matter how low or how high. He'll protect the innocent however he can, and give even the guilty an honest justice. He'll protect the Kingdom without compromising the things that make it worth protecting.

She wants him to succeed- wants to _help_ him succeed, to do the things he can't but also to help him do the things he can himself- because she's sure he'll not only be better than Mordred, but that he'll be as good a King that he is a guy. And he's a very good guy.

The people will love him as they get to know him. Belle would love him in time. And if she can- if they will- why wouldn't she, who already knows him? Jaune, it's not a crush anymore. I lo-

Stop.

Jaune interrupts her once again. Jaune had been wide eyed, almost afraid, as her emotions poured out. But now he looks resolved, and even pained, as he repeats his order again. Stop.

He can't.

Jaune's throat is tight and eyes are pleading for her to cease as he tries to make her understand. If he's on this path now- if he's going to be King- then it's not just about him, not anymore. And it can't be all about her either. If he's to be a good king, and not just a selfish one, then he has to think of all the Kingdom always. And that means…

Tears spring to her eyes, and Ruby stifles a sob as her confession is rejected. Somehow, Jaune only makes it worse when he empathetically embraces her and draws her into a hug... and only then can Ruby feel a damp drop on _her_ head. Ruby stifles another sob into Jaune's chest even and feels a dampness on her shoulder as Jaune apologizes. If she'd said something earlier- if he'd known what she was trying to say in the garden the night of the charity...

But she didn't, and now he can't.

Jaune lets her compose herself once more before he separates and turns around. Jaune apologizes for raising the subject, and asks for her to leave, suggesting she go to her room. He'll stay here. Ruby begins to go, but as she approaches the portal she hears him whisper a soft 'I'm sorry.'

Ruby turns, and sees Jaune already turned away, looking out the window and at the moon so she can't see his face.

Jaune? Ruby barely manages with a trembling voice before she goes.

Yes Ruby? He answers, without turning around.

She didn't tell him not to marry Belle because she didn't want him to. She said it because he didn't want to. It may not be all about him anymore, but... he does matter.

If the King is a symbol for the Kingdom, his happiness matters too. A happy Kingdom needs a happy King. An unhappy King will make for a more miserable kingdom.

Jaune says nothing to that, and Ruby departs, leaving Jaune alone. Ruby stumbles through the halls, shame and bitter reflections of what just happened going through her mind. Jaune's immediate rejection of her feelings. 'You can't'- as if rejecting even the possibility. Jaune's knowledge of her initial crushing phase, which he views just as poorly as she does.

Would things be different now if she'd been just a bit more mature back then at the start? Or if she were just a little more wealthy and powerful, like Weiss, so that she had some value to offer? Jaune's words about needing to act for the Kingdom as a whole- her own words of being a good king, used against her. What can she, a girl from a family of Hunters but nothing else, offer an entire Kingdom?

But worst of all… worst of all is the insinuation that he wouldn't have cared about that at all, if only she had something sooner. If only she'd confessed to him the night of the charity, before everything went so wrong and took him out of reach. Then, maybe, he would have accepted it. He certainly would have fought to Council to stay true to it.

But now it's too late, because Ruby waited too long. Jaune is a royal now, in mind and spirit, and in a class truly beyond her reach.

Ruby returns to her dorm, stumbling through the door. Her team sees her enter, and is immediately concerned after just a single look. Yang asks what's wrong, and Ruby-

Ruby just says Jaune's name once before breaking down into tears.

That night when Ruby falls asleep, held by Yang and the rest of her team, there are no dreams at all. No house, no family, no Jaune.

Nothing but darkness, and the sound of crackling glass shards.

/

/

A Modest Proposal 3

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Well...

At least she finally got it out?

And Jaune isn't ignorant for 9/10ths of the story?

(Totallly OOC, I know.)


	30. The Consequences of Courting 1

Well, it seems FFN is back and working. Sorry for the delay, and back to our story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would anyone cry if I did?

/

* * *

/

Courting Consequences 1

/

When Ruby wakes up the next morning, it turns out it isn't all just a miserable dream, and Ruby is just miserable when she wakes up to her own tear-stained pillow.

A heart broken Ruby isn't feeling up for much the next day, and not even Weiss tries to make her go to classes. Ruby's team covers her by claiming she's sick- heart sick, if her tear-stained pillow is any indication- but if it was just to avoid seeing Jaune, staying in her room was unnecessary. Jaune missed most classes today as well- an absence excused by the Headmaster due to his station and duties- but Ruby's team soon finds he went to visit Belle. Pyrrha went along, and for a moment even in her own malaise Ruby has a moment of pity for Pyrrha too for what's to come. Hearing that Jaune went to Belle... it just calls back the hurt of yesterday. Ruby cries a little more, but a little less over time, as she… as she tries not to be a little girl, even if she is one.

It doesn't make it easier, though, when there's a knock on the door that evening. It's Yang who opens it, and her reception is instantly indicative.

You're a real royal bastard, you know that?

Yang and Blake and Weiss all create a protective barrier between Jaune and Ruby, who's still burying her face in a pillow, as they all not doubt are glaring at Jaune. Jaune admits he deserved that, but that's why he's here. He's looking for Ruby, and asks if he can talk to her- privately. The angry friends aren't inclined to let him, but Ruby stirs herself out of bed to accept the offer. Even if she doesn't look him in the face, she does tell her friends and sister to let her go, and Jaune offers the Team Leader lounge again for the privacy. Team RWBY clearly wants to follow, but barely restrain themselves.

Ruby and Jaune walk there in silence. Rather than beside eachother, Ruby is behind Jaune- trying not to show her tear-stained face or puffy eyes, but that only ensures that he sees it when he looks back. He looks anything but happy when he does, a guilty frown on his face instead. It's uncomfortable, and there are some looks from other students as they pass, but when they get to the room Jaune holds open the door for her before securing it once they're alone.

After an uneasy silence, with Ruby looking at the ground as she waits for Jaune to say whatever he intends to say, Jaune blurts out that he's not going to marry Belle.

Jaune declined Belle's offer of marriage. He hasn't told Ozpin or the Council yet, but wanted her to know. She was right, about how he didn't want it. He's not ready for something like that, and maybe even a little afraid. But on top of that, knowing what Ruby feels… he knows it wouldn't have worked out had he accepted under such conditions.

Ruby is hopeful for a moment, but Jaune isn't accepting her feelings. He's just establishing the context as he apologizes for how he rejected her. He was surprised, and still doesn't know how to respond to her. He even spent all night wonder when she started liking him again- or if she ever stopped crushing in the first place. He's confused. He doesn't know what to think of her... or what she thinks of him. But he doesn't want what happened to make her think he dislikes her. She needs to know that she's still important to him. She's still his First Friend, and that will never change.

Which is why Jaune asks the impossible of her. Could she give up her feelings for him, and let things go back to the way they were?

Ruby asks if Jaune gave up his feelings for Weiss so easily. They weren't a simple crush for him. What did it take, after all those weeks (months?) courting and watching from afar and courting again?

Jaune sighs. It took seeing for himself that she was forcing herself to be with him, rather than wanting to, to accept for himself she didn't feel the same way for him as he did her. It took her giving him a chance, and even then...

That's not something Jaune can do for, or to, Ruby. Not while his fate is so up in the air and beyond his control.

Belle was just the first candidate. When the Council gets over his refusal- and realizes that Belle has agreed to help him regardless- there will be other candidates, and other arrangements, that will be harder to resist. In putting him forward as a candidate for the throne, the Council took legal custody of him. They have a right as his guardians, as archaic as it is, to arrange his match 'for his own benefit.' He'll still try, but he may not have a choice.

It might help if he already had a girlfriend, Ruby weakly suggests. He doesn't think the Council would care, he gently returns. If he did accept Ruby's feelings… if he tried, and there was a spark, there would be nothing worse than if they were broken apart anyway. Ruby's strong, but he doesn't know if _he'd_ be able to take hurting her a third time.

(This was only the second. Jaune, it seems, still remembers that initial incident as well.)

Ruby's smile is sad at that- Jaune's pain at hurting her hurts her in turn- but it's still a smile. She says that she'll still try to help him get out of any arranged marriage he (doesn't) want anyway. Jaune thanks her, but his smile is a bit uneasy because he knows why. Ruby's ulterior motives are no longer a secret.

Jaune doesn't know what else to say, and the apology session ends soon after without any further progression. Jaune escorts her back to her room before awkwardly leaving for across the hall.

Ruby returns to her team, who is waiting expectantly. Yang puts foot in mouth when she asks if they kissed and made up, which gets a slap to the back of the head by Blake. It's alright- it's not a fight- but… Ruby just doesn't know what to do next. She never thought this far ahead, or that it might turn out like this. Jaune didn't say yes, but Jaune's no wasn't really a 'no' either. It was more of a 'I can't' rather than 'I won't,' or even 'I wouldn't.' Maybe…

Weiss cuts in by asking what Ruby is really holding out for. When does Ruby thinks Jaune might say 'yes'? When then Council gives up trying to marry off its King? If he fails to stop Mordred, but somehow gets to keep his head? How long is Ruby going to hang on for something beyond her control? And how long will she let Jaune keep leading her on like this?

Ruby's depression snaps to defensiveness at the suggestion of Jaune being at fault. He's not leading her on! He's… the best Ruby can think of is that she and Jaune are now in the position that Jaune and Weiss were in earlier, except a little better. Maybe. Weiss never encouraged Jaune, but she didn't shut him down either. She wasn't to blame then, and Jaune isn't to blame now. Ruby takes responsibility for her own feelings, and for springing her confession onto Jaune.

That pacifies Weiss, mostly. Weiss backs down, but mutters maybe Jaune should be reminded what she didn't do- she never crushed his heart or made him cry. (She thinks.) Weiss promises to talk to Jaune later, because lord knows Ruby'll make a mess of it. Besides, the last thing they need is for Jaune to give Ruby false hope and lead her on.

Weiss does as she says, and maybe even has an impact, because when Ruby goes to class the next day things are beyond awkward with Jaune. Maybe they already were. Maybe this is the consequence of not taking back her confession or lying about her feelings. But Jaune is absolutely aware of her feelings, and hyper-aware of her presence whenever she's about. His breath hitches- his shoulders tense- and nothing Ruby says to him, no matter how inconsequential, can avoid a dissembling awkwardness and hasty retreat. He won't even be in the same room with her without another half-dozen of their friends- which is to say, all of them- to play buffer, and Jaune blatantly includes them in anything that might involve Ruby in particular. Even a question of if they'll still eat lunch together (as teams).

He won't even- for the first time since they started- have a team leader meeting with her, just the two of them. He tries, but neither can avoid or address the elephant in the room, which leads to an uncomfortable silence as they sit at a table looking down and saying nothing. Simply sitting down near each other, like they've done countless times before, has Jaune spring up and get more space, lest he be too close. Lest he encourages her, or gives her the wrong idea, or leads her on. Jaune abruptly gets a scroll call and word of something urgent and nobility related that he has to go for. Council call, much apologies, so sorry, raincheck and maybe do something with everyone later?

It was Pyrrha's ringtone that rang, though.

Ruby didn't want things to go back to the way they were by pretending what she said was a lie, and she got that. Things aren't what they were- they're worse. Jaune is avoiding her because he doesn't want to lead her on/hopes that she'll get over it if he gives her some space/feels guilty for the awkwardness between them. Take your pick. But the more Jaune avoids her, the more miserable Ruby feels, and the more guilty Jaune acts in turn. Hence the more he avoids her in hopes that somehow it will make it better. Ruby didn't want to go back to the way things were, and she's made it so that Jaune can't pretend not to know, but neither she or Jaune know how to deal with the changes between them.

Friends… don't help. And not just because her team is torn between respecting her wishes and wanting to hit Jaune for increasing reasons.

Given the new awkwardness between them, it's only natural that Jaune has turned towards Pyrrha in the interim, relying on her both as his other confidant and as a shield again Ruby. As long as Pyrrha is there, Jaune and Ruby aren't alone, and Jaune can't even inadvertently lead Ruby on. Naturally this also extends to the nobility circuit and formal functions as well.

At least the gossip magazines are having a good time though. Not with Jaune and Ruby- Ruby's told no one outside Team RWBY of the cause of the drama between the two, and Jaune wouldn't breath a word of it to outsiders- but with Jaune in general. Gossip of Jaune and Belle has been dismissed by 'authoritative sources,' but in lieu of any other direction…

Does the most eligible bachelor in Vale have anyone of interest? 'No comment,' says Champion Pyrrha Nikos with an ambiguous smile after yet another night seen at Jaune's side.

Ruby's lock-out ends soon enough, though not from Jaune. Instead it's from a surprise invitation from Belle for tea. Just the two of them, with no Jaune in tow.

Ruby's visit to Belle is a weird inversion from the last time. Then, she had the power and the fear of one of the most powerful women in the Kingdom, and could have had the world in her palm. Now… now she's just someone who could have blackmailed one of the most powerful women in Vale. She still could, technically, but it wouldn't matter anymore.

But she didn't, and that's why she's Belle's friend, and why Belle is a friend to her now. In her time of desperation, Ruby did not take advantage of her. In Ruby's time of misery, Belle is there to assist.

Belle's noticed Ruby's absence at the nobility circuit, and is concerned by Jaune's total refusal to talk about her at all. He was respecting her privacy rather than spread her shame around, which Ruby appreciates, but Belle is concerned for both of them since Ruby is clearly important to Jaune. Belle confirms that Ruby was implicitly the deciding factor for Jaune's refusal of her offer of marriage- that 'a close friend' told him not to do something he didn't want- even as Jaune never made any hint of blackmail when he asked for her support anyway.

Now it's Belle's turn to speak as a friend and ask Ruby what happened. And- after she's told Belle of her confession and refusal to deny her feelings- it's Belle's turn to ask Ruby what _her_ intentions are for Jaune. If she won't hide them, and won't deny them, what does she really want?

Ruby wants Jaune safe, happy, and on the throne. There's not even a 'but.' She'd prefer if it were with her, but Ruby recognizes the possibility- probability- that her first love will end like her first crush- unrequited.

But what Ruby really wants seems impossible right now. She wants to be his friend and be in love with him at the same time. She doesn't want to have to give up her feelings just to be friends with him, or lose a friend to be honest about her feelings. Once she thought she could just be friends and bury her feelings, but now that they returned and won't go away…

Belle embraces Ruby in empathy for her love sickness. She wants Ruby and Jaune to remain close despite the fallout of the confession, because they're both her friends too. There's not much she can do to affect Jaune- especially as Ruby is afraid of making things worse- but she can at least alleviate one fear. With Belle's support for Jaune confirmed, she can also slow down the Council's attempt to look for a new political match for Jaune.

For now, it will have to be enough.

/

/

Courting Consequences 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Don't worry Ruby, it's only chapter 1 of the fallout arc. I'm sure it's only going to get better.


	31. The Consequences of Courting 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would anyone cry if I did?

/

* * *

/

Courting Consequences 2

/

The story returns to a political overview, part of it from Belle with Ruby and part of it in review.

Jaune has refused Belle's proposal of marriage, but that doesn't mean the issue of Jaune being married off is gone. It's merely been delayed, particularly once the Council is confidant that Belle's support is guaranteed regardless.

The Council is still certain to try again- after all, having not had to spend Jaune to get her support, they can spend him in some other way. But without a pressing need for a dynastic alliance, Ruby now has a new ally in opposing marrying Jaune off. Necessity is one thing, and beating Mordred is another, but Headmaster Ozpin is not as on board with arranged marriage as the Council was. Especially not for just marginal political advantages.

Ruby is surprised, but Belle is certain- after all, the Headmaster is an old friend of hers, and has a hand in helping her fight off unwanted suitors for years. Ozpin was the one who first approached her with the thoughts of the arrangement with Jaune, and was the first to accept the refusal.

It casts a new light on Ozpin's subtle encouragements of Belle and Jaune, possibly his own attempt to sweeten the bitter taste of a forced marriage, but for now Belle is confidant that they can count on Ozpin to stymie the Council's efforts in this regard. Now that Jaune has a slight but growing lead in the noble support thanks to Belle, there's no domestic need for an arranged marriage.

An international angle, though…

That transitions the subject to the succession crisis as a whole, as Belle brings Ruby back into the other developments, which help take her mind off her heart break.

Vale's succession crisis is no longer merely a national affair. With the imminent arrival of Amity Colleseum, Vale's political turmoil is on full display, with other kingdoms taking a closer look. Atlas had already been somewhat involved, given General Ironwood's support to Ozpin and protection of Jaune, but other parties could give rise to other actors.

(It occurs to Ruby to wonder if Penny and Ironwood could be an answer to the marriage dilemma. If Ironwood might agree to a sham-engagement, and get Jaune off the hook. Belle says Ozpin already considered that, and it's already been refused on both sides. Ironwood has been willing to provide protection for Jaune as a personal favor to Ozpin, but isn't willing to commit Atlas to an internal Vale political dispute. He also refused the commit his niece like that. The Council, on the other side, accepts Ironwood's passive support as a given and already sufficient- and thus sees no need to 'lose' their bargaining chip for no further gain.)

The rise of outside interest could benefit Mordred. Though Belle's support for Jaune is significant within Vale, Mordred is looking to offset this by garnering foreign support. Foreigners technically have as little a voice as the Vale public, but many Vale nobles have foreign interests and much of Vale's recent prosperity comes from trade. If the right deals were made, foreign pressure could convince the nobles and the Lord Council to change its mind.

At the end of the day, Jaune is still young and a student, and would undoubtedly be under the thumb of the Council and the status-quo of international relations. Mordred could be an opportunity for new alliances and advancement. Not everyone is satisfied with the current, sometimes complacent, age of peace. There are other ambitious people who would follow Mordred's lead of consolidating power in the name of a new war against the Grimm.

Mordred's ties- and desired ties- with Atlas are especially concerning. Atlas is already the military-industrial center of Remnant, and Mordred's admiration has a hint of envy. Mordred definitely wants the emulate the almost authoritarian centralism of Atlas, and openly admires General Ironwood's influence in both the political and military spheres. Mordred hasn't been shy about trying to reach out and befriend Ironwood, and Ironwood is openly amiable to a Vale-Atlas alliance against the Grimm. If Mordred turned Ironwood, who helped provide the security for Jaune himself, he could conceivably overturn all of Belle's advantages. If Ironwood resorted to foul play, Mordred's victory would be assured.

Fortunately, as Ruby learns when she returns to Beacon with a slight fear of Ironwood's potential, Ironwood was entrusted with Jaune's security precisely because he's trusted by Ozpin. While Ironwood is more of a military hawk than Ozpin, and would be happy to work closer with Vale in a common crusade against the Grimm, he's not looking to support a dictator in waiting. Beyond his willingness to protect Jaune against unknown assassins, Ironwood is steadfastly neutral in Vale's politics, as much as he can be, and refuses to take sides in another kingdom's political quarrel. Since his initial assistance in protecting Jaune at Ozpin's request, Ironwood has left the rest of Jaune's protection to Beacon. Aside from his neice Penny acting as a bodyguard, Ironwood has tried to keep Atlas from interfering in Valean politics.

Even Qrow- who 'happens' to be visiting when Ruby returns to Beacon- will grudgingly speak up for Ironwood's sense of honor. At least when the man doesn't feel it's necessary to do otherwise. In the context of Vale's succession crisis, though, he doesn't, and is simply concerned with the White Fang's efforts to destabilize the country... and still investigating just how the White Fang was able to obtain a Paladin from Atlas.

Qrow's presence is a welcome surprise to Ruby, who thanks to talking with Belle is picking herself up from her recent heartbreak. Qrow's somehow heard about it too, and naturally doesn't have the best of opinions of Jaune either. Maybe it's because of Ruby finds him in her room flipping over Ruby's growing collection of tabloids, but Qrow has a dim view of the subject of the gossiping. Ruby, Belle, and now even Pyrrha Nikos too? Clearly a man with ever-higher standards, just like the rest of the feckless nobility. A real prince charming, that one.

Ruby darkens a bit at her uncle's rough sarcasm. He's not like that, she says. Ruby's not as spirited in her defense as she might have been, but she is committed to defending Jaune against unfair accusations, even if they're from her Uncle and on her behalf. Jaune isn't like power hungry nobles. He never lied to her or led her on, and he certainly didn't refuse her on the basis of class or his own ambition.

Something in the way she says it- about Jaune being better than that- breaks through Qrow's guard. Qrow, stops, and apologizes with a remark about how nobles worth the name are a dying breed. Qrow laughs bitterly at an irony he doesn't explain, before apologizing for his words by sharing exclusive knowledge of Jaune's situation with Ruby.

Qrow's information isn't that different from the Belle's, confirming and filling in some of the gaps. Belle's support is expected to give Jaune a comfortable margin for victory with the nobility given time, and so the Council's concerns are focusing on the threat of any outside spoiler siding with Mordred, and how to prevent it. Given that their handiest bargaining chip isn't needed to secure the domestic side of things anymore…

Qrow doesn't share who the Council has in mind as a leading contender, but it's not hard to guess if you read the news.

At first that seems less helpful than it seems because the gossip rags' ideas of a match for Jaune seems to be… anyone. As the gossip moves away from Jaune and Belle, it turns to focus on 'Jaune, most eligible Prince of Vale,' with all that implies. Aside from a new trend of calling Jaune 'the Prince of Vale'- a term of endearment for the tabloid-favored candidate that Council eagerly encourages- the gossip mags aren't at the Council's beck and call. There's far too many divergent rumors for that- and Jaune's well past the stage of starting to get fanmail and random flirtatious approaches in public at the noble galas.

The most 'authoritative' speculations, though- the ones that Ruby remembers foreshadowing the idea of Belle- are now focusing on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's famous already, but the new gossip about their partnership focus on the undoubtedly close relationship, the mutual fame, and of course Jaune's recent appearance in public with her repeatedly. The gossip rags toss it around as something fated or romantic- but even slightly more reputable papers don't dismiss it. Imagine the benefits of if the Kingdoms of Vale and Mistrail came together with the union of two of their most famous heroes-to-be? It would be romantic. A union of peoples… and interests, a strategic tint that tabloids aren't exactly known for.

Teams JNPR and RWBY talk about it when eating breakfast together, demonstrating how they're still friends even as Jaune is awkward around Ruby and Ruby sighs at being semi-tactfully avoided by Jaune. The awkward-levels are still high, as is Jaune's nervousness of even talking to her. Whatever Weiss said about not leading her on may have worked too well. Today she's two seats away from Jaune as Pyrrha sits between them, and wondering if she's the only one there who knows that the hidden hand of the Council is in play.

Jaune is really starting to dislike tabloids debating the merits of girls he's never met, and even more on the articles about his friends. It's not a topic he enjoys, all the more while Ruby is there. A few guilty glances and attempts to change the topic indicate just how uncomfortable he knows the topic is for Ruby.

Pyrrha, though, is anything but displeased at the rumors involving her. She plays it off as being used to it, but is in a notably good mood lately. She's enjoyed being on the noble circuit, and has clearly settled into being Jaune's go-to company, even as she's coyly made no comment rather than outright reject gossip-questions of her relationship with Jaune. Ruby's former advantage of time and proximity is now Pyrrha's, and she's smiling more because of it.

Even the rumors of arrangement with her is met not with public rejection, but private consolation to Jaune that she was already his partner. Pyrrha doesn't personally position herself forward, but she doesn't disagree with Ren or Nora when one or the other suggests that if the Council is going to arrange things, it could be a lot worse than someone he already gets along with and trusts with his life. WBY disagree with the prospect of arranged marriage entirely, in a way that suggests that they're saying as much for Ruby's sake as their own believe. Ruby stays quiet, as anything she says would be suspected of bias from the start, even as she worries about a tension between the two teams.

That tension boils over not between their teammates, but when Ruby reluctantly intrudes on the sacrosanct Jaune-Pyrrha training time with a letter from Belle. It's addressed to both of them, but Ruby's certain it came to her as just a way to avoid Jaune's notorious mail pile. She'd tried to give it earlier, but Jaune had avoided her, possibly fearing it for a love letter.

Ruby's arrival implicitly ruins what might have been a moment between Pyrrha and Jaune. As Jaune picks himself up off the floor, it's Pyrrha who- perhaps a bit touchy at the untimely intervention- speaks and accepts the letter on his behalf. Pyrrha remarks that it's probably an invitation for Jaune to visit, and that she's looking forward to seeing Belle again herself. Ruby's fingers curl at the assumption of who would go with Jaune, since she wants to as well, but Pyrrha has been shielding Jaune from the awkwardness of her interest. Ruby doesn't have a non-selfish reason to go with Jaune specifically, and has already proven she can visit Belle on her own if she wishes..

Ruby has no reason... until Belle's letter mentions her, and asks for Jaune and Ruby by name to come over for tea. Ruby is grateful, and knows this must be Belle's attempt to mediate things between them. Jaune is less so. He's got a hunch what Belle wants to talk about, and it promises to be uncomfortable. Seeing that, Pyrrha steps in and invites herself along.

Ruby is surprised, taken aback, and not in a good way. If Pyrrha goes along… the word 'obstacle,' comes to mind. Belle doesn't know her, or trust her, like she does Ruby and Jaune. By playing interference for Jaune, Pyrrha would just make things harder.

But then, maybe that's the point, because Pyrrha then raises the prospect of her going instead of Ruby. Replacing her outright.

Ruby was surprised at first, and alarmed now. She might not have been able to give a good reason to object to Pyrrha coming along, but why wouldn't she go too? Pyrrha' answer is uncharacteristically direct.

Because Jaune doesn't want her to.

Ruby's eyes widen, as do Jaune's, and Ruby says that Belle is her friend as well. But Pyrrha speaks on Jaune's behalf again, asking if Ruby can't tell that she's making Jaune uncomfortable. Ruby is stunned, but her protests of 'but' are parried. Pyrrha knows about the confession- everyone in their teams does by now- and Pyrrha knows Ruby was refused. Everyone knew of Ruby's romanticism of fairy tale knights, and they'd all thought Ruby moved past that after her jealousy stage of crushing, but now…

Can't she tell how uncomfortable she's been making Jaune lately? How hard a position she's put him in when he has the fate of a Kingdom on his shoulders? She can't just go back to wanting Jaune to be her prince charming just because he's on the cusp of becoming an actual prince. That would be as shallow as her first crush.

Ruby paled at the start, but progressively flushes a darker and darker red as Pyrrha chides her affections. Ruby is unable to defend herself and her feelings when Jaune is there. How is she supposed to say that she did get over it, and then did fall back in love? How can she be believed when her interest did, by coincidence, return after discovering his royal lineage but before it was ever relevant? Ruby suffers in silence, going ever redder in shame.

Jaune gets red too, but not in shame. Though he was speechless at first, he finds words soon enough when he explodes- at Pyrrha.

Jaune is aghast- as upset as Ruby's ever seen him since first semester, when he was upset at her for calling Pyrrha a cheater. Jaune tells Pyrrha that's enough, but Pyrrha insists she's just being honest and telling the truth he wouldn't. She knows he isn't comfortable with Ruby's feelings and wishes they'd go away. He told her so himself- an admission that makes Ruby color darker.

But that only makes Jaune angrier. Whether he can accept them or not, they're still Ruby's feelings, and he refuses to hear them belittled. Like a dam bursting, Jaune comes out in Ruby's defense. She isn't shallow, and neither are her feelings. Pyrrha is taken aback to being on the receiving end of Jaune's ire, and makes the mistake of doubting it- after all, Ruby only confessed after he was practically royalty.

Then when was Pyrrha going to? On the eve of some arranged announcement? On her wedding night? Or was she never going to say anything at all, and only be all too happy to accept if Ozpin and the Council pulled her aside and offered her the opportunity of a lifetime?

Even Jaune noticed when Pyrrha changed her approach and starting wanting to accompany him on the noble circuit despite having hated the publicity before. Even Jaune could tell how ambivalently she's treated the gossip rags shipping them together. Maybe's it's because third time's the charm, but Jaune knows of Pyrrha's feelings too- and unlike her, Ruby actually tried to confess. _Before_ his status was a factor.

Whether he returns them or not, do NOT belittle Ruby's feelings in front of him. He thought she was better than that. He thought that Pyrrha was supposed to be the best.

Jaune storms off on his own with an angry word about meeting Ruby later to see Belle. Pyrrha is quite obviously uninvited, and just as obviously left behind. Pyrrha's mouth is open and her eyes wide, a mix of shock and inarticulate worry as she watches his go. Jaune knowing her feelings was surprising enough- not even Ruby knew he knew- but Pyrrha looks like someone pulled a rug out from under her.

Jaune slams a door, and Ruby silently leaves to follow him, meetings Pyrrha's eyes one last time as she lets herself out. Pyrrha's eyes are filled with shock and shame, knowing she's made a serious mistake, but she's unable to say anything before Ruby closes the door between them. Despite what happened- despite the hurt and the shame she felt and still feels- Ruby's has a moment of pity for Pyrrha. Ruby remembers what it was like when she was on the receiving end of not just Jaune's anger, but his disappointment.

This... this is no great victory for her, even if it is Pyrrha's first real defeat.

Ruby catches up with Jaune, who's stalking through the hallway with enough force that people part ways and stare. Jaune is glaring, attracting whispers, and after her calls are ignored Ruby grabs Jaune by the arm and physically pulls him away, the first physical interaction between the two of them since her failed confession. Ruby leads him outside where he can cool off in private, ending up in the very garden they walked their first day in Beacon.

(And, less flattering, where her initial crush started taking root.)

Jaune sits and simmers in silence, and Ruby lets him, thinking it best to wait rather than speak herself.

Jaune breaks the silence when he says she (Pyrrha) shouldn't have said that. He doesn't deny what she said- what Pyrrha claimed about him feeling uncomfortable with Ruby- but she still shouldn't have said it like that. Jaune apologizes, on behalf of Pyrrha and himself.

Even if he'd said they were still friends, he hasn't been acting like a good one. He was still letting her confession come between them, and let that turn into avoidance, even though... even though Ruby told him long ago that losing him as a friend was her greatest fear. If he hadn't treated her any different- if he'd kept things the same- then Pyrrha wouldn't have…

Jaune's brow creases again, in anger and guilt and a betrayed sense of disappointment.

Ruby tries to tell him its okay. Sitting beside Jaune on the bench hood up and head down as she looks down and kicking her feet in the air, Ruby admits it hurt. A lot. But even though hearing Jaune wished to avoid her hurts- still hurts- it's not his fault, even if those were his feelings. She doesn't even blame Pyrrha, even if it was Pyrrha who voiced them. It was her confession that changed things between them, because she wanted things to change. If anyone should apologize, it's her. It's her fault things are awkward between them all.

She's sorry.

Jaune sighs, some of the tension leaving him as he reaches over and rubs Ruby's head through the hood. She did nothing wrong, and certainly shouldn't apologize for her feelings. She was a perfect gentleman about them, if that's the word. It's just…

Awkward?

Awkward, he agrees with a forced laugh before putting his head in his hands and moaning. When did he get so popular? Just a few months ago he would have done anything- almost anything- to get Weiss to like him. Now everyone else seems to, or at least those who don't hope he dies in a bullhead crash, but he can't even enjoy his newfound popularity.

That's the consequence of being a good guy, Ruby retorts. People- guys, girls, everyone- like good guys. And Jaune was already a good guy, who's gotten better, and now he's famous enough that people are going to notice. He shouldn't be surprised if people look closer and decide they like what they see. Like...

Like she did, though she avoids finishing that. But Jaune hears it anyway, and gives her another rub on the head she can't help but lean into just slightly.

She's an odd girl, does she know that?

And odd girl with odd tastes… but not bad ones. There's a hint of steel and a tensing of anger as he repeats that she's not a bad girl, and Ruby can tell that even if he's more at ease with her now, he's still angry at Pyrrha over her. Ruby is torn between emotions- relief at the familiar form of conversation, his defense of her, his anger on her behalf- but also a lingering sense of unease as well.

Ruby's can't put a finger on why before Jaune takes his leave with a promise to see her tomorrow for the visit to Belle. In the meantime, Jaune goes back to his room. The tower- not back to his dorm room with Team JNPR.

Ruby frowns at that.

/

Courting Consequences 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Probably the hardest chapter to try, honestly. Personal conflicts can be tricky because everyone will have their own view of who's most to blame, and a conflict needs to feel natural rather than forced. There's a fine line between 'unjustified character bashing' and 'character flaw that creates dramatic character conflict,' but everyone's opinion of where that is will likely be different. Pyrrha isn't naturally a character to drive a conflict, anymore than Ruby is, so how does one bring the two into conflict? Well, prior character development and context, hopefully.

More thoughts on this at the end of the arc, but this phase of the story was one of the few that forced earlier parts of the story to be rewritten.


	32. The Consequences of Courting 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would more people cry if I did?

/

* * *

/

The Consequences of Courting 3

/

The trip to Belle's is surreal to Ruby, so different from the last times she'd gone out with Jaune.

The Jaune back then had still been in the awkward phase of getting used to being in public, a bit different in public as they dodged or endured paparazzi but still himself in private, with his surprising speech about the White Fang being followed by after-shock shakes and post-stage fright.

Now the person beside her is almost a different person- not Jaune, the goof and first friend, but Jaune, the persona of the young man vying to be King. He's confident, warm, considerate- and hiding what he really feels, from airsickness to anger. He talks with her, more in an hour than he has in the last week, but it's never really _him_ who talks to her. It's Jaune the candidate King, who smiles for everyone no matter what he feels. When a paparazzi reporter shouts out questions of who Ruby is, Jaune easily and publicly asserts Ruby as a friend accompanying him to see their mutual friend Belle. And when the question turns to Pyrrha's abrupt absence, Jaune changes the subject to move forward.

It's much the same with Belle, who's pleasantly surprised that Jaune and Ruby already seem back on speaking terms. Though Jaune drops the public confidence and assertiveness once it's just friends, there's still that unmistakable hint of anger lingering. Jaune takes multiple opportunities to assert that Ruby is his friend, that their issue was his fault and now resolved, and that he's sorry he hadn't brought her so they could visit together. He promises it won't happen again. Belle picks up on the conspicuous absence of Pyrrha, and trades meaningful glances with Ruby as he avoids the topic. Jaune's compensating, even over-reacting, but Belle follows Ruby's lead in not raising it right now.

Ruby's place with Jaune as a close friend in public and private is once again secure. But it's coming at Pyrrha's cost, and even though Ruby could rejoice about it- one less 'rival' to worry about, and arguably her most formidable one yet- she can't feel good about it as she and Jaune ride back to Beacon in silence. Every time Jaune looks at her it's not with ease or a smile that makes her heart flutter, but an angry frown that makes her fear the worst. It's not her that he's looking at, but rather the reminder of why he's angry at Pyrrha. When they land, Jaune seems at a loss of what to do, and offers to hang out with her... even though tonight is- would normally be- a training night with Pyrrha.

Ruby sighs, but only a little, and tells Jaune to go to Pyrrha and forgive her already.

Jaune is surprised, but shouldn't be. Ruby's been through this song and dance before, even if she was on the wrong side of things last time. It's not the first time love had driven a woman to say something she would soon regret.

Last time it had been a jealous Ruby who had given grievous offense to Pyrrha, threatening the friendship of all involved. Jaune had sided with the wounded party then, angry on their behalf, and it's the same now. It was something she respected then, even as she appreciates it now.

But it had been Pyrrha who had been the better person before, forgiving her the offense and salvaging their friendship when she didn't have to. Now it's Ruby's turn to do the same. Even though Pyrrha hasn't apologized (yet), Ruby forgives her, and chides Jaune to do the same. Unlike Ruby, Pyrrha wasn't even wrong in what she said. She didn't make accusations without proof, and the worst she did was break Jaune's confidence. Jaune mutters that that's bad enough, but Ruby knows Jaune doesn't really want to lose a friendship over this. _She_ doesn't want anyone to lose a friend over this either. Jaune would forgive Pyrrha eventually once she apologized, which Ruby is sure she inevitably will, and so Ruby's just hurrying along the reconciliation.

It's her turn to follow Pyrrha's example from last time, of how to be the (a) better woman. She and Pyrrha have their understanding, and so does Jaune, and part of that is who gets to train and spend time with him on nights like this.

Ruby's keeping her word, and so Jaune better be prepared to keep his. None of them have enough friends to casually sunder ties so easily. None of them want to either, and Jaune will need all the support he can in the times to come.

Jaune seems relieved at Ruby's magnanimity, even as he's torn at actually leaving her. Ruby shoos him away anyway. She's a big girl. She can wait until tomorrow... though she does want to hang out with him again, even if only to make up for their team-leader session that he ditched.

That's easy enough, he promises, and he doubts Pyrrha will have any prostest. But before he goes, Jaune stops and turns with a final word to Ruby.

Even if she's an odd girl, she's not just not a bad one- and Jaune emphasizes that by saying she's the best damn girl he knows, and the best friend a guy could have. Jaune warns her that more people will notice that about her too, in the weeks and years to come. She should prepare herself for that as well. If he, who already knows her, likes her already, he's sure others will as well.

Jaune leaves, and Ruby sighs softly as she watches him go with a soft smile. That's not the sort of 'like' she wanted to hear, but still… even if Ruby feels a little melancholic at sending Jaune away, of saving a rival and giving Pyrrha another chance, she doesn't regret it as her heart lightens.

Instead of the unease she had when Jaune stewed in anger, Ruby feels an inner peace and satisfaction at doing the right thing. A little grace, a little mercy... it lightened not just her heart, but Jaune's as well, and that alone makes it worth it.

Helping Jaune smile makes her smile, even if his happiness isn't all because of her. It's bitter and sweet, but Ruby's come to appreciate the sweetness all the more in the last few months.

Ruby returns to her room, gives her team a casual description of her evening with Jaune as 'good, I helped him and Pyrrha get back together,' and turns in early to the surprised confusion of her team.

Ruby returns to her dream house once more, and once more it's not hers. It's Pyrrha's.

But the Pyrrha here is different from the intimidating figures from before- she's kinder, friendlier, and welcoming. And she's also without Jaune, who's out, and happily greets Ruby like the expected visitor she is- someone not here to see Jaune, but visit Pyrrha herself. Pyrrha and Ruby talk like old friends, looking out over the home and the kids and everything else that could have been Ruby's, but isn't. Pyrrha seems to recognize that, and asks if Ruby regrets it- and Ruby denies it, even as the children see her and wave to her warmly. It's not what she wanted, but it feels right anyways. It was- Ruby begins to say something, but the house to the door opens as Jaune returns, but it's her name rather than Pyrrha's that she hears. The dream ends the dream as Ruby is woken up to the sound of her name.

Ruby is woken up by a blonde, who's shaking her and calling her name. Ruby sleepily realizes Yang's not Jaune, which sparks a chuckle of Ruby's dreams but leads to the reason why she's being woken. There, at the door, is Pyrrha- looking awkward, guilty, and uncomfortable as she asks to speak with Ruby alone. Ruby obliges, because she knows why Pyrrha's there. When they go to the rooftop of Beacon, Pyrrha does what Ruby knew she would- apologize, and thank Ruby for the forgiveness that Jaune credited to her.

And to talk about their mutual, now open, interest in Jaune.

Ruby and Pyrrha have girl talk. They share when they started falling in love with Jaune- Pyrrha from the start, because he wasn't enamored with the celebrity, and Ruby… well, she tries not to count her first crush. There's no one point she can point to, but the closest to re-realizing her feelings, real feelings of love, was around the battle of the bridge, when he protected Weiss. It was a moment Ruby not only wanted to save him, but wished she was the one saved _by_ him. That she could replace Weiss. It was a moment that terrified her, and made fear her own jealousy, until Weiss and Jaune didn't become a thing. Pyrrha understands that. For her it wasn't jealousy but guilt at not protecting him that kept her quiet and supportive for so long. They both had their own hangups as to why they didn't approach Jaune sooner, even if Pyrrha lets slip a hint that reminds Ruby that she will never really know everything that happened amongst Team JNPR before the battle for Jaune's faunus village. Ruby... isn't the only one who's been having private special moments with Jaune.

Ruby and Pyrra talk and come to terms over the love triangle, such as it is. They know, and Jaune knows, and neither of them has any intention of giving up their feelings for Jaune. But instead of a bitter-rivalry, there's a new understanding as they're honest with each other. They've seen the worst of each other, and been their worst to each other, but each has taken the more honorable high road and forgiven each other in the process. That's why they're here. Both girls understand each other, because both girls have offended the other and forgiven the other, and both girls accept that Jaune cares for them both greatly. They respect the other enough that no matter who 'wins,' they'll ensure the other continues being friends with Jaune… and with eachother.

Pyrrha formally apologizes for her action, and her willingness to get Jaune through less honorable means like monopolizing him. Ruby reminds her that it was Pyrrha who taught her to take the high road and forgive transgressions in the first place, when she made the same mistake. The uneasy rivalry has become a more positive thing of mutual respect and recognition of equal worth, both good and bad.

So how do they settle the matter of who gets the chance to be with Jaune, when neither is inclined to bow out now?

As a mark of her respect, Pyrrha shares something even Jaune doesn't know yet- something about the upcoming Vytal festival tournament.

The truth is, Jaune's words stung Pyrrha in part because she already _had_ been pulled away by Ozpin and the Council for the offer of a lifetime. Thanks to Belle's support, Jaune has a real advantage over Mordred, and one that promises to get bigger with time. If things keeping going at their current rate according to plan, the Council believes Jaune should secure the Royal Council's support after the Vytal Festival. Sooner if there's significant foreign support for him- something the Council is hoping to negotiate over the course of the Vytal Festival, when foreign attendees are present. Said negotiations could entail marrying him off.

But the Headmaster and the Council, in all their wisdom, are concerned that Mordred might use the tournament as (another?) opportunity to assassinate Jaune. Slipping an assassin in amongst the guests and participants would be easy. That's why they approached her to check her desire to protect Jaune- and to remind her of an ancient Vale tradition.

The winner of a Tournament doesn't just win honor. They win a reward- and in Vale, the greatest rewards of the greatest tournaments comes from the King. Or, on His behalf, from the Council. In ye olden times, the winner could wish for anything their heart desired. Not truly anything, of course- not the keys to the Kingdoms- but the hand of a noble lady?

Or favored Prince?

Every kingdom involved would be happy to secure better ties with Vale in the course of international glory, and that's exactly what the Council is betting on- that everyone will want to win the tournament to win glory and strike an Alliance with the Council of Vale, and so pass up any offer to assassinate Jaune and earn Mordred's favor.

Ruby and Pyrrha have a common interest in protecting Jaune from assassins and unwanted 'suitors,' but the tournament can also be the means to settle things between them. Pyrrha had- has- confidence that she could win the tournament, and use it to keep Jaune free from others.

But if she lost to someone she respected- someone like, say, Ruby…

It could be their rematch, a tie-breaker, settling the score from their mutual victories and defeats from their first spar and the food fight. Pyrrha has every intention of winning yet another tournament, and all the motivation she needs to do her best. If Team JNPR wins, she _will_ confess. Properly.

But if Ruby wins the tournament, Pyrrha offers to step aside and offer Ruby the same courtesy she'd want in turn. Not exclusion- not the end of friendship or time with Jaune- but the Right of First Rejection.

Ruby accepts her challenge.

It's the chance to settle things between them once and for all, and to approach Jaune with the support of the other. Pyrrha warns she won't hold back against Ruby this time. She won't cheat, but she will do her best. Ruby vows the same, even as though she remembers the misery of her first defeat. She still doesn't know how Pyrrha won the first match, and Pyrrha's vow not to hold back this time is formidable, but Ruby won't waver.

Having set the terms, agreeing to beat everyone else who would claim Jaune as a prize, and vowing to represent their teams in the finals for the RWBY vs JNPR showdown over Jaune, Ruby and Pyrrha part. Ruby wanders to where she can do her best thinking, the Team Leader Lounge, to try and think on what she can do to win the tournament.

She's found by Jaune, who comes looking for her after seeing Pyrrha again.

It's quiet at first as he sits beside her, but it's a comfortable quiet as Jaune refrains from distracting her while she's focused. Eventually, though, Jaune breaks the silence by admitting that Pyrrha told him about her and Ruby's conversation. The apology he's glad Pyrrha made, the forgiveness he's grateful Ruby extended… and their agreement regarding the tournament. Over him.

Ruby asks what he thinks of the Council's idea of negotiating during the tournament and Jaune admits he hates having his life bandied about like a signing bonus. But at the same time, he'll go through with it if it comes to it. He said he'd do whatever he could to keep Mordred off the throne, and if that's what it takes… well, Arcs and words. Belle's done her best to protect him on the domestic front, but even her influence is limited. The Council will make the most of him eventually.

Ruby vows to him it won't come to that. She and Pyrrha will prevent it, will protect him from those who only want him for their own ambitions.

By claiming the prize themselves?

It's not bitter, but a bit distant as Jaune looks at a wall rather than at her. But he turns towards her when she vehemently denies it. That's not what they- what she- Ruby stumbles as she tries to clarify. This tournament, it's not about him. Not entirely. It's also about settling things between the two of them, Pyrrha and Ruby. If Ruby loses… if she loses, Ruby is prepared to face the consequences. Resolved to try and start moving on. All she wants if she loses is- aside from his friendship- for him to give Pyrrha a fair chance, like she will.

It brings a mixed look to Jaune- relief, perhaps, that Ruby has a resolve to move on, but also a hint of pain. He sighs. He'd wished- hoped- that their feelings might…

He can't finish, and doesn't because Ruby interrupts to restate her own feelings. She loves him. They both do. She's can't pretend otherwise.

He knows. He can't reciprocate.

And so? She still has feelings.

But he can't accept them.

He doesn't have to.

Jaune is surprised, even as it's Ruby's turn to look forward and nod to herself. It's less a compromise and more of an assertion- Ruby won't hide her feelings, but Jaune doesn't have to accept them either. She'll still have them, and still express them as she can, while she can. Because if Pyrrha wins- if Pyrrha wins, she's resolved to accept that, and support her, as faithfully as she can. But until then, and even after- she loves him.

So please let her love him, if only from a distance.

Jaune has a pained but tender look as he reaches out to tenderly touch Ruby's face with a terribly mixed expression on his own. One of empathy, and fondness, and pity all in one. He can't stop her, but he won't encourage her.

Not publicly, at least.

It's a slip, one that makes Ruby's eyes widen as wide as Jaune's as he hastily walks back what he just said with an explanation.

He must appear impartial. Any hint of favoritism could bring allegations of cheating that would besmirch the tournament and Ruby herself. Mordred and his allies would jump at any chance to discredit Jaune, and happily attack his friends to do so at even the slightest hint of bias. Jaune can't compromise himself, can't even be perceived as being compromised, if he's to make the best effort to take the throne and deny it to Mordred. He can't root for Ruby. He can't be seen as acknowledging her feelings. As far as the public can know, she will be just another star-struck supporter.

But he doesn't tell her she can't show what she feels.

That's what Ruby focuses on from Jaune's 'rejection'- not what he says, but what he doesn't say. He doesn't tell her to give up her feelings. He doesn't ask her to stop. He doesn't even imply she should hide them. Merely that he can't be seen to accept them, during the tournament and for the rest of the succession crisis.

Not openly.

Ruby rallies. It's not a reciprocation of interest- it's not an implicit confession by Jaune- but it's an acceptance of her feelings all the same. Whether it's returned or not, it's a subtle sort of sanction. Less than an invitation, but something more than mere tolerance.

Jaune is looking forward and demurely down, cheeks glowing a slight red as Ruby realizes the implication- that Jaune is willing to indulge her, as much as he can.

Jaune won't look up at her, so Ruby goes down in front of him- taking a knee even if she too is blushing too much to look up and make eye contact. Kneeling before him, looking down, Ruby says she understands.

Ruby promises once more that she will do everything she can to help Jaune take the throne. She vows to protect him during the tournament, from any assassin and every contender who would try to claim him as a prize. And she swears she understands the severity of the situation and compose herself accordingly, vowing never to let her own reputation dishonor Jaune's.

She may love him, but she will never shame him again. This she swears.

As Ruby swears her vows, her embarrassed flush fading into a more shameless sincerity. It ends with a poignant silence, as Ruby continues to kneel with her head bowed and Jaune looks at her with an unseeable (and unreadable) expression. Jaune breaks the silence first, reaching out to tap her on the head. She may have once shamed herself, but she has never shamed him, and he has never been ashamed of her. Rise.

The archaic wording is followed by a more mundane appeal- Jaune, embarrassed, asking Ruby not to do that. Contender to be King or not, the idea of his friends bowing or kneeling to him is embarrassing. To Ruby, though, that's why he's worth it- Mordred would surely enjoy the sight of a girl on her knees before him.

There's an awkward pause, and a rapid return of the early flushing as Ruby realizes her accidental innuendo... and her position, still kneeling feet from him. Ruby frantically denies that's what she meant- she wouldn't get on her knees for Jaune unless he asked her to- er, that is to say, her feelings for Jaune are much purer that that-

Ruby's stumbling denials are met with a hand on her head and a lovely laugh, and Jaune's good humor eases Ruby's embarrassment. Jaune says he knows, and smiles easily, and that makes Ruby smile back as they chuckle. Jaune settles for a promise that Ruby keep an eye out for him- not just to protect him, but to keep him grounded, and remind him of where he really belongs. No kneeling from his friends, or anyone else- not unless he really wants them to.

There's a tease in his eye, and a shared chuckle as Jaune offers Ruby a hand to help her stand. Ruby looks at it for a moment, and takes it… and if she holds on to it a moment longer than necessary once she's arisen, brushing her finger against his palm as she lets go, Jaune doesn't protest.

Though she could stay there a bit longer, Ruby moves before a silence can fall. Ruby is going to the training arena despite the late hour, explaining that she needs to practice if she's to protect Jaune from all the greedy girls at the tournament. Jaune wishes her well- he'll be counting on her. She knows. She vows she won't let him down. He knows. They both know her feelings, and her intentions, and yet Jaune still encourages her to do her best, and sees her off with a smile.

Ruby walks out of the lounge, head held high and cape fluttering behind her as she leaves. And if Jaune's smile turns a bit bitter-sweet as she leaves…

At least he's smiling for her.

/

End The Consequences of Courting

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

If last chapter was difficult and unpleasant, this was the payoff. I think it was worth it, and not simply because of the emotional resolution.

I mentioned last time it was difficult to strike a conflict between two mostly sympathetic characters, but it was necessary. The alternative to conflict is no conflict, which can ruin a scenario when such things are expected and realistic. Love conflict tensions between Ruby and Pyrrha are needed and appropriate... but it's a matter of how they conflict, and how it resolves, that would make this story what it is. And part of that- of not resorting to one-sided caricature bashing- is why I had to rewrite an earlier part of the story. Namely, the part where Ruby messed up with Pyrrha. Ruby went through her problem-making phase back then to counter-balance Pyrrha's mistake her, which was and is needed to balance the story of a romantic triangle with tension.

Ruby committing the first sin was important for a few reasons. Besides marking a moment for her development and growing maturity, it also helped establish an equivalence between herself and Pyrrha in both virtue and flaws. If Ruby had never sinned, then Pyrrha's words would seem even worse and unjustified. If Pyrrha had never forgiven the offense, she wouldn't have as much weight as a romantic rival by proving her virtue. The fact that both girls made (more or less) the same mistake- and that Ruby's forgiveness was patterned after a virtue she learned from Pyrrha- actually helps set them up as equals in maturity, if not skill. And that's important if they're to be rivals as well as friends, and not just enemies when it comes to love. This may be a Ruby POV story with an uncertain resolution, but it certainly isn't one where Pyrrha is the evil antagonist rival.

(Clearly that's Mordred. I mean, he's named _Mordred,_ and dresses in black militaristic uniforms. How less subtle could I be? Unless I'm counting on you to consider that...)

But don't mind me. How did this segment and arc work for you? This is roughly the transition point to the next phase of the story, as we tie the personal and political plots together as we approach the third and final phase of this story- a Vytal Festival like you've never seen before.

Please leave a review and share your thoughts now that this arc has come to a close.


	33. Scandalous Support 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would pigs fly if I did?

/

* * *

/

Scandalous Support 1

/

The fallout of Ruby's confession and subsequent evolution to open interest corresponds to a general transition of the story and politics as the Vytal Festival draws ever closer.

First, and foremost, is Ruby's more open interest in Jaune. Now that the secret of her feelings is out, there is little effort to keep her feelings a secret anymore. Ruby is openly infatuated with Jaune, and if you couldn't tell it by the looks she gives him and regular sighs from afar, all you'd have to do is ask her. Ruby is open with her feelings- a contrast to Pyrrha's public stoicism- and freely admits them if asked.

'Freely' doesn't mean 'constantly' or 'annoyingly,' though. While Ruby isn't hiding her feelings, she's developed a self-discipline and self-control of her own that makes this a very different experience than her first crushing phase. Where once she tried to monopolize Jaune's time and attention, now she focuses on what needs to be done while enjoying Jaune's presence along the way. Ruby can have a conversation with Jaune without stammering, brush hands without blushing, and listen to what he says and not just what she imagines. She's even able to focus on classes without being constantly distracted by him, mostly. Ruby respects boundaries, sees him off to Pyrrha without protest or jealousy, and hardly smothers him with sappy poetry. To a casual observer, they're back to being the best of friends.

But when they were just friends, though, Ruby didn't insist on opening doors for Jaune. Or lean so close at times, or regularly write poems on the corners of her pages or secretly leave gifts with a scattering of rose petals where he'll find them or-

Sigh. Which Ruby does a lot, from a distance, as she lives the life of being a lady in love both close and far away. Ruby often has a lovesick expression when she's in the same room and looking out of the side of her eyes, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

Ruby is living the dream, sort of, and expressing her love in the only way she knows. Ruby does onto Jaune what she taught Jaune to do onto Weiss, expressing her emotional investment with chaste gestures while Jaune receives them without complaint or encouragement. Jaune accepts her tokens of affection as gracefully as he can- a home-cooked cookie here, an arc-embroidered handkerchief there- with thanks as if they the gifts of pure friendship, even though it's obvious they're anything but. Even observers like Team CFVY can tell, though that might have something to do with Ruby's demure blush she has every time Jaune accepts her latest token.

Her team thinks its weird- seriously weird- but Ruby seems happy, or at least much happier than when Jaune was avoiding her. Despite her reservations, Yang lets it slide- it's not like Jaune is leading her on, or cruelly trying to shut her down. Nora and Ren are a bit more passive, not objecting but supporting their preffered candidate instead. Ruby's not the only one advancing her interest, Pyrrha tries to make ground to, but compared to Ruby's courting Pyrrha's reserved affection is stoic in comparison. Pyrrha is much less comfortable showing her affection in public in any way, keeping her affection a secret known only to the teams. What goes on in their training sessions is a secret between her and Jaune… but Ruby isn't concerned.

Ruby's affection, though, does start to get noted outside their circles. The first journalists to realize it is Lisa Lavender at an event to mark the imminent arrival of Amity Coliseum (which has just departed the Vacuo coast on its way to Vale), a social party that Jaune and Ruby attend. Lisa had suspected Ruby might have feelings for Jaune long ago, earlier in the story, but Ruby's open admission of her affection still takes Lisa back by it's simple directness. Lisa pities Ruby, considering Jaune's status as bargaining chip for the Council, but cheers her on even so- even fondly recalling her own crushing days. Despite warning Ruby of the dangers of her interest becoming scandalous gossip fodder, Lisa breaks her stern serious reporter persona to wish Ruby good luck, and even promises not to spill the secret herself. She's a higher class of journalist that that, despite the beat she was exiled to… and a sudden, unexpected display of fireworks on the horizon brings more pressing news to bare.

That political transition is the other focus of the pre-tournament set-up, where there is both continuation and also disruption to the flow of things. While some of these events began in the background of the last arc, where Ruby was focused on her own circumstances, the pre-Vytal arc allows the political story to return to prominence.

Jaune's advantage in the succession crisis has grown as Belle's support has taken root. While Jaune had the public support by default due to his own celebrity and the Council's influence in the media, Belle's political connections has given him a lot more support amongst the nobility. This isn't to say that Mordred's support has declined, just that his support base includes more of the rich and ambitious non-nobility, the next would-be Schnees like the Winchesters and more. Mordred's faction has grown and consolidated over time as Mordred finds the most ambitious and recruits them with promises to change the status quo.

Jaune leads with the ambivalent nobles who are more or less content with the status quo, while Mordred's appeal learns more towards the power-hungry or ambitious. Belle's economic and industrial support- such as for an expansion of the city walls- covers more interests of the nobility, while Mordred's policy proposals are aimed more towards the martial/industrial interests who would gain the most from him on the throne. Mordred's basis of support is potent, but bar an upset Jaune is on the way to securing the support of two-thirds of the Lord's Council, which will convince the last.

But an upset does happen- a series of them- when a series of terrorist attacks occur across the city.

Unlike the previous assassinations and murders that were often done discretely, the new crimes are completely public… and couldn't come at a better time politically for Mordred.

With the first attack occurring days after Ruby and Jaune's new development, the political tone of the city begins to shift as Jaune and Ruby and the rest receive threatening calls and bombs begin to go off with little or no warning across the city. A dust store here- an anti-faunus establishment here- and on one night of the dinner party where Ruby and Lisa Lavender talk, Jaune and Ruby realize that the glow on the horizon isn't a potentially romantic dusk and fireworks, but a blaze in the harbor as the latest SDC dust freighter ignites. Jaune and Ruby race from the party to investigate, giving the paparazzi a good photo and a headline of 'The Dashing Prince,' but when they arrive all they find is the Royal Police cordoning off the area… and a White Fang logo scrawled on a building nearby.

The White Fang's suspected transition to open terrorism is sudden and unexpected, and Mordred immediately demands a crackdown on faunus terrorism to be overseen by the Royal Police. This is exceptionally alarming because while the Royal Police have sole jurisdiction over the nobility, they typically have little jurisdiction over the non-nobility citizenry except in times of national crisis. The Royal Police's previous involvement with the White Fang was a consequence of joining forces with the Ozpin to take down Roman Torchwick's network, but this is something completely unrelated. Mordred's expansion of powers is a blatant power grab, one that could be then turned against the Council in time.

When the Council blocks him by refusing to grant permission, Mordred seems stymied… and the Council looks worse as bombs and attacks on businesses continue to occur across the city. Each time the White Fang of Vale avoids responsibility but demands the release of the already captured 'political prisoners' like Adam, the worse the Council looks for stopping Mordred's attempts to go after the White Fang. The local police, loyal to the Council, are practically useless and unable to stop or catch the perpetrators.

Something odds begins to become apparent, though- many, though not all, of the businesses being targeted for 'anti-faunus policies' happen to be supporting Jaune's claim to the throne in some way. But some are guilty of nothing more than accepting pro-Jaune fliers that Ruby has handed out over various pro-Jaune campaign trips to town. Some of them are positively pro-faunus as well… and almost all of them have some tie, investment or otherwise, to Belle.

Naturally the Council is extremely concerned about this. Publicly, the Council's principled opposition to Mordred's power-grab now looks like obstruction to the man selflessly trying to protect the city from attackers targeting his political rivals. Privately, there's obvious suspicion that Mordred benefits if pro-Jaune people suffer. Until there's proof, however, it remains little more than a conspiracy theory, and one that Mordred's supporters look dimly upon.

What's worse, though, is the change in the political atmosphere- as fears of faunus terrorism rise, the public and political pressure to Do Something about it also rises. Mordred's stock goes up as he promises to restore order, and people jeer the Council for preventing him. A growing part of the public believe Mordred, and some of the stores that once held pro-Jaune posters take them down or support Mordred instead in exchange for Royal Police protection standing outside their stores. There's even talk of having the Royal Police take charge of the security of the Vytal Festival, if the festival isn't pushed back entirely. Delaying the Vytal Festival would be a big accomplishment for the White Fang, and a boon for Mordred as well, because it would support Mordred's claims that the Council is unable to protect the Kingdom.

If the Council is concerned, though, Blake is frantic, especially when people and not just buildings start getting hurt.

Everyone assumes it's the White Fang, even if they've publicly admitted to nothing. The White Fang's resort to blatant terrorism, not just as a label but in fact, horrifies her almost as much as the warning signs of a rising tide of anti-faunus bigotry. No one's blaming all faunus yet, and even Mordred has stood by his promises of draconian faunus reforms, but some people (like Cardin) are feeling emboldened to call a spade a spade and deem the faunus- and not just some- as a fifth column inside Vale itself.

Jaune, Belle, Ozpin, the Council, and everyone else are taking it seriously, but their ability to do anything is limited by the political crisis. A natural first step would be for Opin's Huntsmen to interrogate the White Fang already taken prisoner, but they're held by the Royal Guard who fall under Mordred, not the Council. With the Council refusing to allow Mordred to let the Royal Police loose, Mordred in turn is refusing to allow the Council access to the White Fang prisoners, creating a jurisdictional standoff. A standoff that favors Mordred, no less, because the Council looks worse to the broader public. It's obvious that Mordred is playing politics with the police, but at the moment more people see the Council as the obstacle to Mordred's solution.

While Ozpin and the adults handle this, Jaune has his own job to do. Jaune's role is to do what he hopefully one day will be expected to do- to be a figurehead and a voice for calm. The Monarch's role in this day and age is to remain calm when others aren't, and to give the people continuity and stability even in tumultuous times. In a sense that's what Mordred is doing- simplifying things by providing a clear enemy and himself as a obvious solution- but Jaune can do it his own way. Calm and continuity, even the campaign for the succession crisis, can help keep the peace, as trivial as it may seem. If even unimportant things can continue undistrubed, it can give hope to people that things aren't as bad as they might fear.

So go forth, Jaune Arc. Take your friends and bring peace to the Kingdom. Make great speeches and inspire pithy slogans, like 'Keep Calm and Arc On.'

That becomes a bit harder when the White Fang denounces the Monarchy and takes credit for the recent attacks…

...and outs Blake as one of their own in the process.

/

Scandalous Support 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

A short and simpler start to our next arc, which _still_ preceeds the Vytal Festival. We'll get there in due time... eventually.

Please leave a review of what you've enjoyed, if anything. Surprisingly few remarks last arc, which surprised me.


	34. Scandalous Support 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would pigs fly if I did?

/

* * *

/

Scandalous Support 2

/

The White Fang's statement is pure, reductionist propaganda. Reaching back to ancient history and treating it as current, the White Fang blasts the Kingdom of Vale for all the historic evils it ever done to the faunus. Racist nobles, the subjugation of clans and packs, and of course the Faunus Hunts of old. Everything from the Vale History Museum way back when is treated as recent and relevant as the White Fang blasts both Mordred and Jaune as a continuation of the same old evils. Not only does the White Fang condemn the abuses of the past, and claim to be certain that both contenders will just continue on subjugating faunus, but the White Fang goes on a spiel of condemning nobles and race traitors alike for turning their attention to petty power struggle rather than the needs of real faunus.

The real bombshell, though, is one race-traitor in particular- Blake. Castigated for 'acting human,' and for hiding her heritage, Blake's secrets- both racial and organizational- are exposed. The White Fang doesn't explicitly call her a traitor of conscience- that might breed sympathy for her- but they definitely identify her as one of their own now complicit in petty human power struggles… even as they use photos of her rare public appearances with Jaune to link her directly to Jaune, particularly via his Student Council. Between a photo of Blake from her time with Adam, and a photo of her amongst Jaune's Student Council, Blake is cast as a wayward (but not necessarily repentant) soul who lost sight of faunus causes to play human politics.

Blake becomes Jaune's first Real Scandal, as Jaune is tied to association with both a faunus and a White Fang terrorist in the midst of an anti-faunus moment. It's made worse when the media, usually at the Council's beck and call, runs with the narrative. Only a few reporters, such as Lisa Lavender in particular, try to find the real facts first. As racial tensions rise, and even the planned arrival of Amity Coliseum is delayed due to the terrorist concerns, the public and the media wants a scapegoat.

Blake's exposure and vilification is immediate. Despite Ozpin and the Council's efforts to stop it, the story is too juicy- terrorism, subterfuge, scandal- and links too well with Mordred's complaints of Council obstructionism and conspiring against him to be ignored. A terrorist, snuck into Beacon, allowed among not only Remnants brightest hopes but Vale's own children? Even as the Council dares protest that Mordred is holding White Fang prisoners in jail and from away from them? When Mordred issues a warrant for Belle's arrest for past crimes against the Kingdom, the Council has no clever rebuttal. Blake was bad and involved with the bad people involved in the city, ergo Blake is involved in the bad things happening in the city now, ergo anyone shielding her is bad as well. Including, of course, the Hunters at Beacon.

Even if it's led by Ozpin- who extends Beacon's protection to Blake in the face of a mob in the steets of Vale- Jaune is very quickly one of the few, if not only, people to publicly oppose demands to hand Blake over to the authorities… or, more specifically, Mordred. Who no doubt remembers the lies given way back at the docks, when Weiss and Ruby vouched for her innocence. Faced with a politically unpopular position- of a faunus terrorist who snuck into Beacon amongst the best and most noble future protectors- the Council quickly folds, and attempts to pressure Jaune into renouncing Blake to save his own prospects. He should claim that he didn't know, that he was deceived, that he was tricked rather than tolerating the treason.

It's not all hopeless- Blake's confession with Ozpin after the Paladin incident allows him some leeway to say Blake was cooperating, even as he claims to have known all the while. Moreover, Blake obviously has a case to make about having helped to fight the White Fang- she helped catch Adam (twice), obviously opposes them, and even has a Schnee to vouch for her... though that's a double-edged sword with the faunus community. Blake has more than a good chance of remaining free, but not with her reputation intact. It'll just take time.

But it's not Blake's reputation that's really at stake. The real target of character assassination is Jaune.

Jaune's refusal to denounce or renounce Blake is principled, noble, and incredibly unpopular. Every time Jaune stands by his friend, Mordred's position rises. Mordred promises law, order, and bringing unruly faunus to justice. Jaune, Beacon, and the Council side with a terrorist, keeping her from being brought to justice. The nobles don't like it, nor does much of the street, and even many in the school give them all harder looks for siding with Blake. Jaune is being tarred by association, even as he refuses to sacrifice a friend for political expediency.

One of the few allies not to be deterred, thankfully, is Belle. Though Belle is concerned about the White Fang connection, she's also willing to listen and be reassured about Blake's change of loyalties. Belle opens up her home to help Blake hide out of sight of the paparazzi-infested Beacon while Ozpin builds the public case on Blake's behalf. For awhile, Belle's home becomes Blakes home, and a base for the rest of the Student Council to gather outside of the harsh criticism of a media that criticizes them for letting a terrorist in their ranks.

Belle's hospitality earns her a place in the circle of friends, bringing her to an even level with the Student Council despite her age or lack of Huntress skills. Instead she is a friend, and an ally, and brings her own noble/non-Huntress viewpoint to the situation. Belle's graciousness sees her bond with everyone, but especially Blake, who already had a soft spot for the reformist even without knowing the truth about her. As Belle finds her place in the circle of friends, everyone tries to figure what they can do- not just on how to mitigate the damage, but to see if they can turn this crisis into an opportunity.

Jaune's position is hard. Public propriety demands he renounce Blake, which he refuses to do. While Jaune might sacrifice himself to politics, he won't sacrifice friends, and that's just who he is. Difficult as that may make things for himself now, it's also why everyone there would prefer him on the Throne than Mordred. Even though Jaune and Blake have never been particularly close, even she is clearly touched by his steadfast loyalty to her- something Ruby watches with pride from the side. Still, Jaune's position puts him in a bad light with everyone who has a bad view of the White Fang. Both racists and law and order types disapprove.

But… for better and for worse, not everyone views the White Fang badly. Or at least, not the original White Fang.

Belle can put herself in that last group, even if it would be scandalous to say it aloud. More to the point there's one part of the city that is a bit more ambivalent about the old White Fang, and not turned away by Jaune's refusal to shun an ex-member.

The Faunus quarter.

Mordred's made frightening gains amongst the humans since the terrorism wave, but the Faunus have been ambivalent at best. Few support the White Fang, and none support the current crime wave. Most are keeping their heads down and hoping it doesn't come down on them. It'd be safe to say most are not aghast at the Blake scandal- after all, everyone knows someone who knew someone who was tied to the old White Fang back in the day. If you went after everyone who had ties to the old group, you'd take a quarter out of the faunus quarter. These people are among the least concerned with punishing Blake if she didn't do something deserving punishment… and watching Jaune's position carefully.

Belle lays out what could be called a Faunus strategy for Jaune, a gambit to regain political position. Given Belle's influence and ownership in industry, even if she can't/won't/doesn't outright censor the media she can at least frame the situation. If the faunus were to be polled for views on the candidates- and if Jaune leads amongst them- then a surge in suddenly realied Faunus support would counterbalance the loss in human support and change the narrative. Some, hopefully most, of that human support will come back anyway once Ozpin makes his public case for Blake, and people realize what a good person she is- a White Fang deserter of conscience, an idealistic heroine, a repeated foe of the Fang. If Jaune can build support with the Faunus now, he could come back even stronger.

If. But the faunuse have to _want_ to side with him.

To date the Faunus have been largely apathetic and a non-factor in the succsion crisis, not organizing or wanting to 'pick a side.' While Jaune (and Belle) have offered more hopes of reforms, Mordred's offered some of his own. More to the point, though, opposing Mordred is a frighteningforce to oppose. Anyone who sides against Mordred risks his displeasure and vengeance whether he wins or loses: either Mordred is an empowered King, or still in charge of the Royal Police afterwards. Either way, Mordred is sure to remember his enemies, and be able to spite them.

Jaune has no such fear at his disposal. No one fears for themselves if Jaune wins, even if they oppose him. Besides, Jaune right now needs their help, not the other way around. And to round it off, it's not even clear it's possible- the faunus are largely unorganized, with no clear leader with whom to negotiate or appeal. There's no leader they would respect enough to listen to and let themselves be swayed by.

Well, there might be one.

Blake pulls the 'I might have been keeping some secrets from you all' card, with a dash of 'I'm kinda of a bigger deal than I let on.' Blake reveals herself as the daughter of a chieftain of Menagerie-a surprise promotion that gets her second looks, and a little of melodrama from her partner. First Weiss the heiress, then Jaune the prince... when can Yang expect her own upgrade? She's willing to be modest- she'll settle for a title of the Dukin' Duchess, or maybe just being recognized as the Coolest Countess of all.

After an, ahem, underwhelming reaction to Yang's attempt at levity, and Belle leans over and whispers to Ruby asking if there was supposed to be a joke somewhere, Blake continues.

Blake shares that her parents left the White Fang before she did, but that before they did they once told her of someone who could help. Which is to say, Blake's father- current chieftain of Menagerie and former High Leader of the White Fang before it went bad- may be able to reach another former High Leader of the White Fang. One of the first, possibly even the founder, who stood up for Faunus in the war and went on to establish the White Fang.

The original White Fang. The one that stood for peaceful tactics, racial tolerance, and gradual reform. The one which held the esteem of the entire faunus community, and the respect of many a human. If he could be found- if he could be convinced- his influence couldn't be understated.

Blake calls her parents, which means having an uncomfortable late-night video call with them after they've seen the news involving her. Blake's mother and father are simultaneously glad she's alright, upset that she went on a bad path that has gotten her into trouble, and relieved that she's not arrested and using her one free phone call to contact them. Still, seeing them in Belle's mansion- and surrounded by human friends who vouch that she's on the right path- surprises them. After some awkward introductions, which show that the Beladonnas have been paying attention to the Valean news and recognize Jaune and Belle favorably, Blake's father agrees to tell them what he knows, even if it's separated by age and distance and having never been to Vale himself.

First, he thinks it's a good idea. That original leader- a faunus known to all as Malik- definitely had a focus on human-faunus harmony, as part of some never-really explained promise made long ago. Malik left the White Fang long before it went bad, and is respected bot by the faunus community and untainted by the White Fang's extremist tactics, which he left well before such tactics were accepted. If he endorsed Jaune, it would be a Big Deal. He was even respected by humans as an honest negotiator, willing partner, and absolute opponent of intimidation tactics or militantism of any sort. No one can accuse him of complicity with White Fang terrorism, because the shift to anti-human militantism was the reason he left in the first place, denouncing it on his way out. Many at the time dismissed him as being too soft, a pacifist, but now…

He was a leader of great foresight, and always warned that terrorism would turn people against the faunus rather than win them respect and allies.

But that foresight is also why finding him will be difficult. Malik never returned to Menagerie, staying in human Kingdoms. It's also said he assumed a new identity to distance himself from his old life and begin again. While he's no doubt set himself up in some position of influence since then- being described as too committed to his vision of racial cooperation to retire- he's also a hidden, reclusive actor. The best Blake's father knows is that he's somewhere in Vale, most likely in the Faunus quarter.

And that's it. That's all they have to go on- a vague lead to check the Faunus quarter- and not even a description to go on. Blake's father is vague, describing Malik as something of a chameleon, a master at blending in, and not being found when he didn't want to be. But when he wants to be…

When Malik reveals himself, there will be no doubt that it's really him.

Searching for Malik is the next quest, but not one the group is well suited for. The only one who could possibly fit in the faunus quarter most of the time would be Blake, who now is both exposed and restricted to Beacon and Belle's place for her own protection. Jaune and Belle can't search either, being too notable and too tied into the nobility politics. Weiss is just straight out, as far as mingling with the faunus goes. It will fall on the remaining five- humans all- to brave the faunus quarter and try to find the illusive former leader of the White Fang.

If anyone knows… or would tell the random humans if they did.

It's a long shot, but it's the only thing they can really do in the interim. They resolve to leave in the morning, and soon retire.

Except Jaune, who calls Ruby aside.

It's the first time Jaune and Ruby have been alone since the reconciliation and Ruby's feelings being open, but it's not awkward at all. Instead, Jaune expresses concern- for her- because of the reputation the faunus quarter has. The reputation she herself warned him of their hookie day. While most of the group will be going as pairs, Jaune has already deduced that Ruby will be the one who won't, since Yang will be going to try and help Pyrrha blend in as well. Ruby doesn't deny it, claiming instead she'll be sure to keep her head down and hood up, but that doesn't quite reassure Jaune. There are some bad apples everywhere, and no doubt some bad wolves in the Faunus quarter. Especially anyone who might know she's his friend, and might want to win favor with Mordred by arranging an accident.

It's unlikely, but Jaune is simply worried. For her. There's nothing he can say to dissuade her, so Jaune simply asks she be careful… and gives her a good luck charm to take with her. It's a little bit of stitching, an Arc moon one one side and a sun on the other, with a hint of the scent of rose petals inside the pouch. Jaune begins to dissemble- he made it when he was up in that tower, and wanted to make enough for everyone, but if she's going alone, then, well...

Ruby takes the charm, thanks Jaune, and promises to be careful. Jaune shuts up, looking grateful and embarrassed, and apologizes for imposing on her time. Ruby doesn't mind- and soon after is seen almost skipping to the bedroom by a curious Belle. When Ruby sleeps that night, she sleeps well without any dreams as she clutches the charm to her chest.

In the morning, Jaune sees them off, biding them all to return soon with good news... well, Ruby doesn't see Pyrrha walking away with a charm around her wrist.

/

Scandalous Support 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

And so the scandal continues, and a new OC is foreshadowed. I think this may be the most major character OCs I've done in a fanfic before. Mordred, Belle... are they working for you? Are they characters you can make your own mental image of, and feel the fit in the context of the story?

Separatemusing/question- anyone think the arc titles were suitable or not? Not sure if it worked well, but I've tried to give them somewhat ambiguous meanings, in that they could be taken multiple different ways or be thought to refer to different parts of the arc. Like a Modest Proposal- was that Jaune's first policy proposal, Belle's offer of marriage, or the prospect of an affair due to duress that Ruby faced? Are those arc titles ever something anyone went 'huh, I bet that means 'X'', or is this just one of those things that no one ever notices?

Random thoughts worth sharing.

(Also, to answer one person's question- no, Grimm Eclipse won't really factor into Knight of Lancaster's main story. Knight of Lancaster was thought up well before the game, I felt the plot divergence was enough to not really warrant investigating it.)


	35. Scandalous Support 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would Zwei die if I did?

/

* * *

/

Scandalous Support 3

/

Jaune's Student Council reaches the faunus quarter early in the morning. The faunus quarter is a section the city filled with slums and buildings pressed against the walls, separated from the rest of the city by a dirty river-stream and draw bridge. Once there, the group splits up to cover more ground. Jaune was right about how the split-up would go- Ren and Nora leave as one tag-team partner, Yang goes with Pyrrha with words about Pyrrha sticking out like a sore thumb and needing a disguise, and Ruby goes on her own with her hood up. They all promise to be as discrete as possible- lest word of their effort spread back to Mordred- and to not cause trouble. Right now, an additional scandal from his friends is the last thing Jaune needs.

Ruby's visit to the faunus quarter is a quest that quickly seems futile. Something definitely seems off, even though no one is hostile. It's not just that people keep giving her odd looks when she asks after Malik. Maybe it's how she does it- or the fact she does so simply and directly- but eventually denials give way to suspicion. Humans with weapons entering the faunus quarter asking questions like that… that's the sort of thing that could give someone the wrong idea, you know?

Ruby gets nowhere, and soon spots obvious indicators that faunus are misleading her- such as contradictory explanations about what sort of faunus Malik is, what he looks like, and even whether he's in town or not. Ruby also feels the aura pinpricks that she's being watched and followed. She can't tell who's following her in the crowd, but soon learns via a lunch-time meet-up with the rest of the group that they're having similar issues. Everyone is avoiding answering, and no one is being helpful.

Not until one seemingly random faunus pulls her off the street and into an alley.

Ruby thinks she's under attack first, until she realizes the faunus is familiar- it's Hayate, the combat-faunus butler from the night of the Queen's assassination. She recognizes Hayate, and Hayate has recognized her, and Hayate is the first faunus to be somewhat straight with her all day.

Hayate is clearly torn- saying more than he should, afraid for his place here if he does, but feeling he owes Ruby (or rather, by extension, Jaune) for the night of the White Fang attack. Hayate lost his job with the nobility, but has been making ends meet here thanks to Jaune's endorsement on live television. Despite that, his job here could be at risk if he says too much. Hayate talks about Malik in rushed and cryptic terms: one does not look for Malik, Malik looks for you. If you have to seek him, he wasn't looking for you. He has eyes everywhere, a key to any door, and you never know when or where he'll show up. Malik is someone who finds you in your time of need, and every faunus in the quarter who knows him well enough to find him would die for him instead.

Hayate's explanation is cut short when the bouncers of the bar they're at find them. The bouncers are very suspicious of Ruby by this point- word having gotten around of the group of humans looking for Malik- and with suspicion comes pointed questions.

Ruby keeps her purpose a secret while trying to protect Hayate as friend. (Really just a stranger, barely an acquaintance, Hayate claims as they explain, even as Ruby contrasts that by dropping Jaune's line about strangers being friends.) Ruby avoids confrontation rather than risk a fight when the bouncers try to force the issue, even if it means losing her first real lead to Malid all day. Rather than stick around and risk getting Hayate in trouble, Ruby evades a fight- despite the trash-talking bruisers calling her not just a little girl but also a coward.

Any other time, or maybe any other person, might have risen. But with Jaune's reputation in mind, RUby refuses to be riled. Any fighting under these conditions could ruin Jaune's reputation with the faunus and bringing mores scandal and shame to him via his friends. Rather than do that, Ruby peacefully leaves the establishment...

...but still feels the pressure of being watched as she goes.

Ruby's afternoon is disappointing, and promises to end on a similar note as the day draws to a close. No one has threatened them, but word of their search has spread throughout the faunus quarter. Everyone's heard of them- been warned of them- and the chances of finding anyone willing to talk are nil. Still, she doesn't give up, no matter how futile this quest becomes. Jaune needs the help of Malik, and that's enough for Ruby to keep searching.

The evening takes a turn for the dangerous when Ruby hears sounds of panic as dusk falls. Young faunus are running across the bridge into the faunus quarter in fear, and behind them is… not a mob, but a large number of drunken humans, cursing and accusing the faunus of harboring thieves and terrorists. Faunus are gathering on their side of the river-bridge as well, ready to defend themselves. The faunus are prepared to eject the humans from the faunus quarter by force if necessary, but there's a hint of fear on their part as well, as parents try to shoo their children or infirm indoors or back home. If the faunus fight back, it could cause an incident and spark reprisals. Normally they'd just raise the drawbridge, but…

There are still faunus running to them, desperate for the relative safety of the faunus quarter. Raise it, and those left behind will suffer. Leave it down…

While faunus gather nervously and grip impromptu weapons, Ruby walks into the center of the bridge without fear.

Ruby lets the faunus run pass her, but warns the drunken humans to stop. They don't want to- accusing the faunus children of being thieves and the faunus quarter of being a haven to the White Fang- but when challenged they lack any proof. That's what she thought. Ruby takes a stand, warning the drunken humans from approaching any further, and without actually drawing her weapon she asks them to leave peacefully instead.

They don't.

Negotiations break down over a little girl telling them what to do- especially when they cite Lord Mordred's pronouncements of needing to secure the city- and the drunken civilians charge across the bridge. Ruby could beat them with ease if she withdrew her Crescent Rose... but all that would mean is a flurry of newspapers the next day, with Mordred condemning Jaune's allies for drawing weapons on citizens of Vale (and Mordred's future supporters).

Instead, Ruby takes a less violent- though still active- path. Ruby uses her speed and agility to dodge, disrupt, and even gently push or trip the humans off the bridge into the (filty) mini-river below, where they struggle back to the human side. In a series of failed charges, Ruby defeats and all but defenstrates the human mob into the humbling drink... but when the last human wisens up to retreat in fear, giving up, Ruby lets him go free.

But when the last of them surrenders, Ruby stops- and soon turns around to prevent the _faunus_ from crossing, or at least those who were thinking of crossing to settle the score in their favor. A fight against the scattered drunken souls wouldn't be fair at all, and is entirely unnecessary. It's questionable if Ruby will convince them to change their minds, or if she's going to have to physically stop them as well... but a voice from the crowd speaks up in her favor, and points out that she could stop the faunus as easily as she stopped the humans. Some of the crowd grumbles, but more relax in relief, and everyone disperses when the faunus in the crowd directs them to go home. Even the most recalcitrant of the bunch, the ones who wanted to settle things on their terms, are called out by by name and reminded of familial or other obligations.

The situation settles peacefully as the faunus disperse, with Ruby having successfully held the bridge against all comers.

One faunus doesn' leavet, and the one who spoke becomes obvious as she continues to watch Ruby. It's an old woman- a crone of a mouse-faunus, really, wizened and old and small with age. She watches Ruby with familiar carefulness. The old crone bids Ruby to approach, and Ruby even has to stoop down so that she can get a good look at her face. The mousy woman remarks on Ruby's silver eyes, but more importantly calls her out as one of the people looking for Malik. Upon Ruby admitting that she is, she asks why- why is a little human girl looking for an old faunus as he?

Ruby says it's because she needs help, but the old mouse-woman doesn't believe her. People like her- and again he references her silver eyes- don't need help from faunus like them. Humans only come to the faunus quarter when they want something for themselves they can't get elsewhere, and then they take it and leave not caring who else is hurt along the way. Ruby denies it- and in a moment of breaking her reserve, she admits that the help isn't for herself. It's for a friend who just wants to talk to Malik.

Something in the way she says it- that Jaune just wants to talk to Malik- makes the old mouse pause.

Her boy, no doubt. Ruby considers denying it, but instead softly says he isn't hers. The man sighs, and tells her she's hardly the first maiden to brave the faunus quarter and look for Malik on behalf of her prince. Ruby's eyes widen, but the old crone dismisses her unnamed rival for trying to force a meeting by, well, force. Unlike Ruby, who…

The Old Crone asks Ruby why she fought the way she did on the bridge. Did she think she'd gain favor, win their trust, with a simple show of violence? Ruby denies it- it hadn't even crossed her mind at the time- and simply states it was the right thing to do. Not just to defend, but prevent a larger fight. The old mouse believes her this time, because someone trying to curry favor wouldn't have been willing to stop the faunus as well. They would have let the faunus win a petty dispute rather than risk the animosity of stopping them. Ruby didn't think of that, and can only admit she's glad not fighting worked out. Jaune would have understood, but she doesn't want to cause him any trouble.

That makes the Old Crone laugh- a girl who _doesn't_ fight for the man she favors, because she loves him? The word play makes him laugh. The Old Crone rewards Ruby for her actions and character by offering to arrange… not a meeting, so much as an audience. Ruby is told to return to the place she met Hayate tomorrow, and is invited to bring Jaune… but no one else. If she does, and Jaune is as interesting as her, they might- might- meet Malik.

But if he isn't, or if she tries to cheat and bring in more allies, they will never meet Malik, and their chance for getting the faunus community to support Jaune will be lost forever. The mousy woman explicitly calls them out on exactly what they're hoping to achieve, and gives a final piece of advice: be sure Jaune comes armed and armored.

Before Ruby can demand to know why, Yang/Pyrrha/Ren/Nora arrive. In the time it takes Ruby to see them and turn back, the Old Mouser has disappeared. They're relieved to see her alright- having heard rumor of a fight- and Ruby reassures them as they depart and return to Belle's mansion to reform the Student Council.

Ultimately, Ruby's lead is the only lead on Malik they find. Everyone else was stonewalled the entire day. Going over it with the Student Council and Belle, Jaune agrees to take up the offer and go to the Faunus Quarter with Ruby. They'll go alone too- despite the ominous warnings to come armed- as the stakes are too high to cheat. Not everyone is comfortable, Pyrrha in particular, but everyone accepts Ruby's promise to ensure nothing happens to Jaune.

Besides, he can handle himself. Jaune fingers his arms and armor- embellished and improved upon by Ruby and Weiss and even Belle long ago- and reminds them all that he can take care of himself. He hasn't been training all this time just to look pretty.

Maybe not, though Pyrrha and Ruby are both a little bit embarrassed as they look away awkwardly. Even so, Ruby will still ensure his safety.

And she has just the thing to help.

/

Scandalous Support 3

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

A quick double-update because the two chapters didn't quite fit together, but are admittedly shorter than the recent norm (and much shorter from the next update). This was definitely a 'day in the life of Ruby' sort of story.


	36. Scandalous Support 4

Much apologies for not updating yesterday. Real world stuff got in the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would boarbatusks fly if I did?

/

* * *

/

Scandalous Support 4

/

Jaune and Ruby go to the Faunus Quarter the next day, with Ruby leading Jaune to where he needs to go. Jaune is once again out in Vale in disguise- only this time the hodded cloak he wears isn't Ruby's. It's a new cloak, one Ruby made for him, a pure and noble white that can cover his armor as cape or cloak as needed. For now, it hides his arms and armor, and leaving Jaune a hooded figure in white, and one unaware of just what that means to Ruby.

Ruby's in a good mood. Going with Jaune on an important mission like this is… thrilling. Despite the uncertainty and hint of danger- or maybe because of it- Ruby is excited. Not careless- she's on guard- and not reckless- any trouble looking for Jaune will be sure to find her first- but excited. There's a flush to her cheeks that isn't just about Jaune, and Ruby's enthusiasm is contagious and puts Jaune at ease. Despite the signs that her feelings are still there- her holding the door for him, or insisting on him sitting first in the bullhead, and standing as a shield between him and would-be gawkers when he's airsick- Ruby is on her best behavior, and Jaune isn't off-put at all.

Jaune and Ruby arrive at the designated location, only to find… no one, really, and nothing but a ramshackle old inn. It's a mess- painfully so- with just a sole old faunus woman working it, and not the mousey crone Ruby's looking. She knows nothing of what's going on, but invites them to sit and stay and wait awhile, while she tends to the housework. As she does, she talks about how she took over the inn from her recently late husband.

Ruby and Jaune wait, thinking they just got early, but time passes without any sign of anybody. All the while, the old faunus tries to clean, but her joints are old and giving her pain. For lack of anything better to do, Jaune and Ruby volunteer to help the old lady with her chores… and find, amongst the rubbish, a letter addressed to Jaune.

The letter commends Jaune for passing the first test- not simply sitting around filth while others struggle to clean it- and compliments him for being willing to 'get his hands dirty.' It then sets out his next challenge- to recover a horse from a certain stable.

When Jaune and Ruby arrive, they find that the horse in question, which belonged to the late innkeeper, is lame. The stablemaster curses the late innkeeper as a horse thief, but honors a promise to take care of the horse. So they're tasked to get a replacement horse, which entails going to a different stable, whose stablemaster will only give up his if they clear the stables…

Jaune and Ruby are given a series of tasks, with each task leading to another. Each task is low-brow, humbling, and definitely gets Jaune's pure white cloak dirty with the common filth. And yet each task helps some faunus in some small way. Each time both Jaune and Ruby pitch in to help, despite the filth. Cleaning stables leads to finding a banner leads to finding someone in jail and so on.

Despite the mundanity of the tasks, there's no danger involved, and no hint of threat. Though the pair are watched, and Ruby can feel hidden watchers as well, there's no hostile intent. Ruby keeps her guard, and maybe guards Jaune a bit too closely at times from imagined threats, but it's increasingly clear that these trials are testing something other than martial prowess.

As they complete the tasks, a narrative starts to form, centered around the late innkeeper. Every task is tied to someone tied to the innkeeper, who had a mixed past. Though the backstory starts well- a loving husband, an honest innkeeper, a pillar of the community- it takes a turn for the worse the further back it goes. Before he was an innkeeper, he was worse. A thief, a mercenary, a bandit-king in the wilds. Someone who did bad things, and lived a worse life, and who's reputation was so blackened that the last quest giver spits rather than say the name of a traitor and oath-breaker who renounced past companions.

The last labor is the recovery of the late innkeeper's sword, which was thrown into a pond after he came to Vale and settled down. The pond is in the 'park' of the faunus quarter, a squalid little patch of weeds around a former cistern that- despite the muck- is remarkably clearly a center of the community, as faunus pass by all around. At first, faunus watched them with interest, but as the two labored throughout the day and Jaune's clean cloak got dirty, by the end they're as muddied and unexceptional as the rest of them.

Jaune's task to find thesword involves drudging through the muck. Ruby, already disappointed at the mess made of her gift-cloak, is willing to do it for him. But in suitability- and modesty if Ruby's shirt were to get soaked- Jaune insists. Jaune strips his armor and most of his clothes so that he can swim. Ruby watches from the banks, and tries not to be too embarrassed while guarding his clothes. Jaune's half-dressed state is… distracting, to be sure, but Ruby averts her eyes and doesn't peek.

Really.

Not until Jaune bursts out of the water infront of her, surprising her and making her kick him back in on reflex. Jaune finished, and made a playful surprise taking advantage of her distraction. Jaune managed to find and recover the sword- lifting the sword out of the lake by his hand before emerging- and returns to re-don his armor while Ruby is caught off guard and flustered by how… interesting the water is on him. The water is surprisingly clean despite the muck at the bottom, and the way it dribbles...

Jaune dressing and Ruby's fluster distracts them enough that their prize is stolen by a diminutive thief. A small child sprints by and steals the sword, leaving it up to Ruby to chase after while Jaune is still putting back on his pants. Ruby obviously has the speed advantage, but the child darts amongst the crowd once Ruby cries out 'thief!' It's a chase through the alleys until the kid turns a corner… and bounces off Jaune, who seems to have a special ability to catch thieves around blind corners. Thanks to the day of tasks around this part of town, Jaune was able to figure out where the thief was likely to go and head them off.

From there it's an easy capture and a sob story. The child, a scrappy boyish looking thing, claims to be the grandson of the innkeeper, and thus claims that the sword belongs to them. Demands to be let go with it are less than obliged, even as the kid takes more and more accurate verbal potshots at Jaune over the nobility crisis. Things like Jaune palling around with ex-terrorists, and getting into Beacon due to catching Roman by luck. Jaune doesn't deny these things, and him keeping his temper is what helps Ruby restrain her inclination to jump in on his behalf. The culminating point, though, is the child's arrogant expectation that he'll be let go scott-free. After all, _everyone_ knows Jaune's trying to win the favor of the faunus, so letting one go is what it means to be pro-faunus, right?

Jaune's irritation is clear in his rejection. If wanting a fair deal for the faunus makes him 'pro-faunus' then sure, he won't deny that, but it doesn't mean he's going to ignore faunus wrongdoing either. He'll protect anyone and everyone from the Grimm, but he's not going to pick sides on any dispute on race alone. He fought the White Fang, for Vale's sake. He's not going to let someone get away with something wrong just because of the number of ears.

And if they're a friend, like Blake?

The kid's insinuation of nepotism at the public scandal makes Jaune and Ruby both draw in a short breath. But after a pause, Jaune has an answer. Blake is… Blake made mistakes, in joining the White Fang and going along with it as long as she did. But Blake stopped once she realized it was a mistake, and has tried to make up for it ever since. She's fought them, she's stopped them, she's told everything she knows to the Headmaster at Beacon. No one's more opposed to the White Fang and what it's doing than Blake, and Blake has done more to try and stop the White Fang than almost anyone in this city, Council and Mordred included. She's done more to stop the White Fang than even him, and he fought Adam Tauros on the highway for dust's sake.

So don't talk like you know anything about her when you don't, because Blake's nothing like the faunus kid- she came to Vale to make up for her mistakes, not to try and avoid responsibility for them. She's earned her chance at redemption, and he's not just saying that because she earned his trust. Jaune doesn't side with friends just because they're friends, he'd oppose her if he thought she was in the wrong, and if you don't believe him just ask Ruby.

Ruby's breathless witness gets a tinge of discomfort at the reminder, but she stands by what Jaune says. She can definitely attest to Jaune not turning a blind eye to a friend's misbehavior, even if he forgives them once they try to make up for it. The faunus kid goes silent, and Jaune ends the conversation there to get back with the sword, and to take the kid back to the inn as well. Ruby notices that while the kid is silent as he goes along without resistance, he isn't cowed. If anything, he's… smirking?

Ruby and Jaune return to the inn, and find it packed with people, a huge change from earlier that day. The very room they'd cleaned earlier in the day has been rearranged with chairs and tables, and nearly everyone they've seen and helped today is there. Though they quickly hand off the child to the innkeeper's wife, the child is received with not even a scold, and Jaune and Ruby are hurried upstairs to freshen up and clean up, to the point that they're practically hustled into a communal cleaning room to shower, with the promise that their clothes will be restored by the time they done cleaning. They have to get ready.

Ready for what?

The funeral, of course.

It quickly becomes apparent that everything the two did today was in service of the funeral of the late innkeeper. From cleaning out the room to finding a horse to pull the funeral carriage, the seemingly random tasks had the greater purpose of getting things ready. That's… suspiciously convenient, and neither Ruby and Jaune are sure what's going on, but as they clean up they resolve to stick around to find Malik, who's obviously pulling the strings here.

After that resolution, Ruby at last realizes that she's having a discussion with Jaune as he cleans up. In the shower. On the other side of a privacy screen.

The realization- and the memory from the pond from earlier- shuts her up with an eep. The temptation to look is there… it'd be easy… but once again Ruby resists the temptation to peek... at least until she doesn't have a choice. A faunus maid arrives, bringing back their clothes- clothes that have already been cleaned, all the muck and grime somehow washed away. But when they bring Ruby's clothes, they also bring her Jaune's... and it's up to Ruby to hand them to him.

In a shower room. When he's clad only in a towel.

(Okay, she peeks once. On accident.)

Jaune doesn't quite understand Ruby's hangup until he sees her blushing, and realizes the context. And, of course, that he's more comfortable around her right now than she is around him because Reasons They Both Know. Jaune apologizes, retreats to change, and emerges fully clothed with an apology… and a request for help to strap back on all his armor, which he can't quite do himself.

Ruby helps Jaune back into his armor, and Jaune apologizes for his lack of consideration. Because, you know… the crush-that's-not-a-crush. He didn't mean to tease her, or anything else. It just slipped his mind.

On one hand that's good for Ruby, because that means he's truly comfortable around her, but on the other it might be bad. Maybe he doesn't see her as a girl that way? After all, he has seven sisters. Maybe to him she's just…

Jaune sighs, and reaches back and rubs her head in his familiar way. He's not sure what to make of her at times, but he definitely doesn't see her as a sister. Ruby's soft thanks, as she helps buckle his straps and prepare his armor, are the last words spoken between them.

As Jaune finishes, Ruby can't help but appreciate not only the fresh clothes the faunus gave, but the sight of her gift-cape on his shoulders. Instead of a cape, it now sits on his shoulders like a cloak. Jaune looks regal, and she likes it. Once again, Ruby averts her eyes with a blush, even though he's fully clothed.

Jaune and Ruby emerge downstairs for the funeral. The kid they turned over is nowhere to be seen, but they finally see the old mouse man faunus who invited them in the first place. The old man greets them, invites them over, and signals for the funeral ceremony to begin.

There ceremony is about what you'd expect- the late innkeepers wife cries, friends reminisce on how he stood by them and was a pillar of the community. There is recognition that he wasn't always so, but…

The key comes towards the end, when the old mouse faunus calls on Jaune to give remarks. It's a sudden and unexpected invitation, one Jaune didn't prepare for, and some of the guests are as surprised as Ruby. Jaune didn't know the late innkeeper, so what does Jaune have to reflect on. The old mouser disagrees, though, and with a curious glint in her eye tells Jaune to reflect anyway. She specifically asks for Jaune's thoughts on the late innkeeper's mixedpast.

Ruby senses something is amiss as the crowd doesn't bat an eye at the request, but Jaune whispers for her to not worry and tells her to hit him instead. Anywhere but the face. It's odd, but Ruby hits him above the heart, and when she does Jaune starts to glow, just a little. Ruby realizes Jaune is going to try to take advantage of part of his semblance, even as he shakes off his nerves.

Jaune stumbles into a speech based not on personal experience with the late faunus, but on what he's heard and experienced today. Jaune was asked to talk about the man who lived a long life- and must address that the man did good and ill in life. Jaune decides that it's alright to focus on the good, and not just the ill, because despite earlier mistakes the man redeemed himself over the course of his life by turning a new leaf and starting again. Mixing in elements of Jaune's earlier thoughts on Blake, Jaune once again hits his stride with the idea of earning redemption. Redemption, to Jaune, comes through living a life of good actions, and not just enduring punishment. Though maybe the man did do bad things- he doesn't know, he never saw them or saw proof beyond hearsay- at some point he stopped doing ill and started going good, long enough and often enough to be remembered fondly by his new community.

Not just some point, though- when he came to Vale. And that sparks something in Jaune, as sympathetic platitudes give way to something more sincere and tightly held. To Jaune, Vale isn't just a place where people live- it's a kingdom of fresh starts and new opportunities. It's a place for people to leave their pasts behind and re-invent themselves for the better. Take himself. Caught in the moment, Jaune admits that he came to Vale with nothing but a dream of being a Huntsman. He had no training, no pedigree, not even transcripts. Jaune even admits that he'd been considering resorting to bribery to get some- something that doesn't feel right to Ruby- but that he didn't, because he ran into a fated friend and then Roman Torchwick ran into him. That chance encounter gave him the chance of a lifetime. An opportunity for a life where he didn't have to cheat, or steal, or do anything else wrong in order to pursue his dream and live a good life.

To Jaune, that's what Vale is- can be- _should_ be. A kingdom for people to turn their lives around, even if they've made mistakes in their past.

Some people don't try to change. The late Roman Torchwick could have been so much more than a petty thief, for example, if he'd used his knack for money for something, like, creative accounting. But some people come to Vale to try and make the best of it, and themselves, in a way that can better Vale as a whole. That's what has happened to him. Even if he lucked his way into Beacon, he earned the recognition that came from standing up to defend his village. That's what is happening for Blake, his friend- someone who's turned a page in her life and done everything she can to make up for it.

And that's what Jaune bets happened to the late innkeeper too.

Bringing it back to the subject of the funeral, Jaune bets that the late innkeeper would have understood him, and his decision to stand by Blake in this hour of scandal. That he was a man who turned his life around, who threw away a bloody sword into a muddy pond and lived a better life for it. Certainly he lived one good enough that the city guard or police never took him away, and that his community never turned him over. That's worth respecting, and that's why Jaune feels it's alright for everyone to remember the old innkeeper fondly. Because he wasn't just what he was before- he was what he became after, and that was something worth respecting.

Jaune never met the man in life, but having come to learn about him too late, he wishes he'd had a chance to.

After all, like his mother always told him, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. Coming to Vale was like finding an entire city of strangers he hadn't met yet, including some of the best friends a man could have, but today taught him that there was still an entire quarter he hadn't met yet. Jaune wishes he'd come here earlier, lamenting the missed opportunity with the old inn-keeper... but he looks forward to returning some day soon, and take the man's old friends as his own.

That way, at least, he can honor the old inn-keepers life in the best way possible.

Jaune's finish- almost glowing as he stands in a dusty beam of light coming from a skylight window- leads to a stunned silence. The faunus audience- who are clearly in on _something_ that Ruby and Jaune aren't catching- none the less break into sincere applause. (Literal) wolf-wistles, cheers, and 'well said!' echoe, and Jaune is buffeted by hand-shakes and pounds on the back as he leaves the podium and tries to make it back to Ruby. Each time he's hit his aura shines a bit brighter, and by the time he returns Jaune is visibly glowing (and not just in pride).

Ah… so that's how he did it…

The mouse faunus's remarks are the first reminder of herpresence, and when Ruby looks she sees her… smiling? It's a smile, but almost wistful, and despite the hint of understanding there's no sign of displeasure. The mouse faunus says little else as the funeral finishes, until it truly is over and the faunus stands up and claps her hands.

Instantly there's a silence. And with just a few words- that the reception will be outside- the hall immediately empties out.

Except for the three of them. Jaune and Ruby are on guard, but before she speaks again or provides any answers the mouse faunus goes to the casket to touch it tenderly. Jaune and Ruby press for answers, about things feeling staged, and the mouse faunus says it's truer than they know. The mouse faunus congratulates Jaune on his speech- very noble, really- but then corrects herself to congratulate Jaune on two speeches. No doubt word is already spreading, even before the footage is leaked.

Footage? Jaune and Ruby are alarmed, and press for the truth. What is going on? Where is Malik?

The old mouse faunus laughs. Haven't they figured it out yet? She pats the coffin once more.

Here is Malik. Malik was the old innkeeper... and Malik is dead.

No…

Ruby is dispirited, almost falling to her knees, thinking they were too late, while Jaune realizes they were lied to. Jaune, upset, wonders if they just wasted their time on a wild goose chase.

Not so, says the mouse faunus. They may have thought they were pursuing an audience with the living Malik to gain faunus support, but what they got was still considerable. Sir Jaune's scythe maiden, so often at his side, standing up to defend the faunus quarter as surely as she'd defend him? (Jaune looks at Ruby, surprised, for he hadn't heard about it yesterday. Ruby brushes it off, looking embarrassed. It hadn't seemed important at the time.)

But it was, and it was only the first step. Sir Jaune willing to see the faunus quarter, the faunus conditions, with his own eyes rather than rely on intermediaries? The noble Arc coming not to publicly pander or call on faunus to fall in line, but spending time helping the community in word and deed? Prince Jaune himself coming to speak at the funeral of Old Malik, giving good words and nothing so trite as a self-serving appeal at such an occasion?

Oh, trust me, it wasn't a waste at all.

The Malik they found may not have been who they were expecting, but they still won plenty of faunus favor all the same. They may have even won human favor as well- not just for the Malik speech, which hit at things that transcend race, but for the encounter with the child earlier. Some racists prefer a racial partisan, but regular people will respect someone who will hold both sides to the same standards. Not turning a blind eye to one's would-be allies is a good mark of character. Humans especially are more likely to accept temperance and mercy if they believe it is even-handed, and that they aren't being sold out in favor of some other minority's interests.

A certain video of a child-thief being taken into custody will speak for itself.

It was a setup. The whole thing- even the stealing of the sword to corner the child and force a confrontation- it was all a setup. And all for his benefit, Jaune realizes, because there was no way it was by chance or malice. It's a stunning realization, which only leads to… why?

The mouse woman smiles, old and wrinkled and in on a little secret. Is it so hard to believe that there are some people who would give others the chance to fail? That's what true tests are, after all.

Jaune had an opportunity, but the set-up wasn't rigged in his favor. No one made him say what he said, or agree to help out, or lower himself to mundane tasks like cleaning. Jaune's willingness, ability, and just plain luck to carry himself as he did was all his own.

It could have backfired. The Jaune that the faunus will be talking about and trading whispers of their encounters with today could have been vain, self-serving, uninspiring. He could have condemned someone for the sins a lifetime ago, or ignored the thievery of a faunus child, or admitted impure motives and cynical reasons. He could have ruined any hint of empathy.

But he didn't. Jaune came, in a way Mordred refused to, and that made all the difference. People's true character comes when they don't think they're being watched- or at least don't think they're being recorded.

Jaune is surprised, and coping with the revelations. Ruby, though…

Ruby calls out the old mouse for still lying to them. She's still hiding something, and there are still things that don't add up. Ruby and Jaune were promised an audience, not a meeting with a corpse. But more importantly, that can't really be Malik in there. The real Malik was a member of the White Fang before he came to Vale, not a bandit. Blake told them Malik was pacifist who left before the White Fang radicalized, so the stories of being a villainous bandit don't add it. The mouse is misleading them.

Who is the mouse faunus, and where is the real Malik?

The old mouse looks at Ruby… and laughs. What a clever girl. Keep this one close, she advises Jaune, before answering her questions. Ruby is half-right to spot the discrepancy, but also half wrong. That is Malik in the coffin there. And Malik was a pacifist before he left the White Fang to come to Vale… but that wasn't the first time Malik came to Vale. The first time the 'real' Malik came to Vale and turned his life around was during the Great War, when he was a bandit-king spared by a human soldier who gave him a mercy he didn't deserve.

A human who wore a sword at his waist, inside a sheath-shield emblazoned with the crest of a crescent-moon arc.

Jaune's eyes widen with a whisper of 'grandfather' even as the old mouse asks if she can see Crocea Mors. Jaune hands it over, and the old faunus opens it to look at the sigil. With a whispered 'it's just as you told me,' she soon closes it and thanks Jaune for bringing it as he asked.

Ruby is uncomfortable in messing with the moment, but can't help herself. The old faunus is _still_ trying to mislead them. The Great War was in their grandparents time- Malik's departure from the White Fang was almost contemporary. The timeline still doesn't match up. And now the old mouse is differentiating between the 'real' Malik and another. Who is it? And who is he?

The old mouse chuckles again, calling Ruby too clever by far, and begs their forgiveness. It's simply been a long time since They've had cause to exposed Themselves to humans, and They admit to having enjoyed himself too much. But, since this is the Arc seeking him, the truth is…

The old faunus woman begins to twitch, and change, and then _transforms_ from a mere old mouse into a lion faunus with a mighty roar, mane blazing with visible light. Her voice, no longer old and wizened, is deep and powerful and indisputably male.

We too are Malik.

The now-lion faunus- who Ruby realizes is glowing with the same sort of aura Jaune did- speaks in a royal third-person as he introduces himself as Malik the Second, son of Malik the First, the the late innkeeper. Malik is the name the bandit-king took after he came to Vale, and one each generation of th family has kept. They've already met Malik the Third, his daughter- the scrappy boyish faunus they confronted earlier.

The Maliks are a line of faunus all identified by Malik- hence the confusion when Ruby had been asking around. Especially since their family semblance, a proof of their lineage, revolves around shape-shifting.

Malik the First, bandit-king turned innkeeper, came to Vale after he was dethroned but spared during the war by an Arc. The encounter, which likely included an entire adventure behind it at the time, turned the faunus's life around as he gave up old hatreds after the human's mercy. Malik the First renounced his violent ways when he came to Vale, and passed that along with the stories of his transformation to his children. He became the pillar of the community, and is the one whose funeral they just attended.

Malik the Second, the one they're speaking to now, is the one they were looking for in the first place. He took his father's pacifism to heart when he helped start the White Fang, and he kept his father's reformation alive when he left the White Fang rather than follow it in its path to violence. He (appears to be) a Lion Faunus in truth, but can change to any faunus form, giving him the perspective of any faunus who chooses. He inherited his father's place in the community and then some, and could well be called the uncrowned King of the Faunus Quarter. He has a bold and confidant way of speaking, but also oddly speaks in the Royal Third person.

And Malik the Third, his daughter…

…who gets called out for having spied on them all this time…

Malik the Third, who'd appeared as a scrappy boyish faunus earlier, emerges as a clean, properly dressed... and indisputably human girl. The very image of her late mother, a diamond in the rough, or maybe the flower of the faunus quarter. Except, Malik the Third isn't a human- or is she?- because Malik the Third's shape-shifting shows a potential beyond even her father's.

Malik the Third can become human or faunus, giving Malik a different sort of personal stake in human-faunus harmony. But more than that, as Malike the Third flits between forms, Ruby realizes that she may well have seen Malik the Third before in the background across the story to date. One of the 'help' at the night of the White Fang attack- somewhere in the audience in some of Jaune's public appearances- even one of the curious onlookers that Ruby had kept out of the team leader lounge to preserve Jaune's privacy. Malik the Second confirms it soon enough- this isn't the first time Malik the Third has seen Ruby and Jaune, even if it's the first time Malik the Second and Jaune have been properly introduced.

Malik the Second- from now on just called Malik- reveals all without any other deception. Yes, this was all a test of character for Jaune- which he passed. But it was also the realization of Malik the First's promise to one day pay back the humans- and the Arc family in particular- for showing him mercy and letting him turn his life around. Today's 'set up' was both a way for Jaune to prove himself, but also the reciprocation of a favor long long ago. Even if it wasn't public, Jaune has Malik's personal favor from the start.

Malik the First, before he'd died, had apparently followed Jaune's rise to prominence with some interest, and talked endlessly on Jaune's behalf from within the community. But he'd also been too ashamed of his past, and then too ill, to approach Jaune directly. He eventually sent a letter after Jaune saved the faunus village, after seeing Jaune defend the nobility on TV no less, but it was never answered…

Jaune and Ruby trade looks, suspecting why. That was the night Jaune had been locked away in the tower, and put into the security lockdown. Then there was the huge, mostly unanswered, mail piles. They try to explain, but Malik brushes aside their apologies. He understands. He'd been upset, but Malik the First insisted on believing in Jaune, and when Ruby came by looking on Jaune's behalf, saying he just wanted to meet Malik…

So perhaps he didn't come just to speak to an old man who sent a letter. Malik knows that before Jaune and Ruby can admit the truth. But he still came, and without knowing the who or the why still spoke at the old man's funeral. He forgave an old man's regretted sins, and took inspiration from a better life. And what Jaune said at the end… about wishing he could have met Malik…

The current Malik smiles softly at that. Malik the First wanted to meet him too. And it would be Malik's privilege- as a son and as a matter of family honor- to renew and carry on that family friendship that was sure to have sparked.

Jaune has Malik's support for the throne- and through his own actions already, much of the faunus quarter's support as well. They'd needed reassurance before throwing their lot in with Jaune. Fear of Mordred is a real thing, and they had to believe Jaune is worth it. But after today, they'll stand by him so long as he stands by them. Not exclusively, not as a pro-faunus partisan, but as partner and equal part of the Kingdom of Vale.

Malik the Second, despite being a regal and intimidating figure as a lion faunus, is also amiable and approachable once the formalities of support are over. He even has a sense of humor. Malik offers to cement the new political alliance with a marriage of his daughter to Jaune, claiming she has a crush on him anyways. Maybe she does- she certainly blushes hard enough when he claims she has a collection of Jaune's media appearances in her room, and that she's hidden in the crowd in many of Jaune's appearances to date- but it's immediately apparent that Malik is just teasing her, down to the crocodile tears of how his baby girl is growing up so fast ever since her mother passed away awhile ago. Even if she's an accomplished little changling, his little cub is still young… and, with a glance at Ruby, probably couldn't stand up to the competition either. Malik the Third kicks her father once again, and calls him out for picking a big and imposing form for good measure. And knock it off with the glowing already.

Which is true- a shape shifter can choose any form he wants- and Malik even recognizes that he and Jaune have a similar trick with releasing aura to put others at ease. Malik's glowing lion's mane is the same sort as Jaune's aura of reassurance, something they have in common even if Malik's conveys a lion's pride and strength while Jaune's reflects his inner feelings. Malik calls it a noble aura, and reveals that it's as much an innate ability of Jaune's semblance as it is a reflection of how others view him. People who are trusted give an impression of trust, people who are feared can give off a palpable terror, and people who are cared for can have their caring felt by others.

The noble aura is reserved for those who shoulder position of high esteem, not always by choice, and can only be found in those with truly noble souls. Only a person of lordly caliber can access such a gift, born of both inherent character and the trust of others. Even if they don't know it, anyone exposed can feel the difference between Jaune and Mordred.

It does bring up the question of Malik- what does he consider himself if he has such a soul himself- but Malik simply smiles. His true form is as a lion faunus, and he isn't the leader of the faunus quarter on account of his late father. Malik would be King of the Faunus if there was such a thing, and a leader regardless, because that's just what he is. Some things are fated- and that might be something else he and Jaune have in common.

The audience ends there, with Malik promising to visit Jaune at Belle's place tomorrow. Even if Malik the First's funeral was an event of celebrating his life, not mourning his death, there remains much to do… and Malik himself has more to do thereafter. Malik may be a pacifist when it comes to human-faunus relations, but he wasn't a leader of the White Fang or his community because of inspiring auras or noble ideals. He's an effective, if hidden, political force, and one who brings a greater understanding of public opinion than the Council and all it's control of the media.

Already the videos of Jaune at the funeral and catching Malik the Third are being prepared for circulation. By this time tomorrow faunus will see Jaune honoring one of their own, humans will see Jaune bringing a faunus thief to account, and everyone will see a candidate who stands for both justice and mercy. Someone who can represent the highest ideals of what Vale can stand for.

It won't work on everyone- racist hardliners want racialpartisans, and those who have been most recently hurt want punishment rather than justice- but Malik promises that within a week Jaune's reputation will turn around. And so, as a matter of fact, will Blake's- the cause of the scandal that forced them to seek him out in the first place. As people understand Jaune, they'll understand his decision to stand by her, and in doing so start to understand Blake herself. So take care of Ghira's daughter until then, alright? Ghira was one of the good ones, if a little slow moving at times, and he's glad that they helped the daughter of an old friend find her way again.

Jaune and Ruby leave with the promise of Malik's support, the prospect of faunus support as a whole, and a lot of revelations and plot twists for just one day. It's a lot to take in, and too tired to walk Jaune and Ruby call for a cab- and get a faunus-driven horse-drawn carriage instead. Jaune collapses inside, and tries to take stock of the day.

It's an unmitigated success, no doubt. Faunus support. Malik as an ally. All for helping people and doing the right thing in a way that felt natural. But most of all… Malik's father, and his grandfather.

When he came to Vale with Crocea Mors, Jaune didn't have a clue. He just thought he'd try to live up to his family legacy, without knowing anything about royalty or faunus honor-debts. It keeps feeling like things his family did long ago- saving a faunus, being tied to the nobility- are coming back to help him now, on top of everything he could possibly do.

This is… when did his life become such a fairy tale? Princes and Thrones and the wellbeing of the Kingdom, and a life where doing good has only helped him do more good for more. It just doesn't feel real, and he keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. He reminds himself the real world isn't a fairy tale.

Maybe, Ruby agrees, but maybe fairy tales were based on the real world too. And besides, isn't that why they're here? To make things better, and more like fairy tales in turn? It shouldn't be surprising when the world becomes better for them too along the way. That people grateful for the good things they've done, do good things for them in turn. It makes sense.

Ruby's words are meant to reassure Jaune about his fears of being overly successful, but they're a bit melancholic too. They're here to do good things, and make reality a bit more like a fairy tale…

But not everyone's fairy tale will get a happy ending. She's looking outside the carriage as she says it, not at Jaune, and Jaune knows exactly what she means.

An uncomfortable silence falls, until Jaune makes a confession. She knows he considered sneaking into Beacon, right? That he considered lying just to get in the door. Ruby does, having gasped when he admitted it before. Jaune asks her if that- if he- disappointed her with that. That he wasn't so innocent in intent as she might have believed, that he would have cheated to get in. Would she have still liked him if she'd known that from the start?

Ruby pauses, considering it, and says she probably would have. On some level, part of her might of suspected- it was certainly no secret that he was weak at the start, and transcripts wouldn't change that. But she thinks she would have forgiven him that, just like she didn't mind that he used to be weak, so long as his heart was in the right place. If it was just the start of him turning a new page in a new life in Vale, then to her it wouldn't have been much different than Blake's own attempt to grow from her past.

She's glad it didn't come to that, though.

It would have. Jaune insists he would have. He was serious. The only reason he didn't- the only reason he hadn't- was because he ran into her first. Running into Ruby- and then being run into by Roman- was the best day of his life. It gave him that opportunity. It gave him a friend. It even gave him a way to help, in some small way, the city as a whole. But it- and everything else since- wouldn't have happened without Ruby. He's glad it didn't come to that too, because if it had it would have meant he wouldn't have met Ruby, who without even meaning to helped protect his virtue and integrity…

Jaune groans and hides his face in his hands. He didn't mean to- he doesn't know where he was going with that. Just that Ruby was the reason he didn't sully himself by cheating, and it makes her important to him in a way no one else ever will be. She's important to him for a lot of other reasons too, but she's the one who put him on this fairy tale path, so to hear her talk about her own fairy tale like that- to see her looking out of the carriage like that rather than smiling like she usually does with him- it's not-

Ruby reaches over and puts her hand on the top of Jaune's own, telling him it's alright. It's not his fault, and she's not unhappy. She even gives Jaune a smile that helps him relax, reminding him that he didn't do anything wrong. He's honored her request, and letting her do what she wants, and whatever the ending she's sure it will be a good one. One she won't regret, she promises.

Jaune holds her too it, saying she can't go back on her word now. He also apologizes for ruining the mood. He's must be tired, and- yawn- yeah, he's a little tired after the long day. A bout of drowsiness comes over him, making him blink.

Ruby tells Jaune to sleep if he can, and promises to watch and wake him up after the carriage arrives at the shuttle port. Jaune's already tired, so it doesn't take long, but before he drifts off he groggily has a final thought.

He wants her to be happy, in the end. He likes it when she's happy.

It's debatable he realizes what he just said as he drifts off, but Ruby agrees all the same. She promises to try her best.

But as Ruby watches Jaune as he falls asleep… she smiles, but knows what she didn't say.

Not everyone's fairy tale will come true.

/

End Scandalous Support

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Well, an apology first. Real world stuff interfered with yesterday's update. This chapter was longer than I realized, and needed more time to scrub through it, and even so I think it's a bit rougher at the start than I'd like. This entire faunus quarter segment was actually a lot of ideas fighting for space, and I think it shows in just how many allusions there are. Labors, a sword in a pond, tests of character... plus, trying to convey the whole Malik concept, which is a mix of tropes, some internally-driven and some references to outside. Malik is actually partly inspired by Mr. Shine from the Discworld series, if you know that- the idea of a natural King-figure.

(Also, just to drive it in- guess what 'Malik' translates into?)

Still, I think the later half shines, and for the record that's what a lot of the story will be like going forward- a lot more indirect dialogue than summaries. As we enter the end-game, the story's 'pace' is going to slow down in favor of more depth of conversation and character moments. People who remember An Affair or Something can probably remember the transition between 'summarizing events' to 'summarizing conversations.'

Which, personally, I think works well with the better moments, as we've seen already, and the best are yet to come.


	37. Accounting for Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would I if I tried?

/

* * *

/

Accounting for Allies

/

The Scandal Arc ends soon after, and transitions to the Vytal Festival with one last pre-tournament transition arc. Things turn out as Mordred promised, and the scandal of Blake and the White Fang blows away as Malik makes himself public and makes his influence known.

Malik makes a public appearance with Belle, both to announce himself to the wider public- most humans not knowing him- and to formally endorse Jaune for the crown. Like most elements of the popularity strategy, public approval technically means nothing officially, but unofficially groundswells of public support, even amongst faunus, has a way of changing the minds of politicians who want to be popular. Timed to Belle's unannounced expansion of public opinion polls to the faunus as well as humans, Jaune's apparent jump in popularity convinces the first few nobles to start supporting him again. The recently viral videos of Jaune in the faunus quarter certainly don't hurt in providing reasons why- different videos tailored to different audiences, showing the same candidate in different but positive lights.

Meanwhile, Malik presents himself as what most human elites remember him as- as an incorruptible advocate of social peace and racial harmony, untainted by White Fang militarism. Malik sides with Jaune, but even in doing so promises more of the same social pacifism as well. No matter who wins, there will be no open resistance from the faunus quarter. This appeases Mordred somewhat, who dislikes the public opposition but makes an unexpected acknowledgement of Malik's move and laudes the commitment to peace and order. Though Mordred is reported to dislike some of Malik's peaceful means of opposition- faunus divestment and boycott protests of nobles supporting Mordred- he tends to dismiss such actions as theatrics, and settles for demanding Malik prove his loyalties to the Kingdom and denounce the White Fang (even as Mordred's proxies suggest there's a linkage).

It seems like a ploy by Mordred- a way to make Mordred denounce Blake (and thus Jaune's position)- but Malik is one step ahead. Malik's public denunciation of the White Fang- and encouraging faunus cooperation with both Council and Royal Police d against White Fang terrorism- is a start, but it's not the universal condemnation Mordred hoped for. Instead, Malik uses the opportunity to help clear Blake's name.

When a faunus tips Malik off to a possible White Fang attack, Malike leaps at the chance to help publicly clear Blake's name. Out of the blue Blake and Jaune are both taken out of class and rushed to what they only learn en-route is the emergency evacuation. By lunch time the news media gets images of Blake and Jaune helping manage the evacuation of humans and faunus both before the bomb is successfully defused. In the press release that follows, Malik uses the moment to attest to Blake's character, even claiming that the tip-off was in part inspired by her example. With Jaune as little more as a prop in the background, Malik begins Blake's public rehabilitation- a change of tone that, while met with skepticism at first, begins to take hold when Headmaster Ozpin releases his own report on Blake's past. Soon the media is sharing the stories of Blake's better sides- of the girl who fought the White Fang twice, who confessed her past to the authorities well before the current scandal, and even how she is the daughter of a line of defectors of conscience from the White Fang. Soon the Council-aligned media is, if not enthused, at least in line with the Council's line- that Blake made unfortunate decisions in the past, but has proven herself to neither be a threat to the Kingdom or detriment to Jaune's candidacy. Even Weiss Schnee goes on record testifying to Blake's character and commitment to racial harmony, not terrorism- a rare vouching from a Schnee that no one could accuse of being soft on the White Fang.

Blake is, of course, quite relieved to see the scandal fade, and knows it wasn't by the Council's graces she was cleared.

Ozpin and Weiss can convince the Humans as to Blake's cooperation with Hunter authorities, but only Malik can persuade the skeptical faunus that Blake isn't a race traitor or a sell-out. Faunus believe him, and humans believe the Huntsmen authorities such as Ozpin, and the Blake media narrative goes from 'White Fang terrorist' to 'conscientious defector.' Jaune is a background character to this, but he is in the picture standing behind Blake all the while, and soon Blake's public redemption becomes a credit to Jaune. The same media that vilified him for standing by a terrorist and urged him to denounce her now lionize him for standing by a friend in need. Fickle is the media, but Jaune's commitment only stands out more in contrast.

Combined with some of that leaked footage from Malik earlier- and Jaune's speech of turning a new page in life in Vale- and Jaune cinches the 'compassionate' candidate angle as someone capable of both protecting the people as a force of justice, but also showing mercy to the deserving. Jaune regains the lead in popularity, seen as someone decent and relatable, and the more the public supports the more elites get back on board. Which persuades even more of the public, and thus even more of the elites, in a self-affirming cycle. Jaune's candidacy goes from on the brink to a stronger lead within weeks, just like Malik predicted.

This early segment starts to flesh out Malik's role in Jaune's base of support- not just 'the faunus' vote, but an actor in his own right. Malik's pacifism and past history gives him a credibility and a virtue to not seem intimidating, but he's more than a good-faith orator who happens to have the good esteem of the faunus quarter. He's clever, has a keen understanding of both the human and faunus public mentalities, and knows how to exploit that. He's also, quite informally, a source of much new intelligence for Jaune's faction, and not just in terms of IQ.

Calling Malik a spy-master would misleading. Malik isn't a two-faced hypocrite in his views, resorting to unsavory measures or plausibly-deniable actions to destroy his enemies and ruthlessly enforce his power. But Malik does have an impressive network of the most invisible agents in Vale- the faunus underclass, the often overlooked servers and waiters and support staff that reach from the guest-rooms of the Valean nobility to the kitchens of Beacon itself. Malik doesn't have a 'network'- Malik has an entire population of faunus who see things, hear things, and then gossip about such things with eachother in their off-time like everyone else. Not everyone means to pass things on to Malik... but anyone who wants to use the faunus grape-vine can, and Malik's inn is no less than a previously unrecognied information nerve center for all of Vale- or at least the faunus parts.

It's a realization that shocks Headmaster Ozpin when Malik reveals privy info about the interior of Beacon, including his knowledge of some underground facilities where only the cleaning staff is cleared to go... and one that makes even Uncle Qrow whistle and thank the heavens that Malik is on their side. Malik isn't a ruthless spymaster... but if he wanted to, the Uncrowned King of the Faunus Quarter could cause a lot of trouble before he was stopped, if he ever was.

It's hard to catch a shape-shifter when they want to blend into the populace, after all.

That's not to say everything Malik does is a wild success. Malik's faunus network has its limitations, particularly where Mordred is concerned. Mordred's more racist supporters won't employ faunus at all, while the few faunus that have joined the Royal Police... they don't report back anything at all, whether from fear of discovery or buying into the Royalist zeal. Mordred's people are loyal, and in a way that can overcome racial solidarity.

While Malik upsets the scene in Jaune's favor, Mordred has his own ways of fighting back. It's just that doing so also ends up helping Jaune more than Mordred.

Mordred was always a hardliner in many ways, but he at least tried to appeal to the faunus with limited reforms based on merit and loyalty. But as Jaune begins to sweep the faunus support- all thanks to Malik- and begins to take the political middle, Mordred is forced to the margins. When faunus start rallying for Jaune- and holding actual rallies in support of him- anti-faunus forces naturally rally around Mordred in turn. Mordred's never sought them out, but he never refutes them either.

Mordred has tolerated racists from the start, much as he tolerated anyone who would bend the knee to him. Now he can't afford to alienate them, because Mordred needs whatever allies he can get. But making common cause with open racists isn't what it used to be- it's not the Great War anymore, and more people are more ambivalent about faunus issues and unwilling to help than than outright racist and ferverently opposed. Rightly or wrongly, the more Mordred gets identified as the candidate of anti-faunus humans, the more appealing Jaune becomes to the not-so-racist (or at least ambivalent) humans willing to live and let live. It's definitely a depiction the Council media is happy to encourage. Jaune again takes more of the center, forcing Mordred to rely more on the self-isolating extremists for money and manpower.

It's a self-destructive cycle, right as Jaune's growing support grows more support.

Mordred's not down, but his power base is on the outside looking in. Jaune represents the political center that the Council holds- not a crusader against injustices, but for peace, stability, and willing to entertain moderate adjustments. Jaune, specifically, is the 'fairness' candidate, someone who doesn't stand by against evil but is willing to make good-faith allowances for people who've made mistakes and try to make up for them. The fact that he's a Huntsman-in-training- and already has some genuine heroism under his belt- just sells the 'protector of the Kingdom' angle more.

It's all very reasonable, status-quo friendly, but also compatible with modest reforms, and in this Age of Peace that's what the Kingdom seems to want. Not even the faunus quarter wants to risk a revolution, even as they want reforms.

Mordred, though, represents far fewer interests. Outmaneuvered by the faunus gambit, Mordred has a powerful but small alliance of interests. Mordred has the ambitious who feel constrained by the status quo. Mordred has the military-industrial complex, who isn't affected by pro-Jaune faunus boycotts and are eager to support a war against the True Enemy, the Grimm. Mordred even has the law-and-order hardliners, who take issue with the Blake scandal and how her criminal past was swept under the rub.

But Mordred's anti-faunus base is a real albatross around his neck. The group is his by default, not particularly sought, and drives off more moderate prospects. Despite this, these old and established groups- human-only labor unions opposed to faunus scab workers who work for less, racial supremacists, eugenics idealogues- have a lot of heft and old influence. They provide money and bodies Mordred can't do without. It's just… he can't do much with them. Not without turning them into something more usable, which begins with Mordred recruiting supporters as 'auxiliaries' to his Royal Police and trying to teach them discipline.

The bottom line is that as far as the Royal Council goes, Jaune has a strong lead and is in sight of victory. The public opinion noble is firmly on his side now, and the elite opinion is also re-coalescing around him as well. Only the traditionalist is still opposed- disliking the unroyal use of faunus and popularity strategies to take the throne- but the traditionalist's leaning towards Mordred is shallow.

Barring some upset, it's hard to see Jaune losing. But Mordred holds on, hoping for- and possibly facilitating- just such an upset. Winning glory in the Vytal Festival Tournament would be a long shot, but upsets _do_ happen…

…and so do tragic accidents…

Back on the personal and personnel front, this period also marks the expansion of Jaune's inner circle to include Malik, and some developments and notes from across the cast as the tournament approaches. The capstone is when the professional media led by Lisa Lavender begins a series on all of Jaune's friends, key supporters, and allies- the so-called 'Student Council' and Jaune's own pillars of support. Narratively this is a recap that captures the official/public view and helps reframe the story for the tournament, but in-story Lisa's expose is about introducing the new arrivals for the Vytal Festival to the who and what of the Vale Succession Crisis.

The Council of Vale is, of course, the Council. Jaune's most important, if not most beloved, pillar of support, they represent the status quo and the era of peace. Though a bit two-faced in their public positions and private motivations, they are reliable if not warm supporters of Jaune. The Council of Vale publicly claims to support Jaune as the most worthy candidate on account of his heroic and noble services for the Kingdom of Vale, of which there are enough.

The private motivation of antipathy to Mordred is simply an open secret of the low-class media. The Council and Jaune have an uneasy relationship- the Council is uncomfortable about his growing friendships and alliances with real power players- but they are aligned in keeping Mordred off the throne. The future promises to be contested, with the Council intending to marry him off and keep him restrained, but for now they are aligned.

Belle is Jaune's key supporter amongst the nobility, publicly known for her philanthropy, and publicly known as a personal friend of Jaune's. The past rumors of something more are tantalizing, but in public and private they remain close. Belle is also close to Ruby- who, in some spare time during events, encourages her to reconnect with Weiss and the Schnees, and re-establish an old abandoned friendship. Extremely tentative outreach does happen when Ruby manages to arrange for Weiss to join her for tea with Belle- a moment where awkwardness arises on both sides, as once upon a time the older Belle was one of Weiss's idols/ideals of femininity.

The key (albeit minor) story plot for Belle is what _doesn't_ happen- despite the fears and prospects of Mordred using the Royal Police to coerce her into a marriage or strip her of her holdings, he doesn't. There are possible reasons for it- that it's too late to work, that she could still run off to another marriage, the Council - but the non-story is the story. Instead, Belle is one of Jaune's key pillars of support, helping him be something other than a puppet of the Council, and she soon sparks a similar sort of friendly partnership with Malik as well.

Malik is Jaune's pillar of support amongst the faunus community, and his return to politics gets international attention among faunus experts. It's been awhile since he's been in open politics- though Ozpin remembers him personally- and his recent decade(s) hiding amongst the Vale faunus community have kept him low key. The Vale faunus community was never particularly radical thanks to his influence, a reason why it and he were able to be beneath the notice of anti-terrorism and anti-White Fang experts. The fact that he's coming into public now- and taking a stand in a human political squabble- suggests that there could be something significant for human-faunus relations across Remnant.

That speculation grows stronger when people connect the dots and realize that Malik's public defense of Blake gives him a line of communication to fellow former White Fang leader-turn-defector of conscience, Ghira Belladonna. Experts wonder if Malik is positioning himself as a conduit of information from Menagerie... and, past that, the current White Fang and its leader, Sienna Kahn. The head of the White Fang has been remarkably silent regarding the recent actions of the White Fang cell, neither denouncing nor supporting it, and security experts are left to wonder who really is in control of the Valan White Fang. With the leaders like Adam under Royal Police custody... has there been a new rise of leadership, one that Sienna doesn't control? Some wonder if the rise of Malik might give Sienna a way to communicate to Vale, one White Fang leader via others.

The media knows of him as a 'faunus community organizer,' and despite some attempts to tie him to the White Fang, his reputation is clean. Malik's public position is that he and the faunus support Jaune because he is the candidate most inclined to give them a fair chance and hold them to the same standard as anyone else. While Malik's faunus boycotts pressure pro-Mordred nobles and business, Malik's absolute commitment to a peaceful community regardless of victor makes his presence less threatening (or, depending on position, less reassuring). Some people think the faunus support is half-hearted. There's a sense that, if the crisis comes to blow between Jauen and Mordred's factions, the faunus would sit out rather than fight for Jaune- something that puts the contest closer than many would like, if Mordred resists by force of arms. That sort of conspiracy talk is immediately hushed on air, though, and the people who broach that subject are never invited back onto Council television again. There is no threat of civil war in Vale, and hasn't been since the War of the Roses hundreds of years ago.

Privately, Malik is all for Jaune, with whom he sparks an interesting inter-generational friendship. He's reasonable, approachable, and becomes something of a male role model for Jaune in handling integrity, politics, and the power of the noble aura. Malik also strikes off on a very good footing with Belle in particular when he sneaks in past the waiting guards. Malik's shape changing abilities aren't just for show- they're how he blends in and avoided notice- and just because he's a pacifist doesn't mean he's totally law abiding. But when he does reveal himself to the group after arriving, he and Belle quickly become like long-lost friends. Malik has noticed and always appreciated Belle's reformist philanthropy- Belle studied his teachings and speeches and always wished to meet the person behind them. There's both a professional and personal a spark between the two of them that makes Ruby smile… but not as much when Blake has a similar sort of spark.

Blake's first meeting with Malik is the surprise press conference that clears her name, and it's clear that the lion faunus makes a strong impression on her. To Blake, Malik is that childhood role model made real, and to have him brought so close and speak on her behalf… it'd be wrong to say she's smitten, or having a celebrity crush, but she definitely has a reaction when Ruby tactfully tells her he's a single father. A child… but single. And in good shape. And despite being older than her dad, is a shape shifter and so has so many opportunities and never has to look old at all, but just experienced…

(Blake realizes Ruby is teasing her, and glowers, but it's a subtext that doesn't go away. Blake admires her child hood rolemodel, even as he and Belle strike a friendship more than just professional, and Ruby has a rare chance to be bemused at the makings of… something. Whatever it is, though, can wait until after the succession crisis.)

Jaune's final pillar of political support is the one the media doesn't report about- the Headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin is a subtle figure, but an influential one, much more so than 'just' a Headmaster. Ozpin acts as a de-facto counselor and advisor for Jaune- planning his education of statecraft, illuminating him on politics, and often serving as the preferred intermediary between Jaune and the Council. Ozpin's opinion not only has sway with the Council- he also brings informal allies and assets to the table. Beacon's faculty is definitely on board with protecting Jaune in Beacon, and while the faculty is nominally neutral in overall politics they also allow sympathetic students (like CFVY) to publicly support Jaune. Uncle Qrow, on the other hand, serves as a spy and agent for Ozpin- investigating the White Fang, and for evidence against Mordred. Then there's Ironwood…

General Ironwood isn't openly aligned with Jaune, but he is friends with Ozpin and has helped protect Jaune for his own reasons. Atlas is strictly neutral regarding Vale's political dispute, but keeping a close eye on the White Fang and potential instability. Ironwood doesn't bring his fleet to Vale, leaving it in Atlas as it should be in the Age of Peace, but he does consider bringing a team of Atlas specialists to Vale to help against the White Fang. Mostly, though, Ironwood is a factor limiting direct violence between the parties, and the presence of his neice Penny with Jaune at many a social function ensures his safety… though not necessarily out of fear of conflict with Atlas as many assume.

After Jaune's official pillars of support (sans Ozpin, who is hidden, and Ironwood, who declares neutrality), Lisa Lavender turns to Jaune's informal support base- what the media has come to call the Student Council.

The Student Council is Jaune's friends at Beacon, who are personally loyal to him and have a surprising amount of influence in their own right. Two in particular, obviously, but the media takes a brief look at all of the friends and teammates.

Blake's publicity is tied to the scandal, of course. Blake is currently the most famous White Fang defector since Malik himself, and part of her public rehabilitation is being forced to talk about her defection publicly again and again and again. Call it a karmic punishment- and the consequence of hiding her secret as long as she did- but while Jaune campaigns, Blake has to give public appearances urging faunus to oppose the White Fang and for White Fang members to defect. Her information value on White Fang activities is long since tapped, but her cooperation in publicly opposing the White Fang is key for helping calm the city during the terrorism wave. Her example convinces the humans that there are good faunus out there, and tells the faunus that they will be believed and protected if they cooperate against the White Fang. And if good views of her- such as when there is a rare breakthrough of another White Fang defector who credits her for his own defection- translate to more support for Jaune…

Personally, Blake's relationship with Jaune is belated. They were never close friends, per see, more like mutual friends by way of Ruby, but Jaune publicly standing by her during the scandal puts them on the same ground with the rest of her team. It's strange that they were publicly friendly before privately, and even stranger that Blake has a public role in the succession crisis at all, but it's all good… even as there's a brief and embarrassing moment of the tabloids putting on their own shipping goggles when they wonder why Jaune would stand by Blake so firmly.

When the media discovers that Blake is the daughter of the chieften of the Menagerie, the Council has ideas of using Blake to elict foreign support to boost Jaune. Talk of a match is quickly shut down by Blake's father (and the rest of Jaune's allies), and Blake's father declares the neutrality of the Menagerie. The faunus of Menagerie won't get involved in what's seen as a Vale political matter, nor will he give his daughter away like that. When that matter is resolved as quickly as it is, Blake gives Ruby a hint that she may have had something to do with her father's quick dismissal. Blake privately cheers on Ruby's pursuit of Jaune, though playfully takes it back when Ruby teases her about Malik.

Weiss, on the other hand, is the obvious go-to person for political relevance… and has to deal with the embarrassment of her and Jaune's near-relationship being discovered and dug at by the gossip magazines. It's hardly a secret, and she can't deny when they were seen in public when they almost dated, but the notice it gets… the Council, once again, starts getting ideas, while from far away Papa Schnee notices and sees what could be an opportunity to gain influence Vale.

It's embarrassing, especially since Jaune and Weiss have already moved on from the near-relationship and Weiss whole-heartedly supports Ruby. In a pre-planned move that Weiss warns Ruby 'you owe me' for, Weiss actually agrees to a sit-down interview about Jaune, and their past relationship. While she talks up Jaune as a person and a friend- and makes clear her (and, implicitly, Schnee) support for his candidacy- Weiss tries to put to rest the rumors it could be anything more again. Weiss falls on her sword, so to speak, and shares the 'embarrassing' fact that Jaune dumped her, not the other way around, even before nobility was a factor.

In doing so, Weiss steals a march on her father by stating, on record, that there would be no way that the Schnees would resort to something as archaic as arranged marriages in this civilized age. It's something that gets her father's private ire but also her sister's private support. Winter also threatens to make an appearance as the vengeful big sister and go after Jaune for breaking her sister's heart, but fortunately she can be calmed with the truth of the amicable breakup.

Weiss's sacrifice to the gods of gossip magazines keeps her out of the candidacy for Jaune matches, but also ensures she has to deal with paparazzi for awhile. Weiss tells Ruby she owes her, and can make it up by not giving up on Jaune.

Yang rounds out the public focus of Team RWBY with… not much, actually. Yang is politically irrelevant, mostly, and the most important thing about her is that Uncle Qrow takes particular care to keep her out of Mordred's way or public sight. This is indicated when Yang is the subject of a minor scandal when her past debauchery and club smashing are brought up. It's one of the few remaining things Mordred can use to attack Jaune by association, and at Mordred's proxy pressure Junior and The Club pursue charges against Yang. It's a sideshow, little more than a nuisance, but Uncle Qrow Yang is pressured to stay in Beacon and out of the public eye until it blows over.

Unable to help politically, Yang does her best to help privately, using her newfound free time to help train Jaune and Ruby when she can, though that never seems to be at the same time. Roman gave them trouble by dirty tricks, after all, and with the upcoming tournament it's important they know how to defend against them as well. There's a minor scandal-not-really when an infiltrating takes pictures of Jaune and Yang on the ground, wrestling- Scandal! Impropriety!- but at least the photos used are flattering to Jaune. Yang uses them to tease Ruby and Jaune... until Pyrrha challenges her to a sparring match, after which Yang suddenly shuts up about it.

Yang's real focus, however, is on helping Ruby train for the tournament. Yang knows of Ruby and Pyrrha's bet, and she serves as the best-fit partner to Ruby's intensified training. Yang's the one student who's come closest to beating Pyrrha in a fair fight, so she advises Ruby as best she can- that Pyrrha is a precision fighter, someone who waits for openings to exploit. Yang is the one Ruby confesses to about how formidable Pyrrha is as challenge, being the invincible girl, but Yang reminds Ruby that Ruby's won once already at the food fight. Yang encourages Ruby, to do her best, and keeps things light hearted.

Team JNPR also gets focus for being Jaune's team. Though in the story summary they haven't gotten much notice, being a Ruby-centric narrative, in-story Team JNPR actually eclipses Team RWBY in public fame and popularity. Between their two leading team members, their victory at the tourney, and heroic battle for Jaune's faunus village, Team JNPR is raised as the Pride of Beacon, and is the team to beat in this year's tournament.

Nora and Ren get relatively little media interest, as always. They are the human interest story, the connection to the more famous, and they know it. Nora is quirky and fun- Ren is calm and collected. Both of them play to the stereotypes as the supporting characters in the media narrative. That doesn't mean they're entirely without character- Nora, for example, invites the media interviewers into a workout session just so she can break them on camera with her 'warmup'- but they don't try to dominate things. Their status as orphans is known, and raised, but mostly used to humanize Jaune to emphasize his connection to 'common' people, a dynamic that privately annoys him. Ren's family past in particular- of his parents' deaths in an attempt to set up a new kingdom west of Vale- is used as a prop by both sides to justify an expansion of the Vale military- whether Mordred's conscription or the Arc Army- to better protect external settlements from the Grimm. On his part, Jaune and Ren both bond a bit with Malik, who takes a male role model role for the best, and Ren is the first human Malik brings into the fold, so to speak, teaching Ren about his faunus spy network in private but being publicly seen with a human in public.

Nora and Ren's real focus comes from the interviews with Jaune and Pyrrha, who vouch for them and try to push the media spotlight and appreciation back on their humble friends. Pyrrha, as Champion, cites Nora as a dark horse and person to watch in the tournament, crediting her workouts for pushing the Champion to new heights. Jaune on the other hand talks up Ren- about his composure, reliability, and wisdom that Jaune relies on. Jaune calling him the brother he never had, and someone who's judgement he relies on, helps shift attention and interest back on the overlooked two for just a bit. Ren's profile raises as Jaune's 'brother in arms,' and Ren even gets a surprise package from Jaune's mother- welcoming him to the family, and even offering to adopt him if he wants. She promises to feed him enough to put some meat on his bones for that girl of his.

The package from Jaune's mother is amusing, and doesn't seem important at first. Instead it's amusing, and links to another media focus.

The media even does a special on the Arc family, past and present. Tracing Jaune's lineage (mostly by looking at his and Ruby's research project), they hit the highlights and the keys to Jaune's claim to the throne. The War of the Roses, where an Arc knight ran away with a prince and hid in exile after the war was lost. The family line of Hunters and Heroes that followed. Jaune's grandfather is noted as the inspiration for him coming to Vale and re-finding his roots... but the secret connection to Malik's own grandfather remains hidden for now, lest Malik's own family history cause scandal.

But the Vale media even does a special on Jaune's home, visiting- and finding a veritable faunus village in the backyard. Jaune's faunus village is still there, and treating Jaune's home like an estate to be maintained and kept in order even as the Arcs themselves are out. Jaune's mother is specifically out- mailing the package that will find Ren- while his younger sisters- 'the Young Ladies'- are being tutored by some of the wiser faunus residents. Though they may not know modern Valean history, the faunus villagers have their own lore and traditions passed down since the old Valean Kingdom, and with it bring a bit of sophistication to the otherwise mundane country girls.

Jaune's family is a lot less enthusiastic about Jaune than the faunus residents. Taken aback, even awkward on screen, they've been mostly out of the loop and only watching things from afar. They admit some embarrassing gossipy things- about sisters braiding his hair when young- and they also admit not knowing or preparing Jaune for Vale or Beacon. Jaune told them he was going to go to Beacon, without telling them how he'd get in, and they expected him to fail and return. A bit humbling to hear on Kingdom television… but then they say how much he's surprised them, and how proud they are of what they've seen from afar. Jaune's father and sister wish him well, but clearly aren't impressed by his royal obligations when they order him home in time for the new year's break.

The real thing to see, though, is the faunus village out back- and how they've reinvented themselves. Instead of a shanty town of shacks or tents, the faunus villagers have cleared land and remodeled with funds supplied by Belle- and practically built a villa in Jaune's back lawn in the process. It's both a home and a community now, and all that's left is creating the planned gardens- because of course Missus Arc deserves the best damn rose garden they can give her as thanks for letting them live on her land. They even have ambitions about remodeling her house into a proper manor.

Jaune's villagers look like residents rather than refugees, and are clearly taking pride in building a new home behind Jaune's own. Some are here- others have gone to the city for unclear work- but they're all thankful, and grateful, and gracious hosts to the camera crew as well- not wanting to besmirch Arc hospitality in any way. The segment ends with all the faunus present forming up outside the villa and cheering for their Lord Mayor from afar, promising Ser Jaune that they'll continue to watch him through the telly, and send some of their best and brightest to watch him in the Tournament.

It's a good, heart warming special, and one that Jaune shares with Ruby when they stay up late to catch their airing. It's heart warming…

And heart chilling when an anonymous text of 'We Know Where They Live' comes to Jaune's scroll soon after. Jaune gives Ruby a worried look, and she immediately promises to pass it on to her Uncle later.

But that's later. The last focus of media attention is the most impressive: Pyrrha Nikos. Champion, Invincible Girl, favorite to win the Tournament and rumored to be aiming for more. In lieu of any specific opportunities, Pyrrha remains the Council's favorite candidate for Jaune's hand- strong, capable and committed to protecting him from Mordred's assassins, and bringing with her glory and better relations with Mistrail. The media coverage acknowledges that, openly encouraging the rumors and gossip of something between her and Jaune. Pyrrha's poise, and refusal to refute the hidden truth, feed the speculation… but unlike before Pyrrha doesn't play coy. She doesn't admit her feelings, but she doesn't encourage the speculation either.

In public, Pyrrha's ties with Jaune are good. In private, Pyrrha's ties with Jaune are… just as good, as the storm of the recent incident blows past.

Though Pyrrha is often out of sight for Ruby, the two are on good terms since having cleared the air, occasionally even doing eachother good turns or small favors when one or the other is with Jaune. Pyrrha's relationship with Jaune is as strong and stable as Ruby's, or at least as far as Ruby can tell. Jaune knows her interest, but like Ruby Pyrrha is restraining herself, so it hasn't come between them. Pyrrha's stoic poise and composure is the contrast to Ruby's open but self-disciplined affection, and Pyrrha not pressing any boundaries now leaves Jaune comfortable. While Ruby gets more of time in some ways such as in the hunt for Malik, Pyrrha still takes the lead in his training or in public events as his escort-slash-body-guard. Her intentions are known, but no more of a problem than Ruby's.

Though some things have changed between them- she's no longer Jaune confidant in absolutely everything, and Jaune doesn't talk to her about Ruby in the same way he doesn't talk to Ruby about Pyrrha- things are good enough- stable enough- that Pyrrha's victory is very much in sight. If she wins… when she wins… if she makes an honest confession…

And that's the other thing. Pyrrha is taking nothing for granted, and doesn't simply assume she'll win the contest. Pyrrha throws herself into training, the intensity of Nora's workouts, and she's not kidding in the interview about rising to new heights. Despite the rising challenge Ruby can't help but respect her for it. Pyrrha is as serious about winning the tournament as she is, and it's clear there's one player in particular she's particularly concerned about. Every class and every training exercise they get, Pyrrha asks for the fastest sparring partner she can get- or at least, the fastest next to Ruby, who she studiously avoids. It's clear she- they- are saving their third match to be the tie breaker.

As for Ruby, and the whole media interview thing?

Ruby is glossed over thanks to Vale's media laws. Lisa Lavender is sympathetic, but explains that it's for Ruby's own good- as a minor, by law and custom the media doesn't dwell on minors. Which is just as well, because Ruby isn't that significant, and the only interesting thing about her for most would be her not-so-hidden feelings. If they did a real segment on Ruby, her affection for Jaune would be gossip material rather than just an open secret. As it is, Ruby is just recognized as the 'close friend' most frequently seen with Jaune in public… or at least used to be.

Yes, it's true- Ruby is spending more time away from Jaune, and by choice. Jaune's friends, including Penny, are his 'dates' as often as Ruby. They aren't fighting, and she's not avoiding him, but like Pyrrha Ruby is throwing herself into training for the tournament. While others worry about the politics, Ruby worries about what she can do, which is to fight. If Pyrrha is taking the tournament seriously, Ruby can do no less, and that means studying, training, and seeking extra instruction from the teachers or upper-classmen like Team CFVY. Ruby is trying to find some way to beat the Invincible Girl- and to understand why she was able to at the food fight, but not before.

Ruby's still there for Jaune when he needs his fellow team leader to greet the arriving foreign students, and she still watches with small smiles and little sighs when he's on tv, but their team leader sessions increasingly involve Ruby watching Pyrrha's past fights and trying to figure out her secret.

It makes Jaune a little uncomfortable, as he is whenever the topic of Ruby and Pyrrha's contest is raised, but when Ruby is actually willing to pass on her time with Jaune in order to further study Pyrrha's old tournament matches… Jaune sighs, and stays, and at least helps Ruby organize her thoughts and distract her when she needs to be distracted. Ruby is focused, not quite fixated, and Jaune knows he's the reason why. Jaune watches Ruby's focused face with a torn expression and almost imperceptible sigh.

Ruby's training takes another leap with the return of Uncle Qrow. Qrow's never been gone, per say, but he's been busy with Ozpin's missions and hunting the White Fang terrorism wave. Now that the White Fang terrorism wave seems to be dying down thanks to more active faunus opposition thanks to Blake and Malik, Qrow has a chance to visit his nieces. After Qrow watches Ruby struggle, Ruby turns to Qrow and asks for more help on her scythe technique. Obviously Qrow wants to know why- or rather, already knows- and Qrow tries to talk Ruby out of her bet with Pyrrha.

Or rather, Qrow tries to convince Ruby to give up on Jaune now, before it's too late.

Qrow warns Ruby against her feelings for Jaune, warning her that it could go wrong in so many ways. If Pyrrha doesn't beat her, the Council surely will try to do something. They don't like that Jaune's growing so popular, that he's getting powerful enough friends that he might escape their grip, so there's a good chance they might marry him off in a way to take him out of Vale. If someone out of Vale wins, the Council may just send Jaune off to that foreign land or distant school to be with his 'beloved,' and get him out of Vale for a few years while they consolidate their grip.

Even when Jaune comes back, it will be years later, as a married man.

But Ruby isn't deterred, because she's sure Jaune won't be taken away. Vale will win, and he'll still be close, either because of her, or… or Pyrrha. Even if he's with Pyrrha, he'll still be close, and still wants to be by his side as much as possible. That's why she needs help to do well in the tournament. If Uncle Qrow could help her, could please just…

Just what? Tell her how to beat Pyrrha? Sneak around and spy on her friend, and find her secret weakness for Ruby to exploit? That's not what she wants- Ruby protests against that suggestion- but Qrow is adamant. Ruby should just give up on the boy who will be king. Class is just too big a barrier, even without the politics involved. Nothing good comes of getting involved with nobles anyway, they just-

What did nobles do to you, Uncle Qrow?

Ruby's question cuts Qrow's rant off before it can start, and Qrow pauses. He sighs, he rubs his face in exasperation, he does everything he can to avoid answering the question directly. Eventually he says a very unconvincing 'nothing,' looking away and backing down a bit.

Qrow asks if she remembers him saying the he trained the late Monarch's bodyguard, her personal knight. Ruby does, and notes that it was odd considering how much Qrow seems to dislike the nobility, which Qrow maintains he still does. But the Monarch was… different, and he wonders if things would be better if he'd stayed and been there to protect her himself. Things would be different, and then maybe Ruby and even Jaune would still be free to be kids in school rather than worrying about the fate of the nation.

Ruby doesn't understand- stay when?- but Qrow says it doesn't matter now. Instead he turns to Ruby, face solemn, with an uncharacteristically serious question.

Is she serious about this?

Really serious. Not just this bet, but about Jaune and everything that would come after. Is she serious about staying by Jaune's side, no matter what? Even if he's not with her?

Ruby pauses, but nods. She is- they'll always be friends.

Qrow isn't impressed. Friendship is trivial- he's talking commitment. If Jaune fails, and Mordred makes him flee the Kingdom, would she follow? If he's King, and so far above her that they could never be together, would she still stay?

This makes Ruby pauses a moment longer, having... having never really thought that far, or even that Jaune could lose. But, eventually, she nods.

Win or lose, is she committed to seeing this out, willing to protect him even if she can't have him? Could she guard another woman, and protect the children she could never call her own?

Would she be there for them when they grow, and let them never be alone?

Ruby swears she would, without a second's delay. The impressions of her dreams are too vivid, too close to her heart to require a pause.

The speed of her final response takes Qrow aback. He looks at her, seeing nothing but steely conviction in her eyes, and sighs. Either she's a young fool in love, or a better person than he. It's hard to believe they're related at times.

But Qrow relents, and agrees to help Ruby prepare for the tourney. Not by spying to discover Pyrrha's secret- Ruby already said she didn't want to cheat like that- but by teaching her a new style, one taught only to the knights of Vale. He'll teach her the basics, at least- all that he knows.

Call it the Guardian Absolute- a steady, patient style that trades unnecessary attacks for patient deliberation, and protects until the moment is right for a sudden and unstoppable strike. Being about protecting others as much as one's self, it's more advanced than the Signal Fundamentals- or perhaps you could say the Signal Fundamentals were derived from the Guardian style. It's even more advanced than the Signal Advanced styles Ruby learned in school, and it is a different form entirely from Ruby's high-speed all-offense spinning. It's definitely not the sort of style intended for a scythe-user.

But if Ruby can master the self-discipline to know when to strike- to restrain her blade until the proper time and place, and then not hold back in that single moment-

Then even she should have a real chance against Pyrrha.

Ruby is excited, elated, and ready to begin as soon as she finishes hugging her uncle. Qrow sighs again, but more happily, as he prepares to spend time with her.

Neither of them notice the door to the training room close silently, or who was watching through it. Or if Qrow does, he doesn't say anything.

/

End Accounting for Allies

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

A big ol' recap episode of sorts, reconsolidating and re-framing all the allies and political context. Would it work so well in prose form? Eh... probably not. But hey, not working with prose. Different advantages of different styles.


	38. Knight Fall 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would I if I tried?

/

* * *

/

Knight Fall 1

/

The end of Jaune's first real scandal marks a transition as the end of the White Fang terrorism wave leads into the real run-up to the Vytal Festival.

Since the Scandal Arc, the White Fang has been a declining threat. After the terrorism wave that almost started an anti-faunus hysteria, the White Fang's success rate has declined despite Mordred and the Council's refusal to cooperate. While Qrow and Beacon had something to do with this, investigating leads as best they could, the real credit has to go to the faunus population of the city. Instead of passively tolerating or even supporting White Fang sympathizers, the faunus population has been inspired by Malik, Jaune, and even Blake to take a stand against the White Fang, and oppose a terrorism that none of them want.

An organization like the White Fang lives or dies based on its public support, and without even the passive tolerance of the faunus quarter the White Fang attacks soon decline. With more tip-offs to prevent casualties, and some high-profile successes claimed by the Royal Police, the White Fang threat decreases to something manageable by the regular police. Though Ironwood offered Atlas security forces to help secure the city for the Festival, Ozpin and the Council politely decline the offer of a fleet, and settle for assistance from select specialists. Mordred and the Council still aren't cooperating- Mordred still holds his White Fang prisoners himself- it no longer seems relevant. The White Fang seems contained in time for the tournament, and is likely licking its wounds and trying to rebuild domestic support.

That suits Vale just fine, as Vale has to make up lost ground in getting the Vytal Festival back on track.

During the terrorism scare, many Huntsmen schools held back sending their students to Vale early for fear of being caught up in terrorism, the succession crisis, or even concerns that the Vytal Festival would be delayed due to a mix of the two. Now that the Council very clearly signals that it isn't, there's a final influx of teams and competitors for the tournament. Shortly after Ruby's training begins with Qrow, Jaune is roped into a welcome ceremony for the incoming teams. Not as a royal candidate, for once, but as a Beacon team leader, which means Ruby too is there with him and the rest of Beacon's team leaders as they take part in a school function to welcome the new arrivals.

It also, unfortunately, means Cardin is too- and Cardin sneers at Jaune, spreads unflattering gossip to incoming students, and openly supports Mordred. Without the blackmail/salvation dynamic of canon, Cardin still has some time to go until he reforms as a person, and would be a rival to Jaune if he were anywhere close to the same level. Instead, the closest he has to a rivalry dynamic is with Ruby... but Ruby pays him so little mind he really can't be considered a contender despite their opposite sides. If Ruby had helped Team CFVY lead a pro-Jaune faction on campus, Cardin becomes a leader of the pro-Mordred faction instead. Not all the students are serious about the groups- many seem to treat the entire succession crisis as a favorites/fan club- but Cardin takes it seriously as his family's fortunes are tied to Mordred's rise. Even Beacon's student population is starting to reflect the Kingdom's divide, and many foreign students notice it as unusual and are uncomfortable about it.

At the same time, though, many foreign students also notice Jaune, and not just the girls. Jaune's reputation- and media presence- has long since been international by this point. Having first gone international before he was made nobility, Jaune's roll in the succession crisis- student-king candidate that he is- makes him a subject of interest. The Council's media reputation, and the relentless gossip magazines about him being single and available, leave a lot to live up to.

Fortunately Jaune remained humble, and his growing political/public speaking skills are by now natural to him. Jaune's practice talking to nobles and commoners alike pays dividends now as Jaune is able to socialize with fellow hunter students- students who've never known or seen Jaune through the dynamic of 'weakling who lucked in'- and Jaune make good first impressions. Jaune is able to talk about playing musical instruments to jazz-player Flynt Cole of Team FNKI, experience in fighting tournaments (or at least a tourney) with Brawnz Ni of Team BRNZ, and even a bit about brawling (thanks to Yang) with Arslan Altan. Jaune's many experiences have made him interesting and even impressive- or so praises the flirtatious Nebula Violette of Team NDGO.

Ruby tries not to frown from afar. While she'd been by Jaune's side helping greet new arrivals early on, once the mingling started she'd been crowded out by the press of curious students. She realizes that could be a mistake- her Uncle's cynical warning from earlier training warns that someone from another school could be an assassin hired by Mordred- but Ruby has faith in her speed and ability to intervene if needed. No, Ruby watches and tries not to frown as Jaune is surrounded by a number of attractive women for other reasons.

That her boyfriend she's glaring at over there?

Someone who hasn't been in the story yet finally makes an appearance. Sun Wukong- who missed the plot when Team RWBY missed the boat because of the changed circumstances of the Vale visit- finally appears, and late to the ceremony. Sun appears perceptive at first- suspecting the truth behind Ruby's not-quite jealous gaze, and knowing what she wishes when she says he's not her boyfriend- but he also soon proves himself to be the dumb blonde of the story when he seems to miss the obvious. Sun can tell Jaune is a guy who's popular with the ladies- but not as the heir-apparent for the Valean throne. Ruby realizes that Sun doesn't actually recognize Jaune for who he is.

It's too good- and too rare- an opportunity to pass up. Remembering some of Jaune's complaints and worries of his reputation preceeding him with the visitors, Ruby doesn't tell Sun the truth. Instead, Ruby waves to Jaune- giving him the excuse he's looking for to leave the crowd- to come on over.

Jaune does, and within a few minutes of talking- and some suspicious Ruby interrupts to keep the secret from being spilled- Jaune too realizes that Sun doesn't know who he is. Probably because, leaning against the wall side by side, Sun starts asking about where that Prince Jaune guy is.

Jaune is incredulous at first- doesn't Sun read the news? Or the gossip rags? Sun laughs at the thought He's not from around here, and Vale gossip doesn't mean that much outside of Vale. Besides, who actually reads the tabloids? He means, he _is_ curious- mostly because of the faunus politics surrounding Vale at the moment- but Vale's celebrity-nobility-politics are hardly the most important thing in the world. Honestly he just wonders if the guy is a prick about being a noble and all, or just faking it about the faunus in order to be popular.

Ruby laughs and Jaune chokes- and not for the foul language like Sun thinks. Ruby teasingly asks if Sun thinks the same about Jaune, considering his first impression. Sun admits he wondered if Jaune was a player at first, considering how many ladies were hanging on his every word, but after talking to him a bit… he's alright. Pretty chill, if a bit weirdly... polite? Artificial? Sun tries to make Jaune lose the public persona, encouraging him to 'lighten up' and 'relax a little.'

Hearing that makes Jaune… really excited, actually, since Sun is the first person in far too long to genuinely not recognize him. Ruby even catches Jaune mutter to himself 'Is this what Pyrrha felt like?' before Jaune invites Sun to join them for dinner later. It's like an inside joke that Sun doesn't get- even if he can tell something is off- but Jaune doesn't explain before he's forced to leave by Ozpin in the distance. When Jaune leaves in an almost giddy rate, Sun leans over to whisper privately to Ruby. That guy doesn't have many friends, does he?

Ruby manages not to laugh.

The payoff comes at dinner, which Jaune is downright giddy to host, much to his friends bemusement. It gets to the point- where Jaune wonders if he should ask a favor of Belle to get some nice food rushed in- that _Weiss_ has to tell Jaune to relax. Everyone's in on the joke, but no one else really believes it, but they agree to play along anyways. The only one who isn't there is Pyrrha, who is a bit too obvious, and too likely to give away the game. Anyone who recognized her would remember who her famous partner is as well, so Pyrrha is off in the wings, hiding with a camera to take the pictures.

Sun arrives before his team, and lo and behold it's true- he really doesn't know who Jaune is. The friends can't believe it, but carry on the inside joke with light-hearted banter. Yang's the real prankster- the one most enthusiastically in on the joke, asking Sun what he thinks about the whole Vale succession crisis- while Nora also gets in on the act by playfully slandering Jaune while he can't defend himself. Some of her jabs... might be kidding on the square, playboy. Some elements of canon occur- Sun immediately expresses some interest in an indifferent Blake, who is a bit more active but equally indifferent- but the lighthearted chatter dominates. Yang warns Sun that he's up against some stiff competition if he goes after Blake- like, single father with kids- a tease that gets a reaction out of Blake and doesn't quite put off Sun.

The rest of SSSN soon arrives, and Sun waves them over. The rest of SSN gives Jaune odd looks, but Sun is so at ease and casual that they just go with it for now. Canon reoccurs some more- Neptune flirts with Weiss- but this time Weiss is less than swept off her feet at Snow Angel. She's not annoyed, but claims she's heard it before- trading a bemused look with Ruby and Jaune- and does so in such a way that Neptune takes it as a challenge rather than a dismissal. Weiss isn't against it, and things are going well, and it's almost enough that the remaining SS- Sage and Scarlett- almost don't keep shooting Jaune glances every five seconds.

Eventually Scarlett breaks down, and tries to have a private whisper conversation with Sun that everyone else pretends not to hear. Scarlett insists Jaune is _the_ Jaune, but Sun keeps waving it off and not believing. Jaune's probably a common name anyway. This Jaune's a little proper- the result of all those manners and formalities he learned- but he's still a cool and down to earth dude. Sun doesn't believe it, which is the signal for Ruby to text Pyrrha to enter.

Pyrrha's entrance nails it. Pyrrha is dressed up like a date- nothing extreme, but the sort of nice dress she's worn to some of the functions- but rather than annoy Ruby knows it's there to sell the atmosphere. Pyrrha walks up looking for Jaune, and Sun definitely recognizes her for who she is. _The_ Pyrrha Nikos, partner of _the_ Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha's dressed up, and even acts out of character to play the role of love interest. Hanging onto Jaune's arm, she talks about missing him at training that evening and meeting later tonight. Sun is gobsmacked- not just at what Pyrrha Nikos is wearing, but that Jaune is dating _Pyrrha Nikos_. Dude, man. Like, _dude._

Of course, Jaune has to correct him. Pyrrha isn't his girlfriend- and Pyrrha doesn't flinch at that any more than Ruby was affected by Pyrrha's dress. Jaune just clarifies that Pyrrha is his partner. To which Sun is like, she can't be your partner, Pyrrha Nikos is Jaune Arc's partner.

It's about this time Sun's team face-palms, the girls start giggling, and Pyrrha and Jaune can't keep straight faces anymore. Sun finally gets it- to Yang's jovial jeers of dumb blonde- and his frantic addition of 2 and 2 is the punchline, with himself as the joke. He takes it with good humor. Even though the joke was at his expense, Sun finds it as hilarious as anyone, and pounds Jaune on the back by saying he really is a cool guy after all. Jaune returns the sentiment- and likes Sun all the more since they were getting along before Sun realized who he was. Jaune almost goes as far as to declare the best buddy he's made in awhile... a little something that gets Ren to subtly jab in, as if jealous. Male drama? Who knows... though Ren seems a bit satisfied when Jaune introduces him to Sun more directly as the brother he never had.

Diner with SSSN is light-hearted after that, with Sun being a bit more interested in the gossip of nobility than he'd been before. The friends talk about what's really happening- SSSN ask the questions everyone wants to know but few people are able to ask. Ultimately, the topic turns to faunus. Jaune's pro-faunus in a non-ideological way- he just wants people to treat them as people- and that's cool with Sun. It's a good contrast to ideologues like the White Fang, no offense Blake, and Sun likes that Jaune just wants to be a decent person rather than go out of his way just for the faunus.

In turn, Sun talks about how things are different in other kingdoms like Haven. Not just with faunus- where the lack of government means there's little official oppression, but a lot more opportunities for private exploitation- no offense, Weiss- but with the nobility. In Mistrail, the nobility are a bigger thing than in Vale, and firmly in the upper crust of societies elite. In Atlas, the Monarchy has been more or less done away with as a relic of the past by the modernizing state. It still exists, but less so than in even Vale, which at least has a noble class rather than just a royal bloodline. And in Haven… well, with the lack of a strong central government, a de facto nobility is currently rising. They might not be noble, and they might not have titles, but anyone strong enough to control an area can both protect and extort whoever's there. That's halfway to a nobility, right? The Old Kingdom may have fallen, but there are old families reasserting their grip. The age of Kingdoms and Nobles may be past, but nobles aren't done yet- especially if someone is strong enough to raise a new kingdom somewhere, and so create a new elite from the key players who make it possible.

The dinner concludes well, and with the two Beacon teams making friends with SSSN. It's a friendly rivalry of sorts- given what both sides of the nobility crisis are staking on the tournament, it'd actually be amusing for a neutral third party to win the tournament- but definitely amiable. Sun even asks if the rumor of a special grand prize is true. He's a bit taken back when Jaune wryly asks if he's after him too, but laughs it off as a joke. He'd rather a date with Blake than Jaune's hand in anything- an idea that Blake gives a dry 'we'll see' and a reminder that the Council can't marry her off- but it's all laughed off and not very serious.

It's almost enough to make everyone forget the troubles in the world… until troubles take over a TVstation live and on air. Lisa Lavender, back in the news seat once again, is forcibly removed as men with gun storm the studio.

It's the White Fang, they have hostages including Lisa herself, and they have two demands: the cancellation of the Vytal Festival, and the head of Jaune Arc.

/

Knight Fall 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Fewer words, more plot progress. Funny how that works at times, but you need the occasional recap.

And, here, Jaune proves himself Not So Different from Pyrrha after all. If Sun were a girl, he'd be smitted.

Probably. And not just by Ruby.


	39. Knight Fall 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you cringe if I did?

/

* * *

/

Knight Fall 2

/

Jaune heads to the scene, the Vale Media Tower, and Ruby and Pyrrha goes with him. Or rather- all the teams go to the faculty, who are immediately looking for Jaune, and Ruby and Pyrra get to stick around. Pyrrha insists as his partner, and the one the Council trusts to be his bodyguard, but Ruby's presence is allowed by Uncle Qrow. It's a testament of how often Ruby and Jaune are together- and get into trouble together- that the faculty like Glynda barely bat an eye. Instead Ozpin accepts her presence in his crisis action room without issue, even as he's on the line with representatives of the Royal Police.

Jaune is taken to the scene of the hostage crisis, which is a tall sky scraper near a park in Vale. Around the park, police and hunters and even General Ironwood are all present. Not to turn Jaune over to the White Fang, of course, but for what would normally be the unthinkable- a joint Mordred-Beacon-Atlas operation to free the hostages, as Ironwood offers the services of Specialist Schnee, Weiss's big sister Winter. It's a brief first-encounter in person for Winter and Jaune, who haven't seen eachother since the phone-call with Weiss before the Dance, but the situation is series enough that it warrants their attention over much more than a call-back.

While the face of the hostage crisis is Vale's own Lisa Lavender, apparently there are Atlas citizens inside the building as well. One of those citizens is feeding information, but the time for introductions is limited. Mordred and his Royal Police are already on the scene, the White Fang deadline is approaching, and for the moment Mordred is magnanimously willing to set aside the succession crisis at the moment to deal with the public threat.

It's not something they haven't done before- the White Fang attack the night of the assassination comes to mind- but this is the first time since the succession crisis began in earnest that the White Fang have done such a high-profile attack. Most of the earlier terrorism wave was bombings that were intended for terror, not casualties. After the Mordred-Council fight over White Fang prisoners there's a evident lack trust to spare this time around, especially considering Mordred's intentions for Jaune.

Mordred has a plan, and in that role Jaune's role is to be bait, a distraction while the Beacon faculty open up a path to the hostages to set up a three-part teleport exchanged based around Garnet. Because of how everything is located, if Mordred's knight Garnet can get eyes on the hostages from the roof, she can use Rook Swap to teleport-exchange herself with one of them to help protect the rest, rook-swap from there down to Hunters staged on the ground to bring Hunters to guard the hostages, and then go from the ground to the first hostage on the edge of the roof-top and move that hostage to safety as well. Each teleport cycle will save two hostages and bring an additional Huntsman to the hostage room, meaning that all that's needed is someone on the lip to hold the line and guard the hostage between teleport cycles.

In order for that to work, though, the White Fang needs to be distracted while the Atlas specialists and Hunters infiltrate the building and open up the lines of sight. That's Jaune's roll. It's not clear why the White Fang want Jaune in particular- they refuse to elaborate- but they never specified that he head couldn't be on his shoulders at the time. Jaune doesn't need to negotiate, just buy some time, and so if he just goes up there to the roof-

There's immediate and natural opposition to that. If Jaune goes up there alone, he'd be in genuine danger. Even if he wasn't alone, he'd still be at risk. But Mordred isn't so crass as to imply he should go alone- _Mordred_ will go with him as well, to handle the negotiation, and if it makes them feel any better they can each take a second as well. Mordred will be the negotiator, and Jaune the decoy, and they'll both share the risk. He wouldn't put any citizen of Vale into a danger he wouldn't be willing to brave himself.

That creates tension of a different sort. If _both_ candidates for the crown were to die… it would be unpleasant, certainly, but from the Council's perspective it'd be acceptable. Mordred's death is preferable to Jaune's life, and the Council soon signals their approval of the plan. With the clock ticking- and the execution of Lisa Lavender sure to be publicized if nothing is done- the hasty plan moves ahead. The Council and Beacon faculty agree, especially since Pyrrha is there to serve as a backup plan.

Ruby doesn't understand- a confusion shared by Mordred and Garnet- but Jaune doesn't explain. Instead, for some reason it's Ruby, not Pyrrha, who accompanies Jaune in the bullhead as his second, while Pyrrha remains down on the ground with Glynda. Pyrrha promises she'll be there for Jaune if he needs her, but there's no time for anything else before Jaune, Ruby, Mordred, and Garnet are all in the Bullhead.

Ruby's presence is odd, but explained as basically being because she's not a teacher, and thus not too dangerous for the White Fang to accept facing them. Anyone too formidable and well known, like the Beacon faculty, could make the White Fang nervous- or more nervous than Mordred's ever-present knight already will. But Ruby can take care of herself enough that she can serve the role of a teleport-swap target for Garnet and the switching strategy. Garnet swears to protect Ruby and ensure she comes to no harm in this- reassuring, but an oath notably absent for any equivalent relating to Jaune.

Being on the Bullhead, just the four of them, is the first time they've been face to face since… well, the execution of Roman and Neo. Things between Jaune and Mordred are as tense as can be expected, as both Jaune and Mordred have tense expressions on their faces even before the Bullhead takes off. Neither says a word, and the tension on their faces gets tenser, and tenser, and greener…

Ruby is reaching out to rub Jaune's shoulder just as Garnet rolls her eyes and gives an exasperated 'My Lord, really?' and both of them look at eachother in surprise as their hands meet while reaching out for the nearest vomit bag.

Garnet… does Mordred gets airsick too?

Ruby's question gets an immediate, sharp response from Mordred. Silence, child, it's a more common ailment than peasants care to admit. But then Mordred gags and tries to keep it in, and Jaune lets out a sharp laugh- he's totally airsick! Jaune's schadenfreude is cut short when it's hist turn to gag while Mordred glowers for more than wrath. Jaune loses first, right outside the open bullhead door, which makes Mordred lose, and Ruby is frantically reaching for more bags while Garnet orders the auto-pilot to circle around and give the candidates for the throne the chance to compose themselves. Suffice to say, neither male is looking really pretty.

Despite that, the additional airtime- with empty stomachs this time- gives them some chance to talk, even if it's mostly Ruby and Garnet at first. Ruby is still surprised that Mordred gets airsick, but Garnet shares that she remembers him being like that ever since he was a babe. Mordred's not pleased to to have his childhood shared, but admits he's always hated flying. He doesn't know how his mother stood it- at least until Garnet, a careful expression on her face, reminds him that the Monarch simply never ate much before a flight.

Jaune commiserates, and shares that his family all have the same sort of weakness. Air ship rides with the Arcs are something else. If you've never seen a guy, two parents, and seven girls having family time over the edge of a vomit rail… don't.

This surprises Mordred, who for some reason didn't seem to know how many sisters Jaune had. Jaune is surprised at the surprise- didn't Mordred investigate him?- but Mordred retorts that he only cares about important people in Vale. So long as they weren't in Vale, they aren't important, and clearly off his radar. Instead, Mordred's just surprised anyone would have a family so big. Just think about the squabbling for inheritance. Were his parents _trying_ to start a dynasty or something?

Not really- just a normal family and in abnormally loving marriage- and the conversation surprisingly sticks to Jaune's family as Mordred listens as Jaune carefreely and carelessly talks about how much his family means to him. Before he came to Vale, they were the most important people in his world. The more Mordred pays attention… Ruby notices, and notices that Garnet notices too, as Garnet has an almost wistful expression on her face as Mordred simply listens to Jaune carelessly talk about his family, particularly his mother and father. It's not much- he and Mordred certainly aren't bonding- but at the end of the story Mordred has a curious expression of… Ruby's not quite sure. At the end of a recounting of how Jaune's father would come home from Huntsman missions to play with his family, Mordred gives him credit.

Better a man who proudly returns to his family and raises his children right, than a scoundrel who flees like a thief in the night.

It may be the one, the only, reference Mordred ever makes about his own other parent, but even that's enough to visibly sour his mood. Garnet diverts the conversation by speaking of her own family. There's not much to tell- single child, mother already passed away, practically raised on the royal estate with the servants- but she fondly remembers her father teaching her everything he knew. He never trained her to be a Knight, per see- she had to finish her training with someone else- but her father taught her so that she might teach others and carry on the family line. There is no other family, though- not even children- and, without a sigh, she simply states the fact that there probably never will be. It's matter-of-fact enough that even Mordred frowns slightly, while Jaune and Ruby share a feeling of faint empathy.

Having diverted things for the moment, Garnet asks about Ruby, who awkwardly tries to keep the moment of maybe-sorta-bonding alive by drawing parallels with her own family. Not so much the superficial parallels between her and Garnet- single parent, following in the footsteps- but Ruby actually sees the parallel between Yang and Mordred. If you ignore gender, personality, class, they have a lot in common! Or that one, important, whole missing parent thing.

Though Yang had Uncle Qrow around, so _maybe_ that made a slight difference...

Ruby's puts foot in mouth, again, but before Mordred can snap at Ruby Jaune tries to divert the discussion back to business now that they're stomachs are all settled. Jaune admits that he's surprised Mordred is cooperating- or wants to cooperate with him- about this White Fang incident. He'll have to share the glory of a successful rescue, or bear the responsibility if things go wrong.

Mordred doesn't flinch, but hardens further at that. That's the burden of responsibility, and of leadership. If Jaune isn't prepared for that, he isn't worthy to lead. But Mordred is also visibly annoyed at Jaune's apparent doubt. Believe it or not, he does want what's best for the Kingdom, even if they disagree on what 'best' is. He doesn't want it's- his- subjects to suffer any more than they have to. And he truly can't wait until he can grind the White Fang out of existence like the parasites they are.

Garnet is watching stone-faced silent as he says that, and stays so as he continues. If it's for the good of the Kingdom, Mordred is more than happy to share the glory with Jaune. He'll also shoulder the blame if that's what's best for Vale. He's the one who came up with this idea, so Jaune's life is in his hands, and he's well aware he'll be the one responsible for Jaune's death.

There's a double-meaning there- an ominous undercurrent that neither Ruby or Jaune are blind to- but there's also an almost tangible sincerity to his words. Mordred isn't glowing, not like Jaune can with his semblance, but the shadows around him… they're marginally less frightening when Mordred gives his own sort assurance to Jaune.

Back after Roman's execution, when Jaune refused to kneel and give up his claim, Mordred warned that they would be enemies when they met again. And they are. But what exists between them, only exists between them. Mordred did not know about Jaune's sisters or family because he did not care, and so long as they do not interfere he still will not care. With Garnet as his witness, no matter what happens to Jaune, Mordred gives his word that so long as Jaune's family remains safely irrelevant in their 'exile,' he and all those at his command will continue to ignore them when he's King.

Jaune and Mordred trade stares, while Garnet and Ruby are witness to the private tension. Eventually Jaune thanks him, he guesses. It's the sentiment that he'd extend the courtesy to Mordred's family, but he doubts Mordred cares about the remainder- which is indeed true- so he'll extend it to Mordred's friends instead. Mordred barks out a harsh laugh- a wasted effort- and only Ruby sees Garnet's impassive face take a deliberate indifference. Jaune instead broadens it to Mordred's allies. When he's king, he won't seek revenge against them. Again, Mordred scoffs- Jaune would't have the chance, and couldn't do a thing about the damn Council's spite regardless- but the point is made.

The two are not- will never be- friends, but they reach a tentative understanding. The fallout of the conflict between them will be somewhat restrained- though Ruby notes that Mordred made no promise about Jaune's friends, like her, and Garnet no doubt noted Jaune made no promises about Mordred himself. The memory of Jaune's reaction to Mordred's execution of Roman and Neo- and his accusation of murder- no doubt linger in both their minds.

Despite the lingering animosity, the two have come to terms of a sort. They've certainly regained their composure after the airsickness. Garnet directs the pilot to land, and the four prepare for the hostage negotiation that will determine how the night is remembered. They land, emerge, and find the White Fang waiting with Lisa Lavender as their first hostage.

Jaune is there as promised. Negotiations break down soon after, as he's not there to surrender and Vale is not about to give up the Vytal Festival. Mordred doesn't exactly do a good job- characteristically caustic and taking an uncompromisingly hard line from the start- but it's hard to see how he could do any better. Even Jaune's attempts to appeal to the White Fang's better nature and insist that the Vytal Festival will help bring the Kingdom together, human and faunus- with the help of his noble aura no less- doesn't make them ease up or let Lisa go. Mordred both refuses to hand Jaune over or be intimidated by the threat to the (frequently unfavorable) reporter, which doesn't leave much to talk about. The White Fang isn't interested in talking either, or even explaining why they want Jaune. They claim 'orders,' but that's all. Ruby is tense, and draws her scythe and gets before Jaune protectively when the White Fang draw a bead even as they threaten to execute Lisa, and that's when things go to hell.

A great emerald beam punches through the tower, punching through floors and just barely missing the party. Through the hole, a shocked Ruby can see _into_ the tower- and the source, the still-spinning blades of Penny, the Atlas informant on the inside. Penny's attack is the signal to start the rescue in earnest, and chaos breaks out as Hunters and police act.

Up on the top, Garnet makes the first move when she rook-swaps with Lisa, replacing her and getting the reporter to safety. Jaune and Ruby shield Lisa while Garnet begins to deal with the faunus. Down below, Penny is using her no-longer-concealed weapons to protect the rest of the hostages from White Fang in the building. All around, Royal Police bullheads and the Huntsmen of Beacon are swarming the tower.

In the chaotic din, Ruby stays with Jaune and Lisa. Without Mordred needing to say a word, and Garnet begins to teleport frequently as according to plan. First with Mordred- putting him among the remaining White Fang to pin them with his semblance- and then down the cleared line of sight to the hostages. As soon as Garnet pops out, a startled hostage pops out in her place. A moment later, down in the hostage room Ruby can see Garnet replaced by Professor Ozpin, as Garnet disappears again.

Ruby and Jaune protect Lisa and the new hostage, who is dazed and confused, at the edge of the roof. Soon enough the new hostage is once again replaced by Garnet- coming from the ground. Garnet audibly breathing hard, but pops out again, and again, and again. Lisa starts to realize what's happening, even as Jaune has his guard up and Ruby is sniping White Fang on the roof.

Something odd happens as the chaos continues. Garnet's teleportation cycle… flutters. She's been getting tired, and Mordred yells something that Ruby can't make out, and Garnet stumbles into Ruby before she teleports away again before she can catch her breath. Garnet is replaced by a small, thin, and somehow vaguely familiar faunus…

…right before a massive explosion shakes the tower and nearly knocks them off the ledge. The White Fang had bombs inside, and if Garnet hadn't stumbled into Ruby, and pushed her further from the edge, Ruby might well have been knocked off. Instead Ruby is thrown off balance, while Lisa falls to the ground, while the faunus hostage falls into Jaune at the edge.

And stabs him.

Jaune's eyes go wide even as Lisa shouts a too-late warning, and Ruby sees both the thrust and the semblance-summoned knife of bone. The assassin- for it is an assassin, the same assassin Ruby saved Belle from- wastes no time except to shout 'Glory for the faunus!' and drags Jaune over the edge and off the tower.

Ruby screams- and reaches out too late- and scrambles to jump off the edge as Jaune tumbles over-

-before she finds herself safely on the ground far below, right beside Pyrrha, after being swapped by Garnet.

Ruby's panic only adds to the confusion, even as the people on the ground start to realize what's happened from Ruby's frantic, unclear shouts of him falling. Who's falling? Jaune? Where's Glynda? She got warped up by the knight to protect the hostages. What? She wasn't supposed to go- she was supposed to stay on the ground, in case-

Pyrrha realizes what's happening to Jaune at about the same time that Ruby realizes that Miss Goodwitch isn't around to save him. They both sprint into action- but only Ruby has the semblance of pure speed. Pyrrha is left behind to reach out for Jaune desperately as he falls through the air, trying to fight off his suicidal assassin, who's stabbing again and again and again as they fall from the full height of the tower-

Ruby is pure speed- a flash of red- as her semblance takes her not only to the base of the building, but straight up the side. Maybe it's the growth of her semblance- maybe it's pure desperation- but she doesn't even need Weiss's glyphs right to run up the wall she's going so fast. From a distance, Ruby's cloak trails behind her, rose petals creeping up the side, as an arc moon is falling behind the backdrop of the twer.

As she's going up, Jaune is falling down. He's almost halfway down now- it's a large tower- but somehow Jaune is able to separate from his suicidal assassin. Jaune seems to float away from the assassin after a weak struggle, but that's only half of the problem. Jaune's falling too fast now, and too hurt to have a landing strategy.

That's why Ruby is there, even if she hadn't been thinking of it when she started.

Ruby braces and jumps off the building in one part catch, three-part midair tackle that sends them careening away from the building. Jaune's downward momentum is mostly countered by Ruby's upward, and they seem to careen- maybe even float- through the air as Ruby feels that Jaune in her arms. Jaune is in pain, but Ruby's grasping too hard to let go, and the fright of it all really makes the fall seem slower than it should as her heart starts to crawl back from her throat. But while they fall slow, they're going fast, and soon plow into the tree canopy of a small park. Ruby tries to shield Jaune as best she can, but Jaune seems to have the same idea, and Jaune's broad back (and thicker armor) break most of the brush before they crash to the ground.

It's not a strategy, and it barely even qualifies as a landing, but she's alive. And Jaune- Jaune is ominously still, his now-tattered cape covering his ominously still frame. Ruby crawls over, heart in her throat once again, and rolls Jaune over off his chest.

Ru…by…?

Jaune is alive, but just barely conscience, and maybe not for long. Even ignoring everything else- an ominously turned ankle, a limb of a tree sticking through something it shouldn't- the knife wounds are real. Jaune is bleeding badly, and close to passing out of shock. Trying not to panic, Ruby looks for anything to staunch the bleeding, and when she can't, because Jaune's cloak is now stuck beneath him…

When Pyrrha arrives, well ahead of a following crowd, and finds Ruby pressing her red cloak against Jaune's stomach, even while his head is in her lap to keep it elevated.

Pyrrha arrives to find Jaune drifting in and out of consciousness. Pyrrha is just as desperate as Ruby, maybe more so. Pyrrha's first words are an apology- once again she couldn't catch him- but Jaune mumbles it's okay. Ruby caught him. He asks if Pyrrha caught the faunus- the bone-weilding assassin- instead. Pyrrha says no- she couldn't- and there's look in her eyes that both suggests something Ruby can't quite grasp. Pyrrha... But Jaune, also out of it, doesn't understand. She's the Impossible Girl. She can do anything. She caught him at Initiation, after all. And the village to.

It's a shame she didn't catch the assassin. If she had, they could… have… asked him… who…

Jaune drifts out, unconscious, while Ruby and Pyrrha share worried looks. There's the sound of teacher's approaching, and the call for medics. But instead of join the redundant shouting, Ruby looks at Pyrrha. Did she- did the assassin-

Pyrrha shakes her head. No one caught the assassin. They can pick up what's left of him later.

That's all they have time for before Beacon faculty arrive. They grimace at Jaune's status, but take relief that he's alive. Glynda carefully levitates him into an emergency bullhead. Professor Port tries to reassure them. With a bit of magic- semblance magic, of course- he should be right as rain soon. Professor Peach and the Infirmary can take it from there, thanks to the girls saving him here.

Pyrrha jumps up and into the bullhead taking Jaune away, making the near-impossible leap to stay at Jaune's side without difficulty. Ruby can't. When Miss Goodwitch stays behind- as uncomfortably quiet as Ruby has ever seen her- she's the first to see Ruby's own injuries for what they are. Hidden beneath the rose-red cape… even if she didn't take the worst of the fall, and nothing's broken, Ruby is hurt too. Too much to walk on her own, at least. Glynda magics her up, not quite chiding her when Ruby says she didn't want to make a big deal of it when Jaune was hurt worse, and carries her to a less emergency medical care.

As Ruby rests on the magical support, she looks at the tower where everything went so wrong. She hopes- has faith- Jaune will live. She knows she'll get better too, and soon. She knows even the Council will do everything they can to help Jaune get back on his feet fast.

But as she looks up at the damaged tower, and sees Mordred looking down at Jaune… she meets his knight's hidden eyes.

They both know Garnet could have saved Jaune from his fall, and instead stood by to watch him die.

Garnet looks away.

/

End Knight Fall

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Frenemies? Frenemies. Something like that.

And so another arc name which has multiple meanings. A literal one, in this case, but also a figurative fall from grace. (Sorta.)

And another sort of wake-up call comes here to. It's not nice old ladies and uncommon criminals who can die in this story, Ruby. Your little beau too can perish.

(But he won't. Not yet. We still got a Vytal Festival to get through.)


	40. Knight Fall Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Knight Fall Nightmare

/

The chapter begins with Ruby ducking into a dark and abandoned building, hood up and looking over her shoulder all the while.

Ruby is taller. Ruby is stronger. Ruby has weathered hands, wary eyes, and is looking over her shoulder constantly. The description makes things clear that the Ruby we are seeing is older, and that even though she still has her childish hood her thoughts are anything but. Ruby mentally catalogues the conditions as if searching for danger- broken glass, but none of it new, no new scrapes on the dust, no signs from a struggle. From her thoughts alone we can see that this is a dark and unpleasant future, and with a strange sense of vertigo we realize as Ruby has a sense of dejavu.

There's a house, and Ruby is there, but this house is nothing like she's seen before. Unlike even the worst of the ones before, when Jaune was lost to her and all alone, he was at least safe and well. The home, even when it was a cage, was one of light and life.

This is not the home of her hopes or dreams. This is a rickety, run down, rotten carapace of wood, and the slightest view outside shows a world as bleak as this. Tall, imposing, and ominous black buildings fill the Valean skyline, reaching up to a pitch-black clouded skies as only floodlights and harsh lights stare down from above. In the distance, dark fire and black smoke rise beneath the city walls, and flickers of light and screams come from the faunus quarter as countless merciless black Royal Police bullheads fly over.

Inside, Ruby looks around with wary eyes and reaches in with weathered hands, looking over her shoulder all the while as she does. This is a dark, unpleasant future, and Ruby's thoughts emphasize how dangerous it is. Ruby mentally catalogues the conditions- jagged glass shards, but nothing new. No sign of forced entries. No new streaks in the dust. Nothing to suggest forced entry, or signs of a struggle. Ruby relaxes, even as she lights a candle- the only illumination in the dark house- and carefully steps within. Again, all is dark and dusty- and Ruby thinks that this means that no one else was able to get here. Her team is implicitly safe- at least Weiss and Blake have places to go- but Ruby worries about Yang and Uncle Qrow, who she hasn't seen in some time.

Ruby comes to one room in particular, shields her light, and enters and closes it as silently as she can. But when she closes the door, a weapon is put to her throat and a voice speaks out.

Are you the one sent to kill me?

Ruby identifies herself with a soft 'it's me,' and uncovers her light, exposing herself and the speaker- Jaune. The knife-holder is revealed to be Little Malik- Malik the Third- who returns to Jaune's side.

Though Jaune immediately relaxes and gives a relieved smile, Jaune is… not looking good. He's worn, and pale, even as he's sitting the middle of the room in a chair. There's a strength in him- he still sits straight- but even more weakness. Jaune is relieved to see her, but doesn't rise. Instead Malik asks Ruby how it went. Did Ruby find her (Malik's) father?

Ruby's report is... not good. Modred's purge of the faunus quarter continues, but now he's announced a faunus hunt for Malik the Second himself. No price is too high, any 'accidental' casualties have a pre-emptive pardon. Malik has gone into hiding, and no one knows where or who he is, but since any given Faunus could be Malik…

Jaune curses. He hasn't talked to Malik in years. Malik the Third made her own choices, but she doesn't speak for her father, and he disowned her publicly. That was supposed to prevent this. Ruby thinks Mordred knows, but just doesn't care. Malik is just one more thorn in his side, and a potential threat all the same. That's enough.

Jaune bows his head, a moment of silence for the faunus being hunted by an encouraged mob, even as Ruby kneels down infront of him. Her hand on his, Ruby reassures him that it wasn't his mustn't blame himself.

Jaune isn't so sure. Maybe he… maybe it'd be best for anyone if he gave Mordred what he wanted.

Malik protests. Jaune can't do that- he's the last hope so many people have that things could go back to the way they were. He's the symbol of peace, the hope of a kingdom not at war. As long he exists- as long as he's free- there's still a chance that the Resistance-

Could make things go bck the way they were? Jaune laughs- dark, bitter, defeated. How could he? He hardly has a leg to stand on, let alone a faction. Everyone's gone. Those who aren't dead are exiled, running for their lives. They're the only ones left now. Mordred's crackdowns are only continuing because of him. If he wasn't a threat anymore- if Mordred didn't feel a need to secure his position- then maybe the Faunus Hunts…

Ruby embraces Jaune, even as he remains in his chair. Rather than strike him, or shout at him, she whispers in his ear that he can't give up. Mordred will always have another fear, always another excuse to tighten his grip. Jaune renouncing his claim won't change that. But Jaune can't let everyone else's sacrifices be for naught either. Jaune doesn't have to do anything except not give up, so that others won't give up either. As long as he's alive, he's a symbol for the Resistance to rally around, even from a distance.

Jaune eventually returns Ruby's embrace, with a strength that reassures her in turn. Jaune holds on, though, and whispers into her ear. Not just an apology- think of what the Resistance would think if their Lord and King were seen like this- but a thanks. To both of them, Ruby and Malik the Third both, but especially to Ruby.

Without her… these are hard times, but she doesn't let him give up. She keeps dragging him forward.

It's more like giving him the push he needs, Ruby returns like an inside joke, and Jaune laughs into her ear. Despite indulging for a moment longer- of Jaune pulling her closer and smelling her hair, and a brush of skin contact both intimate and familiar- Ruby pushes herself away reluctantly. There are things to do, and they have to move.

That sends alarm to both Jaune and Malik. Are they in trouble? Ruby doesn't think so, but doesn't want to risk-

Ruby is cut off when the roar of Bullheads approaches from above, and spotlights pour into windows. A loudspeaker sounds- by the order of His Majesty Mordred, King of the Vale, the followers of the False King are to submit and end their treasounous rebellion. The Royal Knight is here to accept their surrender, or compel it.

Far at the front, the wooden door is knocked in with a single blow.

Change of plans. Ruby checks her ammo, grabs some more off a shelf, and pulls out Crescent Rose. Malik the Third grabs the most important things by evident experience- an encrypted datapad, a bag of money, a change of clothes- and answers Ruby's question about a hidden passage being ready. Jaune…

Jaune does nothing, still in his chair.

Ready first, Ruby directs Malik to take Jaune to safety as planned. Yang… Yang should be at the next safe house, getting it ready. Remember the code words and the contingencies, but play the body double if she must. Malik obeys, but Jaune objects. Ruby can't- she can't mean to-

Ruby turns in the doorway and flashes a smile. She's just going to greet an old friend.

But that's what Jaune's afraid of. They know who's approaching. Ruby can't stand up to her. Not even Pyrrha-

Ruby says she's not to worry. She won't try. She's just going to buy some time, that's all.

It's a lie, or seems like one, and Jaune is visibly worried. But instead of telling her not to go, he orders her to return to him. After so long of refusing to leave his side, she doesn't have his permission to leave his service now. Understand?

Ruby smiles, and gives a playful salute even as the time is running out. If he decrees it, so it must be. But Ruby's insolence doesn't appease him- not really. Jaune is desperately serious and almost desperate even as Malik steps behind him. Ruby still loves him, right? So she can't die for him. She has to return to him.

Ruby's smile softens to something to something more genuine, and she leans in and gives him a soft kiss before breaking back. She does. She will. And with that, she tells Malik to take him and go.

As Malik pushes away it becomes clear that Jaune has been in a wheel chair all awhile, crippled and unable to walk. He literally can not run away, nor rise to the occasion to help her. Ruby keeps her smile until Jaune vanishes, looking at her to the last.

Ruby drops it once he's gone. Fondly she notes that Jaune was a bit too trusting as always- he never did catch on that she only answered two of the three.

Ruby exits by the door she entered, and returns by the path she entered. There's no resistance, and instead she finds her quarry waiting for her at the start- and outside.

The Black Knight is as intimidating as ever, standing well before an audience of policemen, and Garnet greets Ruby by name when Ruby emerges. Behind her are numerous marksmen, but they don't have half the presence of Garnet. Ruby tries to banter- joking about how nice it was for Garnet to have knocked- but Garnet isn't fooled. Garnet tells her to leave the puns to her sister, and demands to know where Jaune is. Garnet doesn't seem to realize that Jaune is inside, but knows Ruby would know where he is.

Ruby refuses to tell, of course, and Garnet tries to make an appeal. If Jaune is caught, the Rebellion will fall and the Kingdom will be at peace, and they can focus on the True Enemy. For the good of the Kingdom, Ruby should tell her what she wants to know. She swears on her honor as that Ruby will receive good treatment.

But Ruby laughs darkly. Just like Belle, and everyone else who's accepted Mordred's parley? A Royal Knight's word of honor is only as good as the King she serves, and he has none. Everyone remembers Belle. And everyone remembers Vytal. And everyone will remember how Mordred the Black earned his name, no matter how hard he tries to stamp it out.

Garnet tries to deny the allusion to Belle- swears that some other actor was to blame- but Ruby plainly doesn't believe her anymore. How many times had they put aside their differences for some common enemy? How many times has Mordred taken advantage of it? Ruby will follow her King just like Garnet will follow hers, and that's why there's a Rebellion in the first place.

Garnet seems... sad that it's come to this. The Rebellion ends tonight, Ruby Rose. But for what it's worth… she's sorry it came to this. Even if it brings her glory, it'll bring her no joy to finally take down such a worthy adversary. In another life…

In another life, they never would have been friends, because they never would have met.

Ruby's interjection cuts off any more words from Garnet, but Ruby herself takes her own chance to speak, walking forward as she holds Crescent Rose and feels its blade beneath her finger. You know, once upon a time, back before Mordred blackened his name forever more, she and Pyrrha had a bet. Pyrrha died before they could settle it, but if Garnet is willing to be the tie breaker…

Well, all she has to do is last longer against Garnet's last brayal.

Garnet doesn't flinch. She reminds Ruby that real knights fight to win, not to be fair. It has the sense of old words, but Ruby doesn't mind. All she has to do is buy time.

Garnet prepares her weapon. Ruby holds out Crescent Rose, blocking the door. Thoughts go through her head- thinking about promising about how Garnet will not pass, but not wanting to make a promise if it might be broken so quickly. She thinks about escape, but doesn't think it likely. Even with her speed, Garnet's teleport-swap will make escape difficult. It'll be best to fight inside a house, where visibility will be limited. Maybe then-

As Garnet begins to wind up for a massive, obviously telegraphed blow, Ruby is confused at why she'd start with a blow impossible to land… until a tinkle of glass is heard behind her. With a start, Ruby realizes that she didn't check the entry-way on her way out like she had on her way in. She hadn't seen anything, but-

'Jaune-!'

Ruby's whisper is all she has time to say as she twists, barely sensing a hidden threat, and spots the signs she'd looked for the first time. No freshly broken glass, but new dust smears. Footprints on the inside, but not from her. And the crackle of glass as the air beneath the window- but in sight of the doorway- shifts. Ruby has just a moment to feel relief- that there's no sign of deeper entry-

-before all she can see is an obsidian black blade, swinging towards her face impossibly fast.

Ruby wakes up.

/

Knight Fall Nightmare End

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

I think this is the shortest chapter in awhile. The question is, though- did it work?

(Please share thoughts, feelings, and impressions, etc.)


	41. An Infirm King

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

An Infirm King

/

Ruby wakes up from a dream she doesn't remember to the sound of her name and a gentle shoving in the arm.

She's in the Beacon infirmary, and the one shoving her is Yang, who has a look of concern on her face. Again, Ruby wakes up groggily stating that Yang isn't Jaune. This time, Yang doesn't tease her.

Her whole team is there, and her whole team is concerned. Not everyone is sure what happened, but what was seen… much of the crisis, and the ending, was caught on camera. Ruby's feat… and Jaune's fall, which has been the lead story all day.

Despite… everything, Ruby isn't frantic with fear. It actually surprises her friends, who expected her to be panicked because she's smitten. And ran up and jumped off a third of a skyscraper for him on national television. But Ruby isn't afraid- she saw Jaune alive, and is sure he's alive, and even waves off her nightmare when Weiss asks. It's just- is Jaune- can he…?

Jaune's alive. Thank you, Ruby.

It's Pyrrha- and JNPR- who are also in the infirmary. Jaune's there too, and while it's true- he's heavily bandaged- he's alive, just not awake. He was hurt- badly enough that even his aura is tapped out- but thanks to modern medicine and the most helpful healing semblances that the Council can secure, he's expected to recover in time. Belle sends her regards, and well wishes for Ruby- who was also healed by the physician out of Belle's own pocket.

Well, mostly healed. Ruby tries to get out of bed, but winces when her feet hit the floor. They're very tender, and while Ruby is 'healed' she still needs to recover. She and Jaune both- though her much less. So says Miss Goodwitch, who comes in having heard that Ruby had woken up.

With Glynda come Ozpin and Ironwood, eager to hear Ruby's words of what happened on the tower. National television saw the fall- Lisa Lavender has made her account of the White Fang- and even Mordred was making noises about a reckoning with the White Fang before Jaune's survival was established. But what did Ruby see?

Ruby saw… not much that no one else did, but her account is damning all the same. She knows to her heart that that faunus hidden in the crowd was no accident. That someone was counting on Garnet's Rook Swap to bring the assassin to Jaune at his most vulnerable. That Mordred shouted something to Garnet right before Garnet swapped with the faunus.

That Garnet swapped with _her_ , so that Ruby would be out of the way and couldn't interfere or try to save Jaune with a landing strategy. That Garnet did the same with Glynda, was never supposed to leave the ground. And that Garnet stood by to watch Jaune fall to his death, rather than swap with and save him.

Ruby calls it for what it was- an assassination attempt- with the faunus as the literal fall guy.

The friends are alarmed. The teachers look at eachother… and agree. Miss Goodwitch in particular seconds Ruby's assessment, as she was never supposed to be swapped with at all. The risk of Jaune falling was why she was supposed to be down on the ground in the first place, to be that emergency landing strategy should Mordred try something.

She knew? That makes Yang mad- almost mad enough to try and grab Goodwitch before Nora try to join her, before being stopped by their partners. If Glynda knew- if Glynda let it happen, and so let not just Jaune but Ruby get hurt-

It's Pyrrha who stops them. She knew there was a risk, but so did Jaune, and Ruby. A beseeching look has Ruby agreeing. Even if she personally hadn't understood the setup, she'd known there was a reason for it. Mordred's plan- Garnet's actions- seemed perfectly arranged to remove Jaune's safety net right before the fall.

Very convenient, that. Almost as convenient as there being a White Fang attack in the first place- and that the assassin was a faunus, sure to be blamed as one of the Fang.

That's Uncle Qrow, who's at the door- cynical, skeptical, and already drunk. He also has a little insight into the faunus's bony blade- something Qrow is holding in his hands right now, and presses against his finger. The blade pricks his finger, despite a flicker Qrow's aura. The irregularities of aura protection aside, from surprise to strength to instinctive guarding, it's unquestionably significant. It's likely a lingering effect of the late faunus's semblance- to not just summon a dagger of bone from mid-air, but one that can pierce aura as if it wasn't even there. Semblances are strange and varied powers, but always reflect the soul... and this one undoubtedly reflects the soul of a dedicated assassin.

One so dedicated that he threw himself to his death to try and kill Jaune. That's not a semblance or sort of dedication the White Fang has shown in the past.

That's... not quite true. Ruby remembers seeing this semblance-blade before, in the attack on Belle. It was the same faunus back then, but he ran away. An inconsistency? Or maybe he was ordered not to be captured then. It's not clear. When the Faculty turn to Blake to ask her if she remembers the Assassin from her time in the Fang, she can't. That doesn't mean he wasn't hidden in the shadows, or recruited after her defection, but...

What if it wasn't the White Fang, then?

Qrow says what Ozpin suspects- that Mordred had a hand in the terrorist attack, and that the assassin was one of his infiltrated within. Maybe Mordred was involved in not just this attack, but others to. Maybe all of the White Fang attacks- Mordred pressed pretty hard to be let into Ozpin's confidence the night the Monarch was killed. Blake's aghast at the thought- why would the White Fang side with a hard-line human noble?- and Ozpin admits that's an excellent question. He'd love to ask the White Fang that… if Mordred weren't still keeping exclusive custody of them. Even the ones involved in this latest hostage taking.

Ironwood is as blunt as he is unhappy. The Succession Crisis is no longer a domestic issue- it's an international crisis. If Atlas citizens are getting caught up in Mordred's power games (and he's irate when Qrow sardonically wonders if Penny counts), then Atlas has an interest in bringing this to an end sooner than later. Ironwood is all forcing his way into Mordred's Royal Police compounds and compelling Mordred's cooperation- and if Mordred won't, then Ironwood has an Atlas fleet just a call away for backup. Maybe it's for the best anyway- Atlas soldiers would do better at securing the Vytal Festival than Mordred's Royal Police anyway.

Ozpin has to reign him in. As long as they lack decisive proof, they can't move, and it'd be best not to. The political situation is delicate. Jaune's fall, near-fatal as it was, has shaken Vale. The Royal Council had been coming around- particularly the Noble and Traditionalist- but it wants a strong leader. Jaune on his deathbed- or in the infirmary- doesn't qualify, and it'll take more than just accusations that Mordred's to blame to cinch the win. Mordred's already made his defense- that he was uninvolved, of course, and that he was surprised- while Garnet's unplanned swap with Glynda was claimed to be the result of her exhaustion. It's hard to deny that, considering Garnet's teleports single-handidly rescued almost all of the hostages.

That and Lisa Lavender own testimony to millions of viewers that it was a faunus extremist who tried to kill Jaune- not Mordred, who was fighting the White Fang on the roof- has a significant part of the city willing to believe him, and disbelief unfounded accusations as more Council propaganda. They don't _want_ to believe that the Succession Crisis has entered a new stage and higher stakes. Mordred's already called for a crackdown on the Faunus quarter to target the White Fang, positioning himself as 'avenging' Jaune- or at least he was before Jaune's survival was leaked. Regardless, a large part of the city reasonably believes this to be a White Fang attempt, that Council insinuations are just what the Council would do regardless, and so accusing Mordred directly could inflame the divisions and set the path to civil strife.

If Atlas forces a confrontation now, without solid evidence, then Mordred might yet rally the nationalistic base around him while national sentiment is high and people look for a strong leader. So much effort would be lost and set back. Best to have strategic patience now- and let the media feed the stories to sap support from Mordred, and assure the people that Jaune is alive and well, to put Mordred back on the back foot. If this was an assassination attempt, it failed.

Or at least it will have, once Jaune wakes. For now, he's still out, and even if he's expected to make a full recovery he needs rest. Having gotten Ruby's initial report, Ozpin shepherds the teachers and visitors alike out. Best leave the injured to rest and- and here Ozpin gives Ruby a deliberate look- make sure they aren't disturbed.

The infirmary door shuts. There is silence. And then Ruby asks- quietly- how Jaune is feeling.

Half dead- which means it was a pretty bad assassination, he weakly jokes. Jaune was faking being asleep but he's not lying about being in pain. He's just shy of a body cast, and has bandages all over. How about her?

Ruby's in bandages as well. Her sister had mentioned it should come off soon, but-

Jaune apologizes, even though he shouldn't. She got hurt because of him, but Ruby dismisses it quickly. It was hardly his fault, after all, and that goes back to the assassination. Where Jaune was flippant at first, in truth… in truth, he's still in shock. Or at least surprised. He knows he's in Mordred's way- and intellectually he knows that he's only in this mess in the first place because of that first assassination attempt after the Dance, but… really? Assassinate? Him? It's just hard to take in- that someone would want him dead like that. And that someone else- even the White Fang- would try to target him like that. He's just not sure what to think of it- what it means that someone wants him out of the way so bad that someone actually did die trying to do it.

It's a somber thought that shows Jaune is thinking of the dead assassin even now. Ruby tries to divert his attention. He should look at the bright side, Ruby suggests. How could there be a bright side? Well, it means that Mordred is scared- resorting to more desperate measures than before- and if he's scared it means he thinks he's losing. That's a good thing, because Mordred winning… well, that would be bad. Ruby shivers and rubs her neck unconsciously.

Jaune notices, and asks if her neck hurts from the fall. Ruby denies it- just a phantom sensation- but...

Jaune, are you… are you really alright?

Jaune seems surprised by the question. He guesses so, all things considering? It could have been much worse. He's not exactly on his feet-

Ruby winces.

Jaune sees it, and somehow… maybe he understands. Jaune tells her that he's fine. His feet hurt, but the fact that he can feel them shows that he will be fine. And he thanks her for that too. He overheard that his recovery will take awhile but… he can't lie to her, and doesn't, but he does say that it would have been worse without her. So thank you.

Ruby's still worried though, and guilty that she couldn't do better. Pyrrha would have done better, no doubt. Ruby asks if there's anything she can do to help Jaune be more comfortable.

Well, there is one thing… but it's kind of embarrassing.

Jaune needs to take a leak, but he can't get over there by himself. He'd call the nurse in, but if he did he's sure they'd want to ask questions. Not quite ready to relive his stabbing and plummet quite yet, it's a battle with his bladder. But if she could help him over to the latrine…?

It's an embarrassing request- she's almost ashamed she asked- but Ruby's willing to help. Ruby again puts her feet on the floor- and again they're so sore she hisses at the extra weight. Ruby can't hide the pain, but slowly makes her way over to Jaune's cot anyway, supporting herself as she can. When she's there, she has to take a rest- and realizes that Jaune's looking at her with an indecipherable expression as she tries to catch her bearings. Ruby shoots a smile, and helps him move around, but can't help but watch his legs very, very carefully.

Jaune manages to stand.

It's unstable, with a hiss of pain of his own, but Jaune _is_ standing. His legs _are_ fine, and Ruby feels a great relief even as the pain begins again as they make their way to the water closet. Jaune supports her almost as much as she supports him, and it's a team effort to make it across the room. They even manage to work around the embarrassment of Jaune doing his business one-handed while Ruby is in the room with him, and then Ruby taking her turn.

On their way back, after washing her hands, Ruby can't help but feel… relieved. Light hearted. Her feet hurt, Jaune's a mess, but her heart isn't heavy at all. As much as it hurts in the moment, helping Jaune- and having Jaune help her in turn- is…

It's completion. Satisfaction. Not the wobbling, not the pain, but Jaune by her and her by Jaune, doing the seemingly impossible. Even if right now that's just crossing the room. Jaune's relying on her, physically and metaphysically, and there's no awkwardness between them at all. Jaune even returns to joking about the situation- about how if there's one thing this experience has taught him, it's that getting assassinated hurts. Remind him to never do it again.

Ruby helps Jaune get back to bed, but doesn't return to her own immediately. Instead she rests her feet- and her bum on the bed- and sits beside him as he lays down. It's not much of a talk- mostly one-sided easy banter between friends- that covers Jaune's thoughts. He's glad Lisa Lavender and the rest of the hostages made it out safe. He's sad such a good evening and dinner with Team SSSN had to be ruined like this. He hopes he can be back on his feet in time for the tournament. But most of all…

Ruby realizes Jaune trailed off when there's silence, and looks down to see him looking at her- and her hand.

Ruby's hand is in Jaune's hair- playing with it, stroking it softly- something neither of them seem to have realized until it was well under way. Despite a pause at being 'caught'- caught at something she hadn't even realized she'd been doing- Ruby deliberately resumes stroking his head rather than take her hand away.

She's stroking him, he says. She knows. Someone might get the wrong idea. They're only wrong if they're wrong. Still, the Council may assume things, about them.

Would that bother him?

He didn't say that… Does he hate the feel of her fingers? He doesn't dislike it…

Then indulge her just a little while longer. Please.

Jaune begins to ask why, but cuts himself even before Ruby cups his cheek softly. She's sitting and looking down, he's on his back and looking up, and as their eyes meet…

Jaune doesn't look away, he just closes his eyes and accepts it, telling her to do what she wants. It's not like he would stop her anyway. But he doesn't say he wants her to stop either, and doesn't protest as Ruby continues to stroke his hair. Eventually Jaune starts to fall asleep.

As he does, he has a few last words. They seem to be doing this a lot. Groggy last words and all. Ruby doesn't mind. He knows. He knows why, even. He just… Jaune changes what he was going to say to apologize/thank her once more. He's sorry she got hurt saving him. He's grateful she ran up the tower to do so.

Ruby demurs- she would have jumped off the tower for him too, if Garnet hadn't interfered.

He knows. He believes her, and believes she would have, just from how she said it. How she feels about him.

It terrifies him, a bit, but also...

Jaune drifts off before finishing.

Ruby stays there a little while longer, before slowly, painfully, but silently making her way back to her bed. She's happy, kinda, in a quiet sort of way. Jaune indulged her, and she's grateful and more towards him for that. She's relieved he'll be back on his feet again, a thought that lightens her heart. But at the same time…

Ruby intends to stay up the whole night (or day), on watch for if someone tries to sneak in to do Jaune harm. There's not much she can do or use- just a medical instrument she grabbed on her way back to bed- but she doesn't intend to let Jaune go down easily. And when the door cracks open, Ruby readies to jump back on her hyper-swollen feet if she has to.

But instead of a menace, it's just the copper curls and smiling face of Penny. Penny is guarding the door- and in a whisper tells Ruby not to worry. Ruby does, almost- asking how long Penny's been there- but Penny puts a finger to her lips. Ruby's secret- or at least closeness with Jaune- is safe with her. They'll talk later.

And they will. With Penny guarding the room, Ruby relaxes enough to go to a dreamless sleep.

/

End Infirm King

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Infirmary scenes are almost a cliche in RWBY fanfiction, which is funny because they don't really show up in the Beacon phase of RWBY canon. Infirmary scenes are a useful mix of dramatic weakness/hurt, guilt/reflection after the injury occurs, and relative isolation befitting a medical ward but also suited for emotional connections. It's a pretty ideal way to slow down after a tension moment and recover and set forth on the post-crisis emotional progress to whatever. A cliche, but a good one. (It wasn't technically an infirmary, but Ruby and Yang's convalescence at home at the end/after Season 3 is a canon example.)

On another note... semblances. I wrote this concept long before Jaune's canon semblance of healing was revealed. Even if it hadn't, I'd likely have changed it to the Knight in Shining Armor semblance anyway. Effective healing in combat is... actually a pretty big drama killer. When magical healing exists in a setting, tension is only as high as what you can't wave away with a cure spell. If you can raise the dead, death has no permanent meaning. If you can heal anything short of death, then anything short of a character dying is trivial. Aura recovery is nice, but as a mood-setter healing is often ruinous, hence why I suggest using it sparingly. Here, Jaune survives a Serious Injury, but isn't fully recovered- and won't be for awhile. Slow healing allows incidents to have consequences, which is an intent here.

On the other hand, a pet semblance. The Faunus Assassin character is one of those NPCs I've played around with in my own sort of head-canon of ideas. Just as 'Rook Swap' is a semblance I've thought of using elsewhere, the Bone Dagger/Assassin semblance was one of those ideas I wanted to use. Bottom line- it's a semblance that summons a bone dagger that can cut through aura (but not necessarily armor). Half rule-of-cool, half 'that'd be a useful semblance in a world of aura users,' while still being balanced against non-aura users and anyone with full armor. Aura's effectiveness is inconsistent/driven by circumstance/rule of cool anyway, but a limited means to pierce it would still be valuable. Semblances are magic anyway, so if teleportation-to-loved-ones or fire-that-doesn't-burn-you don't break suspension of disbelief...

Part of the weapon effect was actually inspired by Lancer's cursed spear from the Fate Stay series, which had an armor-piercing effect as one of it's _less_ powerful attributes. Mind you, that one also had 'wounds won't heal as long as the weapon exists,' but hey. Inspiration, not replication.

Though this one might have some lingering long-term effects...

Also- 333 followers, 356 reviews (as of this update). If everyone who follows this story reviewed, we'd practically double the reviews. Weird, huh?


	42. A Vytal Prelude 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

The Last Vytal Prelude 1

/

The story resumes with the return of the metaplot, and Jaune's first public appearance since his very public fall.

Jaune's fall- or the Fall of the Arc, as the tabloids call it- has marked a turn for the worse in the Vale Succession Crisis. Even when refusing to cooperate against the backdrop of White Fang terrorism, the conflict had been something of a spectator event. The death of the Monarh was tragic, but caused by confessed criminals. The deaths of other nobles in the line of succession... whose to say there wasn't a run of really bad luck? But now that a candidate nearly died- on national television- while one of the contestants stood by and did nothing infront of one of the premier newscasters of the Kingdom…

There isn't, to be clear, any proof of Mordred's guilt. No more than there was in the assassination of the monarch, or the other nobles in the line of succession. But the whispers are spreading, rumor spurring protests, and not just because the Council encourages it. Soon enough many of the gossip rags conclude that even if Mordred wasn't directly involved, he may have well been. He and his Knight stood by and did nothing while Jaune took the fall. It's a side of the story team RWBY will frankly admit when asked but students or scribblers alike.

Mordred angrily denies this- calls the suggestions slander and worse- but his attempts to use the Royal Police to intimidate the most brazen rumor-mongers are countered by the Council and the use of the normal police. In Beacon, where Mordred can't go, fights break out between students, especially between Yang and Team CRDL over whether Ruby is a liar or not for her account. In Vale, protests and counter-protests aligned with the candidates nearly cause riots. The city is polarizing, tensions are rising, and Jaune's is too injured to return to public yet. Between those who favor Jaune, and the small but still significant number who believe Mordred is the best candidate in these darkening times, things are only getting worse.

In some corners, people whisper of civil strife, even war- the first since the Great War so long ago, and the first Civil War since...

Jaune's return is dictated by politics, not recovery. Thinking that it'd be bad optics if Jaune appeared in a body cast- a sign of weakness that could shift support to Mordred by those looking for a strong leader- Jaune is kept in a short isolation in the tower while healers and specialty semblances are brought in to accelerate his recovery. It is imperative that Jaune return to help keep the peace, and win the conflict before it can get any worse.

As soon as he can stand again, though- before he can even really walk on his own- Jaune is pressed to make public appearances again. First is appearing on the balcony, clothed in a medical gown that looks like a robe, to assure the media and some well wishers that he's 'back on his feet.' Then he's the guest of honor at a dinner hosted by Belle, where he sits on a soft chair in softer clothes and doesn't eat much. Jaune's bones are mended, but bone-deep bruising remains, and he has to hide the pain of any physical pressure. He is at his most dainy, even as he puts up his strongest front, but Ruby can see the hint of pain hidden behind his public smiles.

(In private, with the teams, Jaune is often recovering in soft chairs of pillows, regaining a strength. It's a bitter comfort that he- and they- are given privileged access to spas to help ease his muscles.)

The media knows he's not recovered- the pro-Mordred elements ensure everyone knows- but Jaune plays himself as better than he is, as best he can. It's important that he does so, as the Council is depending on him to plead for calm in a city that is half-convinced Mordred arranged the terrorist attack to kill him. Some of Jaune's own supporters want to take the fight to Mordred, and it's imperative he tell them not to, for the good of the Kingdom… even if Jaune himself has his suspicions.

But it's also important that Jaune play his other role too- the one that the ceremonial monarch is needed for in the first place. Jaune is to play a public role in the ceremonies of the Vytal Festival… and its many, significant changes.

Though Jaune's Fall dominated the headlines, it's easy to forget that the White Fang's first demands were an end to the Vytal Festival, at least until their unrealistic demands of total faunus equality (as they define it) are met. It's a demand repeated in the interim after Jaune's fall, with threats of worse to come if the Council does not concede.

But between resisting the White Fang on one hand, and Mordred urging an even harder line on the other, capitulating is unthinkable. Not only will the Vytal Festival go on, but the Council decrees that it will be even bigger than before.

The Vytal Festival is expanded, re-framed as both an act of defiance against the White Fang and a memorial tournament for the late Monarch. With the expanded events funded by the nobility and Valean corporations wishing to win favor with the Council (or, in some cases, Mordred), the standard tournament structure is expanded- from three rounds (team, doubles, singles) to five, and over the better part of a month. The new tournament structure has more stages, and new rules.

Rather than full team, doubles, and singles, the first three rounds will be full team, triples, and doubles. Instead of an elimination tournament, where loser drops out, the winning team gets to submit an additional team member in the new fourth round- the Grand Tourney.

The Grand Tourney will be a massive free-for-all among all the teams, with each team represented by at least one representative. Each victory in the previous rounds, however, will give an additional member of the team- meaning that if a team wins all three of their early matches, the entire team can enter the tourney. From that massive free-for-all, the last few standing will go into the finals, which will be the traditional singles round to determine the final winner.

Ultimately this style of contest means many more fights, over far more time. Each of the first three rounds- team, tripples, doubles- are spaced over a week each. Three weeks for the first three rounds of all teams, then a rest before the Grand Tourney and the Finals

There's ulterior motives to this grand act, though. Ultimately it's to give time for Jaune to recover… and cement his victory in the succession crisis.

Through the unheaval, Jaune's lead in the succession crisis has become almost insurmountable. Even though proof of Mordred's involvement with the White Fang remains elusive, the fact that he and his knight stood by and did nothing while an assassin tried to kill Jaune is bad enough. The media clips of Jaune's fall- of Jaune standing between the assassin and Lisa Lavender before being dragged over the edge, while Mordred's knight does nothing- saliently demonstrates the point.

Slander and insinuations do what months of campaigning have not, and begin to blacken Mordred's name amongst the elite who stood by him to date. Mordred was never going to be a king popular among the masses, but without support from the nobility he has no chance. It's just a matter of how he loses- and the Council is adamant that it must be peaceful, lest the succession crisis turn into an armed struggle that mar Vale for ages. Even Mordred's life is important now, for were he to die no doubt his most stalward supporters would lash out at the state and blame the Council as being behind everything Mordred is suspected of.

(Off in the shadows, Atlas quietly offers it's assistance in securing things- and teams of Atlas Specialists comes to assist in overseeing the security of the crowd and the candidates, though Mordred refuses any offers of help. Amongst Ironwoods aides is Winter Schnee, sparking a in-person reunion with Weiss and a belated meeting with Jaune after that first phone call long ago. Winter accepts how things turned out- Weiss's father, on the other hand, allegedly feels Weiss missed a chance to invest early, and wishes her to recapture Jaune's interest. Weiss laughs at the thought, and introduces Winter to Ruby… who Winter knows of. For those who look carefully, Ruby's constant presence and gaze isn't hard to decipher.)

The last barrier to succession was the Traditionalist, who's had the most doubts about Jaune- particularly his age. The Traditionalist wants a strong King, or at least a King with strong allies, and that's where the Tournament comes in. The Traditionalist is, in his archaic way, now looking for a reason to vote for Jaune. That should be easy enough once Jaune is recovered- being a promising young Huntsman is how he rose to fame in the first place- but there is a quicker way. The Traditionalist would be willing to support Jaune if the winner of the Vytal Festival endorses him for King, proving that Jaune has the support of strong people.

Which is why the Council announces that to the winner goes the spoils… and finally reveal their plan for Jaune's engagement.

Ruby learns the same time Jaune and the rest of the friends do- in class, after a series of awkward encounters and unusual looks. Sun and SSSN pass Jaune in the hall with a pat and mix of envy and pity. Team NDGO, the cute girls from abroad, giggle and smile and promise from afar to see Jaune after the finals. But it's a crude insult from Cardin- a promise to make Jaune his bitch during the tournament, which almost makes Ruby fight him then and there- that leads to the discovery of the Council's announcement of a special prize for this year's Vytal Festival.

The Grand Prize for the winner? Jaune's hand in marriage. The Council's plan is that Jaune is to be a literal trophy spouse for the winner of the tournament.

Jaune is less than pleased to learn about it from the news while he's in class no less, but heading to the headmaster's office to demand answers- or at least why he wasn't told and only learned via TV- doesn't go so well. When Ruby and the rest accompany and watch as a waiting Ozpin calls the Council, the Council makes clear just how little they care about Jaune's opinion. Though they blame Ozpin for not passing it on, they make clear Jaune's objection is irrelevant. Jaune will be _their_ king, not Vale's, and nothing about this should be any surprise. He always knew- or at least he's known for some time- that they would use him as they saw fit to keep Mordred off the throne. This just happens to be the means to secure that final victory.

The Council's logic is this: the Vytal Festival tournament offers the best opportunity to end the Succession Crisis by having anyone pro-Jaune win it. With their endorsement the Traditionalist will finally acknowledge Jaune, thus allowing Jaune to become King, thus allowing the Council to declare a new line of succession that keeps Mordred off the Throne once and for all.

But the Council can't rig the contest- not with all the world watching- so they doesn't have ability to fix the matches as they'd like to. The casual willingness to cheat shocks Ruby, but it shouldn't and the Council doesn't even register her presence. Ultimately, they don't have the ability to pick the winner they want. Even with Pyrrha as a favorite, upsets do happen. Making Jaune the grand prize, however, ensures it doesn't matter.

Greed and avarice will protect him, no matter the winner.

Ruby frowns at that, but the Council has a point. Winning the Vytal Festival grants the winner glory and honor already. This time, it offers the victor titles and wealth as well. This will be a festival that will go down in history, and offer a once-in-a-age opportunity for the contestants. From the fairest fighter to the most cunning cutpurse, whoever wins will become Queen of the Vale, or an equivalent if they're a guy, and catapult directly into the Valean nobility…

…so long as they endorse Jaune's victory.

It's a prize so lucrative not even Mordred will be able to match it with bribes. It ensures that every contestant will have an incentive to preserve Jaune, rather than have an 'accident.' On top of the glory and honors already associated with victory, it will immortalize their place in history, and make a tale worthy of legend.

It's for Jaune's own good too, or they say. His good, and the good of the Kingdom. The contestants are less likely to take a bribe from Mordred if they stand to gain more by winning. Relations will improve with any foreign kingdom if an outsider wins. And even if one doesn't, Vale will still stabilize. That is what Jaune cares about, correct? Wasn't he the one who said he'd do anything he could to secure victory over Mordred and peace for the Kingdom?

At the very least, it will bring a strong bloodline to the Kingdom, and possibly even the throne. At least Jaune won't be stuck with some fat or frail noble. He should look at the bright side- he'll have someone to share his Huntsman passion with after all.

And if he doesn't like the thought of being the literal prize of the Vytal Festival? If he doesn't like the girl, or guy, who ends up winning?

Well, he should close his eyes and think of Vale.

The Council disconnects and leaves Jaune to deal with it- expecting him to put a brave public face in time for the next public event. Even Ozpin is empathetic, offering sympathy for Jaune's predicament. The Council's tone- and even it's choice of how to inform him- is a power play on their part. The Council is demonstrating their power over him, lest he think himself independent of them.

Even so, Jaune is not so helpless as he may fear.

Ozpin hadn't told Jaune ahead of time because he had been attempting to convince the Council not to, and because he has already been reaching out for help from others. Jaune has allies already, and more friends than he realizes. Some will fight for him- Ozpin nods at the friends in the room, expecting them to be among those. Ironwood will have all of Atlas Academy at his disposal as well, and even if Ironwood will certainly want _something_ in return should he win Jaune's hand in marriage isn't one of them. Let Ozpin worry about that, though. Malik has already sent word to Ozpin that he'll call in old favors as well, which may reach some of the faunus contestants.

But most of all, thank Belle- who is preparing a blatant bribe for any winner who'd be willing to take money over marriage. A title isn't much without estates to go along with it, and Belle is preparing a King's Ransom on Jaune's behalf.

That makes Ruby warm inside, remembering Belle's earlier efforts to shield Jaune from unwanted domestic marriages. Jaune's noble friend is a noble soul indeed, and still trying to protect him from unwanted arrangements.

Now, none of this is a certainty- it's not a guarantee- but it _is_ hope. For Jaune… and anyone else displeased with the Council's sudden proposal.

The meeting soon ends, with the friends leaving with Jaune. Everyone supports Jaune by promising to do their best to win for his sake. Teams JNPR and RWBY will fight to win so that they can give the endorsement needed to bring about peace. None of them would demand anything else of Jaune or take the Council. None of them except, well…

Wait- where are Ruby and Pyrrha?

Ruby and Pyrrha stayed behind as the rest of the group went into the elevator. Exchanging looks, the two girls stayed a step behind. Neither is sure how to address the elephant in the room, and what the Council's offer means for them.

Pyrrha breaks the silence first by saying it doesn't change anything for them, does it? Ruby agrees that it doesn' 'd already made their understanding, that this tournament would decide things between them. Pyrrha was already going to ask Jaune out after- if- she won. This just… gives her and Ruby reason to try and reach the finals, even as they try to keep everyone else away.

There's something in how Pyrrha says that- the change of what she was going to say to what she ended up saying, how she seems to take it for granted- that doesn't sit right with Ruby, but she ignores it. Instead, Ruby returns a smile, extends a hand, and wishes Pyrrha good luck. She hopes to see her in the finals. Pyrrha pauses before reaching back and returning the sentiment. Pyrrha wishes her luck too- but there's a hint of pity in her smile as she does so, like part of her doesn't. Not because she wants Ruby to do badly, but rather...

Well, Ruby losing before the finals might be kinder than losing in them.

/

The Last Vytal Prelude 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Here comes the tournament arc!

...after one last chapter. The last for reals, I swear. Just one more chapter before the Vytal Festival starts!

But, fair warning in turn- the story slows down a good deal from hear on out, as big-picture summaries are going to start giving way to much more of the close-focus scenes. I won't say every day gets its own chapter, but... well, we won't be sweeping entire weeks into a summary.


	43. A Vytal Prelude 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

The Last Vytal Prelude 2

/

The last chapter before the Vytal Festival is technically the start of it- the long-awaited (and somewhat delayed) opening ceremony itself, held on the walls over Vale itself over the open gates of a ceremonial procession of the foreign guests and dignitaries. Organized by the Council and hosted by nobility, attended by everyone who matters and all the team leaders participating, the opening ceremony is the official start to the Vytal Festival. An evening affair, it is traditionally presided over by the King of the Vale. In the Monarch's absence…

Jaune is naturally the Council's choice for replacing the late Monarch in the opening ceremonies. Just as naturally, Mordred moves to fill the void and substitute himself, down to the point that Mordred's presence is itself an unwelcome surprise. While the Council attempted to write Mordred out of the ceremony, Mordred is attending to try and talk to as many teams as he can. This effort is a surprise, and represents both the extent and desperation Mordred is reaching- appealing to foreign plebians to mitigate his rival's advantage.

The confrontation between Mordred and Jaune in the ceremony is a microcosm of the succession crisis, now out in view of everyone. Jaune has the role by right of the Council. Mordred claims he should start it because the memorial tournament is in honor of his mother, a relation every media report prefaces with 'alleged.' Tensions are palpable, especially as this is the first encounter since Jaune's fall.

Ruby, attending by virtue of being a team leader, gets to accompany Jaune and caution him against creating a scene in public. By coincidence, at the same time Ruby reaches for Jaune to reign him in, Garnet does the same to Mordred for the same reasons. Visibly Jaune restrains himself, and Mordred minds his manners. Between the two of them, the so-called princes of Vale restrain themselves and a compromise is reached.

Jaune and Mordred split the responsibilities for the ceremony. Mordred covers the dedication for the late Monarch, while Jaune gives the ceremonial speech of how the festival is a time for unity and peace both within and between Kingdoms. With both men publicly pledging fair play, even if only one of them is believed, all participants are encouraged to uphold the highest standards of sportsmanship and honor. Jaune and Mordred trigger the start of the festival with fireworks, followed by a social function.

The social function is emblematic of what Jaune has become over the course of the entire succession crisis- a competent public speaker and pleasant conversationalist who has learned to deal with being the center of attention. Jaune is able to talk to dignitaries and foreign students with ease, hob-nobbing with nobles or joking when it's just students, all while keeping an impeccably casual yet charming public demeanor. He's pleasant, polite, and passionate about the things that make hims seem authentic, and even able to listen on about things Ruby knows he doesn't care about- like the whole tournament engagement deal.

Jaune is obviously asked on that, and his response is exactly what is expected, even required of him- he goes along with it.

Jaune gives no hint of his real feelings on it, even as he's artfully able to sidestep the question. Jaune confesses it wasn't exactly his idea… but then skips past his thoughts to admitting he's 'curious' who will win in the end. He also raises the prospect of Belle's Royal Ransom, all but outright encouraging whoever the victor is to take that as the alternative to marriage and being 'tied down' to someone like him. But when someone- Ruby recognizes her as Nebula, the leader of Team NDGO- asks if Jaune would go through with it if they didn't take the ransom, Jaune admits he would. He'll do almost anything to put the succession crisis to rest.

Or anyone, Nebula coyly points out.

Only Ruby sees how… affected… Jaune's laugh is. Jaune's smiling, but it's not his genuine smile from genuine mirth. It's the smile expected from him as a candidate. Jaune plays it off anyway, though- admitting that he's at least a little biased, and hopes that a girl wins if it comes to that. Jaune's eyes passes Ruby's as he says that, maybe holding for just a moment, before Nebula flirtatiously points out she and her entire team are girls. Becoming Queen of a Kingdom before Graduation is… motivation, even if not a prize any them expected it when the came to Vale. Maybe he could root for them?

Jaune gives another affected laugh, claiming he can't favor one team above the others, and moves the conversation along.

From where she's watching as a wall flower a small ways away, Ruby's attention is disrupted when a large presence joins the wall beside her. Ruby is instantly on guard when she realizes that Garnet has slid beside her, but Garnet tells her she comes in peace. Besides, she's not even armed or armored tonight.

It's true- rather than her formidable black armor, Garnet is in a clean, impeccable militaristic uniform befitting a knight. Garnet is not a pretty woman, muscular and scarred, and hardened by years in armor. She is distinctly middle aged. But she's also still formidable, and Ruby still doesn't trust her, remembering how impassively Garnet stood on the roof watching while Jaune fell.

That's kind of why Garnet approached, though. Not to watch Jaune fall to his death again, but to put Ruby at ease. Despite being on different sides of the conflict, Garnet is… partial… to Ruby, and respects her more than most. While Garnet doesn't care about public opinion of her beyond how it impacts Mordred- she only passed on her armor today because her fully equipped presence would remind people of the famous photo of Jaune's fall- she does seem to care about Ruby's opinion of her, and tries to clear the air between them in her own, rough, way.

After a poor joke about how she's not going to throw Jaune off the wall or anything- too soon, she concedes- Garnet tries to point out that if she wanted to go over there and throw Jaune over, she could. One pop of her semblance and she'd be there in a flash. Instead of disarming Ruby's suspicion (by demonstrating that she's not hostile), Ruby is still guarded and defensive… and says she'd stop her. At first Garnet doesn't believe her- instant teleportation vs how far away they are- but then changes her tune and agrees. Ruby is a quick one, after all- and despite the distance, could be there in a flash herself.

Garnet realizes that Ruby isn't being a wallflower out of social unease, but because she has positioned herself to keep the widest field of vision of the events while also being close enough to rush to Jaune's aid at a moment's notice. Even if she's twenty steps away, she could be at his side before an assassin finished drawing his blade, and no worse than if she were beside him. Garnet recognizes Ruby's intent, and commends her diligence.

Garnet recognizes it because she thinks the same way- and Ruby realizes that from her position beside her, Garnet too has a full view of the festivities... and Mordred.

Remembering Jaune's fall, though, Ruby harshly asks if Garnet has experience with that sort of thing. Garnet admits that she does- though not in the way Ruby suspects. Rather, Garnet frankly but quietly states that Mordred was nearly assassinated as a young boy, with many attempts since. Saving him was what made his mother appoint her as his personal knight. Ruby, surprised, asks the who and why, and Garnet tells her freely.

It was the Council- trying to expunge the royal line once and for all so that they could secure their own power forevermore.

It's an inflammatory claim, all the more since it suggests Jaune might be at threat, but Garnet says it all so matter-of-factly. Ruby's reaction gets more attention than Garnet's nonchalance. Ruby quiets to a whispers and says that she doesn't believe it, but Garnet insists it's true. Maybe not this Council- the politicians have rotated in the lifetime since- but not even twenty years ago the Council of Vale had been engaged in a hidden campaigne to weed out the aristocracy and take their powers and possessions for themselves. The Council covets any power they themselves did not control, and feared the privileged who they considered too dangerous, or simply too rich and powerful.

Belle's parents weren't the only ones who suffered terrible accidents back then. In fact, Belle likely would have lost her inheritance entirely had Headmaster Ozpin not intervened, and attested that she was indeed her father's daughter. Few remember the Council's institutional greed. Fewer still remember how the late Monarch's husband- and previous King of the Vale, cursed sterile as he was- died in a horrific hunting accident with the Council.

A boarbatusk, they claimed. Right outside the walls of Vale. No one could have expected or done anything to prevent it.

(But that didn't stop them from protesting when a young and promising team of Beacon Hunters was sent to guard a grieving widow.)

Isn't it curious, if you think about it, that Ozpin trusts the general of a foreign nation- Ironwood and Atlas- to safeguard Jaune more than the Council's own guardians? Isn't it strange that Ozpin has kept the Council's Crown Prince at hand in Beacon, rather than trusting him to the Council's care?

Ask yourself- who really stands to gain if Jaune dies under mysterious circumstances? Mordred, with a name blackened by suspicion, or a Council that could use the blame to neuter one threat and nip another in the bud before it could ever grow in power?

Ruby's eyes widen, shocked at the prospect of bloody court politics, but they narrow again to look at Garnet with suspicion. She doesn't believe her, or her insinuations. There's no way the Council was behind Jaune's fall. Theyree too close to success now- and too intent on marrying Jaune off for national gain- to sacrifice him so recklessly.

Garnet… doesn't rebuke her. In fact, she might even agree. This Council isn't the Council of old- the Council that has long since been replaced at Ozpin's instigation no less. Headmaster Ozpin has been delicately moderating Vale politics as long as anyone can remember. But he's had to since the incentives for conflict don't go away- the Council and the Crown are always at odds, as one's strength is another's vulnerability. Despite being formed to advise and assist the King, the Council will only truly be free of the fear of losing it's privilege when the last candidate for King is dead.

Garnet was tasked to protect Mordred by the late Monarch because _someone_ had to. She was asked, despite being little more than a squire at the time, because her family had stood by the Monarchy for generations, even as everyone else in Vale stood by the Council's desire to deny the crown prince and leave and empty throne once the Monarch passed away.

That must not be. Vale is tied to it's identity as a Kingdom, and a Kingdom is nothing without it's King. She's looked after him ever since he was a little boy, and watched him grow into a prince as well as a man, and if they would _just let him_ fulfill his birthright he would show them what a strong King could do for the Kingdom…

Garnet drifts off, softening for a moment while looking forward, but brings herself back to the present. Her point- such as it was- was that cut-throat politics do exist within Vale, and have for some time. But Mordred wasn't behind Jaune's fall. Garnet swears on her honor as Mordred's Royal Knight that she and Mordred weren't behind the White Fang attack either- they were just as surprised as anyone. Ruby points out that that oath is meaningless, since Garnet's honor is Mordred's and he has none- but while Garnet is unhappy at the accusation, she remains composed and swears on her honor as a Knight instead. She did not know the faunus was an assassin. Even if Ruby doesn't believe Mordred, she should at least believe her. She didn't try and kill Jaune.

Even so… she still let Jaune fall.

It's a distinction without a difference, as far as Ruby is concerned. Even if Garnet didn't employ the blade herself, she was willing to profit from it all the same. Garnet did nothing, and watched Jaune fall, even though it- _because_ it would- likely would have killed him. She could have teleported with him and made the landing herself. She could have even teleported with the assassin, letting Mordred capture him, and saved Jaune herself.

That would have been the right thing to do. That would have been _honorable_ thing to do. Fair, even.

Garnet is frusturated by Ruby's naive idealism. Knights don't fight fair- they fight to win. While there is honor in abiding by one's code even in the face of defeat, there is no glory in losing. A good knight is creative, able to work with their Code without being chained to it. Winning knights are honored in history- the losers die if lucky, or live to watch their lord's fate if not.

A fair knight who loses wins no honor for their lord, merely loses them.

Besides, can Ruby say she's any different? If their circumstances had been different- if it had been Mordred taking a fall, and Ruby with a choice, would she have done any different? Would she have saved Mordred, and allowed the Succession Crisis to go on and risk her lord losing as a result? Would she have chosen letting the Succession Crisis risk becoming Civil War, instead of letting the situation resolve itself? That would be… what sort of person would do that? Be that foolish?

Jaune would.

Jaune would, Ruby repeats a bit louder, and a bit more certain. He would have tried to save Mordred, even if it meant diving off the ledge himself, because that's the sort of person he is. He wouldn't stand by and let someone be unjustly murdered infront of him- not if he could help it. A memory flash of Jaune's reaction to watching Roman and Neo's execution- of struggling against Mordred's shadow-snare in a futile attempt to save them- drive the point in, and Ruby nods.

Jaune won't resort to dishonorable means, and wouldn't accept them from others just to make things easier for himself. He certainly wouldn't stand by and let someone die in front of him, just because he disliked them. Because the sort of knight Jaune would be... and the sort of supporter he deserves. Jaune wouldn't let inaction bring suffering to others and blacken his name. Not if he could help it.

Garnet frowns, but in contemplation rather than displeasure. So that's the kind of boy he is, she murmers… the kind of lord Ruby is willing to follow. He sounds like a good man, or at least someone who will become one.

That's a relief, in a way.

Ruby is confused at Garnet's... satisfaction?- but Garnet rewards her with a piece of advice. The Council's plan to win over the last member of the Royal Council isn't as sound as they think. At the end of the day, it still depends on the winner endorsing him.

That won't happen when Mordred wins the tournament.

Realizing the Council's intent for Jaune's victory, Mordred is entering the tournament to prevent it. Using his influence and connections with an outside school from Vacuo, Mordred formally enrolled in-absentia at a hunter school for the sole purpose of competing in the tournament.

It makes sense, in the image-obsessed Vale nobility mindset that the succession crisis is running by. Jaune's victory depends on a pro-Jaune contestant winning and proving him 'strong.' If Mordred can win, it'd be both a major upset and major embarrassment for Jaune's effort- much more embarrassing than Mordred representing Vacuo's School for Gifted Youths. It'd be a major symbolic victory for Mordred, right when he needs it most to turn things around. Mordred's position may be desperate, but he doesn't intend to give up.

Ruby is surprised. That doesn't- that doesn't sound fair. How can Mordred enroll in a foreign school like that? Isn't he too old anyway? But Garnet points out that most students at Beacon are foreign enrollees… and besides, there's no rule _against_ such an enrollment. Or age limits.

Believe her- she checked. Again, good knights aren't without honor, they just happen to be… effective at not being chained by it.

Ruby's on the back foot, even if she's leaning against a wall, and tries to rally. It won't matter. Even if Jaune loses the tournament, the Council can still marry him off advantage. They can still get a 'strong' alliance to convince the Traditionalist that he has strong support.

Not if he's already married, though. Not even the Council can force someone into bigamy.

Ruby's eyes widen. Mordred's after Jaune's life, in a different way? Garnet laughs- that'd be one way to resolve the Succession Crisis, but Mordred's no more into Jaune than vice-versa, and isn't interested in being second-fiddle on the throne. Besides, Mordred's not that amazing of a fighter, to make it through the finals. No, Garnet laughs bitterly, Mordred wouldn't marry Jaune.

At least he's a good man, though.

Ruby finally realizes Mordred's intent, even as Garnet spells out the Council's mistake. The Council's mistake was assuming that the person who marries Jaune will endorse him for King.

Garnet wouldn't.

Even if she will have to renounce her old vows in favor of new ones, Garnet will still favor Mordred, and give him the endorsement. She is bound to him by choice, not obligation, and that won't change even if she has to marry his rival. Garnet assures Ruby that she won't become a widow by some treacherous backstab, but that's hardly reassurance.

Mordred is entering the tournament, and Garnet has every intent to win it for her lord. Garnet's loyalty goes beyond her knightly oath, and such a move- if successful- is certain to throw the political calculus into chaos. Garnet's mere presence in Jaune's faction as an open spy would compromise the trust and faith in the Council, and spark suspicions of its competence and future plans.

That sort of chaos in the nobility could throw the Noble Councilor back into play. The Council can't even withdraw its offer at this point, having already extended it to all the nations and all the participants. For the Council to renege on its promise would worsen their credibility for all the other promises they've extended to draw support. They're committed to winning this contest in a feat of strength.

Garnet- twelve-time Champion of the Valean Tourney, a winning streak so long it no longer makes the news of an admittedly esoteric contest, looks forward to another Grand Melee. She has never lost a melee by means fair or foul, and looks forward to demonstrating to Ruby the strength of a Real Knight.

With that charming bit of good news, Garnet bids farewell to Ruby and leaves as Mordred does. The tension between them remains, even if the hostility has faded, and Ruby is left with a lot to think about as the function winds down and people prepare to move on to the next event- another round of fireworks to mark the start of the festival.

Jaune has no part in this ceremony, though, and comes by to collect Ruby. They're done for the night, and can go back to Beacon, but Ruby's still taking in what she's learned. Ruby asks if they can stay a little longer, and Jaune agrees, suggesting they watch the fireworks away from the crowd.

Jaune takes her to one of the turrets of the walls of Vale, from which they'll have the best view of the fireworks.

It's a beautiful spot- the stars are out, and it's just the two of them- but Ruby's thoughts aren't on the romantic allure. Once there, Ruby tells Jaune what Garnet told her- about the not-apology apology for the Fall, and Mordred's intentions.

Ruby's uncomfortable talking about the assassination attempt, uncertain of how Jaune will take it. The reminder of the stab makes Jaune twinge at the lingering pain, a pain he's still hiding in public. Jaune isn't sure what to believe either. Garnet seemed sincere when she says she didn't know anything about it, and hearing about Mordred's own past near-assassination is surprising.

But Jaune can't help but suspect that Mordred was behind it anyway, even if he has no proof. He's certainly not surprised Mordred was willing to let him fall to his death. That makes Ruby frown, and bring up Garnet's point about it being a deliberate choice not to act.

Ruby's down, maybe even disappointed, that a Real Knight was willing to let someone die like that. That one was surprised anyone could be expected to do otherwise. Ruby looks up quickly, though, not meaning offense. Ruby loyally says she knows Jaune would have. That he's not like Mordred.

Jaune's looking to the side, though, an uncertain expression on his face looks over the ledge and down the wall. It's a tall wall, and a long drop, and if Mordred were to fall off… so many problems would be resolved if he didn't survive.

Jaune admits he doesn't know. Without being in that sort of position- without having the choice to save or not save the life of a person you dislike- he's not sure what he would have done. He can understand Garnet's perspective. He can see why Mordred wouldn't have, even if he himself didn't have a choice to personally intervene. He doesn't know if he could have jumped, if he'd been up there.

Ruby begins to look down, a little hurt that Jaune doesn't agree with what she believes about him, until Jaune continues and says that even if he couldn't, Ruby would have for him.

Ruby's surprised, but Jaune doesn't see it while looking over the forest outside Vale's wall. He carries on as if it's nothing unusual.

Maybe he wouldn't have- he's not sure he could stick a landing strategy for two- but if the situation truly was reversed, it wouldn't have mattered. Ruby would have jumped off the edge for Mordred, even if he didn't, because that's the sort of person _she_ is- better than Mordred, and even better than Garnet, because unlike the Garnet she wouldn't let 'honorable' inaction get in the way of what is right.

Ruby would have jumped for him if it were him, but she also would have jumped for him even if it wasn't him falling. She would have done what was right even if he wouldn't, especially if he couldn't, because she's amazing and able to do all those things he can't. From making the right call without a shred of hesitation to not even thinking of selfish self-interest, Ruby wouldn't have let inaction dishonor her. She wouldn't have let inaction dishonor _him_. She would have just done what was right, because it was right, and not let him be wrong without her.

Jaune laughs. Imagine if the situation _had_ been reversed, and she _had_ jumped to rescue Mordred. Then the media blitz would have been about how Mordred had to be rescued by Jaune's friend. Just think of how humbling that would have been for him, and how magnanimous their side would have looked by comparison.

That could have been Mordred and Garnet, benefiting from the moral high ground, and proving they truly hadn't been trying to kill him. Instead, they left it to Ruby, who saved him anyway while leaving the suspicion to them.

That makes Ruby, like, way better than any Real Knight in Jaune's book.

Ruby is speechless, and progressively redder as Jaune finishes. Jaune finally realizes what affect he's having when he looks back, and Ruby abruptly embraces him with an embarrassed (and embarrassing) squeak before she buries her face in his chest out of shame, and a desire to do more. Jaune is frozen at first- worried he's gone too far considering her feelings- until Ruby hits him in the stomach. Ruby's muffled voice complains that Jaune is too much, and despite his previous thought Jaune relaxes. Instead of apologizing, Jaune pulls her head against him and tells her it's true, keeping her close in an embrace as she tries to compose herself.

An embarrassed Ruby eventually pushes herself away from him, still red in the face but smiling. Ruby tells Jaune he's really sweet, too sweet, blushing madly but happily, and the embarrassment makes Jaune chuckle as well as a little embarrassment crosses his face as well. This time Jaune does apologize, but Ruby rejects it. She likes it. The underlying context is clear, and Jaune changes the subject back to Garnet, asking what else she told Ruby.

The mood tempers back down when Ruby tells Jaune Mordred's intentions for the tournament. Amusingly, Jaune jumps to the same conclusion that Ruby did when she heard- Mordred wants to marry him?!- but is openly discomforted by Garnet's willingness to deny him the throne by marrying him herself. It'd be everything Jaune hates about the arrangement- a marriage devoid of love and trust, and then some.

But Jaune's also upset at Mordred for going along with it. It'd be one thing if Mordred was willing to sacrifice himself like that, to a poisonous political marriage. But to doom someone else to that, and his own knight at that…

That's a line Jaune wouldn't cross, even if the Council would. Jaune might accept marrying himself off if it secures the throne, but he'd never force anyone else to. Ruby's rebuttal that Garnet seems willing to do it misses the point- even if Garnet would do it for Mordred, Mordred shouldn't be willing to accept it. After all, there's no way Jaune would ever let R-

Jaune pauses, on the cusp of a name, her name, and Ruby's breath hitches as he looks at her. Instead of finishing his sentence, Jaune looks at Ruby closely and softly asks that she knows he'd never ask that of her, right? Ruby's breath is caught in her throat as Jaune looks her in the eyes, and Jaune repeats himself in a different way. Still soft-spoken, Jaune takes hold of her hands and wants a promise of her.

No matter what happens, or wherever else this crazy path to the coronation goes, Jaune doesn't want her to even think of accepting an arranged marriage on his behalf. He doesn't know how she could- or why the Council would want her to- but if the opportunity ever arises, he doesn't want her to do something like that for him. No matter what the gain could be, he wants Ruby to commit for love, not duty.

Even if- especially if- it's not with him.

Ruby is taken aback, but this time it's Jaune's turn to be demures as his intense blue eyes drift down. Ruby looks down and away, only to see Jaune still holding her hands and not letting go until she answers. Ruby's heart squeezes as tight as his grip, even as she thinks how warm his hands are and how nicely they envelop her.

Ruby finally nods and gives her assent, promising to only marry for love, and Jaune finally releases her. Jaune thanks her, knowing how hard this is given her feelings, but this time he doesn't apologize.

Jaune lets go, stepping away, and turns around to give her some space as she tries to catch her breath. Jaune rambles aloud, suggesting they not stay if she didn't want to wait for the fireworks after all. They could probably get back before it gets any colder. Besides, they should tell everyone else what she learned, including about how Garnet is (and here he laughs) his latest unwanted suitor. To think, he's even going to have to fight them off with a stick this time- or more like his sword, once they say he's fit to fight in the tournament again. Jaune laughs at it- he has so many unwanted suitors, even Mordred and Garnet now, he's going to have a hard time beating them all.

She'll fight them, for him.

Ruby's words correspond to the sound of explosions, and Jaune turns to see Ruby framed by the first explosions of the firework show. The sound and sight cut Jaune off, leaving Ruby to repeat herself.

She can fight for him too. Mordred and Garnet's intentions won't matter if they don't win, and they won't if she beats them to the finals. She can fight off the rest of Jaune's unwanted suitors too- the ones who want a Kingdom and a Throne rather than the one who sits upon it. She'll fight all the hunters in the world, for him.

Jaune sighs, and begins to cool. Just because she has feelings for him doesn't mean Ruby-

He is not a prize! Not for her, or anyone else!

Ruby's words stop Jaune again, and make him listen to her conviction. Ruby isn't fighting for him in the sense of claiming him for herself if she wins. She's not going to fight in this tournament to claim him. That wouldn't be right. That wouldn't be honorable, because that would violate the spirit and the letter of what they agreed. Jaune made her promise not to marry for duty, and she won't. When she commits, it will be for love or not at all- and that love must be shared.

Not because he had to. Not because it was his duty to. Not because he was relieved it wasn't someone else.

Ruby makes her vow to Jaune- she will fight, but not in the way he fears. She will fight to stop Mordred ambitions for the throne. She'll fight to stop the Council's selfish designs. She'll fight every single person who sees Jaune as a prize to be claimed.

But most of all, she'll fight for him, and his future.

If she wins the tournament, she won't claim him as her prize, or trade him in for cash value- she'll demand that the Council drop this dream of marrying him off for good. The only claim she'll make on his future is so that she can give it back to him. So that he can do what he wants with it what _he_ wants to.

If he wants to go accept her feelings then… yes. Please. But if he doesn't, and just wants to be friends, she wants that to. She wants whatever she can have, but more than that she wants him to have a choice, and the freedom to say 'no' if that's what he wants, because that's what he wants. That's how much…

That's how much she loves him.

Ruby drops the L-word without shame even as fireworks go off behind her once again, but Jaune's composure cracks because there's no mistaking it this time. He'd been taken aback- now he's trying not to be emotional, touched and tormented and not daring to hope at the same time. But even as Jaune's composure cracks and relief comes out, so does pity. Ruby shouldn't... Ruby shouldn't make promises she can't keep. It will just hurt if she fails. If Pyrrha…

Ruby isn't deterred by the thought of Pyrrha, a specter as formidable as Garnet. Maybe more so. She'll fight Pyrrha too. Someone once told her there's no glory in losing, but Ruby says there's no honor in giving up either. She will for him, even if- especially if- it's a fight he can't do himself. She'll do her absolute best for him. He's worth that much, and so much more.

The crack in Jaune's composure widens, and Jaune looks away first, unshed tears in his eyes. Jaune walks forward, but instead of embracing her he walks beside her, to the edge of the paraphet they're standing on. Jaune leans on the edge, watching the ongoing fireworks, and fighting for composure. Ruby turns and joins him in watching the fireworks...

...and barely hears his tight-throated 'thank you.'

It's Ruby's chance to fill the silence, but she doesn't say anything at first. Instead, Ruby audaciously reaches out to place her hand on Jaune's where it rests on the stonework. Not looking at Jaune, who is surprised and surprisingly vulnerable. Who she could kiss right now if she wanted to- and who probably wouldn't resist if she tried. But Ruby says she needs to keep his hand warm if they're to watch the rest of the fireworks. It's supposed to get cold tonight sets in.

Jaune agrees, and when a breeze sweeps in the temperature really does drop. But rather than suggest they move, Jaune steps closer- and doesn't protest when Ruby steps a little more closer in turn- until they're side by side. Jaune doesn't move his hand, and as the breeze blows Ruby's cloak moves to cover her and Jaune. She doesn't move it back.

As they watch, Ruby comments that they have a really nice view from here. Jaune agrees. Ruby notes that the fireworks are probably going to go for awhile, and that it's probably going to get colder. Jaune agrees again. When Ruby asks if they can stay and watch the fireworks anyway- and maybe see the stars after that…

Jaune agrees, and shifts his hand just so from under hers, and Ruby feels the stone underneath her fingertips.

Ruby realizes her fingers on the hand covering his are now sliding between his- and that Jaune's (large, warm) hand is now interlocked with hers. Jaune keeps looking forward, but his cheeks are red and likely not from the cold even as he echoes her comment about needing to keep hands warm. Jaune even leans forward so he's resting his weight on his elbows… and freeing up his other hand as well.

Ruby reads the mood, leans forward and closer as well, and reaches to interlock their outer hands too. Ruby rests her head on Jaune's shoulder, and watches the fireworks with Jaune in silence for the rest of the night.

Jaune doesn't object.

/

End Last Vytal Prelude

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

I think this safely qualifies as triggering a flag, Ruby.


	44. The Mother of All Problems 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

The Mother of All Problems

/

The first round of the Vytal Tournament the next Monday begins much like canon, with minor ceremonial differences. Amity Colliseum is still packed for the fight. Terrain-changing combat arenas are still featured heavily. The Beacon professors still introduce and narrate the fights.

What's different is that this first fight- between Teams FNKY and ARBN- is officiated by Jaune, as part of his ceremonial duties pressed by the Council to further sell his role as presumptive (ceremonial) Monarch. Dressed to impress in a royal garb, Jaune reads from a script for the first fight- calling on both teams to fight well, fight fair, and all the usual yadayada of sportsmanship and honor. Team FNKY is ready and eager, well pleased with the stage selection that favors Neon Katt, but Team ARBN is a bit less so. Reese from ARBN throws a flirt Jaune's way, as a lead-in for asking for favor and changing the terrain setting.

That Jaune could do such a thing is a change brought about by the political meddling in the tournament. By tradition, everything is fairly random. But by older tradition- which is to say, old royal ways coming back to public attention thanks to the Succession Crisis- the Monarch or royal family member officiating a tournament could show favor by setting some conditions or rules to the benefit of one party or the other. This 'could' was more about corruption and favoritism than anything, but tradition is tradition and the Council is blatantly trying to curry favor with the Royal Council Traditionalist. Therefor, both the role of officiating the matches and the privilege of (re)selecting terrain falls to Jaune. In short, Jaune is given the 'privilege' of being the one to select the stage arrangements. Nominally this is to provide for more interesting fights- but also leads to the prospect of favoritism or bias, which would tarnish Jaune's reputation. The Council expects Jaune to keep things interesting, but not corrupt, but also secretly rig things against the pro-Mordred contestants and for the pro-Jaune parties. Jaune, at least, intends to do the first two.

Jaune is able to dodge this request by using Reese's joking flirt as the reason he can't, saying that changing things now would imply he's favoring her. It's really more of him trying to convince other teams not to flirt- just one demonstration of which has already gotten Pyrrha and Ruby to grind their teeth a little- but the disappointment is mollified by a reminder of the rules. Because this isn't an elimination tournament until the Grand Melee, a loss in the first round doesn't matter much- just the 'advantage' of having more members on the field in the free-for-all. Each victory allows the victor to nominate one more person for the Grand Tourney at the end of the month.

Team FNKY and ARBN fight, mostly to the narration of the Beacon faculty, with a terrain change mid-fight to even out the balance between roller-skating Neon Katt and hover-boarding Reese, giving Reese a terrain advantage after already losing a teammate. Despite the change, Team FNKY still comes ahead with the win, making their victory all the more impressive despite the belated handicap.

Jaune emerges to congratulate them, and asks who will represent the team in the Finals. Flynt Cole steps forward, claiming that he wants to win the tournament to claim the Grand Prize. Not Jaune, but the King's Ransom Belle is fronting, which Flynt could use to re-establish his father's dust shop. That's a motive Jaune can get behind in full, and so Jaune sincerely wishes him good luck before going through an almost archaic speech recognizing the choice and awarding Flynt the right to fight in the Tourney. It's a ritualized gesture that's mean to impart to all that Jaune is acting on behalf of/as the Monarch.

With the end of the fight the teams depart for the intermission and talk about the fights for themselves. It was a good fight, and a good outcome for them. With Flynt in the finals and aiming for the money Belle is offering to those who support Jaune, there's one more person on 'their side,' and not likely on Mordred's. It also means there's one less person like Reese in it after Jaune, even if Reese (probably) wasn't serious. That's good news for Ruby and Pyrrha, who downplay it, while Weiss is a little worried about Flynt's dust store, wondering if it was because of SDC. Weiss is told not to worry about it, and the group is soon joined by Jaune- still in his royal robes, but hoping to catch a meal with them before he has to be back for the next match. It's even his treat- one of the perks of being royalty is the expense account, and he's pretty sure the Council won't bat an eye at paying for all of them. He's not rich, but it sparks some comments from the friends and envy/appreciation from Ren and Nora about how once he's king he can treat them to dinner more often. It seems greedy, but it's played for laughs, as Nora dramatically swoons... until she recants once it's pointed out that it would mean less of Ren's cooking.

Unless Ren was hired as the Royal Chef…

Jaune checks the time, a tic that draws notice. As the royal representative for ceremonies, Jaune's been busy- constantly so- and he's technically the only one of them who has to be here for the entire tournament each day from start to finish. Most students are free to dip-out earlier or skip entirely. Despite that, Jaune seems comfortable with his schedule. It does mean less free time, since unlike them he has to go to every match and more, but it does seem to be normalizing him to the public as the royal who does things, and thus the accepted fit for a ceremonial monarch.

Besides, ceremonies won't be all he does. Jaune is optimistic, and hopeful that the doctor will clear him in time to join this round of the tournament. It'll be the first time Team JNPR's fought together in public since the tourney back when Blake ran away, and Team RWBY didn't get to see it. Jaune is eager for everyone to see how Team JNPR fights together, just like they did at the faunus village. Nora is estatic, Ren is reserved but confident given Jaune's recovery, and Pyrrha... Ruby notices Pyrrha hide a frown as she looks at the hidden signs of Jaune's injury as well. Jaune doesn't notice, though, and soon departs back to the stadium.

With him gone, the teams reflect that Jaune seems to be doing pretty well so far- no foot-in-mouth or bumbling things. Weiss claims that he's had plenty of practice- and gets teased by her team at how almost-proud she seems to have had a part in it. Weiss tries to complain about the horrors of him courting her... but he was never that bad, thanks to Ruby, and the friends tease Weiss in turn given how it actually started to work on her for awhile.

But really, the tournament does seem to be going well. There was no White Fang attempt to disrupt the opening ceremonies, and while the security forces are alert they seem relaxed. Weiss shares that Winter told her there's no known plots at the moment, but that's not necessarily cause to relax. Ren shares that he heard of a new gang of faunus running around in Vale, talking about Jaune- and puffing themselves up in pride and with carrying weapons openly. No one's sure who they are, whether they're fans of Jaune or something else, and it's making some people nervous. Blake promises to contact Malik to get to the bottom of it, which prompts some teasing from Yang that of course Blake would be looking for an excuse to call the hunky single father who is their man to the faunus community. Blake points out that 'hunky' is a meaningless compliment to a shape-shifter, but that only gets more teasing from Yang.

Belatedly, it's Pyrrha who realizes Jaune left without his total attire, accidentally leaving part of it behind. Jaune's far enough away, and short enough on time before the ceremony that Pyrrha asks Ruby if she can race to catch up with Jaune and return it to him. She's the fastest one there, and he needs it for the next match. Ruby agrees- giving up her own delicious food (but being promised a replacement by Yang, who happily steals hers)- to chase after Jaune, as if she needs an excuse.

Ruby does catch up with Jaune, shouting him down before he enters the stadium. The return goes easy, even if Ruby drew looks and attention to herself by hailing the presumptive crown prince of Vale. As she walks back Ruby is uncomfortable at the attention after the fact, and tries to pop her hood up to gain some anonymity as she tries to blend back into the crowd… and suddenly gets grabbed and dragged from behind by a large woman.

For once, it's not Garnet. It's a large, lovely, but equally formidable woman of many years, dressed in something nice but dated and who starts asking Ruby if she heard right. Was that Jaune Arc she was talking to? Yes? Good. Can Ruby help her? She was trying to get in earlier to talk to him earlier, but they wouldn't let her in. Her! The nerve of those people…

Ruby is confused, and frankly a little concerned. The rambling woman- is she a fan? A stalker? An overbearing noblewoman part her prime but who thinks she's younger than she is? Ruby finally asks- who is she? And why does she need to see Jaune?

The woman seems surprised, and irate that she needs to introduce herself.

She's Melody Arc, the Missus Arc, and she's here to figure out why her son is being married off without her consent… and why he hasn't been sent home after nearly being assassinated.

/

Jaune's mom's reveal sparks a scene change, and a dynamic change as well. Once the surprise passes, Ruby tries to be amiable but Jaune's Mom is both impatient and pushy. Even though Ruby tries to explain that Jaune is busy and can't see her now, Melody doesn't seem to accept that Jaune has responsibilities more important than his own mother. She definitely doesn't expect to be kept waiting on him.

Ruby tries to invite Melody back to the vendor stand to meet the rest of Jaune's friends and team while the current match goes on, but Melody won't have it. She barely accepts that Jaune is in Beacon as is- she certainly doesn't care about a team that wasn't there when he get stabbed. Melody's words are harsh, but it's a harshness born by a lingering fear and anger anger that Ruby realizes must be a result of watching Jaune's fall from afar. In fact, Ruby can't even recall if Jaune has even mentioned his family since, with how swamped he's been by the Council and public aftermath. Maybe that's why Jaune's Mom has it going on in her head that she can't let herself be ignored.

Ultimately Ruby does end up taking Jaune's Mom into the Coliseum back rooms, where they can wait for Jaune there. Melody's thanks are grudging at best, and she's visibly suspicious. Belatedly it occurs to Ruby that Melody is suspicious of her- and by the grumblings about unworthy tarts and marriages, it's probably because Melody thinks that she's just ingratiating herself with the mother to get closer to Jaune. Ruby has to settle for uncomfortable mostly-silence, while shooing curious onlookers away.

Jaune eventually does return after the match concludes. He's surprised to see Ruby in his private VIP room, but he's absolutely bowled over by his mother. Jaune's surprise is short before Melody stomps over in anger, berating him for having never called or written despite past leaving a village of strangers on her front door, and for making his sisters fear like that… and then enveloping him in a massive, crushing hug in relief that he's alright. Jaune starts making patting noises to signal he's running out of air, but Ruby doesn't interfere, thinking about how it would take a crowbar to weaken that grip… or maybe Crescent Rose.

Jaune works to placate his mother, and reassure her that he's alright. He also vouches for Ruby as a friend- one of his best. When Melody looks at her carefully and checks if Ruby really isn't one of those girls out to get their hands on her son, Jaune and Ruby share an awkward look and laugh, even as Ruby remembers how they held hands the other night. Jaune doesn't mention that, though, and instead assures his mother that Ruby is definitely not like those other girls, and has been the perfect gentle- woman. She really is a friend, his First Friend of Beacon, and she's committed to helping him win the throne and getting out of this tournament unmarried. She's also the one who saved him during his fall.

That certainly changes Melody's opinion around, and makes her much warmer to Ruby from thereon out. But it also brings up the topic the engagement, which Melody is not happy about.

Melody is totally opposed to Jaune being married away, which would make for great news and a helpful ally… had the Council not already committed him, and Jaune not already (mostly) made his peace with something he dislikes but accepts might help end the crisis. Jaune is in the awkward position of defending something he doesn't very much doesn't want, but while he does a fair try at it- spouting platitudes about the good of the kingdom this and necessity that- it doesn't work on his mother. She might have accepted an engagement if Jaune was willing to marry the individual, but this? Where Jaune doesn't even know who he'll be bound to?

Melody is ready to raise a big stink about it, and Jaune can't convince her not to. Jaune is worried about how this could turn into a public scandal, but Melody is worried about him, and one of them cares more than the other. Melody resolves to talk to Ozpin and the Council and give them a piece of her mind- and by the way she leaves with so much authority, Ruby doubts anyone could stop her.

Jaune watches his mother leave with a sigh, and some worrying. He can't go after her- not only does he have to get ready for the next match, but he has a medical checkup soon. This is to be the checkup that would certify him as fit for duty, and the tournament, and let him compete with his team this afternoon. He can't compete if he's not cleared, and he can't get checked if he's babysitting his mother, so could Ruby…

Ruby agrees even before he finishes, even though it means missing lunch herself. Jaune realizes that when Ruby's stomach growls, but Ruby won't be deterred- and besides, it's not like RWBY has a match today. Ruby leaves to chase after Jaune's mom, and escort her to Beacon tower. She has Jaune's thanks, but nothing else to satisfy her before she leaves.

Ruby catches up with Melody, and escorts her to the bullheads that can take them to Beacon and Headmaster Ozpin. This time when they talk, Jaune's Mom is much more open than before. Now that she doesn't think Ruby's a gold-digger, she's much more amiable, and much more interested in asking questions about Jaune. Since Jaune is one of Ruby's favorite things to talk about (right up there with 'weapons,' 'being a Huntress,' 'their mutual friends, who have awesome weapons and are also becoming Huntresses'), Ruby is happy to answer.

Melody asks some basic things- how they met, how they became friends- and Ruby answers them all mostly honestly, glossing over some bits about her crush and Jaune's early difficulties. Melody is amused how they met when Jaune lucked into Beacon- admitting that she and her husband never actually expected him to get in when he left- and even though Ruby admits that Jaune really did accidentally catch Roman, she can fondly remember how Jaune knocked out a goon about to mug her. It's something neither Melody or anyone else has heard from the gossip magazines, and Ruby spends much of the rest of the trip telling Melody tidbits about Jaune that the public doesn't know. How they climbed Forever Falls together. When they discovered the geneology as a school project. The time Jaune danced in a dress. Some of Ruby's favorite memories together with him. As Ruby goes on, Melody watches her closely, even though the one thing Ruby doesn't say is her feelings for Jaune.

Soon they arrive at Beacon, and soon they're on their way to meet Ozpin. They're met by Glynda, who received word from Jaune and is here to escort Melody to Ozpin's office. Ruby doesn't have to stay, but does because Jaune asked her to escort his mother. With little reason to deny her, Glynda allows her to follow, even though the tenor changes now that it's three of them.

As the elevator rises, Ruby becomes more uncomfortable as Melody asks more and more about Jaune as a noble, which Glynda fields by discussing how Beacon is helping Jaune balance school and 'work.' Glynda also explains how Beacon is ensuring Jaune gets exceptional supplementary lessons and tutoring while Jaune carries out his civic duties. Melody knows only the bits and pieces broadcast outside of Vale, but it's clear what little she does know is enough. At first she thought it was just fun and games for her son, getting recognized for something heroic he did. Having Jaune's faunus villagers show up out of the blue, asking to set up in her backyard, was certainly a surprise. And she was content to dismiss the gossip of marriage as just gossip.

But seeing Jaune fall on Kingdom-wide television? Hearing the Council promise him away? That won't just do. Jaune's fun and games has come to an end. _Has_ to come to an end, if he's to be safe. Melody intends to take him back, away from the Kingdom, where he'll be safer. Where the real monsters don't wear human form.

Part of Ruby… part of her unashamedly wants Melody to succeed. Jaune could be safe from courtly intrigue. Jaune could be free to be a Huntsman, and unbeholden to unwanted arrangements. If Jaune was free, Ruby might follow- maybe after school- and be happy leading a humble life as an anonymous huntress. It's a fanciful wish, and appealing.

But the other part, the part that calls Vale home, doesn't. She knows that while Jaune doesn't want this arrangement, he doesn't want to abandon Vale either. The Jaune she knows and loves is a part of this city now, a noble in spirit and deed, and could do great (and good) things. It would be a waste, on top of his own desires.

Ultimately, Ruby says nothing, and lets Glynda take the thankless task of telling Melody that her view may well not matter. Even Glynda, though, doesn't press hard against Melody herself, seeming content to leave it to Ozpin and the Council to handle her. The elevator reaches the top, Melody emerges, and Ruby is told to wait behind while Meldoy enters Ozpin's office.

Time skips forward, while Ruby waits outside and tries not to overhear what's being said. By Melody's angry shouts, it's certainly contentious. Though it's apparent by Ozpin's skewed glasses, and the Council's ruffled feathers (and a reveal of a mis-adjusted toupe) that they didn't get off easy, Melody's angry departure indicates she didn't get her way either. Ruby's there to escort Melody back to Amity in time for Jaune's match, which he should be preparing for by now.

Ruby says nothing in the angry silence that follows. Melody isn't hostile, but she isn't happy as she slowly calms. Ruby watches, but doesn't judge, and doesn't bother Melody until she speaks.

Melody states the obvious- the Council isn't letting Jaune go. It's the way they did so that has her angry, though. The ancient, archaic legalism of the Arcs exile is being used against them. In 'rescinding' Jaune's exile, and restoring his nobility, the Council placed themselves as Jaune Arc's stewards in Vale. That's why they're able to arrange a marriage for Jaune at all, as his legal guardian. Melody, though… Melody and the rest of the Arcs, their 'exile' is still upheld, first as an oversight but now as a way to control Jaune (and her). Even though it never would have been known and one would have stopped them from visiting Vale before, an edict from centuries ago means they have no legal right or custody over Jaune in Vale. Melody almost snarls at what that means- according to the Council, a boy's mother isn't his mother, even if she bore and raised him.

Ruby still says nothing, not knowing what she's supposed to say. Melody calls her out on it- both that Ruby doesn't look surprised, or upset. Ruby starts with the first. She's not surprised, because honestly this isn't the first time the Council has denied bonds of family for their own ends. And as for upset… Ruby wasn't rooting against Melody, but Jaune is committed to the succession crisis. And as much as she doesn't like everything that entails, Ruby thinks he's right.

Ruby- knowing how touchy Jaune's mother is right now- tries to reassure her that Jaune is making a right decision for proper reasons. That he is trying to stand up for the Kingdom, and that- by luck and circumstance- he's the only one who can keep Mordred off the throne. Mordred may not be as bad as most people think, but he's bad enough. He's ambitious, and almost certainly behind the assassination attempt on Jaune. One of them, at least.

Melody sighs. That's why she wants to take Jaune away- to protect him from the bad people of the Kingdom. Ruby empathizes, but even as Melody resolves to keep trying to get Jaune out of Vale, Ruby knows how committed Jaune is. Ruby holds her tongue, and the rest of the ride is mostly silent. When it's over, Ruby escorts Melody to see Team JNPR prepare for their match.

But Jaune's not there, and won't be. Jaune's been forbidden from entering the arena.

It's an unpleasant surprise, almost as unpleasant as Jaune's mood when they find him in his royal VIP room, guarded by some of the Council's enforcers enforcing in a state of quasi-house arrest. Jaune is formally found to be unfit to compete in the tournament- which, given how well he feels, is total bullshit. This is the Council's meddling. They're not willing to risk a public, humiliating defeat… or worse, an 'accident' to their upcoming, pro-Mordred opponents, Team CRDL.

Jaune is livid, even if he only expresses it in the privacy of his royal dressing room. His mother is all for him being kept safe, but Ruby remembers how sensitive Jaune was when she tried to coddle him early on… and that was before Jaune genuinely proved himself and even beat Cardin in the first tourney. Jaune is pissed that the Council is edging him out of his own tournament, where his own future is at stake.

The thing is, he might have been willing to cooperate if the Council had asked- he knows he's still the weakest of his team. The triples, the doubles… he would have let the rest of his team carry him forward if necessary. Hell, he probably would have made that call himself. Jaune clearly doesn't consider himself the best in his team.

But to have it made for him, like this? It's not just the Council not trusting him- it's their way of jerking him around, and demonstrating their power over him. Jaune may be the one on the throne, but they'll manipulate the rules and the adjudicators as they see fit.

Jaune cools down, but it's clear a nerve has been struck. His mother doesn't understand why he's upset at being safe, but that doesn't matter. Jaune has to prepare himself if he's to play his role in the ceremony, and he still intends to do that. He's still going to root for his team. But he's definitely still upset. It'll make him look weaker, even cowardly, to hide behind an excuse like this.

Melody is sure it won't, but Jaune is right. When the time comes to start, and Jaune's team emerges without him, whispers start immediately. Sitting in Jaune's VIP box, well above the student section by the stadium, Ruby and Melody can hear the gossipers below, especially when Jaune emerges as well for his ceremonial role. Team JNPR is the only team of the tournament to not fight with all four members, and gossip immediately wavers between favorable wondering- mayhaps Jaune is still hurt- to suspicion of cowardliness or worse. There be's Jaune, not willing to fight, when even Mordred has gone through the trouble of entering the tournament himself.

Melody doesn't care about such insinuations, but Ruby does. Ruby has to restrain herself from protesting on Jaune's behalf- and more so when Cardin and CRDL emerge. Seeing Jaune out of the match, Cardin quickly turns to openly taunting and heckling Jaune as he tries to fill his ceremonial role. Asking if Jaune's too much of a coward to face him in a rematch, Cardin belittles Jaune while Jaune grits his teeth and bears it.

The mockery continues when Cardin turns to Mordred, who's also in the stands across from Jaune. Cardin asks if Jaune is the same hick giving Mordred so much trouble, and Mordred gives a dismissive reply of Jaune's birth and common stock. Mordred actually passes on an insult to Jaune's mother, who he doesn't realize is present- saying that he's sure she's of exemplary stock- but Mordred won't be drawn into public elitism and snobbery so easily. Mordred bids Cardin to prove his merit by beating Team JNPR, and promises an audience if he does. Cardin eagerly accepts the offer, and boasts that it should be easy with Team JNPR a 3-to-4. After all, the last time they fought- the tourney- Jaune just got in his way.

Pyrrha frowns, and Ren restrains Nora from making a scene, but Jaune makes a decision. He chooses a battlefield that will allow CRDL prove that confidence- and he chooses an ice field beneath Team JNPR and a solid plain under CRDL. It's a surprise condition which the teacher-announcers remarking it seems like a handicap of his own team- but Team JNPR sure doesn't seem upset at the slippery ice beneath their feet. Team CRDL is given pause, even as they get more favorable open fields for their half. Solid ground, even terrain, and even some modest cover seems like and advantage for their armored style of fighting. A lack of concealment seems to favor their superior numbers by preventing traps and ambushes.

After the Beacon faculty weigh the pros and cons aloud, Team CRDL accepts the field conditions with a hint of smugness.

The match is, in a word, humiliating… for Team CRDL. Though Team CRDL is competent, their limitations- and lack of long range weapons- quickly become obvious when Ren and Pyrrh open fire without leaving the ice field. Team CRDL is quickly forced to scramble for cover- which does less than nothing when Nora begins lobbing grenades into those 'safe' spaces, and Pyrrha snipes those running between cover.

It quickly becomes apparent that even if JNPR is on the slippery ice, it's Team CRDL in a bad position. So long as they stay at range, JNPR will whittle them down. They need to close the range- but JNPR is in no hurry to leave the ice field. As hard as the footing is for them, it is more than sufficient. Cardin tries to goad them out by calling them cowards, but he's the one running when another Nora grenade lands in his crater.

Cardin is left no choice but to close the distance himself- and organize a charge onto the ice. Relying on their armor and weapon-blocks to absorb Ren and Pyrrha's ammo, Team CRDL forms a column and gloriously charges into humiliating defeat, as the match is decided with one exchange.

Ren and Nora team up with a swirl of Nora's hammer, and Ren is sent jumping off of icebergs like a ninja to flank the charge. Ren shoots from the side, while Nora shoots a time-delayed mine to go off right at their feet. Unable to stop, CRDL charges right over it and is sent flying off their feet right into the awaiting Pyrrha, who was the target of their charge.

Pyrrha lashes out in a series of lightning-precise moves, seemingly unaffected by the slippery ice. She spins, twirls, and stabs in a series of strikes that not only angles the three armored-members to slide off the map, but outright knocks Dove and Lark out of the match outright by aura-loss. Only Cardin manages to resist, but even he misses what should have been a point-blank swing when he suddenly slips on the ice, his armored legs sweeping out from under him. Pyrrha nimbly jumps off the ground and knocks Cardin in the direction of his teammates with a simple push. Cardin- despite his efforts to find purchas- continues to slide right off the edge into a humiliatingly helpless ring out.

The only member of Team CRDL to get a single good blow in is unarmored, twin-blade wielding Russel. Though his blades were knocked out of his hands during Nora's landmine, Russel manages to land on the side of one of the pillars of the icefield. Jumping off much like Ren had done, Russel launches himself straight at Pyrrha who is pre-occupied with her series of blows. Russel approaches feet-first, clearly intending to kick Pyrrha off the stage just like she sent his team. Nora tries to intercept, but even with Ren knocking her in the right direction, it appears to be too late. Russel has a straight shot at Pyrrha's exposed back.

Even Ruby watches with waited bated breath as Pyrrha seems doomed to a sure knock-out. But the Invincible Girl seems to do the impossible- spinning on ice in with impossible footing to take Russel's kick with her shield. Even though Nora is there to catch Russel immediately after- knocking him out in an immediate ring-out and aura knock-out to cinch the win- Russel still gets a good kick in on Pyrrha, sending her towards the edge. Pyrrha seems sure to join Cardin in the ignominy of the fall.

But Pyrrha keeps on defying the rules of physics even as she abides by the rules of the game, earning her moniker. She tries to slam her sword into the ice like an icepick, but it doesn't catch. Like Cardin, she struggles for purchase on the slippery ice, heels planting on the ice rather than his frantic scrambling. But unlike Cardin, Pyrrha seems to slow- sword scraping, yes, but remarkably effective even so. Pyrrha slows, and comes to a dramatic stop at the very edge of the ring. Pyrrha stands gracefully, and the results are clear- the Invincible Girl achieves an impossible victory, pulling out a perfect victory for her team despite being outnumbered.

The crowd cheers, and the commentators commend Team JNPR, but Ruby watches Pyrrha carefully. The way she moved, the seemingly impossible way she stopped… there's just something off about it, something that leaves an odd taste in her mouth. It calls to mind Ruby's first match with Pyrrha, and how she seemed to make Ruby lose her perfect control… but despite a suspicion that it's Pyrrha's secret, Ruby can't put a finger as to how Pyrrha did it. It gnaws at Ruby, at least until Melody reminds her to cheer, and takes pride at Jaune's clever choice of terrain.

One person is not happy, though, and that's Cardin. Despite having agreed to the choice of terrain, Cardin complains of being cheated. Cardin refuses to be a good sport, or to take his defeat gracefully, and instead publicly accuses Jaune of cheating in favor of his own team. The choice of terrain was a totally unfair match-up.

It's not that Cardin gets the crowd's sympathy- Team JNPR clearly owned CRDL in one of the shortest and most decisive matches yet. Not even Mordred seems sympathetic to Cardin's humiliation, putting it down to Cardin's own limited abilities. Mordred's dismissal only furthers Cardin's embarrassment. But the fact that it was so one-sided- and that Jaune seemed totally unsurprised by the outcome- makes clear that this was, in fact, a sort of favoritism. Jaune deliberately chose a choice of terrain that favored his team, rather than play the impartial mediator he's supposed to be.

Cardin's words get the crowd whispering, and dirty glares go towards Jaune. Even without saying anything, Jaune's seeming mockery, even humiliation, of a rival team isn't looking good for him. It'd take someone truly fearless to stand up for Jaune to-

Now just wait right there, young man. You lost that match fair and square, and you're the one who accepted that map in the first place.

Ruby blinks, and only belatedly realizes she wasn't the one to say that (because she certainly wouldn't call anyone older than her a 'young man').

Melody, seemingly oblivious to the stares of tens of thousands (millions?), stands up before Ruby can finish her thought in order to lambast Cardin. Melody rips into Cardin- from how his team ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, to their bone-headed charge right off the stage, and how she's had twelve-year-olds with more sense than he- and tears through his pretense at being a victim of foul play. More importantly, Melody reminds Cardin- and thus everyone in the stadium and international television- that he was the one who accepted the field conditions, thinking it'd favor him. He's not unfairly put upon by Jaune- he's just incompetent, and that's nobody's fault but his own.

Cardin colors at the extremely public dressing down, and the stadium is as shocked as Ruby. But even if Ruby's taken aback, her eyes scan the crowd. The audience is surprised and watching the show- the telecasters are zooming in on the royal stadium box, where there she is to the side. Jaune looks aghast, and is coloring in emotions of a different sort. And across from Jaune, Mordred…

Mordred is visibly pale and wide-eyed, watching Melody with frightening intensity, while beside him Garnet is putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cardin's humiliation climaxes when he has enough- lashing back at Melody and calling her a senile old bat. Jaune stirs, but not enough to distract from Cardin's demands. Who does she think she is, defending Jaune like that? His sister?

I'm his mother, you incompetent nitwit!

Down below, as the cameras start flashing and the audience begins to react to Melody's public reveal, Jaune facepalms.

Behind him, Mordred leaves the stadium.

/

Monday ends with Ruby alone, training on the guardian fundamentals Uncle Qrow was teaching her. With the tournament at hand, she's applying herself as best she can to master this new, potentially vital, technique, even as Pyrrha trains on her own and Jaune is having dinner with his mother. As she does, Ruby is helped by Yang- who comments on how hard Ruby's been training lately- and reflects on how the day ended.

After Jaune's mother created that scene in the auditorium, Ruby was able to get her backstage safely. Ruby did her best to shield Melody from the rampaging paparazzi, but Melody is the shiny object for shutterflies to chase after. Given that she doesn't seem to really get the difference between the paparrazi and 'real' media either… Melody is sure to be a headache for the Council.

But that's their problem- trying to get Melody out of there unscathed was Ruby's, and she did that well enough, even if her own photo is- again- to be all over the tabloids in proximity to another Arc. Stuck in the background once again.

For now, though, Ruby is sparring with the Guardian Absolute, and trying to master one move in particular- the all-or-nothing Knight Strike that Uncle Qrow has told her to put all her hopes on. Something between a final blow and desperation gambit, it's the moment that the Guardian Absolute moves from defensive parrying to an absolute attack. It's definitely a Special Technique, and one that could possibly beat Pyrrha, because it puts more than just speed and mass into the swing. It puts the user's own life force into it, channeling everything they have and then some into that one, decisive, strike.

The trouble is, though, that Uncle Qrow can't demonstrate it for her.

The Knight Strike, as its name suggests, is something associated with the Valean knights of old, and a secret to their success. Despite being a technique anyone can try to learn, only the knights of Vale have ever truly mastered it. This is because while mechanically simple- concentrate to move aura to reinforce a weapon, then wait for an opening to launch a counter-attack- there's another element that radically increases its power. The Knight Strike isn't simply some analytical counter-attack, but a strike that channels a disciplined aura and unreserved emotion into a single blow.

The Knight Strike requires a certain psychological state of mind, one that doesn't come naturally to most. Because the strike puts literally everything into offense with nothing held back for self-preservation, what it really requires is a sort of absolute commitment and selfless devotion, of the sort that only knights truly learned to cultivate and maintain over time. Sometimes other people can enter that state for a moment- Qrow shares that Ruby's mother once pulled it off- but few people can maintain that state of mind over time. The Knight Strike requires absolute focus and dedication to a single cause, free of mental distraction, and Qrow lost that long ago.

What it requires is a mental focus- not of one's self, but of something else, something that the user places above all else. Something they are willing to fight for, to die for, and never, ever compromise. But if you do- if you ever lose that faith, or make a compromise to something else, or abandon that cause just once- you'll never be able to pull it off again. That's why Qrow can't demonstrate for her- he lost his focus long ago, and couldn't do it now if he tried.

Uncle Qrow doesn't answer what- or who- his focus was, but leaves it to Ruby to try and find hers. Ruby's indecision is about what to focus on. Jaune?

The obvious answer may not be the best. If she learns this, and loses, would she lose this ability forever more? Be unable to use it for other good deeds in the future? Qrow recommends against a single person, as feelings might fade with time and maturity, and necessary compromises inevitably interfere. Qrow claims it would be an amazing ability, capable of so much good if she can pull it off. But if she only learns it for the purpose of getting Jaune, of asking him out, is it really being selfless in the first place?

Maybe… maybe not Jaune then. Plus, he's distracting enough already, happy-sigh. Maybe something else- a principle. An ideal. But what? Her dream of becoming a Huntress? Some moral code? The thing is, if she can think of a reason she'd break the rules- like she has plenty of times already- then her focus would be fragile. Ruby considers herself a good girl, but knows she's not alwaysa rule-abiding one- whether careless or complicit, she's gone along with Yang many times in the past- and doubts she can start being pure-lawful starting now. If she was ever forced to choose between doing what was right at the moment and following a rule that made sense at the time but doesn't now, she'd probably do what she felt was right, even if it sacrificed this power. It's a tought delimma, and requires Ruby- however tentatively- to try and see a point beyond Jaune, and beyond the immediate future.

Ruby's meditations on her purpose are interrupted by Yang's , and Yang's comment about how focused Ruby has been lately. Ruby's admits she's struggling, but fortunately Yang's there to help with some sisterly advice. Maybe Ruby's trying too hard, and needs to let the answer come to her rather than seek it out. Maybe it will come to her in the proper moment. Until then, she can still work on the rest, the physical technique, and that's what Yang can help with.

Yang and Ruby spar, with Ruby trying to maintain focus like Qrow told her. It's difficult, though, as Yang is very disruptive, and throws out teases to try and keep Ruby off balance. Yang even throws out the ship-teases and things about Jaune- like how they were out late and alone that night. And Melody- about how Ruby is meeting the parents already- to try and fluster Ruby. It works, and Ruby is flustered… but not as much as when Yang starts talking about Jaune in a positive way, about how regal and confident he looks doing his part for the tournament ceremonies, and how good he looks doing it. Ruby's dreamy sigh of agreement is all the distraction that Yang needs to go for the opening of her own, and Ruby has to admit- Jaune is _very_ distracting.

Probably not the best focus after all.

Still, once Ruby clears her mind of him, she does better- she starts to approach a state of focus and patience like Qrow taught her. With it, Ruby is able to spot the opening Yang leaves- and goes for it with a single, lightning-fast strike.

It's the motions of the Knight Strike without the follow-through. There's no emotional focus to assist the strike- but what there is is startling enough. Yang's eyes are wide, having sensed the latent danger behind the blow. Ruby is just as surprised too. The two sisters turn to each other, looking at each other in shock, with congratulations on Yang's lips…

…until a single blonde lock gently falls to the floor.

Yang gives Ruby a lot of practice for her new defensive style.

/

The Mother of All Problems

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Yes, the arc title is a Yo Momma joke. Sue me. It'll only get more appropriate over time, but for reals I do imagine Melody Arc as being, shall we say... a bit stout?

(Alas, but this is RWBY, and every woman is a supermodel, even mothers of eight.)

In equally meta-considerations, I'd like to give a huge shout-out to Jack-Wayne, who created the lovely piece of art you now see gracing the thumbnail for this story. You can see the bigger version of it at Deviant Art by searching "The Knight of Lancaster or Something" and looking for Jack-Wayne's piece.

What makes this even funnier is that this came the same day that a fan named Booya93 offered to commission a cover piece for this story. 40-odd chapters in, what are the odds? Glad this story-that's-not-a-story-but-can-you-really-call-it-a-summary-after-120k-words? is working well for some people, and thank you for the thoughts.


	45. A Knight's Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

A Knight's Strength

/

Tuesday the next day begins with Ruby greeting Melody in time to escort her from Beacon- where Melody was summoned by the Council about something- to the tournament. Jaune unfortunately is already there, with JNPR accompanything him, and Ruby is asked by the Beacon teachers to guide Melody without letting her become fodder for the paparazzi.

Which is easier said than done, because the paparazzi love Melody, and Melody is giving them a scoop. Besides curiosity for the King-candidate's mother being seen in public, Melody drops a bombshell right off the bat by admitting a rumor they've already heard- Melody wants Jaune to drop out of the contest and to leave Vale. It's a story the tabloids are eager to eat up.

This is why the Council summoned her, and what Melody's strategy is. If the Council won't give her back her son, she'll make it difficult for them to keep him. Melody going straight to the press is exactly the sort of unexpected upset that might help Mordred that they were afraid of, and why they were trying to end the contest as soon as possible. It seems certain to be only a matter of time before Mordred takes advantage of her statements. The best the Council can do is mitigate this, offering Melody a chance to talk to Council-friendly media like Lisa Lavender, in exchange for her promise not to directly engage the tabloids. Melody promises, and reminding her of her (Arc) word is the only reason Ruby is able to get her to keep moving until they reach the relative safety of the stadium. Once again Melody goes to the royal VIP box, though this time she's joined by Pyrrha and Team JNPR (sans Jaune- on ceremony duty) while Ruby returns to the stands with her own team.

The tournament starts for the day, but there's a murmer in the air when Jaune emerges. The crowd still hasn't totally forgiven him for yesterday's overly decisive victory over CRDL, with whispers of favoritism tarring Team JNPR's accomplishment. There are also some jeers of cowardliness for avoiding the match altogether. Jaune doesn't visibly react to the jeers, but Ruby can tell he doesn't like it, even as her friends express how unfair it is. It's not like Jaune had a choice.

Mordred, on the other hand, does- and when Team Mordred (Mordred, Garnet, and two otherwise unremarkables) enters the stage for the first match, Mordred gets approval from the entire audience- not just his supporters- for daring to stand within the ring. The crowd is hardly pro-Mordred as a whole, but they definitely respect him more for being willing to get his hands dirty and risk himself. Which just builds upon the introduction and resume Mordred has fashioned for himself to be introduced by- Lord of the Royal Police, (Self-proclaimed) Rightful Heir of the Throne, and the one who brought the late Monarch's killers, the infamous Roman Torchwick and his accomplice, to justice. It's as tense and uncomfortable as can be expected when Jaune opens the ceremonies to conduct the first match against Mordred's opponents- Team SSSN.

Sun and Team SSSN are openly friendly with Jaune, and it offers the hope that Team Mordred could get an embarrassing defeat. That starts poorly, however, when the match field starts… with the beach/water stage that produces two disadvantages. One, it's a field tailor-made for Mordred's shadow-snare semblance, as the stage allows long shadows to be cast across the sand. On the other… well, Neptune's utterly ironic hydrophobia reveals itself, much to Weiss's (long distance) embarrassment.

Even if it's unspoken, Ruby knows Jaune can't change the stage this time, not with Mordred on the field. Merely evening the playing field would be seen as trying to tilt the odds against Mordred, which would be too biased by far. It seems doomed from the start- until Garnet, with approval from Mordred, requests a field change.

This is Garnet's own introduction to the crowd- an act that's one part theater, but one part genuine chivalry befitting the current Royal Knight of Vale- appointed by the Late Monarch herself, and in service to Lord Mordred of the Royal Police. Garnet's own resume is partly esoteric- tourneys won within the Knights of Vale- but also impressive on the meta-front when her accomplishments are listed. Among giant Grimm and terrible criminals slain, one last accomplishment is left last but certainly not least.

Garnet is the one credited as the one who captured the would-be murderer Cinder Fall earlier this year.

That means nothing to the crowd, though Headmasters Ozpin and Ironwood shift uncomfortably at the reminder. What the masses do care is how Garnet chivalrously declines to take advantage of Neptune's open phobia. Instead, it's Team Mordred who asks Jaune to change the stage conditions to favor their opponent- and win the crowd's favor in the process. Mordred makes a political point about wanting a 'fair' fight, which is galling, but Jaune does pick a new stage that should even the odds.

It doesn't matter.

When the match starts, Team Mordred's first move is for Garnet to swap with Sage before SSSN can close the distance. Mordred and his two flunkies (likely Royal Police, one faunus and one human) may be nothing special, but three on one puts a surprised Sage at an immediate and irreversible disadvantage.

The same isn't true for Garnet, who appears in between SSN already swinging, scattering them and putting them on the defensive while she attacks. Between her armor and massive yet lightning-fast ebony blade, Garnet shrugs off whatever Team SSN throws at her and comes through swinging. Her ebony armor alone seems almost insurmountable as Garnet tanks Sun's rapid-fire gunchucks, not even flinching at Scarlet's slashes, and outright laughing at Neptune's attempt to shock her.

But it's her speed- almost impossibly fast considering her sword and black knight armor- that really throws the team into chos.

It quickly goes downhill, and Team SSSN breaks out their semblances in no time, to no avail- every time someone seems about to catch Garnet she substitutes with one of their own, causing fratricide among the male friends. Their only real hope- last hope- is a last-ditch attack on Mordred, hoping to at least take him down. Sun leads a break for it, and is able to use his semblances to not only block Mordred's semblance- sending one clone to be 'caught' by Mordred's snare- but using another to substitute for a swap that Garnet attempts. Sun stands above his team in being able to resist, especially since his clones can keep the flunkies busy, but by the end of Sun's charge to Mordred he's the only one that's left.

Mordred's defense isn't flawless- he can't stop Sun's blistering assaul and martial artst- but the moment his guard breaks and Sun prepares a gun-chuck barrage, Garnet substitutes for her prince.

Just as Sun planned.

Sun catches Garnet off-guard with a total combo and point-blank gunchuck barrage, staggering Garnet off balance and juggling her with blows to keep her off-balance. It's the best attack to date, one that clear catches her off-guard, and makes a real impact to her aura as Sun chips her down into the yellow... and if this keeps up, maybe Sun really can beat her. And if Sun can beat her, he has a good chance against Mordred and his two goons, who are currently staying back and out of the knocked down one of the goons to half-aura, and Sun's clones got a good blow on the other during the charge, and already everyone _knows_ Mordred isn't on Sun's level.

But Garnet is still able to withstand the assault, and gets space before she's below the yellow. If she's caught up in one of those combos again... well, even Pyrrha would probably already be down if it had connected. Garnet herself (probably) can't take two. And if she goes down, Sun would at least have a chance against the other three: a bad chance, but a chance. It all depends on the next series of blows.

For the audience, it's an impressive, lightning-fast exchange that decides the match. Garnet teleports with Sun to disorient him while launching a spin attack- Sun expects this and is already dodging her swing- Sun's dodge was according to Garnet's plan, and she's able to redirect her swing into her true strike, in which her blade glows with light and increases in speed to surprise Sun.

This strike- the same sort of glowing Garnet's blade gave off at Mountain Glen, when she bisected a giant Deathstalker with a single strike- ends the match in a single blow. Sun tries to block, but his metal bo-staff is shattered- struck right through the joinings- and Garnet's blade continues to hit Sun with an absolute follow-through. To most, it's an impressive strike to be sure, especially as Garnet took Sun from still-green health all the way down to deep in the red in a single strike... a strike that was blocked, no less. Sun ends the match bent over Garnet's sword, alive but unable to stand on his own power.

But to Ruby- who knows what to look for- it was more than that. She sees the signs of what Qrow taught her. Of Garnet stilling in absolute concentration before the strike, of how her aura seemed to leave her body to envelop her sword, and how Garnet held nothing back even as a miss would have left her vulnerable. And that glowing blade- it was no brute-force strike either. Garnet's obsidian blade cut through metal like a hot knife through border. Staff, shield, armor, it wouldn't have made a difference- Garnet's blow was a one-hit KO the moment it landed.

Garnet won the match with a Knight Strike, the very technique Ruby is trying to learn. And with it, Sun's weapon didn't just break at the seam- it shattered.

Not even Pyrrha could survive an attack like that.

Ruby shoots a glance at the VIP booth with Melody, and sees Pyrrha staring just as hard as she was. Even Pyrrha knows something is afoot. But down below, Garnet finishes her match with aplomb and a certain level decorum, gently sliding Sun off her blade and letting him land on his knees on the match. As Sun's team returns to carry him away, there's a certain exchange of nods between him and Garnet- Sun recognizing the power of the superior fighter, but Garnet nodding in recognition in turn. Sun's combo- an over-the-top finisher for anyone else- was worthy of recognition.

But the defeated Sun only holds her attention for so long, as there are accolades to receive for having one the match. It's not so much that it's grudging, but Jaune still has to congratulate Team Mordred for their match. When he does- and offers Garnet her chance to speak-

Garnet takes the opportunity to dedicate her victory to the next King of the Vale and it's rightful heir to the throne, her Lord Mordred. Garnet dedicates her victory to her true lord and liege, endorsing him at the same time.

The crowd goes wild. Even if Mordred isn't the 'popular' candidate, the people still appreciate a good show even if the teacher-commentators disapprove of the intrusion of politics. The succession crisis subtext was there all along, true, but it was at least superficially supposed to be secondary to the sportsmanship of the competition. Now it's out in the open- and right now, the crowd doesn't seem to mind. Not all of it, at least. While there are boos from the anti-Mordred sections of the audience, they are downed out by the cheers. Mordred and Team Mordred get a rare moment of overwhelming public applause for their fair fight and even better victory.

Though maybe it's not fair to say that it's Mordred who gets the applause, as he walks away after looking at the Arc VIP box. The true heroine of the hour is Garnet- who unlike her lord chivalrously helped Sun up so that he could stumble away and back to his team. Garnet gets another round of applause before she leaves. The mood of the crowd- of all of Vale- at the moment is more for Mordred. It will fade, but it's real.

Ruby and RWBY leave the stands, and go the VIP box themselves to reunite with their sister team. Ruby, though, goes on a detour to catch Jaune's return from his spot along the way- to the knowing looks and teases of her team- and finds something she didn't expect.

Mordred confronting Jaune backstage.

Mordred is upset- almost furious- as he demands from Jaune to know what Melody is doing her, and for Jaune to make Melody leave Vale at once. Jaune's resistance to Mordred's demands only escalate Mordred's energy as Mordred accuses Jaune of going back on his word- their agreement, back on the night of Jaune's fall, that Mordred would leave Jaune's family alone so long as they stayed away from Vale. Melody is here. Melody needs to leave Vale at once.

It's a sinister demand, and Jaune begins to react angrily at the insinuated threat. But Mordred's anger grows at Jaune's anger at him. Mordred knows everyone expects the worst of him- and he doesn't exactly deny he deserves it- but he's exasperated when he says that he'd be blamed regardless. Mordred claims Vale is dangerous, and Jaune needs to make Melody go.

Jaune's resistant, if only because it's Mordred saying it, and so Garnet speaks up instead. Garnet instead brings back the idea of Jaune breaking his word from the night of the fall. Garnet is calmer- calm enough to get an actual response- but it's still a rejection. Jaune can't make her go. He's already asked. But even if he hadn't, he still wouldn't have broken his word because she's not here to help him. Not with the throne, at least.

Mordred believes that, but only because of what she's publicly done already. Mordred tosses a magazine- a tabloid… and the headline about Jaune's Mama calling for him to quit the contest, with the article wondering just how much a Momma's Boy Prince Jaune could be. It should be something Mordred salivates over- instead, he's angry that Jaune let her do it in the first place. What was he thinking?

Jaune is confused, and Mordred isn't exactly inclined to explain what should be obvious, but he does. In a hostile and demeaning way, Mordred says that Jaune's antipathy towards him- while understandable- is misaimed. There are other actors afoot, and other people who stand to gain if Mordred is blamed by default for any misfortune.

Who, after all, benefits if Melody dies? Not Mordred- it would only incur suspicion for him, and sympathy for Jaune. But that same outcome would benefit others- especially if it put the city at odds with him. Who, after all, stands to benefit the most if Melody died under suspicious conditions that can be cast on Mordred? Who benefitis if Melody- who is publicly lambasting the Council for it's use of Jaune in the succession crisis, and is scheduled to give an interview with official media a few days hence- tragically dies before she can denounce them?

Jaune's eyes widen. The Council?

Mordred wouldn't put it past that den of vipers. Being the mother to a potential king is a dangerous existence, as he knows all too well. That's why Jaune should go with Melody and leave Vale now, and never return. Mordred promises to find whoever is responsible, once he's king.

Jaune ignores the offer, and deflects with a quip that they might have found them now had Mordred not executed Roman and Neo in cold blood. But that just makes Mordred turn the question around on Jaune- what would Jaune do if his mother is murdered? Jaune has no answer, which is answer enough.

Jaune won't- can't- commit to making Melody to leave, and that leaves Mordred disgusted with Jaune as a man and a son. Mordred stalks away, with Garnet soon following, leaving Jaune alone.

At least until Jaune calls Ruby out from around the corner she'd been hiding.

Jaune is perturbed, and definitely uneasy about the threat to his mother. But at the same time, he knows he can't force her by force. His mother isn't exactly one to back down easily, and she's stronger than she looks.

Jaune is upset, and Mordred's words about the Council worry him, and so in the moment he turns to Ruby. Until she leaves, can Ruby look out for his mother for him? When he can't himself, at least? He'll ask everyone else, of course- he can trust them all- but he's not sure he can trust the Council. Until she leaves, would Ruby…?

He doesn't even need to finish. Ruby would, of course, and promises to keep Melody company when she can. Ruby's not sure how much she shares the suspicion of the Council, but her promise clearly relieves Jaune, who closes his eyes and gives a soft thank you. Ruby accepts it, and urges Jaune to return to the team and his mother.

When Jaune and Ruby return, Jaune gives no sign of what occurred when talking with his mother, and nothing suspicious happens for the rest of the day. Ruby spends more time with Melody, but no one comments on it- or suspects it to be anything beyond what they already suspect. Getting in good with the family, and all that. The rest of the day of the tournament occurs without issue, but there's a tension in the air and emboldened jeers of Jaune as 'pretender' whenever he emerges for the ceremony. It causes some fights in the stands- between pro-Jaune fans and not- but that's about the only disturbance.

That evening, after Jaune again spends time with his mother and tries to convince her to leave, and most everyone else and Blake especially is encouraged to go see Sun after his defeat, Ruby once more tries to train on the Guardian style and Knight strike.

With Garnet as an example, she has a better sense of the motions she needs to do, and the aura investment needed to empower her blow. But while she can try to push aura towards her arms, she can't manage the control needed to hold it in her weapon for a truly powerful strike. Idly she wonders what Garnet's focus was- the older woman's experience was clear in just how she attacked, calling on the power on demand. And so aggressively too- nothing like how Ruby had thought the style was supposed to work. It seems more like the offensive styles her Uncle taught her than a the defensive-counter he's teaching her now. That's how Uncle Qrow finds her- meditating on her focus and trying to practice control.

Qrow opens by saying he thought he'd find Ruby here tonight. After today's match- and Yang telling him about the previous night's practice- he expected to to find her practicing.

Qrow seems like he's here for a visit, but in truth he's here for facts. He's heard Jaune's account for the confrontation with Mordred, and Qrow is looking for her impressions. The Council obviously say Mordred is lying, admonishing Jaune for giving any credence to his words, but it's no secret that they want Melody gone. Qrow…

It's not clear whether Qrow fears the worsts, or hopes for the best, but he wants Ruby's impression all the same.

When Ruby says that she thinks Mordred was being honest- that his anger felt more like concern- Qrow relaxes. Qrow, it seems, isn't so quick to believe the theory that Mordred was behind his own mother's death. He'd like to think Mordred wants Jaune's mother out of the way for her own safety, not some nefarious scheme.

Ruby asks why, and Qrow has reasons. Because Mordred is right about what the effects of her death would be, and how they'd be more bad than good for him. Because it wouldn't make sense for Mordred to make his threats so openly in a way that could be traced to him.

But also because Melody happens to look a lot like the late Monarch, when she was 30 years younger.

This surprises Ruby, who remembers the Monarch as a spirited but wrinkly old woman. Qrow laughs- every woman was young(er) once. According to Qrow, the Monarch was once like Jaune's Mom now- quite the cougar. Perving on her crush's (married) mom aside, Qrow's point is plausible- Mordred may see a bit of the late Monarch when he looks at Melody, and that affects him. After all, the late Monarch was perhaps one of the only people in the world who stayed by his side and loved him- so much that she gave her own royal knight to protect him when the Council wouldn't recognize him.

It's a mis-step too far, and an admission of inside Qrow can't take back, and Ruby realizes something Qrow hasn't quite told her- Qrow was the one who trained Garnet, wasn't he?

That's why there are similarities in style- the guardian style at least- that Ruby can recognize. And how Qrow knows about a knightly combat style despite being the furthest thing from a knight imaginable. Caught, Qrow admits it.

It was a long time ago- long before even Yang was a glimmer in her dad's eye- but Qrow and Ruby and Yang's parents were the team that was sent to protect the Monarch after her husband and the previous King died under mysterious circumstances. They were there to be bodyguards around the clock, but also to help train some trustworthy defenders to defend the Monarch. One of those was a young squire named Garnet, who taught Qrow what she knew of the Knight styles in exchange for his lessons on 'real' fighting and fighting dirty enough to win. Garnet was the Knight the Monarch eventually chose as her Royal Knight- a title and position each King of the Vale can only grant once in their Reign- on Qrow's recommendation.

Qrow's trained more Knights since then- replacing the gap later left when the Monarch asked Garnet to protect and serve the newly born but unrecognized Mordred- but none had the skills to match, or taught him nearly as much about how Knights fight. In a way, Garnet was his first real student, even if they've barely talked or seen each other since Mordred was born.

That's… actually fascinating to Ruby, rather than some disappointing betrayal from the past. It's an insight, but also proof that Qrow's teachings are the real deal. If even Pyrrha is taking the threat of Garnet seriously- and Ruby has more than a feeling that Garnet is a threat to even Pyrrha- then that means that Qrow's lessons that he gave and learned Garnet can work for Ruby as well. If Garnet has a chance against Pyrrha, so can Ruby, if only she can master the knight strike.

Qrow… goes quiet at that, and sighs, and advises Ruby that it might be best to give up.

Ruby won't beat Pyrrha, even if she does masters the knight strike.

Ruby is aghast- wasn't Qrow himself the one who told her it was her only chance?- and Qrow admits that it was. No matter the level of aggression when fighting, the knight strike is about patience, focus, and the perfect moment. Not even his semblance- which he shares as bad luck to befoul friend and foe alike- can counter it, because the discipline and focus in each strike renders luck irrelevant. If Pyrrha's semblance had been like his- bad luck for her opponents, or even good luck for herself- it wouldn't have mattered. Luck only goes so far.

But after having seen Pyrrha fight on the ice- seen her make impossible spins and stop that slide…

Garnet might be able to beat Pyrrha. Maybe. But Ruby won't. It's impossible for her to beat the impossible girl, at least as she is now. And Qrow can't change that without doing what Ruby already said she doesn't want him to do, and that being to give her the answer.

Qrow has figured out Pyrrha's semblance, but isn't telling because Ruby already asked him not to. Ruby could go back on her word and ask him to share- could ask for the answer she hasn't figured out on her own- but it's not Qrow's secret to share. It wouldn't feel fair to get the answer handed to her when she didn't earn it. It might not subvert the letter of the promise, but it would the intent, and Qrow knows that.

Ruby's not happy. Not at the secret she knows she's missing, but that Qrow seems to have no faith in her because of it. Qrow claimed that the knight strike could compensate for luck, but he treats Pyrrha's secret as something above even that- like some force she can't overcome. Like she can't measure up.

Backing out now isn't an option, though- Ruby's come too far, and put too many of her own feelings on the line, to back out now. Even if she loses, better to fail in an honest effort than live a coward who didn't even try.

Qrow flinches at Ruby's anger, but what Ruby doesn't realize is that as she says that, the aura in her arm starts to enter Crescent Rose.

Crescent Rose begins to glow- similar to Jaune's semblance, and Garnet's during the match- a rosy red hue, a sign that she's channeling her powers for a knight strike. When Qrow draws her attention to this- saying she might be able to pull off the knight strike after all- Ruby's surprise causes her to lose focus and the glow subsides.

Ruby is delighted- one step closer- while Qrow is pitying. Qrow doesn't change his mind about her chances, but acknowledges that he can't stop Ruby's resolve. Nothing will, with a focus like that.

But channeling the knight strike is just one part of her problem. Making use of it is another…

Qrow says no more, leaving on that ambiguous note, leaving Ruby to consider what he means. That she needs to keep the control? That she needs to make sure it connects? Garnet's knight strike shattered Sun's block, but it still had to hit. Pyrrha is a master at parrying and deflecting attacks, rather than take them straight on. But isn't that why she needs to wait for the perfect moment?

Or is this where Pyrrha's secret comes in?

That can wait for later, after she's mastered the technique. For now, Ruby returns to her meditations and tries to recall the feeling that made Crescent Rose glow.

/

A Knight's Strength

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

And so we have the second day of the tournament, and the first showing by Team Mordred. Garnet's already had a few scenes visually emphasizing her strength- cutting through a Deathstalker at Mountain Glenn, and cutting through building walls with ease at the Roman confrontation- but this is the first non-White Fang mook showing. And for that, you need someone to be measured against...

Sorry, Sun. You just got (un)lucky.

It never got a chance to be shown since it was never in Ruby's view, but when Cinder was captured early on after the arrest of Roman, it was a joint Beacon Hunters and Royal Police operation. Garnet was present. Cinder didn't get away, or fight her way out. Need I say more?


	46. Rose Dedication 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Rose Dedication 1

/

The next day of the tournament, Wednesday, begins easily enough for Team RWBY as they make their way to Amity Colleseum. Ruby is even going there with her team rather than Jaune, much to their gentle teasing. Today is the the day of Team RWBY's first match, and they're all excited.

They're also without Team JNPR. Jaune went on ahead, both to prepare for the day and to once more try to convince his mother to leave Vale. No one expects him to succeed, but his team went with him anyway. After yesterday's encounter, everyone's willing to keep an eye on Jaune's mom for her own good. Today that will fall mostly on JNPR, while RWBY has their first match of the tournament.

As Team RWBY flies into Amity, though, there's a tension in the crowds and even in the landing bay. Mordred supporters are feeling emboldened by Mordred's recent success, and making themselves known and wearing their colors openly. Mordred's color is black, but more than the color of the militant clothes is the attitude. Team RWBY arrives to find a group of Mordred supporters at odds with a group of faunus, who are also wearing impressively plain dress uniforms that hint at serious muscle, but also a 'not taking this shit' attitude that makes it clear it's just short of coming to blows.

Team RWBY intervene to investigate, and find that the Mordred group suspects the faunus of trying to get into the tournament without passes. The Mordred supporters, led by a minor nobleman Ruby recognizes as being pro-Mordred are… right, actually. Even as their borderline-racist attitudes and suspicions of the faunus as White Fang are uncalled for, the faunus don't have passes into the Colliseum.

It takes Ruby directly asking the question to discover that- even as her team was instinctively siding against Mordred- but Mordred's supporters have reason to be suspicious. The faunus claim to be looking for Lady Arc- Jaune's mother- and were trying to sneak/talk their way in when they were caught. They claim to be part of her party, but can't prove it. The Mordred supporters suspect them of being White Fang assassins- out to kill the mother like they tried to kill the son- and claim that Lord Mordred ordered no harm should come to her. The faunus bristle at that 'protection,' and retort that it was Mordred behind Jaune's fall. It almost comes to blows, and Yang intervenes telling them to leave their fighting in the ring- and since neither side is actually involved in the tournament, it's a reminder that the girls are (probably) stronger than either group.

It's actually at this point that the faunus recognize them- and not because of Blake. Rather, the leader recognizes Ruby not only as the one who saved Sir Jaune… but also as one of their rescuers. The faunus in dress uniforms are actually survivors from Jaune's villagae... and claim to be part of the Arc Army, Jaune's Royal Regiment that until now had been off in the background going through basic training and in the process of being stood up as a unit. The faunus appeals to Ruby directly to recognize and help them out.

Ruby doesn't recognize the faunus, but does suggest a compromise. RWBY can go check with Jaune's mom herself, and if she can vouch for them they'll be escorted in. The faunus are willing to accept that- claiming that's all they wanted in the first place- while the Mordred supporters chafe at not throwing the faunus out (and not necessarily back onto an airship). Still- with the leader recognizing Ruby personally and RWBY generally as Jaune's friends more likely to side with faunus than them- the Mordred supporters accept the compromise, leaving it in their hands (and on their heads) if it doesn't go well.

Though they aren't late, they don't have much time to waste before their match, so Ruby is asked to go hurry to Jaune and Melody to clarify things. Her friends tease her that she would have gone to see him before the match starts anyway, which might probably be true, so off Ruby goes.

As Ruby goes through the Coliseum, she sees more of the tension that marked the landing bay. Mordred supporters more obvious and more embolden, seen across the coliseum. It's not just the coloring- though they seem to favor black- or the quasi-uniform clothing. It's that the Mordred supporters travel in groups, intimidating individuals in their way or out of line, and that a lot of people are watching them with wariness and even a hint of fear. The situation is calm, but barely, and Mordred's supporters are clearly organizing for a show of force- or perhaps a brawl, if the tension snaps in the stands.

Ruby puts that in the back of her mind as she reaches the VIP section and goes backstage. From there she's quick to find Jaune, in his VIP box with his mom and his team. They're surprised to see her so soon before her match- though none of the hostilely- but JNPR is more surprised when they hear she's not here just to see Jaune.

Ruby relays her message, which quickly resolves itself to good news- that the faunus are familiar to Melody. They aren't part of her retinue, per see, because they followed her to the city without her asking. They've been in Vale- in fact, were the militant faunus seen in Vale a few days earlier- and they've kind of been following her around despite her trying to ditch them. The Arc Army, as they call themselves, takes it as a matter of pride to protect their Lord's Mother… even though Melody, in her own way, is just as uncomfortable with that sort of deference as Jaune was with being nobility at first. She'd tried to leave them behind in Vale, but apparently they too saw the broadcasts and came to Amity to find her. According to her, most of Jaune's villagers and the Arc Army- fresh out of basic training- are coming to Vale to cheer on Jaune during the tournament.

It's a relief, and Jaune asks Ren and Nora to go and escort them in. When Melody leaves to join them- intending to help explain the situation- Pyrrha leaves with her, sticking close like a bodyguard. It's clear that Pyrrha is protecting Melody, and that makes both Ruby and Jaune a bit relieved as they watch them go.

Jaune is grateful to Pyrrha, but also to Ruby for bringing the message. He's actually a bit surprised- he hadn't known the Arc Army was coming to Vale, and his mother hadn't talked much about the villagers. It's nice to have some friends in his corner.

Ruby agrees, but her thoughts turn towards Mordred's supporters- enforcers, really- prowling the stands. Earlier, they and the Arc Army almost came to blows over illegal entry. What would happen if the Arc Army enters the stands? Would they take grief from Mordred's enforcers? Would a group of armed, proud, and recently trained soldiers openly supporting Jaune take grief from _Mordred_ 's supporters?

It's a thought that makes Jaune frown as well. He can sense it too- that the city is getting tenser as sides are being drawn in the stands. That it's only a matter of time until one side or the other- and maybe not even Mordred's- picks a fight that it'd be completely legitimate to fight back in. It won't matter who started it then- only how it ends. It's not enough to call for calm, though- there's a tension that needs an outlet.

An outlet other than settling it in the stands.

Jaune shakes off the melancholy to smile more for Ruby, and lift her spirits by thanking her again for delivering the message and visiting. He wanted to wish her good luck on her match anyway, but now he also wants to give her some thanks, so maybe…

Looking around for something to give her, Jaune grabs the first thing that comes to hand-

-a bouquet of flowers. Yellow roses, to be exact.

Jaune starts to stutter and stumble as he tries to walk it back once he realizes what he's offering. These were- well, someone apparently ordered them this morning, but not for his mother, he doesn't want to give Ruby the wrong idea with a second-hand thank you gift or something so-

Ruby takes the flowers from Jaune, thanks him, and promises to give them to Team RWBY. Despite her calm voice, as their fingers brush she's knows she's blushing… and out of the corner of her eye, she thinks Jaune is blushing too. Ruby turns with a bouquet of yellow roses and departs, leaving Jaune to watch her cloak fluttering.

As she goes, she hears Jaune whisper 'good luck.'

Ruby returns to her team, meeting them in the locker room beneath the stadium. They're naturally curious about her good cheer- and even more curious when they see the bouquet of yellow roses. Ruby hands them out, giving one to each member of the team as she explains that Jaune got them from some mystery giver before giving them to RWBY. The others girls look at each other- and there's some wordplay about whether Jaune gave them to RWBY or Ruby- but Ruby refuses to get drawn in or flustered. Instead, the girls each put one of the flowers somewhere on their person, with Ruby's going on her cloak right above her heart, before emerging out into the arena.

Stepping out into the arena, as opposed to seeing it from the stands, is Ruby's first time in such a spotlight. The crowd is massive and the sound intense, and seeing herself climbing the stairs on a giant stadium television almost makes Ruby trip while climbing up the stairs. She's nervous, even as Yang tells her not to be, but it's seeing Jaune- well above her, well dressed, but slipping her a subtle thumbs-up with a smile- that helps her calm her nerves.

Team RWBY's opponents for the first match is Team BRNZ, a team from Vacuo. Three melee-focused males and one one sniper female, they're actually from the same academy- Shade Academy- that Mordred nominally enrolled in for the tournament. The succession crisis overtones quickly become apparent as Team RWBY is recognized as friends of Jaune, while the leader of BRNZ- whose name actually is Brawnz- admits to being partial to Mordred personally. They're more mercenary than malevolent, but Mordred has approached them and promised that- once King- he'd help bring order to chaotic Vacuo, a commitment to security that Belle's money can't match. They're not necessarily committed to that, but the joking suggestion that the one female of their team- May the sniper- would want to marry Jaune to become Queen is clearly just a joke.

While the banter on the ground is tame, the stands are much more volatile. Cheers and jeers go on in equal measure, and as soon as RWBY is introduced as friends of Jaune it gets worse. Taunts and cat-calls come- and mocking chants of expected favoritism from Jaune. Everyone in Team RWBY is unhappy by the pre-emptive mockery. When it comes time to pick the map, Ruby gives a subtle nod to Jaune, letting him know it's alright to pick something fair- more than fair really- to prevent any credible hint of bias.

What Team RWBY gets is a map that favors their enemy- a built-up, close-quarters ruined city map that favors the melee majority of BRNZ, while still offering a high ground for their sniper. Team RWBY is no slouch at close-quarters combat, but Weiss and Blake are more mid-range fighters, and even Ruby's usually a glass canon in a brawl. It's an environment Yang excels in, but even she can't outmatch them three-to-one. Even though the map favors BRNZ, Team RWBY makes no complaint and doesn't request a separate map. With the map decided, Jaune initiates the map, without favoring his friends.

RWBY vs BRNZ turns into a battle for the high ground. The BRNZ boys dominate the narrow streets/alleys of the 'city,' while May is able to provide sniper support from the sole high ground. Weiss is most vulnerable, and Ruby is a glass canon, but ultimately they and Yang have to buy time while Blake sticks to the shadows as an assassin. If Blake can sneak to May, then Ruby could take the sniper perch and provide cover herself. Meanwhile, Yang has to tank- and is being tanked- while two of the BRNZ boys outmatch Weiss and Ruby.

On a symbolic level, the state of the yellow roses all the girls were wearing at the start reflects the difficulty. The girls losing their flowers becomes symbolic of the difficulty they're having, even as Ruby puts more and more effort into protecting her yellow rose- first from sniper fire, then from melee, and even from herself. Ruby can't use her semblance lest she run so fast it scatters, and so is forced to fight slower. Ruby goes through a couple of close calls, and even Jaune nearly gasps at some of her near-misses and narrow dodges.

What it really becomes, though, is give Ruby her first real practice with the Guardian style- of waiting rather than rushing, parrying rather than escaping, and counter-attacking when she's made an opening. It's the opposite of her usual high-speed/high-mobility style, but the lack of speed forces her to be more deliberate. Once Ruby realizes it's an opportunity to practice, she starts to do better as she waits to start her knight strike. After Weiss is knocked out, Ruby is able to avenge her by launching a counter-strike of her own. It's not a knight strike- no energy yet- but it _almost_ is.

Eventually Blake knocks out the sniper, and Ruby moves to support. But by that point in the match, Weiss has been knocked out, and Yang suffers a grapple-induced ring-out. It soon becomes Ruby and Blake holding the high ground, and then just Ruby for a final one-on-one with Brawnz on the top of the building that had been the sniper perch.

Ruby could fall back- use her semblance to escape, play hit-and-run, or even just kill time for a technical victory based on remaining aura percentages- but out of pride, crowd opinion, and concern for her still-surviving rose, Ruby doesn't back down. Instead, Ruby holds her ground using her guardian style, and duels Brawnz for the match, team-leader to team-leader.

Brawnz is no slouch, and there's more than a few close calls. It's all very dramatic, and Ruby sees Jaune trying to hide his anxiousness as he tries not to cheer or visibly worry on her behalf.

In the end, though, Ruby comes out on top. Ruby pulls another form-perfect knight strike- still without the mental focus- to depose Brawnz in a single final blow that knocks him to the ground with a decisive aura knock-out. Team BRNZ is defeated, and Team Ruby wins the match.

Ruby, panting in the exertion and excitement of victory, grips her hand to her chest before thrusting it in the air- holding the still-intact yellow rose for all to see. It's a gesture of victory, and the crowd cheers at the sight- easily drowning out the few boos of the Mordred faction. The crowd approves, and with none of the jeers or mixed emotion it had during the one-sided JNPR match. It's clear that RWBY fought at a handicap, and won fair and square- and it also helps that BRNZ is much better losers than Team CRDL was. When Ruby chivalrously offers Brawnz a hand up, he takes it, and is the first to congratulate her- with Jaune the immediate second, barely hiding his emotions go as he congratulates Team RWBY for their victory.

Jaune does his standard congratulatory speech, offering Team RWBY the chance to select their first representative for the tourney and, potentially, the finals. By prior agreement and understanding, Ruby nominates herself for the tourney- and has something else to say.

Ruby- raising the yellow rose again for all to see - dedicates her victory to Jaune, the next (good) King of Vale. Ruby declares she'll fight on until he's King of the Vale, and vows to represent him in well in the melee.

It's an echoe of what Garnet did before, and Jaune openly accepts her public dedication. Jaune even thanks her- a bit formally- with a congratulatory but meaningful line about how more should follow her example, and let feuds be settled in the field of honor rather than elsewhere. It's a subtle but gentle rebuke to his own supporters, in the stand and a call for people to leave the fighting to the arena.

Yet despite the obvious intention- immediately picked up and emphasized by the teachers playing announcer- there's another subtext going on as Ruby publicly declares her favor for Jaune. She's not just fighting for Jaune to be on the throne- she's fighting for him. She knows it, and he knows it, and now the entire audience (the entire world) knows it, even if they don't know why. Again- as always- there's a tension in Jaune's eyes as she makes her intentions known.

It's not resignation, and no longer discomfort, but a mix of fondness and pity.

Jaune, like everyone else, still thinks Pyrrha will win the tournament.

Ruby won't be deterred, and turns to leave the field.

/

Ruby returns to the locker room to the cheers of her team for winning the match. They'd had some doubts because Ruby was holding back to much- accepting an unfavorable map, not using her semblance for hit-and-run tactics- but it worked out for the best, and then some. Everyone enjoys winning a fair fight, and Ruby's new fighting style- and dramatic final blow- was impressive.

Of course, they also tease her for dedicating the victory to Jaune. It's gentle teasing, but teasing all the same- all of them supporting, or at least humoring, her feelings. Unlike the audience, they know what was really being said. Still, they do hope that what was said- and Jaune's words to his supporters- help temper the tensions somewhat.

The topic then shifts to the faunus from earlier, and the hope that they'll be able to keep their cool too. Blake shares what she heard from Malik when she asked after the rumors of unruly faunus earlier in the week. Those were indeed the Arc Army, who recently arrived in the faunus quarter for the festival. They're standing out and not just for good reasons.

The Arc Army- the faunus recruits not only from the saved villagers, but also faunus volunteers for the Royal Regiment that the Belle-Mordred charity started- are a new breed of faunus within Vale. With the unit recently stood up and having just finished basic training for the first elements, the first members of the new royal regiment have a strength and a swagger and most of all self-respect that is making waves. Training hasn't only made these faunus stronger- it's made them prouder too, and unwilling to be cowed or pushed around.

On one hand it's good. These faunus are some of Jaune's most passionate supporters, whether the villagers he saved or the city-faunus he's inspired. If push comes to shove, they'll shove for Jaune, and back him to the hilt.

On the other hand, that's exactly what worries both Malik and Blake. They remember the White Fang having a similar sort of pride when they began to militarize.

The fact that these faunus won't be pushed around could easily turn into them picking fights with Mordred's faction, which would only escalate tensions. They'd be on Jaune's side in a fight… but their presence may be making a fight more likely. The last thing Vale needs is factional fighting in the stands, or faunus rioting in the streets. Civil conflict would be bad enough- a race riot could undermine a lot of the human faith in Jaune, making them fear the faunus and move towards Mordred again. It would be a horrible setback.

It's complicated, but hopefully preventable. Hopefully Jaune's words after Ruby's dedication will convince them to leave the fighting to the tournament. There's not much else they can do.

RWBY leaves the changing rooms, and go to the stands to enjoy the rest of the morning matches. Weiss suggests going to the Arc VIP box, which is shaded and has AC and everything else, but she's given an elbow to the gut by Blake.

Why?

Jaune is out in the middle of the stadiusm, doing his role, and Ruby's not even watching the matches. Blake's elbow brings Weiss's attention to this fact, while Yang asks for her to humor Ruby just a little while longer. Weiss sits down with a huff, but a soft one. One soft enough that Ruby doesn't notice.

Or does she?

The morning passes until lunch, and a faunus messenger arrives looking for Ruby. Ruby is invited to have lunch with the Arcs- specifically, Melody Arc. Surprised but more than willing, Ruby goes to meet Melody for lunch at a nice, informal, but semi-private café.

Ruby is surprised that Jaune isn't there, but doesn't think much of it as she and Melody make small talk- particularly as Melody asks more questions of Jaune's time in Beacon. It's clear that Melody is well aware that Jaune was helpless early on, brushing aside Ruby's polite ambiguities about how bad Jaune really was, but she's also a bit resistant when Ruby tries to convince her how far Jaune has come.

In exchange, Ruby asks some questions about the Arc Army, and the faunus villagers living with the Arcs in the countryside. Those that didn't join the Arc Army have made a little village, practically a villa, in her backyard, a property improvement Melody has tried to resist leading even as she's found them all deferring to her anyway. It's all because of Jaune- Mayor Jaune this, Ser Jaune that- and here at least Ruby can be totally honest about Jaune's merits. Team JNPR saving the village, and Jaune's decision to stay and fight for them, is something no one can take away from him. Just like how he saved her at the time…

Melody interrupts Ruby's distraction with a different sort of sigh. She's heard it all before, of course. It's hard not to considering the effect Jaune had on the villagers. But it's still hard to accept.

Adopting a melancholic tone, Melody talks about how much Jaune has changed- grown- since he left. When he left, she thought he'd be back within a week, a month at most, with an embarrassing tale of failure to get into Beacon. She'd kept a warm loaf of fresh bread on hand to welcome her baby back, intending to gloss over it as gently as possible. Instead he stayed, and changed, and found out all these things about himself so that it's hard to recognize him anymore. When he'd left, he'd still been her baby.

Now he's a man who doesn't even want her here anymore.

Ruby instinctively apologizes, because what Melody said is true. Jaune has changed, and Ruby had a hand in it. But Ruby takes back her apology as soon as she says it. Jaune changing was, is, good. Needed, even. He grew up, and he's growing into the man the kingdom needs.

That makes Melody bitter once more. Melody doesn't want the Kingdom to need him- Melody wants the Kingdom to keep Jaune safe, which clearly isn't happening as long as he's involved in petty power squabbles. When Ruby protests that it's not petty- that Jaune needs to be King to keep Mordred off the throne- Melody's ire switches to her.

She's heard about Ruby, after all- and seen her feelings about Jaune. It'd be no secret even if Jaune hadn't told her. Melody challenges Ruby about what her intentions towards Jaune are- or, more specifically, why she dedicated her victory to him like that. What's her stake in this, anyway? Why does she want him to be king so badly? Does she think he'll like her more if she encourages him? Is she just another little girl, hoping to curry favor to win the prize at the end?

Ruby's denial is instant and forceful, enough that she has to sit back down after garnering more attention than she intended. Ruby tries to separate the two closely entwined topics, and doesn't even think of anything like 'mother-in-law's approval' as she gives her honest response.

She wants Jaune to be king because she thinks he'll be a good king. Not just better than Mordred- not just the superior alternative- but a good king in his own right, one who will protect his entire kingdom and not just those who support him. He's already a force for peace, a voice for calm for those who fear and might violently oppose Mordred. But he's also a force for hope- inspiring Faunus like the Arc Army to take pride in themselves and their kingdom, and bringing people across class and racial lines together. He's already a symbol for Vale, and has been since he arrived. Has been since he helped catch a dangerous criminal, and got into Beacon, and became a rising star for the Kingdom to track.

Yes, there are some who want to extinguish that light. Yes, with attention and strong stands also come enemies who will oppose him. But it's no worse than throwing himself to the mercies of the monsters of Grimm as he would otherwise, and it's not a fight anyone else can fight either. Without Jaune, there is no one else to stand before Mordred- but that doesn't mean he's alone either. He has help, friends like Belle and Malik and fellow students, and people willing to protect him against false-friends and opportunists.

But more to the point- and this is something Melody needs to accept as his mother- _Jaune_ is committed to this path as well.

Ruby does support him, and thinks he'll do well, but she wouldn't if he didn't want this. Ruby supports Jaune for the throne because he wants it, and if he wanted to leave Ruby would be right there with him helping him to.

Because of her feelings, Melody suggests, and Ruby winces as it's close to home and brings the topic back to that.

Ruby can't deny she'd support Jaune anyway... but she doesn't think she's blinded by love. She means, she does love Jaune, but loves him because he's so good, not the other way around. And she's not taking that back, even in the face of his mother's obvious doubt.

Before Melody can raise it, she denies she's trying to win Jaune in the tournament. Not like- not like other girls might be. Other girls might think that if they win, they can become Queen and Jaune will love them (or, alternatively, can be ignored and pushed to the side). The difference- which Melody challenges her on- is that if she wins, Jaune won't be forced into anything. She'll only accept Jaune's hand if he's the one who offers it to her, and he'll always be free to say no to any request of hers. She's dedicated her fight because she supports him as King... but she wants to win because she loves him.

Melody takes her in, watching her with discerning eyes, before sighing again. Again, it's not something she hasn't heard before. Jaune told her himself, about his friend who had feelings. He warned her not to underestimate Ruby. And still…

(And still what? Ruby wants to know- even as part of her fears what else Jaune might have told his mother about her.)

Melody shakes her head. She believes Ruby… but she doesn't agree with her. For Melody, love for Jaune means keeping him safe, not risking him for the sake of a Kingdom. Can Ruby imagine what it was like, to see her own and only son falling to his death like that? Unlike, Ruby, Melody wasn't anywhere near enough to do anything about it. Can Ruby imagine what she felt to see that, and to hear nothing about Jaune's state until it was announced he would pull through?

Ruby can, and can't. She can't imagine what it'd be like to fear losing a child because she's too youngr. But fear, desperation, and the thought of losing Jaune forever… yes. Yes, she can imagine that quite well. It's been the literal stuff of nightmares. And that's why she wants to fight for- with- Jaune as long as she can. To keep him safe and happy. Because she loves him, not as a mother, but a…

Ruby trails off, not quite sure how to finish it, and Melody sighs again. Again, she believes Ruby, but again they can't agree.

At least there are no doubts about her sincerity, though. Melody agrees to disagree, but has a lament. If only Jaune weren't involved in this whole affair, including the prospect of marriage… she thinks she and Ruby would have met on much better terms had they not had to deal with politics. If the'd met and Ruby was just an earnest girlfriend, the worst she'd have to fear was whether Ruby might break Jaune's heart.

That's… not quite an endorsement, but not an opposition either, and Ruby's not sure what to make of it as Melody changes the top to future plans for the rest of the week. The disagreement is amicable enough, but a tension lingers between their incompatible views on what's best for Jaune.

Despite Ruby's sincerity, Melody still intends to go forward with a big media interview in which she'll denounce the Council for taking custody of Jaune away from her and make clear her desire to have Jaune withdrawn from the contest. It may come to nothing- legally, she's bound to lose as long as the Council controls the Kingdom's courts- but it will make the Council think twice about how they use Jaune as a tool. It'll also make Jaune uncomfortable too, which is not-quite-spitefully seen as a fitting punishment for the worry (and unasked for faunus villagers) he's given her.

At the end of the meal, though, it's quite clear that while Melody doesn't expect to win anytime soon, she also doesn't care if Mordred wins either as a consequence. She'd be quite happy to take Jaune home and away from Vale in 'exile' if that would keep him safe. By her way of thinking, if Mordred wins the throne then he'd have no other reason to go after Jaune. Ruby's words about Jaune being the better candidate, or that Mordred might see Jaune as a lingering threat to the throne, are dismissed mostly as bias. Melody has heard many rumors but seen precious little proof of malevolent action by Mordred.

He is, she's sure, a boy with a troubled life who recently lost his mother, and just needs a few friends to calm down.

The fact that he doesn't seem to have any friends, however, goes unsaid.

Lunch ends, and Ruby escorts Melody back to the arena and to Jaune. Despite the disagreement, things are amicable- but despite the amicable disagreement, there's a lingering tension oas well. They both want the best for Jaune, but have different views for what that should be.

It will linger for the rest of the week.

/

Rose Dedication 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Eh. This day was a bit long, almost 10k, so cut it down to two summary-chapters.


	47. Rose Dedication 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Rose Dedication 2

/

Ruby and Melody return to the arena, and to the Arc VIP box. Jaune and everyone else is there, waiting out the time until the tournament resumes post-lunch.

It's the first reunion of JNPR and RWBY since the match, and JNPR is happy to give their congratulations for Team RWBY's victory. Even Pyrrha is entirely sincere in her congratulations, while Nora shares that Pyrrha was getting nervous when Ruby was struggling with her new style. But it worked out, and all is well.

As RWBY and JNPR talk about highlights of the match, Jaune pulls Ruby a bit to the side. Not much- not suspiciously- but to address her directly… and, of course, offer his own sincere congratulations. He already did, of course, but this time it's not just part of a role. Jaune admits that he was nervous too when he thought Ruby was struggling- but then she had to go and pull out a dramatic win like that, didn't she?

Jaune is impressed, and thoughtful when Ruby admits it as a new style she's trying out. But he's also… he's not sure how to address Ruby dedicating her match to him like that. Was she too brazen? That's not the word, it's just-

It doesn't change anything.

That's Ruby's opinion, interrupting him and looking him straight in the eye so that he's the one on the backfoot. Ruby's declaration that she'd fight for him doesn't change anything, between them or otherwise. He knows her intentions, after all. And even when Jaune brings up the issue of perceived bias, well… Jaune is the one who can't be seen as favoring one side or the other. Ruby can be as biased as she wants, as long as she doesn't shame him in the process. And she didn't… did she?

Jaune gives an odd sigh, but admits that she didn't. He- they- know the subtext, but most people won't. It could be seen just as support from friends. Or a supporter for the throne. It's just…

Ruby takes his hands in her own. If it's not wrong, then it's fine, and he should let her continue. He agreed to let her love him, right? Even if only from a distance. This is how she wants to do so.

Jaune has the curious twisted expression again, but accepts it as part of his word to her. He doesn't withdraw his hands, though- letting her hold on a little longer while she looks him earnestly in the eye- until the sound of someone approaches startles them and makes them quickly separate. It's Pyrrha, come to remind Jaune that he needs to leave to start the first afternoon match.

By the look on Pyrrha's face, she suspects Ruby might have been trying to have a moment, though Pyrrha's not interrupting in a hostile manner. But before Ruby can explain how benign it was, it's actually Jaune who speaks first- rushing to give a little white lie about wanting to ask Ruby about what his mother said at lunch. Ruby is puzzled at Jaune's deception, and Pyrrha is confused at Jaune's reaction as well, but Jaune takes Pyrrha's reminder as the excuse to leave for the ceremony.

When he goes, Ruby gives Pyrrha a shrug of the shoulders- and even shares that all they talked about was her victory dedication, nothing more. That leaves Pyrrha as puzzled as Ruby, but also smiling at her honesty. The two girls go to the viewing seats of the VIP box, and sit beside each other to watch the next match.

The next match features Team CFVY against a nondescript team in what, for most intents and purposes, is a cakewalk. Team CFVY is bigger, older, and stronger than their first-year challengers, and they have better cooperation too. But, the funny thing is… all of Team CFVY are wearing some sort of yellow accessories on their person, courtesy of Coco. In fact, yellow seems to stand out on Velvet- who is actually wearing a prominent yellow flower in her hair by her ear. Velvet fights defensively, a bit like Ruby did, while Team CFVY picks up the effort to win the fight.

When Team CFVY wins, though, it's not Coco who steps forward- by some pre-arranged signal, it's Velvet. Velvet takes the flower out of her air and thrusts it up into the air in a symbol of victory, like Ruby did- and as the cameras zoom it, in's clear that her flower, too, is a yellow rose.

Just like Ruby's.

Velvet- soft-spoken at first but bold at heart- dedicates Team CFVY's victory to Jaune, the next King of the Vale. Friend to the weak, guardian to the strong, and King enough for all of Vale- even the faunus.

Velvet's dedication is a genuine surprise, and Jaune is visibly surprised as well even as he manages to thank them. While there are some boos from the usual suspects, the crowd as a whole approves, and the applause and cheers drown out the rest. Velvet withstands the attention before Coco steps in to keep her from wilting under pressure, and the team leaves the stage with their heads held high… and each of them holding their yellow accessory in their fist above their head as they do so. With the cameras zoomed in, it's clear that they're all rose themed.

Team CFVY's endorsement is a pleasant surprise- and even more pleasant when they're invited and come into the Arc VIP box afterwards. Team CFVY has been friendly with Team RWBY and JNPR since Velvet helped support Ruby's pro-Jaune campaign in Beacon earlier in the contest, and the rest of Team CFVY has decided to support Velvet's desire to cheer Jaune on as well. This was a deliberate show of support from one team to another.

Deliberate... but one-upped. As CFVY arrives and settles in, Coco actually ribs Ruby and playfully accuses her of stealing their thunder. Coco had gotten the accessories lined up awhile ago, but then Ruby had to go along and do the dedication first, and with a real rose no less. Now CFVY is going to look like they were emulating her and Garnet..

But that's fine- as fine as the easy way that Coco laughs when Melody asks if they're interested in Jaune as the prize too. They aren't- Coco claims to already be a fashion queen, and Velvet disclaims any of that sort of interest in Jaune, and Fox and Yasuhito claim the same. It's just a friendly gesture of support from friends and supporters at Beacon. When asked why the rose-theme, though, Coco shrugs. It just… came to mind when they thought of Jaune, though they're not sure wide.

It does lead to something else, though. In the very next match, Team NDGO is running late… but when they do arrive, pulled by an impatient Octavia Ember she and the rest of them all have yellow scarves tied to their wrists.

/

The chapter resumes later that evening, as Teams JNPR, RWBY, CFVY and even SSSN sit together in the Beacon dining facility, reflecting about the day even as the news plays the highlights of the day- the after-matches, and the new involvement of the Vytal Festival tournament in Vale's Succession Crisis.

Ruby started a trend, it seems. Garnet may have given the first post-match dedication of her team's victory to her team leader, but Ruby have kick started something new- color-themed endorsements by the victors to the participants of the succession crisis. First RWBY, then CFVY, and then almost every other match of the afternoon dedicated their victory to someone.

The talking heads on the tv wonder if this is appropriate. Some members of a panel ask if it's politicizing the spirit of the competition, while others debate the importance of it. There's even the quibble of whether it's right for outsiders to be weighing in on the contest and voicing support for once candidate or another. But whether it's right or wrong, it's happening, and plain for all to see. There goes the picture of Ruby, yellow rose thrust up in victory, dedicating her victory to Jaune. Then goes Velvet from CFVY. Then goes the next, and the next…

Not all the winners voiced support for Jaune. Some said nothing at all. And not all of the winners were selfless supporters of Jaune's bid to the throne- that next team was blatantly in it to win the prize of the tournament, with some poor flirting and eyelash batting at Jaune at the end. But regardless of reason, everyone who endorsed Jaune had something in common- they were all wearing something yellow that they held up when dedicating victory.

And no one dedicated victory for Mordred.

That got noticed as well, with the media drawing attention to it. A somewhat pro-Mordred panel member argues that it's inappropriate for foreigners to weigh in on Vale politics like this, but it's a weak argument to make when some of the winners were definitely Valean. Velvet might get dismissed as 'just a faunus' supporting the 'pro-faunus' candidate, but others? The image of Ruby shows again, but the moderator cuts off the pro-Mordred speaker who seems to recognize Ruby and is about to complain that she's biased as a-.

The camera feed moves away as a moderator cuts in. Vale's media laws for minors. So convenient at times.

Instead, the panel focuses on the symbol of support for Jaune- not just the color yellow, which is obvious, but the form of the rose. Ruby Rose held a rose. Coco's yellow accessories had a rose theme. At least one of the subsequent teams tried to match Ruby's feat with yellow roses, though they were defeated. Why roses?

With Team CFVY beside them to share, it's clear there was no higher purpose or coordination. Coco admits that she just went for it on it for style, and because Velvet liked the design. The team that followed- who only had yellow cloth with no flowers- had figured endorsing a figure was a thing, and had scrambled to find something of the right color. The team that tried (and failed) to pull of the yellow roses probably did so because RWBY did so. And as for why Ruby did so…

Pyrrha wonders if Ruby got them as part of a pun off her name. You know- Ruby Rose? Except, obviously, Jaune is blonde...

RWBY freezes, and Jaune stills, and Ruby realizes that Jaune never told Pyrrha just who gave her- them- the flowers.

Her team realizes it too, but none of them rectify the misunderstanding. Rather, Yang distracts from the sudden pause by saying Pyrrha is right. Yang melodramatically bemoans that Ruby is stealing her puns again. Yang's charade distracts attention away from Ruby- but Ruby catches Jaune looking her, and then pretending not too when he's caught.

On the screen, though, the news has it's own theory- and a certain suspicion.

Was this a historic callback to Vale's last real succession crisis?

The last time the Vale monarchy had a crisis like this was the War of the Roses. The War of the Roses was the last royalty-related civil war Vale suffered, which lead to the Council system. Being on the losing side was what led to the Arcs being exiled from Vale in the first place. But the War of the Roses earned it's name because both sides were represented by roses as their symbol. The royalists who won used a black rose, claiming that it was a symbol of unity because black is the color of all colors together.

The Arc-side, on the other hand, happened to use the yellow rose.

Ruby and Coco may not have realized it, but they resurrected an ancient symbol of Valean civil war, the symbol that Jaune's ancestors fought for, no less- and that's what worries the media panel. Is that how bad things are? Does this mean that the Succession Crisis is at risk of becoming something worse? More on that later, after their next special guest, a woman who who's taken Vale by storm and wants to take something away when she goes...

Jaune abruptly stands and leaves at that point, drawing notice from the lunchroom watching the news with interest. Whispers follow him, and his sharp change in mood is obvious- but it's not a surprise to his team. Both Pyrrha and Ruby stand to follow, but Pyrrha stays to answer when Weiss asks her why Jaune left. Part of it's obvious- Jaune is worried about the crisis- but the other part…

Ruby leaves the dining hall as the media prepares to their next segment, a special interview conducted by Lisa Lavender with a woman who at this point needs no introduction…

Ruby tries to follow Jaune, but lost sight of him. Checking their rooms, however, reveals he's not there. Instead, Ruby finds him at the Team Leader lounge they've spent so much time together in. Ruby finds Jaune alone, lights turned off, in a dark lit only by the scroll in his hands. He's watching the interview he walked out of the lunchroom for...

...and Ruby enters just in time to hear Melody Arc endorse Lord Mordred for the throne, and call on Jaune to leave Vale with her to return home in 'exile.'

This is why Jaune left. This is what he didn't want to have others see him see- the conflicted feelings and look on his face as his own mother publicly denounces his choice to pursue the throne, and supports the person who's the only reason he decided to. Jaune has the lights off because he doesn't want to have to put on a brave face, or pretend to be indifferent, as his mother tears into the Council and into him by proxy.

This is Melody's last, best, chance to get Jaune out of Vale safe and sound, and she pulls no punches in doing so- even if it means hurting his reputation in the process. She claims he always was a dreamer. He's always been naïve. She shares that he left for Vale with no training and no hope of getting into Beacon honestly, and right now he's used by the Council for their own ends. He's being mislead by unrealistic ambitions and dreams of something greater.

It's not cruel- or at least not malevolent- but it is painful. And personal. Her open disapproval hurts, and not just politically.

Ruby is glad she locked the door when she walked in, even as Jaune doesn't say anything when she sits beside him to watch. He doesn't do anything when she scoots closer to watch- not until she leans closer, and he rests against her in return. They watch the rest in silence, and when the interview finishes Jaune closes the scroll with shaking hands, leaving them in the dark.

Ruby still finds his hand, though, when she reassures him that Melody still loves him.

Jaune knows, but it's not clear how much good it does to be reminded. He knew this was coming- her opposition to all this couldn't be any more blatant- but still...

Maybe he had been naïve, or stupid, but part of him had hoped that she wouldn't go through with this. That even if she didn't like what he was doing, she could at least accept it. Be proud of him and support his choice, even if she doesn't like his circumstances.

Ruby loves him that much, after all.

There's a hint of bitterness in there that makes Ruby twinge, but Ruby doesn't take the compliment and leave it at that. Instead she remembers her lunch with Melody, and of the different types of love. Ruby suggests that that's what this is- a different kind of love, a mother's love- and so not something Jaune or Ruby can really judge. It's not a matter of how little she loves Jaune to do this- it's how much she loves him that she'd do this, despite knowing what it will mean to him. A cruelty only love can bear.

Maybe, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

Jaune puts his face in his hands, and rubs away what could have been tears in his eyes. He's not sure what to do, or how he'll face her tomorrow. Politically…

Politically this is a mess. The Council will be on damage control, and for once he'll be wishing them well. It's hard not to see Mordred making hay of this. Melody just offered up plenty of lines of attack, after all, and now he's going to have to figure out how to respond to the inevitable questions from the press, and insinuations among the nobles and everyone else who will take joy in this difficulty.

Ruby tries to reassure him that not much has really changed- that his friendships are strong, his allies stronger, and that people who know him directly know better. Besides, they can still win the crisis by winning the tournament for him.

But what if they don't? Jaune worries that it might not be enough. He still needs to reassure those who might have been encouraged to doubt him by his own mother. That will take time, and effort, and might drag the conflict out longer.

This just… this just made the situation in Vale worse. Like it needed to be after today. Not after…

The roses?

Ruby understands Jaune is referring to the roses he gave her, and the prior newscast about them. Using a symbol of the civil war- which is no longer an unspoken specter, but something that people fear the Succession Crisis could actually evolve into- was obviously not her intent. Or his.

Ruby looks down in a guilty shame. Was it too much? She just wanted to show her support, not cause him trouble...

She didn't. It's his fault. If he'd just sent her the roses after the match, like he intended…

Jaune inadvertently admits that not only was he the one who ordered the roses in the first place, but that they were intended for RWBY all along.

What Ruby slowly- carefully- gets out of Jaune is the truth behind the yellow roses. They weren't something someone just sent him and he fobbed off. They were something he'd intended as a victory gift after RWBY's match. Or a consolation prize if they'd been defeated. Either way, it'd always been intended for RWBY, but then she came in and resolved that issue in the hanger and she deserved _something_ -

Jaune feels guilt about unfortunate symbolic choices, but Ruby tiptoes towards something else. Did he… did he get Pyrrha or Team JNPR flowers after their match the other day?

Jaune stills, but is honest.

No. No he had not.

Ruby's breath stills, her heart beats faster, and her lips are dry as she presses forward a little further still. Those roses- were they for RWBY?

Or Ruby?

He doesn't say-and maybe that's enough, the way he looks away and can't look her in the eye. He's not glowing in embarrassment, but...

Why?, she dares ask.

Because she deserves it.

With the lights off and too dark to see any expression, Jaune says it again. She- Ruby- deserves them for the same reason she deserved them earlier- because she's done so right by him so often, often right by him. She's even here now. She's the one who knew where to find him, and what was on his mind, and keeps his secrets about his mother. And then she went on to give his own gift to her back to him, dedicating victory and everything else in an honest show of support.

He doesn't- he didn't want to do anything to give the wrong idea. He could accept the dedication of her victory, but he still can't do anything for her in return. Not openly. Not if it would suggest favoritism.

But he needs, wants, to do something for her in turn. She deserves more than a simple thanks. She should know that she's appreciated, and not just taken for granted.

She was supposed to know someone cared, even if it would have been just a couple of flowers from an anonymous admirer.

Ruby is speechless, and Jaune does walk it back just a hair. He's surrounded by friends and allies. So many people- impressive people, amazing people, important people- have placed their hopes in him in ways he can never let down.

But it would never have happened without her, and he truly does appreciate her. Admire her. Respect her.

Jaune holds her hands, and looks her in the eyes, and only moonbeams look down upon them. There's a gravity there, pulling her closer, as Jaune whispers to her so softly that no one else could possibly overhear.

You asked me… you asked me to let you love me, if only from a distance.

I can let you do it a little closer, if you want.

You deserve that much.

Ruby could kiss him in the moment. Could lean further and take his lips and he'd accept. Instead she embraces him, and pulls him closer while feeling her heart race against his chest. Ruby struggles for composure, and as she does she does so to the sound of his heart too- though his heartbeat is nowhere near as fast as hers. Jaune returns her embrace, and lets her hold him closely in the dark.

When they part, it's because Ruby chooses to separate. Her face is on fire but her heart delighted, and she jokes about how he's a bit close to be so far away. Jaune laughs, and Ruby laughs, and it's pure and innocent. Ruby embraces him again, and this time Ruby does kiss him- on the cheek- before burying her head into his neck and giggling in delighted nervousness. Jaune accepts it, and her embrace, and this time she doesn't let go for some time.

Some time later- when Ruby calms and her ardor clears- Ruby again breaks the silence and initiates the separation. She's calmed, though Jaune's still calmer, and it's time for them to go back to their friends, and their teams, before anyone gets suspicious.

This doesn't change anything, though.

That's Ruby, as she separates. This change-that-is-not a change doesn't change anything, because even if Jaune accepts her feelings a little more it still doesn't change things between them. He's still the prince-candidate of Vale who can't be biased. She's still his first friend and fondest supporter that he can't be biased for.

Not openly.

But _she_ can be openly biased, and she will, and nothing and nobody will stop her from doing so except Jaune himself. And now, he won't. He definitely won't. Thank you, for letting me do this while I still can. I love you, Jaune.

He knows.

Jaune smiles for her, but there's a look in his eyes that's bittersweet. Ruby realizes what the change is. It's not- no longer- pity Jaune has in his eyes. It's sadness. He may not look forward to this ending, but he expects it to.

Ruby realizes what she said. 'While' she still could- like the end of the tournament. It's Jaune who gives her a faltering encouragement. Without mentioning anyone else by name, Jaune says that while there are others who would win the tournament for him, there's no one he wants to beat Ruby.

Again, wording. 'Would,' as opposed to 'might.' Sadness, not pity. An expectation that still remains.

It could kill the mood, and in a sense does, but Ruby rises above it. It doesn't change anything, after all. She's already promised to do her best for him, after all. Ruby prepares to return to her room, after which she'll continue her training of her new style.

Ruby prepares to leave the room, but she's stopped by one last request from Jaune, who asks to ask a favor. The answer is an instant yes- the only question is to what.

Jaune brings back the topic that brought them here- his mother. Things are… probably going to be strained between them tomorrow.

Would Ruby mind still keeping an eye out for her, even if Jaune can not?

Of course.

Thanks, says Jaune, and squeezes her hand in gratitude. Ruby has to resist the urge to flush once more- or embrace him even longer- for fear that they might never get out the door if she does.

/

* * *

/

End Rose Dedication

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

I can't decide on anything witty, so please pretend I did.

Leave your thoughts in review?


	48. Roses and Restaurants

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Roses and Restaurants

/

Thursday begins with the expected fallout of the previous day's interview by Melody.

It starts early, as early as breakfast at Beacon, with taunts by Cardin and CRDL. While the Council-influenced media downplays the story, they can't ignore it entirely, and the foreign media here for the tournament faces no restrictions at all. Even that ignores the tabloids free to run rampant with it. While early morning opinion panels politely disagree and diminish Melody's claims- using some of the same arguments used to support Jaune in the first place- the tabloids are free to pick and pull at Jaune. When JNPR and RWBY both depart for Amity together, they form an impromptu screen between Jaune and a number of paparazzi at the airship docks, peppering Jaune with the expected but unpleasant questions.

How does it feel to have your mother side with Mordred over you? What did you think when she called you a tool of the Council? Do you have any thoughts you'd like to share?

Yes, he has thoughts, no, he doesn't want to speak right now, there will be a public statement later… but he has to make a comment anyway. Jaune reaffirms his commitment to pursuing the throne, and is resolute in his choice, with a promise of more thoughts later. It's a calm, collected, and otherwise reasonable remark that gives no hint of any personal hurt or anger over his mother's interview.

He still avoids seeing her, though, choosing to sit in the stands and the student section with his team rather than go to the Arc VIP box he's entitled to. The media and commentators suggest it's him just being humble and being around his fellow students. It's more of a subtle snub of sorts, as Jaune actively avoids his mother.

It's not too subtle for Melody. Melody expected Jaune wouldn't like her public opposition, but that doesn't mean she likes being shunned by him either. Melody is clearly unhappy when RWBY- and only RWBY- enters the VIP box, but she tries to bear it. Melody greets Ruby warmly enough, even if there's a guilty sort of awkwardness between them, and the group looks across the stadium.

What they notice is… there are a lot more flower-sellers in the audience today compared to yesterday. Many of the stadium's wandering concession vendors have also added a flower basket of sorts... and many of them are already empty. A scattering of people across the arena suggest why, some wearing dark or black, but more obvious are yellows. As one group of flower-selling vendors goes beneath the VIP section, Ruby notices that asurprising number of flower-sellers are faunus... and aren't selling one color of rose in particular.

The morning's matches start, and at the start there really isn't too much interesting about them… except that the teams are wearing notable colored accessories, and the winners are increasingly dedicating their victory to one prince-candidate or the other.

Not every competing team cares about the royal contestants, per see, especially the foreign students. But many of them do care about the grand prize, or at least the equivalent reward, and the better prize will clearly come to those who support Jaune. When each victorious team announces who will represent them in the tourney, Jaune asks them what their ambitions are for if they win- and that means a lot more people wanting to see Jaune win than Mordred. While Jaune is merely polite to the winner who wants to be Queen of the Vale, he openly approves of those who dream of using Belle's cash-equivalent to do some noble deed back at their homes. Jaune's rewards are more personal than Mordred's ideas of big-picture inter-Kingdom politics, which makes Jaune the candidate even the apolitical would root for.

And the best way to signal that, after yesterday, is the use of colored roses. While the audience is buying all sorts of flowers, almost every contestant is wearing a rose on their lapel or similar.

Ruby, it seems, has starting a fad, as roses and accessories are becoming the go-to means for signaling one's side in the Vale Succession Crisis. Yellow is Jaune's color, and quickly becomes aligned with him as sympathizers tie yellow ribbons or scarves around their wrist. Black is Mordred's color, and his supporters- particularly elitists- wear imposing black cloaks or jackets. But the real proof of allegiance, and not just sympathy, is a rose. Call it a chance of circumstance, or call back to history, or just a clever sales pitch, but wearing a black or yellow rose is the public signal of your commitment to a candidate.

There's a slight irony that this symbolism favors Jaune a bit more than Mordred- there are more yellow roses to be sold than specially-crafted black roses- but it's true. Today especially, black roses sell out early while yellow roses sell throughout the day. And it's becoming increasingly apparent as more and more of the tournament contestants are wearing roses as well, thinking it an expectation or emerging trend. Not everyone does- wearing any other color or none at all is seen as being neutral- but as the day goes on nearly all the contestants are wearing roses on their person.

But, to the cheers of the audience, it also creates an additional challenge in the tournament itself. As more people enter wearing a rose, more try to protect them. Though some of the contestants try to exploit this as a weakness, they are roundly booed in favor of those who try to fight on equal fighting, and with a rose of their own. Soon an interesting dynamic arises as fighters target eachother's roses as much as each other, with entire duels based around the roses.

When the morning fights end, it's time for the usual mid-day break for lunch. For the past week, Jaune has spent each lunch with his mother, but today he does not show. Jaune sends Ruby a scroll message, telling her he will not come because he has business, leaving RWBY to accompany his mother in his place. Melody is less than pleased that her son is avoiding her to this extent, and the Team+1 outing gets off to a slightly bitter start.

Weiss, hoping to salvage the mood, leads them to new but very popular restaurant in the arena she's read glowing reviews about. Normally out of their price range, she's willing to foot the bill... but there's still the issue of reservations. To everyone's surprise, showing up and name-dropping the Schnee name doesn't pull much weight…

…at an all-faunus restaurant.

Things change immediately, though, the moment Melody is seen. The moment Missus Arc is recognized there's a commotion, and a large number of faunus crowd around to see and stare at Sir Jaune's mum. One group of faunus- all wearing the uniforms of the Arc Army regiment- voluntarily give up their own table so that Missus Arc can be seated. This causes a stir with some of the customers still waiting to be seated, one knobish gentleman in particular, but the (faunus) owner of the restaurant is honored to be able to serve the Royal Mother-apparent and claims that the Arcs can eat in his restaurant any time.

Royal privilege gains what the Schnee name could not, and they are seated.

Team RWBY and Melody get the royal treatment, benefiting from Jaune's sky-high popularity with these faunus of Vale. If the Arc Army soldiers weren't sign enough, this entire restaurant is packed with passionate Jaune supporters, as every butler-suited waiter or waitress seems to be wearing a yellow rose on their suit.

One waiter- their waiter- stands out in particular, recognizing Ruby before the rest. Ruby recognizes him too- it's Hayate, the server from the night of the assassination and then during the meeting with Malik.

Hayate got a new job thanks to how well things worked out with Malik- getting back in the serving business to boot- and is honored to be Ruby's waiting. When Melody asks why, Malik easily shares his story of how Jaune stood up for him after the White Fang attack, and then how Jaune was at the Malik funeral later to show respect for an honored community leader. These encounters clearly had an impact on Malik.

It's not just Hayate- this entire resteraunt is staffed by faunus who've had their lives impacted by Jaune. The owner- the one who said that Arcs could eat here anytime- is one of the survivors of Jaune's village, one of those who didn't go to Jaune's family home back in the country. He was one of the beneficiaries of Belle's part of the charity fundraiser, who used the seed money from Belle to start up this resteraunt and re-introduce classic Valean cooking preserved and evolved by the faunus village.

Many of the faunus workers were saved, inspired by, or just helped by Jaune's words and actions, all of which gave them a chance to make a new start for themselves. It's clear that for these faunus in particular, things have gone well- classic Valean cooking is making a comeback, and there's a sense of pride and self-esteem as these people are now succeeding in their own right. More than one waiter or waitress backs up Hayate's account of the impact Jaune's had on the faunus of Vale. More than one tries to assure Melody that she can be proud of Jaune.

But Melody doesn't want to be proud of her son, though- not for being a nobleman, at least- and so the praise of Jaune puts her in an uncomfortable position even as she accepts the raise graciously. To add to her unease, however, from start to finish the table is the subject of stares and whispers, as other customers and waiters and waitresses look at Melody like some rare, strange animal.

But what truly sours her mood is the news, which shows just what Jaune was too busy doing to have lunch with his mother- having a lunchtime live interview sure to be seen by many of the people of Vale. Jaune is the guest of an interview with Lisa Lavender, making his counter-response to his mother's interview.

Lisa- employed by the establishment media- has a more personal relationship with Jaune than many of the pro-Jaune media, and that's why she's the one to land an exclusive (and sympathetic) interview. Jaune is asked about his thoughts on his mother's remarks- and her desires that he abandon the succession crisis and return home.

Jaune answers that it is impossible. Jaune rejects his mother's desire that he return home because Vale **_is_** his home now- he's committed to the Kingdom- and that while he loves his mother and understands her concerns, he disagrees.

But what of her attempt to claim responsibility over him, as his mother and guardian?

Here… here Jaune has no choice but to publicly reject Melody in favor of the Council. Jaune- with a carefully hidden dislike that only Ruby can see- has to defend the Council's stewardship of him… even though it's the same stewardship that allows them to marry him off. It's on Jaune to defend them if he's to stop Melody's efforts, and that's what he does- with the typical platitutdes of their 'guidance' and 'wisdom' and 'careful consideration for his future.' Melody, by contrast, he claims to love dearly… but she is blinded by affection, and cares for him more than the rest of the Kingdom.

That may not land well with everyone, and there are whispers and murmers in even this pro-Jaune restaurant. But Jaune clearly and unambiguously states that he won't abandon the people of Vale. Even if he were to (somehow) lose the succession crisis, he is still a student at Beacon, and will still fight on to protect them. His mother may care for him more than Vale, but they'll have to agree to disagree. And if she won't agree to that much… well, he's no longer a child she can drag away by force.

Jaune attitude is polite but defiant. He has no intention of leaving. He will not let himself be dragged off against his will, even if he has to hide behind the Council's legal adoption and renounce his own mother as his legal guardian. And his defiance towards his mother is public- and obvious impacts Melody in the restaurant, where she- and her reaction- are obviously watched. Even though Jaune dodges the question of what exactly he would do if Melody pushes the subject, it's clear that he'd refuse to go home. Vale _is_ his home now.

Melody stands and abruptly leaves the resteraunt, excusing herself for air, leaving Ruby to follow.

Melody is upset, a mixture of anger and shame, at Jaune's public rejection- a point driven in when they exit the building to see more screens of Jaune's interview on building faces across the district. Jaune's interview is being broadcast to the greatest extent possible, even on the screens to show the match outside of the coliseum stands, and that's humiliating.

Melody's anger, while understandable- she loves her son, she just wants to protect him from this dangerous, petty game of politics- isn't particularly sympathetic. Ruby has her own thoughts- and her own biases- but she bites her tongue and says nothing. Melody tearfully vents somewhere slightly more private that she's just trying to take care of Jaune. Ruby provides an ear, and for that Melody is grateful… and possibly closer to Ruby than she was before.

Ruby and Melody return for the lunch, and it genuinely is a good lunch. But there's a tension in the air- a deliberate avoiding of a topic. The TV's are off, or changed to a channel that doesn't focus on kingdom politics, and no one mentions Jaune's name. Hayate their server is apologetic- even worried- considering how they so clearly went against Melody's position… but Melody isn't the sort of person who takes her mood out on the help. Melody makes a show of enjoying the food, praises the cooks, and even agrees for a photo with the staff and offers a free endorsement- a great break of the tension and a happy ending. The faunus staff is pleased, the incident is forgotten, and Melody makes sure to generously tip Hayate for his excellent service, and even offers to trade a family recipie with the resteraunt in exchange for one of theirs.

But Ruby recognizes the assumed sincere smile and public persona for what it is. She recognizes it from Jaune- and something similar from the late Monarch, who could play the charming old woman card as well. She decides she won't be telling Melody who he inherited his political face from.

Lunch ends, and the group returns to the coliseum with a slight cloud hanging over them due to Melody. It's a mood that lifts slightly when Ruby and the rest return to the VIP box… and find a messenger waiting with a single rose.

It's for her.

Specifically, the flower is for 'the girl in the red hood,' and come from an anonymous admirer. With the flower is a card- and on that card is a letter of awe and admiration for her last fight in the tournament, against BRNZ. The card- hand-written in an elegant but personal cursive- tells of their admiration for their daring to wear the roses, and the fear as the odds turned against them. Of how they silently wished they would win, and yet the fear that clutched their heart when Ruby fought one-on-one with Brawnz, bravely standing up and going toe-to-toe with the much larger brawler. There was fear, there was hope, and there was a secret rejoicing when she won.

This rose, it says, is for the victor.

She deserves it, the sender concludes, before ending without a name or any claims of affection.

Ruby's team is surprise, even excited for her, as she hold the rose carefully. Yang teases her about how she's standing out (in a good way) and now has a secret admirer. Weiss thinks it's a good thing, even as she's a bit salty that she and the rest of them were knocked out of the match themselves. Blake is the last to think it's a good thing as well- after all, a secret admirer proves there are other fish in the sea for…

Tension falls with that mis-step as her friends freee, but Ruby ignores it. Ruby steps forward to preserve the rose in a vase, a smile on her face, and places the vase beside her by the window of the VIP box. Ruby stares at it with a smile even as the others sit, before looking over the re-filling stands and down at the student bleachers, where Team JNPR sit.

Ruby's eys find Jaune's as he's already looking at her… and when he sees the rose, which she holds close, he quickly turns around with what might- _might-_ be a hint of embarassment.

Ruby sighs and watches him with a dreamy smile, and largely misses the next match.

(Beside Jaune, Pyrrha turn and sees Ruby and the rose as well… but when she later asks Ruby about it, and sees the card, Pyrrha suspects it's it's from a match admirerer as well, like Pyrrha has had in the past.)

Thursday ends with yet more training, as Ruby practices her knight strike and trying to summon the power at will. Ruby leaves the rose in a vase for now, but keeps the letter that accompanied it close to her heart- literally.

Ruby is happily distracted, sighing and smiling and even giggling to herself as she remembers the scent of the rose and the feel of it in her hands. When she pauses to take a break, Ruby removes the card from her blouse, and reads it again… and, after smiling and giggling to herself once more, kisses it lightly before putting it back away. Ruby tries to focus on meditation once more. It seems pointless, because she feels nowhere near a breakthrough with her mind so happily distracted.

But when Ruby's mind drifts to the letter, and the feel of the rose petals that accompanied…

Crescent Rose begins to glow a gentle hue.

/

/

* * *

/

End Roses and Restaurants

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Le gasp- more rose symbolism in a story with thematic parallels to the civil war that provided the inspiration for the fan-name of Ruby-Jaune shipping in the first place?

You know, it's kind of funny how meta this story can be at times. If Ruby-Jaune shipping had ended up being called anything but Lancaster, this entire knights and courting and fate of a Kingdom courting saga would never have been imagined. And who would have thought to link that to an obscure historical event most of the RWBY audience would never learn about?

So thanks, history nerds! All this is because of you! All... are we already over 200,000 words already? Wow- and we haven't even finished the first week of the tournament yet.

But still. All this is thanks to you. You go, geeks.


	49. Raising the Stakes

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Raising the Stakes

/

Friday begins with more of the same, and a continuation of the previous dynamic. Jaune- once again- avoids his mother in order to prioritizes his public appearances over spending time with her. Melody, once again, is upset, as she confides to Ruby that Jaune won't even take her calls. The last words they've had have been their equally public rejections, and their last private words likely weren't much better.

Melody is in a poor mood overall as the ramifications of Jaune's counter-interview have time to spread. The Council gave Melody her chance to make a public case as they promised… but it's spending a lot more time and energy supporting Jaune's rebuttal. Jaune's renunciation of her as his guardian- his commitment to stay and protect Vale, his words that Vale is his home- are given prime place and prominence on the morning circuit. Melody doesn't like it, and Ruby soon realizes that everyone else is leaving her to be the one to deal with Melody, as the other girls find other things to do in the time before the matches start for the morning. Weiss in particular says she needs to check on a business deal, but doesn't explain, while the other girls are more evasive as to why they need to escape Melody's mood.

The morning's battles occur, they're not important. What is important is the growing tide of color across the stadium. Teams and tourists alike are joining in on the new fashion of wearing flowers on their person. Those who can afford them wear roses. Others make do with what they can. Entrepeneuring flower-sellers- many of them faunus- do a brisk business selling flowers up and down the stands. Most of those flowers are yellow… and Ruby notes that the faunus flower-sellers don't seem to carry black roses at all.

When one such flower-seller comes near the VIP box, Melody looks to buy one. The cost for a rose is eye-watering- and a black rose impossible. When Melody demands why not, the flower-selling faunus admits that there are no more in stock. She can offer some alternatives- suggests some means of coloring the roses that are being sold outside the stands- but but there's an overall shortage of roses that looks set to get worse… or better, for humble flower-sellers like her. Her stock of black roses alone sold for more than she usually makes in a month. She was lucky the buyer wanted all of them.

That's strange, though. If flowers serve as a proxy for support, though, Jaune seems to be doing even better than Mordred. While 'normal' colors like red and purple abound as colors of neutrality, and foreign flowers mark neutral outsiders, the dominant color is clearly yellow. It's a color that makes Ruby happy and Mordred displeased when Jaune finally steps out to start the end of the first week of the Vytal Tournament…

Though maybe Mordred's frown is aimed at the Arc VIP box instead.

/

The morning skips to lunch without incident. Once against Jaune avoids being with his mother, and once again Ruby is left to keep Melody company. This time, however, the rest of Team RWBY ditches them, leaving Melody to her as Jaune's mother starts to grouse about Jaune once again.

Melody complains freely- open about her feelings- but while she has cause to complain, Ruby's not sympathetic. Today it's more resentful, as if Jaune is ungrateful, and today Ruby's left to deal with it alone. When Melody complains once more that Jaune acts like he doesn't want to be seen in public with her…

Well, what did she expect, denouncing him like that?

Ruby lets slip what she thinks- what she really thinks- and Melody is taken aback. Melody, affronted, demands Ruby explain herself. Having kept her thoughts to herself long enough, Ruby does- not as a rant, but expressing her own thoughts on Melody's not-entirely sympathetic behavior. Even if it risks the closeness/positive opinion Melody has had of her.

Ruby calls out Melody on exactly why Jaune is avoiding her- because not only does she oppose his claim to the throne, but she publicly denounced him to do so. That hurt him- likely more than his counter-interview hurt her- and he's been busy trying to clean up a mess she made for him rather than meekly go away with her. What's he supposed to do if she decides to make another scandal beside him in public? It's Melody who wouldn't commit to not making waves, but it's Jaune who will have to pay the price and deal with them.

That may not be a total excuse for Jaune's conduct- he's still avoiding her in private, more than he has to- but to Ruby that makes perfect sense. He's angry at her. He's upset that she denounced him. She hurt him- shamed him- and did so publicly, just because she doesn't agree with a path he chose after a great deal of consideration and serious sacrficie.

Melody's reasons for doing so- that she loves him, that she'd rather he hate her but be alive than see him in danger- are misguided in a way no one knows better than Ruby. Jaune's Meldoy's child, but he's not just a child anymore, and not just hers. He's a man of Vale's, young as he is, and a man who will bear the mantle of responsibility befitting a king. Jaune's not going to leave this path for anyone, not even her. This is a path he's chosen, and is committed to, even if she might as well have campaigned for his rival.

Just whose side is she on, anyway?

It's a line said by both Ruby and Melody at the same time, but for different reasons.

Ruby is challenging Melody, trying to press her to support Jaune. But Melody's rejoinder is harsh, accusatory. Melody is upset- hurt even- as she looks at Ruby with a sense of betrayal. She thought Ruby understood her- agreed with her- that this contest put Jaune in needless danger. That the Council's attempt to marry Jaune off was wrong. She thought Ruby opposed all that. She thought Ruby loved Jaune enouth that Ruby was on her side, to free Jaune from all that.

But she's not. Ruby's on Jaune's side, and always has been.

When Ruby says that- 'I'm on Jaune's side'- a gap instantly forms between her and Melody, as Melody puts up her personal defenses again like she had when they first met. It's clear they have very different ideas of what being 'on Jaune's side' means- the difference between 'what's good for him' and 'supporting his path' and as the emotional distance opens up, Melody makes a series of accusations that suggest what she thinks Ruby's perspective means. Ruby knows Jaune's in danger, but doesn't care. Ruby doesn't like that Jaune might be married off, but only because she wants him herself. She wants Jaune to be king for her own preferences, just like the Council. It's a series of slings that Ruby stoicly withstands in silence.

But when Melody asks why Ruby is with her then- if she isn't on her side after all- Ruby feels compelled to answer.

Because Jaune asked her to.

Melody's chill turns positively frosty, as she realizes just what Ruby's escort is doing/can be seen as doing. Ruby's not escorting Melody because she wants to or because they have common cause- she'd doing it to keep Melody out of trouble, to prevent a scandal. Melody is being baby-sat by a girl young enough to be her daughter. Jaune trusts this slip of a girl more than he trusts his own mother. It grates on her about as well as one might expect.

Melody- polite in table manners even if she's in a bad mood- excuses herself from the lunch. Her appetite is gone. Melody says she'll be escorting herself back to the VIP box, with a sharp assurance that she promises not to cause too much trouble along the way. Arc words and all that… before ominously adding that if Ruby thought she 'might as well' have been campaigning for Mordred outright, she'll have to take that under consideration. Melody leaves in a huff, leaving Ruby behind.

Ruby waits for her to leave, before letting loose a sigh and wilting in her seat, bringing her hands to her face. That… could have gone better. And Jaune's mom certainly doesn't approve of her right now, though that doesn't mean as much as it might have. Still… Ruby sinks deeper into the chair, not sure how she'll tell Jaune about this. Warn him that his mother seems to be on the war path.

The waiter helpfully brings her back to the present, not to offer a suggestion, but meaningfully proffering a bill for two.

/

Melody is good to her word, and does return to the VIP box like she said would. Without incident, even… though promising a future headache. Melody, while she was outside of the coliseum, took the time to stop and smell the flowers… and is now the proud owner of a black rose she bought along the way. Melody is now wearing said black rose openly on her lapel- a mirror to Ruby's own yellow rose- and in full view of anyone who happens to look her way.

Melody's open signaling for Mordred is sure to be noticed, and is when the arena's camera scans the crowd and spots her. Though the (Council-employed) camera-crew quickly moves on and doesn't return, it's enough to start whispers. A(nother) scandal is brewing now that Melody has taken up the symbol of Jaune's rival, and Melody hardly seems to mind- even has a certain sort of vindictive glee when Jaune notices, colors, and studiously ignores her. Melody whispers to herself that Jaune won't be able to keep ignoring her for long, and seems to relish in his obvious discomfort.

Other than that, though, the afternoon doesn't encompass much. There are no truly notable fights, just the continuation of pre-existing trends- teams are wearing the flowers to show their support (or neutrality), and more victors signal their support for Jaune (and his prize) than Mordred. Yellow increasingly outweighs black, Missus Arc excepted.

Not even that little bit seems to make Mordred happy, though- and when he at last notices Melody's choice of color, he doesn't even smile. That surprises Ruby- almost as much as a realization sparked by overheard whispers from the stands remarking that Mordred's made surprisingly little use of Melody Arc's scandalous lack of support from Jaune so far. Mordred truly has yet to make a move, and when Melody makes to vocally cheer for the sole pro-Mordred team of the afternoon… Mordred's look only darkens, much to Melody's disappointment. Mordred leans over to Garnet and whispers something, causing Garnet to soon leave.

The matches end soon after, followed by a brief ceremony to mark the end of the first week of the Vytal Festival Tournament. All the (victorious) team leaders are to assemble on stage- and even from a distance, it's clear there's going to be more yellow than black. Given that Ruby's up in the VIP box at the top of the stands, though, she's going to have to hurry if she doesn't want to be late.

Ruby makes her excuses to leave, and Melody dismisses her easily in a way that makes Ruby frown, and consider asking Jaune if he'd mind if she not played escort to Melody all weekend. Not so much because anyone else would be better, but partly because Ruby does feel Jaune should address things with Melody himself and partly because she doesn't exactly want to keep dealing with her. Ruby makes this resolution as she moves towards the stadium entrance, nodding to herself as black uniformed figures hurry the other way.

It's not until Ruby steps outside into daylight, and sees the Arc VIP box shutters closing when they'd been open before, that her eyes widen as she realizes just who- and what- had been walking the way she came. An unnatural brush of fear comes over her.

Ruby turns on a dime and dashes back into the inner parts of the coliseum, down the halls to the VIP box. She tunes out the sound of the impatient crowd ready for the ceremony to begin, ignores the echoing reminder for all team leaders to assemble on the stage, doesn't even stop on the thought that her team is waiting for her to represent them. Ruby rushes, rushes, rushes…

Ruby blurs past two black-coated, jack-booted enforcers and bursts into the VIP box they're standing guard of. She's just in time to see more enforcers in the box, weapons drawn and raising as they turn towards her, already surrounding an alarmed mother of eight.

Worst of all is the leader, a well-dressed officer who positively radiates a fearful chill as he towers above Jane's mother.

Missus Melody Arc? Come with us. By the order of Lord Mordred, are under arrest for crimes against the Kingdom of Vale.

/

/

* * *

/

Raising the Stakes

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Dun dun dunnn...

(Is it an effective cliff-hanger? I hope it's an effective cliff hanger. More tomorrow.)


	50. To Protect and Serve 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

To Protect and Serve

/

The next chapter begins where the cliffhanger left off, with Ruby just arriving as Mordred's Royal Police attempt to arrest Melody.

Ruby's arrival- especially the fact that she rushed past the two guards securing the door outside- nearly starts a fight then and there. It doesn't, though, partly because some of the guards recognize Ruby, and partly because of Ruby herself. Though Ruby puts herself between Melody and the weapons, she doesn't pull out Crescent Rose herself because a fight would be worse than bad. Ruby could protect herself, but she has no guarantees of protecting Melody- and the leader's chilly aura makes that lack of guarantee an outright fear.

Instead of trembling, though, Ruby demands to know what is going on, and what the Royal Police think they're doing to Melody. By her stance, it's clear that- little girl or not- she won't let them have Melody unopposed.

The unit's leader, an officer wearing Mordred's black rose, identifies himself as a Captain of the Royal Police. He's the one radiating an intimidating aura, and he says that he's been ordered to arrest Melody and take her into his custody. When challenged for the crimes Melody is accused of, the officer elaborates: treason and trespassing, and violating the terms of exile.

Melody laughs at that, incredulous. That- this- all of this- is absurd. She can't be exiled- she's never done anything to be exiled in the first place! This must be a misunderstanding. Put her on the line with Mordred- she's been trying to get in touch with him anyway, and she's sure this can be sorted out…

But the Captain rejects that with a burst of aura- semblance that makes Melody freeze. Callous but not cruel once she's silent, he explains that his orders to arrest her came from none other than Lord Morded himself. Mordred doesn't need allies of loyal-less families and historic insurrectionists. Instead, he's ordered that she be taken into custody by any means necessary… even force.

The Royal Police soldiers move their weapons menacingly at that, and Melody is shocked even without being hit by what are clearly taser attachments.

Ruby tries to speak in Melody's defense, but to no avail. The fear-semblance officer isn't afraid of bad publicity- Mordred's calculated that cost. The prospect of a stadium of reinforcements don't scare them- not while everyone is distracted by the ceremony. But they are impatient… and each objection she tries to raise makes it more and more clear they won't indulge her much longer.

Ruby can't fight them and protect Melody. She's not even sure she could fight them and win in these conditions- the Captain alone has the feel of a trained aura user, and the Royal Police mooks don't look like pushovers either. They've circled her, yes, but not in a way that they might shoot each other if she dodged. She might not win... and she certainly can't stall them any longer. Not long enough to be sure that someone would notice and stop them and rescue Melody.

In that case, there's only one thing to do.

Ruby demands they arrest her too.

It's startling, but timely. Ruby demands that if they take Melody away, they take her as well. She won't let them take Melody away alone, not without a fight- but she won't resist if they let her stay by Melody's side. She'll be the one to make sure that nothing improper happens to Melody.

The Royal Police seem affronted by the suggestion that they'd do such a thing, but the Captain- clearly pressed for time and not wanting any more delays- agrees to Ruby's terms. Ruby and Melody are soon firmly but politely escorted out of the VIP box and down the halls to where the Royal Police have a bullhead at VIP landing pad. Some tourists observe and take photos, but the police cordon quickly pushes through to an awaiting bullhead.

The move through is tense and tough, with Ruby on alert and ready to resort to violence at the first sign of harm to Melody. Melody herself seems to be in a daze- shocked that this is happening, and that Mordred is doing this to her. Despite the shock, though, Melody is scrupulously unharmed- and not just because the Royal Police don't touch her in any way beyond guiding her by the elbow or pushing her faster. The police cordon itself surrounds them in every respect, all but hiding Melody from line of sight from anybody else along the way.

Ruby, too, remains unmolested. Though Ruby's scroll is confiscated when it goes off- a call from Weiss, no doubt wanting to know where she is and why she's late, that she's not allowed to answer lest she reveal what's happening- the Guard Captain is more interested in getting them out of the arena than anything else. He seems as ready to fight as she is, but that mutual wariness ensures a respectful distance. None of the guards lay a hand on her after she makes clear she can and will keep up on her own without trying to slow them, and in fact Ruby helps move Melody faster and more smoothly, taking a hold of her elbow and guiding the woman towards where the Captain indicates. The more Ruby guides her, the less the Royal Police push her, and Melody grasps onto Ruby for support. Come the climb onto the bullhead, the Royal Police waiting to help them on the bullhead questions Ruby's presence… and is told to deal with it by the Royal Police Captain, who is clearly interested in getting away as soon as possible. Even the question of searching Ruby before she boards is waved off- this is going to look bad enough without accusations of feeling up the skirts of little girls in public.

They should have, though. Searched, that is. If they had, they might have found Crescent Rose, still folded up and hidden inside Ruby's combat miniskirt. As the Bullhead takes off for parts unknown, Ruby keeps her legs closed and her hands on her lap, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice if needed.

Otherwise, nothing else happens to them on the flight, though Ruby can over-hear a spike in radio chatter that likely means that things are being discovered. Bullheads are frantically moving over Vale- with visibly-armed Royal Police bulheads circling a fortress-like facility they're going towards- but it's all too late. The Royal Police bullhead approaches and lands without incident, and Ruby and Melody are escorted into a Royal Prison. Along the walls and at every checkpoint Ruby sees armed guards on standby and on high alert.

But they're all oriented out, not in. Not towards Ruby, or Melody

The Captain leads them into a secure wing, and to a 'cell'- though 'cell' is a misnomer for a prison fit for Queen. It's a secure room, very comfortable, albeit with one bed. The Captain tells them to stay, and- aside from Ruby futilely trying to demand more answers and asking if she gets a free phone call- leaves them be. He promises that someone will be there to deal with them later, and leaves them alone.

Despite being alone, however, Melody doesn't want to talk. Melody is still in shock- still surprised, but also unprepared for the Captain's intimidating aura, which is likely a semblance in and of itself. As Melody gathers her wits, Ruby lets her be, not sure what she could/should say if she tried. Instead Ruby says nothing and simply waits and watches the door, ready in case Mordred changes his mind on how he wants to treat his prisoner.

He doesn't, though- not yet at least- and eventually visitors come in the form of two familiar figures- Garnet, and none other than Uncle Qrow.

Mordred's own knight is escorting Qrow, the first sign that the broader consequences are already unraveling as Melody's arrest quickly escalates into a full-blown crisis between Mordred, Jaune, and the Council. Qrow is here to verify Melody's health and well-being… and Ruby's, though her presence comes as a surprise for one of the visitors. Qrow is shocked but immediately relieved that Ruby is alright, embracing her and remarking that everyone was worried when she didn't show.

Garnet, on the other hand, isn't surprised at all- and remarks that 'she should have expected' that Ruby was the tag-along she was warned about. She doesn't sound displeased either, even as Qrow quickly gets down to business. Per an agreement with/demand by the Council, Mordred is allowing Qrow to talk to the prisoners privately- to verify Melody's well-being beyond Mordred's assurances- with Garnet there to ensure that Qrow isn't the one who does something stupid and blame it on Mordred. Ruby and and Melody are moved to a holding/interrogation room- with another room with a one-way mirror beside- which gives a chance to talk.

Qrow and Ruby talk one-on-one first, as Garnet gets Melody situated. Qrow again checks if Ruby was hurt, but Ruby assures him he wasn't. Qrow explains what's going on outside, and how fear and anger over Melody's arrest- some say abduction- is thrusting Vale into crisis. When Jaune heard his mother was arrested behind his back during the ceremony…well, Qrow says it even eclipsed the worry that Yang had when they realized Ruby was missing as well.

Jaune is understandably extremely upset, and Qrow even drops a chilling phrase in describing it- Jaune is on a war path, and is dangerously close to being a loose canon outside of the Council's control. Jaune has already refused to abide by the Council's guidance to let them handle the situation, and has already gone straight to the media to call on his supporters to mobilize in the streets to protest against Mordred.

What's terrifying is that they have, despite the Council's attempts to declare a curfew.

Jaune is understandably reacting… and right now, the Serious Adults are trying to contain Jaune as much as address Mordred's provocation. Malik in particular is trying to keep the faunus quarter in check, as the faunus of the Arc Army have already responded to Jaune's call with frightening fervor. Hundreds of faunus have already left the faunus quarter, and barricades are being set up around Royal Police installations. _Barricades_ , some manned by the Arc Army itself.

Protests are already forming in Vale, and riots and worse won't be far behind if they move on the Royal Police prison. A march on the prison could spark a massacre if the Royal Police open fire on the crowd. That's part of why Mordred has agreed to a Council demand, negotiated by Ozpin, to send a representative- Qrow- to verify Melody's state. The Council needs the truth to prevent conspiracies, and Jaune needs to know his mother is alright to calm down enough not to blow the situation truly out of control.

Ruby is perturbed, and also out of her depth. She asks Uncle Qrow what the point of this is- why Mordred is doing such a thing now- and Qrow honestly doesn't have a clue. No one does. Politically, this seems suicidal for Mordred- a clear provocation, for no clear goal. If it was to intimidate Jaune, it's backfired. And it's made Mordred even more unpopular, at a time he's struggled to garner support. Right now, Mordred's relying on the (demonstrated) loyalty of his Royal Police, but that alone probably isn't enough.

But Mordred isn't an idiot, and Qrow knows he's up to _something_... Qrow just doesn't know what. He doesn't understand that boy, or what he's thinking. Qrow looks upset as he say that, even adding that Mordred's pet knight hasn't spilled the beans either, and knowing that Qrow doesn't know doesn't make things better for Ruby.

Soon, Garnet calls over the intercom, having gotten Melody set up in the interrogation room and ready to give Qrow his own time with her. Garnet and Qrow trade places, leaving Garnet with Ruby to watch into the room while Qrow begins to talk with Melody and inspect her. Ruby's initially awkward silence is easily broken by Garnet.

Garnet breaks the ice by saying this isn't actually the first time she's seen Ruby in a police station- just that this is the first time that Ruby was on this side of a one-way mirror with her. Ruby realizes/Garnet reminds her that they (almost) crossed paths once before- back on night that Roman Torchwick was arrested- and that reveal breaks the ice and uncomfortable frost between them.

Garnet asks after Ruby's well-being and treatment, almost as if Ruby hasn't just been arrested/quasi-kidnapped, but seems sincere in her question. She asks if the Royal Police mistreated or improperly touched Melody or Ruby in any way, and Ruby's honest answer- nothing besides being arrested in the first place- gets a satisfied nod. Garnet says that the Captain was chosen for his chivalry as well as his competence… though Garnet accurately guesses that he didn't check Ruby thoroughly for weapons either.

Despite being caught with her weapon, and unconvincingly denying it, Garnet demand Ruby turn it over, or even act as if she should have. She seems to take it as a given that Ruby wouldn't have surrendered her weapon and left Melody unguarded… and is undoubtedly pleased that Ruby remains armed and ready in the presence of her enemies. It's an unusual position- a strange pride that the jailer is glad that the prisoner kept a weapon- and it confuses Ruby all the more.

Ruby asks Garnet what is going on, and while Garnet won't tell her outright she is a little more open to Ruby than she was with Qrow. Garnet too verifies that Mordred personally ordered this arrest, knowing full and well the consequences. But while Garnet doesn't share what those reasons are- or even elaborate what Mordred is really charging Melody with- she does offer a reassurance.

Garnet gives her own word that Mordred intends no foul play tonight. Melody is to be given every possible respect and courtesy as his guest, despite her imprisonment, and that under no circumstance is she to be harmed or harm allowed to befall her. Any person who raises hand against her will have it taken by Mordred himself. Mordred wants Melody detained, but doesn't want her harmed.

Not yet, and not at all. That is why Garnet is glad that Ruby kept Crescent Rose on her person. She wouldn't expect anything less of her, and Ruby's presence by Melody's side gives her someone she can trust in a way she can't trust anyone else.

That word- trust- catches Ruby's attention enough to ask. Who can't be trusted, and why? Garnet clams up, not wanting to say anything more, but does let one more thing go. Garnet says Mordred had reason to act as he did- and that action, in this case, is better than inaction, despite the optics. Garnet warns Ruby not to trust too easily, and that a known enemy is more reliable than an unproven ally.

On the other side of the mirror, Qrow and Melody finish their checkup, and Qrow returns. He's not happy- Melody is still in shock and recovering from the fright- but he can verify that she's not physically harmed, just as Ruby said. It's not good, per see- she's still arrested and this is still a crisis outside the prison walls- but this will give some much-needed reassurances to keep the worst conspiracies and rumors at bay.

What's left is Qrow's departure- and the issue of Ruby. Qrow pretty quickly makes clear that Ruby's detainment is just as much an issue to him as Melody's. Ruby's arrest was even less justified than Melody's. This time, though, it's Qrow's turn to be surprised when Garnet reveals that Ruby was the one who insisted being arrested. Ruby can't really explain well why she did that at the time, but…

Even though Qrow pushes the point- and Garnet is willing to let Ruby go tonight if Ruby wants to- it's Ruby who refuses to leave, and chooses to stay. Ruby explains that she came came with Melody to ensure her safety and make sure she wasn't alone and helpless. That still applies. Even if Qrow leaves with good news, he'll still be leaving Melody, and Jaune wouldn't want that. Ruby volunteers to stay with Melody and ensure she's not alone, and asks Qrow to relay that to Jaune.

Garnet looks pleased, like she expected that. Qrow is no less surprised, even if not as pleased… but not blind to the value of it either. Ruby has a good point. It will at least let Melody to have someone she can rely on, put some minds to rest. After giving Ruby another chance to back out- which she doesn't- Qrow accepts Ruby's choice and promises that they'll do everything they can to get this resolved tomorrow. He and Garnet change a wordless glare at that- still tense- but Garnet ambiguously says it will be.

Instead of adding to the tension, Ruby asks Uncle Qrow to do something for her- not a favor like snacks like he expects, but to take a message back to Jaune for her. Ruby asks Qrow to tell Jaune that she's protecting Melody… and asks Jaune to trust her. She'll protect Melody, so Jaune shouldn't rush into trouble. She'll look after Melody, just as Jaune asked her to. Qrow's a bit uneasy with that last bit, but he agrees to pass on the message. He leaves soon after, escorted by Garnet, who gives Ruby an approving nod as she departs.

The Royal Police Captain from before comes to escort Ruby and Melody to their cell, and leaves them with the assurance that they call if they need any amenities. Despite his offer, Melody quivers at his presence- his aura-semblance presence still affecting those around him- and Ruby coolly sees him off, leaving herself alone with Melody.

Melody has responded poorly to her sudden incarceration- shaken, shocked, and even scared. Part of that is the Royal Police Captain's semblance, and it's affect on a civilian, but most of it is just the sudden turn of events. Melody can't believe any of it- that she could be arbitrarily arrested on such charges, or that Mordred would do such a thing. She thought… she thought Mordred wouldn't touch her in the first place, especially as she was openly opposing Jaune. She was even rooting for Mordred as she could, wearing a black rose like she saw others doing. She thought she and Mordred were on the same page as far as the succession crisis went.

But Mordred doesn't care. Ruby's words come a bit harder than she meant, but they're true. Mordred doesn't care that Melody thought she safe, or that they were on the same side- just like Mordred didn't care that he sent a Captain who's very presence (and semblance) would terrify her. Mordred only cares about his priorities, with everything and anyone else coming a distant second. If he saw a benefit in arresting her, he'd do so- regardless of whether she wanted to be allies or not. Mordred doesn't treat others as equals anyway, not really.

Ruby might not know what Mordred's intent is, but her conviction is enough to disabuse Melody of any hope that Mordred might somehow be her salvation. Instead, all they can put their hope in is Jaune and the Council- the same persons Melody was deliberately antagonizing and publicly denouncing.

Melody draws within herself at the reminder, regretful. Ruby wonders if she was too hard on Melody- her own frustration leaking out- but Melody doesn't protest. Instead, Melody- almost broken- asks something else: why is Ruby here, then?

Melody asks why Ruby is at her side, when she could have left with Qrow. They aren't friends. They aren't on the same side- or at least, Ruby's not on hers. So why? Why did Ruby demand to be arrested with her?

Because she's on Jaune's side, and always has been.

Ruby's answer is an echo of their earlier argument, but has a different effect this time. Melody looks up, surprised, but instead of leading to a fight Ruby's response is reassuring. Ruby will ensure no harm comes to Melody because she's important to Jaune. Because she's Jaune's mother, and even if they're at odds Jaune loves her and would be devastated if anything happened to her. That's reason enough to protect her, because protecting her protects Jaune as well.

And, well, because Mordred is in the wrong and protecting Melody is the right thing to do. But mostly Ruby cares because of Jaune, and she'll keep protecting Melody for Jaune, and she **will** ensure that Melody is returned to Jaune safe and sound. Until then, Melody can rely on her- and trust in Jaune, who won't rest until Melody is safe.

Whereas Ruby hit Melody with harsh truths before, Ruby's words build Melody back up now. Melody is put at ease, and begins to relax and look at Ruby differently. Even if they disagree on what Jaune's future should be- even if they aren't necessarily friends- it's no longer the deal-breaker for Melody that it was before. Instead, Melody smiles a bit softly… and remarks that Ruby really does love Jaune, doesn't she?

Ruby admits she does softly, but without shame, and Melody takes that in. She's not sure what to expect, or if Melody's approval matters any more… but if it does, she has it. Melody approves of Ruby- on a level she didn't before- and commends her for such great bravery and maturity in such a small frame. Jaune would be lucky to have someone like her by his side.

It's not just wishing her well, though- it's also wondering what kept them from getting together in the first place. Melody dares ask why, if Ruby was always so great, Jaune didn't recognize that. Surely Jaune wasn't that much of an idiot, was he?

Ruby… looks away, uncomfortable. How is she supposed to explain it all? Ruby vaguely says she didn't always really love Jaune- she just thought she did- and admits that the Council came between them before she could truly confess. That gives Melody another reason to dislike the Council, as if she needed another.

After a comfortable silence, Melody fills the silence again, wondering if Team Jaune can win the tournament and free Jaune from the spectre of an arranged marriage. If they could… Melody would hope that Jaune would see Ruby for who she is. Melody asks if Ruby thinks she can win the tournament.

An image of the formidable Garnet comes to mind… but then a flash of Pyrrha's red hair.

Ruby doesn't answer, but bids Melody to get some sleep while she keeps watch. Melody does, and Ruby settled in to wait, meditating so as to wake on a hair trigger if anyone tries to break in.

No one does, but she wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

/

/

* * *

/

To Protect and Serve 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

So, just because this is an interesting moment and I do want to try and do something with the update schedule, there will be two posts in the next day. This arc will be complete this weekend, so look forward to it.


	51. To Protect and Serve 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

To Protect and Serve 2

/

Saturday begins with the clanking sound of bar doors sliding open as the Royal Police approach in a disciplined fashion. They're here to wake up Melody, not do her harm, and bring a cart with fresh food, warm clothes, and directions to freshen up and be ready to leave within the hour. A tired Ruby watches warily, but the guards make no untoward motions. They soon depart, leaving Melody and Ruby in solitary silence.

An hour later, the guards arrive and open the doors, gesturing for the prisoners to depart. Ruby and Melody comply, and cooperating in following their guards down the halls. Throughout it all Ruby has Crescent Rose within reach, and keeps an eye open. Once again, Ruby notices that the guards are all oriented outward, not in towards the prison… or prisoners. The Royal Police remain on high alert against the outside, even as they shepherd Ruby and Melody toward a number of armored limousines waiting in line. Garnet is waiting by one in full ebony battle armor, holding the door open for Melody and Ruby when they arrive. Garnet only gives the driver the order to go once they're seated and buckled in- and the door locked for good measure.

The moment the fortress-like garage door opens, Ruby can _hear_ why the Royal Police is on such high alert. Vale isn't near ablaze in a riot- the riot is already here, and waiting outside the compound gates.

As a Royal Police cordon keeps the street clear- complete with mounted police on horseback pushing against the crowd- Ruby has a front-line seat of the chaos that Qrow had warned about yesterday. A massive crowd of protestors has gathered, easily numbering in the high hundreds… or thousands. The streets are crowded with protestors, a mob waiting to rush the thin black line of Royal Police, and clearly agitated. Some- a few pockets- look to be pro-Mordred counter-protestors… but almost all of the yelling, screaming faces- human and faunus both- is clearly against Mordred. A variety of signs are help openly and angrily, all with one core message.

Free Melody Arc.

These are Jaune's supporters, and they came at his call. When Jaune went around the Council and called on the public to protest, they did- many angry at Mordred's underhanded move, and viewing it as validating their darkest fears of him. The sheer number, though… even the Council couldn't have expected this many. Even the Council is afraid- not just because these protestors are a mob just waiting to spark into a riot, but because this shows a level of popular support that Jaune has. It's barely a silver lining that the most orderly protestors are the faunus led by a former leader of the White Fang. When the Arc Army heard Jaune's call to mobilize…

Well, at least things calmed a tad after last night's checkup. But still, a point has been made- Jaune has a power base beyond the Council's ability to control. And that terrifies them.

Or so snarkes Mordred, who reveals himself to have been in the vehicle the entire time as Melody and Ruby were distracted by Garnet. Mordred greets them cordially enough- as if they aren't being moved to unknown places for unknown purposes. Mordred greets Melody in particular, and asks upfront she has been mistreated at all in her time as his guest. When Melody answers she has, Mordred chills while Garnet looks at Ruby- and Mordred immediately promises a hundred lashes to whichever cur dared lay a hand on her.

Ruby blanches at the draconian punishment, but Melody is no longer as cowed as she was last night. Melody denies anyone did… but also that her mistreatment is her detention at her orders. When it's clear that Melody is referring to the overall situation, not a specific abuse, Mordred and Garnet calm. Mordred extends an (in)sincere(?) apology for the inconvenience- but says that he is doing what he must as both the rightful heir to the throne and as the leader of the Royal Police. Mordred claims that what he does, he does out of duty- and that Melody forced his hand. Melody doesn't understand, and it's Ruby who ultimately asks what, exactly, this is all about. On what grounds Melody is being arrested.

Mordred laughs, seeming to take a certain dark humor as he replies. Oh, Melody is under arrest for a grievous crime alright- for violating the terms of exile for the _last_ time the Arcs were involved in a succession crisis.

Mordred has dug up the original sentence of exile given to the losers of the last War of the Roses- the very terms that the Council had per-emptively pardoned Jaune for earlier in the succession crisis so that he could stand for the throne- and found a curious loophole. The Council only pardoned Jaune, not his family, so Mordred is currently taking Melody to court to make his case. The Royal Police motorcade is going to a tribunal reserved for the nobility, where Melody will have her day in court.

Ruby is shocked at the absurdity, which sets the sense of dissonance as the chaotic protests outside give way to a farce of a show trial. There are some media there- tightly controlled by Mordred- but there's no due process or anything approaching a legitimate process. It's a tightly scripted charade, clearly prepacked with Mordred's allies, and illustrating how Mordred already effectively controls the archaic nobility legal system that he'd rely on were he to come to power. While there are some media to record the event, the common rabble isn't allowed into a noble court, and neither are Jaune or the Council. Only Ruby is truly on Melody's side, as even the appointed defense advocate- a pompously dressed nobleman- is someone Ruby recognizes as a supporter of Mordred, and who seems intent on getting Melody convicted rather than rebut the ridiculous charges.

Melody's 'high crimes' against the Kingdom of Vale consists of violating the terms of exile given after the War of the Roses. The Arcs- or rather the prince who fled with them before the end of the conflict and all his progeny- were stripped of their nobility, sentenced to perpetual exile from Vale, and barred from meddling in its politics. This crime- a capital offense- was the same ancient/nigh-forgotten crime that the Council 'pardoned' Jaune for in order to establish him in the nobility. But the Council didn't think to do against any of Jaune's family- and why would they?- and so jurisdiction for all crimes involving the nobility falls to… Mordred, leader of the Royal Police.

The trial, scripted as it is, reviews the relevant legal facts that do, on paper, damn Melody to having committed a capital offense. Ruby and Jaune's own homework assignment is presented to prove the heredity from the nobility to Jaune through Melody, and thus establish Mordred's jurisdiction. While it can't be denied that Arcs have come and gone outside of Vale for generations since the crime was forgotten- a 'regrettable' oversight Mordred intends to resolve since it has been brought to his attention- legally the edict still stands, having never been rescinded. The proof of this was the Council's own pardon of Jaune, which allowed them to take legal custody of him... but ceding the point that there was something to pardon in the first place. While the Council pardoned Jaune, it had not pardoned Melody, and certainly not before Mordred established jurisdiction. As for political meddling…

This is where the trial gets a bit more farcicle- or at least obviously scripted- as the fact that Melody was meddling _against_ Jaune is conspicuously overlooked, and instead treated as some sort of conspiracy which she did hand-in-hand with Jaune. Melody's public denouncement is viewed without a trace of irony- a single smothered laugh from the pro-Mordred bench is ruthlessly chided as the court is brought to order- and Mordred even takes the stand to testify against Melody. Mordred- uncharacteristically polite and respectful to the Lord Judge presiding- testifies that he had never coordinated or sought Melody's support himself, and (partially) recounts his encounter with Jaune where he told Jaune Melody had to leave as 'advising the other contender' of the problem of Melody's presence. This 'proves' Melody must have been coordinated with Jaune for some obscure political gambit instead.

It's a farce of a trial- with Melody's side not even allowed to cross-examine the witnesses- and Ruby is threatened with removal from the courtroom when she tries to protest some things. It's nothing less than a show trial… and with the expected result, as Melody is found guilty before noon. With no regard to the absurdity of the 'crime,' Melody is found guilty of the capital crime of violating exile- and only then offered a chance to speak for the first time, when the Judge 'considers' an alternative.

Melody would be granted leniency if she clearly removed herself from the ongoing succession crisis irrevocably… such as by disowning Jaune as her son entirely, in every legal sense of the word, and separating him from the line of succession entirely.

Ruby's eyes widen as she suspects what must be Mordred's goal was the entire time- an attempt to attack Jaune's very claim to the throne. If Melody disowns Jaune legally, then Jaune's claim to the throne goes with it. He's only related to the line of succession through her, after all, and even if the Council would no doubt try something else… the idiosyncrasies of the Royal Council and their value of achaic noble rules and regulations wouldn't look kindly at it soon, if ever.

In one fell swoop, Mordred could make himself the only claimant- and Melody could ensure that Jaune is not only freed from the Council, but Vale's political machinations entirely. If Melody says just a few words…

Up yours, Your Honor.

Melody's profanity stuns the assembled nobles of the tribunal as much as Ruby, who's taken aback by the profanity. But it's nothing compared to the rant that follows, at which Melody makes quite clear what she thinks about being asked to reject the child. Denounce Jaune so that he isn't kept in danger of courtly intrigue? Sure. Renounce him? Never. Jaune is her son- and she is his mother- and Melody vehemently will not go back on that. This court can do to her whatever it wants, but it will never make her deny her son.

The nobles are stoic in silence. Many looked shocked. But when Ruby looks towards Mordred…

Mordred has a ghost of a smile. And claps.

Mordred's clap gathers the attention, even as he stands in moves into the courtroom floor to make a statement. Mordred rhetorically commends Melody for such filial devotion, even if her loyalty to Jaune may have been suspect. But while Melody's maternal affection is commendable, it doesn't pardon her from her crime- and Mordred moves the court case from 'judgement' to 'sentencing.'

Melody is found guilty of violating exile … and her punishment is left to Mordred, as the head of the Royal Police. Mordred has the power of life and death over Melody for her capital crime, and with that being explicitly clear that her punishment is up to him, the one one who instigated this fracas in the first place…

Mordred (re)sentences Melody Arc to exile from Vale, to be carried out immediately, and to be enforced by the full might of the Royal Police if she resists or tries to return.

The press in the media box react, but with the formalities of the show trial over Mordred's Royal Police promptly escort (almost drag) Melody from the room. There's chaos with the media as they shout questions- what is the meaning of this?- but Mordred ignores them while Garnet leads/drags Melody away. Ruby is left to come along, even as her head spins with the sudden reversal and the speed of which Mordred is now moving.

What is going on? Why is Mordred doing this? Is this all… is this all really just some means of removing Melody from Vale, and away from Jaune?

That's what it seems to be, as Mordred once again joins them in the armored limousine, this time heading towards the airport. Melody wants to ask why, but Mordred is impatient and disinclined to explain himself. He made a promise he intends to keep, and if Melody knows what's good for her, she'll go along with it- because he's not making idle threats about if she returns. Melody must go, and never return, as Mordred won't be responsible for what will happen to her if she does.

Outside the car, though…

Mordred's verdict has spread like wildfire, and inflamed the situation even more as the protestors from before now run to line the route to the airport. The protests are, if anything, more frantic- Ruby hears a soft sigh from Garnet before the knight chides her lord's choice of words in his sentence. People think Mordred has made a death threat- and whereas the protests were mostly contained before, now some protestors run into the way of traffic and throw themselves at the car, demanding Melody not be released and that Mordred not harm her. Mordred's distaste for the rabble is clear, even as the Royal Police physically drag obstructing protestors away with all the force necessary to do so.

The procession eventually reaches the shuttle-port, only to find it's already blocked- by Jaune, who's in his full battle armor that Ruby made for him (not so) long ago.

Jaune, and a large crowd behind him wait at the port to intercept Mordred. Behind Jaune is a large crowd of faunus, some disorganized and randomly clothed- clearly protestors of some sort, including one oddly cloaked man- and others large, burly, and intimidating in military-style uniforms.

Behind Jaune stands Team JNPR and the Arc Army, and they amply match the Royal Police even without the larger crowd. By the weapons they hold, they're ready for a fight too, even as Jaune calls out to Mordred and demand he step forward.

Ruby is relieved to see Jaune, but worried about the tension, and ultimately stays beside Melody as Mordred does step out to face Jaune. What follows is a very tense, barely restrained confrontation in which Jaune demands to see his mother and have her turned over. Mordred is willing to comply with the first, letting Ruby take Melody off to the side in-between them, but not the second- not unless Jaune intends to walk her right over to the nearest airship to fly out of Vale one and for all.

Mordred and Jaune nearly come to blows, with Jaune already angry and Mordred increasingly irate. Mordred's displeasure seems to hinge on Jaune violating a gentleman's agreement- specifically, the promise from the night of the fall. Mordred promised not to go after any of Jaune's family if they stayed out of Vale and didn't try to help him in the contest. Melody is here, and so Jaune is breaking his compact. Jaune's natural protest- that Melody isn't here to help him- is irrelevant: Melody is here, and that's bad enough. What's worse is that Jaune let her get involved in politics. Jaune's protest asking what he was supposed to do- force her away- gets a snap and a frustrated 'Yes!' from Mordred.

As the confrontation turns to shouting, Mordred's tension becomes clear- Melody in Vale is dangerous, and Melody herself in danger. Not because of him, but because in getting herself involved, even against Jaune, she has drawn attention made herself a target. Yes, he arrested her, but who would have stood to benefit if she died in his custody? Who would be blamed if she died at all? Mordred knows better than most the dangers of this contest- and better than anyone the dangers to mothers of those involved. Melody is in danger- she must be removed from play. And if Jaune won't, Mordred will, by any means necessary.

Mordred expresses concern, but his lack of tact and abrasive manner push the situation closer and closer to blows. Jaune doesn't want Melody there either- but he won't submit to Mordred's threats either. The Arc Army doesn't want to compromise either- and vocally urges Jaune to pick a fight, saying they can rescue Melody by force. Mordred's condemnation of the Arc Army as a pack of brutes is matched by the tightening of the Royal Police. Garnet moves beside Mordred- Pyrrha from behind Jaune- as the top two aces square off and begin to reach for weapons. Battle lines draw, and tensions heighten as the mob stands by and encircles both the Royal Police and the Arc Army…

…led in the circle by an odd-looking man with a hood drawn up over a unsettling smile, moving up closer towards Ruby…

Ruby only feels a sense of malevolent intent moments before the figure moves, and only realizes what's going on as she realizes the intent isn't aimed at her.

It's aimed at Melody, right beside her.

"For the True King of the Vale!"

* * *

/

To Protect and Serve 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Another update is coming in 12 hours. It may not show as a normal update in FFN.


	52. To Protect and Serve 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

To Protect and Serve 3

/

"For the True King of the Vale!"

With that battle cry, the hooded figure leaps from the crowd, brandishing wrist-blades in an attack on Melody. Ruby barely deflects it with a flourish of Crescent Rose, revealed at long last. The blades sparks- bullets fired miss Melody- but their richochet bounces back into others in the crowd and starts pained and panicked screaming.

The sound of gunfire and screams cuts through the tension, and makes it snap. As soon as Jaune and Mordred realize what's occurred right behind them, their eyes widen- and chaos bursts out as they both give the same order of 'Protect her!' The Arc Army charges- the Royal Police reflexively tighten their line- and an all-out brawl starts even as Ruby's spinning scythe parries another strike, and then another. The mob around them- mostly faunus- breaks in a panic, some joining the melee and others fleeing every which way.

Pandemonium seems to have been the plan, as the masked man giggles maniacly and keeps up his attack. By the shouts of 'traitor' and 'backstabber,' it's clear that both sides think the other is to blame- the Arc Army thinks Mordred is behind this assassin, while the the Royal Guard facing a charge think the Arc Army is the ones attacking from behind. Both Mordred and Jaune are immediately trapped in the melee, unable to reach Melody as Ruby quickly struggles and starts to be outdone by the man and his lightning-quick metal-claw martial arts. With the Royal Police and Arc Army caught against eachother, neither will get there soon enough to help Ruby.

Two people who aren't so restrained, however, are Garnet and Pyrrha, who quickly come to the assisted rescue at their Lord's commands. At Jaune's command, Pyrrha gracefully jumps above and over the melee, arriving first and in time to take up and match the cloaked assassins fury of blows. Aside from a brief 'thanks' and 'I have this' telling Ruby to back away, Pyrrha's concentration is absolute, even as she handles the blades with much more ease than Ruby's desperate blocks. The man's maniacal cheer changes to frustration as Pyrrha blocks more and more, and he even snarles even as Ruby starts to feel a strange vibration in Crescent Rose in her hands.

Garnet comes soon after. Though she attempts to swap directly with the assassin, the masked man sees her approach and grabs Ruby to drag her in the line of sight, forcing Garnet to swap with Ruby and taking Ruby out of the fight. The man then gets an easy set of blows on the armored knight. He's clearly strong- strong to not just stagger her, but to audibly chip or crack her armor in the process- but Garnet powers through with her armor and Pyrrha intervenes before it can add on too much damage. Garnet instead reaches through the combo to try and grab the man- missing him but grabbing his hood, and tearing it away to reveal a tall, lean martial artist with a long (and pointed) ponytail.

Pyrrha and Garnet are now between the man and Melody, who is trying to flee through the wild crowd. The two strongest supporters of each prince are on the same side, and even if they're teamwork is counter-productive with Garnet's sword nearly hitting Pyrrha, to Pyrrha's surprise, they make a formidable obstacle. Garnet prompts Ruby to protect Melody, which she does by making her way to Melody. Pyrrha demands to know who the assassin is, and why he's after Melody.

The assassin demurs on his name for now, saying that who he is isn't important. He's here for Melody- though here he corrects himself to say that he's here for 'Her Grace' sent him as 'a favor' to 'the rightful King of the Vale,' to 'ensure' that the 'One True King' would rise as a result.

His wording is ambiguous, but he looks meaningfully at Garnet, and Pyrrha catches the insinuation. Pyrrha immediately suspects Team Mordred, even as Garnet bristles and calls the assassin a lying curr. This makes him laugh- with an ironic quote of 'so close, and yet so far'- and he cackles before starting another series of blows… aimed mostly at Garnet, before breaking off.

Garnet means to follow, but the assassin's trick has worked- making Pyrrha suspect Garnet and not as willing to team up with her as a consequence. They nearly come to blows as Pyrrha accuses Garnet of complicity with the assassin- nearly hitting her on the pretext of 'stopping' the assassin- and the diversion is enough for the assassin to break for the crowd. Garnet and Pyrrha break apart, each going their own way as they try to make it to Ruby and Melody before the assassin. Both look to do so by gaining the high ground- Pyrrha by running up a nearby arc, and Melody making for a more distant clock tower with a better ventage point.

During this, Melody collapses, winded and hurting after an (inadverdant) blow to the gut from the frenzied crowd. Ruby stands over her warily, watching the signs of the approaching assassin and hearing his malevolent giggling. Ruby tries to calm Melody, even as she grips Crescent Rose nervously. Even as space around them opens up, there's no room to run or flee in this crowd. She'll have to stand her ground.

Pyrrha, fortunately, finds her first- jumping from up high after running up an impossibly steep arch. Once again Pyrrha tells Ruby to give her space and not interfere, and once the assassin arrives once again she she matches him in a flurry of blows, metal sparking off of metal. Once again the assassin is frustrated by Pyrrha's uncomfortable easy in matching him, and once again Ruby feels a strange feeling in her teeth.

Then the assassin stops. And laughs.

It's confusing, but Pyrrha doesn't let her guard down. She tells him to surrender, saying he has no hope against her- and besides, he's outnumbered.

The assassin giggles again, and gives a mocking agreement. Indeed, he's clearly out of his depth against the Famed Pyrrha Nikos. The Invincible Girl, the chosen maiden, the most powerful champion of Vale's favorite prince… and then his eyes changed to a crazed glare.

She must think she's so clever, doesn't she?

Ruby doesn't understand, but the mad man keeps the façade of a surrender. In fact, to prove his sincerity, why doesn't he disarm? See? He's taking off his metal gauntlets right now…

Pyrrha shifts her stance, adopting a stronger guard. No sooner does the man drop his weapons than he attacks bare-fisted, striking before they've even hit the stone.

The man attacks again, but unlike before this time Pyrrha is clearly on the defensive. Her attempts to user her sword are batted away, and her shield becomes a target to kick and push her away. Pyrrha is on her feet, but suddenly- inexplicably- the assassin is doing better bare handed than he was without his metal weapons. Ruby is nervous, and wonders if she should intervene after all.

It gets worse when the man's braid turns out to be a weapon as well. This man is no human- he's a faunus, and Ruby and Pyrrha realize it when the man launches his 'tail' at Pyrrha's face point-blank over her shield when the man has a hand to keep it down.

The tail launches forward at the face. Pyrrha pulls her neck to dodge. It's not quite enough- and a small bruise begins to show after the man jumps back. Couldn't stop that one, could she?

Pyrrha- almost shocked- puts her hand to her face in shock. Her eyes widen with a realization, as she lets out a 'You…" And then…

And then Garnet re-appears, having teleport-swapped with Melody herself, moving Melody to safety at the clock tower that Garnet had moved towards for a better vantage point.

Garnet re-enters the fray, and unlike Pyrrha she's at no new disadvantage against the unarmed man. If anything she's better, and the man's attempt to spear her through the eye-slits with his stinger-tale are met with a lightning-fast grab that nearly leads to his tail being crushed in her ebony gauntlet. Garnet's armor gives her a decisive advantage against this faunu's sneak attack, even as Garnet begins to drill the faunus on his loyalties. Who sent him here? Why? Answer her honestly, or next time she'll tear his tail off.

The assassin banters a bit, re-iterating what he said before. 'His Lady' sent him here. To do 'what needed to be done' to ensure the 'right' King rises to power. Are they so different, he and Garnet? Again, he's ambiguous. Again, his answer angers Garnet.

The fight is drawing out- which is precisely what Garnet intended, as by now Mordred and Jaune have gained control of their troops. Mordred is leading guards to assist in the capture- Jaune seems to have realized/believed that Mordred isn't trying to kill Melody directly- and the mob starting to be subdued. The assassin realizes this means trouble for him, and means to make his split- but not without pointing out a flaw in Garnet's teleporting herself into the crowd.

Melody is now unprotected up on that walkway- and Garnet can't teleport back to her from this vantage point. The assassin flees through what's left of the crowd, using their bodies to hide him from Garnet's line of sight, even as he makes his way towards Melody.

Ruby- with a shouted prompt from Garnet to 'remember her place'- is already racing after him. With her semblance, this is at least one area where she can surpass the superior fighters. It's a race that Ruby will win as she makes to run up the face of the clocktower that the assassin has to approach from a different direction lest Garnet teleport with him.

But even if she's first, Ruby is on her own against a foe that was giving Pyrrha trouble- and will be for the short window the assassin has. She'll only have one chance- the first chance- to take the assassin out or keep him away. The assassin is running up the other side of the clocktower, (reclaimed) weapons out while his scorpion-tail is ready to strike, and a demented grin on his face as he relishes the challenge.

Ruby prepares a stance and prepares the best all-out attack she can. She really only has one chance at this- and so everything depends on this one exchange. She controls her breathing. She falls into the stance. And as she reminds herself of why this is important- of how how Melody is depending on her, and how she promised to keep her safe, and how Jaune is counting on her- as she looks over the tower, and sees Jaune in the distance, running towards her with his hand reaching out desperately…

Crescent Rose glows.

The assassin jumps up. Ruby begins her swing.

What follows is an intense super-short sequence of Ruby and the assassin trading their blows. The assassin is prepared, and knocks the blow to the side- but Ruby had planned for that, and adjusts it into her swing. Ruby is making a continuous attack of spinning the scythe, met by the assassins' blades. It's a tense, dramatic sequence of a high-level exchange that Ruby…

Doesn't win.

While Ruby does well against the assassins weapons, cutting into them and shearing at least one of them off, the assassin's jump upward isn't stopped, and the glowing hue of the strike fades as the man rises past her, the exchange of blows at a tie. The assassin reaches the ceiling- standing upside down on it for one moment- and in that moment thrusts his stinger straight down, straight at Ruby from from above.

It misses, somewhat, as instead of stabbing through Ruby's skull is scrapes past her face and down her fault. Ruby, unlike Pyrrha, gets a scratch- but worse is as the stinger keeps going down, and tearing her blouse. A nasty red-hot line of pain goes down her front, and there's a hint of blood.

But what Ruby truly notices is that is pierces the rose on her breast. The same rose she has been wearing since Friday, having not changed out of her clothes since Melody's arrest. The same rose she has been wearing all week since winning her match. The same rose she wore, and held up in dedication for Jaune. What a tournament fight hadn't this man has- the rose is destroyed.

The glowing hue on her blade returns in an instant, and Ruby acts on instinct.

Before the assassin can withdraw his hair-stinger, Ruby grabs it, much like Garnet had- and with her other hand holding Crescent Rose, cuts the braided-tail off with a single cut. Even though it's hardly the strongest swipe she is capable of, she feels no resistance.

It's instant, decisive, and sends the man collapsing with a howl instead of moving to finish off Melody. The man actually falls onto Ruby before falling off the tower, screaming in pain and anger even as Ruby begins to collapse from the inadvertent (but mutual) headbutt.

It's a victory as unexpected as unintentional, but it's a victory none the less. The window for the assassin has passed. He can't make another attempt on Melody's life. And with Garnet approaching and trying to get a line of sight, he has to flee.

The assassin does- scrambling up a wall that puts him near eye-level with Ruby, who is collapsed on her knees and unable to defend herself any longer. But instead of shooting her with his guns- if he still can- the assassin swears his revenge, and gives his name.

Calling her a Silver-eyed Bitch, the Assassin declares himself Tyrian, and swears his revenge against her. Shouting something about how 'Her' Majesty will have no mercy when she comes to claim Vale as it's rightful sovereign, he shouts that Ruby has only delayed the inevitable. Vale's King will rise, and will face Her Grace on the field of battle, and there will be no mercy when the Queen of the Grimm grinds the Kingdom into dust under her heel.

Tyrian jumps off soon after- before Garnet can turn the corner and get line of sight on him- and Ruby is left to collapse further, woozy from blood and adrenaline and something else.

Instead of chasing after Tyrian, Garnet jumps to the top of the clocktower, securing Ruby and Melody. Though she checks on Melody first- unharmed but shaken- she's more alarmed by the sight of Ruby. Ruby is bloody, and while the damage of the stinger was more to the clothes than to her, she's feeling more than adrenaline. Ruby tries to stand, but collapses, and in a movement of kindness Garnet gently picks up Ruby and carries her down the tower, following Melody as she walks on her own two feet

Below, the princes have arrived, their supporters behind them. Pyrrha is with Jaune, who immediately rushes forward. His first words are for his mother, but his attention immediately turns to Ruby when she emerges in Garnet's arms. Jaune leaves Melody behind with Pyrrha, and immediately rushes over in a worry.

Ruby is woozy, and tries to wave off Jaune's concern with a joke. She promised to take care of Melody, didn't she? But her hand-wave is weak, and Jaune grips it with two shaking hands as tears start to gather in his eyes. She- this isn't what he meant when he-

Whatever he's trying to say he can't. Ruby's (weak) insistence that the assassin wasn't so tough, and that the damage looks worse than it is, only gets a more strained response. It looks bad enough. Not the blouse with the tear in it- or the exposed skin beneath- but

Ruby is too worn to be embarrassed, and fading from conscience. Garnet reluctantly interrupts with a reassurance. Ruby is right, the wound itself is nothing… but there's a chance the assassin used some sort of venom. They need to get her to a hospital immediately.

Jaune is willing to immediately back off, but Mordred- ever tactful- interjects that there's something else that must be resolved first. Melody must leave- especially now that there's been an attempt on her life, and that Mordred's warnings have been proven true.

Mordred's timing is asinine, and he's under suspicion as-is. Pyrrha- or perhaps one of the Arc Army faunus behind them- accuse Mordred of being responsible. The assassin shouted out that he was doing it for the One True King, right? And that's what Mordred calls himself. But Mordred flips it around- what why can't it have been referencing Jaune? Or some Arc fanatic who thought getting Mordred blamed would benefit Jaune? After all, it was a faunus who attacked, and everyone knows who they favor. No Royal Guard harmed Melody.

The battle lines seem to be forming again, Arc Army versus Royal Guard, until a voice cries out 'Enough.'

It's Jaune.

Attention on him- and aura shining from the melee he was just in- Jaune gathers attention to himself. It doesn't matter who was responsible right now. It could be Mordred. It could be some fanatic in his own camp. It could even be someone else entirely. The only thing that matters now is that his mother is alive, because Ruby saved her. Ruby needs treatment, but Mordred is right that Melody needs to leave now.

Melody begins to speak- likely more certain now that Jaune is in danger than ever before- but Jaune cuts her off. Not now Mother.

Directly addressing her, Jaune echoes Mordred stance that Melody needs to leave. What happens between him and Mordred is between him and Mordred. His family must not interfere, and they'll only make things worse if they try. She's only made things worse than she tried, making herself a target by those who want to hurt him. She can not protect him by staying. She can only protect him by leaving. He loves her, but he doesn't need the fear for her life keeping him up at night.

Melody is silent, but doesn't object as Jaune turns to 'his' supporters, the Arc Army. Asking if they're truly loyal to him- which they say they are- Jaune commands them to escort Melody away from Vale and back home. By force, if need be, and sitting on her in a bullhead if they must. He casts it in terms of protecting her, but in fact Jaune is also casting them out of the city- leaving him without 'his' army, even if only for a short time. A protest from within the ranks that he needs them is countered with a denial. The Arc Army didn't help save his mother when he needed it most, a single girl did. Now that girl is hurt, and he needs someone he can trust- those truly loyal to him- to protect his home and family. The Arc Army is humbled, and obeys, and guides Melody towards the shuttle port, with Jaune promising to talk to Melody later before turning back to Ruby, Pyrrha in tow.

Ruby is getting worse, and Mordred informs that they've already called for a medical Bullhead to attend those wounded in the fracas. While they wait, though, one thing needs to be clarified- how will they relay what has occurred? The media will surely hear soon enough. The Council will gleefully spin whatever they can, and believe whatever Jaune says.

So what does Jaune believe? Does he believe Mordred was behind the assassination attempt on Melody?

Jaune quiets. Despite what he said about it not mattering, it does now. What he believes…

Jaune turns Ruby- barely holding on in Garnet's arms and fading in and out- and asks her if what he was told was true. Did Mordred harm his mother at all during her and Ruby's arrest?

It all hinges on Ruby, who's starting to have pain breathing. Mordred's breath hitches and Garnet stills, but even though it hurts to say- to breath- Ruby tells the truth in a whisper so soft that Jaune has to lean in even as he holds her hand. Arrest and show trial aside, Mordred didn't harm Melody when he could. And the Assassin… the assassin claimed to be working for a 'Her Grace,' Queen of the Grimm. Not Mordred. Mordred wasn't behind the assassin.

The answer surprises Jaune- who echoes "Queen of the Grimm?" which makes Mordred and Garnet stir- but he believes Ruby. Without moving, Jaune says he'll give Ruby's account. He'll give a statement saying Mordred wasn't responsible. Now can they get the damn emergency bullhead yet?

Jaune's break of emotion suggests how hard avoiding the advantageous lie is, but Mordred gives him his due. Mordred promises that his own physician will attend to Ruby- and does so without any prompting from Garnet.

Despite the honesty, and even despite their shared sentiment on Melody, things aren't good between Jaune and Mordred. Jaune may not believe Mordred was behind the assassin, but he still blames Mordred for the arrest and sham-trial that led to the conflict and offered the opportunity in the first place. Mordred doesn't care- seeing the whole event as better than waiting for it to happen anyway, except with Melody dying and Mordred taking the blame- and aside from that Mordred doesn't seek Jaune's forgiveness.

He should, though. In a dark tone, Jaune warns that Mordred will need Jaune's mercy when he's king- an ominous warning met by Mordred's still-confidant assertion that he will be instead.

The standoff continues, with Pyrrha and Garnet awkwardly standing to the side as the leading guards for their king. Only Ruby, whimpering in pain, distracts Jaune from his stare down- causing him to turn his attention back towards her.

Ruby passes out to the feeling of Jaune's hand enveloping hers and holding on tight. Her final thought is relief that everything worked out.

/

That night, Ruby dreams of the dark future again, where Jaune is in hiding and confined to a wheelchair while Mordred the Black lords over Vale. The dream where Garnet the Honor-less hunts them down, and Ruby stays behind to buy time for Jaune's escape.

Nothing changes. Not even how it ends.

* * *

/

To Protect and Serve 3

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

One last update of this arc is planned for this weekend rush, to come out late this evening.


	53. A Scandalous Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

A Scandalous Secret

/

Ruby wakes up this time an unclear time later, still horizontal. Soon she realizes she's in the Beacon Infirmary, and a news report on the screen establishes it as late the next day, Sunday. Lisa Lavender is reporting on what's happened, giving the story that's gone out to Vale.

Jaune kept his word as he said he would, giving a public statement and absolving Mordred of suspicion in the assassination attempt on his mother. In fact, even even goes to acknowledge how Mordred's own knight, Garnet, tried to protect her. While Jaune does criticize the arrest and the show trial themselves, calling them a 'characteristic abuse' that Mordred is sure to repeat if given more power, Jaune pre-emptively puts the worst of the anti-Mordred rumors to rest. There's no gratitude, but... only now, as Melody as flying away from Vale, does the Royal Police share that they had received an unspecified tip of a possible assassination. Melody, for her part, flies away under the watchful eye of a familiar Atlasian Specialist, sent by General Ironwood to oversee Melody's safe return and the safety of the broader Arc family.

Also in the news is the departure of the Arc Army, Jaune's most fanatical (and potentially violent) supporters, as they escort Melody Arc to the Arc hometown. While their departure is likely temporary, their absence is notably lowering tensions in the city, relieving people of the fear of a violent conflict of humans and faunus. The same Specialst Schnee overseeing Melody's return has also been assigned to teach the Arc Army some discipline in the meantime- a sign to Ruby that Beacon is keeping Jaune's family safe is just one of the priorities in keeping the crisis stable.

But after slowly waking up- but not quite able to sit up yet- what Ruby really starts to realize is the other things in the room with her. Inside the infirmary room is a mountain of flowers- all of them roses...

...and all of them black, with crates and crates of black roses stacked against the wall. Beside one arrangement on the table to a side is a hand-written get-well note, signed by her friends Weiss and Belle.

But amongst the countless black roses- almost as many as Ruby's seen in the entire tournament so far- Ruby sees a simple yellow rose in a vase on the table beside her. With it is a simple card- the same as her 'anonymous' admirer- with a single word.

'Thanks.'

Then- and only then, when she realizes she can't lift her left hand- does Ruby look to her other side, and see Jaune.

It's Jaune, seated on a chair at her bedside, but leaned over and sleeping with his head against her side. And his hands holding hers.

Ruby smiles softly, and fondly, and tries to sit up so that she can reach over and touch his hair with her right hand. As she does- and lets out a pained grunt at the soreness- Jaune stirs, awakening.

'Stay down, Ruby.'

It's Jaune's voice, and there's a curious inflection in it. But when Ruby says she can't- she wants to sit up- Jaune says that's not what he meant. Ruby says she can't give up- won't. When Jaune says he's tired of seeing her set herself up for being hurt, even as he helps her sit up and preps the bed pillows, Ruby realizes they're not talking about the bed and sitting positions.

Ruby… avoids the topic by asking how long Jaune's been here. She doesn't ask where her team is,. Jaune's been by her side since she came out of Mordred's treatment ward, after he finished his necessary speahes. He's been at her side ever since, as much as he could. Even before Pyrrha was cleared of her own, lesser, nick of the assassin's venomous tail, now all healed. That… doesn't fill Ruby with joy as it might have.

There's something in the air, something uncomfortable, and Ruby changes the topic once again to something slightly more optimistic. Hey, Jaune, did you know Pyrrha had trouble with the assassin earlier? I was really surprised…

Ruby goes on a tangent- almost wishfully optimistic even- on Pyrrha's surprisingly bad showing against Tyrian. Not because Pyrrha lost, per see, but because she didn't win with ease. Tyrian was pushing her, and even got a legitimate blow after he dropped his weapons and used his tail. Do you think there's a trick to it? Some special martial arts she could learn? Maybe, for the tournament, she could learn…

You can't Ruby.

Ruby misunderstands. Maybe willfully. True, she's not a faunus, but Tyrian's not the only martial artist around either. Maybe she could ask Ren. Or talk to her dad, if Team JNPR isn't willing to give the competition an edge. If she could figure out what the trick is…

It wouldn't matter, Ruby. Not for you.

Still not meeting Jaune's eyes, Ruby protests it does. Almost desperately. It does matter. She's not giving up against Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl isn't Invincible. There must be a way to beat her. Tyrian was doing well. Garnet's not intimidated. It must be _possible_ , and if it's possible that means there's hope, if she could just figure out Pyrrha's secret-

It's polarity, Ruby. Magnetism.

In a sudden, yet heart-breaking confession, Jaune's voice cracks as he spills Pyrrha's secret semblance with such a sorrow that Ruby looks at him, and not just in shock. Jaune's expression looks terribly twisted, almost on the edge of tears, even as he reveals Pyrrha's secret.

Pyrrha' secret for victory- the semblance that's made her nigh-unbeatable- is polarity. With subtle magnetism, Pyrrha tip the odds on her favor against any enemy using metal, and improve her own by use of her own metal armaments. She can use a magnetic field to run faster. Jump higher. Land with more impact, or guide her shield and shots for perfect hits. And against her enemies, she can interfere with them- breaking down their technique, altering their blows, making them over-extend themselves at the most dangerous times. It's not good against the Grimm, except in so much as it helps her. It's useless against a martial artist, or someone who doesn't use metal.

But against Ruby, who depends on Crescent Rose and speed and flawless handling, it's perfect. The perfect match, in Pyrrha's favor, as with just a tap she could destabilize Crescent Rose at any time, sending it into Ruby rather than the Invincible Girl.

If- when- Pyrrha and Ruby fight, Crescent Rose won't be land a blow at all.

Ruby is floored at the revelation, but suddenly understands so much more. Understands why she lost so badly to Pyrrha the first time when weapons were involved, but won the food-fight rematch. Understands why Tyrian could push Pyrrha back, while a whole team like CRDL could barely leave a scratch. Understand why Pyrrha was able to even stop herself on the ice in that fight- using her own semblance on herself to being kept from being ringed out.

Understands why everyone who knew before her had so much pity. Why Uncle Qrow, who began teaching her a strategy of betting everything on a single perfect strike, gave up and advised her to do the same once he figured it out.

One strike, a thousand, it wouldn't matter. Crescent Rose will never hit Pyrrha when she's serious. Either Ruby's grip will be to strong to be effective, or too loose to keep a hold of it. Pyrrha' semblance may not be good against Grimm or martial artists, but it's critically effective against Ruby, who relies on metal weapon handling more than anyone. Just the slightest shift of polarity, and Ruby would lose control of Crescent Rose every time.

It's a matchup doomed to see Ruby defeated, and Jaune's known that since… whenever Pyrrha told him.

(Possible the first assassination attempt, when Pyrrha's magnetism was Jaune's mysterious landing strategy from the sabotaged bullhead. Maybe after the bridge battle against Adam, a confession of guilt when Jaune nearly died because Pyrrha didn't use her power against the Paladin sooner. Or maybe as far back as Ruby and Pyrrha's first real fight, when Ruby accused Pyrrha of cheating, and Pyrrha told Jaune her secret afterwards to prove she had not. So many times, and so many places Ruby never recognized- like Jaune's fall from the tower, when Pyrrha's magnetism may have had as much to do with saving Jaune as Ruby did.)

Ruby is rocked by the revelation- but also shocked that Jaune is revealing this. Why is he telling her this? Why is he breaking Pyrrha's confidence, by revealing her insurmountable advantage?

Because she's earned that much, at least.

Jaune's confession comes as a flood, and comes with reasons why. Because Ruby deserves to know why she'll lose. Because even if Ruby felt it would be a good way to settle things between them, Pyrrha was offering her a sucker's bet she knew Ruby would accept. Because he believes in what Ruby feels for him, and it tears him apart to see her get her hopes up so high.

Because she saved his mother's life, damn it, and she _deserves_ to know! Just as she's _earned_ the right for a fair and honorable battle. She shouldn't have to walk into defeat blind.

And because he doesn't _want_ Ruby to just lose, alright? Win or lose, he wants her to have had a chance, a real chance, to win.

Jaune's last words are almost a whisper, and he can't look at her after the last not-quite confession. Ruby is shocked as well- realizing this is Jaune's truest feelings- and unsure what to say Because she won't, he does, continuing.

Jaune says… Jaune acknowledges that Ruby and Pyrrha made their bet for their own reasons. That Ruby made it knowing she could lose, and this doesn't change that. Not really. Ruby told him herself that this was how she could come to terms and get over him. Move on.

But she's still going to get hurt! She's still putting herself back up to be knocked down! She shouldn't do that, not out of ignorance or certain defeat. Not for him. He hates it when she hurts for him. When she's love-sick, or heart-broken, or just plain hurt. He doesn't _want_ her to suffer, anymore than he wants to be the reason she puts herself through it. He wished it all away but she wouldn't let it go, even though he can't give her what she wants! Now that she found a resolve to get over him, even if it hurts her more, without ever getting a chance to have what she wants just- it just isn't _fair_ , she deserves so much more than unrelenting heartbreak. It just isn't fair, he just- he wants-

Jaune can't say what he wants. All he can say, lowering his tone to one of unmatched sincerity, is this:

For the rest of the tournament, he is hers.

He will give her anything she wants, everything he can, for the rest of the time he has remaining. So that he can give her at least have one memory of happiness before he can never do so 's why he stayed here all night. That's why he'd stay here all tomorrow night too, and the night after that, and spend every night with her until the end of the tournament. Until his fate is decided, and the lot casts what it may, he wants to give her everything he can, anything she wants.

Even if it must be in secret- even if it must end- whatever Ruby wants of him-

Can you leave, please? I'd like to be alone right now.

Jaune freezes, taken aback by Ruby's dismissal, but complies without question. If that is what she wants. He'll have his scroll on him if she needs anything. He'll be here if she changes her mind. He meant what he said- for the rest of the tournament, for anything she wants, he's hers. Jaune makes to leave, an uncertain tension in the air, until Ruby's voice stops him at the door.

Jaune… did you promise Pyrrha not to tell anyone? Didn't she ask you not to tell anyone who asked?

Jaune's mouth opens, but no words come out at first. Eventually, all he says is-

"You didn't ask."

Jaune leaves.

Ruby's left alone to think.

Ruby is shaken- on so many levels- and eventually her fingers claw at the pillow on the bed. Shoulders hitching, Ruby shoves the pillow into her face and lets out a low sound that must be a cry. Her shoulders continue to hitch. With one hand she reaches for the vase beside her, knocking it over in the course of grasping that one yellow rose. But when Ruby removes the pillow, to take a deep breath of Jaune's rose…

She's laughing, she's crying, she smiling. She's everything she's ever felt with or because of Jaune, all in one. It's not despair, it's joy- exuberance- and something more desperate as something else unwinds within her.

It is possible! Pyrrha can be beaten! Ruby holds onto the thought like a woman drowning, determined to ignore the rest of the thoughts swimming in her heart and head, but there's more to it. Jaune said it was impossible- she herself knows Crescent Rose would never win-

But she doesn't have to use Crescent Rose, does she? She best Pyrrha before- it _must_ be possible to do it again!

As Ruby focuses on that, she remembers something else- something besides Pyrrha's amazing ability, and Qrow's warning of the knight strike being useless.

She remembers one knight's strike that shattered Sun's metal bo-staff, as metal was cut by an inferior element of obsidian. She remembers the feeling in her heart from the previous day, when she stared down the assassin with a weapon woefully unsuited for the moment, and cut his tail with ease. She remembers a way, her way, to victory against the Impossible Girl-

-all because Jaune wanted her to have a real chance, and a fair fight.

In her hands, Ruby clenches the yellow rose against her chest, crushing it…

And begins to glow once more.

/

* * *

/

A Scandalous Secret

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

...and _that_ is a scene now over a month in the making, all the way back to when Ruby first came into conflict with Pyrrha. Oh, how times have changed- and characters to. Seriously- might be a good time to look back on that.

Also, probably a good example of why there is no such thing as an unbiased observer. If Jaune says nothing, the girl who saved his mother's life is doomed to lose. If Jaune says something... well, take your pick on what that means, and what he feels.

Final note- the rapid updates for this arc were based on an idea started with another fic that stories which track weekly dates (Monday, Tuesday, etc.) could try to keep all the updates of a chapter within them. Rapid updates for periods of rapid suspense, like this climax. I've... mixed feelings of how that worked this time, and probably won't keep it that way for the rest of the story. (Plus, it got in the way of some IRL stuff, so... yeah.)

That said, please leave a review and share if you felt the arc worked for you. Feedback is the other half of the fun for creating stories, after all.


	54. Triples Round 1: JNPR vs CFVY

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Triples Round 1

/

Week 2 of the Vytal Festival begins with the rammifications of the previous weekend. The scandal of Melody's arrest still lingers, but the crisis has subsided. With Jaune clearing Mordred of any blame for the assassin, and Jaune's own Arc Army currently out of the city, tensions have lessened. Sentiment has not- Jaune has a higher lead than ever as people disgusted with Mordred's arrest/show trial continue to make their views known on the media- but the threat of violent conflict has retreated for the moment.

That's furthered by a further compromise- an increased sharing of the ceremonial opening/closing roles with Mordred, though the match-to-match role is still predominately Jaune's. In exchange, Jaune and Mordred have come together to denounce assassinations, foul play, and the prospect of unrest. Both sides publicly call on their followers to settle it in the ring, so to speak. This reflects as much as encourages a political slant to viewing the tournament matches as a proxy for the succession crisis, but at least the fighters will be fighters rather than the civilians signalling support for their favorites.

Even the rules of the tournament have been adjusted a bit, in a new and surprising way. The de-facto trend Ruby started the previous week of wearing flowers has become official.

For this week of triples, the tournament rules have changed to what's being called the 'Rose Rules'- which is to say that destroying an opponent's rose is another means to remove them from the match. Ringouts/aura loss still apply, but the clear objective is to aim for the enemies flower- and thus, for many, their symbol of support.

Again, this plays into the proxy competition, but as this favors Jaune more the Council is onboard with it. This continues the trend of selling flowers in the stands… though curiously there's a shortage of black roses for most sellers. Almost as curious as the mountain of black roses from Belle and Weiss that Ruby found when she woke up. What a coincidence.

More personally, Ruby joins Team RWBY in going to the competition, even though she's still in pain and recovering from Tyrian's venom. The venom is neutralized, but the effects will last longer, and as a consequence Team RWBY's match has been moved to the end of the week. Technically Ruby doesn't need to represent her team, but she intends to, and no one really wants to tell her no. Instead the team fuses over her, opening the gates for her so she doesn't have to exert herself, and otherwise continue to dote on her/chide her for her recklessness. Yang in particular gives Ruby grief for getting arrested without her, even as she pretends to cry in pride that being arrested proves Ruby is growing up so fast.

Instead of dwell on that, the team arrives at the coliseum as observers, talking about some other things that matter to them.

Blake raises Tyrian and the assassin, and the increasingly visible security guards. Tyrian being a faunus has automatically raised suspicion of the White Fang, but the group has been quiet. Too quiet for Blake's taste- even though the White Fang's Supreme Leader Sienna Khan rushed to make a public and immediate disclaimer and rejection of responsibility of the attack on Melody Arc. It's a very unusual (and fast) statement from the reclusive leader who stayed silent during the earlier White Fang attacks, and suggests how seriously the White Fang's leader wants to remain uninvolved in the Valean crisis. Blake has mixed feelings on that, even as she also has mixed feelings of the departure of the faunus of the Arc Army. She can recognize that the departure of the assertive and well-organized faunus has reduced tensions , but she doesn't feel it should be on the faunus to reduce them. Blake's apparently talked to Malik about this, however, and his strong support for their departure swayed her (and opens her to a tease from Yang).

As a transition note, the group walks past a flower seller who's already done for the day before the contest is even done, having sold out his stock already. Weiss notes the subject of the black rose shortage in the stands, and fields Ruby's question about why/how/where all those black roses in the infirmary came from. That many could fill the bleachers alone- and apparently more were delivered to Ruby as a 'get well' from Belle that morning.

Looking around to make sure no one is looking, Weiss pulls her friends aside to share a rare moment of her mischievious side. Weiss explains it as an idea that she and Belle had the previous week. When they realized that Ruby was starting a trend- and that flowers were becoming a form of showing support- she and Belle had a sneaky idea only they could afford. What if… they cornered the market on roses across Vale, by buying up all the stocks they could before it caught on? Made it so that the only flowers most people could find would be pro-Jaune yellow, or non-Mordred others?

It's a devious idea only affordable by two of the riches women in the city, and it makes last week's color-imbalance that clearly favored Jaune is less clear than believed. Mordred's true support base might be larger than it seemed, with people who would support him couldn't find a rose- but then, just the appearance of imablance could matter in and of itself. Jaune was already the more popular candidate, even before Mordred's unpopular gambit to get Melody out of the city. If people see everyone else supporting Jaune, and fewer supporting Mordred... well, people like to join the winning team and the popular cause. Now, even if more black roses do make it to the market, there are more Jaune people anyway. It was always an imbalance of popular support- this just increased it.

As for what to do with those black roses… Weiss has no idea. Burning them seems like a waste, and apparently the Royal Police on Sunday launched a crackdown on one storehouse for 'hoarding' the pricy good, the so called Rose Mania bubble that's growing. When Ruby asks for all the black roses she can get- all of them even- Weiss is confused but agrees to have them delivered.

Ruby doesn't explain why she wants the roses, but mainly because she's pre-empted by a tease from Yang. Doesn't Ruby already have enough flowers? They might distract her from her secret admirer.

Yang's kidding, but also not, as Ruby received yet another rose in the morning. This rose, red, is accompanied by an unsigned letter- but this letter is a bit more intimate than the last. In it, 'someone' confesses their fear and worry for Ruby when they heard she had been arrested- and their pride/relief/admiration when they learned she was keeping Melody Arc safe. They praise her for saving Melody from the assassin, and suggest a moment of fright when the assassin struck Ruby from an unclear angle. The feeling in their heart when they saw her emerge…

Team RWBY… doesn't actually seem to get who the cards are from, wondering if Ruby has an admirer from within the Arc Army who was there at the fracas. They're curious- without pressing too hard- and there might be a hint of hopeful optimism on Ruby's behalf. Some of them probably hope that this anonymous admirer could wean Ruby away from Jaune. Ruby contents herself with a mysterious smile, and folds and keeps the letter close to her heart.

Without Melody to escort, the Team has fewer obligations for the week- and more free time for Ruby- but the tournament itself flows somewhat quicker. There's effectively one relevant match per day, while Ruby continues her training in the evenings.

Today, on Monday, the first match of note is an early for Team JNPR. Team JNPR fights… Team CFVY, in a pro-Jaune vs pro-Jaune matchup, and the first instance for the Rose Rules.

Continuing the precedent from last week, Jaune again sits out this week. While he's hardly happy about it being decided for him, there's less stigma this week because it's a three-on-three anyway, and Jaune as much admitted he would have chosen his team as the better fighters anyway. Some hecklers- pro-Mordred mostly- boo, but Jaune is able to move past it without incident.

The match is to be Ren/Nora/Pyrrha vs. Coco/Fox/Velvet, with Velvet in particular chosen by Coco over yatsu to 'break out her class project.' Given that they're going against Pyrrha Nikos they can't afford to hold back, and Coco gives Velvet some encouragement for confidence, assuring her that she is the better choice over Yatsu for the job. The field is unexceptional and a mostly open with, slightly favoring Team CFVY and Coco's minigun but offering Team JNPR modest cover and concealment.

The match is interesting and exciting, but has more meaning to Ruby than the rest. Now knowing Pyrrha's semblance, Ruby puts that knowledge to the test as she tries to see Pyrrha in practice, knowing what she can do.

Team CFVY's strategy is for one person (Fox) to keep Pyrrha busy, while the other two third-years try to overwhelm first-years Ren and Nora. Coco's minigun can suppress any of them, while Velvet is given the role of taking out Nora and Ren in particular. The idea is if they can get 3v1 on Pyrrha, they might win. Naturally, JNPR suspets this- though without Jaune to lead them, it falls on Ren to come up with a strategy. Ren's idea is to try and unit with Nora for a tandem team as fast as possible, to 2v1 one of the 3 and free up Pyrrha.

Of the two, Coco's plan works out better, put down to Coco's more experienced leadership. With her minigun she's able to keep Ren and Nora separated, as well as keep Pyrrha's head down, allowing Velvet to fight Ren solo. 1v1 Velvet (politely) ejects Ren with a ring-out kick, and then 2v1 Nora with Coco. Coco can shoot down Nora's grenades, Velvet is too fast for the hammer, and Nora gets caught in a minigun salvo that takes her into the red. It takes a lot of ammo- getting Nora noted for high endurance- but even if Coco has to reload it's a win. However, by the time Coco finishes her reload, things have changed.

Things go against CFVY on the Pyrrha front. Fox fights defensively from the start, but he has to be aggressive to keep Pyrrha from rejoining her team. Fox is able to protect his rose from some probing attacks, but his own are ineffective despite being brawling melee-based. Here Ruby can see the effects of Pyrrha's semblance in play- pushing Fox off balance- as well as it's limits, such as Fox's non-metallic kicks. Also, while Coco does try some suppressive fire on Pyrrha to help Fox, Pyrrha's semblance is a bit more obvious in helping direct the bullets to a miss- and even 'deflecting' some off Pyrrha's shield towards Fox. Ultimately Pyrrha is able to out-fox Fox, knocking him down and spearing his rose in the time it takes Velvet and Coco to take down Ren and Nora.

It's 2v1 against Pyrrha now, and the commentators suggest it's a bit tenser than it might otherwise be, as Team CFVY are third-years. That assessment… gets met with a 'tch' by Coco, who knows she's at a big disadvantage should Pyrrha get close. It's on Velvet to keep Pyrrha away from Coco so Coco can use her weapon to the best effect, but Pyrrha is the more experienced in tournament fighting. A thrown shield that Coco 'dodges' bounces off one of the large rocks behind her, and 'rebounds' directly into Coco's knee from behind, taking her by surprise. Coco falls back, and in the moment she's parallel to the ground a single snap-shot from Pyrrha finishes her rose without even grazing Coco's aura. Coco is finished stylishly- Pyrrha not ruining Coco's 'favorite sweater' in the process- but she's out, leaving a 1v1 of Velvet vs Pyrrha.

It's… surprisingly competitive, as Velvet doesn't use metal weapons, just kickboxes, and what she does use- her camera weapon/semblance- is both surprisingly versatile and non-magnetic. Velvet breaks out the camera box to go all out, and actually presses Pyrrha for some time. But at the same time, the fight serves as a demonstration that Pyrrha isn't dependent on her semblance- that even with foes it doesn't work against, she's still good, and still a champion on her own merits. While Velvet breaks out more and more great moves- including a move of Ruby's that's more effective against Pyrrha than when Ruby used it in their first match (thanks to no magnetism)- Pyrrha counters, and counters, and perseveres. While Velvet slowly grinds at Pyrrha's aura, Pyrrha's blocks and evasions keep her and her rose safe..

Eventually Velvet loses out by running out of both aura and things to summon. Pyrrha eventually tackles her and mounts in a finishing/execution pose- ready to thrust her sword down (at Velvet's rose) from above if necessary- and Velvet raises her hands to surrender. Pyrrha accepts it, and helps her up with great sportsmanship, and the crowd approves of them both. While Velvet lost, she gets great commendations for doing so well against the famous Pyrrha Nikos, and earns accolades and the promise of good marks for her end-year project even if it's Team JNPR that gets to send someone else to the Grand Melee.

(They choose Nora, who whoops and cheers and gets the audience to laugh.)

There is one other thing of note, of course- this time Pyrrha follows Ruby's lead, and the since-established trend of dedicating her victory. Pyrrha dedicates her victory to Jaune, of course, but she goes a step further in declaring her intent to win the tournament for him. It elicts gasps from the audience- the Champion being so bold as to declare victory already?- and will become the stuff of gossip later on. Ruby's not blind to the subtext either- or how Pyrrha looks at Jaune when she says it.

But Jaune accepts Pyrrha's promise gracefully, not enthusiastically. It's somewhere between thankful and polite, but far from eager. Maybe it's because he's on stage, and can't be shown to show any favor for his own team.

But by the stiffness in his stance- and the way Jaune's eyes flicker to Ruby when he says 'we shall see'- Ruby doesn't think so.

That's the match for the day. On Monday night, though…

Monday begins Ruby's first night of trying to craft her anti-Pyrrha strategy, and something more as Jaune is there to… not so much help, but just be there for her. Normally on a night like tonight, Jaune would be training with Pyrrha. But with Pyrrha focused on her own high-level solo-training focused on the tournament, Jaune has time to burn. Last week he'd used it with his mother or other affiars, but today he approaches Ruby of his own volition. After yesterday's… Ruby's not quite sure what to call it. Confession? Concession?

Regardless, after yesterday, Jaune opts to make his free time more available to Ruby, even as Ruby is more interested in developing her anti-Pyrrha strategy. To Jaune's surprise- relief? disappointment?- Ruby is more interested on preparing than in taking advantage of his offer. The previous evening's offer doesn't mean they're dating for the next two weeks while Ruby does nothing else.

Ruby isn't giving up, despite Jaune's warning, and she won't let Jaune distract her from that. But Jaune can help, and in more ways than spilling secrets about Pyrrha. There are other things he can do for Ruby. Like carry in boxes of black roses to their private training area, and carry some supplies for Ruby's weapon maintenance.

The black roses are for training, and something Ruby thinks she's figured out- how to trigger her Knight Strike more or less at will. After a lot of thinking- and the events of Sunday- Ruby thinks she's found what could be her catalyst for the Knight Strike. Not just Jaune, but her idea of 'Roses.' They are, and aren't, related.

To Ruby, verbalizing this aloud, Jaune makes her think of roses. Not simply because of him giving her one- not like an association- but when Ruby thinks of how she feels about Jaune, it comes across in terms of roses. There's softness, there's hardness, there's pain, but also beauty and purpose that make it all worthwhile. It's things that could have/should have/would have been built up in part over the medition cycles as Ruby worked on the Knight Strike. Ruby's Knight Strike seems to trigger on a premise of 'love'- romantic and purposeful- which is what Jaune is to her. It beautiful and painful and happy and bittersweet all in one, but something she loves all the same. But it's also something she can associate with the scattering of rose petals, like... like with her mom, or what she felt when Tyrian destroyed her rose on Saturday, and what happened after Jaune left. So Ruby's catalyst for a Knight Strike **_is_** 'love,' but not simply 'her love for Jaune.' If she can internalize the feeling with roses, then she could keep the catalyst even if things…

Even if things with Jaune don't work out. It's an awkward moment between them, made all the more so as Ruby explains her thoughts, but Jaune listens with pride. It's good to know… he hopes she can keep this strength no matter what happens.

But, for now, practice- by recreating the feelings of Saturday/Sunday night, when the destruction of roses caused her Knight Strike to ready. Which means going through the motions- and a lot of roses- and even more boxes of roses- as Ruby tries to associate the sensation with the feelings she can only unreliably draw from her heart. Feelings of selfless love and duty that allow the commitment of the knight strie. Jaune soon gets tired lugging boxes of roses in- but fortunately there are ever more of the black roses ready to be used.

Ruby struggles, though, to get it to work. She can intermittently summon the feeling at when thinking of Jaune. It's not as easy to remember it while holding rose petals. It's frustrating, and Ruby feels frustrated even as she thinks through the next phase of her anti-Pyrrha strategy.

Basically, Ruby intends to 'upgrade'- or sidegrade- Crescent Rose. Or just create a new scythe entirely, one that's not metal and wouldn't be victim to Pyrrha's influence. What's difficult will be the materials. As Ruby explains it to Jaune, it's clear that whatever metals Crescent Rose is composed of are ideal in terms of weight/balance/flexibility. Something like stone would be too heavy and too slow. Wood is light, but weak. Ceramic is brittle. And, of course, there's the issue of Pyrrha's shield- bronze and better metals, which would naturally beat anything out of the stone age.

BUT- this is where the Knight Strike can come in. Ruby reminds Jaune of Garnet's match with Sun, when Garnet used the knight strike on Sun's staff. Sun's staff didn't just break from the mass of the weapon- it was cut through despite it's own metalic reinforcements, not just broken via mass. Ruby's willing to bet that the Knight Strike could make an 'inferior' material beat metal- and give Ruby an angle against Pyrrha even if she used an inferior weapon.

Ruby's idea is sound, but it depends on the knight strike- which she can't call at will. This frustrates Ruby, as she reaches in for rose after rose after rose to none avail. She gets frustrated at the lack of success and repeating the feeling. Then, when a hastily grabbed thorn pricks her fingers and makes her drop one-

-and Jaune reaches down for it at the same time-

-and their fingers brush as they reach for it at the same time, their eyes meeting…

Ruby's cheeks color. Jaune follows suit. And the rose glows, before being shredded by a delighted Ruby once she realizes it. It works, it works, it works! Thank you Jaune, I-

Guess it really is love afterall, huh?

Jaune's words make Ruby freeze, and back to her somewhat bashful self- but Jaune doesn't take it back, even if he looks embarrassed and yet not. He has a fond smile on his face, even as he looks at Ruby with a knowing expression. Ruby's heart flutters, even as Jaune hasn't removed his hand.

Things have changed, since last night. Since Jaune promised her whatever he could in the time they had left.

Would he… mind helping her some more, then? To master this feeling?

Of course, Ruby. Anything.

Jaune's words, and smile, are free of regret or pity, and filled with only fondness. Ruby's heart flutters again, even as Jaune passes her another black rose.

Their fingers brush again. Not on accident, this time.

The rose glows.

And then another, and another, and another, late into the night.

/

* * *

/

Triples Round 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Thought about writing a reflection on the last chapter, but couldn't without getting too meta/spoilery. Will make for a good review point at the end, but not now.

Short version is- if you feel a bit uncomfortable with Jaune's action last chapter, and how it goes going forward... good.


	55. Triples 2: Tuesday Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Triples 2

/

Tuesday is more of a filler day of the tournament, focused more on the bigger picture trends than the tournament itself. Things are going well, even if nothing specific seems to get done this day.

The morning begins with what seems to be an emerging pattern- Ruby receiving a rose from her 'anonymous' admirer, accompanied by another unsigned letter. This time they're delivered by a messenger in the dining hall during breakfast. It's flattering- and so is the letter- as this one is actually a poem on the loveliness of roses. Of how their beauty may be passing, but cherished always… and will make the writer think of Ruby forever. It's embarrassing- especially since Yang grabbed it and read it- but Ruby's flush is a happy one.

Especially as she sees Jaune watching out of the corner of his eyes, carefully judging her reaction. Ruby sighs, and Jaune smiles, and Ruby has to field her sister's curiosity of the anonymous admirer even as Jaune's own (non)-reaction is noted. Some of the friends seem to think that Jaune's not reacting because he's not jealous- and he's not. Pyrrha is even happy for Ruby, happy that someone is showing interest in her. _Pyrrha_ 's never gotten a love letter before, after all. Fan mail, yes, and some creepy crushes but not something like that.

Pyrrha might throw a meaningful glance towards Jaune, but Jaune is already on his way out the door to prepare for the tournament, and so unavailable to answer any questions.

The tournament begins peacefully today, with Jaune and Mordred greeting eachother coolly as always but sharing the official roles without incident. The match of note today is one right before lunch, SSSN versus NGO... except unlike in canon this is a 3vs3 round, and with Sun's weapon broken by Garnet last week, he's the one who has to sit out. When the fight turns into another beach fight... well, without Nebula, Dew, or Octavia willing to pass on an advantageous map, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune are at a heavy handicap from the start.

More important than the fight- which Ruby mostly tunes out in favor of staring happily at Jaune- is the dynamic of Team NDGO. NDGO is one of those teams that is pretty clearly aiming for Jaune and the prospect of becoming Queen of the Vale. Well, half of them aren't- but Nebula is flirtatious, and Octavia enthusiastic, and the other two wouldn't turn down the prize even if they don't play along about Jaune. The point is, though, that while they're 'pro-Jaune' in a way that's they're also 'rivals' of the sort Ruby and Pyrrha are trying to stop. Even if Ruby is distracted by Jaune, even she's rooting for Sun's team to get a better win. It doesn't look like it will happen, but then...

A glitch in the system disrupts the stadium, and forces an early end to the match.

It started with a mid-battle terrain change, meant to remove the water field and replace it with something more interesting for the audience to watch than Neptune's hydrophobia. But in the process of the clearly announced mid-battle change, something inside Amity Colliseum breaks or something. The stadium only half-transforms, leaving a massive gap into the center, one so deep that it actually requires Neptune to help save Dew from falling in (and setting him up for a womanizing remark and long-distance dismissal by Weiss). It's a clear mechanical error that would require the shield protecting the audience to be lowered to fix... and doing that necessitates an early end to the match.

The match is called a technical draw, even if NGO was a clear leader, in what promises to be an embarasing error for the Council's management of the system. But it's also a small proof that Jaune and Mordred aren't the cause of everything in this succession crisis, even as Jaune is on the spot to give public remarks to explain/apologize for the disruption, and commend the teams for their efforts.

The bottom line is, the match will be negated and both SSSN and NDGO will get new matches later in the week. Not necessarily a re-match, but a fresh chance for the triples. Team SSSN is relieved, having narrowly avoided a loss and hoping to get Sun back in the match for next time. NDGO... is disappointed at their lost chance, Octavia Ember especially, while Nebula plays it off with a flirtatious tease to Jaune. Well, at least this means he gets to see them twice as much as anyone else this week. Jaune receives that with about as much grace as he can, to the slight amusement of the audience (and none from his teams).

Like in the first round, Jaune has the cover of not being biased in favor of team supporting him- but there's something different to it this time as well. When Octavia stirs and the flirtatious Nebula steps forward to promise to see Jaune after the finals, Jaune actually banters back and says he doubts it- because there's certain someone he knows who won't go down so easily. Someone who's already promised to fight for him with all she had, and who won't ever give up.

Pyrrha sits up straighter, even as the stadium camera drifts towards her, but in the background of the image Ruby's eyes catches Jaune's for just a moment, and she knows. Ruby basks in the secret show of faith, even as Nebula looks a little bit green at the hint of a matchup with _the_ Pyrrha Nikos.

With a slow day and not much else worth watching as the Council tries to fix the stadium, Ruby leaves the student stands early after seeing some old friends, Belle and Malik, going to the VIP box to confer with Jaune during lunch. Ruby follows, as much to say hi as in hopes of having lunch with Jaune, and so she gets to stick around as most of Jaune's key advisors (and Qrow) show up to do a political status update.

One piece of good news is confirmation that Melody Arc is still safely in-route to the Arc home village. The Arc Army will escort her safely, along with Specialist Schnee, and while many are likely coming back others are staying to serve as a guard for the Arc Villa/Jaune's village and family, with Atlas Specialist Schnee taking personal oversight on the Arc family's protection and security. Ozpin shares that he also sent some Hunters to Jaune's hometown to keep watch, in case the Assassin comes back. At this point he thinks it's unlikely, but until they can find Tyrian…

Tyrian's whereabouts are unknown, as accounted by Qrow. Tyrian's affiliations are also unknown- or at least Ozpin isn't sharing them with Belle and Malik. Both wonder if Tyrian was associated with the White Fang, as they've been concerned of an anti-faunus backlash because of this.

Fortunately none seems coming, and the White Fang is quiet. Too quiet, according to Qrow. Aside from a statement denying any involvement in the assassination attempt, Sienna Khan and the greater White Fang haven't said a peep about Vale or the Succession Crisis. The local White Fang elements- the one who seem to have done the terrorism wave on their own- are also keeping their heads down and out of sight. Worryingly so, actually- demonstrating a level of control that suggests organization, but with no known leader. To Belle, that sounds like a good thing- but Malik and Qrow share unease. The White Fang wouldn't be this quiet unless they really didn't want to be noticed- and that suggests they're planning something they don't want disrupted. Ozpin reassigns Qrow from the hunt for Tyrian- a dead trail by now- to the White Fang, in hopes of uncovering what they're up to.

With the topic of the White Fang and faunus, Malik gives his account of the aftermath of the weekend. The faunus quarter was nearly in a riot over the Melody crisis, especially when Jaune called for support. While Malik was able to channel that into peaceful protests that helped prevent a riot from sparking, it was a very near thing. Malik chides Jaune for his call for support- deeming it reckless and risky- but while Jaune can concede that, he doesn't have regrets. Mordred stole his mother, and he wasn't going to do nothing. Malik sighs, understanding family affection, but also points out that Melody would have been in less danger had Jaune done even less. Mordred wasn't trying to kill her, which should have been clear from the first night. If Mordred wanted to harm Melody, not even the entire Arc Army could have stopped him. By trying to confront and escalate things anyway, Jaune helped cause the chaos that gave Tyrian cover to strike from.

It's a gentle chiding- and really shows that Malik's pacifism will inevitably clash with Jaune from time to time- but it's taken with the spirit intended and Jaune respects Malik's point. Jaune's willing to learn from the incident, and realizing his own influence in Vale is teaching him the importance of restraint by those with power. When he says as much, all the adults in the room relax a little easier.

Onto Mordred and the nobility, Belle gives the talley about noble support. At this point things are decisively- almost conclusively- for Jaune. Though Mordred played by noble rules with his mock trial, it was a farce many of the nobility didn't approve of and have no desire to subject themselves to should they ever cross Mordred when he's empowered. Between that and the popularity hit from abducting Melody, Mordred paid a significant political cost for arresting Melody.

That raises the question of why he did it- why pay that cost when he was already struggling- and the suggestions are part optimistic and part worrying. Mordred's not a total monster, and Jaune can believe that he really did want to protect Melody. Call it flashback to his own mother, the late monarch, or some moral code, Mordred was willing to pay a cost to do something he thought was right and important. Getting Melody out of the city was a moral imperative for Mordred.

But Mordred isn't a 'moral' king. He doesn't do things just because they're right, and the things he does do benefit him somehow. While it's quite possible that Mordred pegged the assassination attempt right from the start- believing he had to act before someone could kill Melody and frame Mordred- that's a proactive defense argument that only goes so far. This might have cost Mordred less than what he would have lost had the assassination gone through, but it's still cost-mitigating. Malike wouldn't do it if he thought the loss of support might cost him the throne.

But Mordred isn't giving up, or looking desperate this week. That suggests that Mordred still thinks he can win somehow- and since Mordred isn't an idiot, that suggests a plan.

No one has any idea of what that plan might be, but everyone should be on their guard.

Finally, Ozpin gives a brief on the Council, who has been absent lately. The Council… is not happy that Jaune took his war for Melody into the streets. At all. And they're also not happy that Jaune passed on the chance to blame Mordred/slander his reputation by accusing him of the assassination. It could have done real harm to Mordred, and cinched the win sooner. The Counil is not pleased with Jaune overall- and this gathering itself is another reason why.

Jaune is starting to have a powerbase, real influence beyond the control of the Council, and that worries them. It's the entire reason they wanted Jaune rather than Mordred in the first place, and they will inevitably try to cut him down to size some day- a threat with ominous implications for Belle and Malik. Belle, after all, still has all her holdings at stake. And Malik...

Well, the Council isn't above exploiting bigotry to put down what some quietly dismiss as an uppity faunus.

But that's a worry for a later time, and can be handled after Jaune is officially King- and in a position to help shield his friends. In pursuit of that priority goal, the Council is already focusing it's energies on preparing for a coronation ceremony after the tournament, when the last of the Royal Council is expected to give his approval to Jaune. The Council will rush the coronation through as soon after the tournament as they can, resolving the crisis, and with Jaune on the throne put in a new line of succession that will remove Mordred entirely. It won't remove Mordred from the Royal Police… but that's a fight they can have later, just like trying to reign in Jaune.

(Ozpin's frank honesty about this is surprising and welcome. When asked why he's sharing these insights and helping Jaune, Ozpin simply drinks coffee and says that while he respects the Council, he doesn't always agree that they know best, and that his duty requires him to educate Jaune and advise Jaune as well as them.

Overall, that's it- some reflections but mostly foreboding on the White Fang and Mordred. Ruby sticks around to stick with Jaune, sharing a small (private) lunch in the Arc VIP box in the time he has before the matches resume for the afternoon.

/

The chapter would jump over to the evening timeframe next, where Ruby is back to training with Jaune there to 'help.' This is told to the others as their team leader time, but it's also clear that Jaune is letting himself go along with her more than he ever has before.

The results of the previous night's training is showed when Ruby demonstrates the potential of her new form of the Knight Strike. While Ruby can still try to achieve the mental state in the proper way- meditation, focus, pressure of the moment- she's started to find her catalyst, so that she can call it forth on command.

Ruby's catalyst, as she and Jaune developed yesterday, is a rose. Specifically, the act of scattering or sacrificing a rose. With the petals flowing through her fingers and the scent she feels, Ruby can call forth a state of mind- a feeling of inner calm, blooming afffection, and then a scattering in deliberate purpose that lets her use the Knight Strike. It's a fleeting feeling, one bitter and sweet in the scattering of the beautiful rose for a devoted purpose, but one that last long enough for a single swing.

Ruby calls this her Rose Strike, which is different from the Knight Strike because the Knight Strike relies on the proper state of mind and duty while the Rose Strike focuses more on channeling her emotions via the catalyst of the rose. There's a limit to this, of course- Ruby has to destroy a rose to bring it forth, rather than at will- but fortunately she has hundreds of black roses to practice with. It probably won't be really usable in the tournament until the finals, mind you, but that's also fine. The use of a Rose Strike will be Ruby's ace up her sleeve in her final match… assuming she has something to use it with.

With the Knight Strike more or less achieved for now, Ruby turns toward her next challenge- trying to find a new material for a new scythe. She can't face Pyrrha with Crescent Rose, buy she can try to figure out what sort of scythe she can use.

This is an issue- a real issue- as Ruby's alternatives to Crescent Rose are… subpar at best. She needs something non-magnetic, so that Pyrrha can't influence. It needs to be light enough so that she- still a young girl- can carry it. But it also needs to be strong enough not to shatter in use, especially against something stronger… like a metal shield.

Ruby and Jaune spar, Ruby trying her various scythe options and Jaune just trying to give her a challenge as she tries to break through his defenses. Jaune's good at that now, actually- he's come a very long ways thanks to his experiences and Pyrrha- but Ruby's still far faster and more dextrous. What balances it out, though, is Ruby's poor weapons, more than one of which outright breaks against Jaune's shield.

Some of them are obvious gags. Ruby uses a toy sword at one point, and a balloon at another. But others are more serious efforts to judge viability, but which keep coming up short. Ruby tries an ice blade made with ice dust and a water mold, but it shatters against Jaune's shield (after it slips from her hands). Plastic breaks too easily. Ceramic shatters when Jaune strikes back. Ruby considers a glass weapon, but Jaune stops her there.

A stone scythe is heavy enough to make Jaune stagger even with a block- but it's also slow enough that even he can block it. Pyrrha would have no trouble dodging.

It's frustrating, and threatens to become depressing. How can Ruby hope to fight Pyrrha if any weapon she has will either never hit, or break if it does?

But Jaune doesn't let Ruby be frustrated. When another experiment fails as a scythe-head breaks, Jaune doesn't stop- instead he attacks, pushing back, exploiting her moments of weakness. Without a chance to re-arm Ruby is on the run, with Jaune in pursuit. Soon the lack of progress fades from Ruby's mind… and without meaning too, Ruby starts to chase Jaune to, with what's left of the heft of her harmless weapon.

Instead of training, it devolves into a game of tag- one in which Ruby easily catches Jaune when she wants, while Jaune is left to chase Ruby. It's a novel experience- and delightful- as Ruby laughs and teases Jaune by staying just out of his reach. They're laughing and playing, and everything else slips from her mind. Ruby considers letting Jaune catch her- just once- but the choice is take out of her hands a well-planned tackle.

Jaune knocks Ruby off her feet, taking them to the ground in the tumble. It's part wrestling, part nonsense, and quickly devolves into nothing serious at all. Eventually Jaune is atop of her, Ruby underneath, and the two are just looking at eachother as they catch their breath.

When they realize their position… they don't blush, and they don't back away in embarrassment. They just… stay there, catching their breath as something and nothing passes between them. The distance doesn't close into a kiss- but it doesn't get further away either.

It's been awhile since we did something like this, hasn't it?

Ruby can't recall them ever wrestling like this, but that's not what Jaune meant. It seems forever since they just had… fun. Not practice. No prior engagement, or important persons, or call of duty to keep them from enjoying themselves as students at Beacon.

Ruby wonders if she was the only one Jaune was trying to distract.

Ruby raises a hand to cup Jaune's cheek. His breath hitches- his head leans just a bit into it, willing to let her guide him- but Ruby holds her hand where it is, keeping a distance. Jaune looks into her eyes, questioning.

I always have fun with you, Jaune. And you can always have fun with me, no matter what.

Jaune looks at her, and then snorts, and then breaks into laughter instead of being touched by the sentiment. Jaune lowers his head not into a kiss, but into her shoulder as he breaks into laughter. Ruby is confused, and even afraid she did something embarrassing- what, what?!- but Jaune just laughs some more.

That was- by far- the worst pickup line of all time, Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widen as she realizes the innuendo, and seriousness gives way to frantic squirming as she tries to deny it. That's not what she meant- she's not saying that if Jaune wanted she'd-

Jaune knows. Pulling away from her, Jaune gives her a smile that assures her he knows what she meant. She's his First Friend, right? And always will be. So they can always have fun together, no matter what.

There's a hint of melancholy, but no regret. Nothing to overpower the moment. Ruby considers what she wants next- to return to the embrace, or something else- but a thought occurs to her.

As a friend, she really should help him train too, like he's helping her. You know, for practice for the tournament. It's suspiciously sensible, and so Jaune looks at her questioningly. What does she have in mind?

Grappling. She doesn't know but, but she does know he really should know better than to let go of her.

Ruby flips Jaune off of her, moves to follow, and laughter returns to the isolated training room.

/

Triples 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

I have a confession- I have no clue what to name or call this arc.


	56. Triples 3: CRDL vs Mordred

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Triples 3

/

Wednesday begins with the movement to the coliseum. Team RWBY doesn't have a fight today, but they do arrive in an excited- or, in Weiss's case, irritated- mood, talking about Ruby's latest 'secret admirer' gift.

This morning, Ruby didn't get a gift- she got a wakeup call, via a bonafide bard outside the window. Portrayed in part as a flashback, Team RWBY as a whole woke up to the sound of singing. Cast for comedy- the girls not understanding what is happening at first, and blindly flailing for someone else's radio alarm- the team as a whole looks outside the window to see a (female) minstrel singing outside. A Bonified Bard (the name of her business), she was hired anonymously to sing for a special someone on Team RWBY- though the Bard herself doesn't know by or for who, just that it's meant 'for the fairest RWBY.'

Back in the present, Weiss is still irate about the wakeup- though Yang jokes it's because the bard wasn't talking about her. The rest of Team RwBY doesn't technically know who it was for, but they suspect correctly it's for Ruby. Technically speaking, they also don't know who sent it for who- but they have their suspicions. When Team JNPR heard the rumors of the minstrel and asks over breakfast- because of course people would be talking about it- and Pyrrha asks who it was for, Yang jumped to take credit, claiming to obviously be the most beautiful. Jaune snorts a laugh- earning both a baleful look and a suspicious glance from Ruby's teammates- but otherwise the secret admirer remains secret.

Well, from the teams. After a mostly uneventful morning that again shows Mordred and Jaune in their quasi-peace, Jaune begs off from lunch with his team the rest of the friends, claiming he's expecting to talk to Ozpin about something important. This surprises Ruby, who was present at the big advisor meeting just yesterday, and everything seemed settled. Jaune tells his friends that they don't have to wait for him, but when Ruby curiously goes to the Arc VIP booth anyway, intending to wait for Jaune to be finished…

She finds Jaune waiting with a private lunch for two already laid out.

As Jaune invites Ruby to join him, holding the door and pulling a chair out for her, he explains that he didn't lie as much as embellish the time commitment. Jaune is waiting on Ozpin… but its waiting for a call, really, and all Ozpin has to conveys is that Melody is safely back home. That's a relief, and Jaune shares how he intends to call her that evening, but overall it's hardly reason not to have lunch with everyone… but absolutely a pretext to have lunch just with whoever happened to follow him.

Jaune and Ruby talk. There's happy relief- and yet another thanks- over Melody. There's remarks on the morning's matches- nothing exceptional, but more pro-Jaune dedications than not. They wonder how that will fare this afternoon, when the most interesting match of the day will be Team CRDL will fight Team Mordred. Will that be guaranteed to produce at least one pro-Mordred win? Probably, but what would it mean if CRDL does well? Jaune and Ruby talk a bit about that, and about Jaune's long-running stife with Cardin since the beginning.

They avoid talking about Pyrrha, or Ruby's struggle to find a way to improve Crescent Rose, or the end of the tournament.

But one other thing they do talk about is the morning's minstrel- with Jaune asking if Ruby (not RWBY) enjoyed the morning serenade.

Ruby blushes, as it was a bit embarrassing, and Jaune immediately worries if it was too much. But Ruby denies it. She was flattered- it was sweet- even if she hopes for something else next time. Something less obvious.

Jaune asks if she has anything she desires, and le gasp- the least spoilery spoiler of all time is directly acknowledged. Jaune is Ruby's anonymous admirer, sending the secret tokens. He can't favor anyone openly in this contest… but that doesn't mean a noble can't afford a few secret signs of support. The boyfriend experience ingocnito, if you will. It's all part of his promise to do what he can for her, while he can, despite his public position.

Ruby doesn't have an immediate answer to Jaune's question. She doesn't want to tell Jaune what to do for her, but rather asks him to surprise her. Maybe something a bit more subtle… but the letters? She loves the letters. Ruby pulls out the little missives, still kept right by her heart, and Jaune softens at how she so obviously cherishes them. He promises her many more, and something else. But- like she wanted- he doesn't tell her, so it'll be a surprise.

This game they're playing- though it's not really a game to Ruby- is as delightful as it is transitory. They both know it won't- can't- last forever, but Ruby is happy in the moment. Jaune is accepting Ruby's feelings as best he can considering his station, and doing the best he can to make her feel special.

He's doing a very good job at that, and more than enough to fulfill his promise.

Ruby knows it's only for a little while. That Jaune is only doing what he can, while he can, before the tournament is over. Until she and Pyrrha come to terms as promised.

But for the moment, Ruby is happy, and cherishes what she can, while she can.

Ruby and Jaune continue to have a pleasant meal, free from distraction or worry, and the scene fades as Ruby returns to the topic of the next match between CRDL and Team Mordred, and Jaune listens attentively to her every word.

/

The afternoon resumes with a match between Team CRDL and Team Mordred.

There's a bit of public interest at the match when it's revealed to the public, simply because of the stastical rarity of Mordred going up against one of the few openly pro-Mordred teams. This may not strictly be a matter of chance. Just as Monday's match of JNPR against pro-Jaune CFVY ensured a pro-Jaune team would win, today's match ensures a pro-Mordred team will win, which actually reduces the tensions of the contest beeing seen as a proxy for the succession crisis. With neither prince facing someone from the other faction, this helps ensure no... unfortunate accidents can occur. After last weekend's crisis, Mordred and Jaune not getting into any needless risks seems like a good idea.

Mordred seems to agree, because when Team Mordred comes out Mordred remains in the stands, in his own private VIP box. This gets muttering- where's the brave prince who was willing to fight for himself last week?- but the rumor going around is that Mordred is nursing a secret would he received in the battle between the Arc Army and Royal Police on Saturday. Ruby doesn't remember that, but then again she was busy… but then again, the rumor that gets to Ruby and RWBY is that Jaune gave Mordred the injury himself. Ruby's pretty sure that didn't happen, and frowns at the hints and speculation spreading the conflict has come to blows already. Regardless, Mordred is sitting out- creating an equivalence between him and Jaune who took a hit for also missing the tournament.

On CRDL's side, the person sitting out is the unarmored Russel. Cardin, Dove, and Lark provide three armored boys against the Black Knight Garnet and Mordred's two other, forgettable flunkies.

From the start, Cardin is in an awkward position. Since the start the succession crisis, his family as been pro-Mordred, and Cardin has too- though that may have originally been as much because of him being anti-Jaune. Cardin attempted to fight for Mordred's glory last week, but was humiliatingly crushed by Pyrrha and Ren/Nora. Now…

Cardin's not sure what he's supposed to do. Fight against Mordred's chief enforcer? Throw the match? His hesitation is obviously, and quickly gets him derided and dismissed by Garnet. Cardin doesn't want to risk hurting Mordred's most trusted subordinate- but Garnet laughs at the thought, and at Cardin. If she were so weak, she wouldn't deserve Mordred's knight. And if Cardin is so weak that he would forfeit, he doesn't deserve Mordred's attention.

Garnet's pre-fight banter tears Cardin down. Mordred offers words that build Cardin back up. Not encouragement- not favor- but a direct challenge. Prove his worth against Garnet, and Mordred might take him seriously.

The two sides square off, the match beings… and quickly becomes one-sided, even as Ruby carefully watches Garnet and how she fights.

Garnet is powerful- this has already been shown- but she's aggressive to. The first thing Garnet does is to swap with Cardin to get into the middle of Team CRDL's three-man formation, even as Cardin is put into an immediate 2v1 against the rest of Team Mordred. It's a lightning strike that could end the match in seconds.

Except, Cardin's is no slouch, and not the brute idiot people were expected. He expected that- planned for that- and so instead of Garnet taking Cardin by surprise, it's Cardin who takes Team Mordred by surprise by being quicker to exploit the swap than they. Cardin immediately goes into a mace spin that gets one ring out immediately, putting CRDL up first. Sky and Lark, on the other hand, are prepared for Garnet's ambush, and dodge away.

Even if Cardin didn't want to fight Mordred, he clearly prepared, and CRDL adopts tactics to mitigate Garnet's teleport. They keep their space, watch their strikes, and play defensively, all so that Garnet can only focus on one at a time. This keeps them from posing any real risk to Garnet- but they're not succumbing to friendly fire either.

While Sky and Dove play defensively with Garnet, the focus is really on Cardin against the remaining Mordred flunky. It's... an even match, but for unexpected reasons. Cardin is, from the start, clearly better than Mordred's enforceer/possible retainer/possible Royal Policeman, who's clearly not used to one-on-one duels. But what evens the odds is an odd cuirass the man is wearing, one sparking with gems, or small glowing crystals.. Every time Cardin seems about to connect a clear blow, the cuirass pulses with a flash of light, repelling Cardin's strike, and one of the glowing gems fades. Cardin's blows are blocked, with no damage to the wearer, and it's up to Cardin to figure out how to deal with this unexpected... semblance? Skill?

It's actually the armor itself- dust armor, Cardin calls it- which he recognizes from his own father's armory. Dust armor predates modern Huntsmen weapons but follows similar principles- equipment built to infuse/use raw dust crystals for defensive purposes- but it's practically unheard of now adays due to it's cost and delicacy. Fully armored knights like Garnet are a relic of an older, pre-fire-arms time. The current Huntsman meta focuses on firepower and mobility, relying on agility and aura to defend the Hunters while keeping a distance and overwhelming armored opponents from a distance. Due to the weight and excessive cost, it's almost never used anymore, not even by Atlas. It's a relic of an earlier time, when only accomplished warriors or rich elites could and would afford it for themselves.

But Mordred's enforcer has it, and is using it to good effect by drawing out the duel with Cardin, giving Garnet time to focus on the weaker members of CRDL. Cardin could keep waling away at it to deplete it's charges of repulsion... but by the time he does, it would likely be too late to face Garnet 3-on-1. Cardin will have to clever, rather than overpowering his enemy outright.

Cardin is, managing to finish off the second flunky from Team Mordred by using a bluff of a mace strike to raise a guard, and then using it as a feint to reach and and grab his foe's rose directly, disqualifying him. It's an unexpected ploy by a fighter most assume was a dumb brute. Cardin's hardly the most impressive player on the field, but at the same time it's suitably impressive that Cardin managed a 2-on-1 like that, planning ahead for Garnet's gambit and overcoming a foes who planned on his typical tactics. Even if Pyrrha made beating Cardin look easy, Cardin at last proves himself a legitimate contender in the ring. With Cardin beating Mordred's enforcers before Sky or Dove fall, the momentum in the match starts to swing in CRDL's favor as Garnet is outnumbered 3-to-1.

At the same time, though, Garnet's still much more experienced- and used to fighting while outnumbered. It's no cakewalk, but Team CRDL is careful to maximize the value of the 3v1 to try and wear Garnet down, even as Sky and Dove aim for Garnet's own (black) rose rather than try to overpower the armored woman.

In a moment watched very closely by Ruby, Garnet is faced with a tripple attack where Cardin is able to charge up for a full-power attack that Garnet won't be able to teleport away. Dove and Lark are both within Cardin's range as well but also primed to duck or dodge if Garnet swaps, meaning no matter who Garnet swaps with Cardin's blow can still connect. With Sky and Dove keeping her from being able to swing her sword, Garnet is forced to tank the shot. Unlike the dust-armor cuirass, it connects cleanly against Garnet's ebony armor. The first time it comes, the blow is strong enough to send even the massive Garnet flying, ebony armor clearly cracking as metal mace beats ebony armor.

Garnet rallies, though, and even turns it to her advantage. Garnet is still able to teleport even while in mid-air- and so all the flight really does is have Dove find himself flying into a ring-out himself. It's clearly a game changer, and CRDL struggles to set up a similar power-shot that could break through Garnet's defense.

What it comes to is a sacrifice play by Sky Lark, taking a knock-out hit from Garnet to let Cardin get another power shot. Once again Garnet can't dodge the hit- but this time she has time to do an attack of her own, building her own attack.

Ruby watches intently as Garnet prepares for a knight strike with her ebony blade. This… this is what Ruby was waiting for, hoping to see, especially in the context of her own dilemma. Cardin's mace cracked the armor- what will it do to Garnet's sword, made of the same stone-black material?

Nothing, it turns out- absolutely nothing- because despite being made out of the stronger material, the knight strike gives the ebony blade the strength to overcome. Much like it did to the Deathstalker from that mission right after the Dance, Garnet's blade cuts right through Cardin's mace- sending the head of superior metal flying and slamming into the ring's barrier.

Cardin is disarmed. He stares at the handle of his mace in horror, knowing what it means. Garnet recovers, and begins to advise Cardin to submit.

Cardin takes his rose off his chest, holds it in his hand, and charges instead.

With a bellow of rage- or defiance- Cardin charges Garnet, and tackles the much larger knight. So close, Garnet can't swing her blade, and by the momentum it looks like Cardin intends to bulldoze her out of the ring. Cardin can't go after Garnet's rose from this position, but by holding his rose behind her Garnet can't reach for his either. Cardin has momentum, and Garnet skids as her feet try to find placement.

Cardin fails, and Garnet succeeds, because momentum or not Garnet stays on her feet and is able to check his advance. Cardin pushes- Garnet pushes back- but still Cardin won't surrender. Not when Garnet stops him advance. Not when Garnet captures him into a grapple. Not when Garnet has dropped her blade and demands his surrender.

Cardin doesn't, so Garnet drops on elbow onto his shoulder blade from above. From her angle above, all she can hit is his armor, but when she does the power of the blow is audible. Cardin's aura takes a hit- his armor sports a visible crack- but Cardin doesn't surrender. So Garnet does it again, and again, and again- each time the cracks spreading on the back of Cardin's armor. When Garnet winds for another elbow-strike, Ruby can tell- as Garnet holds for a moment longer- that this one is receiving the power of a knight strike.

Garnet does an unarmed knight strike, using her armored elbow, and Cardin's shoulder armor shatters.

Cardin is is clearly at Garnet's mercy now- his aura damaged, his armor gone, and unable to move or even strike back- but still Cardin won't surrender. Throughout this the tone of the coliseum has shifted- from people rooting for Cardin's initial underdog upperhand at the start to a growing sense of pity and discomfort. It's clear he's going to lose- but it just looks pitiful. As Carding grunts and pants in pain but still holds on, Garnet puases a moment to ask Cardin why he hasn't given up yet.

Cardin- still gripping her, and with tears of pain and frustration on his face- shouts he won't submit because he hasn't done anything yet. Cardin's defiance is an act of resistance against his repeated helplessness- his inability to do anything the previous fight, or do anything better more recently. He's not a simpering sychophant- he's not some ambitious upstart- he's a proud warrior of a line of Valean warriros, and has to bring honor to his family. He's not going to give up when his friends fell in battle to get him this far.

Cardin's defiance comes almost as an appeal, a plea, or a confession of resolve. It resonates with the audience- and, on some level, with Garnet. Cardin will lose- but it will be by battle, by aura loss, not submission and surrender. Garnet recognizes Cardin's resolve, accepts his valor, and vows to give him a warrior's honorable defeat.

Garnet preps a leg and- with the shine of a knight strike behind it- brings it straight into Cardin's crotch.

Or stomach. It's hard to tell from Ruby's angle, though half the audience groans in sympathy as Cardin folds, aura at last past the red. By aura-loss- not surrender or rose-destruction- Cardin is defeated, and CRDL loses the match.

But while Cardin folds, he doesn't fall- caught by Garnet, who eases him into a sitting position out of respect. Garnet won, but CRDL did much better than expected- so much so that Mordred speaks out to praise them. Mordred commends them for having done better against Garnet than many warriors many times their age and experience. That's no small feat- and Mordred welcomes such potential and ambition to his cause. Mordred invites Cardin to see him after he's- ahem- recovered- and despite the pain Cardin is able to give a 'Thank you, my lord.' Cardin holds his own still-surviving black rose up, saluting in tribute even in defeat.

The crowd cheers for Cardin Winchester, for the first time in his life.

But while CRDL gets a respectful defeat, it's Team Mordred who won. Garnet still has her own rose, and her own dedication. To Mordred, rightful king of the Vale- and with a promise to Jaune, that they'll be seeing more of each other soon enough. It's a subtle play at Team Mordred's intention for the contest, and not one the crowd understands, but Jaune does. Jaune, cooly, remains non-commital even as he formally congratulates the winner.

Ruby is uncomfortable at that- it's a reminder that Pyrrha isn't the only formidable obstacle in this tournament, not the only contender for finalist- but that's enough for now. There are better things to focus on, thanks to Garnet.

/

Training that night finds Jaune and Ruby back in their private training area- once more with scythe supplies, and once more with a whole lot of black roses. Jaune is attentive as Ruby spells out her thoughts.

Today's match between Garnet and CRDL has given Ruby some hope of bridging the material deficit she encountered yesterday. It's not necessarily a matter of meeting metal with metal, which would ensure Pyrrha's win. Garnet took on three metal armed and armored males, and still overcame them. More than that, even when disarmed- even without her massive weapon- she was able to break through Cardin's armor. That wasn't brute strength- that was the knight strike. The knight strike can still bridge that gap.

That means that Ruby doesn't mean something 'as good as' metal to beat Pyrrha's sword and shield- she just needs something good enough. Something light and fast, but which can be empowered by the rose-fueled knight strike for the decisive blow.

And that means… practice.

Like yesterday? Jaune asks, somewhat uneasy by how Ruby said that.

Ruby disagrees. Last night, she just went through the motions- and then let Jaune distract her. Tonight…

She'll be practicing her Rose Strike. On him. Until she finds a weapon that will work.

Jaune gulps, but Ruby smiles sweetly. He said he'd do what he could for her, right? While he still can, at least.

When Jaune trembles, says that might not be very long, Ruby doesn't think of any possible double meanings.

She pounces.

/

Triples 3

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Potential titles for this arc:

'cute af'

'calm before the storm'

'chaste affair'

'can't really capture it in a witty pun'


	57. Triples 4: A Knight's Respite

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you fear what I'd do if I did?

/

* * *

/

Triples 4

/

Thursday is another, another round of matches, with nothing too big occurring except a reappearance of Penny. RWBY doesn't have its match- still delayed on account of Ruby still recovering from Friday- and no major upsets occur. It's largely a filler day, but one with some positive undercurrents as prior developments continue.

Ruby's anonymous admirer continues the weekly tradition of sending gifts. Today, on top of the usual rose and letter, comes with a gift- and some snark- as the expected letter comes with both pain pills and a seat pillow. They are both nominally in regards to any lingering pain from the weekend. The letter, however, makes a sweet point about how Ruby in pain hurts his heart… and other places, hence the seat cushion.

Jaune walks in to breakfast on shaky legs that morning, laughing it off as pulling a muscle while working out yesterday. Ruby looks a bit sheepish, remembering their training, even as she holds the pillow to her chest.

(Yang points out that you're not supposed to breath in with a _seat_ pillow. The laughs are easy, but Ruby still takes it to the tournament.)

The tournament is unexceptional that morning, with Team SSSN having and winning it's rematch for the week in a mostly glossed-over match. What stands out more is idle-time news announcements and another advisor lunch with Jaune that comes with updates on how things are going. Rumors are circling about how the Council is at work in Vale preparing for some secretive event. The Council isn't sharing- and is keeping an even greater distance between themselves and Jaune since Jaune nearly marched to battle against their wishes over Melody- but Ozpin, while not breaking the Council's confidence, assures them it is good news.

On the other advisor front, Malik and Belle have status updates that are mostly good news. After Jaune shares that he called his mother late last night, the subject of her safety also comes up. Winter Schnee is leading the security effort, while some of the Arc Army have chosen to stay behind in the villa to receive training on protecting Jaune's family. The rest is about to start their return trip to Vale- something that Jaune's advisors privately hope will take awhile, as the presence of the armed and proud faunus comes with more headaches than reassurances. It's worrying enough that even Malik suggests letting the faunus walk back, rather than be flown into an already improving situation. Jaune's support is sizable and stable, promising the support of two-thirds of the Royal Council, with the traditionalist sure to fall in line soon enough. Even international actors are reading the tea leaves and beginning to prepare for a Jaune victory. Ironwood is beginning to reach out in hopes of meeting Jaune in a more formal capacity. While Atlas has remained steadfastly neutral in the succession crisis to date, doing nothing but helping ensure there is no foul play (and, currently, no threat to Jaune's family), Ironwood hopes to make informal contact with Jaune soon… something to be facilitated by Penny, Ironwood's 'niece' and Jaune's former bodyguard. That gives Ruby some relevance- remembering her- and the prospect of meeting her again later, closer to the finals.

On the broader public perception, the tabloids, though starved of anything particularly scandalous since the weekend, are making a good judge of the atmosphere of the tournament. The re-vamped tournament- and the Rose Rule in particular- are proving to be a popular success. The tournament is popular, the new rule set is an exciting change that has allowed exciting upsets and made battles more elegant as people aim for the roses rather than to overpower, and the entire proxy conflict for the succession crisis is something the media eats up even as people who wish to stay out can signal so through neutral flowers.

In fact, the crisis as a whole is improving- and not just because Jaune maintains a comfortable and even widening edge. The tension is going down as well, which is especially apparent after the weekend. After the fear-spike of Melody's arrest, when Mordred's (still unpopular) maneuver almost led to rioting, the shock seems to have cooled passions between the two camps. With Jaune and Mordred's mutual mitigation effort after Melody's departure and the rebalance of shared ceremonial duties, the idea of 'settling it in the ring' seems to have taken hold as both sides have backed away from conflict in the streets. Without that, people have been freer to enjoy the broader Vytal Festival.

The festival is, at last, feeling like a festival rather than a cover for a succession crisis. Call it desperation or a willful ignoring of the civil context, but the tournament to celebrate peace on Remnant is helping keep peace in Vale, giving a safety valve for the tensions, and that's good- almost as good as the overwhelming number of yellow roses and flowers dominating the stands.

After the meeting, Ruby joins Jaune for lunch again- though this time with all their friends, and even Team SSSN, celebrating Sun's return to battle and recent victory. Jaune and Ruby join the rest, and garner a lot of attention by being seen in public with Jaune. The fact that Jaune is at a humble noodle shop comes across as a campaign stop, honestly- but the fact that he isn't making a campaign pitch, and even (politely) asks a reporter to stop badgering him with questions while he's trying to eat with his friends, makes clear that it's genuine. Which only makes the local media walking around come faster, as international journalists and tabloid photographers alike rush to the closest big story. The first on the scene is actually Lisa Lavender- who was by chance already at the resteraunt- and when she realized who had sat down across from her her she actually chokes on her noodles before scrambling for a note pad.

Cameras are out- the paparrazi begins to mob the noodle stand to take photos of the 'Prince' having such common fare- and Teams RWBY and JNPR just have to deal with it, while SSSN is just caught up in it. Sun even get some good spirited chuckles when he challenges the paparrazi to buy food and not just take up seats- making for a very good day for the elderly store owner, and leading Jaune to quip that he's just doing his job, boosting the local economy.

What the segment shows, besides that Jaune is still spending time with his friends when possible, is the good relationship Jaune has with even the gutter press. He's amiable, learned to not trip over his own feet, and can make a good line with a good nature that makes him popular with the media even without the Council's hand in the background. That's not to say the gossip rags don't want something to gossip about- there's plenty of questions from the gossip rags once more about the whole 'arranged marriage' thing, and shout-outs if there's anyone (girl or guy) who's caught Jaune's eye- but Jaune politely demurs, even as Pyrrha and Ruby are the most uncomfortable.

But while the gossip rags show their usual class, there are more serious reporters there as well- journalists from around the world here to cover the tournament, but not about to skip a scoop with the boy many are already calling the presumptive future king of Vale. It's not that anyone expects Jaune to have anything to say about foreign policy, but the fact that Jaune knows something about them all- and has friends from across the Kingdoms, including Mistrail and Atlas- makes him immediately more appealing than the much more insular, Vale-first and Vale-only Mordred. The only thing really missing is a native-born member from Vacuo- and when Sun reveals he was born there before going to school in Mistral, a Vacuo reporter to claim it counts. Their members combined, Teams RWBY/JNPR/SSSN have representation from all the Kingdoms- proof, Lisa Lavender notes, that Jaune has support from all over the world.

The impromptu public lunch with tabloids and more serious reporters ends with a photographer asking for, and getting, a group shop of Jaune and his Student Council- the multinational nature of which will ensure that it gets published across the world once the reporter shares it via the CCTV tower. It's decidedly irreverent- Yang flipping a peace sign, Nora rapping an arm around Ren as she throws a victory sign for the camera, the boys of SSSN goofing in the background of whether they're included or not, and the differing decorums of everyone else- but it's a perfect snapshot of the moment, and the people involved. Even if there's no intent...

Well, it's only natural Jaune's partner is beside him. But he has more than one side, and in the future people will look back at that photo and know who the girl with the raised hood is.

Lunch ends, as Jaune must go to the tournament, and Ruby lingers behind when she gets caught later in line to pay her bill. It's not an issue- she'll catch up and no one needs to wait- but she gets to watch Jaune walk away, many of the reporters still watching just like her.

Well, maybe not so. One reporter in particular- Lisa Lavender- is hanging back with Ruby, and watching her watch Jaune. Lisa- who noted Ruby's feelings long ago- makes a remark about how impressive Jaune has grown. Ruby agrees longingly and without shame- and is encouraged by Lisa, who compliments her choice in men. Lisa leaves with well-wishing, leaving Ruby the last to pay her check, and Ruby is left with a torn smile on her face.

/

That night brings more training, which eclipses Sun's fight from earlier in the day. Tonight, the training is more serious, as Ruby continues her search for a new weapon and presses harder than before, 'proving' her recovery from the previous week beyond all doubt.

It's intense, more so than before, as Ruby at last seems to have found a weapon that might work for her- a simple wooden scythe made of hardwood. Little more than a training weapon she used years ago, this scythe- while completely unfit as an actual weapon- is quickly becoming her weapon of choice for the anti-Pyrrha strategy. It's light- durable enough to not shatter under its own force- and most of all it's wicked-fast. No guns in this one, but sacrifices must be made.

It's not much of a weapon, but when powered by a knight strike… it should be enough. That's the hope, anyway. A mountain of black rose petals, swept up from across the floor, show how much Ruby has already practiced with the supply of black roses.

The thing is, Jaune's not exactly being a pushover either. Ruby's not exactly going all out, but Jaune holding his own- and then some, as Ruby's Rose Strikes keep getting blocked. Crocea Mors is a serious shield, that's for sure- it would endure when even Pyrrha's shield would buckle- but it's not just that.

Jaune's semblance, the noble aura reinforcing his defense, is _annoying,_ effectively negating Ruby's Rose Strikes by reducing the blocks to chip damage. And when Jaune switches from defense to offense- from Signal Fundamentals to Mistrali Basics with the shining armor transitioning to a glowing blade- Jaune hits _hard_. Not quite as hard as Ruby's own Rose Strikes, but hard enough that when two aura-enhanced blades meet, the superior material wins. Ruby goes through a number of scythe heads, even as Jaune- after a few blocked blows- garners enough aura to do another strike.

It eventually becomes clear- after much frustration- that Jaune himself is doing something akin to a Knight Strike as well.

The thought shocks Ruby enough to call a break, ending the battle. Ruby tests her hypothesis with some questions- questions that reveal that Jaune really is (unwittingly) emulating a knight strike. Jaune semblance gathers the aura, but it's his concentration and focus- putting everything into the moment of attack- that shifts that aura into the sort of attack that matches Ruby's own. It's rough and incomplete- not quite the all or nothing attack of a refined knight strike- but it's enough.

At first this discovery frustrates Ruby- Jaune seems to not just easily, but _accidentally_ , have achieved something that Ruby still struggles to do. Ruby's not typically egocentric, but she doesn't typically struggle with combat training, and her own struggle to make this knight strike strategy work stings.

But Jaune- aside from being concerned and apologetic at her mixed mood- actually credits Ruby for it. She's the one who started teaching him the Signal Fundamentals, after all- that defense-oriented style that was all about defense until determining the proper time to attack. That's not so different from the Guardian Style and the knight strike. They're both Valean in origin, and it makes sense that they'd be related on some level.

But more than that is the mental aspect- and Jaune again credits Ruby for learning the mental discipline and focus that's necessary. As they talk- and Ruby explains what she struggled with so that Jaune understands- Jaune realizes that a lot of it, that idea of focus and dedication…

Ruby taught him that to. Back when she was teaching him to court Weiss.

It turns out- without having been cast in these terms before- that there's a mental overlap between the focus of knightly courting and a knight's strike. They both depend on a sort of selflessness that dedicates itself to someone (or something) totally. It demands rigor and disciplined restraint while waiting for only the right moment to advance. It demands a certain sort absolute self-control and patience in doing so, no matter how hard it may be to stand by and watch- while simultaneously investing everything without reservation or concern for one's self when the moment comes. It is passion, controlled then released.

In teaching Jaune to love like a knight, all those months ago, Ruby made Jaune into the sort of noble soul who could think like a knight, and fight like one too. So it's not that it came naturally to Jaune- he had help getting to that point. Ruby's help.

That helps- and Jaune's sincere thanks makes Ruby flush a little at the same time. It means- among other things- that she's really made an impact on Jaune, and that feels… good. She likes who Jaune is, but she hasn't always appreciated that she had a major hand in making him who he is today. It's now… she doesn't feel guilty, since she didn't coach him for her own desires, but she feels a sense of accomplishment all the same.

It still leaves the question of a catalyst, though. Mental discipline or not, the Knight Strike is still no easy feat, and still needs a focus- so what's Jaune's? What goes through Jaune's head when he transitions from the defense to the attack, and channels his own power?

Jaune, thinking on it carefully and remembering the first time it truly came to him, remembers the night of the White Fang attack on the nobility, and even during the battle for his faunus village before that, when his semblance first began to shine. He remembers protecting Belle, or holding the bridge before the refuge, and remembering tha he desperately wanted, no, _needed_ , to protect everyone else, and not just himself.

And at that moment, he knew the only way to defend them was to attack.

It seems odd at first- attacking to defend- but it also makes a sort of sense. Jaunce channeling his strike is the moment he changes styles, switching from defense to offense, is the same sort of psychological transition that Ruby has to master for the Knight Strike. It's a point he no longer concerns himself by protecting himself- demonstrating that selfless focus without reservation.

Jaune's knightly catalyst, in other words, is his resolve to fight for those he calls his own. Not just his friends, not just his allies, but everyone, the kingdom of Vale as a whole. As long as he never goes back on that resolve- as long as he never puts himself before the Kingdom- he will _always_ have his catalyst for the Knight Strike close at hand. He'll have an unstoppable sword, and not just an unbreakable shield, to protect the Kingdom.

And as long as he remains the sort of man who sees the world as not a dangerous threat to be conquered, but a place filled with friends he hasn't met with, he'll be able to take that strength anywhere.

It's a personal moment of introspection, and a private thing to share even as Jaune's aura from the battle still glimmers. Ruby is touched, affected, honored that Jaune shared it with her. There's a glow of the moonbeams of the night, and the soft glimmer of Jaune's own semblance still faintly shining, but it's the sincerity she can feel that touches Ruby's heart, and reassures her once more...

This is no mistake.

The moment shifts as Jaune makes a remark about having rested long enough. Ruby agrees. Her own troubles forgotten, Ruby is resolved to keep trying to master her own Rose Strike with her new(-old) wooden scythe, as soon as Jaune is ready.

Jaune adopts a stance- shield ready to block and aura already growing- and invite Ruby to come after him and show him what she's got.

She does.

/

/

Triples 4

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

I confess, I indulged in a huge cliche for this story. For all that Qrow tried to tell Ruby not to use her feelings as her catalyst for a Knight Strike... well, Qrow's the one who can't use it, isn't he?

The Knight Strike, it it's root, is basically weaponizing the power of love. And the people who abandon that are the ones who can never use it again.

Of course, love takes many forms, not all of them romantic, but still.


	58. Triples 5

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you binge if I did?

/

* * *

/

Triples 5

/

Friday begins the last day of the Triples round of the tournament, and a the first Real Fight for RWBY in awhile. Ruby wakes up ready, eager to start the day and test what she's learned with her new weapon and technique. Now that she's more than recovered from Tyrian's poison, Ruby is clear to participate in today's match.

The day begins, as always, with flowers, letter, and a gift. Today Ruby's 'mysterious admirer' has a more practical gift than last time- a bandolier of ammo pouches, to replace the one she already has.

It's a nice thing- somewhat nicer than the one she has, and with a rose theme embroidered on the pouches- but perhaps the real gift is what's inside. Not dust ammo, but cookies that- if the accompanying letter is to believe, are a hand-made home recipe. The letter asks Ruby to wear the bandaloier for her match, and to wear it proudly.

It's a sweet gift- as sweet as the cookies inside- and Ruby puts it on then and there. Her team has some thoughts about that- Weiss reminds her to replace the cookies with ammo before the match, as if she'd forget. Ruby mysteriously assures them that it won't be an issue. She's hiding something, and she gets more suspicious looks from her team, but nothing's wrong when she and the rest go to breakfast.

There, Team JNPR awaits- and tries to guess what the latest thing from Ruby's admirer might be. While Ruby subtly shows off her new ammo belt, Jaune plays dumb and asks if something seem's different with Ruby. Did she grow a little taller? Or maybe… it's a new haircut, isn't it? She's letting her hair grow out, isn't she? Ruby flusters at first, realizing it has been awhile since her last haircut and worrying it will get in her eyes/look awkward/be laughed at in public, until she realizes it's just Jaune teasing. Jaune compliments her longer hair, actually- prompting Ruby to think 'I am never cutting my hair again'- and sparking a blush that everyone sees but mostly ignores. Pyrrha frowns, just a little- mayhaps uncomfortable that the banter between crush and crushee is a little too easy- but it's Yang's slight frown that lingers longer.

The teams depart for the tournament together, RWBY leaving earlier than normal since they expect to have a morning match. Late morning, actually, but Weiss insists.

It's only after they arrive and separate- Team RWBY going to it's preparation room- that RWBY… kinda disagrees on who's going to fight. While the RWBY match had been pushed to Friday out of courtesy for Ruby's (rather minor) injury during the previous weekend's events, an assumption of the team was that they'd probably be the three to fight, not her. Yang's the strongest, and works best with Blake as her partner, while Weiss is the second-best and their best tactical fighter. While they've humored her, now's the time they put it to her in private. They would have done it earlier, but...

Well, Ruby's been spending all her time with Jaune, not training with them for the tournament. And her team thinks Ruby should stay on the bench, even as Ruby wants to replace Yang.

It's not a fight, per see, but Ruby is surprised by a sudden tension she wasn't expecting. When it comes down to it, Ruby's time spent with Jaune during lunch and the evenings has been time not spent with her team. While they accept that- and don't want to begrudge her that- it can… kinda come off like her neglecting her team. Or at least their team work. While Ruby's been training with Jaune, the rest of RWBY has been training as a unit.

Again, it's not a fight- and they rush to reassure her that they understand that her time with Jaune is… limited… but it's their position. And it surprises Ruby a bit more than it hurts.

But Ruby isn't going to drop her intentions- which they hadn't challenged before- and she does have some reasons that are valid. Yang is strong, yeah, but these are the Rose Rules- it's not an endurance match. Yang's used to tanking blows, but with people aiming for her rose she'd be the most vulnerable to rushing in close. Ruby, at least, can dash and dart away.

It's true, and Weiss considers that Ruby also has the option of sniping from a distance- something Yang can't do. With Weiss won over, Blake is willing to concede, and the team defers to Ruby's leadership call. Yang's not happy- more so for not getting a chance to fight than for losing the argument- but she leaves… albeit with a warning to Ruby to not mess up.

Ruby is actually a bit more nervous than she lets on, and soon it's revealed why… when she takes a cookie out of her new bandolier pocket and Weiss realizes she never brought ammo.

Weiss is upset, but Ruby insists it doesn't matter… because she won't be using ammo today anyway. Ruby shows her (present) team her new weapon- the hard-wood scythe- which, unlike Crescent Rose, _isn't_ also a gun. Suddenly Weiss is genuinely upset- she only sided with Ruby because she thought Ruby could provide ranged support- and that's not helped when Ruby points out that technically she didn't claim that.

But she did say Yang would be bad because she was a close range fighter who had to charge people, and Ruby's no better. Blake is cooler than Weiss, but her disapproval at Ruby's not-quite-white lie bleeds through. Ruby fighting with a wooden weapon- a _toy_ almost- is almost too much to bear. It's not too late to swap Ruby for Yang.

But Ruby makes an appeal, and begs for their trust. She knows what she's doing, really- and this can work. It's an idea for the finals that she's been working on, even if she can't tell them why (because telling them would ruin Pyrrha's secret). But she has to try this strategy out under real conditions first, and the best chance is now.

After all, even if she doesn't put it this way… it really doesn't matter if they lose. By the nature of the tournament rules and their previous victory, they're already guaranteed two slots for the tourney. Losing this match won't cost them a shot at the finals- and it'd be better for Ruby to test her wooden weapon strategy out in the triples than the doubles, when the margin for victory is smaller. It's not like losing her will keep her- them- out of the finals.

But she's willing to risk their spots? Ruby may have a spot, and Yang may be the shoe-in for the default spot, but that still leaves Weiss and Blake without assured spots- and Ruby's little duplicity is making it less likely. That's not very… honorable, Ruby.

Ruby flinches at Blake's words, and her friends' clear disapproval. Honorable or not, it wasn't totally honest. But… Blake and Weiss ultimately accept it. Her point about Yang being a tank who wouldn't protect her rose was true, and even if Ruby will be a melee hit-and-runner at least she has the speed to keep her rose safe. And the enemy roses hardly need real steel or Crescent Rose to be hit. So they'll go along- though they warn her not to expect that for the doubles round. Weiss and Blake aren't in a good enough mood to guarantee that.

Ultimately the time of the fight comes, and Team RWB emerges to cheers. They're a tournament favorite- or at least treated that way- given their two prior victories. That's a bit better than their opponents, one and one. And their opponents are…

Nebula, Dew, and Octavia Ember of Team NDGO. The team with the most obnoxious Jaune-flirters.

The tension is immediate, at least from Ruby's side, as Octavia and Nebula- the two primary flirts, one serious and one childish- soon come into conflict with Ruby. Dew seems almost embarrassed by it- as uninvolved as Blake and Weiss- even as the pre-fight banter begins. Octavia, who looks the most like Ruby in a combat miniskirt but who is much more childish, proudly proclaims that if she wins, her team is going to let her compete in the tourney- and there she'll have her own chance to go to the finals and win Jaune.

Nebula's more of a 'mature' flirt, half-joking about the ambition of what she can get if she wins, but Octavia is the childish one. She's immature once she gets started, and is just into the romanticism of becoming Queen of the Vale/the idea of finding True Love (Fated To Be, of course) at a tournament. It's brattish, in a way, and annoys Ruby who rejects that there's anything romantic about the tournament at all. She doesn't like Octavia, and her apparent crush on Jaune without even knowing him.

(Behind her, Weiss and Blake cough. They deny having said anything.)

The girl-spat is interrupted by Professor Port, the announcer who reminds them of his (and the rest of the audience's) presence. There's open laughter, and even Jaune looks like he's trying to restrain a chuckle. Battle lines are formed, terrain is selected- a mix of forest and city ruins, something that appears fair by giving NDGO cover but which also benefits Ruby by giving her easy flat terrain to sprint and gives Blake terrain to sneak and ambush- and the contestants pull their weapons.

There's notable surprise when Ruby pulls out not the familiar crescent rose, but her wooden training scythe.

It's remarkable given how obvious a non-weapon it is, and Port calls it an… interesting choice. Yang bursts out in audible surprise, having not been told and wondering if this is a joke. Even Mordred plainly looks surprised and puzzled. One of the only people who isn't is Garnet, who goes from watching attentively to leaning forward with obvious interest. And Pyrrha…

Ruby is looking at Pyrrha out of the side of her eye, judging her reaction. Pyrrha is shocked at the choice of wood- and a single meeting of the eyes is enough. Pyrrha knows, and she knows Ruby knows. Pyrrha throws an urgent, even suspicious, questioning look towards Jaune.

Jaune neither looks surprised, nor meets Pyrrha's eyes as he begins the match.

The match begins with the teams separating. Weiss goes into the city sector, where her dust can control the entries/exits and turn it into a trap, while Ruby rushes into the forest with Blake, intent on using herself as a distraction for Blake to start an ambush.

NDO splits up to match them, with Dew finding and dueling Weiss in the city portion (and having a slight melee range advantage with her spear) while Nebula and Octavia hunts for Blake/chase Ruby.

Ruby and Otavia are their own match at first, which sets up a theme of each of the RWBY girls being faced with a 'bad' matchup. While Ruby is probably better than Octavia, and would be able to overpower her with Crescent Rose and it's recoil functions, Octavia is more than able to resist 'just' a wooden scythe with her own weapons. Worse, though, is Octavia's own semblance/ability. By using dust and her fiery weapons, Octavia Ember can bring them up to her mouth and use them as a blow torch, making herself a flame thrower. These flames are very dangerous for Ruby- not just because of the risk they pose to her (wooden) weapon should it catch fire, but the risk to her rose. Ruby is forced to keep her distance- where she has no means of attack- even as Nebula tries to flank and box Ruby in to prevent her escape.

Weiss and Blake both also struggle early on, having a bad match against their respective opponents. Dew's trident outranges Weiss's rapier, and while Weiss tries to be clever she struggles to bait Dew into a reckless chase. Weiss has traps, but she's dancing through the streets and through buildings while Dew hunts her.

Blake, on the other hand, is struggling with what should be her specialty- surprise attacks. While Octavia is easy to surprise, Nebula is not, quickly wising to Blake's intent. Nebula is on guard, able to counter, and Blake is limited to helping Ruby escape a 2-on-1 situation. Of the two, though, Blake has the better of it, using her shadow-clones and stealth abilities to distract both.

The crux of the fight becomes the interference caused by Blake and Octavia- neither of whom are capable of outright overpowering the other fighters, but both of whom are able to play spoiler and tilt the odds deisively in their teammates' favor as a 2v1.

Blake ends up being the first to fall when she's trapped by Octavia's flame-thrower technique. Nebula directs Octavia to create a massive forest fire which ends up not only separating Ruby and Blake, but trapping Blake against the barrier in an encroaching wall of flame. Octavia stands ready to intercept her at the only obvious escape route- and when Blake tries to break through the flame barrier anyway, the real threat is revealed. Octavia's flames are strong enough that Blake's rose is immediately incinerated, turning the match against RWBY.

This is bad news, and Nebula leads Octavia to the city to gang up on Weiss rather than chase after Ruby now. Ruby is forced to flee to the city as well, to reinforce Weiss. While Ruby gets there faster, she's not (quite) able to knock out Dew before Nebula and and Octavia arrive.

This moment- which would probably be a cliffhanger moment of difficulty and a chapter transition- is where the fight becomes truly difficult for Ruby and Weiss, who have to rely on teamwork and fighting smart rather than outfighting the three girls of NDO. They're chased- with Octavia throwing up flame bursts to press them all the while- even as they dodge through buildings and come up with a plan.

The crux of it happens to be Octavia, who's leading the charge and over-confidant thanks to her flames. Octavia is actually the most dangerous of them, as her flames are the real game-changer, but she's cocky and easily baited. This turns Octavia's own fire against her team when Octavia launches a fire wall to trap Ruby and Weiss with Dew and Nebula… and Ruby and Weiss jump through the fire-wall anyway.

Rather than having committed team suicide, however, Ruby and Weiss's roses are fine- thanks to an application of Weiss's ice dust, which freezes and thus protects the roses from the heat. Now Nebula and Dew are trapped behind a flame wall, while Ruby and Weiss drive Octavia away.

Octavia fights well, but is gradually pushed towards Weiss's trapped area of town. There, Ruby baits her with taunts/goading on the subject of Jaune- really just explaining it to her that Jaune isn't going to be a prince charming who'se going to magically fall in love with her even if she wins. Octavia is led into a trap set by Weiss. With a delayed-action repulsion glyph launching her into the air, Weiss is able to throw her own burst of fire that- ironically burns Octavia's rose to shreds. Octavia is removed with protest, carried out from afar by Glynda Goodwitch's semblance when she refuses to vacate voluntarily and tries to keep fighting in a moment of bad sportsmanship.

Octavia is gone, and Ruby and Weiss have made it two-on-two, but Weiss has gone through a lot of dust/aura by the time Nebula and Dew are free. Here it comes to a more conventional two-vs-two- but this time Ruby can swap with Weiss to save her the bad matchup against Dew. Even without Crescent Rose, Ruby is still able to counter and parry Dew's trident with her own scythe handling, though the wood creaks ominously when she does. Still, Ruby has an advantage, even if she lacks the speed to exploit it…

…and Weiss still has a disadvantage, as Nebula presses and Weiss runs out of dust.

Weiss has some more dust on-hand for a recharge, but Nebula doesn't give her the space for a reload. Ruby and Weiss struggle to get together, where their teamwork might be better, but are mostly kept apart. It's a struggle to get together, and as they get back to back Ruby's all out of ideas… and Weiss has a desperate plan.

Weiss is the one to ask Ruby to trust her, and that her plan amounts to believing in Ruby. Weiss tells Ruby to go for it, before using her semblance- and the aspect of time- to speed Ruby up. This should make up for Ruby's lack of Crescent Rose mobility. At the same time she does, Nebula and Dew press their attack against her when she's most vulnerable, with Dew in particular thrust righting where Ruby would have to stay and block if she doesn't want Weiss to get speared in the back.

But Ruby's already moving, because she trusts her partner.

Nebula and Dew's weapons have an unsatisfying 'clang' when the second half of Weiss's gambit comes into play- deliberately crushing and using raw ice dust she intended to use as a reload. Weiss is encased in ice, with Dew and Nebula's weapons clanging against it. Weiss's ice cracks, but holds, even as Ruby is left supercharged but alone.

But that doesn't matter, because the attack on Weiss gives Ruby the chance she needs. In the opening of Dew's thrust, Ruby is easily able to move around and exploit it in her time-sensitive state. Ruby dodges the trident and uses her scythe to arc around- neatly hitting Dew's rose. Frozen or not wouldn't have mattered, as the wooden scythe easily destroys it and leaves Ruby ready for more-because in destroying Dew's rose, Ruby's own Rose Strike has charged and is ready to use.

No one said the rose destroyed had to be her own, after all.

In her time-heightened state, Ruby is easily able to move around Weiss and make an attack on Nebula. But even if Nebula slow, her thinking is fast- and rather than defend, Nebula is already making an attack. Nebula's weapon- a respectable metal much like Pyrrha's- promises to make a good test of Ruby's intent to gamble everything with Pyrrha on a single strike. All around, Ruby can see the crowd and hear the announcements in slow motion as she prepares to deliver her most powerful blow.

She hears Port announcing it in slow motion, surprised as he is at the glowing scythe.

She sees Garnet, on the other side, leaning forward with interest, no doubt recognizing the nature of the strike.

She practically hears Jaune gasp, holding his breath in this decisive moment.

She knows, just knows, that Pyrrha is watching her as carefully as she's been watching Pyrrha fight.

Ruby swings.

The weapons make contact.

Nebula's weapon doesn't shatter...

...and Ruby's does.

She still wins anyway.

Ruby's strike is (heh) a pyrrhic victory for the wooden scythe, but it's a victory none the less. Nebula's weapon doesn't break under the power of a Rose Strike, but the follow-through gust of the swing alone destroys Nebula's roses with a breeze of rose petals, only some of them Ruby's own semblance petals. Ruby's weapon is destroyed in the attempt. The haft breaks, the blade splinters, and all that Ruby's left holding at the end is a bit of the handle.

But a win's a win, or it should be, as the last rose of Team NDO blows away. As time returns to normal, Ruby is panting- part out of breath, part adrenaline- as the sounds of the crowd return to normal and turn to cheers. Hearing her own heartbeat in her ear, Ruby reaches for her rose to raise in a moment of victory.

It's not there.

Ruby's sweep of her chest finds nothing, but a lack of growth isn't the cause for her despair. Ruby reaches again, and looks down, and frantically pats herself down as she looks for her rose. Where is it?

Ruby looks up- at the yellow rose petals fluttering to the ground- and realizes that only some of them are her semblance petals, and only some of them are Nebula's.

Yes, Ruby knocked herself out- a sacrifice play being lauded by Port even as she herself realizes what happened. When Ruby moved fast, she moved too fast, and the speed alone was enough to damage the fragile flower on her chest. It's the same reason that Ruby didn't use her semblance last week against Team BRNZ, after all. She just thought it was safe in the heat of the moment, and in Weiss's glyph-influence.

Ruby's technique was too fast for her rose to handle, all attack with nothing held back for self-preservation, and her rose paid the cost. What Ruby did amounted to a suicide play.

This brings a worrying line of thought to the teacher commentators. What does this mean for who won? Ruby acted faster than the eye could see, too fast to be stopped or removed by Miss Goodwitch, but technically her rose did break before Nebula's. Does this make it a draw? What does that mean in the context of this unconventional tournament- a mutual win? A mutual loss? Should Team NDGO be handed the win?

(From the crowds, a loud 'Yes!' comes from Octavia.)

But the situation resolves itself easily enough with the sound of ice shattering- and Weiss stumbling out of her self-imposed ice-prison, her own yellow rose intact. Weiss is neither out of aura (barely) or out of a rose, so that makes her the last girl standing. Team RWBY is declared the winner of the match, and in the moment a (shaking from cold) Weiss hands Ruby her own frost-crusted rose to give the flower salute and victory dedication.

Ruby dedicates the victory to Jaune once more, and she is victorious, but not triumphant.

It was a near thing, and Ruby is shaken even as she dedicates the victory to Jaune once more and nominates Weiss to the Grand Melee. The crowd approves and there is much rejoicing- though Yang's silence is decidedly mixed as the blond looks both relieved and pissed in equal measure as she makes her way to the preparation/recovery room. The only silver lining is that it all worked out in the end.

But it almost didn't, and still might not. As Ruby leaves- after a good sportswoman handshake from Nebula for a match well-fought- she's still shaken by her nerves, and feels the heavy weight of Pyrrha's suspicion watching her back.

/

Triples 5

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Aw, Ruby. And you were doing _so_ good there for awhile...


	59. Tripples 5 Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you binge if I did?

/

* * *

/

Triples 5 Pt 2

/

Ruby ends up skipping the rest of the tournament for the day, going back to Beacon without even going to lunch in order to avoid everyone and get away from it all.

Part of it was a harrowing post-match reunion with Yang, who is equally proud and pissed. Proud that Ruby won, but pissed that Ruby did it so narrowly because of a (stupid) self-imposed handicap. But, more than that, Yang was also upset that Ruby lied to her to get away with that, even though it wouldn't be her who paid the cost if she failed.

Ruby has some defense from the rest of her team, as Blake and Weiss went along with it when they knew. It wasn't a total betrayal of trust. And, again, they did win.

But the means of victory- or rather the means of getting onto the battlefield in the first place- leave a stomach-churning sourness in Ruby's mouth, beyond just her sister's disapproval. Yang has the excuse of having been on the edge of her seat the whole time- afraid that her team was going to lose the match because of Ruby's unilateral decision- and if they had left there would have been a definite 'I should have been the one up there.'

Maybe there still is. Yang is upset- shouting is involved- and a real zinger is when Yang accuses Ruby of doing it to show off for Jaune. Yang suspects that Ruby insisted on fighting just so that she could impress Jaune and be the one to give the dedication at the end, as if the rest of them wouldn't have done the same. That Ruby jeopardized a spot in the finals for a crush.

It's a choice of words meant to hurt.

Yang's pissed- but despite that, also proud for Ruby turning it around at the last moment, and coming through in a tight spot. Instead of hitting or hugging, Yang settles for both, a bone-crushing hug and a pound on the back that's almost violent. Yang stalks away for lunch, and Blake follows a bit apologetic. Yang's still on the adrenaline high of nerves, but once she calms down Blake's sure she'll come down on the side of pride. Blake leaves, giving her own... not quite 'good job,' which might seem sarcastic, but at least no animosity.

That leaves Ruby with Weiss, who is… surprisingly non-acerbic, seeing Ruby wilt under Yang's glare and justified anger. Instead of being angry when Ruby experts her to (saying she already berated Ruby before the math), Weiss takes a turn for the understanding, and insight, when she asks if Ruby changed weapons because of Pyrrha.

Ruby freezes at that- not wanting to reveal Pyrrha's secret- and asks if Weiss knows Pyrrha's semblance. Weiss doesn't. But even if she doesn't know, she suspects- and regardless, it is the most plausible explanation for this. Ruby wouldn't do something like this without a reason, impressing Jaune probably isn't it. They all know that she and Pyrrha are having their little contest…

Ruby admits that it is. Without revealing what Pyrrha's semblance is, she admits that she realized she couldn't win with Crescent Rose, and has to try something else. That something being a wooden training scythe- que skepticism from Weiss- but Ruby affirms that it was the only choice she could think of. She had to practice- real practice- before the finals, to see if it would work under pressure.

Weiss thinks that's stupid, and isn't shy in saying that. If Ruby wanted to test a wooden scythe, she could have asked her team and fought against one of them- and then kept her new weapon a secret if it came to that. As it is, Ruby revealed a vital tactical advantage that she could have kept secret if she just revealed it in the finals. If she'd kept her knowledge of the secret a secret until the end, then Pyrrha wouldn't have time to prepare a counter to Ruby's counter to her semblance.

But that was what Ruby wanted, wasn't it?

What Weiss thinks- and here she builds Ruby back up- is that she thinks Ruby wants it to be as fair a fight as possible. That Ruby felt guilty about knowing Pyrrha's semblance, and wanted Pyrrha to know in advance. This handicap was just her way of atoning for a sense of guilt and unease.

That's a surprising conclusion- it's not a thought Ruby has explicitly had- but it _feels_ right. Maybe not entirely, but Ruby knows Jaune broke confidence, if not necessarily his word, when he shared Pyrrha's secret. She didn't figure it out herself.

Ruby's not sure Weiss is right in her conviction of her character, but Weiss dismisses that doubt with ease. Ruby is just too nice to take an unfair advantage like that. That doesn't mean Ruby was right to do what she did- she was a dunce for lying to them and not just herself- but even if Ruby wasted a valuable advantage she was at least, ugh, _trying_ to be honorable about it. In a way.

Weiss might be uncomfortable talking about honor, but she at least tries to put Ruby at ease. It doesn't quite work, though, because all of this? This test of her alternative weapon?

It didn't work.

Even with the power of a Rose Strike, the gap between weapons was just too big. Ruby's wooden scythe still broke, and even if she can replace it… what would be the point? Pyrrha can still block and guard with her shield, and it'll just happen again. And in the finals, victory won't be as easy as a blown rose. The Rose Rules won't apply in the finals, even if she could bring one in if she wanted. If Ruby's weapon breaks, and Pyrrha isn't eliminated, then it's still certain defeat. Pyrrha is the stronger woman, at least in form, and she doesn't share Ruby's dependence on weapon usage.

And Pyrrha… on a level, Ruby knew that of course Pyrrha would realize what her semblance is. But knowing isn't the same as feeling, and Pyrrha's feelings when she realized why Ruby was using a non-metallic weapon…

Weiss tried to help Ruby cheer up, but Ruby's still affected. She still feels sick to her stomach Yang's words and the duplicity towards her team. And Ruby's not ready to face Pyrrha yet. When Weiss leaves to go to lunch with Team JNPR, Ruby doesn't follow, even thought Jaune would be there.

Instead, Ruby goes back to Beacon, and sends a message to her team that she's feeling sick. She ignores their calls, and turns off her scroll when she sees Jaune try to call, and hides in her room, even as she knows that's just what she's doing- hiding.

Ruby watches the rest of the tournament for the day from Team RWBY's room, focusing more on Jaune than the matches. From the screen, Jaune looks so magnificent in the armor she made for him, so pure- and Ruby cringes away when echoes of her own guilt in turn. Even though it was Jaune who spilled Pyrrha's secret... he only did it because of her, and she was the one who made use of it. Ruby feels guilty, Jaune shouldn't, and that pit in her stomach grows when she pangs of unease obvious on Jaune's face when he looks towards where Team RWBY is and where Ruby isn't. Ruby can't tear herself away, though, as Jaune speaks to the teams that gallantly fought at their best for the glory… though Ruby knows at least they are honest about their reasons for wanting to win. Even the more mercenary fighters are honest.

It culminates with the week-ending ceremony, one that Ruby missed last week on account of being arrested. It's… beautiful, and not simply for the sheer number of flowers, overwhelmingly yellow, visible in the stands. Those same flowers are also on the stage as the team leaders assemble, the victorious ones in front and showing another near-uniform front of yellow. Jaune 'won' this weekend, even if Mordred carefully hides his displeasure while sharing a role in the ceremony, and it shows. It doesn't need to be hidden.

Ruby watches Weiss stand in for her, just as Weiss allegedly did last week, and the camera doesn't linger on the substitution. On some level, this probably works well for Weiss. Weiss's father will likely be happy that she's representing the Schnees in the winner's line. But as Jaune gives a speech commending the victors for their valor and fidelity… Ruby wishes she was there, but also feels that she shouldn't.

When the ceremony ends and the teams return home, Ruby leaves her room before her team- and Yang- can return. Instead, Ruby goes to where she's reasonably sure no one will be on a day at the tournament- at the teamleader lounge.

Where Jaune finds her shortly after, having not even changed out of his formal garb and into something more casual.

Jaune joins her, and Ruby is clearly down when she doesn't look up when he enters. Instead he sits down beside her and- after a silence makes clear that Ruby won't say anything if he doesn't- Jaune admits that he heard about the fight with Yang.

Ruby curls up a bit more into herself, even as she expects Jaune to try and talk her out of her post-victory funk.

But instead of brow-beat her with common sense and mitigating circumstances she already knows- they won, no harm done (except to a secret advantage), her team will forgive her- Jaune commiserates on the cost of keeping secrets from your team and friends. It's a choice- not always an easy one- and it doesn't make taking responsibility for it any easier. But that's what they have to do- responsibility is why they get access to this little lounge that's practically a home away from home- and the real question is…

If Ruby had to do it again- choose to fight with a wooden weapon or not- would she make the same choice?

Ruby would- and that admission gets her talking again. She feels guilty- really guilty- for not being honest with her team, but she doesn't regret fighting with the wooden weapon. The fact that it blew a trump card- her secret knowledge of Pyrrha's secret- doesn't bother her at all. But if she had the chance to do it again… the only change she'd make is to have done it earlier, in the 4v4 match, so that she didn't steal a spot from Yang for the fight.

Jaune laughs at that- if Ruby had used a wooden scythe against BRNZ, it might have broken before the Rose Rules were in effect. While the team name sends a bad tone on the other unstated issue, Jaune's empathy does pick Ruby up a bit more, enough to answer the obvious when Jaune asks if Yang was mad.

Jaune already knows that of course- he had lunch with her- but it's really just a lead-in to his follow-up question.

Was Yang as mad as Pyrrha?

It's a question that brings the other Big Guilt to mind, and in doing so Jaune addresses the other thing (person) Ruby is hiding from. Pyrrha is… not happy, but Jaune makes clear it's not at Ruby. Jaune's already seen to that. Jaune and Pyrrha have… talked… and Pyrrha's been told a truth- that Ruby didn't ask about her semblance.

Ruby looks up at that, finally, and sees what might- _might_ \- be the outline of a slap against Jaune's cheek. Jaune denies that was Pyrrha- but he doesn't go into details about a shiner near an the other eye. Turns out his team- or at least Nora- was as unhappy about the blab as Yang was the match. He does warn Ruby that Pyrrha wasn't the one using him as target practice for finishing blows lately, and seems content to leave it at that. He admits he deserves anything that, hypothetically, might have occurred in private after the tournament closed for the day.

But Jaune and Pyrrha have talked- with and without the rest of JNPR in the room- and while Jaune keeps private time with Pyrrha as private as Ruby's time is in reverse, he makes clear that Pyrrha doesn't have anything to hold against Ruby. Pyrrha understands that Ruby is a smart, clever girl who wasn't duplicitous in the least- and Weiss isn't the only one to have grasped the significance of Ruby showing her cards this early. Jaune assures Ruby that Pyrrha looks forward to to a nice, fair fight later in the tournament- one where they both know eachother's strengths- and Jaune promises to take back Ruby's relieved thanks the moment he feels safe returning to his team room and not to the room in the tower.

Jaune, you see, is in the dog house with Team JNPR- a punishment Ruby notes usually requires one to be in a relationship, but which Jaune feels is appropriate (and well deserved) regardless. Jaune's committed the same sin of violating the team trust much like Ruby has, and so they're both in trouble together.

Empathy and commiseration win out, and Ruby is lifted from her funk by realizing that Jaune really does understand. But while Jaune accepts being in the doghouse with JNPR- something even Ruby has an errant thought of 'pre-emptively' as far as Pyrrha goes- he rejects that Ruby deserves the same. Jaune insists that Ruby go to her room tonight, but he accepts Ruby's tired request that they leave that for later.

Content that Ruby will return to face her team tonight, Jaune spends much of the rest of the evening with Ruby, which she wants. Jaune has the idea of watching the afternoon's matches that Ruby missed- Ruby not enlightening him that she'd already seen them- and the end up watching all the day's matches, including Ruby's own. Jaune is positively animated in a way he couldn't be when playing the role of ceremonial prince, gushing over how cool this or that was and being especially impressed by Ruby's performance in her match.

Ruby is willing to be be flattered, but what she's more aware of is how- in the course of watching the day's matches (and then the week's highlights)- she and Jaune go from sitting together on a couch to leaning against eachother. The later the evening gets, the more they lie down on the sofa, to the point that they're practically laying down on the sofa together. Ruby leans back into Jaune, and sighs in a moment of happiness, and while Jaune is almost certainly aware he doesn't protest.

Instead, Jaune's hand finds it's way to her hair and idly begins to play with it. Ruby sighs again, and leans back further. Her heart is still uneasy about facing Yang again, but it's calm as long as she's here.

But the good times must come to an end, and when Ruby's sighs become yawns- and Jaune starts yawning too- they call it quit for the night. They have a big day tomorrow- or at least a day- with a special mid-tournament celebration ceremony being organized by Belle for all the (victorious) team leaders. Ruby is surprised- she hadn't heard about it- and Jaune gently chides her that she would have had she been there this afternoon. The invitation was put out there before the ceremony, and obviously he HAS to be there. And, obviously, she does too- unless she wants Weiss to cover for her.

Ruby's response- does he want her there- gets an eye roll and a rough noogie. Of course he wants her there- who else is going to catch him if he falls to his certain doom, again? Ruby grimaces at the noogie- or maybe Jaune's cavalier attitude towards his own series of near-death experiences- but she agrees, willing enough.

With that decided, Jaune walks Ruby halfway to her room- though it's really more of Ruby walking him to his tower- and Jaune departs with a reminder about her promise. That doesn't help, as Ruby's lingering feeling of unease returns once Jaune is gone, but it does keep her moving back towards her room.

Ruby returns to her room, late at night and unreasonably nervous. After a moment of hesitation- and a flashback to Yang's accusation that Ruby put her crush before her friends- Ruby tentatively knocks before opening the door, giving out a nervous greeting to see if anyone is there.

She's met with three tired girls waking from where their heads were resting on desks, while a tired 'Celebration' banner droops over a table with a small little cake (with strawberries).

Yang is the first to stir herself awake, and gives a relieved cry of 'Ruby!' when she realizes who it is. Yang jumps into a hug significantly less punishing than the last, even as Yang and Weiss rub sleep from their eyes.

Yang's embrace is different from last time, even if no less tight, but it lacks all of the anger it had before. Yang's first worst are an apology even, before whispering words of love and pride, and assures a forgiveness that sets the tone for the evening.

Yang's had time to calm down, and like Blake predicted she's come down on the side of pride. Pride, but also love, and with that guilt- a lot of it- for making Ruby feel as bad as she did. She knows that what Ruby feels is no simple crush- and she remembers how afraid Ruby was of that crush after the first time of troubles- but she said it anyway to hurt her. Yang is really, really, really sorry, all the more so because what she did was enough to drive Ruby away for half a day, including her own award ceremony when everyone should have seen the leader who led them to win. When Ruby wouldn't answer her call or texts- when Ruby wasn't here when they returned, and Jaune told them to leave it to him…

Yang has her apology, but Ruby has her own- a sincere sorry for not being more honest- which allows mutual forgiveness. The sisters cry and make up, even as Blake looks on fondly and Weiss is a bit crabby. She has grounds to be, given how long they waited on Ruby for this apology-slash-celebration party for their win, and it's about time Ruby got back. What were she and Jaune doing anyway- sleeping?

It's not necessarily meant as anything, but Yang bounds to Ruby's defense as being too good and pure to do that, and Ruby just laughs in relief as much of the guilt from earlier flows away. It's not all gone, but it is lessened on the Pyrrha and teammate fronts, and that's enough for now. Ruby offers a new apology for making her team wait- a happier one- and Weiss grouchily accepts it on condition that they get the victory party started.

Team RWBY agrees, and even if it's already late it promises to be a bit later. When, at the end, Ruby insists on cleaning up, she looks outside and sees a light still on in the tower, and a silhouette of Jaune in his window. Ruby lifts a hand to the pane of her glass- Jaune lifts his hand the same way at his window- and despite the distance she knows they share a smile.

/

/

Triples 5 Pt 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Welp, storm's over folks, time to unbutton those hatches...


	60. Tipping Point 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you binge if I did?

/

* * *

/

Tipping Point

/

Saturday revolves around Belle's Champion Ceremony, a nobility-organized event to honor and see the winning teams of the tournament so far. The chapter begins more or less with Jaune and Ruby preparing to go, ready to represent their teams, as only Team Leaders are invited.

Ruby leaves Team RWBY still snoozing in the room, sleeping in after the late night the previous night, but Jaune is seen off by JNPR. While there's clearly some lingering tension between Jaune and Pyrrha, Pyrrha's presence is clearly an indicator that they're moving past it- as is Pyrrha's reaction upon seeing Ruby. Despite the elephant in the plaza, there isn't a hint of resentment from her. Pyrrha greets Ruby amicably, and while she doesn't address the issue about why there's nothing insincere in her congratulations to Ruby for her clutch victory the day prior. Ruby can tell she means it- and maybe there aren't any hard feelings after all.

Not even towards Jaune, though there's a strain in the smile. Pyrrha… hasn't forgotten yet. But she has forgiven, or at least accepted, his actions when she asks Ruby to take care of Jaune and to not let him get himself into trouble. Ren and Nora echo the sentiment- and of the two Nora seems to hold more suspicion against Jaune than Pyrrha. Ruby raises the idea of Pyrrha accompanying as well, but her invitation- as appreciated as it is surprising- is impossible, though Ruby wasn't there to know. Unlike before the invitations are explicit- leaders only.

All in all, it actually makes Ruby feel a bit worse for Pyrrha. Not guilt, but empathy. It makes her want to reach out and talk more, just the two of them, and so Ruby tries to do just that. Mentioning that she and Pyrrha haven't exactly hung out together lately- make that almost ever- Ruby asks Pyrrha if she'd like to spend some time together, and just… you know. To hang out, just the two of them.

It's an olive branch when none is expected or even needed, and Pyrrha really does seem touched by it even as she politely declines for now. Just like for the last two weeks, Pyrrha is busy in the evenings doint solo-training for the tournament, staying in peak shape and, ahem, studying the competition. Pyrrha is competitive, and a professional Champion, and so the period of the tournament is genuinely busy.

But maybe later, after the tournament? If that offer would still be open then?

Though that would be too late to clear the air now- or to talk about certain mutual concerns before their promised resolution- it's a window of opportunity Ruby happily accepts. Ruby eagerly agrees, and Pyrrha's own smile gets a little bit lighter. Even if they haven't exactly been buddy buddy since Ruby's early offense, or even after they transitioned to friendly rivals, it at least has the potential to bud into a a better friendship in time.

Ruby's happy at that, and Jaune's happy too as they climb aboard the bullhead and depart. Pyrrha likes Ruby, he says. Really. And privately Jaune thinks that Pyrrha is secretly relieved that Ruby knows her secret. The guilt would have gnawed at her had she won against Ruby without Ruby having had a real chance to prepare.

That... Ruby isn't sure what to think about that. That Jaune may have spilled the secret to help Pyrrha as much as her? The thought flickers across her mind, but she doesn't share it. Instead, Jaune again dismisses his own temporary difficulty with Pyrrha- probably because his airsickness is kicking in- but he does so flippantly enough that Ruby actually drives a discussion about Jaune seeking an apology gift for Pyrrha sooner rather than later.

Ruby's thinking 'friendship bracelet,' personally, but when she suggests one made of metal Jaune points out that Pyrrha could mold it into a knife and shank him. Ruby dismisses it with a light-hearted 'you'd deserve it,' to which Jaune doesn't disagree, and despite the topic it barely even occurs to Ruby that she hasn't received an 'anonymous admirer' gift yet today.

But the day is still young, while the celebration is significant. Belle greets them at the door- and bestows upon them the color rose of their dedication in the tournament, just as she is every team leader who arrives- and it's apparent that this celebration to honor competing teams is really a who's who meeting of the tournament team leaders and the upper crust of Vale society. There are nobles, and big-wigs, and… Penny?

Penny is back- the first time in awhile- representing her Uncle Ironwood, who was called away at the last minute. Penny is happy to see her friends, and Jaune and Ruby are happy to see her too, as they briefly catch up. Penny compliments Ruby on her victory, unfettered praise that cheers Ruby a little, even as Penny laments that she wasn't allowed to compete in this year's tournament herself. Though Jaune sympathetically suspects it was so that Ironwood- and Atlas as a whole- wouldn't appear to be biased in the competition (in fact, the Atlas teams have been amongst the only to not dedicate to a candidate, and wear neutral White Roses for the tournament), the real reason is something else. Penny laughs nervously as she agrees that it's a shame, but also says that Ironwood determined that she 'wasn't needed yet,' and so she's been a spectator.

But that's not to say she's done nothing! Penny is wearing a yellow flower on her own person- because that's what Ruby does and Penny wants to show solidarity- but also the recent events. Penny urgently reassures Ruby that when she heard Ruby was arrested unjustly, she was ready to join the march on the Royal Police prison and take her out- and the way Penny says that uncomfortably indicates she believes she could have done so on her own. (Un?)fortunately Ironwood stopped her- again saying it wasn't her time yet- and so she apologizes for not being there to help during the assassination attempt on Melody.

Penny is forgiven, of course, and Ruby and Jaune are happy to have a friend in the room- though Penny and Jaune both banter/joke about having so many friends. Jaune knows half the nobility by now, and Penny just takes friendliness at face value. That worries Ruby in a small way- Penny clearly doesn't hear (or at least understand) some of the whispers behind her back- but she's happy, and Ruby takes it upon herself to keep an eye out for Penny in the future. It's a strange, but natural, product of Ruby's own accumulated experience at these nobility meetings, where she no longer feels like a stranger even if she's rarely a center of attention.

The topic of discussion soon turns to recognizing just how many notable nobles are here today, at an event nominally for honoring the tournament winners. Most of them- nearly all of them, infact- are Jaune's allies. Or rather, Belle's friends supporting Jaune, with hardly a Mordred supporter to be seen, and only the unsympathetic ones at that. It's still impressive how many Jaune supporters there are- and how rich and powerful some of them are. Jaune himself may barely know them by name, but it's a veritable Who's Who of who actually runs the city and have an interest in the stability of the age of peace. Not everyone is an open Jaune supporter, some of them are openly undecided but suspected of being willing to accept him, including… including a member of the Royal Council?

Indeed it is- the Traditionalist no less, a man so stuffy and archaic that he rarely is seen outside the nobility, let alone in a room filled with uncouth teenagers. By the way Belle attends him it's clear he, and not the teams, is the true guest of honor tonight. Belle escorts the Traditionalist around, introducing him to various victorious team leaders, all of whom seem to be wearing yellow roses.

Belle is too busy attending the Traditionalist to come over, giving Ruby just a passing smile and distant wave. It's on Jaune to go over and greet the Traditionalist- proper manners and all that, rather than appear to be snubbing or shunning the man who's vote he needs- leaving Jaune to leave Ruby and Penny for a brief period.

Ruby and Penny watch Jaune from distance, Penny impressed by how friendly Jaune can be and Ruby simply watching how easily Jaune is now able to mingle with the upper crust on his way towards the Traditionalist. It's a testament of how far Jaune's come- how well he's adapted into his new role and position- that Jaune is able to trade hellos with a notable philanthropist one moment, and then be greeted by an industrialist the next, but still exchange casual 'heys' with a team leader from Vacuo. He really does seem to be able to relate to everyone as an individual, and maybe this is why Jaune's still not seen as an elitist, or forgetting his roots, and instead serves as a bridge between the otherwise separate strata of Hunters-in-training and Vale's elite. When a Noble Industrialist and Philanthropist try to pull Jaune aside and monopolize his attention, Ruby watches as Jaune deflects their desire for his time by introducing them to other adjacent team leaders like Flynt Cole or Coco of Team CFVY, whose victory indications happen to align. Soon Flynt Cole is talking dust business with the Industrialist, and Coco is talking fashion and maybe even a charity event with the Philanthropist, and Jaune deftly makes his way towards Belle and the Traditionalist by bringing people together rather than by spurning and ignoring them.

Ruby's attention on Jaune- wistful enough that even Penny can notice it- is initially interrupted by a server with a tray and two glasses of champagne. Ruby didn't order any, but the server- a faunus- says that the (fake) champagne isn't actually alcoholic, though it is to die for. It's actually a gift from an 'anonymous' noble for Prince Jaune. Ruby takes the champagne on Jaune's behalf- another of those anonymous admirer tokens- but it's soon clear by the second champaign glass that the gift is for both her AND Jaune. Two glasses for two individuals- coming with well-wishes for the rest of their lives together.

It's flattering, and flustering, but Jaune isn't here. He's talking to the Traditionalist now, but the faunus insists he can't deliver Jaune's glass now that he's with the Traditionalist. He also confides that he can't stay and wait, because he might get told off for being a lazy animal- you know how humanstreat the faunus servants. Ruby doesn't, but takes pity and agrees to accept the glasses and give one to Jaune. The faunus server leaps at her agreement and hands he the glass meant for Jaune.

Ruby is left holding Jaune's glass, and hands Penny the one meant for herself, and the faunus server beats a retreat. There's something off- Jaune's never given her a tandem gift for the both of them before, not like this- but nothing obvious enough to do more than make her wonder if Jaune has something else up his sleeve. Ruby, a bit nervous, and looking towards Jaune in concern- but he's fine, and actually gives her a smile and hidden wave that makes her flush. To hide it, Ruby absent-mindedly takes a sip of his drink as butterflies flutter in her stomach.

The feeling if unease gets a bit worse as Nebula of Team NDGO arrives... but Ruby soon realizes she shouldn't be. Despite negative expectations as one of the flirtier teams nakedly wanting Jaune as the prize, Nebula is actually hear to bury the hatchet for yesterday's defeat, so to speak. Nebula has no hard feelings about the match yesterday, and approaches Ruby to actually give her a congratulations... and a thank you for Ruby's (hard) words to Octavia.

Nebula's always been flirtatious, but now it's clear there's a distinctly non-serious vibe about it, as Nebula apologizes for being a pest about Jaune. Nebula took Ruby's words to Octavia to heart as well, conceding that maybe entertaining that joke was in bad taste given his situation. But more than that, Nebula also talks about Octavia- who she describes as genuinely crushing on Jaune for real- even as Nebula and the rest of her team knows that it's just that, a crush by a young girl who onlu knows Jaune from tv. Nebula asks for Ruby's forgiveness/patience on her teammates response, and Ruby- relieved that Nebula's intentions for Jaune are less than serious- gives it easily. After all, she remembers how she was at the start of the year.

Nebula is impressed by her sense of Ruby's overall maturity, despite having heard that Ruby got in early and younger than most, but Ruby demurs and says she and Octavia aren't so different. Ruby and Nebula part on good terms, with Ruby reflecting on how she misjudged/assumed the worst of NDGO. Even more so when Nebula takes a positive interest in Penny- asking who she is, and expressing sympathy when she hears Penny wasn't allowed in the tournament- and Nebula invites Penny away to introduce her to some of the other teams. Penny is excited at the prospect, but then realizes it would mean leaving Ruby behind. Ruby gives her implicit permission with an approving nod, and a grateful look to Nebula, as Penny departs to meet new friends. Despite the recent wariness, Ruby has a good feeling about the team leader of Team NDGO, and that Penny will be safe making friends with her.

Despite that good end to the encounter, Ruby has a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Melancholy that Penny left, leaving her all alone? No, not that… Ruby realizes a bit too late that Penny left still holding her drink, leaving Ruby still holding Jaune's glass- which she's already drunken out of.

A little guilt seeps in uncomfortably, but the feeling is forgotten when Jaune returns, surprising Ruby when he notes on how well she seemed to be getting along with Nebula. Ruby perks up a little, and shares the topic of Octavia with him. Jaune's nose crinkles- he noted the parallels between her and old Ruby too- but he has faith she'll becomes something else in time, just as Ruby did. It's sweet, and reflects an overall together-but-not-really-together-together than she and Jaune have been having the last two weeks… and might have for only another two more.

But that thought is put aside when Jaune warns her to be on her best behavior for the most important encounter of the day. Specifically, the Traditionalist of the Royal Council.

Still escorted by Belle, the Traditionalist deigns to approach Ruby and Jaune himself. He's never done that before- leaving it to Jaune and Mordred and their proxies to seek his favor- but this time he takes the initiative himself, and Ruby has learned enough about politics to realize that is significant even without Belle looking subtly delighted as she approaches and makes the introductions.

The Traditionalist is amiable and respectful to Jaune now- no longer dismissing him as a young upstart- but it's clear he's paying special attention to Ruby, even as he greets her... but compliments Jaune on the tournament to date. Jaune and Ruby are confused, and think he's referring to the ceremonial roles. While to an extent he is- Jaune is filling the role of a ceremonial monarch wonderfully both in the tournament and for the public needs of the city- that's not quite the results the Traditionalist is admiring.

The Traditionalist compliments Jaune on his team's results, of course- two for two thanks to Pyrrha, the praise of whom seems more pro forma than impressed- but what he really seems interested in is…

Ruby herself.

Ruby is genuinely surprised when the Traditionalist's attention obviously focuses on her rather than Jaune. But the attention isn't negative- anything but- as the Traditionalist applauds Jaune on his choice of friends and allies. Ruby, too, is two for two after all- one of the only team leaders to have achieved that feat, and the only one to have personally led her team to victory in both rounds. After all, was she not the one who dedicated both victories to him too?

In fact, she was one the ones who started that little practice, was she not? When even Pyrrha Nikos didn't for her own team leader the first time around. That speaks of loyalty- and initiative- all atop ability. A fine ally indeed... and so young too!

The Traditionalist leans in closer, unnervingly so, and looks Ruby closely in the eye. Ruby squirms, uncomfortable not just in the stomach, but not wanting to offend someone Jaune desperately needs the support of. Jaune himself is about to intervene anyway when the Traditionalist leans back, satisfied, and remarks on Ruby's silver eyes.

The Traditionalist is the first since Tyrian to bring attention specifically to Ruby's eyes. Ruby's uncertain of how to respond, and Jaune is clearly ready to take action on her behalf if necessary, but the Traditionalist looks… pleased. Asking if Ruby's mother had the same- and getting an affirmative- the Traditionalist nods to himself and, as explanation for the odd question, shares with Ruby and Jaune a story his father passed down to him, and his father's father passed down to him, and so on since antiquity.

The Traditionalist shares the fairy tale of the Silver Eyed warriors- those with a power that the Grimm feared and Kings envied. Warriors so great that any village they settled was better than a fortress against Grimm, and whose presence could save kingdoms as surely as their absence condemned. They did great things, and in reward all they wished was a modest amount of land away from the Kingdoms to live. One Vale King- a modest one who preferred humility to glory- granted that request without precondition, and was so was the only one that the Silver Eyed Warriors fought for in a time of strife.

The Traditionalist puts no weight on the magic of the silver-eyed warriors, putting it down to the exaggerations of myth, but he does respect power of a different sort- and history, which the myth supports. An unbroken lineage which, if tradition is to be believed, was in the kingdom from nearly the beginning- protecting the Vale so that the First King could build his walls for any to shelter behind.

Truly a venerable lineage of Vale, if there ever was one. A fitting ally for a future King of the Vale.

Jaune would be a fool to let her leave his side.

That is too much to stand by in silence!

In comes the last Team Leader who had so far avoided notice- Mordred, accompanied as always by the looming figure of Garnet. Ruby feels dread pool in her stomach as Mordred storms over with his Black Knight. Already this is a faux pas, as it makes Mordred the only team leader to break the taboo of not bringing a subordinate/teammate, as directed by the invitation. It gets whispers, of course, but Mordred is used to rising above such.

Mordred interjects not for reasons of Ruby but because the Traditionalist grows dangerously close to declaring support of Jaune. Mordred decries the Traditionalist picking sides at this point on the basis of a myth and eye color. The Tournament is not yet over, and Team Mordred has as much a chance to win as any. They, too, have two victories to date- a rare double win. Surely patience is called for for the Traditionalist to truly judge the strongest candidate?

The Traditionalist snorts at Mordred's appeal for patience, and the pretense of politeness. Mordred had little desire for patience when he was the front-runner, and his politeness is shallow if he interrupts a conversation with such a nice young lady. But what really bemuses the Traditionalist is the other result of the tournament that he had been referring to before- a point that Mordred seems to have missed, but which even Ruby could tell the first time she entered the room.

Of all the team leaders who've turned to watch Mordred's outburst, almost all of them are wearing yellow roses, not black- including some of the few teams who had dedicated to Mordred in the Tournament itself.

The Traditionalist dismisses Mordred's two victories for the same reason he didn't care much about Team JNPR's- because that isn't the sort of strength he's been looking for in a leader. Any brute can declare himself King after vanquishing every contender, but a true Lord takes those possible rivals and makes their power his own instead. He allies with the strong, and cultivates strong allies, rather than rule alone after defeating them all. That sort of raw power isn't what the Traditionalist has been looking for in a strong King.

No, what the Traditionalist has been looking for is the candidate with the stronger allies- because it's with their allies that a King rules a Kingdom, and creates the pillars of support to ensure stability. And in the Traditionalist's view, judging just by the tournament so far…

Mordred has no one nearly as impressive as Ruby.

Mordred's support in the tournament from other teams has been meager at best, and none who have won twice. In fact, some of those who did dedicate their victories to him are very conspicuously not wearing black roses tonight. Mordred's offer for to supporters in case of victory was always meager compared to Belle's.

The Traditionalist disapproves of such mercenary allegiance, but disapproves of Mordred all the more for depending entirely on them. True, much of Jaune's support in the tournament comes from the prospect of being the 'prize,' but at least his allies can afford a tempting bounty. Even if Mordred offered his own hand, there would unlikely be any takers- and unlike Jaune, Mordred doesn't have the allies who can afford to provide the 'cash alternative' either.

That, in and of itself, is a condemnation of him. Much of Mordred's 'popular' support is just from people awaiting a better offer, and the one team of would-be supporters who stood out for their ambitions- Team CRDL- have failed to win a single match.

Contrast that to Jaune. Ruby's not the only one to have dedicated to Jaune on the grounds of his character, and not the prize. (True, most of those dedications are from Jaune's friends or schoolmates like CFVY who know him personally, but that's the point. Jaune has such friends and acquaintances to have faith in him.) Jaune has a legitimate popularity he hasn't had to buy, enough so that when he called people into the streets following Mordred's arrest of Melody, a significant portion of the city rallied to his banner.

Not only has Jaune found a support base on and off the ring, he has plenty of teams willing to support him, including some who are truly committed- including the most notable two-time victor, Team RWBY. Led by a lass who personally led her team in combat both time- better than Mordred did- and who dedicated her victories each time without requesting any sort of reward. She is clearly someone who's loyalty is not for sale. Even in hard times, even if Belle had no money to offer, Jaune could rely on Ruby.

But were Mordred to fall from grace and what power he has… who would stand by Mordred? The self-proclaimed 'rightful' King of the Vale would discover just how alone he really is.

Mordred bristles at that, but it's Garnet who takes a forceful step forward. Her Lord is never alone as long as she is with him. To which the Traditionalist agrees… for as long as Garnet stands beside him. But the Traditionalist's tone makes clear that he does not expect that to last forever. Garnet has spent a lifetime in Mordred's service already, and is, shall we say, passing her prime. Mordred really should surround himself with, if not better, at least younger allies. They're more likely to stick around longer- another area Mordred might learn something from Jaune. If Garnet truly wishes to support her lord, she should settle down and start a family that might live to support him... though no one expects that of Mordred's Maiden Knight.

The Traditionalist's condescension towards Garnet's age is uncomfortable for Ruby to hear, but it's Mordred who takes offense. Garnet doesn't so much as flinch, her face becoming as stoney and impassive as ever, but Mordred's emotions are quite clear. Mordred nearly erupts, saying that an insult to his knight is an insult towards him. He barely restrains himsel when Garnet places a hand on his shoulder and whispers something into his ear. It's not hard to guess what she says- Mordred can't afford to truly offend the Traditionalist. Not if he doesn't want Jaune to win sooner rather than later.

By the Traditionalist's scoff as Mordred backs down, he is more than well aware of Mordred's reason.

The Traditionalist's condescension of Mordred and Garnet is a public humiliation that makes Mordred color. Mordred withdraws with an angry warning to the Traditionalist to not do anything rash, a warning the Traditionalist accepts without visible concern and returns to Mordred in turn. Mordred stalks away, leaving Belle to watch him worriedly. With Mordred goes most of the audience's attention, as people watch Mordred and begin to whisper, even as they ignore Jaune.

Ruby and Belle worry at Mordred's departure, but the Traditionalist dismisses it by saying Mordred has always been a tempestuous boy- no doubt proof of his breeding. The Traditionalist attributes it to the lack of a father to teach him control, or the sort of woman in his life to keep him on the straight and narrow- a role and responsibility he attributes to Ruby for Jaune.

This flusters them both somewhat, as the Traditionalist is rather clearly talking in terms of a pairing they're not used to hearing discussed. Not simply by the topic, but also for the fact that the Traditionalist seems to take Ruby seriously in a way no other authority figure has. That makes Ruby a mix of feelings- uncomfortable at the recent disdain of Garnet, flattered for herself- even Jaune clarifies that they're friends. Ruby agrees, nervously rambling and giving the together but not together-together distinction, which Jaune adds on top of that the reminder that the Council still ties his fate to the tournament.

The Traditionalist calls Jaune a fool if he'd let Ruby leave his side because of that, even as he dismisses the Council as fools for handing off Jaune's hand in marriage so fecklessly. A King's hand should be a precious thing, not a frivolous prize, and it should only be given to make the King and Kingdom stronger. But wealth and diplomatic rewards are not enough- they themselves aren't strength. The Traditionalist claims a castle of silver wouldn't be worth a pair of silver eyes, or the strength of the soul the lies behind.

Or is he mistaken?

Ruby is uncomfortable being the subject of discussion, even as it's made somewhat more awkward by Belle's (silent) presence. As the Traditionalist dares Jaune to disagree, Ruby looks down. Part modesty, part demure, but also part embarrassed and even uncomfortable. The Traditionalist's good opinion of her is… flattering, she supposes, but still embarrassing. Ruby squirms as she feels Jaune looking at her, and fights a squirm when Jaune softly agrees that Ruby is indeed worth more than a castle of silver, or any other dowery.

The Traditionalist laughs- surprisingly boisterous for his old age- and claps Jaune on the back, saying he isn't as dumb as he first thought. The Traditionalist gives some 'advice' to Jaune- to be a man, to not let something like being married get in the way of keeping the right woman at his side- that only embarrasses Ruby more, standing by and too embarrassed to say anything. Soon the Tradtionalist leaves- in a good mood- leaving Jaune, Ruby, and Belle behind.

Ruby's busy looking down and fighting down a blush to look at Jaune, but she still feels Jaune looking at her. It's Belle who breaks the silence, begging her apologies but claiming she must attend to the Traditionalist. Getting him took some effort on her part- but Belle clearly believes the event has been a success, for unclear reasons.

Before Belle goes, though, she leaves with a few words to Jaune- about Ruby. Ruby looks awfully red, the poor dear- and looks a bit under the weather. When Jaune struggles to tactfully point the obvious- that Ruby's just embarrassed by the Traditionalist- Belle dismisses it with a clear ulterior motive. Ruby must not be feeling well- and so it would only be proper for Jaune to escort her back to Beacon, so that she can rest. Don't worry about tonight- Belle will handle the rest, and make sure no one makes the wrong conclusion.

There's a subtext between Belle and Jaune as Belle presses him, and Ruby's shaken out of her stupor when she feels a soft jab in her side- and see Jaune's elbow held out for her. Looking up at him, Ruby sees Jaune looking forward, even as he extends an elbow out for her- as if to grab onto. A quick glance at Belle reveals her giving a satisfied smile- and maybe a wink of encouragement- as Ruby accepts the proffered arm and leans a bit more on it than she intended.

Jaune and Ruby leave, arm and arm, even as doing so garner's attention. Though Ruby hears Belle start clearing a way for them with an explanation- that Ruby is not feeling well and Jaune is escorting her back- that's not the _only_ sort of whisper she hears. Eyes are on her- and Jaune- and Ruby really does hold onto Jaune for support as she fails to hold back a blush so heavy her throat tightens.

The worst- best?- moment is when they emerge- and find some paparazzi waiting for them. Waiting for Jaune, really- as (almost) always whenever out of Beacon- they're quick to take photos of both of them even as they ask a flurry of questions. Jaune re-iterates their 'cover story'- that Ruby is not feeling well, and to please let them through- and while the parazzi are willing to unimpeded them…

They have a taste for blood, or a scent for scandal, and are certainly not blind to the interlocking of arms. That's not something Jaune's done with just anyone, even when he was taking all of the friends as his 'date' earlier on. There's certain to be photos out for tomorrow's gossip rags.

The thought feels Ruby with a nervous dread, enough that she really does feel unwell as she and Jaune catch a bullhead back to Beacon. She likes the the attention Jaune is showering her with. She worries she likes it too much. What they had (have?) was fine when no one else knew, but now that exposed secret threaten to be on the front pages... Jaune's favor was something she held in secret. Ruby worries what Pyrrha will feel now that it might not be, as Ruby's own thoughts start to take a curiously accelerating spiral.

Pyrrha is who Ruby worries most about. Not in the sense of violence, but a sickening sense of betrayal, the feeling that makes Ruby more nauseous than Jaune on the Bullhead ride back, even if technically there hasn't been a betrayal of trust (yet). In the last week or two, Ruby has relished in Jaune's extra time and attention, and that time is something that Pyrrha herself gave up to dedicate herself to training for the tournament.

But would Pyrrha have made that choice knowing if she knew who Jaune was spending time it with, and why? Pyrrha trusted Ruby with their understanding, an agreement based on mutual honesty and respect. How does this count? They came to such an agreement not because Jaune couldn't have his own preferences, but because they didn't want to hurt eachother over this. Pyrrha wouldn't have agreed to give up her time if she thought... they agreed to settle things between them in the ring, not by seduction or winning Jaune's favor in secret.

Alright. So maybe Ruby hasn't exactly 'seduced' anyone. And maybe she hasn't exactly 'won' Jaune either, in such a way that he'd run off with her into the sunset and leave Pyrrha behind if only he could (and wasn't a Prince, and didn't have that whole engagement thing lingering overhead…). Jaune's attention has always come hand-in-hand with not only gratitude, but also pity, and guilt. Even if he's helped her far more than he should to prepare for Pyrrha, he hasn't exactly rejected Pyrrha's feelings either, even if he's not indulged her like Ruby.

But Ruby's liked- loved- the attention she's gotten from Jaune of late. She relished it when it was just their little secret. And now she worries if maybe she liked it a bit too much. Ruby was embarrassed to hear the Traditionalist so brazenly support her over any others as a match for Jaune on the basis of her eyes (and power, and commitment to Jaune). And Belle's support is both flattering and embarrassing and well.

But to have that brought in public, in full view of all the other team leaders when Pyrrha didn't have a chance to be around? To have held his arm so tightly infront of the paparrazi press, and ensure that Pyrrha is sure to see tomorrow morning (or maybe Monday)?

Ruby's feelings were hardly a secret by now, of course. Anyone who sees her in the media photos can probably tell who she's looking at. But Jaune's willingness to go along with it in public…

The thoughts spiral in Ruby's head, even as a pit deepens in her stomach that makes her more and more nauseous. Ruby feels guilty- worried sick that she might have crossed a line, that she will have shamed Pyrrha and make her think she's betraying their understanding.

Maybe it's more than that- maybe it's a bit of niggling insecurity about having monopolized Jaune's secret support for so long. Maybe it's both of those, and a reminder that regardless of how much she might suppress the thought, what she's enjoying is just a temporary reprieve, a transitory fantasy before the reality of the finals comes in. Maybe it just took the Traditionalist's support- for her, and implicitly for Jaune- to remind her that this tournament is already halfway to its end, and with it the twilight of Ruby's First Love.

Whatever it is, Ruby worries herself sick- literally- on the Bullhead back to Beacon, turning Belle's excuse into a real thing. Jaune goes from happily indulging to genuinely concerned at Ruby's unhappy silence, and then swallowing his own airsickness to attend to her. In a way, that makes it worse. When the Bullhead finally lands it's not Jaune who's leaning over a trash bin, even as Ruby can feel his large hand rubbing between her shoulders. Instead of soothing her, it only makes her shoulders tighter.

Jaune helps Ruby back to her room. In fact, he even calls ahead- giving Yang a call to warn her that Ruby isn't feeling well. He's not sure what it is- she was doing fine before, and he wonders if it was something she ate- but he's coming in hot, Ruby's done heaving for now, and Team RWBY is anxiously awaiting them with the necessities to make her feel better.

Also awaiting them- having heard the commotion as RWBY rushed to rearrange and prepare things for Ruby- is the rest of Team JNPR, positively concerned for Ruby's well-being. Pyrrha's sincerity is the worst- another pang of guilt for Ruby to swallow- and Ruby again flinches at the sight of her. But instead of passing by in silence, Ruby reaches out and grabs Pyrrha's wrist as she passes- desperately looking Pyrrha in the eyes as she does so.

She hasn't forgotten their promise, she promises. She's going to keep it, she swears.

Pyrrha doesn't understand, lacking the context to understand why Ruby is bringing it up or why she says it so desperate to be believed, but she will. Until then, Ruby doesn't have the energy- or the ability, or the desire- to explain more now. Ruby stumbles away from Jaune, to her team, and almost limps into her room.

Ruby ignores the hot milk and video games Yang has already laid out, and falls straight into bed with a pitiful groan, one hand clutching at her stomach...

…and the other over her heart.

(But it's not the heart-ache that would kill her. Ruby wakes in middle of the night wretched and vomiting from more than half-remembered dreams of blood and betrayal. Her team is surrounding her, fear apparent, as she heaves once more. Yang tries to stay calm while Blake calls for a teacher when Weiss who recognizes the symptoms for what they are.)

(Ruby has been poisoned.)

/

/

Tipping Point 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Just in case anyone forgot there was more than the romance plot going on...


	61. Tipping Point 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you binge if I did?

/

* * *

/

Tipping Point 2

/

Sunday's chapter technically begins on Saturday night, as Ruby drifts in and out of consciousness and fragmentary dreams. The dream fragments are pieces of previous dreams, all encompassing Jaune and the House. Some are the good dreams, like when Ruby finds Pyrrha and they're friends, while others are the worse ones, where Jaune is miserable. Each dream is a fragment, (re)glimpsed only briefly before Ruby groans and clutches her stomach and briefly wakes up to hay glimpses of the frenzy around her.

The fragments suggest a future in flux, but the most common one- the dream that occurs more and more often until it's nearly a constant by the end- is the Dark Future, where Pyrrha is dead, Jaune is crippled and in hiding, and Ruby can never see anything beyond Garnet's first swing.

Between these fragments are glimpses of reality, telling the tale of the night as things get worse and worse. Moments of Ruby's team realizing something's wrong beyond just a stomach virus, and wondering if this is some unknown allergy. A moment of worrying about needing a doctor at night. The moment of Weiss realizes it's poison, and the chaos that follows. Of her sister rushing to the infirmary to get a teacher. Of JNPR hearing the commotion and emerging, and Jaune exclaiming in worry as he asks what's wrong with Ruby and helping carry her. Increasingly short and fragmentary moments of emergency medical care- of Qrow bursting in along with Glynda, of movement to an emergency ward, of a moment where a doctor prepares a stomach pump...

And a glimpse of blonde hair holding her hand, urging her to hold on.

There's nothing coherent about the last glimpse of reality. Just pain and misery and purging, until ending with someone's soft whisper telling her to let it all out. A feeble apology is dismissed. Don't worry- I'm kind of used to this. I'm vomit boy, after all.

Through this sequence, the fragments of the Dark Future occur, again and again, until the last dream fragment takes a new light when the dream-Ruby makes a new twist of words in her banter with Garnet.

You make me sick, she accuses.

And Garnet flinches.

/

Sunday resumes later, in the afternoon, as Ruby wakes up in the infirmary. She feels terrible, but purged, as she wakes up. It's a private room of the infirmary, and it's almost beautiful- very white, but with the windows open, sunlight and a breeze coming in, and with flowers and well-wishes all around.

On the table to her right is a bottle and a familiar hand-written note- a get-well gift of sorts. It's a bottle of mouth-wash, with the note saying that this type really does help settle the stomach. Ruby has a soft smile as she appreciates the thought (and the much-needed utility) of a gift from her actual 'anonymous' admirer. Ruby takes a swig, and notes- to her pleasure- that it tastes like strawberry.

To her left, missed in the initial sweep thanks to white on white, is Weiss- actually asleep right now, but waking up as Ruby stirs. When Weiss looks up and rubs sleep out of her eyes, her first response upon seeing Ruby- chipmunk-cheeked as she's swishing the mouth wash- is to embrace her. Hard.

Ruby squeezed low means a spray up high, and a comedic spit take breaks all tension as Ruby lets loose. Weiss freaks- not in anger, but rather in fear as she worries she's hurt Ruby. Weiss's noise leads to the door being slammed open- and when Yang sees the red liquid (mouthwash), she too jumps to the same conclusion and begins to move menacingly towards Weiss. It takes Blake and a recovering Ruby to stop her, and when Ruby breaks through, the moment ends with Yang throwing her arms around Ruby and squeezing. Hard.

(Unlike Weiss, who was apologetic, Yang just tells Ruby to shut it and squeezes her more... until Ruby's resistance really is too feeble to feel.)

As relief/reunion occurs, facts are re-established as the still-weak Ruby asks what happened. She was poisoned and had to have her stomach pumped. The media is on an official information blackout using Vale's media laws for minors, but that still leaves gossip-rags spreading rumors. There's been a frenzy of activity around Jaune, who was moved back into the tower for his own safety. Ozpin and the faculty will want to talk to Ruby ASAP.

Which is now, as Ozpin walks in with Qrow. Ozpin is calm and collected. Qrow is quite clearly almost on the war path, though he calms when he sees Ruby awake and able to smile. Ozpin is polite, asking how Ruby is feeling, but clearly wants to get down to business as he transitions to asking the obvious- what happened at the party?

(Team RWBY- refusing to leave- is allowed to stay, as long as they stay quiet and don't distract Ruby.)

Ruby's recollections are vague, because little stuck out to her at the time as suspicious. She recounts sticking mostly with Jaune, but also talking with Nebula of NGDO- who has already been interviewed and seems blameless.

She also remembers meeting with the Traditionalist and his good opinion of her (and Jaune)- good news to be sure, but both Qrow and Ozpin both trade looks and move on when Ruby starts to remember his notice of her eyes. Stay on track, Ruby. Ruby tries, and remembers meeting Penny- an Ironwood connection that gets Qrow growling, but Ozpin dismisses. Was there anything else? Anything suspicious about what she ate?

At first Ruby can't remember anything- until she remembers that when Penny left, she took her drink. Which means-

Ruby's eyes widens, and she straightens up with a start. Jaune! The poison was meant for Jaune!

Ruby's realization sparks a reaction from her friends, but less so from the adults, who already expected that. No offense to Ruby, but she's not that important- and they already more or less guessed she was a victim of circumstance. Ozpin and Qrow both press her on what drink, from who.

Ruby's a bit hesitant to talk about it, since it's embarrassing on two levels. Qrow dismisses one fear by rolling his eyes and promising she's not going to get into trouble for a little under-age drinking if that's what it was. (Que a 'hey!' from Yang, who didn't get the same privilege.) But the other bit is _why_ she accepted the drink. She doesn't quite want to admit that she thought the drink was a gift from Jaune.

But it wasn't, and Ruby's account of the gift from an anonymous noble via a faunus server gets looks traded. Ozpin reveals that Belle would not have hired any faunus help for that meal, because the Traditionalist- whatever his good sides- is also an anti-faunus racist, and Belle wouldn't want to offend him at an event meant to cater to his sensibilities. There should have been no faunus help at all.

When Ruby struggles to recall what kind of faunus the water was, Qrow slides forward a photograph and asks if it's the same person. It is- but the confirmation only leads to a sigh and some anger, and more suspicion. It confirms what they already suspected- because the Royal Police were seen recently arresting this faunus late last night. The faunus-server was arrested for ties to the White Fang… right after the event, and before anyone else could capture or interrogate him.

Coincidence?

Maybe, maybe not. But it's not the only suspicious thing about it. Mordred is once again denying the Council/Jaune's allies access to the White Fang prisoner, similar to the last White Fang investigation spat. But even more suspicious, the Royal Police did so claiming jurisdiction over all incidents related to the nobility… before Ruby went to the emergency room for poisoning.

Before, in other words, the existence of a crime at the event should have even been known, and when the actual victim wasn't even Jaune.

Mordred's fingerprints are involved. But so are, potentially, the White Fang's. And someone would have had to let the faunus in in the first place, which means someone with access.

But there's also a mitigating factor that makes Ozpin hesitant to place blame, even as Qrow is loath to admit it. The thing is…

If this was a poisoning attempt, it was done _badly_.

Not just that it went to the wrong person, but also that the victim survived. Ruby is young and healthy and has aura, but that shouldn't have mattered to a competent poisoner. Some poisons could have killed Ruby the moment she took a sip. Others would have guaranteed her death over the night. This one was potentially fatal… but also treatable by timely and competent medical care. It will have severe enough lingering effects to keep Ruby off her feed for a good part of the next week, but killing her? Or Jaune?

And doing it in such a public area, by such a conspicuous delivery method sure to be noted and tracked?

Assuming this was intended for Jaune- and there's no reason to think it wasn't- whoever provided the poison was either bad at murder… or didn't want Jaune to die in the first place. And if they didn't want Jaune to die, the point may have been to frame someone else for attempted murder.

This opens up a rabbit hole of conspiracy and wondering why. If the purpose wasn't to kill Jaune, but to make people think there was an attempt to kill Jaune, then the real target may NOT be the person suspicion would be most likely to fall on- which is obviously Mordred. Unless Mordred did so anyway, knowing that people would doubt he'd be so brazen, and besides who else could it be? Ozpin looks like he has a suspicion, but won't share. Qrow doesn't care because what was done was bad enough- hurting Ruby- and he wants the people responsible to be brought to justice.

But that's a matter for another time, and other company. Qrow and Ozpin have other avenues of inquiry to pursue, and other responses to carry out. Intended to kill or not, there are still some things that can be done- have already been done- to capitalize on this grave mis-step. Ozpin wants to talk to Ironwood about Penny's version of events and departs, taking Qrow with him.

Ruby is left with her team, feeling a bit drained by the realization of what occurred (and what actually did occur). She should just need a few days to recover, but until then she's told to take it easy and forbidden from any training while her body recovers.

With that settled, the team reflects on what Ozpin did say. Not just about the Royal Police's suspicious conduct, but also the mitigating factor and even the White Fang. Yang is someone convinced that the Royal Police's timing is too convenient to ignore. Wouldn't Mordred have the means to get a faunus into the event? Whereas Weiss buys more into Ozpin's mitigating factor. If Mordred was trying to assassinate Jaune, he should have been able to do a better job at it, and so maybe this is someone trying to frame Mordred by making it look like he was involved. (Or maybe, Yang suggests, someone had a guilty conscience- dissension within the ranks?) Naturally it's Blake who focuses in on the faunus angle- because it could be something the White Fang might try. They've been quiet- too quiet- lately, and increasing tensions to make faunus afraid could help them… somehow.

But through it all, Ruby is remarkably quiet, glancing at the door from time to time. Some of it is exhaustion, but some of it…

Ruby doesn't say anything, but gradually her friends notice, and Ruby doesn't even notice that they've noticed until she realizes they've all stopped talking and are looking at her. Ruby tries to wave it away- she's fine, really- but they recognize that distracted look in her eyes.

Don't worry. Jaune was here earlier, and he'd be here now if he could. He's just busy at the moment.

Weiss shares with Ruby that Jaune was there earlier- at how JNPR woke up when RWBY realized something was wrong, and helped get Ruby to the emergency room, and that they contacted Jaune en-route. In fact, Blake says Jaune even helped carry Ruby over- something that was a lot less romantic than it sounds when Yang reveals that Ruby may or may not have tossed her cookies over his favorite hoodie. But he was there, and he stayed while he could, and only left when Ozpin called him away to deal with the initial investigation and then the fallout.

Which is where Jaune is now- playing politics, sort of. While the poisoning attempt on Jaune is under a media blackout, the tabloids and gossip-rags have noticed something wrong at Beacon, and printed the first rumors tying it to the event. The truth will break, and Jaune's allies and the Council are trying to ensure that when the truth comes out, it comes out in a way that favors them. Plus, other, more subtle things and limited opportunities. So Jaune is gone- doing things that Team RWBY wasn't really informed about- but when he left he left with a promise to see Ruby as soon as he could once she got better.

That promise cheers Ruby a bit, but only a bit, as she mostly feels worn. Realizing that Ruby is tired and recovering, Team RWBY leaves their leader to sleep- though only after agreeing/getting assurances that Ruby should be able to leave tomorrow and watch the tournament. Still, Ruby is reminded once more that she needs to take it easy for the next few days- which means no training.

Ruby begins to drift off as her friends leave, but as they do they encounter someone else at the door- Team JNPR, represented first and foremost by Pyrrha. Ruby hears Pyrrha at the door asking if Ruby is well… and asking if she can come in.

Pyrrha sounds genuinely concerned, but that sincerity just makes Ruby's stomach tinge as she remembers the guilt attack she had last night. Ruby isn't prepared to face Pyrrha right now. Fortunately, Weiss answers by saying Ruby needs her rest, and was just getting to sleep.

Half of that is true. Soon enough, the other half will be too.

/

Ruby gradually drifts back awake later that evening, still in the infirmary, to the presence of a new arrival. It's a comfortable presence, one with whom Ruby is at ease, and it's a comfortable moment of silence and gradual awakening before Jaune welcomes her back to the land of the living.

Jaune is by her bedside now- back from whatever he was doing all day- and it's clear that he's been waiting awhile. The sun is going down, it's genuinely late, but Jaune has been staying up waiting for her to wake up once more.

Despite everything- the lingering stomach pain of the poison, the not-so-recent guilt attack- Ruby is still glad to see Jaune, and Jaune is glad to see her looking better. He confesses what she already knows from her friends- that he was here as soon as he heard, that he stayed as long as he could. That he was worried, and relieved when she pulled through.

He doesn't share that she ruined his favorite hoodie, but he does laugh it off when she apologizes. It was for a good cause, and a good person, and… her.

An awkward, but not uncomfortable, silence falls as neither Jaune nor Ruby know how to address things. Maybe Ruby's too shy. Maybe Jaune is too, a thought that gets Ruby's heart beating a little faster. But there's something in the air that makes it hard to talk about Feelings once again.

Ruby thinks it's because of her. Or rather, her niggling guilt. Something that Jaune doesn't know, and she's not sure she wants him to.

Instead, Jaune abruptly changes topic to the cause of her stay in the infirmary. The found security footage of the faunus who gave her the poisoned glass- the faunus who poisoned _her_ , as Jaune puts it. That it was meant for him is irrelevant. The found leads that might lead to Mordred. They definitely have proof that Mordred's Royal Police did in fact capture the faunus. It's only a matter of time until they- until he- gets his hands on the faunus and _makes_ him talk.

Jaune's account has a worrying tinge- a tad dark and even venomous as he sounds a bit too eager at the thought of interrogating the poisoner. It's clear it's because of Ruby, as Jaune's mood gets a little darker each time her affliction is raised. Jaune is angry for her, and even his aura seems to darken just a tad.

Happy, worried, and maybe a bit tired, Ruby just reaches out faintly and puts a hand on Jaune's, saying his name softly. That's all she needs to do for Jaune to reel himself back in and compose himself, the moment of ominous darkness receding. Jaune shakes his head and clears his mind- and his aura- and changes his conversation back to her, and him.

(But not them. Not… whatever this together is now.)

Jaune asks after her health, and the stomach medicine he got for her earlier. It helped a little, and he's glad- it's the same brand he uses.

He also starts talking about what he did today- why he wasn't here for her when she woke up, and what he was up to. Once it was clear Ruby was poisoned, there were precautions that had to be taken. Meetings made. And, after the initial investigation, he met Lisa Lavender…

Jaune seems to be excited, but Ruby interrupts Jaune to blurt out a question- why is he here? It's Sunday night before the tournament, and he's staying up late with her talking about nothing. The answer she gets is both expected and not satisfying. Or rather, it is, but it doesn't get at what Ruby wants to try and talk about… but somehow Jaune still manages to touch on it anyway.

Jaune's here for her, of course.

He was worried- he's making up for his prior absence- but also because he wants to be. He wants to be with her. Because she is his friend, and he cares for her… but also because while this is a Sunday night, he has nowhere better to be. And no one better to be with. Pyrrha, after all, has given up her evening training sessions with him for the duration of the tournament. Jaune gets to decide what and who he spends it with… and he wants to spend it with her.

Critical shot to the heart, as Ruby's stomach roils with gentle butterflies rather than poison. But there's something else to- and Jaune gets to that before Ruby can try and broach the topic of her unease. There's something he wants to show her first- the something that kept him away for so long today- and Jaune is practically giddy, positively excited and sure that it will cheer her up.

He wants to show it to her first, before the rest of the Kingdom sees it tonight.

Jaune takes out his scroll, and gets onto the infirmary bed with her, right beside her. It's sharing a small screen like they've done plenty of times in the Team Leader Lounge. Yet despite her awareness of his proximity- and she can feel the muscles and solid core he's built over the last several months- Jaune really is focused on showing her the screen. He leans in closer to watch, and Ruby finds herself easily leaning in, and despite her misgivings it's comfortable and more as she watches what Jaune wants her to see.

On the screen is Belle, Malik, and Lisa Lavender, Vale's most prominent (and Jaune-friendly) reporter, sitting for the camera and addressing the audience. And what follows is the most important documentary of the year.

Technically it's a pro-Jaune special… but 'special' doesn't do this justice. This is a a narrative recounting of the succession conflict to date, led by Lisa Lavender, as news caster recount the rise of Jaune and the unexpected ascent of an unknown youth from the frontier to the top of Vale's first Succession crisis in hundreds of years. What follows is an account of, well, almost everything that transpired, with frequent flashes to interviews of people against black backdrops as they recall parts of Jaune's rise.

Starting with the leading speakers, Malik, Belle, and Lisa are all introduced. Malik is introduced as a 'community organizer' from the faunus quarter, and an 'advisor' to Jaune. Belle is introduced by her full, pretentious, quasi-regal name and titles- and simply as 'a personal friend.' Lisa is the neutral mediator- that her neutrality doesn't hide a personal warm disposition towards Jaune. But Lisa is objective, or at least not absurdly biased, and if the show has a pro-Jaune tint it at least is generally fair and honest reflection of what Jaune has done.

It starts with history- a brief recount of the War of the Roses and the Valean Civil War, with shots and exhibits taken from the Museum of History that Ruby visited, while the war is described in terms that could equally describe the present. A time of turmoil. Uncertainty. Political instability and dueling visions of reform that led to not just the prospect of civil strife, but outright and terribly uncivil civil war. And of how- during this bloody conflict- one survivor of the losing side fled, shepherded out of Vale by his most loyal knight. When the war ended the newly ascendant King of the Vale, rather than hunt down and exterminate them as traitors, settled for an edict of exile and turned his attention towards consolidating his Kingdom.

These were Jaune's ancestors, and the exiled noble- stripped of all titles and claims- took the name of his knight. Since then there has been an unbroken line of Arcs who have fought for Vale ever since, whether as Hunters or Jaune's own grandfather in the Great War, despite their exile and historic disgrace. This heroic lineage is how the Arcs are tied to royalty, is the source of Jaune's claim to the throne.

With glimpses of the very records that Ruby herself had found during the genealogy project, the focus shifts to closer to the present- and people and encounters that have occurred along the day. An interview with Jaune's parents- including Melody, who truthfully and now sympathetically recounts the circumstances of Jaune resolving to depart for Vale, untrained but certain he wanted to be a Huntsman and Hero despite humble origins and no knowledge of his lineage.

Jaune's arrival in the city is also told. Not just his first first impressions- the very bullhead pilot who flew Jaune into Vale from the countryside recalls only that Jaune stood out for looking nervous (and airsick)- but his first night- the night of the robbery, and Ruby and Jaune's own first meeting.

Ruby is surprised to see herself on the screen, even if only from the dust store's security cameras. It's surreal to re-see her first encounter with Jaune from above- and how even then you can see the looks that Ruby had shot towards Jaune that night. The owner of the shop- the old man being robbed by none other than Roman Torchwick during the long-since-forgotten Torchwick Crime Scene- recalls how Jaune interfered despite the risk to himself, even as the video feed shows Jaune knocking out the goon ominously approaching Ruby from behind, and then helping her up afterwards- a moment of pause that she still remembers.

Ruby steals the show for the cameras, with Lisa bemusedly narrating how no one, not even Jaune, expected the little girl being robbed was actually a Huntress-in-training who would get into Beacon two years early. But while Ruby steals the show, Jaune clearly tries to help, which leads them outside to the streets, and Jaune's first real, stumbling, (accidental) step to relevance: the arrest of Roman Torchwick.

Roman is something of an afterthought here- with Lisa directly reminding the people of how, once upon a time, the Torchwick dust-robbery crime spree was the greatest threat keeping Vale up at night. But Jaune foiled that- even if there obviously were no cameras to capture _how_ he did so- but there is testimony from Beacon's finest that Jaune was indeed indispensable to Roman's capture. Miss Goodwitch, taciturn as always, agreed to an interview and validates his role, even if she makes clear that his assistance in keeping Roman down was… inelegant. But Professor Ozpin- respectfully identified as The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, has no such reservation in crediting Jaune for his help- and how Roman's capture led to unraveling a dangerous criminal conspiracy and bringing in an even more dangerous criminal in to face justice for attempted murder.

Indeed, Ozpin's interview seams flawlessly into Ozpin's press conference- the very one Ruby watched with Qrow where not only was Jaune only told then that he was being commended, but that he was given his wish of wanting to get into Remnant's most prestigious academy for Hunters… despite not having any transcripts to his name.

Jaune's lack of training isn't glossed over in this documentary's narrative- in fact, it's embraced. An interviewed Glynda admits that they (the faculty) had low expectations for Jaune. That she was in fact on standby in the Emerald Forest, ready to catch Jaune should he inevitably fail the Landing Strategy of initiation, at which point he would have been quietly removed and left to return home, told that the life of a Huntsman wasn't for him.

Instead, Jaune survived- and ended up partnering with The Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha too was interviewed for this documentary at this point, and she more or less admits that it was no accident that she ended up with Jaune. Without going too into her motivations, Pyrrha admits that 'she knew from the start' that Jaune was something special- different from anyone else she knew, and not putting her on a pedestal. She talks about how he had a 'pull' to him- possibly a subtle pun of magnetism, or maybe her attraction- but she's never regretted the outcome of initiation. When directly asked if she regrets pairing with someone so much weaker than herself, Pyrrha denies it outright- Jaune is the best partner and friend she could ever hope for.

What Pyrrha doesn't say is obvious to Ruby, but not to Lisa or the interview. Instead it continues, and reflects that Jaune did struggle early on. His (embarrassingly bad) combat scores in Glynda's class are shared, even as his other grades were unexceptional. There were difficulties- vague as to what- but the turnaround point was… Forever Falls.

Forever Falls is recounted as 'a training accident'- a mishap in an otherwise successful practical exam where Jaune led Team JNPR to success on the first day. Though the cause isn't explained, the implications are- that Jaune was attacked by a fellow student and knocked into a stream and was washed over a waterfall in the middle of the night, falling over the Forever Falls and missing for almost two days, all bt presumed dead. A camera pan of the cliff in question makes clear just how far Jaune (and Ruby) fell.

But Jaune persisted- and returned- and Lisa's documentary actually has a video feed from the search-and-rescue bullhead that found Jaune (and Ruby) climbing the cliff back to the top. It even focuses on the dialogue and the moment when Jaune and Ruby refused rescue and a lift the rest of the way, choosing instead to finish on their own. Jaune's arrival at the top- with a helping hand from Ruby- is treated to a dramatic moment in the documentary's musical background.

This is the moment Lisa treats as the moment Jaune's fortunes in Beacon turned around, going from a failing and undeserving luck-in to a student who could hold his own. But it's also the moment Lisa and the documentary bring attention to Ruby- with a focus that Pyrrha didn't get.

Ruby was never interviewed for this future- Vale's media laws for minors strikes again- but she's too tied into Jaune's story to ignore. Especially since her red hood is so easily recognizable. Lisa draws attention to the fact that the girl helping Jaune up Forever Falls is the same he 'saved' at the Dust Burglary- and that she'll be appearing often in the segments ahead. Ruby's bio is necessarily brief, so as to not overshadow Jaune, but it's there- the Team Leader of Team RWBY (with shots of the tournament victories), daughter of Hunters, prodigy, and two-years-early in Beacon thanks to the same Roman capture (though her skills were never in doubt- as her combat classes compared to Jaune were exceptional, with a forfeit to Jaune when she was too easy on him being one of the few blemishes). Her initial crush and the troubles with Jaune are never covered, but what is established is that she and Jaune were friends from the start- with even the name-title of 'First Friend' being dropped by Lisa. Jaune and Ruby's friendship is part of the record of Jaune's rise, cemented by the helping hand and mutual triumph of climbing Forever Falls.

Maybe that's also part of the record due to the Beacon Tourney, when Jaune and JNPR dedicated their battle to Ruby- or was it Team RWBY?- in the melee. Team RWBY's circumstances aren't addressed at all- totally glossed over- but tourney stands out as Jaune's first official return to the media spotlight since Roman. It marks the point in the official narrative where Jaune 'proves his place' in Beacon in his own right- holding his own in the tournament phase and leading Team JNPR to a sweep of the melee. Select clips from the radio announcement are played. No media cameras were necessarily on the scene, but the teachers may have had some recordings for evaluation purposes. Still, the point is Jaune's selflessness in not hogging glory… and dedicating victory to his friends, who are tied to his story.

It's only after Jaune earning his place in Beacon is established that attention returns back to the issues of succession- the very discovery of his lineage, based on little more than a shared homework assignment. Again, Ruby's involvement- as his partner, as the one who helped him discover something about himself that he didn't know- is raised briefly. Jaune had a bloodline- but didn't let it go to his head or think it exceptional. He had matters closer to mind- and his heart.

Here, the narrative briefly touches on matters of the heart… and Jaune's crush/courtship of Weiss. This is actually old news, mind you- Weiss talked about it to the media long ago, when she raised that Jaune broke up with her more than she dumped him- but a few more sources of gossip are raised. Some of the tabloid investigators who've looked into it are interviewed- maybe a few student accounts, including something sympathetic from CFVY. Jaune's feelings were open- sincere-

And never better displayed than during the Highway Battle with Adam Tauros's Paladin and the White Fang.

Team RWBY and JNPR's private investigation into the White Fang is briefly covered. Blake is briefly (re)introduced to the public as a conscientious-defector from the White Fang, and the investigation as a private effort to investigate rumors that Jaune and JNPR naturally helped with. The sequence of events isn't a focus- 'a special for another day'- but the climatic battle is. The battle of the young knight vs. a giant Paladin, where Jaune stood his ground to protect a Schnee from the wrath of the White Fang… and the Paladin's ultimate collapse at his feet, a symbol of submission and defeat obvious from Lisa's own newscaster perspective in a bullhead above.

The capture of Adam Tauros of the White Fang, a notable terrorist and another wanted criminal? Just another part of the pattern of Jaune's presence in the city, even as the Royal Police notably- and visually- show up too late to help, and only in time to take Jaune (and friends') captive away.

That could have been the end of it, the narrative notes- another criminal caught and nothing more but a blip in a rising student's promising career- had what happened next not occurred. Not the ball- where plenty of evidence and some student photos showed Jaune dancing with Weiss. Not an unspecified event or bet that had him in a dress soon after. (A single, brief, image of Jaune dancing with Ruby is shown- clearly intended not to overshadow or distract. In the image, Ruby and her suit block most of the vision of Jaune, even as she holds him close (or does he her?). A story for another time.)

No, what happened next was what truly launched Jaune into the sphere of public and political interest. The first mission- the first attempt on his life- and the fate of Jaune's village of faunus.

Here a break from the narrative emerges, bringing attention back to Belle and Malik. Malik admits that until the village mission, he's never heard or paid much attention to Jaune until the Battle of the Bridge and the White Fang connection. Belle admits having been interested from afar- first from the good news story of Roman's capture (who robbed a number of the stores she invested in, while Belle was the noble on the news on the day of initiation), and then listening to the radio during the tournament and the Battle of the Bridge sparking a personal curiosity that lead to the their first encounter. But both make clear that it was the faunus village that made Jaune someone to watch.

Jaune's ill-fated mission isn't directly called an assassination attempt- only slightly insinuated as 'the first of a number of accidents under suspicious circumstances'- but what doesn't need to be insinuated is the heroism of Team JNPR defending the village against impossible odds. Faunus villages now at home in Jaune's backyard- the Arc Villa- are more than happy to give their own testimonials of Team JNPR's heroism, and Jaune's decision to stay. Maybe there was a hope that search and rescue would find JNPR and save them all- but it's clear Jaune and JNPR lived up to the highest standards of Huntsmen and Huntresses by refusing to abandon the villagers to the Grimm.

Being made Lord-Mayor? Just a humorous consequence of a born leader… and the first title Jaune accrued by virtue of his own virtue.

The rescue and reinforcement of Jaune's Village is plaid straight and simply shown- both the shots of Jaune holding the line of the last bastion, but also the dramatic 'rescuing the rescuer' when Jaune caught Ruby. Combined with Jaune's on-camera remarks…

Jaune's narrative hardly needs Lisa's narration now, as it flows neatly into the next. 'Mayor Jaune' didn't simply abandon his people to rest on his laurels- the formal recognition ceremony afterwards. He fought for his people after the battle was over, looking after them in the aftermath as well. Belle is relevant here for her charity functions, leading up to the night of the White Fang attack on half the nobility of Vale. And Jaune's response in not only fighting the White Fang attackers- again, with a flash of Ruby, First Friend and almost-constant companion- but also his remarkable anti-White Fang rallying speech that saved spirit of the night. The moment he (literally) shined on stage and pulled victory for the night from the jaws of the White Fang.

The night was overshadowed by the tragedy that befell the Monarch and threw the Kingdom into chaos. But it was also the night that Jaune truly rose to the occasion and garnered the attention of the elite. The night he began to be accepted by the nobility, and a true Contender for the Throne.

The suspicious murders and drop-outs of other claimants is glossed over. This isn't the time for engaging in anti-Mordred conspiracy theories- and in fact, Mordred is largely ignored. Instead the focus is on Jaune, and his rise and rise and rise. Of how it was _his_ shuttle that was crashed when the Monarch died- making it as much an attempt on his life as well. Of how the Council rewarded his heroism by rescinding his exile. Of how he was knighted, and restored to the nobility. Of how Jaune was chosen for the new Royal Regiment, the Arc Army, which was formed to help protect the Kingdom's remote villages like he had. Of how he began a public friendship (sorta) with Penny, the niece of a famous foreign general, sparking Jaune's first international connections beyond his own team.

But also how despite all this, Jaune never forgot his roots. Of how when he was kept in a tower for his own safety, he rebelled. (Here a segment from Pyrrha might admit Jaune's greatest fear- of being the only one left safe when all his friends are fighting the good fight.) Of how Jaune snuck into the city- with Ruby- with an interview of the game parlor as those laymen and women and others recounted an unwitting encounter with the elevated noble.

And, of course, his commitment to justice- and the witness of the injustice of the capture and summary execution of Roman Torchwick- that led him to reluctantly assume his rank and responsibilities and make a formal, personal, claim for the Throne.

Here the segment pulls out again to focus more on Belle and Malik as they review Jaune's search for allies and efforts to garner support. The Council's role is minimized, obviously, but that doesn't make what is said untrue.

Belle, as the first focus (and the subject of Council-encouraged rumors), addresses those first. While she admits to being taken/interested with Jaune even before their meeting based on his heroic exploits, she was more interested upon meeting in person. Echoing Pyrrha before, she accounts to Jaune's general friendliness- of how he approached her not as a potential ally, but as a friend, and how that did more to win her support than threats or coercion ever could. That might not quite be true… but Belle actually raises Ruby, mentioning that Jaune shared a precious friend with her rather than asking for anything from her. Belle doesn't even insinuate the potential blackmail moment, but she's quite sincere when she says she was moved by their friendship. Belle even admits that there was some validity to the rumors of a match- but also that Jaune turned _her_ down. This is actually a surprise to Lisa, who didn't believe those rumors, and Belle's good humor about it- he is terribly young for her, after all- has a hint of something else. Belle has no regrets, but when Lisa asks if this has anything to do with why Belle has offered to 'buy out' anyone's claim to Jaune's hand in marriage during the tournament… Belle smiles mysteriously, and there's a lingering insinuation that there may be some lingering feelings involved.

(There are- Ruby's- but no one else needs to know that.)

Belle's account explains the rise of Jaune, but where there's a rise there's also a fall, and Lisa brings up the topic of the Blake Scandal. When Jaune was tied to an (ex-)White Fang terrorist in the middle of a terrorism wave, and refused to jump ship. At the time, a lot of people saw that moment of principle as bias and even hypocrisy. Or at least double standards for friends and others.

This serves as the transition to Malik. Malik knows something about leaving the White Fang and faunus who've made mistakes. But he also talks about how Jaune came into contact with him, and claims he had some of the same reservations… at least until he recounts how Jaune frog-marched his misbehaving daughter home for theft, rather than let her go in an attempt to curry favor. Malik doesn't have quite the personal connection with Jaune that Belle did, but does play a key role in portraying Jaune's scandal as the proof of a Good Man. Someone who stood by a friend in a time of need, stood for redemption without ignoring wrong-doing, and who united the faunus community by showing them both respect and compassion to their community.

(And, yes, Ruby's connection to all this- in accompanying Jaune and her own teammate being the suspect in question- are also visible, if not the focus.)

Jaune inspired the Arc Army, a significant reform bringing Faunus into the honorable Valean military, and helped bring the community together in the wake of Malik's own father's passing. Jaune offers them a way forward in Vale a something other than subjugated animals or suspected terrorists. That's why Malik chooses to stand by Jaune. Jaune made allies of the Faunus Quarter by listening, not dictating, and standing by one of their own in a time of need even as he stood against the worst of the faunus.

Or not-faunus, as Jaune argued the night of the Monarch's assassination. But Jaune's willingness to confront the White Fang, even at risk to himself, is again recounted in the next phase- the White Fang hostage crisis, the assassination attempt, and The Fall. It's a phrase the gives a chill, and subtle editing effects, as the panel silences at the reminder of Jaune's near-death.

Again, Mordred is not explicitly blamed or focused on- but for the first time Mordred does come into focus ('the rival claimant to the Throne'- with no mention of relationship to the late Monarch), if only to draw attention to Jaune's magnanimity for rising above the rivalry to conduct the negotiation and support the hostage-rescue. But with that rise comes the fall- literal- and here Lisa herself can be the witness of the underhanded 'White Fang' assassin who stabbed and dragged Jaune off the edge. The rising star of Vale falling to his doom.

Media footage from the ground- showing Jaune falling- reminds everyone of the tension and the period of genuine fear in the city. But it also shows Ruby racing up to catch him- and once more attention is drawn to Ruby, that ever-present friend. Jaune's friend is credited with saving Jaune's life, and preventing the throne of Vale from 'being decided by underhanded means.'

Jaune survived, thanks to Ruby's on-camera heroism of racing up the tower to catch him. And then he appealed for calm, despite the (visible, focused upon) deliberate choice by Mordred and Garnet to not save him. Jaune rises above them- in reputation and moral standing- and in doing so calmed a city increasingly on the edge.

And that's a theme from here on- of how Jaune rises above Mordred, and yet abstains from vindictiveness in order to calm the Kingdom. Of how he rose above criticism and personal attack (and- covered just briefly- his own mother's condemnation), and doesn't pursue vendettas. Even when Mordred went too far with the Melody incident, and Melody was arrested and nearly assassinated (and accompanied and selflessly protected by- you guessed it- Ruby), Jaune has risen above and only risen higher in the people's standing.

So high, that some people practically see him as King already. Some may disagree, but they are a minority, and he already looks the part. Jaune as the Ceremonial Monarch role in the arena is showed- and between his dress uniform, his (Ruby-made) armor, and the flattering camera angle, he really does look regal. All that's missing is the crown.

The documentary draws to a close, as it pulls back to Lisa, Belle, and Malik. All three of them recount what's occurred- a history that's plenty favorable to Jaune, but true all the same.

He defended those who needed it, even at risk to his own life. He's stood up for what's right, even when it was unpopular. He's risen above vendettas, even when he was personally affected.

And he's built genuine support as well, as Belle and Malik list out. He has the support of most of the nobility. And most of the common man. And most of the faunus. He's made friends amongst all the classes and both the races of all the lands, including ties to foreign teams and that personal friendship to the niece General Ironwood of Atlas. The respected military leader of the most powerful military in Remnant, and someone who has judiciously protected Remnant while staying appropriately uninvolved in Vale's politics, and whose value as a friendly ally is undisputed.

But most of all, Jaune has the support of the people- and here the camera transitions to a shot of the sheer number of flowers in the arena. Flowers overwhelming not just in number, but in predominance in color. As the camera pulls back, it not only emphasizes the size of the crowd… but also the dominant color of teams and observers both.

Overwhelmingly yellow.

The special returns to the trio of Lisa, Belle, and Malik. Lisa poses a final question 'for all those with me today.' History will prove them right or wrong, but so far Jaune seems to have been every part the King that Vale not just needs, but deserves. Do you think- in light of all this- Jaune Arc will be the next King of the Vale?

I do, Belle says. Jaune can bring this Kingdom together across class divides.

I do, Malik affirms. Jaune can bridge the human-faunus divide with fairness and friendship.

And then the camera pulls, and turns around, and reveals someone who had been behind the camera all the while.

I do to, the Traditionalist says. And I think it will be soon.

/

The screen fades to back, and perspective shifts back to the infirmary with Ruby and Jaune. Ruby is staring at the screen. Beside her, Jaune is almost fidgeting in excitement.

 _This_ is what he was away for today. _This_ is what Belle and the Council have been working towards. Ruby's encounter with the Traditionalist yesterday- and the aftermath of the attempted poisoning- is what pushed him over and ready to commit.

The Traditionalist has been won over, earlier than expected... and in all likelihood, all thanks to her.

Jaune is excited, hugging and almost shaking Ruby in his excitement, even as Ruby is passive and strangely subdued. Doesn't she see? Doesn't she get it? They _won_.

The last obstacle has been cleared. Jaune _will_ be King, it's only a matter of time. And with that, Mordred will be defeated and safely kept from power. Vale will be safe, secure, and stable once more.

After so long, everything- the succession crisis, everything else, all of this- it's almost over.

Ruby looks at Jaune, sees him so smiling so brightly, and breaks down into tears.

That confuses and concerns him, but she's happy though. Really.

For him.

/

Tipping Point 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

...well, that's progress of a sort.

Whats the rule in my story when things seem to be going well?


	62. Doubles: Monday Melancholy

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you binge if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Monday

/

Doubles week begins the next day and in many respects Monday is the shortest day yet, a consequence of Ruby's anemic recovery. There's no truly significant, symbolic battles today, and no tense upsets. Team CFVY has a match today, but not against anyone the friends recognize as associated with Mordred. Instead there's a continuation- even an acceleration- of prior trends as the aftermath of the Traditionalist's endorsement plays out. But while the politics only get better, Ruby's mood remains depressed as the effects of the poisoning linger- a situation Jaune has only marginal success at rectifying.

Monday begins with the aftermath of Sunday evening's broadcast, as Lisa's broadcast special- and the Traditionalist's endorsement- send shockwaves through the media and political elite. All across Vale, news papers are reflecting the development with their Monday edition- some (re)explaining the intricacies of Vale's royal succession politics, and some predicting smooth sailing ahead. The tabloids by and large act as if it's official. (It's not- yet.) The serious editorials breath a sigh of relief, and look forward to a return to normality. The end of the Succession Crisis is only a matter of when, not if.

And in a way, that changes the atmosphere of the entire festival. It _feels_ like a festival- with much more laughter and smiling before- and if the joy has a frantic tinge, maybe that's a sign of relief, at least according to Blake. People are celebrating the impending end of the crisis, not worrying about the prospect of civil war, and when Jaune emerges in the Colliseum for the first Doubles match of the day, he emerges to cheers.

But not everyone's happy, though. Mordred clearly isn't- he skips sharing the morning's ceremonial stage with Jaune and is seen trying to corner the Traditionalist- and Mordred's faction might even more nervous than before. Jaune might have been praised for his leniency and high-mindedness, but others might not be so forgiving. The Council is likely to remember who, exactly, thought they could get a future advantage by jumping on the Mordred train early. And Mordred's supporters are the ones who have to deal with some of the more… passionate… Jaune supporters who are emboldened by the belief that history is on their side.

But aside from Ruby and RWBY seeing and stopping a gaggle of Jaune supporters jeering some Mordred supporters here for the tournament, not much is happening. Not publicly, at least. That morning an alleged White Fang terrorist bombing occurs in Vale, but there are no casualties and the news is practically buried in the Succession Crisis developments.

The other person who's not happy is Ruby, who is a bit slow to respond throughout the day, almost as if she's dazed or in shock. Part of it- most of it- is the lingering effects of the poison. Though the poison was purged and no longer fatal, it's effects linger, sapping Ruby's energy and giving her a slight lingering pain in her stomach and elsewhere. Had Jaune taken the full glass, no doubt it'd be Mordred on the stage today. Ruby is free to move around and attend the tournament, but strongly advised to avoid any strenuous activity until she feels better. That means she moves slowly- and with the careful eye of her team- with Yang still worrying and the rest still doting. Sometimes it's frustrating- Ruby's not allowed to even go to the bathroom alone- but it's also appropriate. Ruby would struggle to stand through a line at the concessions stand, which is why her friends ensure she doesn't have to, and when Yang offers her the butt-pillow from her anonymous admirer... Ruby doesn't reject it.

But while it's partly the poison, part of it isn't. Part of it is something else, that worry that gnawed at her earlier and- unlike the poison- isn't going away. It's all in her head- Pyrrha in particular is happy to see Ruby better, and courteously helps Ruby find a seat without a hint of anything- but Ruby's smiles are tinged with something other than the poison.

The worst, or best, part is Jaune, who has gone back to being the perfect gentleman in Ruby's period of weakness. When the friends have lunch together- the first without interruption in some time- Jaune pulls the chair for Ruby, and no one thinks twice of it when he offers an arm to help stabilize her. Not even Pyrrha.

For now, Ruby is weak- and to her surprise, the cause is still surprisingly unknown to other students and broader public. Ruby's poisoning- the fact that there was a poisoning attempt at all- has been buried by the Council and the complaint media. Partly because of Ruby's age… but more because the Council doesn't want a panic, and doesn't want anything to distract from Jaune's imminent victory. If the media can ignore a terrorist attack attempt, the Council can bury a story about a girl going to the emergency room after drinking something she shouldn't have at a party.

That's not to say that no one knows, or suspects- the rumor mill started yesterday, and some of the other Team Leaders such as Nebula and Coco and Sun swing by to offer their support/inquire what's wrong- but 'attempted poisoning of Heir Apparent' is not the headline getting traction today.

The match of the day is actually a repeat of canon of sorts- Coco and Yatsuhito versus a team from Vacuo, represented by… Mercury and Emerald.

The match is a placeholder, really, and goes almost entirely the same as in canon. But the thing is, at the end when Mercury and Emerald win...

They do so wearing yellow roses.

Emerald is the one to dedicate the victory, and when she dedicates it to Jaune there's no hint of animosity. In fact, the only unpleasantness Ruby feels comes when Emerald gives a shallow smile- and an implicit angle for any leacherous gaze for Jaune from above- when she dedicates her victory to him and hopes to 'get to know him better' later. But Jaune is naturally above flirts by now- and above looking like a lech in public- and accepts it generally like he has other flirtatious victors, as he keeps his gaze up and looking at Ruby rather than looking down Emerald's… assets. It's a downright normal match overall, and unexceptional, match that doesn't change anything because, at the end of the day, a 'pro-Jaune' team won, with both Mercury and Emerald noted to now have slots to enter the final melee.

Monday's tournament closes with a surprise arrival of a courier, with an invitation and a brief visit to the VIP section before Ruby and RWBY leave to return to Beacon. The invitation is from Belle, who saw Ruby in the stands and wants to speak to her after the event Saturday.

Though Yang (and, to a lesser extent, Weiss) are unhappy that Ruby was hurt at Belle's party, no one is sorrier that Ruby was harmed Belle herself. Belle has already made some recompense- she helped hurry the best of doctors to Ruby as soon as she knew, and was among those who sent a (generous) 'get well' basket to Ruby earlier- here she offers her personal apology, which Ruby accepts and freely forgives. It wasn't her fault, and besides. Better her than Jaune.

Belle isn't the only one who looks unhappy at that attitude, but for now they accept that Ruby is recovering.

Instead of dwelling, there's a brief discussion of the political developments. Belle outright confesses that she arranged the event as a pretext to push the Traditionalist towards Jaune, knowing that he appreciated 'strong' allies and would like seeing so many winners on Jaune's side. She didn't know he'd take an interest in Ruby, but once he did… honestly, it may have been Belle sharing that Ruby had fallen victim to foul play as much as the night's meeting that convinced the Traditionalist to commit to Jaune and conduct the recording the next day. Either way, Belle credits Ruby with the Traditionalist's decision, and her humble thank-you surprises (in a good way) the rest of Ruby's team.

While Belle's appearance clears the (already good) air between her and Ruby, and she has almost nothing but good news to share, she does have a warning for them as well. The cusp of victory is also the most dangerous, as those with the most to lose will be the most desperate to avoid losing. Mordred must be watched, and everyone take care- for Jaune's sake as much as their own.

Ruby and RWBY depart soon after- begging forgiveness and Ruby's need to rest- and Belle sees them off with well-wishes for Ruby.

Ruby is left to her own devices mostly, but begs off of dinner, claiming to not have much of an appetite- or at least the stomach to handle much food. With a reminder not to exert herself, her friends leave with a promise to get her something easy on the stomach… and not too long later, Ruby gets a scroll call.

From her father.

Taiyang enters the story for the first time via a long-distance call from Patch. It's... a bit embarrassing, really, because for all that's happened, calling home hasn't occurred to Ruby once. So wrapped up in her own hectic life, she hadn't thought to call her dad after, well, any of it.

Taiyang chastises her for that in the gentlest way possible, even as it's clear Ruby is weak and recovering. Taiyang... well, he's heard some from Qrow, but not all of it. Probably not even most of it. He's seen her on TV, fighting in the tourney, running up the tower when the Prince Jaune friend of hers fell off...

He can't say he likes it. Or that she's gotten dragged into this Succession Crisis. Or that she's gotten hurt as a result of getting involved with her friend.

But most of all, that she hasn't once reached out to him through it all and let him know herself that she's alright.

It's a curious parallel to Jaune and his own issue with Melody, who saw his near-death on television before making the trip to Vale. Ruby's, well, wasn't live- but that didn't make it any easier for being told after the fact.

But contrasted to Melody, Taiyang is... concerned, but a lot less upset about it. He knew the risks they would be facing when he let Ruby and Yang become Huntresses, and by all accounts they're at least trying to do the right- or good- things. Qrow's told him that much as well, along with other things. So rather than berate, Taiyang settles for telling Ruby he loves and is proud of her- a relief to be sure- and that he'll be coming to Vale as soon as next week.

Taiyang has some responsibilities to resolve in Patch first, but he intends to come to Vale for the next week's grand tourney and finals. He probably already was- Ruby and Yang are already slotted into the Grand Tourney after all- but now more so than ever, and with an intent to stay a bit longer than planned. Both to check up on Ruby, and, well...

There's a knock on the door, and a voice interrupts. Ruby? May I come in? I brought something to eat, if you'd like.

The way Ruby's head jumps up attention, so easily distracted from her father, even in her tired state... well, Taiyang's heard a lot of things from Qrow, and can see the news images as well.

So that's him, huh? The boy she likes. It'll be... interesting to meet him next week. And before Ruby can barely begin a protest, Taiyang hangs up right as Jaune enters.

Jaune enters with a basket in his hands, sees Ruby still holding her scroll, and worries if he was interrupting. Ruby assures him he wasn't, sliding her scroll away, asks if something's wrong. Well, there is- Ruby not feeling well enough to join them all for dinner- but that's why Jaune's here with a picnic basket and an invitation. Even if Ruby can't train, they can still hang out, and even if she can't handle heavy foods they can still share something.

Jaune's idea of a picnic outside with fresh bread and fresh air is a bit much for Ruby. Ruby is tired, and Jaune's efforts are a bit too sweet. But when Jaune looks a tinge sad that Ruby isn't interested…

Ruby can't say no to him when he looks like that, and the two go for a makeshift picnic at one of Beacon's more private gardens. There dinner is a simple fare of bread from Ruby's favorite bakery in the faunus quarter, butter, and some cool water and milk. Just the thing for an upset stomach, along with the fresh air and beautiful fall flowers. But none so beautiful as-

Ruby cuts off the cheesy line, blushing despite herself. They're in public, Jaune. But Jaune smiles at her admonition- they're outside, not in public- and points out that she's smiling too, the first real one he's seen all day. Rather than laugh with him, Ruby hides her face by nibbling on a loaf of bread, even as her stomach churns in happiness and not-happiness alike.

The evening goes a lot like that, with Jaune trying to cheer Ruby up after a day of few smiles. It seems to be, in part, an attempt to make up for making her cry last night, but he doesn't directly raise that. Sometimes it works- sometimes she groans from something other than stomach-sickness- but what's notable is what's not noted. No mention of politics, or poisonings, or even Pyrrha, just Jaune being a sweet, endearing ham as he talks for her. For a moment, Ruby forgets her worries and begins to relax, at ease.

For an evening, Ruby forgets what she didn't want to forget, and why.

Ruby returns to her team- who have knowing smiles on their face when Jaune leaves her at the door after gallantly escorting her to her room- and smiles one last time when Jaune departs with a wish of looking forward to seeing her tomorrow.

Ruby's smile stays on until she makes it to bed, where it twists into something bittersweet as she curls in a ball to sleep away two pains in her stomach.

One fading, but one growing.

/

Doubles: Monday

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Leave a review?

It's an awkward point in the story for me right now, because I can't say what I can't say without spoiling that which I can not say.

But at least Taiyang should be arriving next week! (Story time, not real-world time.) No doubt things will be pretty exciting by then, am I right?


	63. Doubles: Tuesday Tensions Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would the characters be happier if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Tuesday Tensions Rising

/

Tuesday begins much as Monday, with the subject of Jaune's clear and presumably imminent victory dominating the headlines and the gossip. The focus of today is speculation as to when it will become official- and the Council is already planting leads hinting at a special announcement this week. Considering the secretive project that the Council has already been working on for some time now, there's speculation that a confirmation ceremony could happen as soon as this weekend, with the coronation to follow the tournament.

The only real question for the wags is- will that coronation be accompanied by a wedding?

Ruby and her team studiously ignore this gossip, and instead focusing on keeping an eye open for trouble like Melody warned about. The atmosphere of nervous-relief is dissipating from most of the crowd, but Mordred's supporters have a definite tension about them. Some are defensive, prickly even, and RWBY observes one incident where an elderly Mordred supporter accuses someone else of trying to trip her on some stairs. It's unclear if she's wrong- the perpetrator claims it was 'an accident'- but tensions are present. RWBY can only try to play peace maker- a task made harder when the Mordred supporter recognizes them as friends of Jaune, and insinuates that obviously they would find no fault with the other person. (A foreigner wearing a 'neutral' rose, but with a clear contempt for Mordred.)

What's more interesting than paranoid Mordred supporters and the reputable media- something that provokes a flash of fear in her heart for Ruby- is something they see in the _dis_ reputable media section- a tabloid with a picture of Ruby on it.

Or rather, a picture of Ruby and Jaune's dinner-date picnic from last night, plastered on the front page with salicious speculation.

"Vale's Prince and his First Friend of Beacon- is there something more? Prince Jaune reveals more inside!"

Ruby is irrationally afraid at first- flipping through it rapidly and getting a surprised remark from the kiosk seller when he realizes who exactly is reading the tabloid- but the tabloid is, surprise surprise, exaggerated.

The photo of the article is true- a picture snapped by a passing student in Beacon and sold to the paparazzi as an 'exclusive' scoop- but there's nothing particularly scandalous in there. It only shows them sharing bread. Nothing new to those who know them, at least. Ruby and Jaune's friendship and regular 'Team Leader' meetings have been an open non-secret for ages now. Ruby's feelings less so, but still an open secret to many. But while the tabloid engages in the gossip, it also mostly re-hashes and references the recent Lisa Lavender documentary and the title for the reoccurring Ruby. The tabloid doesn't have any proof of any indiscretion- just the 'incriminating' cover photo of Jaune breaking bread together. It's sweet, and maybe even slightly suggestive out of context, but hardly incriminating.

And that 'exclusive' scoop of Jaune telling more? Just a bland statement put out by a Council representative as Jaune's (legal) guardian: that Jaune and Ruby have been friends, and that Jaune was trying to cheer up a friend who wasn't feeling well.

It's banal because it's true.

It's certainly not exactly incriminating evidence, but Ruby has a cold sweat and feeling of dread none the less, worrying how she might explain it to Pyrrha. Her friends seem to realize her unease, even as they aren't exactly sure what Pyrrha's response might be.

It turns out, Pyrrha already knows… and Ruby needn't have worried.

The morning encounter between RWBY and NPR starts off with a false scare, as Nora turns to stare at them harshly… but that's just Nora being Nora and making a joke (about them being late), not the tabloid, which Pyrrha already has. Pyrrha is looking through another one and is even laughing, and when she looks up to see Ruby there's mirth in her eyes. Not at Ruby, but actually because Pyrrha understands the situation- somewhat.

Pyrrha realizes that this is the first time Ruby's ever really been in the tabloid spotlight, and understands Ruby's unease at being the center of salaciously scandalous speculation. Until now, Ruby's mostly been left out of the media spotlight on account of her age and Vale's media laws. But now that Ruby has become a legitimate person of public interest after Lisa's documentary which- unavoidably- had numerous and reoccurring clips of Jaune and Ruby sharing the spotlight…

You're not mad?

Ruby's hesitant question- clearly expecting the worst in response to her and Jaune's dinner date- is met with a soft laugh and gentle smile. Pyrrha's not mad Ruby had dinner with Jaune- and she understands some of Ruby's fear because she's been victim of tabloid speculation too. Pyrrha shares a brief story of how a tabloid scandal over a personal trainer led to drama and caused a split between her and that early coach, something she regrets to this day.

So Pyrrha understands what Ruby might fear- but she's not mad. And, in fact, she already knew about the dinner between them because she was the one who suggested the bread basket to Jaune. It was her suggestion for something to ease Ruby's stomach after she didn't join them all for dinner. What they do during their team leader time has always been between them, and Pyrrha's always tried to respect that privacy- well, at least since you know- and seeing Ruby smiling again after the weekend makes her smile.

It's clear that Pyrrha doesn't buy into the tabloid sleaze, and that realization gives a huge feeling of relief to Ruby. The giant knot in Ruby's stomach unwinds, and Ruby feels better in two minutes than in the two days since the poisoning. Speculation and sleaze won't come between her and Pyrrha, and that is a relief.

But while Ruby feels better in two minutes than she has in the two days since the poisoning, a little niggle of worry remains. Speculation and sleaze won't come between them. Something more substantial, on the other hand…

Cheers from the crowd interrupt, and Jaune's arrival changes the subject to the stadium, and the first fight of the day.

Today's fight is Team SSSN against Team BRNZ. It's Sun- with a repaired weapon- and Neptune against two other boys, and this time Sun and Neptune do far better than before, with the two earning SSSN's first victory in the tournament.

Again, this is a fight without much narrative focus. Both teams are pro-Jaune now- SSSN having always been, and BRNZ having more mercurially switched support to the winning side for a higher payout. It's a fight without animosity, and reflects the general improving tenor of the tournament- where skill, strategy, and valor win the day and provide good entertainment.

Neptune's shock-tech is super-effective against Team BRNZ, just as planned. Metallic weapons can't block the shocks, and the electrical element forces the members of BRNZ to drop their weapons entirely. This leaves them at the mercy of Sun's superior hand-to-hand martial arts. Not that Sun needs to beat them up- because all he really needs to do is grapple, hold the other's arms, and then generate a clone to reach out and take the other's rose.

It's a simple, effective, and most of all bloodless victory for all involved- and Sun and Neptune both ham it up, even as Sun gives a reassuring pat on the back to the members of BRNZ cursed with such an unfortunate match-up. Their sportsmanlike conduct earns them cheers, and even some admiring whistles and cheers from some ladies in the audience.

(Weiss might've been among them... except Neptune's return-wink isn't aimed at her, but the loudly cheering Nebula of Team NDGO. One ship sails- the other never leaves port at all.)

Lunch on Tuesday is another group affair, most notable with Jaune arriving late and Ruby happily sitting beside Pyrrha instead. When Jaune does arrive, he sits across from them both- and when he arrives, he brings friends.

For one, Jaune brings Team SSSN, having caught Sun after the match and inviting him to lunch after not see him in awhile. But after they arrive so does Malik, having been looking for them.

It creates a cramped couple of tables at the outdoor restaurant- more cramped with onlookers looking on at the presumptive crowned prince from afar- but it's comfortable and light-hearted. Sun is eager to see if his fight made an impression on Blake- but it's also obvious that Blake is more interested in Malik's sudden arrival. And confused when Malik shares he wasn't looking for Jaune, but Sun. It has the set-up for an awkward meeting of the love triangle rivals.

But Malik- a beast of a man in his true Lion Faunus form- is delighted to see Sun, and takes Sun by surprise when he rushes over to hold his hands and congratulate him. Malik saw the match and was impressed- most of all at how bloodless it was. Sun and Neptune's restraint- at making the foes drop their weapons and just taking their roses to ensure victory rather than beating a hapless opponent- moves Malik, who is something of a pacifist himself. Well, maybe not pacifist- minimalist might be better, as Malik makes clear he prefers/was taught by his father to avoid fighting rather than being unable to- but he's impressed all the same. Malik eagerly shakes Sun's hands and invites him to visit his home, bulldozing Sun with obvious favor… and a disturbing intensity of interest.

And confusing everyone even more when Malik walks up to the table, even as Malik is still holding Sun's hands.

A word of admonition from the new Malik causes the one holding Sun's hands to shift, and it's soon revealed that _that_ Malik is Malik the Third, Malik's shape-shifting daughter. Sun is taken aback when he realizes the lion man holding his hands is actually a (pretty cute) lioness faunus- at the moment at least- and is even flustered when he realizes how close she's leaning, and how cute she is (has chosen to be). Sun is flustered, looking nervously at Blake like he might be in trouble, and unsure of how to cope. Blake is obviously distracted by the new arrival.

Malik (the real) really is a beast of a man when in his true lion form, and he leans back and laughs. He notes that he was going to commend Sun for his victory plan too- but sees that his daughter beat him too it. Malik teases them both, suggesting his daughter must like Sun- again painful awkwardness for Sun- and earning an embarrassed-angry swat from Malik Jr. for it. That swat comes again, with greater force, when Malik Sr. 'shares' that blonde guys are her type, but Malik Jr. doesn't exactly deny it. She simply shifts forms to something better suited for hiding in shame, and looks anywhere she can but Sun… or Jaune.

It's good humor all around, making Blake's implicit awkward love triangle slightly more awkward in another way, but Malik Sr. actually did come here for a purpose, and that purpose was Jaune. Joining them- and pretending like everyone else to not notice the numerous onlookers- Malik shares unqualified good news and qualified good news with Jaune.

The unqualified good news is that Malik can confirm the Council is intending something big this weekend- and no guesses as to what. The Council is directly overseeing preparations for a public ceremony at the Council Hall, the seat of government for Vale. This reveal- already speculated by the press- gets some whispers from the audience observing. No doubt those rumors will spread, and become public, and make it even harder to back out of this understanding.

But the qualified bit of good news is… well, it's not bad news by any means, but it does make the friends pause. The Arc Army is a just a few days out from Vale, having returned from seeing Melody safely back to the Arc family home. Jaune's Royal Regiment is returning- making good time to be in time for any coronation- and that brings… implications.

The faunus of Jaune's Royal Regiment are among Jaune's most passionate supporters. They're also his most heavily armed and militant supporters. Before, when tensions were highest, they could have been part of the problem. Now, when Mordred's supporters are at their most desperate… well, Malik doesn't like this sort of thinking, but they may help deter anyone who gets any ideas.

At the very least, Malik intends to keep the Arc army from becoming a problem until then, and promises Jaune he'll handle the situation by hosting them in the Faunus Quarter. Giving them something productive to do in the Faunus Quarter in the interim could help with the problem of idle arms and proud tempers. Malik suggests- framed as a request and for the public presence- that Jaune plan some sort of appearance in the faunus quarter to celebrate his upcoming coronation. Jaune agrees, and both agree to get in touch with Belle to help arrange things. If they know that Jaune would arrive, the Arc Army would likely gladly help make the preparations.

With that bit of royal diplomacy resolved, Malik intends to stay for lunch, but gets interrupted by a call. A couple of burglars were caught trying to break into Malik's home via the sewers underneath the faunus quarter. Malik has to leave to deal with the situation and see if he can identify the perpetrators. Given that he knows every faunus in the faunus quarter, it should be simple to determine if these crooks are some of his own or faunus from the outside. If they're faunus from the city, he should be able to find out who wanted to break into his headquarters.

As he goes, though, Jaune asks how they were caught and Malik laughs.

They were caught stuck in the water grate beneath his inn.

The lunch soon breaks when Jaune has to leave for his duties, and the friends for the stands. But when the rest of JNPR and her team make to go to the stands, Ruby... stays behind, and eventually begs off entirely. Still not feeling well, Ruby intends to go back to Beacon rather than, well, not focus on the tournament. Her friends are concerned, but Ruby waves off any need for an escort back. With a fake smile despite an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach, Ruby assures them that she'll get back safely.

The twinge hurts more as her friends accept her false assurance, and when they're gone Ruby leaves to make her way to the shuttle port, and to the room.

Struggling to keep her stomach settled as she hobbles to the Bullhead, Ruby doesn't pay much mind to the mid-day restocking of the tabloid racks in the shuttle-port, a mid-day rush job in anticipation for the evening exodus.

If she did, she might have seen the newest headline to be... and the exclusive scoop and front-page photos from last Friday night.

/

Tuesday skips forward past the afternoon and into the evening. Ruby doesn't join dinner again. Her stomach pains have diminished, but still leave her without much of an appetite, and tonight she even texts her sister asking Yang to let everyone know that she really won't be having anything tonight. Yang obliges, and there's no picnic tonight.

Eventually her team returns, as concerned as always. Except this time... this time, her friends are both concerned and evasive, glossing over the afternoon events and tournament in a way Ruby's too distracted to dwell on. They all encourage her to just rest in her room today- and take tomorrow off too if she needs- and even to consider not going to the coliseum at all. Ruby promises to consider it, even as their sudden willingness- even by Weiss- to let her stay at Beacon is odd.

Afterwards, though- when everyone goes their separate ways for the evening to train/study/prepare as they feel best (Weiss visiting Winter, Blake heading to visit the faunus quarter with Sun to see the water grate burglars to see if they can identify them, and Yang heading off to meet Uncle Qrow)- Ruby realizes that it's a typical team-leader night by the schedule.

Ruby... does not try to spend time with Jaune.

It's surreal, really- the first time in so long that she's not spent this normally treasured time with him- but after dinner and going back to her dorm with her team Ruby doesn't seek him out, and leaves her room before he can come ask after her. Ruby leaves her scroll behind.

Ruby wanders Beacon alone, lost, and somewhat aimlessly. She passes by the team leader room more than once, but each time she makes herself pass it, or make a sudden turn away. One time, when the door opens- possibly Jaune already there, waiting to see if she comes- she even hides behind a corner lest she be seen. She's hiding- she know she is- and yet…

Every time Ruby tries to walk away, she keeps finding her way back to the Team Leader lounge. It's not like she means to- or wants to- or does she? But she does without realizing it, time and time again.

Ruby makes a point of heading as far away as she can, until she finds herself on the roof of the school, above one of the dorms.

She finds Pyrrha, training alone.

Pyrrha's concentration is intense, sweat on her brow, and it's clear she's pressing herself. Every strike is swift and true. Every move deliberate. And her supernatural grace… Ruby can recognize the magnetic semblance effects in play as Pyrrha twirls with a speed and a control Ruby can only envy. Pyrrha's not just good- she's better, and improving herself, even at a time Ruby is bedridden and banned from training.

Pyrrha notices her watching, and gradually comes to a natural pause. Pyrrha's not upset, but not welcoming either. She's... focused- and doesn't want to be distrubed, though she does ask Ruby if something's wrong.

Ruby denies it- it's nothing really- and while Pyrrha arches an eyebrow she doesn't press Ruby. Instead she asks Ruby what she wants. Shouldn't she be with Jaune now? It's her night, after all.

Ruby shuffles her feet uncomfortably, the feeling in her stomach growing, and doesn't answer yes or no. Instead… she thought maybe they could hang out together instead?

Pyrrha's response is a polite but firm 'no.'

Not hostile- not personal- but a refusal all the same. Pyrrha is training towards the tournament. Ruby knows this. Pyrrha training for the tournament is why Ruby has had as much time with Jaune as she's had lately. Ruby knows this too. But this training is something Pyrrha wants to do alone- and not infront of the competition, so to speak. Ruby's had a bit too much insight already.

That makes Ruby cringe, even if discovering Pyrrha's secret wasn't her fault and Pyrrha doesn't blame her. And in a way, placing Ruby as a rival to be taken seriously is a sign of respect. But it's also somewhat isolating. Pyrrha sees her as a competitor right now, not a companion, and Pyrrha in the ring is completely different from Pyrrha outside the ring. Not cruel, not capricious, but ruthless and merciless, and focused on victory. A Champion's demeanor in truth.

Pyrrha is interested in training, and not with Ruby. Maybe later- after the tournament- and after they've sorted things out between them. But not now.

But maybe afterwards, if Ruby's still interested then?

Pyrrha's rejection is followed by the arrival of Jaune, who has been looking for Ruby and is checking the last place he could think of. His arrival is uncomfortable and embarrassing, even before he apologizes to Pyrrha for them disturbing her and leads Ruby away.

Ruby lets herself be led away by the hand for only so long. There's an awkwardness in the air, one that feeds the still-growing knot in her stomach, as Jaune rambles and pretends- he must be pretending- that he can't tell something is wrong or that Ruby was ditching their team-leader time or that whatever made her breakdown Sunday is still bothering her. Instead Jaune suggests that they must have missed each other in the halls- been looking for each other high and low in all the wrong places- that Ruby went to Pyrrha to ask where he was because she must have misplaced her scroll, but it's okay now because he found her and they can still have the rest of the evening together to talk and have fun and plan for the future…

Ruby pulls her hand from Jaune's, drawing back, which forces him to turn around to look at her. And when he does, a concerned expression on his face…

Ruby's halls are balled up. Her face is scrunched up. And there are tears clouding her eyes as something bursts out from that knot inside her stomach.

"Can't you tell what you're doing to me? Stop indulging me!"

Ruby's shout makes Jaune recoil, a look of shock and hurt passing across his face. That doesn't make Ruby feel any better- Jaune's hurt only makes her hurt even more- even as Jaune reaches out towards her. Ruby, what…?

"Just leave me alone!"

Ruby turns and runs, using her semblance to dart away. Fingers reaching for the edge of her cape catch rose petals instead. Ruby flees, and runs to her room where she retreats to her bed and cries.

But there is no hiding from the nightmares that follow, of dark Vales or miserable marriages and other impossible challenges. Or the worst one of all, of a solemn graveyard where a house should be, with one solitary black obsidian grave is given place of prominence.

'Here lies the man who led his Kingdom in its darkest hour, but never lived to be its King.'

Even in her dreams, Ruby breaks down and weeps.

/

Doubles: Tuesday Tensions Rising

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Happy thoughts happy thoughts happy thoughts...

(Aren't you glad this is a daily upload cycle, though? Silver linings, and all that.)

Please leave thoughts as always. Especially you, future reader who's reading through the story all at once! Give thoughts along the way, yo.


	64. Doubles: Wednesday Woes

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would the characters be happier if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Wednesday Woes

/

Wednesday begins on a morose note for Ruby, even as the rest of Vale is doing pretty well. Nothing seems to quite be working out for her, even as those around can tell that something's wrong.

Team RWBY is the first to know something is wrong, even if they don't know what. They returned after Ruby was already asleep, but a fitful sleep and tear-stained pillow are enough to be concerned. So is Ruby's haggard look when wakes up, and her somber manner. Ruby tries to wave it off as bad sleep- dreams she truly can't remember- but it's clear there's something. Ruby looks like a girl who's recently been poisoned and discovered something worse, she doesn't talk about what it is when her team tries to ask. Not even to Yang.

Ruby drifts forward throughout the morning, but even then things don't go smoothly. Not when she decides against Yang's suggestion that, well, maybe she should stay in bed today. When doesn't, she finds she's back on the tabloids, for one- not as the scandal, but as the victim of her own poisoning. The friends all cringe when Ruby finds what stocked the shelves yesterday, and caused the frantic relief of the city to turn sour.

'Beacon's First Friend Poisoned- Assassination Coverup?'

The tabloids- always freer to jump on a lead than their more reputable- have gotten wind of the rumors circling Beacon and Ruby, and one in particular just maybe had a tipoff from an anonymous source. Ruby's poisoning is the scoop- from the hasty party departure, to the emergency room, to photos of her in public during her recovery- and the article isn't blind to (some of the) implications…

...like the likely intended target of Friday's meting, or the cover-up.

Vale's freest press (free from facts, free of shame) has the scoop of the day, and the story is breaking fast. Given Ruby's reoccurring presence in the weekend news special on Jaune, she's a legitimate target of public interest the Council can't cover up anymore. The reputable papers are continuing the Council's intended focus on Jaune's victory and treating him as the heir-apparent. The only distracting news is a back-page article of a bungled burglary in the Faunus Quarter. A group of faunus plumbers were caught breaking into the home of a 'pro-Arc community organizer'- and even more interestingly, the Royal Police attempted to take custody of the faunus shortly after. The culprits are temporarily being held by Beacon authorities until jurisdiction can be resolved.

But that's back-page news from hours ago. Now the television anchors are responding to the tabloid's breaking news. Anonymous sources inside Beacon 'closely connected to the case' have confirmed some of the claims- giving validity to the story, and a headache for the Council.

With Ruby's face plastered across TVs around the city- a sweet, innocent _child_ being poisoned!- it's almost appropriate that this is the day Ruby looks her worst. Yesterday the poison was passing, and she was subdued. Today she looks the part- and gets numerous stares, and points, and camera flashes- photos that will doubtless make their way to the Tabloids in short order now that Ruby is officially fair game for media focus. Ruby's team surrounds her and tries to escort her through the press without incident, but Ruby's bad day is going to be Very Public.

News of the poisoning- rumors of another assassination attempt even- are circling, and creating a change in the mood of the crowds. Gone is the pure, frantic relief. Nervousness has returned, and fear, as the celebratory tenor takes a more desperate tinge. The taboo of the tower fall has returned- assassination is back in the game- and civil conflict is no longer a forgotten are bunching together in groups again, and Mordred supporters are being viewed with suspicion and worse.

The mood is spoiling, something that's not helped by Jaune's own mood when he emerges. Jaune is obviously less cheerful today- less sincere in his motions- and Ruby catches Jaune looking at her. Ruby doesn't want to be there- wants to curl and hide- but now that she's here she has no choice. And besides, if she begged off sick she'd be validating the poisoning rumors anyway- something that she doesn't want, even if true, because it does threaten to distract from Jaune's good news of imminent victory.

The match of the morning is largely irrelevant- a background match of Team NDGO vs Team FNKY that Ruby is too distracted to pay attention to. What receives more focus is Ruby's visible unease/discomfort. People around in the stands watch and point at her. The TV screen monitor briefly focuses on her when scanning the crowd. The NPR of Team JNPR is watching with concern, and trade uneasy/confused looks with WBY. Ruby doesn't even respond when discussion touches on the intent for Yang and Weiss to be the pair for Team RWBY's doubles match tomorrow- or the probing reminder that Ruby shouldn't even try participate if she's still feeling the poison. Ruby neither agrees or denies, attention just drifting away. No one knows quite what is wrong, as Ruby won't speak and Jaune…

Neither Yang or Pyrrha think Jaune did anything wrong this time.

But when lunch comes- and Ruby leaves her friends (and the crowds) claiming to not feel well right before Jaune arrives- it's blatantly obvious to all that she's avoiding him. Yang and Pyrrha ask Jaune what is going on with Ruby, Jaune honestly doesn't know what he did wrong.

But that's not the right question. It's not what Jaune did wrong- it's what he does right, and does too well. But Ruby can't say that.

Ruby goes to the Arc VIP box, mostly unused since Melody left. She does it to get away from the crowds, and everyone at lunch, and in a sense herself. When she hears the door open she suspects it's Jaune, and curls and says nothing and hopes he'll leave her alone.

Is this really what you wanT, Ruby? To run away and hide for the rest of the time you have left?

It's not Jaune who found her, but Uncle Qrow, who's harsh tone precedes a merciless analysis. Qrow's seen Ruby's state- and heard more from Yang- and unlike the rest he knows what's at play.

Ruby's finally realized that her royal romance is coming to an end, and doesn't know how to handle it.

Qrow's words strike true, stunning Ruby out of her pitiful curl. Qrow's psycho-analysis is tough, but fair, and his tough love strikes the knot in Ruby's stomach in a way she hadn't articulated before.

Qrow says Ruby is waking up from what he calls the royal romantic fantasy. Ruby loved Jaune- loved being in love with Jaune- but part of that loving being in love always ignored that it came with a time limit of some sorts. Part of her always hoped or believed that the moment would last forever somehow... and is only now realizing that not only can it not, but that it's about to end all too soon.

Jaune and the never-ending succession crisis seemed to go on forever, and as long as it did Ruby's feelings were safe. Not quite validated, not quite rejected, not crushed along with her heart. As long as Jaune was just a candidate, Ruby could dream that things would turn out in her favor, and enjoy the moment she had.

That, in a sense, is why Ruby was so opposed to the Council's marriage gambit for Jaune. Not just because Jaune didn't want it, but because Jaune getting married would have ended the succession crisis and Ruby's chance to dream. Jaune and Belle could have ended the crisis ages ago, securing the Age of Peace for Vale and leaving Mordred safely marginalized... but then Ruby would have had to give up her feelings as well.

(Or worse- fail to.)

Instead, the crisis continued and Ruby could still dream. Could still relish what she had with Jaune in the meantime. And when faced with obstacles, she took paths to keep the dream alive. Vowing to best all challengers and to win her very first tournament so that Jaune wouldn't be handed off to someone else. Gambling it all on 'a secret technique' in hope of beating the Champion of Champions. Qrow doesn't mince words: Ruby was in denial, fixated on a hope that as long as things weren't over yet, then things could continue as they had.

But now they can't, and she's not. Ruby is finally coming to terms with the inevitable and waking up to a painful reality. The succession crisis is ending. Jaune will be King. And the queen most likely to be at his side isn't her. Pyrrha remains an insurmountable obstacle, and Ruby hasn't even tried to think on how she might beat Garnet

Jaune will win. Soon- as soon as this tournament, which is already half-way over. And Ruby's distress comes not just from the recent poison or guilt regarding Pyrrha, but the realization that Jaune's imminent victory means her defeat.

And Ruby doesn't know how to handle that, and so is avoiding it- and him- instead.

Qrow's words are harsh- and maybe a bit unfair and incomplete- but what's also there is the element of 'I told you so' that comes with it. Qrow knew this moment was coming the moment Ruby asked him to teach her the Knight Strike. In fact, Qrow knew this would happen the moment he learned that Ruby's first love had somehow ended up being Vale's crown-prince to-be. Hell, _Jaune_ knew this moment would come eventually, hence why he tried to dissuade her as long as possible. Royals are nothing but pain and falling for one is just asking for heartbreak, and if Qrow has learned anything from life it's how much heartbreak can hurt someone.

He tried to protect her from that. To deter her from this path. But she persisted, and now Ruby is running headfirst into the limits of reality and her ability to defy it. That first loves, when they don't fade, often end ingloriously.

But that doesn't mean it wasn't worth it, or that she should feel guilty about being in love with a man who ends up with another woman. She doesn't have to take after her mother that much. It's alright to be conflicted, Ruby.

Qrow's words- harsh at first- deconstruct Ruby and make her feel terrible, like this is all her own fault and self-inflicted. But Qrow's conclusion- soft and without judgement- absolve her.

It's not a sin to love someone you can not have. And that, in the end, is what makes her break.

Ruby cries, and throws herself into her uncle's arms, sobbing into his shoulder as he holds her. She loves Jaune, she really does. Qrow believes her. She wants Jaune to win, she swears. Qrow believes that as well. But she doesn't want this to end! And she's afraid of what will come after- of what others might think if she can't let go- when she has to let go. She doesn't want to have to let go of him, not when he's finally so close.

(Qrow believes this too. The sincerity of Ruby's feelings have never been in question, not to him.)

Then what… then what's she supposed to do, Uncle Qrow?

Ruby's appeal for guidance hurts Qrow, in a way. He sighs, he shifts, and he ultimately looks her in the eyes with a hard-earned experience.

She should cherish every moment she can, so that she doesn't regret it later.

It's surprisingly idealistic advice, and Qrow rubs her head and pulls her close so he doesn't have to look her in the eye. Qrow's advice won't save her from pain- nothing can mitigate heartbreak- but it's better than the alternative. Of regretting missed chances, passed opportunities, and wondering what might or could have been.

Isn't that what he just warned her against, though? Of clinging to denial, and refusing to acknowledge the imminent end of things?

Qrow disagrees, and makes a significant distinction. Cherishing what she has doesn't mean dreaming of what she doesn't. It doesn't mean denying the future, or the inevitable end. It means living with her feelings in a way she won't regret.

A blooming rose will eventually wilt and fade, but it's memory can be cherished forever. Strike that memory on her own terms and leave it at that, and it can be left forever pure and more beautiful than something abandoned in neglect.

Ruby takes in Uncle Qrow's words and steadies, calming in his embrace. As she wipes her tears off on his shirt, nothing more is said until she's ready. Once she is, her next question doesn't come with any tears- just a softer shade of curiosity.

Uncle Qrow, how did your first love end?

Qrow sighs, rubbing her head a bit roughly for stirring old memories. He should have expected that, but it doesn't mean he'll lie. Qrow's first love died because he wasn't there to protect her, but long before that Qrow's first love ended… ungracefully.

It was impossible from the start, or at least that's what he claims. It was a mistake, a moment of compassion and empathy. He was a young man then- too young- and didn't spare a thought for the future at the time. Not until the consequence caught up to them, and then…

He panicked. He made a rash decision. And he then he left, running from one responsibility in the name of another as a Huntsman, leaving three people and not just two to deal with the consequences.

His team?, Ruby asks. Qrow pauses, and laughs slightly in agreement. Yeah, her and Yang's parents had to deal with it too. Whole Kingdom had to put up with it, really, what with him running from bottle to bottle and place to place, always saving the day anywhere but Vale for the better part of a decade.

He didn't have a choice, given his duties- or maybe that's a lie he tells himself, he says- but that was him, not them. Qrow tells Ruby that she shouldn't follow in his footsteps, even if she doesn't quite understand everything he alluded to.

Instead, Qrow emphasizes that Ruby should handle herself gracefully, cherishing the time she's had but not living in denial. Ending it on her own terms- cleanly- will hurt, but not as much as a drawn-out mess. It'll still be something she can look back and cherish in the future.

The life-talk session ends there, with the sounds of the afternoon matches about to start audible outside.

Ruby feels better for the talk- a mix of cathartic cry and expressing the pent-up tension that had been making her sick to her stomach- but this was just a release, not a solution. She's not sure what- or how- she should do… whatever it comes next. She does know she feels drained, though- emotionally if not physically- and still isn't sure she's ready to face Jaune until she's made a decision as to how.

Qrow cautions her about waiting too long, but Ruby isn't intending to delay forever. Instead she asks if Qrow can escort her back to Beacon, while passing a message back to Yang she's not feeling well. That might raise some worries, and the speculation of the paparazzi, but Ruby needs some time, and space, to think.

She needs to decide how how her time with Jaune should end.

/

Ruby returns to Beacon early, missing the rest of the day's matches. She also misses dinner, leaving the room (with a note left behind for her team, assuring them the poison isn't causing some relapse) in favor of one of the private training rooms. Even though she's not supposed to be physically training- even though the poison has long since faded by now- it remains a good place to meditate on her thoughts. For the first time in nearly a week, Ruby resumes knightly meditation, even without a blade in her hands.

Ruby's exact thoughts aren't explored- more focused on how long it's been since she's taken the time to just think- but as she does Ruby continues to calm, and reach a point of near tranquility. As Ruby thinks of some of Qrow's advice- about cherishing what she has, but ending things on her own terms- she notices something in the room with her.

One of the boxes of black roses from last week remains. A box Jaune had carried over to help her train her knight strike, not just with Crescent Rose and many various non-metal weapons.

Ruby smiles at the memory- and of the many mishaps that occurred with him along the way- as she reaches and pulls one of the remaining roses from the box. The rose, like her memory, still feels smooth and pleasant.

But as Ruby pulls the rose from the box, she also remembers why they trained non-metal weapons- reasons of Pyrrha and the knight strike- and at the same time Ruby remembers Pyrrha, she pricks her finger on a lingering thorn.

The pain brings Ruby back to the present, and to the rose. It's black, true- but faded, falling, well past it's prime. The rose is wilting, no longer what it was last week, even though the pain of the thorn is still present.

Ruby closes her eyes and takes a breath, and though faded the rose still smells just as sweet. The lingering fragrance reminds her of what she told Jaune earlier, what she'd resolved during a moment when she hadn't been in denial. About why she chose/found roses to be her catalyst, rather than just Jaune. It was always...

Ruby pulls the rose away to look at it. Staring at it, remembering her resolve to identify a catalyst that would last beyond him. Part of her may have been in denial all this time... but not all of her.

Ruby closes her eyes and imagines a world post-Jaune. Imagines a house with a picket fence and Pyrrha and children aren't her own. Could she be happy there? Could she defend it with all she has, as if it were her own house and family? Ruby crushes the black rose in her first, grinding it between her fingers until the petals fall free.

The essence of rose fills her, and a familiar glow begins to envelop her, even without a weapon. Ruby opens her eyes with an accepting, if wistful, sigh.

She's made her resolution.

/

That night, the chapter ends with a five word text.

 _Jaune... we need to talk._

/

Doubles: Wednesday Woes

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Next time in this tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of a Kingdom...

Doubles: Wednesday Pt 2: The Romantic Reckoning


	65. Doubles: Wednesday's Romantic Reckoning

Special Note: This is one of those rare days with a double update, so if you missed the previous chapter go check it now. And while you're at it...

Well, today might be a good day to read the story from start again, to get to here with the full oomph intended. Just a suggestion.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would if be half as good if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Wednesday's Romantic Reckoning

/

The scene transitions to Ruby in the Team Leader lounge, where she's setting down her scroll. Ruby just sent a message to Jaune asking him to meet her here. She skipped dinner but won't skip out on another team leader meeting.

They need to talk.

Ruby sets down the scroll with a sigh. Despite her resolution, resolve is anything but easy. Ruby begins pacing, wringing her hands before putting them together and leaning them against her head.

She… doesn't know how Jaune will take this. She's not even sure what Jaune thinks. Heck, she's not even sure what she thinks- just that feels that if she doesn't do this now, she might never have the courage to. That's resolve of a sort. Still, she waits anxiously.

Shortly after sending the message, there's a knock on the door.

Jaune lets himself in quietly. Carefully, as if worried he might startle her or scare her away. There's a quiet tension in the air, one only emphasized by how when Jaune closes the door, he locks it. Ensuring they won't be interrupted… and that she won't flee.

He thinks they need to talk too. Jaune turns, but says nothing at first, the silence oppressive.

Hey Jaune, Ruby breaks.

Hey Ruby. Feeling better?

She is- venom's all gone now- but that's not what he was referring to. Nor is she referring to official attention to her absence in the tournament, and the spread of rumors of poison, when she asks how things are going. A fear is gripping Vale, but that seems far away and unimportant now.

Ruby and Jaune talk in circles at first, before Ruby accepts that they need to talk and invites Jaune to sit on one of the lounge's couches. But not together- and the space Ruby keeps when she sits down near (but not beside) him is the visual metaphor for what she's about to say. She asks him to let her go first, because she has a lot to say.

She thinks they've gotten too close.

Jaune is confused at first- they've sat much closer together in the past- but literal space isn't what she meant. Ruby opens about her thoughts- her feels- and her guilt that has recently been wearing on her. And, of course, parts of her discussion with Uncle Qrow.

First, this… thing they have. About being together, but not together together, in secret. Jaune immediately suspects he did something wrong, but Ruby pre-emptively absolves him of any fault. He hasn't done anything wrong. He's been a perfect gentleman. And he certainly hasn't done anything Ruby didn't want, anything she didn't enjoy.

And that's the problem. Ruby's afraid she's enjoyed it- him- a little too much.

She likes him. That's no secret, but it doesn't convey how things have changed. Of how she likes him even more the more time they spend each other. How last week was one of the happiest in her life, and how she fell a little more in love with him each time he gave her a gift, and how she trusted and relied upon him a little bit more each evening they trained together. How something as simple as watching a documentary with him of things she already knew made her like him more, or how simply breaking bread with him made her forget her worries while he was by her side. She fell, and was falling, all because of him...

She makes those sound like bad things, Jaune notes. And in a way, they are- because they make it a little harder each time to think of it coming to an end.

And it needs to- it must- because Ruby has a promise with Pyrrha that means almost as much to her. She and Pyrrha are friends- are going to be good friends, she hopes- and both of them are both friends with Jaune. They're friends who happen to be in love with the same boy. And the reason they are friends- will be able to be friends despite that- is in part because they agreed upon a way to resolve it.

Ruby and Pyrrha agreed to the tournament not because the Council's offered Jaune as a prize, but rather to settle things between them. And that promise means something- a lot- to Ruby. The difference between a grateful friend and bitter resentment.

This thing she has with Jaune? Everything he can give her now, without showing favor in public? It feels too close to cheating. It's not just her who's enjoyed these nights and moments together- she can tell he's enjoyed them too. That he's gotten closer to her in turn, that there's a tension on his part too- and that scares her.

If Jaune starts to _like_ her- like, like-likes her, like she likes him-

Jaune, she _can't_ go back on her word to Pyrrha. She can't. It would hurt her- and Pyrrha- and probably Jaune too- if- when- such a thing came between them. And she doesn't want that. More than anything, more than even Jaune right now, she wants them all to be friends after… after he's King.

But she's afraid that won't happen if she steals him by unfair means, through secret times that Pyrrha had no knowledge of. She couldn't do that when she stole Jaune from the tower, and can't do so now. She's _scared_ she would go back on her promise if he asked her too. And she's **_terrified_** he'd _want_ to if they get much closer. If she falls any further, she doesn't think she can stop, and he won't be there to catch her when he's with Pyrrha.

Because it _will_ be Pyrrha who would win between the two of them, she's sure. Between Ruby and Pyrrha, Ruby's money is on the Invincible Girl. Last week's weapon tests were a failure. Wood won't beat Pyrrha's bronze and steel, and that was the last best thing she had. And now that she can't even train- in the face of an insurmountable obstacle that only improves herself each day-

Ruby's frustrated tears in her eyes indicate she's not as calmly accepting of this as she tries to affect. Ruby chokes on the explanation of her own futility, leaving Jaune free to have a word. His voice is strained.

What does Ruby want?

Ruby chokes again. Can't he tell this isn't about what she _wants_ , but what they should do?

Then what does she think they should do?

She thinks they need to stop. Stop this. Stop being more than friends in secret. Stop this muddying of the line between proper and improper. She doesn't need to be led on, and he doesn't need to play pretend. She'll need to be a big girl eventually, so she might as well start now and get it over with. Get over him, while she still can on her own terms, rather than be forced to later when she watches as he's taken from her. This way, at least, it will be clean. This way won't hurt more later.

She loves him, she really does. But that doesn't mean he has to keep indulging her selfish fantasy.

Ruby's heartfelt sincerity is met with a stony silence. It's not the gracious acceptance she wished for, to make it easier for her. Instead Jaune watches her, making sure she's done, before asking if he can speak now. And when she says he can...

He calls her stupid. And then a liar, and a coward, and someone who never really loved him at all!

Jaune's strained voice lets loose emotion, and it's clear he's not exactly happy now either. He's upset- quite a bit at her- for going ahead and worrying and deciding all this without him. For worrying so much without letting him know why, and then deciding to end this so easily.

Ruby's affronted at all this- this is anything but easy for her!- but Jaune rolls on, building momentum, before he says something steals her breath away and leaves her stalled for good.

This was never about leading her on, damn it! And he never not once 'indulged' her.

Jaune seethes and stews as he makes his counter. A lot of it is, quite frankly, more emotional than reasoned, but it's emotion that Ruby wasn't expecting. For so long, Ruby just thought Jaune was indulging her feelings. It's been quite awhile since she spent much time thinking about his feelings. If you'd asked her, she would have said that Jaune was just accepting hers, playing along because it meant so much to her. Because he was that nice of a guy.

But it apparently means more to Jaune than she thought, because Jaune is upset. Upset that, among other things, Ruby never bothered to ask him what he thought. Ruby's decision to cut this all so suddenly cuts into him, as if his feelings don't matter. As Jaune spells it out he paces off the couch in front of her, drifting ever closer, trapping her in her seat and with his intensity.

First he starts with the accusation of liar. Specifically, Jaune brings up the subject of her promise with Pyrrha. Jaune's known about Ruby and Pyrrha's promise to some extent since shortly after they made it. And while he was uneasy with it- while he didn't like the prospect of being a prize between his two best friends- he tolerated it because it meant something to them. Jaune doesn't approve of it, but he tolerated it.

But that's the thing, though- he doesn't approve of it. No one asked his opinion, or what (or who) he wanted. Both girls just came up with it as a way to settle things between themselves, but without considering settling it with him. It's just… expected that whoever wins, wins him, because the other drops out by default. He's supposed to blindly go along with it.

And that was _before_ the Council announced how they'd handle his hand. Ruby might have promised that he'd have the right to refuse if she won, but Pyrrha made no such promise. When it comes to others, Ruby's ready to fight to her last breath so he's not simply handed over. When it comes to Pyrrha, Ruby would hand him over herself. _Apparently_ his preference doesn't matter where Pyrrha's concerned- and that's what makes Ruby a liar. She's given up fighting for him before the fight's even begun.

Ruby, shocked at Jaune's resistance to Pyrrha and overwhelmed by the accusation of abandoning her promise, begins to counter with a weak protest- that the gap between her and Pyrrha is just too much- but Jaune lashes out at that defeatist mindset. That's not the Ruby he knows- that's not the Ruby he admires- and most of all that's not the Ruby who loves him.

That Ruby loved him so much she was willing to fight the whole world to keep him both free and on the Throne- a world that had Pyrrha in it from the start. That Ruby didn't give up in her quest to find out how she could make it true. She searched for whatever method she could try. She learned a rare and powerful battle style in a matter of weeks, and put it to great effect. And when she learned that strategy had a flaw- when she learned it wouldn't be enough- she tried to adapt, adjust, and showed a resilience under pressure that made her precious. That Ruby knocked him off his feat- repeatedly- with everything she could think of to try. She was determined to keep her promise.

This Ruby- the one telling him to go away and leave her alone to she can break her own heart- is a coward. Someone afraid to lose, afraid to hurt, and so afraid of being hurt that she's already giving up. She loves him 'so much' that she's been running away from him rather than holding her ground for him.

Ruby tries to reject that- she's hardly going to give up fighting anyone else for him, or throw the fight for Pyrrha- but the weakness of the second half undercuts the first. When she tries to add in that she just doesn't want anyone hurt, Jaune scoffs. Since when?

Ruby was prepared to hurt Pyrrha's feelings when she thought she had a chance to win their wager. And Ruby said she was ready for her own feelings to be hurt when she resolved not to give them up. And there was his feelings, and his hesitance, and she damn well better know why. If she was willing to risk hurt feelings before, when did she lose her nerve?

Jaune might not have approved of their bet, but he accepted it because they did, and because in a strange way his feelings didn't matter. He was supposed to be neutral. If Ruby failed then, it shouldn't have affected him because his feelings weren't supposed to matter.

But how can he say that that when it's not true? When- for better, and worse- he's wrapped up in this too? When he accepted her feelings, it wasn't just one-way street. He gave her everything he could in return.

 _Everything._

The intensity in Jaune's voice scares her. Thrills her. Terrifies her! This is- this is what she was afraid of. Last week they got too close. She dared too much, and compromised him. When Pyrrha finds out about that, about this, she'll-

Pyrrha isn't here!

Jaune's shout echoes inside the room, stunning her silent even as Jaune repeats it in a lower tone. Pyrrha isn't here, Pyrrha wasn't there, Pyrrha isn't _anywhere_ that matters because Pyrrha is currently training. Without him. Pyrrha made it quite clear she didn't want him in the way of 'their' usual training sessions when she cut him free last week. She didn't want a 'distraction' from her goal, even as she was happy to let him distract Ruby from her own training. Because she wanted to focus on this tournament, and her bet, more than his dwindling time before he becomes King.

Jaune is literally watching the last weeks of his life as a free man tick by, and the very partner who loves him has better things to do than spend it with him.

If Pyrrha wanted to spend time with Jaune so bad- or didn't want him to spend time with anyone else instead- she had her chance. She passed. She can hardly complain if he spent it with someone else. Jaune _wanted_ to spend it with Ruby, and Ruby should just accept that already, rather than feel guilty for being as fun and amazing as Pyrrha.

Jaune's anger is passionate. Dominating. It steals Ruby's breath and leaves her without words, even as he backs away again and begins pacing, his tone changing from angry to beseeching. Ruby's terror is gone- and all that's left is a slowly rising thrill as she hangs onto his every word.

Ruby… I've never wanted to lead you on. You know that. But when you asked me to accept your feelings, I made a choice. I didn't have to say yes. I didn't have to give you everything I could. But I did, for you, and no one else. You're second to no one, Ruby, not even Pyrrha.

If Sunday's video was a list of why Jaune deserves to be king of Vale, this is a list of why Ruby is so high in Jaune's esteem. She's his first friend, obviously- not just of Beacon, but in all of Vale. She was the first to have faith in him even when he didn't deserve it, and the first to truly help him find his place in Beacon. She taught him how to fight. She taught him how to love and not just lust- to court, to compose himself, to conduct himself with chivalry. She took him out of that damn tower, where everyone wanted him to be safe and alone while everyone else was in danger, and took him to the city and reminded him of what was really worth fighting for. She stood up for him as a person when the Council just treated him as a prize to be bartered, and she did her best for him at every opportunity. She saved his life, and the lives of those he cared about, like Belle.

She saved his _mother_ , for god's sake, when he was as scarred and helpless as he's ever been despite having an army at his back. For that alone he would have given her anything she wanted. But she didn't do it for a reward, she didn't do it because he deserved it, she didn't even do it for him. She did it because it was _right_ , not just because she loved him, and that's not something he deserves in the least. Not after how he broke his heart, and hurt her feelings, and told her so many times that he couldn't do anything when he was just afraid of promising too much.

But she understood that. She said she understood that, yet still wanted whatever he could give her, even when that was nothing at all.

Is it any surprise that when she finally wore him down? Overcame every objection? Can she really not see that when she gave him her heart, she took a little of his in turn?

Ruby is gasping now. Still speechless, but eyes wide and struggling to breath as Jaune leans close.

Jaune never 'indulged' her with this secret courtship. _She earned_ it. She _deserves_ to be happy, and to spend time with the one who makes her happy. And the fact that he's the one who does… it's terrifying. It's humbling. It's the greatest honor he's ever received, and he's been knighted. Last week was the one of the best weeks in his life, he'd thought she'd felt the same, and he'd hoped this week might be better.

Because unlike her, he never had any illusions that this could last forever. Days, weeks, decades… their time in this world was always limited, and his more than most. He's had more reminders than most. He accepted that when he just trying to be a Huntsman without training, and knew it to be true when the Council made him a prize to be given, and was reminded each and every time he's faced death- deaths she helped rescue him from. He'd accepted that his time to be free and follow his heart was coming to an end.

He just thought she had as well. That she'd wanted to cherish every moment they could have regardless, because she loved him that much. Loved him enough to be willing to fight impossible battles for him, even as she made reckless wagers against Invincible women.

But apparently she didn't, if she wants to give up now. And if that's so… so be it. Jaune puts on a stiff upper lip as leans back and turns away, leaving an empty void between them as he braces his shoulders and asks Ruby if this is what she really wants. Just like Weiss, he'll… he'll honor her wishes. Just say those words, and he'll walk out this door and never acknowledge this again, to her or Pyrrha or anyone else. It'll just be their secret, and one he'll take with him to his grave.

But she has to tell him honestly. Is this really what she wants? Is this how she really wants their story to end?

Ruby is silent for a moment. Jaune waits with bated breath, waiting for her to tell him to go or to push him away.

You don't play fair, Jaune, she says, before wrapping her arms around him from behind and pulling him back towards her.

Jaune gives a nervous laugh as he falls to the couch beside her, relieved. Guilty as charged. 'Honor' doesn't always mean 'fair,' after all. Still, he's smiling, and Ruby doesn't resist at all as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. Instead, she leans in.

It's only the two of them in here, after all. And it does feel nice, to have him holding her close rather than leave a void between them.

Jaune and Ruby sit against each other in silence for awhile, as Ruby copes with the absolute failure of her 'cut (heart)strings with Jaune and see him out nicely before crying' plan.

Put to the test like that, she can't lie to him. She can't claim to 'want' this. But she doesn't know what else to do- besides try and fail miserably, of course- and she also doesn't know what to think about Jaune's outburst either. He expressed more than she thought he would. He feels more than she dared hope. But she's not sure what that means- if anything- at this point. And some things were still left unsaid.

Eventually, Ruby just asks Jaune if he loves her.

When she does, Jaune doesn't run or lean away. Instead he rubs her outer arm, still holding her close, even as he hems and haws. Or rather, chooses his words very carefully- as if he's put a great deal of thought into this.

He likes her. There's no caveat to that. She's very precious to him, and probably closer to him than anyone else outside his family. Pyrrha is his partner and also very important to him, but she's 'a different kind' of close. Ruby is second to none, and closer than most.

But he also is- is going to be- the King of Vale. His life is not his own, and because he wants to be a good King, he has to put the Kingdom before himself… and anyone else. In light of that, he hasn't- won't- make commitments he can't keep, emotional or otherwise. That's what it means not to go back on his word. So he can't promise to make anyone- or any one- his absolute priority, and honor them above all else.

But that's what love is. Or rather, that's what Ruby taught him love should be. And if he can't put her first above all else in the way she does him- if he can't treat her as she deserves, and devote himself to her above all else...

Then, by definition, he doesn't love her.

He sounds sad admitting that, and his genuine sadness darkens the moment... for him, but not Ruby.

Call it clutching at straws, or seeking a silver lining, but that doesn't sound like a 'no.' That sounds like 'a King can't.' But what if he wasn't about to be King? Would he love her then?

Jaune doesn't know. Maybe that's ducking the question, but it's also being honest. If he wasn't about to be King- if he'd never been on the path to royalty- would she love him? It's easy for Ruby to say 'yes' now, but the growth of her affections and his path to the Crown have been so intertwined, they're hard to separate. At what point did his lineage start being an obstacle, and stop being a part of his appeal? The night of the Monarch's assassination? The time they discovered his lineage? The day they met, and captured Roman Torchwick?

If they'd never met that night- if he'd never helped captured Roman Torchwick and lucked his way into Beacon- would she have ever crushed on him? Would they even be friends?

Would they have even met? Him, a nobody with criminal intent on cheating his way into Beacon?

Ruby's honest enough to admit that her feelings might have developed differently if they'd met in different circumstances. But she does think they still would have been friends, however they met. That gets another smile, and another tug closer, as Jaune is both relieved and agrees. It's a comfortable proximity- side by side- and Ruby relaxes into Jaune as much as he relaxes into her. It doesn't resolve her dilemma of what to do before the end, but his honesty is good to know.

Still, if Jaune won't- or can't- answer that question… maybe there's another thing she can ask. Or offer. Something she should have done long ago, rather than fixate on her own happiness.

Jaune… what do **_you_** want?

Maybe… maybe this would be the better way to go about things. Instead of cutting heartstrings early, maybe she can go out with a bang. One last, meaningful moment to look back at happily. A joyous hurt to be shared, rather than self-inflicted suffering and a squandered opportunity.

Whatever he wants, she can try to make it come true. Before the end of the tournament, and before he becomes King. If there's something he wants to do while he still can- some place he wants to go while he's still free…

Or even someone he wants to see- be it his family, or even his partner- she could speak to Pyrrha on his behalf if he wants-

(After all, a thought niggles, Jaune seemed upset that Pyrrha wasn't making time for him. And even though Jaune doesn't like the bet, he hasn't exactly outright rejected it either, letting it play out like Pyrrha and Ruby agreed. He's never rejected Pyrrha's interest. No more than Ruby's.)

But Jaune laughs lightly, and taps her on the nose with obvious fondness. Silly girl- wasn't this level of denseness supposed to be his thing? At least he knows how endearing it can be at times. But no- he doesn't need help with Pyrrha. And Ruby should know by now there is no other girl, and no one else he'd rather spend time with.

Ruby flusters, but also frowns... cutely. She's _serious_ Jaune. She wants to help, but what does he want? Whatever he wants…

Whatever he wishes for…

Whatever he desires…

Ruby looks at Jaune, who's looking at her, earnestly trying to discern what would make him happy. He smiles- softly, amused- and reaches out, brushing her hair and cupping her cheek.

She really needs to watch what she says, he says. Someday, somebody might think she means that.

But she does mean it, she protests- and only as she says that does she realize what he means. Ruby realizes she really does mean it too, even so. Without a hint of shame or apology, she says she means it again.

Whatever Jaune wants from her- wants of her- she'd give to him. Gladly. The venomous knot of guilt and fear in her stomach from the past week has been absolved, and replaced with butterflies and something else. This isn't denial, or cheating, or anything else. Pyrrha isn't here by her own choice. And Jaune is here with her by his own choice. It's just the two of them.

The door is locked. They won't be disturbed. There's no fraud or coercion to be afraid of.

Ruby begins to reach towards him. She wanted to give Jaune whatever he asked for… but maybe that's not the right question. Maybe she knows what he wants. Maybe he's already told her, every time he could. Jaune wants her happy… and because he knows he makes her happy, he's given her everything of him he could.

Almost everything. But there have been some things that she has never dreamed of asking... or offering.

Suddenly, in retrospect, Qrow's words of ending it on her own terms, but cherishing every moment she can, takes a new meaning. He wasn't telling her to let go early, but to hold on tighter for all the time she has left.

Ruby reaches around the back of Jaune's head before slowly leaning back, falling onto the couch while gently pulling him forward. She doesn't pull him all the way- she leaves space and her arm extended- but soon she is on her back and looking up while Jaune is above her.

She's not backing out her promise with Pyrrha, she whispers. It- she- means a lot to Ruby, as a part of who she is and wants to be as a respected friend. It means enough that she's not going to renege on her side of the bargain. When- if- Pyrrha wins, she's going to honor her promise. And she wants Jaune to honor it too- to give Pyrrha a chance, just as Pyrrha would have given her.

He knows. He thinks she's weird for holding to it so tightly… but he respects her more for it too. It's part of her charm.

She smiles, tears in her eyes, but relieved. She's glad. She's grateful he understands. And that's why, right here, tonight- if this is what he wants- she'll give him all of her as well, so that she can love him all the more in the time they have left…

It's alright, if it's with him.

Ruby softly pulls Jaune down towards her.

Jaune doesn't resist.

/

 ** _Fight for me, Ruby… and win._**

/

Jaune doesn't kiss her. Or… other things.

An ambiguous formatting returns to the scene. But instead of a timeskip of hours, it's of moments, as Ruby's heart is beating fast. She's holding Jaune against her, but he didn't kiss her. Why didn't he kiss her? Ruby's heart is beating fast, and she can feel Jaune's heart beat too. So why?

Jaune lowered his head- his body- but he passed her implicit offer to embrace her instead. He holding her, but not how she intended. Ruby's naked invitation still hovers between them, the only thing that could between their clothes, but her body is a live wire as Jaune partially rests atop.

Ruby's breath shortens, her cheeks lighten, as Jaune refuses a kiss but brushes his cheek against hers. She can feel the weight of his body lightly press down upon her, and feel his heart beating against hers. This is… this is something like out of one of Blake's stories. The tension is tangible, and she can feel him be affected too.

But he didn't kiss her. Why doesn't he kiss her? Is there's something wrong? With her? Is there something in her teeth? Instead, Jaune lowers his head to be able to whisper softly, intimately, into her ear.

Does she really want to know what he wants? His every selfish desire?

Ruby's 'yes' is husky, deep with a desire she didn't know she had. Jaune just chuckles, equally deep. Jaune's voice has dropped as well, but Jaune himself rises, removing himself and creating space until he's kneeling and looking down at her where she lays, waiting and willing, with an obvious and thrilling desire. He's still whispering, deep and with emotion, even as Ruby tries not to breath so that she can hear him.

His words are surprisingly heartfelt, despite the tension.

Jaune wants a lot of things, many of them contradictory. He wants to be King, but also to be a teamleader for his friends. He wants to be free, but also bear responsibility for others. He doesn't want to be a prize, between friends or otherwise.

He _wants_ the responsibility that will come with protecting the Kingdom, but not to be chained by it. He wants to fight for Vale, to protect it, but not by being kept safe in a tower up high while his friends risk themselves below. He wants to make new friends high and low, but he doesn't want his future to be sold to win them. He'll gladly give his life for the people, but his heart wants to be free to walk the streets with his friends, to make them happy and share their burdens when they're sad.

But most of all, what he wants right now- the selfish wish only she can give him- is for Ruby to stay with him until the end, just as he remembers her.

(Here Jaune shifts position, going from looking down at her distantly from his knees, to going to his hands and knees right above her. On one hand, at least- as the other reaches to stroke her cheek as his words shift from bold declarations to private admission.)

Ruby- the Ruby he knows, the Ruby he'll always remember- has been the constant through all of this. She's been his best friend, as well as his first friend, and none of this would have been possible without her. She's been at his side or had his back since the very beginning, and he can't imagine finishing it without her. He doesn't want to finish it without her.

Because he counts on her. He can trust her. And more than that, he can rely on her feelings for him.

As strange as it might sound- as selfish as it is for him to confess- Ruby's feelings are one of the few great certainties that serves as Jaune's foundation in this new and perilous path. Her feelings honor him. Humble him. Guide him. Jaune can be as good as he is for everybody, because Ruby taught him what true virtue was. Because she taught him how to fight for himself or protect others, but how to love and be loved in return. Even now she is his exemplar, his paragon rose, setting an example in balancing honorable duty with honest desire. Whenever Jaune faces a dilemma, knowing Ruby is watching gives him a resolve, a desire, to be worthy of her affections.

And those feelings… this is selfish, truly and unforgivably so, but he _likes_ knowing Ruby likes him. It fills him with pride, and gives him a guilty joy to know someone like her would like someone like him. Enough to make him cherish every gesture, and appreciate every sign that he's in her heart. It flatters him, it flusters him, and it fills him with comfort because he knows that even if he did fail, if he did fall, Ruby would do anything to catch him. He can trust her- trust her with anything- because she's proven worthy of his trust time and time again.

Ruby's smiling face warms his heart, and its absence leaves the day a little bit colder. When Ruby is by his sides, his burdens are halved and his heart is free of worry. And so when he thinks of her trying to leave him now- of hurting herself just to put a space between them- the thought scares him more than any coronation or rival contender.

Not even Mordred could hurt him as much as Ruby just tried to.

This is his wish, Jaune says as he leans closer, close enough that he can no doubt hear her shallow breaths. This is both his desire and his decree, as her chosen prince and future King.

Keep loving him until the end, and don't stop a moment sooner.

The Ruby he admires- the Ruby who loves him like none other- is the most amazing girl he's ever met, and likely ever will. The only person who will ever surpass her will be herself tomorrow, when she grows just a day more beautiful and a day more wonderful and a day closer to overcoming the latest impossible problem in an amazing and honorable way. The Ruby he remembers- the Ruby he wants to remember for the rest of his life- didn't give up on anything, especially not him, and never truly failed. She tackled impossible problems and frightful foes, and overcame every obstacle to get this far.

Is she really going to give up now- give up on him- now of all times? Right before the finish line?

Jaune's question sparks Ruby out of her breathless trance. All hints of sexual tension are gone, tears are glimmering in her eyes, but Ruby's heart is soaring and her smile couldn't be any wider even as she sniffles.

You _really_ don't play fair, Jaune.

Guilty as charged, he returns, even as he brings up a finger to wipe her tears away. 'Honorable' isn't 'nice,' but he's not entirely without compassion. If she can do this for him- if she's willing to fulfill his selfish desire- he can do one more thing for her. He can give her one more thing he hadn't dared to yet- an advantage not even Pyrrha can claim.

Ruby laughs at that, laughs at the roller coaster of emotion that's been today, and at the absurdity of the situation and what Jaune claims. What could he offer her now that he hadn't before when he was trying to help? A secret weapon? A magic spell? A-

Because her eyes are closed, Ruby never sees Jaune lean in and finally close the distance.

Ruby's eyes shoot open in shock when Jaune's lips brush hers. Surprise freezes her, even as Jaune's hands cup her cheeks and pull her in. Ruby is frozen, until she relaxes into it and begins to reach around Jaune to pull him in more too. That's all her world is, for awhile.

But eventually Jaune leans away, leaving her wanting more, even as the sensation of his lips against hers lingers. Jaune leans back, restoring space, even as both of them are breathless and share a blush on their cheeks.

That was his first kiss, he shares, while looking aside with a blushing hue, even as Ruby is too out of breath to mind losing (winning?) her own. His first kiss, now hers, and something Pyrrha will never have. Ruby's always had his support- but now she has his favor, in a way she only thought she had before.

Still want to give up, Ruby?

If she had, for some nebulous idea of being for her own good, that angel on the shoulder just had its butt kicked hard. Her morale was already restored before, but now it's beyond what she thought possible. In fact, Ruby's heart seems to be finding new heights to race and new records to break- but that doesn't keep an impish little giggle from coming out of her mouth.

Maybe… but maybe she needs another one. Just to be sure?

Jaune grins, a coy (or cocky) smirk coming across his own face. Sorry, Rubes- his next kiss is for **_winners_**. She'll have to earn it if she wants the next one.

And she does. Oh does she want sensation of the first still lingers, blood is rushing through her head, and the heady feeling is _glorious_. If Ruby was on the cusp of giving earlier, she has more than enough motivation to keep going now- enough to take on the whole world, Pyrrha included.

And maybe that was the point. Maybe this secret, intangible thing is the advantage Jaune spoke of- the advantage of will, of wanting it more, and knowing Jaune wants it too.

How could she give up now? How could she fail to give Jaune anything less than her best? Go out in anything other than a blaze of glory? All the pains and heart break that may lie ahead... they're _worth_ it. _He_ 's worth it. She could never deny it now.

The image of a rose flashes in her mind, blooming in brilliance, and Ruby's eyes and aura light with a familiar glow before she explodes in a flash of aura and movement. In barely a moment she pushes Jaune back with surprising force, sweeping him off his knees at the same time. It's sudden, but harmless, as Jaune is sent onto his back on the other side of the couch. Jaune laughs, but the laugh fades to something else when he sees Ruby crawling over towards him.

Ruby's eyes are shining, glowing a faint silver as the rest of her aura simmers like Jaune's does, but it's nothing compared to the look on her face. Ruby has a pleased- playful- predatory?- look on her face as she crawls over.

You know, Jaune, she's already a winner in some respects. Won two matches and everything. Even dedicated them to you. Does that count?

Jaune laughs again, but doesn't quite give in as Ruby crawls closer and closer. That's good, Ruby... but two wins alone isn't quite enough for his second kiss.

By now Ruby is almost over him, enough that her cloak trails against his leg. Despite his words, Ruby doesn't look deterred as she looks down at the object of her affections.

If Jaune won't give her a second kiss now… maybe she could return his first? And then he could give it back to her?

Jaune laughs at her audacity, but doesn't push her away as Ruby closes the distance.

The scene fades to black before she can reach him, right as her cloak covers the two of their faces from view. It will never be clear just how many times she returned that first kiss, if any... but what is clear is Jaune's last words to her, whispered in the dark when there's nothing left to hide.

 ** _Fight for me, Ruby… and win._**

His wish is her desire.

/

End Doubles: Wednesday's Romantic Reckoning

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

I hope this had the impact I wanted it to. There was a lot to try and get out here, so many versions in my head...

Leave a review, and let me know if it worked for you. Especially those of you who've been following all this time from the start. Two months after this story started... was the wait worth it?


	66. Doubles: Thursday's Trial 1

Apologies for no update yesterday. Real life work happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would you hire me if you did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Thursday's Trial 1

/

Thursday marks a turnaround from Wednesday, and the rest of the week prior. Ruby's outstanding good mood is to blame, and sets a striking difference from the outset.

Ruby came back late last night, well after everyone else had turned in early for the match today, but she's the one who wakes up first and most rejuvenated. Her cheery optimism is outrageous. Ruby is a ball of sunshine and positivity, almost annoyingly so, but everyone welcomes the change enough to not be too annoyed.

Almost. Weiss, for one, insists on being a grouch, and only gets more of Ruby's maniac cheer in return.

Ruby's change of mood is remarkable, and remarked upon. Ruby giggles at their guesses- a new game? A box of cookies? Finally meeting her secret admirer- but confirms nothing. This leaves her team to try and guess what happened, with Ruby teasing them along. Why yes, Weiss- she _is_ feeling over the poison. Sure Blake, she 'cleared the air' with Jaune alright. When Yang notes she hasn't seen Ruby this happy since Ruby slipped some extra sugar into her cookies, Ruby coyly agrees she got some sugar alright.

Yang's eyebrows raise up at that- straight up- but Ruby skips away, dancing out of reach and running out the room and into the hall with a yell.

'I REGRET NOTHING!'

Her friends trade surprised, and frankly stunned, looks as rose petals scatter in the wind. Well… at least she's feeling better?

Yang slaps her face with an 'oy vey' expression, but doesn't have it in her to pound the truth out of Ruby… or Jaune.

She'd probably get tossed in the dungeon if she did that now.

(If she wanted to. Privately, Yang is just glad Ruby's back to being, well, happy. As uneasy as it makes her… she'll trust Ruby's decision for now.)

/

Thursday morning breakfast changes to leaving for Amity Coliseum, and Team RWBY's (late) morning match. Today's match is supposed to be against a team from Atlas they haven't met yet, late enough in the morning that they can all see the first matches, while in the afternoon Team Mordred is supposed to have their fight. By prior arrangement Yang and Weiss are going to take the morning match. That was a decision made when Ruby was sick and distracted earlier this week, but Ruby doesn't object. Even though the team has to go into the Colliseum earlier today for weapon turn-in and inspection, Ruby doesn't mind missing breakfast with JNPR.

Then again, Ruby doesn't seem to be minding _anything_ at the moment- even walking. Yang has to literally drag Ruby along with them, where Ruby is almost (would be comedically) floating behind them on cloud nine.

Ruby is, in a nutshell, so obviously a maiden blissfully in love that if this were a cartoon Weiss would be being hit by floating hearts to her growing annoyance. Nothing can bring Ruby down- almost.

Not until they pass by a nearly-depleted news stand and see Ruby's face on the front page of the last paper available. Not just of the tabloids, but the respectable newspapers too. It's not just a picture from earlier this week- it's not even a scandalous photo from yesterday- but rather a picture of Sunday's team leader event, and of Jaune helping Ruby stagger out the door. In the photo, it's clear just how much help Jaune was really providing when he helped her out the door. And the next photo, just one of her in the stands the day before, shows just how bad she looked.

 **BEACON STUDENT POISONED: ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ON PRINCE JAUNE SUSPECTED**

This reminder of Sunday brings Ruby back down to earth, and brings her attention to those around her. While Ruby was on cloud nine, and down in the pits before, she definitely wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her.

If earlier this week everyone seemed happy while she seemed miserable, today is the opposite. Ruby missed the general transition in the public mood, but even she can tell this festival doesn't feel like a festival anymore. Everyone else around seems to have their head down and in the newspaper, and the frantic relief from Monday has given way to a widespread bout of gloom. Fear isn't obvious, but it is implicit- and the normal din of the festival is notably diminished as a result.

The girls grab the news, and a selection of tabloids, and see what the word on the street is.

Yesterday's tabloid scoop is today's leading story. Word of Sunday's Team Leader party has spread, and the 'high-placed source in Beacon' has leaked more. Was a Beacon student admitted to the emergency room Saturday night for poisoning? Yes. Was this a generic food poisoning that affected anyone else at the party? No. Was this student the likely target of the poisoning? Probably not, but this individual was in the company of a high-profile person of interest. Investigations are ongoing with the assistance of Atlas specialists… but nothing more can be said the victim because of Vale's media laws preventing the sharing of information about minors.

But considering how there's only one minor in Beacon in the public eye that could possibly refer to…

It's just a matter of the media doing it's homework. While the reputable media may try and play it straight, sticking to what's known and unknown, the tabloids have no problem to jumping to the (mostly) right conclusion, with all the photos to support it. Media minor means Ruby. Ruby is _always_ seen by Jaune, and was the night of the poisoning. Jaune is the obvious target, and probably was the target, but Ruby ended up with the poisoned glass instead. Ruby went to the emergency room.

The tabloid speculation- the truth, really- is what's setting the tone of the festival back to what it once was. It's bringing back the fear of The Fall, of foul play and political assassination, and the specter of civil strife. Mordred's supporters are under ever more suspicion, and not without cause.

The fact that the Council issued a statement denying this- is trying to pretend this never happened- matters not a damn. Neither does the fact that Ruby is hale and hearty today. People aren't seeing her- they're seeing the photos yesterday- and those are of a girl who's heart was too close to breaking for good.

In a way, it's almost her fault. She became the symbol of the worsening crisis.

If there's a silver lining to be found, it's that there is a bit of (black) comedy to be found. The tabloids aren't totally correct. They are gossip rags, after all, and there is some amusing speculation to be found- like the tabloid Pyrrha is reading when RWBY reaches their seats. That tabloid suggests Pyrrha herself poisoned Ruby, jealously removing a rival suitor. It's funny enough that when Ruby arrives they both share a look, at the magazine and each other, and laugh.

It's funny. And it's funny that Ruby can laugh with Pyrrha like this, almost surreal, considering what happened last evening. Unlike before, Ruby feels not a shred of guilt about what she and Jaune did behind Pyrrha's back, because it _wasn't_ behind Pyrrha's back. Pyrrha doesn't own Jaune. Pyrrha gave up the time she could have had with him to focus on winning the tournament. What Ruby and Jaune do with that time until then is up to them, as long as they stop when they should.

And they will. As happy as she is, and as much as Ruby has never wanted to win more, she also knows she absolutely will stop if she has to. Honor demands that she stand aside if she loses, but honor doesn't demand she foreswear herself before then. It's a thin line, arguably self-serving, but it's one she won't cross. It lets her sleep well at night without guilt now, and that makes all the difference.

She is not a cheater, no more than Pyrrha is with her semblance, and in the end Ruby believes Pyrrha will understand that.

(It might be hard at first- it might be another level of hurt on the hurt of losing Jaune- but if she does lose Jaune to Pyrrha, she's sure Pyrrha will eventually see the truth of her sincerity and understand.)

But Ruby's hidden (and somewhat one-sided) dynamic with Pyrrha isn't the focus- Ruby herself is, even if by proxy. While other teams and team leaders point her out and are glad to see that she is looking better, the greater part of the audience above doesn't. Tension is clear, and a lot of the black-rosed Mordred supporters are grouping together for their own comfort. The stands are polarizing… and that's dangerous, as hecklers and insults fly at the Mordred faction from all directions.

It's so bad that there are guards- armed guards- separating yellow flowers from black in some parts of the stands. Who they're protecting- and which way their guns will turn if projectiles start flying- is anyone's guess.

Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren greet Team RWBY relieved enough, and note her marked improvement. Even if her heads not lost in the clouds, Ruby is still visibly improved since yesterday. NPR feels the tension in the stands too, and when Blake notes that Ren in particular looks sickly, it's not because it's Ren's turn to be under the weather- it's because Ren has already been using his semblance to try and calm the crowd and prevent flare-ups of danger. Ren has been over-extending himself trying to snuff out pockets of tension, trying to prevent the sparks that could start a fire.

If Ren is to believed, the crowd's not just uneasy- it's a few fist-fights away from a riot.

(And a riot, they don't have to say, could lead to a battle- or worse. Even the Grimm might sense this ill-wind.)

Jaune and Mordred emerge, and it's clear they can read the mood of the crowd as well. Jaune's frowning, and though he spares a smile for his friends- much better at hiding anything amiss than Ruby has been (thought Ruby notes a subtle gesture for _her_ and her alone)- he can feel the changes since yesterday. The fact that Jaune, himself, is alright is irrelevant, and doesn't seem to help the crowd's unease. Mordred, on the other hand, is met with whispers and a few scattered boos- not a good omen for someone due to fight later today, in the afternoon.

And then something else occurs, something that not even Jaune can cover with an ab-lib or a bit of public charm when there's a blatant issue with the morning's team arrangements. Jaune is surprised, but Mordred doesn't seem as phased when the public monitor clashes with the match schedules put out at the start of each week.

Team RWBY's match, scheduled to be later this morning? It's now. And not against the Atlas team they had been expecting.

It's against Team CRDL.

/

Team RWBY goes to the preparation room, as ultimately both teams are asked to prepare as the Beacon faculty announces are forced to make an embarrassing admission of error. The tournament is delayed- a huge issue with international live broadcasts, Weiss notes- as both teams hurry to prepare for the unexpected summons. The mixup itself is blamed on 'technical issues.'

Maybe it is. As Team RWBY enters the stands there are indeed technicians running through the back halls and into server rooms, trying to find the issue. But there are also armed guards employed by the Council, and shouts of a vanished intruder, and worries about sabotage. Worries promptly stomped down by the local overseers- who hurry to inform the girls that nothing is wrong and to forget what they heard and hurry on their way- but that doesn't distract from the influx of armed guards, already noticeable out in the stands.

As Team RWBY arrives in the changing room, though, there's more issues to be had- another batch of 'technical errors' that is causing chaos behind the scene. Glynda Goodwitch is already there, giving directions, but a number of the weapon lockers have clearly been forced open by her semblance.

None of them have Yang or Weiss's weapons, turned in in advance to be inspected and staged.

Another 'technical issue'- clearly a euphuism by the way Glynda spits it- as Team RWBY's weapons are lost as weapon lockers for the tournament have been scrambled. They'll be found- Glynda is personally going through every weapon locker to account for lost weapons- but until they're found Yang and Weiss can't compete. 'Luckily' Team CRDL's weapons weren't lost, but if this delays things much longer…

The Festival's broadcast rights for the CCTV are limited, and they only have so much time for the remaining matches of the day. If they can't find Team RWBY's weapons in time, if it causes a delay…

It could become a technical default. An automatic loss for no-show.

That's outrageous- Yang practically bursts- but the Festival broadcasting schedule is a Big Thing and the match can't be delayed forever. Remediation might be possible later, but they need to either get their weapons or get out of the way, because Glynda needs to get this tournament back on track now. And if they can't fight…

They'll fight. She can, at least.

Ruby steps forward, surprising her team. But it shouldn't be a surprise necessarily. Since Ruby didn't have to turn in her weapon, she still has it on her- like she does whenever she can out of school uniform. And she's willing to bet that Blake has her weapon too.

That's preposterous, Weiss begins… until Blake slowly, guiltily, removes her own weapon from beneath her clothes.

Why, just _why_ are her students smuggling in weapons in a sporting event? Glynda wonders this, rubbing her eyes, even as the prospect of a solution offers a counter-veiling relief.

Well, technically the security checks are just on the masses. Student contestants come in through another way, and don't get checked. That little reminder gets a sharp glare from Glynda.

For Ruby, the reason's simple. Given how the year's gone, she's started carrying Crescent Rose around with her whenever she could for awhile now, in case she needed to protect herself. (Or Jaune.) It's the same reason she had it on her when Melody was arrested.

For Blake, the answer is depressingly similar. After the Melody incident, who wouldn't? Don't tell her Glynda hasn't noticed the mood…

Glynda, who has her own 'weapon' in hand, can't exactly deny it. It doesn't make her happy, but it does offer a solution for her.

But not for Yang, who protests. She doesn't think that Ruby's behind this or anything, just to get a chance to fight again, but after last week- and last weekend…

Ruby puts Yang's doubts to rest. She won't be holding back this week, she promises. She's got her baby- cue holding Crescent Rose- and she won't repeat last week's mistake.

But also… maybe it's better for her to go out right now anyway. A lot of the crowd's unease is because of her and what happened Saturday. If she goes out and shows them she's fine- that she's well- it could put a lot of minds at ease and lower the arena's tension some.

Or she could do poorly, and make everyone think she's a victim of the poisoning even more…

(A number of sharp looks make Weiss withdraw. She's just saying!)

Yang is reluctant, giving Ruby a hard stare. She wants to win- or rather, doesn't want to lose- but she doesn't want to risk Ruby if Ruby is feeling any of the poison's after-effects at all. But Ruby denies she is, and Yang ultimately relents with a forceful hug and a demand of Ruby not to make her regret this. Ruby tries to laugh it off. Sure, she hasn't exactly worked out in the last week but hey, it's CRDL, right? Basically a warm-up anyway. Cardin's so slow he couldn't hit a fly, let alone her, with that big ugly mace of his.

But when Ruby and Blake emerge on the field, to a restive and impatient audience, Cardin's not there. Dove and Lark- swordsman and spear-user- are.

Cardin, it seems, has learned some maturity- or is still smarting from his beating last week to Garnet. Or maybe both, if he didn't put himself out despite that. Cardin has taken stock of the match and is sitting out, sending in two of his teammates to do his fighting for him.

It's hardly something Jaune or Mordred can look down upon, considering their own teams, but that doesn't mean the announces and audience can't prod Cardin's ego. But Cardin refuses to be baited into changing his mind and sends his teammates forth, ordering them to follow a plan.

Dove and Lark stand off against Blake and Ruby- whose presence surprises the teachers but whom quickly get the message from Glynda to emphasize Ruby's recovery- and Jaune starts the field selection.

It's a lucky selection for RWBY- city ruins and a forest. It's an ideal match up for them- lots of perches for Ruby to play sniper, and lots of ways for Blake to play hide and seek. It's good... too good even, and when Cardin objects from the sidelines Jaune is put on the spot. The old favoritism canard- just the thing that could spoil RWBY's victory.

With a nod from Ruby (and a supporting nod from Blake, who trusts Ruby's lead), Jaune re-selects the arena to something a bit fairer, and even if fariness favors Team CRDL. It becomes a flat field scattered with boulders, and that's the arena both sides settle on. It's not particularly advantageous to Ruby or Blake, but it doesn't look particularly bad either.

But it will be. The match begins, and this time it's Team RWBY's turn to discover what a bad field advantage can feel like.

Ruby and Blake enter into the match frankly underestimating their opponents. Team CRDL isn't outstanding, but they aren't exactly weak either. Cardin's strength stands out, but his teammates don't and they've been mopped off the floor twice already. Once by Pyrrha, and then by Garnet.

Ruby, it quickly becomes apparent, isn't quite as capable. Not against this matchup, at least, and Blake can't exactly make up the difference.

Dove wields a gun-blade, a sword that's also a gun, and Lark is the spear-user of Team CRDL. Strictly speaking Lark doesn't have a ranged weapon, but his semblance- Recall- allows him to summon his weapon back to his hand after having thrown in. Individually neither one is particularly strong…

And then Ruby narrowly dodges a spear thrown by Lark, which hits a boulder and _makes it explode_ from the force of the throw.

Alright. Lark seems strong- stronger than Ruby or Blake remember- though now as fast or dextrous as he needs to be to hit them. Even together Lark and Dove aren't too hard to dodge. Dove isn't exactly wielding a sniper rifle, and Lark's lance is easy enough to dodge from a distance. Ruby immediately orders Blake to keep her distance and wear them down at range. In a wide field with minimal cover, the boys have nowhere to hide.

But it turns out that they don't really need to. While together Dove and Lark aren't very strong on the offense, they do have strong teamwork and a good defense. Lark's skill with a lance is impressive enough to do spin-blocks of Blake's rapid-fire SMGs, while Dove is good enough to knock off Ruby's sniper shots. Together the boys are good enough to use their weapons as shields and carefully move towards Ruby or Blake. Ruby and Blake have the agility advantage, but their attempts to flank fail, and Lark isn't throwing away his spear and leaving himself vulnerable, even when Ruby and Blake try to bait him.

A seemingly slow start to the match, of turtle and fire, turns out to be the first part of Cardin's attrition strategy- to simply make Ruby and Blake run out of dust ammo. Blake runs out first, her SMGs wasting their high rate of fire, while Ruby's remaining ammo is useless against both Dove and Lark's ability to block. Dove, on the other hand, still has ammo, while Lark has no meaningful limit on how many times he can throw his spear- and soon CRDL goes from having a slight disadvantage to a considerable advantage in range.

Blake is forced to rely on melee hit and run attacks to dry and provoke the boys into dropping their guard for Ruby's sniper shots, but in a wide open space without anywhere to hide she lacks the element of surprise. Engaging one risks being caught in an exchange of blows, and getting caught between both boys at once. At one point Blake is forced to duck around a boulder and almost gets knocked out in one blow when, around the other side of the boulder, Dove's gunblade comes crashing with a mighty impact shot. The combination of sword blow and dust ammo causes the boulder to explode, and if it hadn't been a near-miss then Blake would have been removed from aura damage alone.

Dove's gunblade strike is _powerful_. As powerful as Lark's spear-throw, though this time it's all the weapon. Dove must be using some high-grade, high-explosive dust today. Powerful... but usually outside of the range of student's budget. Money doesn't seem to be an issue, though, or debris, as Dove carefully protects his black rose from the exploding rocks.

Things are shaping up to be a challenge... and then get harder, as Cardin orders Dove and Lark begin a combined attack- a two-man cavalry charge.

At first, the stadium watchers aren't sure what they're hearing, and can't believe what they're hearing. It's actually ridiculous as they watch Dove his gunblade to his hip, kneel down, and offer Lark a piggy back ride. Ruby's not sure what they're doing, but if this was a beach they could be having a chicken fight.

And then Dove charges at a blistering speed, and leaves a rampage in his wake as Lark lets loose a terrible volley of spear thrusts and throws, each one of them leaving craters and one of them ripping Blake's bow off her head. Once again, Lark's spear throws are a real threat, as his semblance allows him to throw and throw again.

Dove's not smart, he's even kind of dumb, but he _is_ strong and reliable. Not strong like Cardin, muscle and melee, but he's strong enough. And smart enough to know how to use dust. And rich enough to have armor. And somewhere along the line good enough to augment his armor with a new pair of boots.

Instead of using all his dust for ammo, Dove is using some for a raw dust enhancement to his physical body. Instead of fireballs or flying jumps, Dove has modified his boots and greaves to give him a radical speed and strength boost, at least for his legs.

These boots- call them Pegasus Boots- let Dove carry heavy weights and run almost as fast as Ruby. Not quite- Ruby's semblance is still faster- but fast enough to be called a cavalry charge. Especially when he carries Lark, who has his own armored gauntlets that... seem to be of the same set as Dove's boots? Fashion choices aside, Ruby soon realizes that Lark's surprising strength isn't all his own- he's wearing special bracers to enhance his strength with dust as well. Even from his position on Dove's back, every spear thrust that Lark makes hits the ground hard enough to leave a crater, even as his spear throws are as fast (and dangerous) as ever.

Dove is the horse. Lark is the lancer. Together they have the power of cavalry- and Vale's cavalry was second only to its knights to securing the borders and chasing down prey in the Faunus Hunts of old.

It's a historical metaphor that's not lost to Blake- or Oobleck- or anyone else involved. It doesn't help that in one of the first charges Lark spears Blake's bow, exposing her faunus ears for all to see. That's not exactly news, per see, given how long Blake's secret has been out, but it's unfortunately timed.

(Meanwhile, up high, clouds gather dramatically above the arena. They're the sort generated by dust, and off to the side Jaune is standing by the arena controls. Soon a light sprinkle starts from increasingly dark rain clouds.)

Ruby and Blake are at a decided disadvantage now on the increasingly damp field. As it is, Dove and Lark hold almost all the cards. Lark's spear has range, and the power, enough that any single hit could be a one-hit KO. Meanwhile Dove has speed to charge and outrun an ammo-less Blake, and arguably even more endurance than Ruby. While he can't exactly fight, he can briefly take one arm to use his sword and knock away any sniper bullet from Ruby that Lark doesn't block. As long as he's charging at Ruby, they're almost impregnable. Stand your ground and get run over. Flee and be chased down like a dog.

Or a cat-faunus.

Without anywhere to hide- and with cover basically meaningless- Ruby and Blake have nowhere to set an ambush. And when they try to hide behind one boulder to regroup, the boys charge **_through_** the boulder rather than around, Lark's spear flying through the boulder and nearly de-rosing them from the other side before Dove tramples on through. Lark's spear throws chase after them, leaving them dodging a never-ending rain of javelins.

That's not to say Ruby and Blake have no cards to play, but only a few. Blake's decoy ability is a lifesaver, as she's able to split in two and run in different ways in hopes that they'll chase the wrong one. And even if they don't, she can make another one in case they don't and Lark makes a stab at her. Meanwhile, Ruby is just fast enough to run away, but not fast enough to close in. If she tries to charge straight in, she's a sitting duck for Lark.

But this is just delaying the inevitable. Dove and Lark are running them down, literally and figuratively, running them out of stamina and aura just as they ran them out of ammo. Blake the faunus is helpless on foot against the cavalry charge, and each time she makes a decoy she looses a little bit more aura. Eventually she'll be removed by aura loss alone. Meanwhile, Ruby can run- but eventually she'll be run down too, when she runs out of stamina. And unlike Blake, one hit really will make all the difference for her. Ruby can only hold out as long as she has a spot to run too, but each boulder they hide behind is soon removed by the increasingly familiar (and hated) cavalry charge.

If there's one saving grace- or rather a silver lining on top of an increasing inconvenience- it's the light sprinkle that's increased into a steady downpour. The rain is making the soil damp, the dirt muddy, and the grass slippery. Not enough to really change things- not enough to unsteady Dove and Lark- but the slippery grass does make it harder for them to stop or make sharp turns, making it easier for the girls to dodge and giving them more time between charges. The charges are straighter, with slower turn-arounds and build-up times, and that gives Ruby and Blake a chance to catch their beath.

Through this, there's one other mystery that remains unclear for Ruby and Blake- where did CRDL get these tactics? And the dust? Augmenting weapons with dust is old news, but armor is much more expensive and rare. One good hit can often knock the dust conduits out of alignment, rendering the armor-

Ruby has an idea. But it's only after another evasion, and behind another boulder, that she can tell Blake her plan.

They have to target the horse.

/

Doubles: Thursday's Trial 1

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Team CRDL? Providing a challenge? I know, I know- heresea, suspension of disbelief broken, worst chapter of all time.


	67. Doubles: Thursday's Trial 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it inspire me if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Thursday's Trial 2

/

Ruby's plan- hastily explained off-screen over the chapter break- is immediately greeted with skepticism by Blake as focus returns. This is a bad plan- and possibly racist- but it's the only plan they've got. And as the Beacon faculty helpfully remind as another cavalry charge starts ramping up, Team RWBY desperately needs something to avoid a drawn out and certain defeat. The future is dark, or maybe that's just the clouds, but the rain is heavy now and there's hints of thunder.

Blake agrees, making a last-moment demand that Ruby make Jaune treat her to a spa- no, make him **_build_** her a spa in the Faunus Quarter- after he's King as thanks for all this. Blake and Ruby exit their own boulder from opposite sides and charge the charging Dove and Lark, ready to make this work...

And then Blake throws herself at Dove's legs.

Technically, Ruby emerges first, spinning out and slamming her scythe down to set up an instant sniper shot. Lark bats it away easily, but the moment his spear is up high is when Blake darts in down low, attacking the two boys from below.

She gets trampled for her trouble.

Kicked, technically, but Blake's aura instantly goes from decent to danger. It's no shadow clone but the real her that tries to tackle Dove's legs. She gets rewarded with a kick to the ribs- and then to the sternum- and then the stomach- as Dove's stampede doesn't stop, or step over her. Dove kicks her out even further, far enough that Lark- recovering from his swing- is able to give a finishing thrust down. The boys laugh, a bit meanly, that the girls thought they could trip them up so easily. Lark in particular prepares to finish off Blake with a final thrust complete with a derogatory racial reference.

That, in the end, is what ends it. Not the slur, but thrusting down.

Blake's aura, while almost in the red, isn't gone yet. Blake makes another clone just in time. While the real Blake isn't far- and gets kicked to the edge of the stage by Dove the very next step- Lark's spear thrust was the real target of this maneuver. When Lark thrust down, Ruby shot again.

Ruby's shot doesn't target Lark or Dove, as they initially fear. It does worse- it hits Lark's spear, deliberately, knocking it down further than intended. Lark's spear thrusts into the earth, and gets caught in the mud.

Right between Dove's legs.

Lark doesn't actually spear his teammate through the foot- this isn't that kind of story- but it has a catastrophic effect. Dove trips over the spear- which sends both him and Lark into a tumble- and that sends both of them down face-first into the mud.

More than that, though, is a terrible crack. It's not Lark's spear, which goes bouncing off near him, but comes from the direction of Dove's leg. It's lighting, actully, but that doesn't keep the crowd from flinching or the camera from tracking Davoe as he tumbles and then slides into a stop.

When he does, he's clutching his leg.

But it's not his leg that's broken, even if that's what it sounds like at the start. It's the Pegasus boot that cracked. The boot- clearly broken- has shards sticking out, and likely some sticking in as well. Given that a single Pegasus boot is as good as useful as a horse with a crippled leg, it's basically useless. Which is what he is, basically, now that Lark's been dismounted.

Dove looks up from his leg to look straight down the barrel of Crescent Rose. With a resigned sigh, covered by mud, he doesn't resist when Ruby puts him out of his misery- and blows off his black rose with a point-blank shot.

That leaves Lark, who's gotten to his feet and recovered his spear. He's upset that Dove has been knocked out of the match, but as Dove limps away Lark keeps his cool. Lark has his spear, still has his strength-enhancing bracers, and slowly approaches Ruby for a duel.

It's spear versus scythe, an unusual matchup if there ever was one. It's also a matchup that still favors Lark. If there's anyone in CRDL who is the best match for Ruby, it is Lark because of lance. Lark has the advantage of reach, as Ruby has to get closer to get a good swing of her scythe. He also has the skill to block her sniper shots at range, and the rain and mud that affected the cavalary charge will affect Ruby's linear semblance rush.

Ruby's linear sprinting speed is useless against Lark's reach. Ruby is fast, but even when she uses Crescent Rose's recoil there's still a moment she stops moving when changing from left to right. That's the moment Lark knows the strike. Ruby can try glancing blows by sprinting in at an angle, but he can block. And if Ruby runs straight at him, she'll just run into a poke.

And Lark's pokes are no joke. With his dust-enhanced bracers, the strength is overpowering- enough that Ruby has to redirect rather than block his blows, and that an air-column scatters the raindrops in its wake. That makes for an impressive dance of spins and twirls, but each time he takes a stab or a swing a pressure wave clears the rain in its path. It's impressive- and dramatic- as the rain falls harder. It's practically a downpour, and thunder is starting.

Ruby can't shoot Lark from afar, and can't get close enough to attack his bracers. Stuck to the ground, her semblance is useless. It's a stalemate she seems doomed to lose- running out of aura and exhaustion- while Lark patiently stalks her. But Ruby won't give up, and valiantly struggles on, even as her favorite cloak gets muddy and soaked and even gets a few holes punched through it from Lark's thrusts.

The increasingly muddy ground is a problem to, and in a moment of distraction- where Lark does a thrust at range just to send a pressure wave at her- Ruby makes a mistake and slips. She slides, and stops when Lark's thrown spear pins her cape to the ground. Ruby is caught by the neck, and stunned long enough for Lark to Recall his spear. From that moment on, she's trapped. If she runs left, Lark's spear comes and pins her in. When she runs right, Lark's spear comes and falls infront of her again, blocking that way. Ruby is caged in, unable to speed her way out of the ever-enclosing cage as Lark draws closer.

Left is blocked. Right is blocked. Forward is blocked. Back is blocked. Every direction she goes, Ruby is blocked- and then Lark takes to the air, leaping high towards her. He'll keep throwing his spear, boxing her in, and when he lands, summoning his spear as he descends-

It'll be over.

Lightning strikes, and thunder cracks, as Lark leaps high, his spear held high. But above that is Jaune, resplendent in his royal robes and shining armor. Jaune is visible through a crack in the clouds, basking in the sun, even as he looks down at her there in the mud. His lips are moving, almost like a prayer, and despite the crowd and Lark's battlecry Ruby knows what he's saying. What he's trying to remind her.

 ** _Fight for me- and win_**.

If left, right, back, and forward are all blocked, there is only one way left to go- up.

Ruby sprints up.

Ruby leaves the ground in a flash of red rose petals. It's not simply a jump- it's her semblance. For the first time, Ruby unlocks the next level of her semblance, the level she normally wouldn't unlock until season 4 of canon: free movement. Ruby's semblance goes from 'sprint' to 'speed,' giving her limited control through the air and not just the ground.

It's unsteady- it's as new to her as anyone- but the sight of her rising so fast surprises Lark and everyone else in the audience that Lark misses his chance as she passes. Lark thrusts down, but barely misses Ruby as she changes course mid-air- a course correction that shouldn't be possible after jumping without using a weapon. Something that even Pyrrha could only do with her semblance to make an impossible movement possible.

In a flash Ruby is past Lark, reaching the apogee of her arc even as Lark lands dramatically below, having missed his target. Lark turns, gripping his spear, and looks up at Ruby as she stops her ascent. Ruby has Crescent Rose ready, with a round in the chamber ready to send her speeding back down to Remnant. The two combatants look at each other, and trade a knowing look.

This next exchange will be decisive.

Ruby fires a recoil shot, using it and her new semblance control to speed down like a red comet, right at Lark. Except this comet's tail is a trail of rose petals, and Ruby's moving three times faster than if she were just falling with a recoil shot alone. Her descent is remarkable, but Lark holds his ground and throws his spear, faster than he ever has before.

Ruby dodges each thrown spear- maneuvering mid-air in a way that shouldn't be possible- as she comes closer and closer to the surface. After the first few, Lark know he won't have time for another throw. Lark recalls his spear to his hand once more and shifts his stance, preparing a mighty thrust with the full power of his bracers. If Ruby intends to come straight at him, the spear-user is more than willing to oblige her directly.

Ruby descends with a scream, yelling a certain person's name that he can hear over the cacophony. Lark thrusts with a battle cry of his own. And with a flurry of rose petals obscuring the view, Ruby swings her glowing Crescent Rose to the timing of a lightning bolt and dramatic thunder.

Ruby impacts behind Lark, landing on one knee with her scythe behind her, swing complete. It's dramatic, but dangerous- she's a sitting (kneeling) duck, and wouldn't be able to avoid a follow-up blow.

But none is coming, as Lark remains poised with his spear thrusting upwards. For a moment of dramatic pause, the two stay like that as everyone holds their breath. Who won that exchange? Who came out? There's no blood on Ruby, but then Lark wasn't aiming for her heart either.

Only her rose.

To the audience's bated breath and sudden silence, a soft breeze blows- seeming to blow away the clouds and reveal the sun as the stadium's weather controls clear the skies- and black and red rose petals drift away.

Ruby's yellow rose remains intact.

'Im… possible…'

Lark's whisper, picked up and broadcast across the stadium, are the first words before his spear splits with a might crack. Lark's spear, sliced straight down the middle right until his hands, falls apart even as the rest of his rose blows away. Ruby rises, triumphant, as Lark crumbles and falls.

'How?' He asks, looking up at her. He thought- they were told that she couldn't use 'that' technique without her catalyst. So how is her rose still intact?

It's a probing question, and reveals that Lark knows more than he should. Who told him that? How does he know about the conditions for a Knight Strike? And who gave him those dust-empowered bracers anyway?

But that doesn't occur to Ruby now, even as the rosy hue fades from Crescent Rose. Ruby brings Crescent Rose to her shoulder even as the breeze continues to blow, creating an impressive silluete of the caped girl with a scythe standing above the defeated lancer. The cape billows dramatically, even as rosy-red semblance rose petals float meaningfully in the beams of sunlight, mixing with the black of the destroyed rose.

Has he forgotten who she is? She _always_ has a rose ready. After all, she-

Is Ruby Rose, the lass with impossible moves, and today's victor!

The crowd starts cheering as Professor Port remembers to announce her victory, and their roars remind Ruby of what she's supposed to do next. Ruby turns away from Lark- and past a brief glimpse of a rather upset Mordred turning away from the scene in anger- and turns to who's _really_ important to her. Ruby looks up at Jaune, who's as dry and dashing as she is wet and muddy, and sees him fighting to retain composure.

Ruby takes off her yellow rose, and thrusts it high in victory, to the cheers of her name.

/

Ruby is lifted high and spun around in victory, to the cheers of her name.

Only this time it's not the stadium- it's not even her sister- but rather it's Jaune, and the scene quickly establishes itself as having flashed-forward to the evening. After Ruby's victory, after returning to the congratulations of her team, after a welcome change to cleaner clothes and taking Blake to the infirmary.

But only now is Jaune free to express what he really feels- what he really wanted to say- and give her just what he thinks she deserves. Which is to shower her with awe and admiration.

Jaune is delighted- maybe more than when Weiss agreed to go out with him so long ago- and Ruby is (not really) squawking in protest when he picks her up in a spinning hug. He's laughing in joy, Ruby's taken aback in surprise, but his cheer is contagious and Ruby falls back into the feeling of ecstatic triumph from before, except now it's just the two of them. The spinning slows, Jaune lowers her slightly, and there's an excited flush on both their faces as he brings her down close enough to kiss- but settles for bumping foreheads instead.

She. Was. Amazing.

Jaune is clearly impressed with this morning's match, and then some, as he can't get over it, or her. What Ruby did… he wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know what to do. Even he was afraid that CRDL would beat them. Would hurt her. He didn't know if adjusting the weather controls would do anything- make Dove slip or fall- but then when she slipped in the mud he was terrified it was his fault.

But he needn't have bothered. Why should he have worried? It was Ruby, who did something amazing, no, impossible-

Jaune's accolades start to reflect some of the post-match commentary. A key one of which was Professor Port's commentary on Ruby's semblance, which let her do something, quite literally, physically impossible for even other Hunters.

Ruby's last moment semblance growth brings with it impacts, and implications, by virtue of her ability to adjust her velocity mid-air. It's not clear how good this is yet- Ruby clearly can't just fly at will or hover- but it's a game changer, pure and simple. Most people- even experienced Huntresses- can't change their velocity in the air once they jump. That's why most people, like Yang, rely on high-recoil weapons to make mid-air corrections.

But that's limited by weapons and ammo. This is different. This is something new that almost no one else can do, the rare sort of semblances that favor mid-air battles.

(Pyrrha can, Ruby remembers- Pyrrha's magnetism could have let her avoid those mid-air throws- but Jaune pushes forward. That's not important. Or rather, it is, but this is even better news, because now Ruby can too, to an extent.)

Jaune's joy won't be distracted down a rabbit hole. This come-from-behind victory was just… amazing. He can't use that word enough. It was also good for another thing- it totally blew the story of Ruby's poisoning out of the water. No one can doubt she's better. And if she's good enough to win- which she so clearly is- it makes the cause of her malady… less threatening. Less worrying. And less important. Ruby's dramatic victory has made everyone forget their worries, or even how the matches came to that today.

CRDL lost… and Jaune not-so-secretly rejoices over that too. Less about their defeat- which Lark and Dove accepted with sullen but surprisingly good sportsmanship- but also what it meant for Mordred. Did she see Mordred's face when she won? He looked like he swallowed a lemon!

Jaune's bit of schadenfreude aside- understandable, really, considering how Jaune's come to dislike the man who probably tried to have him killed/kidnapped his mother/may yet be found to have a hand in poisoning Ruby- it's a good day, the best, and it only seems to cement Jaune's path to victory further. After the day, the Royal Council release a statement of a 'major announcement' coming by the end of the week- and considering how things have been going, it's not hard to guess what that statement will be.

Jaune's delighted. And Ruby's happy that's Jaune's happy- and even happier that his happiness comes with physical contact. He's holding her- close- and close enough that Ruby can smell his breath (from recently brushed teeth). He's close enough to kiss- again- and he _did_ say his second kiss would be reserved for winners…

But Jaune's also holding her tight, and tight enough that when he squeezes a bit too much against a rib, he doesn't miss a wince and hurriedly releases her and guides her to a bench.

She's fine- she assures him that before he can worry- it was just a glancing blow from the match- but the tenderness douses the ardor in the air. She'll be fine with some rest, as will Blake, who got a lot worse than she did. Blake will be released by tomorrow, but she'll be sore for some time… but somehow Jaune suspects she won't mind too much tonight. Ruby, curious, asks why, and Jaune shares that Malik had wanted to pass on his regards and compliments to Blake's brave, and vital, sacrifice-play to bring down the cavalry. Throwing yourself at a charging cavalry to save someone else is no small thing, and Malik wanted to applaud her bravery. Jaune, however, says he encouraged Malik to do so in person…

Ruby smiles, pleased at what Jaune did. Blake will get a pleasant surprise in the infirmary- brief as it may be- though Jaune belatedly realizes that Sun might be there visiting as well. That makes him pause, but Ruby laughs lightly. Blake's own trials of feelings, however odd, are still good. Light-hearted and optimistic… and who knows. Maybe Malik will bring Malik, who can distract Sun. Or maybe not. Maybe a kind word from a childhood hero will be a good memory regardless.

Ruby sighs, happy for Blake, and leans into Jaune. At this point she and Jaune are both sitting on the bench, and she's resting against him. Unlike before- unlike awhile ago- Jaune seems perfectly comfortable with it too, holding her close and keeping her from falling. Ruby relishes the feeling, and doesn't worry about how long this time will last. For now, she cherishes the moment.

But while Ruby doesn't worry about the long term, she's not totally free from concern. And she's still Jaune's fellow partner-in-responsibility, as a team leader and as a supporter, and what happened today… it wasn't all good. There were concerns too. Concerns that shadow over them, even as the two remain nestled against eachother.

Like the changing of the matches. Did the Council ever find out who was behind that? Who changed the deliberately pre-scheduled matches? Who hid Blake and Yang's weapons?

No, no they didn't. Jaune's answer isn't a happy one- it's a loose and worrying thread- but as of now there's no clear perpetrator. An obvious suspect, sure, but no proof- nothing seen on the security cameras at all. There's not even a clear motive. Anyone with the know-how could have done it… but why? And why Team RWBY? Yang and Blake's weapons were eventually found, but even if they had forfeit there's no guarantee Team RWBY would have been punished or penalized in any way. Nor was it clear that the match couldn't just be done later, replacing an evening match.

So who did it, and why? And why Team RWBY?

There's always… there's always the motive that someone hoped they would lose. Not even by forfeit, but by counting on the idea that Blake and Ruby would fill in, leaving one half of the team a recent poisoning victim to face up-armored challengers. That it might reflect badly on Jaune if his closest supporters lost to Mordred's supporters, especially to the Traditionalist who so recently lauded her. Ruby dares to suggest that, and Jaune's unhappiness takes a hint of anger, or at least displeasure, as he holds her tighter against him. People going against his friends to get at him…

But what he actually says- or mutters- is a name. Mordred.

There's no proof. Not really. But he would stand to benefit from it, in a way. If Team RWBY lost, then Team CRDL would have won. One of Mordred's few supporters would have had a win that might- might- have changed the narrative. A desperate ploy uncertain to work, but Mordred is in a desperate position.

But Ruby's not so sure. Not that Mordred isn't desperate, but that Mordred was to blame. After all, if that was the worry… why change those lockers? What if Team RWBY hadn't fought and lost? What if RWBY's weapons had been lost, and been forced into a no-fault forfeit that would have been handled later? That would have been embarrassing, sure, but hardly a game changer. There must have been something more to it. Maybe some other party, like the White Fang or the mysterious Third Party who tried to assassinate Melody. After all, who could have known that Ruby and Blake carry around their weapons-

Ruby stops suddenly, drawing Jaune's attention to her as Ruby's attention remembers something from the match.

Lark knew her fighting style, or at least her knight strikes, enough to be taken off-guard when she did one without using her worn rose as a catalyst.

But how would he know about knight strikes, a rare and esoteric skill not taught in schools? And how could he know what _her_ catalyst was? Only someone familiar with knight strikes- and catalysts- and _her_ \- could have realized why she…

A sinking feeling settles in when Ruby thinks of Mordred's constant companion, and his own strongest supporter. Someone who has not only seen all the battles of the tournament, but some of Ruby's outside of it as well. But she doesn't say that name that comes to mind, and instead asks something else.

Did they ever learn how Team CRDL got their strength-enhancing dust-laced armor? Pegasus boots and strength-enhancing bracers aren't cheap enough for a school-boy's budget.

Jaune frowns again. No. No proof… but Team CRDL _does_ have a rich and powerful patron who could afford to provide support in secret. And could have motive enough- and be desperate enough- to give his supporters an edge.

Again, no proof… but circumstantial evidence abounds. Especially considering how… tailor made… the match with CRDL was to go against Ruby and Blake. Cardin was hurting, true, but Dove and Lark? Had it been against Yang and Weiss… well, Weiss's time manipulation alone would have been decisive against the cavalry charge, let alone what she could do to control the terrain with ice or fire. And Yang's semblance would have just made her strong enough to overpower the cavalry.

And another thing- one easily lost and forgotten in the morning's chaos. Team Mordred… didn't have a match today. Nor did Team JNPR. Team Mordred, at least, was supposed to compete today, leaving JNPR tomorrow. But in the chaos, and the reshuffle…

Jaune and Ruby look at eachother, and share the look of concern. Jaune intends to share it with Ozpin, who is a good deal more receptive to his thoughts than the Council. Ruby can bring it up to Uncle Qrow. It's something to look into, at least- even if part of it might technically not be cheating. There's nothing against the rules about one team giving equipment to another team, is there? Or sharing the secrets of another competitor.

Ruby and Jaune trade a look there as well, but it's a lead that sparks a question with Jaune. How… how _did_ Ruby pull off a Rose Strike without, well, using up her rose? When Jaune saw Crescent Rose glow, he'd worried that he'd be faced with a draw of both Ruby and Lark having lost their roses.

Ruby faces Jaune and leans back, showing that she's (still) wearing the rose even now. Ruby touches it and recounts what went through her mind in the moment of falling and the final blow. How she did think of a rose… but she was also focused on her semblance and moment.

What it amounts to is that when Ruby unlocked that next level of her semblance… she also focused on it, to the exclusion of almost everything else. The very rose petals that were generated by her own semblance. When Ruby focused on them- and on her need at the moment- she honestly forgot her own (worn) rose. She was only focused on not failing Jaune, while surrounded by rose petals, and the rest… came naturally.

In other words, Ruby's rose-petals have replaced her need for an actual rose to release her Rose Strike. Knight Strikes, usually difficult to reach the right state of mind for, can be facilitated by a catalyst. Only now, instead of being limited to the number of actual roses she might carry, Ruby can now generate her own catalyst with her semblance.

As long as she has the freedom to use her semblance and doesn't give up her beliefs or resolve, Ruby has a powerful ability that can never be taken away from her. Combine that with her newly advanced semblance, one that allows her to move in impossible ways that previously only Pyrrha could…

It's a game changer. Or could be.

But oddly, or perhaps not, neither Ruby nor Jaune dwell on that now. Ruby is aware of the implications, but she's not worried about Pyrrha in the future right now. She's more concerned about Mordred, and for Jaune, in the present. Ruby is concerned- about today's developments, about unknown outside parties, and about Mordred's growing desperation. As things come to a head, and reach their most dangerous…

She'll protect him.

Ruby's promise comes out of the blue, and with a tender touch to Jaune's cheek. This new power of hers- the fastest speed and strongest blow- she'll use it to protect him. Come what may, she'll race to his side whenever and deal with whatever threatens. He _will_ become King, just as she's promised, and she'll ensure he lives to do so.

Ruby's vow- made without thought of personal gain or even her own contest with Pyrrha in mind- touches Jaune, who reaches out and touches Ruby's cheek in turn. It's not clear who pulls first- Ruby or Jaune- but soon their faces close towards eachother. Ruby's breath quickens, her heart beats faster, but her soul sings in completion as Jaune leans in close and she closes her eyes.

It's just as she remembers.

Ruby sighs- over too soon- but happy all the same. She opens her eyes to see Jaune smiling down on her, and she can't help smiling back. Worries fade, thoughts of the future absent, and Ruby reaches up to wrap her arms around Jaune's neck, hanging on and looking up at him from below with a hint of playfulness.

So… does she get her prize for winning now?

Jaune laughs. He thinks he just did, and no give-backs this time. But when Ruby playfully protests- she didn't see it, so it must not have happened- Jaune puts a finger to Ruby's lips, shushing her protest with a soft smile and a glimmer in his eye.

Patience. Have something to look forward to, and keep that secret spell going a little bit longer. She'll need every advantage she can soon enough, after all.

It's a rejection, of sorts, but also not. More like… a reminder, that she has something worth fighting for. A reason for self-restraint. Something they're both used to by now, and so typically like them. Ruby laughs just a little, for no reason other than that she's happy.

She loves him, she says instead, which makes him chuckle to.

He knows. He doesn't say he feels the same… but then, Ruby doesn't feel he needs to. In a way, it doesn't matter anymore- his actions speak louder than words ever could anyways.

Smiling softly, Ruby guides Jaune to the couch by the hands. It promises to be a pleasant evening.

/

(But that night, Ruby dreams of the bad future once more- the one where Pyrrha died, Jaune is trapped in a wheelchair, and Ruby is left to hold line while he's taken to safety.)

(This time, the dream is shorter. More focused. It starts with Ruby already mid-conversation with Jaune, and begins when a curious sense of déjà vu cuts her off mid-sentence. Somehow Ruby knows what's coming, even before the Royal Police bullheads arrive. When they do, it's not a surprise. It doesn't change anything, though- or not much.)

(This time, Ruby indulges in the kiss of protection to Jaune before she leaves to face Garnet the Black alone. It's deep, heartfelt, and unquestionably final. This time- and this time alone- when Jaune tries to tell her something important, but she stops him with a finger to his lips. Save it. Give her something to look forward to. She knows what she needs to do now.)

(The dream ends the same, though. To the sight of Garnet's approaching blade, and the sound of shifting glass before it appears.)

(This time, though, Ruby dies not with Jaune's name on her lips, but saying something else.)

('Remember.')

/

Doubles: Thursday's Trial 2

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Hm- a perfectly calm and stable moment before abundant foreshadowing.

Better button down the hatch, maties.


	68. Doubles: Fateful Friday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it inspire me if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Fateful Friday

/

Friday, the last day of Doubles Week, begins with Ruby's name being called.

Ruby wakes up to Yang's voice calling her name. She has a… curious feeling, of being both rested and not-great sleep. Ruby can't place a figure on it, but something seems off, even as Yang shakes her awake. Today's Friday, and that means Team JNPR is going to fight today. She doesn't want to sleep in and be late today of all days, does she?

Ruby doesn't, and soon the feeling of foreboding fails as the morning begins. It's a microcosm of where things stand.

Ruby feels good and completely refreshed, last night's time with Jaune outweighing any poor sleep. Blake is less so, still painfully sore from yesterday's events, but she's mobile and still a bit pleased from last night's visit from her childhood hero. Yang and Weiss are the best of them, and still in a good mood from yesterday's victory. Weiss doesn't mind that Ruby hasn't been focusing on academics while classes have been on hold for the tournament, while Yang doesn't look too hard into how late Ruby stayed out last night.

Over breakfast- including a cereal for 'the breakfast of champions'- the news plays out, both respectable and salacious.

The reputable news media covers Ruby's victory briefly. It's not explicit, but the implicit purpose is to disprove the 'alleged' poisoning that the Council once again denies. Ruby's victory- dramatic from the camera angles- is broadcast as proof otherwise. Otherwise, the Council's pawns prefer to focus on the imminent- and inevitable- conclusion to the Succession Crisis. A 'leak' suggests that the Council's recent absence has been to prepare for a grand ceremony.

The less reputable news media confirms it- and other things. (Almost) alarmingly, one tabloid has speculation of Ruby and Jaune- but that amounts to little more than a trail seeing them go to the training room together, and speculation of what goes on in the privacy of the Team Leader lounge. More amusingly is an exclusive of none other than… Blake. And Malik. Alone together in the infirmary last night. While Blake insists absolutely nothing improper happened, it's still an opportunity for teasing from Yang, who has little mercy for her recovering partner and insists on trying to embarrass her.

What doesn't get repeated is the attention of the tabloids for Ruby. As was suspected/hoped for, Ruby's strong performance seems to have cleared the air and reduced the level of fear and unease. There's still an undercurrent of tension here and there- Mordred supporters are increasingly outweighed by an increasingly confidant and celebratory pro-Jaune majority- but fear is gone. Anything that would detract from a celebratory mood is studiously ignored… or being removed.

Fear is gone, but tension isn't. As the girls go to the stadium, they can see signs. As Jaune's victory comes closer, his supporters are becoming ever more confidant… and bolder. Some of those outweighed Mordred supporters are now being pushed around- and the Royal Police, out in force, are stepping in to stop it.

That's… escalatory, as is the Royal Police's presence. It's matched by a visible increase in the Council's own security forces, who if anything outnumber the Royal Police but aren't doing half as much to reign in the pushier parts of the pro-Jaune crowd. The Royal Police claim to be there to defend against a White Fang threat, but no one believes them. The Council's forces, though- the ones who secured the arena's matching room yesterday- they watch the Royal Police more suspiciously than they do the audience.

It's a small mercy that the Arc Army isn't here. Those that aren't still in-route are safely in the faunus quarter, helping set up their own sort of victory party for Jaune.

That undercurrent of tension isn't as bad as it once was, but Mordred's Royal Police being out in force is worrying. Their warnings of a vague White Fang threat are taken as mere bluster, a desperate last saving throw from a desperate candidate. And desperate men…

The uneasy feeling doesn't go away when the matches begin, and Mordred emerges for his role in the ceremony in battle regalia. That's not exactly surprising- Team Mordred has their match of the week today as well- and hardly against the rules. After all, Jaune's been wearing his (Ruby-initiated) royal armor most of the tournament as well. But seeing Jaune and Mordred stand across from each other for the opening ceremony only emphasizes the contrasts. It's white knight vs. black rogue as both sides go through the motions of starting the last day of matches.

Unease lingers within Ruby, more than others, even as the morning matches seem to go off without a hitch. After yesterday's incident with match-scrambling for RWBY vs CRDL, all the remaining matches had to be re-planned. Everything seems to be going right… except that a building unease seems to be growing.

The third match is when things diverge from plan. It was supposed to be Team JNPR vs a no-name team from Mistral, a 'safe' match to help end the week without incident. Instead, the stadium screen shows that team against someone else- and it doesn't take the crowd long to realize that the stadium (and the tournament) has been hacked again.

Matches are being rigged, and while Jaune and the Faculty staff rolls with it to avoid messy delays- and thankfully without any 'lost' weapon lockers like before with RWBY- there's a clear and concerted effort behind the scenes to find the problem and to fix it. The nervousness of the stadium workers, and the guards, is contagious. Tense council enforcers holding weapons glare at the Royal Police, who finger theirs in turn. More Royal Police are in the stands to- nominally to keep public order, but more of a tit-for-tat as additional Royal Police are matched with more and more Council guards.

Mordred, too, is stirring- especially as some security workers emerge and begin to point and whisper meaningfully. Jaune pushes through the matches, trying to make it to lunch- to pause the festival and let things be fixed behind the scenes- but it's not to be. When a match finishes, and a public announcement asks the members of Team Mordred to convene with the Council during the lunch (a 'request' that gets the crowd murmuring, treating Mordred like an errant child, and virtually ensures Mordred would miss the matches considering how the Council is in Vale preparing a coronation), something too significant to be passed off as 'normal' happens.

Instead of a break and Mordred's departure, another match rolls onto the screen: Team Jaune vs. Team Mordred.

The outcry from the teachers is instant, and obvious enough that it can't be hidden from the audience. This… this was definitely NOT supposed to happen, as it's practically been an unwritten rule that Team Jaune is to be kept away from Team Mordred at any cost. Avoiding any 'accidents' is the entire reason Jaune hasn't been allowed to take part in any matches to date.

But Mordred seems intent on changing that- and takes the opportunity of the faculty's surprise to directly challenge Jaune to accept his challenge and face him in the ring.

It's practically an admission that Mordred was the one to rig the matches, but that's nothing compared to the de facto challenge to a duel. The audience, already nervous from the show of force of factional enforcers in the stand, is pushed to a frenzy by the matchup. There's a tangible excitement in the air.

The teachers in the control room immediately urge Jaune to turn Mordred down, and the Council- watching from afar- would no doubt agree. But Jaune ignores them for now even as Mordred tries to goad Jaune into the ring. Questioning his bravery… but also offering to settle things, once and for all.

That gets Jaune's attentions, and everyone else's.

Mordred makes a proposal. A duel for the fate of the Kingdom. An easier way to settle this, once and for all. If Jaune thinks he's man enough to do so himself.

Jaune laughs.

Maybe Jaune is listening to the teachers trying to speak up, or maybe Jaune's just not an idiot, but Mordred's initial offer is refused… and for good reason.

First, it's doubles week. 1-v-1 matches are for the finals. But as Jaune also clearly, and publicly, points out, he's under no obligation to accept. He doesn't need to beat Mordred to claim the crowd- the Royal Council has already come to its consensus. Mordred's terms have no upside for him. If he accepts and wins, he wins the throne. If he declines, he still wins the throne. The only way for him to lose is to accept, and then lose. While he's not afraid of losing (or rather- Jaune says he's certain his Champion would win), it's a stupid risk to take. Stupid, and unnecessary.

And Jaune isn't so reckless to gamble away the succession crisis needlessly. He's not the desperate one here.

That last arrow strikes true, and Mordred's desperation is apparent. But Mordred insists- and with that insistence, an frightening reminder of potential civil strife fills the air.

Mordred has an army- sort of- in the Royal Police, who are well placed amongst the stands. The Council's own guards are an equal- or at least equivalent- force of their own, and already have weapons visible. More guards rapidly move into the stands to encircle the Royal Police- and are met with reinforcements of Royal Police in turn- and it's quite clear that a real fight could break out with one wrong move or threat… and catch the audience in the crossfire.

Mordred makes no threat. He makes no demands. But he does Insist- and with international television watching as enforcers of both sides of the succession crisis square off, and various parts of the audience realizing with fear that they are potential hostages, Jaune has no choice but to take Mordred seriously in order to de-escalate.

With tensions suddenly high- so high that nervous parents try to reassure their children that nothing is wrong, and the entire stadium waiting with bated breath as tense security forces just barely refrain from raising their weapons- Jaune and Mordred begin to negotiate terms.

Talking carefully to control the situation, and given leeway by a nervous Beacon faculty who don't want to inflame the situation (even as Beacon faculty and Hunters too begin to maneuver and move into the stands- hopefully ready to mitigate damage if violence breaks out between guards), Jaune changes points. Instead of dismissing Mordred outright, Jaune tries to reason.

He still won't accept Mordred's terms of an all-for nothing, but not it's less of 'won't' and cast more in terms of 'can't.' Regardless of what he wishes, the Council (as his guardians) established his claim to the throne, and the Royal Council will choose to accept it. They are in no way obliged to accept a renunciation even if he offered one. If he loses, it's an embarrassment, a delay, but by no means the end to his claim on the throne. It might, at best, push back the 'official' announcement.

So why go through with it?

Mordred knows why- because he has no choice. Even if it's just a bit, pushing back Jaune's coronation leaves a chance for… something to happen. Some reversal of fortunes. As long as he can push back defeat, he hasn't lost yet.

But more than that, Mordred says he has an announcement in mind to- something he seems to think could change the situation once more, and make people appreciate the necessity of a strong key. No one seems to know what he's talking about- there are instant cat-calls and accusations of a bluff or lying- but Mordred ignores that. One week- just one week longer- and Mordred promises to reveal the fragility of the illusion of the Era of Peace.

(On the other side of a screen- of many screens- eyes widen. In Atlas, President Schnee pays attention closely. In Vale, Ozpin and Ironwood trade serious looks. And somewhere else, a white-faced and white-haried woman has her black and red eyes narrow in a glare.)

But Mordred has to offer something in return as well, something worth the risk of a delay that would play in his favor. Something to give Jaune a reason to accept.

Mordred can't deny he's desperate. He needs this more than Jaune. He has to give something equivalent in return, equal to the risk Jaune would take from an embarrassment.

Mordred offers to accept the Royal Council's verdict should Jaune accept the duel, and delay the coronation until the end of the tournament.

This is… almost as significant as Mordred's initial proposal of a duel. One hand, it almost means the same thing- still an almost-certain victory for Jaune when the Royal Council makes its proclamation. With the worries of civil strife in the air, the value of a clear and uncontested victory can't be understated. While the Royal Council's conclusion is all but official, there was always the question of Mordred's acquiescence. Even if Mordred didn't openly defy the verdict, it wouldn't mean his ambitions for the throne were over. Vale would stabilize immediately were Mordred to truly accept the Royal Council's decree.

But that promise comes with an implicit threat- that if Jaune doesn't accept Mordred's demand, Mordred might _not_ accept Jaune's coronation. He could plot for a vacancy soon enough. He could allege wrong-doing, and use the Royal Police to endlessly investigate. Win or lose, Mordred would still be the leader of the Royal Police, and could still cause no end of trouble for Jaune and the Council, even short of resorting to additional foul play.

But even with all this in play- even with the prospect of a decisive victory in sight- there's obviously something in play here. Something that stands to benefit Mordred more than a slight delay. Mordred's insinuations are dismissed, and the only thing anyone (including the media commentators) can think of worth the risk of Mordred offering to bend a knee to Jaune… would be Mordred's opportunity to see a 'tragic accident' befall Jaune on the cusp of victory. It's the only motive that makes sense as to why he insists on fighting Jaune.

Thus Mordred promises to guarantee Jaune's life, and offers his own neck to the Council's justice should Jaune die.

Mordred offers to put himself to the Council's jurisdiction to be charged with murder should Jaune die in the course of the match. As the Council controls Vale's civilian courts as completely as Mordred controls the Royal justice system, such an offer would have only one verdict- guilty. And considering what the punishment for murder is… in a very real sense, Mordred is putting his life on the line as collateral for Jaune's.

And that's all the Council needs to hear to dial in and accept.

The Council- far away in Vale preparing for Jaune's coronation- gets connected to the teacher's announcer box to make their presence known. Speaking as Jaune's (legal) guardians, they accept Mordred's offer on Jaune's behalf. Their terms are clear. A week's delay should Mordred win. He bends the knee immediately should he lose. And he will be immediately arrested and charged with murder should Jaune die as a result of a 'tragic' accident. So decrees the Council of Vale, the Throne's must trusted advisors

If the terms seem one-sided, they are. For the Council, it's a win-win-win all around. If Jaune wins, it's immediate victory. Even if Jaune loses, their control of the media can shape the fallout and suppress whatever reveal Mordred wishes to make. And if Jaune dies… well, then they can get Mordred's head on a pike for murder. Considering that the entire point of the succession crisis is to keep Mordred off the throne, Jaune dying is as good as Jaune winning. Better, even, as their next selection for Monarch would undoubtedly be someone even less independent and without the strong friends and allies that Jaune has gathered.

And if _Mordred_ were the one to suffer an unfortunate accident…

When Mordred wryly asks if there will be an equivalent penalty for Jaune, the Council doesn't even quibble. If Mordred dies, Jaune can be arrested and tried by Mordred's followers in the Royal Courts for all they care. What happens to Jaune after Mordred doesn't really concern them.

The Council's brusque acceptance, without so much as asking for Jaune's input, is a stark reminder that Jaune's best interests are not necessarily in the Council's considerations. Mordred's acceptance of their terms confirms how much in a corner he really is.

Fortunately, there is one authority left that is looking out for Jaune- the teachers and faculty of Beacon. Even as the Council claims to accept on behalf of Jaune, the faculty still gives him a choice. He doesn't have to fight a duel to prove his honor or manliness- and the epitome of manliness himself, Professor Port, claims to have turned down countless challenges from undeserving usurpers. Doctor Oobleck has history on hand to show that the Council (and legal guardians) can't _make_ people fight duels on their behalf. Jaune doesn't _have_ to fight.

But he will.

Jaune accepts the duel, and in doing so reframes it. This isn't a match between Mordred and the Council- this is a match between Team Mordred and Team JNPR, 2v2. Between Mordred and Jaune, and their chosen partners. And while he is well aware of the personal risk to himself, Jaune is focused on this challenge for what it is-

The chance to end the Succession Crisis here and now.

With assassinating Jaune off the table, this could be a good clean fight between them- and, more importantly, their far more impressive seconds. And while Garnet is a formidable adversary, to be sure, Pyrrha is a three-time Champion. Jaune has the Invincible Girl to rely on and protect him, and he's never been gladder.

(And yet, for a reason she can't explain, a knot of dread rises in Ruby's stomach. Despite her friends' confidence in the Champion, Ruby is more worried than ever.)

Jaune accepts Mordred's challenge. To the audience's excitement, and the amazement of people across the world of Remnant, the fate of Vale will hinge upon a dramatic duel on international television.

The media, it's safe to assume, likes that. They can't deny the ratings at least. The Mistrail tournament is already the most-watched event across Remnant, but with Lisa Lavender leading the byline of the emerging turn in the succession crisis… the television ratings have never been higher. Almost all of Vale, and most of the world that can, is tuned in.

Ruby, not so much- but she's shaken from her growing sense of dread when Jaune calls out to her. With Jaune and Mordred going into the ring, someone else will need to take control of the stage controls. That someone will be someone Jaune can trust, and which Mordred can accept- and with a confirming nod from Garnet to Mordred, that person is her. Would Ruby Rose please report to the stadium controls?

As Mordred and Garnet go below the stadium to enter the stage, Jaune shows Ruby how to work the controls. It's a last few minutes pause before the biggest match of the tournament, as the broadcasters set the stage and half the stadium rushes to or back from the restroom. (And, in the process, washing away the presence of the guards in a sea of bodies- as Hunters like Qrow 'subtly' pull guards out of the way and 'encourage' them to not return to the stands.)

It's a time for last works between Ruby and Jaune, and remarks are made. Ruby, worried, tells Jaune it's not too late to back out, but of course Jaune won't be deterred. The chance to end the conflict now is too important to be afraid now. He's not entirely without sense either- this will be tournament rules, not a death match, and Miss Goodwitch and the rest of the faculty will be on standby to intervene if anything goes wrong. Besides, they both know Pyrrha would rather die than let anything happen to him.

That… was a bad choice of words, and doesn't help as much as it should have. A worried Ruby tells Jaune to be safe anyways. Mordred is desperate, after all- and desperate people do desperate things. Jaune can't deny it, but he has faith they'll come through- and that Ruby will watch out for him.

Jaune turns to leave, and Ruby has a sudden and desperate urge to stop and kiss him. The thought of returning his luck- the good-luck kiss he gave to protect her- burns in her mind. But they're in public, and she can't understand why the thought comes so urgently, and so puts it down to nerves. Ruby does nothing and lets Jaune leave. Jaune, wearing the lordly armor and cloak Ruby had a hand in creating, casts an impressive figure and the cloak billows dramatically in the wind. As he prepares to jump down to the ring from the control platform, Ruby quietly wishes him good luck.

With a dramatic jump Jaune joins Pyrrha in the ring, right before the stage's shield-bubble activates, sealing them all in. It's Jaune and Pyrrha vs. Mordred and Garnet, and the stage is set. Figuratively and literally.

The terms are established, for the sake of the audience and any last-minute objections. The tournament rules apply- meaning aura loss or forfeit. For this match, Rose-rules will not apply- a demand insisted by on Mordred, which Jaune accepts.

Both teams are also made to understand that there will be no 'accidental' resolutions of the succession crisis today- should either Jaune or Mordred die, the other team will automatically lose and be arrested for murder. Both Jaune and Mordred have to affirm that- explicitly swearing that the other will not be killed by their hand, or the hand of their second. Pyrrha and Garnet both also have to publicly swear that too- no killing the rival prince.

In return for that- in exchange for agreeing to the match- Mordred gives his public oath as promised. Mordred swears to accept the decision of the Royal Council for Vale's next King- though he can't help but add an aside that soon he's sure they'll choose differently soon enough.

Finally, there's the trash-talk, as non-trashy as it is. Mordred's grudging recognition comes in the form of being impressed Jaune braved getting in the ring. Jaune's line is mostly to the effect of 'I'd do anything to end this crisis'- a sentiment to which Mordred ominously but sincerely agrees. But when Jaune 'compliments' Mordred in turn- surprised that he agreed to the (unfavorable) terms and made the oath as he said- there's a poignant bit of symmetry when Mordred raises his rapier in a fencer's salute.

(That Mordred is wearing a familiar set of bracers- bracers last seen on Lark during his duel with Ruby- is a minor detail.)

Mordred gives Jaune a formal salute with a rapier, and shares that his mother taught him that a True Noble never goes back on his word. Jaune returns the salute with Crocea Mors. Funnily enough, his mother taught him something similar. Both males lower their salutes and raise their swords into offensive stances- respect over, and ready for battle.

Garnet and Pyrrha, while of far less focus, also exchange a few lines of their own. Garnet says that she has studied Pyrrha... and warns her not to rely on her secret, though she courteously avoids mentioning it aloud in front of the cameras. Pyrrha, undaunted, replies that she didn't win her tournaments by relying on it alone. Garnet has the better comeback to that- where Pyrrha has play-fights, Garnet has real battles under her belt- but in the end they're both champions of a sort. Garnet, old warhorse of the Valean royal tourneys, versus Pyrrha, the (much younger) prodigy from Sanctum.

Both women (and everyone else) are quite aware that the battle hinges on them, as each outclasses the other's prince. Both women are quite sincere in their vows not to dirty their blades with the blood of the other's prince, but both make no such allowance towards each other. This will be a fight with nothing held back.

Up above, as camera crews circle and the crowd waits expectantly, Ruby starts the stage. On an unexplainable feeling, Ruby chooses what amounts to a misty forest meadow beside a small lake, with trees encircling a clearing. The mist amongst the trees is thick, but not necessarily obscuring. When asked if the arena is suitable, Mordred makes no protest- though Garnet's helmet blocks any sign of her own opinion. It's good enough for Jaune and Pyrrha, though, and so the stage is set.

With the announcer giving final lead-up commentary, people across the world watch as the fight takes shape. There are snips across the world as people tune in, with differing commentary. In the faunus quarter, the faunus and Arc Army eagerly watch upon a screen set up for their own upcoming festivities, cheering Jaune. In a bar on Amity, Qrow is getting served a drink by a familiar faunus butler as a number of the 'abducted' guards are crowded around drinks, glaring at the screen as it focuses on Mordred even as a bunch of pro-Mordred supporters cheer. Far away in the Arc Villa, Jaune's family and villagers circle around a TV and cheer for Jaune.

And so on, and so on. There's a clip of the Council at- dismissing the match as ultimately irrelevant, even as they prepare his coronation ceremony. There's a flash to SDC, where Weiss's father and family watches- Weiss's brother Whitely dismissing it as archaic, but Jauques rubbing an old wound and saying that this is how power can truly won. There's a clip to an ominous sanctum, where Tyrian the assassin watches with other shadowy presences, even as Tyrian cackles about how they ended up fighting after all. Another of the figures tells Tyrian to shut up, as they need to listen.

But the last clip is one watched by a number of faunus near a pile of white masks. As Professor Port's oration prepares the start, a hand descends into view, picking up a mask and affixing it to a head with red hair. It's Adam- and after attaching his mask he picks up and cocks his katana-shotgun. Behind Adam are a number of other White Fang, all masked and armed and most obviously of all… free. Adam steps over a body- clothed in a Royal Police uniform- and is handed a scroll.

After a few touches, it rings. By the third ring, the other side opens. Adam says only two words.

"It's time."

The chapter ends.

/

/

Doubles: Fateful Friday

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

What time is it? Find out next time on Knight of Lancaster... next week.

That's right. With most sincere apologies, IRL responsibilities are going to keep me busy this week. Our climatic duel will begin next week.

But, if you want something to tide you over till then, may I suggest a short spinoff fic? Knight of Lancaster has gotten the SpookyNoodle treatment with a new short- 'Handsy'- based off that totally important chapter 65 fade to black. You know the one. And if you know SpookyNoodle's, it's... actually not that this time. Still, check it out for (one interpretation) of just what happened after the fade to black.


	69. Doubles: Dynasty Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it get as much fanfiction if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: Dynasty Duel

/

The Duel of the Decade- or Clash of the Century- or Match of the Millennia, depending what the latest headline is- would be the focus of an entire chapter.

With minimal pre-amble, the match would start with a significant focus on the meta-game playing out between Pyrrha and Garnet. As both champions are by far stronger than their respective prince, the match between princes is in many respects going to revolve around the match between their supporters. The match starts with both sides on the opposite side of a small waist-deep 'lake' surrounded by a forest meadow, and then the forest itself.

Pyrrha leads the match with a bluff and then a sudden charge- raising her rifle to make Garnet stand guard infront of Mordred, and then a brazen head-on attack with a jump that actually mitigates Garnet's most troublesome ability. If Pyrrha and Jaune are close together, then Garnet could rook-swap with either to disorient one and carry out a sneak attack on the other. Instead of a partner having one's back, it would be the swinging ebony greatsword. By jumping forward, however, Pyrrha's created distance between her and Jaune. Either Garnet swaps with her in-air- creating an unknown variable of how Garnet's semblance works with people in motion, a possible weakness Pyrrha is already exploiting- or Garnet swaps with Jaune, leading to a (brief) double-team against Mordred when Pyrrha lands. Pyrrha may not intend to kill Mordred, but she only needs a moment to bring him down.

Garnet, of course, knows that- and so doesn't, leaving Jaune to run around the little lake on his lonesome while Garnet prepares to intercept Pyrrha. Garnet prepares a massive blow to greet Pyrrha when she lands- a blow with so much windup that it's impossible to miss- but what would work against anyone else who couldn't change their velocity mid-air fails against Pyrrha. Pyrrha uses her semblance to drag herself down, landing short and into a roll _under_ Garnet's massive blow. With a roll and lightning-fast kick along the way, Pyrrha is past the knight and sweep-kicks Mordred's feet out from under him before Garnet's sword can come back and crash into where Pyrrha stopped. Pyrrha nimbly darts away, barely escaping the blow without a hair out of place.

For a time it's two against one against Pyrrha- but Garnet and Mordred can't make the most of it. Mordred would happily help- his semblance would be effective if it could actually catch Pyrrha- but the nature of Pyrrha's jump and roll puts the sun (or at least the brightest stadium lighting) to Mordred's back. Pyrrha's shadow is behind her- away from Mordred- and out of his reach. While Mordred's jabs _look_ impressive- the strength-enhancing bracers Lark had making each stab leave a short pressure wave- the linear nature of the thrusts is especially bad against Pyrrha. The slightest deflection- or magnetic semblance in action- makes each blow go harmless around her. When Mordred tries to advance forward and pin her shadow directly, Pyrrha easily bests him with lightning-fast counters that Garnet has to intervene in.

Meanwhile, Garnet really isn't suited for tandem fighting. While she's a powerhouse, her blows are slow enough for Pyrrha to avoid. She could swing faster- and belatedly Ruby realizes she really is holding back- but she has to hold back for fear of hitting Mordred with the broad arc of her swings. If this were a melee, it wouldn't matter how many people she hit. But she can't swing freely for fear of hitting Mordred- and that gives Pyrrha space. Ironically, Pyrrha is safest when she's pressing the attack against Mordred, even if it means risking his shadow-snares. Garnet, on the other hand, has to swap-in and protect Mordred more than launch her own attacks.

That's not to say Pyrrha is completely having her way with them- Garnet is too careful to let Mordred truly over-extend himself- but she does get some minor aura damage in to Mordred. She can't, however, get anything significant against Garnet- the knight's armor soaking up glancing blows without any aura needed. It's a stalemate- but given that Pyrrha was truly attempting to knock Mordred out of the fight at the start, it's a stalemate that favors Garnet, who has taken no damage and is getting used to Pyrrha's moves. Each blade strike swings a little bit quicker, and a little bit more confidently, and Ruby realizes that not a single one is missing. Be it control or something else, Pyrrha is dodging, not deflecting, Garnet's swings.

Pyrrha frowns, and not just because Jaune finally arrives. From the way Pyrrha had been pressing and baiting Garnet and Mordred away from him, she'd been trying to prolong his absence. Now that Jaune arrives- angling for a pincer strategy- it's Pyrrha's freedom which is restricted. She's less able to protect Jaune than Garnet can protect Mordred- unable to teleport-swap if things get dangerous. Instead she has to trust Jaune to hold his own, even as she presses the attack on Mordred to keep Garnet focused on protecting her prince rather than turning her attention to Jaune.

And the thing is… Jaune actually succeeds in making the Pincer Attack work. It's been awhile since Jaune has fought in public- enough for a lot of people to forget how he came to prominence anyway- and while Jaune is no champion he's not exactly a chump either. He can attack- and while one attack on Garnet from behind does little more than chip damage to her aura, it's more aura damage than Pyrrha managed. Together, pincer-attack and all, Jaune and Pyrrha push Mordred and Garnet out of the field and towards the forest, where the trees should start hindering Garnet's swings, giving an even better advantage.

But more than that, what Jaune has really learned is how to be flexible, going between the Mistrali form and Signal Fundamentals- switching between offense and defense- as the situation calls for. When Garnet is distracted by Pyrrha, he helps press the attack. When she or Mordred turn to focus on him, he puts space and manages a defense. Each swing wasted at him lets Pyrrha take another jab. Each blow blocked leads Jaune's shield arm to glow a little brighter, his semblance starting to accumulate. Even as it does, however, Jaune doesn't transition his semblance to offense. Not yet.

But the status-quo can't hold, and ultimately Garnet manages to break it. After another large blow is dodged and Pyrrha makes another move at Mordred, Garnet makes a tactical teleport with Pyrrha- and then another with Mordred. In a moment, Mordred is put in a prime position to use his shadow-snare. Jaune, seeing this better, shouts a warning and manages to dodge-roll to the side and out of Mordred's range.

Pyrrha, however- still disoriented by the swap- is caught.

In a flash, Pyrrha is frozen, paralyzed by the shadow snare as Mordred stabs her shadow. As long as Mordred holds his blade in the ground, she can't move, and in a moment Garnet winds up for a decisive circular blow that could hit both Pyrrha and Jaune. If Jaune tries to block it for Pyrrha, his guard would be crushed and be unable to stop the next blow. And if he doesn't-

Pyrrha shouts for Jaune to dodge. Jaune does, rolling out of Garnet's range once again. Garnet keeps swinging.

Pyrrha tosses herself behind a tree at the edge of the clearing by semblance alone, Garnet's blade felling the tree instead of her in one fell swoop.

It's a dramatic dodge, one that sparks a gasp of 'Impossible!' from Mordred, but then that's why Pyrrha's the Impossible Girl. Not even Ruby could have gotten out of that trap. Pyrrha relied on her semblance- and nothing else but- to get out of that one, in a way that shows to the world just what her semblance can do. The issue is, though, that she still remains paralyzed- her shadow still unnaturally 'stuck' to Mordred's pinning rapier.

That won't help her again, as Garnet presses the attack by charging towards Pyrrha, but it won't need to. Jaune's roll wasn't just for his own safety- it brought him closer to Mordred, who still has his rapier in the ground. When Jaune attacks with a yell, shifting shine into his blade, Mordred is forced to withdraw his blade. Jaune misses the blade and its wielder, but his shine 'cuts' Pyrrha's shadow linking her and Mordred. Pyrrha is freed, once again able to dodge, and loses only a few inches of hair- but that's a few inches more than anyone else has taken in years. In the stands, Yang hisses in sympathy, even as the crowd gasps at the tense fighting.

A new situation develops as the fighters are separated. Pyrrha and Garnet are to one side, in the trees around the clearing. Jaune and Mordred remain in the clearing. And the thing is… this is how it's going to continue for the foreseeable future, as it's both in Pyrrha and Garnet's interests.

For Pyrrha, facing Garnet solo plays to her specialty. Pyrrha's tournaments have all been classical tournaments- one-on-one- and that's what she excels in. Without having to worry about Mordred's semblance and keeping her shadow out of range, Pyrrha doesn't have to hold back and can focus more on her high-mobility style. She'll be better able to dance around Garnet and build up the moment she needs to hit through Garnet's armor.

But Garnet benefits too. While she looses the possibility of Mordred's shadow-snare ensnaring Pyrrha, she too doesn't have to worry about protecting Mordred as much from Pyrrha. She doesn't have to hold back her strikes for fear of hitting her lord. And right now, Garnet's blood is pumping- and she admits she really doesn't want to have to hold back any longer. Garnet's ebony blade begins to shine, and it's clear just how much she was holding back- because now she's starting to bring out the Knight Strikes.

But the tradeoff for both of them, of course, is that neither of them will be able to protect their lord. Pyrrha will be too far away, and too busy. Garnet can't afford to teleport in- it would be meaningless at best, re-grouping the teams for 2-v-2 all over again, or put Mordred solo against Pyrrha at worst. And while Jaune is no match for Garnet, he's certainly shown the ability to dodge and waste her time. Time enough for Pyrrha to win against Mordred.

So, for the sake of focusing on each other, the women let the men fight their silly little duel, while Pyrrha and Garnet will determine the real winners of the battle. Thus the first phase of the battle concludes, going from 2-v-2 to two 1-v-1s, with alternating points of focus.

The Pyrrha and Garnet match is ultimately a speed and mobility vs power and armor matchup. Pyrrha is much more mobile- aided by jumping off of trees or using them for rebound attacks with her shield- while Garnet works to corner her and outlast her. While Pyrrha is able to build up centripetal force via spins and make stronger jumping attacks with momentum, her assault on Garnet is the definition of chip damage. It's present- gradually taking Garnet out of the green and towards the yellow- but it's clearly an uphill slog. Just from exertion alone, Pyrrha begins to breath hard, and her gun shots are little more than a flourish for combo chains. Her sweat is only made worse by a humidity that allows a mist to begin to develop around them- though that mist does allow Pyrrha more freedom to attack Garnet from unexpected angles, especially when throwing her shield to rebound off of trees.

Garnet, on the other hand, is a mountain- and approaches the match like a long-term game of chess. At first, it seems the terrain is working against Garnet. Pyrrha hides behind trees, or uses them as spring-board for jump-powered attacks that do actual damage, and at one point even tricks Garnet into chopping one only to topple it over on her. That does a whole 4% damage to Garnet's aura. Other times, Pyrrha simply stays high, using branches to reach down and spear at Garnet from above, even as she easily dodges Garnet's swings at the branches shes on.

But Garnet begins to simply chop the trees down one by one- laughing as she does so, recalling how an asshole trainer she had when a squire made her chop firewood endlessly for strength training. Garnet's mood is good-ish, willing to banter, even as she methodically chops down Pyrrha's attempted obstructions. Each tree down is one less that Pyrrha can use for a springboard attack, or to poke at her from, and removing Pyrrha's (slight) advantage. Even as she does so, Garnet begins to use her Knight Strikes, and other Knight Skills, in ways that Ruby has never seen before.

Garnet is a True Knight, well versed in all the knightly skills, compared to Ruby who's just a dabbler who's only learned the Knight Strike. Garnet knows that, of course- and it's clear that just one full hit from her absurdly swift glowing Ebony Blade would ruin Pyrrha's day. Pyrrha ultimately loses her shield to one such strike, throwing it for a ricochet strike off a tree to attack Garnet from an angle. Instead, Garnet's massive ebony blade cuts through it like a hot knife through butter. And as shown before against Cardin, Garnet doesn't need to channel a knight strike through her sword. She can do it through her fists, and in one exchange gets one good left-handed punch at Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha's flurry of strikes takes around 4% off of Garnet's aura- Garnet's punch takes nearly 12% from the otherwise untouched Pyrrha, and leaves her a bruised cheek to boot.

But Garnet can do more than that, things that Ruby can only dream of some day. At one point- when she's around 70% aura- Garnet briefly holsters her weapon and takes a knee, as if in a mid-battle meditation. Pyrrha watches in confusion at first- but then rapidly presses an attack, as Garnet's aura begins to visibly recover. Oobleck the commentator calls it a Battle Meditation, a knightly practice to rapidly regain aura in moments of calm during pitched battles or sieges. In less than a minute, Garnet recovered nearly 10% of her aura- a hard-won amount for Pyrrha. While Garnet doesn't get to do it again- Pyrrha saving her last rounds just in case she needs to disrupt- it's a setback for Pyrrha, who is clearly sweating and exerting herself. Oobleck's narration suggests that Garnet will pay a price for that aura recharge later- that she'll be weaker tomorrow- but that's little compensation.

Garnet's knight skills can also buff her already formidable defense. In a way similar to Jaune's swap from defensive to offensive semblance use, Garnet can shift her knight strike from her sword (offensive) to her armor instead. It doesn't last long, and Garnet clearly requires a little bit of time to focus on summoning her knight strike power, but with it Garnet's defense goes from 'formidable' to 'impenetrable.' Pyrrha loses an entire chain-combo's worth of damage- and receives a glancing blow in return- to Garnet's 'Knight Shield.'

But worst of all isn't a skill per see- it's simple raw ability. As the fight goes on, Garnet's raw stats seem to increase. She doesn't tire, she doesn't get labored breath, she doesn't even seem overheated in her ebony armor. Instead Garnet seems to move smoother, hit harder, and even think faster as time goes on. Pyrrha, initially able to reliably get in short combos for small percentiles of damage by sudden speedy attacks, is increasingly met with a ready parry or counter-attacks that makes her end her attack.

And each time Garnet swings… Ruby _swears_ it hasn't slowed down once since the battle started. If anything, Garnet's massive blade- which cut Pyrrha's shield in two and easily crashed through wooden trees that catch Pyrrha's bronze blade- just keeps getting faster. Garnet keeps swinging her massive blade with ease, not showing a hint of struggling with its formidable mass.

Again, this doesn't seem to be a skill- not really. But Oobleck can recount history, and tales of the Knights of Vale who fought to the death (or victory) with a literally tireless dedication. A truly impressive source of strength.

A True Knight's Dedication.

Pyrrha is definitely struggling in her fight against Garnet. Not in speed, or even skill, but sheer endurance. Even without aura damage, Pyrrha is getting fatigued- tired by running and rushing for every attack- and it's not clear who will run out of energy or aura first.

As the battles goes on, though, a thick mist begins to envelop the combatants. Thankfully, at first- giving Pyrrha just a bit more concealment and obscuration to help her prepare her attacks from trees- but gradually growing thicker with time…

On the other side of things, Jaune is doing much better.

Neither Jaune or Mordred are exactly stellar combatants, which in some ways makes the battle tenser and more exciting. Jaune only started training since getting to Beacon, and while Mordred can boast of having aura and skilled tutors far longer, he's not exactly been keeping up with it all this time. Mordred's not lazy, but he has been busy as both a nobleman and leading the Royal Police, and he's let his skills- whatever they once might have been when he was Jaune's age- slip away. Maybe he was never that great- noble egotism aside- but it's undeniable that he's more than relied on Garnet to do his fighting for him.

But even if they aren't outstanding combatants, they aren't bad either. Not tournament-winning material, but the pained eyerolls of veteran fighters are kept to a minimum (probably because they are busy watching the Pyrrha-Garnet fight), while the common observers are impressed enough by fighters who would clearly outclass the common civilian.

Combat-wise, this bout is less about radical extremes of skill vs endurance and far more about strategy and, well, talking. Jaune and Mordred are arguing as much as they're fighting, turning this duel into a discussion over competing philosophies as much as a fight for the fate of the kingdom.

Fighting-wise, the combat is relatively simple. Jaune is a sword-and-board fighter against Mordred's rogue-ish fencing. Mordred has the range and the power, and steps to stay out of reach of Jaune's attacks. Jaune has the ability to block, and can sometimes parry into an attempted counter. Mordred withdraws quickly, rinse and repeat. Because Jaune is staying 'down sun' of Mordred, Mordred mostly isn't able to use his semblance to pin Jaune's shadow. The slowly increasing fog also hinders his semblance. Mordred's strength-enhancing bracers empower his thrusts a fair bit- initially even doing chip damage through Jaune's shield when blocked- but Jaune's shine aura quickly negates that for blocks. To do real damage, Mordred needs a clean blow. As long as Jaune is defensive, he can't.

These exchanges go hand-in-hand with the debate between the two- a discussion on the crisis and the motivations for both men. The highs and lows of the exchanges go hand-in-hand with the 'winning' argument. This is less of a debate as a demonstration of the competing, and mutually incompatible, views for Vale and the future. Jaune and Mordred spar on the Succession Crisis, and elements that have occurred across the story, conveying their own views more than they're trying to convince anyone. In a way, this is a micro-cosm of the story so far from their views.

It starts with the start of the story, and Mordred's own frustration. Mordred's frustrated that Jaune's putting up a fight, sure, but he's also frustrated that Jaune is even a contender for the throne in the first place. According to Mordred, it should never have happened- after all, Jaune didn't even _know_ he was related to the Royal Family when he came to Vale- and Jaune only came to prominence (and helped capture Roman Torchwick) due to luck.

Jaune can't deny that- a point for Mordred, who gets the upper hand on an exchange- but Mordred reveals something else as well. Mordred reminds that it was actually he and his Royal Police- not the Council's city police- who conducted the follow-up raids that caught Roman's co-conspirators. But more than that, Mordred claims that Ozpin came to him- and not to the Council's police- due to the gravity of the threat. That he needed some strong and reliable, and with more discretion than the Council, to exploit the opportunity that Jaune inadvertently made.

But then the Council used it's control of the media to hide his role and accomplishment afterwards. That Jaune was elevated as he was, made into the figurehead star for the public to look at, because they wanted to deny Mordred his due. Jaune's first touch of fame came at the cost of Mordred's own, and so Jaune was getting in Mordred's way before he knew he existed.

But Mordred accepted that. Tolerated that. Even agreed with Ozpin that it was necessary, because what was found had to be hidden. Had to be kept a secret until the Kingdom was ready- until Mordred had readied the Royal Police to oppose it. Now Mordred is referring to that secret he threatens to leak, but to Jaune it's vague nonsense, and Jaune launches a counter(attack).

Yes, Jaune lucked into Beacon- but he earned the right to stay. He's not some unworthy ingrate who never deserved it. Jaune presses his attack with the remembered frustration of early beacon. His memories of those first weeks and months aren't exactly fond- of being the outsider, the undeserving, the charity case. It wasn't until he climbed Forever Falls that he felt he belonged. It wasn't until the Tourney that he convinced everyone else. While Jaune has a few soft words for Ruby and his friends- about how he depended on their support more than he cared to admit- he remembers it as a time of being seen as being out of place. Of needing to succeed so as to be able to stand amongst his peers.

What would Mordred know about that?

Everything, Mordred snaps, pressing the attack in turn. Mordred's been the outsider since he was born- a bastard's unwanted child, mocked by his peers, unrecognized as a child of Vale by the Council itself. Only two people recognized him for what he was, and one of them was his mother. Everything else- every title, position, privilege or ally- every scrap of power he's ever accumulated to become Lord Mordred- was earned starting from nothing. Mordred's first childish wish to be King came from a desire to stand infront of all those who belittled him and to _make them **kneel**_.

But that was then. Now he must be King for the sake of Vale.

It's not for himself- it's for Vale. It always comes back to Vale for Mordred, who denies selfish desire and petty ambition. His reasons are much grander, even as he speaks with a burning passion somewhere between devotion and envy. Vale is… something he clearly has never been apart of, seeing it only from afar, but also loves. Or covets. He remembers looking down on Vale from the royal palace as a child, and his mother- the Monarch- telling him that all he surveyed was not just his- but his to protect. Dedicating himself to Vale- the duty of the nobility, his view of noblisse oblige- means to serve it by protecting. That's why he enrolled in the Royal Police- then just a smattering of do-nothing nobles quibbling over sinecures- and that's why he transformed it into an effective institution that would guide the useless nobility to better endeavors.

To Mordred, as a noble, to serve is to lead. The purpose of the nobility, of the Monarchy itself, is to give Vale the direction it needs to keep it safe. But to be safe requires the strength to protect one's self. To have strength requires power. And amongst the Council's (countless) flaws is a distinct unwillingness to build power.

They cling to the fantasy that the Age of Peace will continue if everyone just pretends that nothing bad will happen. That evil doers will not plot against it. That is why the noble class must be reinvigorated- to be stirred from it's historic decline. Vale needs leaders who will rise above indolence, and give the people the leaders they'll yearn to look towards in dark times.

Jaune counters, and counter-attacks, saying that's not true.

People don't look for nobles or despot's in times of trouble- they look for heroes. Huntsmen. Noble people do exist- men and women of admirable strength and character- but not as a class that people are yearning to follow. Not for some desire to submit to one's betters. A village in the wilds would rather a single Huntsman willing to help than a hundred nobles squabbling to lord over them.

Jaune's speaking from experience- albeit his was four Hunters-in-training versus one cowardly mayor- but that trip to the country proves Mordred's point as he spars verbally and literally. Jaune was no man of the people for the faunus- he was a leader because he was chosen by chance (and Ozpin), and made Mayor for strength of arms and force of personality. Jaune fought for his faunus- and gained a village in gratitude. A village that has very much tied their fortunes to his, and serves his family in deed if not word. That's the exact sort of social mobility- of the righteous rightly rising to their place- that Mordred wants to bring about.

Then why doesn't he? Jaune returns. Why does Mordred fight him, rather than end this crisis dividing Vale?

Because you know nothing, Jaune Arc, of what it takes to be King. And you serve the corrupt and ruinous Council.

Mordred accounts for some- but only some- of his faction's experiences across the story. When Jaune was fighting petty tourneys, trying to fit into school, Mordred was doing the real work to protect Vale- hunting down the White Fang and chasing their secret conspiracies. He was there at the docks, when he met Jaune's friends. He was there at the bridge, to arrest Adam. He's been chasing foes Jaune can only dream of- including the assassin who nearly killed Melody.

Jaune narrows his eyes, on the defensive at the reminder, even as he lashes out that Mordred did a bad job with Adam. And other White Fang, who so easily escaped.

A necessary risk, Mordred admits- revealing to shocked gasps that Adam's breakout earlier in the story was somewhat assisted by the Royal Police. A gambit to track them down to the rest of their kind- letting Adam go in order to chase him to other White Fang safe havens. Mordred claims it allowed them to find and ambush the White Fang who attacked the noble dinner. That it indeed was the Royal Police's intel that let Ozpin and the rest of the Beacon faculty be in place to handle the situation. Just one of the Hard Decisions a Leader- a King- must make.

But was it a necessary decision? Or a needless risk that happened to pay off? Jaune remembers the White Fang attack differently- remembers gaining a scar on his hand to protect Belle- and the mood that nearly befell the nobility. The fear that could have metasized into hatred for the faunus- giving the White Fang exactly what they wanted. Did Mordred's gambit secure Vale- or nearly doom it?

Jaune has the upper-hand there, and the advantage. Mordred retorts with fury. It was necessary! It was always necessary. A Kingdom needs enemies, within and without, to remain united in times of crisis. The White Fang are an ideal such enemy- a minority of a minority, and one any decent person can oppose be they human or faunus. And the strife and racial tension that would have followed- to Mordred, that wasn't unforeseen or even regrettable. Instead, it would have been the crucible to let the faunus rise. The worthy would have benefited from his reforms, proven they were deserving of trust, and risen in the ranks of his (not Jaune's) royal regiment. The unworthy and guilty would have been ferreted out. Vale as a whole would have been reunited and made stronger for it. It would have been quite willing to go against the White Fang and its allies- the same shadowy actors Mordred insinuates are the real threat.

Jaune, understandably, is appalled by this. Mordred's idea for uniting the Kingdom is… terrible. A Kingdom united in fear and hatred against a foe both inside and out..

But it's not exactly wrong, as Mordred points out with a surprise flourish. It's the same logic that the Council has used to unite the Kingdom against him. Mordred is already proof of the theory- with the Council and its media turning him into the villain behind all evils. 'If only Mordred were removed.' 'If only Mordred weren't aiming for the throne.' 'Everything would be fine and peaceful if not for Mordred.'

Mordred laughs darkly at the thought. Every smear, every attack, every ominous fear for the future should he reign- all of it is just a distraction for the Council from it's corrupt flaws. They cast him as the villain, so villain he must be to unite the city against him.

Mordred gets on a roll- rhetorically and in the fight- unleashing a flurry of points that have Jaune on the defensive and unable to respond. Each series of jabs seems to come with a new, true, condemnation of the Council and it's system. A system that claims to represent the people, but is really as entrenched as any aristocracy. Of greedy leaders who would loot a de-fanged nobility for their own profit and patronage networks. Power-hungry politicians- pretending to be benevolent- more concerned about their own privileges than the good of the Kingdom. They control the media, constantly manipulating the public's opinion, and covering their own flaws.

Even Jaune- Jaune more than anyone should know how corrupt and uncaring the Council can be. How it chose him as its catspaw without so much as asking. How it stole him from his mother, threatened to marry him off before offering him as a party-favor, and even threw him to the wolves (or at least this match) because it benefited them. The Council doesn't care about him. The Council doesn't even care if he lives of dies in this match. Either would satisfy them.

Mordred presses the attack, and pushes Jaune hard when they lock blades- a stalemate that gives his strength-enhancing bracers the leverage to push hard. Jaune really, really shouldn't be fighting for them.

Jaune doesn't fall, and pushes Mordred back with a strong kick. He's not fighting for the Council- he's fighting for Vale!

Jaune, who has been on the defensive, has also been building up shine. Jaune begins a counter-attack with his own perspective- and some points Mordred conveniently left out.

As bad as the Council is… they never tried to kill him. Or anyone. Not this Council at least. Mordred can protest his own innocence, but Jaune wasn't even referring to the tower. The Council may be flawed, but they're a lot better than Mordred's vision for the nobility. Petty and selfish as they may be, the Council system leaves people alone, free to do what they want. They can go to school, get jobs, become community organizers. It also lets people change the system- slow as it may be- in ways that reflect consensus, and it lets the people try to lead and change the consensus too.

It doesn't force a viewpoint on them from top to bottom. It doesn't make them fight for causes they don't agree, or pit the population against itself for 'unity' or power plays. It doesn't force upon the people a nobility they don't want, and as hypocritical/self-interested as they may be…

The Age of Peace is a lot better for the Kingdom of Vale than an Age of War would be for the people who fight it.

Jaune is on the attack, Mordred struggling to parry his blows, even as Jaune attacks Mordred's vision.

The people, the nobility, even the economic interests- almost no one but a select few want Mordred's vision for Vale. They don't want a dictator, hereditary or not. And they don't want Mordred to police them with his vision of Justice- a vision that includes kangaroo courts and cutting criminals down in the streets in cold blood. Criminals they may be, but even they are a part of Vale. Even they should be protected by the Crown, not hunted by it.

Mordred insists that Vale needs him, but Jaune doesn't believe it. No one does. While Mordred claims his secret knowledge proves it, Jaune begs the relevant question- why can't Hunters handle it? Why does Vale need a tyrant, and not a Huntsman, to address the threat? Why is making people miserable, rather than leaving them free to live their lives however they want, a necessity?

Mordred can't- or won't- say. Maybe that's proof enough that his justification is self-serving. Besides, every claim that Mordred makes about the Council, he'd be guilty of himself if he could. A tyrant isn't the kind of king Vale needs.

Then what is? Jaune is pushing the attack here, and in terms of combat he's driving Mordred back. Jaune's shining crocea mors knocks Mordred's rapier aside, and in his haste to evade Mordred stumbles and falls over a tree that Garnet fell earlier. Mordred falls over, and Jaune has his answer.

Vale needs a King who will protect it- not dictate it. A symbol to aspire to, not fear. A person of lordly caliber- not a person to lord over it.

Jaune publicly admits doesn't know if he can be all that- but he knows that Mordred certainly isn't.

Mordred, for a moment, almost seemed swept away by Jaune's conviction. Now he frowns- and kicks the log he stumbled over into Jaune, making him stumble to avoid it. Before he can recover, something sharp hits his side- and only Jaune's semblance keeps Mordred's blade from piercing. Instead it slides, but Mordred has a point.

What Vale needs most of all, Mordred whispers as the fog grows ever thicker, is a strong king. One who will ensure it survives before all else.

And Mordred will do _anything_ to ensure it has one.

/

Here this narrative backs away to remember the meta. These two combat sequences are concurrent, not symmetric. Pyrrha's combat sequences are interspaced with Jaune's, with the highs and lows of Jaune and Mordred's argument mixing with the advantage/disadvantage between Pyrrha and Garnet.

Through it all, Ruby is watching from overhead- always at least a limited narrator. Her feelings are pure, but her attention is split. While she has eyes only for Jaune, she worries more for Pyrrha- watching her and Garnet's duel with unease- and not just because the winner of that will in all likelihood determine the match. There's something else to. Something niggling at the back of Ruby's mind, and making her worry beyond just platonic (and romantic) concern for her friends below.

As the fight carries on, a mist begins to rise across the stage's miniature lake. Thin at first- but gradually increasing, and gradually thicker, going from 'setting the stage' to 'obscuring vision.' The mist serves as a visual metaphor for unease and difficulty- getting thicker as the situation gets graver, even as the mist initially gives Pyrrha and Jaune some advantages. Pyrrha uses it to help hide in the forest to maneuver around Garnet for flanking shots and to rebound her shield until it breaks. For Jaune, it hinders Mordred's semblance. But, despite its beneficial offset, there's something wrong about it. Something that takes a teacher commentary for Ruby to realize.

Ruby isn't creating the mist via her control settings.

Ruby's stage settings are unfamiliar for her, but the mist settings… they aren't right. They're not supposed to be so high. And Ruby can't control them.

It's the first indication that the stage settings have been hacked- a crisis that Ruby tries not to reveal, but instantly turns concerns to outright worry as the tension builds down below. The realization that the stage has been hacked coincides with Mordred's ominous vow- an instant correlation for the readers- but also starts a turn of momentum on the ground.

As the fog gets thicker- so thick that it starts to obscure vision between the combatants, as well as hiding them from the observers above and outside the arena- Mordred gets more and more of an advantage. Part determination, part second wind, Mordred is also able to exploit the thick fog. When it's thick enough by the lake that he and Jaune can barely be seen, Mordred can attack from just on the edge of Jaune's vision. Mordred's rapier has the reach as is- and hidden by the fog, all Jaune can do is try to block. Which he does- aura shine building- but for the audience, all they can see is a staccato of pin-pricks poking Jaune (and only Jaune's) aura down and down again.

This is… concerning, highly so, all the more so because people can't actively see Jaune now. And as it becomes clear that Ruby isn't in control- with the teachers realize the stage controls have been hacked- tension heightens in the crowd. Most people don't know why things are tense, but they know something about the fog is wrong- and that the faculty and Council's engineers are beginning to rush around, even as most bystanders are squinting to see inside the enveloping mist. A makeshift 'solution' begins when Glynda Goodwitch waves her wand- wafting the mist away from the lake, and into the forest. It's dangerously close to external intervention, but for now just reveals Jaune to sight. He's clearly struggling, though the dispersion of mist gives him a chance to catch his breath.

For Pyrrha and Garnet, things are a bit different. Being away from the lake, the mist takes longer to envelope them, at least until Glynda waves it over. But the more it does, the more it benefits Pyrrha. Pyrrha has the mobility advantage as-is, and as Garnet loses sight of her Pyrrha begins to re-gain an upper-hand. Garnet is less and less able to track her and prepare her guard or counter. She's still no slouch- practically an armored warrior-monk waiting on aura senses to alert her of an attack- but Pyrrha is able to do the same thing Mordred is doing. Using her spear, Pyrrha can circle around and strike out from the midst, and all Garnet can do is guard as the fog gets thicker, until Garnet is firmly in the yellow and the fog between her and Pyrrha is almost as obscuring for the audience as the fog around Jaune and Mordred. When Glynda waves her wand to clear the air around Jaune, the mist around Garnet becomes almost impenetrable as far as the audience is concerned.

And then- as the stadium's attention is preoccupied by the issue of the fog, and Ruby's attention should be focused on Jaune struggling even as Pyrrha increasingly wears down Garnet…

Garnet begins a big, obviously telegraphed windup for a knight strike- glowing blade and all- that should have no chance in hitting.

Most of the audience doesn't see it. Most of the audience _can't_ see it, the fog around her is so thick. The TV cameras pick up almost nothing, focused as they are on Jaune. But Ruby has a different angle- both closer and more directly above- and Garnet's buildup doesn't make sense. What can she see? And what hope does she have of hitting, well, anything?

Nausea and a bout of unexplainable terror grip Ruby. For a reason she can't comprehend, all thoughts of Jaune flee from her minds and everything focuses on Pyrrha. She doesn't know why- Pyrrha is clearly out of range, having danced away safely when Garnet began to prepare her swing- but somehow that isn't good enough. Something explainable rattles Ruby's soul, telling her to look closer.

She tries, but she can't remember- doesn't know- what she's looking for. The mist is so thick, but even if it wasn't, there's nothing to see. She can barely make out Garnet, crouched and preparing to swing. Pyrrha is a bit closer, back to Ruby, focused only on Garnet. There's no one else to be seen, and the forest around them has been thoroughly destroyed in the battle so far. Fallen trees and broken limbs are strewn everywhere. Pyrrha is safely feet out of reach, wary but on guard against Garnet's direction.

Ruby is gripped by a strange sense of déjà vu, nauseating and desperate at the same moment. It's the familiar fear resurfaced, but something else. A flash of broken glass, and something else.

 _'Remember.'_

It makes no sense. There is nothing to remember. There is no broken glass. Only a soft swirl in the mist, right behind Pyrrha, as a fallen tree limb barely moves-

Ruby's eyes widen, and she rushes to the edge of the platform, gripping the rail in alarm even as Garnet begins her swing.

"Pyrrha! Behind you!"

/

Doubles: Dynasty Duel

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Dun dun duuunh...

So. Korea was fun. Peace in our time, and all that. Now back for our heart-pounding finale (part one of a lot).


	70. Doubles: A Duel Decided

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it get as much fanfiction if I did?

/

* * *

/

Doubles: A Duel Decided

/

"Pyrrha! Behind you!"

Ruby's shout cuts through the din of the stadium, and everything else. Pyrrha, to her credit, begins to dodge even as Garnet begins to swing.

And then, somehow, Garnet's blade is hurtling at Pyrrha from behind.

Pyrrha had already been moving once Ruby shouted. She didn't need to see to believe Ruby's conviction. Maybe she felt something else to- or maybe she was just being safe. For most people it wouldn't have mattered regardless- with so little warning, even the best of people wouldn't have been able to avoid Garnet's lightning-fast blow.

But Pyrrha is the Impossible Girl- able to match even that- and that moment of warning is the only reason the Champion is able to use her spear to pole vault over the incoming blade. The Invincible Girl _only_ suffers an arm-crushing blow when the arm holding her javelin isn't quite able to get over the ebony blade.

Pyrrha's upper arm is broken. The rest of her is not. If it had, Pyrrha wouldn't be able to even scream in pain, even as her aura crashes past red and into the black, below 10%.

Cameras didn't catch it thanks to the thick fog, but no one missed Ruby's- and then Pyrrha's- screams. The sudden crash of aura into critical levels sets off an actual stadium alarms, calling for an end to the match, almost as much when Ruby frantically shouts to Miss Goodwitch that someone else is in there.

Garnet can't teleport without someone to swap with, after all.

Miss Goodwitch's eyes go wide in alarm. She catches the implication as fast as anyone, even as the faculty in the press box scramble around the aura issue to check Ruby's claim. Did anyone see that? Nobody saw that. None of the official cameras did- they were all focused on the actually-visible Jaune and Mordred. No one has seen anyone else in the stage since the start.

But even without that support, Goodwitch is willing to intervene. From her area on the ground floor, Glynda calls for an end to the match- a safety over-ride- and tries to activate the fail-safe to lower the protective barrier and let her intervene in the match.

Neither her microphone, or the over-ride, work. When she turns to demand why, a Royal Police officer nearby grips her wrist- and her wand- with a stern warning.

Lord Mordred ordered them not to let anyone interfere with this match. And certainly not for some unsubstantiated claim of cheating.

Panic starts to fill the stadium as violence almost breaks out on the floor beneath the stage. Council guards raise weapons at Royal Police, demanding an end to the match. Royal Police draw theirs in turn, obeying their orders to ensure the match continues as agreed. They don't believe a cheating they didn't see- and without proof, they won't allow interference.

The tragic 'accident' everyone was afraid of, it seems, was never intended for Jaune. There's no agreement covering Pyrrha- just the risk of fighting in a tournament.

The Hunters and students in the stadium are frozen in confusion, unsure of what to do. There's no clear action they can take, not clear villain to target, even as the fog remains too thick to track an unseen intruder. Most weren't looking at Garnet either, caught up in the much clearer Jaune and Mordred duel. Tragic matches do happen… but the Royal Police's response is anything but proper.

It doesn't help that the situation regarding the sabotage is so unclear. Most don't even know what's wrong.

While panic fills the stadium, Ruby remains calm- or at least collected. She can't control the weather, or the fog, but she can still control the stage itself. Ruby sets forth on a frantic flurry of activity, changing stage formats on the fly in an attempt to isolate the unknown intruder and to save Jaune from Mordred and a rapidly moving Garnet. If Garnet gets in view of Mordred, she can teleport to Jaune and deal with him before anyone stadium-side can intervene. Then it won't matter what the truth is- history will be written by the winner, regardless of what actually happens.

(Another flash of déjà vu strikes Ruby. This time, it's the image of Jaune crippled and stuck in a wheelchair.)

Ruby's alterations to the stadium take center stage, literally, right out from under Jaune and Mordred. The forest and glade map is replaced with a sort of castle fort- with the highest castle wall coming up right under Jaune and Mordred. Jaune and Mordred are lifted high above the fog and into the air, where they can be seen by all except those in the fog on the bottom. Garnet is stemmed by the fog and another castle wall between her and them- though there's no sign of the mystery intruder.

While this is all going on, Jaune and Mordred are locking blades of their own. Because of their position inside the arena, they can't quite hear everything that's going on- but Jaune hears enough to know there's trouble, and to suspect who's to blame.

Focus on Jaune again really starts with the sound of Pyrrha's scream- a distraction that nearly gets him stabbed, as Mordred insists that Jaune's attention should be on him. Jaunce can hear not only the alarm and some of the chaos outside, but he also heard Pyrrha's scream- and Ruby's warning.

Even if he can't see it, Jaune immediately expects foul play- but Mordred dismisses the suggestion, and says it's 'just' Garnet winning. The fog is thick enough, after all- perhaps Jaune's precious champion got confused and lost in the fog. Jaune refuses to believe it, but Mordred doesn't admit to anything either. That match goes on- even as it's clear that some people are trying to stop it- because for the both of them, stopping each other is what matters. Mordred needs to beat Jaune to have his chance at the throne- Jaune needs to beat Mordred to end the crisis and be free to check on Pyrrha. In the heat of the moment, they are focused on each other, to the exclusion of everything else.

Well, almost. When Ruby changes the stage, they notice that as they're both sent stumbling skyward as the castle wall rises from beneath them. And when Ruby shouts for Jaune to be on the watch for an invisible intruder he acknowledges- though he's not sure how he's supposed to do that. He does add, however, that he needs to concentrate, and Ruby anxiously clams up lest she distract him.

Strangely, though, Mordred acts as though the mysterious interloper is one of Jaune's agents, accusing him a underhanded play- and presses all the harder for the seeming betrayal as the two fight above the mist.

The dual dramatically depends upon them, even as the terrain around them is constantly changing, a kaleidoscope of options as tries tires to keep anyone and everyone else in the stage away from Jaune and Mordred. Garnet is stuck at a stubborn wall- and a shot from the misty forest suggests Pyrrha isn't quite as disarmed as was thought. As Garnet tries to scale a wall, a thrown javelin tags her, weakening her grip and hindering her progress. To everyone's amazement, the Javeline then flies back into the mist. It emerges time and time again- sometimes being re-adjusted in mid-flight- and it's clear there's some sort of control as it comes back even faster. Garnet is knocked down again, an example of Pyrrha's interference even as the nearly-killed Champion hides in the fog. Unable to climb the wall directly, Garnet is forced to find an entrance and storm her way up the tower, taking her out of sight for the time.

The two princes are the real center of attention, though. For all the tension and bad blood between them, they are putting on quite a show. They are almost evenly matched, which makes for a stellar show as the media circles around with rapt attention that channels/controls the alarm. Instead of a riot- instead of fighting in the stands itself- every factional partisan has their eyes glued to the almost-even match.

Almost even. For all his fervor and pressure, will isn't enough. Mordred is running into an issue of semblance.

Jaune… has been gradually building his semblance from the start, and to be frank has had a growing advantage against Mordred. While Mordred's rapier gives him the advantage of range, it's lacked the power or intensity to do real damage. It's been good for poking, but poking is the worst thing to do against Jaune. The more blows Jaune blocks, the more shine and the stronger his semblance-armor becomes- and Jaune's shining armor is practically resplendent by now. Jaune is beyond shining and positively beaming, enough that he has semblance shine to spare for his sword. Jaune's blade too begins to glow- a full shining knight mode of offense and defense, rather than one or the other- and his slashes begin to project little waves of light. Each arc of energy is its own extension to his attacks- gradually matching Mordred's range.

Mordred might have one advantage back, though. Now that they've been elevated higher in the stadium, the light situation has changed. There's multiple lights- and multiple shadows for both men. After being pressed and on the back foot, Mordred makes the move that might win him the match. He pins Jaune's shadow with his blade.

Jaune's semblance-armor shines, erasing his shadow, and frees him without being hindered in the least.

Jaune's semblance of light trumps Mordred's semblance of shadow, and as if to accent that Jaune gives a slash with Crocea Mors that sends an arc of light at Mordred. Mordred tries to block, but a thin rapier can only block so much. The rest of the energy waves knocks him back, and does significant aura damage. Mordred is solidly in the amber, close to being red and disqualified.

Mordred is losing. It's clear and undeniable, and it all comes down to semblances. If he'd gotten his semblance to land earlier, it might have worked. But once Jaune built up shine, he has too much light to cast a meaningful shadow. Jaune the Shining White Knight can't be stopped by such a basic trick, and without a shadow to stick- and with Jaune's aura getting only harder and stronger with each blow- Mordred's just been making Jaune stronger. Eventually Jaune has clearly surpassed him- both in semblance and skill.

But maybe not strength. With no other option, Mordred locks blades with Jaune and attempts to overpower him with the aid of his bracers.

Jaune is not a small guy, but neither is Mordred a small man. Even though Jaune is the one wearing heavier armor, Mordred is older. Rogue archetype he may be, but Mordred is not exactly scrawny or lacking in muscle- and that's before the strength-enhancing gauntlets are taken in. His blitz takes Jaune in surprise, pushing him back- and in a moment of tension across the stadium, pushes him right to the edge of the castle wall. Ruby's heart jumps to her throat, and the crowd gasps, as Jaune is literally on the edge and in danger of being pushed right off the wall. His blade is locked with Mordred's, even as Mordred pushes as hard as he can. Their faces are close- tension clear- but only Ruby is close enough to hear what Jaune says as he glares up at Mordred.

"Trying to make me fall to my death, again?"

Mordred's eyes widen, and then narrow. Jaune will live- he's always lived, no matter how many time he (Mordred) has wished-

Jaune's eyes widen. Ruby gasps. That's dangerously close to a confession. His back to the stone, Jaune raises a leg and kicks Mordred back. Mordred goes reeling- almost as back as he pushed Jaune- but then Jaune presses attack. Again, they lock blades- but this time Jaune has the momentum, and Mordred's bracers are useless without good footing. Jaune is able to push Mordred back, and then swing his blade, and an arc of Jaune's semblance energy emits, knocking Mordred further back. Mordred takes more aura damage and is dangerously close to the red.

But Mordred doesn't give up, or even try to flee. Instead, he persists- and something funny happens. Jaune gets another arc-energy blow in from his semblance's sword-energy, sending Mordred back…

…but Mordred's aura doesn't go down, failing to disqualify him.

It's odd- puzzling at first- and occurs another time as well. Jaune gets a blow of arc-energy in, that sends Mordred reeling. Mordred recovers, without the aura damage to show for it. Jaune suspects Mordred of cheating somehow. What sort of trick is this? Did Mordred hack the aura meters as well? Hide some dust-equipment on his person that he's using now?

Mordred laughs darkly, and coughs, as he laments that everyone always expects the worst of him. Jaune remarks that it's well deserved, but the answer suddenly becomes clear for all to see when Mordred coughs again, and spits up blood.

Mordred is deliberately dropping his aura's natural guard, letting his body take the damage so that aura-loss won't get him disqualified.

That is… completely legal, but also utterly extreme. Aura protects you, after all. Trying to take the damage unassisted is borderline suicidal. Blades will draw blood- gunshots would be fatal. But that's the point, almost- Mordred is so committed to winning he's staking his life on the line. He's still standing by sheer force of will- and practically daring Jaune to carve him up.

By the terms of the match, after all, the match will go until they either forfeit or are disqualified by aura loss. Mordred refuses to forfeit. And if Jaune would go so far as to kill him…

Mordred is betting that Jaune won't kill him. Mordred is staking his life on the belief that Jaune won't go back on his word, and the pre-match agreement. The Council might be fine if Jaune is the one arrested for murder… but Mordred is betting it all on the faith that Jaune doesn't want to be a killer.

Maybe he's right. Or maybe not. The answer will be clear soon enough, but none of that means Jaune has to give up.

From this moment on, the fight between Mordred and Jaune is a one-sided curb stomp. Jaune has the armor, and the strength to spare, as he disarms Mordred by force. Mordred loses grip of his rapier thanks to an unnatural force- a faint black glow no one can see suggests who might be to blame when it slips out of Mordred's grip at the worst possible moment- and Jaune throws it over the side, into the forest below. Mordred charges forward, as if to tackle Jaune, and gets a shield bash to the face. The bash is followed by a shove, and Mordred is sent stumbling to the edge of the precipice. With just a bit of a shove, he could easily be pushed over the edge. Though he has aura to spare, Mordred's body is bruised and bleeding. He probably wouldn't survive the fall.

From above, Ruby's breath is tight, hoping- _praying_ \- that Jaune…

Jaune won't let that happen. That's the difference between him and Mordred. And when it's clear that he won't- that he's deliberately keeping Mordred up and on his feet rather than let him fall- Jaune finishes the battle with a single blow.

A knee to the balls, or possibly the gut. Not using any aura of his own to withstand the blow, Mordred falls.

There's a sympathetic gasp from half the audience as Mordred collapses, but Mordred gasps that that wasn't fair. Jaune, unperturbed, counters that it _was_ honorable- and certainly no worse than the cheap tricks Mordred has done to date. Mordred, on his hands and knees, doesn't exactly have the breath to disagree that they were expensive.

While the final stage of Jaune victory is overwhelming, Jaune isn't cruel about it. He doesn't gloat at Mordred's suffering, or crow about his victory, or even kick him while he's down. In fact, Jaune- fully covered in shining armor- just stands there, looking down on Mordred (literally), as Mordred looks more like a pathetic drunkard than a beaten prince. Mordred knows it to, hating the look on Jaune's head even as his voice shows his weariness.

So this is how it ends, huh? Another person looking down on him after everything. He better enjoy it while he can- because while Mordred may not be able to fight, Garnet can. When Garnet gets here, then he'll see. Garnet always comes through for him in the end. She always has.

Mordred is… pathetic isn't quite the right word. It's not groveling, or boasting, or idle threats. It's more of a statement of fact, mixed with an almost drunken frankness. Maybe it's because Mordred is dazed after the shield bash, but he's simply treating it as a matter of fact that when Garnet gets here, Jaune will lose. Garnet is amazing like that, and she's always done anything for him.

Anything.

I wonder about that.

It's Jaune's first words since he knocked Mordred down, and barely more than a mutter. The two are watching each other, almost at an impasse: Mordred can no longer fight, but he isn't going to give up. Jaune isn't going to kill him, but short of that… there's not much he can do besides wait for Garnet to arrive. They're both waiting for Garnet to finish the match, but in the focus of the moment Jaune isn't afraid.

Instead, the pause in the action (finally) gives Ruby a chance to take a view of the wider picture. Commentary indicates Garnet is still making her way up the castle, having darted her way indoors earlier. Pyrrha hasn't been seen since the obscuring mist. Her aura is in the black, but she's clearly been moving- fighting on despite being well past the point of disqualification. Crippled as one arm may be, she's still been doing her best to delay Garnet. The activity outside the arena is clear to- though it's something Jaune sees, not something the commentators are drawing attention to. The confrontation between the Royal Police and the Beacon faculty is coming to a head as more of the teachers- including Headmaster Ozpin himself- are on the ground floor, beneath most of the crowd's attention but _insisting_ that the Royal Police back down and let them intervene. With their Prince down and on his knees on the big screen, the guards' resolve is visibly wavering.

But what really gets Jaune's attention is the floating arena camera that has them on the big screen. Focused as they were on the fighting, it's easy to forget that the princes been the center of attention of the audience, and the cameras, since the castle dramatically rose from the mist. Everyone saw the two of them- and just the two of them- fight. Everyone is watching the result.

You've lost, you know.

Jaune turns away from Mordred, hands behind his back, speaking loud enough that the stadium camera can pick up his words. No matter which team wins the match- no matter what happens when Garnet arrives- Mordred, himself, has lost. He wanted this duel to show himself to be stronger than Jaune, but he failed. No matter what Garnet can do once she arrives, it won't be Mordred who wins. It won't be his own strength, or even the borrowed strength of his bracers. It will be Garnet's, and no one else's, and even Garnet's victory over Pyrrha is tainted. Even if Jaune loses to her, what people will really remember is this moment. That Jaune defeated Mordred- the man who insisted on a duel and of the need for a strong king- and had him at his mercy.

He'll give Mordred credit where credit is due, though- Mordred _has_ taken a knee for him, though not how he intended. And all the world can see it.

Mordred's head snaps up, and Mordred looks at the stadium monitor in alarm. It becomes a picture to be remembered in history, because at the moment he's looking at the screen, the arena's media camera is directly between Mordred and the screen. It becomes a perfect iconic shock, as Mordred's face is clearly visible, obviously shocked and alarmed at the image of his defeat. There is Mordred, on his hands and knees, behind Jaune. Jaune's stance- towards the camera, with his hands behind his back, and with his back to Mordred- indicates more than that Jaune has the advantage and is in control.

It shows that Jaune doesn't even consider Mordred a threat, and that Mordred is the one looking up at Jaune.

Mordred desperately needed a glorious victory to prove he was strong. Now… now, no matter what happens, he will be immortalized for the moment of realization of his own personal defeat. It won't take the Council's control of the media to ensure that image is plastered across Vale. The entire world will remember. Even if Mordred tries to outlaw it, this image will be burned in the mind of millions, and circulate freely beyond Vale's borders.

(And in this moment, all of Ruby's training for Jaune on how to compose himself, and all of Jaune's growth into a public speaker, pays priceless dividends.)

Mordred looks away, in shame and boiling anger. It won't matter. Garnet will win. He's clearly clutching at straws when he says that he still has the stronger champion. Jaune immediately counters she cheated, echoing Ruby's earlier warning. There's no way Pyrrha would have fallen to honorable means so easily.

But the fact that she has fallen (or at least her aura has), and yet the battle still goes on- that's proof beyond anything else that there is something wrong. Pyrrha should have been evacuated, by force if not by choice, and the fact that she continues to fight is taken as proof of a problem. That something else is afoot.

That's why, with the world as his witness, Jaune declares that the battle is over. Jaune calls on the barrier to be lowered.

Uncharitably, this could be called quitting while he's ahead. Technically, this is a forfeit. That's what the faculty-commentators accept it as, calling the match now. Team JNPR loses the match. Maybe there's even a case that Pyrrha technically disqualified them by fighting on past disqualification. Team Mordred is victorious, just as Mordred wanted.

But politically- emotionally- it's anything but. Jaune- the stronger prince- is the one to decisively end the match on his own terms, and for better reasons. No one can confuse this for Mordred's victory.

Jaune's forfeit takes Mordred by surprise- and utterly destroys his hopes of salvaging a victory via Garnet. It also crushes the resistance of the Royal Police, who have no pretext to not let the teachers into the arena. The match is over. Team Mordred won. Team JNPR lost.

And yet it's Prince Mordred utterly defeated, and without anyone dying or being crippled for life. Ruby feels a great sense of relief- but not enough to forget that the danger is still present. Even as Ms. Goodwitch gets past the beleagured Royal Police and begins to work on the stadium overrides, there's still a tension in the air. Garnet (and Pyrrha) are no longer fighting, but haven't stopped moving. And there's also…

Ruby watches Jaune as closely as she can, one final lingering fear keeping her tense. Nothing else can be seen on the castle wall with him and Mordred… but that doesn't mean no one is there. With a moment of hesitation- after hearing Headmaster Ozpin making progress on overriding the arena's shield controls- Ruby begins to lower the castle back into the surrounding fog. Ruby thinks that in the clear air, an invisible assassin truly would be harder to detect, but with the mist there might at least be a swirl to indicate their presence. Shouting a warning to Jaune of what she intends to do, Ruby lowers them towards the mist, even as she watches Jaune like a hawk. Looking for anything- any twist in the midst- that might warn of the intruder in the match.

The Invisible Assassin, realizing the window of opportunity is closing, strikes.

A chip on the side of the wall, a few pebbles sent tumbling down, is all the warning Ruby has before the (invisible) assassin vaults over the wall, with just the slightest twist of mist visible. Ruby shouts a warning. Jaune turns. There's nothing to be seen, of course- until Jaune's aura-armor flares dramatically as he's stabbed from behind.

Jaune's aura-armor flares, the brilliant line burning away the attacker's semblance and revealing them for all to see. It's an appropriately clothed assassin- a chameleon-faunus, no less- suitably dressed as a ninja assassin. The assassin- nimble as a ninja- is stabbing Jaune from behind, and Jaune is visibly fixed in place and Ruby's heart leaps to her throat.

The audience also gasps in fear. This is it- the proof that foul play is at hand, both in rigging the match and worse. An assassination, in broad daylight, on international television no less.

The faunus assassin knows his- her?- time is limited. That there's no escape from this. They've only one thing left to say as they pull the knife back and prepare to stab again- "Die, you royal bastard!"

Ruby would leap from her stage controls, but it wouldn't matter. She can't get in to save Jaune- the barrier is still up. Even if she jumped- and she begins to- it wouldn't matter.

Mordred saves Jaune first.

The assassin freezes, stuck before he can stab again. Alarm and confusion leads to an incredulous look back, as Mordred- still beaten and on the ground- is none the less stabbing the assassin's shadow with an additional dagger he had on his person. Snarling, the fallen prince has his own retort- there's only one royal bastard here, and that's me! Mordred stops the assassin from back-stabbing Jaune (again) in broad daylight.

Maybe that mattered, maybe not, because while the faunus is paused in shock and shadow-semblance, Jaune is turning. Not to fall from a bloody injury, but in a massive backhand with his shield. It's clear now that Jaune is unharmed- was never harmed- as the assassin's blade is clean, having slipped off Jaune's still-shining semblance and knightly armor Ruby made so long ago. All Mordred has done is fix the assassin in place for Jaune to turn and knock them away. A shine-empowered shield bash knocks the assassin off their feet and flying into the stone wall with a decisive slam.

Jaune is alive, and high on adrenaline as he finishes his turn with a glare at Mordred. Can they meet face to face in public just once without the White Fang trying to kill him?

The assassin, dazed but still alive, ignores Jaune. He looks at Mordred instead, confused. Why did he stop them? She said that when he was king…

The assassin collapses, but the two males look at each other with wide eyes, but for entirely different reasons.

That… wasn't the White Fang, was it? Jaune asks, already knowing.

Garnet… what have you done?

Mordred whispers so softly that the cameras don't pick it up, and only Jaune and Ruby can hear.

Outside this moment of realization, there is chaos. The stands are in an uproar, almost a public frenzy, as the shock of yet another assassination attempt, this more audacious than the rest, ripples through and brings tensions to a frenzy. The cameras didn't pick up Mordred's words, leaving the culprit not quite clear, but tensions their highest yet. Miss Goodwitch breaks into the stadium- through the floor and under the barrier-shield no less- to take control of the situation and end the match. The Royal Police Captain behind her follows.

"Police! Arrest this assassin!"

That will be a problem, and an immediate flashpoint that threatens to light the conflict.

Mordred, standing again despite his wounds, orders his Royal Police to arrest the faunus assassin- the _White Fang_ assassin, he clearly (and groundlessly) claims. Miss Goodwitch disagrees- the Beacon faculty will take custody. She insists. Mordred and the Royal Police try to pull jurisdiction- this is a crime relating to the nobility, an assassination on royalty- but Jaune barks a bitter laugh. _Now_ Mordred will recognize his claim to the throne as legitimate? No- the Hunters of Beacon will take custody this time. If Mordred takes this assassin away, no doubt the Council's police will never get to question him- and that's the point, isn't it? Maybe they should take Mordred in too- see what _he_ knows.

Mordred can't fight that insult to his honor, but his Royal Police can- the Captain calls that a scurrilous outrage, and reaches for his weapon. In a flash Goodwitch's own switch is in hand, ready to use. Two weapons lead to too many more, and and Ruby can only look around anxiously as police point weapons at eachother once again. The audience is terrified- a terror so intense it's almost palpable- as the standoff is a battle of wills.

Then a dark, ominous laughter fills the stadium, followed by a slow, mocking clapping.

How one laugh, one clap, can be heard by all is a mystery that gets heads moving. But then it becomes clear how when the stadium's television screen is no longer working. The teachers aren't on the screen anymore.

Adam Tauros is.

/

Doubles: A Duel Decided

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Dun dun duuunh...

(Again.)

Stay tuned for (more) of the finale I probably went too much in detail of.

Or did I? 50,000 words will tell, and are all that remain in this lovely 'little' story.

And to think, this isn't even prose.

(Please leave thoughts and reviews as we go, as always.)


	71. Mordred the Black

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it get as many fans if I did?

/

* * *

/

Mordred the Black

/

* * *

/

Attention turns to Adam Tauros as his laughter dies, and gives way to a slow mocking clap. With the attention turned towards him, Adam smirks- a cruel smirk if there ever was one- before giving a mocking nod towards the contestants in the arena, and a greeting.

Congratulations, Prince Mordred, on your _glorious_ victory. And such an inspiring sight, to see Vale's 'rightful' prince turn his attention to his duties so quickly.

What do you want, Tauros?, returns Mordred, stepping forward unsettled but deadly serious.

And what are you doing out of jail? Jaune demands from right beside Mordred.

Adam ignores the former to look at the later and scoff. In a back-handed compliment, Adam applauds Jaune for noticing the obvious- a level of insight that puts him above the vacuous Valean Council, who wouldn't notice what goes under their own noses, and easily on par with Mordred. While faunus suffer under the yoke and exploitation of human Rule, Vale's finest engage in petty power struggles for their own advantage.

How… typical.

What do you **_want_** , Tauros?

That's Mordred again, putting emphasis on the word even as his ire at being ignored is obvious. Adam affects surprise, attention turning back to the head of the Royal Police.

Why, he's here to share the good news, of course! A reward for Mordred's _magnificent_ victory. After all, you're _sure_ to be King now, Your Majesty.

What are you talking about, Adam?, Jaune demands. Adam shakes his head with a tisk.

He's not surprised Jaune hasn't noticed. Whether it's faunus or troubles or faunus troubles, humans never pay attention to what's beneath their notice until they have their noses rubbed in it. Why, they hadn't even noticed his hijack of the CCTV tower until he interrupted their little squabble!

What are you up to?! Jaune demands, before visibly changing his mind. Never mind- now that Adam's told him just where to find him-

Adam warns him not to even dare. Jaune's been a thorn in his side long enough, but now Adam has some guests of his own he can put some thorns into.

Mordred all but snarls. If Adam dares harms his subjects…

Adam laughs in his face, on the big screen for all to see. They aren't his subjects any more than Adam is Mordred's prisoner. Or hasn't he noticed that Adam's escaped his leash?

Besides why so upset? Surely they matter no more to him than all the other thorns in his side Adam removed for him. Relatives, rival claimants, though he did fail with that one woman…

What did you say?! Cease your slander!

Mordred demands that with enough conviction to be credible, but suspicion is only growing- a suspicion Adam easily enflames with a taunting smile. Already people are looking, and the scene briefly flashes to the Council Chambers, where the Valean Council is watching with a mix of shock, horror, and… glee? Nervous excitement, at the very least- this is what they need to put Mordred away! They gesture, and around them people move in a hurry, even as they see the same screen that half of Vale is watching, one with Adam's gloating face on it.

Don't worry, Mordred, your secrets are safe with me, as is your plot for removing those last obstacles to becoming King. Believe me, Mordred, the Council hasn't the faintest clue what's gone on over their head.

(The image on the screen flickers away from Adam, and to an overhead feed of the Council Chambers of Vale, the center of Valean government that the Council itself is in. From above, you can just barely see the trio of Councilors through a window, seeing the screen that sees them. They look up, and see what's going on literally over their head.)

Adam continues.

I haven't revealed the secret you found in Mountain Glenn and chose to keep hidden. I haven't caved in the tunnels you forced me and my brethren to clear. And I certainly haven't pilfered the dust you claimed was never found, the dust poor Roman Torchwick stole before you murdered him on the spot. It's right where you left it, right where you forced us to place it, with no one the wiser.

Adam's scorn is clear. The Council has no clue what's gone on over it's head, or what's under its nose… and half of Vale. But that's alright, they aren't needed anymore- and with that, Adam reveals a detonator.

(Far away, the elderly trio of the often antagonistic Councilors share a look, all paling before looking down at the floor of the Council Chambers, even as Adam gives four chilling words.)

 _Long. Live. The King._

The Council Chamber explodes.

A blinding light blossoms on screen as the heart of Vale's government- as the seat of Vale's government itself explodes in a hellstorm of fire, lightning, and even ice dust. The explosion on-screen is heard in the distance, right before a tremor rocks mighty Amity Colliseum itself. Even before the tons of stone and shrapnel finish hitting the city, more explosions are seen and heard- aftershocks, some, but more explosions going elsewhere, off-screen, and towards the wall.

Going straight through the faunus quarter, hunkered beneath that wall. And as the line of explosions rip through Vale- tear through the Faunus Quarter- none are quite as vicious as the one that erupts beneath the mighty wall of Vale, breaking the seals and leaving an ugly open scar that can see the outside Vale…

…and a gathering black storm in the distance. Except storms don't approach on countless wings, or kick up debris from moving through the forest.

Some scream. Most are silent, stunned as the walls of Vale are breached to the outside sky, a darkening host approaching. Even so, Adam roars his next lines, gathering all attention once again as he returns to the screen. Or maybe it's more of a snarl- loud, primal, _threatening_ , all hint of that earlier callousness and mocking cruelty gone for a more vindictive malice.

You made one mistake, Mordred! One mistake! When you wanted someone to carry out your plot, you should have left the faunus out of it! You thought you could control me, but now I will tear down your precious Kingdom instead. The White Fang will avenge the faunus quarter, and snuff out Vale's precious light in the process!

Long may you rule, 'Lord _'_ Mordred, for you are _truly_ the King Vale deserves!

Adam cuts the feed, and leaves Mordred to his fate.

/

Adam's figure disappears as the screen cuts black. For a moment, there's nothing- nothing except the distant scream of a Grimm- until the screen cuts back in, showing the arena. Of Jaune, and the faculty, and a white-faced Mordred, who knows that all eyes are on him. That his machinations, and the murder of the Council, have just been broadcast for all to see. Even his allies seem shocked, the Royal Police looking at him with incredulous disbelief.

Lies, it- he lies! Mordred seems as stunned as any of them, but pales for a different reason. That's not- he never gave the order- he truly-

 ** _Traitor!_**

Jaune whips around, shock changing to anger quicker than most. It's bad enough! He never- for all Jaune suspected him of foul play, he never thought Mordred would truly go so far against the Kingdom-

Guards! Jaune roars in true anger, an anger that can be felt across the stands thanks to his simmering aura broadcasting his emotional intensity. Forget the assassin- arrest this traitor!

No!

There's a surprisingly feminine scream, and a flash of movement as black lightning flashes in. Garnet teleports in, replacing the assassin and appearing at Mordred's side. Her intention is as clear as her next shout- You will not take him!

Garnet's intensity takes people aback, all the opening she needs to start a swing. It's not her strongest- not yet- but it staggers Jaune back, shield-aura and all, as she makes space between Mordred and everyone else. It's a line crossed, indisputably- the match is over, but Mordred's knight is attacking Jaune, and with intent as she tries to rally aid.

"Police! Rally! Protect your Prince!" she calls.

"I am your Prince!" Jaune returns, the force of his shout stunning many in its aura-enabled intensity. "And I said arrest this traitor!"

All around, in the stands, pandemonium is starting to unfold as the world's largest Mexican standoff begins to unfold once more. The (late) Council's guards have their weapons aimed at the Royal Police- the Royal Police is aimed at them in turn- the Huntsmen in the stands a third- and though no one has started firing yet, all the audience in caught in the middle. It's less than a hair trigger from tragedy, most of the audience overwhelmed and unable to act regardless.

Unlike them, Garnet attacks once more with a cry. Her Lord didn't-! Her Lord wouldn't have-! Whatever they think he did, they're wrong!

Another swing, straight overhead, goes right for Glynda Goodwitch, who has moved in. Glynda raises her riding crop, and the swing stalls- telekinesis at play- but Garnet's strength is strong. When the ebony sword begins to glow with the power of a knight strike, Miss Goodwitch's telekinesis clearly loses its effect. The sword completes it's swing with a dramatic crash into the cobblestone, Glynda having barely dodged away. Still glowing with the power of a knight strike, Garnet begins to swing her blade again, ready for her third and most powerful strike yet.

Crocea Mors, glowing with the power of a knight strike of its own, pierces Garent's blade and pins it to the stadium floor.

Everyone is stunned, even Garnet, as the sound and the suddenness draws attention from the stands. Jaune's not just done something totally unreasonable- putting a sword _into_ stone with a perfect stab- but he's trapped Garnet's blade at the same time. Though Garnet punches are no joke, letting go of her blade to do so would risk losing it to Glynda. Garnet with her blade is a true threat, no matter how futile the effort. Garnet without her blade…

Stand down.

That's Jaune's advice- demand, really- as he and Garnet are locked. Garnet tries to pull her blade away, but Jaune is putting everything he has and all his weight into keeping it pinned to the ground. As more teachers- including Uncle Qrow- approach, it's clear that Jaune just has to hold out a little longer. Garnet has a hopeless battle before her.

She's not deterred. She won't give up- not on her prince- and if she has to go down fighting to give him even a chance at escape, so be it. In a crowd this big, there are countless people she could swap with, and swap Morded with in turn. In the chaos he can survive, and rally his supporters.

That's stupid. Foolish. Mordred has no supporters now, and she should know it. Jaune is hard but honest. There is no escape- not this time. Not when even the Royal Police aren't moving to intervene- and indeed they aren't, as the police on the stage haven't tried to help Garnet. Mordred has no friends left, and no allies either. If she fights, she will be cut down.

And so will Mordred, if he resists.

The prospect clearly frightens her, visible even on her face as her helmet was torn away long ago, but Garnet's wide eyes haven't given up. Garnet remains defiant, even as there are tears visible on her face, the only hint of desperation and recognition. She still won't give up on her prince. She'd rather die than turn her back on him. And she won't stand by and do nothing just so they can take him! Just so they can kill him, as they've tried to since he was a child!

Garnet's fear doesn't give her the strength to wrest her sword from beneath Jaune's blade, but what's more frightening is when her fear fades and a fatal sense of resolution fills its place. For a moment Garnet stops struggling, but only so she can mutter something loud enough for all to hear, even as her blade begins to glow its ebony hue once again.

She swore an oath, one she will not break, even if all of Vale is against them. To do otherwise would be to turn her back on that which is most important to her. She will live and die as a Knight of Vale before she abandons her reason.

Prepare yourself, Jaune Arc she warns, as teachers and faculty tense, for-

"Garnet, stop! If you die here, he really will be all alone!"

Ruby's voice- aided by the stadium speakers tuned to the control platform- cuts through the stadium clamor with its urgent appeal. Everyone looks at Ruby, but Ruby only looks at Garnet, even as Garnet looks up, surprised. Ruby speaks again, on a level only Garnet seems to understand, perhaps the only one whose words are able to break through the Black Knight's frantic fear as Ruby speaks slowly and with deliberation.

Ruby knows… Ruby knows what it means to have a promise you won't go back on, no matter the reason. A cause you'd rather die for than miserably abandon, a devotion that allows no other allegiance whether it's requited or not. Ruby knows it because she shares it too- that ideal that demands no compromise.

But if Garnet attacks… if Garnet attacks, she'll die! She'll be stopped, and won't succeed, and it will all be for nothing. When that happens, when it's over, there really won't be one person in the world who will stand by Mordred when he stands trial. He really will be alone, without a friend in the world, for the rest of his life.

However short that may be.

Garnet once told Ruby that she'd never leave Mordred alone like that. That Mordred would never be alone so long as she drew breath. Shouldn't that promise- doesn't that vow- doesn't it-

Ruby stumbles, the whole of the Kingdom watching with bated breath as she tries to convey in words what she's feeling, as she tries once again.

Someone- someone once told Ruby that there's no honor in defeat. If that's true, and honor's no longer a concern, then… shouldn't Garnet's _pride_ as a knight demand that she stay by her Lord's side as long as she can, until the very end? Shouldn't a knight's conviction lead to not just them fighting when they must, but also _not_ fighting and dying needlessly before their Lord?

If it won't change the outcome- if it won't protect Mordred from what's to follow, but only add to whatever sins he's accountable for- then Garnet, _please-_

Garnet is frozen. Where Jaune's hard truth fell against harder armor, Ruby's words resonate. Garnet's liked Ruby- more than that, she _respects_ Ruby- and it's that respect that gives Ruby's words weight. The whole stadium holds its breath and watches as Garnet visibly struggles, mentally and emotionally. To NOT fight is clearly the hardest thing for her to do.

Until an arm clothed in impeccable black leather reaches out, and pulls against Garnet's armored elbow as gently as a child.

Stand down, Garnet, Mordred whispers. You don't have my leave to die for me yet.

My Lord… Garnet chokes up, tears clearly visible in her eyes, but Mordred shakes his head, softest his eyes have ever been.

It's over, Garnet, he admits.

We lost.

Garnet says Mordred's name one more time before tears start to fall. But fall they do, and eventually… eventually she lets go of her obsidian blade, letting it fall out of her hands.

It hits the ground with a clamor, the only thing to be heard in the arena. Ruby lets loose a sigh of relief, one shared by the stadium as the whole, as all the Council Guards and all the Royal Police lower their weapons as well.

And with that, the Valean Succession Crisis ends, even as another begins.

/

End Mordred the Black

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

It may not feel that way to you, but to me this is bitter-sweet.

A culmination of loyalties and lies and personal ties coming to one dramatic conclusion or development after another. And that final moment... this chapter (and this battle-arc) is everything I tried to have about this story's OC antagonists, Mordred and Garnet. Antagonists- villains even- but humanized in their own way in each other. Mordred the Black really _was_ a bad guy... but not in every way, and not everything was his fault. And Garnet was his enabler as much as his enforcer... but not in every task, and not in every regard. They played off eachother... and were played by other actors in turn.

And oh my, is that a Guy Fawkes plot in a story inspired by British history? Say it isn't so. And it's almost- _almost-_ like some loose ends from so long ago- Roman's missing dust, and Garnet's presence at Mountain Glenn, and the Council retreating to its own chambers- were leading up to this moment.

And what a moment. I hope. Finale begins tomorrow.

Share your thoughts on how it worked for you?


	72. Finale: Rally the Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it get as many seaons if I did?

/

* * *

/

Rally the Kingdom

/

Garnet standing down is the last obstacle as the teachers move in to take control of the situation. Though Mordred remarks that he'd offer his assistance in fighting the breach… but Jaune wouldn't trust or accept that, would he. Jaune's answer is clear- no, he would not, and he won't give Mordred a chance to martyr himself either.

With Mordred's fall, the final arena barriers come down too, letting Ruby in at last. Ruby jumps down from the control console, but while seen is largely ignored in the chaotic situation. Her reunion with Jaune is brief brief. Jaune spares her a reassuring smile- stressed but sincere and showing he's not harmed- even as Ruby hovers by his side, not so subtly checking him for injury. There is none, thanks to what _didn't_ happen. Ruby trades meaningful looks with Garnet, a bit gratitude and understanding despite Garnet's crimes, even as she steps behind Jaune to check his injury from the assassin. It really is fine- or at least no bleeding- and nothing more than a tear of cloth. Ruby lets loose a slight sigh of relief before the teachers, led by Miss Goodwitch, arrive.

With the teachers come the Royal Police. They clearly weren't willing to fight for Mordred when his crimes became apparent, but they're still a presence to be watched carefully. Ruby sees Uncle Qrow in particular watch warily as the Royal Police Captain marches- not walks- up to Mordred, and Jaune.

The Captain stops a few steps away, and there's a moment of tension/unspoken messaging between subordinate and Prince. At least until Mordred nods, and tells the Captain to do his duty. The Captain nods, and salutes, and then publicly reads off a list of charges that Mordred will stand accused of. Lord Mordred, you are under arrest for treason, for suspicion of conspiracy to assassinate the Royal Council, for suspicion of conspiracy to assassinate claimants of the throne, for…

Mordred's face is impassive, but he doesn't resist arrest. Or protest when the Captain relieves him as commander of the Royal Police, and seeks to take him into custody- a custody Beacon faculty and Council guards will 'oversee,' to the Royal Police's ultimate acceptance. Mordred 'negotiates' his surrender only in so much that he states that his knight will accompany him- though it's not phrased as a request- and the Captain agrees, provided Garnet be relieved of her weapons. As she already is, Garnet moves to go along- still tense, and without a hand laid on her, but not resisting. Garnet and Mordred are led away by the squad of Royal Police- with a teacher or three subtly following. Glynda accompanies them, using her semblance to take away the unconscious assassin too.

The Captain doesn't leave, however. Not yet. Instead he turns to Jaune, and salutes, requesting orders. Jaune is, naturally, skeptical of the about face- five minutes ago, the man would have fought him to the death in favor of Mordred. But that was five minutes ago, and the Captain is loyal to Vale- as their former commander trained them to be. While the Captain defends having been the one to arrest Mordred- Mordred being under the Royal Police's jurisdiction and all- he reports that in the event of the removal of the Lord Protector, command of the Royal Police falls to the next-highest ranking noble until another is appointed.

Which is… Jaune Arc, commander of the Arc Army. So what are your orders, my lord?

Jaune's temper is barely in check, strained as it is by suspicion and palpable distrust and lingering pain, but his priorities are clear. Jaune's first command is to put Mordred in a cell- preferably not the one he let the White Fang break out of- and keep him there. There will be a trial- Jaune is decisively clear that there will be a trial, even if Mordred's overwhelming guilt is clear to all- and nothing is to happen to Mordred until then. No unfortunate accidents, no martyrdom, and no escapes. Mordred tried to take the succession crisis into his own hand, but Jaune will leave Mordred's fate in the hands of the court.

As for the rest of the Royal Police…

You want to prove your loyalty to Vale? Prove it. Protect it. Send every possible person- every single man and woman- into Vale to plug the Breach and stop the approaching Grimm. Every gap that the White Fang blew open- every spot that _Mordred_ made vulnerable- plug it.

When the Captain notes that the Royal Police don't have a way to plug the holes, Jaune's retort is as sharp and unsympathetic as it is cathartic. Find a way- it was your people who helped blow them open, after all. You should be able to find a way to help seal them shut.

Besides, help from the rest of Vale's police- the real police- will be on the way soon enough. It may even beat them there. The Captain colors, but acknowledges with a salute. With a final 'as you command, My Lord,' the Royal Police leave- no doubt making their way to Vale.

With their departure- the Royal Police, Mordred, and the Teacher escorting them away- the battle arena is quite suddenly… practically empty, except for Ruby and Jaune. At least until the rest of Teams JNPR and RWBY run up and arrive in the middle of the re-set arena ring.

Pyrrha is first by far. Wounded as she was, she got caught on the far side of the sudden crowd of teachers and police, unable to make their way through. Then she had to struggle her way out to escape the teachers' concern. But as soon as they and the police are out of the way, Pyrrha finally reunites with her partner for the first time since they split in the battle.

Pyrrha is a mess, aura still in the black. But despite an obviously broken arm that dangles ominously at her side, her first response is to throw her other arm over Jaune in naked relief and a desperate hug. Pyrrha's own adrenaline-high hasn't calmed down, and Jaune awkwardly but tenderly returns the embrace even as he tries to avoid hurting her other arm. Ruby stands by, understanding Pyrrha completely and without the least bit of jealousy. Instead, Ruby's attention is drawn to a shout from Yang, as the rest of RWBY- and behind them, Nora and Ren- run up. The teams are reunited, even as they circle around Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby.

Relief is real, but short lived. As soon as they're together, the question becomes… what next? Yang looks to Ruby, but it's a question aimed at Jaune as much as anything. What next indeed? The Succession Crisis is resolved, but Mordred was only part of the problem, and left a bigger one behind. The Council is dead. The Breach left holes across Vale, and a massive scar in the wall at the Faunus quarter. And if that weren't bad enough- if the imminent threat of Grimm attack wasn't enough- there's still the White Fang attacking Beacon. Adam's already there with hostages, and he's probably not there to protect the faunus quarter.

What's the plan?

Nora's question is filled with uncertainty, but Jaune's response has just the antidote for that- a sense of certainty that gives direction in the chaos. Ruby- RWBY- I need you to go to Beacon for me. Find out what the White Fang is up to, and stop them. The CCTV is important too- we need to show the world we've retaken control, that Vale hasn't fallen- but Adam isn't attacking Beacon for a CCTV tower he's already hacked. He has to be after something else, something that the Breach in Vale and revealing Mordred's duplicity is just a distraction. We can't let him succeed. All of Team RWBY nods, but by the way he's looking at her Ruby knows just who he's referring to when Jaune says he's counting on RWBY.

Jaune turns to Pyrrha, who's listing and trying to hide her arm. She has a brave face, but it's clear she's covering a break, even as she's clearly drained. She tries to speak first, to say she's fine-

Pyrrha, I need someone I can trust. I need you to watch Mordred for me, and make sure he doesn't get up to anything.

Jaune's task for Pyrrha is… pretty clearly a way to keep her out of danger. Despite her brave face, Pyrrha's broken arm isn't combat ready, her aura is almost gone, and she probably couldn't fight Garnet now if she tried. But Jaune diplomatically avoids that, and appeals to her on the basis of trust, and necessity. Again, Jaune's distrust of Mordred's Royal Police to hold Mordred is evident, but so is his trust in Pyrrha. Jaune emphasizes that Mordred must survive to stand trial, that he must not be left free to any hardliners still amongst the Royal Police- and that he trusts Pyrrha to keep on eye on him for Jaune, just like she kept Jaune safe during the fight. Pyrrha knows Jaune is trying to keep her out of the fight, and danger, like she did him… but she can't refuse Jaune either. With a desperate, tight-throated 'Be careful,' Pyrrha accepts Jaune's decision.

As for Nora, and Ren? They're with him. The reason should be obvious, but Yang asks anyway. Where's Jaune going? What's he going to do?

Jaune answers hotly over his shoulder as he turns, already striding forward.

"I'm going to protect my City!"

Jaune looks ahead, and stalls, as the crowd _roars…_

It's the first reminder in awhile that they are still in public, there still is an audience in the stands, and the stadium cameras and big-screen still work. Jaune basically just set out plans for the defense of Vale in the middle of Amity Colosseum for all to see, and audience is eating it up. As comedic as it is that he, and Ruby, and the rest, actually forgot about the thousands/tens of thousands of pople watching, the crowd is roaring in approval. Cheering, even- the moments of fear now cascading as an avalanche of new and desperate emotion. They like what they see- they like seeing their heir-apparent ready to fight for _them_ \- and even as Jaune is startled into a stop it's clear what the emotion driving the crowd is, even without a shining aura of optimism to convey it.

It's _hope._

At the edge of the stage, where they just arrived while JNPR and RWBY were talking amongst themselves, Ozpin and Ironwood both smile. Ozpin's smile is proud- Ironwood is impressed- and Ozpin's smile only gets more mysterious when Ironwood compliments him on his 'choice' of Jaune. Together, the two headmasters head onto the stage.

Ozpin and Ironwood haven't forgotten the audience, or that every word they says will be picked up by the stadium cameras. They count on it- speaking for the audience's sake as much as Jaune when Ozpin calls out to Jaune. A good plan, Prince Jaune- and for all the right reasons.

Ozpin affirms Jaune's intentions, praises his reasoning, but most of all offers support and a bit of additional planning so that Jaune doesn't, quite, run off into the breach with just Ren and Nora for backup. Ozpin doesn't share why Adam is attacking Beacon- waving it off as an attack on a symbol- but he does insist that Beacon Must Not Fall. He himself will lead most of the Beacon faculty in assuring that Miss Rose succeeds in her mission. Once the White Fang is driven off and the campus and people within it secured, they will then come to Vale to assist.

But until then, Ozpin offers Jaune the best support he could hope for- the aid and alliance of the fellow Headmaster, the (still) much respected General James Ironwood of Atlas. A name that carries instant recognition amongst the adults of the audience, many who respect his fair and consistent neutrality of Vale's crisis.

Neutrality is not necessary now. Allies are, and Ironwood brings with him the whole of the Atlas school body. In addition to Miss Goodwitch, who can help the police seal the breaches, Atlas is prepared to offer any assistance it can- including leading Vale's defense against the Grimm incursion.

Ironwood shocks the audience by taking a knee before Jaune- and then shocks them more when he humbly asks His Majest to permit him to take command of Vale's available forces to lead the defense. It's an audacious thing- giving a foreigner total command over the Valean military- and probably not something Jaune has any legal authority to actually do. But with a subtle look to Ozpin- and a more subtle nod back- Jaune plays the role he's been built up towards for so many weeks now- the role of the ceremonial monarch approving what would already happen anyways.

Jaune, slipping into the formal and suddenly not-so-ceremonial-anymore role of the ceremonial monarch without a Council, formally commands Ironwood to lead the defense of Vale. Ironwood is, after all, a military leader in a way even Ozpin is not, and his good faith and overall neutrality in the Succession Crisis has been laudable. He would be a trustworthy leader for the so-recently divided forces of Vale, one who ever Valean could trust without concern for recent divides. With the teacher-announcers playing the cards, and the in-stage media like Lisa Lavender playing along with the camera angles, Ironwood's appointment is framed as an unquestionably good thing, and a way to fill the military power vacuum after the Council Chambers- and all the ranking people within- were killed.

Ironwood kneels, and Jaune appoints him as the Supreme Commander of the forces of Vale in order to lead the defense.

Ironwood rises, and plays the role he was already going to- but with the assistance of a bit more theatrical legitimacy. Ironwood barks out some orders- ordering some of his students to remain to protect the stadium and all the civilians in it from Grimm, and others to contact the police to evacuate civilians from the Breach line- and in his orders is a composure and certainty that reassures. There will be a battle but there is a plan, even more of one than Jaune offered, and there is a sense that they will win. Ironwood builds off of the moment Jaune started, and the security forces that had been ready to fight each other minutes ago are now preparing to fight the Grimm side-by-side.

But that's just part of the available manpower- and the next step is turning to the students in the crowd. The other tournament contestants, whose skills could be even better used against Grimm than against each other.

Ironwood gives a short but inspiring recruitment speech inviting the more independent-minded students to join him. While he has the Atlas students already, he has no authority over the rest- many of whom, independent-minded as Hunters (and teens) can be, don't necessarily like or respect Atlas militarism.

Instead Ironwood and Ozpin gives a short motivational/recruitment speech that is half idealism, half duty as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, and a little dash of self-interest as well. Supported by Ozpin speaking as the senior surviving Spokesman of the late Council- and subtly but publicly stepping in to fill the power vacuum of their deaths as well, if just for the moment- the Headmaster of Beacon Academy reminds the students of all the academies that they're here to celebrate peace, not fight each other, and that their real job is to fight Grimm.

Normally personal glory comes from the tournament- but here, glory will comes from fighting the Grimm and protecting the people of Vale. But glory in victory should come with reward, of course- and on top of assuring them of Vale's gratitude, Ozpin dangles the carrot of more practical rewards as well. Anyone who joins Jaune in fighting at the source of the breach will get not just the gratitude of Vale, but a reward befitting a brother-in-arms of Vale's king. This reward- possibly already guaranteed by Belle, who watches with a nod to Jaune from the VIP section- will ensure that even the eventual Champion won't be the only person to walk away from this tournament with a prize.

But greed is passe, and Ironwood seals the pitch with a challenge to pride, and a challenge for anyone who might dislike him and Atlas. It's not him and Atlas they'd be fighting for, after all. They'd be fighting to defend Vale. So tell me- who join Prince Jaune in battle? Will they join the effort and do their duty as Huntsmen- or leave all the glory and honor of saving Vale to the Hunters of Atlas?

The crowd erupts- have in cheers, half egged on- as the students agree in mass. Ironwood begins to give orders. Ozpin bids the remaining Vale police/teachers in the stands to keep people calm and where it's safe rather than get in the way of the movement of students. Attention shifts away from the arena at last. As the announcers and media reflect on the development, the media also promises to follow and report on Jaune's progress in guarding the breach. Lisa in particular jumps at the opportunity, and towards a Bullhead to give the best possible reporting of her life.

The friends begin to part, ready to go their separate ways, as teachers approach to guide them. Professor Port will lead the girls of RWBY to Beacon with Ozpin. Uncle Qrow, of all people, is there to accompany Jaune into Vale. Pyrrha, hurting the most, if the first to be guided to where she can get some brief medical care before she keeps watch on Mordred.

As RWBY and JNPR split, though, Ruby stays behind just a moment longer. Ruby grabs Jaune by the hand, holding him back too. Ruby… Ruby is nervous, but it's not the nervousness of the fight, when there was a sense of foreboding and unrecognized premonition. This is a nervousness of the unknown, of uncertainty.

She doesn't have a clue as to what might happen, so Jaune… just be careful, alright?

Ruby isn't trying to get Jaune to stop- just asking him to be safe- and Jaune recognizes/appreciates that, even as he turns it around on her. He should be saying the same to her- after all, she's the one who will be going after Adam and the White Fang yet again. All Jaune will have is a bunch of dumb Grimm, and he'll have an army of Huntsmen at his back to deal with them. Besides, he has Ren and Nora to back him up, and even her Uncle Qrow to keep him safe. What could go wrong?

It's true, but not necessarily reassuring enough. But Ruby accepts it for now, even if she'd actually prefer Pyrrha to be there to keep Jaune safe. But Pyrrha isn't there- though at least she's alive- and Ruby settles for promising Jaune she'll be there as soon as she can. Once she and teachers are done with the White Fang, she'll come back to Vale to, as fast as she can. So just stay alive until she's back at his side, okay?

Alright, Jaune promises- smiling for her- and Ruby's heart skips a beat once more. The thought of kissing him goodbye briefly skips across her mind, but what really takes her breath away is her perspective of Jaune. Though Jaune's shine has dimmed since the fighting ended, there's still a soft glow, and he's still as gallant and impressive as she ever dreamed. The fight has messed up his hair and give him some scratch, but they only add a rugged appeal on top of his still-shining armor and fluttering cape. Ruby's breath is taken away- and she doesn't even think what Jaune's perspective might be, seeing her in her own cape wrapped around her.

Ruby is yanked out of her moment- literally- when Yang reaches back to pull her away. Ruby holds onto Jaune as long as she can, and their fingers brush as she's forced to let go. Yang is saying something about saving it for later, but it's clear they really are on a time-limit. The White Fang was starting its attack with the Broadcast of the breach, and they've wasted precious minutes resolving the Mordred issue. If the Grimm aren't pouring out yet, they soon will be, and the White Fang is already attacking. They have to go now.

But this is the last time she'll see Jaune before the end of the battle, and the uncertainty- not knowing or even suspecting anything good or bad- makes Ruby concerned. She looks back, to see Jaune looking back at her.

Jaune raises a fist into the air, like she has in dedicating every victory, even as he shouts something.

Fight for me, Ruby- and win!

Ruby raises her own fist in return before turning and leaving out of sight.

/

* * *

/

End Rally the Kingdom

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

The moment of calm and collection as we transition to the finale. What a final week this shall be- and my last before I move. Hopefully we can get to the end before I leave country.


	73. Finale: Ruby Rose: Muzzle the Fang

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it get as many seasons if I did?

/

* * *

/

Finale: Ruby Rose: Muzzle the Fang

/

The final battles, against the Breach in Vale and the White Fang in Beacon, happen in parallel. But in terms of narrative, they mostly happen in sequence- first in Beacon, and then in Vale, bouncing around as needed or dramatic. POVs are, for the first time in a long time, split between Ruby and Jaune in their respective areas.

The Beacon plot begins first with Ruby and RWBY in a bullhead with Ozpin, going to Beacon. With a door open and the afternoon sun turning red and setting, the girls can see the gathering storm of Grimm approaching. This isn't quite the storm of canon, but the Succession Crisis- for all its highs- has also had a number of lows that have been drawing in Grimm. Much of that was ignored by the media to focus on the crisis, with the strategic reasoning that focusing on Jaune's victory was decreasing negativity. Reporting the Grimm might increase it. Today's climax- and the White Fang assassination of the Council- threw much of the city into a panic that pushed the negativity over the edge. Though Jaune's speech/plan to protect Vale restored positivity in Amity, the city is still reeling from the loss of both the Council and the big hole in the wall, the unsightly Scar visible from across Vale. Much of the city still hasn't heard what happened since Adam's broadcast showed the Council's death and revealed Mordred's treachery.

Still, that does explain everything. The media controls had been working, mostly, so it doesn't explain how such a large host of grimm, one able to darken the sky, could be gathered in an afternoon. There's something worrisome about it, and both Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch frown at that.

That's why the CCTV is still a strategic priority. Control needs to be reclaimed to resume broadcasts across Vale- to tell them help is on the way, that the situation is under control, and to inform the rest of the world what happened. At the very least, the CCTV will help Ironwood assert control of the entire city, and not just the parts that were able to hear from Amity.

But that's only part of the issue. The other is the true target of the White Fang attack. Yang dares ask, and Goodwitch explains obliquely. Without going into too much detail, it's revealed that Beacon is sometimes entrusted to protect precious and powerful things, things that could be at risk or cause danger in the wrong hands. It is likely the target of the White Fang attack, and must not fall to man or monster- an indication that even the Grimm are being drawn to it, and sparking a suspicion that the school of Beacon was built to keep the Grimm away at any cost.

That's right, Miss Rose, Headmaster Ozpin answers absently while also answering his scroll. Ozpin has been on the scroll constantly in-flight, and it's clear that he's single-handedly working to take control of the reigns of government. With the Council dead and the city administration center a giant hole in the ground, Vale's government is either dead or paralyzed. Headmaster Ozpin- trusted advisor to the Council that he is- is the only one conspicuous nough to even begin filling the void, and the only one trusted enough for countless low-level officials to snap out of their paralysis and follow. As concerned as he is about Beacon, he's also trying to bring order to the city mid-flight before a fight.

Ozpin gets back to an important call, and the girls look on uneasily as Beacon approaches. There's some questions that remain unanswered, and unanswerable. How did Adam find out about the… whatever it is? How did Adam find a way to manipulate/call in Grimm to help overwhelm the defenders? And what is Adam's goal, even if he gets the relic or whatever? None of these have any good answers, or at least answers the girls are aware. They can only hope to ask Adam when they find him- and beat the stuffing out of him in the process.

Yang is confident, but Ruby is distracted- looking towards the scar in the wall of Vale, where Jaune is no doubt flying towards now. Weiss, beside her, reassures her that Jaune will be fine. After all, Ruby's Uncle is looking out after him as well. That makes Ruby and even Yang quiet for a moment. In the distance, Ruby sees the evidence of the Grimm host approaching the walls of Vale- and the flashes of wall-based defenses beginning to fire into the dark.

The Breach may be a threat inside the city, but the threat outside the city is just as real. Either could lead to a broader collapse, and a great calamity, if the Grimm were to start overrunning the city. The Kingdom might not fall- but it would take generations, if not centuries, to truly recover.

Attention returns to Beacon, where there's less fighting- so far- but also less Grimm. Mostly aerial types, while the civilians and visitors have no doubt taken shelter inside the schools or underneath the surface. There are sounds and flashes of combat in the school itself as well, doubtless from the White Fang inside the buildings. That's where the teachers will be going first- to relieve the siege.

Team RWBY has another task- to go to the CCTV tower. Maybe it's the teachers' way of keeping them in less danger- away from where the White Fang are fighting fiercest- but it's a real objective. Team RWBY needs to not just liberate the tower, but also save any civilians they can along the way.

When the bullhead lands, Team RWBY goes on its way and do just that, and it's here that things can simplify a bit more. There are some fairgrounds on the campus, and civilians running from Grimm or out of burning buildings they can't hide in anymore. RWBY saves them… but it's Ruby in particular who's recognized by the most civilians, her memorable matches and distinctive red hood easy to remember. That gives Ruby a bit of public recognition and relevance that gives her words weight, and people obey her at once (despite her age) when she tells them where to go for safety, in a way they don't for the rest of her team.

In the course of the fighting their way through Grimm and towards the CCTV tower, Ruby and the rest also encounters Penny, who's in the company of (and protecting) a strangely quiet young woman who immediately lets Penny do the talking. After helping end some Grimm that were no true threat to Penny and the staff-wielding woman, the reunion is quick. The meeting establishes what Penny has been up to. Penny missed the matches- was never entered into the tournament in the first place and hasn't been around for most of them anyways- because she's been at Beacon instead, spending time with her 'new friend' at the behest of Uncle Ironwood. Said new friend being introduce as… Amber.

Amber is clearly reserved and not inclined to elaborate anything or answer questions. That's alright, though, because there are bigger issues now. The loss of coms with the tournament have left Penny cut off from Ironwood. In lieu of any other orders, she's just been trying to protect people- and Amber- on her own initiative.

For now, Ruby tells her to keep doing that. Keep protecting the people, while Team RWBY takes care of the tower. Penny is hesitant- wanting to go along- but ultimately persuaded by Ruby who insists it's her mission (as given by Jaune), while Penny has her own. They part soon after, Penny wishing her well and promising to see her soon, but it's the mysterious Amber who pauses them for just a moment longer.

Amber warns them of a 'truly strong' foe at the tower, and of something more. Amber warns them that the White Fang aren't attacking on their own- there is some other force at play, something behind the Grimm, keeping them from turning on the Fang. Amber doesn't explain how she knows this, only that she's felt the subtle presence before, and warns them again to be careful. Team RWBY mostly accepts this as a given, without thinking too much on it, but Ruby's attention lingers.

Before they leave again, one of Team RWBY- likely Weiss- asks if Amber and Penny will really be alright here, or if they need help. In case the White Fang come by, and all that. Penny returns that she's combat ready. Amber mysteriously smiles and claims she should be fine. She's a bit stronger than she looks. Besides, they're Prince Jaune's friends, right? No doubt they're here on a mission for him, one which she shouldn't delay them. With that, it's her who shooes them away.

After a scene-transition to the first part of the Jaune-arc down in Vale (covered next chapter), where Jaune flies towards Vale, attention returns to Team RWBY as they reach the CCTV Tower.

The CCTV tower becomes a break from action and the previous fighting and rescuing. Instead it becomes a tense, slower crawl as Team RWBY slowly sweeps trough the tower, seeing the evidence of the initial White Fang attack. Signs of brutal violence abound. While Ruby doesn't see anything too graphic- nothing worse than what the story has already done- it's clear the attack was sudden and severe. There are a few bodies- thankfully alive- of guards in serious (but stable) condition. There are also a few civilians hiding, but no White Fang.

A particularly large group of civilians is found locked in one room after a near scare. These were workers and visitors present when the White Fang attacked, and their leader/last protector- a brave but clearly overwhelmed Royal Police Lieutenant who clearly has no clue of what's going on- gives relevant information. Recounting the CCTV takeover- which actually began before the Jaune-Mordred match began- the Royal Policeman also gives an account of the ringleader who led it, and is allegedly still present.

Adam, of course.

Adam led the attack here, overwhelming all the defenders and gathering all the captives. Then Adam did something else- separating all the faunus from the humans and taking them to the top of the tower. The humans were supposed to be executed afterwards by a few stay-behind mooks that the Royal Police managed to overpower before locking everyone in relative safety, but before Adam left he told the executors to make it 'painful' and to make them die 'miserably' before leaving with the faunus to the top of the tower. The Royal Policeman doesn't know why.

The Royal Policeman has been trying to keep the people calm- probably the best thing he could do, considering the Grimm around that might be drawn by a fear-frenzy- but there's something else. As an aside- clearly out of hearing of the barely-relieved civilians finding hope at the sight of the huntresses- he shares that while most of the White Fang came back down and moved to join the attack on the campus, none of the faunus hostages did. Nor did Adam. Whatever he wanted the faunus for- and it probably wasn't recruitment- he and they are still at the top of the tower.

That gives Team RWBY a target. Telling the Royal Police Lieutenant to get the civilians to safety, which he swears to on his life and honor as a (minor) nobleman, Team RWBY makes their way up the tower through de-activated elevator shafts. The climb gives the team a last chance for comments, and concern.

Adam's attack doesn't make sense. Taking hostages of faunus, but not humans, doesn't make sense. And Blake in particular doesn't have a clue what is going through his mind- or why the White Fang has stooped so low as to use Grimm. Raiding the SDC, like they did at the docks so long ago? That could make sense. But resorting to the enemies of all human and faunus-kind?

Why? And more than that, _how_?

The answer to that becomes frighteningly clear soon enough. Team RWBY cracks the elevator door to the observation deck quietly, attempting to keep stealthy, and what greets them is equally macabre as it malevolent.

The lights are off. Shadows dance and flicker from the only sources of light light- a rapidly setting red-sun, and flames from Beacon and Vale itself. It gives an ominous red and black tinge- a red and black that covers the scent of blood and flame, and whimpers.

They've found the faunus hostages, all alive- and crucified, hung in a massive circle all around the observation deck that serves as the CCTV's top floor. Each faunus is affixed to a make-shift crucifix, facing outside as if part of a circle. Grimm Gryphons and Nevermore now circle the tower, some even slamming themselves against the glass to try and get to the prisoners inside.

For the moment, the glass holds. But each slam brings another crack. Somewhere on the floor, someone is sobbing in fear. Most are in pain.

Fixed in horror, Team RWBY's instincts to help are stopped when a voice calls out from the center of the darkness. It's Adam, and what they find when they circle around to find him is…

Profane.

Adam sits in the center of a strange sigil, quasi-satanic, painted in chalk and what may well be blood. Adam is calm and composed, superficially, welcoming them… and telling them they're too late.

Blake is the first to demand answers- what has he done?- but Adam is the slow to answer. Instead, he starts by claiming that he regrets what he's done- but that sometimes, sacrifices have to be made. Faunus sacrifices, Weiss notes with a freezing anger, but Adam tries to make some sort of equivalence between her and him. There's power in faunus blood, after all, power greater than mere human. That's something Schnee Dust Corporation knows well. But exploiting faunus labor is only scratching the potential of what it can do- what he's been shown. With enough blood- and enough fear- far greater things are possible. An entire army can be found.

The girls chill in realization at what Adam and the White Fang have done- what they are doing.

This… _ritual_ of faunus sacrifice is being used to not just summon, but somehow direct the Grimm against more hated targets. Yes, tensions and feelings of negativity have gone up and down across Vale throughout the succession crisis… but this, this is what seems to be what's really pushing it over the top. What's really drawing a Grimm invasion towards Vale, like an inverse Beacon of darkness born of suffering and misery.

Adam's actions shock everyone, but none more than Blake. Even if it was clear that Adam was at least lying by omission in his broadcast- even if it was obvious that the White Fang were exploiting Mordred's bombing of the Council rather than even trying to save the Faunus from the Breach- this goes above and beyond that. Adam's gone beyond accepting casualties, or even inviting fear and oppression towards the faunus to spark a civil conflict, and is outright sacrificing faunus to call forth an indiscriminate massacre.

Again, Adam says he regrets what he's done- regrets that it had to be done. He bears no malice for the faunus here, they were simply the closest and most convenient. And- despite a suggestion otherwise- he wouldn't sacrifice White Fang soldiers. He needs his most loyal men.

No, he'd rather have used race traitors, like Blake… or that disgrace of a faunus who calls himself a pacifist. Adam spits out Malik's name with disgust, a contempt only made worse by his knowledge of Blake's fondness for the lion-faunus. It's an attack meant to provoke Blake, and it works at riling her, even as she claims Malik is three times the man Adam ever was.

But then, what Adam's already done enough. Yang, ever the impatient one, is the one to declare the time for talking over, and the time for fighting to begin. Ruby echoes her sister in her own way- pointing her scythe at Adam, and demanding his surrender. Even if she doesn't technically have the authority to arrest him, Ruby informs Adam that he's wanted for crimes against the humans AND faunus of Vale… and that Jaune has commanded her to bring him in.

Adam scoffs at that, mocking Jaune's pretense at authority, picking up his sword and warning her that better men than her have tried. Ruby- and RWBY's- retort?

They're not men. They're girls, and they'll be the ones to stop him.

Team RWBY vs Adam becomes the boss battle to dominate a chapter, or even two, as Jaune's own struggles in Vale occur in between scenes. It's a hard-fought battle with near-misses, but without the curb stomp of canon.

Instead, the battle is remarkably even by virtue of being a 4-v-1 fight, and for Team RWBY's own effective teamwork. Even though Adam is by far the single best fighter, the girls are able to cover each other's weaknesses, flank, and otherwise pressure Adam enough that he can't exploit his skills.

The early battle is the hardest, and the most dangerous, as Adam presses the attack before Blake can warn them of just how he fights. That leads to several close calls as Adam's reach and swing-speed, his greatest strengths, almost catch them off guard. His handicap, though, is that Adam can't prioritize on any one of them well enough to hunt them down- Blake uses her semblance to keep from being silenced, Weiss uses her semblances well to avoid being targeted as a Schnee, and Ruby is able to keep out of the way and try to find the best moments to attack. Strangely, or not, her knight-style training comes in hand once again. With Adam's lightning-fast strikes able to beat even her own raw speed, staying on the defensive and trying to exploit opportunities is a far better stratagem, even as she stays close enough to put the pressure on and constantly distract Adam.

The weakest link, really, is their normally strongest- Yang. Yang has the least defense and mobility, and Adam's strength would be enough to cut her down at close range before her semblance can come into play. But, when Adam tries to focus on her in turn, the other three are able to interfere enough to keep her out of the way, foiling him. Once Yang gets some range, her real strength becomes her ability to harass and wear him down with her gauntlet shot-guns. While not the best long-range weapons, they're plenty good as shotguns at relatively short range- and that makes them especially good against Adam, whose blade can only block so much of the spread at once, even as his guard leaves him open to attacks from other angles. When Yang lets out a shot-gun spread, Adam's blade can't stop all of them at once- leaving the rest to get through and whittle down his aura and ruin his clothes. When Adam uses his own shotgun against Yang at range, though, she is knocked back… but not knocked down. Whereas the blade might have caught her down, Adam's gun is perfectly good at getting Yang's semblance fired up.

With Yang's semblance comes speed, and strength, and ever-bigger things that can be picked up and thrown at Adam. And while he can cut through a chair, or a table, or entire work-station, the time and stance it takes him to do so pins him for just a moment. Those moments become the moments that the rest of Team RWBY can attack at range- and the moments Ruby can use for a little bit more. When Weiss and Blake do a distracting tandem-attack at range after Yang throws yet another object, Ruby becomes the first person to get a direct melee hit in on Adam- figuratively and literally scoring first blood, as Adam's face-mask falls apart and a cut leaves a small bit of blood and tiny scar across his face.

That becomes a transition moment where Adam gets 'serious'- and in which even Blake is concerned, as he's not holding back. His strikes are faster, his footing better, and he's not afraid to take a blow if it means getting one in. Weiss's blade is knocked from her hand and over the edge, out of the arena. Blake gets knocked back, and almost knocked out, when a double-strike of shotgun blast and thrown katana sheath knock out not just her clone, but almost send her out a window. Blake barely catches herself on a crucifex, where a young and pained faunus is groaning in pain but none the less pleads for Blake to get back up and stop him.

The thing is, though… it doesn't really matter. Even as Adam slowly seems to be turning the tide against the team, Ruby doesn't feel panic or pressed. Instead, she starts to feel more confident- and starts to be more aggressive in turn as she starts to learn Adam's tells and patterns. Adam has the range, sure… but Adam's speed is entirely dependent on his lightning-fast draw. When his sword is already out, he's impressive but nothing special.

Not compared to Pyrrha, at least- Ruby's bar to measure herself by, and someone who Ruby thinks would beat Adam in pure swordsmanship (even if even Pyrrha would need her semblance). Heck, Ruby thinks even Garnet could weather Adam's strikes- because as fast as they are, faster than the eye can see, they're also predictable in their timing and direction. When Adam re-sheathes his blade, there's only so many ways it can go. Add in Garnet's knightly skills- including the one that could make her armor impenetrable…

Well, that might not be something she herself can do, Ruby mentally concedes as she easily dodges one such lightning-fast swing (by mere inches). She can't do that sort of skill (yet). But she can do other things- including getting a sense of how to bait Adam and what his actual range is- and for each advance Adam gets against the team, Ruby gets something against him. When Adam knocks Weiss's Myrtnaster away, Ruby gets in a sniper-shot that damages his shotgun-sheath, eliminating his ranged ability. When Adam knocks away Blake, Ruby knocks him down- sweeping his legs out with her scythe, and sending him tumbling.

Adam's doing well, yes… but he's also on the back foot. If he could lock Ruby into a one-v-one, he'd probably- almost certainly- win by sheer force of attack. But without it…

Ruby's confidence almost becomes over-confidence, and her downfall, when the weak link from before returns in the worst possible way.

Adam cuts Yang's hair.

It's a small exchange that has a big impact- literally- as Yang's tactical positioning and steady wear-down is ruined by her berserker rage. Yang's semblance- already blazing bright from the shotgun blasts- becomes an inferno. Her control becomes lost- and while she gets one big blow in early, knocking Adam back despite his guard, her ill-advised offense is sloppy and leaves her with little guard.

It's a weakness that Adam is happy to try and exploit.

The match reaches a new tension as Yang is on a rampage, and the consequences of canon are frighteningly close. Yang's team tries to save her from herself, and Adam, by trying to keep Adam off-foot so that he can't charge his sword strike. Because if he did- if he got good footing and just a second to charge up- then it's clear Adam could cut Yang down in a single blow, semblance and all.

And then it really would be Ruby-v-Adam, 1 on 1. Or close enough. Weiss has her sigils, but lacks a weapon. Blake struggles to get back in the fight, and Adam know her well enough to knock her out if he focused. It'd be only a matter of time.

Yang's berserk rage, in other words, is a crisis point- and one everyone but her is aware of. Weiss fiddles with time and repulsion glyphs as she can, but can only do so much without her dust-weapon. Blake gets back in the fight- and even uses her semblance to save Yang from one such blow- but she can't play too aggressively as her injuries from the previous day begin to show as well, the trampling she endured already hurting her core. Ruby tries to snap her sister out of the rage- and fails, thrown back by her sister at and even over Adam as Yang begins to charge. With that moment of distraction, Adam is able to get his footing and sheath his blade, ready for Yang's next- and final- leap. Stuck in mid-air, Ruby can't save her sister from herself.

But she can save her from Adam, if she times it just right.

The leap from canon- the one where Yang and Adam trade decisive blows- begins. Yang jumps for a massive, unthinking blow. Adam smirks, and prepares his own. And Ruby-

In a flash of silver shine and a flurry of rose petals, Ruby crashes down like a meteor behind him, using her semblance to accelerate mid-air and land in a perfect kneel. But she's just- barely- too far away to hit Adam from where she is, and misses a backward swing.

Adam smirks. Adam swings, to the sound of an explosive swing.

And then Adam's doesn't even have time to be surprised when his swing misses, and the full force of Yang's swing hits him straight in jaw.

Adam is instantly down, and for a moment the POV switches to him as his head rebounds off the ground. He doesn't understand what's happening- what happened- until he sees a portion of his blade quivering in Blake, several feet forward and to the side of Yang. Blake 'pops'- a semblance clone- revealing an understandably frightened Weiss, eyes wide, as the blade falls feet from where it would have hit her head had Blake not taken the blow.

Adam glimpses back to Ruby, who's rising- glowing scythe at the ready- and understands.

Basically, when Ruby fell and swung from behind Adam, she wasn't aiming for him- she was aiming for the path his sword would be drawn to slash Yang. With a well-timed sniper-recoil- and her own knight strike from her semblance-generated rose petals- Ruby met Adam's lightning-fast blade with her own explosively fast Rose Strike. Predicting when and where he'd swing, Ruby cut his blade mid-swing- sending his blade flying off, and leaving him wide open for Yang's swing.

It was like no soldier or policeman he'd ever seen, Adam thinks to himself, before his head hits the ground again.

But it did remind him of that damn black knight...

Hit delivered, and foe down, Yang regains her cool- even ending the fight with a quip about how nobody touches her hair. Her attention is recaptured when Weiss and Blake rush over in concern- and promptly scold her for being so reckless and nearly getting herself (and them) hurt. Yang waves them off for now- no harm no foul, right?- but attention turns to Ruby. Ruby's looking at Crescent Rose oddly- with a faint concern as there's a notable chip on the blade- before her attention turns to Adam. The rest of RWBY looks as well, and…

It wasn't planned, but when Adam went down he went down- hard- on the very sigil he had been at at the beginning of the fight. It was drawn in white chalk or paint- but as Adam lays on it now, bleeding, some of his own blood is mixing in. In a very mystic, unnatural way, Adam's blood mixes and fills the white lines- making them glow with an unnatural life-force energy. The sigil pulses, like a beating heart, and outside the circling Grimm scream before scattering as something else roars louder in the distance. The girls looks at eachother, uncertain of what it was.

Adam- despite a broken jaw and clearly being beat- somehow still manages to laugh.

Yang demands answers, but Adam seems to ramble at first. So that's was what was missing- just one more faunus sacrifice needed. One more faunus _blood_ sacrifice. The girls look down, and see the blood linking Adam to the sigil. Blake looks up, eyes wide, and asks Adam what he has done.

Adam laughs again- though wincing in pain. He told them at the start, didn't he? They were already too late. He'd already done what he needed to- but this just sealed it. Rang the dinner bell nice and loud, right next to the feast.

The roar from far away echoes again, but it's closer now- much closer- and the avian Grimm outside are screaming and scattering.

Weiss repeats Yang's question from before, direct and to the point. What was the point of this? What is he trying to do?

Adam doesn't answer directly once again, only laughing to himself. They'll seen soon enough- and indeed they do. For as they look down at Adam, the room darkens as something blots out the last of the setting sun, plunging all of Beacon into darkness.

Do they want to see what he's done? Then they should look outside beyond the walls of Vale… if they dare.

After all, there be Dragons out there.

And one's coming.

/

* * *

/

End Muzzle the Fang

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

First part of the finale palooza.

So, as a heads up- as part of my move process, I've lost access to regular internet. I can still get internet, but it takes a little longer from a little further away. Bottom line- expect updates to shift to the right by about 12 hours for the next several days after tomorrow. This may also mean a double-post or two to get it all out before the flight, but hey- tension!

If you liked it, leave a review to let posterity know what and why?


	74. Finale: Jaune Arc: Hold the Line

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would it get as many seasons if I did?

/

* * *

/

Finale: Jaune Arc: Hold the Line

/

The scene begins with Jaune. While a 'full' writing would have been alternating RWBY and JNR scenes from the start, here we go back to the first of the JNR scenes, after Team RWBY's bullhead scene and arrival at Beacon and reflecting Jaune's own journey to Vale to handle the breach.

That scene opens up mid-flight already, as Jaune, Ren, and Nora are accompanied by Qrow on the flight from Amity Colliseum to the crisis area in Vale. Specifically, the scene starts with them all looking at the crater where the Vale Council building used to be- once a massive administrative center, and now little more a crater. Firefighters are visible at the scene, busy containing damage to the surrounding district. They aren't trying to salvage the Council Chambers, because there's nothing to salvage- it's a crater, and a grave.

Jaune's gulping, but he's not the only one gagging. Even from this height, Nora blanches- and smells something disgusting. Crow caustically informs them it's burnt flesh, but he's a tad more sympathetic when Jaune heaves. When Jaune stops leaning over the side, Qrow hits him on the back to clear the rest out of his airways- and then gives him the rest of his canteen to rinse himself with. Jaune spits it out after a sip- real alcohol and all- but Qrow gallantly gives it to him to keep, even as he mutters that he'll be needing a lot more himself tonight.

That prompts Ren to muse his own disbelief that Mordred really did such a thing. It's so… extreme, and hard to believe he thought he'd get away with it. Qrow's cynicism disagrees.

If they hadn't known who did it- if Adam hadn't broadcast as he did and told anyone- then that disbelief is what would have made it work. Refuge in audacity, and all that. While everyone else would react like chickens with their head cut off, Mordred would have stepped in to fill the void. People would have turned towards the voice of certainty in a crisis, not bothering to ask questions or think the unthinkable.

From that Mordred would have gladly taken 'temporary' powers for duration of the emergency- a duration extending to indefinite as he himself no doubt led the investigation- and without anyone to stop him he would have seized all the powers of the Throne and more before anyone realized the truth. Oh, there might have been a new Council, but Mordred would have found a way to ensure it was his loyalists, packed with people who wouldn't have gotten in his way.

And that's if it went off today, and not, say, on Jaune's coronation ceremony, when Ozpin and the Council and the entire pro-Jaune coalition would have all been in one place.

But still- a coup in Vale. The Kingdom will be reeling for months- maybe years- with so much of the bureaucracy literally in flames. And Mordred thought what he could get away with it? Nora shakes her head in disbelief.

Ren shakes his head as well. Maybe if Mordred had had a father around to teach him right from wrong, things might have turned out differently. Qrow just grimaces bitterly.

That's irrelevant. Mordred knew better- he just didn't care. Jaune's bitter certainty echoes as he picks himself up off the floor. Nora knows better, and she didn't even have the Monarch as a mother. Jaune move the conversation forward, and away from the recent tragedy. Trying to keep his mind forward- or maybe just off his (now empty) stomach- Jaune looks forward, literally and figuratively.

Forward along their direction of flight, there are pockmarks across Vale and pits in the streets where more of the dust explosions happened along the underground route that dust was lined. There's a line leading from the Council crater- the epicenter of the blast- to various junctions or cave-ins all the way to the walls of Vale. The wall- specifically the wall that the Faunus Quarter is squished up against- is blown open from below as well, a terrible scar exposing the dangerous wilds beyond. At various parts, and the various craters, fires are ablaze and Vale's disoriented, leaderless emergency services can be seen trying to respond.

There's no Grimm visible- yet- but Qrow warns them that it's only a matter of time. When the White Fang set things to blow, they clearly weren't fighting off the Grimm at the time. But whatever leeway they had was mostly eaten up by the time it took for Mordred's surrender. And while the walls of Vale don't directly end with swarms of Grimm on the other side… it's only a matter of time until they respond to the spike in negativity from the, well, everything. At least Grimm aren't intelligent, though, and should take some time to actually start moving in-mass towards Vale-

It's at this time that the defensive artillery on the walls of Vale begin to fire, specks of light streaming into the distance, even as a new sort of alarm starts to blaze.

For Jaune, Ren, and Nora, it's loud and surprising but somewhat annoying. For Qrow, though… it's a moment that cuts through the caustic apathy, and strikes something deeper. A real fear, an alarm at the alarm, that they're too young to understand. Qrow asks them if they know the last time the guns on the walls of Vale actually had to fire. Or if they know what that siren is. Ren thinks it's familiar, but they don't.

That alarm is one reserved for when Grimm are overrunning a settlement- the last-ditch 'call to arms'- and the last time it was used in Vale was during the Great War, when enemy artillery nearly brought down a wall so that a Grimm hoard could attack. Qrow remembers drills from when he was a student at Beacon, and even then you could feel the adults's fear. It was enough that Ozpin actually petitioned the Council to stop the drills, for fear of attracting the Grimm they were meant to warn against.

It is, in other words, the first time since the war that Vale has been at risk. And it's their job to stop it, no matter the cost- even if that cost means no false heroism.

Qrow breaks out the responsible adult card, and bluntly sets down terms. Jaune is not allowed to die. Right now he's a symbol- the only symbol Vale has holding it all together- and if he goes down, a whole lot of unity and hope go down with him. If Jaune is visibly hurt, Vale's moral goes down. If Jaune dies, then a lot of people holding out hope because of his spiel with Mordred are going to give up hope.

And if the defenders of Vale give up hope, then Vale really _might_ fall- or at least suffer far worse than they would.

So Jaune gets to be out front, but he's there to inspire hope, not despair. That means, no matter what, the rest of them here have the priority of making sure Jaune doesn't die. Ren, Nora, and even Qrow himself- they're here to keep Jaune safe. Or, barring that- Qrow interrupting Jaune before he can object- alive. But, again, emphasis needed- Nora and Ren will do more good keeping Jaune alive than fighting the Grimm themselves. And Jaune will save more people by staying alive than making a sacrifice play.

Ren and Nora agree (or at least Ren says he understands, and Nora goes along with an infectious cheer), but Jaune doesn't like the implication that he's not to do anything. Qrow laughs at that, though, and tells him not to worry. There will be plenty enough Grimm for everyone, even him. He just needs to not run off and try to play hero for his own ego.

Jaune can accept that, and the bullhead brings them down low to one of the larger craters in the road. It's about two-thirds of the way between the Council crater and the wall… and actually just outside of the faunus quarter. The crater itself is adjacent to the river that separates the faunus quarter from the rest of Vale, close enough that there's actual water starting to pour into the hole.

But still, why are they stopping here?

The answer comes clear when a Beowolf climbs out of the hole, and is promptly shot by a group of policemen on a makeshift barricade. It's the first- and furthest most- organized resistance they've found. And the first Grimm.

The group jumps out of the bullhead with a little trouble. Qrow asks how Jaune's landing strategy is, and Jaune's admission that it's not good- needs just a bit of luck- gets a scowl from Qrow before he goes on first, telling Jaune to wait a bit before he goes. After a pause Jaune does- and sticks the landing, landing in that oh-so-dramatic kneel (that hurts a bit more than he lets on). When Jaune rises, it's to see the looks of recognition and obvious relief from the police at the barricades.

Unlike Ruby's Royal Policemen and hostages at the CCTV tower, all of Vale's Finest knows what's going on. (Almost) everyone was watching the tournament, and saw Adam's broadcast. Everyone could hear the explosion that killed the Council. And everyone knows what's coming next- a panic that is no doubt drawing the Grimm in even faster.

But people recognize Jaune- realize that the drop ship fleet behind him must be bringing help- and so when Jaune rises, there are cheers. There is hope. This can be where they make their stand.

Then why aren't they holding the line further forward, in the faunus quarter? You know, where the gap itself is? Where the Grimm will be coming from?

And where there are no doubt still faunus who haven't had time to evacuate?

Jaune's confrontation with the figurehead leader of the barricade- one of Mordred's Royal Police, rushed to the breach holes- undercuts the rising optimism of the moment. There are reasons- good reasons even- that the first responders have settled on this side of the gap to make a stand, chosen this particular hole in the ground.

It's all about the river, really. The channel that separates the faunus quarter from the rest of the city is a real obstacle, even for Grimm. The channel walls and buildings on the human side provide natural positions to hold the line. But more than that, the river itself is helping plug this particular breach. Water from the channel is pouring into the hole, where it makes any Grimm's climb up even harder. The water itself is cutting off the Grimm from here to behind them. If they go forward, into the faunus quarter, then Grimm could come through the breaches and catch them from behind, even if they did reach and try to hold the line at the walls.

It's good tactics. This is a defensible position. And besides…

They're only faunus.

But there's another motive here, one arguably even worse as Qrow calls the Royal Policeman out. How much of this is because it's Jaune who's leading? Though the Royal Police are here on the ground now, they're behind- well behind- Jaune's lead. Despite the Captain's willingness to take orders in the arena, not all of the Royal Police are as… motivated, and the sullen group of Royal Police- present but not enthusiastic- tells that while they might plug the breaches behind the lines like Jaune commanded, they're unlikely to put themselves in harm's way for Jaune.

Jaune doesn't explode at the passive defiance, but his response is appropriate, and no doubt caught by others who are landing and catching up, including members of the Royal Police. Those aren't 'only' faunus- they're citizens of Vale, his subjects, and he's not going to subject them to the tender mercies of the Grimm while trapping the Grimm with them.

It's a time for a short and inspiring speech to rally the forces into battle, and Jaune gives one. Of a sort. Only instead of 'inspiring,' it's more of a challenge aimed at the arriving hunter students who've seen and landed at the rapidly growing ground force. The police of Vale are staying behind to hold the line, a necessary and safer task. Should he expect any more from the Royal Police? Probably not. But what will everyone else's excuse be? What about the hunters behind them? Will they stay safe behind the police barricades, or join him in battle?

Jaune's words are definitely intended to provoke, and they do that, though the royal policeman knows better than to try a public defiance. But there's also a clear challenge, and invitation, for the rest of the audience to join him.

The gambit works, all the more so because Sun seems to get what's going on and plays into it perfectly. Sun steps forward before the police do, claiming he doesn't even need to serve Vale to fight with Jaune. Besides, more glory (and girls) for him if they don't, right? That gets Neptune to perk up, and the rest of SSSN behind them (even if they aren't motivated by offer of meeting a girl), and other teams as well.

With the students ready to charge into the Faunus Quarter, Vale police- royal and otherwise- are left behind. Jaune raises his sword and points it dramatically over the bridge towards the faunus quarter. Forward! It's a cry that leads to what is (hopefully) a motivational yell, and a charge over the bridge…

And Jaune has to stop yelling eventually to catch his breath eventually, even as everyone else is running past him with their own battle cries. It's a silly, and subtle, reminder that while Jaune carried the moment, they're the ones who will carry the day… and most of them are still a good deal faster and stronger than him anyways. Jaune almost gets lost in the crowd as the people and police run past him, though Ren and Nora stay on either side and keep him from getting knocked off the bridge outright.

Jogging lazily beside them, Qrow chuckles and points this all out. He commends Jaune for his speech, even as he says Jaune is better at running his mouth than actually running. Jaune shrugs- running laps really hasn't been part of his recent training focus- but Qrow laughs it off and tells him not to worry. He can knock him into shape later with Ruby's old training regimen. Besides, the longer it takes him to get there, the longer he'll be out of danger. Maybe the battle will be over before Jaune gets there.

Jaune's smile drops, and he not-so-subtly picks up the pace. Following right behind, Qrow smirks.

Jaune's not the only one who can manipulate people with words.

This would be the point for a transition back to Team RWBY, and the RWBY scene of fighting through the festival grounds and saving people. After meeting Penny and Amber and making their way towards the CCTV tower, the scene would come back to Jaune and the battle for the faunus quarter.

The battle for the faunus quarter is a lot like the battle through the festival grounds- an increasing number of Grimm, but also fleeing civilians. Fewer Grimm at first- especially with the student army ahead of Jaune- and more people saved. As word spreads that the bridge out of the faunus quarter is secure, more and more faunus flee their way that way.

Team JNQR is behind the front line, clearing the few Grimm that have been missed by the Huntsman tide and protecting the fleeing stragglers from the faunus quarter. The fighting here isn't hard, and honestly gives Ren and Nora a chance to shine, even as Jaune gets a token engagement or two. Qrow is keeping an eye on the big picture and the threat from above, but Ren and Nora are getting into the role of bodyguards.

Or at least, Nora is getting into it- boasting and bragging and blatantly challenging any Grimm to go through her before they even think of chomping down on Jaune. At one point this comes in the form of Nora having a one-sided discussion with an Ursa in a headlock, even as she makes it look at Jaune and asks how much it shouldn't want to devour him. Nora is playful, Ren is more methodical, but even Ren has a bit of playfulness in when Jaune- after complaining of yet another kill steal before he's able to fight anything- is given a beowolf at the last moment, which (almost) catches him off guard. Qrow dispatches it with a sharp reminder for everyone to stay serious, even if Jaune wasn't exactly goofing around.

Grimm are appearing in greater and greater number, though. This close to the wall, the defensive guns are firing loud and non-stop, but the sheer number of a Grimm swarm is making itself known. Until the students can plug the gap- if they can get there at all- the number of Grimm in the faunus quarter is only increasing. Flying grimm are getting through the gap in the walls. But land-based Grimm are popping up from underneath too. Not just from the Breach-holes themselves, but also elsewhere too. Qrow suspects that the tunnel used to assassinate the Council has also hit into the sewers, from which the Grimm might spread to the rest of Vale.

The mention of the sewers sparks something with Jaune, causing him to break course and drag his team with him. Jaune leaves the safety of the main advance and heads deeper into the faunus quarter, to one of the un-liberated/non-secure areas being overrun with Grimm. If people didn't get out when they had a choice, there's nothing they can do now. Qrow is annoyed, but Jaune insists this is important and won't be deterred. Short of picking Jaune up and carrying away, Qrow can only follow, though he does so with a mutter about damned royals.

Jaune leads them to a part of the faunus quarter he's been before. There they find that the zone hasn't been entirely overrun after all, as fighting goes on at one spot in particular- Malik's house. Where a number of faunus defenders are led by none other than Malik himself.

Malik's (re)introduction is in a suitably impressive moment of awesome, as Malik takes down a large Grimm with a mighty roar and an even mightier show of strength. Malik's aura is glowing and golden, shining much like Jaune's semblance and giving a palpable feeling of a lion's courage, and after blocking and breaking through the carapace of a large Deathstalker, Malik releases an aura-enhanced lion's roar at a pack of minor beowolves. The roar has even greater force than Jaune's crescent-slice of semblance energy, and knocks the Grimm away and into buildings with decidedly final thumps.

This is impressive- and wasn't Malik supposed to be a pacifist?, Nora asks. But Malik composes himself in greeting them with a clarification- just because Malik _doesn't_ fight doesn't mean he _can't_. Malik abhors violence as a means to resolve disputes, but with the Grimm co-existence isn't an option. Whether that makes him a technical pacifist or a hypocrite is a discussion for another day… he calmly says as he cleanly breaks another Grimm in two.

Qrow is non-plussed, but the students are clearly impressed. Jaune is just glad that Malik is on their side, rather than having stayed with the White Fang, and Malik's agreement comes with a smile that shows off his lion-fangs.

There's another introductory sequence soon after when another wave of Grimm is disrupted by a Grimm acting oddly. Another pack of beowolves runs the corner, one lingering behind as if limping… before it _shifts_ into a boarbatusk that roles into and through the pack from behind. Then the boarbatusk turns into a Nevermore, which picks up one straggler and drops it to it's death, before it flies over towards the group. Malik has no fear, even when it comes down, changing once more into… Malik the Third.

Malik had told Jaune that Malik Jr. could change into any human or faunus. He never said that that was ALL she could shape-shift into.

Malik Jr.'s arrival marks a temporary reprieve, and some dialogue. Malik Jr. is happy to see Jaune, even as Malk reminds her that he told her Jaune would come for them, and the faunus quarter as a whole. Their faith was rewarded, for here he is- and Jaune and Malik are clearly both on the same bandwidth when it comes to _why_ Jaune made his way here, and why Malik hasn't abandoned his home. It's his home, for one thing. But more than that, there's something- and someone- else inside, too important to be abandoned to Grimm.

Qrow realizes it before Ren or Nora have a clue. Malik and Jaune are referring to the burglars caught at the Water Grate just the other day.

Qrow's eyes go wide, but Malik and Jaune already suspect the implications. The burglars may well be the proof they need to prove Mordred's complicity in court, better than just a broadcast that any lawyer could claim was just slander. More than that, they may be tied to the assassination plot as a whole. If Mordred and the White Fang's bomb emplacers used tunnels and sewers beneath Vale to get after the Council…

Malik and Jaune suspect that Mordred might have been planning foul play against Malik as well. He may not have been part of the Council, but he certainly is one of Jaune's pillars of support, just like Belle was targeted by the White Fang after she refused to ally with Mordred. What are the chances that those 'burglars' were supposed to be planning dust beneath Malik's place too?

Keeping the burglars alive- to face trial another day, but also to speak in Mordred's- is almost as important as saving the dozens (hundreds?) of faunus taking refuge in Malik's inn. And more than that, that water grate and sewers underneath- they connect the Faunus quarter sewers with the rest of Vale. If the Grimm overrunning the faunus quarter breach into that, there's no telling how long they'll be able to hide and cause trouble from underground. A Grimm infestation would haunt Vale for years.

Defending Malik's house isn't just a matter of a few dozen lives, or a criminal conviction. It's a matter of Kingdom security.

But the CCTV is down, and Jaune can't call Ironwood for help. He can't even call other students like Sun, because he doesn't have their numbers and JNQR fell behind the front line where it was supposed to be 'safe.' The student-Hunters, for all their virtue, are too free and decentralized to have a single leader. There's no one person he could call to make them all come to his aid. And even if he called… for all that he's the man of the hour, there's nothing that would make them turn away from progress towards the Wall to relieve him. There's no hierarchy amongst Hunters, and they wouldn't leap to do what he says.

If he can't call for help, then there's no choice. They'll have to hold out for a siege, and hope RWBY restores the CCTV in time for them to reach Ironwood over the priority lines.

There is… another option. Qrow hands Jaune his scroll, with an uncomfortable expression. Jaune looks at the scroll, then back at Qrow, and asks how he has this number. Qrow is evasive- just that he's been looking into it for a long time. At first, Jaune doesn't understand what Qrow is getting at- and then, as Qrow refuses to meet his eyes, he thinks he does.

No. No no no no no…

Jaune thinks he knows what Qrow is getting at, and he doesn't like it. He can't do anything. He can't even answer right now- Jaune made sure of it. And even if he could, he wouldn't, because if it _is_ true it would be the same as asking 'him' for help after all but putting the noose around his neck.

The noose is already around his neck. But he's also the only one to who can help with this. Call, close your eyes, and think of Vale.

Qrow's advice is grudging, reluctant, and true. Qrow departs, jumping to the other side of the building to help ward off the next wave of Grimm. Malik follows, a sympathetic hand on Jaune's shoulder in the passing.

Nora and Ren, witnesses to the exchange, are confused. Jaune grimaces, but then asks them to handle the Grimm while he makes a call.

The chapter ends with Jaune making the call. Pyrrha? Yes, it's him, no, he's still alright. Pyrrha, he needs to ask a favor- a big one, really- so if she could put someone one the phone…

Jaune's arc returns during RWBY's battle with Adam. We never do see the actual contents of the call, but while RWBY is fighting the White Fang leader, Jaune and co are under a Grimm siege. The Grimm come in waves, and the flow is roughly similar to RWBY's time with Adam- increasingly hard, with setbacks along the way, but somewhat stable. After some initial danger moments- including Jaune and Ren stepping outside the defensive line to protect some late refugees fleeing the Grimm and bringing them inside the barrier- things stabilize. Qrow is the probably the most important person here- stepping away from the defenses and handling the stronger Grimm- but he flies back to the make-shift fort and stays close to keep an eye on Jaune.

While things are tough, they aren't necessarily tense- in large part because Jaune, Ren, and Nora are deliberately being beacons of optimism to keep motivation up. In the breaks between the battles, while the faunus defenders re-load their weapons, Jaune walks the 'ramparts' to check on positions and keep people going.

Part of that is encouragement. Part of that is reminders to take care of themselves- urging some of the younger defenders to go to the restroom and relieve themselves (and holding their position until they get back), or giving a piece of advice. When one defender is clearly overwhelmed and on the edge of breaking, Jaune reminds them/shares his own experience- and lack thereof. Of how a year ago he'd never seen or fought a Grimm, and how much better this defender is doing than he was.

But most of all, there's the frequent allusions to and reminders of Jaune's village, and the grimm siege that made his name famous more than anything else. Jaune, Nora, and even Ren seemingly joke about it where the civilian defenders can hear- talking about how much easier this defense is (it has running water and working toilets! It has fewer grimm, and more allies nearby!), and otherwise making this siege not seem like a big deal. Because Ren, Nora, and Jaune are confident, the civilians are calmer and even hopeful.

(There's also the benefit of Jaune's semblance- which is once again beginning to shine from Grimm claws against his shield.)

After one of those waves, the Maliks join Jaune on his walk about. Away from the others, Malik notes what Jaune is doing- and asks him if it's justified. With a look around to make sure no one is close enough to hear, Jaune admits it's not as good as he lets on. Malik is unhappy, but not surprised, and when Qrow arrives he cynically supports Jaune's feeling.

The bottom line is, despite the far better conditions- fewer Grimm, only needing to hold out a an hour or two at most- Malik's faunus aren't prepared to hold out at all. At least Jaune's village was built to survive the frontier free from ade. Even if all they needed was ammo, Malik's inn lack that. A village in the wilds assumes as a matter of course that it needs a stockpile of ammo and food in case of a Grimm attack. Malik, hasn't… and in the middle of a city, why would he? Jaune's been counting, and Qrow's been checking, and the stressed out defenders have already used most of their ammo.

Qrow remarks that the untrained defenders are terrible shots, wasting most of their rounds. Malik's natural defense for his people- that they are untrained- doesn't changed that. Faunus rarely have much experience with guns in general- racist laws and fearful humans keeping them disarmed for much of Vale's history- and Malik, true to his beliefs, wasn't keeping a secret White Fangs weapons cache in the first place.

After checking that assumption- and hearing Malik's annoyed denial, and explanation that what they do have are old war trophies and dust ammo from the local dust store- Qrow lays out the implications. In another wave or two, the defenders will run out of ammo. And when they realize that, they'll panic, and so even if the Grimm didn't realize before, they'll rush the defenses. And once their amongst the civilians…

Jaune, the Hunters, and both Maliks will probably live. These Grimm aren't tough. But inside this inn, there aren't many places to put up a defense.

Malik grimaces. Jaune promises to stand and defend. It's appreciated- but will it be enough?

The final stand- the one of the last rounds before ammos is expected to run out- occurs roughly concurrent with the final round of the Adam-RWBY fight, where Yang is berserk. It's close… but not good, as bad occurrences start happening. As the ammo runs dry, Qrow is forced to fight closer to the defenders, rather than out beyond the barricades as he was doing before. That… doesn't go so well, as bad luck starts happening. Weapons jam- injuries occur- and part of the hasty defenses fall apart/are torn down.

And then the ammo store- the _last_ boxes of ammo- is destroyed when a Grimm comes up from underneath the inn, having presumably broken through the water grate and cates underneath. The Grimm is stopped by Ren- but in the process, the remaining ammo is destroyed in a fit of back luck.

The explosion of the ammo- and the sight of Grimm within the defenses- is an emotional tipping point for the defenders as they realize they have nothing left. Jaune and Malik try to rally spirits, but it's too late. As the obvious becomes, well, obvious, spirits fall and the Grimm regather for another attack faster than they did last time. The impotent defenders are shepherded inside the most secure room that can be found, but…

It's a last stand. Or rather, the worst sort of last stand- because while Jaune and the others with aura are almost certain to survive, it would only be with the memories of failure of what they couldn't prevent, and those they couldn't save.

Except that obviously doesn't happen, because this isn't that kind of story and tragedy won't happen quite yet and the summary already foreshadowed the next Big Deal.

Instead, tragedy is averted with the arrival of the cavalry- and a wave of reinforcing drop ships from the sky. Bullheads- in Royal Police colors no less- arrive in mass. The Royal Police are better armed, have ammo to spare, and they even have gunships laying fire into the Grimm. The cavalry has come, and, again, it's Mordred's own faction here to save the day.

Malik Jr. can't believe it, and Jaune can't believe he actually did it, and so some of the confusion regarding the earlier phone call is clarified. At Qrow's urging, Jaune called Mordred's very own scroll to ask for help, and Mordred…

Mordred came through.

The Hunters and foreign students are too disorganized to have a single leader, but Mordred's Royal Police are the epitome of organized. With one word from their leader- even when behind bars- they came to rescue Jaune and secure the site. It doesn't matter if they don't like Jaune- it doesn't matter if Jaune doesn't like them- they had a duty and followed orders.

Royal Police disembarking from Bullheads take over the defenses, having ammo to spare. They are both welcome and watched with suspicion- a suspicion they endure with more grace than could be expected. Their leader- the very Royal Police Captain who had been the one to arrest Mordred in the arena- salutes Jaune and reports their arrival. Mordred- no longer Lord Mordred- contacted them via Lord Jaune's partner (Pyrrha) and directed them to reinforce and take orders from him. For the good of Vale.

It's not affection, but duty, and maybe a bit of regaining lost honor too. The Royal Police Captain heard of Jaune's dismissal of them at the barricade before the charge into the faunus quarter. The Royal Police may have been on the wrong side of the succession crisis, but they've always considered themselves on the side of Vale.

Here, now, they'll prove it.

That… promises to be bloody. Fatal, even. While the Royal Police are well equipped with armor and dust weapons, they lack aura. Against the Grimm, they can die as easily as anyone else.

But call them what you might, but they aren't cowards, and they are loyal. And when Mordred tells them to go into the sewers of faunus filth and hunt down Grimm in the least favorable conditions of all, in order to prevent Grimm from reaching the rest of Vale… that's what they'll do. Even if it promises to be the most dangerous, and most thankless, task of the day.

The Royal Police separate on a high note- establishing defenses, but also sending out patrols and using bullhead sensors to try and find any other faunus survivors in the area. In this way, they're re-earning- just a bit of honor that was lost by Mordred's treachery. Treachery at least some of them were no doubt complicit in, but others had no clue of.

Jaune doesn't trust them. Malik promises to watch them. They won't be left alone with the burglar prisoners, and Malik Jr's shape shifting suggests one such way they can ensure they don't get any ideas. But for now, the faunus holdouts are saved- and Jaune is free to rejoin the main battle, which is still advancing for the scar. Malik wishes them luck, and thanks Jaune for standing by his people to the end.

Team JNR and Qrow leave for the front, both relieved and unsettled. Why did Mordred help them, he could have spited Jaune by refusing? What is he up to? Is this another trick?

Did Jaune promise him anything in return, if he did?

Jaune denies he made Mordred any promises, though a careful reader might note those exact words weren't used. More likely, though, Jaune just really doesn't like that he had to ask Mordred for help, and is uncomfortable that Mordred actually granted it. Mordred's ulterior motive is unclear… though maybe he doesn't have one.

Maybe, just maybe, Mordred really does care for Vale enough that he'd help it even if he wouldn't personally benefit. It's a surprisingly wishful thought, coming from Qrow.

They move past it soon enough, though, and back into the main battle of the faunus quarter. The student hunters have made good progress towards the wall, and to the Scar in particular. But the closer they get, the slower the advance becomes. The Grimm are now pouring through the scar almost as fast as they can be killed, and then there's still the Breach.

The Council Crater was the largest explosion from Mordred's treachery, but it fell in on itself and closed off any paths. The mini-breaches between it and the Scar have been threats, but- according to Qrow- Miss Goodwitch has no doubt been sealing them and making her way to the faunus quarter from the start. Then there was the one mini-breach in particular outside the faunus quarter, where the channel water was helping drown any Grimm.

But this breach, within the faunus quarter… it is the Breach, and it's the biggest of all, being where the White Fang (and Mordred?) had placed enough explosives to blow up the wall and create the Scar. Grimm from around Vale are rushing the Scar, their monstrous strength and endurance unnaturally focused. Grimm from… wherever the White Fang and Mordred moved the dust are coming up from the Breach. Together, the Scar and the Breach are enough that the student hunters are barely breaking even. As it is, every Grimm that gets past- every Grimm behind their lines- requires someone to go and hunt it lest it cause trouble in the rear.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora are eager to join the fight, and help push towards the wall to plug the gaps. Their return is welcomed with cheers by those who recognize Jaune, including Sun. Suns says everyone was wondering where they went off to, but Jaune's team backs him up on having swung by to save some faunus. That's good enough for Sun, and others, and there's mention of an upcoming push towards the wall and the breach.

Qrow isn't sold, and even suggests caution. Once the teachers have secured Beacon from the White Fang, they'll come and ensure the Breach is closed. If the students push and fail, Grimm will break through and cause trouble. All the students have to do is buy time, and ensure things don't get any worse.

Then there's a monstrous scream, and shouts from ahead, and then the Dragon bursts through the scar in the walls, making it even bigger as the Dragon lets loose a roar over Vale itself.

/

* * *

/

End Hold the Line

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Another chapter closer.

And now back to changing jobs and moving. Thank god this is already written. (And apologies for the delays to A Hunter or Something with Coeur.)


	75. Finale: Ruby Rose: Dragon-Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would the dragon breath fire if I did?

/

* * *

/

Finale: Ruby Rose: Dragon-Slayer

/

Attention jumps back over to Ruby and Team RWBY, back where they left off before. The girls are alarmed by the sight and size of the dragon- and the realization that it's headed right towards them. Considering where they are, and the sacrifices still hanging around the observation deck, the girls don't have much time to waste.

Weiss finds the master terminal to reset the CCTV, gradually restoring coms with General Ironwood and the world. While the world briefly sees Weiss Schnee at the screen adjusting the settings, including a comedic whack to the monitor and 'Is this thing on?', the more impressive sight is the one in the background, where Ruby is giving directions to Yang and Blake to free the sacrifices. While Yang and Blake untie some of the victims, Ruby goes for a somewhat quicker strategy when she cuts through one such crucifix entirely. The glimpse for the world is as brief as it is dangerous, before Weiss manages to transfer remote control to Ironwood.

Ironwood takes control of the broadcast to briefly update the world on what's occurring: Mordred's attempted coup, the White Fang attack on Beacon, and Prince Jaune leading the effort to plug the Breach. Ironwood gives some brief orders to his forces in Atlas for all to see- rally reinforcements and relief supplies for Vale at once- before he himself cuts the feed as shouts about the dragon are heard. Weiss is once again left facing the screen- and presumably everyone watching- before Ruby juts in to grab her and tells her to 'go save people,' with Weiss agreeing as she's pulled away. The moment ends with a little awkwardness comedy, complete with Weiss wondering how she looked as they go back into the fray.

Ruby and the rest have freed the faunus hostages and tied up Adam, but the previously crucified hostages can't move fast and the Dragon is coming fast.

Evacuation is assisted by the other, human, prisoners who had been trapped below. At Ruby's call they come up and- seeing the suffering around them- immediately help carry the crippled faunus down. Everyone's on the ground floor when the Dragon finally reaches Beacon.

The Dragon… is a force of chaos. Both here and in the Jaune scenes earlier chronologically, it's not just powerful but it's dripping Grimm-spawning pools create chaos across Vale. The Dragon is unstoppable, and when one of Vale's few military airships tries to engage it, the Dragon simply rams through it. The ship goes down, smoking for a crash landing, while the Dragon only drips more venom/spawning fluid.

And that's the thing- the more attacks that go towards it, the more is spews. Anything that doesn't kill it only bleeds it for more Grimm, creating more and more trouble on the ground. In Vale, this means Grimm reinforcements in places thought cleared or secured. In Beacon… well, the Dragon threatens to crash into the tower directly, and breathes a dark corrosive fire that sends even the teachers running.

The plus side is that the Dragon doesn't seem to be picking sides, and the White Fang are losing. Just as RWBY managed to take down Adam, the Teachers appear to have been mopping up the White Fang inside the school. Few White Fang emerge to flee to the bullheads, and few of those bullheads survive the Dragon's fire-sweep.

But the dragon itself seems unkillable, dripping with malice and Grimm and posing a real threat to Beacon. Even familiar faces amongst the teachers, like Professor Port or Oobleck, can't do real damage, and struggle to deal with each passing. A pass of dragon breath melts stone, and leaves yet more Grimm to deal with. In one pass, it takes none other than Ozpin himself to save Professor Port- appearing in time to cast his emerald green shield, the only thing that seems strong enough to withstand the Dragon.

Ozpin's appearance is good on one hand… but quite worrying on another, as the Dragon circles around the tower. Even as Team RWBY makes easy work of the grimm-spawn between passes, keeping the civilians in the CCTV safe, it's clear Ozpin is concerned. He shouts to some of the teachers that the Dragon must not be allowed to land on the Beacon clocktower- a directive that has teachers like Port throwing themselves as brave but desperate attempts to knock the Dragon back this pass or that.

It's a game of keep-it-away, in other words- or 'Keep the Dragon away from the tower'- but even the teachers lack the firepower to do real damage. The Dragon is too tough- and too large- for anything but the strongest blows.

Yang only really starts to worry when Ruby looks meaningfully down at her scythe.

Among them, a beaten but still alive Adam belittles them, and their chances of stopping the dragon. Prisoner or not, Adam gloats in defeat, telling them just what their up against. Sure, there are legends of the brave heroes who slew grimm dragons… but none of the Kingdoms that fell to them. Dragons are death, the most ancient of Grimm, and it's been more than a thousand years since the knights of Vale drove them out of the Vale for good. Adam calls summoning it his victory- a claim that RWBY wants to refute even as they don't know how.

The turning point in the stalemate comes from the arrival two remarkably powerful people that none of RWBY were expecting, or even had a real suspicion of. A massive emerald beam slams into the Dragon, the first to scar its hide, before an inferno of fire and storm tosses it back with the air beneath its wings afire.

When RWBY and the teachers turn to the newest arrivals, they see none other than Penny and the mysterious maiden Amber from before.

Penny is Ruby's friend, and Ruby's had inkinlings of her being different with possible cybernetics, but she never knew HOW different until Penny starts firing off green mega-beams into the night sky. These beams are the first thing strong enough to not only visibly scar the Dragon, but make it scream in pain and not rage.

Amber, though… Amber is a complete surprise to everyone but Ozpin. No other teacher knows just who the maiden is. Most of them don't know what the Fall Maiden _is_ , and neither does Ruby when Amber introduces herself as such. But when thunder cracks, and a storm picks up in the middle of Beacon, and the quiet/reserved girl they only briefly ran into on their way to the CCTV starts throwing flame blasts and tornadoes enough to drive the Dragon back…

If Ozpin was the strongest defense available, Penny and Amber are two entirely unexpected but utterly necessary heavy-hitters to go on the offense, and the first ones to give the Dragon a real fight. Penny has raw damage, and her wires give her great grappling advantages- even if they can't quite cut through the Dragon as-is. Amber provides sheer power- her control of the elements able to force the Dragon back from the tower, keeping… whatever would happen if it landed, from happening. The two are working well together- and possibly because Penny calls Amber another VIF (Very Important Friend) Uncle Ironwood asked her to look, like she did with Jaune. Except Penny has been with Amber for much of the tournament, and that time together is shining through now.

For a good moment, Ruby is taken aback in awe with the rest of her team as they watch two frankly over-powered power-houses tag-team the dragon. Penny's beams are enough to do real damage, scarring the dragon. Amber's Maiden powers can force it back, and wipe away whatever Grimm it spawns with a flick of the wrist.

But it wouldn't be a good climatic battle without drama, and the drama comes from… Penny. Penny simply can't keep the sheer power output, and each time she unleashes her emerald mega-beams she takes longer and longer to recharge, giving her increasing periods of vulnerability. Not simply from Grimm-spawn, which Amber bats away with ease, but from the Dragon itself.

Ruby is the first to realize this, and rushes away from her team when she realizes why the Dragon is making a head-on run at Penny. The Dragon- infinitely older and consequentially more intelligent than the Grimm-spawn- powers through a Penny attack and lets loose a fire breath attack that would melt even her. With the power of her semblance, Ruby tries to tackle Penny to safety.

That works… less well than Ruby might have imagined, or hoped. There's a loud and painful 'clunk' as she hits her head, and they don't get as far away as Ruby wanted, but they do survive thanks to Penny taking the worst of the damage- and losing some artificial skin in the process, revealing her real nature. Penny doesn't notice at first and is just happy to see Ruby again- and says it in those exact words- while Ruby is confused. As is Ozpin, who also moves to join them, while Amber is left to push the Dragon away again.

Any robotic existence angst is quickly pushed away though. While Ozpin is suspicious, Ruby immediately sticks up for Penny as her friend, and Penny claims she wants to help/Uncle Ironwood told her that she was made (born?) for days like this, when her power would be needed to save people. Penny is, gasp, a synthetic person/android, a super weapon…

…and a very sweet real girl, Ozpin finishes for her with a bit of kindness and a realization as to why Ironwood tried to let Penny move around incognito as a person for so long. Talks may happen later behind close doors, but Ozpin accepts Penny's help and gratefully calls her 'a very sweet _real_ girl.'

Unfortunately, sweet or not Penny is running out of juice. A recharge from a power-outlet isn't realistic, and would take far too long. Penny only has so many of her shots remaining- and probably not enough to take down the beast, though she's resolved to do everything she can. Whereas Amber the Fall Maiden has the power to drive back the beast, but not slay it. They are at a stalemate, and one which they might lose.

Is there anything she can do?

Ruby's question interjects herself back to Ozpin's attention. Ruby speaks for herself and her team, wondering if- what- they can do. After all, Jaune tasked her with stopping Adam plan. The Dragon is clearly a part of that, so stopping that is part of her duty too.

Ozpin looks Ruby in the eye, and awkwardly/reluctantly comes to an admission that, yes, there is something Ruby can do.

Ozpin begins to speak cryptically, as he likes to do, to Ruby about her 'potential' and the 'power inside.' Weightier prose would emphasize how Ozpin 'looks her in the eye,' and speaks of 'shining silver,' and even calls on her to think of 'who she holds most dear,' and what they have in common. Then think hard on the legends she's learned, and the kernels of truth that must be within them. Does Ruby know what she needs to do?

Ruby claims she does. When Ozpin gently doubts that but says he has a catalyst that may help her unlock her potential, Ruby startles him by saying there's no need. Instead, she turns to Penny and asks her for her help instead- causing Ozpin to blink in surprise, and let out a somewhat surprised 'eh?'

The scene flashes forward a bit, as Ruby- with the rest of Team RWBY alongside her with Penny- set up a staged attack that Ruby hopes/thinks/assures them all should definitely probably maybe take down the dragon.

Pre-banter suggests some skepticism, but also some call-backs to the fight of initiation and the plan to take down the Nevermore. Bird, dragon, same difference, right?

Only now they have their new friend Penny to help, and Amber too. Penny is happy to be included- and accepted so easily- so easily that Yang is already talking about inviting her to the post-battle victory party. Amber demurs, and Penny is a bit hesitant- unsure if she'll be allowed in public after today and the reveal of her secret- but Yang (and even Blake) suggest something private with them in turn. While Penny literally lights up in energetic excitement, claiming to feel more power than before, Ruby watches from the side fondly. Beside her, Weiss nudges her- both to bring her mind back to the present, but also with a little taunt of her own. Ruby needs to pay attention to not mess up- after all, this time Jaune **_isn't_** watching, but simply counting her.

Team RWBY, Penny, and Amber, begin Operation Bird Trap 2.0 (Or is it Dragon Trap 1.0?), which is a fancy name for 'clip the dragon's wings.' Penny is the key part of the plan, but timing and placing are everything.

Though it would be longer as a full battle, the gambit basically amounts to baiting the Dragon close, but with Penny holding off the expected shot sot that she can shoot her laser straight through the Dragon's wings. Team RWBY takes care of moving Penny in time, even as Amber and even Headmaster Ozpin push the Dragon away and out of position.

The plan has merit, but the key point is to stun the Dragon long enough that it's wings can be damaged from 'underneath,' where the scales are softer than the armored front. When it flies by, there's not enough time for good shots- so Ruby's plan centers around 'stunning' the Dragon to give more time.

This is done ultimately by Penny getting on the Dragon's backs, where her blades and wires can pin into the Dragons wings and partially manipulate them. She's not strong enough to overpower the dragon's wings, but she can pull the Dragon up into a steep climb, right near the tower. With the Fall Maiden's powers, Amber is able to knock the Dragon straight upward with an explosive updraft. This gives everyone inside- even the teachers- a clear angle at the belly of the beast.

But while others fire, the climax of Ruby's plan centers around, well, Ruby. With her teams help- especially Weiss's glyphs- Ruby runs straight up the Beacon bell tower, parallel to the Grimm Dragon's climb. Running up even as fire from the base of the tower is peppering the dragon and tearing into its wings, Ruby has a great view as the Dragon's momentum stops, and it begins to fall. This is a moment they've been waiting for- where Penny uses her charged laser beam mid-air to tear through the membrane of one of the Dragon's wings, while Ruby- still on the ascent- jumps up and tears the other one with her scythe.

Jumping off the Beacon clock tower, Ruby reaches the top of the dragon's wing, landing on top of it, right as the Dragon's upward momentum stalls. The Dragon screams in pain, but with its wings torn it no longer has flight dynamics. Instead the Dragon thrashes as it begins to fall down, flailing as it fails to beat its non-performing wings. It's in for a world of hurt, and seems to glare at Ruby and Penny, trying to breath fire at them. But Penny has her wires, and Ruby has her semblance, and both dart away as the Dragon futilely breathes fire straight up.

It's a scene that can (and is) seen as far away as Vale, a moment of clear defeat as the Dragon fires up even as it falls down. When it crashes, it lands with a monstrous thud, even as teachers emerge from the tower to deal with the blood-spawned Grimm and finish it off.

They needn't bother. With barely a battle cry as she focuses in concentration, Crescent Rose glows silver as rose petals trail behind Ruby as she not only falls with the Dragon, but chases it down with her semblance. Red cloak trailing like a comet tail, as soon as the Dragon hits head-first on its back Ruby is there, slicing the Dragon open from belly to throat.

It's a brutal finish, but this is the sweet little girl that took out a giant nevermore by decapitation. Ruby finishes- panting, winded, but very much fine- standing on top of the Dragon's chest, it's innards exposed and already starting to dissolve. The Dragon isn't quite dead yet- stunned as if surprised at its fatal fall- but comes to with one last bit of malice. When the dying Dragon looks up for one last breath of fire at the girl on its chest…

Ruby, blade still glowing, swings crescent rose across it's throat. The Dragon gargles, revenge denied, and dies as Ruby simply hops off the now-decaying corpse like it's just another thing.

At least until she's tackled by her team, mobbed by the friends, and suddenly the center of attention of even the teachers, with even Ozpin looking at her with obvious surprise. Ruby is taken aback at first- what's going on?- and it's almost ridiculous how her more-excited team tries to make her appreciate her own accomplishment.

Ruby… slew the dragon.

Sure, it was a team effort, as Ruby instinctively protests… but _taking it down_ was a team effort, and Ruby's idea at that.

Killing it?

That was probably going to take forever, even if it was crippled. It was going to take all the teachers, and cause a lot of grimm-spawn, and done so much worse even as it crashed.

At least, until Ruby took it apart in a single blow.

(Two, technically, but the first one was fatal.)

Ruby is forced to bask in the pleasure of glory and recognition for a moment, but only for a moment. Her thoughts already turn towards Jaune back in Vale, not even dwelling on this achievement. This… this was just part of what Jaune asked her to do.. Now that the Dragon is dead, they can all go back to Vale to help Jaune seal the Breach.

Dark laugher from a still-captive Adam suggests it's stilltoo late.

Adam- still captured but brought in following the fall of the dragon- has the attitude of a villain whose plan is already accomplished. Even as the rest of Team RWBY demands answers, and Ozpin steps forward with specific questions, Adam acts like he's the one in control.

This- the Dragon- the entire attack on Beacon itself?

It was a diversion, as far as he's concerned.

A gift. A favor from an interested party. A trade, mutually beneficial as it was, to get the support he needed to pull off his real objective. To summon the Grimm, yes, but so much more. To de-throne one prince…

…and aim for the head of another.

Ruby's eyes widen at the reference of Jaune. Ozpin's widen a bit before then. Adam… is referring to the mysterious third party? Is 'She' the one who helped him summon the Grimm? Maybe she was even behind Mordred?

Adam laughs at that. No one was behind Mordred except himself. He was just predictable, and predicted, even as he tried to exploit the White Fang himself. His fall was poetic, and much deserved.

But Jaune… Mordred's fall was ironic, but Jaune's will just be tragic.

Ruby forces her way towards the front of the crowd. What has he done to Jaune? Adam laughs at her demand. It's not what he has done, but what will be done, little red. Vale's newest king will be killed before he can ascend the throne, throwing Vale back into chaos once more.

At first, Adam's claim makes little sense to the surrounding audience. He doesn't think that would make Mordred have another claim, does he? Mordred's name is too black now to be accepted on the throne. Even if Jaune died, everyone knows Mordred conspired with the White Fang.

But it's the professor of history, Dr. Oobleck, who suspects what Adam's real intent is. It's not just Mordred who stands to be blamed if Jaune dies- it's the White Fang and the faunus who collaborated with both them or the Royal Police. If was faunus who blew up the Council and set half of Vale on fire. It was a faunus assassin who tired to kill Jaune on-stage. It was faunus who attacked Beacon and brought Grimm into Vale.

And if it's a faunus who kills Jaune as he risks his life fighting in the faunus quarter…

With the Council gone, the government dead, and the city reeling from Grimm and treason, the Crown is the last symbol of the Vale capable of holding the Kingdom together. _Jaune_ is the last symbol holding the Kingdom together now, and if he too falls to foul play…

Suspicions and accusations of who's to blame will circle soon enough. But if Jaune dies, and no one's left to call for calm in the aftermath… there will be civil strife, worse than in the past. Pro-Jaune versus Pro-Mordred. Human vs. Faunus. Commoner vs. Noble. Natives versus foreigners. All the dividing lines of the city- all the lines that Jaune was uniting behind him- will suspect eachother once again… and if history's any guide, the worst of it will fall against the faunus, threatening to poison the possibility of reforms.

That may be wrong. It may even be unreasonable. After all, it wasn't humans being ritually sacrificed to draw in the Grimm, and it wasn't the faunus community that enabled Adam. But without a symbol to rally behind there will be fear, and fear makes people do unreasonable thing.

And that's the idea. That's always been the idea, as far back as when the White Fang tried to scare the nobility against the faunus. Only now it's the entire city over a single prince.

To Blake, that's all to credible, and all too real. Real emotion cracks over Blake's face as she asks why.

Why is Adam doing this? Why is he _trying_ to make things worse for the faunus? Unlike Mordred, Jaune would be a _good_ King. He wouldn't oppress the faunus, or use them as canon fodder to fight his wars, or cause them to be feared and hated. He wants co-existence. He wants justice. He's promising reforms.

Isn't that what Adam wanted, once upon a time? For the faunus to be better off?

Adam laughs darkly, and maybe bitterly. Blake always was an idealist, and didn't think far enough ahead. No, Adam doesn't want conditions for the faunus to improve- he wants to liberate them. Kneeling to a benevolent human king is still kneeling to a human. It's still begging for scraps or counting on the generosity of the powerful like some… _domesticated_ animals.

Co-existence as a part of Vale is a fool's errand. There will always be a dominant race, and as long as they are a majority it will always be human. The minority will never truly be equal in all respects to the majority. Only by being separate- only by being _equal_ \- can the faunus stand independent of, and not under, the humans.

So let there be strife. Let there be a backlash, and divisions, and a sundering of a Kingdom that historically oppressed them. And let that backlash prove a need for the faunus to have their own protectors, and their own identity. Not as fellow subjects of the Kingdom of the Vale, but as their own species. And if that rips apart a human kingdom that oppressed them for so long in the process, then all the better.

But the best part? That's if Jaune dies. Adam sees no downside if he lives.

Even Adam concedes that Jaune be a good king for the faunus. That he will rise above (yet another) assassination attempt, and oppose any retaliation against the faunus.

And that's why it's so right, so _proper_ that the White Fang try and kill Jaune. Not just because Jaune is dangerous, winning the faunus approval, but because Jaune won't blame the faunus and take revenge if it fails.

If Jaune lives, the faunus will see reforms. If Jaune dies, the faunus will be _free._

To Adam, this makes sense, and he laughs at the win-win of it. To everyone else, they look on in horror, and resolve to stop it. With the tower secure, the teachers can leave, their first task to find and safeguard Jaune. With the CCTV reclaimed, Ozpin will call Ironwood himself, and let him know the White Fang's latest, and last, plot. For the sake of the Kingdom, Jaune must be protected! Go, hurry!

The adults scatter. Team RWBY begin to follow, but they're stopped. There's no more bullheads to spare- and considering the urgency, the Teachers will get there first. Ruby, and RWBY, are complimented on a job well done, but told to wait with Penny and guard the prisoner. Ruby looks around anxiously, but there's nothing clear to do.

As the teachers scatter, Adam laughs one last time, softer than before. A quick demand gets him to explain his mirth.

Ozpin speaks like the assassination attempt can be prevented. It's already begun.

Adam knows it's already begun- empowered by the same ritual that summoned the Dragon. Jaune's already been marked for death, cursed by the same witch's spell that summoned the Dragon. All the King's bullheads and all the King's teachers, won't put Jaune Arc back together again

Yang rejects that as stupid, but something bitter and cold sweeps Ruby's heart, making her clutch her chest. Somehow… somehow, she believes Adam completely. Ruby staggers towards the front of the school, to the bullhead landing zone, and towards Vale.

It's a fearsome sight, and one that makes all the girls pause. The city is in chaos- the faunus quarter a tinderbox ablaze- and even as the sun is setting there's still Grimm breaching the dragon-sized scar. Elsewhere in the city there's also chaos, even as in the distance Ironwood's fleet of airships maneuver and converge on the Scar.

Somewhere, down below, Jaune is in danger. Or, if not now, he soon will be.

She needs to get there.

Ruby says that aloud, without meaning to, but her friends hear her. There's attempted reassurance. Let the teachers handle it. They're already on their way via Bullhead, as fast as they can. They'll protect Jaune.

But that's not enough! Jaune doesn't need to be protected when they get there- he needs to be saved, even sooner than that! A great urgency, and even more urgent panic, rise within Ruby's heart. She has to go to him. If she doesn't-

(A fragment of a dream returns to the Ruby. The memory of the graveyard, and the grave of a prince who never got to be King. The memory of grief, and a wish to have done anything else-)

Ruby begins to fret, looking around anxiously. She has to do something! If she doesn't, something bad will- Jaune will-

A hand is placed on her shoulder, and then another, and then a third. Her team stops her, looking at her.

Go. We have things here.

Ruby almost breaks in relief, even as she looks back to the lip of the cliff of Beacon. Their support is necessary, but not enough. Without a Bullhead…

Yang walks up beside her, a measuring gaze on her face as she looks over the lip of Beacon. You can see their house from here, right? And Signal? So it's not too far away, relatively speaking. The Faunus quarter is only a bit beyond that, if she remembers right.

How's your landing strategy, Ruby?

Ruby's eyes widen as she realizes what the rest of her team has in mind. It seems absurd- reckless at the least, especially from so far away- but…

Do they think it could work? Could they get enough momentum?

I would be happy to assist, Friend Ruby! Penny chines in, stepping closer. So would I, the still-mysterious Amber volunteers as well. The two of them, left behind by the teachers, are also still there.

Ruby is affected, and- tears in her eye- asks why. Penny's response is simple- Jaune is her friend too, and she has been rooting for Ruby since they met (and since she realized Ruby's affections). Amber's is a bit more ambiguous.

This Jaune… in a way, she owes him her life, or so she's been told. Without him, she would be dead, or worse. Ruby is confused, having no recollection of any time Jaune might have saved a super-powered maiden, but Amber only smiles slightly at that. They've never met, but that doesn't mean Jaune didn't change her life for the better. She understands he has that affect on people.

Yeah, he does, Ruby whispers, even as she looks back up with silver-eyed resolve.

Everyone takes their places. The plan is simple- little more than a super-semblance powered slingshot to sling Ruby towards Vale as fast as her semblance can take her. Blake's ribbon is the tether. Yang is the pivot, with help from Penny. Weiss starts a spiral pattern of sigils, ready to accelerate Ruby even faster than normal, while Amber creates a spiral path of slanted rocks for Ruby to run against for even better stability.

With the count of three, Ruby starts from a spring as fast as she can go. The ribbon provides a centripetal force to keep her steady. Weiss's sigils work, speeding her faster and faster in the circle. And when the moment is right- when Penny gives the signal- she and Yang release, letting Ruby fly towards the edge. Amber is there, and sends her forward even faster with one last blast of air to launch her even further and faster.

In a flash of red and a flurry of rose petals, Ruby is streaking towards Vale. In a moment she has Crescent Rose out, shooting down and back to give her a little bit more speed, and a little bit more time in the air, as she hurtles towards the city.

With her mid-air semblance active, Ruby is practically flying, and rockets past the teacher Bullheads fast enough to cause after-shakes.

All she can do now is pray it isn't too slow, and that she won't be too late.

/

* * *

/

End Dragon-Slayer

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

On one hand, chapters this long feel wrong to me. It's like they speed over what should be a cool battle.

On the other hand... action!

Leave a review if you liked, don't if you're coasting, etc.


	76. Finale: Jaune Arc: Faunus Quarter Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would the dragon breath fire if I did?

/

* * *

/

Finale: Jaune Arc: Faunus Quarter Fight

/

The story shifts back to Jaune's battle in Vale, going back as far as the Dragon's appearance breaking through the scar in the wall. The Dragon's arrival wasn't just the moment things got real for Team RWBY over in Beacon, but also the point that things went from holding to hectic in the faunus quarter.

Even as Jaune, Ren, Nora and Qrow were rejoining the main student host, the Dragon's arrival did two things in Vale. It burst open the gap in the wall, allowing more Grimm to crawl through and increasing the flow. But it also led to the Dragon-spawned Grimm reinforcements. All of a sudden, the Hunters-in-training have Grimm from the front and the rear, and the Dragon breathing fire overhead.

It is, in short, pandemonium.

The Dragon doesn't stick around for long, but what it does do easily breaks containment line. The Hunters' advance towards the Breach and the Scar is thrown back in disarray. The Grimm come faster than ever, penetrating the front lines and making for the main city. Teams that had been fighting at the front are having to fall back to chase the Grimm before they can cross the channel and invade the relatively unprotected interior.

It's sane, but it's also self-defeating. Now, more than ever, is the time they need to plug the gap at the source. The more they retreat, the larger an area they have to defend and the more Grimm can rush past them, causing them to retreat again.

But as long as the Dragon is overhead, there's not much they can do.

After a few scenes of chaos, of Jaune trying and failing to rally the defenders, with a few notable exceptions. Teams CFVY, SSSN, and even CRDL rally to Jaune (and Qrow's) call for a regroup when the Dragon leaves, flying towards Beacon. By the time they rally, the Hunters have almost been pushed out of the Faunus Quarter entirely, keeping a defensive line at the river-channel that separates the faunus quarter. Only one other pocket remains secure inside the faunus quarter, Malik's house where the Royal Police are holding out despite the encroaching Grimm hoard.

When the Dragon leaves, the fighters cheer, even though they themselves didn't drive it off. In fact, Vale's defenses couldn't even drive it out- the wall's defenses were always built to face out, and couldn't turn in to fire at the Dragon inside the city where they probably would have hit the city anyway. The cheers are false hope, made even worse when they witness the Valean battle-airships be struck and sunk by the Dragon.

For most the fighters, it's a setback. Though the Dragon still drips spawn across the city, that's a 'minor' problem that the police might handle. The Dragon is no longer crushing their lines.

For Jaune, though, he _feels_ the moment the Dragon changes targets and flies towards Beacon. An unnatural and chilling sensation, like someone walking over his grave, grips Jaune. Something called the Dragon… but also marked him in turn. Jaune can't explain his feeling, shaking it off when Ren and Nora notice and express concern, but Jaune feels an unnatural chill for some time going forward, as if someone cursed him. Qrow takes that more seriously than Jaune intended, even apologizing for no clear reason. Jaune waves it off, but he can't escape the feeling.

With the Dragon gone, Jaune and his three fellow teams are able to re-form a line. This is assisted with the return of the CCTV shortly. With Ironwood having taken command of Vale's military and now able to coordinate the battle across Vale, the scattered Hunters are reformed. Just as Jaune and Qrow both knew earlier, the priority is to advance and stop the Grimm hoard at the source, only this time they're fighting upstream a lot more Grimm than before. But with the Valean military forces mobilized and coordinated under Ironwood, the Hunters have more help, even as Ironwood reforms the scattered Hunters around Jaune's reformed core.

JNQR, CFVY, SSSN, and CRDL lead the counter-attack back into the Faunus quarter, and it's a gradually-building success that contrasts to Beacon's difficulty with the Dragon. As the four teams advance, individual Students rejoin them. Jaune's army of Hunters gradually reforms, and gradually makes progress as it grows larger. Familiar faces from the tournament, such as Team NDGO and FNKY and BRNZ, arrive to help out in a pinch.

But as they advance, the advance slows… and Qrow realizes something is odd. There are too _many_ Grimm about, and not enough running past them for Vale. Given the state of battle, some Grimm should be breaking for the fearful inhabitants of Vale, where they could cause more chaos and more harm.

Instead, Grimm are circling around- or rather, coming _back_ \- to attack them from behind.

No, not them- _Jaune_.

When Grimm blatantly expose themselves to some teams in order to charge Jaune, Qrow realizes what's wrong- the Grimm are focusing on Jaune above all else, to the exclusion of anything else, just as the Dragon was drawn directly to Beacon.

That's… unnatural. But Jaune's feeling from before comes back, and stands out. As Jaune's semblance builds from defending against Grimm attacks, the normally reassuring radiant aura of his semblance now covers a sinister (or at least uneasy) darkness within. It's practically palpable, and makes a clear impact Qrow.

Jaune's been cursed, and that inflicted negativity (for what is a curse except applied ill-will?) is drawing the Grimm towards him all the stronger as his semblance shines bright.

How? Qrow doesn't know. He barely knows about curses except that some semblances deal with them. But Jaune's been marked, and wherever he is the front line as far as Grimm are concerned. That puts Ren, Nora, AND Qrow on the backfoot, as they are dealing with more and stronger Grimm than anyone else.

But that problem is also an opportunity. If the Grimm are focusing on him above all else- above even rushing the rest of the city- they can use that. Jaune can, in effect, be a diversion, while the rest of the Hunters bypass the Grimm to attack the flow at the sources- the Scar and the Breach. Qrow hates that idea, calling Jaune an idiot and forgetting that his One Job is to NOT die.

Ironwood, on the other hand, likes it- or at least sees the benefit. The Grimm are going to attack Jaune regardless- but instead of sending people to reinforce Jaune, he can send them to attack the Grimm from the sides, flanking them and killing them in greater numbers. That won't do much for Jaune, but over time it will whittle the Grimm numbers down faster than the alternative. Over Qrow's protest, Jaune urges Ironwood to go ahead with it… though he does ask Team SSSN in particular to go relieve/reinforce Malik and the Royal Police, who had been cut off during the earlier retreat. Despite some misgivings about the Royal Police, Sun agrees and goes to ensure Vale's fauns community leader is still alive.

As Beacon struggles with the Dragon, Jaune and his core few teams struggle against an onslaught of Grimm. Even with Qrow going all-out in the deep area, and the other teams surrounding them protectively, JNR is pressed. Heck, even _Jaune_ is pressed, even as Ren and Nora are both fully playing the bodyguard role. Even if they each take two or three Grimm for every one Jaune has to deal with, Jaune is still having to deal with a lot as the largest and fast Grimm throw themselves at him. Jaune's semblance is shining bright, but the brighter it shines the more Grimm seem able to pick him up and the more urgently they attack him.

Progress starts to resume as Ironwood's strategy begins to pay off. As the diverted reinforcements approach the Breach and the Scar, they're able to whittle away the numbers of Grimm. As the Grimm tide starts to fall, JNR and the rest are able to start advancing again. With a final breakthrough against the Grimm- including impressive feats by all the teams present- Jaune and co get near the Breach once again, even as Ruby and RWBY manage to bring down the Dragon over Beacon.

The Dragon's fall- complete with the highly visible fountain of fire going straight into the sky and its obvious impact on Beacon- is seen from the Faunus Quarter and a huge morale booster for the fighters on the ground.

The Dragon's fall even eases Jaune's feeling of dread and negativity that had been hounding him, still present but diminished. It marks the moment the moment of a rally and counter-attack that leads to the breakthrough. Team CRDL overpowers and breaks through a phalanx of death stalkers. Team CFVY clears the skies of nevermore and circling Griffons. Ren and Nora send Ursa Majors rolling and bowling back into other Grimm, clearing the way.

Victory seems at hand, a long hard day's battle ending after the sun has set on Vale… but as elsewhere Adam begins to laugh and explain why Beacon was just a diversion, the _real_ final surprise is revealed.

Right as Ironwood's reinforcements start to approach the Breach and the Scar close enough to seal them up, or at least shoot any Grimm that might exit…

A phalanx of White Fang Paladins march out of the Breach, opening fire and laying waste to the exposed defenders of Vale

/

The arrival of the Paladins throws the battle into chaos, turning a momentum towards victory into a crisis. With their reveal being timed to Adam's confession of one last malevolent intent, it's clear that these are Adam's last cards in play.

Adam's intent may be to assassinate Jaune, but no one on the ground knows that- yet. Instead, the Paladins are a force of chaos, throwing back the Hunters and wrecking Ironwood's careful pincer strategy using the Valean military forces. When the Paladins emerge from the Breach, they immediately begin to shoot down Bullheads, level buildings, and use the heavy weapons and missiles to throw back the fighters who had been approaching the sources of the Grimm invasion.

For reasons still unknown to our heroes on the ground, the Grimm ignore the White Fang Paladins and focusing on the Hunters- or at least the Hunters between them and Jaune. But the presence of the Paladins, acting as fire support for the Grimm, reverses the previous momentum of the battle. Whereas the Hunters were able to meet the Grimm head-on when they stayed between the Grimm and Jaune, they can't do that against the Paladins. The Paladins are just too strong.

Much like the battle on the overpass, the Paladins are strong and tough. But it's their weapons that are the biggest problem. These Paladins have a variety of weapons scavenged by the White Fang and maybe even Mordred or some other supplier- Gatling guns, missile pods, you name it. Even a flame thrower and an energy weapon or two. Pound for pound, Paladins have stronger weapons than any Huntsman can carry- and they have the armor to shrug off damage too. A ranged fight with Paladins is folly, and even a close range fight is dangerous.

Especially as one of the Paladins- a clear high-mobility commander type, shinier than the rest with a White Fang banner of all things attached to the rear as a cloak- is a close-range type that carries a giant claymore the length of a telephone pole, slashing it around to drive any students away.

Normal anti-Paladin tactocs are to surround and swarm. To use superior mobility to evade, superior numbers to confound and distract, and to ultimately get in close to start crippling the mechs with targeted melee attacks. If it were a mech against a squad of students, the students would have the advantage.

But with the Grimm in the fray… normal tactics don't apply.

The Grimm aren't swarming the Paladins, which is one thing. But more importantly, the Grimm hoard is keeping the Hunters from getting close enough to whittle them down. Standing as they are at the mouth of the breach, there's a never-ending flow of reinforcements to keep the Hunters at bay.

And that leads the Paladins free to fight to their strengths- at range- and use their superior weapons to scatter the Hunters.

Chaos befitting a war sequence flows as bullets fly and screams and panic abound. Jaune tries to make a rally- tries to use his semblance-aura to bolster confidence- but it's no use. Jaune's semblance can nudge people, not control their feelings. Jaune is quickly tackled and dragged out of the line of fire when a Paladin turns towards him. Qrow admonishes him, and even Ren is forced to agree. Nora is clearly prepared to drag Jaune back to safety, rather than let him stay in an indefensible position.

And indefensible it is- with the Paladins protecting the Breach, and the Grimm from the Breach protecting the Paladins, there's no chance of closing the Breach now. And not just the Breach- the Scar is at risk too. If the Breach is a path for Grimm through the tunnels to wherever, the Scar is the gate for Grimm and the local wilds. Flying Grimm have already been rushing through, under the gaps of Vale's defenses. Now ground-based Grimm are getting through too, increasing the flow. As a group of Paladins moves to secure the Scar, the Grimm incursion seems to be becoming an invasion of Vale itself. Not even the arrival of Glynda Goodwitch- who's sealed all the breaches between the Council Crater and here- can change that. Glynda's magic is strong, but even she can be driven back by so many Grimm and Paladin fire.

Ironwood, reluctantly, gives an order to fall back.

Jaune is aghast, but Ironwood has good reason. The Hunters are in a bad-spot. Over-extended in trying to close the Breach, they're in the worst possible position- right in range of the Paladins, but unable to beat them and close the Breach. The students are racking up casualties at an unsustainable rate, and if they don't retreat it will be a route.

Jaune publicly argues against, insisting they stay on the same basis that they went into the faunus quarter. If they fall back, Grimm will get through and threaten the citizens of Vale- including the refugees who already fled the faunus quarter. It will thin their lines. And there's no promise that the Paladins won't simply advance, and throw them into disarray again.

Ironwood's intent is probably better for the bigger picture- even if the Paladins to advance, at least they'd be more vulnerable further away from the Breach. But Jaune's concern is clearly for the greater good of the city, not the fighting force. Ironwood fears that if they lose the force, there will be even greater harm to the city. Ironwood puts Jaune on the spot with a (probably rhetorical) question- sacrifice some to save the many, or sacrifice some and risk them all?

It's a hard question, and one Jaune gets saved from when a new voice comes on the radio. It's Ozpin, CCTV restored and with the Beacon faculty now en-route. Ozpin brings more than the cavalry with him- he brings the warning of the White Fang's intent. Protect Jaune. He's the one the White Fang are really after, to cause one last lingering harm to Vale.

For Ironwood, that all the more reason to call an orderly retreat and wait for the teacher's arrival. With the teachers as reinforcements, they'll be able to push again and close the Breach, Paladins or no. Between Ozpin, the faculty, and Ironwood himself, they can deal with the Paladins. It's best to fall back for now, and keep Jaune safe.

Jaune, though, has another idea. Or is this a past flaw, now resurfacing?

Jaune's always had his fear of being kept safe while everyone else braved danger without him. Withdrawing to protect himself at the cost of others is equally antithetical to him. Jaune might be willing to personally withdraw for the good of others, but if it came at a cost to others?

To his Kingdom?

But if Jaune is the _target_ of the White Fang, and so could draw them off so the rest of the hunters could focus on the Grimm…

Jaune has a reckless, honorable, arguably heroic idea that Qrow really does not like. Jaune is willing to withdraw, but wants to do so as a diversion, to draw the White Fang away from the Breach. If the White Fang really is after him- if they would prioritize chasing him over keeping the Breach open- then he could change the flow of battle.

Qrow sees where this is going, and tries to veto it right away. Ren and Nora are equally opposed… at first, until Jaune makes his appeals to them. He's not trying to do this alone- he's asking them to help him, and to let him count on them.

But most of all, Jaune appeals to Ren and Nora's experience in the fall of their home of Koryu- not just in terms of protecting another Kingdom (their Kingdom now too) from harm, but in the proper role of a King. The King of Koryu, Ren's home, fled for his own safety, leaving his people and Kingdom to die so that the Monarch might live.

Jaune doesn't want to be that type of King to cowardly retreat while others suffer. Help him be better than that.

Ren and Nora agree to the personal appeal, and with Jaune determined, Qrow knows he has no chance but to go along and try to keep Jaune alive. Even if Ozpin and Ironwood (vehemently) disagree, the chaos of the battlefield leaves them only able to react to, rather than prevent, Jaune's plan.

When Jaune exposes himself to the Paladins, calling out his position and calling on them to try and catch him, their clear shift from the general battle to him is the proof of Adam's (and Jaune's) plans as a number of the Paladins disengage from the fight to follow Jaune.

This begins a running battle that is part escape, part ambush, and part just wild chaos as Jaune runs, and leads the Paladins on a merry chase through the faunus district, more and more of which is aflame as the Grimm invasion and live ordinance lights the slums ablaze. As Jaune runs, his allies work to whittle the pursuers down.

Nora and Ren stage ambushes, hiding behind buildings and leaping from alleyways to attack the Paladins, knocking them over. Ren's aura-assisted blows, or Nora's hammer swings, are able to damage the joints of the Paladins, leading to leg damage and mobility kills that let Jaune keep ahead. Qrow is simply strong enough to take down a Paladin solo by damaging its weapons first, and then uses his semblance to good effect when those damaged weapons misfire. Even reinforcements from Atlas and the Valean military come in, with Specialist Schnee leading Atlas and Valean gunships on some of the Paladins, and screening against the Grimm that try to break away to chase after Jaune.

It's working, and working well, especially with the goal of reforming the hunter line. With fewer Paladins suppressing them, the hunters rally and re-press the Breach, getting closer than ever. Faunus are being killed at faster and faster rates.

But Jaune is being pushed as well, as are his friends. And it's worse because even as they pull the Paladins away, they're running deeper into unsecure/Grimm-infested territory. Though most Grimm threw themselves at the attack, some have been hunting in the housing areas, and come out now that Jaune is closer. The Grimm aren't just a threat in and of themselves, but they slow Jaune down, letting the Paladins get closer. The thicker the Grimm, the more that Jaune's allies have to fight the Grimm than the Paladins to support him, enabling the Paladins free to fire weapons.

But what's worst is that the Paladins aren't stupid machines. They're piloted by faunus, and faunus can play tricks and plans like anyone else. And with their ranged weapons cutting off or collapsing some routes of escape, they push Jaune onto a set path.

Jaune doesn't realize that he's being herded until running alongside the wall, right towards the Scar.

This is where the Grimm are thickest, as Grimm not coming from the Breach are flying through here. It's not as thick as it could be- a surprise no one has time to think of- but it's thick. And it's very clear that Jaune has probably pulled off more than he can chew, as Ren and Nora are themselves taking injuries.

Jaune, selfishly, thinks this is still for the best. At some level, he doesn't see or believe in Adam's plan. But on the other, his priority is clearly the city as a whole today, not tomorrow- and by now, the hunters are clearly closing the breach. The Scar's still there, but radio traffic comes showing that Jaune's gambit really has worked. Goodwitch is nearly at the Breach, dismantling the last Paladin guard, and will soon seal it up. The hunters are cleaning up Grimm, and making their way towards Jaune to relieve him and stop the Scar next.

It's a victory. It just doesn't feel like one when a Paladin barrage hounds Jaune and it takes Ren and Nora pulling him into a blind alley to keep him safe for just a little longer.

It's just a matter of holding out, just like it was an hour ago at Malik's place. But this time, reinforcements are going to have to cut a path through the swarming Grimm… and the remaining Paladins are pressing close. Ren, Jaune, and Nora have no regrets- all three of them agree that protecting the people by ending the Grimm intrusion was right. Qrow, busy as he is, curses their self-centeredness, but can't hate Jaune for it. He wouldn't have respected him if he'd fled for his safety like some pampered noble, even if he should have.

But they're pressed. They're pinned. And it may be the end, with Ironwood shouting order and desperation clear over the radio net as Ozpin urges anyone who can hear to save Jaune, until a war horn blares and the walls of Vale explode (again).

And then a column of uniformed faunus, not Grimm, charge into the Grimm horde single-mindedly focusing on Jaune.

They are… the Arc Army.

It's a Big Goddamn Heroes moment, a seemingly total surprise, but actually the reason the Grimm flow through the Scar had stuttered even before Jaune and the rest had gotten there. The Arc Army is here- the Arc Army has been fighting against the Grimm outside the wall all along- and just as Jaune is pinned against the wall, the Arc Army blasts through to rally to their namesake and spiritual commander.

The Arc Army- marching to Vale from Jaune's hometown since they returned Melody- has finally returned, and just in the nick of time. While the hunters and Ironwood had been fighting from the inside of the walls of Vale, the Arc Army has been fighting with and against the Grimm trying to get in- and now, the Arc Army itself has breached the walls.

Dozens upon dozens strong, armed with the (flashy) weapons and uniforms bestowed by Vale from Belle and Mordred's charity, Jaune's Royal Regiment earns its colors as it fights to save the Kingdom and their King. Faunus all, Jaune's most fervent and occasionally worrisome supporters are packing heat and using it to help the humans who need it most, putting their motivation to great effect as they practically charge through the Grimm swarm. Given that some of the lead and strongest soldiers are warriors from Jaune's village, those who survived the Grimm siege even if they'd been wounded by the time RWBY arrived at the last stand, it's clear now that JNPR hardly saved the village alone all those days. With the Arc Army now holding the line outside Scar, and charging through the city streets clearing Grimm as they go, the Grimm threat in Vale is visibly tapering.

In a way, they're just lucky. The same curse that has kept the Grimm focusing on Jaune to the exclusion of Hunters has made the Grimm largely ignore the aura-less soldiers as well. Soldiers who might have been overrun had the Grimm turned on them are using their dust-weapons to great effect. But there's also a real gallantry as well, an eager élan as the faunus once recruited as a charity case prove themselves fearless warriors.

One in particular- none other than Hayate the combat butler, a belated recruit after the whole Melody incident, and who introduces himself as now the Company Cook- pauses to snap a salute to Jaune, explain their arrival, before running off with a war cry. The fact that he apologizes for the Arc Army's delay is almost comedic. The arrival of the Arc Army is a cathartic moment, and these ferocious faunus soldiers just saved Jaune's life and only fight harder when they realize their Jaune's life is on the line.

It's a great, heroic moment that promises to stop the Grimm invasion… but there is still one last threat in the remaining Paladins, who soon turn their guns on the faunus getting in their way.

This is one of the few moments of genuine bloodshed in the story, and a pivotal moment as the eager cheers and battle cries turn to screams. Jaune's faunus are fearless… but they are also aura-less, and even less able to stand up to the remaining Paladins than Hunter students. Faunus do die- but they also continue to charge, screaming and scurrying and swarming the closest Paladins like ants, toppling a few of them over. But other Paladins keep firing, and people keep dying, and Jaune realizes his regiment may well die saving him.

By now, the Grimm are almost neutralized, just an enduring mop-up of those infesting the city. The Paladins are all that's left. They're even distracted… but by now, everyone knows Jaune just isn't that kind of leader. Jaune, once more, prepares to gather the Paladins attention once more, to try and distract them.

Qrow stops him.

As hard as this is for him to say… don't. They may be fighting and dying for him now, but they're doing so by their own choice. Let them. Right now, Jaune's survival is paramount, and his death is the only thing that would let the White Fang steal victory from the jaws of defeat. Sometimes… sometimes some people are too important to lose their lives carelessly for a good cause, and this is one of them.

They have their duty, and he has his. The Arc Army's is to fight and die for him. Right now, his is to survive. That's what it means to be King, and the symbol of the Kingdom. As for Qrow? Qrow's duty is to keep Jaune alive, whether he likes it or not. Qrow doesn't need another Monarch's death on his conscience, or to comfort another grieving survivor.

Qrow is prepared to use force to keep Jaune from running out, and his words… they sting, obviously. But they also pressure Jaune, making him balance his impulse against his responsibility. His life matters to more than him, and he knows that, but…

But, in the moment that it seems Jaune might be about to bend- right when Jaune has his own flash of insight, an image of Ruby grieving at a grave- the choice is taken away from them all.

The building beside them explodes, and a familiar Paladin crashes through already swinging its blade in a massive upper-cut that tears through the cobblestone street.

It's the Commander-type, the Paladin equipped for close-range battles from before, and is the one with a White Fang banner hanging like a cape behind it. Before it even exits the debris it's already swinging it's massive claymore down through the street for a massive upper-cut… towards Jaune.

/

Jaune is blindsided, and just barely able to block it with his shield and aura. But even 'blocking' is relative- even with his reinforced aura taking the blow (at a massive cost), the sheer momentum sends Jaune up and flying in an arc, like a golfball hit by a massive swing. Jaune flies through some flimsy wood shack and out of the alley and over the buildings, far enough away that he actually leaves the immediate battle and lands in another part of the faunus quarter- one mostly abandoned, but also without any friendlies around. Ren, Nora, and Qrow- all taken by surprise and deeply alarmed- immediately chase after him, even as the Arc Army rages and shoots as the claymore-wielding Paladin, distracting it.

But Ren, Nora, and Qrow aren't the only ones chasing after Jaune- all of the remaining Paladins do as well, making a clear beeline for where Jaune will fall. Their intent is clear. While some of the Paladins- and remaining Grimm- slow down the Arc Army and arriving Huntsmen, four distinct Paladins break away to carry out Adam's assassination ambition.

Jaune's landing strategy can barely be called that, little more than an armor-cushioned crash into a slum building that breaks his fall with a crash that removes all of his shining semblance aura. Jaune's alive, and unharmed, but clearly dazed and out of it. He's definitely not up for a fight right away, and certainly not against a Paladin. Jaune struggles to crawl out of sight, into the building where he can hide or flee from the approaching metal monstrosities that are already opening fire from a distance.

That long-range barrage is interrupted by the arrival of Ren, Nora, and Qrow, who have caught up and put themselves between the Paladins and Jaune. They're all that stand between the White Fang hunters and their Prince- a 3 vs 4 battle that already puts the heroes on the defensive.

Ren, Nora, and Qrow versus 4 Paladins is really more of a 2-on-2 and 1-on-2, with Qrow facing a harder time due to all the Paladins trying to focus on Jaune. Ren and Nora fight as a pair, Qrow tries to take on the other two… and all three of the good guys are showing their battle fatigue and are ill-matched against their opponents.

Ren and Nora face Paladins with plenty of anti-infantry weapons like machine guns and grenades that while effective against people, don't damage themselves. Thanks to this, their two Paladins can open fire on eachother, clearing them of either Ren or Nora trying to get on or close enough to do joint damage. Qrow, on the other hands, fights a pair of Paladins who leave little to chance or luck- fighting methodically, carefully, and with a greater focus on melee and energy weapons that don't jam as easily.

Together, Ren and Nora as a pair have proved enough to take down any single Paladin. But against two pilots that show a surprising amount of teamwork, they're far less effective when the Paladins cover eachother's blind spots and use light weapons to keep Ren and Nora from climbing atop the other. Ren lacks the sheer strength for a knockout blow. Nora is too vulnerable to fire when she's winding up for a blow with her hammer. Both take serious damage as they struggle to dish any out, and it's increasingly likely that they'll be overwhelmed.

Qrow, on the other hand, is struggling against himself, and his semblance. Qrow's presence has implicitly been tied to most of the downturns in the battle so far- his bad luck spreading and affecting his allies. It's been negligible when he had space to keep his distance and move freely, but the closer he's driven to the rest the more he affects them. The Paladins fighting Ren and Nora have their fair share of weapon jams as Qrow targets the ranged weapons on his targets- but Nora and Ren get some bad luck as well, including an almost decisive bit when Ren gets pinned and his leg stomped by one of the Paladins he's fighting. Nora's not much better- her arm caught, and broken, in an ill-timed swing.

But Nora and Ren ultimately triumph in a display of superior teamwork, thanks to a gambit where Ren could shoot Nora's grenades mid-air for some trick explosions that damaged the Paladin 'helmets', blinding the machines and letting Nora better aim for the joints with a one-armed wind-up blow. It works… but with the last one almost falling on them, and throwing them away in its death throws, victory comes at the cost of a (fractured) arm and a leg for both Nora and Ren. Knocked out of the battle, they're unable to help anymore.

Qrow does barely better, taking his enemies weapons out methodically before moving close, but he only barely etches out a win before succumbing to his own bad luck. One Paladin is literally disarmed before Qrow sacrifices his weapon to immobilize the other by sticking his scythe in the leg joints to jam it, but as it falls it knocks over the other Paladin as well. That seems like a good thing at first- the disarmed Paladin won't be able to get back up- but when it does fall…

It falls on Qrow, pinned and partly crushed by the disabled machine.

The three Hunters beat the four Paladins, but Qrow, Ren, and Nora are all knocked out and unable to defend themselves. If any Grimm were around, they'd be done for.

And then a fifth and final Paladin turns the corner.

It's the Commander-type- the claymore wielding cloak-wearing Paladin, and it's blade is already red as it stomps down the street to the immobile Ren, Nora, and Qrow.

For a moment of dread, it seems their end is inevitable. Qrow curses his bad luck, but makes his peace with it as well. The battle is won, the Kingdom will survive, and even if his girls will cry at least Ruby will have someone to help her through the tears. The kid will do better by her than he did, he's sure.

For their part, Nora and Ren also accept the inevitable. Neither sounds afraid as they accept it, staying brave for the other… but when Nora feels something on her hand, it's Ren's reaching out. The two bravely face the approaching behemoth as they hold on tight, having last words. Nora asks Ren if he has any regrets, for all the time he's spent with her, and he denies it. No regrets. Her? Nora begins to say something, but chokes on her words and changes her mind. Not really- he's already made her happy for the rest of her life. Till death do we part, right Partner?

No. Ren rejects that, squeezing her hand hard. He'll find her again, and make her happy for as many lifetimes as she wants.

Tears come to Nora's eyes despite a smile as she understands. She'll hold him to that. The two hold hands as the Paladin stomps closer, Qrow giving them a respectful silence as Nora reaches for one last silver lining.

At the very least… at the very least, they did their duty. And did it to the end. No matter what the White Fang savages wants to do to them, they won't rat out their friend. Jaune will be safe if he uses this chance to flee.

But Jaune, as we well know by now, isn't that sort of person, King, or friend.

As the Caped Paladin stands over the defeated Hunters, raising its blade to thrust downward, a voice calls out, commanding it to stop. Attention swerves to the source, a person with another billowing cape standing atop a roof with another cloak billowing in the wind as a sword dramatically points at the Paladin at camera level.

This is Jaune Arc, Crown Prince of Vale, Protector of the Realm, Lord-Mayor of a small village, commander of the Arc Army, and leader of Team JNPR.

He's also a Knight, and so maybe it's only fitting that he challenges the Paladin to a duel.

/

* * *

/

End Faunus Quarter Fight

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Alright, this chapter definitely could be three self-contained chapters on its own... were we not at a high-speed moment.

Here's to tomorrow, and to the climatic battle-

Finale: Knight vs Paladin


	77. Finale: Knight vs Paladin

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would the dragon breath fire if I did?

/

* * *

/

Finale: Knight vs Paladin

/

This chapter- the last chapter of the Breach Arc- is appropriately titled 'Knight Versus Paladin.'

It begins where the last one ended- with Jaune on a roof, challenging the claymore-wielding Paladin to a duel. It's a naked attempt to keep it from killing the helpless Ren, Nora, and Qrow… but it works.

The Paladin pilot doesn't talk, but seems to silently accept Jaune's offer with a sort of… a sort of honor, almost. Honor that allowed it to participate in the breach and slay members of the Arc Army, but honor enough to turn away from the three helpless victims trapped on the ground despite there being nothing Jaune could do to stop it. Instead it draws its massive two-(mech)handed sword- a sword thicker than Jaune and as long as a telephone pole- and raises it before it, almost saluting Jaune's bravery.

For a moment, the stare down eachother, and the framing is made. The Paladin almost looks its name-sake- cleaner, shinier, and a bit smoother than it's long-ranged brethren, with vernier-thrusters for mobility instead of clunky guns. On top of a unique commander's 'helm' on town, it and it alone has what could easily be taken as a cape- a banner bearing the White Fang logo, fluttering behind it in the wind that carries cinders from the rest of Vale.

Jaune, for his part, truly looks the part of a knight. His aura may have shattered, but not his armor- armor made and improved by all the maidens he's known across his time in Beacon- all improvements on the knightly set Ruby first made so long ago. He, too, is wearing a cloak- another gift from Ruby- and if any helmet was lost, it just means his hair and cloak both shift in the same wind as the Paladin's banner. Jaune doesn't look the least bit afraid- even as he knows better than anyone how bad his position is.

Despite being mobile again, Jaune's aura is already lowered and his semblance shattered from the last blow. He'll have to fight his way up from nothing, but that's what he's willing to do for his Kingdom and his friends. That's what this entire journey has been, in a sense.

Jaune and the Paladin hold their blades in ready positions- almost as if exchanging salutes- before a silent signal is given. The 'duel' begins.

The Paladin begins with a horizontal swipe that outright wipes away the roof Jaune is standing on.

This sets the tone for the fight to follow, even if it's not much of a fight at first- the Paladin is overpowering and nigh invincible, and Jaune has narry a chance to block let alone counter. The first slash has Jaune jumping into the street. The next slash destroys the building above him. The only thing Jaune can do is block the falling rubble with his shield, and flee.

It's almost a game of cat-and-mouse, except here the cat is 20-foot tall robot crashing through buildings Jaune has to run around. Jaune has to use the narrow alleys and packed buildings of the faunus slums to his advantage, but they're almost as much hindrance as help the way the Paladin smashes them to bits of exploding rubble.

But while the show of force is one sided, that seeming helplessness may actually be part of Jaune's plan. It's not that he chooses to be helpless, but by dodging behind buildings and making the Paladin smash the place to pieces…

Each bit of rubble that bounces off Jaune's shield, or armor, or steadily solidifying aura, only makes his semblance start to shine a little more brighter.

Pretty soon it's clear that Jaune's evasion- as desperate as it is- serves a purpose. He's rebuilding his semblance shine, which he lost in the earlier clear hit from the Paladin's claymore. Unable to land a direct hit now, what the pilot no doubt thought was steadily whittling away Jaune's aura with rubble is only hardening it. Eventually, Jaune has not only led the Paladin away from his friends, but rebuilt his shine.

Counter-attacking, however, still remains a challenge- and the next stage of Jaune's plan, if he has anymore than making it as he goes along, depends on both having shine and space to share. Gradually the shine returns to his sword, but the Paladin's claymore gives it a ridiculous length advantage, while getting close risks being trampled.

As Jaune runs through the quarter, various efforts fail or are foiled by the Paladin. Tricking it into running into a power station causes sparks, but the Paladin becomes more careful after that. Running around a corner to get it to run into powerlines works for a moment, but the Paladin cuts through them with ease. The trickier Jaune gets, the more seriously the Paladin takes him, and the harder it presses.

Eventually, Jaune does pull off a gambit intended to trip the Paladin, and it works- the Paladin falls forward, into the very pond in the Faunus quarter that Jaune and Ruby visited awhile ago, and in the moment it's clearly vulnerable. Jaune shifts from defense to offense, semblance shine going from armor to sword, and approaches the downed Paladin…

Only for the Paladin to reveal it, too, had some tricks up its sleeves.

The Paladin is a close-combat type, and its blade is no doubt mean for giant Grimm or even other Paladins, not human-sized targets. But just because it has a blade doesn't mean it ONLY has a blade… and one of the things it does have is aerial mines to clear the sort of weak mooks that might swarm it.

When small canisters launch into the air above the Paladin, and then explode into an iron rain shredding the area on and around the Paladin, Jaune barely survives by hiding beneath his shield and switching back to defense at the last moment. It works, but does a real number to his shine all the same. It's a set-back, and a sign the Paladin is no longer playing around.

The battle is harder from that point, especially as Jaune is fighting for breath and the Paladin not inclined to give up. Fortunately for Jaune, some distractions help for a moment. Jaune's led the Paladin far enough away that they actually near Malik's inn… and the circling Royal Police gunships that were previously suppressing the Grimm.

The Grimm are mostly, albeit not totally, gone. When Jaune's Paladin pursuer approaches, the gunships attentions turn towards it. Their weapons aren't exactly heavy enough to bring it down- these are police gunships, not military, and they've already used much of their ammo against the Grimm- but they do have machine guns that do notable plink damage against the Paladin. Enough to distract it for just a bit.

That's… a mixed bag, as the Paladin reveals more skill and ability to deal with the threat. One gunship just gets too close, hoping that closer range will allow it to pierce the Paladin's armor. It gets hit out of the sky by the claymore, crashing into the slum and only adding to the firey inferno dotting the faunus quarter. The other keeps its distance to stay out of melee range and even tries to bring up a missile lock of sorts, but the Paladin has a countermeasure for it too. Another sort of canister launches, this one automatically, only instead of an iron rain of shrapnel this is just smoke. A smoke cloud forms, crackling with some sort of dust-electricity, and the Paladin is lost to the gunship's sensors.

The pilot never sees the Paladin until it appears under the gunship and stabs it from below- having run through the smoke and other buildings to appear beneath the gunship. Gunships 0, Paladin 2.

Jaune sees this, and his gut twists with guilt. Royal Police they may have been, but…

What's even worse is where they are. Close- too close- to Malik's inn, and the dozens of Faunus holding up inside. Jaune can't risk getting them involved. He has to lead the Paladin away, again.

It's quite willing to be, as it chases faster than ever. The Royal Police gunships must have got a message off, as Ironwood's forces in the sky start to circle the faunus quarter. The grimm are mostly dealt with. The Paladins are falling. This is the last threat- and the Paladin knows its time is running out as airships begin to close in.

Jaune is pressed at his hardest, and the Paladin stops trying to be careful in turn of going back to (faster) brute force. Great swings of the Claymore aren't just aimed at hitting Jaune, but at throwing things around and even cutting off his escape route. This means more debris to batter his aura and strengthen his semblance, but the Paladin is clearly willing to do that if it means pressing Jaune hard. The Paladin even uses more of its mine canisters offensively- using iron showers to cut Jaune off from this path, or forcing him to slow down and defend.

Eventually Ironwood's forces start to get in firing range, even as Jaune is boxed more and more in part of the faunus quarter already leveled. The debris mounds slow Jaune too much, and he can't dart around them like he could the alleys. He's getting trapped, even as Ironwoods forces (and a Vale media bullhead, led by Lisa Lavender as always) start to close in. By chance- or having been flying outside of the battle zone for the footage- Lisa's bullhead is actually the closest to Jaune, leading in Ironwood's forces closer to Jaune.

'Close' is a problem though- specifically, danger close. Jaune is so close to the Paladin that Ironwood hesitates to fire for fear of hitting Jaune. They need to get closer to get a clear shot- but that itself may be impossible.

Desperate, but conveniently close enough to Lisa Lavender's bullhead to hear her bullhorn the issue, Jaune has an idea- and shouts to Lisa for Ironwood to fire anyway. There's incomprehension, but also a shouted plea for trust… and to obey the King's orders.

Ironwood, knowing Jaune's semblance, trusts him. And gives the order.

Far-off gunships open fire with guns and even a few rockets, hitting the Paladin and the area around it. Some of it may hit Jaune as well. But Jaune's shield is up, and so is his semblance, and he tanks the damage a bit. It's a nuisance to the claymore-weilding Paladin, but enough of one to be a risk when it stumbles to a knee. It's claymore is planted into the ground to keep it stable, and even serve as a shield against the bullets, while it itself does what it did the last time it was faced with gunships.

It launches smoke automatically, cutting itself and Jaune off from (Ironwood's) view.

Ironwood gives an order to cease fire, unwilling to risk Jaune any more. But Jaune was counting on this- and the Paladin's countermeasure- and when it does, he makes his own attack. As dust-crackling smoke sparks, Jaune himself is briefly hid from the Paladin's view. And when he's seen again, it's as he leaps up and through the smoke- jumping off a rubble pile- and making his attack at last. Even as he jumps, Jaune switches his semblance from defense to attack, coating his blade in shine bright enough to shine through the cloud for Lisa Lavender to see. The news crew captures the light, and Jaune's leap, towards the silhouette of the still-kneeling Paladin.

Jaune's shining sword cuts into, and then _through_ , the Paladin's massive Claymore, cutting it at the hilt.

The smoke clears enough for Lisa's bullhead to get a clear view, and everyone seems surprised, even the Paladin. Its massive blade falls over, cut right above the hilt, and with it the Paladin loses balance and falls forward onto its 'hands' and knees. Though Jaune lands with a stumble, he lands on his own two feet, having taken out the Paladin's most fearsome weapon in a semblance-empowered swing. What's left of his shine shifts back to his armor as he turns.

For a moment, in the silhouette, a young shining knight stands tall before a defeated giant. The mighty Paladin's once-proud cloak trails dismally to the ground, while Jaune's seems tired but triumphant.

And then, as if spitefully gripping at the ground and forming a fist, the Paladin's arm extends and sucker-punches Jaune into the air, again.

The smoke clears, and the Paladin lumbers to its feet once more. It drops the useless claymore hilt, which crashes to the ground like the massive deadweight it is. But the rest of the Paladin is by no means out, or giving up.

Jaune's flight isn't as far as it was the first time when he blocked a full-strength Claymore swing, but it's still considerable, slamming him into a still-intact structure. The White Fang Paladin stomps- almost marches- it's way up the debris mound before it, fists down as if clenched as it approaches.

Jaune groans, and moves, but his shining aura flickers visible as a sign of what's to come.

When the Paladin reaches him, it doesn't bother to reach for him. It simply swings at the building he is in, and sends him flying through it once more. Jaune is visible- and intact- amongst the greater debris, but not as he was. The scatter of debris is no longer building his semblance. He has nothing left to give.

Like a rag doll, Jaune's run out of juice or means to resist the Paladin's bare-fisted assault. In one punch, his shine shatters. In a second, the last of his aura is gone. In the third, when Jaune is punched through shoddy construction…

Something ominously buckles, even as Jaune's cloak is tattered and the Ruby's gifted chest plate cracks under the strain.

In three punches, the battle is over. In the distance, Ironwood's ships try to attack, but they're still too far, and the Palaldin is launching smoke. It won't last long when they arrive, but it won't need to. With a final punch, Jaune is sent crashing from atop one building and into an alley, where he barely stirs as he lays atop the rubble pile as if it were a throne. He's alive, but just barely intact, and his armor isn't the only thing that's cracked.

The Paladin approaches to finish him off, with Lisa Lavender's bullhead simply ignored until it tries to fly before the Paladin and get in the way. It is contemptuously knocked away, and becomes the only airship able to watch from above as the Paladin enters the alley.

From this angle, none of Ironwoods ships can get a bead on it, and everyone else is too far away to intervene. There's nothing they can do.

Jaune groans, barely conscious, and here we get to see his view as the Paladin slowly lumbers forward. Despite the menacing air, there's a certain… solemnity to it. A heavy resolution to it all.

Jaune takes it all in, hurting like nothing else, but feels strangely… content.

Night is falling. Flames from the faunus quarter paint the far wall of Vale, giving a red glow in the air. It's devastated, but also beautiful… and alive, in the way that a forest still lives after a forest fire. He can't hear Grimm anymore. The Breach is closed, the Scar is sealed, and even the sound of gunfire is stopped. But the city survives, and all that was lost can rebuild.

As much as Ozpin or Ironwood or even Qrow fear how things might be without him… Jaune isn't afraid. Vale survived for centuries without him. It can go on a few more years until it gets its feet back under it. Vale is… Vale is more than its government, or King. It's the people, mostly good but occasionally bad, that make it what it is, a place of unlimited potential.

People can do anything here, chase their dreams. Become a Huntsman, or even King.

Not that he did, technically. Yet. Or ever will be. And if his taking risks and dying here makes him a bad King… well, at least he wasn't a bad friend, which matters more to him. Jaune thinks of Ren, and Nora, and how much he'd rather be here than have stood by and let them die there. Pyrrha's safe to. He has no regrets.

Well, maybe a few, he thinks, as his eye drifts in the direction of the distant Beacon Academy, intact and watching the city from above. He never did become a Huntsman, or King, or…

The Paladin stomping comes close, and stops in front of him. The massive machine is blocking his vision, or most of it, even as Lisa Lavender's bullhead circles high above, watching to the last as Lisa tries to convince the bullhead crew to do a desperate ramming, while the cameraman watches on.

"You fought well, Jaune Arc."

The Paladin speaks for the first time, intercom blaring through its custom helm. The voice is garbled, but loaded with… with an unmistakable sort of heaviness. Respect, recognition, and maybe even a sort of resignation- like a regret that things had to end now, in this way.

The Paladin gives Jaune the respect of a fallen foe, and last small mercies. It- he? She?- admits a sort of regret that it had to come to this. They bear Jaune no ill will, but duty demands this for the freedom of the faunus. At the very least, though, the Paladin promises Jaune a painless death- and one spared from being caught on Lisa Lavender's camera. Reaching out for Jaune, the Paladin bends over him- blocking Lisa's view straight down into the Alley. The bullhead disappears from view- the burning glow, Beacon, and an evening's shooting star does not.

Does he have any last words?

When the Paladin had been speaking, Jaune's attention had been drifting, head tilting to the left in exhaustion. But when the Paladin offers him last words, Jaune's attention returns. A Jaune struggles to raise his hand, pointing a finger at the Paladin even as doing so obscures his face.

"My Reaper comes for me."

The Paladin pauses, before agreeing. They suppose he does.

"Not him- her."

And then Jaune lets his arm drop, revealing a ghost of a smile.

JAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUNEEEEEEEEEE!

The sound of his name being called grows louder, even as one shooting star in particular draws nearer. Blazing across the sky like a comet, it leaves a red tail behind it visible for all to see- albeit a tail that flutters in the wind, and scatters petals in its wake, and looks ready to crash in this very alley.

What? The Paladin rises, half reaching for Jaune- pushing itself up by smashing him further into the debris- and half turning to face the new threat.

Before it can even register the threat, it's over.

In a flash, Ruby Rose has landed between the Paladin and Jaune, landing in a kneeling swing that sends her skidding forward by pure force. Crescent rose is extended, and then shattered, as the much-used blade breaks into a thousand shimmering shards of fading silver. When Ruby looks up her attention is already forward towards her next focus, her eyes wide and frantic and full of desperate resolve

Im… possible…

The Paladin topples, already cut in half and not even realizing it. It's cloak flutters away, cut straight through the White Fang jaw. It falls, and no longer moves, even as its extended hand falls, revealing Jaune once more.

Jaune? Jaune!

Ruby has already put it out of her mind and forgotten it entirely as she scrambles up the debris pile Jaune was shoved in. Jaune's body had to bear the weight of that thing pushing down- Jaune was out of aura already- Jaune was-

Was Ruby too late? Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!

Ruby scrambles up the pile, calling out in fear, and finds Jaune soon enough, half-in the debris. There was some space for compression. Was it enough? Ruby reaches for his face, tries to feel his breath, a pulse, anything. She can't feel anything. Maybe she's too desperate- maybe her own breath is too loud. Ruby puts her tiny arms around him, ready to pull him out, ready to do anything that might help. No no no, this can't be, not now! Jaune, please, give her a sign!

Jaune coughs.

Ru…by…

Jaune! With one last exclaimation, Ruby wraps her arms around his neck, and embraces him as tears start to fall. She cries his name, she cries in relief, and she cries in thanks to nothing she can remember.

But most of all, she cries because he's alive at all.

And hurting, so badly hurting, or at least enough that holding him too tight makes him gasp. His ribs hurt. Ruby pulls away- and in doing so, can see why- how- he might have survived. Jaune's body is a mess. His cloak is ruined beyond all repair. Crocea Mors… well, she doesn't even see that anywhere.

But his armor- her armor, the one she forged for him- is cracked. Cracked in a way that suggests it broke so Jaune's body wouldn't, and held just long enough to save him.

She saved him. She and her armor saved him again, just as always. Jaune's attempt at a reassurance only makes Ruby cry again, even as she brings up her own damaged sleeve to dab at her face.

She's just so- so relieved- so glad she was able to _help_ in time, to be there when he needed it-

A hand gently touches her cheek, thumb wiping away a tear. She did. She was. He was counting on her.

The fright working its way through Ruby's system won't be calmed so easily. Embracing him again tightly, but still gently, Ruby kisses his brow as she babbles near nonsense in relief. Like a nightmare now past, Jaune's alive and in her arms and nothing will make her want to let him go.

Not even the sounds of Lisa Lavender's bullhead still circling overhead, or the sounds of shouts and footsteps coming closer.

Ser Jaune! Ser Jaune! My Lord, answer me! Answer us if you're alive!

Jaune stirs, and Ruby is torn between helping him and holding him tighter and just a little longer against what she knows will come. She tries to tell him to rest. He's in no condition to go. He's needs time to recover. They can wait, she just got here, and-

Ruby. Please. I have to go to them. He gasps, grunting as he tries to sit up. They have to see that I'm still alive. That everything's over and that it'll be okay.

Because it is over now- the battle, the succession crisis, everything- and it's his role to be the symbol of the peace they've secured. That's his job now- the role of the King.

Ruby smiles, because that is so Jaune, but smiles through almost bitter tears as well. She doesn't want to let him go right now, not even for the whole Kingdom.

She loves him, more than the whole Kingdom combined.

He knows. Once he wouldn't have believed it possible… but he does.

His acceptance of that- the matter of fact way he acknowledges it, and yet moves anyway- is joy and pain all in one. It's everything she wanted for him, everything she helped him become, and everything he warned her about. It's his own duty… and she both loves and hates that she loves him for that.

Despite that bitter-sweet suffering, she helps him none the less, freeing Jaune from the rubble and helping him up. Her hands longer against his as long as possible, and then some.

When the first faunus turn the corner- faunus in the colors of the Arc Army, followed soon after by Sun and soldiers and hunters and police and everyone else who fought to save Vale- they see Jaune sitting atop his pile like a throne. Jaune sits above the fallen Paladin, with Ruby at his side.

No one pays attention to the girl beside him, though, even if the camera crew above catches it for posterity. All the attention, the relief, and the cheers are for Jaune. In a matter of moments the word is spreading, and hands are reaching. Jaune is lifted- placed on the shoulders of Sun and an Arc Army warrior- and carried away to the imminent and spontaneous victory celebration already spreading across the survivors.

The King is alive, the Kingdom saved, and the enemies beaten. Traitors and monsters and massive machines all failed against him!

Long live the King!

Long live King Jaune!

Ruby watches as Jaune is picked up and carried away from her. The crowd is ecstatic. Jaune's winces are covered as best he can as he reaches out, touching people with congratulations, and being touched in turn- as if his presence makes the moment and hard-won victory more real. As the crowd carries him away, Jaune gives Ruby one last soft, reassuring smile before he is carried around the corner.

It'll be the last time they have privacy for more than a month.

/

* * *

/

End the Battle of the Breach

End the Succession Crisis

End Knight vs Paladin

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

And so the succession crisis- and the Battle of Vale- comes to an end. What a rush!

(Hopefully.)

To let it settle in- and to let me take my international flights for the next two days or so- the next (and last) few chapters will resume this weekend. Almost there!

Please leave a review to commemorate this entire finale arc. Or take the chance to re-read all the story and see how it feels from there- knowing how it all ends (almost), and all the things you missed or picked up along the way.

Or both! Comparing first and second impressions can be fun.

Cheers,

C.F.


	78. Re-establishing Stability

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would the finale be longer if I did?

/

* * *

/

Re-establishing Stability

/

Time flashes forward to weeks after the Battle of Vale, or the Valean Breach, or the Black Betrayal, or the Dust Powder Plot as Mordred's general coup conspiracy is variously called. Focus returns with a quasi-recap in the form of a Lisa Lavender news cast of developments since the breach- a period of time in which many stories undoubtedly occurred, but not in the focus of this story.

Lisa's been promoted to the lead of her lineup after senior reporters died in the Council bombing and after-math, taking her from her exile to the casual news/nobility circuit and back to a truly prime-time role. Apparently this sort of promotion has been common after so much of Vale's government (and quasi-government media) died with the Council and it's coronation preparations. (Councils, really- with both the Council of Vale and the Royal Council were caught in the explosion, as both had been on-site preparing for Jaune's coronation.)

Lisa leads a segment recapping the rapid re-stabilizing and reorganizing of Vale since the events of Mordred's attempted coup and the White Fang double-cross. With a tone that's undeniably pro-Jaune but sincerely conveying the general sense of progress, Lisa reflects a broad sense of optimism for the transitional-slash-care-taker government emerging as Vale recovers from what could have been a calamity. Lisa covers many of the important players of the new Valean government, one reconstituted by the survivors and victors of Vale's succession crisis.

Jaune is King, of course- King Jaune Arc, First of His Line, crowned in the first hours after the battle. Jaune was crowned so quickly that he's seen still wearing his tattered cloak and Ruby's cracked armor, so important was haste at the time. A more formal public crowning ceremony will likely come later, one where the Royal Mother might be in the audience, but Jaune's first official action upon his coronation was to declare Headmaster Ozpin as his lead advisor- his Chief Councilor, if you will- and task him with reforming the government and forming a new Council of Vale.

Curiously, despite the theatrics of being 'appointed' by Jaune (as if anyone would dispute Ozpin's guidance now), Ozpin himself insists on the public and nearly ritualistic adherence to the ancient traditions of the Kingdom, as much as can be given that the Royal Council disappeared in the crisis. He was even the one who insisted that even Jaune's hasty crowning be recorded and televised, not just done pro-forma without ceremony, to better legitimize the recovery government. No one's quite sure why he insisted a seemingly random lass named Amber be the one to place the crown on Jaune's head, and even Jaune was confused as to why she both blessed and quietly thanked him in the moment she crowned him, but Ozpin's ambiguous answer is merely that Kings of old were traditionally crowned by Maidens. Legitimacy is Ozpin's watchword as he works to reconstitute the Valean government, and legitimacy can take many odd and seemingly archaic forms, including a literal royal seal to be applied by Jaune to issue governing documents.

Less archaic is the need for a new Council to craft new laws, distribute funds, and make new appointments. With the traditional Council selection process of elite consensus likely to take too long in a time when leadership is crucial, an interim Council is simply appointed by Royal Decree- one of the rare, archaic, and usually irrelevant Royal Perogatives seeing a sudden come-back in this period of emergency. Jaune's Council is composed of his strongest supporters and pillars of support, who now also happen to be some of the most powerful surviving members of Vale's society.

Belle is flawless shoe-in for keeping the city's infrastructure running, not least since she owns half of it already and issues immediate emergency loans to the many devastated business owners affected. Belle has the full support of the nobility who supported Jaune- and from those disgraced and racing to make amends for backing Mordred. Between her contacts and subtle cajouling, Belle convinces much of the nobility to open up their hearts (and their pocket books) to re-invest in the city, causing an unexpected but desperately needed re-entry of the nobility and their resources to city for the greater good. Though some question the long-term implications of nobles becoming guardian benefactors and emerging from their splendid isolation, for now noblisse oblige reigns and their resources are truly needed.

Thanks to Belle's management and mobilization of fortunes, the worst of the disruptions of city life are mitigated for most. The trains still run mostly on time, food shortages are immediately addressed, and funds immediately allocated to pay workers to start repairing the damages. It won't restore all that was loss, but all those whose homes or livelihoods were lost in the crisis have at least something to support themselves and their families as the city rebuilds lost homes in solidarity.

The bigger crisis though, one not even Belle's fortune can fix, is the loss of the faunus quarter, the once-overcrowded slum now razed and emptied of all its former residents, most of whom survived. Though the Breach was sealed, the fires started in the battle reached as far as the dividing river. Over-packed slums and ramshackle wooden homes were burned to a cinder, creating a massive refugee situation. Belle's own initiative as Councilor isn't a plan to fix the wall, but expand it- and expand the faunus quarter in the process, remaking the razed slum into an equally integral part of Vale. For the moment that means a lot of faunus squatting outside the walls in a refuge camp city guarded by the Arc Army, but as the proposals for a new district get bigger and bigger it soon becomes clear Vale is about to enter a new period of city expansion. With the surviving establishment firmly behind her, and Mordred's base of support afraid to publicly resist, Belle becomes the face of the government's redevelopment. A future as a formal Councilor of Vale seems almost a given for the noble once best known for her philanthropy, even if some feel her first thoughts are often for the faunus.

The leader of those faunus, Malik, pays no heed to those worries about his friend and new ally. Malik's appointment to Jaune's Council was far more controversial, if for disappointing and predictable reasons, but his appointment to the highest levels of Vale's government- even if the new Council is currently interim- has done wonders to keep the faunus's support behind Jaune firm, and to stabilize the recently disposed and homeless refuge population. The faunus quarter crisis is indisputably the biggest crisis facing Vale, but Malik is key to ensuring that it doesn't become seen as a faunus-only issue that leaves human-victims overlooked.

Malik's proposals focus on integration, and on tying both population groups together to form solidarity rather than zero-sum shortages across racial lines. When the faunus quarter refugee camps spill outside the wall, Malik ensures that human refugees from elsewhere in Vale- like those affected by the Council Chamber blast- are housed alongside them. And when the hunt for housing truly begins, Malik works tirelessly with community organizers, human and faunus, to convince people to open their doors and share their own homes with the needy, complete with Council funds to help offset the costs and inconvenience. Though the housing crisis is real, and will be for some time, a heart-warmingly large number of human homes in Vale have opened their doors to help the displaced.

Malik's full-throated support for these people, and for pursuing relief and redevelopment policies with clear concern for the human victims as well, help make him seen as a leader of the whole city and peaceful assimilation rather than a Faunus-only advocate narrowing focusing on faunus-specific interests. Through his example, any conspiracy even suggesting his or general faunus complicity with the White Fang is thoroughly discredited, and the fears of racial division don't come to pass. Though challengers will no doubt arise when the interim Council gives way to a more permanent replacement, there's a very real- even likely- chance that Malik will be reselected, making him the truly historic as the first faunus Councilor in Vale history.

(Belle always smiles when scandalized people confess their unease of this to her, often in the same breath as they pledge their relief and support for her as a representative of the nobility on the next Council. Belle's mysterious smile become immortalized in a portrait made for her after her inauguration for Councilor, one which starts the career of the aspiring painter who makes it.)

The third and final face of the Council, at least until more formal elections can be organized, is Headmaster Ozpin himself, representing both the Huntsmen of Vale and King Jaune himself. As Jaune's 'hand-picked' Chief Councilor, Ozpin acts as a first-among equals- able to set the agenda, taking a lead when Belle and Malik can not, but willing to be persuaded otherwise when Belle and Malik come to consensus. Ozpin is known and respected as a guardian of the best aspects of the old status quo people wanted to preserve, without being opposed to a little improvement along the way to rebuilding the Kingdom. Ozpin has the experience, the respect, and the subtle means and official allies to drive the reconstruction of the Valean government along the lines he sees fit. While noble Belle and pacifist Malik look out for the people and economy, Ozpin takes the security of the realm into his purview, and the most interest in the appointment and promotions to refill the Valean government.

Lisa doesn't put it like this, but this unquestionably makes Ozpin the most powerful man in the Kingdom, and the 'real' leader of Vale for the serious political watchers, at least until he manages to hand over the reigns and return to his Academy as he sincerely insists he will. Some doubt anyone would willingly give up so much power, but if he does it promises to be a new sort of precedent for future Chief Councilors-a peaceful transition far shorter than the near reign for life that the old Council intended.

Ozpin takes the police in hand- both the Council's and the Royal Police- and puts them to work along with his own network of Huntsmen and associates. The Council's guards are the face of the police in the early days of reconstruction, keeping the peace and guarding the vulnerable, while he himself leads the investigation into the Royal Police and Mordred's plot with his own hand-picked investigators. Ozpin's hand is subtle, but sure- within days a number of actors aligned with Mordred vanish from the public scene, and are seamlessly replaced by people less… involved with ongoing inquiries.

For all that Ozpin insists on adhering to Vale's legalism and historical precedent, he is unquestionably the most powerful politician alive in Vale today. Jaune is a figure-head, the person who places the royal seal on the official papers, and Ozpin the power behind the throne. And standing in front of the Throne as well, in the first weeks of 'Court' as some events are staged in front of the Throne for official record.

But if Ozpin is the most powerful politician Vale has today, Jaune is still the most powerful King Vale has had in centuries, by lack of government to say otherwise. And that means… more than you'd think.

It's not just having Jaune walks the streets to reassure people that the Succession Crisis is over, or tour the hospitals to comfort the hurt or grieving, or sit and sleep amongst the refugee campfires at night to assure them that help and supplies will come in the morning. Even as Ozpin rebuilds the bureaucracy, he insists on adhering to Valean precedent, and in the absence of a bureaucracy that leaves… the King's approval, on just about everything.

Every morning and evening all sorts of draft legislation are brought for Jaune to sign as people work day and night to get the machinery of state back up and running. Jaune could get by just by being a rubber stamp for Ozpin, and in some respects he is. He has no real experience, or expertise, and has little choice but to trust his allies' judgements and recommendations. But when it comes to the laws or agreements put forth for his signature, or the appointment of certain people to positions of authority… here is where Jaune makes a real difference, and draws Lisa's attention in the news cast.

Jaune doesn't just read the 'petitions' himself. Jaune lets his _friends_ read the proposals, and takes their views into consideration for whether he signs or pushes back the proposals for reconsideration or asking clarifying questions before he signs it.

Beacon's so-called Student Council- Jaune's friends of Teams RWBY and JNPR- are back in the news, and in a bizarre twist watched from afar across Remnant, a bunch of school students are shaping (or at least affecting) the reconstruction of government.

Blake and Weiss are the real policy enthusiasts, with a cast-wearing Ren being a distant third in helping Jaune understand in plain-speak the nature of the emergency proposals being pushed for Jaune's signatures. With so much to be done not even Ozpin, Belle, and Malik can truly consider all the candidates or proposals being pushed to them by _their_ subordinates, and though it initially causes consternation and friction Jaune's decision to rely on his friend does real work in screening against those trying to exploit the rush of reconstruction. In the rush to rebuild massive monies and limited oversight threaten to taint the reconstruction with scandals from selfish opportunists.

Thanks to Jaune and friends, however, things that could have become real scandals- the funneling of relief funds to private interests, self-serving appointments or nepotism benefiting known racists- are nipped in the bud. Any words Ozpin has with Jauen about delaying the signing of important documents are kept behind closed doors- but when Jaune emerges, a bit ragged but unbent, the system stays and Ozpin merely says to the media that King Jaune asked 'relevant questions' before applying his signature. If an honest answer can't be given to the King of Vale… well, perhaps one should be, and so becomes a minimum standard.

Nothing is ever officially credited to the Student Council officially… but soon enough, all of Jaune's friends begin getting letters from the resumed mail service, some selfish but others sharing small tales or fears of corruption and asking for it to be relayed to Jaune accordingly. The Student Council is almost overwhelmed as an unofficial complaint board, even as serious media and paparazzi alike stare in amazement at the mountain of petitions being delivered to Beacon.

Blake keeps an eye out for anyone seeking to change the laws for faunus contracts- like one business proposal to abolish minimum wages or relax worker protections for faunus on the premise of hiring more of the displaced- while Weiss is concerned with SDC trying to get its foot in the door in unethical ways. Weiss gets international attention by picking a quarrel with her own father when she sniffs out an SDC plot to buyout many of the small-scale dust stores damaged by the conflict, stopping an attempt to knock out rivals still waiting for insurance coverage to cover their costs and loans.

Videos of the Student Council pouring over Royal Edicts- in the Beacon lunchroom no less- go viral over Remnant, and spark consternation among many adults. Jaune, though, refuses to blindly sign things, and even if it slows down the recovery it clearly catches a few bad apples that would have fallen through the cracks… and in doing so, legitimizes the Reconstruction as a whole. People believe the King and his Council (and not just the Student Council) are doing their best, the mountain of letters towering on and over Beacon lunchtables being an obvious proof, and that inconvenience in the face of reconstructions convinces many that the interim Council cares about doing the Reconstruction right.

While most of the friends are simply seen in the background, with cast-laden Team NPR sorting papers while Ruby and Yang run too and fro getting or delivering them, Blake and Weiss get noticed in political light. Weiss in an awkward way as her father has to publicly insist there was a misunderstanding, and one which leads to SDC announce strings-free aid as a public relations recovery. Blake in a surprising way when her family relations come to and are publicized.

Vale's first foreign visit after the Breach isn't Atlas's aid convoy, but a lightning-fast visit from the Chief of Menagerie himself, who saw Adam's broadcast and then the image of his daughter helping save the faunus sacrifices from Adam's profane ritual. Ghirae no doubt feared what the White Fang's involvement could mean for the faunus, and so rallied the Menagerie for a massive relief effort to counter that impression. Aid will come later- but to beat Atlas to the Vale, and be the first ones to help, hundreds of Menagerie faunus craftsmen and workers sail into the harbor in a flotilla of small ships, ready to work and help Vale rebuild inside and out.

Chief Belladona's visit is a surprise, feared at first at the sight of a fleet of ships but welcomed soon after. It also becomes Jaune's first time rolling out a royal welcome for a visiting head of state… even if the Menagerie isn't quite a Kingdom. It's not, but being the first to get a public visit with the King of Vale certainly adds to its stature and promotes diplomatic ties the old Council ignorred. Chief Beladonna's immediate insistence that Menagerie had no part in supporting the White Fang or the Dust Powder plot is accepted at face value- even (and amusingly) before he has a chance to extend the offer of help from his faunus reconstruction crews, who help the most in setting up the new shelter outside of the city walls. Their first, and longest-lasting project, is one that makes the Scar into an actual gate out of the city. Called Dragon Gate now, in memory of the Dragon that flew through and was slewn over Beacon, there are plans already being drawn up to make it a memorial arch in the future- an Arc de Triumph of sorts, as a nod to the King.

It's a visit that no doubt was interesting at the time, and worthy of its own little side story for the characters involved- including Blake, her father, and Ghirae's photographed encounter with Malik. The meeting of Menagerie Chief Belladonna and Vale Councilor Malik- two former White Fang leaders who both left the organization for similar reasons for different paths- is especially significant, and may prove influential on Faunus history going forward. Especially given rumors- neither confirmed or denied by the Chief Councilor- that Chief Belladona also carried a secret message from Sienna of the White Fang, who also disclaims involvement in Adam's scheme. That is never elaborated on in public, not outside Sienna's formal exile of Adam Tauros from the organization for carrying out the Breach in the Faunus Quarter, but Malik's introduction and vouching for Jaune clearly does as much or more to start King Jaune and Chief Ghirae on a good footing as Blake's own good word, and the good-faith encounter earns a promise of a future royal visit in the future. Chief Ghirae walks away from the private meeting with Jaune and his male Councilors in a good mood, sharing his positive impressions and optimism with the Valean press… but scuttlebutt from an anonymous cougar says that Ghirae already had a good opinion of the Prince who publicly stood up for his daughter, and wouldn't have minded finding if there was anything more between them. (Any private words or proposals are hidden from history… but there is one tabloid capture later that night that shows the Chief of Menagerie with what looks like a red mark across his cheek, as if hit very hard. Ruby likes this photo especially for a long time to come.)

With the Student Council leading to Blake and foreign affairs, Lisa transitions to one of the last main elements of the reconstruction, the military/security element. Valean Huntsmen and visiting students helped, of course- a brief snap shot footage of Taiyang Xiao Long helping out after arriving belatedly and missing the crisis as a whole- but in reality, the security situation is an Atlas-led show.

At Ironwood's direction, Atlas is sending lots of military assistance to help stabilize Vale, and keep the still-lingering Scar in the wall closed to further Grimm attack. With the expansion of the settlement camps on the far side, the security perimeter only expands and becomes more important, easily surpassing the first barricades the Arc Army erected. Though Ironwood and Atlas's reputation for efficiency are put to shame by Chief Ghirae's immediate relief effort, the Atlas aid convoy that eventually comes is the biggest by far, and only gets better thanks to SDC charity after Weiss's little scandal is revealed. Tents, tools, and power are supplied, with shipments of stone for building soon to follow by sea.

But while that's important, it's really Ironwood running the Valean military now, and Atlas soldiers keeping the peace inside the walls and out. With the Royal Police distrusted and much of Vale's military damaged while some of its leaders were wooed by Mordred's militaristic fantasies, Atlas and Ironwood are the most trusted source of military leadership in the Kingdom, outside Jaune's own Arc Army. Atlas Knight robots stand beside uniformed faunus in securing the Scar in the wall of Vale, while Atlas specialists lead the investigations and reconstructions of the police forces that were both decimated in the fight against the Grimm.

Some say Atlas has too much role, that Ironwood is too involved, and there may be some truth for that. But so long as Chief Councilor Ozpin supports that- and Ironwood's reputation remains sky-high for leading a successful defense- the situation is stable… all the more because, like Ozpin, Ironwood makes clear from the start that his presence at the top of the Valean military is only temporary. Ironwood takes a far softer hand once the initial emergency is over, and after some initial disagreements over the balance of security Ironwood gradually hands over control of the civilian police back to Ozpin's agents as Ozpin is established and asserts control over both Council and Royal Police.

Ozpin has ideas for Vale's separate and unequal police forces, ideas that don't include the total dissolution of the Royal Police as some suggest. It's time as an unaccountable noble-only force is over, but it's resources and expertise were real. If, instead of furthering covert plots against the Kingdom, the Royal Police could be dedicated towards stopping them…

That will be later, if never necessarily public. For now, Ironwood's professionalism- and heroic role in leading the successful defense of Vale- keeps the peace in a way that suggests a historic friendship- and debt of gratitude- between the two kingdoms for the foreseeable future. If other Kingdoms feel concerned that Vale and Atlas might grow too close… well, it gives them incentive to add to the aid effort, making the reconstruction of Vale a nearly international endeavor. No one wants to be not only second to Atlas, but third to the Menagerie.

Things are, in other words, recovering- and in a generally optimistic ways. Lisa may be biased in Team Jaune's favor, but not in the cynically manipulative ways of the old Council's media manipulations. With the Succession Crisis over and a lot of entrenched interests literally blown away, Vale is at last both politically stabilizing and entering an era of soft, though by no means radical, reform. Things will doubtless change as a new status quo starts to form, but with any luck the new status quo will allows its own healthy ability to reform further. There's change in the air, faunus relations and communities will have to literally be rebuilt from the ground up, but with this change is hope for a better, kinder, future. The best of what people wanted to preserve about Vale, while making room for new people and new ways of thinking. The Era of Peace may have been disrupted, but by all appearances it may thrive yet.

But before that, there's something else that needs to be resolved, another traditional duty of the King. The honoring of heroism, the distribution of rewards… and the allocation of punishment.

In order to truly move past the Succession Crisis, its heroes must be honored and villains be punished. And that means its finally time for Mordred to be brought to account.

Our story resumes, and this news cast ends, right before that happens.

/

* * *

/

Re-establishing Stability

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Jet lag is killer.

Expect more tomorrow, hopefully at a more reasonable time.


	79. Mordred's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would there be as much political intrigue if I did?

/

* * *

/

Mordred's Fate

/

Attention returns to Ruby and Team RWBY as they approach the Royal Palace of Vale, a formerly secluded historical curiosity that now serves as the defacto seat of Vale's government once again. So often have they come- and so common is their presence in and around Jaune- that the Royal Guards stationed to protect King Jaune (hand-selected by Ozpin and Ironwood) barely bother checking their passes before waving them through.

Here we get our first personal view of Teams RWBY and NPR as they go to the audience hall. Despite the regal and historical nature of the building, the only one still impressed by the architecture is Weiss. The rest of the group has clearly been here enough that the novelty's worn off… and Nora and Yang in particular are flippant. The Royal Palace feels more like a museum than a home, which in addition to security has been why Jaune has actually been returning to and sleeping at Beacon in Ozpin's Tower. The Palace has a rolem though, in the ceremonial throne and Royal Court room of the Monarch. That room has gotten new use since Vale's government was once again small enough to fit within it.

Today the court room will earn its name for the first time in as long as anyone can remember, though at first the friends talk around it. Team NPR has escaped the worst of their casts and injuries, though Pyrrha's arm is an enduring injury and Ren still has a splint. Nora is free, though- and closer with Ren than she was before, frequently grabbing for his hand before remembering not to hurt him. She and Yang are the happiest of them all, though Yang is more because school has been canceled since the Breach as the teachers and faculty help rebuild Vale. The students have had little things to do to help Vale recover, but after the first few days of emergency work the students have mostly been left alone. Outside their Student Council 'work,'which is admittedly a good deal, the friends have been left alone to rest and recover.

Of them all, only Pyrrha's not quite well, though she's on her feet. Pyrrha struggles with the arm Garnet broke, an injury that lingers though it's supposed to recover. Still, she winces when her injured arm brushes anything or anyone, and struggles with certain movements. Ruby can be seen walking beside her on the side of her broken arm, keeping space and ensuring no one gets too close and helping when she can. In the last weeks, Ruby and Pyrrha have had a lot of time to spend together, and when Ruby opens a door for Pyrra the return smile is easy and sincere, even as she asks about Ruby's father, who arrived separately but also was invited to the room today.

The subject of family brings up family as the others banter on things that have happened in the time skip as well. Yang teases Blake about her own family reunion… and her father's encounter with Malik, before asking if her father approved. Blake blushes, but otherwise ignores the tease and elbow by turning attention to Weiss. Weiss waves off the (non) scandal with her own family, and is in an oddly chipper mood. Despite her father's urgings for her to forge tight bonds with Jaune- including an invitation to visit Atlas, where her father will no doubt try something- Weiss is in an oddly good mood. It turns out that she's received a perfect excuse for ignoring any of her father's calls… as she demonstrates when she receives another, and messages back that she can't talk because she's about to be in court with Jaune. That seems to satisfy her father- or silence him- leaving her in peace.

The only person subdued is Ruby, who is quiet and polite and courteously helping Pyrrha with her hurts, but also distant as she looks off into the distance. Eventually its noticed when Nora realizes Ruby isn't paying attention to her… and everyone can guess what it is.

Pyrrha sympathizes. She misses Jaune too.

It's here that Jaune's role, and absence, is felt most. Jaune- King Jaune now- has been all but absent from school, and their group, since the crisis.

They see him as much as anyone, but little in person. Except for late evenings and early mornings in Beacon, when he's between the duties of the day, Jaune's been taken from them. And even when they get to tag along, they aren't really with him- just a part of his retinue, helping from the sidelines or watching from a distance. It's not that Jaune has no time for them- it's that Jaune has almost no time of his own, period, having been racing (and raced) around to provide public reassurances and perform ceremonial duties of governance. Even the entire Student Council legislation thing initially Jaune's friends offering help as he struggled to try and read everything himself. Taking that burden off his shoulders helped more than anyone realized- that he trusted them to read for him- but it doesn't change the fact that their friend has been taking away to be King rather than be with them.

In all the events that Lisa's short showed, Ruby could have been seen in the background of any of them… but only the background, and never with Jaune. She, like the rest of them, can only watch from afar. Proud, supportive, but not really involved. Even Pyrrha sympathizes.

But even if that's all true, Ruby insists that's not why.

Ruby unease becomes clear as the girls reach the King's Court, and find themselves in the back of the crowded court room as it prepares to earn its name for the first time in a long time with the first order of business of the day.

It's time to try Mordred, now universally loathed as Mordred the Black, the most infamous traitor in Valean history.

This is why Ruby is uneasy, and why the friends probably are to. This is one of the few things Jaune didn't, couldn't, talk about with them, and is one of the loosest threads of the Succession Crisis… and is one no one knows how it will resolve.

Not even the friends know what's going to happen to Mordred, and that ambiguity is what makes Ruby uneasy.

Maybe Jaune would have confided in Ruby in private… but he hasn't, because they haven't had a chance. Ruby has no idea what the future holds for the traitor, or her frenemy Garnet, and most of all she doesn't know how little, or how much, influence Jaune might have. Historically… she looked up the historical punishment for traitors to the crown, and recoiled. History… history isn't always kind or romantic.

And neither is Jaune. As much as she loves him, Ruby isn't blind to the fact that Jaune doesn't like Mordred. No, that understates it. Jaune threw himself into a succession crisis he loathed because he thought Mordred was a threat to Vale, and history vindicated him. Time and time again the animosity between the two grew, but since the plot and with each new bit of evidence linking Mordred to the White Fang…

There are still mysteries and inconsistencies, but no one can deny that much of what Adam said was true. Mordred released the White Fang to prey upon his enemies. Mordred provided the safe houses for their reign of terror. Mordred gave them the dust, captured from Roman Torchwick's crime spree so long ago, and gave them the orders to kill the Council of Vale. Mordred did it all.

Or did he? Not every crime has been tied to him directly. White Fang prisoners confess to killing nobles in the line of succession, and even the attempt on Jaune after the dance, but no one has traced the order to Mordred.

No one willing or allowed to talk, anyways.

But it hardly matters at this point. Jaune didn't like Mordred before, and that was before treason on a historic scale. Now he has even more reasons not to like him, one for each person lost or harmed during the Breach. Even if Ruby has faith Jaune would never kill anyone in cold blood… there is such a thing as a justice system, which can do many things to those who deserve it.

And Mordred's been very, very bad. With Vale the way it is right now, with Jaune literally sitting in the throne waiting for Mordred to appear, Jaune may have a real hand in deciding his fate. When Mordred and Belle emerge before the audience in chains…

Ruby worries.

But although Mordred wears shackles, neither he or Garnet appear mistreated. In fact, both are wearing the clean and crisp uniforms of members of Royal Police- though stripped of any name or rank. It's a concession to dignity and formality that explains why Mordred walks out stone faced but unbowed, and why Garnet stands beside him unarmed but clearly guarding him even now.

Even if this weren't a room where everyone allowed to enter is a proven supporter of Jaune, she may well be the only one in Vale who would.

Mordred's trial isn't really a trial as much as the public airing of accusations, and the results of the post-crisis investigation led by Ozpin (and, beneath the table, Qrow). The crimes and suspicious occurrences from across the succession crisis are aired, and recorded confessions or interviews from captured White Fang, members of the Royal Police, and others are broadcast. As the 'evidence' is recounted without opportunity for questioning or cross questioning, it becomes quickly clear that this isn't a 'trial' with any presumption of innocence for the defendant.

Mordred is guilty- it's just a question of what.

The whole meta-plot of the story isn't revealed in the trial- in fact, the absence of any attention to the mysterious 'third faction' is a conspicuous absence that makes Ruby worry of a cover-up- but as specific accusations are made a good deal of information is filled in. At the same time, however, increasingly significant caveats are added- admissions of ignorance that complicate the case against Mordred. It's not helped that at no point does Mordred ever defend himself- not to confess or deny- which both damns him and frustrates the audience seeking clarity.

The first accusation, and question. When did Mordred start to conspire with the White Fang?

Ozpin's investigation recounting starts with the capture of Roman Torchwick so long ago. When Roman was captured after Ruby and Jaune's run-in in the burglary, the Beacon faculty brought in the Royal Police to hold him. This was both because Mordred's Royal Police were best suited for holding and interrogating him, and because the Royal Police could keep his arrest a secret until they moved against his partners in crime. The Royal Police offered Roman a deal including a royal pardon from the late Monarch in exchange for selling out his partners, which included the White Fang and their plans to attack the docks to steal SDC dust. Mordred's Royal Police went on to ambush the White Fang, and ended up capturing them and Adam Tauros.

At this point, no conspiracy is known or alleged. When the White Fang broke Adam out of jail in a jailbreak, it was an honest surprise to the Royal Police. Adam getting his hands on an Atlas Paladin was also a mystery, and justified a further investigation as, it was clear that the White Fang had a stronger presence in Vale than had previously been suspected, and with more resources than were known.

Knowing that more White Fang elements were in the city, Mordred tried to make use of his prisoners and the others freed by the jailbreak. Royal Police faunus- a small but highly loyal group- were sent as spies to infiltrate the escaped White Fang and offer them help in their time of need. This led to Mordred being able to penetrate the organization, and work with Beacon to set the trap to capture the White Fang at the Noble gala.

Up to this point, it had been an uneasy but legitimate alliance between the Royal Police and Beacon's faculty, and the mission was a great success by capturing most of what was left of the White Fang's valean leadership. The Monarch's assassination overshadowed what had been the effective decapitation of the Valean White Fang, leaving the remaining organization without a leader.

Here's where things started going wicked, though. Having captured the White Fang leaders, Mordred had the head of the White Fang in his power, while the rest of the body was aimless. When the Succession Crisis began in earnest- and he started struggling- the White Fang become a potential asset.

It's unclear who initiated, but White Fang captives attest that members of the Royal Police made a deal. The exact originator of the deal is not clear- and both sides almost certainly intended to turn against eachother from the start- but in exchange for giving the White Fang some freedom and NOT killing Adam and the prisoners outright, the White Fang would attack his enemies. Orders to White Fang outsiders or released soldiers were given by intermediaries, who directed the White Fang at Mordred's enemies. This included Bella, back when Ruby saved her from assassins, because Bella's refusal to ally with Mordred and the possible marriage alliance were too big to ignore. This was one of the first known acts of the Mordred-White Fang alliance.

But that's an important caveat- the first. Though Mordred did use the White Fang more freely later, including the Valean terrorism spree which was staged against pro-Jaune supporters for maximum terror with minimum casualties, no one can tie Mordred to the White Fang murders of the Valean nobility and line of succession. Mordred wasn't in cahoots with Adam until after Adam's capture.

(Unasked and unanaswered- then who was behind the suspicious deaths of the nobles in line for the throne? Who tried to kill Jaune by sabotaging his bullhead? What's the source of the Paladin Ozpin doesn't let these questions be raised, glossing them over with 'State Secrets' to Mordred and Garnet's hard faces.)

Then how about the other big question- How did the Dust Powder Plot start?

Again, this started from Roman Torchwick. Roman's dust robbery crime spree stole a lot of dust that was never recovered. Finding why and where it was become a Royal Police mission, as the White Fang's attempt to steal more SDC dust suggested the plot was still afoot. After Adam's capture- and recapture with the Paladin, and the White Fang turncoats- the Royal Police gained leads on 'where' the dust was taken- Mountain Glenn. The Royal Police went with a Beacon team to Mountain Glenn to investigate, but when they found the stockpiles they hid the discovery rather than share it with Beacon representatives, who had to leave early.

(Here Ruby- realizing just who that team was- looks hurt and questioningly at Garnet. Garnet no doubt feels her gaze, but remains rigidly forward facing.)

With the capture of the White Fang leaders and their dust, Mordred discovered the White Fang plot for the Breach. Realizing that the Mountain Glenn tunnels were truly forgotten, though- and went underneath the city- Mordred kept the discovery a secret. A secret tunnel system into and out of the city- and a stockpile of dust- were no small thing, and could have been used to his benefit. Mordred's ambitions are never elaborated, but Mountain Glenn likely became a way that White Fang 'prisoners' could be smuggled in and out of Vale by the Royal Police to act freely.

As for the plot itself? The Dust Powder Plot itself was a desperation ploy, and little more than co-opting the White Fang's own Breach plans. Recovered Royal Police corpses even show that Royal Police were guarding White Fang workers setting up the attack. When it became clear that Mordred would lose the Succession Crisis, Mordred started considering co-opting the White Fang's own plot and preparations.

From what Ozpin's investigations have uncovered from the highest-ranking Royal Police in on the plot, Mordred's intention was to execute the plot on the day of Jaune's coronation, killing the contender, the Council, and everyone against him all at the same time. The Royal Police would establish a state of emergency, blame the White Fang while executing those involved, and use the power vacuum as a chance to seize power.

There's no indication that Mordred actually gave the order, though, or ever intended to breach Vale's walls and invite a Grimm invasion. Those appear to have been a result of the White Fang's actions, their own backstab of Mordred. But Mordred clearly intended mass murder on an ambitious scale.

(Unasked and unanswered: How did the White Fang manage to betray Mordred and overpower their guards? Who helped Adam escape? How did Adam summon the Dragon and get the Grimm to target Jaune? Nothing regarding the attack on Beacon is ever acknowledged- not even why.)

Another line of inquiry: Was Mordred behind the wave of murders that marked the succession crisis?

Yes, no, and maybe? This is where the case against Mordred breaks down as evidence becomes convoluted and unclear.

It's also a point where Adam's absence from these proceedings- and total absence from testimony, with no one knowing where he is- becomes most obvious, as Adam could probably clear up a lot of things. Mordred's stoic silence is equally frustrating. Adam, at least, has the excuse of not being here- his own location and status classified by Ozpin on the grounds of Kingdom security.

It's clear that some murders and attacks that happened were a result of Mordred. The White Fang attack on Bella is specifically tied to him. So is the White Fang terrorism wave and attacks on pro-Jaune private businesses, though it's noted that many of these bombings were phoned-in in advance to minimize casualties while maximizing terror.

Another damning incident is the Water Grate burglary at Malik's place in the faunus quarter- where faunus who were later identified as both White Fang and Royal Police were caught together. It's one of the few places White Fang and Royal Police are indisputably cooperating outside of Mountain Glenn, and the fact that they were likely targeting Malik has major ramifications for anyone still suspicious of the faunus community leader.

There's no doubt that parts of the Royal Police were complicit in the White Fang plot… and may have even done some things on their own initiative, without Mordred's approval, as some times Mordred himself isn't credited with the order, but unknown intermediaries.

But it's also clear that not only were there were significant parts of the Royal Police that were entirely unaware of Mordred's machinations, but that the White Fang didn't need Mordred's permission to misbehave. The White Fang was murdering nobles even before Mordred (re)captured Adam and the rest of the leadership- and as the White Fang confessions heap scorn on Mordred for thinking he controlled them, it's also clear that the more Mordred used them, the freer they got.

The White Fang was increasingly slipping the leash before the final betrayal, and no event better demonstrates that than the hostage crisis in the tower. By all accounts, the White Fang did that on their own initiative without seeking permission- and though Mordred was clearly willing to let Jaune fall to his death, a White Fang confession reveals that the White Fang was surprised Jaune even showed up. It was, apparently, something Adam ordered- though his reasons why are a mystery.

And then there are some crimes that there's simply no evidence to link Mordred or the Royal Police to at all. The assassination of the Monarch is one. The assassination attempt on Jaune's mother is another. Some of the pre-Monarch deaths of the nobility are also untraceable back to Mordred, including the first assassination attempt on Jaune, the sabotage of the bullhead after the Dance- though when that testimony is revealed, it's clearly off-script and Ozpin intervenes to keep the trial on track and not be derailed by speculation about who was behind that specific incident.

Despite all this confusion, though- a confusion that unsettles the audience with its ambiguities- there is one assassination attempt on Jaune that can indisputably be tied to the Royal Police.

The poisoning attempt on the weekend of the Triples Round of the tournament, when Ruby drank a glass of poison meant for Jauen the day she met the Traditionalist. This was the one crime solely credited to the Royal Police, with the White Fang not involved at all.

This, more than anything, gets reactions from both former contenders- a truly angry scowl from King Jaune, and a look of surprise from Mordred that's the closest thing to a reaction yet.

This incident is the most atypical of all the crimes discussed to date for just how… odd it was, without any of the usual false flags or intrigue from this succession crisis. Whereas the Dust Powder Plot would have been blamed on the White Fang, and even the confessions of self-confessed White Fang foot soldiers could be suspect since they have nothing to lose by slandering the villain, there's no doubt that this is one crime the White Fang weren't behind. Poisoning… really isn't their method of operation, and if they did they'd almost certainly have done it better. If the Succession Crisis had been a battle of alliances and treacherous intrigue, then this attempt was a play at courtly intrigue as if done by an amateur.

Instead of something instantly lethal, the poison was easy to identify and neutralize, the perpetrating faunus easily caught, and the person who gave the poison and the orders easily identified… and even caught on a covert camera installed before the event.

Handing off the poison to the faunus is Garnet, Mordred's own Knight.

There are gasps in the audience of onlookers, Jaune's glare shifts from Mordred to the woman behind him, and even Ruby is shocked and stumbles back while her sister steadies her. But while the audience makes the obvious conclusion, that Garnet carried out her master's command, Ruby can't get that far. She's still staring at the image.

Garnet… poisoned her?

No. Garnet tried to poison _Jaune_?

This shocks her. Garnet is… Garnet is someone Ruby thought she understood, even respected on some level, even if Garnet was on the wrong side. Even if Garnet was willing to go along with her master's plot, that was because Garnet was-is- a Knight, and such loyalty is expected. Even so, even if they were on opposite sides of this conflict, she thought they'd had an understanding. That even if they followed different Princes, they wouldn't resort to foul play against the other's, and that they could still be friends outside of that. Call that childish or what have you, but even if they were foes there were things they _would not do_ because… just because it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Because it wouldn't be honorable.

(But then, was Garnet ever as honorable as Ruby imagined? Or is a Knight's honor something Ruby doesn't quite understand? 'Honor' isn't always fair, or nice, and flashbacks and almost forgotten elements come back. Of Garnet prepared to beat the White Fang prisoner at the docks at Mordred's command, not because he was a threat but because her Lord commanded it. Of Garnet lying about the discovery at Mountain Glenn, and keeping the White Fang's plot a secret even as Mordred furthered it for his own purposes. Of Garnet watching and doing nothing as Jaune fell off the tower, willing to watch him die so that her lord could reign.)

(Of Mordred's clear shock at the chameleon faunus's presence in the final match- an invisible ally that allowed Garnet to cheat and beat the Invincible Girl.)

('There is no honor in defeat,' Garnet once told her. In the face of Mordred's imminent defeat in the Succession Crisis…)

Ruby is shaken, but believes to the bottom of her soul that Garnet really did do it, just as she knows with all her heart that Mordred is lying when he suddenly confesses to the crime.

Mordred breaks his silence for the first time in the trial to claim responsibility for this, and only this, crime. Mordred's snark is as offensive as it as affected, and plays it off as his own design. What did Jaune expect, at a party in which the last Royal Councilor was about to make his allegiance clear? He had no choice but to take refuge in audacity. If Jaune wasn't able to protect his drink, he didn't deserve to be King.

Mordred's taunt is as good as a confession- and beside him, Garnet's eyes go wide. For the first time, she too tries to speak up- but she is silenced not just by the sudden clamor from the crowd, but also by Mordred himself. Mordred grips her hand tightly, and his voice overpowers her with a simple declaration and subtle reminder.

A Knight faithfully obeys their Lord in all matters… and in turn, a Lord is responsible for everything that their Knights do.

Everything.

(Whether the Lord sanctioned it or not.)

Mordred's 'confession' steals the blame from Garnet- and with it, puts to rest a lot of the lingering uneasiness about the ambiguities aside. If there ever was any hesitance about what could be blamed on Mordred or not, it doesn't matter now. He's guilty of enough- and by his own lips, responsible for the rest.

With a good part of the audience booing and jeering, finally unloading on Mordred now that he's confessed to some level of responsibility, Ozpin and the authorities presiding have to call for order over the racket. They struggle to restore order. Jaune does not- Enough!

Jaune's command- amplified by a visible flare of his aura, a trick he's picked up from Malik- cuts through the cacophony. Jaune's displeasure is clear, and rare enough that many are surprised. That alone quiets most, and allows Jaune to get the trial back on track.

With the evidence and results of investigation heard, it's time to move on to the sentencing. Jaune drives this part, speaking where he'd been passively listening before, playing the role of a King laying judgement. With Ruby's near murder fresh in his mind, he's very into the role.

Lord Mordred, you stand accused of crimes against the Kingdom of Vale. Chief Councilor, if you would list them all? Ozpin reads a long and formal list, which includes (but is not limited to)-

-Treason against the Kingdom of Vale for the crimes committed in the course of planning the Dust Powder Plot

-Terrorism against the Subjects of Vale for conspiring with the White Fang

-Reckless destruction of the walls and streets of Vale, particularly the Faunus Quarter

-Conspiracy to overthrow the Government and Council of Vale

-The cold-blooded murder of surrendered prisoners and potential witnesses Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan

-Abuse of office as Lord of the Royal Police for the possession of Roman Torchwick's stolen dust rather than returning it to the state

-Fraud, interference, and cheating in the Vytal Festival Tournament

-Kidnapping of (Jaune's) Royal Mother

-Attempted Regicide

-Consorting with Grimm and bringing them within the Walls

…And no doubt countless more that have yet to be brought to light

How do you plead? Will you say anything in your defense?

Mordred will not plead, and says as much. Given a chance to speak- perhaps his last- Mordred gives a defiant short speech that neither tries to defend or justify his actions. Instead Mordred accepts the blame for those crimes- and any others Vale wishes to throw at him- as he calls out this trial for what it is: a farce, and theater for the masses.

The only crime Mordred rejects is the crime of treason, as he maintains the he was (is) the rightful heir to the throne, even if the laws of Vale wouldn't recognize it. He would have given Vale the strong King it needed in the days to come, were it not for the corrupt Council who conspired to deny him in favor of installing a patsy. Had things gone differently, it would be him passing judgement from upon that throne, and none would dare call it treason then.

But with that moment of defiance passed, Mordred is… not so much resigned, but facing his fate unbowed andmaybe even vindicated. Things didn't go differently, but the Council did die, and Jaune is no doubt stronger than even he had given him credit for... and a stronger King than there would have been had Mordred done nothing. More than pragmatic, it's as if Mordred knows the part he needs to play. He's no longer a rival, just a villain in in the tale of Jaune's victory, and one Jaune needs to destroy in order cement his place on the throne and unite the Kingdom behind him.

That's the reason Mordred makes no defense, and protested not once through this entire show trial. The more blackened his name, the more united Vale will be behind Jaune when he is executed. Even in death, Mordred wants a stronger Vale, and if his death will provide that… so be it.

(Mordred might be flippant about his death, but Garnet is not. Ruby's not the only one who can see how her jaw and arms clench in her rigid stance. In the corners of the room, experienced Huntsmen- including Qrow- uneasily shift and reach for their weapons.)

So no, Mordred will not plead, and will not say anything in his defense. His non-defense over, Mordred awaits what may.

Stepping into the awkward silence that followed Mordred's words, Ozpin speaks once more. By the traditions of Vale, _someone_ has to speak in defense of the accused- and if the defendant won't, it falls to him.

Ozpin doesn't so much defend Mordred as remind Jaune- and everyone else in the audience- that Mordred isn't the root of all evil. Mordred's crimes are real… but they aren't all that there was to him, and he's not to blame for every crime committed.

Ozpin's list of Mordred's good deeds is short and vague- a testament to both the difficulty, and the implicit classification of what might vindicate him. Mordred remade the Royal Police into an effective quasi-(secret) police force… and used it for years against hidden threats to the Kingdom, many of which have and will never see the light of day. The capture of the dangerous criminal Cinder Fall was one of them- even if the sheer cluelessness of most of the crowd towards that name demonstrates how evanescent Mordred's successes have been.

Besides that, though, Mordred did use his own funds and the funds of his allies to raise the very Arc Army royal regiment that helped win the battle of Vale, and which promises to be a boon to the Kingdom's security going forward. There is also no proof to suggest Mordred was in any way behind the assassination of the late Monarch, a matter still under Ozpin's investigation, or the attempted assassination of Jaune's mother, the same. Finally, speaking as Jaune's political advisor, Ozpin reminds the crown that Mordred did rally a not-insignificant portion of the populace to his banner during the crisis- a portion that isn't going away, even if their leader is defeated and disgraced today. For the sake of reunifying the city if nothing else, Mordred's defeat can't mean a purge of all his supporters, or even everyone who was just following lawful orders. The guilty, yes, but not everyone whose only crime was to wear a black rose.

And finally, there's Mordred's own good behavior (post-arrest) to consider. He has been… cooperative since his arrest. Most people will think this means answering the interrogators. Only a select few outside Ruby's circle of friends know that includes ordering the Royal Police to assist Jaune in the defense of Vale- an act that led to heavy casualties as the Royal Police took the worst, hardest, and most thankless jobs in pursuit of redemption or possibly the occasional martyrdom. Whatever their motives, they didn't have to- they could have passively remained behind where it was safe, or done their actions half-heartedly.

Jaune doesn't like it, letting loose a biting quip that good behavior would have been better before the treason than after, but he considers it. Or does he only fake considering it, and play a script he and Ozpin have already rehearsed? Jaune 'asks' his Chief Councilor for his advice and recommendation.

Ozpin's establishes that historically the King is within his rights to sentence someone like Mordred to a terrible death like being drawn and quartered, but Ozpin's recommendation is less extreme- mostly. To imprison Mordred under house arrest for the rest of his life. To remove him from and reform the Royal Police under less elitist lines. To let him live, but just as another landless and penniless noble, one who will be watched for the rest of his life. He can still serve as a figure for his followers, but as a warning, because finally, to render him harmless and remove the threat of him ever making another claim to the throne…

Well, it's not exactly a Valean tradition to be proud of, but long ago victors learned that no one will rally to found a dynasty under a eunuch.

Mordred flinches at that, but a number of the crowd nod and murmur approvingly, whispering about the political implications. A few chuckle darkly. A humiliating, and literally emasculating, end to the royal bastard's lineage, and one that ensures no one will fall in line behind him again. Mordred will die the last of his line either way. In the background, Ruby can see Uncle Qrow cover his face.

Jaune thinks that sounds too good for him.

The audience silences, and even Ozpin stills and Qrow freezes, when Jaune breaks script to disagree.

Jaune is glaring at Mordred, who doesn't look surprised at this twist even if Garnet almost visibly reacts, and calls any solution that leaves Mordred alive in Vale a flawed one. Mordred is a serpent, a poisonous influence, and done enough harm to Vale already. All of Ozpin's 'good' remarks aren't exonerating- they should be the minimum expectations for someone of Mordred's rank and position, and don't make up for everyone harmed, homeless, or dead because of him. Just because Mordred can't father a line doesn't mean he'd stop wanting to be King- it would just mean he wouldn't have reason to care about the dynasty that follows him. If anyone thinks Mordred wouldn't be willing to cause trouble for Vale for his own ambition, they need just look out the window towards the Dragon Gate, visible from here.

Ozpin rallies to try and get things back on script- or is this the script, and this all acting? It's hard to tell anymore- by urging His Majesty to reconsider. Many Kings in the past killed their hated rivals in the name of justice, and only invited fear and distrust in return. Mordred has powerful and influential friends, some of whom are still in power and many of whom may cause trouble down the line. Killing him will only make them fear for their own lives, and desperate people will do dreadful things. Didn't Mordred prove that himself? Consider the consequences…

Jaune asks Ozpin a simple question- name five people in all of Vale who would stand by Mordred and call him a friend now. The Winchesters? The recently retired head of the Valean military? The police?

It's an extremely telling silence that follows. Mordred glares- is Jaune just rubbing his popularity in?- and maybe he is. Jaune scans the silent room before looking at one of the few other people in the middle of it- Garnet. From his throne, Jaune asks her a direct question. Would Garnet call herself Mordred friend?

She is his knight, she replies, glaring back at him. She swore to stay by his side for as long as she lives, and she will.

It's a pretty clear evasion, so Jaune raises a different question. Would she vouch for Mordred's honor to anyone?

Garnet's silence speaks volumes- and even Mordred might flinch at it.

This was Jaune's point. Not even his own knight would attest to his honor- and this is the same knight who cheated in the Vytal Tournament and poisoned a minor, and so has no honor to speak of. Vale is a place of new beginnings, but it has no place for friendless and honor-less men who have burned all bridges and part of the city putting themselves before the good of the Kingdom. Not when they've done so much harm already. Jaune won't tolerate him remaining in the city a day longer.

Not unless he forswears all claims to the throne. But Mordred won't do that, will he? To deny that would be to deny who he is.

Mordred's silent glare says enough.

What is His Majesty's opinion, then? Ozpin sounds guarded- extremely guarded- and Ruby can't help but worry at Jaune's dark tone. If this is an act… it's one heck of an act, better than any she's seen Jaune put on before. But if it's not, then Jaune's boxed Ozpin into a corner in a public setting. Ozpin's already said the King has the right for a horrible punishment. Having gotten Mordred at his mercy, all that's left is to see what Jaune does to him. What is Mordred's fate?

Long, long ago, Vale suffered many a succession crisis, some that reached outright civil war. Jaune's studied those histories that Ozpin speaks of- history Ozpin himself has taught Jaune- and learned his lesson from them. He will not repeat the mistakes of some.

Exile.

Mordred's fate is exile, from the city of Vale and to the furthest reaches of the Kingdom, and in that moment Ruby's heart eases in relief.

Mordred's eyes widen, and there's visible shock amongs much of the audience, including naked relief on Garnet's face and genuine surprise with Qrow as Jaune decrees his judgement. Mordred is to be stripped of all ranks, all titles, and all followers except those who wish to follow him into exile. The only possessions they may take are that which they carry with them. Once they leave there will be no coming back, on pain of death.

Ozpin rallies as he realizes Jaune's intent, and the historical precedent. The War of the Roses, of course!

An excellent precedent, and an acceptable solution… and though Ozpin doesn't say it aloud, possibly a fate worse than death for Mordred. To be stripped of his nobility and his homeland? With appropriate arrangements, exile abroad might be as good as seclusion in Vale. Perhaps somewhere neutral, with authorities that could be trusted to keep him under careful watch, such as the Kingdom of Atlas?

Jaune has a better idea. Huntsman Qrow!

Back to the far wall, Uncle Qrow looks as surprised as everyone else when Jaune calls his name. A subtle hand signal from Ozpin, though, brings him forward- and into the center of the court. Mordred looks at Qrow with confusion, having only seen him once before, while Garnet sees him with recognition. Qrow himself simply looks off balance, and ignores looking Mordred in the eye to look at Jaune.

Yeah?

Jaune has a task, if Qrow would accept it- to escort Mordred into exile, to a place of his choosing. If Mordred wants to expand Vale's borders, he can do so himself at the furthest reaches of civilization, at the edge of the Grimm lands. But if Qrow knows any other places better hidden from the world at large- the sort of place no power would be able to find someone living in seclusion, a community that might have a spot for some outcast yet be strong enough to keep him from leaving-

Qrow's task is to see that Mordred actually goes there… and arrives there safely, established and secure. It promises to be a long, isolated trip with few distractions along the way- but Jaune needs a Huntsman he trusts, and someone who might give Mordred some necessary guidance on what it takes to live a good life on the frontier.

Would Qrow accept this task?

Qrow looks unusually off kilter- odd enough that both Ruby and Yang are curious- but with a quiet nod from Ozpin, Qrow accepts with… gratitude? There's something emotional in the way he accepts it with a deep nod and says 'Thank you… Your Grace.'

It's the only time Ruby's heard Qrow's politely address a noble since the late Monarch.

Murmurs start to stir the audience, but as the court guards come to take Mordred away he shakes himself free to remain on the stand. Mordred is clearly off-balance- and not just because he's about to be exiled from the only home he's ever known. He almost seems lost. What is the point of this? What game is Arc trying to play? Mordred seems more shaken by the fact he won't die a villainous martyr than when Ozpin threatened to castrate him. Why did Jaune go through that farce, only to settle for this? Just kill him and be done with it!

Jaune gives him the courtesy of a sincere, honest, and very blunt answer.

Jaune is doing this for a lot of reasons, not all of them noble. Because giving Mordred some sort of black martyr's death would be giving him what he wants. Because taking Mordred away from the only home he's ever known, a home he spent all his adult life serving, will punish him more than anything else. Because even if Jaune won't stoop to Mordred's level of cold-blooded murder, he never wants to see Mordred's face in Vale again.

But also… as insignificant reasons as they may be when lined against Mordred's crimes, Jaune feels Mordred deserves this much as well. Because Mordred did tell his Royal Police to help fight the Grimm, even though he could have done nothing and let more of the city (and Jaune) die out of spite. Because the evidence against Mordred is a convoluted mess, and they might never totally separate the sins from the slander. And most importantly (to Jaune), because Mordred did try to protect his (Jaune's) mother and leave things between the two of them- though Jaune will never forgive him or his knight for harming his friends.

But mostly because Jaune chose to become King to stop the vengeful murder of captive criminals, not become that sort of King himself.

But then there's the past as well, that history Jaune learned from with Headmaster Ozpin. Once, long ago, Jaune's family fought in a bloody war of succession that threatened to rip Vale apart. Headmaster Ozpin taught him what really happened around that time. It was… not a time to be proud of. Arcs may have been loyal knights, but they served a family sought to divide and dominate a Kingdom rather than lead it. They lost, and deserved to lose, to a family that sought unity and consensus, but even then they were spared by the victors when they fled. That is the only reason Jaune is alive today.

If nothing else, Jaune sees this as a familial duty to return that moment of mercy.

Mordred isn't moved. Jaune learned the wrong lesson from history, then- and risks reaping the same mistake. In fifty years or fifty generations, Mordred's family _will_ reclaim their birthright, just as Jaune's did… unless Jaune expects them to abandon Vale out of gratitude?

"I don't want them to be abandon Vale, you idiot! I want them to come back and save it!"

Jaune snaps at Mordred, and in doing so shows that wrathful or no he still has a better vision of the future. Mordred sees an inherited vendetta down the line, the next iteration of the War of the Roses, but Jaune sees in Mordred's exile the seeds of Vale's future salvation.

Once, Jaune's family engaged in the same sort of destructive power squabbles as Mordred, and it nearly destroyed the Kingdom. Only by leaving it long enough to start anew did they earn a right to return- not to command, but to serve it. In time, Jaune's line might forget that and repeat the sins of the past- and if they do, he hopes Mordred's own line can save Vale in the same way he saved Vale from Mordred.

Mordred is taken aback by Jaune's fervor, and the frankly romantic notion of familial redemption. He also scoffs- bitterly- at the thought that it could ever come to pass anyway.

He is Mordred the Black now- a name that will go down in history as Vale's most infamous traitor. No woman would ever share his name now, no matter how far into the frontier he goes. When Jaune points out that the same one held true for his family as well, Mordred scoffs again. The Arcs fled into exile in defeat. Who would choose to follow him from Vale in disgrace?

Jaune raises his hand to his royal brow, and mutters something just loud enough to hear. Now he knows they're related- and people thought _he_ was dense.

It's amazing how quiet and unobtrusive Garnet can be, despite sharing the docket with Mordred. Despite herself, Ruby can't help but smile at how the tension has left the older woman's shoulders. Garnet vibrates with a tension of a different sort- one that wishes to express itself in different words to different men- but the knight's composure remains. Even so, even if Ruby's own feelings are affected by the revelations… she still understands the stoic woman's quiet relief.

Jaune ends the trial there, stating it's clear he and Mordred will never understand each other. As Qrow and Garnet prepare to lead an unresisting Mordred away, Jaune gives final words and an odd sort of farewell. He does not like Mordred, and will never forgive him his crimes… but he doesn't wish Mordred ill in his sentence either. Or rather, he condemns Mordred a life long enough to somehow start redeeming himself in some way for what he's done. Rather than die, Mordred should live for those who can't, and to make up for his sins against Vale, even if only as an exile.

Mordred says he will, just as he always has lived for Vale. It's the only indication he gives that he will abide by the verdict, but it should be enough. His family reigned because they served Vale above all else. That's what his mother taught him, along with their family words. They are the True Nobles of Vale, and a True Noble never goes back on their word.

Funny, Jaune Arc returns. His family has a similar saying. Go in peace, son of the Monarch, and know that so long as he never returns, King Jaune the First gives his own word Mordred's punishment will end with him, and not follow to his descendants. Jaune holds no grudge against the Monarch's line.

Mordred's eyes widen, and Ruby too quietly gasps amongst the audience as Mordred is escorted away by Garnet and Qrow. The crowd murmurs in surprise, at much as Mordred's reaction as the exchange. But Ruby knows why those final words impacted him so.

Only in exile was Mordred recognized as his Mother's son. And only Jaune gave him the public acknowledgement he long desired.

Mordred leaves the courtroom, escorted by Garnet and Qrow, and enters exile soon after. Despite some fears, and later developments, he never returns to Vale.

And never troubles Jaune again.

Once Mordred leaves, Jaune slumps in his own in obvious wariness as the trial concludes. Chief Councilor Ozpin takes the floor to speak to the audience that had been witness to this history. There will be a brief intermission as the Court prepares for the next event, and the next necessary ceremony. Now that the villains have been punished, it's time to recognize the heroes of this story.

It's time, at long last, for our heroes to receive their rightful rewards.

/

* * *

/

End Mordered's Fate

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Hm. It's a little melancholic to see Mordred off- especially knowing how long this ending was coming. Did this story really start posting in February? Such a long time ago.

Final chapter, of a sort, of Jaune's story comes tomorrow. If Knight of Lancaster is the story of Jaune's rise to the throne through Ruby's eyes, then tomorrow is how it ends.


	80. Knight of the Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would there be as much political intrigue if I did?

/

* * *

/

Knight of the Rose

/

As participants in the award ceremony, Teams RWBY and JNPR are gathered in a staging room with a number of other individuals. Some of the people the girls (and Ren) don't recognize. Others they do, with the likes of Ironwood and Penny and Sun in particular being around.

As the group stages and some attendants apply make up or touch of the participants clothes, people talk about the recent trial. Yang admits to being surprised at how tense things were for a minute- for a moment she thought Jaune was really going to have Mordred killed, and as much as he might have deserved it…

Well, it wouldn't have been Jaune. Even if some might feel Mordred deserved worse, the friends are generally relieved that Jaune was more merciful than he had to be. Ruby makes a half-hearted denial and claims that she wasn't afraid and knew Jaune would do the right thing, but her protest is dismissed and she's needled for her unease. Even Ruby had her doubts... but her relief leaves her with another emotion as well, a sort of fond pride from watching Jaune from a distance. Still, it's nice for them all to know that King Jaune is still their Jaune, even if he's changed over the last few months and been absent these last weeks. Not everyone was as concerned as Ruby, but everyone is glad that the crisis is ending with as little bloodshed as possible.

After the preparations are done and conditions are set, everyone is called out to emerge in the courtroom for the award and recognition ceremony. The group emerges into a blinding light, and is dazzled.

Ruby immediately learns that being in court is completely different from being in the audience. The courtroom- nice and classy from afar- is dazzling up close, and designed to be intimidating. In front of the raised throne are Jaune's Council, familiar faces all but clearly dressed for the occasion. Headmaster Ozpin, the Chief Councilor. Malik, lion-king of the Faunus Quarter. And Belle, the most powerful (and beautiful) noble in the entire Kingdom. This is Jaune's Council, standing between them and the King, who sits above them on a throne.

These are friendly faces now, but for just a moment Ruby wonders what Mordred's perspective might have been.

But this is no time for intimidation- this is a time for celebration, and recognizing the heroes of the crisis. Teams JNPR and RWBY are kept waiting as the people they don't know- individuals who stepped up during or since the Dust Powder Plot itself- are recognized for their valor and contributions to the city.

Here, a brave and aura-less policeman who cornered one of the few Grimm to escape the Hunter cordon, saving a group of refugees. There, a representative of a hospital who dealt with the worst of the casualties. Another is a faunus merchant who spent nearly all her money buying supplies and shelter for the refugees, human and faunus alike, even before the Council announced it's intent to reimburse such expenditures. Even the Royal Police Captain who led the detachment that saved Malik's home, and suffered grievous casualties and a personal wound clearing the sewers, is there as a result. Though his is the least applauded, with only Yang making an effort in light of the public suspicion, the Captain- whose fearsome aura is restrained- is a loyal man as accounted for by Ozpin. There was no evidence of any complicity with Mordred, and it seems clear that Jaune and the Council are using the awards to try and bring the city together.

The most honored of these 'generic' awardees, however, are representatives of a few special groups as a whole. A representative of each Huntsman academy, including familiar faces like Sun or Octavia, for the volunteers who rallied and joined the battle to seal the breach. Not just the Royal Police, but the Council Guard. Specialist Schnee accepts an award on behalf of the Atlas military as a whole for their support before and after. And a return of former combat-butler Hayate, the canine faunus who represents the Arc Army and their decisive arrival that sealed the Scar.

In each case, a pattern is repeated. One of the Councilors identifies the person, and reads a list of their valorous merits. Then there is a recommendation of a suitable award. Then the King agrees, and adds not just his own thanks but a token or gesture of his own appreciation. The King is generous- ergo, the Kingdom must still be prosperous, and able to recover. The awardees stand, maybe bowing slightly in thanks, but moving quickly as the cameras broadcast this good news story to the rest of Vale and the world, much of whom turned in for Mordred's trial. The initial novelty runs off as the ceremony reaches the friends and those they know, starting with Ironwood and Atlas.

General Ironwood is, in all likelihood, the most highly recognized person present, and with the most significant award. His role as a neutral party safeguarding Jaune isn't mentioned, but his leadership in assuming control of the defenses of Vale after Mordred's coup attempt is. Ironwood led the army, and the police, and the visiting Huntsmen and Huntresses to a glorious victory in the defense of Vale. Though the Faunus Quarter was ravaged, the faunus were saved, and the casualties nowhere near what they could have been. The curse that drew Grimm towards Jaune might have had something to do with it… but this is Ironwood's award time.

For his selfless service, commendable courage, and admirable leadership, Ironwood is formally awarded the Valean Star, the highest award that Vale can give to a foreigner, and is made an honorary noble of Vale. More than that, Ironwood is honorarily knighted- though with less pomp and circumstance than when Jaune was- and invited to take a role in training the Royal Regiment, to help secure the necessary expansion of Vale's damaged walls.

It's a hefty award, and a surprising announcement gets the foreign policy-minded audience murmuring. Not only is the announcement of the expansion of the walls of Vale a significant (if expected) policy announcement, Ironwood was, in a sense, just asked to keep a hand in Vale's military-security. That makes Ironwood very, very important, and a man of many hats- and loyalties. As Headmaster of Atlas's Huntsman academy, and a clear power player in Atlas, Ironwood now has influence in two Kingdoms- in alliance with and at the invitation of Headmaster Ozpin, no doubt.

That is significant, and there's no way to misinterpret that Vale and Atlas will likely be coming closer together in the future. This could be the start of a truly international alliance… but against what? Or whom? What that means- and why- will have to come another day though.

For now, Ironwood accepts both the awards and the offer, playing the part of the humble soldier just as Jaune is playing the part of the Ceremonial Monarch. Though Ironwood does test a line, offering to help reform the Royal Police as well, Ozpin interjects to claim that won't be necessary. He will oversee that service's reform, at the King's request. Politeness and good will overshadow anything else, though, and the real progress of Atlas relations is enough for now.

With Ironwood awarded, the last of the politically substantial awards are done for now. Instead, they finish off with attention to some of Jaune's personal friends, saved for the last to avoid the impression of favoritism at the front of the ceremony.

Penny is awarded in accessory to Ironwood, but for different reasons. Penny's participation in the battle is actually glossed over- not revealing her robotic nature at all- but her part in protecting Jaune during the succession crisis is acknowledged, though cast as something done at her own initiative rather than at the direction of Ironwood. Jaune thanks Penny for her friendship- which causes a little humor when Penny is more excited at that public declaration than the actual reward. Penny's never had a royal friend before, and her innocence is infectiously joyful when Jaune offers her not only a gown presented by Belle, but an invitation to meet his many sisters at his home- some of whom, implicitly, may also be in need of protection in the future. Whatever the political symbolism or reasoning for signalling close, personal ties with Atlas and Ironwood, just the chance to widen her circle of friends is appreciated by Penny, who seems to be becoming less a weapon of war and more of a subtle bodyguard for an increasing number of VIFs. Perhaps the real reward is when Jaune is authorized to share the news that not only is Penny's 'father' quite proud of her... but that she can expect some new sisters in the near future, some of whom may get to know Jaune's own sisters quite well as well.

Team JNPR comes next, all in the same general category of 'my team and protectors.' Team JNPR was decisive in protecting Jaune throughout the Dust Powder Plot and the Battle of Vale, and took the most of the injuries in doing so, so their reward is definitely more than mere nepotism. Their many feats- from Pyrrha overcoming foul play to negate a Knight more than twice her age, to Ren and Nora's defeat of multiple Paladins- truly emphasize their strength, loyalty, and how much Jaune depended on them.

Ren and Nora are recognized as a due for their protection of Jaune during the battle of Vale, including the climatic battles against the Paladins. Both did more than their fair share of the fighting in keeping Jaune safe, and Jaune is happy to affirm their steadfast loyalty. As their reward, Ren and Nora get…

A home.

Or rather, Jaune offers them a place in Vale, literally and legally, by making them Honorary Citizens of Vale. Ren dryly asks what's the difference, but Nora's excitedly guesses (correctly) that it's just like regular citizenship… only cooler. But this way, no one will be able to say the two of them don't belong in Vale, or at Jaunes side, or at Jaune's home, where the two still have that open invitation. Melody herself isn't present, but Jaune relays that her invitation for adoption to the family (or at least visits on the holidays) is as open as ever. But to go with the citizenship, Ren and Nora are also granted property to call their own- a lake-side cabin forfeited by Mordred, one a bit big for two but plenty big enough for a small family.

There's a hint of something more behind this in the way that Nora gets excited and starts thanking Jaune profusely, while Ren is plays resigned to going to check it out together. Though Ren plays calm, both of them are both touched by the 'adoption' into the Kingdom and thankful for the property to their name, but likely not as thankful as Jaune is for them saving him... or they his rescue of them in turn. Vale's Valkyrie and Jaune's most trusted male friend have a certain future ahead of them.

Pyrrha, though… Pyrrha is a bit harder to reward, and not for a lack of trying.

Pyrrha's injury kept her out of the battle for Vale, but she played her own part in keeping Jaune alive earlier in the crisis and her fighting in the arena against Garnet was second to none. Pyrrha still has the injuries to attest to that, and Garnet's cheating. Though Pyrrha technically lost the match, she is credited with keeping Mordred's fearsome enforcer from interfering, allowing Jaune and Mordred's duel to end as it did.

Pyrrha's reward is (continues to be) the best medical care Vale can provide for her mysteriously lingering injury, and the promise of the help of the finest smiths in Vale to re-forge her damaged weapons. But beyond that, Pyrrha is a surprisingly hard person to reward, desiring neither fame nor fortune. When Headmaster Ozpin asks if there is any honor or title Pyrrha desires, she humbly denies it.

Instead, if she might be so bold… the only reward Pyrrha asks for is that she be allowed to remain Jaune's partner, King he may be.

That was never in doubt, Jaune replies. She'll always be his partner, and a most trusted friend.

Pyrrha's reward is simple, and maybe underwhelming. In lieu of lands or titles, Belle and Malik reveal their own reward for her- a foundation to be established in her name, one to take and train people from across the world and all classes and give them world-class instruction on beginning Hunter training. The next Sanctum for Vale, one open to all classes and people, and one that will give contestants to meet and raise the next generations of champions- and one that will certainly have space for a former Champion to teach, should she ever desire to. The sentiment is there, but not much that's practical.

Or maybe, Pyrrha knew that what she wanted wasn't something she could ask for here and now.

With JNPR down, attention turns to the last awardees, Team RWBY. While JNPR kept Jaune safe during the final day of the crisis, Team RWBY has a different merit under its belt- the (re)(re)capture of Adam Tauros, and the battle of Beacon that happened simultaneously to the battle for Vale, the exact events of which have yet to be released to the public. Though the Battle of Beacon was overshadowed by the fight in the Faunus Quarter, everyone saw the Dragon that dramatically died over Beacon. Now it's time to recognize this other cast of heroines, and their contributions.

Blake is first, and possibly the most publicly recognizable member of Team RWBY in terms of her role in the succession crisis. Blake was the cause of Jaune's first great scandal, but also Team RWBY's first encounter with Mordred and Adam. At various times her past and her race have been a liability to Jaune. No longer. With Councilor Malik himself starting the praises, and her contribution in bringing in Adam not once, not twice, but thrice, Blake's loyalties and separation from the White Fang are beyond dispute.

Jaune's gift for her- with the Council's blessing- is an official Royal Pardon for Blake's past in the White Fang. Maybe that never meant much in Menagerie, and maybe other Kingdoms won't recognize it, but in the eyes of Vale Blake's past mistakes are forgiven. After spending a good part of the later succession crisis cooped up in Beacon or the Tournament to keep from drawing bad attention, Blake is as free as any human to walk the streets of Vale. Jaune thanks her for her faithful friendship, and Malik calls her a role model for humans and faunus alike.

(Frankly, Malik's praise is probably the one that means more to her, if her embarrassed cheeks are to believed. They only grow redder when Malik invites her for dinner soon, and shares that Malik the Third approves of her presence.)

Next is Weiss, the other household name albeit for other reasons. Weiss undoubtedly did her family and her family name credit by helping take down the White Fang, but it's her early influence (and the motivation to improve for her) that Jaune thanks her for most. Recognizing her as both a friend and the woman who helped him mature into a man, Jaune thanks her for treating him the same as when he was a commoner as he was as a prince- which is to say, keeping him humble and well aware of his many mistakes. Weiss smiles, and returns that someone has to keep him on his toes.

Weiss's gift is more of a boon from the Council- and possible political aspects at play. It is, at the end of the day, some concessions and business opportunity for Schnee Dust Company as they try to get their foot in the door for the rebuilding of Vale… but with a catch. Weiss herself is rewarded with a trustee oversight position, giving her- and not her father- effective oversight over the business practices in Vale. Weiss's public dispute with her father gives some credibility to the promise to do her best to improve the reputation of SDC and its business partners by making it a fair employer and investor in the city.

(Councilor Belle promises to help her in that, and in the audience Winter Schnee nods approvingly with a small smile as well. It's the first time all three women have been in the same room since Weiss was a child- and a soft exchange of glances between Belle and Winter suggest something else has been restored as well. When Weiss walks away, she nearly floats at Winter's approving- and even grateful- smile.)

Third is Yang, who admittedly didn't have much of a role in the crisis at large. She was a friend, but not a very prominent one, nor particularly close to Jaune. She's better known as Ruby's sister, and the most most people know her for is the scandalous rumors that she was responsible for spiking the punch at a noble gala. Still, Yang's friendship has never been questioned, and as the one to land the knockout blow against Adam she is due a reward herself.

Yang's reward is a medal, a lesser award than Ironwood's but still meritorious, but mostly her reward is not getting in trouble or having to pay fines for a variety of past misdeeds. Including one about ruining a disreputable club…?

Yang's past misdeed are a cause of light humor and comedic embarrassment at this point, but given the overall reconstruction across the city Yang's charges are dropped, and not just because the rebuilding bureaucracy has better things to do than pursue it. Some outstanding charges for Junior's clubs are swept up in the general reconstruction, and Yang is left with a clearly fond wag of the finger and a warning not to do it again… or else Miss Goodwitch will be the next blonde to answer for her.

(Yang shivers in (not mock) fear, but the mood is light. When Yang returns to the group, she flashes her father, Taiyang, a peace sign from the audience. Taiyang smiles, and eventually gives a thumbs up in return as she shows off her shiny medal.)

And finally…

Last, but certainly not least, is Miss Ruby Rose, who Ozpin takes it upon himself to introduce as the leader of the team that accompanied the teachers to Beacon. Ozpin takes a particular pride in announcing Ruby's achievements and backstory, as a hither unto largely unknown associate in Jaune's own springboard to fame. Ruby is introduced as the youngest student in Beacon, and an outstanding fighter and leader who both led her team to victory in all their matches in the tournament, and led the team to victory in Beacon. Despite being among the smallest (and youngest) students in Beacon, she has also been one of Jaune's biggest supporters, present at many of the scenes that made Jaune famous- the burglary, the bridge, the charity gala and the village and the tower... Too many to list here, to be sure.

In recognition of her heroism- and her admirable leadership that led to both the capture of Adam and defeat of the Dragon, a public reveal that sparks sharp interest- Headmaster Ozpin himself wishes to announce her award as Headmaster of Beacon. An automatic 'A' for her first year in Beacon, well earned, but also access to the finest armories and smiths of Vale to help her improve her weapon however she sees fit. It will certainly serve her well in the battles to come, including the postponed and yet to be finished tournament. Ruby is appropriately thankful, but un-awed. Something feels missing.

She deserves more than that, does she not?

Jaune's words draw attention, and some surprise from the crowd. Even if Ozpin had departed from the usual script in announcing the reward himself, the ceremony was clearly going by a script. Jaune's remark sparks some confusion- even from Ozpin, in what is clearly _not_ a rehearsed 'disagreement.' Jaune's dismissals of the reward as insufficient, as not something with special meaning to Ruby, are valid but met with hesitation and slight resistance by Ozpin. There is only so much a student like Ruby could reasonably desire, after all. And the Kingdom's means are still modest at the moment.

But there is one thing Jaune himself can do, is there not? One power that remains his as Monarch?

There's a moment of incomprehension from the Council at first, until Ozpin understands before any others. His eyes widen, and he begins to caution Jaune against this- whatever 'this' is. It's something even he can only do once in all his reign. If he is not certain-

But Jaune is, certain there are none more deserving. Jaune's confidence is clear, and seeing that Ozpin relents with a smile and an agreement. Of course, Your Majesty, he says, and gets out of the way, leaving no one between Ruby and Jaune.

Ruby Rose, please approach the throne.

Jaune is sitting now, watching, and Ruby is left to approach in silence as the audience- one that includes not just her family but no small part of the Kingdom watching on camera. As Ruby steps away from her team and towards the steps before the throne, nervousness and confusion surround her. Her heart beats. Her breath hitches. She tries not to stumble. She has no idea what is about to happen- only that Jaune is doing this for her, and none other.

Whatever 'this' is, it feels strange. Exhilarating. Terrifying in the suspense. Why is he being so formal? And why do this in public, without warning or even telling Ozpin in advance? Ruby worries, or is confused, or is just in suspense as she stops before the steps. This is so formal. Is she supposed to be formal? She doesn't know what to do, or how to ask.

Yes Ja- I mean, yes, Your Majesty? Ruby's stammer embarrasses her, and elicits some chuckles from the audience. And above.

When she looks up, though, Jaune's fond, familiar, and most of all reassuring smile puts her at ease with a warmth rising inside of her. It's alright. He's safe, and so is she.

Ruby Rose, Jaune begins, standing from his throne and speaking in his 'King' voice. We have called you forward to recognize you for your achievements beyond what Headmaster Ozpin already has. The Chief Councilor failed to acknowledge your many accomplishments. I will try.

What follows is a formal but heartfelt testimony by Jaune, on camera, of the many things Ruby has done along the way. Not just for him, but to him, and ways she has made an impression on him and others and made a real impact on this Succession Crisis. Many of these are things Ozpin would never have known. Some are things he chose not to acknowledge. Jaune lists… if not all, enough to give the audience- and the Kingdom as a whole- a hint of how substantial Ruby has been, even out of the spotlight.

She was there beside him the night Roman Torchwick committed a robbery, and stayed by his side when he was lost and alone at the mercy of the Royal Police.

She was his first friend at Beacon, and the showed him how inspiring a Huntress could be when she slew the Giant Nevermore of the Emerald Forest.

She was his most earnest champion, even before he deserved one, and was the first to teach him how to fight even when he was too full of pride to accept.

She was the reason he was able to climb the Forever Falls, after she dived over them to save him from falling.

She showed him the true meaning of humility, of admitting wrong and overcoming one's own weaknesses to become better.

She demonstrated what true loyalty was, and what it meant to stand by hard-won friends so that they might be found rather than lost to past mistakes.

She led the fight against Adam Tauros, the first of multiple encounters to put a hateful man behind bars.

She showed him the first hint of what true honor was, when she passed on a tourney's glory in order to retrieve what was truly important.

She taught him chivalry, restraint, and commitment, and in doing so what it meant to love another both purely and selflessly.

She gave him bravery to withstand shame, and solidarity to overcome heartbreak, and time to recover from each wound.

She was the first to help save him and the village he swore the protect, a lost living relic of the ancient Valean Kingdom.

She saved Belle when he could not, and helped him find true friends when others thought he just needed allies.

She helped him find his own path to the Throne, reminding him what about Vale was worth protecting.

She fought honorably in every respect, never seeking an unearned advantage and always wishing to believe the best of her enemies and allies alike.

(It's a heady list, but Jaune's not done yet- even as it takes a more personal tone.)

More than that, though, she fought for honor as well- his honor at times, like in the Vytal Festival- but always in ways she felt was right, and never for what she knew was wrong. Her support brought him great honor, and never any shame.

When the city was torn by division, she innovated the way to show support with color rather than spite for one's enemies. She wore her namesake on her person like a badge of honor, and inspired countless others to do the same.

She saved his life so many times, over and over, almost too many to count. When he fell over the edge at Forever Falls. When he held out against a Grimm siege on the Frontier. When Mordred was willing to stand by and watch him fall to his death. And when she was his comet of victory come from the sky to slay the last Paladin. She's done so much good, and so much for him.

And she saved his mother, a fact he will always be indebted to her for.

There's a pause as Jaune lets that sit in with the audience, most of whom had no idea at how much she had done. Ruby can feel the weight of their gazes upon her as Jaune speaks again.

Her reward, if she would be willing to accept it, would be to be called upon to do even more. Is she willing to do even more for him?

Ruby's throat tightens, all the more so because Jaune is moving down the steps towards her as he asks that. What's going on, she's not certain- but she knows beyond a doubt that she is. That she will if he wishes her too. She says so.

Then kneel.

('Kneel for me, Ruby,' he prompts again when she's too confused and hesitates.)

Jaune stops before Ruby, who kneels before all the audience and all the cameras broadcasting to all the Kingdoms of Remnant. As Ruby kneels, Jaune takes two fingers to tap on her crown as she looks down. She calms, unthinking in serenity, as Jaune begins listing names as if titles.

Ruby Rose. First Friend, Constant Companion, _King-Saver._ Team RWBY's Red Reaper, who thrice caught Adam Tauros, the Bloody Bull of the White Fang. Beacon's Silver-eyed Savant, who ended each battle of the Vytal Festival with her single decisive blow. Vale's own Comet of Victory, whose proof as Dragon Slayer was painted across the sky even before she flew across the city to bring the Battle of Vale to a close.

If We asked you to protect Our Kingdom, and to fight the battles We cannot, would you?

She would.

If We asked you to stand by Our friends in times of peril, and to stay true no matter the slander, would you?

She would.

If Our family and loved ones were ever endangered, would you safeguard them with all your power so they might live?

She would.

Then she meets the minimum requirements… but there are more. Jaune shifts from the bold, royal stance to a softer, more personal tone.

Will you fight not just to protect my health, but defend my honor with good deeds and by championing greater causes?

I will.

Will you keep your word and my oaths, and never stray from this path to your dying day?

I will.

Would you be my ally no matter the cause, defend my throne no matter the challenger, and fight my enemies no matter the reason?

I…

Ruby chokes, unable to promise that. The audience chamber dares not breath, uncertain what that obvious hesitance means.

But Jaune smiles.

Then will you remain my Paragon so that I might never lose my way, and be the one to arrest my fall should I ever stray?

Ruby almost gasps in relief, throat still tight, eyes watering.

Always, my Lord.

Jaune truly beams as his aura glows, the radiant noble aura shining. Tapping his fingers to her shoulders, he touches her on the forehead once more, before pushing back and her head up.

Then in Our right as the King of the Vale, I hereby declare more than what you were. No longer are you just Ruby Rose, Our Constant Companion and First Friend of Beacon. Nor are you Ruby Rose, Dragon-Slayer, and Vale's Comet of Victory. Now you are more, sworn to Our side for the rest of your days.

Arise, Ser Ruby, _**my** _Knight of the Rose.

There's silence, as all are stunned by the moment of knighting, until the cheering begins.

It's not clear who claps first, probably Dad, but it's definitely Yang who whoops, and starts the cascade of cheers. As Ruby rises, head swimming to a thunderous applause, all the audience and everyone she knows and recognizes is applauding even as the cameras are rolling, Lisa Lavender broadcasting this to the world. It's a literal standing ovation as Ruby is declared Jaune's own Royal Knight. Even Pyrrha smiles for her as she applauds, knowing the honor and what it must mean to her.

So loud is it, almost nothing can be heard. So no one can overhear them when Jaune breaks decorum and brings Ruby into a heartfelt, personal hug, and whispers into her ear.

("This is all I can give you now.")

Ruby leans into Jaune's embrace, closes her eyes, and says not a word as she understands. That this is the proof of Jaune's favor. That no matter the future or possible outcomes, this spot will still be hers and hers alone. That she will always have a spot at his side, the closest anyone can be to a King.

Jaune's Royal Knight.

("I'm sorry.")

He shouldn't be.

It's one hell of a consolation prize. Especially considering that King Jaune the First- long may he live- is remembered in history for, among many other things, never marrying.

/

* * *

/

And so ends the Valean Succession Crisis in all regards, from a future King Jaune's first days in his future Kingdom to Lord Mordred's exile from Vale. It is hardly the end of every tale, and in many respects only the beginning of many more. The Valean Succession Crisis marks the passing of an era, Mordred's Black Betrayal the end to the Age of Peace, but in its place King Jaune's reign marks the start of something even better- an Age of Heroes across all of Remnant. One that begun with the King who Fights, and who continues to fight the good fight and vanquish many evils across the lands and over far seas.

It's an Age one Ruby Rose will have no small hand in heralding, one in which the sight of the Rose Knight's red cloak gives hope to those in need. There are many legends that will follow Vale's most famous Royal Knight, some involving silver, many including the speed at which she goes to those in need, and the haste in which she returns to the one who sent her, as if always loathe to be long gone from his side. Much will one day be known of her, but her silver eyes will be remembered less for the power they eventually hold than for the direction they were always watching. Only a fraction of the stories Ruby inspires are those of pure adventure, though there are many adventures yet to be had.

But these are other tales for other days, and likely other tellers. This is the tale of The Knight of Lancaster. And if the Knight of Lancaster is the story of Jaune's rise to the throne through Ruby's eyes, then this is where it ends.

If.

(But it isn't, is it? For this is a young girl's tale of first love, fidelity, and the fate of a Kingdom.)

(Two of the three are resolved, but the first one isn't... yet.)

/

 _To Be Continued..._

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

...but not tomorrow, because I have some things to do.

Take the time to speculate, or collect your thoughts, and leave a review?


	81. A Vytal Finish: Clearing the Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would there be as much political intrigue if I did?

/

* * *

/

A Vytal Finish: Clearing the Stage

/

Our scene begins with the the sounds of gunfire, fighting, and combat. It's violent, chaotic, dusty…

...and our viewpoint characters are none other than Mercury and Emerald, with the former surprising the later as he leaps behind a wall. Emerald initially holds Mercury at gunpoint, until relaxing in recognition after he reminds her that he's on her team. She accepts it, but snarks that doesn't mean much anymore- it's a warzone out there.

Tell him about it, but he's never seen anyone fight a war like this. The 'who' isn't specified, but Mercury ducks as a gunshot grazes the cover he and Emerald are hiding behind. Emerald drags him down- is he crazy? They can't lose now! Them winning this is their only ticket to getting out this mess _and_ living long enough to retire to a life of luxury! It was _his_ idea that they risk entering this fracas for the prize and living off the winnings for life.

Mercury knows that, but his irritation is cut off by yells from afar. She's coming this way! Watch out!

Mercury and Emerald trade looks, and prepare to exit into the breach. Emerald will lead off with an illusion. With that opening, Mercury will take his shot and-

A thunderclap echoes, and more frantic cries. She's already here! Watch out, it's the-

A silver-glowing blade punctures the barricade several feet from Emerald, and _races_ down the wall as if cutting through butter. It's all Emerald can do to use both her weapons to block it- but when she does, the force of the blow, even through the barricade, throws her against Mercury, throwing them both off balance. Then the blade retreats, and in a flash of red and a flurry of rose petals, something almost too quick to see slashes between Emerald and Mercury both, almost nicking their chests.

Ruby Rose lands on top of the parapet with a cheeky smile, wishes them better luck next time, and then rushes away in a flurry of petals that aren't just their own, as more voices scream of the approach of the Red Comet. Ruby looks different- dressed in a new outfit, one with a collar that makes the familiar skirt and corset a clear part of a uniform- and one that emphasizes her own personal role as a Royal Knight. On the breast above her heart, of course, is a yellow rose.

Mercury looks down at what's left of his rose, and curses. When he looks towards Emerald, she's holding her arms over her chest, protecting her modestly. Mercury sighs. Looks like she lost more than her shot at the easy life, didn't she? Emerald flushes, and slaps him.

Perspective pulls back, and we see the wider battle going on. This is no war- this is a free-for-all, a battle royal, a no-hold-brawl of all against all. This is the Battle Royale, the belated climax to the Vytal Festival, and the last events before the finals themselves.

Delayed due to the Dust Powder Plot, it's clear that it's back on in full, with Amity Coliseum once more hovering above Vale. It's a beautiful day, Vale is shining, and what hasn't been repaired already is clearly in the process of being rebuilt. With the exception of the pit where the Council building used to be, and the Scar in the wall of Vale now covered over by an Arc Army banner as the Dragon Gate's Arc de Triumph is built, Vale is once more whole.

Attention returns to the fighting, where Professors Port and Oobleck are once more commentating on the resumed tournament (and it's slight alterations). The crowd is roaring in approval, despite there being almost too much to track. Almost- but there are some standouts. Despite now being an all-vs-all where only the last two standing will be the final battle, many teams and most partners to reach the Royale have kept common causes, leading to numerous tandem fights.

But then there are those who have done more than that- and the clear alliance of Teams JNPR and RWBY forming a mob that's overwhelmed everyone else bit by bit, leaving Ruby to play sweeper to finish off everyone distracted by the chaos.

Ruby stands out on the arena as a red blur, racing from group to group to flank the distracted and blind-siding everyone caught off guard. Even those who try to guard fare little better against the power of her Rose Strikes. Though her team faces more foes, and her allies face overwhelming odds as the rest of the arena gradually turns on them, it's Ruby who stands out. Vale's Red Comet of Victory- and the King's Royal Knight- lives up to expectations of having the fastest speed and the strongest blade. Anyone who is distracted- which is everyone- finds themselves overpowered by the power of her Rose Strike, while her own caution and eye for opportunity keeps her from rushing into trouble. Sometimes she strikes out on her own- and sometimes she just tips the odds so that her friends can turn the tide and push forward. When someone does try to ambush her and take her out…

The shout of her name warns her just in time. Ruby turns, and deals with the threat, before looking towards the source.

Jaune, watching from his throne, nods and gives a smile that makes butterflies flutter. And beside him, Pyrrha sits back down beside him, looking a little sheepish for her own outburst. Ruby smiles at both of them, raises a fist in recognition- still showing her intact rose- and returns to the brawl.

For such a decisive battle, it's clear we've come well into the melee, even towards the end… and aside from some snippets showing Ruby performing, the battle isn't actually the focus of attention. Port and Oobleck's commentary are, filling us in on information like just why Pyrrha is still in the stands.

Pyrrha's reason is simply because she's not healed yet- her arm no longer in a cast but affected by some malady. It's a shame, but the favored contestant and the one everyone wanted to see in the tournament was medically unfit to fight. While Mordred's deceit and Garnet's cheating with the chameleon assassin no doubt robbed her of this chance, ultimately the Vytal Festival's conclusion couldn't be held up for one person alone. Ren and Nora have had to fight without her. It's a shame, and the faculty wish her a swift recovery.

The Vytal Festival is resumed, obviously, mostly so that it can finish on a high note. Rather than let Mordred's machinations ruin the festival, Chief Councilor Ozpin believed it important for the Age of Peace that the festival continue once possible. Even if all the damages to Vale aren't repaired, the worst of the crisis has passed and the whole city is watching. Without two princes to divide them, the entire Kingdom is able to come together and root for their candidates. It's a little pomp and circumstance now that the worst circumstances have passed.

Now, that's not to say things picked up right where they left off. The tournament's original plan had to be replaced with an accelerated course, so that all the foreign students who came back can finish the fight in just one day before returning to their schools the very next week, but that just means today really is the dramatic finale for the tournament. The last two people standing will be declared the finalists, so that the finals can start right after. It's pretty clear at this point that those finalists will be from Vale… and most likely the Team RWBY-NR alliance. This is what the Tourney from so long ago _should_ have been- Teams JNPR and RWBY fighting side by side, sharing the glory and not worrying who will be last.

Attention to the fighting returns as it draws to a close, with the friends fighting off one last wave of everyone else trying to drag them down. Blake got knocked out already by sheer volume of fire. Weiss runs out of steam, and dust, and gets knocked out of the ring, though she lands on her own two feet. Yang and Nora, the two heaviest hitters, tear through the remaining dregs… but even Nora loses steam, and Yang runs out of people to punch, while Ren is aura-exhausted and barely still on his feet.

As the battle draws to a close, with Ruby flanking the last group of students and breaking their flowers with a series of slashes, the last four standing really are Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Ren. None of them are unscathed, but of them Ruby is clearly the most unhurt- her aura is still in the green, thanks to her speed letting her stay out of the worst of the fighting, while the rest are just barely holding in there.

With knowing grins and looks of resignation, Ruby and Yang start to line off against Ren and Nora. This betrayal-that-isn't-a-betrayal gets excitement from the audience, but really it's sure to be an anti-climax. It's likely the still-fresh Ruby Rose could take them both…

Or that could be what they want her to think.

The friendly banter as the twos line up breaks with Nora taunting Ruby to try, and Yang warning her against it. Yang's right, Nora admits easily enough- because even if she can't win, she'd really like to see Ruby lose. This is more playful than personal, but the underlying hint is there- Nora doesn't want Ruby to win a championship Pyrrha wasn't able to fight for. Even if Pyrrha can't be there in person, she still has friends to fight on her behalf in proxy.

That's not surprising. What is surprising is when Ruby hears a cock, and has to dodge a shot when _Yang_ turns on her.

Yang you traitor!

Yangs betrayal-that-is-a-betrayal is far more tactical. Ruby and Yang could doubtless win… but then Ruby would be fresh while Yang is already worn. Yang would have a much better chance against either Nora or Ren.

You'll forgive me, won't you baby sister?

Yang's betrayal is played for laughs, even as 2-vs-2 becomes 1-vs-3. But while the climax of the Royale is lopsided, it's still lopsided in Ruby's favor. At this point, Ruby has the weapon range advantage with Crescent Rose, and the speed advantage as well. Ren and Yang can try to dodge, but the only person who can try to block is Nora… and with Ruby's Rose Strike, Nora's hammer is smashed, with the handle broken in short order.

The engagement is actually pretty short- without the need for a blow-by-blow- but leads to a significant sacrifice play. With Yang knowing Ruby's weakness, the real target isn't Ruby's aura- it's Ruby's weapon. With a blade-catch by the surprisingly nimble Ren, who's been faking just how tired he was for this moment, and Yang grabbing the shaft so Ruby can't pull away, there's nothing Ruby can do when Nora brings down what's left of her hammer in a mighty slam, right on Crescent Rose's blade. All's fair in love and war!

Crescent Rose shatters.

My baby!

…is what Ruby does **_not_** say, which is the first clue that Yang's plan has a flaw. Though Yang starts to laugh- without her weapon, Ruby will be forced to fight with her fists, which will more than even the odds- Ruby doesn't lose hope. Instead she stills- and goes so quiet that the other three don't immediately follow up. Even Nora looks a little repentant for getting carried away. Ren's empathetic. Even if it was a legitimate technique, and the blade can be replaced, it was a bit low…

No, no it's alright. It was a fair catch, and Yang's betrayal aside an honorable strategem. With the blade shattered, no one stops Ruby from pulling back the heft of her scythe as her hood shadows her face. Ren's right. Even if it was personal, it was honorable…

(The gathering of silver light in the shaft is the first sign of what's to come, even before Ruby grips it with both hands and takes a swinging stance.)

But she's still my baby!

Ruby's swing, empowered with a Knight Strike, doesn't cut through her friends or cause any bloodshed. It does, however, knock all their auras into the red- and send them all flying out of the arena and into the far walls, where they hang for a moment before sliding down into a pile.

The winner is indisputable. Ruby Rose is the last girl standing in the Battle Royal, via an unprecedented three-person aura-knockout and ring out.

The crowd predictably erupts, and the faculty do their spiel as Ruby gives her customary rose salute to Jaune. In fact, that becomes part of the commentary, as Ruby gets her own focus in the limelight. Ruby Rose, the girl with so many titles now. Port likes ' _Dragon-Slayer_ ' personally, for how manly it is, while beside him Glynda disagrees with a feminine air that 'Red Reaper _'_ is more accurate, but Oobleck's the one who draws the attention to the headline Lisa Lavender and the media are already reporting on the screens-

'Royal Knight Wins Battle Royale.'

Ruby's promotion was very public, and inseparable from her public identity now. No longer hidden behind Jaune's drama or Vale's media laws for minors, interest in Ruby Rose has bloomed, as has her following. Images showing her in Jaune's shadow, before his coronation and after her knighting, have revealed to all just how constant a presence she had been before Jaune's own ascension to the throne. What was once so easily overlooked not seems obvious in retrospect- so obvious that even the tabloids are in on the speculation game of what goes on between the King and his Royal Knight in their private moments. Nothing, as Pyrrha is able to attest as her as Jaune's training nights continue despite her own injury, and even make up for lost time at Ruby's instigation. To the surprise of some Ruby spends a surprising number of nights since being knighted on her own, but still. When Ruby's Dad finally met Jaune for the first time after Jaune was already King… well, it was an awkward first encounter.

It's kind of hard to pull the Big Scary Dad routine when the boy is King of a country, and your daughter is his most trusted bodyguard.

People already writing the history books are taking a closer look at her role in everything, and those they ask have nothing but good things to say about her now. It's even gotten her fans- an awkward and embarrassing thing when random screams from the stands include pleas for her to go out with them. Ruby laughs awkwardly on stage, trying to ignore them, still not sure how to deal with that. Between the fans and the sudden fame, Ruby's meteoric (or comet-like?) rise has made her a sensation that has actually helped King Jaune move off the front pages- a gradual transition to normality helped by Ozpin's inherited but more subtle media influence. King Jaune can't be the lead story every day- but this is a better way to move away from the over-idolized King than by sudden or manufactured scandal.

Ruby's happy with her victory, but also a bit uncomfortable under the spotlight. It doesn't help that Jaune doesn't help for once- he's watching, smirking a bit, and relishing her unease with a teasing smile. She's not sure, but Ruby _thinks_ he's thinking some variation of 'how do you like it?' Beside him, Pyrrha is applauding for her, even smiling sympathetically, and Ruby smiles back, relieved. Even if Nora wanted to act on Pyrrha's behalf, it's clear Pyrrha is happy for her.

So is Ruby- happy enough that she manages to ignore the damage to Crescent Rose for now. With the tourney over, Ruby walks off stage as directed to a waiting room- while many of the people she triumphed are only now picking themselves off the floor and moving towards a different exit.

When Ruby leaves, Yang/Nora/Ren make to follow her- but are stopped, since Ruby's room is reserved for the finalists. Yang thinks that means that one of them should go there as well- just say which one of them came 'second'- but that brings attention back to the faculty, and the latest dilemma of this confusion.

For the purposes of the revamped schedule the Battle Royale was supposed to determine the top two to go into the Final Match… but what's supposed to happen given Ruby's three-way finish of ranks two through four? Yang, Nora, and Ren didn't just get run out of the match- their auras are now firmly in the red, and thus disqualifying if they started a new match. If they went into the ring with Ruby now, any one of them would be an automatic forfeit. A finale between two winded competitors would be one thing, but Ruby's fresh from her victory with nary a heavy blow to her aura. Given her break-out performance, it's hard to think of a fair fight.

What to do, what to do? The planners aren't sure. They could go down the line to number five… but that person already lost. Or they could delay a day, though that would be difficult with the promised schedule. Would it be any better? Or any fairer? They could just give Ruby the win, but with the long-standing promise for a climatic finale it would be a shame to end the finals now…

As the teachers talk, and the authority staffs scramble to come up with a solution, King Jaune rises. Pyrrha reaches for his hand, stopping him, before trading a look, a nod, and a supportive smile. Pyrrha rises as well, and both Pyrrha and Jaune leave the public part of the arena.

In her waiting room, Ruby herself waits for the decision as she absently inspects Crescent Rose. The blade is well and truly shattered. It will be trivial to replace with a new one, but she doesn't have the appropriate parts with her.

She doesn't seem too heartbroken, or worried. Good. She did good out there.

The voice in the waiting room makes Ruby spin, but she relaxes almost immediately. It's Uncle Qrow- back from parts unknown, where he escorted Mordred into exile. Ruby is happy to see her Uncle again, and rushes to him with a tackle that makes him stagger.

Qrow laughs, rubbing her on the top of the head. She's can't keep doing that anymore- she's bigger than she used to be. She's grown up lately, and he's not just talking in height. Ruby smiles at the praise, but less childishly than she might once have. Ruby looks up, and notices something else in turn.

Qrow's smiling, and not in a way he's smiled before. He seems… relieved, like a weight's been taken off his back for the first time in awhile. Ruby hasn't seen him this at ease since the night of Roman Torchwick's arrest.

Did something good happen?

Qrow begins to deny it, before conceding that maybe something did, before waving it off by saying maybe getting away from the Kingdom for awhile helped clear his head. Regardless of the reason, he's glad he got back in time to see her fight.

Qrow commends her not just for her tactics in the fight, for the final blow- a knight strike that no one could have done better. Ruby demonstrated the key to all the arts of the Valean knights- self-discipline, self-control, and restraint. Ruby doesn't remember feeling restrained, but Qrow assures her she was- and still is, given how she doesn't look too concerned about Crescent Rose. Ruby's a bit ambivalent- her baby's a weapon, and after recent events it feels silly to worry to much about something easily fixed when so many people were hurt.

But they're getting better now- the whole Kingdom is- and so Qrow fondly cautions Ruby to worry about herself a little more now. She's had her first Big Adventure with the Succession Crisis- but there's still time for her to enjoy her youth a little while longer. No reason to try, and fail, to be an adult before she's ready.

She shouldn't follow him in that respect. Live, and love, a little instead, even if she has been knighted. He's been on the far end of the Kingdom and even he's heard the whispers of those looking into the most recent Royal Knight. Ruby defends herself by saying she takes her position seriously, but…

Well, if she takes herself too seriously, he'll just have to fix that for her. His teasing will no doubt be better than what Ozpin has in mind for Jaune, who's public persona will have to be eclipsed by the Valean Council eventually. 'The King Who Saved Vale' will have to go back to school eventually, after all, if only so he can enjoy a bit more of his youth to.

That could be taken by a warning that Ozpin won't let Jaune's stature grow too large, but it's delivered light-heartedly enough that it isn't malicious. Instead, it's more of a reminder. Ruby instinctively disagreed about thinking of only herself, but Qrow's words about Jaune remember the reason why- and something else. Jaune! Ruby looks around- usually Jaune's been among the first to congratulate her for her wins. When he couldn't in public, she thought he'd come here-

To visit his favorite knight? Qrow ruffles her hair and laughs. Ruby's been in public with King Jaune enough lately that he jokes that Jaune could want some alone time. While Ruby protests he has- and Qrow oddly remarks that he's heard that too, with Yang passing on that she hasn't spent an evening with him once since her knighting- it doesn't seem there's a problem between them. Ruby just says they've both been… busy lately. Even though the crisis is over.

Qrow has a sharp look, but Ruby doesn't seem depressed, and he doubts Jaune is trying to avoid her now. Instead, he saw Jaune leave the stands, and he's no doubt trying to resolve the little mess Ruby left with the way she won the Royale. Maybe he'll ask the teachers to call the tournament in favor of his Royal Knight?

Ruby's reaction shows her distaste at the idea, even as she looks in the direction Jaune no doubt is. Jaune wouldn't do that, even for her. But rather than make her frown, it makes her smile, even proud. She doesn't realize Qrow's watching at her, or his shake of a head or fond smile for her.

Jaune's an alright sort, for a noble, but he still doesn't approve of him on general principle. Knowing Ruby's feelings and letting her be so close but no closer… that doesn't sit well with him.

But, before Ruby can object, Qrow holds his hands up to placate her. Even if he doesn't approve… it seems to be what Ruby wants, or what makes her happy, and so he'll accept it for now. Just… don't get too caught up in the fairytale and forget to look after your own happiness, alright?

Ruby's a bit silent, and Qrow sighs to himself. There he is again, making her think of the future rather than the present. He almost forgot what he came here to do anyway- something a bit more short term.

Since Crescent Rose is broken, would she like to borrow his scythe? Given what's occurred, he's sure the judges would let her get away with it…

Ruby's immediate 'no' is a surprise, but not much of one.

Ruby's not blind to good faith behind Qrow's offer, or what it means, but she's also not blind to how she wants to fight in this tournament- fairly. Giving gear to stack the deck was something Mordred did, a reminder that makes Qrow wince a little. Ruby wants to win on the strength of her own merits. And if that merit should include planning ahead…

As a knight- as Jaune's knight- she'd rather lose than win at the cost of her honor. That's how much he means to her.

Qrow winces at the reminder, or maybe just the naivete. There's two parts of that he wants to object to. It's not dishonorable to accept help from friends, Ruby. And there's no honor in defeat.

Ruby says nothing to the first, but has a response to the second. There's may be no honor in defeat, but there's only dishonor in cheating, win or lose… and that dishonor won't be born by her alone. That's something Garnet forgot, but Ruby won't. Ruby won't do, and Jaune doesn't want her to allow, anything to blacken their names. That's what separates them from Garnet and Mordred.

Qrow sighs, giving up without any ill will. She's clearly old enough to take responsibility for her choices… though by the sound of it, he doesn't sound disappointed at all. Qrow gets up, and makes to leave. He'll be around for a little while, long enough to celebrate the end of the tournament, but he'll be going out to the frontier soon enough. The city's good enough that Ozpin has other things for him to do, though nothing she needs to concern herself with yet.

Besides, someone has to make sure Mordred stays in his place, and doesn't get into any more trouble. It's a thankless task, but somebody who wouldn't slit Mordred's throat has to do it.

As Qrow leaves, Ruby asks him if he'd like to stay a little while longer anyway. He and Jaune haven't really seen each other since the crisis, and she'd like them to. Jaune hasn't given Qrow his reward for his help in the crisis, after all.

Qrow pauses, looking over his shoulder but not quite meeting her eyes.

He already did.

Qrow leaves, leaving Ruby to her thoughts as she holds what's left of Crescent Rose.

Soon, a knock on the door. On the other side is a faunus in the Arc Army uniform- Hayate, of course. Lady Rose? They've called for you. Ruby grabs the heft of Crescent Rose, holding it like a staff, and walks out the door into the blinding light.

It's time for the final battle.

Ruby emerges to roar of the stadium, and a completely normal stadium. Gone is the Royale's battle-scarred chaos, and all that's in its place is the plain tile of the most conventional of arena matches.

And that's _all_ there is- because there's no one else to be seen.

Ruby is confused. The crowd is cheering, clearly anticipating things to come, but Ruby sees no challenger. Just, as always, Jaune at the controls above, cloaked in his robe.

But Ozpin isn't normally also above beside him, or the one giving narration.

Ozpin welcomes Ruby. First, she's congratulated for her impressive finish to the Battle Royale, in which over a hundred participants fought it out. Her victory there alone would be enough to win her glory.. But because Ruby won so decisively- and all the runner-ups for her to fight are so worn as to not be a fair fight- anyone they chose would surely be at a disadvantage.

That's why, on this occasion, they're going to do things a little… differently. By the decree of the King of Vale, Ruby is to be given a choice.

Ruby can retire now, resting on her laurels and hard-won glory of having come first in the Battle Royale… or Ruby can fight on, and seek to be crowned the winner of the Vytal Festival Tournament in its entirety. If she does, however, it will be against a fresh opponent, someone already agreed upon by the last three people she defeated in the Royale and the Council of Vale.

Should she lose, no fault will be held against her and she will still be highest honored of all contestants. But should she win… or rather, _only_ if she wins, will she be declared the winner of the Vytal Festival, and be granted the late Council's promised prize. Should she refuse, the Council's prize will merely go to the anonymous challenger.

Will she accept this challenge?

Ruby doesn't hesitate for a second. She doesn't need the prospect of a prize, or the cheers of the crowd, or even the promise to thwart a late Council's intentions.

All she need to see is the unsaid urging in Jaune's eyes, and her own desire.

In the name of the King she fights for, she accepts!

Ruby's (admittedly hammy) declaration wins the crowd's cheers, and countless smiles. Even Jaune smiles, though it's not the least bit sheepish as she expected. It's… eager? Excited? Ruby has no time to dwell on that as Ozpin chuckles. Truly, her answer is just as King Jaune predicted. Well, it's time to reveal the challenger, to face her for the Council's prize. It was a choice that only two of the three Student Council agreed to at first.

Pyrrha Nikos, in full battle regalia, walks out on to control platform, open for all to see.

Ruby grips Crescent Rose's bladeless shaft, knuckles whitening as anticipation course through her. This… this is what she was waiting for. This is what she was expecting. Yang no doubt was the odd person out. Ren and Nora would approve of their companion representing them. And truly no one would think worse of her were she to lose.

Ruby's grip tightens, knuckles whitening. This is… this is what they'd intended when they'd made that promise, so long ago. It's likely almost an even fight now to. Ruby lacks Crescent Rose's blade… but the metal blade was almost as much a liability as not against Pyrrha. Whereas Pyrrha's lingering wounds mean she's no doubt not at her best. A handicap and a handicap.

A fair fight.

But when Pyrrha walks to the control panel, she doesn't dramatically leap down into the stadium, or even gracefully and gradually lower herself down with the power of her magentic semblance. Pyrrha doesn't jump over at all- instead all she does is walk over to Jaune, take his Royal Robe off his shoulders...

...reveal his own battle-armor underneath, repaired and resplendent, right before _Jaune_ jumps down into the arena for the second time this tournament.

Sorry, Ruby- just this one last time, he intends to fight for himself.

/

A Vytal Finish: Clearing the Stage

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

One final challenger appears! Fighting for the right to Jaune's hand is... Jaune himself?

And so begins the final battle of the Knight of Lancaster, in our final 3-part arc to end the Vytal Festival once and for all. Are you ready to overcome one final challenge, Ruby?

(Apologies for the delay. A job-change, a move, and a rough start to a vacation is the perfect time for a summer cold.)


	82. Royal Knight vs Knight-Royale

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would there be as much political intrigue if I did?

/

* * *

/

A Vytal Finish: Royal Knight vs Knight-Royal

/

Jaune's entry into the arena- a stable superhero landing on a knee that Pyrrha probably helped him stick- is a shock for the stadium audience, and an unexpected twist for Ruby as Jaune rises up, shaking out his joints.

Ruby can't expect him to let her fight _all_ his battles for him, can she? His knight or no, he has his own pride to defend… part of which is getting to fight in his own tournament.

Jaune is the 'anonymous' challenger, entering the Vytal Tournament again for the first and only time other than the climatic duel with Mordred. Technically he didn't fight in the Battle Royale… but despite that, the crowd erupts in excitement. This is the person chosen to represent the fallen warriors for a fair fight. This is the boy who was a hero to Vale even before he was a Prince. This is _Jaune_ \- the King Who Fights, the Knight who twice dueled Paladins through the streets of Vale, and the only person present in the award ceremony to not get some sort of boon for saving the Kingdom, besides the throne to the Kingdom itself.

Jaune's reward, it seems, is the privilege of fighting for himself against his hand-picked Knight sworn to fight for him.

There are a lot of ironies and thematic fulfillment here, none of which the Beacon Faculty are shy in pointing out as they hype up the fight. Ruby, on the other hand, has a delighted cycle of emotions as she tries to process, and Jaune squares off. A little banter- not being repeated to the audience at large- works through Ruby's surprise.

Pyrrha's still hurt, Jaune explains, but even she wasn't this was and is a battle he wanted to fight for himself. He's always wanted to claim his future for himself. And the person who voted against this was Ren, not Yang, because he feared Jaune might be made a fool of on TV.

But Jaune has enough confidence in himself, and Ruby, that that won't happen. She'll put on a show, not a slaughter… if she wins at all. Jaune suggests she won't. He won't make this easy on her, of course. Just like he doesn't expect her to go easy on him.

Is that an order, my liege? Ruby asks, playfully getting in the swing of things as she twirls Crescent Rose's shaft like a bow staff as she squares off. After all, he chose her to fight for him, not with him.

It is, though Jaune rejects that he _needs_ her to fight for him. He's grown stronger and wiser… wise enough to know better than anyone how hard Ruby will fight for him. And that that will probably hold true even if it's a fight _with_ him.

True, true. If all that stands between her and Jaune is Jaune… well, that's like saying there's nothing between them at all, isn't it? (Besides Jaune's own sword, which is already drawn.)

Will you two stop flirting and get on with it already?

Yang's catcall from the student bleachers- about the only part of the stands close enough to maybe overhear them- makes them both flush and stumble. That wasn't- they weren't-! Even if the audience didn't pick up what was being say, their reactions are enough to spark laughter. Both square themselves and get ready for a fight.

Before they do, however, Jaune offers Ruby a handicap in her favor, to make things even. Loud enough for the stadium speakers to hear, Jaune says that if Ruby's without Crescent Rose, it'd only be fair if he had a handicap as well. Jaune offers to give her the sword or shield of Crocea Mors, her choice, to even the odds.

Ruby, likewise loud enough to be heard, tells him to keep them. He'll need them soon enough.

Jaune disagrees- warning her he's not the same amateur she had to teach the Signal Fundamentals so long ago. He's grown since the last time they sparred for real, which was… how long ago? Ruby realizes she hasn't seen Jaune in a fight with anyone with real training since… was it really before the succession crisis even began? Her own training for her knight strikes was for her benefit, not his. His battles since were with aura-less terrorists and over-sized Paladins, not someone like Adam. Even Mordred was a half-taught amateur who relied too much on his semblance and special equipment, not skill.

For all the fights Jaune's been in… Ruby hasn't seen him fight a peer in the longest time, since before the crisis made him too important to risk. The realization makes her smile, teeth showing in excitement. Good. She's looking forward to seeing- appreciating- the fruits of Pyrrha's training.

She's not the only one. The announcers end the pre-battle banter, setting for the rules- normal tournament rules of ring-out, aura-loss, or clear submission- and letting the stage stay set at default. Unlike the Battle Royale, Rose Rules no longer apply. All around, the crowd cheers and friends and established faces are watching.

On your mark…

Begin!

The match starts with Ruby immediately using Crescent Rose's still-working rifle function at range, while Jaune is left to get close. Jaune is already blocking though, her attack being too predictable, and all that happens is Ruby's rounds bouncing off. That starts building the shine of Jaune's semblance defenses, before Ruby's uses her speed to get away to try it again to similar results.

Ruby's semblance gives her the speed, obviously, and her newer evolution to aerial movements give her an air-game advantage as well. But Ruby's rounds are pretty linear, and Jaune's shield has been upgraded since he became King, and so with a bit of prediction Jaune is able to guard easily enough no matter what angle she darts around to. Even when Ruby does manage to clip the side of the shield or aim for the legs, she's foiled by Jaune's knightly armor- her own gift to him so long ago. Reinforced by the first of his shine, Jaune's limbs look to be well protected.

Don't go blaming anyone but herself if she loses, Jaune taunts, one of many playful back-and-forths.

After demonstrating to the audience the limits of attacking at range, it's time for Ruby to go in close. Though using a scythe is her thing, she's not bad with a bo-staff either. Ruby's dexterity and spinning skills are just as good, and with a few parries of Jaune's strikes she able to get a few wallops in. Ruby gets a good knock around Jaune's head in before his shine build-up is complete, making him stumble and mumble something about how he thought she was only good with scythes.

She's the only one as good with a scythe as her uncle- but before she learned to twirl a scythe, she practiced on bo-staffs. It's a little something Jaune never knew about her, and wishes he had earlier. Ruby promises to show him her pole routine later- a promise that causes a comedic pause at the (yet again) accidental innuendo.

(Jaune doesn't decline the offer, though.)

At this point, the fight is a stalemate, albeit a fast and exciting one. Ruby's knocks agility is enough to get more knocks in, but Jaune's defense is surprisingly solid. Even early on, Jaune's counter-attacks are enough to make Ruby disengage for space, while his ability to tank her hits only gets better the more she wallops him… which itself gets less and less, as Jaune clearly learns from his mistakes as he gets used to Ruby's staff-style.

Ruby and Jaune's fight continues along these lines for a little while. In-between the ebb and flow, however, is the banter. Not just the commentary of the announcer, or cheers from the crowd, but the banter between the two of them- competitive, carefree, and fun. When Jaune defeats a trick sweep of Ruby's, he reminds Ruby that he learned that trick of hers when she used him as target-practice during the tournament. And when Jaune makes a block and counter-attack that does almost as much damage as Ruby directly received all Battle Royale, it impresses her even as Jaune chalks it up to Pyrrha's training. They practically chatter, even recollecting on their earlier training events or experiences throughout the story. Jaune's shield-blocking skills remind him of the tourney when Blake ran away. Ruby remembers the times they training together, before Pyrrha took over and took him to the next level. The match is playful, almost whimsical, with echoes of some of their training in the tournament when Ruby hounds Jaune with a series of attacks, or Jaune chases after with a series of counters. During it all, the overall commentary from outside the ring dies away as the world focuses just on them.

The battle shifts to a higher gear when Jaune's shine-buildup is complete. At this point, it's become pretty clear that both Ruby and Jaune have been holding back. Ruby's initial attacks chipped away at some of Jaunes aura, bringing it down even with hers (but still just over green), but now that his semblance has developed her attacks are little more than love-taps now. Her initial strategy was perhaps more show than serious, giving Jaune a good showing for the crowd, but now Ruby lacks any clear means to break through his aura-guard. Ruby still has her Rose Strikes in reserve, but that alone won't be enough. She can knock him around a little with her strikes, but unless she knocks him out of the ring she won't be knocking him out any time soon.

Jaune, on the other hand, is shifting into high gear. His semblance buildup has become enough to give him the knight in shining aura glow, and is coating his blade as well. Pretty soon he'll start using some of that excess semblance energy to be throwing sword beam slices, giving him range while keeping his defenses high. With Ruby's attacks doing almost nothing now, the advantage looks to be turning towards him.

Why? When Jaune forces her to block his blade with her staff, Jaune asks the audience's (and commentators) question directly. He knows she's been holding back on him. Ruby's smart enough to know that if she REALLY wanted to beat him, she should have done as much damage as early as possible, before his semblance could be a factor… and broken out the knight strikes before his semblance hardened.

Yet she drew things out. Why? Was she trying to make him look good infront of the Kingdom audience? Jaune, exerting himself with his strength, almost sounds upset.

Ruby shakes her head, looking back at him innocently. It's just more fun this way, isn't it? It's been so long since they got to fight together. She was enjoying herself with him.

Was that wrong?

Jaune returns her concerned look with a sheepish grin and a denial. He was enjoying it to- but now that she's given him his chance to be at his best, it's time for them to both get serious. Jaune pushes her back, and with a slash sends an arc-burst of energy. Ruby dodges, but it marks the escalation of the match into round two as both parties get serious.

Ruby and Jaune's fight transitions to a near gear, and a new tone. There's less banter as both focus on their fighting. In its place comes back the commentary from Port and Oobleck, looking at the battle from a technical perspective. The teachers are impressed, and the crowd is loving it, and the participants are both making this a real fight worthy of the finals, but it's also becomea new sort of battle, as both combatants show their strategies.

For Jaune, it's what we've already come to expect. The more shine Jaune builds, the stronger his defenses. He can shift some of that to his blade for stronger strikes- or even more to let loose ranged bursts of energy. These give him range and the means to break through more of Ruby's guard if she blocks, but also lessen his amount of shine, causing him to loose some of his built-up defense. By blocking Ruby, though- or taking advantage of the impact of his own rolling on the ground as a 'strike'- Jaune is able to keep his guard up and try to attrite Ruby.

Ruby, however, is also getting serious- and stops being as willing to give Jaune free shine by banging away at his shield. Instead, Ruby resorts to trickier techniques, like trying to trip Jaune's feet with a sweep of her 'staff'… and when that doesn't work, outright breaking his guard with a knight-strike. The first time she does it, Ruby breaks Jaune's guard and knocks his shield-arm away for a follow up. The next time she hits, it does real damage to Jaune's aura, shine or no, and even knocks some of Jaune's built-up shine away. Jaune learns to block what he can- or dodge when he can't- but when Ruby's staff starts glowing, everyone knows what's to come.

Tricks and gambits are sprinkled about- Jaune demonstrates he can rebuild his defenses by rolling around, using the impact of the fall to build up shine, while Ruby uses a knight-strike build-up to fake Jaune out into thinking she's doing a Rose Strike when she does something else. Both sides surprise the other, and the fight is more and more intense, with Jaune maybe having the tiniest edge thanks to his range. When Jaune lets loose his energy, if Ruby can't evade she can only block- and without a shield like the one he offered her at the start, Ruby's guards let some of the aura-blast through.

Through it all, though, it becomes very clear what Ruby's strategy really is (and always was)- not to knock Jaune's aura into disqualifying levels, but to knock him out of the ring with a ring-out. Letting Jaune build up his semblance gave him time to show (real) skills and make this a battle worthy of the finals… but it also makes him better suited for Ruby's endgame as well. If Jaune's shine were absent, a knight strike could actually hurt him. With his guard up, a fully powered rose strike could swat him off the stage as easily as Ren, Nora, and Yang were. That's Ruby's goal- and with a Rose Strike shining fake-out to sweep him off a feet, and then the actual Rose Strike to send him flying, it nearly works.

Nearly, but not quite, because Jaune slows in the air. Not because of some outside intervention- a glimpse above shows Pyrrha is watching excitedly, but not reaching out- but because Jaune is able to thrust his shining sword into the stone floor of the arena and use it to drag himself to a stop. Jaune put the sword into the stone, and while his momentum dragged a scar several meters through the stone, he's still in-bounds. And now that he knows what Ruby is trying, it'll be harder next time.

The second phase of the battle enters a new sub-phase after this. Ruby's only real strategy with Crescent Rose is clear- knock Jaune away. But the wind-up she needs is enough for even Jaune to guard against or avoid, which makes it difficult. Meanwhile Jaune can use those attempts to punish Ruby in turn.

Who will win- Ruby's skill, or Jaune's aura attrition?

The winner becomes clear in a climatic exchange, and ends up being… Jaune's skill?

Yes, you heard that right- Jaune is full of surprises today, and has one more for Ruby. When Jaune puts his shield away, Ruby and everyone else are confused. When Jaune sheathes Crocea Mors, there's fears of a forfeit. But when Jaune holds Crocea Mors even so, and the straight sword transforms into a long-sword…

Even Ruby forgets herself for a moment, thinking the royal-upgraded broadsword is cool.

It's a new weapon art, an ability Ruby didn't even know Jaune could do, and why would she? Awhile ago, he didn't know it himself. But with a little help from Pyrrha- and, you know, the perks of being King, Jaune was able to get Crocea Mors upgraded. Pyrrha's taught him how to use it too- and faced with something she wasn't expecting, Ruby really is caught off guard.

Normally, putting away his shield would mean Jaune's defense is down. But with his semblance so strong, Jaune's not really losing anything but the deflection potential of his shield. Instead, the much longer sword gives him a much better reach- and with the semblance shine behind it, a much better blast of energy. Before, Jaune's slices had been strong on their own but the small slices of aura had been enough to hurt but easy enough to avoid.

The first time Jaune gives Crocea Broad-Mors a swing, a Jaune-sized energy wave comes racing out, cracking the tiles beneath it.

Fully shined-up, this could be a one-shotter to toss Ruby out of the ring… and with the longer range, Ruby can't keep her distance to choose her moments of attack either. Rather than keep her distance outside of Jaune's short-sword range and pick her moments, Ruby is forced to close in as close as possible, as fast as possible, even if it makes it harder for her to do the wind-up for how own knock out attacks. Ruby and Jaune push against eachother, Ruby sliding over and against Jaune at times as she nimbly dances around, in a series of blows and evasions that bring them as close as that dance so long ago.

Ruby counters valiantly, but her shorter strikes with the staff just do less damage. All they really do is let Jaune rebuild his shine. Ruby makes for a daring gambit when she twirls Crescent Rose wildly as she tries to disarm Jaune, knocking at his wrists to knock Crocea Mors from his hands…

But its Crescent Rose itself that leaves its wielder's hands, tumbling over the edge and out of the ring.

It's a decisive turning point, and a major coup. And also… how? Ruby's thoughts race. She never loses control of her own weapon. The last time she did…

She dismisses the thought as soon as it comes. She didn't feel the hint of Pyrrha's magnatism. This is a fair fight, and Pyrrha wouldn't cheat like that even for Jaune. Instead, the answer must be Jaune… and it is. Using his shining aura to protect his wrists, Jaune willingly thrust his arm into her spin, taking the hit but using his arm as a fulcrum to exploit her momentum.

Jaune outplayed her- even baited her into the trap, transitioning to longsword just to force her to get close and try and disarm him- and as Ruby gets her distance and settles down, she's smiling as even Miss Goodwitch admits to being impressed. That was a play any Huntsman could be proud of, and no one more so than Pyrrha, who cheers Jaune on the most for his ploy.

Ruby's retreat forces a pause to the battle, and lets the reactions play. If Ruby is proud, Jaune is ridiculously pleased, smiling at her with an infectious grin. It really was a good play- and a lot of the audience agrees. The faculty replay the moment in slow-mo, giving proof of what happened and proving to Ruby realize how she was disarmed.

Ruby is impressed, and Jaune eats that up. But with the bit between his teeth, Jaune is more than a bit pleased- he's almost cocky, even if deservedly so. As Jaune recovers his stance, he crows a little- taunting her with the reminder that he offered her his sword or shield at the beginning. If she'd accepted, he wouldn't have been able to pull that off. Mind you, accepting either would have limited Ruby's ability to use her staff one-handed- a bit of trickery Ruby calls out- but Jaune is shamelessly unashamed. Sneaky… but fair, and indisputably honorable. He'd offer her the choice again if she took a knee and asked him… but then again, this time he'd only give her his shield, since he wants to win. He told her he wouldn't go easy on her.

Ruby takes Jaune's teasing in good stride, but the crowd doesn't. This time the mikes are on- or set low enough that Jaune's words were heard- and there's some disapproving boos amongst the audience, playful as some of them are. Even if Jaune pulled off something impressive, not everyone likes a little trashtalking. And against a girl with no weapon, the man with the plan and the shining armor and weapons is definitely the bully.

Who says she has no weapon anymore?

Ruby's own mood is high, even as she herself speaks for the sake of the crowd. To Jaune's wariness, and crowd's excitement, and her own team's confusion, Ruby gives a dramatic bow to Jaune- once again praising His Majesty for a feat well done- before looking towards Jaune with a competitive smirk.

It's not cheating if she simply hasn't used it yet, right?

Before Ruby can reveal 'it,' Jaune smartly tries to stop her. With a horizontal slash of his longsword, Jaune sends a horizontal energy arc… but at this distance, it's trivial for Ruby to jump over. Instead, it's just dramatic, and gives Ruby the chance to reach into her combat miniskirt and withdraw something with a flourish.

With a dramatic spin and ending it on her shoulder, Ruby reveals her secret weapon that she had hid away all along. The reason she wasn't too upset over the damage to Crescent Rose, and possibly a reason why she refused Qrow's offer to loan his own.

Ruby is wielding a new ebony-black scythe.

Ruby's new scythe is simpler than Crescent Rose, and skill clearly a work in progress. There's no aiming sights or muzzle on the shaft, suggesting it's not also a gun. It looks more solid as well. Besides the ebony shaft and framing all that really stands out is the scythe-head.

A flawless, glassy obsidian blade.

A flashback starts, cutting away from the battle to some time before. Weeks before… and the day after the Award Ceremony.

/

It's the morning after the award ceremony, or maybe the evening after. Dawn or dusk isn't clear, not here on top of the walls of Vale overlooking the wilderness.

Ruby is in her new 'knight' uniform- a more formal ensemble of her usual fare, but with a collar- and looking uncomfortable in it. With a grimace, she tugs the collar. There's a soft laugh from the side.

She'll get used to it. Give it time, and it will feel natural to her.

To the side is Garnet, standing on top of the wall with her. A ways away are Qrow and Mordred, the later of whom is taking in his last views of Vale before his exile begins. Ruby is the only one to show up- or rather, the only one who wouldn't see Vale's traitors away with worse than a farewell.

So she's really going, huh? She doesn't have to, you know.

She does, Garnet disagrees, and Ruby knows why. It's not just because a prison cell would likely await her otherwise, unlike the general amnesty being offered to those Royal Police who confess to just following orders. Ruby isn't the first to tell her she doesn't have to be exiled, but she chooses to go anyway. She shares her Lords sins… and still has old oaths and her own reasons to follow him, now more than ever.

Garnet, it's clear, will be going into exile with Mordred- though she may not be the only one. The chameleon assassin who swore himself to Mordred's cause may be tagging along as well, rather than face a (short) life in prison with the rest of the White Fang. But for all intents and purposes, this is all that Mordred's noble house amounts to now- a disgraced knight and a faunus informant. The faunus's loyalty is suspect, having only joined Mordred in return for the promise of help finding a long-lost daughter once Mordred became King, and he could slip away at any time. The only one Mordred will have to rely on will be the only companion he's ever really had- his still-faithful, but equally traitorous, knight.

Ruby doesn't understand why they did it, and confesses as much to Garnet. Even if she didn't think Mordred was a good man per see, she never thought he'd resort to planning a coup… or even if she did, she never thought Garnet would go along with it. Be complicit in it. Why did Garnet help Mordred do all that? She thought Garnet was a better person than that. Ruby doesn't understand what made Garnet go along with such a thing.

Good.

Garnet doesn't explain her reasons per see, not directly, instead saying it's something Ruby is better off not understanding. She could say it was a knight's duty to support their lord and ignore their unease, or that her Lord was desperate, but that would be making excuses even if it was true. By the end, given their complicity with the White Fang, anything less than victory might have meant death.

Is that why Garnet tried to murder Jaune? Is that why Garnet poisoned her? If Garnet had just talked to her, she could have talked to Jaune to ensure the stakes wouldn't have been so high…

Ruby could have tried, but there's no guarantee it would have succeeded considering the Council. Or that her Lord would have accepted it. Instead…

Garnet makes a confession, of sorts. Or maybe a claim- that Mordred had never given the final order for the coup, and that was what allowed her to convince him to make that duel. If they'd won, fate would have been on their side. If they lost...

Mordred had given his word to accept his defeat if Jaune won, and Garnet believes he intended to keep it. That even he hesitated at crossing the line that Adam crossed so freely. That part of him was prepared to- wished to - lose honorably rather than win by blackest deeds. That's why...

Is that why Garnet's poison was weak? Knowing that Mordred was conflicted?

Garnet pauses with a grimace, then nods. It wasn't... it wasn't a wise move, especially in retrospect, but at the time... things were desperate, and Garnet intend to win on the field of battle. Counted on winning. And if Jaune were handicapped going into a fight she knew Mordred would offer, and knew Jaune would accept while the fight depended on the champions, then...

Well, they all know Garnet wasn't leaving anything to chance. If they won, Mordred's contest would have continued, at least for a little longer. But if they'd failed- in the battle, or if Garnet were caught and the cause for Mordred to have to give up his coup and cover his tracks to while she took all the blame...

Either would have been acceptable to her. Not that it matters now, or excuses her for getting Ruby involved.

She's sorry.

Garnet's apology is more than a confession about why she poisoned Ruby- it's also a confession that on some level Garnet herself was conflicted, to the point of almost self-sabotage. Or is this more the product of a conflicting code and complicated circumstances? Ruby realizes that Garnet, strong as she is, bears a guilt for what she knew was wrong at the time. Even if she felt she had to support him… part of Garnet wanted Mordred to fail, didn't she? Not just the poisoning, but the contest as a whole. She wanted them to be stopped, if not caught, because she knew what Mordred was plotting was wrong.

But why did she fight to the end for him, then? And even cheat? Why not throw the match, and make Mordred lose the succession crisis that way? Garnet must have known she would be caught. Only the most perfect of circumstances- a total victory without the need of cheating, that alignment of chances that prove fate is one one's side- would have let her escape suspicion.

Why stain her honor, but not surrender the battle? Ruby doesn't understand.

Garnet sighs, and gives Ruby a final lesson, one knight from another. 'Honor' is a funny thing. It doesn't mean 'reputation,' or even 'morals.' It's not 'fair,' or even always 'popular.' It's more of… it's more the esteem or privilege of someone who abides by a Code, even when it's hard. People who demonstrate that resolve and self-discipline are honored when it's popular. That same honor can drive them to be despised when the world disagrees. The difference isn't the honor one has, but their reason for being who they are. Part of Garnet's is that she never has- and never will- hold back in any battle for Mordred.

Not until Ruby convinced her to drop her blade.

Could Ruby say she wouldn't do the same? Would Ruby have refused to sully her reputation if it were Jaune's life were at stake? Or would honor- and other things- drive her to previously unimaginable acts?

Ruby doesn't know, which maybe proves how unable she is to imagine such things. Ruby's honesty makes Garnet share a bitter smile. Maybe Ruby understands her reasons more than she realizes after all.

Garnet breaks the mood with an odd sort of confession- she's never considered herself a good knight. A strong knight, for sure, and maybe even a little honorable even now, but good? Maybe once upon a time, well before all this occurred. Garnet wonders when it changed, and who's to blame. Did Mordred corrupt her, years of loyal service blinding to her what he had become? Or did she allow Mordred to be corrupted, by failing to be the better sort of person who could have kept him from being twisted by duty and desire?

Had she been a more virtuous knight, would Mordred be sitting on the throne instead of about to embark on exile? They say the Knight reflects the character of their Lord… but Garnet lets Ruby in on a little secret. It can go the other way around as well. A good knight will be worthy of their Lord and fight for them, but a superior knight will inspire their Lord to greater virtue, and temper their flaws in turn.

Garnet may have been a good knight, but not a good enough person. Ruby is the superior knight.

Even as she recognizes her own flaws, Garnet believes Ruby will do better. Even if Ruby is the youngest Royal Knight in history, there's no one Garnet believe will do better at bringing both honor and righteousness together. Ruby's compassion, chivalry, and code of ethics will steer her on the right path, and keep her King in line as well. King Jaune has a good eye in choosing her as his right hand… and Ruby chose a good man to follow in turn.

They're as worthy of each other as Garnet and Mordred are unworthy.

It's high praise (and self-criticism) from Garnet, and in recognition of this, Garnet has something to give to Ruby before she goes into exile. An answer to a question from long ago, if you will.

Garnet withdraws her massive obsidian greatsword, and shows it to Ruby.

Ruby always thought Garnet was able to wield her greatsword because she was strong, but the way Garnet holds it now, resting on her hands parallel to the ground… it's clear that Garnet is struggling to hold it with both hands in a way she hadn't been before. But when Ruby moves to assist…

She lifts the obsidian blade almost effortlessly.

Garnet tells Ruby the story Ruby once asked for at Mountain Glenn, the story of her sword which was made long long ago in a distant land. The sword- whose name translates to 'Honor's Burden'- is said to have been forged long ago from islands off the coast, where the earliest knights made monasteries for training and contemplation. This blade in particular was something more, forged in conjunction with her armor from sanctified stones melted in a dragon's fire, and then blessed by zephyr spirits in communion with the earliest knights and martial monk-priests.

It is, in other words, a magical blade- stronger than stone, swinging as swift as the wind, and with a weight related to the wielder's honor. People burdened by dishonor will struggle with it as a heavy stone blade. Those who who carry their honor well will find this effortless in turn, even as their foes will feel the full weight of their conviction behind every strike.

Garnet gifts Honor's Burden to Ruby, one knight to another.

Garnet is ambivalent about if it's truly magical. It is unnaturally hard, tis true… but not hard enough to keep Jaune from piercing it to the floor in the tournament with his own knight strike. It is swift… but that could be Garnet's own strength and skill. It has proven strong time and time again… but for all intents and purposes, seems to be an exotic stone, one that can be tempered and forged like any metal.

But it has been harder for her to lift of late than it was once before, feeling more like stone than it did before. Ever since she dropped it at the tournament- ever since Ruby made her break that one oath she thought she never would- she's been barely able to lift it at all. Maybe she's just getting old, but something tells her…

Something tells her Ruby should have it now, so that she can put it to better use than Garnet did.

Garnet will keep her obsidian armor, so that she can continue to protect what is important to her, but she'll leave her sword behind along with her sins. Ruby, she believes, will know what to use it to fight for. And maybe, some day, that black blade can be a symbol for hope once more, rather than a cause of fear.

Ruby accepts the generous gift, right before Qrow calls for Garnet to go. As Mordred waits- weaker more hollow than Ruby has ever heard him- Garnet walks over to him, still strong and tall, but not as proud or intimidating as she once was. Before she leaves, Garnet stops and turns to Ruby for a knight's salute, and a finale farewell.

It's been an honor, Ruby Rose. Maybe, one day, someone in this armor will come to reclaim that blade. Until then use it as you see fit, and use it well.

Ruby is left holding the blade- black and obsidian and amazingly light despite it's mass- as the flashback ends.

/

The story returns to the tournament, and the obsidian scythe now balancing weightlessly on Ruby's shoulders.

Jaune is the first to start to recognize it, and Ruby confirms. It is Garnet's blade, remade with the facilities Ozpin made available to her. It's been her private project these last few weeks, and the reason why despite being at Jaune's side during the days she'd been on her own during the night. Under the moon and stars, Ruby took the blade Jaune pierced in the tournament and forged it anew.

This is a blade she had made to consecrate her knighting, and the sole reason she'd left Jaune's side in the evenings since.

This is the weapon Ruby forged for the finals, and the reason she didn't despair at the loss of its synonymous sibling.

This is the proof of her resolve, as warrior and as a woman. Made with an obsidian blade and an ebony shaft, it lacks the slightest hint of metal.

This is her knighting blade, her trump card, and her anti-Pyrrha weapon all in one.

This is…

Her Arc Rose.

/

A Vytal Finish: Royal Knight vs Knight-Royale

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Because 'Arc' is synonymous with 'Crescent,' you see. Badum tish.

Our final battle concludes tomorrow. Can Ruby- a girl whose beaten poison, heartbreak, jealousy, dragons, knights, Paladins, terrorists, and her own immaturity possibly defeat her own first love? Can Ruby add King-beater to her list of lifetime accomplishments?

(Don't throw in the towel so quickly, Jaune, jeeze...)

It's hardly tension at this point. Just enjoy the ride to its conclusion tomorrow, with an epilogue of sorts after, and feel free to share any quips you have in the review. I will be doing a post-story rollup afterwards, so feel free to think on any of those things that didn't make sense to you/niggling loose ends.


	83. Honor and Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would there be as much political intrigue if I did?

/

* * *

/

A Vytal Finish: Honor and Victory

/

Ruby's dramatic declaration ends with a dramatic breeze, and the hint of petals herself from her dramatic twirl. Clearly Ruby's learned a little flair for the dramatic as well, but the impact is achieved. The crowd cheers. The commentators react, bringing up images of Garnet's old blade. Port realizes what must have happen- that Ruby took a trophy and made a weapon from a bested enemy. How daring, bold, even manly for such a small girl!

He likes it!

The reactions from her friends are a bit more significant, if lost in the crowd. Weiss and Blake are rolling their eyes at the cheesiness of her hamming it up, and her reasons behind it. Yang's just laughing at the punnery behind the name. No wonder Ruby liked Jaune from the start! Ren and Nora, to the side, look both impressed and sheepish. Clearly their sacrifice play to damage Crescent Rose didn't play out afterall. As for Pyrrha…

Up above, on the contrail dais Jaune used to stand on, Pyrrha is watching Ruby intently… even eagerly. And with a smile that's definitely not sweet or politely affected. It's as anticipatory as it is challenging. Pyrrha knows exactly why Ruby made this weapon, and clearly looks forward to the match- the first even match- she's wanted for a long time. Ruby smiles back at her friend-slash-rival, equally challenging as she shows off her blade. Some day, they'll have that match between them. Just not today.

Is this a bad time to point out that I'm not Pyrrha?

Ruby's attention is drawn back to the stage, and her opponent, by Jaune himself. Jaune is wary of the new blade, shifting from his longsword back to sword and board, but also… bemused? He's definitely not blind to the connotations behind it. So, this was your answer, was it? You could have lost the match to her, but you'd never lose what that blade means to you.

What you mean to me, Ruby corrects, even as she starts to adopt a ready stance. Jaune's smile is mixed, but happy. At the very least, he's relieved that this wasn't the venue of their fated rematch.

But Jaune guides the topic away from that, and towards a little banter as he too takes a ready stance, the familiar defensive Signal Fundamentals. In a way, it's like the match is restarting- albeit with both of them at the top of their game now, even if both of their auras are in the yellow. Jaune has his shine built up. Ruby has her ace weapon out, albeit one crafted with a different ace in mind. There are no more secrets hidden by either of them- and they both believe it when they admit it.

Ruby might have planned to fight Pyrrha, but she didn't plan on fighting him. She says she didn't need to- and even if Arc Rose was meant to sink Pyrrha's ship, it should do good enough against Jaune. Jaune promises to not make it easy for her- and thanks to her armor that he's wearing, if she loses she'll have no one to blame but herself.

The banter is lighter this time, but sets the tone for the third and final phase of the fight- Arc Rose Ruby versus fully shined Jaune. The combatants are having fun, bantering in good humor, but the crowd is on the edge of its seats as well as seats as the two take their stances. Identical stances, actually, as Ruby herself takes the same defensive stance of the Signal Fundamentals as Jaune, as each wait for the other to move.

Neither does- a steely-eyed strategic pause that extends into a silence that began when the audience was trying to listen in to them. Both fighters are watching the other, a battle of wills to see who will make the first move. Will Ruby move, letting Jauen counter? Will Jaune break his stance to advance? The tension builds as a dramatic breeze builds…

Beat her up, Jaune!

Kick his ass, Ruby!

Yeah! Go show him the power of a real woman!

Show them all why you're our King!

Make your move already!

Get started, Fearless Leader!

The silence breaks not with the combatants, but with the crowd- led by Pyrrha of all people- cheering them on, and egging the fight to resume. It's immediately obvious that the crowd is divided as sharply as it ever was in the succession crisis… but unlike then, the division is all in good fun, as friends and allies openly show their support with cheers. Jaune's allies, like Malik, openly root for him. So does the Arc Army, which has an impressive cheering section in the crowd. And his team of course, with Pyrrha the 'neutral' moderator clearly showing her bias.

But Ruby's not alone either- not with her friends, or her allies too. Belle cheers for her. So do countless others- including Lisa Lavender, waving from near the camera, and Hayate the combat butler, and some of the geeks Ruby remembers from the Arcade. More surprising are a number who were likely pro-Mordred supporters not too long ago, like remnants of the Royal Police. Ruby may well be a proxy for their revenge, in a sense… but cleansed, and harmless. It's not just them that want Jaune to lose though- a surprisingly large part of the city seems to be rooting for Jaune to lose, even though not long ago they'd been his supporters too. Maybe they like an underdog story, and Ruby's recent handicap feels like one. Or maybe they just want Jaune to be humbled- not out of malice, but love and a sense that Jaune's been too wrapped up in the royal myth lately.

It's a feeling Ruby can understand- and by the way Ozpin nods approvingly, maybe the reason he let Jaune enter the stage in the first place. A chance for him to show his stuff, to be sure… but also to remind the Kingdom that he is so very fallible.

Ruby pushes all that out of her mind, though, clearing her mind of distractions. All that's left to do is focus on the match… and Jaune. Arc Rose rests on her shoulder without a glimmer.

The faculty notice that, and draw attention to it, wondering when Ruby will use her knight strike. On Crescent Rose, the metal blade glowed silver. Now, the obsidian blade will likely glow darker, like with Garnet. It's an unwelcome reminder, and even Glynda Goodwitch notes that it certainly is a wicked-looking blade…

Port and Oobleck laugh. Ruby Rose is a good lass, and Jaune's own Royal Knight no less. There's nothing to be afraid of. Even with her new weapon, surely she'll hold back to assure that Jaune is-

Ruby breaks the buildup by flashing forward like a meteor, passing Jaune in a single slash that nearly takes his neck before he raises his shield. It's a move that saves his head but sends him staggering, breaking his guard in a single blow as the 'weight' of Ruby's weapon belies its speed.

Even Jaune is shaken by the sheer speed and power behind the strike- and that wasn't even a knight strike! What's she thinking?

You told me not to hold back anymore, my Lord, Ruby answers sweetly, even as petals fall around her and her cloak settles dramatically behind her. Now I'm not- and I'm coming after you with everything I have.

Jaune snaps back into a defense, but grins despite Ruby's predatory poise. Good- that's what he wants. Don't think he'll make this easy for her.

Good right back at him. That's been half the fun so far. It'd be a shame if he started now.

('Would you two stop flirting and start fighting again already?' Yang calls again- but this time, there is no embarrassed denial.)

Ruby races forward again, rocking Jaune's world as he's knocked off his feet in another pass. But this time he's more ready, his defenses holding, before Ruby uses her semblance to race past him again, and again, and again, unleashing blow against blow against his shield. Even without the Knight Strike, and even with Jaune's shine… Ruby's blows are doing chip damage to Jaune's aura, moving him closer to the red.

This is a fight Jaune can't win on the defense by building up shine. He needs to attack as well. But fortunately, not everything is against his favor. Ruby has one weakness Jaune figures out sooner than most.

Arc Rose is not Crescent Rose. Ruby isn't quite as experienced with it yet, and it lacks Crescent Rose's signature of feature of being both a scythe and a gun.

Whether it's simply incomplete or a function of the metal-free design, Ruby's new scythe doesn't have the dust rifle recoil that let's Ruby stop or start on a dime. It's fast and strong, but as fast Ruby is she still needs time and space to decelerate after charging- a concession to Remnant physics that Jaune can exploit. By backing up towards the edge, Ruby must slow down or turn away sooner lest she run off the edge. Then again, if Jaune's near the edge he might get knocked off, as Ruby tries with one 'impact' where she lands feet-first on his shield rather than turn.

But Ruby must stop a charge to try again- or else keep using her semblance continuously and risk becoming winded- and that's what allows Jaune to counter attack. After a defense, rush where Ruby is. Ruby must fight or flee. If she flees to stay out of his range- and his still-strong shine swipes- she can use her semblance to turn and charge again. Rinse and repeat.

Visually, the image of Ruby fleeing as seen from above on the cameras is oddly artistic as her cape and pedals trail behind her- and the shots of Jaune trying to chase her- create a red blur, or perhaps string that connects the two. One that twists, and loops, and comes back on itself again and again as Ruby's twists, charges, and rapid turns come together in a certain way.

(Is she... Weiss slaps her forehead as she sees the image pitting on the screen. Or a red-rose trail that looks like an 'M', if the end feet were drawn together, obvious for all to see...)

But Weiss's point is ignorred, replaced by a growing sense of surreality. With no malice and only laughs and taunts between them, the tenor of the battle becomes almost… playful. Teasing, even, like a game of tag. Or of the two taking turns chasing eachother. It becomes increasingly hard to tell who's the pursuer, and who's the pursue, as Ruby races at Jaune, or Jaune chases her, or Ruby flees from him with a giggle only to turn and chase him once more as he repositions with a laugh.

It's almost like they're playing- reliving that one training session from late in the tournament- and laughing in the moment. This is fun, and for a moment everything else- the watching world, the cheering crowd, and everyone outside this arena- fades away except for them. Nothing else exists except this mutual chase, as Jaune pants but smiles and Ruby coyly leads him on.

But the play must end eventually, and the shift back to serious is subtle. What causes it is Jaune chasing Ruby right where she wanted him- right back in the center of the stadium. With him back in the place with the most space for her to run and turn, Ruby is ready for one last attack- an ultimate attack, even without the Knight strike.

Taking a breath, and a cry, Ruby rushes at Jaune once more… and this time, when she passes him, she doesn't stop, but uses her semblance (and a scythe pivot on the ground) to turn and charge once more. And again, and again, and again, with no slow downs inbetween and only getting faster.

Ruby is blitzing Jaune- and doing so fast she leaves an aftertrail of rose petals. Each time is an elliptical orbit, outlined in red, and with the breeze of her passing shifting the lines just slightly. When enough of these loops overlap it's no longer individual circles she's running around Jaune.

It's the faint but unmistakable outline of a rose, with Jaune at the center.

This must be taxing, but Jaune is overwhelmed. Each blow hits like a truck, and the speed of her turns gives him little time to recover. Jaune is knocked off balance, and spinning, and hopelessly outpaced as his aura is whittled trough the amber and towards the red It's only a matter of moments until he's bowled over- swept off his feet by Ruby and her Arc Rose- and laid down for Ruby to finish off. Eyes darting each way Ruby passes, watching his aura whittle down, Jaune has only one chance to stop Ruby's blitz before it culiminates in what will surely be an unstoppable Knight Strike.

Jaune reaches out, extending his shield arm as far as he can, and grabs Ruby with a closeline before pulling her into his chest as tight as he can.

Got her, he mutters inter her hair sounding very pleased with himself indeed. He won't let her go.

It's a desperate moment for Ruby, who's dragged face-first into Jaune's neck. Overtaxing her semblance would have left her breathless even without Jaune holding her close. Jaune is, in terms of strength, stronger than her. And he doesn't seem inclined to let her go and run away from him again, by the way he's holding her so tightly.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem- and it isn't- but this isn't the finish Ruby wanted. Wants. If Jaune takes her down to the ground now in a grapple- something Pyrrha no doubt taught him eagerly- she wouldn't be able to get him off if she wanted to. And she does, because she wants to win. Jaune begins to push her down, though, and from this position, there's only one thing she can do.

Ruby extends the hand with her Arc Rose, which gathers a subtle shine, and twirls it with a twist of her wrist and enough dexterity to get a much-needed spin...

...and thing brings it up, head down, right between Jaune's legs.

The battle ends in a sudden anti-climaxas half the Kingdom groans and crosses its legs in empathy. It's moments like this that show how tournaments can bring former enemies together in shared sympathy. Jaune crumples against her with a whimper, only not falling because he was already holding on to him. Ruby holds onto him as too, needing to stabilize herself, even as she gently lowers them both to their knees.

No… fair…

Ruby smiles at that, a bit woozily, and a bit out of breath herself. Maybe not… but it _was_ honorable. Probably.

(Honor doesn't always mean 'gentle,' after all.)

Jaune somehow manages not to cry on TV- possibly in too much pain to do so- and Ruby spares him a little indignity by hiding his face in her shirt as she continues to hold him. As she lets him regain his composure, if not his dignity, the crowd processes it and the commentators remark.

By aura knockout- and rendering her opponent clearly unable to continue fighting- and to avoid risking another succession crisis down the line- the winner is Ruby Rose!

Cheers stall thanks to the mixed feelings and mixed genders present. At least until Jaune- feebly but grasping- is able to reach her hand and raise it, as if recognizing the champion. With Jaune clearly (if silently) being a good sport about this, Ruby is left to rise to the rising cheers of the crowd.

Paramedics arrive, with Glynda Goodwitch levitating Jaune away while Headmaster Ozpin enters the stage. It's only when he smiles and applauds- a bit politely and with tightly held legs- that Ruby starts to comprehend what happened. It's only when her teammates barge onto the field as well and rush the stage to tackle her that she gets caught up in the realization of what they're shouting at her.

She won! She won! She, Ruby Rose of the normal knees, won the Vytal Festival!

Ruby is in a daze- mayhaps helped by Jaune's last clotheline- as she's almost dragged infront of Ozpin, who's taken over the announcer duties with a microphone in his hands. With a gesture, Opin's presence commands the crowd to quiet for the ceremony to follow. Ruby Rose, Royal Knight, Heroine of Vale, and now winner of the Vytal Festival…

Congratulations.

Ever since I first saw you and soon welcomed you into my school, I have seen you learn and grow like none other. When you came to Beacon, you were raw, an unpolished gem of great potential. Now, Ruby Rose, you have become as strong as diamond, all through your own discipline and dedication. You took the right path even when it was the hard path, and that is what made you strong.

This victory was no accident, or fluke of chance, or even destiny. You earned this victory, with every choice you made, and by making every step of the way a step forward. Congratulations.

His (short) congratulatory speech over, Ozpin turns to the next, and final, part of this tournament. One that you as well as Ruby may have forgotten.

It's time for the victor's dedication, and reward. A reward, Ozpin reminds, promised by the past Council and never technically rescinded. A chance for the winner of the Vytal Festival to ask for whatever they wish for, whatever they desire, and to see the Kingdom grant it… whatever it may be.

Ozpin passes the microphone to Ruby, and steps away, leaving the stage to her. Suddenly, the stage seems so empty- except for all the familiar faces there for her.

There, behind the camera centered on her, Lisa Lavender gives Ruby a thumbs up. Near her, Belle smiles encouragingly. Around Ruby herself, her team has various faces of encouragement- from Blake's soft smile and Yang's sunny smile threatening to split her face and Weiss's glower warning her of what will follow if she doesn't. And so many more- people like Malik, the Arc Army, their fellow students of Beacon and so much more. Everyone encouraging her, inviting her, or at least interested in what she has to say.

For the first time in her life, the world is looking at her. Not Jaune, not the King of Vale, or even his knight. _Her_. Ruby Rose.

It's a heady experience.

(Ruby, though, looks most in one direction in particular. High above, Pyrrha's smile is pained, mixed… but sincere. Pyrrha closes her eyes and nods. A promise is a promise, even if you aren't a knight, and in the end it was never about who won between the two of them- not quite.)

Ruby knows what she has to say, the only wish she truly has.

Ruby swallows her nerves. She works up her courage. And then she gives her winner's remarks and makes her request in nine short words, with the whole world watching.

 _" **I love you Jaune!"**_

 ** _"Can I court you now?"_**

The silence is deafening, ten thousand people taken aback, except for one small outburst from her sister that her team forcefully hushes. As one the cameras, the audience, and nRuby herself hold a collective breath as their attention turn to ae one person who could possibly grant that wish. Not Ozpin, or even the entire Council of Vale, but someone who had already left the stage.

Jaune, laying horizontal on a stretcher, has a hand over his face as Ruby's words echoe. Maybe from the pain, or maybe to cover the rapidly reddening hue reaching his cheeks. With no one daring to breath, he raises his other fist high…

And extends one thumb skyward, in unmistakably acceptance.

And the crowd _roars_ in approval…

/

End Honor and Victory

/

End Knight of Lancaster or Something

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

Total surprise, am I right? (Or at least I hope it at least worked.)

Epilogue... tomorrow? Probably. Stuff came up, but Sunday for sure.

Then just the Q&A for any questions/my own post-story commentary.


	84. Epilogue: Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Would there be as much political intrigue if I did?

/

* * *

/

Epilogue: Glory

/

Ruby approaches the house of her dreams, but it's no longer a dream. Or is it? It looks real- it seems real- and even feels real as she traces a familiar wrought-iron fence with a familiar feeling of familiarity and déjà vu mix together again. As if to test, Ruby stops long to pluck a rose from a rose bush just by the fence. Its petals are soft, it's scent is sweet… and the thorns prick the touch, just a little, as she holds it close.

But she doesn't wake up. Whatever this is, it's not your typical sort of dream. With a gentle smile, and a poise that bespeaks her maturity, Ruby walks to the gate, which opens for her. Waiting for her with welcoming smiles are Pyrrha, and her children at her side.

Not Pyrrha's children- _hers_. Silver-eyes and blonde hair and all. Ruby is returning to her family, and her home, as a large presence but familiar hand settles on her shoulder to pull her close. Even as Ruby silently leans closer, it's clear how things ended up in the end.

We're home, Jaune calls needlessly, even as no fewer than five children scramble to greet them. Did you miss us?

Welcome back, Pyrrha returns with a smile. Did you enjoy your date?

They did, and it was a good time, it's Ruby who's left to talk to Pyrrha like old friends as the children swarm Jaune and pull at his (rather nice) clothes, demanding his attention. It's quickly clear that Ruby and Jaune are adults now- well beyond adolescence if not middle aged. Jaune is broad and tall, and as attractive to Ruby as ever in his 'casual' clothes befitting a King. Ruby, by contrast, is much more simply dressed- though no less beautiful or impressive in her maturity, with her characteristic red cape now endowed with embroidery combining both a moon and a rose. Gone is the combat miniskirt of her youth, but she still wears a corset as part of her combat-gown, a slit-leg dress that both covers her legs but allows freedom of movement if necessary. Incorporated into the outfit is just enough space for her weapons. A knight is never unarmed, after all.

Ruby- watching Jaune and the children fondly but also a little quietly- speaks for the first time to answer Pyrrha. From context, it's quickly clear that while Pyrrha played babysitter, Ruby and Jaune have just returned from the theater after a date, having graced a premier showing of a new moving starring… themselves, from their early years. It seems Vale cinema's latest love story is a dramatization of Ruby and Jaune's own whirlwind courtship.

Again.

Despite the subject matter Pyrrha laughs, and there's even a teasing sparkle in her eye as she asks how the leads were, and how she herself was portrayed this time. Jaune, looking up from the children, says that Pyrrha was portrayed respectably well this time- that they 'really' nailed the friendship- but far more adamantly insists that the lead starlet playing Ruby had nothing on the original, unforgivably so, and had he known he would have insisted that the producer cast Ruby herself in the role.

Ruby, on the other hand, affects a dreamy sigh at how dashing the lead actor was, and how some of her memories might have to be updated in light of this latest adaptation of her youth.

Pyrrha laughs, all the more at Jaune's pained look, though his expression becomes real pain when the children pull harder at being ignored. Ruby and Pyrrha trade gentle smiles of genuine friendship. Were the children any trouble? Of course not. Good- they've always loved their godmother, and Pyrrha loves them just as much.

But while the pleasantries are, by indeed, pleasant, there's seeps in a slight undercurrent of seriousness as well. Pyrrha is glad that they enjoyed their matinee with the Council. It even made the news. After all, it's the last chance they'll get to appear in the public for awhile, considering…

The ominous mood has enveloped their children, who have fallen silent. Most of the children watch two of the youngest- a son and daughter twins- manage to ask the question that the adults have been dancing around.

Are Dad and Mom going away again? To the war?

The question- pitiful in its loneliness and shocking in its sudden context- is answered by Jaune kneeling down to look his child in the eye. They are. They have to. Dad… Father has a responsibility to protect the Kingdom, as King and Huntsman. He has to be there to lead their forces preparing for the final battle. It _is_ his Army after all, he jokes, trying to break the tension with levity. But he will be going. That's what kind of Kingdom they have now- and the kind of King Vale has.

Will it be dangerous? Is he going to be alright? That's the daughter asking, the elder, and she may be the only one to grasp what is at stake.

Jaune… doesn't tell any lies, or make promises he can't keep. Instead he tries to laugh it off. There will be a lot of friends there will be there to keep them safe, just like Aunt Pyrrha will be here to keep _them_ safe. As for himself… Jaune puts on a show of making a muscle to show how tough he is. He can take care of himself, he boasts.

Their daughter's gaze, clearly unconvinced, comedically undercuts Jaune's bravado until Ruby quietly steps behind Jaune and puts a hand on his shoulder. _She_ will be there to protect him, and make sure he comes back home, so there's nothing to worry about.

That, at least, seems to be a bit more reassuring. Promise?, the little girl asks.

Ruby kneels and offers her daughter a pinky. Promise, princess. Knight's- if not Arc's- honor.

Ruby's assurance clearly calms the children in a way that Jaune hadn't, even as Jaune has just the briefest of unhappy looks at Ruby. Ruby ignores it- avoiding any direct conflict infront of the children and powering through the moment with grace and serenity as she puts her hands behind the heads of the children and shoos them indoors. Now that Mom and Dad are back from their date, it's time for her little Princes and Princesses to go inside and clean up in time for dinner while Mother finishes up with Pyrrha. No doubt Hayate is already setting the table for them, and he might even need a little help. If both he and Pyrrha tells her they were _good_ while they were gone, she'll even let them choose the bedtime story when she puts them in tonight.

The younger girls are excited, and hurry inside to get cleaned. The boys groan, expecting mushy stories of one of their parents many romantic firsts, but Jaune salvages their moods when he picks one up on his shoulders and promises to convince Ruby to tell them the story of the time they slew a sea-monster on a deserted isle instead. Ruby and Jaune share a look- the stories may be one in the same- but Ruby doesn't point that out in front of the children.

The oldest child, Ruby's first-borne daughter, is a surprising dissent from the other girls. She wants the action story too- and here Ruby reaches out to pinch her daughter's cheeks. From what Ruby's heard, her eldest needs a little less action in her stories- or is there a reason that their Council friends told them about her getting into fights with the boy Ruby was sure her daughter had a crush on?

Her daughter flushes, red creeping up to her blonde hair. Her silver eyes are strong and sincere, though. It wasn't a fight- she was just trying to confess like Mom did! It's not her fault that he didn't say yes after she hit him in the balls and told him how she felt!

Her eldest runs off in shame, leaving a still Ruby behind. Ruby isn't sure what to say- what she can say- until she hears a soft laughter behind her. Ruby sighs, a little red on her face, as her affected elegance dissipates. She's never going to live that one down, is she?

Never, Pyrrha affirms, but with a teasing smile. At least the movies usually gloss over it. Ruby sighs again. 'Doing a Ruby' is not how she wants to be remembered in Valean history.

And it won't be. But here, though- with Jaune gone and the children safely inside- candor comes out as Pyrrha shifts from a smile to serious appeal about the impending battle. She's sure the city is safe. She doesn't have to stay behind. Just say the word and Pyrrha will be there with them, and ensure nothing happens to Ruby or Jaune. She can be their shieldmaiden, as always.

Ruby appreciates the offer, but refuses. The Grimm Queen is under siege at long last, but her assassins are still loose. It's not the battle the concerns her, no matter how dangerous the cornered Grimm Queen may be, but what happens beyond her gaze. They'll have more than enough friends at their side in the field, but there's no one else Ruby trusts more to keep her children safe than Pyrrha. The Grimm Queen's spite will surely know no limits. The True Enemy has taken too many people already- Ruby can't stand the thought of losing any more family to Salem's assassins.

Salem…

It's a name Pyrrha repeats as if familiar, but which Ruby has a strange feeling of… reverse déjà vu? It's not familiar, and yet clearly important.

The sensation flees fast, as Pyrrha reaches out to grab Ruby by the elbow.

She'll do it, she says, but in the same breath she begs Ruby to be careful to. Salem's had it out for her too, ever since, you know… Ruby is undeterred. These- she points at her eyes- are unimportant. It's Jaune who matters.

Pyrrha might normally agree, but that doesn't make Ruby any less her friend. Take care of yourself too, she pleads. I'm already a widow- don't make my partner a widower too. I don't want to comfort him like that.

Ruby… doesn't say she will, only saying that at least then she'll have done right by her family. They'll be happy some day. Pyrrha will see to that.

Pyrrha's face twists. It's not a price she wants paid.

The discussion ends with a final topic as Pyrrha changes the subject, and says a strange missive was delivered, mail all the way from the frontier. There's nothing dangerous about it, or anything particularly suspicious… except one thing.

It's sealed with a Royal Seal, but was told to be delivered to Ruby alone. No one else, not even the King.

Ruby accepts the letter, breaks the seal, and read a simple missive.

 _Fear not the Black Knight on the field of battle. He seeks to do his duty for his Kingdom, and in doing so redeem his name. I trust you will understand._

It's signed not with a name, but the refined image of a black Rose.

Ruby closes the letter with a sigh, but doesn't explain it to Pyrrha, only saying that it was news from an old friend. In fact, she asks Pyrrha not to mention it at all to Jaune- something that concerns Pyrrha, but she accepts once Ruby assures her it is good news. She trusts Ruby, after all- even on things Ruby knows Jaune still to this day won't react well to.

Instead Ruby, Royal Knight of the Rose and wife of the King of Vale, gives Pyrrha leave to leave so that she herself might spend supper and one last night with her family.

/

Later- after dinner and fables and stories to put the children safely to sleep- Jaune and Ruby don't turn in early. They stay up late, enjoying each other's company. Afterwards- basking in the afterglow- Ruby lays in bed beside Jaune and watches him watching her watching him as she traces a finger on his chest.

'I'll protect you, you know.'

It's Ruby's first words, and one that suggests a hint of desperation in the love-making. Jaune knows. He'll protect her to. Ruby half-laughs at that, but doesn't accept his offer. It's the point of contention once again.

Ruby has a confession of sorts. Not that she loves him- that's no secret anymore- but that she's happy. That she feels she's had a good life with him. Jaune has… Jaune has made her happy, happier than even she could dream, and helped her fulfill so many dreams that she doesn't have another. The only thing she fears now is to lose it all- or rather, to lose him. Her greatest fear as a woman, as his wife, as a knight… it's to outlive him.

Salem's taken too much from already. She can't take him too. So please, just once more, let her protect him. Don't ask her not to. Not now, not in this.

It feels like an old argument- except that it's not quite an argument, as Jaune holds her close. He's happy too, and he shares her fears as well. He doesn't want to outlive her either. He'd rather they die together since his heart would die regardless… but he doesn't want that either, for what it'd do the children. He wants his Kingdom and his family happy, and Ruby's a necessary component of for both. A happy King allows for a happy Kingdom, right? And she makes him happy.

So Jaune doesn't ask her not to protect him. Instead he gives her a different command.

Come back to him alive.

Jaune doesn't restrain her- doesn't tell her not to leave his side so that he can protect her- but trusts her instead. She can do whatever she wants, however she sees fits, so long as she upholds that one command. And if she does…

Jaune promises to reward his most faithful knight by giving her new dreams once they return. They could visit that theater for the next upcoming movie, the one of their courtship after the Vytal Festival. Or they could start that school for knights that she's wanted for awhile, one that could bring in a new era of knighthood to Vale, one in Ruby's own model of moral honor. Or perhaps yet another attempt a formal wedding, one that might not end up derailed by yet another adventure.

And if she still feels unsatisfied- if there aren't any more desires within her left for him to fill- then he'll find new ones. He'll give her a lifetime of things to do with him, till they're old and gray and have grandchildren of their own to watch to the end of their days. Whatever she wishes.

But only, he makes clear as he traces her cheek, if she comes back to him from this battle alive and well.

It's sweet. It's romantic even. It's everything Ruby loves, and loves about him. Tears coming to her eyes, Ruby throws restraint or propriety aside and kisses him fiercely, shaving him back and down into the bed so she can smile at him from above.

She's definitely not unsatisfied- but there's definitely something she wants right now.

Then she'll accept his decree? King Jaune preserves his royal demeanor a bit longer than she manages to, but that makes her smile to.

Of course, she says, affecting a sigh. He _is_ her Lord and King, after all, so that means she has to do whatever he wants… though by the way she emphasizes that, and the way her hand brushes against him, it's clear her mock-resignation fools no one.

Jaune laughs at the wordplay, and takes a hand to her chin and he draws her closer her in turn, almost close enough to kiss but not quite. She knew what she was getting into the day she took her vows, and she's been a very, _very_ good knight these last many years. After all, she was the one who taught him a Lord's wish was their good knight's desire…

Did she? Or was it the other way around? Perhaps a knight wishes for their Lord's desire. Ruby's eyes smolder as she plays the role she and Jaune have fallen into. Forget the morn, or the battle against the Witch-Queen thereafter- what does her King want of his Royal Knight now?

Well, he shares, looking at her with a gleam. He's always liked the sight of her taking the knee for him. Perhaps they could start there, and then see just how well his most faithful knight can serve him?

Always? How scandalous- she was but a pure and innocent maiden back then, and she was even in public! Ruby doesn't sound scandalized, however, as she moves away from Jaune and off the bed, before turning to face him with a smile. Well, if that's what her Lord wants…

It is. She is. Always- so remind him why already!

Yes, my Lord!

The scene fades to black as Ruby takes a knee- two knees, even- before an expectant Jaune, and-

/

"TMI."

The next- and last- scene begins with Yang wrinkling her nose in distaste, and chiding Ruby for sharing too much of her recent dream, even before it gets to the 'good' part.

The scene pulls back and shows a still-young- but not quite as young- Ruby and Yang having tea at a cozy patio in Vale. The sun is shining, roses are blooming, and Vale is once more beautiful as the sisters have a dinner-date of sorts, talking about this and that… and, in this case, a recent dream of Ruby's. Yang regrets asking, but Ruby dismisses that to envy. Yang's just jealous that she hasn't been as lucky in love as Ruby and Jaune have. Yang protests that she's (still) just a little uneasy seeing her little sister grow up so fast- it seems just last year she was still a blushing virgin- but… can't deny everything Ruby implies.

Ruby only rubs it in worse when _she_ tries to hook _Yang_ up with a date next- saying that the Royal Police Captain is really not a scary guy at all when you get to know him, and would be sure to treat her well. Even if he is a little older, Yang could benefit from a more mature gentleman's attention. Besides, the two of them seemed to hit it off not too long ago…

Yang cringes at the prospect of getting love advice from her little sister, but doesn't outright reject the offer. Instead she changes the subject to something else- something likely behind this meeting, but which Ruby hasn't really addressed. Yang gives a mixed smile despite the subject she's about to bring up.

Yang thought she'd be here to cheer Ruby up after the latest news, console her after Tyrian's latest attack, but… Ruby doesn't really seem worried, does she? Even though the Doctors said it'd take a miracle, and even the Council is taking steps to alter the line of succession. Ozpin even talked to _her_ of all people!

Ruby sets her teacup down, and is quiet for a moment, before she says she has faith that there's a way.

Yang begins to speak- to try and make her face the truth- but Ruby holds up a hand to repeat what she said about faith. Even if they don't know how, she's sure that what has been done can be undone. Jaune's fine- that's what matters most to her now- and even if they don't know how to make things right, they will, even if she has to go out there and find a way herself.

She's dreamed of a family with Jaune too long to give up now, and this latest dream gives her faith this latest obstacle can be overcome as well.

Yang says nothing for a moment, before sighing with a smile. Ruby and her dreams… she's something special, she knows that?

Ruby doesn't understand.

Yang makes a remark about how Ruby's dreams have been… odd, ever since they've been little. A little… too accurate, at times. Even prescient. Who else could have been so convinced they would grow up to be a Huntress AND get that royal romance? But Ruby doesn't quite seem to see that. Wasn't Yang one of the ones who always told her to follow her dreams? Nothing came by accident, and she's worked hard to get where she is… and to avoid where she didn't want to be. Isn't that what chasing your dreams is all about? Making a better future, and avoiding your nightmares?

Yang doesn't quite agree, but can't put her thoughts into words. All she can say is that she suggests Ruby talk to Ozpin about them sometime. Ozpin- Headmaster Ozpin once again- has always taken Ruby seriously, despite her age, and been a true mentor and confidant for Ruby and Jaune both. He will no doubt take Ruby's dreams as seriously as always, and even her worries. Maybe he'd even have insight into that unsettling part of Ruby's dream- the True Enemy that had threatened too much, and taken too many away. Even her family. Possibly even Yang.

What was that name from the dream again? It's on the tip of her tongue...

It's not a name either Ruby or Yang have heard before, but it triggers a sense of trepidation inside Ruby. Their unknown enemy- the Queen Tyrian once spoke of, the third party who tried to make the Succession Crisis worse and who has impacted them incidentally since then- could they be related?

Maybe… maybe Ruby will speak of her dreams with Ozpin after all, as Yang has urged, and see what he has to say. Possibly nothing- it's probably no-one- but still…

But that will come later, on another day. Ruby is shocked out of her musins by a sudden and unexpected presence behind her, one that Yang doesn't warn her about before it grips her from behind and pulls her back, turning her head in the process. Ruby startles, instinctively reaching for one of her ever-present Roses…

…before she is dragged into a deep and sudden kiss, and melts into a familiar pair of arms.

Hello, Love. Did you miss me?

Jaune!

Ruby's surprise turns to a squeal of delight, even as Jaune pulls away just enough to be seen before closing the distance again, this time to rub his nose against hers. Ruby flushes, and giggles in happiness, right before she turns in her chair and throws her arms around his neck. A quick embrace- and even quicker peck on the cheek followed by another wordless giggle- follows before Ruby says the obvious.

She did. And she's glad he's back. She thought he'd be with the doctor all morning!

Well, he could hardly stay away from her so long, and being King has its perks- including the right to pull rank and leave early to visit the most beautiful lass in all the lands. H's here to do that now- oh, and hey to you too Yang- as he arrives to cheer up Ruby better than even her own sister could. Stepping away to take a knee beside her- scandalous for a King, but right now he's not wearing any regal refinery- Jaune bows before presenting his latest gift with a flourish- a pair of tickets.

If his Lady of the Rose would do him the honor of accompanying him to this latest showing, one that a little angel told him had caught her eye…

('Scythes and Roses'- an action-packed and utterly romantic retelling the tale of Vale's most recent Royal Knight and her side of the Succession Crisis. Based on a real story by Lisa Lavender.)

Ruby accepts with delight, embracing Jaune once more. You're the best, Jaune! No, he demurs, before literally sweeping her off her feet- holding her almost in a bridal carry, even as he dips her top-half low so that he alone is holding her as she looks up him.

She is the best- the story is based after her, after all. Not that it could do her half the justice it deserves. She is, after all, the most beautiful Rose of them all, the most priceless gem in the Kingdom, the-

You two are so _weird_ , Yang says, adding in a few gags for good measure. You've been dating for years- can't you get over the honeymoon phase and stop flirting already?

Ruby and Jaune, still in the position of Ruby holding onto Jaune as she's cradled deep, look at eachother before looking at Yang flatly. We are _not_ 'dating,' Ruby corrects curtly, or doing anything so frivolous as flirting. They're 'courting.'

Jaune nods in agreement. Besides, wasn't Yang the one who didn't want them tying the knot until Ruby was 30 or something?

Yang glowers. She'd kind of expected them to ignore that and runaway to elope by now or something. Why don't they tie the knot already and be done with it?

Ruby and Jaune trade another look, nonplussed, before looking back to remind her why. Apparently the archaic nobility laws are in the way once again- for it's impossible for a noble to marry his knight, or for someone of Ruby's stature to become Queen. The best Ruby could be would be a Royal Consort... and Ruby notes that if she wanted to be that, she'd have to give up being his Royal Knight.

Where would be the fun in that? If that' such a big deal, Ruby can just consort with him in the evening as part of her 'knightly' duties... like everyone who's not blind or who reads the tabloids probably knows anyways.

Jaune gasps, pretending to be scandalzied. Yang just groans at a pun she didn't get to make, and gives up on this topic once more. She'd just hoped to be aunt to the kids of the Queen of Vale, not see her sis… living in sin or something!

Ruby and Jaune trade looks again, still nonplussed, and begin chatting back and forth as if Yang isn't listening. Has Ruby been living in sin? She doesn't feel like a bad girl to him- rather she's been a very _good_ girl instead. But Yang seems quite set on this, doesn't she? Ruby just thinks she's jealous. Well, of course she'd be- she hasn't anyone as good as him- but still. Maybe if she found her own nice man and settled down? That's just what Ruby was thinking! And you know who- Don't tell him, that Captain from the Royal Police? He did seem to be looking out after Yang that last party, the one with those hounds sniffing around after someone spiked the punch…

Yang groans again, giving up again. She can't match them- or their love life- and she can't take them up on their 'offer' until at least next month anyway, after her upcoming mission. Yang wishes them well, but makes her escape… though not before reminding Ruby to remember what she said about talking to Ozpin.

That breaks through the mood, as Ruby returns to her seat as Jaune looks curiously- and concerned. Ruby remembers the dream, and what she and Yang had been talking about before she arrived. About lost families, and...

Who was it again?

Jaune?

Yes, Ruby? Jaune answers, devoting his full attention to her as he remains kneeling beside her.

Can she ask a favor of him?

Of course. Anything.

Ruby asks Jaune to accompany Yang on her imminent mission- one that should be a milk run, but which Ruby has a niggling bad feeling about. It's probably nothing- bad dreams from awhile ago- but…

It'd put her heart at ease if Jaune went along with Yang anyway, and looked out for her. Just this once.

Jaune says that he will, and swears that he will protest his not-quite sister-in-law (and her sister) with his life. Ruby smiles… but only after she makes him pledge to come back safe as well.

He will. Not all the villains in the world could keep him away from her. Not wicked witches or jealous Queens or all the temptresses in Remnant- some of which have clearly already been overcome in the past- will keep him away from her. This he does swear.

Jaune seals that oath by kissing the back of Ruby's hand, before letting go and look up with devotion in his eyes.

Ruby blushes again, looking away demurely. Oh, Jaune…

Oh, Ruby! Jaune stands, but in doing so does something else unexpected- he reaches out and lifts her up as well, picking her up in a bridal carry position. Neither pays the least bit attention to the audience of those around him- or the click click click of camera shutters. They're already well aware and used to the constant following of shutter flans. Ruby doesn't squawk in protest- she merely holds tighter- even as he holds her close. They've been too long apart, he misses her so, and he intends to rectify that shortly.

Right now? So soon? It's not even noon!

Does that matter? Does she not want to?

She didn't say that…

Ruby squeals in delight once again as Jaune suddenly spins, twirling her about, before stepping off, having already swept her off her feet. Then post-haste! To their house, and a heroine's reward for his latest savior once again. He already has a carriage waiting to take them to their house.

Once they enter- a familiar Arc-Army faunus nodding with a smile as Jaune carries her in- Ruby's attention fades from anything else once the blinds are closed and Jaune gives her the first part of her reward.

/

Ruby wakes, but not from a dream. Not quite. The time with Yang was a memory, now come to pass. Ruby stirs, and finds herself beneath the sheets, naked as the day she was born, in a strange bed and not-yet familiar place.

Beside her a body stirs, and Ruby sits up clutching the sheets to her chest, and sees a blonde head beside her. Even without removing the covers, she knows the person beneath it is as naked as she… and remembers.

This is the real too. More real than the dream, now that it's come to pass. This is her and Jaune together, together-together, in a place they've gotten since Beacon. This isn't the home of her dreams- there are no children around yet- but it's alright. There's time for that later. She's happy enough now, even if the recent wake-up leaves mixed emotions. Parts of it were good- real good- but something lingering…

'Ruby? What's wrong?'

That's Jaune- mumbling as he slowly wakes up, no doubt woken by her. He blinks wearily, but looks for her- and only her.

Nothing, she reassures, putting a hand on his head and gently ruffling his hair. Just a dream.

You and your dreams. Want to talk about it?

Jaune's not going back to sleep now, and Ruby lets him convince her despite her denials. With the covers over the top of them- and Jaune's arm around her shoulder pulling her close- Ruby and Jaune have pillow talk.

Ruby doesn't remember the dream- not really- but enough to know the feeling of nostalgia. The sense of déjà vu. It's been a familiar feeling the last few years… but not an unwelcome one. It always seems to work out well.

Or oddly. Jaune to this day doesn't understand why Ruby insisted they pick _this_ house, a rundown lot right at the edge of the old Faunus Quarter that was abandoned well before Vale's transformation. Belle was willing to gift them something so much better. This house, while specious, is also empty and dusty and definitely a fixer upper. Ruby insists, as always, that in time it will come to meet her vision… and Jaune, as always, takes her at her word. Her feelings always seem to work out well in the end, and he's happy to help them come true.

To make this her happy little dream-home.

Maybe. But what this time? Ruby tries to recall the dream. Pyrrha was in it, that's good, even if Jaune tries not to dwell on his partner when naked in in their bed with her. But there was something else in it to. There were the children-

A topic that threatens to bring a chill when Jaune starts to speak, until Ruby places a finger on his lips. There _is_ a way, she knows it, and they _will_ find it. Vale won't need to worry about a future succession crisis, no matter what some people fear now.

But there also was…

Ruby flushes a little, only clearly remembering the steamy bits at the end. Both ends, the memory and the dream. Despite her current state- she blushes at the thought and can't bear to admit it aloud. Not at how… desirable it was.

Jaune is clearly amused at Ruby's sudden shame, even if he doesn't understand, and kisses her on her cheeks instead. He knows she only blushes like that when impure thoughts cross her mind, and delights at starting to tease her. At least until she asks him what he thinks when she kneels for him before the throne, and it's his turn to blush and stammer and try to talk about something else.

But really, there's something else. Something that niggles at the back of her mind until it comes to her mind unbeckoned.

Who is Salem?

Salem who?

It's a name she's never heard before- never had anyone tell her- but also someone Jaune doesn't know either. The name sounds important- and in just a bit, parts of the dream come back. The fear of losing family to her. The fear of losing family **_again_**.

 _Yang._

The thought of her sister alarms her- until Jaune's arm pulls her down, and he begins to reassure her. Yang's safe. They were with her yesterday, remember? And they'll see her again before she goes on her big mission. There's nothing to be afraid of- not really- but Ruby is afraid, if only just.

Jaune does his best to reassure her, and does a pretty damn good job when he gives Ruby his word that Yang will be fine. He'll be going on the mission with her, after all, and he'll protect her in Ruby's absence. Just like he'd protect all of Ruby's loved ones. They can caution Yang before they leave, and talk about things with Ozpin tomorrow. They can ask him about Salem too- see if that rings any bells with him. Vale's first former Prime Councilor has always been honest with them, if not always forthcoming. But he doesn't lie, and will answer what they ask. There's a reason he's their most trusted advisor.

The thought of bringing things up to Ozpin reassures Ruby. it's really Jaune who does the most- rubbing Ruby's hand gently, and promising to make things right.

He loves her, after all. And despite how many the he might have said it till now, it still makes Ruby blush and look down demurely. So he says it again- he loves her, and cherishes her, and will do whatever it takes to make her happy. To protect her family, and her dreams, and her herself. There's nothing in this Kingdom more precious to him than Ruby, and so he'll fight for whatever it takes to make her smile.

That makes her smile, despite the blushing. He makes her smile, she shares. And he smiles back at that, glad. A happy Ruby is… well, he can't call himself a knight worth the name if he can't keep his Lady content.

There's no risk of that, she assures, cupping his cheek. Every day with him is like a dream come true- and for all she knows, probably is.

Ruby falls to a happy silence, and Jaune respects that as he attends to her silently, holding her gently and rubbing her softly, as if she were a fragile flower. She's not… but that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate being treated like one from time to time. To be treated not like a Huntress, or a Knight, but the fair maiden she still is at heart but for no one else.

She loves this about him too, among the many other things he makes her feel. Ruby lets out a slight laugh when he nips her, nibbling just barely against her throat, and then sighs in contentment soon after.

Was it worth it?

Ruby's question comes out of the blue, and Jaune doesn't understand. Was what? Ruby elaborates, thinking of how this all came to be. Vale, the Succession Crisis, Beacon itself… even as far back as that dust robbery and the day they met. So many things, and so many other ways it could have gone. Does he have any regrets? Ever wonder how things might have been? He could have not been a prince. He could have ended up with Pyrrha, or Belle, or even Weiss. Was there anything he ever wanted to change?

Jaune denies it… though maybe there were a few wonderings. Not for any other woman, but for Ruby herself. What if he'd handled her confession more gracefully? What if she'd confessed before the noble business happened?

What if he'd won the final battle of the Vytal Festival, and been able to dedicate _his_ victory to _her_ for a change? Been able to make his _own_ statement for all the world to see?

But other than that thrilling possibility, no. Not really. Jaune doesn't have any regrets. He doesn't worry about how things came to be. And he _certainly_ doesn't think about other women while in bed with her- and he'd rather Ruby not think of anyone else either.

Not Pyrrha, or Yang, or even the mysterious Salem. Everyone but him can wait till the morning. Jaune doesn't want anyone else in Ruby's thoughts but him, just as she's the only one who rules _his_ thoughts.

And he's so set on convincing her to wipe her mind of any other thoughts, he lowers himself beneath the covers and moves beyond her legs. Ruby doesn't resist at his gentle test.

But before he can get started though- before the story can go beyond it's rating- Ruby stops him with the slightest resistance of her hand. Jaune looks up from where he's kneeling, meeting her eyes from below.

Ruby understands him a little better now, in this moment.

Jaune… you loved me during the Vytal Festival, didn't you?

More than anyone, my love.

You wanted me to win the Finals, didn't you?

Well, he caveats, I never wanted you to lose.

What would you have done if I had? What would you have done if _you_ won?

I would have dedicated my victory to you, for all that you'd done.

And the boon from the Council?

All the King's Council's couldn't have given him what he wanted. Only her.

Ruby leans forward, far enough to cup her hand to Jaune's cheek and make him look at her. They have a heavy gaze as he meets her eyes.

Then what would you have asked of _me, Jaune_ _?_

If you would still have me, for however long your heart desired.

Ruby leans back with a smile, falling back against the pillow with a happy sigh.

Jaune? I've want you forever, but I'll settle for having you tonight. Showing me how much you mean what you said.

With that, Jaune's blue eyes sparkle, before the blonde head darts beneath the sheets once more. Before Ruby can begin to react, the last words of dialogue come from beneath the covers.

Yes, my lady!

/

And this is where this story ends- after love is found, but with more yet to be made.

Now, I know what some might be thinking. That there are questions left unanswered, and stories left untold. And this is true- for this is a world larger than the single saga told here. Perhaps some day more stories might be told, or you might imagine them yourself.

But there's also a question that might be asked- the first of this story, so simple you might have forgotten about it long ago.

Just who was the Knight of Lancaster in this tale anyway?

Was it the boy with the sword and board, who's shining armor semblance let him stand against the darkness and be a person of lordly caliber for an entire Kingdom?

Or was it the girl of humble station who rose above her weakness, learned the arts of self-sacrifice and chivalry, and fought for what was right and to bring honor to that which she loved most?

Or does it even it even matter? Who said there could only be _one_ knight of Lancaster, anyway?

Perhaps that was the true moral of the story- that love can have transcend limits, both personal and imposed, and that anyone can be the hero of their own story, while still being swept off their feet by another.

Or perhaps it's a lesson about learning to fight for another the right way, selflessly and not just selfishly. Or perhaps it's just a fairytale romance come true for those involved, with outcomes deserved by all.

Regardless, it certainly is a tale where Ruby earned her happy ending at the very least.

Thank you, and may you have a good knight.

/

 _Fin_

/

* * *

/

Author Note:

There's the _Fin_. 3 months and over 370,000 words later, and Knight of Lancaster is done. No more epilogues, extensions, or plot twists remaining. It's officially over now, with no more story to come.

There will be a Q&A/retrospective later, something I personally like to do when I write these things, but that will be a pure meta exercise. I'll also field any questions asked if I can, so feel free to toss any. Unlike Mordred's trial, I'll be open about all the behind-the-scenes stuff and such.

That said, given that it's finally over...

Leave a review, if you got this far?


	85. Epitaph Review

Knight of Lancaster Epitaph

Because the longest story never written has even more thoughts behind it

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If Knight of Lancaster had been canon, would it have been as successful?

/

First off- welcome back and a warning. If you were hoping for another chapter in this story, I'm sorry to say there won't be. Spin off musings/one-shots/whatevers might come one day, but this story is done. Ruby Rose slew the dragon, won the day, and got her man. Knight of Lancaster ends with that, even this particular Lancaster has a lot more adventures ahead of them.

This 'chapter' is a retrospective of sorts. It's something I like to do- jot down side notes, background thoughts, and some of the meta that wouldn't be apparent or obvious in the story proper. Considering how there's like two major antagonist agendas in play, and yet the story was almost exclusively restricted to Ruby's POV, there's a lot of blank spaces. This is to fill them in for posterity even after I leave this mortal coil/give up FFN/forget what my own thoughts were.

(This was also written while sick and in a daze, so… rambling ahead.)

It's also the FAQ area where I'll try to answer all the questions people asked along the way, on the grounds that if someone asked it several more somebodies probably don't get it either. To start with the most common question…

/

'Summary Style' Story: Why not prose?

The most common question and the most common complaint were one and the same. Why didn't I write this like a 'traditional' or 'normal' story, with dialogue and description and all that? Some people didn't feel this was a 'real' story, so why not do it 'right'?

To which my counter-question is… did you see how long that was?

As a narrative-slash-quasi-summary alone, this story was over 380,000 words and took the better part of 3 years to write and finish as a narrative summary of sorts. If I'd tried to write this as prose- the 'normal' style of descriptions and dialogue where I tell you exactly what happened in as much detail as I could, I never could have. I would never have written, or finished, this story.

So, in one word- laziness. If laziness means not being able to write a couple novels worth of story. A perfect story never written or released is worse than something that gives you something to think on.

Or, here's the more abstract answer… sometimes prose _isn't_ the end-all/be-all of writing. It certainly isn't the only well to tell a story, which can go anywhere from epic poetry to Madam Bovary to purely visual/audio mediums with no script or dialogue at all. Prose might be the most common style of writing on FFN, but it's hardly the only kind that can tell a story. This isn't prose, and it was never trying to be prose.

This is a Narrative, and closer to fable/fairy tale than anything else. Which is good, because that was sort of the feel I was aiming for from the start- a 'fairy tale' romance for the RWBY setting, with Ruby getting the very sort of romantic adventure she grew up wanting… and having a story that itself would become worthy of being a story in the setting itself afterwards.

Think of your fairy tales, and how much they skim over. That was a goal here, and one that worked well with the scope and length.

So, why summary style? Part necessity for length, and part deliberate design. The first is the limiting factor, the second just exploits that limitation. Unlike, say, an Affair or Something- which was just something I couldn't/wouldn't write- this is one where narrative was a point.

And there are advantages to a more minimalist style as well. Namely- imagination. When a writer gives prose, they're telling the audience exactly what happened and how. But if a writer gives a narrative, they leave it up to the audience to fill in the gaps as they see fit… and sometimes, and in some ways, that's far better. Can I write a cool fight scene as prose? Eh… barely. But can you _imagine_ a cool fight scene if I give you something to work on? Could you imagine the flutter of Ruby's cloak as she prepares a dramatic knight strike, the way her knuckles tense or her eyes focus as she prepares? A lot better than I can describe.

It's similar for dialogue. With some exceptions for Very Important Scenes (that admittedly got more common towards the end), I didn't give exact words- I gave you a premise, a sentiment, and let you fill in the words yourself. And guess what? If you enjoyed it… you did good. You got to imagine the scenes in ways that made the most sense for you. The tone, the facial expressions, the dramatic lighting… some people say they can't imagine a scene if it's not in prose, but I disagree. Prose replaces your imagination. Minimalism lets you fill in the gaps with your own masterpiece… one tailored to what you think is best, and which makes sense to you.

Which is another benefit of minimalism- the self-correction nature of your own rationalization. If you try to come to a reason or depiction about something, you'll probably come up with something that makes sense to you. If I try to give you an exact scene, it'll only make sense if you agree with me. No one satisfies/agrees with everyone all the time (just look at Coer's fanfic reviews), but almost everyone can agree with their own ideas.

And why shouldn't they? They're your ideas. And you're awesome.

(Unless you're one of those people who wants to come to the worst conclusion possible and make themselves miserable, in which case… congratulations? You got what you wanted?)

So that's benefit three of narrative-style: letting you use your own imagination to make things better.

If there was one downside to this style in this story, I'd say it wasn't the summarization but the use of meta early on, when things were still appreciably close to canon. Things like 'instead of X like in canon, Ruby did Y.' Instead of presenting it purely as a narrative from an in-universe perspective- imagine if the last chapter of the story was Ruby closing a book and revealing that the _entire story_ was a bed-time story to her children- that might have been cool. But it would have been harder to do, since meta-knowledge is key for understanding the early story set-up, even if it does move the story closer to 'summary' than 'narrative,' which is weaker. I thought about trying to do otherwise, to make it a purely in-universe retelling, but…

Well, relying on the meta of the readers is half the point of fanfiction in the first place. It's a reason the genre is distinct from stand-alone fiction and appeals to fandoms in general. By referencing common points all fans understand (characters, clichés, and comments), it saves time by having a frame of reference everyone understands various characters, dynamics, and secrets. In fanfiction, you don't have to re-introduce/re-develop the entire cast- you get to assume everyone knows the basics of the character before you pick up at the fun part and start developing them. And in a canon-divergent story like this- where the familiar train of canon skips the tracks as early as chapter 1, and starts going increasingly divergent from thereon out, being able to reference meta-knowledge can help the story communicate to the real audience (the readership) in a way that wouldn't to an in-universe audience of Ruby's children. If I say 'and Ruby fights the beowolves at Forever Falls like she did in her trailer,' you can understand what it means and visualize it. If I don't, I have to write up an entire fight scene that either describes something you already know, or doesn't and so needs more description.

(Did I mention I hate/suffer at writing fight scenes?)

So overall, the meta-references are a weakness, but a weakness that serves a point. And given that some scenes needed to be outside of Ruby's own perspective- things like the Jaune scenes, or the post-gala chapter with the Monarch's death, or the White Fang flashes for dramatic tension… well, I could have handwaved it as 'Ruby would have known in retrospect/it's part of the story,' but by the end I was just trying to finish the story and didn't feel it was that important.

So… that's the long and not-short of 'why this style.' Let's go over the story itself.

/

Inspiration

/

The inspiration for the Knight of Lancaster probably comes from two places. The first is the term Lancaster itself. Who would have guessed.

For those who missed the history allusion/need a reminder, the War of the Roses was an English Civil War in ye old England where the two rival houses for the throne both used (differently colored) roses as their symbols. One of those Noble Houses was Lancaster, which served as the fandom inspiration for Ruby-Jaune shipping as 'Lancaster' because Jaune was a Knight (like who fought in the civil war) and Ruby's symbol is the rose (which symbolized the civil war).

Naturally, though, I take it entirely way too far and go 'but, uh… who's the Knight of Lancaster anyway?' Jaune's a knight, but his symbol isn't a rose. Whereas Ruby has a Rose, but isn't a knight…

See where this is going?

Here's where the second inspiration of sorts came in- my own personal kink desire to see a romance story where the girl pursues the guy rather than the other way around. Chalk it up to whatever you want- pushback against stale social dynamics where I grew up, fondness for strong/assertive female characters who work for what they want (half the appeal of RWBY), or an act of rebellion against what I felt was a fandom cliché with Jaune and RWBY, in which every single Jaune romance has him more or less clueless about the heroine's feelings/growing crush until all is revealed, at which point there's nothing left because there's nothing to stand in the way. I wanted the hunt, the bitter-sweet longing, the setbacks, and the ultimate triumph of a female lead over adversity beyond her own shyness. I wanted the girl courting the guy for once, and not that cringe-worthy 'flirting' they made Jaune do in canon.

See how it tied together? It's less that I'm a fan of Lancaster (though I lean that way), and more that it was a couple of idea bugs that came together.

Now, to be honest, I actually tried to get out of writing this myself. Back when Coeur and I were still doing the Writer Games, I gave him a prompt that I hoped would lead to something… probably not this, but which would scratch my itch. 'The Curious Courtship of Jaune Arc,' I think I tried to frame it.

Naturally, Coeur made an Arkos of it.

After overcoming my disappointment (it truly wasn't a bad fill), I decided that if I wanted something done the way I wanted, I'd have to write it myself. And almost three years later (because it was long, and I didn't focus on it, and only got longer as I tried to make it work as a political story as well), here we are.

Which comes to a third and final inspiration for the story, in structure more than subject. As I realized the initial story was growing quite a bit as I sketched out the outlines, a final frame of reference/inspiration was the idea of the never-ending manga series. Specifically, romance manga- the sort where 'will they/won't they' is the eternal question over hundreds of chapters of unresolved romantic tension. Shifting from seeing this as a single story to a series of stories- the opening arcs, the courtship of Weiss, Ruby's arcs of her feelings, the succession crisis and its many phases- gave this more of an arc-structure for phased development of the relationship. No two arcs have quite the same dynamic between Jaune and Ruby- there's almost always some development in how one or the other feels and acts- and keeping that dynamic helped drive the overall story.

So, now that the 'why' of the story is out of the way…

What exactly happened in the succession crisis anyway?

/

The Meta-Plot: What _Really_ Happened

AKA the Salem-Ozpin-Mordred Story

Bottom Line Up Front: The meta-plot behind Knight of Lancaster is that Salem tried to instigate a succession crisis to distract Ozpin and weaken Vale after her own early-story setback.

On the face of it, Knight of Lancaster begins with what was actually one of my more appreciated parts of the RWBY canon- the innocent 'school story' aspect which makes a natural coming of age tale, along with the 'reward for heroism' trope and then the early school frictions. Even if I cringe at how Jaune's machismo and S2 flirting were handled, I appreciate how a 'school for heroes' was a big selling point for RWBY's fandom before diverging with the loss of innocence of Season 3. I do think that wider worldbuilding is often under-done in RWBY fanfiction, but there's more than one reason so many stories focus on the Beacon period. A lot of them outright ignore the 'serious' plot of RWBY… which is what I wanted to do, and why I derailed canon in chapter one with the capture of Roman and Cinder.

Which actually is a big plot hook for the audience, since it keeps them in the familiar setting while also introducing them to an unknown direction. At that point, the audience is left with two pieces of information- the canon no longer applies (Cinder stopped), but that the canon Big Bad is still out there (true). The real story starts from there, even if on the face of it Knight of Lancaster starts as just a school love story.

(Actually, the real canon divergence is Mordred's conception back before Ruby or Yang are even born, but more on that later.)

So. Back to Season One. While Ruby is suffering through her first crush and struggling with her own character development, all the Big Picture plot is going on in the background and totally over her head/invisible to her. With Roman's capture leading to Cinder's, the Ozpin Illuminati have a huge hidden victory over Salem. In capturing Salem, they stop one of Salem's agents and are able to save/restore the Fall Maiden. Implications for Cinder are… unpleasant, but Amber is saved and is kept safe and secret in Beacon, while Ozpin cleans house with Haven Academy.

(In hindsight, an early-story cameo from Amber to/for Ruby might have been warranted around the period of the troubles with Jaune and Pyrrha, likely counseling Ruby on loneliness and making up for mistakes… but that would have been difficult to fit in, likely would have led her to being a reoccurring character when the story was already over-burdened, and Amber's late-game assistance is more of an indication of the butterfly effect of the story as a whole catching up with Ruby than anything else.)

While Cinder is stopped, there are a few loose ends regarding her conspiracy. Cinder dies before she fully breaks (a side-effect of restoring the Maiden Powers to Autumn in the machine in Beacon), while Roman Torchwick- held by the Royal Police- only knew bits and pieces. Mordred and the Royal Police were contacted by Goodwitch in the first place because they could keep Roman's capture a secret to go after Cinder, and after her capture are left to do Real Policework as they try to find Roman's stockpile of stolen dust and chase down Cinder's third Conspirators, the White Fang. At this time, Mordred and Ozpin are entirely on the same side… but tensions are uneasy. Familiar with the royal family, Ozpin doesn't quite trust Mordred and is keeping him in the dark, not bringing him in on the full secret of what the Cinder conspiracy represented, while Mordred resents not being entrusted when it was he and his Knight who actually allowed captured Cinder. Things are uneasy but aligned.

For the White Fang, the loss of Cinder is a loss of a patron and coming up with new plans… but their mistake is to try and make use of what they already knew. The Schnee Dust Freighter at the docks was something planned with Roman in advance, which Adam wanted to pull off as a last operation before leaving Vale with the rest of Roman's dust. Steal this dust, blow up the ship and the docks, then leave and try and make use of Roman's stockpile at Mountain Glenn. However, Roman had already confessed the docks scheme to Mordred as part of betraying Cinder, which is why the Royal Police and Garnet are prepared to intervene at the docks like they do. Adam is captured, and the last of Cinder's conspirators rolled up.

Even though Cinder was a bust, Salem begins Phase Two of her new plan, because evil always finds a way. Salem starts using her own agents- who make contact with the still-free remnants of Adam's White Fang- to start assassinating Valean nobles with a claim of the throne, setting the stage for the succession crisis.

Salem- not Mordred or even Adam- is responsible for the noble assassinations that start in this phase of the story, which Ruby sees as media reports and such. Her primary tool is Tyrian, who can liaison with the White Fang easily enough, but likely also Watts. (Hindsight/missed opportunity- Watts would have been a good named cameo at the noble dances, and in the company of Belle before the assassination. Unfortunately that segment was written well before Watts' canon reveal, and he might have been too obvious a lead-in of Salem's involvement at a time when Mordred is being hinted as the villain, and so too meta to be used.)

Salem's goal is less of a 'plot' from start to finish and more of a scheme to hobble Vale, disrupt Ozpin, and create new opportunities she can exploit in the future. Salem is in no way an ally of Mordred- who doesn't even know she exists- but she knows of him, and of his ambition, and that by causing a succession crisis she can at least put him and Ozpin at odds and keep them from aligning against her. Because Ozpin favors the status quo and Mordred is obviously ambitious, a little assassination and suspicious circumstances can keep the two from uniting and keeps Ozpin from allying with what amounts to Vale's best/only secret police force that isn't bound to the Council's complacency.

Disrupting Ozpin is ultimately the only real reasoning behind the bullhead sabotage/attempted assassination of Jaune and JNPR after the Dance. Jaune is only targeted by Salem for his infamy/publicity, not his value, and only because the recent Royal descendent curiosity story provides an obvious incentive in light of the other noble assassinations. An assassination attempt of a Beacon student from Ozpin's own school on his doorstep is both an affront to Ozpin and a way to make him more defensive/reflexively opposed to Mordred, who is the obvious suspect given the recent deaths in the line of succession. If Jaune's backstory hadn't broken as news after the Bridge Battle, Salem wouldn't have bothered.

(So… thanks, Lisa! Free press for the win!)

Salem is also responsible for breaking Adam out of prison by assisting the White Fang remnants, again via proxies- the same proxies who provided the Atlas paladins of canon. Mordred and the Royal Police begin their infiltration of the White Fang in pursuit of Adam. The Battle of the Bridge happens, and Adam is recaptured by Mordred (thanks to Jaune/RWBY/JNPR). Up to now, Salem's been trying and mostly failing (due to bad luck/Jaune and Ruby) to sow the sort of division and chaos she can use, but failing because the White Fang keep getting caught before they can do much thanks to our meddling kids.

And then Mordred learns of Salem's existence from Adam.

Mordred learning of Salem from Adam (who learns of her from his new patrons after they helped break him out and gave him Paladins) is a Big Deal even if it happens off-screen. It's a galvanizing events that gives Mordred the worst possible reason to seek to change the status quo: a good one, for fear of a legitimate threat to all of Vale.

This is where and why Mordred starts to step up his assertiveness in strengthening the throne (the royal regiments) which Salem has left conceivably within grasp- because there is a real threat out there, Vale is under threat, and no one seems to be doing anything about it. No one even seems to acknowledge it, even as the Royal Line (and thus the Royal Family and Mordred's own distant if unloving relations) are being murdered to the point that even he could make a claim. The Council doesn't care, either complacent or maybe not really believing in Salem, and they'd rather see the Monarchy wither away than empower it against a real/not-real threat. Ozpin won't openly deal admit it or share his plans with Mordred either, both because he believes spreading the truth/knowledge of Salem would be more bad than good, and because (thanks to Salem's assassiantions) even Ozpin suspects Mordred of possibly making a claim for the throne.

Mordred knows the True Evil exists, but no one trusts him/will work with him against it. The Council is complacent and hates him, Ozpin doesn't trust him (this is what Mordred is referring to the night of the White Fang attack on the noble gala), and the media is under their control, so…

Before he learned, Mordred was a cranky and unlikable man who complained about the way things were and hated the Council but mostly kept himself to his mother and the Royal Police, which if it wasn't obvious is basically a secret police without the ominous reputation both because Mordred generally ran it well(ish) and it was, well, actually secret (or at least far removed) from most of the public. After he learns, Mordred is a cranky and unlikable man who sees himself as the only one able and willing to Do Something in the face of an evil uber-witch who conspired with terrorists against Vale.

So Mordred does what he can, takes initiative when Jaune's heroism offers a pretext to start building Vale's defenses, and makes a big proposal for a royal regiment with his own money that he doesn't even insist he be the one to lead…

And then his mother is assassinated, and Salem doesn't have to do anything else for a long while as everything Mordred does is just as planned and the Kingdom of Vale begins to turn against itself.

Neo and Roman assassinated the Monarch at Salem's order, after being captured/broken to her will as 'punishment' for their betrayal of Cinder. This was the cause of their mania/fear before Mordred caught them. While Mordred is getting his revenge, Salem exploits the divisions already apparent, but by this point pretty much everything flows by its own momentum. Mordred is both ambitious and determined to protect Vale. The Council will never allow him to do so because they fear their own position/power, even as they aren't really concerned about Salem. (They likely know of her… but largely dismiss her as a real/credible threat.) Ozpin, who was willing to work with Mordred before for the sake of the Kingdom, will side with the Council by default out of concern for the state of the Kingdom and his own suspicions of Mordred, suspicions fanned by Salem.

Instead of a Kingdom united against Salem, the succession crisis keeps it divided against itself and Ozpin distracted. All the while, Salem is able to covertly keep things bad and worse- secretly supporting the White Fang to keep them independent of Mordred, and so on.

Mordred himself is something of a chump here- not all his own fault, but enough. Mordred 'tries' to take the righteous road at first when making his claim to the throne, but as Ruby and Jaune see Mordred's 'justice' isn't really just, and despite his ominous air Mordred is the real (political) under-dog in the story. Even before he agreed to try and run as a candidate, Jaune had a lead thanks to the Council's support. Once Jaune was committed, Mordred was all but doomed to loose. When the signs of a Jaune-Belle alliance are obvious- and Belle refuses Mordred's own approach- Mordred succumbs to his First Real Sin, and resorts to the White Fang assassination attempt on Belle.

This development was something of a 'Just as Planned' moment for Salem- who counted on him breaking down- and she's the one who encourages/influences Adam to play along, setting up the end-game betrayal. If Mordred lost the succession crisis honorably, he'd be out of the throne but still in a position to protect Vale with the Royal Police once Ozpin discovered who was really behind the noble assassinations. Instead, by becoming complicit with the White Fang, Mordred raised the stakes for himself- if he lost, he stood an increasingly good chance to getting the axe himself. So, already condemned by his own complicity in a political assassination, Mordred begins to use the White Fang as proxies, not realizing they're actually Salem's proxies, even as everyone else just suspects Mordred of being the one behind the convenient White Fang attacks from the start. (Which he wasn't, but is now, but didn't have to be.)

Meanwhile, Adam thinks he's the one in charge of the White Fang, but… yeah, he's even more of a tool than Mordred, who's just predictable. Adam's a tool, blinded by revenge, easily manipulated, etc. etc. etc. People smarter than him give him ideas, he feels it's in his own interests, but he's just malicious/malevolent/racist and all that. Not a compelling character, and not intended to be, but he makes for good example of what he is- a front, diversion, and proxy for the Real Enemy.

From here to the end, pretty much everything is as described in the trial. Anything not provenly pinned on Mordred is probably Salem's fault in her plot to make the crisis worse, including the White Fang attack on the tower the night of Jaune's fall- an incident meant less to kill Jaune and more to spike international tensions right before the Vytal Festival. Then there was the attempted assassination of Melody Arc- Salem's first real attack on Jaune (in)direction, and intended to spark an actual civil war.

This would have been a Big Deal, and a real catastrophe if it hadn't been for Ruby. Had a faunus (Tyrian) assassinated Melody, Jaune would have blamed Mordred and never believed his claims of innocence, while Mordred and his faction would have believed the assassin came from an extremist in Jaune's own ranks. Conflict would follow- especially since no matter how hard they looked Jaune and allies wouldn't find evidence of Mordred's guilt of that because there was none (just other stuff)- and the fallout would have been an actual civil conflict.

But that didn't happen thanks to one little girl who- thanks to media laws/Jaune's own popularity- had completely been beneath Salem's notice. Ruby's intervention didn't just save Melody, it saved the Kingdom from a civil war AND tipped off Ozpin (and the audience) to the fact that there really was a third antagonist in play.

That's useful for the audience, who starts reconsidering past suspicions of Mordred, but for Ozpin it's already too late. The succession crisis is already in full swing, Jaune and Mordred are both committed, and Mordred is too guilty to back out now.

Mordred's ploting was mostly covered in the trial, but to briefly recap with the objective truth…

Mordred discovered Salem's existence, and Cinder's Breach Plot, from Adam after his second recapture, when more intensive interrogation was done and complicity began. That was the lead that took the Royal Police to Mountain Glenn, which was part of the shaky/failing partnership between Beacon and the Royal Police. The Beacon presence was supposed to keep an eye on the Royal Police/report if they found anything, but Salem's sabotage conveniently/coincidentally took the Beacon group away from Mountain Glenn. Mordred- already chafing at Ozpin's lack of trust- decided to keep the discovery of the tunnel and all the discovered dust a secret out of pride/ambition/possible future uses. Selfish flaw, not malevolence.

(Also a possible divergence point for Mordred. If Mordred HAD turned over the tunnel and Dust with Ozpin at this point, revealing Cinder's breath plot, it likely would have convinced Ozpin to trust him enough to avoid the distrust-suspicion that put them at odds later.)

Mordred's plan to enact the Breach was a late-crisis desperation plot, one when Mordred was already neck-deep in the White Fang complicity and had reason to fear the consequences of losing. Mordred's plot, however, didn't include the Breach of the faunus quarter- his was just a Council assassination plot, possibly timed to Jaune's coronation. That's not a fact, however- because the fact is that Mordred never committed to it, and likely would have gotten cold feet and backed down because of Garnet.

Like Ruby, Garnet herself is a minor/under-recognized player of the crisis. She played a support role like Ruby, but she tempered Mordred as much as she enabled him. Garnet is the one who made the initial call about the Mountain Glenn tunnel, and she was the one who- off-screen again- tempered Mordred's use of White Fang terrorism with ways to reduce the damage (the bomb call-ins for terror rather than casualties) and convinced him not to re-try assassinated Belle post-failure.

But Garnet was also the reason Mordred was willing/did put so much stake in betting everything on the tournament. Not just his faith in her, but her own appeals. Garnet's gambit about winning the tournament and claiming Jaune wasn't just a way to keep the succession crisis going in hopes Mordred would find a win eventually- it was her own way to push Mordred away from the Tunnel plot. The 'scandalous marriage' plot wouldn't have been necessary if the plan was to just kill Jaune at coronation, but if Garnet 'won' and had to marry Jaune- and thus be with him at the coronation for appearances sake- then a coronation bombing would have killed her as well as everyone else.

And if you think Mordred would kill one of the only two women to ever love him…

(Alright. A lot of the above is headcanon/out of story… but there were so many stories to this story, not all of them could be told. Just saying.)

So Mordred had ideas, Garnet tried to dissuade some of those from her positions, but whatever he would have chosen Mordred was at least considering a coup enough to make preparations, which is bad enough.

Salem's last influence was to assist Adam in the betrayal to drag it over the lines that made it what it was- a political decapitation strike, and mass chaos, and a last-ditch effort to attack Beacon and salvage the remains of the original Cinder conspiracy to hobble Ozpin one last time. Framing Mordred would guarantee his illegitimacy in the future, while getting Adam to attack Beacon and summon the dragon (a dramatic handwave, I admit) would hopefully sack Beacon and set Ozpin back years. The relic and Maiden were likely out of reach no matter how well they did… but unlike the Cinder conspiracy, which was intended to get the Maiden, the 'Coup' was just intended to sow maximum chaos and damage to Vale over the long term.

Even without capturing the Maiden/Relic, Ozpin would be distracted, Vale weakened, and Salem would have future opportunities to exploit the divisions in Vale for future plots. Helping Adam curse/kill Jaune for maximum political destabilization would have just been the cherry on top… but that was more to keep Adam happy than her own desire. Even Salem underestimated Jaune's unifying potential as King/Ceremonial Monarch. If she had known how much Vale would unify under him, she likely would have tried harder to kill him… but the struggle against Salem is a long, long saga of another story.

The White Fang's Betrayal's timing was mostly out of necessity. If/when the crisis ended with Jaune's imminent victory, Vale's political situation would stabilize and Ozpin would be able to turn his focus to Salem as the third actor, while Mordred would go about cutting loose ends and betray the White Fang before they could out him. Once Mordred threatened to go public with Salem, the White Fang's betrayal was a necessity lest Salem's own plots and agents be exposed. Fortunately for Salem, the Council was publicizing Jaune's imminent victory and coronation as loud as they could, giving her a strong indicator of the time limit (by the end of the week) and a good head start on Mordred.

The final part of the meta is the behind-the-scenes of Mordred's trial. It was obviously a show trial, but what else?

First, Adam's fate. It's basically analogous to Cinder's in the 'don't expect to ever see him again' sort of way. Adam's imprisonment and interrogation is definitely under Ozpin's control as a state secret, a good part of which is his ties to Salem. Adam is officially gone, and will never see the light of day again lest Salem find him and discover just what Ozpin did or did not learn from him. Spy games, and all that.

Next, Mordred's deal. 'Plea bargain' isn't quite accurate, but once he gave up and surrendered Mordred was fully cooperative with Ozpin during the interrogation/investigation phase. Once it was clear he had nothing else to hold out for/he was already blatantly and publicly guilty of high treason, Mordred mindset in the end is that at least his death should have meaning for Vale. Mordred cooperates, and accepts all the blame- even to the point of keeping Salem's involvement a secret from the public. In 'exchange,' Ozpin's intention was what he said in the trial- to spare Mordred's life, but render him a political non-factor for the rest of his life. Mordred didn't really expect that to be honored, though, and was expecting a public execution as Jaune threatened.

Third and finally- why keep Salem a secret? Keeping Salem as a secret actor is mostly a result of Ozpin and context, where Ozpin generally believes it's better to fight Salem from the shadows and leave the rest of the Kingdom free to live their lives in peace than it would be to try to rally a public fight against Salem (which is what Mordred would do in any future in which he reigned- the 'true enemy' Garnet refers to). Publicizing Salem gives a common enemy of sorts, but when she's so hard to find/fight and progress isn't palpable any sacrifices made for the cause start to look more like excuses made by and for the benefit of whoever's demanding them (ie, Mordred). You can argue whether that's the right idea, but publicly rallying against Salem doesn't work in the Mordred-wins Bad Future- in that, people like Ruby aren't concerned about Salem as a Big Bad, but think of her as just the excuse Mordred uses for power.

(It also doesn't help that in the present, the Council is complacent about her to the point of denial. 'If she hasn't disrupted the Age of Peace so far, how bad can she really be?' sort of thing.)

With the public framing of Mordred, though, keeping Salem as a secret villain is a matter of convenience and Kingdom stability. Mordred is a villain- Mordred is villain enough in ways that Salem didn't force him to be- and even if Salem was publicized, it wouldn't help, only distract. Ozpin's calculus is that revealing Salem would cast doubt on Mordred's guilt and culpability when Mordred's already done more than enough. The Kingdom is more united in rallying behind Jaune and blaming Mordred for what he did while chalking up the ambiguities to Adam than it would be in trying to untangle the Gordian knot of Salem's subtle actions. Once defeated, Mordred was willing to accept the same, and play along in the role of villain-martyr in exchange for Ozpin not going after all of his supporters (like Garnet).

In the aftermath, once Vale stabilizes stronger than it was before Salem's attempts to destabilize it, Salem retreats back into the shadows and is low-key enough that it will be years before her influence is overtly felt again. Ruby and Jaune might have indirect encounters with her agents in the interim, especially Tyrian and his grudge against Ruby, but Salem's rise is delayed by years before Ruby and Jaune learn of her directly, by which point they are directly identified as enemies/obstacles for Salem to defeat rather than just pawns of Ozpin.

But I'm rambling. Let's talk about characters and some of the reasonings behind them.

/

Characters

/

Ruby: The Knight of Lancaster

Where to begin…

Why (focus on) Ruby?

Aside from the pairing in the title, the choice of Ruby as a viewpoint protagonist had a couple reasons. I already mentioned that from the start I wanted a girl-pursues-boy dynamic in the story, which makes the girl the more interesting subject to follow. I also wanted a first-love story with crushing phase, which puts most of the available cast out of reach. But there was also the idea of the character development.

Canon Ruby is, despite her charms, a relatively static character. Things happen around her, but she doesn't really change, and doesn't really drive the plot. Most character dynamics and conflicts in the story would occur without her, with relatively few exceptions. (One of those exceptions- the moment with Jaune in the hallway during the Jaundice arc- was one of the reasons I enjoy both characters as much as I do.) Knight of Lancaster was a chance to shake that up a bit.

In the fandom cliché/naming of 'Lancaster,' the general idea is that Jaune is the knight because he's the guy and has the knightly armaments and armor. There's another side to that, though- the knightly manner- and that never really comes across in canon, at least to me. Though Jaune got that early on in Knight of Lancaster in the first half of the story, the idea of 'being' a knight was what became Ruby's dynamic and character arc across the story. Rising from a nobody to a Knight, going from 'just' a girl with a crush and no class to an honorable guardian with a sort of responsibility and duty she never imagined, Ruby covers a lot of ground. It's not that Ruby ever gives up her dreams to change who she was- she never stops wanting to be a Huntress- but that her dreams change who she is, so that by the end she's evolved into something new.

Ruby becoming a knight- and becoming a _good_ knight, an idealized version rather than the compromised and cynical version of loyalty that Garnet represents- without compromising her honor is her character arc across the story, with many ups and downs. Every time Ruby faces an obstacle or challenge, becoming _more_ of a knight- adopting more of the knightly virtues- becomes her means for progress and getting closer with Jaune, and the reason she ultimately triumphs.

And for that reason, her characters downs really had to be front-loaded to the start of the story.

Ruby's first phase, the immature crush, was necessary for a couple of reasons, first and foremost being to avoid a typical trap of most romance stories. In most stories, the obstacle to romance is simply the expression of interest- the difficulty in confessing one's crush, or the ignorance of another's attraction.

In RWBY fandom, and with Jaune in particular, this is almost _every single time_.

Thanks to the Jaune-Pyrrha dynamic of canon, almost every single Jaune romance story entails him being comedically oblivious to the attraction of whoever. Oh, what a lovable dunce… for the umptheenth millionth time. If only he realized what was before him, they could be together immediately!

If that was the dynamic across 380,000 words and a dozen narrative arcs, that would have been horrible. So I had to subvert it, hard.

Ruby's initial crush is a deconstruction not just of that trope, but the typical conceit of Lancaster shipping in the first place. Jaune isn't a self-confident knight (yet). Ruby isn't his damsel or noble lady to be protected. In trying to force that dynamic, Ruby comes off as unsympathetic and immature- meaning the reconstruction to a truly Knight-Lady dynamic will need to be done right- but it also means something else, with long-lasting effects that have story impacts later, ie with Pyrrha.

But this all starts when Jaune is not ignorant to Ruby's interest from the start- and that means Ruby has other obstacles to overcome in order to get her happy ending, obstacles that can serve as the tension for the story.

Early on, the issue is Ruby herself- immature, flawed to the point of selfish/clingy, and someone Jaune humors and likes well enough as a friend but Does Not Want. Ruby has to reign herself in (knightly restraint) to be a friend, but her earlier misconduct and unhonorable actions (accusing Pyrrha of cheating) are a mark against her. Then comes Weiss, and the obstacle of Jaune's own affections, which Ruby commits herself to supporting both out of her own promise to support Jaune (honoring oaths) but putting his desires above her own (selflessness contrasting her earlier selfish desires).

Only after Ruby's initial immaturity get resolved does the obstacle become Jaune's ignorance of Ruby's feelings, but by then it makes far more sense in-context. Jaune's already seen what Ruby's acted like when she's interested, and she's not acting like that anymore, and she's grown up. It's plausible for Jaune to believe Ruby is acting like a friend, because she is- and this time, by the time Ruby is able to confess her feelings free of the shame from earlier, there are external obstacles to overcome for romance to be realized.

And so comes the succession crisis, and the Council, which become the new obstacles to romantic culmination. First is the marriage with Belle- a 'reasonable' option in her own right, but one who would give Ruby what she wants if Ruby were willing to resort to dishonorable means. Which Ruby doesn't, and instead makes a vow that defines a lot of her dynamics and concerns for the rest of the story- that she'd have Jaune honorably, or not at all. From this point on, Ruby is unwittingly but firmly invested in playing the role of the 'knight' in her own right, which shows up time and time again. Technically the external obstacle remains through the end of the tournament/the Council, but from thereon out Ruby's obstacles (Pyrrha, learning the Knight Strike, etc.) are met with Knightly virtues, and it's almost always Ruby taking the knightly steps to progress the relationship.

By getting Ruby's flaws out in the open early at the start, the rest of the story is able to track her rise and rise and rise, without her needing to be an unsympathetic character later to balance unmitigated positivity. It also allowed this story to avoid some of the fandom cliché, so points for novelty. But most of all, having Ruby be most flawed at the start was very important for her dynamic with Pyrrha, which will be covered more in the Pyrrha section.

Finally, the choice of Ruby as a primary protagonist had a few other influences as well- notably from the Ruby character songs of the early RWBY, and Ruby's own character.

Knight of Lancaster is something I've felt is both the most and least subtle thing I've ever written. On one hand, there's a lot of deep and subtle symbolism that goes on, political intrigue you can see and some you can tell is going on just below the surface, and a whole lot of character development considerations. There's political debates of reform, implications of social media control, and the question of who really is good or bad in ruling society.

On the other hand, it's a story with a literally shining white knight of goodness and where the main villain is named Mordred. _Mordred_. Who dresses in black, and is unpleasant and nakedly ambitious, and is totally sinister even before it's proven he's complicit. And then there's the fact that the early chapters- as early as the prologue- outright lays out what the primary character dynamics of the story's romance will be, that of the Knight and Lady archetypes.

Subtle that is not.

But something else Knight of Lancaster is, is _idealistic_. Like, far and away the most idealized thing I've probably put down in many ways. Yeah, there's a force of pure evil… but the primary antagonist is more of a flawed but well-intentioned extremist who's as much a victim of his circumstances as the cause of problems. In a fight for the fate of the Kingdom, _both_ candidates want to protect the Kingdom and change things for the better- even to the point of both wanting to reform society for the racial under-clalss. Mordred is a dark/cynical antagonist, but he's not malicious, even though the conflicts of the story are almost always in a way where good triumps over evil because of human nature rather than resort to 'good is right/evil is stupid.'

Mordred would be a dark-heroic figure in another setting, but that's not this one. When Mordred makes a cynical ploy, like letting Jaune fall to his death or not spurring his more racist supporters, you can see why he'd do it… but then see how idealism and virtue can prove better. When Ruby is faced with the Belle delimmas, she has a 'reasonable' option- accept the marriage, accept Belle's offer of blackmail, take the affair- but the cynicism comes with costs she refuses to accept. Ruby never gets what she wants just by doing the right thing- doing the right thing constantly just gives her more difficult challenges to overcome- but in the end, it's only by _consistently_ doing the 'right' thing that Ruby does win, and gets her golden victory.

Which is pretty darn optimistic in my book.

Ruby earns her happy ending in an earnest and optimistic way, which is an influence of her being the lead character of the story rather than, say, Weiss- who's own character concept would probably lead to a story where Compromises Must Be Made between idealism and reality.

/

Jaune the Other Knight of Lancaster

Hopefully there's less to say.

Jaune's the secondary protagonist who, by virtue of being the subject of Ruby's interest, couldn't be too much of a viewpoint character lest his own thoughts and viewpoints spoil a lot of the drama. If most romance fiction is about whether your affections are reciprocated, Jaune's thoughts being a mystery is important to keep the audience invested in Ruby's own perspective, rather than annoyed. If that sounds off, hear me out.

If the audience knows that Jaune knows of Ruby's crush and Does Not Reciprocate, then Ruby's earlier phase becomes a different sort of annoying. Not just unsympathetic, but downright objectionable- here's a girl hounding a guy she likes when he doesn't like her, and making his life miserable in the process. Support by sympathy goes to Pyrrha, who appears better, rather than waiting for Ruby to grow up. Whereas later, one of Ruby's own personal hook-ups- her insistence on adhering to her bet with Pyrrha- becomes even more frustrating if the audience knows that Jaune reciprocates Ruby's feelings. Then it becomes 'don't be stupid- he already wants you!,' ignoring the way and reasons why Ruby's own sense of honor is restricting herself.

A lot of Jaune's character growth, as a consequence, either occurs early on or partially off-screen. Early on, Ruby has a huge- and ultimately decisive- influence in Jaune's early growth, when he's at his most malleable. More than just fighting, Ruby is the one who teaches Jaune the knightly dynamics that she herself eventually adopts, even as she teaches him about the Lady role as well. A major functional role of the Weiss arc isn't that it gives a Lancaster take on a canon event like the dance, but that it functionally reboots/redevelopes Jaune (and Ruby) along more knightly lines that hold for the rest of the story. In 'training' for Weiss, Jaune gets the 'courtly' attributes that carry him far in the nobility games of the later half of the series. And in the first half of the story as well, the defensive fighting training for Jaune- which Ruby is heavily involved in- is key to his rise to fame and glory and, ultimately, the throne. Ruby has a direct hand in everything, down to the armor he wears which gets upgraded across the story.

In the second half of the story, though- the Succession Crisis- Jaune goes far more into the background as Ruby's own knightly development takes priority. Part of that is because Jaune's development goes from 'knightly' (which he already is/has proven himself to be) to 'royal.' But another factor is limits of attention and other characters. The Succession Crisis brings more focus to the OCs who themselves need to be developed, leading to less time/space for Jaune as Belle, Malik, and even Mordred and Garnet take their turns. Jaune's character arc is mostly (though not completely) done by the time he commits to the succession crisis, with the rest of it being how Ruby helps refine him into the sort of King he will be (a fair and honest reformer, a man of the common people, a protector and a symbol of hope), and in trying to prevent the sort of King she fears he could turn into (the angry/wrathful one who is protective of friends and family to the point of vengeance). Ruby's not blind to Jaune's flaws and what he could do, but takes it upon herself to keep them from ever being realized (by protecting those he cares about and being his moral compass).

Jaune's main development in the end-game of the story, the Vytal Festival, really comes from his own feelings, and how they're seen via Ruby. Ruby's limitations and biases limit us to indirect insights, but how he acts regarding to the Ruby-Pyrrha bet is probably the best indicator. No one actually asks what he wants- neither Ruby or Pyrrha actually ask who he wants- and so early on Jaune is very uncomfortable with the situation. It's Yet Another Thing that's about his future being decided without his input, yet more people squabbling to decide his future for him… until Ruby makes clear that her intention, at least, is to give him freedom rather than put him on the spot.

(That she ultimately does so later… well, by that time, things have changed. And wording is important, since all she asks is permission to court him.)

But Jaune's growing favor for Ruby is shown in other ways, including the breakout moment where Jaune breaks confidence- but not word- in his reveal of Pyrrha' secret. That is meant to be a sign of just how much Jaune has changed- and how much Ruby has proven herself to him- that he twists intentions to obey the letter if not the spirit of his promise to Pyrrha. Jaune won't go back on his word to Pyrrha… but does so in a way that blatantly benefits Ruby, a better sign of support than the gifts and covert courting. Jaune goes from merely passively accepting Ruby's feelings (her courting from a distance) to actively returning them (his courting) before the culminating night of the kiss and the not-quite confession.

After which, well… the story's almost over, so the finale is more of the expression of what they are, rather than continuing development.

Let' see, any other thoughts…?

Ah, yes, the role of The Lady. But that will be covered in the Thematic section, so let's start the (really brief) flashes of other significant characters.

/

Weiss

Probably the third-most important canon character to the story, even if Ozpin is more important in the meta-plot and in the Grand Scheme of Things.

Weiss is the early-story archetype of The Lady, both for Jaune (the obvious target of his affections), but also for Ruby (when she straightens Ruby out about her crush and immaturity, and her lack of attention as a teammate/partner). Weiss's importance dips away after the early story, when Ruby becomes a better partner and Jaune does his best to move on, but early on she's important in the sense of being a catalyst for (positive) character development, one of the roles of The Lady.

There's not too much to say about Weiss besides backstory/headcanon, and the fact that Weiss represents a major divergence point in the story. If Knight of Lancaster wasn't Lancaster, then the Weiss-route- one where Weiss agrees to make a go out of dating Jaune at the dance- would have been a complete and self-contained story in and of itself.

I posted ramblings and an outline in Coeur's forum, but there was a Weiss-route for the Succession Crisis that would have taken the story in completely different directions, with a completely different outcome. Of Weiss- just entering a relationship she's not passionate about- being caught up as Jaune's partner right as he's dragged into the succession crisis, one which gets her father and the Council allied as well as they treat the untested relationship as a chance for a power-coupling alliance. The faunus village matters more- especially given that they lack the Schnee family history skepticism, and adore her by proxy of Jaune- and Weiss finds herself a player in the Succession Crisis as a whole because Jaune is more devoted to her than anything else. The primary relationship conflict/struggle is that while Jaune is passionately (if chastly) devoted to her, Weiss doesn't reciprocate the passion/intensity and has her worries of if the relationship can work/if she's leading him on, even as their relationship becomes a subject of public interest and tensions.

But Weiss's elevated role make's a difference by virtue of the difficulties/past issues with Belle, who is suspicious/fearful/passively hostile to despite her admiration for Jaune. With Jaune already hooked with Weiss, Belle is much more wavering… and ultimately agrees to Mordred's own alliance, making the Succession Crisis a Schnee-Council alliance for Jaune against a Mordred-Belle Alliance… and one which Mordred gets the advantage of, when he exploits anti-SDC suspicions and Belle forces/leads him to being the faunus reform candidate.

The outline at Coeur's forum has more, but ultimately that story actually ends with Mordred becoming a powerful King… and it not being a bad deal overall, as Mordred is tempered by by his alliances with Belle and none other than Weiss, who decides to cut a deal (and ensure reforms) rather than try to become Queen in a power-game she doesn't want. Jaune- loyal to her rather than interested in the crown- ends up a national hero and quasi-friend with Mordred after both of them are nearly killed by Council Machinations. Jaune and Weiss eventually make their relationship work, even as Weiss and Belle reconcile and make their own Alliance of the Ladies that ends the conflict, and in the end Weiss and Jaune are allies-friends of the victorious Mordred and Belle, which is an interesting end to the conflict where Mordred never crosses the line.

There's a lot more to it than that, of course, but the point is that the Weiss arc wasn't just crushing and filler character development- it could have been it's own entire story and narrative direction, albeit not one with a Lancaster ending.

/

Lisa Lavender

Not a major character, but a reoccurring one who had more stories on the back side/meta. Lisa originally had a vague plot idea of her own, one that had her parallel/regularly encountering Ruby and Jaune. Originally there was an idea of her getting demoted from Serious Reporting and becoming the 'face' of the Paparrazi- and then a formal friend/media-shaping ally of Ruby and Jaune themselves- but that was cut because it didn't really fit. Instead she became more of a passive supporter for Ruby/eye-witness for history, which makes sense.

Lisa did sort of bring out what was a significant/reoccurring theme in the story, though- the idea of the importance of the media. But that's yet another subject for the theme section. Lisa herself will doubtless have her own encounters with the couple over time, to the benefit of her career and to the point of her making a (flattering) rendition of their romance.

She's probably jealous of their relationship, like a lot of the Kingdom, but she's the one who makes a career of publicizing it.

Now for the OC's.

/

Mordred

Oh Mordred, you unlovable son of a Qrow…

Is that spoilers now? I thought it was obvious, but apparently some people didn't catch that, so…

Spoilers! The villain-antagonist of the story is Qrow's bastard son. Which has uncomfortable implications of just how old Qrow was when he met the Monarch, but also plays with a lot of ideas in and of itself.

Mordred was… well, Mordred is a 'made to be unpleasant' kind of character. One of those easy-to-caricature characters who, despite having a rough shake in life in a lot of ways, doesn't make it any easier on himself. Mordred is the kind of guy who would always be an antagonist, but was only a villain-antagonist because, well, he chose to be the villain. You could say he was only that way because everyone suspected it, but it's sort of a self-fulfilling prophesy no matter how you look at it. Mordred is unpleasant because people were unpleasant to him. People are unpleasant because Mordred's just so darn unlikable.

(Well, I like him, but I created him/can deal with that sort of thing.)

Mordred is a lot of things, and I kind of like that about him. In another story- or even his own- he'd be an anti-hero, or a well-intentioned extremist. He's doomed from the start by his very name to be a traitor. But in another story, he could be King… or even a good King. As bad as the 'Bad Future' was for Ruby… Vale still stood, and was standing strong against Salem. What's a little stormy weather and a crackdown against the last symbol of the Resistance compared to that?

But most of all, Mordred is flexible, and in so a foil for Jaune. He's what Jaune could have been without family and friends, if that temper for justice were unchecked, if that desire to Do Something for Vale were tempered by noblisse oblige rather than commonality with the common man. He's what Jaune would be if Jaune were raised wrong- a flawed character, not necessarily irredeemable, but lacking what could make him (or Jaune) a Good King.

Making Mordred a villain was easy. Put some black vaguely fascistic-uniforms, aristocratic disdain and cruelty to prisoner, and call him Mordred, and the obvious villain of the story was SO obvious that some people (rightly) wondered if someone else was the villain because it was too obvious. Which was true, but also not true, which was the intent. Mordred was so obviously guilty people felt compelled to doubt that.

Humanizing Mordred, though, was a bit harder, but could be done in ways that foisted the parallels to Jaune. His relationship with his mother- strained by politics but sincere with mutual devotion- set up a parallel for Jaune's difficulties with Melody later on. But the devotion of his Knight was another, given that Garnet was herself a foil for Ruby, and so the idea that Mordred must have _something_ to justify her faith in him was strengthened by Ruby-Garnet links. Which we get at glimpses, mixed with his flaws- he doesn't try and Belle from her family legacy (he just tried to kill her once, but got cold feet at assassination thereafter), he doesn't want citizens of Vale being killed (he just wants them scared at times), and his method of protecting Melody is probably his most humanizing moment of putting his beliefs above his ambitions (even as he kidnaps her from public). The fact that he does care for his Knight as well, to the point of stealing blame from her at his own trial, as well as that moment in his defeat where he tells her to stand down… yeah, this is a guy who cares, and is capable of emotion, and is more than an entitled sociopath.

Mordred, hopefully, has just enough to show that he could have been different had things been different… like had a certain someone taken responsibility and given him some sort of positive father figure when growing up.

(Or, in other words- it's all Qrow's fault.)

I'm not sure if Mordred had anything you could call a tragic flaw- his descent to villainy is more of just plain flaws than something that would normally be a virtue- but if you wanted to say he had one, I'd say it was a sense of noblisse oblige. He's more of a foil/contrast to Belle in that way- where Belle's noblisse oblige is positive and takes her own resources/that of the nobility to try and benefit the common people in a way most don't realize, Mordred's drives him to seek power to Do Something in the name of protecting from outside threats. Before his realization of Salem and the assassination of the Monarch, Mordred was someone with different views, not a direct danger to the Kingdom. Afterwards, that sense of love/duty mixed with his (justified) feelings of injustice to push him beyond 'just' antagonism.

With a support cast/friends, Mordred wouldn't necessarily be a bad boss, or King. You just need a lot to put up with him, and not many people are in a position/willingness to try.

(Surprisingly, Jaune could… which makes them reluctant frenemies in a lot of spinoff ideas.)

/

Garnet

The obviously villainous-ish Black Knight.

Garnet was Ruby's foil in the story, and if that wasn't obvious from the start on names alone I'm not sure what to tell you. Garnet was a role-model/path for Ruby in her own ways- in how Love and Duty could interact, on how Ruby could hold onto love without giving up her dreams/duty, in the idea of power and composure- but just as Mordred was a flawed reflection of Jaune, Garnet is a flawed example of what Ruby Could Be, the more cynical knight whose honor is defined more by personal loyalty than morality, and someone who just plays the role of Knight (enforcer/champion) without playing the role of Lady as well (beneficence/guidance). She's someone who was an example for Ruby, but both in the sense of what to and not-to do.

I think Garnet was under-utilized in some ways- I don't feel I did enough to bring out or justify Ruby's goodish opinion of her in terms of honor- but that was because it was hard to really put her in a context where her honor wasn't just blatantly the right thing to do, and thus unimpressive. She protects the Monarch? Okay- that what Mordred told her to, so she's obedient. She tries to give Ruby an out to safety? Well, that was marred by the suspicion of Mordred soon enough. (In fact, more people seemed to voice suspicion that Garnet was behind it all.) It was hard to put Garnet in a position to be good… which was also a point in and of itself.

Garnet is not an attractive woman, visually or metaphorically. She lacks 'feminine' characteristics to play the role of Lady, or anything but Knight- she's not pretty, or charming, or wise, or a moral guidestone. And that's a point, because she is a flawed knight- the 'real' knight who cynically chooses obedience over morality- which is why her first introductions are of her appearing menacing and brutish, to the point of almost beating the White Fang prisoners. Sure, they deserve it, and just tried to attack Mordred, but Garnet doesn't reign in Mordred's worse flaws and that is the point. And a reason Garnet calls Ruby the better knight in the end. Garnet does what Mordred says or what she thinks is in his best interest- Ruby does what Jaune needs, but won't do the wrong thing for him.

But Garnet is devoted, a sort of commitment Ruby respects, and in turn she gives Ruby something no one else quite does- respect as a peer. Not as a friend, or a courtier or girl in love, but a sort of understanding that gives Ruby a sort of role model, even if she doesn't want (or try) to _be_ Garnet. Garnet is an example of how one can carry love and duty- Garnet is the example of how to watch one's love from afar yet always close enough to protect them- and Garnet is an example of how someone like Ruby with no rank and no influence can still somehow support and be with Jaune in the high-politics context of the fate of a Kingdom. Garnet isn't exactly _right_ in how she does all these things, and even from their first real discussion at a dance Ruby doesn't agree, but she gives Ruby something to consider and demonstration of respect.

She also gives Ruby an example of the limits of devoted love, but I think we already covered the idea of a flawed supporter.

Speaking of flawed figures related to Mordred…

(Actually, before that- brief version of the 'Garnet wins the tournament' route is that it doesn't matter. Garnet wins, and forces the marriage bargain, but it ends up being for naught as Jaune wins anyway. Well, maybe not for naught, as it pre-empts Mordred from going ahead with his coup and damning himself with treason. It's a loveless trapped marriage, though, where Jaune doesn't trust Garnet (for good reason) despite her attempts to be honorable/faithful/eventually make anything of it. Garnet is watched with distrust by most, regret by Mordred, and with Ruby as Garnet's only friend. Jaune and Mordred's squabbles prevent anything from really happening despite Mordred's guilt once he accepts his defeat and Garnet's wish to have any kind of real marriage. Garnet ultimately dies honorably saving Jaune from a (probably Council) assassin, and her death is what convinces Jaune and Mordred to make peace and not waste their own lives like hers was, and not her life go to waste.)

(Also… yeah Garnet totally gets her guy in the end. She had to follow Mordred into exile, but he realized eventually.)

/

'Uncle' Qrow

Qrow, you father of a… Mordred.

Alright, not an OC, but it's hard to touch on Qrow before Mordred. Like Lisa, Qrow is one of those re-occuring characters with their own stories and perspectives of the story. Unlike Lisa, Qrow's is probably way more interesting.

Did you pause to think what Qrow's perspective across the entire story- and much of his life- has been watching his bastard of a son muck everything up? And not having any real way (or idea of how) you could fix your greatest mistake? Qrow might be a cool Uncle, but as a Father he's anything but.

Given that Mordred doesn't know anything about Qrow, saying there is a Mordred-Qrow dynamic is misleading. Qrow's influence on Mordred is by his absence, not genetic (unless you count family villainy), while Mordred definitely has an impact on Qrow. Even if the relationship was only hinted at in-story- apparently some readers didn't realize it till afterwards- it's one of those things that's definitely intended to re-shape your impressions of things looking back. Every time Qrow talks about the state of politics and his own suspicions of his secret son… or that brief throw-away line during the geneology arc, when Yang (and Ruby) call Qrow asking for his family tree. At the time, that probably just felt like a joke relating to his sister and the tribe. But looking back with what you know…

Well, that crude joke in the prologue takes a new tone in hindsight.

Let's start with the start- Qrow being Mordred's father only makes sense if you accept the scandalous nature of age implications. Qrow was a minor, it happened well before Yang's parents hooked up, and while their exact age when they had Yang wasn't specified when I wrote it all it still wasn't late. So Qrow met the Monarch while still a young student in Beacon, and… well, what are they going to do? It wasn't a love affair, per see- it was very much a sort of proximity + grieving widow + your own thoughts here- but it definitely had an affect on Qrow long after he had weakness and ran from responsibility in the name of their responsibilities. Reasonably, you might say, but with long-lasting consequences that haunt him.

(It's not a coincidence that free-spirited Qrow's son is everything he would hate- an authoritarian, elitist, and likely oppressive bastard. The fact that it's likely all Qrow's fault for not being there only makes it worse.)

Qrow is a supporting figure in the story, for Ruby mostly, but something that not explicit but nice to note is that he's never actually _right_. Even as he seems to be the exposition source of what goes on in the political sphere, Qrow is consistently wrong about important things regarding his own son. Qrow has less faith in Mordred than most, enough to suggest that Mordred killed his own mother and is responsible for other crimes that Salem is framing him for. Qrow doesn't understand his son, in part because he never tried to be there for him, which puts them at odds without Mordred ever really knowing why. And yet, at the same time, Qrow still cares- maybe not obviously, but in the alleyway confrontation after Roman and Neo's death, and at the sentencing trial, Mordred obviously affects him. And that failure is what tempers him and his advice to Ruby, trying to keep her from repeating his mistakes- both in terms of telling her to give up, but also in to have no regrets.

But Qrow's failures aren't limited to parenting- he's also wrong about the nature of knighthood and the knight strike, making him a flawed mentor even as Garnet demonstrates a True (but not necessarily moral) knighthood. Garnet is honor without morality, but Qrow is honorless morality. The reason that Qrow can teach Ruby about the knight strike, but can't demonstrate, is that he gave up his reason/his thing to protect when he fled the Monarch and their child. Qrow failed as a knight, and so forsake that power. Qrow tries to tell Ruby to not use love as a catalyst, because love fades… but Ruby ultimately ignores that, and finds her catalyst through the sort of love that endures. It's no accident that the two characters who are able to pull out the Knight strikes are those who never turned their backs on their love. Qrow gives bad advice because he was a bad knight, and Ruby ultimately grows stronger by ignoring that.

Given that Qrow is a minor character in the story, and Mordred's parentage a big but not-really important secret, leaving it as something never really addressed was meant to make it a cool sort of subplot for those who noticed it, as well as give Qrow some relevance to the story besides 'just' being a cool mentor/exposition figure.

It also made the end of the trial scene- where Jaune spares Mordred to sentence him to exile and tasks Qrow to accompany him- one of my favorites. It's something that obviously has a bit impact on Qrow, a chance to reset the whole relationship… but only makes sense if you put together the pieces yourself.

(How did Jaune know? Ozpin told him… probably. Or maybe he just got lucky in words. Half the story is driven by Jaune's good fortune.)

/

Belle

Where to start with Belle… maybe the origin of the idea?

Belle was actually drawn up before S3 was aired, so before we got our first images of Winter Schnee. If it hadn't been, I'd probably have described her more as 'Winter Schnee in a dress,' because her original appearance concept was literally just 'an older, kinder, more attractive Weiss.' In a way, Belle was a sort of copy-Weiss for a different context- a more 'princess' figure to fill a political role and context Weiss herself couldn't fit. There was always intended to be a visual similarity- something to make Jaune a bit uneasy as she was compared/contrasted to Weiss.

But that was only part of the origin of her character. The other Belle in my mind is a sister-of-Jaune for another story entirely, A Childhood Friend or Something in which Jaune's family is family-friends with the Schnees for reasons not relevant to now. In that story, Belle was a beautifulle belle, best friend for Winter Schnee, and something of Weiss's own (role)model of feminity- aspects of which were reflected in this Belle's (estranged) relationship with the Schnees. She wasn't rich in that story- the Arcs were anything but- but she was a significant feminine force. So this Belle is a hybrid of the role I needed, of a noble for Jaune to get entangled with and that graceful girl. There's even a sort of subtle strength- perfect for the Lady archetype- that underlies the gentle kindness, as seen in Belle's more pragmatic side.

Belle's role in this story is the archetypical Noble Beauty / noblisse oblige who would both present Ruby a different sort of challenge- beauty, wealth, and power unmatchable- but also be a friend for her and ally to Jaune. Her politics are basically driven by empathy- a general feel-good soft and gentle liberalism- but also by her own scandalous connection to the underclass- in her case, the secret. Obviously that scandal gave Ruby a test of character, her passing of which gives her a(nother) powerful and supportive friend. Good deeds gaining allies, and all that.

Despite all that… I actually do find the Belle issue one of the more interesting/difficult portions of the story to justify for myself, because the Belle option just makes sense/is so reasonable that I find Ruby pushing Jaune to refuse the arranged marriage pushing my own suspension of disbelief, which made me worry if others would accept it. The Belle route- another of the Big but Reasonable plot divergences like the Weiss Route- isn't a Bad End by any means. Just like Weiss could eventually find happiness in a relationship with Jaune even if she's not passionate, Jaune and Belle could/would have eventually moved past their hangups and made something real. And even if they hadn't… by that time it would have been a partnership of friends, and better than easily imaginable alternatives. Refusing Belle doesn't stop the problem of the Council marrying Jaune off- it only makes the ultimate choice far riskier, because no one is going to be 'as good' a random marriage candidate as her. If you accept that the arranged marriage is likely to happen, then it's hard to think of someone better than considerate/compatible/a tad interested and ultimately willing to try and make something genuine of it.

But that's letting 'reason' get in the way of morality- what 'should' happen as well as what Jaune wants- and that's part of the point at that point in the story. Ruby's stepping away from reason and into the realm of honor, opposing a (sensible) injustice even as it conveniently justifies itself as stopping something worse. Jaune doesn't want to marry Belle, nor necessarily the reverse even if she has a maiden-crush, so…

Well, can you have a good nobility love-story without an unwanted arranged marriage getting in the way?

So Belle is a Lady-archetype- really taking over from Weiss's own role before Jaune takes the role as a noble- but really that part of the story is what transitions Jaune into the damsel, and lets Ruby gradually transition to the champion. Belle served as a transition character in that arc, and… not much afterwards?

Sad as it is to say, it's true. Most of the characters not named Jaune and Ruby are mainly arc characters, significantly important for their arc and relegated to minor side characters after, a reflection of both the succession crisis evolution and the fact that the main plot is Ruby's own perspective. At least as far as Ruby is concerned, at least. In the Big Picture, and the meta of the Succession Crisis as a whole, Belle is the truly decisive figure in the contest. She was introduced as the King-maker, and that really was the role she served. Short of the bad future or Mordred successfully pulling off a coup, whoever Belle sides ultimately wins the contest for the throne. Malik is just about recovering from a downturn, but Mordred couldn't 'win' as long as Belle was pulling for Jaune.

Which is a shame, because I like Belle and like to imagine that she and Ruby maintain a good healthy friendship from thereon out. As a member of Jaune's powerbase, and ultimately the Council, Belle (and Malik) have the enduring benefit of showing the new and better evolution of the relationship between the Council and the Crown- one where the Council still drives policy and stands for/with the people, but in friendship/alliance with the (Ceremonial) Monarch rather than in opposition to the legacy of the Monarchy.

So Belle. She's beautiful, kind, and has vast tracks of land. And also is a legitimate spin-off/branching path character, if only Ruby hadn't told Jaune not to marry her.

(Short version of that route- Jaune wins the crown after a farce marriage, Mordred never commits treason and is in a three-way power struggle as the Council begins to target Belle's assets and holdings as a way of weakening the Royal Couple. The primary drama dynamic is Jaune getting over his hangup of her looking like Weiss and Belle eventually making something real of the chaste farce with someone far younger than her. It works out once Belle gets over the age gap and makes her own interest in more clear. Also, their first child is a faunus, which is a Total Scandal that surprisingly makes things work with Mordred when Jaune earns Mordred's respect by acknowledging the child as his own despite the scandal that could ruin Belle.)

/

Malik

Malik is a lot simpler in some ways than Belle, and I feel bad that he didn't get more attention and couldn't get the development/ideas I originally had for him. Malik was made to be the Faunus Figurehead- someone who could represent the Faunus Community and whose support would cement Jaune's role as the pro-Faunus candidate- and as someone who could counter the White Fang in the battle for faunus hearts and minds.

The original idea-concept for Malik was for him to be a bit more of a male role-model figure for Jaune- someone who was a Kingly-caliber in his own right. He was even _called_ Malik (which means King), he was a lion-faunus, and he knows of/can do the same noble aura projection trick of using aura shine to broadcast empathy. There was a vague idea of him teaching/training Jaune how to do that, before revealing himself. There was also more ideas of tying in his old ties to the White Fang to the non-Adam White Fang- a sort of using him to convey that Adam is rogue- but that didn't fit in easily either.

Unfortunately a lot of that didn't really fit, or only made sense post-finale, especially as the story became more and more Ruby-centric. Ruby couldn't see all that, and so I just shuffle it off into the 'their relationship improves on the side in the future,' probably in the same frame of reference as the post-coup White Fang plots. Malik was a character with a lot of potential, and a larger roles, in slightly related stories. And, like Belle, his role quickly subsides after his arc.

Which is fine, since that was standard, but I liked him. His character origin concept was really based on the phrase 'A Person of Lordly Caliber,' which was a subtitle for an old game I once enjoyed, mixed with a little of Mr. Shine the Troll-King from Terry Pratchet's Discworld series, in which there's a secret king of the trolls hiding in the city of Ankh-Morpork. Malik was inspired a lot by that. In my mind, he would be the natural King of the Faunus if that's what he wanted/thought he should be… but instead he took a more MLK route for peace and integration.

The dynamic with Blake and her hero-crush was taken from a show called Tiger and Bunny, where one of the protagonists- Tiger- is a (human) single-father. One of the heroines in the cast gets a crush on him despite the age gap. That was more of the dynamic that was played with, with the vague idea of…

Well, no conclusion, but one of the ideas in Knight of Lancaster is that there are a lot of stories Ruby isn't a part of/haven't yet been told. Blake dealing with her crush is one of them. Malik's- and his role with the White Fang and as a mentor for Jaune- is another. After the Succession Crisis, Jaune and Malik would probably have an exceptionally strong friendship/mentorship of sorts as they tackle both faunus reforms and the question of the rest of the White Fang (which wasn't really involved in Adam's deals with Salem).

(Not really a divergence route, but in the Weiss route where President Schnee/SDC end up lobbying for Jaune, the Faunus quarter gradually goes for Mordred and his promised (and Belle-expanded) reforms. Weiss and Jaune do meet Malik as a possible long-shot to reverse that… but the meeting is one that, while easing the faunus concerns with Weiss as a Schnee, also convince Weiss she'd rather see a reformist Mordred win than become Queen thanks to her father and an anti-reform Council.)

/

The Monarch – The King of Vale

She's a Queen Elizabeth figure because that's the benign monarchial image most readers would likely be familiar with. Easy enough?

The joke about the King of Vale being a woman is more than just a gag-line for Ruby to interact with royalty without realizing it, but actually taken from a book I read long ago- I don't remember where- where the King of Dragons was a gender-neutral position. I felt it fit the RWBY-verse context, so I took it.

The Monarch as a person- despite never having gotten a name…

Politically, the Valean nobility-Council balance of power in Knight of Lancaster could be roughly analogous to 1700's Britain- a period where 'the state' and its establishment are significant and passing the Royalty and Nobility, but where the King still has power if they so choose. Here, in Knight of Lancaster, the nobility has untapped power but the Monarch chooses not to- willingly pursuing a Ceremonial role and letting the Council take over- for her own reasons, mostly entailing the bloody power struggles with the previous Council that took her husband/others. The Monarch believes it's better for the Council to represent and protect the Kingdom, regardless their flaws, which puts her at odds with Mordred who believes they (the nobility) should use all their power to protect the Kingdom, and take more power to do that if needed.

The Monarch and Mordred's relationship could be described as sincere, but strained by politics. The Monarch doesn't agree with Mordred, and shares the doubts of others, even if she's the only one who truly understands him. Despite that (occasionally public) disagreement, they're quite close. Even so, she'd probably say she wasn't as good a mother as he feels she was- Mordred's authoritarianism/revaunchism/general unpleasantness is something she couldn't change, and wishes she had/believes his father might have.

The Monarch's views towards Qrow are fond and distant, the distance not being by choice. The Monarch understands why Qrow ran away from being Mordred's father, and feels more guilt herself for putting Qrow in that position in the first place, but she still wishes he'd been present even if she doesn't blame him. The Monarch's feelings for Qrow are vague, but if she was his first love way back then, she still has an enduring fondness and concern for him. They haven't really spoken in the two decades since, but she keeps track of him via Ozpin.

Before she died, the Monarch wished to see Qrow again, and probably had faint hopes of sitting him and Mordred down at a table and introducing them as adults.

Qrow never responded to any invitation, and always found a reason he had to be far from Vale.

/

Melody

Jaune's Mom. What to say… in my mind, she's pleasantly plump to a wide degree? (Definitely not sexy milf material.)

Melody was brought in later in the process, but she kind of had to be. It would have been a weird royal succession crisis if the King-candidate's family was totally uninvolved of being elevated so. While 'they're far away and mostly unaware' works for most RWBY stories, Jaune becoming an international celebrity made that sort of hard to swallow. And it shouldn't have been, because Melody offered a couple of great points, stronger than Malik who's character concept came first.

First, Melody offers a new obstacle to Jaune getting to the throne, and Ruby to getting to Jaune- a personal obstacle largely divorced by politics. Melody offers a rare sort of antagonist in someone who is NOT evil/malicious/personally disliking the protagonist. She's an antagonist because of family affection, and that means she's a different problem than the usual sort to date. Melody's not a problem that can be charmed away with character, or fought away like a thug.

Second, Melody was a great chance for humanizing Mordred. Being uninvolved/unaware of the context and suspicions Ruby and the readers have been swept up with, Melody offered a great chance for a new perspective on Mordred- one that certainly wasn't unbiased, but wasn't tainted by suspicion from the outset. That not only allowed insights/suspicions about Mordred's characters, but also allowed demonstration of Mordred's character when, yes, he proved that he WAS that bad and attacked a would-be ally. And yet, not- because Mordred's suckiness at being good doesn't change the fact that when she was at his total mercy, Mordred proved he did have some and that he was willing to do counter-intuitive and politically-disastrous things for his moral priorities. Protecting Melody by ejecting her not only showed Mordred had a good bone in his body, but it showed how committed he was to his feelings rather than just power politics for power's own sake.

Third, Melody represented a wild-card chaotic moment. By having a significant character of no affiliation and under nobody's control, Melody brought a moment of uncertainty into the story because even if what she didn't wasn't a surprise, what would happen to her (and what would happen as a result) was an unknown. Being under nobody's control brought a lot of real character out of everyone- Jaune's own priorities of politics over family, the council's media manipulations, Mordred's manners- but it also brought out the hidden chaos factor as well in Tyrion/Salem, whose reveal really escalated the stakes of the crisis (to the readers) and putting a lot more uncertainty into play.

Melody might have deserved a bit more of a role earlier on in a cameo or whatnot, but I'm mostly satisfied with her. It would be interesting to explore the implications of Jaune's rural family suddenly being elevated to Royalty, though- Melody might be a scandalous objector, but I imagine any of Jaune's younger sisters might go along with it a bit too easily (and so cause delicious drama/plot schenanigans).

/

Pyrrha and the Love Triangle

Less a character and more of a dynamic consideration. My feelings for Arkos shipping is old news- I find the canon dynamics regarding Pyrrha unhealthy and concerning- but I don't dislike Pyrrha herself. Most of my fics tend to have Pyrrha in a better light than most characters, even Ruby, and this may be the first one where I had Pyrrha be deliberately flawed.

Or maybe not even flawed, but just missing the flags. What do I mean? Let's review.

Let's start with the dynamic divergence from canon- Pyrrha and Ruby are explicit rivals, in more than one respect. They get along well enough at first, when they're both concerned for Jaune at Jaundice. Pyrrha has some pluses and a miss early on- she gets better with Jaune at the start since he lacks machismo, but because she didn't have to work through that she hits his still-present pride with a too-good training session at a time when Jaune is straining at being shown up constantly. Pyrrha has a good relationship with Ruby in trying to help Jaune, to the point of going out of her way to help them make up… but she also takes it upon herself to shield him from her during her fangirl mode on the bullhead to Beacon. She was also there at the Ruby-Weiss confrontation about Ruby and her crush (while running from the Deathstalker), so Ruby's feelings are never any secret, even before Ruby calls her a dirty cheater.

That's actually a very important moment in the story- the lowest point of Ruby's character- and it wasn't actually in the first draft. I put it in much, much later- at the point when Pyrrha had her mistake with Ruby later on- for a simple reason.

If Ruby didn't offend Pyrrha early on, then Pyrrha came off as much, much worse for giving offense later on.

In the first draft, there was no early Ruby-Pyrrha fight, or even a food-fight rematch. There was a the Ruby-Jaune fight, then Pyrrha trying to have time with Jaune during the noble period after hovering around the edges during the Weiss phase, and then Pyrrha trying to push away Ruby after Jaune's rejection.

That came across as terribly unfair to Pyrrha.

How so? Well, without any past grievance, having Pyrrha try to push Ruby away from Jaune, even if Ruby was making Jaune uncomfortable, made her come across as jealous and manipulative, and Ruby as unfairly victimized. Which was somewhat true and is still true in the current… but in being so one-sided, it wasn't fair to Pyrrha. And as much as I don't care for Arkos, I don't condone Pyrrha-bashing just to delegitimize a love rival.

Instead, what the Ruby confrontation does early on is set up a much better (and much more consistent) competition/cooperation dynamic with Pyrrha, one that marks them as equals and tracks their progress. When Ruby makes her mistake early on, it's a mark of her immaturity she needs to grow up from… but it's also a credit to _Pyrrha's_ grace and character that she forgives and moves on as well, making Pyrrha more sympathetic as a character and more credible as a romantic contender. The first fight also set up the food-fight rematch, the Pyrrha semblance issue, and foreshadowing the eventual prospect of a decisive match in the finals- which was always there, because it's key to the scene of Jaune showing how much he favors Ruby by telling Pyrrha's secret. That same bet also overshadows much of the end-game, so it needed a buildup. Having the bet be the result of reoccurring character conflict gave it weight, and paradoxically some absolution for Pyrrha.

If Ruby never offended Pyrrha early on, then Pyrrha's later offense is terrible with no redeeming factor except maybe plausibility, but Ruby would have no reason to agree to the bet if she's clearly superior and ahead. But if Pyrrha is magnanimous and forgiving first, it makes Ruby's later forgiveness a demonstration of Ruby's own character growth- and her own equality with Pyrrha. That sets them, at the very least, as moral equals, and makes their bet a bit more sensible as a way of amicably resolving their rivalry. There's no drama in Ruby agreeing to a bet that Jaune wouldn't like to someone who's her moral inferior- it's only because she and Pyrrha see eachother as equal in terms of respect that the bet is credible. And it's because they are on equal terms that it makes more sense that Ruby cares about Pyrrha's opinion, and upholding the bet even when it could be what ruins her chance with Jaune.

Now, that aside… why did Pyrrha lose the love triangle, even before that rematch came about? And why did Ruby win Jaune's heart, even before she won the tournament?

The reason isn't that the game was rigged from the start because the story title is Lancaster. I could totally write a story in which the main pairing isn't culminated. (See an Affair or Something.) The reason Pyrrha lost is that Ruby (unwittingly) rigged the game from the start by knowing what made Jaune tick… because she was the one to shape his views on love.

Ruby's courtly love training-montage in the Weiss Arc are more than expressing what she finds attractive- they become the basis for what _**Jaune**_ finds attractive, and shape his own ideas on love. The Knight and Lady concept is integral to how the story works, and integral to how Jaune recognizes and responds to proposals and attraction. Part of Jaune's resistance to marrying Belle is her appearance… but a bigger part of why he refuses is Ruby's counter-argument is that Belle doesn't court Jaune any more than he's (not) courted her. She's not doing what's 'proper'- no one the Council would choose for him will- which is one reason it's all so off-setting. Courting shows chivalry, sincerity, and honorable (and honest) interest in him.

There's a lot of good things you can say about Pyrrha, but courting and open interest aren't among them. Pyrrha may have good intentions befitting a good persson- and be very apologetic- but this is a girl who made the decision for herself that Jaune would be her partner without asking him, and just hoped/expected it would go her way. She's trying to be clever, and that's certainly sweet in its own way, but that's not high on Jaune's list of desirable qualities.

Pyrrha makes a couple of mis-steps out of the story not because she's a bad person, but because she doesn't quite 'get' Jaune's hooks and knightly character development. She acts like, well, a girl going after what she wants- wanting time, to be together, and her own champion mindset of winner-takes-all, even as she herself shyly hides her feelings. That might be how she expresses her interest, but that's not what _Jaune_ wants- not what he's been conditioned by Ruby and the context of courting to expect. He wants his own opinion to matter- to be able to give or not give his favor rather than be treated as a prize. He wants the small gestures and sustained interest of a proper courting. He also wants honor- and while Pyrrha is fair in her own fashion, her use of a secret semblance for her advantage in the bet is just a bit too close to underhanded for his comfort. Betting on it- betting him on it- crosses a line, particularly when it's offering a sucker bet.

Pyrrha's bet with Ruby- a climatic duel for Jaune- is symbolic of the difference between Pyrrha and Ruby's approaches, and the difference between a Champion and a Knight. The Champion fights to win the prize, and will claim it once won. The Knight fights for his Lady's honor, and won't demand it afterwards. Ruby's victory words were 'I love you Jaune, can I court you now?'- a plea to express her interest, but which doesn't commit him to anything. Pyrrha's would have been 'I love you Jaune, will you go out with me?'- a direct request that Jaune wouldn't have been in a position to turn down.

That's the difference in distinction that leads to Jaune's favor going one way and not the other- not because Pyrrha is bad, but because Pyrrha doesn't follow the rules of chivalry/courting that Jaune came to embrace, and Ruby came to follow. Would Pyrrha force such a confession-request on Jaune if she knew it would rankle him? Absolutely not… but her not knowing that instinctively (not clarifying her intent with Jaune about the tournament prize as Ruby did) is the symptom.

After being treated like a princess in an arranged marriage, Jaune is looking for courtly love that is sincere and not so stifling as a forced commitment. Ruby's a Knight fighting for her Lady, Pyrrha's a champion seeking the prize, and that's the difference.

/

Alright, time for the themes and motifs.

(Why is it that I can ramble for 14000 words easily, but struggle for 1500 works of prose?)

Themes are, obviously, the ideas that link the story together. Some of the big ones that come to mind now…

/

The Knight and the Lady

Probably the most important pair of themes/motifs in the story, as they describe almost all the dynamics in the story.

This was one of those things that make me feel this story was both really subtle and totally unsubtle at the same time- in this case, because I explicitly laid out the Knight and Lady dynamic twice in the really-early story before almost never mentioning directly it again. Once in the prologue, with Ruby's fairy tales describing the dynamic, and once more in the Weiss training montage. Afterwards, it might have come up a bit in the context of courting, like the Ruby rant against Jaune marrying Belle, but mostly it was left to stand on its own through symbolism or actions that most people would just attribute to 'who's masculine/who's feminine.'

Because, well, that's pretty accurate. The Knight and Lady dynamic is a structure/archetype for the idea of courtly love, where the behavior of both sides is codified. This is what Knights SHOULD do. This is how Ladies SHOULD behave. A knight properly portrays his affections by X. The Lady shows her favor by Y. It's ultimately all a case of acceptable social roles and interactions between two different classes/types of people. It is structured, stereotypical, and totally masculine-feminine. But it also offers a roadmap and a template for what True Love 'should' be. Not because no other kind of love is true, but for _**a**_ type of love to separate the sincere from the scurious.

The fact that Jaune and Ruby both flip around both archetypes as the story goes? Well, no one said you can't play with gender roles and stereotypical dynamics. It also makes the romantic dynamic fun for both characters. Jaune can go from masculine/impressive Gallant Knight Guy one act, and then be the passive damsel in distress needing rescue from unwanted marriage or danger the next. Whereas Ruby gets to embrace both sides of her own (canon) characterization- both the feminine girly girl who likes cute things and skirts, but also the tomboyish adrenaline junkie who cuts her hair short and likes to fight with cool weapons. These dualities are part of what makes RWBY fun in general, at least for me, and the Knight and Lady dynamic amps them up to eleven.

Knight and Lady isn't a dynamic that I claim is the only version of 'True Love.' It really shouldn't be taken as a template for most love. But it does serve as a template for the Lancaster in this story, as after some crash and burns on both their parts- Ruby's disastrous first crush, and Jaune becoming a prize- the structure of the Knight and Lady is a 'safe' as well as proper output for their feelings and comfort levels. Ruby won't be a ***** in heat if she upholds the codes of chivalry- Jaune can know he's not just a prize to someone who takes the time and care to court properly- both can still expression their passions, even as honor and self-discipline do their own thing.

What's interesting about both Knight and Lady archetypes is that neither is necessarily dominant or passive to the other. There's an, if not equality, equilibrium to them. They both are acknowledged as having a certain sort of purpose and agency, on their own and with the other. The Knight is the pro-active active champion of the causes, but it's the Lady who leads in terms of ideas and direction, and when the Lady speaks the Knight is supposed to listen/obey. The Knight is the one who's supposed to pursue romantically, but the Lady can express her own interest with her favor. The Lady is the one who's supposed to set a moral standard, but it's the Knight who executes those morals in practice, and sets a standard in practice. These really are different sorts of strengths, but they both have power- even if the knight is often martial, and the Lady is usually political.

The ideas of Knight and Lady are described pretty well in the story, but just to call out who filled what role-

Knight: The Active Pursuer (the one who expresses open interest), the Chivalrous Champion, the One who Supports His Lady's Goals,

Jaune- Mostly in the first half of the story, on his rise to glory. He's a romantic knight in pursuit of Weiss, an aimless knight in his various heroics afterwards where he shows virtue that gets him wrapped up in politics but lacks a Lady to give him reason to care, but he's also a Royal(ish) Knight in his secret courting of Ruby during the tournament.

Ruby- Much more in the second half of the story, but with significant moments even early on, with her first 'real' moment of chivalry being at Forever Falls and fighting Cardin. Ruby's return with Blake and holding of her ribbon- and then Ruby's action at the Dance where she saves Jaune from shame by asking him to a dance are probably the first two moments where her gallantry made his heart skip a beat. Later on, becoming the Knight during the tournament/Jaune's marriage crisis is much more natural, as Ruby becomes more comfortable with not only her own feelings but in dedicating herself to support Jaune's cause

Garnet- Knight to Mordred, obviously. As a flawed knight, she doesn't set a higher moral standard to inspire him or bring honor to his name, but she's unwaveringly devoted. Her inability to be the Lady for him as well- to take that moral high-ground and save him from his own flaws- is her fatal flaw and a good part of why he looses the succession crisis.

Qrow- Failed Knight to the Monarch, which makes him forsworn. He cares, but not as enduringly as a knight should, in nature or loyalty. Qrow believes that because he left he failed, but a True Knight could have/would have retained fidelity despite the distance.

Malik- Unfortunately not a knight. There was an idea of him being a knight for his daughter, who would have been a faunus-princess figure, but there wasn't time/space for that (and then we learned Blake's basically the closest Menagerie has anyway).

.

The Lady: The Benevolent Beauty, the Kindly Corrector, the Moral North Star

Jaune: Ruby's own Lady, and from a surprisingly early part of the story. Jaune's guidance/ admonishments for Ruby even early on, when she's crushing- his forgiveness, his help with her insult to Pyrrha, and so on- are part of how he helps and inspires her to be a better person. Jaune has his feminine moments early on- when he's hurting from the tourney and awaits on the balcony, the crossdancing shame at the dance- but he truly begins to fill/unwittingly embrace this role once he's forced into the Succession Crisis and into the role of Ceremonial Monarch. 'Noble' or 'Royal' Jaune isn't always feminine, but he often plays the role of the Lady as the benevolent guidance figure for Ruby to quest for.

Ruby: A Lady to Jaune in the early and mid-game, even when he doesn't realize it (and she doesn't intend it). Her initial combat training and support for him during the Weiss arc takes the teaching/guiding aspect, while her kidnapping him from the tower is both knightly and Lady in how she guides him to Vale to find his reason to fight for Vale in the succession crisis. Ruby is the one who helps Jaune find his reasons and way to be a royal, helping him from being a passive victim of fate. In the final part of the tournament, being the lady to Jaune's knightly courting is her reward/and indication of their relationship to come.

Mordred: Believe it or not, yes. Mordred's not a knight, more of a rogue archetype, but in the context of the Knight and Lady metaphor he's firmly the Lady to Garnet's Knight. His (lack of) moral corrections and opposite-of-kindness are his flaws, but he does have a twisted sort of benevolence, and does offer Garnet her moral guide post and vision for the future.

Weiss: The early-story Lady, for both Ruby and Jaune. Ruby in a non-romantic way, but in her chastisement about her crush and support for her after she offers Ruby a guide path, and then later for her moments of support for Ruby's own wistful courting of Jaune. For Jaune, the romantic dynamic is a bit more blatant- but one of the things undercutting that is that while Weiss is his beauty and subject of his affections, it's actually Ruby who's providing the Lady role of guidance in this part of the story.

Belle: The mid-story Lady, replacing Weiss for Jaune. Belle is the more political aspect of the Lady- the idea of a Lady's power in practice. She does try a little for the romantic aspect of the role- she has a slight fan-crush on Jaune that could have built to more- but at a time when Jaune is in the role of Lady, Belle can't champion and doesn't court him as a Knight.

Monarch: A failed Lady of a sort, for both Qrow and Mordred. For Qrow, the Monarch was his Lady, but he left out of his own circumstances. She's never forgotten or blamed him, but it's Qrow's weaknesses that failed her. For Mordred, however, the Monarch failed to be the moral guide that might have taken him from his darker path, something she's aware of and regrets precisely because she loves him.

Melody: A different failed Lady, this time for Jaune. Melody wants to be the lead/loving authority/moral guidepath for Jaune, but this time Jaune doesn't want to be a Knight for her despite his love. Melody represents a corruption of the Lady- trading grace for disgrace, wise appeals for selfish demands- and so she fails in her well-intended crusade.

/

Knights: Real vs Ideal, Loving Devotion versus Loyalty

Separate from the Knight and Lady archetype, the story pressed the differences in types of knights, mainly between Garnet and Ruby/Jaune, but also between Knights and Warriors (like Cardin or Pyrrha).

The idea of 'real' versus 'ideal' came up at the museum before Blake's flight, and is a general distinction between romanticized idealism and how things 'really' work. In the context of this story, however, Knights are more than mythologized by legend- romantic sentiment is a real part of how they work. The Knight abilities like Knight-strike actually flow from idealism like love and selflessness, and in order to maintain them the Knights have to condition their minds to devotion. Becoming a Knight means a level of Blue and Orange morality in the name of honor and devotion, but that doesn't always align neatly with black and white morality.

Ruby and Garnet represent differing aspects of commitment- the difference between a loyalty out of love and a blind obedience- with Ruby the sort to let her own actions be affected by how they will impact Jaune, like with Belle or on the faunus bridge, while Garnet doesn't care about appearances because Mordred doesn't. Garnet is complicit with Mordred's crimes, and doesn't stop them, while Ruby… well, while the story doesn't force Ruby into complicity with any crime of Jaune, because he doesn't actually commit any, the end-game trial and royal knighting oath at the end makes clear that Jaune and Ruby both care about it.

Knights are also distinguished from warriors in the story, with the emphasis on honor/dedication making the difference. Warriors can fight- and some like Pyrrha can fight quite well- but Knights get those special power-ups from adhering to honor and devotion (even when- as in the Garnet-Pyrrha fight- Garnet's perception of devotion allows cheating).

/

Nobles

Less a symbol, more of an explanation of context.

Knight of Lancaster is a setting that has a declining but still empowered nobility- one that's retreated mostly into isolation, but still has considerable heft if brought to bare. If that seems a bit odd… well, there were periods of history where that was real. A historical context might be the United Kingdom in the 17th/18th Century- a period where the institutions of state (the Council/Parliament) are eclipsing the nobility, but not entirely undisputed yet. This is the context that Mordred's power play takes place- at a point where a royalist rollback of the Council system is still possible, and a return to a strong monarchy is plausible.

That may seem hard to see in a setting as 'modern' as RWBY, but I've never really seen it as such. Part of this is my own understanding/impression/headcanon of the RWBY-verse, but also part of what it isn't. Remnant isn't earth- doesn't have the political enlightenment- and a lot of political philosophy of what we think is 'modern' wouldn't make sense. Liberal democracy it ain't. While RWBY has 'advanced' technology- computers and airships- there's no clear political philosophies besides 'Council reflects consensus'- which, given the status quo, isn't entirely good.

There's also a question to me of just how established modern technology is in Remnant. Generations, or decades? If the Great War that Jaune's grandfather fought Corcea Mors in was a mostly dust-less affair- swords and shields rather than dust weapons- then the rise of RWBY's 'current' technology is only three generations or so. That's more than short enough to leave a nobility system intact if left behind by the march of technology- in which case, Mordred is just trying to undo the Ceremonial Monarchy development his mother believed in.

Now, onto narrative function…

Knight of Lancaster plays it both ways with regards to the nobility. The nobility system itself isn't lionized, per see, but what they can represent is a matter of question. Is it worth having an empowered group of people that can 'do something'? The Knight of Lancaster position seems to be… well, maybe if they're good people. Nobles like Mordred are obviously bad- philanthropists like Belle alright because they do nice things. Not a very in-depth analysis beyond validating/vindicating noblisse oblige ideology. Personally I suspect that Jaune's golden age of nobles taking an active role in improving society will have some hiccups and heartaches down the role when complacent/selfish nobles come around again.

What 'nobles' represent in Lancaster is less the nobility per see and more of the idea of consensus. A good part of the Royal Council division between tradition, nobility, and populist is that these are the three broad pillars of society- the elite, the masses, and the keepers of traditional culture. You can argue about how they should be balanced, but they inevitably exist, and the Lancaster narrative is basically that unity comes when all of these elements come into harmony.

When it comes to the Monarchy in particular, Knight of Lancaster goes a bit more into detail about the merits of one kind of noble in particular- the idea of a Ceremonial Monarch as a symbol for national unity. Obviously this has parallels to the United Kingdom, encounters of which helped shape this story. And the thing is, well…

As much as some people might find the idea of a ceremonial monarch silly… a lot of people who have one seem to enjoy it.

I can't say I share this feelings, or want one of my own, but a lot of people like to project a lot of faith and goodwill on leader figures, real or symbolic or both. Personality cults, or just popular politicians, or irrelevant symbols of national unity. People project a lot of emotion onto such things, and in the process get the solidarity of shared symbols and values, and if you're going to do so it might as well be someone publicly beneficent and politically powerless unless everyone agrees with them.

That's what a Ceremonial Monarch can be- that's what Jaune is- and that's what make Jaune so valuable and important in Knight of Lancaster, which on the meta might seem to be just a power-play by Salem in which Jaune is irrelevant. Jaune is relevant as a unifying figure that all of Vale can rally behind even if he doesn't actually _do_ that much himself. It's Jaune's friends and allies who make policy… but by being a basically good and gallant person and hero for the nation, Jaune does more good than he could if he were just a super-skilled fighter. It's his positive popularity, not his ability to poke people with a sword, that makes Salem's great plot for social upheaval turn into a total failure. Instead of splintering Vale for Generations, Salem's machinations unified it more than ever before, and marching on her doorstep in a few short decades. People have faith in a symbol that will stand up for all of them, and in doing so brings them all together and heralds the sort of gentle reforms that improve a society without ruining it.

That, to me, is the best of what a Ceremonial Monarch can be, and what I aimed for in the story.

/

Media Control

Less a theme, more of a duality. Media in Vale is not presented as 'free.' Friendly to Jaune, yes… but it's pretty clearly because that's in the Council's interests as much as anything else. Were he in place, the Council media would likely turn against him just as quickly, to prevent any potential rival from rising. The fact that the media is controlled for the self-interest of a selfish and rarely sympathetic authority is a feature, not a bug- a warning that popularity is fickle, and public image can be held hostage to (or debased by) entrenched authorities.

The freest media in the story is also the least respected- the tabloids that cater to common (and baser) interests of the unwashed commoners. It's not always right (fake news rumors), or kind (how quick it turns on Blake and Jaune), but it is honest and sincere in a way the Council's media controls aren't.

Though her plot didn't get the development or focus that it could have, Lisa was in a way a symbol bridging the two divides. Falling from grace for breaking the media's rules (airing the almost-deaths at the bridge battle in the heart of Vale), basically covering the celebrity circuit with the tabloids at the balls, but gradually regaining her career as she covers Jaune. By the end she's back to the 'official' media and as biased towards Jaune as anyone- but it's an honestly earned favor more than anything.

Not really developed in full, but stories untold and all that.

/

Not-so-frequently Asked Questions

The final round-up of questions people asked I didn't answer already.

/

Q: The name "Arc Rose" seems forced. I get it's highly symbolic but were there any other names you were choosing from and if so, can we hear them?

A: No, because there were none. Arc Rose was the only name considered for Ruby's anti-Pyrrha weapon at the end. There's more thought in the name than I could really cover, but it was the only real contender.

On one hand, Arc Rose is a pun. As a sister-weapon for Crescent Rose, it needs a related name. 'Arc' and 'Crescent' are synonyms, so on the face of it might seem like that's all it was.

But obviously it's not, because the other point is that revealing its name isn't just a dramatic flourish by Ruby- it's an almost-blatant declaration of love for Jaune, and one that she has no intention of ever taking back win or lose.

Earlier on in the bet, Ruby's mindset is that if she loses the bet, she'll try to get over Jaune and move on. But a key consequence of that night with Jaune- you know the one- is that Ruby won't give up on Jaune anymore, even if she doesn't get him romantically. Because she loves him, and because he loves her and asked her not to give up her feelings. Jaune making Ruby his Royal Knight is more than thanking her with a job- it's asking her to stay at his side for life, and to never leave him. Ruby's knighting blade is her response. Highly symbolic, yes, but also a statement of intent.

Naming her anti-Pyrrha weapon Arc Rose is basically Ruby going 'win or lose, I'll always love him- fight me, bitch.' Only much less direct.

/

Q: As for the whole Ruby vs Pyrrha thing that was hinted at for a large part towards the end, I have to admit I was just so slightly disappointed we don't actually get to see the actual fight between them, especially when Ruby finally got a weapon that was immune to Pyrrha's Semblance. Would it be possible for you to expand on how it would have gone?

A: Ruby would have won, partly on her own merit and partly because Pyrrha would have thrown the match at that point.

By the end of the story, Jaune's favor between Ruby and Pyrrha isn't really a question. He's fond of his partner- he wants to remain her friend- but he loves Ruby. That's why he told Ruby her secret, and spent his time with her when he had a choice, and used his once-in-a-reign-special-appointment to give Ruby a permanent pass into his bedroom rather than share that privilege to Pyrrha. You could say that Pyrrha disclaimed a desire for any titles, but Jaune didn't award Ruby a title because she wanted it- he made her his Royal Knight because he wanted her beside him no matter what, even Pyrrha's victory.

In a scenario where a slightly-less-injured Pyrrha gets well in time for the tourney and goes to the finals, it's not a battle for Jaune's heart anymore. She lost that long ago. It becomes a match to decide whether Jaune and Ruby are together, or Pyrrha makes herself the reason for requited-but-blocked love. Call me a skeptic but I don't think Pyrrha wants to be the third wheel with her own boyfriend, so while Ruby would do the 'honorable' things and sincerely insist Jaune try to treat her right/give her a fair chance, the sheer fact that Jaune would have to be persuaded to rather than want to dampens the ardor and reason to fight well.

Meanwhile Ruby is at the top of her game, hyper-motivated, and has a spiffy new weapon and super-powered strikes that Pyrrha hasn't really training against.

I wouldn't say that Ruby would always beat Pyrrha, but for drama's sake I'd expect her to win that time, but not the next time, but by then it'd be decided. It didn't make it into the epilogue, but I imagine their rivalry would take the form of a long-running and near-constant tie over the years- like Pyrrha having retaken the lead in the near-future (that was an initial reason for the Yang-trying-to-comfort session), but with Ruby having re-taken the lead in the further-future (with one of future!Pyrrha's comments being for Ruby to not die and rob Pyrrha of the chance to come back). It's definitely intended to be a very friendly rivalry of near-equals, with Ruby's knightly skills and weapon being a match for Pyrrha.

But as far as the final battle, Ruby and the Power of Love (and a semi-magical weapon tailored to beat Pyrrha) would have beaten the girl who feels sorry for fighting in a love triangle already lost. There could be a scenario where Pyrrha wins and has to work through that… but that's not really 'Arkos' as much as 'Pyrrha settling for being second in heart, and accepting that Ruby isn't/won't seduce Jaune no matter the UST.'

(On the other hand, I hope it was clear that Pyrrha really did move on/find happiness again… and not in a 'still pining for Jaune after all these years' sort of way. She doesn't want to comfort a widower, so don't die future!Ruby!)

/

Q: It was an an amazing story overall. I have to admit I expected something a lot more bittersweet after that statement two chapters ago about Jaune never marrying anyone. I guess incidents kept coming up.

Does that mean his children aren't in line for the throne?

A: No, they are. They're just recognized as his (and Ruby's) children even if they're born out of wedlock.

There was a subtle plot idea for a sequel story of sorts that was foreshadowed way back regarding Mordred's birth, but the Kings of Vale (the men) have suffered a curse that prevents them from siring children. Queens (the female Kings) can conceive, but the King can't, hence why Mordred wasn't born until the Monarch and Qrow did the do. The curse exists though, it is magical, and it affects Jaune.

The epilogue is ambiguous about just what happened, but the 'near future' where Ruby and Yang are meeting up is because Jaune himself has just been found to be (magically) sterile. Rather than cheer Ruby up after, though, Ruby's dreams show her there is a future with kids, so she has faith they'll find a way. It'll be magical, a romantic adventure of its own like Ruby and Jaune will constantly be having for decades to come (true fact- the reason they never marry is because Something Always Comes Up), but in the end part of the curse-judo and magical work-around is that Ruby isn't Jaune's wife- she's his Knight, and so ends up getting around the curse via honorable loophole.

It's not all exactly thought through, but basically a fertility quest for the future.

But no, Jaune definitely takes credit for the kids. And calls the daughters 'Princess' to make them giggle and all.

/

Q: What sort of King would Mordred have been had he beat Jaune?

A: Depending on his allies, a good, bad, or mediocre one. Much like Jaune himself.

In the route closest to the ultimate outcome- the coup route- Mordred is a strong but reviled King who runs Vale like a police state and wages a constant but not particularly effective war on Salem. It's a police-state opposed to Salem, so it survives, but there's a civil war/resistance against him, and he's overall terrible. This is the bad end.

In the Weiss route, where Belle, Weiss, and ultimately even Jaune end up siding with Mordred in the Succession Crisis, it's actually pretty good. Mordred's allies (and wife) temper his flaws, help channel his strengths to something good, and even if it's never easy it's far from bad. Mordred is strong-headed, but can be cajouled to considering his allies, and the uber-rare people who become his friends can get away with a lot.

(Jaune and Mordred are never buddy-buddy, but usually are able to make peace over some woman/child. Fatherhood is a big thing to Mordred, so Jaune recognizing any child of Mordred's as an heir to the throne, or Jaune recognizing his own to the cost of scandal, earns respect. Mordred never pulls a coup against or harms Jaune's future-children.)

There's one other dissident route where Jaune joins Mordred willingly. In the 'trapped in the tower' period where Jaune was being kept from Mordred, if Mordred had found Jaune before executing Neo then Jaune probably would have agreed to Mordred's offer/invitation to exit the contest. In which case Jaune would have been publicly vilified/Ozpin would have been disappointed, but he and Mordred would have worked from uneasy allies to reluctant friends. (Or rather, Jaune realizes he's the closest Mordred has to one and feels obliged to help, Mordred is tsundere, and Garnet lets the former kidnap the later from time to time to go drinking or socialize with the commoners… which tends to lead to Mordred announcing some new reform.)

In a totally AU route where Garnet is more moral like Ruby, or Mordred grows up with more family, Mordred grows up to be a much better person and wins outright and is a good King.

/

Q: What is Mordred and Garnet's kid's name? Do they wield a rapier like their father, or are they seeking to reclaim Honor's Burden some day?

Nothing was ever decided about Mordred and Garnet's implied child, even the gender. It could be male… or it could be female.

There was a dynamic, though. If you ever saw Lion King 2, where Scar's child is sent to infiltrate/enters into Simba's confidence, it would have been something like that. Jaune would have been seriously distrustful/opposed…. But kept his word about not holding anything against the child, who would ultimately prove their honor. Whereas Jaune is distrustful, Ruby would have been welcoming/warmer/the person who gives a chance.

Whether they get Honor's Burden back… maybe after Ruby dies.

/

Q: so is that how a girl expresses her love for a guy? whack him in the jewels with an oversized garden implement and ask him out?

...mam I'm glad I don't live there!

A: In the future of Vale, this is known as 'pulling a Ruby.'

Ruby becomes something of the patron saint of young girls and romantic legends, many of which are made of her and her many adventures with Jaune. Including some time she carves their initials and a heart on the moon…?

(That's a joke, probably. There's definitely some romantic monument/mosaleum for the two that lives on after their death.)

She's a bit less popular with the guys, who just hope that any girl who does that is worth it. Except a certain subsection of the populace who find they like a dominant girl with the whip in her hand…

/

Q: Hayate the Combat Butler? Really dude?

A: I confess to being guilty of being bad with names and liking the occasional allusion. Besides, Ruby and Jaune need a kick-ass butler.

Also, who said I was a dude, dude?

/

Q: Dem dreams… what is up with them? Were they really just dreams, or…?

A: Yes, no, and a bit of prophecy. But mostly prophecy.

The dreams began as a reoccurring element that served as a mood-maker for how Ruby felt/suspected the current situation would unfold if nothing changed. For 90% of the story, that's all they need to be, and probably all they are. Probably. There was always the intent that the house at the ending epilogue would be her 'dream home,' even if it was one she had to make match the dream rather than the other way around. Sort of a metaphor of how you need to make your dreams come true and stuff.

But there was also an element of the supernatural here, and people who've tracked my stories know I'm not beyond a little of it. This is a lot more subtle in most respects than some, and technically all the earlier dreams can count as fore-shadowing. But, ultimately, there's only one point in the story itself that the dreams actually serve as prophecy in providing information Ruby herself didn't already have- the dream of the Bad Future with the broken glass, and Garnet's method of cheating with the invisible body-swap. That comes up in the final battle to save Pyrrha's life- a means to avoid the bad future, which specifically entailed Garnet killing Pyrrha, crippling Jaune, and doing so before Jaune beat Mordred/Adam announced his betrayal. In the Bad Future, Mordred rallied and seized control while denying the accusations, though he's burdened by doubt and everyone's suspicions of the truth.

As for why have prophecy in the story…

Call it an influence of a lot of the side-influences in the story of knightly legends. There was a lot of Arthurian lore that slipped into the story from time to time- Mordred, Jaune being the maiden in the water who throws Ruby her weapon (at Forever Falls), Jaune 'drawing his sword from a stone' (Garnet's sword) as proof of Kingship- and one of the elements of Arthurian lore is the role of prophecy. There was no specific legend, and it generally presented in a way that it's not something Ruby relies on or even realizes she has, but in the end it's there.

For most of the story you can just assume it's dreams, but in abstract it's just something that was helpful for the narrative tone/cliffhanger backstops, but only gains more significant implications in retrospect. (Like, say, the suggestion that Ruby's foresight of Salem's name will allow her to get an even better future than the one she already has.) It's not a tactical ability, though, and hardly something Ruby can control or prove. She doesn't know or believe it, and at best (worst) she can have ominous senses of foreboding or déjà vu, but that doesn't mean something.

After all, haven't most of her dreams in this story _not_ come true?

/

Q: Mordred's invisible assassin/the Chameleon who helped Garnet cheat- any relation to Ilia?

A: Not originally, but sure.

Garnet's chameleon assassin/body-swapping partner was always intended to be invisible and a chameleon, but that's before we were even introduced to Blake's wannabe-ex from the White Fang.

Originally there wasn't much to say about him. He was a faunus who worked for Garnet- not Mordred- in return for some unspecified favor later on. I was never decided on whether he was a White Fang who was turned or a Royal Police faunus, but either way he was basically someone who picked his side and was betting on benefitting from Mordred. He worked for Garnet without Mordred's knowledge, and Mordred stopping him from attacking Jaune was to be a moment that proved that Mordred wasn't entirely in control of his own faction. This was more of part of an older idea that Garnet might have had a bigger thing in some of the crimes/assassinations, but most of that went away. He's just a way Garnet cheats without Mordred knowing about it.

After Ilia was revealed… it could still be that, or this could be Ilia's amnesiac father who sided with Garnet in hopes that Mordred would help find his lost daughter (who, unknown to him, ran away with terrorists). That didn't really fit in, though- it made Ruby's flashback to getting Garnet's weapon far too long/awkward- so it was cut to here. What he does from here… well, how do you keep an invisible man exiled on the frontier?

(If anyone's wondering how Garnet's honor allowed her to cheat with a body-swap- well, part of the point of honor is that it reaches blue-and-orange morality so it isn't the same as morality. For Knight Garnet, winning for her lord is more important than the spirit of the rules, and as long as her invisible ally didn't make any attacks himself…)

/

Q: How much was Garnet responsible for vis-à-vis Mordred?

A: Wow, that's a tough one. Can I dodge and agree with Mordred that he's responsible for everything his knight does?

This actually is a hard enough question that I could never really make a list of absolutely who was responsible for what. The Salem-Adam-White Fang-Mordred links were too convoluted at times, and trying to definitely pin down everything was both a pain and would have undermined the exile resolution by showing that everything could be separated. Suffice to say, though, that there are some things Garnet did without Mordred's knowledge or permission, even if he might well have permitted if he'd known.

Garnet is the one who poisoned Ruby- though that was a breakdown of conscience and duty, as by that point she was getting afraid/desperate to prevent Mordred from doing the coup even if it meant sacrificing herself (either by marriage, or forcing Mordred to cut ties and bury the evidence). Garnet is also responsible for cheating, and also responsible for keeping the Mountain Glenn tunnels a secret. The last she probably wouldn't have if Ruby and the rest weren't called away- another moment where Garnet harmed Mordred's chances because if she hadn't then Ozpin would have trusted him and brought him into the Ozpin Illuminati and avoided the suspicion that led to Salem's plot working.

Garnet may or may not be responsible for some other crimes too, but I couldn't tell you with certainty what. There was a lot of back-and-forth across the story for how much she was really guilty of- some versions had her blameless, and others had her guilty in almost everything to the exclusion of Mordred.

What I wanted most, but wasn't able to really work, was the idea that Mordred and Garnet were _both_ to blame for things that the other wasn't aware of. That Mordred did his crimes without her knowledge, including the coup, just as she did without his. That was a bit too complicated to frame, however, and only made things worse.

But, suffice to say- Garnet did bad things out of love, Mordred did bad things because he was bad, and even if they weren't totally bad between them they were bad enough that the Big Bad wouldn't have been able to do it all without them.

/

Q: Why did you have to finish with that pun…?

A: Because I wanted to show that both Ruby and Jaune got their 'happy ending.'

Or is that not the pun you're referring to?

The epilogues were intended to end on an optimistic high note showing that, among other things, not only would things go well and likely get better for Ruby and Jaune, with more adventures in the waiting, but that it could still get even better for Ruby if she worked on it. The bitter of the bitter-sweet future facing Salem could be changed to save more friends, and all that.

/

Q: Will you (I) write more?

A: 'I' probably won't. You are more than welcome to.

This story is done. There is a non-0 chance I might sketch a spinoff/write a short some day- maybe a humor piece on the time Yang learns that Ruby can't be made into a virgin sacrifice anymore- but it's pretty darn low.

If you or anyone else want to try writing parts of this, feel free. I'd just appreciate due credit for the ideas.

/

Q: What are your (my) next plans?

A: Dunno. We'll see.

Part of the reason this post-story recollection took so long to put out is that beside a serious case of burnout, I'm in the middle of a lot of life changes right now. They're starting to stabilize, but things will also be different for awhile. I'll be able to, gasp, socialize for the first time in awhile.

Next project will (probably) still be RWBY, but undecided now. Some prose shorts are possible- maybe even a legitimate Arkos called 'Breaking through the Friend-Zone.' Or maybe it'll be a longer-form narrative-summary for one of those too-big-for-me to write. There's even a musing or two for a medium-ish prose piece or two that's sure to be a kick to the feels.

What definitely will occur is a resumption with Coeur of A Hunter or Something, which had to be paused due to the life changes and severe burnout. That's already underway with some respects and looking to resume soonish.

But really? I just hope this story makes people look forward to the next one. It certainly won't be as vanilla and idealistic as this one was. I've got a reputation to maintain, after all...

Keeheeheeheehee...

/

And… that's it!

I hope you enjoyed this story, and these post-plot thoughts. Apologies for the delay, but a lot of real life intervened.

If you enjoyed the story, please leave your own review to roll it all up. I know it's a bit late now, but if you did the post-a-day reading then a few months of Lancaster had to leave some thoughts, right?

Cheers,

C.F.


End file.
